A new Gunsmoke: Hostage
by Vess
Summary: Picking up where the first one left off, starting with the Hostage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply **_

_**A/N: It's time for the Hostage. Have the tissues and the clubs ready we're headed into an emotional roller coaster! WARNING: Don't hit the computer as you might want to read other chapters hit the pillows tis safer. Picking up where A.N.G.D.L.S Left off. And please give a big shout out to my wonderful Beta themarshalswoman09 with out her this wouldn't be happening. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

January and February came and went with a muster of snow storms. March came in like a lion with sharp and fierce winds but now with April looming before them March slowly starting to melt the winter snow.

It was the third time this morning, she empty the contents of her stomach only to breathe a sigh of relief that evaporated with racking coughs.

"I'm going to get Doc," Matt said firmly know how well Kitty was going to like that idea.

"No need to call him out in this weather," Kitty said.

"I'm getting Doc," Matt said firmly as he tugged on his boots and headed out the door.

****M&K****

Matt climbed the stairs to Doc's office tugging his coat closer as the rain pelted down running off his hat like a waterfall. He stepped into Doc's office to find him just starting to stroke the fire.

"Morning, Matt, you're up kind of early aren't you," Doc said continuing on with his task as the wet marshal walked through the door.

"Doc you need to take a look at Kitty," Matt said with concern etching into his voice.

"All right, what's the matter with her," Doc asked as he tugging on his coat and hat before he grabbed his medical bag.

"She's sick, Doc I think she's got the flue from getting caught out in this weather last week." Matt said as they started down the stairs and walked down the alley towards the house.

****M&K****

Kitty's face was blank as a slate as she watched Doc close the door to her bedroom on his way out. She had been ill with what she thought was the flu for the past three days and had been ordered by a very concerned Matt Dillon to stay in bed, for he had never known her to be ill for more than a couple days at a time, but never like this. Not even when she was pregnant with the children had she been this sick.

Now as she sat propped up against the pillow, she ran her hands over the coverlet with anticipation at the news that she had just been delivered. Another baby? How was that possible? "Oh, doesn't be such a stupid fool," she breathed. Of course it was possible; it was more than possible. After all, she and Matt had never shied from being benevolent when it came to pleasure in their relationship that much was obvious when you looked at the other six Dillons running around. And it had been a long winter. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised.

She placed her hand lightly over her stomach thinking about everything. Kitty laced her fingers over her flat stomach. She knew that once it came she would be overjoyed, but the time that spanned between conceptions and delivery that was something she wasn't looking forward too. Wanting a baby didn't mean that she looked forwards to all the things that came with it. Kitty groaned at this last thought and slid down under the covers, bringing her arms up and stretching them above her head, _damn it anyways why couldn't it be another fall or spring baby. _She didn't want to go through another summer pregnancy where she felt like a cow and was so hot she could barely stand the heat.

She knew she should be thrill to death about giving Matt another child, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

She felt tears stinging her eyes when she thought about Matt's reaction. She didn't want to add any more extra pressure on him, when he was already under enough stress. Would this be the one thing to push him too far over the edge? "_Sweet Pete Kitty, you're acting like a fool. You know Matt's going to love this news."_

Her plaguing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and before she could answer, Matt opened it and stuck his head inside, his face grim set, walking toward her with his self-assured stance next to the bed.

"What did Doc say, Kitty?" Matt asked her eagerly before sitting down next to her on the bed. "Is it anything serious?"

"It's nothing serious…I mean, it is serious but not in the way you think it is," She said turning her head to meet Matt's gaze, studying his face as his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Kitty," Matt questioned her, "What did Doc say was wrong with you?"

"Oh. He said…well…he said there's—well that is I'm…we're, we're going to have a baby." Kitty stammered out nervously.

"Is he sure," Matt asked doubtfully, not meaning to doubt his friend but he had been wrong about Lydia. "I mean he was wrong with Lydia, at first" Matt pointed out.

"That's not fair Matt," Kitty burst out quickly in Doc's defense. "He's right about Lydia this time though, and even I was sure she was last time too," Kitty pointed out. "And this would be our sixth time so I know what I'm talking about. I think I know the difference between being pregnant and exhaustion," Kitty said.

For an extended moment there was only silence in the room, and it pounded in Kitty's ears. _Why won't he say anything?_ His face showed no emotion but his eyes were clouded over with something she hadn't ever seen before.

He drew a sharp breath, torn between frustrated expectation and wonder. Another child, he was going to be responsible for. He was going to be a father again. It was an unexpected path, but his mind embraced it willingly, letting delicious surprise fill his chest.

He turned her face around to meet his. "Are you happy about this, Kitty?" he finally asked.

She turned her head away again and nervously placed her small hands on her slight pudgy stomach. Kitty looked around the room, trying to collect her thoughts before turning back to Matt. "Oh I don't know what I feel, Matt. I'm nervous; and a little more scared this time…"

Then she felt his hand under her chin and he turned her face around to meet his. "You're not the only one," he said softly. "What does Doc say about it?"

"Only I'm going to have go...and do things a little slower than with the rest of them because of my age now but considering the only delivery that was the hardest on me was the twins and Julia…we should be relatively fine." Kitty said.

"Please don't try to do anything foolish like retiring, because I'm carrying your baby again." she said fearfully while gripping his arm. "I won't have you doing that, do you understand?"

"Kitty, why not?" Matt countered not giving her time to respond before he continued. "We've already talked about this the last five times, you get pregnant I'm retiring," he said looking at her.

Kitty was frightened at the emotion in his voice. "No," she shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "I won't let you," Kitty swore venomously.

"Kitty," Matt said.

"Dodge isn't as wild as it used to be, and I refuse to let you give up doing the one thing you love doing just because I'm carrying your child Matt Dillon, you hear me."

"I'm not going to leave behind a fatherless child Kitty or a widow, look how many close calls we've had so far," He said, she saw the concern written all over his face.

"Matt, look at me," Kitty said cupping his cheek. "I'm not letting you give up being the marshal just because of this one any more than I did with the others." Kitty said. "Sure we've had some pretty close calls but we've managed them just fine."

"I know Kitty but…" he couldn't' find a logical way to reason with her about this. He couldn't even rationalize it.

Dodge wasn't as wild as it had been. Sure there were still a few that came in to test him every now and then but most of it he was being called out of town to deal with a lot of the spoilers now days. And they had managed just fine with the others when Dodge was wilder. It was just one argument he was going to have to give up again, because right now Kitty was just being stubborn and wasn't in any mood to listen to him.

****M&K****

Kitty was still adamant about him not retiring as Marshal. So Matt continued with his job as Kitty started to get a little stomach that she hid well with her clothing. It wasn't noticeable to the untrained eyed but only Doc, Kitty, Matt knew. Matt tried his best in talking reason with his very stubborn redheaded wife, to no anvil. Doc and he and Kitty all agreed to keep it amongst themselves about this baby until Kitty was not at risk of a miscarriage.

****M&K****

Kitty was almost four months along when she crawled into bed that night beside him. "Ow," she yelped as she did so.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Matt asked concerned sitting straight up in the bed.

"The baby." Kitty said smiling. "She moved. She moved Matt." Quickly Matt rested his hand on her stomach. "Come on sweetheart," Kitty encouraged, moving Matt's hand across her stomach.

"Do it for Daddy." Matt said smiling brightly.

"There," Kitty cried with excitement as the baby moved again. "Did you feel it?"

"No," Matt shook his head a little disappointed at not feeling his child moving, as he traced his hands across her semi rounded abdomen. It didn't matter how many times before he'd felt his children moving inside of Kitty the experience was powerful. "What do you think it is?" Matt asked continuing to caress her stomach.

"I don't really think about it." Kitty admitted. "Do you?"

"Sometimes, another boy would be nice but then I think of another girl and that wouldn't be bad either." Matt admitted. "You've gotten a little bigger," he commented splaying his hand wide across her middle.

"I hadn't realized." Kitty whipped out sarcastically.

"When does Doc think it'll be safe," he questioned stilling splaying his large hand over her middle.

"He wants me to go another couple of months just to be sure, but he thinks everything is going along fine. Matt I'm fine," Kitty said patting his hand. "Now relax and go to sleep," she said moving to kiss his cheek before she turned over on her side.

****M&K****

Matt was just going over the newest circulars; "This one here is new," Matt said eying the poster.

"I just saw that fella over at the Long Branch, Matthew," Festus said sitting the freshly poured coffee mug down on the desk.

Brody Perkins wasn't notorious around these here parts, but he was for robbery and murder in Pueblo. Matt was just grabbing his hat and jacket off the peg by the door to venture over to the Long Branch to bring Perkins's in. The sound of gun fire erupted on the cool air, sounding like cracks of thunder, in its burst. Matt hurried out of his office, just as he saw a horse and rider racing away from the Long Branch, after firing a couple shots in his direction, causing Matt to jump back into cover as he fired a couple of quick shots himself, only to miss his target.

Matt walked through the mud drenched streets over to the Long Branch. His heart was pounding in his chest, as he moved as quickly as his long legs could manage. He breathed a sigh of relief quietly upon seeing Kitty standing at the corner of the bar talking to Sam. Matt did his customary sweep of the room as he walked in seeing Doc kneeling beside the body lying face down on the floor with a bullet hole in his back.

"Doc," Matt asked as he watched Doc slowly rise to his feet, shaking his head somberly. "All right a couple of you men get him over to Percy's would ya," Matt said firmly as he walked over towards the bar where Kitty and Doc where no standing. "Kitty what happened here," Matt asked.

"Well…" Kitty started off slowly. "Jim just walked in here to get his usual order, when this fella just got up from his table and shot him." Kitty said simply.

"I see," Matt said, pursing his lips together.

"Matt he didn't even call Frenchie out, didn't even give him a chance to drawl." Kitty said still horrified over it.

"It wouldn't have done any good," Doc said speaking up. "He was unarmed." he added making Matt turn to look at him.

"Well best get started then." Matt said casually, as he unhooked his thumbs from his gun belt. "I'll see ya later," Matt said his mind already preparing for his trip.

Matt didn't know why Perkins, had set out to shoot, Frenchie for and he didn't care. On Jim's infrequent visits to Dodge for supplies and a jug, he'd paid in gold from his poke, a cantankerous and touchy old timer who talked to no one and studiously minded his own business. Perkins had brought his fight to the wrong town, and that was when Perkins's options of running started to run out.

****M&K****

Kitty sighed heavily as she looked out the window and stared at the muddy streets. Dodge had been filled with tranquility and peacefulness for the last couple of months. Kitty sighed again there was nothing peaceful about this morning for her. Matt was leaving to find Frenchie's killer. She knew it would be a waste of breath to try and keep Matt from his current mission. She watched him as he led Buck out of the barn and down the street towards her.

****M&K****

Matt had saddled Buck and tied him out front of the Long Branch, intent on telling Kitty goodbye before he left. He had only just push through the doors before he saw her coming down the stairs.

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Matt said softly looking at her.

"You could wait until better weather," Kitty said lightly.

"You know better than that," Matt said looking at her with a teasing light in his eyes.

"I know," Kitty said pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "Don't worry I'll tell the boys," Kitty said.

"I'll be back," Matt swore softly, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest. Matt kissed Kitty passionately and she returned the kiss with feeling. He very seldom ever showed a public display of affection and she wasn't going to question his thinking.

The kiss was heated but was way too short in her opinion because in the next breath he was walking out the doors, and untying Buck's reins then he stepped into his saddle on the stud's back. "I'll see you in a couple of days," Matt said.

"Be careful Matt," Kitty said hugging the shawl tighter around her.

Matt waved a hand in a final farewell as he reined Buck toward outskirts of town.

****M&K****

The rain started to drizzle down on him, as he loped across the muddy prairie, south east of Dodge, following the tracks of Brody Perkins. His face was grim set, as he ventured onward.

At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just open prairie and to the north the slowly budding branches of scattered cottonwoods and willows growing along the creek bank. The air around him was sharp, and filled with moisture.

Matt lived by his own code, the western code of a lawman and gun fighter, and Perkins had broken that code with his lower and more cowardly approach of shooting an unarmed man in the back. Matt knew he had the element of surprise working in his favor because Perkins was starting to slip up on the trail, unaware that Matt was still riding on his back trail and drawling closer. But some men doubted that there were a few lawmen that still kept dogging a trail and Matt Dillon was one of those men. When he found the trail he kept at it until he caught whoever he was after.

Matt scanned the rugged country ahead of him. Matt headed into the shallow draw between a pair of low humpbacked rises. A cool wind was blowing steadily from the north and the sky was cloudy, a few stretches of pale blue showed here and there.

Matt had been hunting him for days, it had taken Matt nearly three hours to locate Brody Perkins, trail. Perkins tracks stretched towards the horizon, leading Matt up towards the North Fork of Buckner Creek. Matt followed the trail to the small quaint ranch house of an older couple that Matt, had seen upon occasion in Dodge. Perkins, had stolen and robbed, and murder the older couple, while they slept in their beds. Matt knew this for fact because he'd buried them both.

He lost Perkins trail after he buried the older couple. He had top camp out at their place for the night and the next day due to the heavy rain that hit after he dug the graves.

He picked up the trail again where the tracks scared the muddy earth reaching the top of the rise, and then disappeared from sight. He knew exactly where Perkins was, having traveled this vast country side over a dozen times.

On the other side of the rise a knoll too shallow to be called a hill and the ground sloped away gently for hundreds of yards or so to a narrow stream that flowed towards the Buckner Creek to the west. There were cottonwoods and willows growing on both banks. A man could find shelter of a sort under the trees, and nestled in the rocks. Matt tested the air he smelled coffee boiling and the smelled the tang of frying bacon.

His hungry stomach all of a sudden growling, Matt stood beside Buck, considering his options and the risks involved in each one. He had a few choices and none of them amounted to much. He was a man made cautious by his job. He always took the risks with his job in stride. He'd always taken more risks out on the trail especially when he was alone. He wasn't sure why he had taken those risks before, but he reckoned because he didn't have anything worth fighting for. Now he had a baker's half dozen reasons to fight for, to not take the risks he used to. He had lived this long by not charging headlong into trouble.

He allowed himself a twinge of regret of not asking Festus or Newly to come along with him, but what was done was done and there would be no use trying to rethink it. He was alone and it was what he had to do. He had to do it, there was no other choice.

There was the old tension in Matt's belly, which coiled tighter than a spring inside him waiting for the coming showdown with Perkins. There was no doubt in Matt's mind that his attempt to arrest Perkins wouldn't end in a gunfight but there was always hope. But violent men spoke only the language of violence and there would be no reasoning with him.

The icy rain hammered and pelted down on his hat and shoulders. It was a day when no honest man would venture out unless driven by need or by duty. Yet there he stood weighing his options in the pouring rain.

He's options were thin, mighty thin and did little to reassure him. But he knew he had to choose one of them and soon. The prairie around the creek offered no chance of concealment. If he tried to ride up on the camp he would be seen from a far distance, his yellow slicker would be like waving a red flag in front of a bull. He could be shot out of the saddle by rifle easily enough trying that approach. If he swung around the rise, Perkins was likely break camp before he got into position to arrest him. He could walk over the rise and cover the hundred yards to the creek as quickly as his long legs would carry him and hope to be in position of rifle range before hell opened. He could mount up and charge hell for leather down the slope, knowing his rangy muscled buckskin could cover the distance in a few seconds in good conditions. But not mud covered ones; he would be a sitting duck. With all those options he had to weigh the risks. His mind made up, Matt pulled his colt from its holster, loading the sixth bullet before replacing it in its sheath. He pulled his rife from its boot chalking a bullet into the chamber.

His long stride took him slowly to the top of the rise; he was very aware of his own hammering heartbeat as he slid down the embankment towards the cover. There were three men, two were squatting by the fire, one was over by the horses, and all of this was seen in an instant as he slid down towards the stream. Matt ducked his big body behind an out cropping of jagged rocks. He had made it down the slope undetected.

Matt looked at the other two men Perkins' was riding with. All of them wanted, he had just received posters on all three of them the morning before he started out after Perkins. Luke Warner, a back shooting killer who was maybe worse than Perkins. Then there was Cord McNally, he probably wasn't as bad as Perkins or Warner, but he surely wasn't any Sunday school teacher either. He was wanted for armed robbery of a merchant and for holding up a stagecoach. He'd shot and wounded a guard during his last robbery.

The odds were three to one that Matt knew of, there could even be more of them for all he knew, and he knew for a fact that each man was good with their colts and Winchesters and top notch gunfighters.

Matt moved out of his covering to get into rifle range. Warner saw him first, and climbed slowly to his feet, his hand close to his holstered six-gun. Perkins catching Warner's sudden tenseness glanced over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he stiffened in surprise, then rose too. Neither man made any attempt to draw.

The trio made a sorry looking bunch of spoilers, seedy and ragged and down at the heel all of them shiftless and work shy. They watched Matt walk towards them their narrowed eyes were wary and cunning like those of a deadly coiled rattler waiting for a chance to strike.

"Who the hell are you?" Warner called out.

"Name's Dillon, United States Marshal out of Dodge," Matt said firmly. "I'm here to arrest you all," Matt's voice was flat and cold as he spoke.

"There's no way you can get us all Dillon," Warner shouted.

"No, but I can at least get a bullet into two of you before I go down," Matt threaten, as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stick up.

In the space of a few seconds hell broke loose. Matt watched McNally moved over towards his comrades, giving Warner and Perkins a chance to go for their guns, which had Matt, spinning around towards them and firing two shots. Warner fell backwards into the mud as Perkins fell forward into the mud managing to get off a shot into the ground in front of Matt. McNally chose to drawl on Matt while his attention was diverted towards Warner and Perkins. Before Matt could spin and fire a shot into the youth, Adam stood up and fired a shot straight into the youth's belly, before he fell backwards into the mud twitching as the life drained out of him.

Matt whirled from the shot coming behind him only to see Adam standing there. _What the hell was he doing here?_

****M&K****

She walked out of the office, over to the corner of the bar, drumming her fingernails on it lightly as she stared at the doors. She hoped that the next man to stand in between them was going to be her cowboy. He had been gone longer than a couple of days, like he said would be. He had been gone three days, still no sign of him. A burst of wind made the door slam back against the railing. Kitty looked up eagerly hoping it would be Matt but it wasn't it was Doc making his way slowly over towards her.

"Kitty, Sam, give me a shot of rye," Doc greeted shivering a little as he leaned up against the bar. It was cold out there tonight, worse than he could remember and the rain wasn't helping matters any.

"Where is our overgrown civil servant?" Doc asked trying hard to perk up her spirits.

"He's not here," Kitty said shaking her head.

"Hasn't made it back yet huh," Doc said tugging at his ear as he looked at her.

"No not yet," Kitty said timidly as a gust of wind blew in signaling someone coming in or leaving, making Kitty look towards the doors once more. She sighed heavily as she turned her attention back to Doc. "He said he would be gone a couple of days, but it doesn't look like he's going to make it." Kitty sighed regrettably.

"Well you know Matt, if he thinks he's getting close he's not going to stop, till he catches him." Doc mumbled as he took a drink of his whiskey letting the fiery liquid warm his bones.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, knowing full well that Matt wouldn't stop unless he absolutely had too. "But that's not what's got me worried, Adam took off out of here to go hunting the same time and Adam's not back yet." Kitty added. She couldn't help but fretting over Matt but he wasn't the only one she was fretting over.

****M&K****

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Matt demanded walking over towards his son.

"Following you," Adam said simply.

"Adam…"Matt gritted out in an extremely aggravated voice.

"How else am I going to learn," Adam pointed out not the least bit afraid of his father's wrath at the moment.

"You're not old enough," Matt thundered having had this same argument with Adam since he was fourteen.

"I'm sixteen, you were a deputy Marshal at sixteen," Adam pointed out. "It's you and Mama who says I'm not old enough," Adam added just as frustrated as Matt was. He was tired of being told what to do and what he couldn't do. "But I think I'm old enough," he answered just a simply.

"Well you're not," Matt said firmly. "Where does your mother think you are at?" Matt asked hoping Adam wasn't fool enough to tell Kitty that he was going to follow him.

"She thinks I'm out hunting, which technically isn't a lie," Adam pointed out knowing how much his father hated liars. "I was hunting, just not the kind of hunting Mama thinks I'm doing," Adam said.

Matt was thankful for that small little white lie, but now he had to do something with the bodies, and get them both back home, without Kitty being any the wiser. "You should be in school," Matt remarked starting to walk towards the bodies.

"I wish you'd let me quit," Adam said.

"Now we're not going to start that argument again," Matt said. "We get home you're going back to school, and you're going to give up being a marshal for the time being. School comes first."

"Aw Dad," Adam said using his free hand to punch the air. He knew the argument was closed for now. But that was fine he had a few other things to do first before talking his father out of forcing him to go to school.

****M&K****

The days drew on and Kitty was starting to get a little worried, there still was no sign of Matt or Adam. She was dressed in one of her long sleeved cotton nightgowns and sat down in front of her vanity. She brushed her hair, curling her toes beneath her and sat waiting. They were both out there somewhere, warming their own meal, brewing dark rich coffee. She tried to tell herself that Matt would be back as soon as he found his man brought him back and Adam would be back as soon as he got done hunting. The fear of uneasiness was still there as if something bad was going to happen. A shiver of apprehension ran through Kitty and she stood abruptly, feeling a sudden chill fill the room.

The night drew on, she watch the flame in the lamp burn lower and lower. She kept thinking about Matt, as she had every time he was out on the trail. She ran her fingers over the bed where he usually lay, and she was swept through with a curious shivering. There was something wrong she just knew it. She couldn't explain it but she felt it clear in the bottom of her heart. She snuggled into his pillow hugging it tight against her, burrowing her nose into his scent and closed her eyes.

****M&K****

Matt had sent Adam after their horses, while he finished tying the bodies to their horses. When Adam got back with their horses Matt mounted the careful the practice move caused pain to shoot up his back as he turn towards Dodge. Leaving Adam to haul the bodies in behind him, Matt felt like something the hounds had dragged in, chewed up, and then spit up. Whenever they got back to town Buck wasn't going to be the only one in need of a rub down.

****M&K****

The first evening after Matt had been gone for almost four days, Kitty kept gazing over the doors of the Long Branch hopefully and watchful. Kitty was on edge more and more every day and it was starting to show. Kitty couldn't do anything about the worrying and the gripping fear that hung on like a viper. Something was wrong definitely, she couldn't pin point who was in trouble Adam or Matt, but she was sure the trouble was with Adam. And there was nothing she could do but wait till Matt got back.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at one of the tables in the back when Doc shuffled over towards her. "Doc," Kitty greeted distractedly. Doc pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. "How about a drink," Kitty asked giving him a week smile.

"No, not right now," Doc said shaking his head. "Something wrong Kitty?" He asked softly. He knew that Kitty was worried. It wasn't something new to either of them. She had often worried about Matt's safety out on the trail, and Matt had worried and still did, about hers here in town.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." Kitty said softly. "Doc you know he's going to go after Perkins until he finds him.

"I know that Kitty, but there is nothing we can do about it." Doc said. "Kitty you need to stop fretting over it," Doc said giving Kitty's hand a reassuring pat. "He'll be fine." Doc said comfortingly. He wanted to reassure Kitty but he was starting to get a little worried himself about Matt. A body could only take so much coldness before it started to cause problems.

"I wasn't talking about Matt Doc," Kitty said. "I know Matt's out there floating around in this weather, looking for a needle in a hay stack." Kitty said looking at Doc. "But I think Adam lied and went after Matt," she admitted.

"You don't know that Kitty," Doc said patting her arm.

"I couldn't live without him, Doc. You know that," she admitted. Those words were truest she had ever spoken in her life. She couldn't live without her children or her wayward husband.

"I know that," Doc said patting her hand again, as they waited, wondering if Matt and Adam would return. He affirmed his statement with a definitive nod. "Matt can take care of himself so can Adam; all we can do is wait like always."

Matt had told her once that she had character and an uncanny tolerance for people. He also said she had a lot of perseverance and patience too, although patience seemed to be her strongest virtue at times. She had wanted to laugh that. Patience may seem like her greatest virtue but she really wasn't a patient person. There were times she felt like pulling out her hair and screaming her throat hoarse, at the thought of having to wait. Sometimes it felt like she was constantly waiting on Matt Dillon. Maybe she was but there wasn't a day or a moment one that she would change for anything. She wanted him so badly; she loved him. Loving was worse than the pain of hunger; it was worse than the fear of poverty. It was more painful than anything she had ever known. Unfortunately Adam Dillon was exactly like his father in too many ways.

****M&K****

She hugged the blankets tight around her shoulders, as she snuggled farther down in the bed. The cold harsh wind whistled and raged against the windows, begging for entry as it searched for every little nook and cranny to creep into.

Kitty laid there making heart shapes with her nail into Matt's pillow. There hadn't been much to do this evening with the threatening of another winter storm fast approaching; she had retired early. She hoped that Matt had been able to find shelter in this storm. She hoped Adam was on his way back safe and sound. They were both safe and on their way back, she told herself repeatedly, she could not convince herself, no matter how many times she repeated it.

Silence reigned all around her, from time to time a hushed murmur on the wind sounded like her name being called in the far distance. She laid there as she stared out into the bleak darkness surrounding her.

She stared out the window, staring at the mucky mess of Bridge Street, from the countless wagons, buckboards, carts, and hoof prints of today's travels. They looked like rugged and twisted cuts upon the earth breaking and tearing away the purity of only this morning.

The pale moonlight streamed over the roof tops causing the snow to sparkle and shine and glisten in the falling snow. The whiteness of the snow and graying of the clouds huddling overhead blended together making night look almost like the light of day. A chill crept in around and rushed up her spine, and the uneasiness she had been feeling grew stronger, like a ghost walking upon the earth, a phoenix rising out of the mist of the ashes of snow.

The hissing fire crackled and popped as the flames flickered against the hearth spreading the orange glow though out the room. The smell and taste was strong an intense yet seducing assault to the senses. The smoke, the pine, the smell of earth and lavender and vanilla and a multitude of other pungent odors filled the room. It was a blend of spectacular mix of Matt and her.

Where hours before it had been clear and inviting asking you to come out and play in the snow. Now the clouds rolled in obscuring the sky and tossed down bucketful's of the powdery flakes obscuring her vision, making the faint outlines of the landscape against the dark sky look eerie and twisted like something out of a horror story.

Kitty watched as the curling tendrils of smoke blended with the swirls of snowflakes dancing on the wind currents as they fell forever downward, to cover up the ugly harshness once more in its blanket of purity. The wind blended and created swirling silhouettes of smoke and snow that seemed almost alive.

The further and longer she starred the more intricate and lifelike the swirling figures became. A couple dancing, intermingling with the tendrils of twisting snowflakes that rose from the ground and the deeper snow drifts. Remaining there only for a hint of a second before they were dissolved by the heavy breeze and another waft in its place. When she looked next into the swirling mist a more solid form seemed to have emerged. A face.

She blinked hard, she was not a superstitious person, she didn't believe in ghost or supernatural happenings and this wasn't the time to start believing in them. Again the face appeared. This time she was sure. It was the same face...Matt's face. Wasps of smoke and snow billowed around him, like a coving blanket.

What seemed like out of thin air materialized now a horse and rider leaning low against his mount as if he was about to fall out of the saddle. For a moment she thought that perhaps he had been too quick to dismiss the haunting tales of ghost. But somehow it didn't ring true for this creature in front of her. He was something of earth and strong wind.

Who could be this stranger in the dark be burning with an intense fire, that held her spellbound?

The shadowy figured emerged the hazy foggy whiteness, riding straight towards her, hard and slow. The horse had the powerful shoulders and massively heavy neck, long hardy muscled legs, that tramped through the freshly fallen snow making their marks scaring the earth as it marched stiffly onward. His head was hanging low against the curling winds and swirling snow, the dark blackness of its mane and tail was dotted and spotted with white as was its body giving no identification to color. The rider was a big man wide shouldered slumped low against the horse's neck, before it disappeared.

Suddenly she heard the echoes of her name in the wind; out of the darkness she saw the figure again. She couldn't make out his face but she knew with startling clarity whose face it was. The lean hard boned face, with a rugged toughness about it, a sense of pride and stubbornness, hard and dangerous. Hauntingly blue eyes, eyes as blue and as dark as the night sky. She knew those eyes, that voice, that body… Matt.

She watched as he slumped down in the saddle before falling face down in the snow that covering his lifeless form quickly and rapidly burring him in the cold wetness of the icy blanket of white.

"Matt!" She screamed as she ran through the desolate whiteness, the wind tugged at her skirts, pulling her farther and farther away from him.

She screamed and ran harder stumbling and falling as she tried to get to the long figure, she was sure was Matt. She ran until her heart was thundering madly in her ears, her lungs burning from the razor sharpness of the chilling air. Her legs were in agony as she waded through the deep snow trying with all her might to lift them against the heavy weight if her sopping skirts and the weight of the hampering snow. She ran until she felt her insides were bursting, and she couldn't take another step, still she kept running trying in vain to reach him.

****M&K****

Matt and Adam finished with the chore of rubbing their horses down with straw before they grabbed their saddle bags and headed for home. Matt dropped his saddle bags down by the back door when he heard Kitty screaming his name. Pulling his colt, he hurried down the hall to their room.

****M&K****

The fire had died down to a few small flames that licked hopefully at the last, spent piece of wood. Kitty woke up drenched in sweat, shaking convulsively. She was alone, in a cold terror, Matt wasn't back. She sat straight up and swallowed hard. It was a night mare, nothing but a nightmare. A reaction, she had reasoned within herself, which was instinctual. After all she was missing him, and she was worrying about him more this trip, because of the weather. She bit her lip, aware that tears threatened to spill from them. The fear of uncertainty came rushing as the bile build up in her throat at the thought. She thought about him often enough, while he gone. That shadowy figure was too real to life like. The she felt the pain all the way to her soul. Something felt hollow and empty inside her. Something had happen to him, she just knew it. She felt it with every beat of her heart. Her heart was beating strongly, pressing a palm against it.

****M&K****

Matt walked cautiously towards the door, opening the door a crack only to see the room bathed in light, and Kitty sitting up in bed clutching her nightgown in a fist over her heart, as she stared blankly in front of her. "Kitty," Matt said opening the door cautiously seeing no one else in the room he holstered his gun and sat down on the bed.

"Kitty," Matt said cupping her shoulders.

Deep inside her mind, she heard him and began to shake off cold terror of the nightmare. Her eyes focused on his unshaven rugged face, meeting his. "You're back," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're home it was just a nightmare," she murmured against his neck as he held her in his arms.

"Dad, I'm going on to bed." Adam said from the open door way.

Matt thought he heard Kitty mutter something about them both being safe and home, as he muttered a goodnight to Adam.

****M&K****

Later that night, Kitty laid there trying hard to go back to sleep but even knowing Matt was sleeping beside her safe and sound, she couldn't sleep. The little fluttery butterfly feeling in her stomach was getting stronger.

"Matt?" Kitty called quietly. "Matt?"

"Hum?"

"Give me your hand."

Obediently, Matt turned over and gave her his hand still half asleep, she propped herself up and rested his hand on her stomach. And as if by command the baby kicked.

Matt shot up and looked at Kitty. "Was that the baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"I should hope so." Kitty said sarcastically but in good humor.

"It's strong." Matt said tracing his across her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Most likely another boy," Kitty teased.

"I don't think so, it's another girl," Matt teased leaning over and kissing Kitty.

"So sure it's a girl huh," Kitty said.

"No, but who needs another young boy around, when they can have another beautiful daughter like their mother," Matt said splaying his hand across her middle, feeling the tiny but light kicks.

"You know another Matt Dillon wouldn't be such a bad thing," Kitty said quirking up her brow at him.

"Don't you think five is enough to handle," Matt quipped back.

"Well…now…I don't know about that," Kitty said as she curled into his chest. "Don't you think watching two girls get married is enough," Kitty said quipped back.

"You may be right about that. We sure don't need another Lydia running around." Matt said kissing the top of her head as he pulled her tighter against him.

"What scares you more the trouble the girls got into or the fact that you're going to have to let them go," Kitty giggled.

"Both."

"Oh, you," Kitty said smacking his chest lightly.

"Now will you two ladies kindly go back to sleep," Matt said, kissing her to silence. "You know Joe's going to be in here bright and early…." Matt yawned.

Kitty couldn't argue with him there because Joe would be in there in their room bright and early starved to death like normal.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt sat at the table reading yesterday's paper drinking a cup of coffee while Kitty got Joe ready for school. He was reading the latest news about the Dog Soldiers and Jude Bonner. Their escapades have been burning up the wires and newspapers for a better part of month now. Their escapes made the latest outlaws nothing more than chicken feed.

"I'm ready Daddy," Joe said standing there beside him fully dressed.

"Well let's wait on your brothers," Matt said, having promised Joe earlier this morning that he'd take him to school, now that the new teacher had finally arrived. During his trip she was still getting settled in and today was the first day of school, at least it explained Adam not being in school.

"They don't need you walking them to school," Joe said.

Matt gave a little chuckle at that, no the twins didn't need him walking them to school any more now that they were sixteen. They were both old enough to make sure Joe got there as well but Joe had asked him too. It didn't take Matt long to figure out Joe just wanted some alone time with just them two.

"All right," Matt said folding the paper back up. "Kitty, we're leaving," he called out.

"All right, don't forget your lunch," Kitty said walking back in the kitchen, handing Joe his new lunch pail.

****M&K****

Four weeks later Joe sat there at his desk with Pete Roniger talking like normal when Miss Ellis came over and grabbed him by the ear lifting him out of his seat. "Ow," Joe yelps. His ear was already sore from the previous time Miss Ellis had grabbed his ear to haul him into the corner.

"Mr. Dillon, I will not tolerate you disrupting my class," Miss Ellis said starting to lead Joe over to the corner.

"Let go of his ear," Adam said firmly standing up. He knew Joe's ear was red and bruised from the previous time, so far they've been able to keep things from their parents, thanks to getting themselves ready for school and their need for a haircut.

"Go to the corner," Miss Ellis said firmly rapping the ruler in her hand as she walked over to where Adam was standing. "Take a seat young man," Miss Ellis said as Adam did. She rapped him hard across his knuckles. "I will not tolerate being corrected in my class room, nor will I tolerate any disruptions. You are here to learn and learn you will is that understood."

"Yes Miss Ellis," the class murmured.

An hour later they were dismissed for lunch all except Adam and Joe.

"But I'm hungry," Joe wined. This was third day this week Miss Ellis had kept him inside from eating his lunch.

"You should have thought about that when you were disrupting my class."

"He's a little boy," Mark shouted, getting into the trouble once again.

"All three of you Dillons can stay in from your lunch then," Miss Ellis said closing the door behind the other children.

"You obviously don't know our parents," Adam said knowingly. He was tired of constantly getting into trouble for no apparent reason but standing up for Joe.

"I believe your parents will find my discipline correct." Miss Ellis said. "Now all of you stand facing the chalk board," she said walking back to her desk. The boys did as they were told once again, only this time they knew what was going to happen as Miss Ellis used the cane pole to strike their legs.

The cane pole hurt on their already welted legs. Adam looked down at Joe seeing he was trying hard not to cry but knew the stings were starting to get to his younger brother. He looked over at Mark who was biting his lip to keep from yelling. His knuckles hurt from where he stood clutching his fist and where Miss Ellis had rapped them earlier.

They each got fifty lashes, before Miss Ellis called the other children back in from lunch, forcing them to sit down on their sore legs. It wasn't long afterwards when she jerked Joe by his ear again forcing him to stand in the corner for wiggling and sniveling in his seat. When she refused to let Joe go to take care of his personal needs, Mark spoke up only to get his knuckles rapped with the ruler.

"That's it," Adam whispered to Mark as soon as Miss Ellis started back up front of the class. "I'm getting Mama, or Daddy," Adam said standing up.

"Mr. Dillon, sit down." Miss Ellis said.

"No," Adam said walking out the door. Adam walked straight towards the Long Branch where he was sure he'd find his parents.

****M&K****

Matt walked towards the Long Branch with mixed feelings, having just receiving the telegram from the governor himself wanting him to see him. Matt had a feeling he was going to be sent after the Dog Soldiers and their leaded Jude Bonner. He didn't want to leave Kitty side either while she carried his child under her heart. Yet he had a job to do and that was just what he was going to do. If he was asked he would bring Jude Bonner and his blood thirsty mercenaries in for justice. But first he had to tell Kitty and go to Topeka.

****M&K****

Adam walked in but he didn't see his parents but he saw Lydia sitting in the back playing poker and Julia over at the bar talking to Sam. "Julie, where's Mom and Dad, or at least one of them." Adam asked.

"Dad's over at the jail I think, and mom's in the office," Julia answered as Adam walked past her towards the office. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Adam said going through the door. They had all agreed not to say anything at first for fear of getting into trouble with their parents. But enough was enough. They couldn't even go to Doc to get something for their legs or knuckles or ears because he'd tell Matt and Kitty. But Miss Ellis had crossed the line today by not allowing Joe to go to the bathroom.

****M&K****

"I don't want to go Kitty, but I have too," Matt said.

"I didn't say anything," Kitty said looking at him. "Of course you have to go it's the Governor we're talking about."

"What…Wait you aren't fight me on this…?" Matt said looking at her confused.

"No, you're doing the arguing like I was but I'm not."

"Wonder what he wants," Matt said curiously.

"Probably the best marshal in all of Kansas going after those," Kitty said with a wave of her hand, "Dog soldiers," Kitty said.

"I doubt that," Matt said.

"What that he wants you to go after them or that you are the best," Kitty teased.

"Both I guess, it could just be for my appointment too," Matt said.

"Matt, we both know that you haven't had an appointment since before Chester left. They know you're good at what you do and they aren't going to question it," Kitty said.

"Well…" Matt started when the office door burst open.

"You can't leave yet," Adam said standing there in the door way having heard most of his parents' conversation.

"Why aren't you in school?" Matt demanded to know as he looked at his son as Kitty started messing with his hair.

"Adam you need a haircut badly," Kitty said using a hand to brush some hair behind Adam's ear, noticing him wincing. "What's wrong, with your ear," Kitty said, brushing his hair back farther out of the way. "Adam," Kitty gasped out seeing how red and bruised his ear was.

"Son, what happened?" Matt asked as Doc shuffled into the office.

"Matt you need to have a word with that new school teacher," Doc bristled.

"Why," Matt said looking at Adam.

"I just sent Toby McGuire home with a very sore ear and sore knuckles that Miss Ellis has been jerking the kids up by their ear and rapping their knuckles with a ruler."

"She's what," Matt said with disbelief. Corporal punishment was one thing if the child deserved it but pulling on ears and rapped with a ruler that was totally different than busting their bottom. But then it was also the teacher's right to punish the child however too. Matt was trying to give the new schoolmarm the benefit of a doubt, believing the boys had acted out in class and Toby was just over exaggerating things a little.

Kitty grabbed Adam's hand and saw the red swollen knuckles. "Adam did Miss Ellis do this to you," Kitty demanded.

"Yes," Adam said looking down at his feet.

"From what Toby told me, Adam isn't the only one either, Joe and Mark have been getting into trouble too. Toby said Joe's been getting into trouble and when Adam and Mark speak up about it they get it too," Doc said.

Matt didn't say a word just looked at his son who kept staring down at his boots all guilty like. That made Matt believe even more that Toby was exaggerating and Adam had done something to get rapped across the knuckles.

"You aren't going along with her are you Matt," Kitty burst out, seeing Matt trying to stare a hole into Adam.

"I don't agree with it no, but it's her classroom and it's up to her to punish them as she sees fit," Matt said knowing he was going to get into an argument with Kitty and Doc both over his stand. But he wasn't going to accuse the new teacher of beating the children without all the facts.

"He's a six year old boy!" Kitty hissed.

"And so is Toby, and they like to exaggerated things." Matt pointed out.

"Then how do you explain Adam's ear and his hands," Kitty demanded hands on her hips as she faced off with Matt.

"Maybe he deserved it at the time," Matt started holding up one hand. "What do you do when they boys are acting out and interfering," Matt continued trying to get Kitty to see where he was coming from.

"I send them to their room, but I don't hit them and you don't either unless they really need it. And then it's on their bottoms, not their hands or pulling them by the ear," Kitty snapped out.

"True, but its Miss Ellis's choice on how she punishes them not ours. It's her class room. Let's just go talk to Miss Ellis about this before you start showing your claws." Matt said.

"All right lets go," Kitty said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

"Class is dismissed for the day except for Mark and Joe," Miss Ellis said, looking at the two boys standing in the corner as the other children filed out of the school house.

Mark stood there in a dreaded silence. Adam should have told their parents by now. He wasn't looking forward to writing the chalkboard full again, or getting more lashes on his legs. His legs were sore enough from the last fifty.

Joe stood there trying hard not to cry, because he was a big boy now. He heard the other children calling him a baby because he had wet his pants. Something Miss Ellis had pointed out to the whole class. He wasn't looking forward to the lashes because they were going to sting worse than ever now.

"Now," Miss Ellis said turning around to face them both, as she rapped the cane pole in her hand. She walked over towards Joe first grabbing his shoulder roughly and turning him around to face the blackboard. "This should teach you not to act like a baby in my class room," she said bringing the cane pole down hard on Joe's legs.

Joe couldn't help it but he let out a scream at the first lash.

"He wouldn't have acted like a baby if you had just let him go to the bathroom." Mark shouted, as Miss Ellis brought the rod down three more times hard on Joe's legs, making Joe scream and cry louder.

****M&K****

Matt and Kitty were barely up to the door when they heard Joe's screams and his cries and Mark's shouts. Kitty didn't even wait for Matt to open the door she grabbed the knob and walked in, only to stop dead in her tracks, thus causing Matt to almost run into her.

Matt looked at what had stopped Kitty. Mark was shouting at Miss Ellis who was yelling at Joe. Joe was standing perfectly still crying out in pain each time Miss Ellis brought the rod down across Joe's legs with all her might.

"Stop your sniveling," Miss Ellis shouted shaking Joe's shoulder roughly before she brought the rod down again.

Matt didn't even have a chance to stop Kitty before she charged headlong towards Miss Ellis who had brought the rod up one more time to smack Joe again.

"I wouldn't," Kitty said forcefully as she grabbed the rod out of the stunned Miss Ellis hand.

"How dare you?" Miss Ellis exclaimed after finding her voice. "You have no right coming into my class room and…"

"Wrong I have ever right," Kitty said firmly and sharply.

"You have no right, you're nothing but a piece of saloon trash," Miss Ellis raged.

Kitty didn't even think as her hand went flying across Miss Ellis's face with a resounding whack.

"Why you…" Miss Ellis stammered holding a hand to her inflamed cheek.

"Don't you dare touch my sons again," Kitty threatened.

"Now Kitty, hold on," Matt said stepping forward.

"Marshal," Miss Ellis fluttered.

Kitty ignored Miss Ellis flirting with her husband as she looked Joe over. Seeing his wet pants, she rolled up his pants legs against his protest seeing the bruised and the pink welts ones from earlier and freshly red welts. A few of the welts had busted open and was starting to bleed and a couple of the older ones looked infected. Kitty walked over to Mark and checked his ears and his knuckles along with his legs despite his protest.

"Why I ought to…" Kitty said starting towards Miss Ellis again only to be stopped by Matt's quick thinking by grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Kitty just calm down," Matt said firmly holding her back from doing more bodily harm to Miss Ellis. "Give Miss Ellis a chance to explain," Matt said.

"You listen to her explain, I'm taking Joe and Mark up to see Doc," Kitty said as Mark picked Joe up to carry over to Doc's.

"Kitty, wait," Matt said looking after her.

"No," Kitty said roughly. "Joe has welts all up and down his legs and a few of them are bleeding and infected."

"It wouldn't have happened if you had taught your sons some manners and respect. But what can you except from the likes of you," Miss Ellis said as Kitty ushered the boys out the door.

"Miss Ellis, you haven't seen me mad yet, but if you so much as touch my sons again I promise you'll look like a scarecrow the next morning."

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"You choose Matt, your sons or getting the facts," Kitty snapped out before turning on her heels and leaving.

It really was no contest as what Matt would choose. He could get the facts later but his sons needed him now. He was a father first and foremost and a marshal second, though at times it seemed like it was the other way around.

****M&K****

"Why are his pants wet," Matt asked leaning up against Doc's desk as he lanced the four infected welts on Joe's legs.

"Miss Ellis wouldn't let him go to the bathroom," Adam said, standing off to the side with Mark.

"He tried holding it, but when Miss Ellis caught him she smacked his hands with a ruler," Mark said. "Then he just couldn't anymore I guess because the next thing I knew she was announcing what a little baby Joe was for peeing his pants."

"She did what," Kitty burst out taking her eyes off Doc and Joe's legs for a moment.

"How did this all start anyways," Matt asked.

"Well it started two days after we started. She warned us not to whisper in her class. Joe and Pete and Toby were talking as we all took our seats. Class hadn't even started yet when she grabbed Joe's and Toby's ear and put them in the corner." Mark said.

"What about today," Matt questioned feeling a ball coiling tighter in his stomach as he listened to his sons tell him what has been going on the past couple of months. He could see Kitty tensing up with every word Mark and Adam muttered.

"I'm finished Kitty," Doc murmured having heard every word the boys had said. "His legs are going to be sore for a few days, but you put this salve on them and he'll be up and running again before you know it," Doc said ruffling Joe's curly brown hair.

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty said taking the salve.

****M&K****

The next morning, Matt sat in his office, after some heavy persuasion, the boys were going back to school. Kitty was fit to be tied with him because he was forcing them to go back today after yesterday. It wasn't that he didn't believe the boys, or even what he saw yesterday with his own eyes. It was more or less the fact that Matt needed to catch her actually singling them out. And from Mark and Adam was telling him last night they weren't the only ones being singled out.

It was almost time for school to start, when Matt decided to head over there. He could hear the children out front screaming and talking and playing before he even got half way to the big oak tree. He wasn't surprised to see some of the other parents there as well considering they had all stopped in his office early this morning to complain about Miss Ellis treatment or in this case her ways of punishing their children.

Matt stood off from the group and out of sight when Miss Ellis rang the bell for school to commerce. He noticed the other parents weren't wasting any time talking to Miss Ellis before they seem satisfied and left. Matt waited until Miss Ellis shut the doors, before he quietly snuck in the school house. He never understood the idea of a quarter wall but today he was thankful as he slipped in the corner shadows where he could see the whole class.

He stood there quite watching Miss Ellis walk up in between the rows of desk. He knew most of the children's names on both sides of the isle way.

Miss Ellis walked up the isle way looking right then left at her students. She didn't even make it past the first row of desk before she pinched Robbie Jenson's arm for trying to doze off. She skipped over the Thompson children. She didn't do anything to Mary Kate and Anna Green or Ida Webb and Laura Bodkins. She rapped the Roniger's triplets Joshua, Joel and Josiah Roniger's and Scott McClure on the knuckles for no apparent reason other than whispering. She didn't say a word as she continued on her path towards the front, she rapped Adam and Mark on their knuckles for no reason that Matt could see. Next in line were Walter Cutright and Arthur McGraw on the right side, which she did nothing too and then there was Joe and Pete and Toby on the left. She pinched Toby's arm causing him to yelp and grabbed Joe by the ear lifting him up out of his seat.

"In the corner Joseph," Miss Ellis said firmly.

"What for," Adam shouted.

"It is no concern of yours," Miss Ellis burst out roughly leading Joe to the corner by his ear.

"It may not be his concern but it sure is mine." Matt said moving out of the shadows.

"Marshal," Miss Ellis gasped letting go of Joe's ear. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit," Miss Ellis said trying desperately to flirt with Matt.

"You didn't answer my question, why does he need to go to the corner," Matt asked.

"For disrupting my class," Miss Ellis said. "He's not worth wasting your time over," she said moving closer to where Matt was standing.

"Class is dismissed for the day," Matt said forcefully, hearing the children all yelling excitedly. Miss Ellis didn't say a word as she stood there hands folded in front of her, as she fluttered her lashes at Matt smiling happily. "Joe, go over to Doc's and have him take a look at your ear, Mark you and Adam see that he gets there."

"Yes sir," they all three said smiling broadly watching the smile falter on Miss Ellis's face.

"Marshal," Miss Ellis started.

Matt held up one hand to stop Miss Ellis from saying anything farther. "Boys go on now," Matt said firmly.

"Dang it," Adam said.

"I wanted to hear her get into trouble," Joe complained.

"I told you he'd know," Mark said.

"Boys," Matt said threateningly.

"We're going," they said moving towards the door, pretending to go out it.

"Excuse me a minute," Matt said moving back to the quarter wall. "Boys," Matt said leaning a shoulder against the wall. "If you're going to try to ease drop make sure you're brother isn't wiggling. Now I'm not going to tell you again, go on now," Matt said watching them go through the door.

"Marshal," Miss Ellis asked curiously as her smile faltered.

"Miss Ellis you still haven't answered my question, what did Joe do to get put in the corner?" Matt repeated tucking his thumbs into his gun-belt.

"Marshal, he's not worth wasting your time over," she said. "You needn't concern yourself with that piece of saloon trash." She said taking a step closer towards Matt.

"Miss Ellis you've been in town long enough to know those boys are mine." Matt said proudly.

"Oh, Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy were kind enough to tell me how that saloon whore trapped you into believing her bastards are yours." Miss Ellis said running her hands up Matt's chest.

Matt grabbed Miss Ellis's hands and shoved them roughly down to her sides. "Maybe you better talk to someone else. Now why were you jerking my son up by his ear and leading him to the corner," Matt demanded roughly.

"He was wiggling in his seat," Miss Ellis said sharply dropping the pretense of flirting.

"He was wiggling in his seat because of the welts that you gave him. He's a six year old boy and I don't know many six year olds that can sit perfectly still. You were too busy disciplining the children of parents that Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy dislike to even realize that Charles Bodkins dipped Mary Kate's pigtails in the ink wells. From what I've seen here today in the first five minutes of class not a single one of those boys deserved your brutal treatment." Matt said.

"Marshal I don't tell you how to run your jail you don't tell me how to run my school house. Children need discipline and firm discipline at that, or they will grow up as ignorant as men that spend their time over in the saloons."

"Miss Ellis you have insulted my family and my wife enough. I'm going to leave this matter up to the town council to decide if they want you as their teacher."

"You have no authority over that Marshal," Miss Ellis said.

"We'll see about that, goodbye Miss Ellis," Matt said turning around to leave only to bump into the boys standing there in the doorway. "Boys if your backsides weren't sore already…" Matt said shaking his head.

"Why don't you arrest her Daddy," Joe asked.

"It's better this way son," Matt said picking Joe up in his arms. "Did you go over and have Doc look at your ear?"

"Yes, Pappy gave me a peppermint stick too," Joe said.

****M&K****

Later that night the town hall was filled to the brink as the town committee gathered for the emergency meeting Matt had asked for.

"All I know is when I give my kids a licking; I sure get a whole lot more respect for it." Henry Worth boasted.

"Don't confuse respect with fear," Doc bristled.

"Smacking their backsides is a lot different than pulling on their ears," Milly Scott burst out.

"If the child deserves it, then it's all right with me, it's never hurt any of us growing up," Mr. Jonas stated.

"Robbie's got bruises all up and down his arm. Robbie gets up every morning before dawn, does his chores, then walks to school more than two miles. Ten years old he is, we ain't got no extra horses to get him there, but he gets there. And no teacher got the right to lay a finger on my boy just because he's tried." George Jenson said.

"Louis is no better than Robbie and he doesn't need to get his arm pulled just because he forgot his homework," Clark Johnson said.

"Toby is a six year old boy he doesn't need his ear pulled for whispering either." Mr. McGuire said loudly.

"Spare the rod spoil, the child," Mrs. Pry declared.

"No child deserves to beaten, and there was no reason to use the ruler on our boys," Bess Roniger sprout out.

"How do we know the boys didn't do something," Mr. Green questioned.

"I never saw a bunch of crybabies in my life," Mrs. Pry said.

Matt stood there back against the farthest wall by the door. He could see that the place was divided, as he listened to complaints verses the ones who thought Miss Ellis was doing a fine job.

"I think we need to decide whether we want corporal punishment in our school?" Mr. Green said using a gavel to quiet everyone down.

"Can I say something first," Doc said briskly. "Some are you saying it's all right to beat a child if they deserve it. I'll agree with that as long as it's on their backsides. I don't agree with striking them on their legs hard enough to leave welts or using their ears as a way of moving them, or jerking their arm so hard you dislocate a shoulder. Now if we had caught another person doing this to a horse, they wouldn't be getting away with it for long." Doc bristled.

"Enough," Miss Ellis said jumping up out of her seat. "You're making it sound like I'm purposely beating the children. I'm not, but you didn't bring me here to pamper them either." Miss Ellis said. "I run a strict class room yes, but the children know what my rules are and the consequences." Miss Ellis said, as Matt walked past her towards the front of the room carrying Joe in his nightshirt.

"You're not beating them huh," Matt said standing Joe on the table. "Miss Ellis if you were a man instead of a woman I'd done taught you a lesson and ran you out of town. However, you say you are just correcting them, then you explain to me why _my son's_ was being put in the corner this morning by his ear?" Matt said.

"I told you Marshal, he was being disruptive to the class by wiggling in his seat."

"Now I'm for corporal punishment, and I've busted my kids' backsides when there was a need. I've even put two of them in jail to teach them a lesson. That's why I stopped by the school house today. You didn't do anything to Charles for dipping Mary Kate's pigtails in the ink well, or Walter punching Albert in the shoulder, and you didn't break up the fight that morning when Elise got her lunch taken away from her and dumped on the ground. You made sure that you didn't touch a single on the children's whose parents are on the school board, or parents have a lot of influence in this town except for three."

"Marshal, nobody is going to believe that." Miss Ellis declared hearing the gasp.

"Then I'll show them. Joe' only six years old he going to wiggle a little but he wouldn't have to wiggle in his seat if weren't for these," Matt said raising Joe's nightshirt up to his bottom, showing everyone the still inflamed welts. Matt heard the audible gasps throughout the room. "Why don't you try sitting on theses and see if you don't wiggle a little," Matt drawled out letting Joe's nightshirt fall back down. "I can't condone this behavior towards a six year old especially when you only bullied one side of the room." Matt said.

"Marshal, nobody cares what happens to a bastard or boys with bad blood in them," Miss Ellis stated smugly.

Matt didn't say a word as he lifted Joe down off the desk. "I don't have to say any more Miss Ellis, you just did." Matt said watching Lydia usher Joe out the front door, he started back to his spot on the wall.

"Shall we take a vote," Kitty said loudly. Neither she nor Matt was going to waste their breath in confronting Miss Ellis with calling their sons bastards because the whole town knew differently and it would just be a waste of oxygen in Kitty's opinion.

"All those in favor of keeping Miss Ellis on as schoolmarm raise your hand," Mr. Green said loudly, noticing nobody raised their hands. "Then it's settled, we'll be looking for another school teacher by tomorrow morning."

"I have a suggestion," Cole said.

"How long will it take this suggestion of yours to get here," Mr. Green asked.

"Two weeks at the most," Cole said. "I believe she is someone who everyone can agree on, corporal punishment and all." Cole added.

"That is a lot quicker than it would take to find another one by advertising. Saves money also," Mr. Bodkins pointed out.

"We'll give your friend a try," Mr. Green said looking at the other members of the school board nodding their heads in agreement.

****M&K****

Two weeks later, Matt walked over to the jail having just returned from his meeting with the governor.

Kitty walked over to the jail with Matt's mail and hers in her hand. "Hey Matt," Kitty said surprised to see him actually there in office.

"Kitty," Matt said noticing the mail she was carrying. "You take up delivering the mail while I was gone." he teased lightly.

"Oh you're cute," Kitty said arching her brow as she pressed her lips together in amused line as she sorted through the mail. "Oh look a letter from Chester," Kitty said holding up the envelope.

"Oh," Matt said taking the role of wanted poster out from under her arm and going through them. "Take that back over with you," Matt said. "How have things been around here," Matt asked.

"Quiet, now that Miss Ellis is no longer here. Cole's teacher friend will be coming to Dodge permanently in the next few weeks. She just left yesterday to take care of things and wrap up a few things. What all did the governor want with you," she questioned.

"He wants me going after Jude Bonner and his dog soldiers," Matt said.

"When are you leaving," Kitty asked.

"Tomorrow morning, that'll give me a day to spend with the boys." Matt said.

"That will be nice," Kitty said.

"How are the boys' legs," Matt asked moving around from behind his desk.

"They're healed and nicely done," Kitty said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And how are you doing," Matt asked.

"We're doing just fine we're almost out of the danger zone." She said leaning back against his chest.

"Good." Matt said breathing a sigh of relief. Things were starting to look up.

****M&K****

Matt walked down the street to Hank's billiards where Kitty said the boys were at. The place was fairly deserted for ten o'clock in the morning. Mark was just lining up for a shot at the eight ball, calling the left corner pocket.

"You're never going to make that shot," Adam said shaking his head, as Mark missed the shot. "Told you," Adam said. "Eight ball side pocket," Adam said, shooting his cue at the eight ball only to miss.

"My turn," Joe said dragging a chair over to the table and lining up his pocket. "That one," he said pointing to the right corner pocket close to his arm, before he shot hitting the ball off the wall and straight down into the pocket. "I won," he said happily.

"You're worse than playing with mom," Adam said handing Joe over his quarter.

"You boys want to go fishing," Matt asked walking over towards them.

"Daddy," Joe said happily jumping up and down on his chair.

"Hold on there, son, you're going to topple over," Matt said grabbing Joe around the waist as he bounced up and down.

"Did you say something about going fishing," Mark said.

"Yeah, I asked if you boys wanted to go fishing," Matt answered.

"Race you to the stables," Mark said looking at Adam.

"You're on," Adam said.

"No fair you two are bigger than me," Joe said squirming in Matt's arms.

"We'll give you a ten count head start," Adam said.

"Now," Joe said bolting out the door and running with all his might down the boardwalk as Adam and Mark counted out ten Mississippi's. Matt laughed when they started out after Joe, as he slowly followed behind.

****M&K****

The early afternoon sun warmed her cheeks as she stood there hanging out the wash to dry on her new clothes line that she finally talked Cole into stringing up for her. It still surprised Lydia what all there was to do on a ranch from sunup to sunset. She thought it was all amounted to be was just sitting around and watching horses or a bunch of mangy ole cows all day. Never this much work, but there was something constantly to do. But then idle hands never got the work done. Cole had rode over to take care of Jacob and Julia's stock this morning for them, since they had went down to Jetmore to get some stock or something like that.

She reached into the wicker basket and pulled out one of Cole's shirt. She was just getting ready hang it up when she heard the horses. She turned around holding a hand over her eyes to shield out the sun when she saw the faded red shirt of her father's as he started to ride by. She waved heartily at her father and brothers as they waved back too busy to stop, but she knew they were probably heading towards the cabin to do a little fishing. She wished she could give up her chores and go with them but she still had a lot of work to get done before Cole got home.

****M&K****

"We shouldn't be gone too long Papa," Lillian said as Ben helped her up into the wagon.

"You need anything besides some makings," Cole asked.

"No, you two enjoy yourself." Diego. "Stay in town and eat some supper if'n you a mind to," Diego said with a wave.

Lillian just smiled as Ben climbed up in the wagon beside her. "You think he's trying to get rid of us for a while," Lillian said.

"Sounds like it to me," Ben chuckled slapping the reins down across the mules back.

They had been living in Arizona territory for a total of a year now. It was a great place to live in Lillian's opinion. The days were hot but not as hot as they were in Kansas, and even though the days were hot the night grew so cold you thought you were going to freeze to death.

Ben was settling into being a good rancher with very little input from Diego anymore. Of course when they first got settled Ben was practically thrown to the wolves because Diego just put him in charge, not caring if he knew what he was doing or not. Ben had made a notch and a mark for himself on Slanting Bar S spread. That had been the first thing Diego had changed was his brand the ranch's name. Now it was the D slanting bar S, the D standing for Dillon.

Lillian loved how Diego had just taken them in with no questions or expectations. When they first agreed to move in with Diego it was just going to be temporary until they got to know each other, now she wouldn't have it any other way. Here she was really able to make a fresh start.

****M&K****

A couple hours later Matt crawled out of the creek soaking wet and completely exhausted. The boys had worn him completely out. They had fished for about a half hour, with nothing biting so Joe's patience was wearing thin, and so was Mark's. So when Joe jumped into the water completely scaring off any chance of fishing away they all jumped in.

"Come on Daddy, come back in, I want tossed again," Joe whined.

"I've tossed you at least twenty times already, why don't you just swim for a little while I take a little break," Matt said moving to lean his back up against the tree.

"Come on Joe let's play king of the mountain," Mark said swimming out towards a big rock.

Matt sat there watching as the boys tried to knock the other off the mountain. He couldn't remember the last time him and the boys had a carefree afternoon together. It seemed like those days were few and far in between and not nearly often as Matt would like them to be.

****M&K****

Lydia stood out in her garden, hoeing up the newly deposited weed that was trying to take over her green bean row.

"Lydia, what on earth are you doing," Cole asked riding into the yard.

"I'm hoeing my garden what's it look like," she burst out leaning up on her spade.

"You shouldn't be doing that in your condition," Cole grumbled.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid," she retorted as he dismounted.

"I know that but Doc told you to take it easy." He reminded her taking the spade from her and digging up the weed.

"You know Mrs. Roniger and my mother would say you are treating me with kid gloves," Lydia giggled.

"Why don't you hush up and go cook those two rabbits hanging on my saddle. Maybe then you can stay out of trouble," Cole said firmly.

"Yeah sure," Lydia said under her breath as she unhooked the freshly cleaned rabbits off the saddle.

****M&K****

"Julia, you ready to go," Jacob asked wiping the sweat from his brow with his bandanna.

"Whenever you are," Julia said getting up from her seat on the front porch. "Thanks for the coffee Mrs. Hobson."

"Sure," Mrs. Hobson said disdainfully.

"Those gilts should do you just fine Jacob," Mr. Hobson said.

"Thank you," Jacob said helping Julia up into the wagon before he climbed up behind her.

They sat there in a quiet silence except for the few squeals coming from the pigs in the back. Finally Julia couldn't take it anymore, she felt like screaming herself; in fact she let out a loud scream.

"What the…" Jacob said reaching for the Winchester only to realize it was Julia screaming. "Feel better," he asked eyeing her curiously.

"No let's go back so I can scream at Mrs. Hobson," Julia huffed out.

"I'm sorry honey," Jacob said patting her leg.

"I've never met someone as cold as she was. You know she actually told me that I should have stayed home," she grunted out.

"What did you say," Jacob questioned never knowing Julia to be rude but when riled she was very outspoken.

"I told her that I have a very active part in our farm." Julia stated smoothly.

"I bet she took that well," Jacob chuckled.

"A wife's place is at home not messing with stock," Julia quoted.

"Well I have to admit I never really seen my mother go along with my father to get stock," Jacob sighed out.

"Yeah well look how many brothers and sisters you have too, I couldn't see your mom leaving them to tend to themselves either," Julia pointed out.

"True," Jacob agreed.

****M&K****

"I'm going to run over to the hardware store, then down to the grain store," Ben said helping Lillian down off the wagon. "You go on with your shopping and I'll meet you here in an hour," Ben said looking at her questionably.

"That'll be plenty of time," Lillian said knowing it wasn't going to take her that long. She felt bad for tricking Ben into thinking they were already out of a few things when they weren't she had just hid them. But she had to come to town and he wasn't going to let her go without some sort of explanation. Lillian watched as he headed across the street to the feed and grain store, he'd be in there for a good while, she knew, as she turned and headed towards the alley if you could call it that to the doctor's office.

****M&K****

It was around three when they made it back into Dodge. Matt didn't stop at the jail to check on things but followed the boys back down to Hank's billiards. They played a few games of pool until they couldn't ignore their growling bellies any longer. Matt surprised them all by going home and fixing some sonofagun stew.

"Adam go get your mother," Matt said when the stew was almost done. He wasn't going to interrupt Mark who was helping Joe read a story out of the dime novel. It wasn't Matt's first choice for Joe to read but it worked for the time being.

It was the first time in ages that they had all been able to sit down and enjoy a meal together, without Matt getting called away. He never realized how much he missed just by leaving the table. It wasn't something he was proud of, nor something he could fix unless he retired but Kitty didn't want him too.

*****M&K*****

It was a glorious summer night. The sky was clear and the breeze was warm and the stars looked close enough to touch. It was her favorite time of day. There was a whisper of jasmine in the air from the thick bushes that grew along the road, Lydia sighed smelling it, her eyes on the horizon. Somewhere cattle were lowering softly, and she could hear the horses' prancing in the coral. Supper was done and the dishes wash, there was nothing to do but relax.

It still seemed strange how quickly she adapted to being just a rancher's wife. She thought she would have missed the excitement of the Long Branch more than what she was. But it was funny how life changes.

She smiled to herself as she put her hands on her still flat belly. A baby, another little life was growing inside of her. She couldn't help but wondering what it would be like. Would he look like her or would he take after Cole? A handsome little boy would be ideal, but she would also welcome a little girl. Either way she didn't really care as long as it was healthy and it lived.

Cole walked out on the porch so sure that he'd find Lydia out there staring off into space. He wasn't surprised to find her standing there holding her stomach. He gently wrapped his arms around her. His hands curved over her abdomen, he still couldn't believe that she was carrying his child that would be a part of her that he would share with her for all time, at least for the rest of their lives.

"What are you thinking about," he asked already knowing the answer. She hadn't been thinking of much else since, not that he blamed her he hadn't either. Their child, their first child, he was going to be a father. It wasn't an unexpected path, but it was one that he had almost given up on. Now that it was finally here and she was carrying his child he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He wanted to hold their children in his arms and plan a future of love and adoration. The expectant, soft light in Lydia's eyes, her smile—she was happy about it and that surprised him more when she told him than he expected it would have. He thought the day she found out she was pregnant was going to be the day where she hated him to death for a bunch of reason he never pictured it was going to be the other way around.

One reason he was glad she was pregnant was she wouldn't be working in the Long Branch anymore, but she hadn't been doing much of that here recently anyways. Why he didn't know the answer. After she thought she was pregnant and then only to find out she wasn't she changed, she wanted nothing to do with the Long Branch she just wanted to stay home. She had gone almost completely mad with wanting a baby. He wasn't complaining because her being home did have its perks. He didn't think there was an area of the barn or the house that they hadn't made love in during that time frame.

"The baby," Lydia said leaning back against his chest.

He drew a sharp breath, torn between frustration and expectation. He expected her to be thinking about the baby, because she had every evening for the past two months it seemed. He was frustrated and annoyed by it at the same time he was filled with amazement and wonder. He didn't care if she thought about the baby or even planned and dreamed a little about it, but did she have to do it all the time now. He wouldn't mind if she thought about them for a change instead.

His hand rested comfortably on her abdomen, and, an intense, silence flowed between them. Before when he would hold her in his arms that was all it took for her to turn around and kiss him, which would get things going to more heated sessions. But here lately it's only been distracted kisses on the cheek and a few pecks on the lips. Nothing like before. He knew if he wanted more he was going to have to be the one to drawl her out of that daydreaming state. "Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her back into the house.

****M&K****

"Oh they are so cute," Julia said looking at the piglets as Jacob shook out the straw for the bedding in the newly built sty.

"They aren't supposed to be cute sweetheart," Jacob said shaking his head. He loved his wife's naivety when it came to farm life sometimes. She just had a way about her that didn't mind making you explain things over and over again as long as you could see that smile.

"How long do we have to wait until we can get some more piglets," Julia asked.

"Well honey these aren't exactly piglets," Jacob said coming over to rest his arm on the wooden fence post, letting his other arm hang and dangle off the other one.

"I thought you said…." Julia said looking at him confused. She knew he had told her they were getting a few piglets to breed and raise.

"Well they are piglets, in away because they're only five months old, but they're almost old enough to have a litter themselves," Jacob said.

"Oh," Julia said still find out new things about farming that fascinated her. It was confusing but Jacob indulged her curiosity and lack of understanding with open arms.

"In a couple more months we'll be having chicks and piglets and maybe a few calves," Jacob said softly.

"What are we going to do with all those babies running around," Julia asked.

"Well some we'll keep, mainly the girls for breeding and the extra males we'll slaughter," he explained. He done warned his wife not to get too attached to the animals because some of them were going to be slaughtered. He didn't want the hassle of watching out for one animal or another because she thought it was cute. They were going to need the meat to help get through the winter months at least. Besides a hog brought a good price and they were easy to sell around Christmas time to buy some other things they needed.

"Well I'm glad you don't intend to eat your son, just because he's an extra male," Julia huffed out thinking it was the worst thing she had ever heard, just because the animal was a male you had to eat him.

"Naw, I'm not going to eat my son because he's an extra, although when he gets older he might wish we did when he starts helping with this work load." Jacob teased.

"I do so hope it's a boy," Julia said rubbing a hand absently over her semi flat stomach. She hadn't even bothered going to Doc to have him confirm it. They had done the confirming themselves. It wasn't hard to figure out that once she missed two of her menses she was in fact pregnant.

"You know sweetheart we're going to have to tell our parents sooner or later," Jacob said.

"I know but I just want it to be our little secret for now," Julia said smiling as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

He still couldn't fathom why she wanted to keep it a secret now. At first he could understand because Lydia had thought she was pregnant then only to find out she wasn't, Julia had been scared that Lydia might have miscarried and didn't want to upset her by telling her. But that was Julia always worrying about her family thought.

Jacob wasn't worried about telling his folks, he knew they would embrace it with open arms and be happy for them. He knew Kitty would feel the same way along with Ben and Lillian, Lydia and Cole. No the one he was worried about telling was Matt. The more he thought about how Matt reacted over just the possibility of Lydia being pregnant he could only imagine how he was going to react over Julia. But then Julia was Matt's favorite, even if Matt did deny it.

****M&K****

"Did you all find her," Lillian asked as Diego and Ben walked in late that night. She had it all planned on how she was going to tell him when they got back from town but Mike Yardner their neighbor, a few miles over, her daughter had went missing and Ben and Diego had saddled up go looking for her once again.

"Mike's getting along all right, now. That girl of hers had her pretty worried," Diego said pulling his bag of making out of his vest pockets.

"Where was Elizabeth hiding at this time," Lillian said noticing Ben being very quiet.

"She had fallen asleep in the chicken coop with the new chicks." Diego said. "Poor Mike, she felt so bad for call all of us out for no reason. Well I'm going to go turn in for the night, these old bones can't take that riding anymore," Diego said wearily.

"All right, night Papa," Lillian said looking over at Ben.

Ben stood there leaning up against the porch staring out into the darkness. He tried to remember where he had seen Beth's face before. There was just something eerily familiar about the young blonde head girl with blue eyes, he just couldn't place it. He didn't know why he felt like that towards her ever since he met her but he did. He just wished he could piece the puzzle together with an answer.

"Ben," Lillian said coming up behind him. "You're awful quiet, what's wrong," she asked quietly.

"Nothing, sweetheart just tired," Ben said turning to give her a small smile. "You go on and go to bed, I'll be there shortly," he said stepping down off the porch.

****M&K****

"We haven't had a night like this in a while," Matt commented as he sat down on the lounge watching Kitty bustle around the room.

"No we haven't," Kitty said picking up the checker board and putting it in its proper place along with Joe's toy soldiers.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her with those bedroom eyes that melted her heart.

"You want a nightcap," she asked moving over towards the decanter that sat on the writing desk.

"Sure," Matt said wondering why she was acting so nervous. "Kitty what's wrong," Matt asked knowingly.

"You only do this when you don't know how long you're going to be gone," Kitty said moving back over towards the lounge with his nightcap in her hands.

"I do not," Matt said taking the drink.

"You do," Kitty added firmly as she walked back over to pour her a glass before she joined him on the lounge curling up like a cat in the corner ready to pounce.

"All right maybe I do, it a little more when I don't know," Matt admitted after a few seconds. "You're right I don't know how long it's going to take me to find them."

"Well if you expect me to be nice to the temporary replacement you better think again," Kitty said.

"There's not going to be another temporary marshal covering for me, just Festus and Newly." Matt sighed out.

"Festus and Newly? Are you going to take one of them with you," Kitty asked.

"No, I'm going after them by myself," Matt admitted. "I want them both here in case." Matt said letting the thought trail off between them. He watched her worry her bottom lip as she played with her earring, two indicating signs that she was really worried about something. But he made himself a promise this morning and he aimed to keep it.

****M&K****

Cole reached for her, encircling her wrist with his hand, and all thought ceased to exist. Lydia looked down at his hand and then back up at him, confusion written all over her beautiful face. "Come with me," he said quietly and began to lead her into the house.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked as he stepped through the front door.

"Just don't worry about it," Cole said as he pulled her behind him, leading her into the house.

"Cole," Lydia laughed as she followed behind.

"Stop that," Cole growled.

Lydia looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "What are you up too," she asked breathlessly.

"You'll figure it out," he said, slipping his hand up under her hair, his fingers dangling in the loose curls at the nape of her neck. "See," he said as he stared into her eyes meaningfully.

Lydia's laughter died on her lips. She reached up, balancing herself with two handfuls of blue cotton as she tipped her head back and looked up at him expectantly. "Oh are we going to bed now? she asked softly, stunned by the intensity in his dark eyes.

"In a little bit but right now I just want to kiss you," he said raggedly.

"Kiss me," she whispered as his lips descended on hers.

Soft and slow, thick and heavy, the fog descended, wrapping them up in a world of their own. His lips brushed hers gently, but Lydia was having none of that. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. The force of her body against his pushed him back against the wall as she kissed him hard, her body arching into him.

Cole 's hand spread over her back, the tips of his fingers brushing the thin fabric in between her shoulder blades, as he groaned low and deep and parted her lips with his tongue.

Lydia responded enthusiastically, her tongue seeking his, her body sliding against his in a slow sensual dance, moving to the rhythm set by feel of his tongue sliding over hers, falling under his spell. They parted, their chests heaving as they gasped for oxygen, their eyes locked on one another.

"Cole," Lydia whispered.

"What?" he asked fearfully.

"Cole," Lydia repeated as she launched herself at him. Her hands framed his face as she kissed him again. Her breath came in soft pants as he yielded, taking her into him again, and their kisses grew fierce and frantic. Lydia 's hands slipped to his shoulders, and then to his chest, feeling the hard planes beneath her fingertips, her mind mentally cursing the shirt that blocked her way to the soft hard skin.

Cole tore his moth from hers, turning her around, and pressing her up against the wall. He kissed her again, his hard body grinding into hers, desperate to get closer still. He kissed his way to her ear and whispered hoarsely, "Lydia."

"Cole," she said breathlessly.

"I love you," he murmured as he drew on the delicate skin beneath her ear. "God how I love you," he growled against the sensitive flesh.

"You always have," Lydia panted as she ran her hands over his back. "I love you to by the way," she murmured.

Cole bent his knees raining kisses over her neck and along her neckline of her dress. "This is what I want, Lydia. I want you."

"Oh God, I want you too," Lydia gasped as he pressed soft wet kisses to the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

Cole pressed his lips to the hint of soft flesh between her breasts and whispered, "I want you, and I want you."

"Cole, please," she said urgently.

"I know, I know," he mumbled as he kissed his way back up over her chest, pausing to lick softly at the hollow of her throat before he straightened up.

"Don't stop," she panted.

Cole chuckled and said, "Don't you think the bedroom would be more appropriate?"

"Don't have the time," Lydia said as she snaked her arm down between them and stroked him lightly over his jeans. When he looked up at her, Lydia smiled and said, "See what I mean?"

"Lydia, I," Cole started to protest, but she silenced him by pressing one finger to his lips as she continued to stroke him through the worn denim.

"You can't be serious. Are you serious?" he asked breathlessly.

"Dead serious," she answered, her gaze never wavering from his.

"It's crazy."

"You're making me crazy." Lydia whispered as she unbuckled his belt. "Now, you could just be messing with me because God only knows why, or you could just be teasing me, but I really hope that you're not," she said softly finding the buttons of his fly.

****M&K****

Julia started to pull away from the timid kiss but Jacob had other ideas. Jacob's breath tickled her lips as he placed his hand on her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"In the house," Julia whispered, as he grasped the nape of her neck and brushed his lips over hers gently at first only to become more demanding.

Suddenly he was crushing her mouth under his in a hungry passion. He climbed out of the sty never once taking his mouth off hers. The kiss seemed to go on forever in the soft silence of the evening. His arms brought her up closer, cradling her; the sound of silk rustling against cotton invaded her ears along with her own moan as she returned the kiss just as hungrily.

"Julia," Jacob said, his voice cracking. Their lips met again, and the fire that fueled their first kiss flared again, this time bursting into flame. Jacob wrapped his arms around her hauling her against him as he angled his head, deepening the kiss, pouring all of his love and heart into the kiss, claiming her as his own. He stepped into her pressing her back against the wall of an open stall a little too forcefully.

Julia gasped as her head hit the wall, their teeth knocking together. "Sorry," he said as he reached to smooth his hand over her hair.

"Bad man," Julia said as she arched into him, pressing her lips to his again. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently, causing Jacob to moan. Her lips curved as she gripped the back of his head and kissed him hard. "So, that's how it's gonna be," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah," he murmured against her lips.

"Oh boy," Julia said as she grabbed his arms and turned him, pushing him back into the stall.

Jacob looked up and said, "Please, God, tell me this is clean one."

"It is," Julia said as she hooked her leg around his and tripped him back onto the hay.

"Hey!" he scowled as he landed hard on the straw.

"Yes, it's hay," Julia said with a delighted laugh as she pounced, pushing him down on the straw, and covering him with her body. Jacob's hands immediately went to her hips, but then slipped down over her ass as her tongue tangled with his and her gathered fabric of her skirt in his hands, pulling it higher until she could straddle him. He pulled her against him, moving her with his hands as she ground against him. "Oh God, you're driving me crazy," she gasped into his ear before drawing his ear lobe into her mouth.

Jacob growled as he cupped her, his fingers parting her as he sucked in a jagged breath. "I can feel you," he said in an awed whisper.

"Off, off," Julia said as she sat up, straddling his hips and circling hers as she plucked impatiently at the buttons on his shirt, trying to free them.

"Julia," Jacob started to protest.

"No more waiting," she said as she began to pull his shirt apart, straining the last two buttons until they popped.

"No more waiting," Jacob answered as he sat up, allowing her to slide the shirt from his shoulders. Julia kissed him frantically as she tugged his shirt free from his jeans, parting only long enough to yank clear of his body as she pushed him back down into the hay. She smoothed his hair back into place with her hands bracketed on either side of his head, kissing him deeply, not allowing him a moment to come to his senses.

****M&K****

Adam slipped out the back door of the house and headed over to the Long Branch. He wasn't really sneaking, it was just better if his mother never knew. He climbed up the back stairs quietly and quickly. He could hear Molly humming to herself as she waited for him.

"There you are sugar," Molly cooed out as he stepped into the room. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it tonight," she added getting up and standing at the corner of her bed.

"Now Molly darlin' you know the deal," Adam said softly cupping one of her full breast in his hands, as he thought back to that fateful day in March….

_"Hey, you're new here aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I just started a few days ago."_

_"Oh, you must be Molly!"_

_"Yeah, how did you know?"_

_"I'm Adam. My mother owns the place!"_

_"Oh, well then I guess you wouldn't be interested in buying me a drink?"_

_"Sure I'm interested! I might even be interested in paying for more than a drink."_

_"What about your mother? I don't think she would approve."_

_"Well what my mother doesn't know won't cause any problems. Now will it?"_

_"No. I guess not." _

_"Well why don't you finish your drink and head on upstairs. I'll go around back and use the back stairs. That way Mama won't get suspicious."_

_"Ok. I'll meet you outside my room."_

_"No, we better not do that in case Mama happens to come up there. I know hang your necklace on the doorknob. Then I'll know which room is yours."_

_"Ok. If that's what you think is best."_

_"Ok. I'm gonna head on around the back and I'll wait 10 minutes to give you time to get up there and make sure Mama doesn't suspect anything then I'll come up."_

_"Ok, darlin I'll be waiting."_

_"See you in a few minutes."_

****M&K****

Lillian came towards him like a vision in blue, soft, silky blue, irradiating eerily from the folds of her delicate nightgown. She came towards him like she had that night they were married, their first wedded night together, when his heart had stilled for a second and he knew that he had been born for that moment alone, just to see Lillian walk daintily out from behind the screen and approach the bed with all the shyness of a new bride. Which he couldn't understand, it was their countless night in bed together. But that didn't stop him, the blasé, from reveling in the solemnity of the moment as one would in the guiltiest of pleasures. Like it was truly their first—he the happy, eager groom, she his virgin bride—like it was truly sacred. Who knew clichés could hide such bliss?

She walked towards him just as she had that night, only that they had come such a long way from it. She wasn't hiding in the drape of her modesty anymore, the nightgown she was wearing proof enough of that, for it was almost translucent and clinging to her every form. He felt his desire soaring painfully at the promise of her flesh, half hiding demurely, half enticing sinfully from under the flimsy fabric. But what pinned him in place and made a small empty bubble expand in his chest was something even more powerful. The look on her face as she approached him.

Her lips were curved into a smile that was meant to be mysterious in its sly softness, but to him it was revealing and clears, for he had seen it before. Lillian was planning something, and that something gave her feverish anticipatory thrills. She had always been easy to read, and eagerness shone from her now, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it. And he knew.

She was going to tell him tonight, just like she had hoped for all these months since he married her. Her mind went a little ahead of itself and wanted to hasten the moment—she could take her time and wildly swirl around until he begged—but she reined it in; she would savor every second of this. They would go at the pace she chose.

She came in front of him as he was sitting on the edge of the bed and the delicate, sweet perfume of her hair enveloped him like a warm rain of the senses. And he waited for her to say something, while he briefly wondered, like many times before, what smell that was. He'd asked her during one of their many late night talks, when he was striving to learn every little detail about her, but Lillian had smiled and refused to tell him. And he loved her for that too, because she was so ridiculously endearing as to confide her darkest secrets to him without flinching, and still think that her age or the soap she used on her hair were things to be religiously hidden. Although he had found out her age

She rested silent in front of him, so he reached for her and drew her to his lap, and Lillian went willingly, her legs on either side of his form. They could go without words, for her glowing eyes were telling enough, but tonight they weren't nearly enough in the telling. She merely smiled and stroked his cheek with her fingertips, the lightest touch, following his jaw line to his chin and then trailing up to his lips, her face the picture of genuine, almost childish concentration, like she had nothing else in mind. She playfully traced the contour of his mouth with her index finger, giggling when he nipped it lightly.

He wanted to retain it longer between his lips, but she serenely withdrew, her hand drifting down his neck to nestle slow fire in the hollow of his throat. His small groan reverberated against her fingertips, and he could see her shiver delicately, before she moved her hand lower to roam across his bare chest, her fingers making little swirls in his wiry hair.

This was her perfect, exquisite moment, with Ben here holding her in his arms, looking at her with that unmistakable light in his eyes, caressing him at her own accord. It was almost too good to be true, and her heart swelled with mounting need for him.

He claimed her lips and she opened her mouth for him; she allowed him to taste her hard and deep, to drink from her; she kissed him back, softly, seductively like it was her custom and even more enticingly for that. He felt her tongue brush lightly, fugitively against his lips, her playful gregarious lost in the warm vertigo of this moment, her arms going around his neck, pulling him closer.

But he resisted, keeping her at sweet distance so he could lower his lips to the smooth, pale flesh of her chest. He started to kiss his way down her throat, one of his hands slipping beneath the silk at her thighs, brushing firmly along her hip and up the slow curve of her waist to her ribcage, the cool folds of her nightgown rising along with his steady movement and caressing her warm skin in his trail. Lillian shivered lightly at the play of sensations, pressing into his touch with a small sigh when he finally found her breast. He stroked it slowly, gently, his fingers merely whispering against her flesh. They had all night ahead of them for more.

****M&K****

He drew in a long breath. 'I've had a hard day." His eyes fell to her breast, where two little hard points were thrusting against the shirtwaist. "I want you Kitten. Set the drink down and come here." he caught the flash in her eyes and the smile widened. His eyes went over her like hands.

She hesitated, not because she didn't want to, but because she wasn't sure exactly. He noticed that she was hesitant. His blue eyes began to burn as he held her own gaze until her heart ran wild.

"Your heart is beating you to death. Turn the lamp down and come over here darlin'," he said in a deep sensuous drawl. "And I promise you, I'll make you glad you did."

Kitty stood up and reached for the lamp and slowly turned it down to where it was only a soft glow. Then she stood just in front of him, as he stretched out on the lounge, excited, hungry, her heart beat raging as she looked down at him.

"Come here," he reached out and caught her hand tugging until she fell heavily onto his long muscular body. His legs were long and powerful she felt the muscles in them ripple as they moved intertwining with her. He turned her half under him and looked into her eyes from point blank range. "I love you," he said huskily.

"I love you too Cowboy," she murmured huskily, reaching up to him. She ached to have him touch her, kiss her. She stared at his hard, disciplined mouth with real hunger. His body was warm and hard and she felt enveloped by it. "Matt," she giggled softly, as he started to deftly remove her hair pins.

"Shush, you'll wake the boys," he whispered, let her hair flow free in a sea of silken golden red fire.

"Matt," she whispered, running her hand up his arm to bury her fingers in his hair at his nape. Letting her nails scrape lightly against his neck.

Matt didn't even bother answering her finding a more direct way of silencing her. His fingers ran through her hair tangling in the silken tresses; as he brought his mouth down to cover hers.

It was like a dance, he was slow and tender. His lips toyed with hers gently, in a breathless silence that made her only more aware of the steely body against hers, of the warmth of his hands caressing along her back, the sensuality of his hard mouth. She lifted to his kiss with hungry abandon. She moved her hands down to his waist pulling at his shirt tails before she started to flick each button open slowly.

"Matt," she sobbed into his mouth.

"I want you like hell!" he whispered roughly, "and you can feel that can't you." His hands had worked their way under her and down her spine and brought her against him hungrily.

"Matt," she gasped.

He smiled slowly, his blue eyes almost black glittery with his desire to have her; they went to the soft plush slightly swollen lips.

"Please Matt…" her voice broke on a whimper of pleasure. She lifted up to his devouring mouth, clinging, aching for more than this. "Oh, Matt please."

"I'm starving to death for you." he bit off against her swollen lips before he crushed her completely under him.

She was going under in a flood of passion. His touch sent her mind reeling out of control. She arched up to him, moving restlessly under the slow sensuous crush of his lean hips, opening her mouth to the devouring kisses that made her body ache even more.

****M&K****

"It's been a crazy night all around," she said as she arched one eyebrow at him.

Cole's jaw hung open as he searched her face, incredulous. He swallowed hard. "Then I'm just as crazy as you," he said nonsensically.

Lydia smiled as she flicked the buttons of his fly open and said, "Well, maybe I'm taking advantage of you, then."

"Lydia, this isn't what I…" he stammered, closing his eyes as she slipped her fingers into the open fly of his jeans and caressed him through his underwear.

"This isn't what you want? I'd say that there is evidence to the contrary," she teased gently.

"This isn't where I want it," he managed to say.

"Well, it's exactly where I want it for both of us," she argued. "Come on, Cole, shut up and take me. Take the shot," she taunted.

****M&K****

Finally, Jacob wound his arms around her tightly and flipped her over onto her back. Julia yelped in surprise, and Jacob flashed a rakish smile as he knelt between her bare legs. "You realize we're in the barn," he said in a low growl.

"I don't care," Julia retorted as she ran her hands over his chest, raking her nails through the fine soft hair that trailed down over his stomach.

"I don't either," he said softly as he ran his hands over her thighs, kneading the tensed muscles until she turned to liquid in his hands.

"There's no one here but us anyways."

Jacob lifted his hands and leaned back on his heels, looking down at her, drinking in the dark tumble of her hair against the golden straw. When she opened her mouth to argue with him, he simply turned and made sure the doors were closed. Julia's breath caught as he wet his lips and slowly lowered himself down onto her. "Did you really think I was gonna stop?" he whispered low and soft.

"I was afraid you would," she confessed.

Jacob shook his head slowly and said, "I've got you now," as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

****M&K****

With equal leisure Ben's lips made their warm descent to her bosom, to search and fasten on her other breast through the fabric. She arched her back abruptly, as he brushed his tongue around the tight nipple, suckling her through the thin material, his firm hand between her shoulder blades keeping her in place for his hungry mouth. Lillian moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, urgently pulling him up.

He reluctantly stopped his ministrations, inhaling sharply as he saw the darker color of her peak shining through the white silk, now transparently wet from his caress, and finally diverted his eyes to his wife's face. Her expression made him smile; she was worried that she had allowed things to go this far, out of her control.

"Ben, stop. I need to tell you something." Her voice came raspy, panting; this was clearly not going the way she had planned, and he felt a brief surge of triumph at the thought that his kisses had swept her off her feet entirely.

"Can't it wait?" he teasingly drawled.

Her face was as determined as she shook her head; much like a stubborn child would, that he could only nod his assent. When they were finally spoken, her words would be his greatest reward, but delaying that reward would only give it greater potency.

****M&K****

He was determined to truly make love to his woman, worshipping her body with his lips and tongue and teasing her with his fingers, arousing her further, pushing his own desires aside. Matt shifted her under him as he moved to her left side. Matt leaned across her bearing his weight on his elbow, pinning her to the couch. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded, her tongue making contact with his and her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair. His hands entwining themselves in her hair as their kisses grew frantic as they tried to take their fill of one another. His lips left hers in search of other places to kiss, trailing across her cheek. He brushed his lips against her ear before nipping the lobe gently between his straight white teeth. He nibbled his way to the area behind her ear, a spot he knew all too well aroused her even more. The gentle nibble just below her ear made her arch her body into the hard contours of his chest.

Matt felt the tremors that ran through her as he continued to kiss and nibble, sliding lower towards the rise of her breast. He buried his face in her cleavage. She felt her bones turning to jelly as he teased her.

Matt kissed Kitty with a bruising intensity. He felt her body weakened in his arms. Kitty's hands moved to clasp behind his neck as her own lips eagerly reciprocated his actions. Matt could feel the passion start to build inside him.

"Matt," Kitty murmured in between the frantic kisses, as his hands ran up and down her back drawling her nearer as their kisses became less demanding and filled with anticipation for the night to come.

Matt pulled back to stare at her with the longing that would have made her knees buckle if she had been standing. It had been a long week alone, and she was glad to have him back in one piece.

"Let's go to bed," she said her voice dropping to that husky little purr. "You can finish what you started," she said nuzzling her lips against his neck.

"In a minute," he murmured, lowering his face to her, his lips touched hers. They were gentle enough at first, and then they moved with force. She was in his arms, her mouth was parted and he played within it easily and with leisure, with the wet blade of his tongue.

She felt his tongue touching hers, fencing with it and her body began to tremble. His mouth was warm and hard and knowing. Instinctively she moved closer to him, needing his strength to support her. She parted her lips and nudged them up against his and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm. She looped one arm around his neck while the other was pinned around his back.

When she pressed even closer and felt the hard blatant evidence of his arousal. He gently bucked his hips closer to her. He dragged her hips closer holding them in place with a firm hand, making her feel the strength his arousal.

It was a long time before Matt could manage to drag himself away. Matt's eyes were almost midnight with their hot glitter of desire and longing, as they searched Kitty's.

"You and your soft body, are giving me fits." he breathed shakily.

Her eyebrows lifted. "Well you started it."

"I know," he mused as he gently eased his hips back to prevent the contact.

"Matt!" she gasped and he bent long enough to crush his mouth over hers for an instant. Then he let her go and moved off the couch.

"We better get behind a door before things get too out of hand." he said kissing her forehead.

She hit his chest with a small, playful fist. "You think cowboy." she giggled wiggling an eye brow.

His eyes dropped to her lips. It didn't help matters to see the sensual parting of her sculpted lips on the erotic hazing of blue eyes. With wide eyes and enticingly full rose red lips. Her breath came in husky little gasps. He looked down at the bodice of her blouse and saw hard little points. He groaned inwardly, feeling himself harden even more. The woman did have the body that would tempt a saint. He lifted his hand and touched very lightly, the soft swell of her breast with his hard fingers, smiling when she arched into his hand. "So soft and sweet," he murmured, "all I want right now is to taste every silky inch of you." He groaned against her lips.

"What's stopping you?" she asked as her voice dropped into that husky purr.

"The fact that we're in the living room and there are three boys sleeping down the hall." he said breathlessly.

"That might put a damper on things," Kitty said laughing. There was a sparkle about her eyes.

"Come on," he said as his lips twitched with a smile. He reached out, to lead, her down the hall to the bedroom.

****M&K****

Lydia saw the fire light in his eyes as he looked down at her, his eyes lingering on her breasts before they fell to her hand buried in his jeans. "This is nuts," he said as he finished unbuckling his belt and opened the rest of buttons on his jeans.

"Is not, besides you love me for it," Lydia said as she pressed her head back against the wall. "You have to hurry," she urged.

Cole reached for her skirt, his fingers grappling with the slippery material and the petticoats beneath as he tried to gather them higher. He finally gained the soft flesh of her thigh, and lifted her leg, holding it to his hip as his other hand slipped under her skirt and unerringly found the soft damp curls at the apex of her legs. Lydia moaned and pressed into his hand instinctively, and he was lost, the fog clouding all common sense and reason from his mind, and her heat searing through him.

He slipped one finger into her folds and found her wet and wanting. "Oh God," he groaned hoarsely.

"Oh yes," Lydia said as she pushed ineffectually at his jeans and boxers. "Dammit," she muttered as she tried to free him. "Oh!" she gasped as he pushed one finger into her, her eyes opening wide. "Now, now," she moaned as she redoubled her efforts, and succeeded in working them down over his straining erection. "Mm hmm," she hummed appreciatively, stroking the thick length of him as his finger slid into her once more. She looked at him, her eyes clouded with desire, her eyelids heavy as she blinked at him drowsily. "Now," she whispered.

Cole withdrew his finger slowly as Lydia gathered her skirts to give him better access. Cole bent his knees, and still holding her leg at his hip, positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her through his lashes and asked, "You're sure? Cause, you know, the bed's not that far."

Lydia laughed breathlessly and said, "I'm sure, hurry Cole please."

"Good," Cole said as he pressed into her. "Ohh," he groaned as she opened for him taking him deeper into her hot, wet walls. "Oh geez," he whispered. Cole reached for her other leg, and pressed her against the wall as he motioned for her to hop up.

Lydia complied, wrapping both legs tightly around his hips as he cupped her bottom, squeezing it gently in his large hands. He began to move slowly, his hips circling like a slow waltz. "Oh Cole," Lydia murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face to his shoulder.

Cole continued to thrust into her, pulling her down on him with deliberate determination, never wavering from the tempo. He closed his eyes, his nose buried in her soft, fragrant hair, her body wrapped around his in every way possible. The only sound permitting the house was their soft gasps and low moans until the urgency became unbearable. Lydia pushed back on his shoulders, lifting her head until she could capture his lips. He swallowed her moans as she tightened around him, she captured his soft grunts as he surged deep within her. As they slowed, and Cole would swear he saw stars dancing in front of his eyes.

****M&K****

Jacob's hand worked its way under her shirtwaist, tracing lazy circles on her skin as he worked steadily higher. His fingertips grazed her breast, Julia moaned softly. Jacob pressed his open mouth to her neck, drawing her skin against his tongue as he covered her breast with his hand, kneading the soft mound with his strong fingers, pressing back against her as she arched into him. With a frustrated grunt, he pushed back again, tugging at the bottom of her shirt and nodding for her to sit up so that he could remove it. He tossed it aside, his eyes fixed on the pale pink camisole she wore beneath. Jacob traced the lace edging with the tip of one finger as he said, "Pretty."

"Thank you."

"It has to go," he said as he made his way down to hem and slipped that finger beneath it.

His eyes locked on hers, he lifted the hem and with a quick motion pulled it over her head. Julia pressed her lips to his chest, her warm wet mouth seeking and finding the flat disc of his nipple and drawing it into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue until it pebbled.

"I was gonna do that," Jacob said as he gently pushed her back once more. One hand caressed her calf, working its way higher slowly up her leg as he bent and brushed his damp lips over the tip of one breast. Julia moaned low and soft, heedless of the straw poking into her back as she rose up to meet him, her breaths coming in soft pants. Jacob's thumb trailed lazily over the tender skin inside her thigh as he circled the beaded pink tip with his tongue. Julia whimpered in frustration, and then breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his mouth and drew her into the velvety warmth. Relief turned to need as she dug her heels into the hay and lifted her hips from the bedding, urging him higher still. Jacob's fingertips brushed her pantaloons, finding them damp with desire, and drive any conscious thought from his head. He pressed his fingers to the slick fabric, groaning against her skin as she undulated, desperate for more of him.

Jacob lifted his head and gasped as he fought to fill his lungs with air before he swooped down on her other breast, slipping his fingers under the elastic of her pantaloons. "Oh yes," Julia breathed as he sucked her nipple deep into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, worrying it with his tongue. He parted her with his fingers, brushing against her wet folds, her heat seeping into his skin.

He sat back abruptly, pulling his hand from her skirt and squeezing her thigh roughly. Julia immediate sat up and reached for his belt buckle, catching her lip between her teeth as she worked it free. Jacob blinked rapidly as he watched her open his pants, her nimble fingers making quick work of the buckle and the button before pushing at the waistband of his briefs, urging them down with his jeans. She slipped one hand into the front of his pants, wrapping her hand around him firmly as she worked him free of the restrictive clothing. Jacob's lips parted and his breathing became shallow as he looked down in awe, watching her stroke him teasingly. A moment passed before he had the strength to wrap his hand around her wrist and whisper, "Enough, enough."

"Not enough," Julia countered as she freed her hand and reached behind him, running both hands over his taut ass with a growl of appreciation. "All morning long I've been wanting to do this," she confessed with a naughty smile. "You have the most incredible ass."

"You're nuts," he managed with a chuckle. He pushed her back slightly and pushed both hands up under her skirt, working the snug denim up to her hips where he tugged on her pantaloons, pulling them over her hips and sliding them down her legs as he rocked back on his heels.

Julia lowered herself to the straw once more and yelped. "Agh!"

"What?" Jacob asked, panicked.

"Straw hurts," she pouted as she reached back to rub her injured bottom.

"Oh, uh, here," Jacob said as he surged forward, grabbing his shirt from the pile of hay. He nodded for her to lift up and then slipped it beneath her. "Better?" he asked anxiously.

"Much," she lied as they straw poked against the cotton barrier he had provided. "About to be a whole lot better," she said as she reached for him, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him deeply. "Oh, so much better," she murmured against his lips.

Jacob ran his hand up over her thigh, lifting her leg and pulling it to him until she wrapped it over his hips. He continued to kiss her, soft nipping kisses alternating with deep lingering ones as he lay poised at her entrance. Finally he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes as he pressed forward, a rush of breath escaping his lungs as the very tip of him parted her folds and was soon enveloped in her slick heat. He swallowed hard as he fought back the urge to thrust into her, and smiled slightly as he felt Julia's hands slide down over his ass. He bit the inside of his lip as he prepared to move deeper, but his eyes flew open wide as Julia pulled him to her roughly plunging him into her tight wet walls.

All hope for control was lost as a groan ripped from his throat and Jacob began to thrust into her hard and hot. Julia arched her neck and smiled her pleasure as she watched him through heavily lidded eyes. Jacob's hand grasped her leg pushing her knee up higher as he drove deeper with each stroke. "Oh, yes, yes," Julia chanted as she tensed her muscles squeezing him tight inside of her. "You feel so good," she whispered. "So good."

Jacob managed a barely audible groan as he pulled back, lengthening each stroke, pushing into her harder. He could feel her nipples raking against his chest as her hands squeezed his ass, urging him on. With a strangled grunt, he slowed, staring down at her with parted lips.

"What?"

Jacob released her leg and slipped both arms under her, holding her to him tightly as he rolled them over. Julia blinked in surprise, and then a slow feline smile crept across her face as he pushed down on her hips, circling his beneath her. "Oh, yes," she purred as she pushed up on her hands until she straddled him.

"So much better," he confirmed as she straddled him. She watched his face as she let her knees slide apart and lowered herself onto him. His eyes stayed fixed on her face as she slowly enveloped him once again.

Jacob looked down and saw her skirt bunched up around her waist. "Wait, wait," he said as he reached for the button. He grasped her hips and tried to lift her off of him, but Julia resisted. "I want to see you," he said again.

Julia glanced down at the crumpled material and her mouth formed a small 'O' as she understood what he was saying. She leaned forward, pouting as he slid from her and quickly removed her skirt. She stood up and shimmied it down over her hips, kicking it aside before dropping back to her knees. "Better?" she asked as he nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he said hoarsely as she began to ride him.

Jacob's hands caressed her thighs, stroking them, kneading them as he stared up at her. Bits of straw clung to her hair, her curls cascaded over her shoulders down her back as she let her head fall back, exposing her creamy throat. Jacob surged up off of the pile of hay, pressing his lips to her neck, scraping his teeth over the soft skin as she rode him wildly, circling her hips, plunging down onto him.

Jacob cupped her ass, squeezing it roughly, parting her further as she impaled herself on him. "Oh God, Jacob," she whispered in warning.

"Yes, yes," he urged, sliding one hand up to cup her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging on it lightly before bending her back over his arm and drawing it into his mouth.

"Oh! Oh!" Julia cried as she felt her climax surging through her.

Jacob felt her tighten further as the spasm over took her, He lifted his head, watching her eyes widen and then close as she moaned loudly and gasped his name. He leaned back, his hands guiding her hips as he slide into her. His breathing was ragged as he thrust up to meet each pull of her walls. He fought to keep his eyes open as he felt his own release rippling through him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him with muscles as taut as corded steel. He murmured her name into her hair, pressing his lips blindly to her neck as he shuddered with each thrust, emptying himself into her.

****M&K****

"We're going to have a baby."

He drew a sharp breath, torn between expectation and wonder. Their child, their first child. He was going to be a father. It was an unexpected path, but he embraced it willingly, letting delicious surprise fill his chest. That expectant, soft light in Lillian's eyes, her smile—she was happy for this. And she was waiting for his happiness as well; she was eager to see his reaction.

His hand fell from her breast to rest on her abdomen, and, in the intense, warm silence flowing between them, another man's plea to time rose to his mind, _"Stay a while, you are so beautiful"_. Yes, he wanted this precious moment to stay, he couldn't let it slip through his fingers yet; he wanted to relive it again and again. And Lillian—his Lillian—repeated her news so he could have that.

"We're going to have a baby."

She was hauntingly beautiful as she said the words, with the sort of calm, timeless beauty only opium fantasies can sometimes attain. And this moment had the fragile, delicate texture of a fantasy, so much so that he feared it couldn't possibly last, that something, someone would rob him of it, and moved by unfathomable emotions he clutched Lillian to his chest, as he stood from the bed.

It was with quiet reverence that he disrobed her and laid her down again. He took off his trousers with blind movements, his eyes never leaving Lillian's naked form on the bed, settling in sweet pause on her swollen breasts, waiting for his touch, on her stomach, where his mind added a soft growing curve, on the dark curls between her legs. And then his gaze met hers, and her eyes were filled with liquid fever; he couldn't remember ever seeing them so luminous.

He smiled at her as he joined her on the bed. A smile she didn't return, for she was still staring at him, as if waiting for his answer. He knew he should say something, but nothing came to his mind. His words were not important here, no matter how eloquent. What mattered was Lillian and the way she clung to him as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, the way she subtly arched her back, lifting his breasts towards him, the small friction between their bodies demanding his attention. His fingers made their way down her chest bone, straying from the path to trace every contour of her bosom, to tease and grant relief as his lips muffled her small sounds of passion.

And then they roamed together, his mouth and hands, over her breasts and lower, over the soft, smooth expanse of her stomach to her abdomen. His lips lingered there, on the pale flesh that sheltered their baby, while his fingers traced down, in the singeing heat between her legs. He stroked her soft folds, his fingers moist with her desire, gradually increasing the tempo of his movements until the gentle trembling of Lillian's body escalated into uncontrollable spasms, and she was pushing hard against his hand, her nails digging painfully and branding his shoulders.

He looked up to meet her gaze, but her eyes were closed to him; he didn't have access to the limpid brightness that had moved him before. The breath was coming in rapid gasps from between her parted lips; she was lost in the world of carnal sensations his touch had created. He withdrew his hand from her rich warmth and shifted on his knees to bring his hips over her, hovering in the valley between her legs closer and closer, but without entering her.

The arms that supported his weight tensed and quivered briefly. It would be in vain. With her eyes still closed, Lillian granted him access, opening her legs wider, slightly lifting her hips to meet him. He only pushed lightly against her, sliding over a knot of sensitive nerves at her center, and sending shivers through her entire being. The sight of her beneath him, her body taut like a bowstring awaiting his impulse, was almost enough to make him thrust into her. Just one second longer.

Finally, at his continued delay, Lillian opened her eyes to stare at him, in mute request. And they both remained motionless for a second, frozen in place on the glorious brink of merging, as it traveled between them—the still unspoken feeling, spreading over their bodies and wrapping them tighter and tighter until they yielded and entwined.

In one long stroke he was inside her fully, reveling in her warmth and softness. And then a frantic heat coursed through him, and his body rose over hers, again and again. His mouth traveled over her face, over her eyelids and cheeks before melting over her lips, and they welcomed him, delicate, delicious. Lillian was meeting his every thrust, bucking upward against his body, her thighs tight around his hips, and he slowed his rhythm, forcing himself to taste this pleasure fully, to savor every second as if it was the only crumb of a starving man.

Her hands were on his shoulders, bruising hard; her eyes downcast, fixed on his chest, as if she were hypnotized by his motions and unable to move her gaze. He could feel the pressure coiling in her body; they were near now, so he trailed his hands along her length, his fingers kneading her flesh as they slowly made their way up her legs, her waist, coming to squeeze the softness of her breasts and cup her shoulders. And then his hand moved up, suddenly, roughly to force her chin up, to force her to look at him.

Lillian gasped and closed her eyes for a second and he dipped his head to run his tongue up her neck, closing his burning mouth over her skin. She shuddered violently, as he moved up to her chin, which he gently bit, before silencing her moans with his mouth. She met his kisses with her own; her brown eyes shining fervently, saying all that there was to say, and it was still not enough.

As he was approaching his final thrusts, he broke the kiss, his upper body tensing to resist the pressure of Lillian's hands that were trying to lock him in place. He allowed her to bring him down only for a brief second that he used to nip teasingly at her bottom lip, before he withdrew again. She groaned in frustration, as he lingered close to her, his breath burning the skin that his lips refused to touch.

"Say it. Say it now," he panted near her mouth.

She looked at him with wide, haunting eyes, and she had never been more beautiful than she was now, trembling under his assault and the pressure of unspoken words. She would say it; he knew she would. She parted her lips and started, even as her body was tensing suddenly in the jolt of her release.

"We're…we're …"

And he tried to hold on to it, to preserve the moment just a little while longer so he could finally hear those words that he thirsted and hungered for. But it was useless—his inexorable release shattered and dissipated Lillian's words. It shattered and dissipated Lillian herself and he closed his eyes, as the woman beneath him writhed and trembled beyond what they had ever shared before.

****M&K****

Kitty lifted her eyebrows mischievously, as he shut the door behind them. The door no sooner latched behind them and Matt's hands encircled her waist. Her hands played with the collar of his shirt.

"Kitty." he said moving closer to her.

"Matt?" she asked in disbelief, as he backed her up against the closed door, he braced his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

"Kitty," he whispered against her lips as he dipped his head.

"Matt." she moaned as his lips brushed back and forth across hers in delicious temptation. He put his left hand on her hip holding her in place and swept his right hand lower cupping her full breast. She sighed and parted her lips under his, inviting his plundering tongue once more.

He pulled away, teasing. "We're a little too old for this aren't we? But the temptation is too sweet and…"

"…and?" she purred, arching her chest as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger through the fabric of her blouse.

"…too delicious to resist." He always loved how her body responded so readily to his touch.

She moaned arching against his chest. "I need…ahh…"

"I will fill your needs," he promised with an exultant groan as he pressed his hardened shaft against the cleft of her thighs.

"Matt," she moaned as he lifted the hem of her skirt, pushing the restraining offending undergarments down over her hips only to inserted a finger into her aching center. 'Ahh." At his first touch of the slick heat of her center, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

He groaned with pure male satisfaction. He repeated the strokes to prove his point, and her eyelids fluttered erotically.

She parted her legs further for his explorations. When he found the nub of her pleasure and played it to a swollen bud with his callused fingertip, her knees trembled.

"Oh…oh, Matt!" she cried her fingers bit into his shoulders for support. She trusted him to hold her against the door while she undid his belt buckle and trouser buttons.

Matt put both hands under her buttocks, raising her up and positioning her hips outward for his entry.

"Purring for me Kitten," he coaxed hoarsely as poised himself just at her opening.

"Matt, please," she begged as he plunged deep into her silken depths, she cried into his shoulder as she adjusted to accommodate his burgeoning size. He pulled out, almost completely, and repeated. Over and over again, in and out, he glided into her body.

She mewled helplessly against his shoulder, as he drove his hips harder striving for gratification.

"Come with me Kitten," he inserted a finger between their bodies and flicked the sleek pearl of desire back and forth, until she trembled and felt her climax around him with violent shivers. He withdrew one last time only to thrust into her clasping sheath to the hilt with a guttural, "Kitty," as he shuddered with his climax.

****M&K****

Cole bent his knees again, gently lowering her to the ground as he slipped away from her. Lydia curled her fingers into the soft cotton covering his shoulders as he pulled his pants up, but left them undone. With one hand wrapped firmly around her waist, Cole kissed her sweetly, over and over again. They parted, and he rested her forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as their hearts tried to recover.

"We're going to make beautiful babies," Lydia whispered. "So beautiful."

"I agree with you but did you need to bring that up now," Cole groaned out. _"Why did this have to happen now? Just when we were settling into a comfortable routine for the first time since we got married. Lydia had finally figured out that she doesn't have to see her family or be at the Long Branch on a daily basis to be happy. We were finally able to spend time together and just concentrate on each other. Well, all that sure changed when Lydia found out she's pregnant. It's like nothing and no one exists anymore unless it somehow involves the baby. If she's like this now before the baby even gets here what's it going to be like once it's born. I wish that she could see that we still have a life together that needs to be about more than just babies and that we don't have to spend every minute focusing on the baby. We should be able to think about us, once in a while." _he thought.

"What's wrong with that," Lydia asked confused.

"Honey, it's not that I don't like you being pregnant…I do," he assured her quickly. "But here lately you've been thinking about the baby a lot…Well I guess I rather you think about us some of the time," he murmured.

"Well that explains a lot," Lydia huffed straightening out her skirts.

"What ya mean," Cole said looking at her confused.

"It explains why you've been so distant here lately," Lydia said.

"I've been distant, just cause I don't want to talk about the baby all the time I'm distant," he huffed.

"Damn you," Lydia said surprising them both when she hit his chest with both fist. "Damn you." She repeated over and over as she pelted his chest with her fist knocking him off balance, as tears started streaming down her face.

****M&K****

Jacob's hands splayed over her smooth back as their breathing slowed, massaging the long lean muscles beneath her skin, savoring the taste of her on his lips. "I never thought I'd have you here in the barn," he said in a low gravelly voice.

Julia lifted her head and pulled back to look him in the eye.

Julia framed his face with her hands, staring at him as if she had never truly seen him before. She smoothed her fingers over his brow, smiling tenderly as his evening beard rasped against her skin. "You started it," she whispered.

Jacob's smile was slow to start, but dazzling when it hit its stride. "Hay," he said as he ran his hand over her tangled hair.

"Hey," she whispered affectionately as she rubbed her nose against his scruffy cheek.

Jacob chuckled and said, "No, hay," as he plucked a piece of straw from her hair and held it up for her to see.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh as she pushed him back down onto the bedding. "Where the hell are all my clothes," she giggled as she burrowed into his neck.

"Ah, you don't need 'em," he said with a laugh.

They heard a soft whinny beside them, and both of them jumped, turning their heads to see Flapjack staring into the stall with one big soft brown eye. Julia burst out laughing as she grabbed for Jacob's shirt that was half buried in the hay.

"Flapjack! Shoo! Shoo!" Julia said as she clutched the shirt to her chest, waving her arm wildly.

Jacob laughed was deep and rumbling as he watched her slip into his shirt. "Don't forget to cover your ass," he chuckled.

"Hush you," she said as she slapped at his chest. "Bad enough to have one horse who thinks he's an escape artist, now I have another that's apparently a spy!" Julia said indignantly, causing Jacob to laugh harder as he pulled her back down to him. "It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is. You should see your face," he said with a satisfied smile.

****M&K****

Lillian cradled him, heavy in her arms, shivering in the sweet, throbbing aftermath of the most explosive pleasure she'd ever known.

Ben drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. He rolled away with a rough expulsion of breath and lay there boneless, suddenly keenly aware of her. He was stated to his very bones and he knew she'd experienced the same fulfillment that he had.

She rolled and pillowed her head on his damp shoulder, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in in the thick curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest. He arched at the pleasure of the caress.

He smoothed her hair absently, trying to gather his breath after that earth shaking explosion. He was so relaxed, so fulfilled, that he could barely keep his eyes open. She smiled against his shoulder, as she slid into sleep almost at once, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure.

****M&K****

Matt bent his knees again, gently lowering her to the ground as he slipped away from her. Kitty curled her fingers into his shoulders, she found she had to hold on to him, because her own legs were too shaky for support. She seemed to continue to sway in a way that was reminiscent of his thrusts just minutes before, as if her entire body still throbbed in wait of his return which it did. He pulled his pants up, but left them undone. With one hand wrapped firmly around her waist, Matt kissed her sweetly, over and over again. They parted, and he rested her forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as their hearts tried to recover.

She had been wrong about this man in so many aspects already, and not even now was she sure that she understood him, as he gathered her to his chest once more, still standing like awkward, half-dressed statues in front of their bedroom door. After the passion of before, after the fire, he was now holding her in an embrace that seemed more friendly than anything else, and for some reason he didn't go any further than that. He didn't move his hands on her body; he didn't lower his lips to her hair.

And in a way she had expected all that, and she was disappointed, though she well knew it never paid off to build expectations around Matt, because he would bring them down every time like the sea would sand castles. He had been rough and fierce when he was supposed to be, polite and detached when he should have been offended or at least defensive, but gentle when she had expected him to be harsh and mocking. He had belittled her when she felt she had the right to be taken into consideration, but he was making her feel good and warm in times when she saw herself as dirt.

And now—now, after all that happened tonight, she didn't have the strength to even be dual about his actions, to retain some shred of prideful reticence at his demeanor. She only felt relief and peace at being here, and raising her head from his embrace, she lightly kissed his chest, where her cheek had felt his still irregular heartbeat. And then Matt's arms finally tightened around her, lifting her off the ground again, and they made their way to her bed, in the dark.

"We've got all night Kitten." he whispered softly against her ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and gently nipping the sensitive flesh.

"We've got all the time in the world, Cowboy," she whispered on a husky laugh, gasping when he moved even closer contact, and a sharp flash of pleasure accompanied the intimate contact. "Mmm that feels good."

****M&K****

They hadn't planned on conceiving a child. It had just happened. There had been no forethought given to their conception. She had seen happiness in his eyes when she'd confessed she was pregnant. But now she wasn't so sure what to think any more.

Her chest was heaving as though she'd run a mile. "You…" she trailed off, swallowing back tears. She would not cry, if she did, there was no possible way to continue to rationally discuss her plans. "Don't you want to have a baby?"

"I do, but…"

"Just not with me," she accused him in a strained voice, voicing her secret fear. That he might want her at present, but he in fact was not yet convinced that she was the woman with whom he would spend the rest of his life.

"Lydia, there has never been another woman before you that I wanted to have children with."

"I thought you knew how I feel about you, how you felt about me. Don't you know how much I love you? You're the only man that's looked past my face or how I look in a party dress and seen who I am. You know who I am, and what I'm capable of and you love me for it. I know who you are and I love you for everything you are and for what you aren't. But I'm not good enough to have a child with?"

The raw despair in her words calmed him; he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't bear to do it if he could offer comfort instead. "Lydia, I love you, you know that," he stated softly. When she smiled wanly, he felt that he could continue without further upsetting her. "It's not that I don't want the baby, I do. It's just…well…" Cole said. How could he word it without hurting her any more than he already was? The blue hued eyes that he loved were cold now, watching him with disappointment clearly visible in their bottomless depths.

****M&K****

Julia let out a frustrated sigh and shifted under the covers, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and hot despite the cool breeze that was blowing through the open window, making the shadows dance on the moonlit walls. It was likely to have happened any time, she reasoned with herself, but why now when she was finally getting settled into the life of a farmer's wife. It seemed unfair to her in that moment, and she shifted yet again under the sheets, trying to find a comfortable position. When she had finally settled on her side again, facing away from Jacob, the effects of that evening's passion slowly started to take over and her eyes became heavy. But just then Jacob reached out and wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and she felt him rest his hand on her stomach.

"Can't sleep?" His gruff voice startled her and her eyes snapped open. Could it be that he had been awake all this time?

"No," she whispered.

"It's the baby isn't it?" he asked quietly, leaving a soft kiss on her creamy white shoulder.

Julia unconsciously brushed her fingertips over his rough work worn hand. "How did you know?"

"I know you've had trouble falling asleep since you found out about the baby. Will you tell me what it is that's weighing so heavily on your mind?"

"I'm worried about telling everyone. I know we have to tell them but…"

"You're worried about Lydia's reaction still," he questioned propping himself up on elbow to look down at her.

"No, not since Cole said she was having a baby too," Julia admitted softly. "I just feel…I don't know nervous and a little scared. Lydia was supposed to have the first grandchild not me." Julia sighed out.

"Now you're being silly. Just because Lydia is the first born doesn't mean she gets to do everything first."

"I know but…well it don't seem fittin' that's all."

"Jules, everybody is going to love this baby and they'll all be here for you. I'm positive nobody else thinks that just because Lydia is the oldest she should have a child before you." Jacob leaned down on one arm, bringing his face close to hers. "Are you feeling better now? About having the baby, I mean."

Julia locked her gaze on his, trying to will some of his strength into her heart. "Yes. But promise me you'll be there with me," she begged in a child-like voice.

"Try and keep me away," he whispered before bringing his lips down on hers in a protective kiss.

****M&K****

Lillian let out a frustrated sigh and shifted under the covers, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and hot despite the cool breeze that was blowing through the open window, making the shadows dance on the moonlit walls. Everything had seemed perfect her in that moment, and she shifted yet again under the sheets, trying to find a comfortable position. When she had finally settled on her side again, facing away from Ben , the effects of that evening's passion slowly started to take over and her eyes became heavy. But just then Ben reached out and wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and she felt him rest his hand on her stomach.

"Can't sleep?" His gruff voice startled her and her eyes snapped open. Could it be that he had been awake all this time?

"No," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, leaving a soft kiss on her tawny colored shoulder.

Lillian unconsciously brushed her fingertips over his rough hand. "I thought I knew how you felt about me, about how I feel about you. Don't you know how much I love you? You're the only man that's looked past what I did for a living, and seen who I am. You know who I am, and what I'm capable of and you love me for it. At least I thought you did." She rambled. "I love you for everything you are and for what you aren't, everything you want to do and for what you don't." she continued.

Her chest was heaving as though she'd run a mile. "You…" she trailed off, swallowing back tears. She would not cry, if she did, there was no possible way to continue to rationally discuss this with him. "Don't you want to have a baby?"

"I do, but…" he stammered.

"Just not with me," she accused him in a strained voice, voicing her secret fear. That he might want her at present, but he in fact was not yet convinced that she was the woman with whom he would spend the rest of his life.

"Lillian, there has never been another woman that I wanted to have children with."

"I-I'm going to have a baby," she repeated, and looked away this time, blushing, although she didn't know why.

Ben took her chin between his fingers and turned her to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Dr. Southerland confirmed it today."

He was angry, she was sure of it. So it came as a total surprise when his lips crashed down on hers and the world swam before her. Damn his debilitating kisses, she would never get used to them… she didn't want to get used to them. She wanted them always to be a surprise, to catch her off guard and let them lurch her stomach a little until her lungs begged for air and she had to breathe.

"Ben," she said quietly, tenderly. Why had she done that? It had just slipped out, like breathing.

"I love you, Lillian," he said, his eyes swimming with emotion, and he kissed her again. Darkness and warmth…

She, Lillian was going to have his baby, and as she looked up into his dark face that was absolutely consumed with love for her and their child-to-be, she thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

For an extended moment there was only silence in the room, and it pounded in Lillian's ears. Why won't he say anything? Then she felt his hand under her chin and he turned her face around to meet his. His face showed no emotion but his eyes were searching hers in question. "Are you happy about this, Lillian?" he finally asked.

She turned her head away again and nervously placed her small hands on her still flat stomach. "Oh I don't know what I feel, Ben. I was having so much fun, just getting to have a normal life and my waistline won't be small anymore, and I'll be stuck on this ranch for forever, and…"

Ben chuckled at her words as he shook his head before pulling her into his side, "And what else, darling?"

"And, well, I'm nervous, Ben," she quietly confessed.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well because—because I don't know anything about caring for children…"

"It's not that, Lillian. We both know you're good with children, and we did help take care of Joe. What's the real reason?"

Lillian looked around the bright room, trying to collect her sporadic thoughts before turning back to Ben. "I'm afraid of something happening, of something going wrong. My mother had three boys before she had me and they all died. Ben, I don't want to die," she said fearfully while gripping his arm.

"Lillian, what is this talk?" Ben responded concernedly. Then, as if something just occurred to him, he pulled back and held her at arm's length. "Lillian, look at me," he demanded. "You don't want to …alleviating the problem, do you?" His blank mask had fallen and she saw concern written all over his face.

"What of course not," Lillian gasped out stunned that he would think that.

Ben sighed with relief and brought her to him again, burying his lips in her hair and holding her close to him. She felt his strong heartbeat and her arms instinctively went around his back. "Lillian, you will have your baby. It is immaterial to me whether you have one child or twenty, but please don't try to do anything foolish. I know you know some information about getting an abortion, but I won't have you doing that, do you understand?"

Lillian was uncomfortable at his vulgar mention of the word 'abortion', and she squirmed in his arms, but he held her close and passionately whispered in her ear, "I don't want to lose you."

Lillian's eyes were wide with anxiety as she looked into his deep black pools. "Do you really care so much, Ben?"

"Well, yes, Lillian, I do."

Her eyes went soft at his words. He had always been kind to her in their marriage for the most part, and she knew they shared a bond that she felt with no one else. He was her best friend, the only person who understood her. "Ben, what about you? Are you happy about this?" she gestured with her eyes and watched as he rested one of his large hands on her stomach.

"I'm happy," he said, knowing he should be happy and he was to a point.

Lillian locked her gaze on his, trying to will some of his strength into her heart. "Yes. But Ben do promise me you'll be there with me," she begged in a child-like voice.

"I promise," he whispered before bringing his lips down on hers in a protective kiss.

****M&K****

"Well I guess I'd better go." Adam said sitting up on the edge of the bed and slowly reaching for his clothes.

"Do you have to?" Molly asked rolling over onto her side and holding the sheet over her full breast with one hand while she propped herself up on the other.

"Well no, I don't have to but I think I should." Adam said standing up as he pulled his pants up over his hips.

"You could stay with me tonight." Molly suggested quietly as she played with the frayed edge of the sheet.

"Well not that I would exactly mind that but I don't think that would be such a good idea." Adam said wondering if he left his window open enough to sneak inside again.

"Why, because you can't be seen coming out of my room in the light of day?" Molly quipped out roughly.

"Well we did decide that if we are going to spend time together that we have to be careful and not let my mother find out. At least for a while. More chance of her finding out if I stayed all night. Don't ya think?" He reminded her as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess so but I gotta tell ya, I sure wish you could stay at least a little longer!"

"Well…" Adam said digging in his pocket and fingering his money… "How much ya charge me for a couple more hours?" He asked thinking over the proposition she was offering.

"Damn you," Molly cursed out. "how dare you?" she hissed out sitting up a little straighter in the bed.

"What? What did I say that was so wrong?" Adam asked confused.

"I thought you liked me! Just for me not because of who I am and what you can get from me." Molly huffed out.

"Well Molly, you are a whore! It isn't like it's some big secret! What else would I be here for?" he answered simply.

"I was hopin that maybe you might want to stay because you wanted to get to know me better not just because you wanted another roll in the hay!"

"Maybe some other time Molly but right now I really gotta go."

"You will be back won't ya Adam?" She asked nervously. She hoped she hadn't pushed him too far.

"Yeah, sure I'll come see ya again real soon."

"I'll be lookin for ya!" she replied relaxing a little knowing that he would at least come back.

"Yeah, sure Molly! Look I really gotta go!"

"Ok. Will ya come back tonight?"

"I don't know about that but it'll be real soon, I promise! Bye, Molly!"

"Yeah, bye Adam!"

****M&K****

"Lydia, all I'm saying is I don't understand why everything has to always somehow end up being about the baby. You know we had a life that I thought was a pretty good one before you found out you were pregnant. I'm not saying that I don't want the baby I just don't understand why everything has to revolve around it. Can't we have one simple conversation that doesn't somehow turn out to be about the baby. No matter what I say or what I do you automatically turn it into something about the baby. You used to think about me, about us but now it's like to you we don't exist without the baby."

"Damn you," Lydia said surprising them both when she hit his chest with both fist. "Damn you." She repeated over and over as she pelted his chest with her fist knocking him off balance, as tears started streaming down her face. "Fine," Lydia snorted out hotly as she turned and walked towards their bedroom still crying.

****M&K****

Ben laid there beside Lillian listening to the soft even breathing. Ben was happy that Lillian was having his child. He just didn't know if he was ready for this. After all they had only been married for a year and he was still learning about ranching. He didn't know if he could handle any more changes in his life right now. It was already going differently than he had planned. He hadn't gotten to see all the places he had always thought he would like to go. He hadn't done nearly all the things he would like to. Now it was beginning to look like he would never get the chance. Yes, once the baby came he would be forever saddled with responsibilities that would always take priority over his own wants and dreams. He was beginning to wonder if he had jumped into marriage a little too hastily. After all Lillian was the first and only woman he had ever been with. What if he was missing out on something by not sowing his wild oats and seeing what else might have been available for his choosing. He loved Lillian and their future baby but he just wished he knew what else life had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 82

The gray streaks of light fluttered through the window. Matt, lay there sound asleep when he felt the breeze from the open window. Kitty must have opened it a crack sometime during the night, which wasn't uncommon when she was pregnant. He looked over to the spot where Kitty slept. He was the early bird, and Kitty was the night owl. Sometimes he let that soft sleepy snuggly time keep him in bed a little longer than he normally would. It worked for them.

He reached over to her. When he normally reached for her she always snuggled right in. He liked to feel her breathing, deep and even with the occasional little snort or snore thrown in. He liked the way she felt, her arms and legs loose and lax, without that continual flow of energy that hums through her. He longed to touch her, no more so than he did all ready.

She lay, beautiful and naked and sleek against his side. She was at a half curve, her back to him, her arms cast out, her knees curled high. She was such a temptingly ripe fruit, he could barely restrain himself. He always felt like that when he didn't know how long he was going to be gone but he managed to let her sleep.

Matt was an early riser by custom, and long practice, he pushed the covers back, wincing a little as he prodded his joints into action to sit up on the edge of the bed. The feel of the cool wood floor beneath his feet was enough to get his eyes open. He sat there with the covers just covering his nether regions before he stretched his arms over his head lazily before, he threw them back as far as he could get them. He rubbed a hand over his face clearing the sleep filled haze. He ran a hand down his bare torso before rubbing his chin, he was in need of a shave, because he could feel the stubble of his five o'clock shadow on his normally clean shaven face. He grabbed his pants that were hanging over the foot of the bed, he slowly pulled on his trousers leaving them unfastened as he grabbed his shirt and headed into the washroom. He was surprised to find Kitty awake and sitting up against the headboard when he came back out.

"Take Newly or Festus with you, please Matt." she begged him as she sat there leaning against the headboard of their bed.

"I'll be all right Kitty. Besides I want them here in case the Dog soldiers decide to attack Dodge." Matt murmured softly sitting back down on the edge of the bed, and stomping into his boots.

"Matt, please," she begged again.

"I'll be fine Kit," he said turning to look at her putting an arm on each side of her legs.

"Matt," she sobbed moving into the protective covering of his arms. "Just promise me you'll come back safely."

"I promise Kitty, I'll do my best. I have too much to look forward too." he said placing a hand on the slight swell of her stomach. "I'll be back," he said leaning down to kiss her trembling lips. He got up off the bed. He reached down and grabbed the saddlebags he had packed the night before. "See ya in a couple of weeks," he said leaning down to kiss her once more, before pushing off the bed and walking out the door.

"Matt," Kitty cried out softly falling crossways in the bed staring at the door. She knew he had to go, but she had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

****M&K****

"Aren't you hungry," Lillian asked, watching Ben pick at his breakfast.

"No, not really," he said using his fork to make tracks through his yoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly giving him her full attention.

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Well you're not eating. Nothing bothers your appetite unless you're worried about something." She pointed out standing up from her seat to pour them both another cup of coffee.

"Eating alone does," he teased lightly.

"Yeah…well this thing doesn't like bacon and eggs," Lillian said patting her stomach. "I'm just glad that I at least can get my coffee."

"Sorry," he said apologetically. She had tried to eat breakfast with him, only to have to leave to get sick. He knew from experience dealing with his pregnant mother things were bound to get worse.

"Would you stop apologizing, you can't help it. It's just something that happens when you're pregnant." Lillian said pointedly. "Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" she quipped out.

"Hum," Ben said looking up at her confused.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing I swear, I just forgot a few things while we were in town yesterday that's all."

"Oh, well if you don't mind, I'd rather stay home today. One bouncy ride into town is enough for me,"

"I don't mind," Ben said glad she suggested it so he could do the one thing he really wanted to test.

****M&K*****

She grabbed another handful of the cracked corn and sprinkled it on the ground. She woke up in a grumpy mood. When she tried to get out of bed she was tangled up in the sheets and it took her a while just to get untangled. Then she stepped on her broach that she knocked off the stand trying to get her curls untangled, which they still were nothing was going to work this morning except using a bandana to tie them back. She burnt the bacon something she never did no matter what mood she was in. She used to laugh at her dad when he said he went to bed mean and woke up meaner, she never knew what he meant but now she did.

She had been angry with Cole last night when she had gone to bed. What had started out as a good night, filled with them loving each other turned into a fight over the baby. How it had turned into a night of fighting she would never understand.

She still couldn't make heads or tails out of Cole Dalton this morning. She didn't understand why he was so angry over the baby when he was the one that had wanted one first. When she had been hesitant about having one he had thrown a real fit over it. Now that she was pregnant he was throwing a fit over her being pregnant. He didn't make a lick of sense and they said that pregnant women were the ones that acted crazy sometimes.

She didn't have the time or the energy to deal with his mood swings. She wasn't going to cry over it or worry about it anymore. She wasn't a weakling, she was a strong woman and she didn't need him. If that was true then why did she feel like crying?

****M&K****

Wayne Russell sat there in the doctor's office, in San Francisco buttoning his starched white shirt back up, in utter disbelief. Doctor Martian in Virginia City had been right. He was dying. When Doctor Alexander in Carson City had told him the same thing he went to Virginia City and got a second opinion from Doctor Martian. Now that Doctor Martian had agreed with Alexander, Wayne had no choice but to travel to the big city of San Francisco for another opinion, which is what brought him here to Doctor McKay. Doctor McKay looked like he had been around since the big mining boom in eighteen forty-nine. Which had caused Wayne to actually believe this opinion favorably more than the other two young doctors, "How much longer?" he asked as he looked at the doctor.

"If you have any family, I'd be contacting them," Doctor McKay said as he stared at his weary patient.

"How long do I got Doctor?" Wayne repeated firmly.

"A couple months maybe longer," McKay stated firmly.

"Doctor Alexander in Carson City said the climate here would be beneficial to my health," Wayne said softly.

"Your Doctor Alexander is a young fool," McKay said bristling. "A man in your condition and at your age, nothing short of a miracle is going to save you. Had your doctor been aware of your condition earlier, the change in climate might have helped but it's too late now."

Wayne's heart sank at the news, given the fact that he was used to beating the odds every time in order to survive he couldn't beat them this time and survive. The odds were winning out this time, there was no cheating death not for him not for anybody. Yet he had to wonder if he had the strength to travel to Dodge. ""What do you think about a trip to Dodge?" he asked looking at the physician.

"Why, do you plan on traveling there," McKay asked curiously.

"I was thinking of going there," Wayne admitted. He didn't think Kitty would give up her life in Dodge for him after what happened the last time he was there. He was going to have to go to her.

"You might make it why?" McKay asked frankly.

"My daughter lives there," Wayne replied simply.

"I'm not going to say you won't make it but it would be best if she came to you," McKay stated simply.

"She won't," Wayne said. "I'll go to her," he added as he got up off the table. "What do I owe you doctor," Wayne said pulling a twenty out of his pocket. It was way more than what the visit was worth but it kept the nosey doctor from asking any more questions as he handed over the twenty and walked out of the office and back over to his hotel room.

****M&K****

It was another hot day and it was only ten in the morning, she thought wiping the sweat from her brow, as she looked down towards the creek where Jacob was chopping wood.

She should have started working in the garden earlier this morning to avoid the heat and the bugs, but they had slept in this morning. A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought about why they had slept so late for. They had agreed last night to tell everyone about the baby, that was until Matt showed up this morning with a warning. "Stay close to house and don't go out unless you have to," he warned. Julia smiled at the thought, her father was really worried about what the Dog soldiers might do, so her and Jacob agreed to tell everybody once her father was back. Matt didn't need that extra worry on his mind going after those killers.

She couldn't be happier than she was right that minute, even with the possible threat of Jude Bonner. Her and Jacob were going to have a baby, and she was finally starting to get the hang of farm life. She had never really noticed the difference between Bess and Kitty growing up but now that she was older she was realizing the difference between them wasn't just looks either. Bess knew how to do a lot more things around the house than her mother did, but then her mother knew how to run her own business better than Bess did.

Now she was learning how to do both. She could go into the Long Branch anytime she wanted and run things just fine too. She was starting to help run the farm a little better than a few months ago, if her garden was anything to go by. She could just see the tops of some of her plants starting to sprout. She gave off a little chuckle, she must have destroyed half a row of peas thinking they were weeds that needed to be hoed before Jacob caught her. He had rolled with laughter that day, until she had started crying. Yes her farming skills were starting to improve.

****M&K****

He was bored, there was nothing to do and he couldn't leave the Long Branch, mama said. There was no one to play with either and to him that was the end of the world. Adam was chopping wood for Mrs. Pry to earn some extra money. Mark was helping Breck Taylor get settled into his office because he was back in town. Festus was out in the country somewhere helping paint a barn. Newly didn't like him playing over in the gunsmith shop and Doc was out on a call somewhere and Mama was real busy.

He was just going to have to find someway to amuse himself, but how he didn't know what. He scuffed the toe of his boot against the black knot on the floor. All he had was a bunch of bottles and his slingshot….

****M&K****

"There you are Mrs. Pry," Adam said stacking the last cord of wood in the wood box for the widow.

"Very well young man," Mrs. Pry said. "I'll expect you to be here next week as well," she added.

"Yes ma'am, Tuesday morning bright and early," Adam said knowingly.

"You're pay," she said handing him two dollars.

"Thank you Mrs. Pry," Adam said tucking the money in his pocket as he grabbed up his ax and started towards the picket fence's gate.

"Mr. Dillon, if you aren't in a rush, I have a few more chores that need done," Mrs. Pry said.

"I would love to help you out Mrs. Pry but I promised Ma Smalley I'd chop some wood for her this afternoon as well," Adam said seeing the disappointed look cross Mrs. Pry's face. "I can come by early tomorrow morning or after I finish at Ma's and help you out though," Adam suggested.

"Come by here after you are done at Mrs. Smalley's, if it's not to late," Mrs. Pry said.

"Yes, ma'am," Adam said tipping his hat to her as he left.

****M&K****

"Breck what was law school like," Mark asked as he unpacked the crate of law books that had just arrived a little after Breck did.

"Well it was a lot of hard work," Breck said looking at Mark as he picked up a couple of the books to put on the shelves. "But it was interesting too," Breck added.

Mark listened enthusiastically eating up every word Breck said about law school and some of the professors back at Harvard. To a backwoods country boy that had never journeyed to far outside of Dodge and never in a city like Cambridge, Massachusetts. It all sound exhilarating and wonderful to Mark's ear. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to go off to college himself. Though he was only going to Denver, that way he could work under Breck when the time came for the apprenticeship and he wasn't too far from home which made his mother happy.

****M&K****

Julia walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind her, she placed the basket of peas on the table to shell, then moved deeper into the kitchen heading towards the rest of the house doing little odds and ends at straightening up the house as she headed towards the bedroom. The smile on her face grew when she entered the room and saw that the bed hadn't been made yet, recalling with vidid details the night of love making. Blush crept towards her cheeks as she walked over to the window to open the curtains and let a little more light into the room. She couldn't help but staring out the window watching her husband chop wood. She grinned and the sudden anticipation sent a thrill racing through her body as she remember just how strong those muscles were and how they bunched together for totally different reason.

She wanted him and she wanted him again now. She was just going to have to convince her husband to give up the chore of chopping wood to make love to her again.

A few seconds later, she stood in the back door of the house watching Jacob as he swung the ax down again and bending over to pick up the pieces. She slowly let her gaze wander over his body lovingly. Watching as the denium of his jeans stretched taunt across his butt a he bent over then relaxed as he stood back up, the corded fabric of his shirt stretching and relaxing with every swing of the ax. Damn he looked good enough to eat, Julia thought as her eyes drifted downward towards the second best part of his anatomy. His eyes being the best part but she couldn't see if they were clouded with desire like she was sure her eyes were doing because she felt it simmering in her body from the moment she recalled their early morning lovemaking. He turned slightly and she licked her dry parched lips, the taste of him still lingered, making her need for him increase. Stepping back in the house she picked up a tall glass and filled it with ice tea, before she headed out the door.

Julia slowly walked towards Jacob as he finished swinging the ax once agian. He quickly bent over to pick up the split wood. "Jacob…" her voice was low… husky… with the need that was coursing, unabated, through her veins as she watched his muscles flex beneath his shirt. He turned at the sound of her voice, and Julia saw his eyes narrow then grow wide as she moved closer. "Thought you could use this," she called out after he bent over to pick up the two pieces he had just dropped.

"I sure can," Jacob said pulling out his bandana to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. "Thanks," he said taking the drink from her.

"How much longer you going to be out here chopping wood," Julia asked.

"I don't know why," Jacob said before he took another long swallow of tea. He looked up seeing the twinkle in her eye. "Julia…" Jacob started as she stepped even closer and laid her hands on his chest.

"If you're finished with the wood… I know something you can do," she purred, letting her fingers play with the buttons on his shirt.

Jacob gulped sucking in air like a drowning man. "Is that so," he said keeping an eye on her.

"Uhuh," Julia said sliding her hands up to his shoulders and then into his hair; stretching her body along his. "Jacob… I want you…" she whispered then pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that spoke of what exactly what she wanted to do with her husband. She kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue past his lips to tangle with his. Their earlier loving had left her wanting more of him, … to have him inside her…loving her till her body screamed for release.

Her hands left his hair and moved to his shoulders, she could feel his arousal twitching against her belly aching to be free of the confines of his jeans. She wiggled her hips against his growing arousal, loving the friction between their bodies but it wasn't nearly enough. She slid a hand down between their close pressed bodies and cupped him through his jeans, moaning into his mouth as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After a couple of teasing strokes, Julia pulled back a breath.

"I need you, Jacob…" she told him in a throaty purr as her eyes twinkled with mischief as she slowly moved away from him.

"Julia…" he moaned her name and stepped into her, pushing her back towards the house. "Let's go inside."

"Hurry Jacob," Julia pleaded with a seductive smile as he continued to walk her back towards the house.

When her back met the house wall, Jacob moved his hand, to open the kitchen door. He guided her through the door closing it with his boot. He walked her back until the back of her legs hit the table. Jacob moved his hands between them and began to work on the buttons on the front of the dress.

He unbutton the first pearl shape button. Then the next. Then the next until a long strip of her luminescent skin from her neck to the slight mound of her growing belly, peeked out from beneath the lapels. Carefully, Jacob peeled back the material, and traced the delicate line of her clavical to the hollow of her throat. With every teasing stroke, the pulse along the side of her neck jumped.

Jacob lifted her back onto the table. He bent and covered her mouth with his. Jacob swept his tongue over her lips, moaning at the taste of her before he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Julia broke off the kiss and threaded her fingers in his thick hair. "Hurry," she whispered.

Jacob had no intention of hurrying as he let the backs of his fingers drift, paying close attention to the patterns of freckles. "I love the way these spread across your skin. Looks like mud spatters on alabaster."

Her body went ridged. "Don't spout poetry about my freckles. They're ugly and blotchy." She grumbled.

"If I want to spout poetry about your freckles, then I'll damn well do it. So such it up." He said bending his head and his tongue zigzagged random patterns across the brown dots, switching it up to nuzzle her neck, nibble her earlobes, nip the strong line of her jaw. He teased, tormenting until she moaned his name. "Something you need?" he asjed, trailing his lips down to the the pointed tip of her chin.

"You. More of this."

"I love hearing that sexy squeak when I taste you right here." He opened his mouth along the side of her neck and sucked.

"I have other noise, you know, when you lavish attention with that talented mouth …elsewhere."

Jacob chuckled against her skin, then sucked another spot in the middle of her breast bone. "Such impatience." He curled his right hand over her rib cage and traced the heavy underswell of her breast, leisurely sliding the fabric further aside with his thumb.

Her chest rose and fell with anticipation. Her teeth dug into her lower lip. The second the pale peach tip became visible, Jacob's mouth was on it.

Julia arched up hard and moaned. "Sweet Jesus, I feel like I'm going to…."

He kept sucklng until the restless rubbing of her thighs beneath him increased. He switched sides devoting the same ruthless attention to this nipple, while his fingers manipulated the one still warm and wet from his mouth.

Breathy moans built, urging him on. Her pelvis shot up and gasped. "Oh my God."

Jacob swore he felt the pulse of her orgasm in his mouth as he vigorously sucked her to the peek of her climax. Her body quivered beneath him and she sighed the contentment of a satisfied woman.

He intended to hear that sound many more times; he was nowhere near done with her. Not this morning. Not ever. Jacob released her nipple. His mouth wandered down her body. Kissing her sternum. The define upper swell of her belly, pausing at the indent of her navel. Upon reaching waistband of her underwear, he gazed at her across the length of her torso. "Lift up."

Julia cantered her hips.

He tugged the underwear off. Before he focused his attention on that sweet slice of heaven between her thighs.

Beautiful ginger curls coverd her mound. Jacob was just so damn eager he skipped the build up. No teasing touches. Keeping his grip on the inside of her legs, Jacob pressed a kiss to the top of her pubic bone. Then dragged his tongue through the cleft to the source of that deliciously spicy scent.

Warm. Sticky. Sweet.

Jacob closed his eyes and devoured her. He lapped at the cream gathered at the opening to her body, alternating long sensual strokes with short jabs. Wiggling his tongue deep retreating to wrap his lips around her nub. But Jacob only sucked the nub one time and returned his oral worship to the mouth of her sex. Licking her. Exploring every hidden fold of her sex. Swallowing her honey like ambrosia.

Her whimpers increased. Her legs shook. And still he didn't relent or change his pace.

"Jacob please. I'm about to crawl out of my skin."

He lifted up so their eyes met over the plane of her body, the stark naked desire burning in those deep blue pools was enough to make him stand and drop his pants around his ankles.

"Jacob," she pleaded.

"I know." With now, now, now pounding in his head, he lined his manhood up to her opening. With a snap of his hips, in one fast stroke he was fully seated inside her. He levered his body over hers so they were belly to belly, chest to chest, eye to eye. "You okay?"

Julia's left hand touched his face. "Don't stop, don't think, just love me."

Growling, Jacob pulled out and slammed back in. "Good thing you said that, because I couldn't hold back now if I tried."

He with drew. Shoved in to the root again. Each stroke gained momentum. Faster and faster with out pause.

She squirmed, delicately arching her neck, canting her hips, urging him to go deeper. Her free hand gripped his ass and breath whooshed out with his every forceful thrust.

"Oh yes…" Julia hissed, her head falling back against the table. "Yes, Jacob… like that…God, that feels good," she moaned.

"Too good." He grunted as he drove into her; over and over, pressing deeper with every plunge. "I…don't…know…what's….gotten…into…you…" Jacob groaned out in between thrusts.

****M&K****

Cole stood in the middle of the coral, the sorrel gelding tied to the breaking post. He should be trying to get a saddle on him if he intended to finish breaking him but his mind wasn't on breaking a horse. "Oh to hell with it," Cole said going over to the post and releasing the colt. Cole walked back over to the rails and climbed over them.

He saw Lydia out in the yard feeding the chickens. She wasn't the only one who woke up in a bad mood. He gave her a wide birth and a semi cold shoulder just as she was doing to him. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't want to talk about the baby all the time? There were other things they could talk about. Other things they could do and should be doing because it wasn't going to be long before the baby came and they wouldn't be able to. He knew he had hurt her last night with his talk about not wanting the baby consuming their lives, and at the moment he didn't care either. He walked to the barn and saddled his horse.

He was tightening his cinch when she walked into the barn. He took one look at her and knew what she was doing. "I'm going into town you want anything," he said.

"No," Lydia snapped out as she dug the egg out of the roosting nest.

"Fine, I'll be back around supper," he said leading his horse out of the stall.

"Have fun," Lydia gritted out not paying him any attention as she gathered up the eggs.

"Don't worry I will," he snapped mounting up and riding off.

Lydia threw down her basket and went and saddled Golden boy she wasn't going to sit there waiting on Cole Dalton.

****M&K****

Joe lined six more bottles in a row on the crate before he stepped back ten paces. Picking up one of the six pebbles, he had found outside the door, he carefully put it in the leather sling. The slingshot had been a present from Lydia, sort of. She gave it to him to use until he outgrew it then she wanted it back. She had passed her slingshot down to Julia, then to Ben and then Adam and Mark, now it was his turn. He didn't know how old he had to be to outgrow it, but he hoped it wasn't this year. Taking careful aim he fired his pebble.

"What are you doing," Kitty burst out, startling Joe enough to cause him to jump, just as the bottle shattered.

****M&K****

"Oh my God. Yes. Yes!" Julia's body tightened, inside and outside.

"Julia!" He shouted her name as he came hard.

"Oh My God!" Lydia, said in horror before she darted back out the door.

****M&K****

Alison Wharton stepped out of Lathrop's dry good store, not paying any attention to where she was going as she juggled the packages in her arms. She started to move out of the doorway of the store when she bumped into a brick wall sending her packages scattering down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Alison said apologetically, noticing the cowboy picking up her packages.

"It's all right," Cole said looking up at the woman he bumped into as he gathered up the packages.

She knew coming further out west wasn't such a bad idea like her parents had thought. There were men by the bucketful, and she was bound to find a husband out here. This one didn't look half bad, from what she could see.

"Thank you Mr…" she said letting it trail off deliberately, as the cowboy looked up at her. "Hey, stranger," Alison Wharton said as her breath caught in her chest, as she stared into the grayest eyes she had ever seen. He was the man responsible for getting her, her teaching job here in Dodge, the man she was secretly in love with. Cole Dalton.

"Alison," Cole said, softly smiling like he hadn't in days, as he looked into the vibrant green eyes.

"Cole Dalton," she said letting his name roll off her tongue as she batted her lashes at him. She knew things would never go beyond flirting or as far as she'd want them to go, but she could always wish.

"Here let me help you, where was you heading with all of this," he said standing up to his full height.

"I was just on my way to the schoolhouse," Alison said smiling at him.

"I'll walk with you, if you don't care," Cole said.

"I don't mind at all," Alison said as they started up the boardwalk towards the schoolhouse.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the sheriff's office in Melbourne at noon. A big, beer bellied deputy was sleeping like a fat slug in a chair behind the office desk; his filthy boots were resting on the scarred wooden desktop. Matt rapped hard on the desk several times with his knuckles and the deputy reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up as Matt.

"What ya need mister," The deputy sleepily asked him.

Matt had already figured out this man's intentions. He didn't aim to move until supper or quitting time, whichever happened to come along first. Matt quickly stepped to the wall and snatched a wanted poster with Jude Bonner's likeness and description on it.

Matt stepped back to the desk; he grabbed the deputy's dirty boots and swept the man's feet to the floor. The big deputy's brutal temper flashed and he started to rise from the chair, but something in Matt's angry eyes told him he really didn't want to try it! Matt slapped the wanted poster down on the desk hard!

"Jude Bonner," the deputy read. "He ain't around here, and glad of it," he said, "that hombre is a real bad character."

"Any word on where the Dog soldiers might be?" Matt asked

The deputy looked at Matt like he lost his head, before he answered. "I heard he was over around the Smokey Hill area a week ago. But nobody knows where they are hiding," the deputy added.

"Hello there Matt," the voice said from the doorway.

****M&K****

Ben walked into the Utopia Rose saloon after he finished loading the fake supplies he supposedly forgot. He saw her leaning up against the bar as he walked over towards her. "Hi, Hope!" he greeted easily having talked to the whore a few times before when he stopped in for a drink.

"Hey, Ben!" she greeted smiling. "You look like you could use a drink," Hope said.

"What the hell! I got nothin' better to do." He said with a toss of his hand as he waved Rosco down for that drink. It wasn't true but he needed the drink and Hope's company.

"Oh, you're a real sweet talker!"

"Yeah well I guess I was just blessed with the Dillon charm."

"I don't know about charm but you sure won out in the looks department!"

"Thanks. I'll make sure and tell my parents that you think so!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Honey, if I wasn't married I wouldn't give it a second thought but since I am and I don't think they would approve of the way I spend my free time we better just keep it as our little secret." Ben said with an arched brow.

"So what can I do for ya darlin?" Hope asked suggesting more than a drink. She figured one day he'd take her up on her offer, at least she hoped he would.

"Well why don't we start with a drink and see where that leads us?"

"Sure anything you want!" She agreed knowing it wouldn't go past a drink.

"Yeah, well I would tell ya what I want but at the moment I aint decided yet."

"Well you make sure and let me know when you make up your mind."

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll sure enough tell ya!"

****M&K****

"Joseph," Kitty scolded as she looked over towards the crate where the bottle broke. Her eyes grew wide seeing the broken bottles lying in a puddle of whiskey in front of the crate. "Joseph Nicholas Dillon!" Kitty shouted causing Joe to jump an inch into the air. "How could you," Kitty said walking over towards the mess.

"You told me to stay out of trouble," Joe said innocently.

"Out of trouble yes, not create your own," Kitty said looking at the lable on the bottle. "Three crates of my best whiskey shot to hell and back," she grumbled under her breath. "What did you shoot them with," Kitty demanded turning to look at him.

"My slingshot," Joe said holding it up.

"I'm going to wring her neck," Kitty hissed out.

"Did I do something wrong Mama," Joe said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kitty sighed and shook her head. It really wasn't Joe's fault, if anyone was to blame it was her. She should have known a six year old boy couldn't sit still locked in a room by himself without creating some kind of mess. It wasn't his fault he had nothing to do or no one to play with. "No," Kitty sighed out moving over towards him. Maybe she was holding the apron strings a little too tight right now because of the Dog soldiers. "Why don't you go out in the backyard and play with Lucky," Kitty said for once thankful for letting the boys have a dog.

"All right," Joe said happily.

"Joseph, don't go no farther than the house and the Long branch you understand me," Kitty said as he started towards the door.

"Yes mama," Joe said.

"Next time you want to shoot that slingshot do it outside and with empty bottles or tin cans," Kitty said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes mama," Joe said darting out the door as fast as he could so he could enjoy his freedom.

Kitty stood there staring at the mess she was going to have to clean up. She wished Lydia was there because she'd be cleaning it up since she gave Joe the slingshot. Yet she had to clean it up this time. With a groan Kitty pulled the trash barrel over to the broken glass before she sat down on her knees and dug out the big pieces of broken glass.

****M&K****

They shuddered together, the waves of their orgasms still rolling through their bodies.

"Mmm… Jacob, was Lydia just in here…" Julia gave a breathless sigh of contentment and nuzzled his temple as he buried his face in her neck.

Jacob pressed a kiss to the upper swell of her breasts then lifted his head to give her a smile. "Yep." he said smugly.

Julia laughed at the smug tone of his voice and caressed the nape of his neck. "Then you better pull your pants up dear, and let me see what she wants," Julia murmured against his lips and tightened her internal muscles around his semi-hard member in response to the pulse she felt within her.

"Yeah, good idea," Jacob replied and reluctantly withdrew from the warmth of her body.

****M&K****

Cole walked to the schoolhouse with Alison not caring who saw them together. It was safer walking with Alison than drinking the town dry and dealing with Kitty's questions. He didn't want to talk about the baby anymore.

Alison took the packages from Cole as they walked into the schoolhouse. "What's the matter Cole," she asked softly.

"Lydia," he stated.

Alison's mouth formed the perfect o shape as she looked at him. She didn't need him to explain who Lydia was she knew. Yet now she had to wonder. Before when he mentioned Lydia's name there was a light in his eyes but now that light was duller than she had ever seen it.

"She's going to have a baby," Cole continued. "And I'm just so sick of her constantly talking about it." He added gruffly.

"Talking about it," Alison asked confused.

"The kid's not even here yet and it consuming her every thought," Cole said.

"Don't you want the baby," Alison asked curiously. The last time she had talked to him private like this he had been furious because Lydia didn't want children.

"If I didn't want it I wouldn't be making it a cradle. I just don't see why she has to talk about it so much."

"I don't know Cole maybe because she thinks it's what you want. Maybe it's because the baby is real to her." Alison said.

"You sure know a lot about pregnant women," Cole said.

"I just know how Lydia feels…"Alison admitted. "Every woman wants a baby," she shrugged.

"Every woman," Cole said looking at her cock-eyed.

"All right Lydia didn't want one at first but she came around didn't she," Alison pointed out.

"Yeah but she was scared," Cole said.

"Well maybe she's covering up her feelings by talking about the baby all the time," Alison said giving him a knowing look.

"You don't know Lydia," Cole said. "She doesn't' cover up her feelings like that, she shuts you out." He huffed out. "You know I wouldn't mind talking about the baby sometimes but she had made it her personal vendetta to talk about the baby daily. Everytime I come anywhere near her anymore the first words out of her mouth are the baby this or the baby that," Cole murmured.

"Sounds to me like you could use a drink," Alison said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the private quarters of the teachers room. "What will it be," she asked looking at him, "I think bourbon in this case." She said pulling out a small flask.

"Wonder what the town council would say knowing you carried around flasks of bourbon," he teased taking the flask from her hand.

"I'm not worried about you saying anything," she chuckled patting his arm as he sat down.

"I'm glad you came," Cole said changing the subject.

"If it had been anyone other than you I wouldn't have," Alison admitted. "I'm just waiting for things to blow over. You realize that all it's going to take is one man to remember me from Garden City to blow it apart."

"Well Dodge is like Wichita, we don't get many men from there in town," Cole said. "I just can't believe you started working in a saloon just because the teaching job didn't pan out."

"It was better than going home," Alison shrugged. "Besides you don't have room to talk, didn't Lydia work in a saloon…the Long Branch," she questioned raising a brow at him.

"Worked it, ran it, but that's only cause her mother owns it. But you'll meet Kitty soon enough."

"She still working there," Alison asked knowing Cole had problems with that aspect of their relationship.

"Who Lydia," he questioned.

"Yes Lydia."

"No, she stopped right after her dad got shot in the back," Cole said.

"Oh," Alison said.

"A bullet to the head is the only bullet you're going to be able to stop Matt Dillon with," Cole murmured.

They sat there talking just like they did the first night he had met her in the Silver Queen saloon in Garden City. Alison was someone he could talk to and someone who actually listened to him better than his wife did at times. They sat there until dusk finally fell across the windows.

"Well I better get going," Cole said standing up.

"I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to," Alison said.

"Thanks, for the drink," Cole said giving her a wink before he left.

****M&K****

Julia quickly straightened herself enough to go deal with her sister's unexpected visit. She walked out on the porch just in time to see her sister flying down the lane on her horse, which was never a good sign. Something had to be wrong in order for Lydia to come to see her. Well not necessarily wrong, but definitely something was up. Ever since they built their houses within five miles of each other they had pretty much left each other alone, only venturing to the others place, when they were asked to visit or if they were going into town to work at the Long Branch. Something of which each one of them had both given up. But Lydia showing up unexpectedly was something that worried her but then after the way Lydia had walked in on them she didn't think nothing of it.

****M&K****

"Mark go do something with your brother," Kitty asked.

"Why me, why not Adam," Mark complained. He didn't want stuck with his kid brother. He loved Joe but Joe was too young to hang around all the time.

"Please, go shoot some pool or take him fishing," Kitty said. "Anything to keep him from shooting whiskey bottles with that dang slingshot." She said.

"Fine, I'll saddle up Lady and take him up to old Dodge to shoot tin can's with the slingshot," Mark said knowing Joe could spend hours practicing shooting tin cans and it would give him a chance to read the new law book he borrowed off of Breck.

****M&K****

Lillian sat in her chair waiting on Ben to return from town. He should have been back hours ago but he wasn't which got her thinking strange thoughts but they weren't strange to her they were real.

_"I can't understand it. Ben has been acting so strange lately. At first I thought it was just because he wasn't sure how he felt about us having a baby, but now I'm sure it has more to do with his feelings for me rather than the baby. I can feel it whenever we're together. He's getting tired of me. He wants out of our marriage. He's only staying with me because of the baby. He feels obligated to stick it out because he doesn't want our_ _child to be without a father. That's just like Ben to do what he thinks is the right thing even if it isn't what makes him happy. I guess that's something his parents instilled in him. A man has to fulfill his obligations even when he doesn't really want to because that's what a real man does. Well as long as he's still here there's still a chance. I'm just going to have to find a way to make him fall in love with me again and remind him what it was like when we first met. I'm not going to just throw in the towel without giving it one more try. I'm going to make Ben want me again. I just have to show him that the passion and excitement is still there."_

****M&K****

Wayne boarded the stage that was bound to Carson City. He wanted to see Kitty but he had to clear up a few things in Carson City before he headed to Dodge first. He just hoped that when he got there Kitty didn't slam the door in his face before he could explain.

****M&K****

Ben sat there talking to Hope like always only his thoughts were on a totally different subject. He tried to rationalize out in his head what he should do. He knew it was wrong to cheat on his wife but the other part was saying, "Why not? All I'm doing is seeing what I've been missing out on by marrying the first girl I ever went to bed with. So what if I end up having a good time in the process. Lil will never know so what the hell. I'm gonna go for it and for once I'm not gonna worry about anyone else but me." With his mind made up he turned to Hope.

"Well I finally made up my mind…." Ben said. "I know what I want, at least for right now."

"Oh, and what's that darlin?" Hope purred out hopefully.

"You!"

"Well I sure aint gonna complain about that! You're just about the best thing I ever knowed to step foot through them doors."

"Good cause I think you're something special too."

"What about your wife?"

"Well now what she don't know aint gonna hurt her. Is it?"

"No, it sure enough aint."

"What do ya say we go upstairs and get to know each other better?"

"Yeah! Ben aren't you gonna ask how much its gonna cost ya?"

"Nope! Cause right now I'd be willing to pay almost any price to be with you."

"Really, Ben?"

"Yeah! So lets just head on up and forget about everything but each other."

"Anything you say Ben. Come with me."

"Yes, ma'am!"

****M&K****

Lydia closed the kitchen door behind her, her cheeks crimson with embarrassment at the very private moment she had just witnessed between her sister and Jacob. How was she to know that something like that would be going on… could be going on? It was lunchtime, and the door hadn't even been locked.

She should have known better when Julia didn't answer the front door, and she heard Julia yelling loud enough to wake the dead. But she saw her own fault in the matter at hand quite clearly. If she had simply knocked instead of charging to what she thought was Julia's aid she wouldn't have seen a thing. They had been yelling one another's names but never the word help, Lydia reasoned fairly. She wished she had been just ten minutes later coming over. Then she wouldn't have seen them. But from that realization came another. They had been so involved that neither of them would had noticed her if she had kept her mouth quiet. As it was she hardly knew how she would meet Julia's blue eyes when she was decent let alone whenever they go into her kitchen again.

****M&K****

Kitty pulled the covers up tucking Joe into his bed.

"Mama when's Daddy coming home," Joe asked.

"He's only been gone a day," Kitty reminded him.

"Will he be home in the morning," Joe persisted.

"I doubt it," Kitty said seeing Joe's disappointment cross his face. "Hey, he'll be back before you know it, he said a couple days."

"I want him home," Joe said.

"So do I," kitty thought. "Come here," kitty said pushing the covers back so Joe could climb out of bed. She walked over to the window and pushed the curtain back. "You see that star right there," she said pointing.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"Well I'm willingly to bet your Dad is out there somewhere looking at that star too. He's wishing he was home with us and he's missing you."

"Really," Joe asked hopefully.

"Really, now into bed with ya," Kitty said giving his bottom a playful swat, before she tucked him back in.

"Night Mama," Joe said turning over on his side to stare out the window.

"Night sweetheart," Kitty said kissing his brow before she walked to the door. Her breath caught in her chest at Joe's next words. "night Daddy."

It wasn't fair how Matt didn't even have to try to get the kids to worship the ground he walked on, so much for her thoughts that Joe was just going to be her baby.

****M&K****

Matt finally had to call it a night, Buck was plumb tired and his knee and back were throbbing something fierce from the cramped position they were in. He braced a hand against the window frame, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck with the other. Matt looked overhead at the stars above him, a map of guidance lined those stars; he only wished he was out on the prairie somewhere making camp, listening the sounds in the night. The crickets and grasshoppers chirping their night songs, as he laid there on his bed roll.

Instead of the hard ground for a bed he did have a lumpy matress that made the ground look better. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall to sleep, not tonight, at least not for a while. The melancholic voices of a fiddle and the off key stroked of a piano, the rich and bawdry laughter pierced the partial silence every so often, a perfect companion to a lonesome night, and one that wouldn't let him sleep.

He starred into the darkness, starring with unfocused eyes. Those keen eyes, blue as the deepest fathoms of the sea, normally they were sharp and took in every little detail of his surroundings. They along with his sharp mind were what had generally kept him alive thus far. But this evening they were pensive, telling the tale of a man lost in thought. Taking in everything yet falling into deep thought and seeing nothing at all.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking though there were a lot of things he should have done. Things he should have done sooner, more often. There were still a lot of things he was unsure of , but one thing he knew for certain, he loved his family. Like always when he was out on the trail his thoughts drifted towards them.

His one regret before he left was not telling Joe the story of the North Star. Joe was getting to that age, when the trips out of town were…well like others not understanding them at the time. Joe didn't understand it, he just knew he was gone because of his badge. He should have told him the story, like he did the others before him. Not telling Joe the story wasn't his only regret, with his youngest. There were a lot of things he regretted. Out of all his children, Joe was the baby and he got short changed a lot more with his time than the others had. Joe was constantly having to share his time with Adam and Mark. There was none of that personal time together like he did with Lydia and Julia and even Ben. No out of all of them Joe was seeing what he saw growing up, that the badge meant more than Joe did, which was the farthest thing from the truth. He ought to be able to devote a least a couple of hours to his son, since Dodge wasn't as wild as it used to be with the girls.

He looked up at the North Star and knew Lydia, Julia and the twins and Kitty were probably watching it too wondering if he was looking too. He couldn't help but wonder if Kitty had told Joe about their star. Maybe Ben even was looking up at their star.

****M&K****

Ben laid there beside Hope totally and fully exhausted. He had taken her multiple times in every imaginable position possible even some not even remotely imaginable. He rolled over and stared out her window seeing the north star starting to shine it's beauty in the twilight.

His Dad wouldn't have approved nor his mother either but he just had to find out what he was missing out on. Sex with Hope had been fun and great, better than him and Lillian, not that he was going to admit that to Lillian. Was it the thrill of the possibility of getting caught that made it so special? Was it Hope? Or a little of both? He didn't know what to do anymore but he knew he was going to have to see Hope again in order to find out.

****M&K****

_Where was she hiding at this time? I know she sulking somewhere but she usually comes when I call,_" Mike Yardner thought as she checked the lean to barn for her daughter. Beth was missing and it had been over an hour since Mike scolded her. After checking the barn one last time she started to panic. Had Beth ran away? She had to find her! She was everything to her, all she had outside of this ranch. She just had to find her?

"Any sign of her Senora?" Tomas asked as he rode up close to her side.

"No," Mike said starting to panic. They had looked every inch of the barnyard over from top to bottom and there was no sign of Beth. Now it was starting to get darker and the stars were coming out.

"I'll ride over to my brother's and ask for help in searching Senora," Tomas said whirling his horse around and heading towards his brothers place.

"Thank you," Mike called out. "Elizabeth Ann," Mike shouted once more only to receive no answer. She headed towards the barn to check one more time.

****M&K****

Ben drove the wagon under the archway to the house when he saw Tomas, talking to Diego and Lillian. He drove on past them wondering what Tomas was doing over here so late for, but thinking nothing of it. He had done thought up an excuse to use for being late himself. He was just going to tell Lillian the wheel bogged down on the creek bank which was half-truth. It had bogged down but not enough to where he couldn't get it out after his dip in the cool water. He had removed all traces of his encounter with Hope except for her perfume on his clothes, but Lillian wouldn't say anything about him stopping in to have a drink before he headed home.

Lillian met him on the steps after he had taken care of the team and unhitched the wagon. By that time Tomas was gone.

"What did Tomas want," Ben questioned.

"They believe Beth has run away," Lillian said. "They need help finding her."

"I'll saddle my horse," Ben said not even thinking twice on the matter when Diego stepped up beside him.

"Saddle two," he said understanding the fear of losing a child.

It was almost dawn when Ben finally saw a bed but he wasn't tired despite everything. He crawled in beside Lillian and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

****M&K****

"_**Aren't you hungry," Lillian asked, watching Ben pick at his breakfast. **_

"No, not really," he said using his fork to make tracks through his yoke once again.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly giving him her full attention.

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Well you're not eating. Nothing bothers your appetite unless you're worried about something." She pointed out standing up from her seat to pour them both another cup of coffee. "And don't tell me eating alone does," Lillian said. "Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" she quipped out.

"Hum," Ben said looking up at her confused.

"What's bothering you?"

Ben let out a heavy sigh. "Beth Yardner," he answered.

"Beth, what about her," Lillian asked surprised as she started to clear the table.

"That's just it I don't know. Ever since we've met the girl, I've always thought she looked so familiar, like I've seen her face before but I don't know where."

"Is that all," Lillian said relieved as she put the dishes in the washtub.

"What do you mean is that all," Ben questioned looking at her as if she had two heads.

"I wasn't expecting it to be that, that's all," Lillian answered walking back over to the table, holding onto one of the chair backs. "Maybe you met Beth and Mike somewhere that you don't remember. Like in passing or something,"

"Well that just doesn't make any sense, the first time I ever met the girl was when we moved down here." Ben added. "Besides she looks too much like….."Ben trailed off as it finally hit him.

"Looks too much like who….?" Lillian questioned.

"Joe," Ben said. "Well Adam and Joe, they both had blonde hair when they were babies. Well Joe did at least." He corrected.

"Now why would Beth look like your brothers? She's not even a relative and I know your father would never cheat on your mother," Lillian said.

"No he wouldn't cheat on Mom," Ben said thinking how old Beth was.

****M&K****

The more Ben thought about how old Beth was, the more he didn't want to believe that his father cheated on his mother. But all the facts were starting to add up to that assumption. When they first had moved down here and they met Mike, she had mentioned knowing his father. He had bought that because of the month his father spent down here tracking some outlaw. But now that he thought about it, after his dad came home things were strained between his parents. He thought the animosity between them was steaming from him growing up and becoming a man. Now he wondered if his mother hadn't found out about Mike Yardner.

"I got to go," Ben said suddenly as he abruptly stood up and hurried out of the house. He needed to see if a few other things added up before he even considered the fact that his father cheated.

****M&K****

When he left the ranch this morning , Ben had been all set to prove logically that Beth Yardner wasn't his sister. There was no way she could be. Well a way that he could believe anyways. He knew his father to well to believe it. He couldn't and he wouldn't believe it unless he had some stone hard facts in front of him.

Ben wondered around the town's small graveyard. He knew for a fact that Mike Yardner was a widow. Beth could be Mike's dead husband's child for all he knew, not his sister.

There was no way the Matt Dillon he knew would…could do something as low as cheating on his mother. No the man he worshiped as a child wouldn't sink that low, no matter what. No his father was known near and far on both sides of the law for never bending. His father was too much like an old dog. He was too honest, too loyal, too faithful, and a real stickler to his duty and the rules to ever cheat. Beth Yardner wasn't his sister.

After searching for fifteen minutes, he found the grave.

_Robert Yardner born 1837 died 1877._

Ben stared at the marker, as his world shattered. There was no humanly way possible for Robert to be Beth's father.

****M&K****

Lillian sat there at the table watching Ben pick at his food once more. She wondered what was wrong but she didn't want to press him either. Ever since he came back from wherever he went he'd thrown himself into a fit of working. That was after he had scared her nearly half to death by tearing up the barn.

She figured then something was bothering him pretty bad in order to get him to throw things. When she asked he told her nothing it wasn't her problem. But he was wrong then and he was wrong now. It was her problem, whatever affected him affected her too. His problems were her problems.

"Ben tell me what's wrong," Lillian said softly looking at him.

"My father cheated on my mother, and Beth's his daughter," Ben snapped out angrily.

Lillian didn't say a word. It was always hard when you found your childhood hero wasn't perfect. And Matt Dillon was Ben's hero. Ben held his father on a pedestal. But something knocked Matt off that pedestal. "Are you sure," Lillian said looking at him wanting to holdout some shred of hope for Ben's sake. There was always the possibility that he had miss figured something.

"Robert Yardner died a year before Beth was born," Ben said. "Mike knows Da-Matt," he corrected himself. "And six years ago after he came back from down here him and Mom were in the biggest fight any of us ever saw. Why else would Mom be so mad at Dad if he didn't cheat on her with Mike?"

"All right, I'll give you that one. But how would your mom have found out?" she questioned.

"Someone told her, she does run a saloon and they all talk," Ben pointed out. "And your mother wouldn't believe anything a drunk had to say about your father." She countered. "I'm sure there had to be some other factor in why they were fighting," Lillian said. "I don't see your father willingly sleeping with another woman other than your mother under the worse circumstances."

"I don't either but how do you explain Beth looking like Adam and Joe," he countered.

"I don't know I think you're jumping the gun a little bit honey," Lillian said putting a hand on his hand. "Have you even confronted Mike about your theory," she asked.

"No," Ben said. "I don't want to…" he admitted.

"I can't blame you but you're going to have too in order to find out for sure, until then you don't have your facts and you can't make a partial judgment with just a tombstone," she said.

"I'll ask Mike in the morning," Ben said knowing Lillian was right. But it was still hard to swallow.

****M&K****

Ben didn't consider himself a coward, but right now he wasn't so sure. He laid there quietly listening to Lillian's husky voice, as his fingers traced a path from shoulder to wrist over and over again. He made a few grunts, and moaned responses at the appropriate times but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He knew he had to talk to Mike Yardner, but he wasn't ready to find out the truth to scared that he was right this time. Sooner or later he was going to have to ask her, he would rather put it off for a little while longer. But he was running out of time, he had put it off longer than he should have all ready, but just like right now he didn't want to shatter the moment between him and Lillian by thinking about Mike and Beth Yardner.

"You could ride over there after breakfast and ask her," Lillian said, breaking into his thoughts, as she drew lazy circles on his chest. "Then you could find out the truth." Lillian said running her hand up over his chest lovingly.

Ben stopped her hand over his heart, pulling it up towards his lips to kiss the palm, as he shifted to where he was laying on his side facing her. "I'd like to Lillian, but…." Ben started slowly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You can't," Lillian sighed in defeat. "I don't see what your so scared of," Lillian said. "So your Dad made a mistake he is human you know." She pointed out.

"But how could he do that to Mom after everything," Ben snorted out. "She's done nothing but stand right there beside him." Ben pointed out.

"Your mother's no saint Ben, and neither is your father. They are human and we all make mistakes. I'm sure there is a logial maybe even rational reason behind it. That is if it's true. You don't even know for sure that it is. You just been thinking for the past two days that it is. Go talk to Mike or go to Dodge and talk to your father."

"I'm not talking to him. Not after what he did…"

"Will you stop," Lillian burst out sitting up on her elbow looking down at him. "I'm sick of hearing you accuse him and blame him when you don't even know what really happened. You don't know if it's true, but you done judged him. To you he's guilty but you only have a damn tombstone as your proof." She whipped out turning over away from him.

Ben sat up against the headboard crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see what good talking is going to do," Ben said firmly.

"How about giving us all some peace of mind." Lillian said pulling the covers up higher around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply A/N: please read and review. For story purposes I had to change Joe/Beth's age from six to seven. I also used an idea from the first few lyrics to Garth Brook's somewhere other than the night. I also took Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman episode: One more Lullaby idea. Chapter 3 Lydia stared out the window she felt like crying, but she wouldn't dare shed a tear. The past couple of nights it had been long after she had gone to bed before Cole came in the house. The whole place was disconcertingly quiet and Lydia couldn't help but wonder why he was avoiding her.

Lydia wished she was more analytical about her own life, than she was with everybody else then she might be able to understand him better. But she wasn't analytical and when she looked at him she didn't see him any differently. And she was no closer to understanding her husband than she had ever been.

Despite his stepping in and out of her life with his cold distance here and there, Cole understood her better than she understood herself. To her, only two things mattered. Her family, obviously, and to be loved. She use to think he loved her beyond everything else. For Cole was always there and he always understood, without question and without judgment. Now she wasn't so sure anymore.

There were many private moments in Moss's barn, the jail and the Long Branch. They discussed business like man to man. She could talk to him, without inhibition. And he listened, treating her like an equal, nodding and humming tones of approval or bursting out in laughter. Sometimes, he advised her on what she should do about certain problems. She tried to listen, but she couldn't contain her arguments, pointing out faults in his advice, as if he was always right. Granted he was right in a few situations where they had gotten into some big trouble.

And yet, Cole kept coming back. Her temper, insults and scowls and no matter how much trouble she cooked up, didn't bother him – in fact, he often found himself saying and doing things just to get a rise out of her. It amused him. She amused him. Or so she believed at one time.

Oh, she was such a girl, so innocent behind her tough façade, so foolish and yet, so hopeful. Now her tough façade was breaking. What if she no longer amused him or held his interest?

****M&K****

"Just what do you think you're doing," Jacob asked leaning up against the door hinges of the extra bedroom. He woke up to find her missing dressing in hastily donned jeans he went in search of his wayward wife.

Julia turned at the sound of his voice, smiling happily. "I was just thinking, we could turn this room into a nursery," Julia sighed out wishfully as she moved over closer to him.

Jacob smiled at her. "We can do that later," he said snagging an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Right now I got better things on my mind," he said. His breath was coming hard and fast now, his eyes going down to her softly parted lips. Like a man in a trance, he bent his head his eyes staring straight into hers.

The tension between them was almost unbearable. She could feel the warm, sigh of his breath on her lips, the slight mingling scent of dust and leather as he bent over her the blazing warmth of his body where her cool hands pressed against his chest.

"Jacob…" she whispered apprehensively.

His open mouth brushed against hers while he watched her.

"Hush," he whispered gently.

"Jacob…" she whispered against his mouth. "Stop teasing and kiss me plowboy," she murmured as her mouth brushed and caressed his in a maddening tantalizing motion. Both arms went up around him while she nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart, and hear the roughness of his breath.

For once in his life Jacob didn't think he just acted. He let his body press hers back against the smooth roughness of the door. He crushed her soft mouth under his, taking control, the hunger in him almost tangible in the hot tense silence that followed. A soft moan escaped her as the madness burned her mind, and her body and she felt his powerful muscles contract against her, the warmth of his body burning where it touched hers in a long aching caress.

****M&K****

Mark walked along the boardwalk heading towards school, just minding his own business when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Rebecca Jones or Becca as she was called in school. Becca had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. He thought how he wouldn't mind getting to know her better if she wasn't already with that big troublemaking bully Travis Holt. He couldn't understand what a girl as beautiful as she was and could have her pick of just about any guy she wanted was doing with that big numbskull. Well maybe someday she'll come to her senses and decide that she should be with someone more deserving of her. He only hoped that when that day finally came that he was the one she would realize was her soul mate. Oh, how he hoped and prayed that day would finally come, and soon!

****M&K****

Adam looked out at the dark headed beauty through the lace curtain in Molly's room. Without thinking he let out a low whistle. He was glad Molly wasn't up here to hear the whistle. Not that he really cared but it did avoid an awkward situation. He watched her, wishing she wasn't off limits, and by off limits he meant worth the hassle.

"Well Molly should be occupying my mother by now, time to slip out the back door and head towards school," he thought dropping the curtain and sitting his empty glass on the stand before he left the whore's room.

****M&K****

Charlotte Miller, Lottie for short, stood in front of the schoolhouse staring at it like it was an impenetrable fortress. It was her first day of school and she was scared. Her sister Jessica was already talking to her girlfriends Ida Webb, Laura Bodkins, Maggie Jones and Anna Green, and Jessica already said she didn't want her little sister tagging along. It wasn't as if Lottie didn't know any of the kids her own age she did, but she never really played with them. She walked over to where Caroline Green was standing talking to a few other girls, mainly Elsa Murphy, and Elaine Coleman.

"Can I play?" Lottie asked looking hopeful.

"Why would we want to play with you?" replied a superior sounding Emma Watkins.

"I don't know. Maybe because you want to be my friends." Lottie said in a discouraged sounding voice.

"I wouldn't be friends with you for anything." was Emma's answer.

Lottie walked away looking like she was about to cry.

Joe saw how Emma had treated the new girl and thought it was unfair. Lottie Miller didn't deserve that, she was nice for a girl's standards in his book although he sometimes wondered if she was a girl. "You can play with us, Lottie, if you want!" Joe said as he stood beside his two best friends Toby McGraw and Pete Roniger.

"You mean you would let me play with you?" Lottie said doubtfully but still hopeful.

"Sure," Joe said as Pete and Toby grabbed his arm and turned their backs to Lottie.

"Joe! She's a girl!" Pete said as if reminding him.

"Why'd ya go and ask her to play with us for?" Toby whined.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Joe replied simply. "My Daddy says you shouldn't treat people any differently just because of who they are or because they don't have as much as you," Joe explained to them.

"Yeah," they both agreed.

"But she's a girl," Toby repeated.

"I told you I asked her because it was the right thing to do, besides she doesn't act like most girls. She's not afraid to get dirty or climb trees or any of that other stuff the other girls are too stuck up to do. She doesn't try to make ya play house or any of that girl stuff either." said Joe.

"Ok. But if she tries to kiss me I'm gonna get you!" Pete warned.

"That goes double for me," Toby said looking over his shoulder at the scared Lottie.

"From now on Lottie you play with us. The four of us will be best friends and when one of us needs help the others will always be there!" Joe said as the three of them broke up from their little huddling session.

"Ok," Lottie said flashing a bright smile at them. "So what do you want to play," Lottie asked.

"I don't know it's Pete's turn to choose," Toby said looking at her.

"Hide and seek! Lottie you count to twenty and we'll hide." Pete said.

"Alright," Lottie said.

"No peeking," Joe reminded her as she slowly covered her eyes and started to count while they all ran in the same direction to hide. "Aren't you glad I asked her to play now," Joe asked as they went in search of a place to hide.

No!" Toby said.

"Well you done asked her, I guess we'll have to now." said Pete.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It might not be so bad having Lottie around." Toby said as Lottie found there hiding place.

****M&K****

Matt hated spending this much time away from his family, but he had a job to do. Spending so many hours in the saddle wasn't helping matters any either, his back was starting to ache and so was his knee, but he had to keep going. He knew he was close to Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers after he went through a small new town that was nothing more than ashes now. The citizens that had survived the attack were picking up what they could salvage and moving on after the burying was done. Matt hadn't stuck around to help any more than he had to, now that he was that close.

****M&K****

Ben woke up in a piss poor mood. Lillian was barely talking to him this morning. She had all but slammed his plate down in front of him and she even sloshed coffee out onto the table as she sat it down. He knew she was mad at him for not wanting to talk to Mike or his father about the possibility of Beth being his sister. She was right about him already finding his father guilty. But she was wrong Matt Dillon was guilty of infidelity on all accounts. Ben couldn't help but wonder if this had been the only time or if his father had done it every time he left town.

"You going to go talk to her this morning," Lillian asked.

"No," Ben said firmly.

"Other than the fact that Beth looks somewhat like your brothers, and a gravestone you got no proof. Why are you being so hard headed about this, go talk to Mike and find out if there is some grounds to the charges before you hang your father," she snapped out.

"No, I got work to do," Ben said roughly scooting back in his chair and pushing away from the table and her. He wasn't going to go talk to Mike about anything.

****M&K****

Kitty paced her office doing countless invoices anything to keep her mind busy. She was worried about how the boys were going to like their new teacher. Miss Wharton seemed nice when the town had met her. The fact that Cole had recommended her spoke somewhat of her character, but Kitty wondered how Cole knew her. Not that she thought Cole would ever be unfaithful to her daughter, but then she never thought Matt would have done that either and he did. It was still a mystery and she wasn't going to waste her time trying to figure it out. Lydia didn't need that kind of emotional pain right now.

She smiled as she thought about her oldest expecting her first child until a thought set in, oh, boy! My baby is having a baby of her own, she thought. It didn't seem like that long ago when Lydia was just a baby in her arms. Matt and her were so young back then. Now she was going to be a grandmother. She was happy for Lydia and Cole both. It just felt like becoming a grandmother was the first step in the next stage of her life. It was saying she was getting old. Well I guess I'm not that old yet. After all I am having another little one myself," she thought as she spread a hand over her semi rounded belly. But let's face it. This will be my last one. I am getting old. Kitty admitted to herself. Maybe she should try to look on this whole grandma experience differently not just the fact that she was growing old. Maybe she should try to look at it as the beginning of watching her children grow and have families of their own. The joy of getting to watch them experience the joys of parenthood that only a child could bring into their lives. The best part of it all was knowing that no matter what there could always be a little one around only when her and Matt needed some alone time they could send their grandchildren home to their parents.

Thinking of Matt made her think of what a wonderful grandfather he was going to be. She could just see him with a bunch of little ones climbing all over him wanting his undivided attention. Oh he'd go on about how they are a little bit of an inconvenience but he'd love every minute of it, just like she would when the time came. They were going to spoil them rotten and laugh when they turn around and give their parents a run for their money at every chance they get.

****M&K****

Alison stood at the front of the class as they all filed in taking their seats. It was the first day for her to be teaching in Dodge and she was a little nervous and anxious all at the same time. It was going to take her some time to get to know her students but she could already tell there was some hostilities in the air by the way they filed into the classroom in groups. "Class, my name is Miss Wharton," Alison said giving them a friendly smile. "It's going to take me a while to remember your names so I'd like if all my first graders," Alison said seeing their look of confusion written on the classes' faces. "My seven to eight year olds to stand in front of the class room please," Alison instructed. By the time Alison had finished rearranging the seats and her students she had every seat filled and in the order of boy, girl in a completely straight line from front to back.

****M&K****

Adam sat there cursing his brother to hell for being the lucky bastard sitting beside Susannah Carpenter. He didn't mind sitting beside Maggie Jones but she was his buddy Trent Wilson's girl. But how was he supposed to pay attention to his history lesson, with the scent of cherry blossoms floating around him. He tried to focus honestly, but Susannah's raven black hair kept grazing his knuckles every so often, and he started to picture just how many ways it could tangle them up together.

****M&K****

Mark was sitting behind Becca while Walter Cutright got to sit beside her. He sat there staring at her profile as she whispered something to Walter. She was so beautiful. What he wouldn't give for just one touch, one kiss. Just to know what it felt like to have her in his arms. He wished she knew how she was constantly on his mind. The way she made him feel just by looking at him. He wanted her to notice him so much it hurt. He wondered briefly if it would be okay to pull a trick on the new teacher, but thought better of it.

****M&K****

Joe sat behind Lottie while Pete got to sit beside her, but unfortunately that meant he had to share a desk with Emma Watson. He ignored Emma the best he could throughout the better part of class. He didn't like her and it showed. He would rather be sitting with Toby or Pete or even Lottie compared to Emma Watson. Maybe he should complain to his mother about the teacher forcing him to sit with Emma Watson. Maybe Mama could get her to change her mind about this seating arrangement.

****M&K****

Julia sat in the rocker on the front porch trying to knit a baby blanket. It had taken her mother–in-law Bess and Ma Smalley a month to teach her how to knit and she wasn't very good at it still. She'd rather crochet than knit. She was better at it too; in fact she had mastered the skill of crocheting better than any other needlework.

She bit her bottom lip as she held her mouth in a funny concentrating way, as she tried to work on the next row for the blanket. After she had messed up three times already she let out an aggravating "Arugh!" sound. She was determined that she was going to make at least one knitted blanket for her child if it killed her.

****M&K****

Lydia stood in the kitchen rolling out the pie crust. She had the apples done sliced and ready to go into the crust once she fitted it to the pie pan. She didn't know what else to do at the moment. She was at a loss. Cole was barely talking to her. She was miserable and nothing was going to fix it so it seemed. She had tried his favorite dinner last night to get a reaction of him but nothing. Not even "That was a great meal Lydie," came from his mouth. He just stood up from the table and went down into the barn to work on whatever it was he was working on, leaving her alone once again. She was so sick of looking at the house and being alone that she thought about going into town and seeing her mother. Funny how she thought her mama could fix everything, even now when she was going to be a mother herself.

****M&K*****

Matt stopped around noon to pull some jerky out of his saddlebags and to rest Buck for a little while. "You know Buck we're both getting to old for this," Matt muttered as he fed Buck some apple treats. He had to admit to himself that he was thinking more and more about retiring, or delegating more to Festus and Newly.

If he retired he would have more time to spend with Kitty and Joe and the baby, than he did now. The thought of another baby froze him in his tracks still. He wasn't as scared as he had first been when Kitty had told him about Lydia. A smile curled to his lips as he recalled the day she told him they were going to have Lydia. He had been scared to death about the implications of what it required to be a father. His father wasn't much to go on and he was worried he was going to repeat the same mistakes. But he was more worried about leaving Kitty a widow with a fatherless child than anything else. And boy howdy did Kitty go to the extreme of proving her point that he needed to stay the marshal by refusing to marry him.

Twenty years they had been together and it still amazed him. Every day was something different to look forward too. Kitty was still full of surprises. But between her and the kids there was never a dull moment. It still amazed him that he had been able to be in town every time his child was born. He'd never forget those days as long as he lived. But now was still the question should he retire?

****M&K****

Jacob walked into the house for lunch only to find Julia crying her eyes out holding some yarn. "Sweetheart what's wrong," Jacob asked softly.

"I can't do it…" Julia sobbed out brokenly.

"Can't do what?" he asked taking her in his arms letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I tried really I tried…but it's pointless…"Julia sobbed as he rubbed her back.

Jacob stood there rubbing her back as she cried and spoke incoherent words that he couldn't understand. The last coherent word she said was knitting. So as he held her he glared at the knitting needles for being responsible for reducing her to a pile of babbling tears. If he could have reached them and held her at the same time he was tempted to snap them in half for sending him on the loose cannonball ride. And if she was crying over knitting needles he shuddered to think of what else she might cry over in the next few months.

****M&K****

Lydia bent over to pull the pie out of the oven and set it on the windowstill to cool. She had been doing nothing here lately but thinking about the baby and her marriage. She was beginning to think that Cole didn't love her anymore, at least not right now. Maybe he felt trapped now and hated her because he never got a chance to sow his wild oats.

She thought back all throughout their courtship and the earlier times of their marriage. Their relationship, when it was still in its infancy, was great. It was as if he'd step in and swoop up all of her problems. She used to find shelter in his strong arms. They were so carefree laughing till their sides ached, kissing until they were both breathless and yearning for more. She had been so enthralled by how his features softened when he looked at her, and knowing that his hand on the small of her back, or the soft brushes on her arm were signs of intimacy, not just a show of them being a couple. She used to be more than just another girl to him. They talked and shared and she had wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Colton Dalton.

Now she was Mrs. Colton Dalton, and she wasn't as happy as she used to be. She used the Long Branch to push him away from having children because of her fears. But they had worked past that and now it was his turn to shut her out. And she didn't know what to do about it. She made up her mind as she walked down into the barn. _Mama would listen and she'd know what to do, Mama always knew what to do. _she thought as she saddled Golden Boy up.

****M&K****

Ben raced Tomahawk out in the open mesa not really caring where they were headed. It wasn't until Tomahawk's breathing was starting to get labored did he rein in. He could feel Tomahawk heaving breaths as he looked around. "Damn it," he said seeing Mike's ranch house not more than a few yards in front of him. Nudging Tomahawk into a walk he headed towards Mike. It wouldn't hurt to find out how she knew his dad.

****M&K****

Matt pulled out his slicker, as the first drops of rain hit his shoulders. He mounted up and started to push forward as the rain started to come down in rivulets.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in her office waiting for school to let out to find out how their first day back was and about the new teacher, when there was a knock on the door. "Hi, Mama! You busy?" Lydia asked poking her head in the crack in the door.

"No, not especially! I was just trying to keep myself busy. Gives me less time to worry about your father and what trouble the boys will get into. What's on your mind?" Kitty said as Lydia came on in the office.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd drop by and say hello." Lydia shrugged sitting down.

"Nice try Lydia! What's wrong? "

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you too well Lydia Marie. I know when something is bothering you and when you're trying to hide something from me. It's one of those mother's intuitions you'll learn more about after your little one gets here."

"Oh," Lydia said her mouth forming a perfect o shape. ""Well I don't quite know how to explain it but Cole and I have been having some problems," she admitted in a timid voice.

"What kind of problems?"

"The baby. For some reason Cole doesn't seem to thrilled about it. I just don't understand it. Before he was furious when he wanted one and I didn't and now that I want one he doesn't."

Kitty was a little surprised to hear that about Cole. Yet she knew her daughter too. "Lydia, are you sure that he doesn't want the baby or are you misreading the situation?"

"Well he throws a fit everytime I bring it up. He says that I'm constantly talking about the baby or thinking about it and he doesn't want to spend so much time discussing it. He says there are other things that we could be focusing on."

"Lydia, don't you see what is going on?"

"If I did Mama I wouldn't have had to come to you for advice."

"It's really very simple, sweetheart. Cole is scared and this is his way of venting those fears."

"Scared? What would he be scared of?"

"I don't know. It could be any number of things." Kitty started. "It could be the thought of being responsible for another life. One that will be totally dependent on the two of you for its every need and want. It could be the idea of losing some of the freedom that you both have right now. Once the baby comes you won't be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want because your child takes priority over your wants and even your needs. It could even be the fear of something going wrong. The thought of something happening to the baby or even you could be scaring him so much that he doesn't know how to express those fears any other way than by being angry. I just don't know, Lydia. You are going to have to talk to Cole. I mean really talk and get to the bottom of what is causing him to react this way."

"I had no idea that Cole's behavior could be anything but the fact he didn't want the baby. I just thought he either didn't want the baby or that he was jealous because he wasn't the center of attention."

"Well, Lydia it could be one of those things as well. You'll just have to have a very open and honest conversation with your husband and really discuss this. I mean discuss, not accuse him of not wanting the baby or anything else. Just talk without judging him for his feelings."

"Ok, Mama I'll try but I don't know if he will even talk to me. He has been so distant lately."

"Lydia, if he won't talk to you now just let him know that you are willing to listen to his side of things when he is ready to talk about it."

"Ok. Mama. Thanks!" Lydia said as she thought about how her mama knew that might be what's wrong with Cole. "You know Mama, I get the feeling you're speaking from experience." Lydia said looking at her expectantly.

"Every parent feels those things at some point. So I think it's safe to say that your father and I have been through what you are going through at some point." Kitty answered the question.

"I'll think about what you said Mama and try to figure out a way to discuss things with Cole without it turning into an argument but it won't be easy."

"I know, but you have to try. For your baby's sake as well as your own."

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go now and try to figure out how to get Cole to talk to me and hopefully work things out."

"Ok. You know I'm here if you need me. All you have to do is say so."

"I know Mama." Lydia said standing up. "I love you!" she said putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"I love you too! Now take care of yourself and my grandbaby!"

"I will!" Lydia smiled. "Bye Mama!" Lydia said bending over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart," Kitty said patting Lydia's hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later Mama," Lydia said

****M&K****

Ben rode into the yard seeing Beth sitting on the porch playing with her doll, while a few of the ranch hands worked in the corral. He didn't see Mike at all, just Beth. "Hey Beth, where's your mom," Ben asked riding up to the porch.

"She's inside," Beth said, just as Mike stepped out on the porch with a bucket of water.

"What brings you over this way Ben," Mike said tossing the water out.

"I need to talk to you about something," Ben said dismounting.

"Oh well come on inside," Mike said.

Ben wasn't sure but he thought he detected a touch of nervousness in her voice. He tied Tomahawk up to the porch, before he stepped up on the little wooden platform as he followed Mike into the house. He gave Beth one more long glance, hoping he wouldn't see the resemblance, but damn that girl looked too much like Joe.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Ben?" Mike questioned as she held the back of the kitchen chair.

"How did you meet my dad," Ben started, figuring if he knew how they met it might make some sense.

"I found him out in the middle of nowhere, no water, no papers, no nothing. His horse must have thrown him and he hit his head. I brought him back here and nursed him." Mike said in a clinical tone. "When he woke up a couple days later he couldn't even remember his own name." Mike stated telling Ben everything that happened after that but only what she wanted him to know.

Ben noticed she didn't come right out and say anything about them being lovers but from the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice when she talked about Matt he knew. He never understood why women always got so dreamy eyed and wistful when they talked about the loves of their life. "how long has it been since you seen dad," he asked curiously.

"Almost seven years why," Mike asked wondering why the sudden questions about her knowing his father.

"So that was before your husband died," Ben said carefully.

"No Bob died a year before I ever met your father," Mike said cautiously.

"That doesn't make sense, Beth's only six years old." Ben stated looking straight at Mike.

Mike was lost for words when Ben brought Beth into the conversation. He couldn't have figured it out, he wasn't around Beth a lot she had made sure of that. There was no way.

"So does my father know he has a daughter," Ben asked, noticing Mike's hesitation. "Look there's no point in denying that you had an affair with him. Beth looks too much like my baby brothers for it not to be true."

"No your father doesn't know," Mike heaved out wearily sinking into the kitchen chair. Wondering what on earth Ben was going to do now with that knowledge.

****M&K****

Julia woke up again, naked and completely overjoyed. If someone would have told her a few years ago, that she'd be lying in bed naked as the day she was born from making love to her husband in the middle of the day she would have laughed at them. But now she couldn't think of anything better that she'd like to do. She smiled as she looked over at Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where do you think you are going," she said, noticing he had his pants on, as she moved across the bed as she slowly rose to her knees just behind his bare back.

"I'm going to go feed the horses," he said feeling her sheet covered breast pressing into his back like a branding iron.

"I thought you fed them this morning," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I started to but someone came in the barn with other things on her mind…." He said patting her hands and holding them in place as he leaned forward to reach for his boots.

Julia felt the blush warming her cheeks. Yes this morning she had foregone breakfast for a roll in the hay literally. Then after breakfast they had sat on the couch drinking coffee talking about the nursery before things started to heat up again, just like they were starting to do now.

"Jacob," she murmured nuzzling his neck as she pressed her lips against his pulse.

"Jules, let me feed the horses," Jacob said, knowing it was going to be in vain, when she started out kissing his neck as her hands slipped down over his shoulders playing with his chest hair.

"Later," she whispered before she nipped at his ear lobe. "I want you," she said shifting over to one side as she pulled him backwards on the bed and straddled him.

"You're trying to kill me," he teased running his hands up her back as he pulled her down into a passoniate kiss.

****M&K****

Cole saw the storm clouds moving across the sky as he just started to run back to the house through the rain. "Damn rain," he cursed shaking himself off like a wet dog, as he walked into the kitchen. He was surprised that lunch wasn't set out on the table. He was sure Lydia had been cooking it when he ran out to feed the horses and to check on them. Come to think of it as he looked around he didn't see Lydia around either. "Lydia," Cole called out as a panic started to rise in his throat.

He had been out in the barn and with the rain coming down by the barrelful he wouldn't have heard any riders or anything coming up to the house. After Matt had stopped in and warned them all to be on the lookout just in case he had stayed close to the house, except that one day he went to Dodge to drown his sorrows.

"Lydia," he shouted louder moving on into the living room but she wasn't there either. "Lydia, damn it answer me," he grumbled. "Lydia," Cole shouted again loudly as his heart started to thunder in his chest.

"Bedroom," she called out in a faint voice.

Cole moved towards their bedroom with hurried but purposed strides. He threw the door open only to freeze dead still as Lydia stood there stark naked in front of him. He stared at her in complete disbelief, as he raked his eyes over her, taking in the changes of her body like a drowning man gasping for air.

Lydia stood there letting his eyes rake over her naked form. Her skin was tingling, with anticipation. Her heart was hammering so loudly in her ears she was sure Cole could hear it, her breathing was labored as she waited for him to do something…say something….

He couldn't wrap his mind around it, Lydia standing there in front of him bare to the bone. She wasn't what one would call experienced in the art of seduction or even making love for that matter. When it came down to certain things she was still shy and reserved, but what she lacked in experience she made up for in passion and bravdo. Yet not even in his wildest dreams did he ever picture her doing this.

"Say something," she said nervously as she met his eyes.

He couldn't say anything his mouth wouldn't work, so he did the next best thing he closed the distance between them with two giant strides. "Lydia," he sighed bending down to kiss her softly at first before crushing her mouth under his.

****M&K****

Adam walked into the Long Branch straight towards the office after giving Molly a wink. Dropping his books off in the office he headed up the back stairs to Molly's room. He made the top of the stairs just as Molly passed through the curtain. They slipped into her room and Adam didn't wait for her to say anything before he wrapped his hands through her greasy black locks and kissed her hard, walking her back towards the bed at the same time.

Molly barely got out a giggle before he fell on top of her pretending she was another girl with dark shiny black hair and green eyes and smelled like cherry blossoms.

****M&K****

Mark stood gazing out Breck's window across the street to Webb's store. He had seen Becca go into the store. So he stood staring at the door waiting for her to come back out. He didn't find it surprising to see Travis Holt the one school bully standing outside waiting for her either. Mark clenched his fists at his sides when Becca walked out of the store and Travis grabbed her roughly by the arm causing her to wince in pain. It took every ounce of willpower he processed not to walk out of the office and call Travis out. The only thing that stopped him was Becca's smiling face, before she planted a kiss on Travis. God how he wished he was on the receiving end of that kiss. Only it wouldn't be a peck on the cheek it would be a full mouth kiss.

****M&K****

Matt pulled his hat tighter onto his head and kicked Buck to keep moving. He had to keep going. He was glad Buck wasn't a green colt because of the lightening the thunderstorm was producing. It was the perfect time to ride on, because no one would be foolish enough to follow them on a night like this. Not unless he was addle brained, or he was doing it for his duty. Matt figured he was a little bit of both.

If he kept going for another hour he could make a hard turn to the north instead of heading west. There was a town to the west, and most lawmen would assume they were going there. With the driving rain washing out their tracks, nobody would ever be able to find their trail that led out of Ford County to the north.

****M&K****

The next afternoon Kitty sat there in the living room when Joe walked in the house somewhat dripping wet. She couldn't get the boys to answer about the new teacher the first day except for she was nice and pretty, and she knew then she was going to have to single them out to get answers. "How was school?" Kitty asked.

"Fine," Joe answered tersely.

"You have any homework?" Kitty asked.

"No," Joe answered as he laid his books on the stand where they would sit and wait until tomorrow morning to go back to school.

"Did something happen today to make you so grumpy," Kitty asked but Joe didn't answer her. "How do you like your new teacher," Kitty asked.

"She's nice," Joe said. "And she's pretty too," he added. "She's just stupid," Joe said.

"Oh and why do you say that," she asked knowing that Joe was starting to open up.

"She put me with Emma Watson," Joe snubbed out shortly.

"Oh is that all," Kitty said knowing all about the new seating arrangements from Bess. She didn't like the idea of Joe sitting with Emma either but as long as Miss Wharton was the teacher she could arrange her class as she saw fit and she must have had a reason to put Emma and Joe together.

"Mom is Dad back yet," Joe asked suddenly.

"No, not yet," Kitty sighed out.

"Mama how long until he is back," Joe asked expectantly.

"I don't know," Kitty sighed knowing her youngest was missing his father just as much as she was missing Matt. "Where's your brothers?" she questioned realizing that they hadn't come home yet.

"Adam went to Trent's and Mark went to Breck's."

****M&K****

Lillian walked into the back of the Utopia Rose to talk to Alice, a girl she used to work with in Meade. Lillian had worn one of her old working dresses so she could sit out in the saloon with Alice and talk. They sat in the shadows deep in the back where no one would bother them. She wasn't surprised to see Ben coming in for a drink. Yet what happened next did surprise her.

****M&K****

"Hey! What can I do for ya darlin?" the blonde asked.

"I was lookin for Hope!" Ben said scanning the room for the dark headed beauty.

"Oh, well she's indisposed at the moment if you catch my drift." The blonde said rolling her eyes upstairs.

"Yeah, well then how about you let me buy you a drink and you can keep me company?" Ben said.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"Good. Maybe later you and I could talk in private?"

"You sure you want to waste time just talkin?"

"Well now I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

"Well don't keep me waitin too long! I might just have to look for greener pastures."

"Oh, believe darlin I can make it worth your while!"

"Well now that sounds promising!"

"Lets just say that I've never had any complaints."

"Well I'll have to find out for myself, won't I?"

"Yeah, maybe you will! What's your name?"

"Rain, what's your darling," the blonde asked.

"Ben," he answered. After drinking only one beer he got tired of waiting on Hope and took Rain up on her offer.

****M&K****

Alison sat at her desk going over the test she had just given her students. When the door opened and the short rounded woman walked in like she owned the schoolhouse. "Yes, is there something I can help you with Mrs.…, " Alison said letting the question trail off.

"Watson. I'm Samantha and Emma Watson's mother." Mrs. Watson stated with a superior voice.

"Oh, yes! Of course, what can I do for you Mrs. Watson?"

"You can tell me why you have my daughter seated with the son of that...that saloon woman!" Mrs. Watson harped out in a sneer.

"Mrs. Watson I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. If you are referring to the seating arrangement I have implemented I assure you that I carefully arranged the seating so that all my students are seated according to their proper grade level. That way there is less confusion and disruption during class when I am giving out assignments. Also it makes it easier on me being new here and not yet knowing everybody to learn the names of each one of my students if they are in a specific seating order." Alison explained calmly and evenly.

"All that may be so but I think you could have found a more appropriate order in which to seat the children, Miss Wharton!"

"Just what would you suggest would be a more appropriate way to seat the children, Mrs. Watson?" Alison asked trying hard to keep her temper.

"I think you should seat them according to their social standing!" Mrs. Watson stated firmly.

"Excuse me? Would you mind explaining to me exactly what the purpose of that would be Mrs. Watson?"

"It would keep the children of proper social standing from having to be associated with the children of common riffraff and especially the offspring of certain women of questionable morals. I do not want my children being subjected to the wrong kind of people and their evil influences. I want you to put my Emma with someone who is less of a bad influence than Joe Dillon!" Mrs. Watson huffed out.

"Well I think my arrangement is better because it encourages the children to interact more with each other rather than within their own little groups which was one of the first things I observed occurring when I first met my students. So Mrs. Watson I will not be changing the seating arrangements unless there is some reason for which I see it necessary." Alison said standing up to look evenly in Mrs. Watson's eyes.

"Is that your final word on the matter Miss Wharton?"

"Yes, it is Mrs. Watson."

"Well I shall be leaving then but I will be keeping an eye on you and your teaching methods and if I see anything out of the ordinary I will be going to the town counsel at once."

"Mrs. Watson, I assure you that Miss Wharton is a very qualified, competent teacher who will do her best to give the children the best education possible." Cole said from the doorway.

"Mr. Dalton, I fail to see where this is any of your concern! You don't even have a child in attendance here!"

"You're right Mrs. Watson but this is a community school and I am a member of the community so I feel that I do have a right to weigh in on the matter."

"I refuse to discuss this any further with you. Just be advised I will be watching the way this classroom is conducted and I will not hesitate to bring anything I see as a problem to the attention of the town counsel."

"Fine, Mrs. Watson! That is your right to do so. If there is nothing further I am very busy." Alison stated roughly.

"Of course, good day Miss Wharton!"

"Well I see you met one of the town's more outspoken citizens." Cole said with a laugh.

"Yes,unfortunately! Are there anymore like her?" Alison asked with an arched brow.

"Only a few. They are what my mother-in-law refers to as peahens. You just met Mrs. Watson. You should probably also stay clear of Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy as much as possible. Those three are the worst of the bunch and are always looking for some way to stir up trouble." Cole stated.

"Thank you Cole for your vote of confidence and for helping to deal with that situation. I also appreciate the advice on which ones of the distinguished citizens of this town to watch out for." Alison said.

"Sure no problem. You'll learn pretty quickly who is the real deal and who you should stay away from as much as much as possible." Cole said.

"Just like everywhere else I guess," Alison sighed out. "So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see how your first day went?" Cole shrugged.

"It went very well for the first day considering what you just walked in on." Alison said taking her seat. "I really don't mean to be rude Cole but I really am busy," Alison said dismissing him.

"I was just heading home anyways. You're doing a good job Alison," Cole said.

"Thanks but I've just started." Alison said as Cole left. _"and if Mrs. Watson is anything to go by then god help her."_

_****M&K****_

Ben sat there leaning up on his saddle horn as he watched the cattle. He didn't know what to do anymore, and he had to think. The perfect image of his father had been shattered a week ago. He had confronted Mike Yardner about her affair with his father hoping against hope that Beth wasn't his sister. He was being delusional thinking that because Beth looked too much like his brothers. And now that he knew the truth he noticed a little bit of Julia and Lydia in her as well.

He was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Matt had willingly slept with another woman while married to his mother. He couldn't understand how his father could cheat on Kitty, considering how he felt about cheating in general. It was one of those lessons his father had taught him growing up: _"You don't lie, cheat or steal because if you have nothing at all in your pocket you at least have your word." _ His father's words echoed in his head. For as long as Ben could remember he had always looked up to his father, like every young boy should he reckoned. Now that hero worship he had placed on his father was just a delusion. Matt Dillon had lied, by covering up his affair with Mike. He didn't buy into the whole thing about amnesia because Matt fell off his horse. He had willingly cheated on Kitty with Mike. And he wasn't buying that it was only once like Mike said. He had seen the look in her eyes when she talked about Matt.

How could any man forget that he had a wife and kids at home waiting? But Mike was just as guilty in his mind. She never told his father about Beth and she was still refusing to do so. It was the only part out of this whole mess that Ben, felt any sympathy for his father. He knew how much his father loved his children. It was just that complex and just as simple. His father would want to know and be there for Beth, that much he was sure of.

He still wasn't sure what to do about the fact that Beth Yardner was his sister. He just had to figure out what to do. Maybe he should just confront his father about the matter. He gritted his teeth, he didn't want to talk to his father about his affair. No he wanted to punch his lights out for putting their family through this.

Ben didn't want to stir up a hornets nest either. His mother was not going to like the fact that Matt had been unfaithful amnesia or not, let alone the fact that he had a child by that woman. And he didn't want to hurt his mother.

Maybe he should just leave it all alone and not interfere. Everything was fine the way it was. Matt had a right to know about Beth. Kitty deserved to know about Matt's infidelity, no matter how much it hurt. He just had to think some more about it. He didn't want to hurt anybody but Matt did deserve to know about Beth.

And on top of all that Lillian hadn't muttered no more than two words to him. She had even gone so far as to slam every plate of food down in front of him not caring if the coffee sloshed onto the table, or the food was burnt to a crisp and barely eatable. And he sure didn't need Diego pointing out the fact that he messed up. But for the life of him he didn't know what it was.

****M&K****

"You know how lucky you are?" Adam said as he sat on Trent's workbench.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trent Wilson asked as he tacked on the horse's shoe.

"Well you got a pretty girl like Maggie, who thinks you're special. You got a job you like that helps pay the bills and you don't have to go to school. I'd give anything if my parents would let me quit school and get a job. Especially if it was being a deputy or something that would help me get the experience I need to be a marshal one day."

"Yeah, I'm lucky alright!" Trent huffed out sarcastically. "I spend my days in this dirty, stinking, sweltering forge! Working my butt off and all I have to show for it at the end of the day is an aching back and a ton of dirt and sweat! Not to mention the fact that I can barely have a conversation with the girl I'm sweet on because I can barely understand what she is talking about half the time and her father doesn't approve of our relationship because he says I'm not good enough for his daughter! Yeah, I'm lucky alright!"

"Well I'd still give anything if my folks would let me quit school!"

"I thought you were still sweet on Susannah Carpenter?"

"I am but what does that have to do with anything?" Adam said looking at Trent confused.

"Well for one thing if you quit school you'll lose your excuse for seeing her every day."

"She doesn't even know I'm alive. She won't even speak to me unless she absolutely has to. She barely even looks at me." Adam said.

"Yeah, but still if you stay in school you get to see her every day and maybe she just might decide to deem you worthy of her attention sometime."

"So you think I should stay in school just because of Susannah?" Adam said tilting his head in a doubtful look.

" No, not just because of Susannah. You have to admit though that she is a pretty good incentive. I think you should stay in school because I don't want to see you end up like me. Having to settle for what you can get to scrape out a living. At least if you stay in school you have more options of what you can do with your life."

"Now your sounding like my dad." Adam harped. "I know what I want to do with my life. I want to be a marshal and follow in my dad's footsteps. I don't need to go to school any longer to do that. I already have more schooling than my dad did and he gets by. I don't think I would have any problems with it."

" Well I see that you aren't going to listen to me and take my advice so I guess I'm wasting my breath but I still think Susannah is the best reason of all for considering staying in school."

" I'll think about what you said but I've done pretty well made up my mind. As soon as my parents give me the ok I'm quitting school."

" Good luck with that! I don't think your father is going to budge on this one."

****M&K****

"Mark? Mark? Hey what's so interesting out there?" Breck asked , looking at Mark who was staring out the window.

"Hmm? What?" Mark asked getting jarred out of his daydream.

"I asked you what is so interesting that you've been staring at out that window for the last five minutes?"

"Nothing I guess. Just thinking."

"Well let's just see what you were thinking about. Oh, it wouldn't happen to be that very pretty girl across the street would it?" Breck said coming up behind him.

"What difference does it make? She doesn't even give me the time of day. Besides she's always with that good for nothing Travis Holt."

"Well have you tried talking to her?"

"No, every time I think about it my mouth gets all dry and my palms get sweaty and I'm so nervous that I think I'm gonna pass out. I can't even get up the nerve to say hello to her," Mark admitted shyly.

"Well did you ever think that maybe she feels the same way and she just hasn't gotten up her courage to speak to you either?"

"No it's because she already has a boyfriend. She'll never give me the time of day as long as he's around."

"Well you may be partly right about that. From what I'm seeing from here it looks to me like she's with him because she hasn't got a choice. See how he's being so aggressive with her. It could be that she wants to get away from him but she just doesn't know how or maybe is afraid to."

"I never thought of that. Travis was…is…the school bully, that is when he shows up for school. Maybe he has been forcing her to stay with him or threatening her or something."

"Maybe she could use a friend to give her some encouragement. Why don't you try talking to her and being her friend? Even if it doesn't develop into something more you can always use a friend?"

"Thanks Breck. I'll try but its hard to find her without Travis around."

"That's what I was talking about Mark. He is intimidating her into being with him. He watches her every move so he can control her. If for no other reason than to help her get away from him I think you need to try and at least be her friend."

"Ok. I'll try being her friend."

"Good. Besides you never know where that could end up leading to."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice and pep talk."

"Anytime, Mark. Now can we get back to work?" Breck asked

"Yeah, sure." Mark said giving Becca one last longing stare before he turned around and started helping Breck.

****M&K****

The rain still hadn't stopped and the cow town was dead except for a little shanty they called a saloon. He headed towards the saloon, good a place as any to start his search. If there was one thing he had learned over years was that it didn't matter the make of the man they were all the same. They'd see to their horse, then hit the saloons even before finding a bite to eat most likely. The saloons would always be the second stop after tending to their horses.

Matt rode Buck under the lean to close to the brothel, before he dismounted. He walked over towards the window peering through the filthy glass, he had to know what his odds were.

****M&K****

Matt headed back to Dodge, with his prisoner Virgil Bonner. He had turned a deaf ear on Virgil's constant threats but he was still wary enough to know that it could happen. He wouldn't put nothing past a desperate man, or the fact that he had a whole gang of mercenaries working for him. He wasn't going to breathe easy until he was in Dodge.

****M&K****

Due to the rain the past three days, Pete hadn't been able to make it into school along with Lottie and Toby was home sick from the rain. It was the perfect opportunity for her to ride Joe Dillon a little.

"So, where's your new friend Lottie?" Emma asked as Joe was walking past her.

"What business is it of yours?" Joe retorted.

"Well, I just wondered. She follows you and your friends around like she's another boy not a girl."

"You know what Emma I really don't care what you think! You're the one who wouldn't be her friend or let her play with you! You think you're so much better than anyone else but you're not!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! But my mother says we have to make allowances for people like you. After all your mother works in a saloon. You and your friends aren't worth wasting my time being friends with. None of you are anywhere close to being what my mother calls socially acceptable." Emma said sounding superior.

"I don't want to be your friend anyway! I don't want to be anything like you! If all you can do is be mean to people then I would rather not have a friend like you! My daddy says that you have to treat people like you want to be treated and not worry about what other people think! I'm going to be Lottie's friend whether you like it or not so just shut up and mind your own business!" said Joe.

"I'm going to tell my mother how you talked to me!" Emma said huffily.

"I don't care! Tell her!" Joe said not really caring if she told her mother or not.

"I'm going to make sure you get in trouble. Just wait and see!"

"I'm not afraid of you! Besides I didn't do anything wrong so I can't get into trouble." Joe said.

"Just wait! I'll show you! You can't talk to me like that and get away with it." Emma said while trying to think of how she could make trouble for Joe Dillon.

"I just did!" Joe said before he walked away leaving Emma standing there by herself in a half empty schoolroom.

****M&K****

"I want a few words with you Miss Russell!" Mrs. Watson huffed out as she caught Kitty walking into the Long Branch the next morning.

"Only a few? And the name is Mrs. Dillon!" Kitty corrected the pompous woman.

"Well I suppose that is the marshal's choice, such that it is!" Mrs. Watson said haughtily.

"If you have something to say Mrs. Watson I wish you would get to the point! I have other things I would much rather be doing!" Kitty said her patience for the woman wearing thin.

"Very well, it is about that little heathen of yours! Do you know what he did to my Emma?" Watson questioned.

"No, but if Joe did something to Emma I'm sure he was provoked!"

"How could you even think that my precious baby would do anything to deserve such retaliation?"

"Mrs. Watson are you going to tell me what Joe is supposed to have done or not?" Kitty demanded drumming her fingers on her hips.

"He punched my Emma for no reason whatsoever!"

"I find that hard to believe Mrs. Watson! Joe has always been taught to treat the opposite sex with respect and that he should never raise a hand against them! I'm sure though if he did what you said it wasn't without some sort of provoking!"

"So you're just going to make excuses for the little hellion and let him get away with such behavior? I find that appalling!"

"I assure you Mrs. Watson that I will speak to Joe and once I have all the facts if he did anything inappropriate he will be punished!"

"What about the pain and suffering he has caused to my precious baby?"

"Well Mrs. Watson there's nothing I can do about that, I guess that's Emma's punishment for whatever she did to make Joe hit her in the first place. If he did, that is."

"I knew I should have waited to speak to the marshal if I expected that little hell raiser to be held accountable for his actions!"

"That's it Mrs. Watson! I have listened to you call my son names and make accusations against him long enough! I suggest if you don't want to suffer the same fate as your daughter that you get out of my sight and stay away from me and my family!" Kitty hissed out in warning.

"Is that a threat?" Mrs. Watson gasped.

"Take it however you want! I really don't give a damn!"

"I'm going to talk to the marshal about this and I will make sure that he knows about you threatening me!"

"That's your privilege if you feel it necessary! But I doubt that Matt will give you the satisfaction you're looking for!"

"We shall see about that! Good day!"

"And good riddance, Mrs. Watson!" Kitty said turning and walking into the Long Branch. Damn she wished Matt was here.

****M&K****

Three days later, Matt was happy with the progress they made even through the rain. He made quick work of locking Virgil Bonner in the jail cell while Festus took care of the horses. He wanted to go over and see his wife and boys but he knew the boys would just be getting home from school and Kitty would be at the house, and he couldn't leave the jail unattended right now. Sitting down at his desk he started to fill out his report sheet for the records. He didn't want to see Bonner getting out on a technicality.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_**A/N: Hostage**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It had been a long grueling week, Kitty thought as she carried an empty tray over to the bar. The place wasn't as packed as she would have liked it but then Virgil Bonner's trial was still going on. The jury was out deciding the fate of Virgil Bonner so most of them were close to the court house. She didn't think it would take the jury too long to decide, but one never knew about such things either. But trying to find twelve impartial men to make up that jury had been Matt's biggest worry.

"Sam, beer," Doc said as he stepped down into the Long Branch shuffling over towards an empty table.

"Sure Doc," Sam called out as he turned to draw Doc's beer.

Kitty took the tray of refilled beer mugs over to the only poker game going on. "Sit down Doc, I'll be right with ya," Kitty said curious as to how the trial had went but knowing it would be a while before she saw Matt. "Well," Kitty asked as she walked over to where Doc was sitting and pulled out a chair for herself.

"Guilty, they're going to hang him. Jury wasn't out ten minutes," Doc answered.

"Can't say that I blame 'em. If ever the death penalty was justified the Bonner brothers have sure earned it." Kitty said. She wasn't a big fan of the death penalty, mainly because what a hanging put Matt through but in certain cases she was all for it.

"Yeah but it's only the youngest one. Jude's the oldest and the leader of the Dog Soldiers until they get him I'll tell ya." Doc said as Sam sat his beer down on the green felt.

"Miss Kitty, Doc," Festus greeted as he walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hello Festus," Kitty greeted in turn noticing Doc didn't say hello.

"Shoo it hot enough for ya," Festus asked wiping his jaw off with his bandana. "I reckon you heared about that Bonner ya-hoo."

"Doc was just telling me about him." Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"Matthew's fixin' to trump him on up to Hayes today," Festus said.

Kitty sucked in a deep breath, she hated not being able to say goodbye to Matt. "Festus, what do you think the Dog Soldiers are going to do about this?" she asked knowing if it was something important for Matt to worry over he'd have told Festus to tell her. Since Matt had come back with Virgil Bonner he had been extra cautious. Refusing to let any of them come near the jail in case the Dog Soldiers retaliated. The only time she had seen her husband this past week was when he stopped in the Long Branch during rounds. The first night back he explained things to the boys and her with them all throwing as much protest up as they could to no avail. Matt Dillon wasn't going to budge on the subject.

"_Some sees any of you come into the jail, they'll try to use you to get to me and that's a risk I'm not taking," _His words echoed in her head. He was trying to protect them. They boys seemed to go along with it as long as they knew Daddy was still in town where they could see him occasionally. It wasn't much but it was some sort of comfort she reckoned.

"Miss Kitty it's hard to tell what those killing side-washers will do?" Festus said reminding her just what Matt had stated the first night back.

****M&K****

Cole sanded down the curve of the headboard once more. It wasn't much but it was at least something. Things weren't as intense between him and Lydia, since that day she stood stark naked in their bedroom. A smile curled to his lips as he thought about how many times they had made love that day and night. He had loved it…It was like they were focusing totally on each other.

In between the times they made love they talked, and she nearly broke his heart in two when she asked him if he still loved her. Did she really think that she mattered so little to him? And was it his fault that she did? All because he what he wasn't sure of at the moment… But it was never a question of loving her, but living with loving her. He admitted he had put some distance between them because of the baby, only because he was scared. That was one of the reasons he had stayed out in the barn and away from her, he felt guilty, because he couldn't accept the baby. It wasn't accepting the baby but trying to avoid her for his sanity. After his talk with Alison though he seemed to understand why Lydia was gushing over the baby so much. To her the baby was already real and for him it was still an elusive dream. That was why he had spent a week out here in the workshop of the barn building a cradle, to offer as a peace offering.

****M&K****

"Hello in the house," Daniel Roniger called out not wanting to get accidentally shot at or walk into a very compromising situation like he had done over a week ago.

Julia pushed the storm door open wiping her hands on her apron when she heard him. "Daniel what a surprise," she greeted. "If you're looking for your brother, he's down by the creek chopping wood."

"Well I do want to talk to him, but Mama and Papa wanted me to bring this over to you," he said hopping down off the wagon as he pulled the tarp back to show her a beautiful hand crafted cradle.

"Daniel its lovely," Julia gushed.

"The day after you told us, Papa went to work building you one," Daniel said.

"Yeah at your mother's persistence," Julia said teasingly. They had told the Ronigers about the baby a week ago, but they still had to tell the Dillons. The only reason they had told Bess and Will was that the night they had went over for supper Bess had some kind of radishes cooking which made Julia very sick. And Bess wasn't going to let it go as Julia just not feeling well, so they had to tell them. Julia kept delaying telling her family because of everything going on now, what with her father going out hunting the Dog Soldiers. Matt worrying over Bonner and the Dog soldiers retaliating for him arresting Virgil Bonner. The trial now with her father getting ready to go up to Hayes. There just didn't seem like a good time to tell them.

"Mama may have persisted, but I think Papa wanted to do it anyways," Daniel said.

"He did," Jacob said walking up behind them.

"Good now you can help me cart this thing into the house," Daniel teased.

"Let's go," Jacob said moving to the back of the wagon.

"Oh and Mama wants you all to come to supper tonight," Daniel added as an afterthought. "She promises there won't be any radishes cooking." He teased, causing Julia to blush, as he helped Jacob carry the cradle inside.

****M&K****

Due to the trial of Virgil Bonner going on Mark was able to skip school to help Breck with whatever he needed done. He stood there outside of Breck's office when Becca Jones started to walk by after school.

"Becca," Mark said as she started past him.

"Oh hello there Mark," Becca said softly.

"I hate to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me what we did in class today," Mark asked softly trying his hardest to keep from shouting out what his mind wanted him to shout out. And it had nothing to do with school.

"Well we read the first act of Romeo and Juliet, and discussed some of the plot lines," Becca said grimacing. "Then we have that history test tomorrow so we reviewed it," Becca said.

"Is the history test on what we talked about the last couple of days? Mark asked.

"Yes," Becca said looking around nervously.

"Well I won't keep you," Mark noticing her nervousness.

****M&K****

Adam stood in Trent's workshop waiting on Trent to get back when Susannah rode in with her gray devil of a horse.

"Good you are here," she said dismounting like she owned the joint. "He's got a loose shoe that needs fixed," Susannah announced not paying any attention to Adam.

"Well you'll have to wait," Adam said firmly.

"I will not," Susannah said. "You're not doing anything," she pointed out.

"No, just waiting like you got to," Adam said.

"I demand you fix his shoe," Susannah said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well get this princess, you'll have to wait," Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How dare you," Susannah said.

"It's simple, leave your cowpony here and I'll make sure Trent fixes his shoe when he gets back here," Adam said.

"You are a sorry excuse for a worker, and don't think I won't tell Mr. Wilson how his hired help is too lazy to do anything," Susannah flounced out.

"You go ahead and do that princess," Adam said smiling. "I don't think Trent will give a damn."

"Oh!" Susannah stomped. "I'll be back in an hour to get him," she said turning away only to bump into Trent. "You might want to fire your help," she said smoothly before she left.

"What," Trent said looking at Adam.

"Nothing," Adam said bursting out laughing.

****M&K****

"Mama, Mama," Joe called out excitedly as he raced through the front doors of the Long Branch.

"What," Kitty said looking behind Joe almost expecting to see someone chasing him but no one else came through the doors.

"Can I spend the night with Pete," Joe asked hopefully. "Mr. Roniger said it was o.k. if it was with you," Joe added hastily. "So can I Mama, please," he begged.

"Where is Mr. Roniger," Kitty asked looking down at Joe.

"He's out in the alley waiting, so can I Mama please. I promise I'll be good," he pleaded.

"All right but let me talk to Will first," Kitty said walking towards the door.

****M&K****

Lydia stood there on the front porch wondering what Cole was doing down in the barn, when Cole came out leading the newest green broke horse they had. He walked over to where she was standing.

"I got to go into town for a little bit, you need anything," he asked.

"Could you ask Mr. Lathrop if he has any more of that material I bought last week," Lydia asked.

"That all you want," he asked.

"That's all I need is another yard," Lydia said smiling.

"All right I'll ask him, I won't be home until late make sure you keep that gun handy," he warned stepping up on the step to give her a kiss.

"I will be fine," she said smiling before he cut off her words.

"See ya in a couple of hours," Cole said swinging down off the step to mount up.

****M&K****

Susannah Carpenter hid outside the blacksmith shop for a few minutes, unbeknownst to Trent and Adam. She could care less about the blacksmith Trent Wilson, it was Adam Dillon that held her interest.

God he was good looking, with his red chambray shirt that was dark as wine, his black jeans that fitted themselves to his powerful thighs. His jeans left almost nothing to her imagination.

She didn't know why the one boy she wanted more than anything had to be Adam Dillon! She just couldn't stop thinking about him. What it would be like to be in his arms while he kissed her breathless and to have him touch her like She'd never been touched before! _Oh, God! I have to have him! I don't care if my parents approve or not! I don't care what I have to do to be with him!_ If only there were some way to be alone with him without him knowing he was being setup she was sure she could make him want her as much as she wanted him! All she had to do is find a way to make it happen!

****M&K****

She couldn't believe he finally talked to her! She wished it could have been about more than their class assignments. Maybe if she offered to get his class assignments for him while he's helping Mr. Taylor with the trial that will at least give her an excuse to see him. Only problem was Travis! _He won't like it if he thinks I'm spending too much time with Mark or if he finds out how much I like him. I wish I could find some way to get Travis out of my life. I wish I could find some way of letting Mark know that he is the one I want to be with._ She knew that he would never treat her, the way Travis does and that she would never have to be afraid of him. He would treat her the way a girl should be treated she just knew it! She just wished he would look at her just once as more than just someone he knew from school. She'd give anything to have him look at her the way a man looks at the woman he loves. Maybe it'll happen someday. It gave her something to hope and wish for anyway. That's all she wanted was for Mark Dillon to feel the same way about her as she did for him!

****M&K****

He finally knew what he was going to do about Beth. He was going to confront Mike about Beth again. Matt deserved to know the truth about Beth .After supper he'd ride over to talk to Mike. Ben stood there in his kitchen while Lillian cleaned up from supper. "I'm going over to talk to Mike," he said casually.

"What the devil for now," Lillian asked angrily.

"To see if Mike is going to tell Matt about Beth." he admitted. No matter what his father had done or not he still needed to know about Beth. He was still her father regardless of circumstances and that small fact gave him rights.

"I don't think that's a wise idea. What I mean is why kick a stray dog for?" Lillian asked.

"Matt has the right to know, " Ben answered simply. "My father may be an adulterer but he does care about us kids," Ben said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh you mean like you do," Lillian bit out tired of pretending she didn't see anything at the Utopia Rose. She just couldn't sweep it under the rug any longer.

"What's that suppose to mean," Ben said.

"It means you're acting no better than your father did seven years ago," Lillian said seeing the confused baffled look on his face. "How could you Ben?" She shouted at him not caring if he looked totally confused or not.

"How could I what? Lil, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you cheating on me!"

"Would you please calm down and tell me what this is all about! I don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"I saw you Ben! You were at the Utopia Rose and Rain was hanging all over you!"

"Is that all this is about? It's her job. You should know better than anyone that she has to be nice to the customers and get them to buy as many drinks as possible!"

"This was more than just a girl doing her job! She was all over you and you sure as hell weren't trying to discourage her!" Lillian whipped out.

"It's her job!" Ben shouted back.

"And you taking her upstairs is that part of you protecting her job!" Lillian said losing all control as she threw an empty coffee cup at his head.

Ben ducked just before the cup hit him in the head. "Lil would you please listen to me?" he said slowly standing up to his full height.

"The only thing I want to hear you explain is how you could be so angry with your father for making a mistake when he had no idea who he was or that he was married and then you willingly and knowingly do the same thing. In my book you're no better than he is. In fact you're worse than he is because you didn't forget you had a wife! You just chose to ignore the fact until after you'd had your fun!" Lillian snapped throwing another cup hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, Lil, damn it!" Ben said grabbing his shoulder. "I'm telling you for the last time Lil I am nothing like my father. I did not cheat on you! You can believe whatever you want to but I swear I did not do anything wrong!" he snapped still holding his shoulder but keeping his eyes firmly on her hands.

"You might as well quit denying it Ben!" she hissed out reaching for something else to throw at him.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape over some whore? It isn't like she was someone who mattered?" Ben said seeing her come up with another cup. "Don't you dare throw that," he warned.

"Well at least you finally admitted it! And don't you dare threaten me you bastard," she shouted throwing the cup at him hitting him straight in the stomach.

Ben doubled over with his arms wrapped around his middle. "I did not admit anything!" he gasped out. "All I meant was why are you so angry over some whore?"

That was the last straw, she couldn't take it any more before she broke down and started spilling the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "I think you better leave Ben before one of us ends up saying something we might regret later!"

"Fine! You know what? If you want to accuse me of being unfaithful maybe I should go to town and visit Rain again! After all if you know about it I don't have to lie about it! Do I? And I am nothing like him. I will never be anything like him!"

"Get out Ben! I can't be near you right now! Just go!" she said sucking in a ragged breath.

"Fine! Goodbye!" Ben said marching towards the door and slamming it shut behind him. He stood on the other side when he heard the deep moaning weeping sound. He looked through the crack in the lace curtain and saw Lillian crying as she bit her hand and his heart broke but his pride wouldn't let him go back inside.

****M&K****

"Hello Mark!" Breck said opening the outer door to his office, seeing his assistant about to come in.

"Oh! Hi Breck! I thought I'd come by and see if you needed me for anything this afternoon!"

"Well I would like to talk to you about something." Breck said seeing Becca across the street. "Miss Jones! Could you come here a minute!" Breck called seeing Mark's petrified expression.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor! You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to the both of you about something. Why don't we go inside?"

"Sure!" Mark and Becca both answered at almost the exact same time.

"Ok, Breck so what did you want to talk to us about?" Mark asked feeling nervous about being in such close proximity to Becca.

"Well I was thinking that since Mark is my assistant and since he will most likely be working for me most afternoons after school and even more when there is a trial going on like we just wrapped up that won't leave much time to do homework and stay caught up with class assignments and since Becca and you are both in the same class I thought the two of you might like to use the extra room I have in the back to work on your homework together after school. After all Becca will more than likely be bringing your assignments to you when you are exempt from being in class any ways. I just thought it makes more sense than each one of you working alone at home on your schoolwork and it might be of some benefit to you Mark when you can't be in class if Becca could explain what was discussed in class with you and keep you up to date on everything. It would give you more time Mark to spend on your studies which is very important if you plan on becoming a lawyer later on." Breck explained out in detail what he meant.

"Well I don't Breck. Wouldn't that take away from the time I'm supposed to be spending working for you?" Mark countered not that he didn't like Breck's idea, it was the perfect excuse for them to spend time together.

"Well I'm sure that if the two of you would like to work together on your schoolwork we can come up with some sort of compromise so that everyone will be happy. What do you say?" Breck said looking at both of them.

"Well ok. If you're sure we won't be in the way or that I won't be neglecting my work here I guess we could give it a try. Is that ok with you Becca?" Mark asked giving her the choice.

Becca was speechless for a moment as she contemplated the idea. Nobody ever gave her a choice. Travis always demanded. "Well I'd have to ask my parents permission but I don't think they would have a problem with it. Especially since you would be here too Mr. Taylor. They wouldn't have to worry about us being alone unsupervised." Becca answered softly, hoping her voice didn't give away her excitement over the idea.

"Ok. So as long as Becca's parents agree to it after school or anytime you like for that matter you are both welcome to use my office to do your studying. Oh, by the way the back room will need a little cleaning and tidying up."

"That's ok, Mr. Taylor. If my parents agree to our arrangement I'll come back a little later this afternoon and get it ready for us to use. That won't be a problem." Becca said hoping her parents didn't object to the idea.

"Ok, Becca. I'm sure Mark won't mind giving you a hand as well if you need it. Will you Mark?" Breck said looking at Mark.

"No, of course not. After all both of us are going to be using it we should both share in the work of getting it ready."

"Ok." Becca said a little surprised a man would help in what most men thought as women's work. "Well I better go. I need to talk to my parents and make sure it will be ok. I'll be back later to work on getting the room ready if they agree. Thanks Mr. Taylor!"

"No problem Becca! We'll see you later!"

"Yeah, bye Becca" Mark called just before she walked out the door.

"Bye! I should be back in a little while!" She said, she sure hoped she would be back in a little while. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why her parents would object.

****M&K****

"Daniel wants me to come over to help him on the barn tomorrow," Jacob said as he sat down at the table. "You want to come along, I'm sure Abby is going to be there," he asked in a friendly tone.

"Sounds like fun, yeah I'll go with you," Julia said smiling as she sat his supper down in front of him. "Abby has been wanting me to come over there to look at the place." She added.

"Good then it's all settled," Jacob said noticing that she was still just standing there beside him. "Something wrong," Jacob asked seeing a look of bewilderment cross Julia's eyes as her hands flew to her stomach.

"No, I think the baby is moving," Julia said in total awe.

"Come on," Jacob said getting up from his seat as he ushered Julia out the door.

****M&K****

"Alison, I should really be going," Cole said standing up.

"You just got here," Alison, pointed out.

"I know but Lydie's out there by herself and…" Cole said looking at her pleading for understanding.

"If you're so worried about her then why'd you come here," Alison asked looking at him head on.

"I just stopped by to see how you're first week of school went honestly," Cole said.

"You're lying Cole and we both know it," Alison stated as she moved over in front of him. "You didn't come here for that…but you did come here for this…." She said rising up on her tip toes to kiss him.

****M&K****

Lydia stood there on the porch, waiting for Cole to get back. She didn't like being out here by herself late at night, but she could handle it. Granted Cole always tried to make it home before dark but there were times that he couldn't. She turned to go back in the house hearing a horse neighing she turned to look down the rode hoping it was Cole riding home.

He moved closer, coming up behind her, quietly, silently. A hand quickly clamped down over her mouth as an arm of steel wrapped around her waist. "I'll kill you if you scream," the deep low rumbling voice said behind her, as the cold hard steel of a gun barrel pressed firmly into her tender flesh of her scalp. His heavy hot breath was coming in gasps as he breathed against her neck.

Lydia tried to struggle as much as she could to get away from her attacker. She only needed to move a few steps into the house to grab the shotgun leaning up against the wall by the door. She just needed to relax Cole would be home soon.

"There that's better," the voice said in her ear, as her struggles ceased her captor released her from his hold.

She turned looking at the man with a startled gasp choking in her throat. "What do you want?" Lydia demanded in a sharp bitter tone, arching one expressionless eyebrow in a challenge.

"Now Lydia that is no way to talk," he said tisk-tusking her, watching her back up towards the kitchen door. "Where do you think you're going," He grounded out tersely as he moved closer to her, forcing her to take a step backwards. "We just got started," he sneered as he raked his eyes up and down her slender form with lust filled eyes, a sinister smile curving at his thin lined lips.

****M&K****

"Honestly Jacob you're making a big deal out of nothing," Julia sighed out as they came to a stop in front of his parents barn.

"I just want Doc to take a look at you to be sure," Jacob stated simply climbing down off the wagon.

"Well I think Doc is going to have his hands full helping your mother," she said as his hands spanned her waist lifting her down from the wooden seat. Daniel had stopped by on his way to get Doc to let them know Bess was having her baby. "He can still take a look at you," Jacob said simply.

"Jacob, honestly I'm fine," Julia said pleadingly.

"Hi Julia did you come to see the new baby too," Joe asked as him and Pete ran up beside them.

"I sure did," Julia said, looking over at Jacob pleadingly.

"She hasn't had it yet," Joe said simply.

"Mama out here too," Julia asked worriedly.

"No, I came to stay the night with Pete," Joe said.

"Mama said I needed someone to play with when the baby came," Pete said.

"Oh really," Jacob said ruffling his brother's hair. "Well…" he said turning to look at Julia who was already moving towards the house.

"I'm just going to see if Doc needs any help," Julia said over her shoulder. As she walked away she could hear Joe and Pete questioning Jacob about where babies come from.

****M&K****

Lydia swallowed hard, as her throat constricted against the lump of fear that seemed to be lodged there. Her indigo blue eyes were wide in fear. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as the fear coursed through her, a deep gut wrenching fear.

She stared into his almost black eyes, feeling his hot fetid breath against her cheeks, as he leaned his head closer towards her. She saw his snaking fingers moving to grab her jaw once more. She moved like lightening, sinking her teeth into his hands. He screamed in pain then caught her with a backhand, sending her spiraling backwards towards the door. "Bitch!" he roared.

She felt the trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. She wiped lightly at the blood as he sucked on his hand where she had bitten him. She quickly jumped to her feet, as she threw the door open and grabbed the shotgun.

"Don't even try it." she warned as she aimed the twin barrels straight at his chest.

"You won't shoot me." he snickered confidently, keeping a wary eye on the gun she had aimed at him.

"Sweetheart at this range I can't miss." She taunted as she watched him carefully. "Don't even take that chance," she warned as he started to advance towards her as she backed carefully towards the door.

"You don't have the gull to pull that trigger." he told her, but he didn't move again either.

"You want to call my bluff go ahead and try. I do know what I'm doing with this thing."

He started towards her slowly, as she pulled the trigger. The echoing click of it hitting an empty chamber filled the room.

"You bitch," he swore.

He caught her around the waist, laughing. "You're a real wildcat aren't you," he sneered as he jerked her roughly against him and the shotgun out of her hands.

"I'd rather be dead." She cried out as she fought fitfully against his hold on her.

He grabbed her by the hair giving her one hard jerk as he drug her towards the bedroom kicking and screaming, as she tried to unclench his fingers in her hair.

****M&K****

"Becca, you're a little late getting home aren't you?"

"Sorry, Mama! Yeah I was on my way home when Mr. Taylor wanted to speak to me so I stopped by his office for a few minutes."

"Breck Taylor, the lawyer? Asked her father.

"Yes, Daddy! He wanted to talk to me and Mark Dillon about an idea he had." Becca answered

"Oh, what sort of idea?" James Jones asked.

"Well since Mark is Mr. Taylor's assistant and since he spends most of his time there Mr. Taylor thought that maybe he could set up a study area where Mark could work on his homework and school assignments and then he could work on his schoolwork whenever he wants. He thought that since Mark and I are in the same class that maybe we could work together on our assignments. Since Mark has special permission to be absent from school when Mr. Taylor needs him, Mr. Taylor thought that it would be a good idea if we studied together so that I could help Mark stay caught up on class discussions and notes and whatever else he may miss out on. Mr. Taylor would be there most of the time too. It's not like we would be spending a lot of time there alone or anything. I told Mr. Taylor that I would have to get permission and let him know later this afternoon." Becca said trying not to sound to eager as she explained.

"You say you wouldn't be totally alone for long periods of time?" her father asked.

"No, Mr. Taylor would be there the majority of the time."

"Well Mary Ellen, what do you think?" James asked seeing the look of hope on his daughter's face.

"I don't know James. As far as I'm concerned it sounds acceptable to me as long as Becca keeps her grades up and it doesn't cause any problems with keeping up on her chores." Mary Ellen said.

"Well ok. We'll give it a trial run and see how it works out. If when grades come out again you have been able to hold steady with your grades and show no signs of falling behind then you will be allowed to continue with the arrangements you have made with Mr. Taylor and the Dillon boy."

"Oh, thank you daddy! I won't disappoint you! I need to go tell Mr. Taylor and Mark that you gave your permission! Oh, mother is it ok if I borrow a pail and a few things? The room Mr. Taylor is going to let us use needs a little cleaning and fixing up?"

"Of course dear. Take whatever you need tomorrow. It's time for supper," Mary Ellen said looking at James.

"Your mother's right you can tell Mr. Taylor first thing in the morning before school," James said.

"All right, thank you, both! You won't regret it!"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough!" said her father as she sat down at the table smiling.

****M&K****

"So did you have any problems getting the horse shod?"

"No, not really. I just had to wait for Mr. Wilson to get back from wherever he was to get it done. Adam Dillon was the only one there when I got there. He was waiting for Mr. Wilson too."

"Adam Dillon! I suppose he's one of Marshal Dillons boys?" asked Mildred Carpenter.

"Yes, Mother! He's one of the twins. We're in the same class at school."

"I certainly hope you have the good sense to steer clear of him and his brother. I will not have my children willingly cavorting with the Dillons." Mildred Dillon said in a harsh tone.

Little did she know that her words were falling on deaf ears because Susannah was already thinking about seeing Adam again.

_" Oh, I can't wait to see him again! I just don't know how much longer I can contain myself! I just have to see him. Be near him. Oh, I hope he's in school tomorrow. I just can't stand the thought of not being able to see him."_

****M&K****

"Adam it's been awful quiet here lately, you sure Dad isn't just making a big fuss over nothing," Mark asked as they went over the wanted posters.

"No, Dad never makes a fuss unless it's serious, you know that," Adam said.

"True." Mark agreed. "So, how do you like Miss Wharton so far?"

"I think she's ok. She's a big improvement over Miss Ellis that's for sure. I just wish if we had to have a seating arrangement that she would have let us choose our own desk partners." Adam admitted.

"Why? Don't you like sitting with Maggie Jones?" Mark said surprised because of how much he helped Trent out so him and Maggie could see each other.

"Yeah, she's ok. I just wish that if we had to sit boy/girl that we could have had some choice in who we sit with." Adam repeated flipping to another poster.

Mark knew Adam too well and knew he wouldn't repeat himself unless there was a girl he fancied. "Why? Is there some particular girl you would have liked to sit with?" Mark asked cautiously knowing the direct approach would get answers but if Adam refused to talk about it it might get him punched.

"Maybe!" Adam shrugged not willing to give the information up to easily. Not even to his own brother.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Mark asked noticing Adam's indifference was only an act. There was someone special.

"That is none of your business!" Adam snapped out.

"Oh come on Adam, I'm your brother," Mark coaxed. "I'll tell you who I would like to be sitting with if you'll tell me."

"You have to give me your word that you won't say anything about it. Especially to Mama and Dad."

"Ok. You got my word of honor! Now who is she?"

"No laughing either," Adam said giving his brother a warning look.

"I promise now come on tell me," Mark said looking at him wide eyed.

"Susannah Carpenter." Adam answered watching and waiting for Mark's reaction.

"Susannah Carpenter! Are you crazy? What on earth could you possibly see in that stuck up socialite?" Mark demanded.

"I don't know!" Adam snapped out sorry he even confided in his brother. But at least Mark didn't laugh at him like Trent did at first. "All I know is I can't stop thinking about her. When we're in class I can't help but wish I could trade places with you just so I can be next to her. I would give anything if she would just give me a chance to get to know her better. I dream about her all the time. I just can't get her out of head."

"Wow, sounds like you got it bad," Mark said.

"Alright enough about me your turn," Adam said looking at Mark. "Who'd you like to be sitting with?"

"Becca Jones," Mark said proudly.

"Becca Jones! What would you want to sit with her for?"

"Same reason you want to sit with Susannah I guess. She's all I can think about. I want her so bad I can hardly stand to be in the same room with her without shouting at the top of my lungs that she should be with me instead of that worthless piece of shit Travis Holt. No matter what I'm doing or where I am Becca is on my mind. I wish I could get up the nerve to talk to her. Breck thinks that maybe she could feel the same about me but that maybe Travis is intimidating her into being with him." Mark stated easily enough.

"Well I can see Travis intimidating Becca easily enough."

"I guess that's why Breck came up with the idea of us studying together over in his office after school."

"Wonder if that would work for Susannah and me?"

"I doubt it. I don't think Susannah would consider you worth wasting her time on."

"Gee! Thanks a lot!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I don't think Miss Stuck Up would give you the time of day!"

"Well I wish I could think of something! I don't how much longer I can resist the urge to just take her in my arms and show her how much I want her!"

"You do that and she'll slap you senseless!"

"Maybe! But it might be worth it!"

"Yeah, maybe it would be!" Mark said noticing Adam pausing on one poster in particular.

"Say take a look at this one," Adam said handing him over a poster.

"Gannon Gier," Mark said reading the man's name. "Wanted for robbery, murder been known to ride with the Dog soldiers." Mark said.

"Yeah, didn't we see him in town a few days ago during the trial, harassing Lydia over in the Long Branch," Adam asked.

"I don't know if he's that guy but he does look familiar," Mark said when the back door to the jail burst open.

"What do you want," Adam asked not even risking going for his colt on his hip as he stared up into the face of the man that looked ready to kill either one of them without a second thought. The men following him into the jail looked like they would carry out the same thing as well at his order.

"My name's Jude Bonner," the man said roughly.

"You're a little late aren't ya, your brother's going to hang up in Hayes," Adam burst out.

"I don't think so," Bonner said.

****M&K****

"That's what you came for," Alison said dropping back down on her feet, before moving even closer, lifting her hand up towards his face.

"What are you doing?" he quickly asked.

"Giving you what you want," she said softly as she held him there as she went back for a second taste.

"No Alison, I love Lydia," Cole said wanting to push her away but doing the exact opposite. Cole's arms wound around her, one hand buried in her hair, holding her neck, and the other arm wrapped so tightly that his fingers caressed her ribcage. He pressed his lips to hers, pouring his pent up desires into the kiss as his lips moved against hers.

Alison pulled away, her hand sliding from his neck to his shoulder and then trailing down his chest as she stepped back, her eyes locked on his as she stared in wonder at this new revelation. She always knew Cole would be a good kisser…lover…however, the reality was so much better than the dreams. She pressed her body into his more fully, letting her breasts rub against his chest.

"Alison," Cole murmured cupping her shoulders with every intention of pushing her away.

"I know what you want," she whispered against his lips as she took another taste. Once again she found herself enveloped in the corded steel of his embrace. He deepened the kiss fractionally, holding her close to him as she clung to his waist.

This time, he pulled back, forcing himself to step from the tempting allure of her soft lips, a safe distance from the enticing warm lush body. He glanced down, watching as her chest rose and fell rapidly, and then blinked to clear her eyes as they met his again. His hand found her hip, and she raised her arms to encircle his neck as she began to pull him closer once more.

"Alison, we can't," Cole said pushing her away from him. "I got to go now," Cole said turning and leaving the schoolhouse and Alison behind.

****M&K****

Kitty stepped out on the porch of the Long Branch sucking in as much fresh air as she could. It had been a long day and it was going to be an even longer night without Matt here in town. He was in Hayes by now waiting for Virgil Bonner to hang in two more days. Then she'd only have to wait two more days for him to come home. And like always the days would go by so fast but the nights would just drag on.

She didn't have to worry about Matt out on the trail anymore because he sent a telegram saying he made it to Hayes safe. Joe at least for the night was out at the Roniger's to spend the night. She didn't need to look over at the jail to know Adam and Mark were most likely over there going over the wanted posters like normal. Now that Matt wasn't there to warn them away.

"Well shall we call it a night Miss Kitty," Sam asked coming out on the porch.

"You bet, it's been a long day," Kitty sighed out. She was just about to turn and follow Sam back inside when she saw Festus riding into town.

"Evenin' Miss Kitty," Festus greeted riding over closer to her.

"Festus what in the world are you doing riding around this time at night," Kitty questioned.

"Nary a thing the way it turned out, me and Ruth's been having us a look see out east of town," Festus admitted.

"Find anything," Kitty wondered, knowing he was just being cautious.

"Quieter than a gagged gopher all night long," Festus said causing Kitty to chuckle softly.

"Well it can't get too quiet to suit me." Kitty said knowing she was going to hate the quiet tonight but it wasn't going to be to long before she was going to yearn for some peace and quiet with the baby here. "Good night Festus," Kitty said turning part way to go help Sam finish cleaning up.

"Good night Miss Kitty," Festus said starting towards the jail.

"Send the boys home will ya," she called out over her shoulder.

"I'll do'er," Festus said nudging Ruth forward once again.

****M&K****

"_I want to talk to you about the marshal. There's one of two thing I gotta to know," Bonner said holding Adam by the shoulder._

"_You're bound to find a heap more about him real soon." Adam said bravely. _

"_Where's his family," Bonner demanded. _

"_He don't have one," Adam said loudly. He wasn't about to turn his mother and sisters over to this murdering monster._

"_Where's his wife," Bonner asked._

"_She's dead," Adam said quickly._

"_You're lying," Bonner said balling up his fist and driving it hard into Adam's gut, winding him. "Where's his wife," Bonner repeated lifting Adam's face up by his hair._

"_I'm not telling you nothing," Adam said firmly gasping for breath._

_Bonner didn't say another word as he pulled out his knife, letting the blade glisten in the lamplight._

_****M&K****_

He swept her up by the waist tossing her on the bed. She bolted up scrambling to get away. He suddenly slapped her across the face, knocking her backwards with the wallop. He pinned her against the mattress with his long lean bulky weight in one smooth motion. She shoved at his chest to no avail. She swung at him but her small fist only struck his chest. He shoved up her skirts, while she began to fight him with earnest, twisting clawing, striking, kicking.

"Hold still, you wily she-devil!" he ordered, as he slapped her hard across the face. For a moment she was stunned to stillness. Then she felt his hands gripping her bare legs, as he tried to forcefully spread them apart by her knees.

This wasn't happening to her. She hadn't survived her childhood against the spoilers, preserved her almost in tacked virtue so it could be ripped away from her by the likes of him. No she wasn't going to hold still so he could have his way with her. She was going to fight until the bitter end.

She gave off a savagely high pitched scream and drew one knee up with all the force she could muster with his weight on top of her, into his groin and sent her nails raking across his cheek. But it was no use she tried to scramble away from him only to be pinned back against the mattress with her hands pinned above her head effortlessly in his one large hand.

"What do you want?" Lydia demanded in a sharp bitter tone.

"Now Lydia that is no way to talk," he said tisk-tusking her. "We're just going to have us a little friendly chat," he said leeringly.

"I don't even know who you are?" Lydia hissed out. Remembering briefly im being the drunk that tried to take her upstairs above the Long branch when she had stopped in to see her mother.

"The name's Gannon and you won't be forgetting it any time soon," he said running his hand over her body.

"Get your hand off of me," she spat out venomously.

"All in due time," he said shifting closer towards her. "All in due time. I got you for a little while," he said cupping her breast harshly in his hand. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said starting to undo the buttons on her shirtwaist.

"No," Lydia screamed loudly as she tried to thrash around never once getting him to cease. She jerked on her wrists trying to free them but it was no use, he held them tight in his powerful hand.

"I like it when you fight," he said, letting his hand slip down to her waist, moving to pull up her skirts higher. "You wouldn't let me have a taste in Long Branch, but you're going to now," he said as he moved over top of her kneeling before her. He could see the question in her eyes, as he released her hands. "I was the cowboy you refused sweetheart," he said unfastening his gun belt to coil up and lay over at the side far away from her reach.

"I'm not a worthless piece of shit like your husband. I can satisfy you immensely, I'll show you," he said unfastening his jeans.

"No," she screamed as she jerked in earnest to get him off her. If she could just reach his colt.

"Scream all you like sweetheart nobody's going to save you, now," he said jerking her skirts up even higher baring her creamy smooth thighs. He looked down at her breasts heaving beneath the chemise, he smiled, "No corset,…"he murmured, reaching in her blouse and fondling her breast.

"I can't…" Lydia started catching herself too late, if his evil glare was anything to go by.

He stared down at her, for a moment while he brutally squeezed her breast, causing Lydia to cry out. He shifted backwards resting his weight on her thighs as he stared down at the slight bulge of her belly.

****M&K****

Festus started riding towards the jail, hearing the coyotes howling but knowing it just wasn't right. He was going to go investigate the coyote when Newly rode in from the alleyway.

"Newly, you saw or heard anything," Festus questioned.

"I heard an old coyote maybe a couple of them," Newly answered leaning up on his saddle horn.

"As hot as it is you think they'd be still wouldn't ya. Newly you go on back to jail, and I'll go on down by the depot and have a quick look." Festus said not liking what it was adding up too.

****M&K****

Adam stared at the knife, waiting to feel the sharp blade slice through his skin, but nothing came.

"Now I'm going to ask you once more, where's his wife," Bonner repeated.

"I'm not telling you anything," Adam said as Bonner turned the knife on Mark.

Mark bit his lip trying not to wince as the blade sliced his arm deeply causing it to spurt out the blood heavily.

"Where's his wife?"

"Don't tell him anything," Mark gritted out, before he fell to a heap on the jail floor.

"Lafette," Bonner said with a wave of his hand, Adam stared down at his brother's crumpled form before another fist slammed into his middle making him crumple to the floor himself.

He felt the hard booted kicks to his ribs but he was like his dad, it took more than that to get him to go down. The last conscious thought Adam had was the side door bursting open and Newly standing there before the blackness took over.

****M&K****

Newly had walked over to the jail after putting his horse up over at Moss's. He stared through the window at Adam's threat. He saw Bonner slice Mark's arm before they started to beat Adam. Thinking quickly he moved around to the side door, he couldn't wait for Festus to help him. If he waited Mark and Adam were both as good as dead. He burst through the door surprising Bonner and his gang, only to get a rifle butt smacking into the side of his face knocking him out.

****M&K****

Ben rode back to the ranch, still in turmoil over Beth and Lillian both. Mike was still refusing to tell Beth and Matt anything about each other and it wasn't right. He had to give Mike credit, on how she kept repeating it wasn't Matt that made Beth but Dan. She kept sticking to the amnesia story like an old dog with a bone. He was starting to believe it, well almost starting to believe it anyways. And he had to admit to himself that he was just like his father by cheating on Lillian. It didn't matter that Hope and Rain were whores it was still cheating. He was going to have to do some serious groveling in order to get out of this mess.

"Well," Lillian questioned as he walked up on the front porch.

"She's still not going to tell him," Ben sighed out wearily.

"It's her choice Ben, you can't change that," Lillian said.

"What about me and my choice…my peace of mind," he snapped out. "I won't keep Mike's secret. She wants me to keep this from him, but he's my father. I can't do it no matter if keeping it a secret would be better for everyone else involved. It wouldn't be the best thing for Beth or Matt …" Ben said looking at Lillian.

Lillian didn't say a word as he ranted on about how Matt still had the right to know. She knew it must hard for him to accept. It was just a little ironic in her way of thinking. A week ago he wanted nothing to do with Matt Dillon ever again, but now he was standing there defending his father's right to know the truth. She agreed that Matt deserved to know the truth about Beth, but she also understood Mike's reasoning behind not telling Matt. "Give her an ultimatum, force Mike's hand, that will make her tell Matt about Beth." Lillian said after some thought.

"How?"

"I don't know, tell her you're going to tell Matt if she doesn't," Lillian shrugged.

Ben stood there thinking about what Lillian had just said. It made a heap more sense than arguing with Mike over the fact. He'd ride over in the morning and give her the ultimatum. "Uhum Lil, about earlier," Ben started cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lillian said closing up on him like a rose in winter.

"You were right, but let me explain why," Ben said. "I'm not making excuses, but it might help if you could understand why I did it," Ben said.

"I don't want to hear why you did it," Lillian said turning away from him to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Lil please," Ben said softly. "I was feeling trapped and wondering what I was missing by not sowing my wild oats, I guess you telling me you were pregnant is what started me thinking about what all I…we have missed out on," Ben said. "I got scared and I freaked," Ben said. "It won't happen again I swear," he said.

"I figured as much," Lillian said. "I don't know why it doesn't surprise me that you felt that way. I guess to many changes at once," She sighed out.

"It felt like all the walls were closing in on me. I wouldn't be able to see some of the places I wanted to see, places I wanted to share with you. Don't get me wrong I love the idea of being a father, but…"

"But you felt trapped to being a rancher for good," Lillian said.

"Honey, I'm still getting use to the fact that we're married and now we're going to have a child, it can be a little intimidating if you know what I mean."

"I do," Lillian said knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. She felt the same way about being a mother. "Promise it won't happen again," she said looking at him.

"I swear," Ben said. "Although Hope and Rain did teach me one important lesson," he said softly watching her arch her brow at him. "The grass isn't always greener on the other side," he said smiling at her.

"Come on Ace let's go to bed and you can prove how much you love me," Lillian said reaching for his hand.

"I do love you Lillian," Ben said kissing her knuckles.

"I love you too Ace," Lillian said giving his hand a tug.

****M&K****

"Doc," Julia said walking into the bright and cheerful living room.

"Julia," Kathryn called out happily running to her sister-in-law.

Julia hugged the soon to be four year old seeing that her hands were sticky with jam.

"Ju-a" little one year old Ana said reaching for Julia as she sat perched on Robin's hip.

"I've never been so glad to see someone," Robin said as Julia took Ana off her hip.

"Are you ready to have a little brother or sister," Julia asked Ana.

"I want a sissy, no more bubby," Kathryn said.

"Well don't wish too hard for a sister you might just get a brother," Julia said smiling.

"Papa wants me to get these two in bed and they just won't go," Robin said fearfully.

"Of course not, they don't want to miss the excitement," Julia said bouncing Ana on her hip. "First thing is first, let's get all this jam off of Kathryn, and we'll get them ready for bed so afterwards they'll be ready to sleep…." Julia said taking charge of the little brood.

****M&K****

"You bitch," he hissed out at her as he stared at her belly. He roughly jerked her off the bed by her hair dragging her out into the living room. He all but threw her on the lounge almost making it topple over from the force. "You let that bastard breed you," he shouted.

Lydia didn't say a word as she watched him pace in front of her. She didn't even dare to breath heavily as he continued going on and on about her having a baby. A lot of it didn't make sense he was twisted in the head saying she belonged to him and how could she let another man touch her.

Lydia screamed in pure horror as he grabbed her shoulders from behind suddenly. If she only knew that scream was enough to set him off even more. He roughly jerked her up to her knees on the couch as he effortlessly pulled her over the back to stand in front of him. She had no escape as he held her semi clad shoulder in his grip. His fingers were biting into her flesh and she knew tomorrow there would be bruises.

He stared at her and looked at her belly once more with a heated glare. "No woman of mine is going to carry another man's child," he said as he balled up a fist and slammed it hard into her stomach.

Lydia gasped for breath as she tried to double over into a ball, but the hold he had on her arm kept her from doing so. Over and over again, he pounded his fist into her stomach, to where her legs would no longer hold her up. When he finally let her sag to the floor in a ball he kicked her in the ribs, hard, knocking the wind out of her. The pain was so great she couldn't feel anything other then the agony before she passed out.

****M&K****

Festus rode down to the depot and looked around he didn't see anything amiss until he noticed the telegraph wire had been tampered with. Dismounting he walked over towards the cut wire when three men came up behind him. He had no choice but to go along with them back to the jail where they tossed him through the door.

Festus looked around cautiously. He saw a good size number of men in the jail and Mark was bleeding and Newly sat in Matt's chair with a gash on his forehead that was bleeding and Adam lay unconscious on the floor not too far away from Mark.

"Who are you what are you doing here anyhow," Festus asked looking at the man sitting on the edge of the table looking down at him.

"Names, Bonner, Jude Bonner," he stated. "You know that name," he asked.

"Yeah I know that name," Festus said sitting up halfway. "You're looking for that brother of yurns you came to a goat house looking for wool. He's in Hayes a fixin' to get himself hung," Festus said.

"That ain't no news to me," Jude said indifferently, reaching down to grab Festus up, lifting him to his feet. Jude dragged Festus over towards the holding cells. Ka-Linga, Jude's second hand man was sitting on Matt's desk by the rifle rack playing with his knife as he watched Newly. "I want to talk to you about your friend the marshal. There one of two things I gotta to know you know what I mean gotta," Bonner said looking at Festus.

"You're libel to find out a whole heap more about him than yurn want to before yurn get done." Festus said evenly.

"Where's his family," Bonner questioned, letting Festus warning go unheard.

"He ain't go no family. If he was to have I wouldn't tell you no how," Festus drawled out.

"Where's his wife, what's her name," Bonner continued looking at him.

"He ain't got no wife," Festus said quickly.

"Where's his woman," Bonner asked looking at the deputy. Festus's eyes opened wide for a moment at that question, but showing Bonner he had hit the right spot. "You mean to tell me he ain't got no woman," Bonner stated incredulously.

"I ain't fixin' to tell you a blessed thing," Festus said stubbornly.

"You're not going to help me at all are ya," Bonner said looking at Festus. Men were all alike, they all had desires, and they all needed a woman from time to time. And staying in one town for long periods of time there was bound to be a favorite lady somewhere hidden away. Bonner drew a fist back and hit the deputy in the stomach, after giving him enough time to tell him where Dillon's woman was hiding.

Festus crumpled over and hit the floor having the wind knocked out of him.

"Lafitte," Bonner said walking over to his first second hand man. "I got to get me some answers. I'm going to gather me up some of those good town folks. They can't all be willing to die as they are," Bonner said roughly. "You put him away," he added jerking a thumb in Festus's direction.

****M&K****

Cole rode into the yard, seeing how everything was deathly quiet, but not alarmingly so. The only thing that was causing his uneasiness was the fact that Alison had kissed him, but he had kissed her back. He felt guilty for actually enjoying the kiss. It was far different kissing Alison than it was kissing Lydia.

He put the horse in his stall, the whole time comparing Lydia and Alison to each other. He had to put Alison out of his mind he was married to Lydia and he loved her. If the kiss had happened in Garden City a few years prior, maybe he would have taken Alison up on her offer. But it hadn't happened, not in Winston or in Garden City or anywhere else. He never could cross that line before because of Lydia. But tonight he almost had.

He walked up towards the house, surprised Lydia wasn't standing out on the porch waiting for him, when a slight breeze picked up. The closer to the house he got the more he smelled the metallic smell of blood. He was almost up on the porch when the breeze shifted catching the light blue material and letting it flutter by the trough.

Lydia woke up when she felt someone brushing her hair away from her forehead. "Where am I," Lydia asked groggily.

"You're alive," Cole said holding her hand tightly in his. "Lydia what happened," Cole asked gravely.

"Don't…" Lydia murmured before she blacked out again.

****M&K****

Kitty heard the ruckus downstairs in the Long Branch and slowly crept out of her room, in time to see Jude Bonner with his gang of misfits, hold Woody Lathrop, Nathan Burk and Sam in front of him.

"My name is Jude Bonner, and I kill folks for a livin' but I don't aim to kill no one I don't have to. I want the marshal's woman. I want her now and if I don't get I'm going to cut throats," He declared looking at Sam, Lathrop and Burk standing there in front of him. "Now who is she?" he demanded. " Who is she?" he asked again when none of the three answered him. "All right," he said when they still remained tightlipped. "You're the oldest," he said walking over towards Lathrop and grabbing him by the shoulder. "You go first," he said pushing Lathrop down to his knees as he held the knife.

Kitty drew a deep breath she couldn't let an innocent man die to protect her. "Bonner," she shouted out drawing his attention towards her on the landing.

Kitty was used to having men look at her as she descended the stairs, but it was a little unnerving having all those cut throats looking at her. She wasn't going to show them she was scared of them, because animals like Bonner smelt fear and feasted on it. She walked over in front of Jude and stared at him. "I'm the lady, now what was it you wanted sunshine," Kitty said trying hard to cut him down to size with her tongue like she had done numerous cowboys before.

Jude gave off a deep belly laugh as he looked at her. "I might have known I'd find the Marshal's lady in a sporting palace,"

Before Kitty could even think about it she let her temper fly slapping him hard across the cheek with a resounding whack.

Bonner retaliated by grabbing her roughly behind the neck pulling her closer to his side as he tightened his grip on the back of her neck. She bit her tongue to keep from wincing from his vise like grip on her.

"Now you listen tight, you tell the marshal Jude Bonner's been to town. And I know it was him that brought my brother in and wired him for hanging. And you tell him this, my brother hangs this little lady's gonna wished she'd never been born." Bonner warned before he pushed Kitty towards the door never releasing his grip on her neck.

She was thrown atop a horse, with her hands tied harshly with rawhide. She tried to bite his hands as he tied her but he slapped her across the cheek, a stinging blow.

****M&K****

Sam was the first one to gather his wits about him after Bonner left with Kitty. He wondered why Festus and Newly hadn't shown up with all the ruckus going on over there. He hurried over to the jail with Burk and Woody right on his tail.

"Oh my," Woody said stepping into the jail, and looking around.

Sam was kneeling down beside Mark. "He's still alive," Sam whispered clearly surprised.

"So's Adam," Burk said kneeling down beside the other boy before he went to check on Newly. "Looks like they were just roughed up," he said as Woody checked on Festus.

"Festus's been shot," Woody said clearly. "He's still alive," he added.

"So's Mark," Sam said. "Let's get them up to Doc's," he said lifting Mark up and carrying him out the door, into the crowd of anxious bystanders wondering just what had happened.

****M&K****

Doc stepped out of the bedroom, checking his watch, almost eleven. It wasn't going to be too much longer, but Bess still had a ways to go before the newest Roniger made an appearance. He shuffled his way out onto the porch, noticing for the first time that the Roniger house was deadly quiet.

"How is she Doc," Will asked anxiously as Doc opened the door.

"She's doing fine, Will, just fine," Doc said, swiping a hand over his mouth.

"You need any help Doc," Julia asked looking at him.

"No," Doc said hearing the rider causing them all to look towards the yard.

Burk rode out to the Ronigers house just as quickly as he could manage. "Doc," he shouted in a paniced voice.

"What is it Burk," Doc asked looking up at him.

"You got to come back to town. The Dog soldiers hit Dodge."

"How bad," Julia asked.

"It's bad, Adam, Mark, Festus all need you Doc," Burk said looking at Doc forgetting for the time being that Julia was a Dillon.

"Are they all right," Julia gasped out standing on the corner of the porch.

"Adam just got beaten up, but Festus's is shot in the shoulder, and Mark was stabbed." Burk said.

"What about Mom, is she all right," Julia said as Doc shuffled into the house to grab his bag.

"I'm afraid they took her with them," Burk said just as Doc came back out of the house.

"I'll send Ma out here to help you Julia," Doc said.

"Like hell I'm going with you," Julia snapped out looking at Jacob.

"Go, I'll stay until Ma gets out here," he said giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Julia wasted no time in following Doc down the steps and climbing in the buggy.

****M&K****

Cole hitched up the wagon with hands that felt too large to do anything. He was kicking himself for being a fool. He shouldn't have rode into Dodge without her. He shouldn't have kissed Alison. If he hadn't stopped by Alison's he would have been home on time and maybe this wouldn't have happened. He quickly threw some hay into the back of the wagon, to make a little bedding so she wouldn't be jostled so much.

Praying like he never prayed before. She had to make it, she just had too. He was more concerned about her battered body than he was with the blood on her skirts. He knew there was no use worrying about the blood on her skirt by this point. He knew enough about pregnancy and miscarriages to know that with that much blood came the loss of the child. His breath caught in his chest as he lifted her into the back of the wagon hearing her groan as he laid her down but she never once opened her eyes.

He quickly climbed over the back of the seat, "Hi-ya," he shouted slapping the horses backs with the reins making the wagon lurch forward as he drove towards town just as quickly as he could.

****M&K****

Julia stood there by the examining table, as Doc finished working on Festus's shoulder. Adam had a couple broken ribs, which Jacob had taped up while Doc had taken care of Mark's gash. Newly, bless his heart let her take a look at his wounds before he went down to the telegraph office to send a wire to Matt and Ben just a few seconds prior.

They were just starting to clean up when someone knocked on the door. Jacob opened the door seeing Cole standing there holding Lydia in his arms.

"Bring her in here," Doc said motioning towards his bedroom. "What happened," he asked noticing the blood on Lydia's skirts.

"I don't know, I was here in town, I found her like this." Cole said, his voice clearly guilt ridden with concern etching every word.

He carried her into the room in silence, for once in his life keeping his mouth shut as he laid Lydia down on the bed. He stepped out of the room so Doc could examine Lydia.

He would never know how Lydia managed to crawl out into the front yard, after the beating she had endured. He would never forgive himself for leaving her home alone. He would never forgive himself. The guilt he felt burned through his chest like a branding iron, that he would carry for the rest of his life. Cole was relieved when the door opened.

"How is she Doc," Cole asked moving to stand a few inches in front of him.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it Cole, she's been badly beaten." Doc said stating the obvious. "I'll give her some laudanum for the pain, when she wakes up." Doc said. "Until then we just wait," Doc said slowly looking at Julia.

****M&K****

They traveled all through the night and into the gray early morning light, when they reached the encampment. She could barely stand when Bonner helped her dismount from her mount and despite herself she fell into his arms. She was miserable and exhausted. Her head hurt and her thighs hurts, and her body seemed alive with agony.

She wondered what Matt was thinking, what he was feeling, if he even knew yet. He had to hate how this turned out. She could only despise herself for her stupidity of not fully understanding what Matt had been warning her about all this time. She had just kept brushing it off as he was jumping at shadows.

Kitty played over the last few hours in her head. Coming to understand what Matt had been trying to warn her about over the years? He didn't want her in this sort of situation, knowing it was libel to happen if anyone ever found out what she meant to him. He would be helpless in trying to protect her. It would be worse now knowing she was pregnant and the children, he would blame himself if anything happened to their children, and her. She didn't want that to ever happen. She had to protect their child, even if it meant her suffering the advances of Jude Bonner and his men. She had to protect her child, she had too. She had to bite her tongue, and keep her head, just at least until Matt came. And he would come sure as the setting of the sun, he'd come after her.

She lowered her head, fighting the wash of tears that threatened to cascade from her eyes. She loved Matt Dillon but she prayed that she hadn't killed their child. Prayed that she would get a chance to see her family one more time.

Kitty thought about what would have happened if she had the baby or Joe with her and they were taken instead of her. No she wasn't going to think like that because all but the one she was carrying were safe. Festus had told the boys to go home before Bonner showed up. Mark and Adam was home safe in their beds. The girls were at their homes with their husbands, Joe at the Ronigers, and Ben in Arizonia. Her children were safe. She wasn't going to think otherwise. She could handle the risks that came with Matt's job but she wasn't going to put their children through this ever again, not while there was breath left in her body. She had protected them from this fate. She just couldn't die, not with the baby. If only she hadn't been so stubborn in her course. But she couldn't let an innocent life die protecting her either.

****M&K****

Julia sat in the chair beside Doc's desk loving the feel of Jacob's hand resting on her shoulder reassuringly. It was a comfort to know that she could draw the extra strength she needed from him. Yet even with him there she felt totally alone. She stood up and walked towards the recovery room where Adam and Mark were sleeping soundly thanks to Doc's sedatives.

They looked so peaceful laying there, that she couldn't put the thought out of her mind as to just how close they came to losing them both. She had always figured it was going to be Adam hanging on death's door long before Mark ever was. But that was the difference between the two of them. Adam was reckless and careless at times and seemed to charge head first into the course of danger, while Mark was the cautious, silent type and avoided trouble and danger as much as he could. Yet it was Mark fighting for his life.

She could only imagine what her father's reaction was going to be once he found out. One thing she knew for sure was Jude Bonner had tangled with the wrong man. Matt Dillon would hunt them to hell and back for what they had done to his family.

"Julia, they're going to be all right," Jacob said wearily, as he came up behind her cupping her shoulders.

"Of course they are," Julia said with more confidence than she felt.

"They must have cut the telegraph lines, Barney can't get anything," Newly said walking back into the office.

"Someone has got to tell Dad and Ben." Julia said as she stepped back out into the office.

"I agree with you Miss Julia, that's why I'm going to ride up to Hayes," Newly said.

****M&K****

It was going to be another long night, Matt thought as he stretched out on his bed in the hotel. He couldn't wait till he could go home. He hated hangings but in this case he was willing to make an exception. He just had to think of all the innocent lives the Bonner brothers had taken.

He reached for the paper on the nightstand, he'd rather be curled up to his wife right about now instead of reading the paper but he'd see her again in three short days.

****M&K****

Cole sat in the chair, unable to take his eyes off Lydia's lifeless body lying on the bed. He held Lydia's hand, rubbing his hand over the top of her hand. He looked up when he heard someone knock on the bedroom door, a look of shock on his face when he saw Julia standing there.

Cole stood and left the room as Julia assured him she would get Lydia cleaned up and into a nightgown without any assistance. Jacob stood by the stove brewing some coffee.

Doc reiterated to Cole that he was more concerned about the beating than he was about her miscarriage. Women miscarried babies all the time Doc reasoned. He offered Cole his sympathies on the loss of their unborn child. He gave instructions to Cole that when she did come to that it would be important to try and keep her awake from that point until Doc reexamined her.

Cole thanked him returning to the bedroom door. He knocked softly and entered when bid to do so by Julia. Lydia was so pale and appeared so frail lying in bed. Julia had cleaned her up well; there were no traces of blood on Lydia's hands or head. She had even gone so far as brushing out her hair so it was fanned out behind her on her pillow. She almost looks like she's on display in a coffin Cole thought and quickly pushed the thought aside. He couldn't think like that. Suddenly, it seemed more important to him than anything that his Lydia lived. If it meant he didn't sleep for days he didn't care, he would sit by her side every minute of every day if it meant she wouldn't die.

Julia seemed to sense Cole's introspective mood and said nothing. She took the coffee cup from Jacob's offered hand. She held the cup tightly in her hands; unsure of how Cole took it she set the cup on the nightstand near him and decided it would be best if she just left it black. She realized he more than likely wasn't going to drink it anyway. She grew very sad watching the helpless look she recognized on Cole's face and wondered if anyone would ever believe he could bear such a look. She doubted it and she would certainly never tell anyone. She left the room quietly after telling Cole she was going to go fix some strong broth for everyone when they came to.

****M&K****

"Do you always hide behind a woman?" Kitty goaded him, breaking the still silence between them.

"I'm not sure I like that," Jude said roughly grabbing her arm in a twisting wincing vice grip, as he lead her into a tent, tying her hands behind her back to the support post.

"Not if you're any kind of man at all," Kitty said attacking his manhood.

"Woman you're nothing to me," Bonner said, moving to sit down on a blanket on the ground as someone came in bringing him some food.

Kitty knew he wasn't going to offer her any as part of her punishment for being the Marshal's woman. She figured Jude thought it would humble her into begging. Well it wouldn't be the first time she went hungry in her life time and she was sure it wouldn't be the last either. Her pride was going to have to sustained them tonight. She was hungry and she knew she needed to eat for her child but she couldn't' bring herself to swallow her pride and beg. She just couldn't' do it.

****M&K****

Newly knocked on the hotel room door knowing he'd find Matt there still breathless from his run down the street from the livery.

"Marshal," Newly said breathlessly as Matt threw open the door.

Matt grabbed him by the shoulders after taking one look at his battered face and pulled him in the room. "Newly what happened," he demanded softly.

"They hit Dodge," Newly said still shaken a little.

"How bad?"

"Dodge is all right. It's Miss Kitty," Newly said worriedly, as Matt dropped the hold he had on his shoulders and stood a little straighter. "Jude Bonner rode into town and took her away with him. Told me to tell you if his brother hangs…" Newly said seeing the meaning of the statement register in the Marshal's eyes.

Matt moved over towards the bed folding up the letter from Kitty he had been reading and stuffing it into his breast pocket as quickly as he could, before he reached for his gun belt, strapping it on.

"They worked Festus over pretty bad too, they shot him through the shoulder. The beat Adam, and stabbed Mark in the arm. They hit us before we knew what happened." Newly continued, while Matt prepared to leave.

"Twenty four hours before Virgil hangs. I'll get to the governor see if I can get a stay of execution. You get to Sheriff Tanner, tell him to hold off for as long as he can," Matt said, getting ready to pull out of his room.

"Yes sir," Newly gasped out. "Marshal Festus and me did all we could," Newly said feeling guilty that they couldn't have done something more.

"I know it Newly, let's go," Matt said with a pat on the shoulder as he hurried towards the door grabbing his hat on his way out as he headed towards the livery stable. Thanking Newly for having as much foresight to have Buck ready and waiting on him.

Matt tore out of Hayes heading towards the nearest rail lines Dodge City to get to Topeka. He had to save her this time. He had to save their child somehow. He didn't even have time to stop and check on the boys but Kitty's life was at stake and the boys would be fine under Doc's and the girls' care.

****M&K****

Julia engaged Sue's help and the two of them started on some soup for when Lydia, and the boys came to. They would be hungry, Julia wagered but solid food probably wouldn't sit well. She stayed in the Long Branch until she was certain that things were taken care of as best as they could be under the circumstances. Julia returned once more to Doc's office.

"Julia, you look pale, why don't you go get some sleep," Doc said with concern in his tired tone.

"All right Doc, but if you need me for anything," Julia started.

"I'll get you," Doc said patting her arm reassuringly.

"Let me check on Lydia," Julia said moving towards Doc's bedroom.

"Cole, I'm going over to the Long Branch for the night. I'll be back first thing in the morning. If you need me, please have Doc get me." She watched him, he hadn't heard a word she said and she knew it. "She'll be fine, Cole. Lydia is the strongest person I know. She doesn't know the meaning of the words quit or give up." She turned and quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

****M&K****

"Governor I want a stay of execution, for Virgil Bonner. " Matt said finally having woke the sleeping man up with his pounding on his front door of his personal house.

"You what," Governor Humphrey asked as his still sleepy eyes burst wide open to stare at the tall man in front of him as he lead him into the parlor.

"Governor, I want a stay of execution," Matt repeated.

"You're not serious, Matt," Humphrey asked in total shock.

"I'm dead serious," Matt, said keeping his eyes on the shorter older man. _I need your help I can't let her die now because of my job. I can't…_

"Why in the name that all is Holy for him. And on what grounds," Humphrey asked.

"While I was on my way to Hayes, the Dog Soldiers hit Dodge. Now they shot up my deputies, they beat up my sons and they kidnapped a woman. They're holding her to trade for his life." Matt said hoping against hope that the Governor wouldn't ask him which woman and think it was a personal mission. Even if that made any difference.

"That's terrible, a dreadful thing," Humphrey said.

"I guarantee they'll kill her if he hangs," Matt said.

"Matt this woman, is it Kitty," Humphrey asked never knowing Matt to come banging on his door in the middle of the night for anyone. It was the logical thing to assume in his position.

"It wouldn't' matter, she's a woman and her life's on the line," Matt thundered. _Along with our child, _he added silently.

"But you know the law. Matt you know my position. I can grant a stay maybe if there is good cause. If the verdict is in doubt, the evidence been tampered with or incomplete. Yes by all means. But Virgil Bonner. Even if I were to commit political suicide and issue a stay it wouldn't' hold. . The legislature would overrule me and they'd be right. You set a president like this, and every desperado in Kansas will be trying the same thing. Damn it Matt I wanna help you, you know I do. But I can't."

Matt stared at the man he had once called a friend. The man that had sent him out on this mission to begin with. He wondered briefly if it would change the Governor's mind if he told him about the unborn child Kitty carried. But he knew that despite how much he wanted to save her the Governor was right about every outlaw using Kitty, or worse yet his children to get a stay of execution. He was just going to have to think of something else on the train ride back to Dodge and the ride back to Hayes. Without another word he left, if he took the one o'clock train out of Topeka tonight he could make Hayes just before dawn.

****M&K****

Cole sat there by Lydia's side praying she'd wake up. Doc came and left trying to assure Cole that she would by fine, but Cole wasn't stupid and knew that there was the chance she could be less than fine. She'd never forgive him…she'd blame him. She'd blame him for not being there to protect her and their child. He couldn't and wouldn't blame her because it had been his fault. While she was getting abused he was too busy kissing Alison, instead on heading home.

****M&K****

Julia sighed wearily as she turned over to face the window yet again. She had been laying there for hours and needed to go to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her rest. Giving up on the whole idea altogether she threw the covers back and got out of bed. She heard the train whistle blowing. Such an eerie sound in the night, but especially on a night like tonight. She got dressed quickly, foregoing anything that wasn't necessary. She wasn't going to be able to sleep with half of her family laying up in Doc's office.

****M&K****

Matt walked down the boardwalk as quickly as he could from the depot. He wasn't going to stay long but he had to check on the boys. He was just about to climb the thirteen stairs when he saw Julia cutting across the alley.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Julia asked in surprise.

"I'm just checking in on the boys real fast," Matt, answered looking at her.

"Did you go see the governor about a stay of excuction?" Julia asked. She had been around her father long enough to know that was the only thing that could stop a hanging.

"Yeah, but he's not going to do it," Matt said wearily as he climbed the stairs with defeated shoulders sagging under the pressure.

"What do you mean he's not going too," Julia asked following him up the stairs.

Matt ignored her for a minute as he walked in the office. "How are they Doc," he questioned.

"Daddy," Julia burst out getting his attention. "What do you mean he's not going to," Julia repeated loudly.

"Just what I said he's not going to do it," Matt heaved out on a heavy sigh.

Julia surprised them both by hitting his chest with both of her small balled up fists. That was enough to drive the helpless, overwhelmed, shocked Matt Dillon back against the door. Still beating his chest and struggling to keep her voice from exploding into a screech. "What about my mother," she hissed out hoarsely.

She kept lashing out at him until he got hold of her hands, pushing them down to her sides, then encompassing her body with his own powerful strong arms. He held her tight against his chest. He wanted so much to tell her everything was going to be all right but this time he wasn't so sure. He just held her tight while she cried.

Matt held her tight until her sobs became quieter. When he could finally hear his own thoughts did he ask, "Doc how are they?"

"They are going to be just fine Matt with plenty of rest," Doc started. "Lydia…" Doc trailed off seeing the horrified look on Matt's face.

"What happened to Lydia," Matt demanded.

"She was beaten Matt, she lost the baby," Doc said regretfully.

"Lydia's going to take forever to heal," Julia murmured. "Especially now…." She trailed off as Matt gently pushed her back to look at him.

"Why especially now," Matt asked.

"She just lost her baby, but I still have mine," Julia stated in a hushed whisper.

****M&K****

Matt stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for the last hour. His mind was swirling with emotions. Guilt, rage were the two most prominent ones blocking everything else out. Guilt and the red raw rage he was feeling never went well with his temper. He was generally a mild man until you crossed the line between wrong and right. Bonner had crossed that line, by using his family. He felt the all-consuming rage ball up in the pit of his stomach drowning out his guilt. He wanted to tear Bonner apart with his bare hands for what he had done to his children. The one consolation was that Joe and Julia had been spared.

He hadn't known about Lydia when he went to see the governor if he had it probably wouldn't have changed the governor's ruling but Matt would have tried a little harder. He understood the guilt that was consuming Cole, for not being there when Lydia needed him. Matt felt that guilt burning a hole in his chest hotter than the firey pits of hell.

He glanced over his shoulder at the two boys sleeping peacefully. He had only intended to stay a few minutes but one look and he couldn't walk away.

Adam's face was nothing but one giant bruise and most of his body as well. His son had taken a beating far worse than Jace Murdock ever gave him. He didn't know how Adam had managed, being beaten within an inch of his life. It was going to be a long slow process to recovery but he had no doubt that Adam was going to make it. He had made it this far he would continue to make it.

Mark on the other hand was a different story. Matt didn't like comparing his children to each other, because they were special just the way they were. Yet he found himself comparing them. Adam had always seemed stronger than Mark, thus being the reason Adam called Mark the runt. A nickname that Matt hated, but in all honestly between the two Mark was the runt, he had to admit. If Mark had taken the beating instead of Adam, he probably wouldn't be alive. The knife wound had drained Mark of any color and he looked like death on a holiday. He wasn't going to think like that, Mark was going to make it.

Matt leaned an arm up against the windowstill and stared out into the early morning light. It was almost dawn, and he'd have to be leaving soon, he had to try to appeal to Virgil Bonner into telling him where Jude was hiding. The only way he could think of saving Kitty was making a trade with Jude Bonner, him for Kitty. He wasn't going to risk her life or their child's life because of him. With one more glance out the window he turned and headed out to the office, there was just one thing he had to do before he did the trade. "Doc, you got any paper," he asked.

"Yeah," Doc said rummaging through his desk until he found the paper.

"Thanks," Matt said walking back into the boy's room.

An hour later Matt folded the paper up and walked back out the door, "Doc, if I don't make it back, give this to Kitty for me," Matt said, handing Doc the letter.

"Daddy what are you going to do," Julia asked.

"You're going to trade yourself for Kitty," Doc said looking at the tall man.

"Daddy, no," Julia cried. "It won't work, Mama won't let you do that," she reasoned.

"It's the only chance I got," Matt said wearily. "If neither of us make it back, you and Lydia take care of your brothers," Matt said looking at her.

"Matt, what about…"Doc trailed off knowing nobody else in the room knew Kitty was pregnant yet again. And if looks were to go by Matt didn't want anyone else knowing now either. "I'll give it to them," Doc promised as Matt walked out the door.

****M&K****

It wasn't quite noon yet when Julia, walked into the back bedroom to check on Lydia. Cole looked completely frazzled. She noticed the breakfast tray was still sitting on the stand untouched. She traded the tray in her hand knowing that it would sit there untouched like breakfast. Cole wasn't going to eat until Lydia woke up.

She felt sorry for her sister but in a way she was grateful. Lydia being the first-born should technically have the first grandchild, but Julia couldn't help feeling a little wave of triumph at doing something before Lydia. Yet the feeling of triumph at beating Lydia made her feel guilty. Lydia would never get to hold her child or watch it grow and she would have hers. Julia walked out of the room quietly, she'd leave Lydia in Cole's hands, she had to take care of the boys.

****M&K****

Ben had finished doing the repairs to the fence, that their new bull refused to see before he had ridden over to talk to Mike once more. Mike was standing there looking out into the yard watching Beth.

"I'm not telling him Ben," Mike repeated again for the second time since he showed up today.

"You need to tell him," Ben grated out through clenched teeth.

"She's my daughter and I'll decide what's best for her and she doesn't need him," Mike said hotly.

"He's her father he has a right to know and you have no right asking me to keep this from him."

"He left it's been six years, he doesn't need to know now. What good will come of it now?" She questioned.

"Just because it's easier doesn't make it right," Ben said somberly, as Mike walked out in the front yard with him following her in time to see a rider riding hard and fast towards them.

****M&K****

Matt was at a loss on what to do this time around. He wondered if Bonner would go through with the trade. He didn't want to think about Kitty still in the hands of those murdering spoilers. He knew Bonner would honor his word and not harm Kitty as long as his brother didn't hang. Matt also knew that Bonner would do just as he threatened to do if Virgil hung.

He rode at a steady pace towards Hayes, his mind going over every little detail before he rode out after Bonner. He found himself questioning himself. Had he told her that he loved her? He knew they had made love most of that night but had he actually said the words? If he didn't did he say it loud enough when he loved her? Had he told the boys? Was their last day together a memory that any of them could forget if he never came back. Did he tell them often enough how proud he was of them? How much he loved them? Or would they always question it in their minds years after he was gone like he did his father.

He hoped they knew, he hoped if they didn't know the letter he left with Doc would be enough.

****M&K****

"You know there's not a chance in the world he'll let him go. I see you don't know Matt Dillon." Kitty said seeing her words have no visible reaction on Bonner.

"Not like you do I guess, that's true enough," Bonner replied while he ate his supper.

"He doesn't make deals. Not with anybody," Kitty said proudly.

"Everybody makes deals. Most of them just make bad deals there's a difference." Bonner pointed out.

"Even if he wanted to your brother has been tried and convicted. He's out of Matt's hands now," Kitty said trying to reason with the man.

"Could be there's a way getting back in his hands," Bonner said.

"And if he can't," Kitty questioned already knowing what Bonner was going to do to her.

"Then there's gonna be a lot of sorry people isn't there ma'am," Bonner said.

"You'll get your revenge by killing me, right," Kitty stated more then asked.

"That's how it's gonna be."

"Well now isn't that something…big Jude Bonner fearsome leader of the Dog Soldiers, kill a woman as if that would bring his brother back," Kitty bit out tersely.

"Now you listen to me lady," Bonner shouted as he turned to face her. "I got something to loose and I got something I want back. I got a brother fixing to die and Dillon put him there," he shouted at her. "Unless I'm an awful fool I got something he wants back too," Bonner said on a lighter note, as he let his eyes rake over Kitty's body. "Bad," he added in murmur. "I loose he looses easy as that. Tell you a story lady. I'm a breed. I'm a breed born of a Cheyenne woman. A Cheyenne woman your cavalry cut up and killed before I was old enough to do anything about it. My old man switched sides by then, sorta set my style for me, you know what I mean." Bonner stated rather then asked.

Kitty kept her lips pressed tight together as she watched Bonner.

"I ain't got nothing again you personal. And I ain't gonna lay a hand on you, but I hear that boy was hanged and…Woman you don't mean nothing to me. It'll take a thousand of you to pay back the debt your people owe me." Bonner sneered out in warning.

Kitty stared at him while he continued to eat his food.

****M&K****

It was a little past dawn the next morning when Matt made it to Hayes. He told Sheriff Tanner the governor's decision but asked for a few minutes to talk to Bonner alone. Sheriff Tanner knowing Matt's temperament and what had happened wasn't about ready to argue with Matt.

Matt walked in seeing the smug look on Virgil Bonner's face before he opened the cell. Matt stated what he wanted from him, only to get into a heated argument over it.

"I ain't got a conscious, and if I do you reckon I'd waste it on you." Virgil Bonner hissed out.

"Bonner she's an innocent woman. I could take her place. It's no good to you or your brother to have her die." Matt said all but pleading with the man on how to get a hold of his brother. He would give his life willingly to save Kitty and their children even their unborn child's life.

"There ain't anything no use to me anymore." Virgil snapped out.

"I did everything I could with the Governor to get you a stay of execution. Now we could get word to your brother today." Matt said honestly.

"I wouldn't cross the street to pull you out of hell fire Mr. Law. You forget what I told you back when you were bringing me in. I told you how Jude would get you I did . I told you how he'd do you. You never took me serious did ya, well now I got you taking me serious," Jude said slamming a fist lightly into Matt's chest to make his point. "And every time you think of that woman and what happened to her you'll remember Virgil Bonner." He said pointing a finger at himself.

Matt's temper split and flew as he backhanded Bonner almost clear out of the open cell. Matt reached for the animal in front him. "Let her go Bonner," he gritted out, as he slammed him against the bars.

"Matt," Sheriff Tanner said bursting through the cell doors with Newly right behind him, having heard the ruckus out in the office. "Sorry Matt," Tanner said as Matt stepped back.

Matt stood there staggering a little as the guilt knowing he couldn't save her or their unborn child, and children this time hit him like a ton of bricks crashing down on his shoulders.

****M&K****

Matt stood there by the gallows, ready to ride out as soon as Virgil Bonner's neck snapped. He hated hangings, they were a ghastly sight to watch. He stood there hoping Virgil would have an attack of conscious and tell him where Jude was hiding with Kitty. Virgil didn't say a word as Sheriff Tanner walked him up the thirteen steps of the platform. He never said a word until they placed the rope on his neck and was ready to pull the release.

"See you all in Hell," Virgil said before her dropped through the trap door.

Matt shook his head, mounting up hoping that when he got back Bonner had brought Kitty back to Dodge alive.

****M&K****

Jude walked back into the tent staring at Kitty. "They hung him," Jude said looking at her with the lust filled gaze. He was going to kill her anyways might as well enjoy her and torture her while he could.

He stared at Kitty. He was in front of her in two steps, roughly grabbed her arms, wrenching them around behind her back to slice the ropes. Picking her up, he dragged her to her feet. She gasped stunned when he ripped open her shirt baring her to the waist. Her breasts so heavy and painful now surged forth. She tried to cover herself, and he grabbed her hands, wrenching them around behind her back and holding her tautly to his chest. Reaching out a hand to grope her breast. His mere touch on Kitty's breast made her wince and he smiled, slowly and sinisterly.

With some sort of mechanical strength Kitty pushed him away from her running out of the tent, holding her shirt front together as fast as she could only to be surrounded by his men quickly. Suddenly out from behind her a pair of hands set themselves upon her. She screamed and twisted away from the firm hold.

"Whore!" Bonner swore suddenly. And then the stinging quickness of his hand came crashing down against her face.

She was flung upon the pallet in the tent. "No, no, no!" she tossed her head in furious distress while he straddled her.

She tried to push him off of her, she moved her hand to claw at his face. She bit and she kicked and she struggled fiercely, but to little avail. He was young and wired sinewy proud of his health and strength and entirely in his prime. She was strong, too, she knew. She clawed and scratched and caused him some injury, but she really had no chance, not from the very beginning, he was quickly atop her. She lashed out at his face, but he secured her wrists. She kicked at him savagely and he cast his weight over her, but he was too big and he was inside of her so quickly she couldn't even hit him in the one place she knew would put a stop to what he was doing.

He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, driving into her harder as she cried out in protest. Bonner's hand moved to her hip, his fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her roughly onto him with each thrust.

He held her wrists securely in his hand as he lowered his mouth over a breast and bit. When he removed his mouth, he exploded within her when he saw that he had marked her. He remained within her, his hand still clutching her wrists. He glared into her eyes, his own eyes clouded and severe.

He spotted the faint purple smudges that marked her throat, breasts and hips. "See how Dillon likes you now," Bonner hissed out as he let his men on by one come and take their turn at raping her.

****M&K****

Matt urged Buck forward, galloping hard over the prairie to reach Dodge. His heart thundered, and his mouth was dry, thinking what Bonner might have done to her.

He gritted his teeth, swearing that he would kill Bonner if he harmed so much a hair on her head. Buck's hooves thundered beneath him, as he tore the ground up bringing him closer to Dodge. He nudged Buck faster, swallowing down the bitter, bitter failure of not being there to protect her again. The lathered horse broke into another gallop, bringing them quickly towards Dodge.

****M&K****

"Where's Mama," Joe asked innocently as he stood there in Doc's office.

"Uhum Mama's not here right now," Julia said trying to think of somewhere to say she was at other than the truth. "Don't worry about Mama, she's fine," Julia said handing Joe his knapsack full of clean clothes.

"I wanna see Mama…" Joe shouted.

"You can't right now," Julia said softly bending down to his level. "Mama's not here right now," Julia said, just as someone yelled.

Doc, Festus, Jacob, Julia and Joe all ran to the window to see what the scream was all about. Julia forcefully turned Joe away from the window covering his head with her hand burying it in her skirts so he wouldn't see.

****M&K****

She had never been a quitter- never thought that she would consider death a welcome end, but the pain was constant, both physical and mental. No! She had to pull through for their children. She had to stay alive for them, and the precious little life she was carrying.

She felt the impact of something hard and with a jerky little groan she whirled around and fell unconscious and bleeding. Blood was pulsing from under her shirtwaist, saturating it and being soaked into the front porch boards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Julia stared with horror filled eyes, making sure to keep Joe's eyes adverted into her skirts. It was hard watching their father get gunned down in the streets but it was a nightmare watching it happen to their mother. "Doc," Julia said in barely a whisper as Bonner and his men rode back out of Dodge but she was speaking on deaf ears because Doc was already hurrying down to her mother.

****M&K****

Doc moved through the crowd towards Kitty's lifeless body as fast as his aging body allowed. Would he be able to save her? Was he to late? Had Bonner actually done what he said he would if Virgil hung? He prayed to God he hadn't.

Doc stopped breathing as he knelt down beside her. He stopped thinking. She lay unmoving. She was dead. Bonner had killed her.

"Kitty, Kitty, My God," Doc sobbed out unable to hold back the tears as he looked at her laying there unmoving not making any sound. Then he heard the faint raspy gasp of breath. "She's still alive." he breathed out in relief.

****M&K****

"All right all of you just get on out," Doc said after regaining his composures, and getting Kitty up to the office.

"Is there anything I can do Doc," Burk asked feeling guilty for what had happened to Kitty.

"No not a thing Burk, thanks." Doc said moving over towards Kitty once more.

"Mama," Joe cried out going over to where Kitty was lying unconscious. "Mama wake up," Joe said shaking Kitty's shoulder.

Doc had to save her life, if not for the child she was carrying but for Joe's sake as well as for Matt's sake. If Kitty died, Matt wouldn't have his reason for living anymore, not even the children could pull him out of the depression he would go in. Yes he had to save Kitty, if not for Matt then for his family's sake as well. She was the glue that held them all together. She had to fight…to survive.

"Come on Joe," Julia said pulling him back from Kitty's lifeless form. "You go with Jacob," Julia said as Jacob bent down and picked Joe up.

"Come on," Jacob said. "We'll go wait down in the Long Branch." He said taking Joe with him.

"Doc, what can I do," Festus asked pleadingly.

"Festus, sit with Adam and Mark for me," Julia said putting a hand on his arm. "I'll help Doc," she said looking at him.

"All right Miss Julia," Festus said turning to walk into the back room.

"Doc, how can I help," Julia said.

"Get her ready for the extraction," Doc said getting his surgical table ready with the tools he was going to need, as Julia started to strip her mother down to nothing through the tears forming in her eyes .

****M&K****

"She's up stairs Marshal," Burk said as Matt dismounted in front of the Long Branch.

Matt hurried over to the stairs taking two sometimes three at a time to get to her. Matt burst through the door seeing Sam and Festus over by Doc's desk looking guilty and hurt, while Doc stood over by Kitty with sagging shoulders. Julia stood by the stove wiping her eyes.

Matt looked down on Kitty's battered pale face. It was shocking to see her like that. She had never been this badly hurt before, and even then it wasn't this serious. This was different. She looked fragile, helpless and defeated, broken. Her bright blue eyes were closed. There were bluish purple bruises covering the better portion of her face. A open burn mark on her left cheek. When she breathed he heard the shallowness of it. She looked as if she was all ready dead.

"How'd it happen Doc," Matt questioned his eyes staying fixed on her battered face.

"He shot her. He just deliberately shot her down," Doc said his voice cracking with the pent up emotion he was feeling clogging his throat.

Matt swept his hat off as he looked at her. "How bad is she?"

"She's alive that's just about all. The wound it's bad, awful bad but Matt, they abused her. They treated her through something terrible they broke her down. I don't' think she wants to live. I've done all I can," Doc said shaking his head as he walked away to give Matt his privacy as Sam and Festus and Julia slipped out of the room leaving Matt alone with Kitty.

He listened to Doc but barely heard him. He busy trying to get his mind to stop reeling from the sight of her like this. He'd touched her small hand, taking it in between his big ones, as he knelt down by the examining table. "Kitty," he choked out past the lump in his throat as he watched her slowly turn to look at him. "I need you Kitty. I need you." he watched as her eyes filled up with hope and something more. The will to live, as she drew in a deep shuddering breath.

****M&K****

Ben stood there behind Mike watching the rider charge headlong towards them. Noticing it was Lillian riding the horse hell bent for leather sent a shock of fear down into the pit of his gut. "What is it," Ben asked jumping down to grab the reins of her mount as he stared up at her.

"Ben, Kitty's been kidnapped and the boys injured along with Lydia. Newly said for you to come right away," Lillian said gasping for breath as if she'd run a mile.

Ben was already starting to mount up, as he turned to look at Mike. "You either tell him or I will," Ben warned before he turned Tomahawk towards the ranch. An hour later Ben sat beside Lillian on the narrow stagecoach seat heading for Dodge.

****M&K****

Wayne Russell was in a stage relay station between Carson City and Denver when the word reached him about the Dog Soldiers. Not that he cared that the marshal from Dodge had caught one of them and was going after the rest. That piece of information didn't interest him, it was when the blabby cowboy said that the Dog Soldiers had taken Kitty Russell in retaliation did his ears perk up. Once he got to Denver he planned on taking the train to get there faster. He couldn't lose Kitty before he made his peace with her.

****M&K****

Matt sat there holding her hand as if that little contact was giving her his strength to fight even more. He remembered the last thing she'd said to him before he rode out after Virgil Bonner.

"_Take Newly or Festus with you, please Matt." she begged him as she sat there leaning against the headboard of their bed._

"_I'll be all right Kitty. Besides I want them here in case they decide to attack Dodge." Matt murmured softly. _

"_Matt," she sobbed moving into the protective covering of his arms. "Just promise me you'll come back safely."_

"_I promise Kitty, I'll do my best. I have too much to look forward too." he said placing a hand on the slight swell of her stomach._

Doc watched thru misted eyes.

Her already pale skin lost more color and there're bruises. The sight was like a knife stabbing him in the heart. How could he have let this happen? He saw her swollen abdomen through her clinging sheet. Unable to stop himself Matt traced his hand against her stomach. He hoped that he would be greeted with a kick but felt nothing. He recalled what it felt like the last time he'd felt her stomach and winced.

He prayed for the first time since his boyhood. He swore that if God let Kitty and their baby live he would do everything in his power to deserve it.

Matt remained at Kitty's bedside. Holding her hand and he tried not to feel her abdomen but could not resist and every time he prayed that he would feel movement but never did.

****M&K****

Matt sat there continuing to hold Kitty's hand. He hadn't left her side for very long, just long enough to stretch his legs by checking on the boys who were still heavily sedated and Lydia.

Matt stood there just inside the door looking at Lydia. He couldn't stand to look at his daughter right now, not like that. He turned and walked over to the boys room. He looked down at their still battered bodies and he felt the crushing weight of his guilt. There was no one else to blame but himself. He knew the boys would go to the jail while he was gone...why didn't he warn them to stay away until he got back. He had warned them before the trial, but he forgot afterwards. It was his fault that they were in the jail. His fault they were hurt. All his fault that Lydia and Kitty had both lost their babies. His fault.

****M&K****

Joe sat there on the spare bed in the Long Branch. Julia had tucked him in hours ago. But she wouldn't tell him what was wrong with Mama. Nobody would tell him why mama wouldn't wake up.

He sat there alone and scared to death. He remembered walking out in the backyard and finding Lucky asleep. Lucky didn't wake up and Daddy said he was just old and he had died. Being dead meant you slept a lot and you wouldn't wake up again, at least that's what Uncle Festus had said. Mama wouldn't wake up now, and she was old did that mean she was dead too? He didn't want that he had to wake his mama up.

****M&K****

Matt was just stepping out of the boys room, when he saw a small figure standing beside Kitty. Joe was standing over beside Kitty, trying to shake her awake. Matt could barely make out the hush whisper of Joe's voice. _"Mama, wake up, please,"_ Joe cried pitifully.

"Hey there," Matt said softly walking back over to the chair he had grabbed a couple hours prior.

"Daddy," Joe said in a choking voice. "Mama won't wake up," Joe said sticking out his bottom lip.

"Well…" Matt said struggling to find the words, as Matt sat back down in the chair. Matt grabbed Joe's waist and lifted him up on his lap. "Mama, needs to sleep right now so she can get better," Matt said softly.

"Daddy is Mama going to die like Lucky," Joe asked suddenly.

"Lucky was just old," Matt said shaking his head.

"Mama's old, is that why she's sleeping because she going to die, like Lucky did." Joe asked innocently.

It would have been amusing to hear Joe call Kitty old if the situation wasn't so serious. "No, Mama isn't going to die." Matt said firmly but softly. "Mama's just hurt on the inside right now and her sleeping is the best way to heal it," Matt said.

"Like you when you get shot," Joe asked.

"Yeah son just like when I get shot," Matt said heavily. "Mama's going to be just fine," Matt said looking at Joe who was staring at Kitty. "I think it's time for little boys to be in bed sleeping so they can get bigger," Matt said looking at Joe.

"Can I stay up here with you Daddy," Joe asked.

"Yeah son," Matt said, taking his big hand and pressing Joe's head against his chest. "You can stay up here with me," Matt sighed as Joe's head popped up.

"Daddy, your badge hurts my face," Joe said.

Matt gave a soft humph snort as he unpinned his badge so Joe could lay back down on his lap. "Night Daddy I love you," Joe said through a yawn.

"I love you too son," Matt said softly into Joe's sandy blond locks. "I love you too," he whispered again wrapping Joe up as tight as he could in his arm as he stared at his badge sticking out between his and Kitty's entwined hands.

****M&K****

A couple hours later, Doc came over and gently shook Matt's shoulder as dawn started to clear the sky. "Matt," Doc said softly shaking his shoulder.

Matt jerked awake only to calm down noticing Joe still on his lap. "What is it Doc," Matt whispered as to not disturb Joe's slumber.

"Mark is awake," Doc said watching as Matt shifted Joe on his lap to stand up. He was surprised when he had woken up to check on his patients to find Joe asleep on Matt's lap and Matt dozing with an arm around Joe and holding Kitty's hand in the other.

Matt walked back to the back bedroom carrying Joe's sleeping body with him. He laid Joe down on the empty cot, and covered him up before he went to sit down beside Mark. "How you feeling son," Matt asked softly.

"Like I fell off a horse," Mark said groggily.

"I can imagine, how's your shoulder feeling," Matt asked.

"Dad are you going to go after them," Mark asked not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

"Yeah son just as soon as your mother is out of the woods." Matt said with a nod. "But I need for you to tell me how it happened," Matt said softly.

Mark told Matt all about the wanted poster him and Adam had found and remembered seeing the guy in town during the trial, then Bonner coming in demanding that they tell him where Matt's family was especially his wife. "What happened to Mom," Mark asked. 'Doc wouldn't tell me," Mark added groggily.

"They took your mother and they beat her and when he brought her back he shot her. But your mom's fine, she's a fighter. She'll pull through this with time," Matt said honestly.

"Dad, Adam tried to lie saying Mom was dead but Bonner didn't believe him, and the next thing I know is he's pulling his knife and cutting my arm and shoulder. I told Adam not to tell them nothing," Mark said starting to blame himself for what happened to Kitty.

"It's not your fault son," Matt said calmly.

"Daddy…" Mark said brokenly, as Matt wrapped him in a hug. "We tried dad, we really tired," Mark sobbed out against Matt's chest.

"Shush son, it's all right," Matt soothed. "You did your best. It's not your fault," Matt said comfortingly as he held Mark in a hug.

Matt sat with Mark until he finally let the sedatives take over and fell asleep, before he walked back out and sat with Kitty.

****M&K****

Julia came over a half hour later in a state of panic. "Joe's missing," she said breathlessly.

"No, he's back there sleeping," Matt said, as he sat back in the chair while Doc checked Kitty's pulse.

"Pulse is steadier Matt, slower, it's a good sign," Doc said tucking his watch back into its proper pocket.

"What's, her chances," Matt asked, having Doc explain earlier the possible loss of the baby to him.

"Fair I think, it's about all I can say."

Matt stood up looking down at Kitty's battered face once more, "Do the best you can Doc."

Matt walked over to the stand that he had dropped his hat on sometime last night. He had given it a lot of thought in the course of last night. There was no way for him to ride out after Jude Bonner with his badge pinned on his chest, and murder in his heart. Unpinning his badge from his shirt he ran his thumb over the cool metal.

"Matt, no! Don't do that...don't do it. I know you gotta go after him, but before you take off that badge I want you to listen to me. You came into Dodge, Matt, there was no law at all. You brought it all with you when you came, and people love you for it. If you take off that badge and go out there with vengeance in your heart, you'll betray everything you've ever stood for. Within the law, Matt...like it's always been." Doc said worriedly.

"If it was anything else, Doc, anything else." Matt said tossing it down on the table as he walked towards the door.

"Daddy, don't," Julia said grabbing his arm to stop him. "Doc's right," she said squeezing his arm tight. "You killing Bonner isn't going to change things. You've always held that badge higher than anything there's no need to stop now," she added.

"There's more than one good reason," Matt said looking over at Kitty once more. "Take care of Joe," he said walking out the door.

"Daddy," Julia sobbed holding a hand against the door frame.

****M&K****

Matt gave the citizens of Dodge a good long look that he was choosing his family over his badge. Speaking that unspoken statement that they were his and he was proud of that fact, before he slowly clamored down the stairs toward Buck waiting in front of the Long Branch.

Jacob and Cole stood at the bottom of the stairs ready to go with Matt. Matt looked at his son in laws. Jacob was a fair shot but not a crack shot like Cole, but neither of them needed to go. Julia was going to need Jacob when the pressure got to much for her to take. Julia wasn't going to be a widow and raise a fatherless child while there was still breath left in his body. Lydia was going to need Cole there if she woke up. She was going to need his strength to get her through this somehow. "You boys stay put," Matt said looking at them.

"We've already decided Matt, I'm going," Cole said watching Jacob head on up the stairs to Doc's.

"No you're not, Lydia needs you here more than I need a loose cannon." Matt said. "You're the loose cannon I can't risk."

"And you're not," Cole said arching a brow at him.

"I started it, now I'm going to finish it, you take care of my daughter. She needs you now especially when she finds out…." Matt trailed off leaving the rest in a mutual understanding.

"You win this time, Matt but if you have to kill him, shoot him once for me," Cole said.

Matt gave him a curt nod before he headed over to where Buck was waiting. "Not this time boys," Matt said holding Buck's reins loosely in his hands as he looked at Festus and Newly.

"Well we're going by ourselves then me and Newly," Festus said. "But we're agoing," he added a little firmer.

Matt didn't say another word as he mounted up and rode out after Bonner.

****M&K****

Doc stood there watching out the window with Julia and Jacob, as Matt rode out. He couldn't help but feel the question he had asked Kitty so long ago when Frank Reardon rode into town seeking to avenge his wife's death was finally being answered: _"How do you think Matt would feel, what'd he do, if something like that happened to you?"_

Doc had always known Kitty was the reason Matt had worn the badge for so long. She was one of the reasons he didn't turn hard and cold or just quit and ride off. She was the reason he kept coming back, fighting the odds, but little did Matt know it was the same for Kitty. And no power on earth was going to make her feel better or get well quicker than Matt Dillon's love.

****M&K****

It was mid-morning before both the boys were wake enough to keep some of the broth down that Julia had been making the last two nights. By now the broth was rich and full of substance but light enough to where it wouldn't turn their stomach either. Doc wasn't surprised that Adam had the same reaction Matt did every time he was put under a sedative. But then Adam was a big boy too like his father. It had taken Doc a couple years to find the right mixture for Matt to were it worked but didn't cause any unwanted side effects.

Julia came bustling in through the door a little before noon again carrying another tray loaded down with cups and a big tureen full of rich beef broth to help them build their blood up.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fix us a steak instead of broth," Adam complained sitting up against the headboard as Julia placed a tray across his lap.

"You sound like Dad," Julia commented moving over to set Mark up.

"Any word yet," Adam asked flexing his jaw some.

"No," Julia said shaking her head. "Nothing yet, Ben should be here sometime late tomorrow evening or first thing Wednesday morning.

"What about Lydie," Mark asked.

"She's still the same," Julia said softly.

"What about Mom," Adam asked, having found out about Lydia and Kitty all at the same time from Julia.

"She came too for a few brief seconds while Dad was here but not yet," She said.

"Where's Joe," they both asked.

"Jacob took him out to the farm to feed the animals for a while. Now you two eat your broth, and I'll be back later on," Julia said moving out the door.

"Julia," Doc said watching her march towards the back room where Lydia and Cole were at with Cole's supper and some broth for Lydia just in case.

"Not now, Doc," Julia said with a shake of her head. "Cole, I brought you up some dinner," she said laying the tray down in the same spot where his breakfast tray laid untouched. "Look, I know you're worried about her, we all are but you starving yourself isn't going to help things," Julia said sharply.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat later," Cole said.

"I can't force you but for her sake you should eat something," Julia sighed wearily.

****M&K****

Alison stood down at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Doc's office debating about whether she should go up or not. Cole was her friend, even though she wanted him with more than friendship in mind. She just didn't know how he was going to react to her coming up there. It had been partly her fault that Cole hadn't been at home when this happened to his wife. Yet she couldn't deny the fact that he had kissed her back and it was more than just a friendly kiss. She had felt his arousal and knew he had wanted her and no man could fake that.

After drawing in a huge gulp of air she turned away from the stair case. She go see him later when she had a better excuse.

****M&K****

Doc sat there in the front recovery room, with Kitty. With Cole's and Julia's help they had moved Kitty in there shortly after Matt left. He was slowly nodding in and out of consciousness while he waited.

Kitty fought against the narcotics in her system. "Doc," her voice was faint and dry even to her own ears. "Where is he Doc," she choked out.

"He went after him Kitty," Doc said knowing it wouldn't do no good to lie to her.

"Alone," Kitty questioned.

"Festus and Newly went with him and the whole town rode out after them," Doc said trying to ease her mind knowing Matt Dillon wasn't alone.

"They can't help him," she said brokenly "They're just targets," Kitty said knowing that was precisely how Matt looked at using a posse.

Doc laid a hand down on her hand. "No power on earth could have stopped him, you know that," He said as his brow creased with worry.

"I couldn't live with out him Doc," she said after knowing full well nothing would have stopped Matt. "You know that," Kitty said looking at him with her soft blue eyes misted with tears.

"You bet I do," Doc said knowing full well how deep Kitty's love ran for Matt Dillon, but then there was no end for the love Matt felt for Kitty either. "Let me tell you something. You won't have to," Doc said wondering if she would have the will to live knowing that the baby was gone. But maybe just maybe Matt and the other kids would be enough to survive for. "Because the sun hasn't come up on the day when Matt Dillon can't take care of himself." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Doc just hoped that Matt's strength and grief would come through enough to carry him back home to her. "Now you believe that, you just believe it," Doc said.

Kitty searched his face seeing the same concerns and worry and fear in the beady blue eyes she was sure showing through hers. She nodded knowing full well that if she believed it then it would happen having been tested too many times in the past. Matt would return to her. Return to them.

"Now I want you to get some rest," Doc said looking at her as he stood up to draw the shades down so Kitty could sleep.

"In a minute," Kitty said fighting the narcotics in her system that were starting to work once again. "Where's the children," she asked.

"Julia's taking good care of them," Doc said not bothering to go into further detail.

Kitty just nodded her head as she drifted off to sleep again.

****M&K****

The posse from Dodge were takin' charge of Bonner and his animals. There wasn't a man among them that had ever seen Matt Dillon this out of control before.

It wasn't the fact that they had seen him all ready to splatter Bonner's brains all over the canyon's floor, that had been enough of a sign to avoid the big man with a caution.

The fact that he had taken off his badge to come after Bonner was a shock. Him riding out after them alone seemed normal. Yet in all of the years he had been the Marshal of Dodge, no- man, woman, or child had ever heard him retort to explicit this loudly before. Sure ever once in a while you might hear him mutter a few damns and hells under his breath, but nothing like they were hearing now.

There wasn't a person in all of Dodge, that hadn't seen him use his fist instead of his gun at one time or another. But not once had it ever been outside of the law.

Matt Dillon had always stood for the fairness in law and order. But the lines that had been drawn a long time ago were down and there wasn't a man among them that blamed him.

Nothing mattered to him at the moment. He had forgotten law, duty, honor everything as the worse fear and anguish in all of Kansas gripped him hard. Matt Dillon was lawless. All he could feel was the ice cold bloodiest taste of vengeance and revenge.

It would have been worse if Kitty had died. And if she had died Matt would have died along with her but not before Bonner met his maker at the crushing end of a rock.

The pack of vicious animals would be walking to Fort Dodge. For this the big man was grateful. He didn't want them dirtying up his jail, his town. He didn't want them anywhere near Kitty again.

Kitty the only ray of sunlight through this darkness that consumed him. He hoped he was strong enough of the both of them, to get through this disaster. Bonner did more damage than anyone could ever know. Yet Matt was sure they'd pull through this in time somehow. Somehow they just had to pull through.

Bonner was waiting to be loaded into the wagon that they had gotten from the Collin's farm to haul them the rest of the way. Matt's temper had cooled some as long as he stayed away from the posse and rode point.

'Dillon, you sure know how to pick your women. You know it was heaven in between her thighs and listening to her scream and beg-" Bonner never got to finish what he was saying Matt who was standing close to the wagon turned sharply with a curse and went after the shackled man, in motion that was frightening.

Matt's big hand came up knocking Bonner backwards with a powerful thud. For a big man Matt Dillon was quick as a rattler as he grabbed Bonner again and knocked him backwards again. The men around Matt turned and looked away not caring if Matt finally killed the blackheart.

"Matthew!" Festus called out as him, Newly and Sam moved to hold Matt back from his prize.

"Get that son of a bitch in the wagon Festus," Matt gritted out as he jerked away from Sam and Newly. "Bonner, one more word out of you, and you won't hang by a hangman, I'll kill you myself and leave you for the buzzards."

Festus jerked Bonner up to his feet. The testimony in Matt's eyes was proof of his intent. It would be the first time Festus, Sam, and Newly ever heard Matt threaten to kill an unarmed man in cold blood.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standard disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: A time for healing and recovery and a whole lot of love. Faith, hope and love heal all wounds. Oh and a big thanks goes out to Ellen without her the last chapter wouldn't have been as in intense as it was. Oh and I took a lot of liberties with this chapter and I don't care if I'm not historically, geographically correct. All I can say is author's privilege.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Tuesday_

The last couple of days had passed by for Cole as if he was in a dream, but he never left Lydia's side, except this morning when Matt was getting ready to go after Bonner. He had wanted to go along but Matt convinced him otherwise and not to leave Lydia again for a second. When he needed to sleep he just rested his head on the edge of the bed and caught a few minutes of sleep. Julia brought him food, but when she went to retrieve the tray hours later they continued to go untouched. Julia had been there during the days, Cole knew they talked but couldn't have related one word of the conversations that passed between them. On the fourth day, Julia finally convinced him to take a hot bath, eat something, drink some brandy and lay down in the bed over in Lydia's room over at the Long Branch. He saw the concern in Julia's eyes was prevalent equally for both he and Lydia, and he apologized for his behavior. As if Julia didn't have enough to worry about with her sister taking ill, she felt obligated to take care of her brother-in-law too.

Julia politely led him from the room assuring Cole there was nothing to apologize for. She was just trying to make sure that when Lydia came to he was well rested, well fed, cleanly shaven and dressed. "You're not going to do her any good, Cole, if she wakes up and feels like she has to take care of you. So, please, just get some rest. I'll sit with her for the rest of the night if I have to so you can get your rest. Sue will bring you something to eat. If there's anything else you need, you just let me know, and I'll see to it. I don't want to see you leave that room until morning." She looked at him with genuine compassion in her eyes. It was so obvious to her that Cole loved Lydia. She knew the two of them were both strong willed and would be slow in coming to the realization that they fit, but she knew that it would happen because she knew how much they loved each other.

Julia closed the door after he left, feeling slightly uncomfortable being in such close proximity to a man who was going to be bathing and sleeping. She returned to Lydia's bedside and her sewing.

Julia, dozed off in the chair and was awaken suddenly by Lydia's voice. She went to sit on the edge of the bed, a damp cloth in her hand to wipe off Lydia's face and neck still half-asleep. "It's all right, Lydia. I'm here." Her voice was soft and gentle and sleep filled hazed. How odd it was to be taking care of Lydia. Julia had always been the weaker of the two of them, and had always relied on Lydia to care for her. How many times had Lydia saved Julia from disaster?

Lydia came to, slowly, feeling as if she was climbing out of the darkness of a mineshaft to the opening, which greeted her harshly with its brightness. She felt something damp on her head and heard someone talking to her but she had no idea if she was awake or dreaming. She reached up to touch her throbbing head. Surely she must be dreaming because such excruciating pain couldn't exist in real life. She moved her hands from her head in an almost dreamlike state; her body and head felt heavy almost as if she were swimming in a mud filled watering hole, trying to reach the top. "Cole?" she called softly as her hands came in contact with the sheets and felt the empty space next to her.

Julia didn't see the need to wake Cole, it was the middle of the night and Jacob had told Julia that he had unwillingly gotten into bed after eleven that night. "He's over in your room at the Long Branch sleeping, Lydia. He needed the rest." But Julia knew Lydia hadn't heard the last sentence and fought the urge to go across the alley and wake Cole. She finished wiping Lydia's brow and returned to her chair and fell back to sleep.

****M&K****

"Julia," Doc said again moving over closer, shaking her shoulder gently. "Julia," I need your help now," Doc stated a little louder.

"What, what is it," Julia asked, immediately wide awake from the seriousness in his voice.

"We got to do another surgery on your mother." Doc said looking at her. "I need your permission to do it because it's still an experimental surgery," Doc said looking straight at her.

****M&K****

Julia stared at the blood soaked sheets covered in her mother's blood. The coppery smell filled the air so thick you could taste it. Julia had never seen blood so dark looking before not even during one of her monthly flux.

Jacob had been the only man to help them get Kitty from the bedroom back to the examining table and back to the bedroom after Julia had cleaned the blood soaked sheets off the bed. Now she stared at the stains growing more and more as they finished soaking up all the blood.

At first she hadn't known what to do when Doc had jarred her fully awake by asking her permission to do the surgery. She knew Doc would never willingly risk her mother's life to an experimental surgery unless he was sure the surgery could save her.

Now as she looked at the sheets soaking up her mother's blood, she wondered if she had made the right decision.

****M&K****

Doc came out of the front room, with a grim face.

"Doc," Julia asked pleadingly.

"She made it through the surgery just fine Julia but we'll have to wait and see," Doc said.

Julia grabbed the scrub brush she had been using to clean the table off with and started to work on the table vigorously through her tears. She couldn't take it anymore, as she slowly slid down to the floor crying her heart out.

Doc watched Julia crumble as he walked over towards her. He sank down to the floor beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There, there, you go right ahead and cry it out," Doc soothed her like he used to do when she was a child.

"It's not fair," Julia sobbed. "I'm not strong enough to carry them all," Julia sobbed out brokenly. "I can't do it," Julia cried. "I'm not Lydie," Julia mumbled out through her sobs.

"It's all right," Doc said fumbling in his pocket for a handkerchief, and handing to her. "You think you're not as strong as your sister, well, let me tell you something…" Doc said firmly. "You've helped take care of the boys, Lydia, your mother and the Long Branch. Now you listen to me, there's nothing in this world that matters more to your parents than you kids. You don't have to worry about the Long Branch. Someone else can take care of that for your mother. Sam can once he gets back, he's done it often enough. You don't need to fuss about Lydia because Cole can take care of her. As for Joe being too young, you were right so send him out to Bess's to play with Pete. Bess will take care of him. The twins are in good shape they don't need you worrying over them too much. And your mother won't stand for you worrying over her. And neither will your father. There's only so much you can do Julia," Doc said softly as she dabbed at her eyes. "And you're doing a darn good job."

"Pappy, just tell me I did the right thing. Tell me Mama isn't going to hate me for letting you do that to her." Julia sobbed.

"Kitty could never hate you, just like Matt could never hate you. You're their daughter, and you should know by now that nothing matters more to either one of them than you kids do," Doc stated pointedly.

Julia knew he was right, but she felt like her mother was going to blame her.

****M&K****

Wednesday

Cole left the Long Branch the following morning realizing what a voice of reason Julia was. Had Lydia come to over the last twenty-four hours, he would have been so tired that he would have been of no use to her. At least now he was bathed and freshly dressed. He had elected not to shave, deciding he would not do that until he knew she was going to be all right. He went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, Sue, Gert and Mae wisely stayed out of his way and a short while later he returned to Lydia's room. He spoke softly to Julia who appeared to be sleeping in the chair. "Julia, why don't you go home? Your family needs you, too. I thank you for coming to my aid, but I'll be fine for the day."

Julia woke slowly; startled to hear a voice that was not Jacob's. She flushed slightly, "Cole, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm terribly lax falling asleep like this." After Cole had assured her he thought nothing of the kind, she stood and told him that Lydia had come to briefly during the morning. Cole showed Julia out and returned to Lydia's side.

****M&K****

"The posse's back in town except for your Dad, Festus and Newly," Jacob said.

"Well if Dad didn't kill him, he's having trouble relinquishing control." Julia sighed.

"Sounds like somebody else," Jacob said tightly. "Look Doc said your mom is going to be sleeping for a good while, let's take Joe and go spend the day out at the house. We can even get Pete to come over and keep Joe amused for a while.

"It would distract him for a few hours I suppose, and Ben isn't supposed to get in till tomorrow morning sometime." Julia stated.

"Yeah and it's not like nobody can't ride out and get us if they need us," Jacob pointed out.

"All right let's go for a few hours, but I want to be back here by evening time," Julia said firmly.

"Sure honey," Jacob said hoping he could change her mind by nightfall.

****M&K****

Matt climbed the stairs to Doc's office having just finished his task of taking Bonner and the Dog soldiers to Fort Dodge. He looked at the grim face of Doc sitting at his desk with his hands folded in prayer. When their eyes met Matt could see the cobalt blue eyes reaming with moisture.

"Kitty," Matt choked out half scared of the answer.

"I had to operate again Matt," Doc said.

"Doc," he said, noticing they were alone. "What about the baby," Matt asked, with a choking voice, remembering how he hadn't felt the kick he had longed for.

The question Doc had been dreading to answer was finally here. He couldn't even form the right words, so then he just gave Matt a grave shake of his head as he walked away rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry Matt," Doc murmured after a moment. "There was nothing I could do," Doc said regretfully.

Matt only nodded his head as the grief swam over him, taking him under with its black current as Doc explained that most of the physical torture Kitty had suffered wasn't enough for them to lose their child. The bullet on the other hand was enough to rob them of the chance to have this one and anymore in the future taken from them.

"I understand Doc," Matt said looking at his trusted friend. "How's Julia handling it," Matt asked.

"Matt she has me worried," Doc admitted truthfully. "Jacob took her out to their place along with Joe to give her a break away from here for a while." Doc informed him.

"It's probably a good thing Joe isn't here," Matt said wearily.

"He's scared Matt, but that's to be expected at his age. Death is still a mystery to him."

"Yeah…Well…It didn't help matters that we told him that Lucky just went to sleep and won't be waking back up," Matt heaved out. "That's why he was over here the other night, trying to get Kitty to wake up so she wouldn't die," Matt said shaking his head.

"This is going to be hard for her Matt I won't deny that, but she'll pull through this," Doc said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so Doc," Matt said moving towards the front room where Kitty was resting.

****M&K****

"I want to go back," Joe shouted.

"We will here in a little while," Julia said softly. "We had to come out here to feed the animals. Why don't you and Pete go look at the new baby pigs we just got," Julia suggested. "They're down in the barn," she said turning around to go in the house.

"Come on Joe I'll race you," Pete said trying to get his best friend to stop being mad.

"I'll go down and take a look but I'm not racing," Joe said. He really wanted to see the baby pigs but he also wanted to go back to town to be with Mama. Mama needed him to wake her up every so often so she didn't die.

****M&K****

Matt sat holding Kitty's hand giving her his will his strength to live to fight to hold on. He had managed to stay sane long enough to carry on an intelligent conversation with Doc. It was a devastating blow for Matt to digest. When he had faced Bonner he'd forgotten law, duty, honor everything in the grip of the worst fear he'd ever felt. If she died, nothing would matter to him in the world, ever again. He felt cold and sick and horrified. The cold terror had him firmly in its grasp. He couldn't drag is eyes away from Kitty's pain contorted face. It was killing him to see her like this, knowing he was to blame.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I've done the best I could do." Doc said checking on Kitty once more.

"I know Doc," Matt said dully.

It was shocking to see her like that. He looked down on Kitty's drawn bruised and battered face. She looked so fragile and helpless and so alone. Her big blue eyes were closed. There were dark bruises everywhere. She looked as if she'd already died.

He looked at Kitty's still body and saw the end of everything he loved. "How's she ever going to forgive me for this," Matt muttered lowly under his breath.

"Matt, you did everything you could do to try and save them," Doc said in a soft tone.

"I'm the idiot who was supposed to be protecting them, Doc." He put his face in his hands with a long, unsteady sigh. "I'd give anything to go back and put things right." he said enigmatically.

"Matt you can't blame yourself for what they did to her," Doc said.

"How are they ever going to forgive me," Matt whispered.

Doc didn't say a word mainly for the fact that Matt wouldn't listen to him right now.

"How long before she wakes up," Matt asked gravely.

"At least a couple more hours," Doc answered finding it strange Matt would ask that question.

"I'll be back," Matt said turning to leave, after giving Kitty's hand a gentle squeeze before he left.

****M&K****

Cole wasn't an overly religious man, but this was going on the fifth morning now and he found himself offering himself in exchange that she might be spared. Almost as if in answer to his prayers, as Sue brought him his lunch that afternoon, he noticed her stir in the bed. He set his tray aside and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his and brushing her hair back. "Lydia, can you hear me?"

****M&K****

Matt walked in through the back door of the house. The kitchen was spotless just like he knew it would be. He walked through the kitchen towards the living room, towards the bedroom.

He stood in doorway to their bedroom, staring at the hand crafted cradle resting at the foot of the bed. The cradle he had made for their children when Lydia was born. He moved over to the foot of the bed and sank down on the edge giving the cradle a little push.

After two miscarriages and now Bonner …it was too much for him to take. He picked the worn teddy bear up only to throw it against the wall. God how it hurt to know there would never be another chance. He had robbed her of that in one swell swoop. He robbed Lydia of ever knowing her child. Maybe it was his punishment for saying he never wanted a family to begin with. But he did want one; he did have one and he loved them all. He was looking forward to this baby too. He wasn't altogether sure he was going to be a good father, but he figured he'd managed with the others another one wasn't going to be a problem. He could admit that much to himself now. He was never ready to be a father with any of them. He was never ready to willingly give up his life as Marshal. But this one was different. This one he was ready for, now he had to tell her what those monsters did to their child.

He moved once again throwing a temper tantrum that would have done Kitty proud. The bedroom was destroyed completely, by the time he finished standing there against the wall breathing heavily. He went to kick something on the floor by his boot only to stop at seeing the worn ragged old teddy bear. Bending down to pick it up he moved to the bed, sinking down on the edge of the bed and he cried like he hadn't done in years.

****M&K****

Jacob walked towards the barn with a bucket of slop to feed the pigs when Pete ran out of the barn bumping into him. "Hey there little brother slow down."

"Jacob, Joe's tearing up the barn," Pete said looking up breathless.

"Joe's tearing up the barn," Jacob said sitting the slop down to go inside where he found Joe tearing up the barn by hitting a post with a piece of rawhide and kicking anything that got in his way. "Hey," Jacob said going over to tackle his little brother-in-law, as a couple of Julia's prized hens squawked and flapped their wings trying to get away from Joe's wrath. Jacob grabbed Joe around the waist and fell on his butt trying to hold onto the squirming boy. "what's the matter Joe," Jacob asked holding the boy.

"I want to go home," Joe cried out thrashing around trying to get free. "I've got to keep Mama awake," Joe sobbed brokenly, as Julia entered the barn. "I don't want Mama to die, I promise I'll be good," Joe sobbed out broken heartedly.

Jacob sat there in the dirt holding fast to Joe as he cried. His heart broke for his brother-in-law. It couldn't be easy for Joe being so young and thinking if he was bad Kitty was going to die, let alone never wake up from her sleeping all the time.

"You're mama's not going to die," Jacob said softly but firmly.

"I want my mama," Joe cried even harder.

"I know you do," Jacob said looking up to see Julia standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Joe," Julia said brokenly moving over to where they were sitting on the ground. "Come here," Julia said holding her arms open for her brother to rush into them. "Mama is going to be just fine, Daddy won't let her die," Julia promised as she hugged her brother.

****M&K****

Lydia came to feeling dizzy, her head throbbed and she did not want to open her eyes due to the pain she felt in her head. She heard Cole's voice and for some reason she was comforted by its sound. She seemed to recall waking up to Julia's voice, but what would Julia be doing here in their room? When she spoke, she was amazed at the weakness of her voice. Surely that wasn't her talking? She had to be dreaming. "Cole?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, though he realized that they weren't in the clear yet. "I'm here, Lydia. I'm here." He squeezed her hand lightly. From what Doc had said, other than her stomach and bruised ribs she had sustained no other injuries. But Cole still exhibited caution in touching her; he brushed back her hair with his other hand. "Can you open your eyes, Lydia? I haven't seen those pretty blue eyes of yours for days now."

She processed what Cole had said as she opened her eyes slowly, pleased that the room wasn't too bright. She looked around slowly and noticed that the drapes had been pulled over all the windows accounting for the dimness in the room. But this also prevented her from seeing what time of day it was. She turned to look at Cole; he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. She shook her head slightly, trying to process everything causing pain to shoot through her head and eyes. She groaned slightly. "What is this about days, Cole?" What was he was talking about? "The last thing I remember is standing on the porch waiting for you to come home, but after that I'm afraid I don't remember anything else about today's events."

"Lydia that was four days ago, you had an accident." He paused, not wanting to tell her anything else until she had been up and about for a little more than five minutes. "And judging by your hesitancy to move it overmuch, I'm gathering you hit your head quite hard."

She nodded slightly, cursing under her breath at the movement. "Yes, it feels like I've got a bump the size of brick on my head." She closed her eyes again trying to remember what had happened to no avail. She looked to Cole. "There's something else you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes, Cole."

"It's nothing to worry about now, Lydia. There are more important things to worry about, like getting you something to eat."

"I must look dreadful if I've been in bed for four days." She looked at him, her eyes finally focusing on him. "Have you slept? You look like how I feel."

"I slept last night. Julia ordered me out of the room and ordered Sue to see I got some, food and sleep."

The thought of Cole allowing Julia to order him to do anything was amusing to Lydia. He would listen to Julia's orders as if he was following orders himself had given. "If you'll send for Julia I'll have her help me bathe and then I'll join you out in the kitchen."

Cole stared at her in disbelief. "Lydia, you can't get out of bed. Not yet anyway." He added hastily. "Besides we're at Doc's. I know he's going to want to check you over so I'll go get some of the soup Julia, and Sue spent hours making, and bring it up here for you. It's chicken soup that's mostly broth Julia knew that it would be sometime before you woke and food would probably not stay down. We'll tackle your bath later, when Doc gives the o.k. Then I'll help you with your bath, I wouldn't trust Julia not to let you fall in and drown." He teased lightly.

"Oh Cole, how you do go on, but if it will make you feel better, all right. You're coddling me too much, you act as if I about died."

"You gave us quite a scare honey," Cole admitted softly. "I'll be right back," Cole said squeezing her hand gently in his before he walked towards the outer office to get Doc.

****M&K****

Initially after his return to Dodge Matt sat up in the front bedroom, waiting on Kitty to wake up, she'd laid there unmoving and the sounds of only her raspy breathing could be heard, he thought she might die and so he prayed as he never prayed before. Doc urged him to rest; saying he'd get him if she woke. How could he rest if he wasn't by her side, all he'd do was pace and worry about her? So Matt sat by her bedside in Doc's office and simply waited for her to wake up from the drug induced state of unconsciousness that Doc had put her under.

"Dad why don't you go get something to eat, I'll sit with Mom," Adam said moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

"No, I'll stay," Matt said turning to look at his son. "You need to be in bed resting," Matt said.

"So do you," Adam quipped back lightly. "You're starting to look like a black eyed Susan with a bummed out, petal." Adam said indicating Matt's fat lip.

"I'm fine," Matt said bringing a hand up to his lip. "Has Doc said anything about Lydia?"

"He's in there with her now," Adam said. "Cole wants to be the one to tell her about the baby," Adam said remembering the conversation he and Mark had walked in on.

"Where's your brothers," Matt questioned.

"Mark's out in the office, Joe's still with Julia out on the farm, and Ben's on his way. He should be here by tomorrow," Adam stated quietly.

"Well you boys, run along and get you some dinner then get some rest," Matt said.

"Dad," Adam said.

"I don't want your mother waking up thinking she has to take care of you boys, now do like I said."

"Alright Dad," Adam said moving towards the door. It would take a team of wild horses to get Matt Dillon away from Kitty at the moment. Adam didn't even think the bank getting robbed would pull him away.

****M&K****

"Well Doc," Lydia asked as he put his glasses back in their case.

"I think you're going to be just fine," Doc said looking at her as the door opened and Cole walked in carrying a tureen full of soup.

"How is she Doc," Cole asked sitting the tray down on the stand, as he helped Lydia sit up a little higher in the bed.

"I think she's going to be just fine with some rest," Doc said.

"I'll make sure she gets it." Cole said looking at Lydia, as she flattened the sheet across her waist so Cole could put the tray on her lap.

****M&K****

Julia sat on the porch, in a rocker watching Joe and Pete sitting on the front steps. Pete was trying his hardest to get Joe to go and play, but Joe refused to leave the porch.

Julia sighed heavily looking at the two best friends. When Jacob told her the posse rode back into town except for the three lawmen she thought Jacob's suggestion of a day out on the farm would take Joe's mind off of their father's absence and their mother being injured. Now she wasn't so sure, she made the right choice.

After getting Joe settled down from his outburst in the barn, she realized it hadn't been such a good idea. _"But Daddy's not there,"_ Julia could still hear the fear in Joe's words echoing around in her head. As much as she wanted to protect her brother he needed to see for himself that everything was going to be just fine in time.

****M&K****

Three hours later, Cole sat beside the bed playing cards with her while she rested. He didn't feel right to tell her about the loss of the baby, he didn't want to deceive her either. So he avoided the topic, until…

"Cole," she placed her hand on his arm. "The baby? Why hasn't anyone mentioned the baby?" Suddenly, she had a vision of the man towering before her slamming his fist into her stomach, the scent of blood was prevalent all around her. "It's gone, isn't it?" She asked softly, with a surprising amount of emotion in her voice.

Cole sat in silence for a moment. It would do no good to lie to her. "Yeah, Lydie, it's gone." He suddenly grew very sad; he hadn't taken the time to think about it overmuch until now. He had been so focused on Lydia, that he hadn't given any thought to the fact that his child had been lost because of him.

Lydia removed her hand from Cole's arm as if she had been burned. She said the only thing she knew to say - it seemed the right thing to say under the circumstances. "I'm sorry, Cole."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lydia, at least you're all right, we didn't lose you in the process." Cole said heavily. "I should have been there," he added in a softer tone.

The nights events came flooding back to her. It had been almost dark and Cole hadn't made it back and it happened. She was beaten and almost raped and she lost her child as the result. _"I should have been there," he said. _Lydia didn't mean to strike out with hostility, but his words set off her gunpowder trigger of a temper. "Yes you should have been, but I guess you got what you wanted…" she said as her nostrils started to flare.

"No…" Cole said looking at her in disbelief. He did want their child, but maybe he had cursed them by not paying attention. But that was because he forced her into wanting one before she was ready and he felt guilty. Now he felt the guilt ten times worse than anything he ever felt before. It was worse than loving Lydia, knowing that he loved her far more than she loved him. "No, it's not what I wanted," he murmured.

"Just leave," Lydia said turning away from him.

"Lydie, sweetheart…" Cole pleaded reaching for her hand only to have her jerk it away from his touch.

"Leave Cole," she said drawing on some pool of inner strength.

"No," he said softly. "I'm not leaving you," he said.

"Then tell me you wasn't with _her_ while I was home losing my baby," Lydia said turning her head to look at him head on.

Cole looked at her shocked. She didn't just say what he thought she said, did she? Did she know about the kiss him and Alison shared? No, there was no way she could know it had happened. He hadn't told her and she hadn't been anywhere to find out. His befuddled mind couldn't put the pieces together. She wasn't making any sense.

****M&K****

"Joe, come inside and eat your dinner," Julia said standing in the doorway.

"I'm not hungry," Joe said over his shoulder.

"Joe, you need to eat, come on inside," Julia said pleadingly.

"No, I'll wait on my Daddy," he said.

"That could be hours or days before Dad gets back, come inside and eat," Julia said firmly.

"No," Joe shouted.

"Fine then go hungry," Julia bit back getting aggravated at her baby brother's mood. She understood Joe was worried about their parents but so was she. She tried to explain to him that they would go back into town after a few more hours but Joe wanted to go now.

Joe sat there refusing to move until he was sure his sister wasn't standing there watching him. When he was sure she was no longer standing in the doorway he risked a glance over his shoulder before he stood up and started walking. Julia wouldn't take him to town he'd go by himself. His mama needed him.

****M&K****

Lydia didn't say another word, the look on Cole's face was enough to confirm what Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy had been saying last week in Mr. Jonas's store. Lydia hadn't believed it, after all Ellen Coleman was known for stretching the truth and she just loved creating trouble for any of the Dillons. She hadn't put much stock in what they had said because the very next day they had talked and made love all throughout that rainy day. Now she couldn't deny the fact staring right back at her. "Just leave Cole," she sighed wearily grabbing her head in her hands.

"Lydia," Cole said with concern etching every word as he stared at her.

"I'm fine just go," she said brokenly. "You've done enough, just leave," she whispered.

"I told you I'm not leaving," Cole said calmly.

"I don't want you here!"

"Well too bad because I'm not leaving," Cole said stubbornly.

"GET OUT!" Lydia screamed, hitting his chest and any place she could reach, as he tried to grab her pelting fists. "Get out, get out, get out," she kept repeating as she hit him.

****M&K****

Doc was checking Kitty's pulse again, when him, Matt and the twins all heard Lydia yelling. At first it was unclear as to what she was yelling until she used that high pitched voice that was loud enough to shatter glass. Matt got up from his seat and walked out of the room and over to where Lydia was supposed to be resting.

He walked in seeing Cole struggling to get a hold of her hands as she banged her fists against his chest as hard as she could. He noticed Cole wincing with every blow, as he tried to calm Lydia down.

"Leave Cole, I never want to see you again," Lydia hissed through her teeth.

"Lydie," Cole said managing to get a hold of her wrists. "I'm sorry," he pleaded with her.

"Sorry's not going to bring my baby back," Lydia said. "You should have been home!" Lydia snapped as the wave of tears flooded down her cheeks. "You should have been there…" she sobbed brokenly.

Cole didn't say anything, reaching to wrap her in his arms only to have her slap them away.

"Get out of here Cole and leave me alone." Lydia sobbed.

Cole's heart twisted in his chest. It hurt...every single word hurt. The words hit him like bullets, each making its own hole, in his heart, in his brain, in his lungs. He searched her eyes for evidence that she was lying, that she was just trying to protect herself but he could find none. His pain, his guilt burned a hole through his chest as her words cut out his heart with a dull spoon.

He couldn't describe how much he loved her. "All right I'll go," Cole said knowing it was her grief that was causing her to act this way.

Had she asked him to stay, come out and said she didn't want him to go he would have stayed. But she didn't so without another word he left, hoping the picture of the hurt and agony he read in her eyes would not be etched on his memory forever.

Lydia watched as he left, walking to the door. She turned away in disgust, the sound of his footsteps along the room was ringing in her ears long after she could hear them. And while she was disgusted and angry with Cole she couldn't help but wonder if the disgust wasn't with herself as well.

***M&K****

As soon as his feet hit the ground he took off running for the cover provided by a strand of trees in the distance. Once there he looked back at the house scanning it for any signs of life. When none could be found he began walking towards the road being careful to stick to the shadows...

"I hate her," Joe thought furiously, shoving his way roughly through the thick greenery without even being aware of where he was going. Just thinking of his moody, bossy older sister was enough to make Joe push through a thick hedge of thorny bushes, uncaring of the stinging scratches on his hands and face.

Joe scowled heavily and let the low branches of some smaller trees tear at his jacket as he moved, almost holding him back like long, clutching fingers. He didn't want to be held back. He wanted to charge forward and get to his mama. His Mama needed him while Daddy was away. And if that took running away to make it on his own back to town, then that's just what it took.

****M&K****

Julia stood there on the front porch watching and waiting. She regretted her hastily spoken words to Joe. She had come back out on the porch carrying a plate of food by way of a peace offering, only to find Joe gone. So there she stood while Jacob and Pete looked in the barn.

"He's not in the barn anywhere," Jacob said propping a booted foot up on the front step.

"Where on earth can he be then," Julia asked out loud as a small wave of panic crept over her body.

"He's probably sulking somewhere down by the creek. He's scared and he just doesn't know what to do," Jacob sighed out softly. "He'll be back before it gets dark. Just leave him alone for right now," Jacob advised, as Julia pursed her lips together deep in thought.

****M&K****

Matt stood looking out the window watching Cole walk into the Long Branch. He felt sorry for his son-in-law but he also respected him at the same time. Today Cole showed Matt how much he loved Lydia. He loved her enough to walk away and give her the time she needed to heal. It couldn't be easy for Cole to walk away, if his look was anything to go by. Matt understood the look of remorse and hurting mix. He understood Cole was hurting just the same as his daughter was over the loss of their child. He understood the guilt that was weighing heavily on Cole's shoulders for not being there. Matt felt the same way.

Matt dug in his vest pocket for the three simple items that he always carried with him and laid them on the bed next to his badge Doc had given back to him only moments before. He sat there staring at them. Their significance loomed before him, giving him a visual of constant reminders of just what they meant to him. He reached in again and pulled out another he seldom carried with him anywhere.

****M&K****

Cole walked into the Long Branch and asked for a whiskey. Sam looked at him funny but Cole didn't really care at that moment. He wanted to feel the fiery liquid scorch a trail down his throat to block out the pain. He finished the drink in one gulp. "Give me another Sam," Cole said as Sam started to refill his glass. "Better yet give me the bottle," Cole said taking the bottle out of Sam's hand and walking over to a table close by the backdoor in the shadows. He didn't want company right now, he just wanted it to all go away, the pain and agony he felt for not being there. He couldn't deny it she was right he should have been there.

****M&K****

Joe set his chin stubbornly and stopped abruptly, looking around to see what direction he'd gone in and where he was now. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure where he was, though he'd headed towards town after leaving the house by way of the woods. He wasn't really up in the mountains yet, or it would have been colder. But he didn't recognize that spot as any place he'd seen on his trips with his daddy.

It was pretty though. The tall trees around him blocked out most of the afternoon sunlight, but the ground was hard and rocky that caused it to crunch under his feet. He could hear the steady buzz of some flying bugs, though he couldn't see them, and the air was warm and fragrant.

He was sick of being the youngest one that no one took seriously, just because he hadn't done anything or learned anything. Well that was all her fault for not allowing him to stay with Mama in the first place! He'd show her.

He kept on walking, even when the spaces between the trees narrowed so much that if he'd been any bigger, he would have had to squeeze through them. Up ahead was the sound of rushing water and he was very thirsty, having taken no supplies with him when he left.

The sound grew louder just as the trees began to thin out again and Joe smiled as he reached a small clearing. Ahead of him was a low pond at the bottom of an arrangement of boulders. A small stream of water was pouring from several yards up, splashing over the granite on its way down, a tiny little waterfall. Seeing it made him smile wider and he stepped forward tiredly and dropped onto his knees at the water's edge.

It was colder here, down by the water, with the sun setting somewhere above, he didn't mind at the moment as he peered over the little ledge, just like the long, white-blossomed flowers bent over the side as if staring at themselves.

Joe couldn't see where the water went, but since the pond wasn't overflowing it had to be going somewhere. And since the water wasn't still, it would be all right for him to drink it. He cupped his hands and slurped some eagerly, ignoring how the water chilled his fingers. He was used to that anyway, spring water was always cold, since it came from deep in the ground.

The water was murky, as if the waterfall stirred up the dark mud at the bottom, but it hadn't tasted bad, just cold. And it was pretty still near the edges, the ripples not making much of a dent in his reflection. Joe bent farther over the edge, over and through the tall reeds, to stare at himself.

In the dark, slightly wavy water his face looked paler and thinner, and his eyes looked huge. Joe made a face at himself for that, sticking out his tongue playfully. He cleared his throat and made another face, frowning sternly to make himself look older, trying to imagine himself being just like his father and older brothers.

****M&K****

Alison had been walking out of Lathrop's store when Cole had walked with a purpose towards the Long Branch. Her heart was breaking for him. Almost everybody in the store had heard the argument coming from upstairs. She didn't see how Lydia Dalton could be so cold, she may be grieving for the loss of her child, which was to be expected, but Cole was grieving too. Didn't Lydia understand how much he was hurting? How lucky she was to have a man like Cole in her life. She'd give anything she could just to have him, even if it was only once.

****M&K****

Four testimonies towards a man's life…his life. Four things that didn't seem to be significant to anyone but him. They weren't much in worth but they were to him. Their value was either symbolic or sentimental or both he didn't know. All he knew was what they represented to him.

Locks of red, auburn and ginger, sable brown, brown, orange red and blonde colored hair all braided together. The red lock was from Kitty's, the auburn was Lydia's, the ginger was Julia's, the darker almost sable color brown was Ben's, the lighter brown was Adam and the orange Mark's and the blonde was Joe's, all of them the kids' first curl. The seven people he loved most in the world all woven together, showing their love and their strength. He remembered the day Lydia had given him the hair for a Christmas present, so he could always take a piece of them with him wherever he went. The hair had never left his pocket in all those years except to add a new strand of hair into the weave.

Two keys one on a blue ribbon, another on a green ribbon tied together. The key on the green ribbon was to their house. Their house…their home. They had started off renting the abandoned house when Lydia had started walking, and Kitty was expecting Julia. She had fussed and decorated the house to suite both of them; she had turned it from a house into a home. It wasn't till Ben was coming along that they finally bought it. Their first real home.

The blue ribbon was a key to the Long Branch, the first gift Kitty had ever gave him. It had been an unspoken message between them that day that she was accepting how things had to be between them. Boy had he really gotten a surprise when she told him she was pregnant with Lydia. He had been all ready to do the honorable thing by her, retire and give up his badge, but she refused to marry him at first. A smile curled to his lips as he remembered how he finally convinced her to marry him. The Long Branch her place of business, their very first home, so many memories fill that saloon the good, and the bad. The girls first steps, well actually now that he thought about it all of them learned how to walk in the Long Branch except Adam. Adam's first steps had been over at the jail. Then if you walked down the back hall towards the back stairs you'd find a growth chart going up the stairs. On the kids' birthday Kitty would get them to stand against the wall and mark their height with their age. He could still remember holding up the squirming toddlers while she drew the line at the top of their heads.

His heart constricted once again thinking about the two they lost that neither of them felt move and the one they had but never got a chance to draw its first breath. He wished now Doc had never told him what the baby was going to be. He looked up towards the ceiling drawing on some inner strength, before picking up the last two items.

****M&K****

Running away had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. He was pretty far away from Julia's now and it was starting to get dark all around him. He couldn't even see Julia's house or the road. He wasn't going to get there to keep his mama awake now. He looked around at his surroundings hoping to see something familiar but saw nothing but open prairie and tree line upwards along a mountain base. He hated being short at that moment he wished he was tall like his daddy then he'd be able to see for miles. He needed to get higher in order to see anything that might stand out to him. He headed towards the mountain base, where he could climb a tree to see.

A wolf or a coyote let out a loud lonesome howl, somewhere in the distance. Wiping away his tears, six-year-old Joe Dillon , fearfully, looked around for the animal, before he started to run towards the base. When he heard a screech above him. The sound only made him start running as fast as his tired legs would carry him.

****M&K****

"Jacob it's starting to get dark and he's still not back yet," Julia said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," Jacob said lighting the lantern. "He couldn't have gone very far," he added.

"Are you forgetting one thing about us Dillons," Julia said hands on her hips. "We're hard headed and once we set our mind you aren't going to change it," she huffed out.

"Yeah, but he's six, he wouldn't have strayed too far," Jacob said.

"He wanted to go back to town awful bad," Pete piped in.

"Jacob what if he ran away and headed towards town." Julia exclaimed heavily.

"Let me check the creek first," Jacob said, turning to leave.

"Please God, let Jacob find him." Julia prayed looking up towards heaven.

****M&K****

Lydia waited until Doc left her alone before she curled under the covers and started crying. Cole didn't care anymore, he got what he wanted. He didn't even fight hard enough to stay. He didn't give a damn that she lost their child again. Tomorrow, Doc said she could go home. But how could she go back to the ranch and not remember. How could she forgive him for being with _her_ instead of being there protecting her, she thought. It was Cole's fault that her baby was gone. It was his fault that she was almost raped. She couldn't help but wonder just how long he had been carrying on with that woman. Had it been going on since she first got to town or maybe even before. After all he was the one who recommended her for the job and was responsible for bringing her to town. Maybe that was the reason he had been so cold and distant before. Maybe he had grown tired of her and had found someone new. Maybe she wasn't the one he wanted to have a family with was the reason he hadn't wanted their baby. Well he didn't have to worry about that now he could go to his mistress and do whatever he wanted to with her because as far as she was concerned she would never forgive him for what he had done.

****M&K****

He was drunk good and drunk. The whiskey bottle in his hand didn't make him feel any better, it didn't help make the visions in his mind any less vivid, and it didn't make the ache in his gut diminish. It did make it easier to live with that heartache, the realization that he blew away the one good thing he had spent eight years hoping for. The fact was, not only was he lost without her, he was even more baffled by the thought that maybe she wasn't meant for him. He kept drinking anything to block out the pain, the look on her face. He was still getting drunker by the minute, as he uncorked his third bottle clumsily. He didn't even bother with a glass as he took another healthy swig, some of the whiskey hit his mouth but a better portion ran down his front but he didn't even realize it, but Sam did.

Sam didn't know what to do about Cole drinking that much whiskey. He had never seen Cole drink more than a couple of beers and maybe one shot of whiskey on a cold winter's day. But today it seemed like Cole was making up for lost time.

****M&K****

Breathing heavily by the time he reached the trees he was too tired to climb up a tree. He was bent over grabbing his knees trying to catch his breath, looking all around him when he saw an opening in front of him. He stood straight up, unsure of what kind of cave it was.

He remembered his Daddy telling him about the old mining caves around these parts. Adam and Mark had taken him to one close by a lake. Adam told him that a big old grizzly bear lived in the cave and if you made any noise he'd eat you. He always thought Adam was just trying to scare him because Mama made Adam and Mark take him along. Of course when Joe had told Matt and showed him the cave Matt had told him it was nothing but an old mining cave, then proceeded to scold them all for playing there in the first place.

Sniffling, Joe chewed worriedly on his bottom lip. It could be an old mining cave but Joe didn't think so, which meant it was either just an old cave or something lived in it. Sighing, he started walking towards the cave's mouth. He was tired and hungry and he was starting to get cold. He wanted his Mama and he wanted his Daddy, as he sank to the ground just inside the cave's mouth, drawing his knees up to his chest, just as the rain started.

****M&K****

Matt held a golden band in between his finger and thumb as he stared at it and his badge. The two important symbols of his life, his two loves: His wedding band that he very seldom wore because he was trying to protect her…them…And his badge that he had worn nearly every day faithfully since he first came to Dodge.

He ran his thumb over his badge thoughtfully once again. He hadn't been wrong in taking it off to go after Bonner, but once again his badge came before them. It was his badge that had done this to them. If only he wasn't such a hard nose then maybe none of this would have happened. He stared at his wedding ring, the symbol of their love. A love that was so great that it knew no bounds. Yet this time it was being tested beyond anything they'd ever been through because of his badge.

He had taken off his badge to show everyone that he was choosing them over the badge this time. He could leave the badge off for good, but there was something else he could do to show everybody that he chose them.

****M&K****

Jacob headed back to the house, soaked clear to the bone and empty handed. He had walked up the creek and down the creek looking and calling Joe's name but there had been no answer. When the lightening started he turned back towards the house hoping the streaks of hot flashes would have sent the boy scampering towards the house.

"Jacob," Julia said standing up when he walked in the house. "Where's Joe," she asked looking around for her brother.

"He's not back here," Jacob asked looking at her incredulously.

"No," Julia said wide eyed.

"I thought for sure he'd be back here by now," Jacob stated wearily. "It's starting to storm." He said simply.

"And my brother's out there in it," Julia shrieked.

"Now calm down, I'll head to town as soon as the lightening stops," Jacob said.

"No, you'll go now," Julia said sharply.

"Julia…" Jacob shouted.

"No, Joe's out there in this storm somewhere all alone. He's probably cold and wet and hungry and he's too little to know what to do. And he's scared. Now you can either ride into town or I will. My parents are going through enough; they don't need to lose a child all because you're too chicken." Julia hissed out.

"All right, I'll go," Jacob said hearing the pain and the worry in her voice. Julia getting all upset wasn't going to do anybody any good.

****M&K****

Matt sat in the chair beside the bed; just waiting. She was so pale that there was little difference between her complexion and the unbleached, cotton sheets she slept on except for the bruises marring her perfect skin. He wanted her to open her eyes and say something, anything; even if she laid full blame at his feet for what happened.

In addition to the bruises and abrasions on her legs, she was used in the worst way a woman could ever be used. They tortured her, and made her pay for being his woman…his wife. It hurt him in a physical way to know he was the cause of her misery. He held her hand tightly as though he could somehow absorb her pain. He knew that he couldn't but if she drew any measure of comfort from her hand in his, then he'd continue to do so until she woke and told him differently.

For several hours, she laid unmoving struggling against the narcotics in her system. Her breathing was still raspy and she looked like death warmed over. "Kitty," He leaned down brushing the hair away from her face. He winced at the sight of her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "So sorry, honey." He murmured laying his head down on the edge of the bed.

Her long eyelashes twitched and her pale blue eyes opened. "Not your fault cowboy," she murmured dryly, lifting a hand up to run through his shaggy curls.

****M&K****

Joe sat there huddled up as much as he could be. His teeth were chattering from the cold, and his clothes were damp from where the water fell over the cave's mouth. He couldn't help jumping a little every time the thunder clapped, and the lightening streaked across the sky. He bolted straight up when lightening hit the tree a few feet in front of the cave entrance. Thinking to himself and far beyond his years he did the unexpected he walked out in the rain grabbing a branch that was on fire and carried it to the cave. He worked fast grabbing burning branch after burning branch and hauling them to the cave. By the time that he was done he had a nice little fire burning deep inside the cave. He laid down close to the fire and slowly fell asleep.

****M&K****

Matt's head popped up off the bed at the sound of her dry husky voice and her touch. His misty blue eyes met her hazy blue color eyes. Their eyes locked and spoke the words that neither of them needed to voice.

"Kitty," Matt said dumbstruck as he lifted her to a half sitting position, enveloping her in his strong arms, only to release her at the soft groan she tried to hide. "I'm sorry Kitty," Matt said having forgot for a minute about the bruises and her surgery. "I'm so sorry everything that's happened to you is my damn fault," Matt said moving to where he was sitting beside her on the bed making sure he did not touch her.

"Matt, you can't blame yourself; Bonner would never have known I was the woman if I hadn't shouted out. But I couldn't let Lathrop or Burk or even Sam die protecting me either," Kitty stated timidly running a hand along his forearm. "There's nothing to be sorry for," Kitty said softly.

"Awe Kitty," Matt said bringing their joined hands up to his lips. "There's so much to be sorry for. I should have sent you and the kids to New Orleans or Saint Louis…anywhere but here," Matt admitted honestly.

"Matt Dillon you know as well as I do I wouldn't have gone to New Orleans, to leave you here alone." Kitty said. "What is it Matt," Kitty asked looking into his clear depths, noticing the touch of sadness, remorse and something else she didn't quite understand.

Matt didn't know how to respond to her question. He didn't want to remind her about Bonner or tell her about their child. But it was pointless to try and hide anything from her, she knew him too well.

"Matt," Kitty questioned softly.

"Yeah," he said meeting her soft blue eyes once more.

"It's the baby isn't it," Kitty said almost knowingly. "What happened to my baby," Kitty asked in a mere whisper putting her hands on her still slightly rounded stomach.

Matt felt a pang in his heart as she called for the baby. He had so many regrets. He could hardly find room for them all in his conscience. He could tell from her behavior Kitty wanted this baby. The physical torture Bonner and his men had put Kitty through wasn't enough to destroy their child. The gunshot wound on the other hand was enough to destroy it and any possible chance of another.

"Doc had to operate again because you were bleeding inside, he couldn't save the baby Kitty," Matt said regretfully through misted up eyes. _This is it, this is when she's gonna tell me she doesn't want to even see me anymore, _he thought.

"I see," Kitty said softly. "Well if anybody could have saved his life it would have been Doc," Kitty said stating what they both knew to be true.

"It wasn't a boy Kitty," Matt said somberly. "Doc said it would have been another little girl."

"Oh Matt," Kitty said forgetting her own grief as she looked at him. He had wanted another little girl so bad and she knew it. "Who knows we might have another one on the way again someday," she said offering him some hope of getting through this.

"Um, about that," Matt said timidly. ""The surgery Doc did, well…Doc says there was too much damage from the bullet to ever have another baby. He had to do what he called a hysterectomy," Matt added in a barely audible voice.

"A hysterectomy," Kitty said looking at Matt horrified, as he nodded his head. She had heard Doc use that term before but as far as she knew the surgery was still experimental.

Matt didn't say another word letting the information soak in. Her child was gone just as surely as the way of life before it even lived. He couldn't offer her any comfort for he was the cause of her pain and anguish, both mental and physical. And he watched as her body grew limp and still and her breathing fell back into an even rhythm. And he bore the weight of his sins upon his back. He would wear the chains of this guilt even in his afterlife.

"Come here," he said gently, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him.

She began to sob in his arms. After a time he could just make out the words that she cried over and over again in a voice that was devoid of all emotions save that of sorrow. The words she cried were branded on his heart like a tattoo. The words she cried over and over were so simple but so heartbreaking they echoed in the depths of his soul. "Why our babies, why?

He had heard of the tradition of keening over the dead, but he had never seen it in practice. Indeed he had never thought to witness the depth of emotion that would lead to such a thing, but now to hear Kitty sob brokenly for their three dead children he realized that in many ways he only knew the surface of Kitty Russell Dillon. Her surface was made up of the parts of her that she had allowed him to see, but they were not the whole of her. There was a woman inside of her who still mourned not only the child they just lost but also the children who she had never had the opportunity to feel kick.

Matt was not a man easily moved to emotion. Not because he thought a man was less of a man for having them, but because after the jaded existence that had been his adult life there were few things in the world that moved him. Tears began to slowly well in his eyes before spilling over to run down his face. He was grateful that Kitty's face was against his chest because he didn't think he could bare her to be in a position where she felt the need to swallow her own pain to offer him comfort.

****M&K****

"Come on Cole," Alison said pulling up a very drunk Cole from his seat on the bench out back of the Long Branch. Throwing his arm across her shoulders, "come on you gotta help walk cowboy, I sure as hell can't carry you up there."

"I'm not that drunk Lydie," Cole slurred out announcing each word, with a slow lazy drawl.

"I know come on," Alison said walking Cole down the alley towards the schoolhouse's backdoors, "All right step up," She sighed heavily, when they made it to the back steps. Alison led and helped him maneuver his way towards the bedroom. "Let's get these wet clothes off of you," she said as he fell backwards on the bed.

Alison started to unbutton his soaked shirt, when Cole grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry Lydie, I'm so sorry," he slurred out, as he brought Alison's hands up to his lips and started to kiss them. "Please," he begged as his other hand found her neck and pulled her against him as his lips found hers.

****M&K****

"Kitty, I'm sorry so sorry." His voice was low as he spoke the words

She had thought that he would tell her there could be more children, wasn't that one of the things people said after they lost a baby? But that wasn't to be the case. The bullet had taken her child from her before it had a chance to draw a breath.

"All my fault," Matt groaned, holding her tight against him.

"No," she moaned horrified, as she pulled back to stare into his misty blue depths. "Don't you dare go thinking that it's your fault," Kitty said as tears continued to pour from her eyes. "I wanted our baby and so did you," Kitty said firmly.

"I wanted it," Matt admitted. "Everything that happened to you...to Lydia even the boys was my damn fault." Matt murmured into her neck.

"What about Lydia and the boys," Kitty asked leaning back to look at him.

****M&K****

Alison pulled away from the heated exchange between her and Cole, as he fell backwards on the bed. "Damn," she cursed under her breath as she stared at him. She bit her bottom lip as she undressed a passed out Cole. For a long moment she let her eyes rake over his naked form. He was a fine specimen of men in general. He looked a hell of a lot better than most men she had seen. She longed to reach out and stroke him to readiness, to feel his muscles ripple while she took him deep in her body. But she couldn't not when he called out her name. Begging her to forgive him, "damn," she cursed again as she covered his body up with the quilt at the foot of the bed hiding it from her view. She grabbed the other spare blanket and started to settle down in the rocker eyeing the spot beside him longingly before she drifted off to sleep.

****M&K****

Finally warm he slept, Joe dreamed peacefully. He dreamed that his mama was alive and healthy and that they were together. In his dream, she hugged him, kissed him, and listened as he told her about his day. And he dreamed that she rocked him to sleep. But, mostly, mostly he dreamt of home; where someone loved him and cared for him and where he belonged...Playing in the backyard with Adam and Mark... going out to Lydia's ranch to ride the many horses she had…going out to Julia's and playing with Pete and chasing the chickens. It was a good dream.

****M&K****

Matt laid there on the bed with Kitty entwined in his arms as he held her gently against his side. While she cried after he told her what had happened to the boys and Lydia.

"Matt," Kitty said after the tears had finally dried. She had to ask the question she was almost scared to learn the answer to. "You didn't…" Kitty said picking at the two pinholes on his shirtfront.

"No, I couldn't…" Matt answered as he gently stroked her arm from shoulder to elbow and back again. "It wasn't for the lack of trying though, but it's like you said before, that badge of mine cast an awful big shadow," Matt said after a few moments.

"I'm glad you didn't," Kitty said after a moment, tipping her head back to look into his surprised blue eyes before understanding finally sank in.

"Hey now you aren't supposed to be worrying about me," Matt said teasingly. "You're supposed to concentrating on getting better."

"Can't help worrying about you cowboy," Kitty said giving him a half smile.

"Yeah I know," Matt said brushing a strand of hair back away from her brow, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm sorry," Matt repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time all ready.

"Would you stop feeling guilty over something you had no control over," Kitty said trying to make her voice sound rough only to end up coughing from the strain.

"Kitty," Matt asked with concern, once her raspy breathing got under control again. "I'll get Doc," he said shifting to get out of bed, when Kitty clutched his arm.

"No, not yet," Kitty said. "Here in a few minutes," Kitty sighed out weakly. "He'll just give me something to sleep and I don't want…I know a better way to sleep," she murmured.

"Kitty," Matt said flushing slightly at her suggestion.

"Come on cowboy, you look like you haven't slept in weeks," Kitty commented taking in his rugged unshaven jaw and ruffled hair and dusty clothes.

"Doc will skin me alive," Matt said lightly.

"I'll worry about Doc, just hold me Matt please," she pleaded with him.

"No Kitty, I'll stay until you go to sleep though," he countered.

Kitty felt her heart lurch in her chest as Bonner's words replayed in her head. _"See how Dillon likes you now." _

"Hey what's that look for," Matt said seeing the defeated look in her eyes.

"Matt, you don't think…I mean you're not…" Kitty stammered trying to voice her thoughts but unsure how. "You're not here out of pity are you," Kitty asked finally. "I mean I know I was used goods before we met but I haven't…."

"Whoa now slow down there," Matt interrupted. "I'm not here with you because I feel guilty or pity. I love you Kathleen, and you aren't used goods and you never were," Matt said firmly looking at her.

"Then why…."

"Kitty, you're still recovering and I don't…" Matt trailed off as the voice out in the office grew louder.

"Matt," Jacob called out knocking on the door, walking in the room when he was granted permission. "Joe ran away," Jacob said softly.

"He's what," Matt said.

"He ran away," Jacob repeated.

****M&K****

Matt rode through the pelting rain, searching for his son. He knew he had to find Joe, knew if there was a chance to help Kitty through this he better come back with Joe and none the worse for wear either. The last thing Matt remembered before he left was Kitty going berserk in a full fledge panic. She had screamed, and cursed at him to find her son. Some of her words had been incoherent, but it was the coherent things she said that made his heart constrict in his chest.

"_Don't you dare come back without my son. I done lost three, I won't lose another one." She had rambled hastily in her paniced state._

"_I done lost three, I can't lose another one," she murmured groggily after Doc had given her a sedative._

He had never seen Kitty in such a panic before. He had seen her worried, scared, angry, witty, classy, and loving. His chest rose and fell as if he had ran a mile uphill her words still tore at his heart and made the guilt even heavier to carry. He had to find Joe.

****M&K****

The lightening streaked across the sky as the thunder rumbled reverberating off the cave walls, Joe slept fitfully tossing on the ground. A man was chasing him through the woods, when suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm. His eyes widened in fear as he was pulled around to face the man. Joe bolted awake, opening his mouth to scream and kick the man where he knew it would hurt the most.

"Joe?" Matt said loudly, the sound ricocheting in Joe's ears like a bullet off rock as the hand still held his shoulder.

"Daddy," Joe cried out wrapping his arms around Matt's waist.

Matt gathered him up in his arms tightly and stroked one hand up and down his back. "Come on son, let's get you home," Matt said standing up, and putting Joe on Buck's back. Matt mounted up behind Joe putting the slicker over Joe's head to protect him from the rain before they headed back out into the storm.

****M&K****

Matt stopped in at Julia's to wait until the worst of the storm was over. Julia didn't mind as she fussed over Joe saying she was sorry over and over again until Joe fell asleep on the couch.

"Daddy, I really am sorry," Julia said covering Joe up with a quilt.

"It's not your fault," Matt said reassuringly. "You didn't know he was going to react this way," he added sipping his coffee.

"I should have known. He kept begging me to take him back to Mama. He thinks he has to be there to keep her awake so she won't die," Julia sighed out.

"Julia, you did the best you could to try to take his mind off of Kitty, but Joe has to see for himself," Matt said softly.

"I know," Julia whispered as she turned to look at her father. "Daddy," she whimpered moving over to stand in front of him.

Matt didn't think he just wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "Shush, honey it's all over now," Matt said as Julia started to cry.

"No it's not Daddy, it's just beginning," Julia whispered softly pressing her cheek against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Matt didn't say anything as he held her against her chest knowing Julia's words were right. They were just starting into the roughest journey of their lives.

****M&K****

Alison woke sometime during the night cold and uncomfortable. It took her a few minutes to figure out where she was, realizing almost simultaneously she was in the rocker and she wasn't alone as a snore rippled through the air. She looked over at her bed and saw Cole laying there sound asleep. Like a damn bursting forward, she remembered why she chose the rocker, as she eyed the man of her dreams sleeping in her bed. There was a rather considerate space beside him on the bed. She could lay down there beside him and be up before he ever knew they shared a bed. Her mind made up she moved across the cool floor towards the bed and laid down beside him. She'd be up before he even moved.

****M&K****

Matt walked back up the thirteen steps to Doc's office carrying a sleeping Joe on his shoulder. He walked in the office finding Doc shaking his head wearily. "What is it doc," Matt asked concerned.

"I don't know who's more stubborn, you, your wife or your daughter at the moment," Doc grumbled out softly seeing Joe.

"Why," Matt questioned softly.

"Well, Lydia's in her room crying softly, wanting her husband but Cole isn't over at the Long Branch. She's refusing to take any medicine to help her sleep and so is Kitty until you get back with Joe." Doc said.

"Well I'll go talk to Lydia first," Matt said lifting Joe up higher for a moment shifting his weight in his arms. Matt gave an amused smile as Joe tightened his grip around his neck for a moment.

"Daddy," Joe murmured sleepily.

"I' got cha," Matt said patting Joe's back as Joe laid his head back down and started to sleep again. Matt walked into Lydia's room first seeing her standing there in her nightgown staring out the window. "Lydia, what are you doing out of bed," Matt questioned softly.

"Dad, I didn't hear you come in," Lydia said, wiping hastily at her tears with her hands as she turned around to face him.

"Lydia come on get back into bed," Matt said watching her move across the room carefully back over to the bed.

"Dad where's Cole," she asked crawling back under the covers.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since you told him to leave," Matt admitted softly. "Come on drink the medicine Doc has for you and I'm sure Cole will be here as soon as he wakes up," Matt said confidently.

"Why'd he leave me," Lydia said taking the medicine from Doc and drinking it down.

"Lydia, he left because you wanted him to leave. You told him too and rather than upset you more he left," Matt said. "Now you rest, I'm going to go see your mother," Matt said moving towards the door.

"Mama is going to be all right ain't she," Lydia asked looking at him.

"She's going to be just fine in time, just like you are if you get some rest," Matt said looking at Doc briefly before leaving Lydia to get some rest.

Matt walked across the main floor to the other door and walked in.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty sighed out seeing Joe asleep on his father's shoulder.

Matt gave her a waned smile as he noticed a cot set up in the room more than likely Doc's doing. He laid Joe down on the makeshift bed and covered him up.

"Daddy," Joe whimpered.

"Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere," Matt said sitting down on the edge of the cot.

"Promise," Joe asked sleepily. "You won't let Mama sleep too long, will ya," Joe asked pleadingly.

"Your mama is going to be just fine, you don't worry about that," Matt said again for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Promise," Joe asked with his bedroom eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Take a look for yourself," Matt said shifting back on the cot so Joe could see Kitty. Matt watched in wonder as Joe's eyes grew wide before he was scrambling out of bed and running over to Kitty.

"Mama," Joe said happily as he jumped up on the bed beside Kitty and hugged her tight.

Matt saw Kitty wince as Joe jumped on the bed and hugged her but she quickly masked the pain she felt as she hugged her son.

****M&K****

Matt sat in the chair beside Kitty. Kitty was lovingly running her fingers through Joe's blonde hair as he laid there beside her. "I can't believe you let him think that," Kitty said after Joe was aimlessly back to sleep.

"I didn't let him think any such thing," Matt said looking at her. "He got that notion in his own head," Matt explained.

"Well you could have explained it better to him," Kitty scolded lightly.

"I could have but I didn't want to give him false hope either. We really didn't know whether you were going to make it or not," Matt admitted.

"Well I know something that will make us both feel a lot better," Kitty said.

"Oh yeah what's that," Matt asked willing to do just about anything to make her feel better.

"You laying down here with us," Kitty said.

"Doc will skin me alive," Matt said lightly.

"I'll worry about Doc, just hold us Matt please," she pleaded with him.

"No Kitty, I'll stay here in the chair," he countered.

Kitty felt her heart lurch in her chest as Bonner's words replayed in her head. _"See how Dillon likes you now." _

"Hey what's that look for," Matt said seeing the defeated look in her eyes.

"Matt just hold me tonight please," Kitty begged.

"Kitty, you're still recovering and I don't…" Matt trailed off.

"I don't care what you want right now Matt Dillon. You need the sleep and so do I if I have to listen to Doc, so just hush up and hold me tonight." Kitty snapped out.

"All right but let me move him first," Matt said moving to lift their son up and carry him over to the cot, tucking him in. Matt walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You're sure about this…I can sleep in the chair," Matt said looking at her.

"I'm sure," Kitty said lifting the covers up in offering.

"All right," Matt said stretching out on the bed, hesitant to touch her scared that if he did he'd hurt her. He just opened his arms as she shifted closer so he could hold her. He'd hold her as long as she'd let him.

****M&K****

Doc walked into the back bedroom to check on Kitty once again and found her sound asleep inside the lightly snoring lawman's arms. He gave a little shake of his head as he turned and walked back out of the room. Everything was going to be all right in time, he thought as he shuffled over to the back bedroom to get some sleep.

****M&K****

Kitty started to dream, not the pleasant dreams… she could still feel the heat from the stick as it neared her face as she tried to twist her head away from the hot glowing orange tip that was coming closer and closer to her face.

"No," Kitty whimpered out as she started to thrash around on the bed.

"_They hung my little brother," he grated out moving over to where she was tied against the tent post. "They hung him," he whispered as he sank down on his haunches beside her. _

_She could hear him. Oh, God help her! She could hear his harsh staccato breathing; it was almost tangible on her skin. _

_This was it! He was going to make her pay he warned her, what he was going to do if they hung his brother. She wasn't going to cower in front of him. She had to protect her child, Matt's child. _

"_The Marshal sure knows how to pick his women, and a sporting woman at that," he sneered as his eyes ran lusciously over her body. He mulled her breast with his hand while she was helpless to stop him. Her hands tied behind her back, she did the only thing she could think to do she spat in his face. _

_He leaned back and laughed. "Yes sir, the marshal knows how to pick them." He said pulling his knife out he reached behind her and cut her bonds harshly jerking her arm back at an angle causing her to cry out. "I said I'd bring you back, but I never said what condition you'd be in," he laughed as she sat there still rubbing her wrists. _

_She watched him carefully, waiting for her chance to bolt out of the tent. She pushed him away as he ripped open her shirt waist, before she darted out of the tent only to be surrounded by his men. Then he jerked her backward and drug her back into the tent. He tossed her onto the hard pallet in the corner of the tent. "No," she raged, as he quickly crawled on top of her jerking material out of his way as he forcefully spread her legs. _

"_No!" she screamed as he violently, plunged into dry silken depths. _

"NO!" she screamed.

At Kitty's scream Matt was instantly awake; it took a few seconds to realize what was going on. Only to hear Kitty's piercing scream once more. Doc was bursting into the room just as Matt was gently shaking Kitty's shoulder, and Joe was sitting up on his bed crying.

"Kitty," Matt said gently as he shook her shoulders. "Kitty, wake up it's a nightmare," Matt said shaking her.

She woke up then, sobbing, drenched in sweat, shaking convulsively. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in the tent, being subjected again to the grotesque things Bonner and his men had done to her. She was not alone. Matt was there, and he held her shoulders tightly.

"Oh Matt," she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him tight against her as she sobbed onto his shoulder, a reaction, she had reasoned within herself, was instinctual, knowing she was once again safe.

"Kitty, shush, it's over now. It was a nightmare, that's all. It's all right now." he soothed back her hair and held her tightly but gently in his arms. His chin rested on top of her head as he held her closer.

It felt so real….She clutched his shirt in on hand pulling him tighter, with one arm around the neck as he held her and rubbed her back as she cried in his shoulder.

"Kitty you're safe," Matt said softly, hugging her tighter, hearing the sniffles behind him, he looked over to see Joe standing there crying. "Come here," Matt sighed holding his free arm open for his son. Joe crawled up on Matt's lap and wrapped a tentative arm around Kitty as he sniffled into Matt's chest. Matt held them both as tight as he dared as he looked up to where Doc was standing by the door way.

****M&K****

Alison woke again to the sudden feeling of hands roaming over her body. She let out a startle gasp when one of those hands cupped her breast. She looked in time to see Cole moving over top of her while his other hand hiked up her nightgown.

"Cole," she murmured hating her body's response to the drunken caresses but loving the feel of his cool hands against her heated flesh.

"Lydie," Cole murmured in an achingly sweet voice as he started to kiss along her jaw.

Alison froze her whole body going ridged beneath him. Cole opened his eyes feeling her response. He stared with unfocused eyes for a moment before they started to focus. They grew wide with fear realizing it was Alison and not Lydia.

Alison stayed dead still unwilling to break the moment as his hips subconsciously rub against her slicken folds. At the first touch of her dampness against his pulsing manhood, Cole jerked away as if she had burned him.

She watched as he moved to sit up on the edge of the bed staring blankly in the space in front of him. "Cole," she whispered turning to face him, as she reached out to run a hand up his back.

Cole tensed at her voice but at her touch he nearly bolted out of the bed. How could he do something like this to her? He's body sagged under the pressure as he ran his fingers through his hair. The worse part about it all was that either way he went he hurt someone. He knew Alison wanted more than friendship, but he never could cross that line. The kiss they had shared had been the first time he took a step over the line, now he was leaping bounds over that line. But he thought she was Lydia.

"Lydia, oh God," he thought. If she ever found out she never would forgive him. He could handle her not forgiving him for being the cause of the child they just lost, but this would be different. In time she would forgive him for their child but if he crossed the line by cheating on her he'd lose her forever.

"Cole, let me help you," Alison said moving to press her breast into his back. "Let me…" she trailed off letting her hand caress his heated length.

"No," Cole said roughly grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand away from the part of him that sprang up for her touch.

"Please Cole, she never needs know," Alison said kissing his neck.

"I'll know, and I can't do that to her," he said looking at her pleadingly.

"You really love her that much," Alison asked sitting back on the bed.

"She's my life," he murmured, reaching for his pants.

Alison looked away as he got dressed, trying to still the quivering in her heart as she listened to all the reasons Cole couldn't cross that line.

"Sorry Alison, but I can't lose her," Cole said walking towards the door.

****M&K****

Julia wrapped the shawl around her shoulders tighter, as she watched the rain falling down. She couldn't sleep, so rather than keep Jacob awake with her constant turning she walked out on the porch. Her mind wasn't letting her rest. She sat down in the rocker and started to rock as she thought about the last couple days. Her mother would hate her. Lydia would hate her. She was going to be the cause of their newest heart ache. She was going to have a child, Lydia lost hers and her mother could never have another again. She sat there rocking as the tears flowed down her cheek. It wasn't fair none of them needed to go through this much anguish, but they were.

****M&K****

Lydia laid there on her bed half asleep as she heard the soft clicking of the door as he father slowly walked out of the room. She closed her eyes with a hand curving over her stomach as she drifted off to sleep.

"_We're going to have a baby," she said happily as she watched Cole's face once again light up with that brilliant smile of his. _

"_You sure," he questioned softly._

"_I'm sure Doc confirmed it," Lydia said shaking her head. "Tonight we'll celebrate with your favorite, fried chicken," Lydia smiling up at him as she hugged him tight as Cole swept her up in his arms to swing her around in a circle. _

_He swung her around until she felt dizzy sitting her down on her feet as he balled his fist up and slammed it into her stomach with all his might. _

"_Cole," Lydia gasped looking up to see Gannon sneering face as he slammed a fist into her again and again. She tried to fight him off she kicked she clawed and jerked trying to free herself from the hold he had on her. "Stop please," she cried only to see Cole standing there. "Cole shoot him, don't let him take my baby," Lydia screamed. _

"No don't let him please," she screamed. "Don't," she screamed louder and louder.

****M&K****

Cole was just walking through the front door when he heard Lydia screaming. Cole bolted over to the door with Matt and Doc right behind him just as he burst through the door. He stopped cold in his track seeing her withering around in a twisted heap, pain and fear contorted her faces as she twisted mercilessly in the tangled of sheets.

"Lydia," Cole said moving over towards the bed. Matt and Doc stepped into the room behind him.

Lydia woke up then, sobbing, drenched in sweat, shaking convulsively. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in her living room.

"Cole," she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him tight against her as she sobbed onto his shoulder. She began to sob deep body racking sobs in Cole's arms.

Her voice was laced with a sadness that truly comes from the heart. A sadness that doesn't just appear overnight. Cole held her close as she clung to him. He couldn't believe how completely vulnerable she was right now.

After a time they could just make out the words that she cried over and over again in a voice that devoid of all emotions save that of sorrow. The words she cried over and over were so simple but so heartbreaking they echoed in the depths of his soul. "You killed my baby."

Cole didn't speak but instead pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly as though she might escape the protective circle of his arms. Cole felt a stab of guilt as he remembered how she lost their little one. He'd never forgive himself for it and doubted that he ever would.

Matt 's stomach clutched and his heart twisted. If not for him doing his job she would never have had endure what that monster put her through and she would never have nearly died and lost her baby. Kitty wouldn't have been subjected to endure the countless dangers of his job. God damn it, why did his doing his job always have to take a priority over her… over his children…over them?

Matt had only once been witness to the depth of emotion that would lead to such a thing, but now to hear Lydia sob brokenly for a child who she had never had the opportunity to hold in her arms.

His mind was reeling with all the horrible things. As he listened to her uneven breaths and sniffles, the one thing that goes through his mind is that this is the little girl _ I wasn't there to protect her form the violence and heartbreak he put her though. _

Lydia was obviously in need of someone to comfort her. He was sure that he wasn't the one who could do it; after all, he had been a part of the cause of her grief. He knew he was the cause of her pain, just as Cole was. What he didn't know was how to help her now. But right now she didn't need her father she needed her husband.

Cole felt his guilt choking him, making it difficult to breathe. "I'm sorry, Lydia," was all he could manage to say, as he held her.

"Don't leave me," Lydia sobbed out brokenly.

"Never," Cole swore hugging her tighter.

****M&K****

Julia laid back down on the bed, trying to get a few more winks of sleep before daylight shattered the horizon. She looked over at Jacob's sleeping form. She knew he was angry with her for calling him a chicken; just by the way he laid with his back facing her. She really hadn't meant to call him a chicken; she was just over come with panic and nerves. But she had spoken hastily. Jacob was a coward but not when it really mattered. It was the one thing she loved about him most. She didn't have to worry about him getting hurt cause he was a peaceful man. Turning over to face his back, she wondered how she was going to fix it because she really needed him this time.

****M&K****

Jacob laid there pretending to be asleep; he had felt her get out of bed. He didn't think anything of it at first but after she had been gone a while he went looking only to see her sitting on the porch in her rocking chair. He slipped back up the stairs and back into bed when he saw her moving on the porch.

He was still hurt and angry over her calling him a chicken because he didn't want to go out in the electrical storm. He felt bad about Joe being out in it not knowing what to do really but risking his life wasn't going to save him. He knew Julia was at a highly emotional state right now and the recent events didn't help matters any, but calling him a chicken. He just could stand for her to think he was a coward. He wasn't like her father or Cole, and he was tired of getting compared to them. He refused to carry a gun unless he was going hunting and he wouldn't fight unless he had too. He tried to avoid the violence, but that didn't make him a coward.

****M&K****

Joe laid asleep with his head on Matt's lap as Matt sat up leaning up against the head board, with a reassuring hand on Joe's back and one hand gently stroking Kitty's arm from wrist to elbow. She too was sleeping with her head against his chest and one hand on Joe's back. Matt felt his leg going to sleep and as much as he loved his son his son had to move. Matt gently moved Kitty's hand off of Joe's shoulder and laid her down as best as he could before he picked Joe up to carry over to his bed for the night.

Kitty woke as soon as she felt Matt remove his arm. She watched silently while Matt carried Joe back over to his bed and sat there on the edge for a few minutes before moving to look out the window.

****M&K****

Julia laid there listening to Jacob's soft even breathing, still not sure what to say but knowing she had to say something. "Jacob," she whispered running a hand up his back.

"Go to sleep Julia," he sighed out.

Julia noticed how his voice wasn't groggy with sleep. Without a conscious thought she moved closer, propping herself up on elbow as her free hand ran up and down his arm from shoulder to wrist. "I didn't mean it," she sighed out.

Jacob shifted to roll over on his back. "Well apparently you did or why else say it?"

"I was scared." She admitted softly as her fingers played with the dusting of chest hair. "I didn't want Mama blaming me for Joe getting hurt on top of everything else she's been through. She's going to hate me anyways once she find out what I done."

"What do you mean after she finds out what you've done," Jacob said turning over to face her.

"I gave the permission to Doc," Julia heaved out biting her bottom lip. "Oh Jacob," she sobbed. "Mama can't have any more children because of me," she cried brokenly.

"Come here," he said pulling her closer. He really wanted to stay mad at her, but once she started crying his need to comfort her was greater than his anger.

His own feelings forgotten as she sobbed out her apology. He tucked her in closer feeling like an ass. He should have known she didn't really mean it; it was just her fear and her nature to take care of people coming out. He should have known it was the strain of the last few days. Her feeling guilty for being spared played a huge part in her fear. He should have known she was putting on a brave front. She was right she wasn't as strong as Kitty and Lydia and right now they were broken so it fell on her shoulders to help make things easier for them. But she was starting to crumble under the pressure. So scared they were going to hate her if she didn't stay strong and because of the baby. She didn't need his anger she needed his support…his love to help her through this. "It's going to be all right," he cooed out rubbing her back as she held on to him with a death grip. He didn't know what else to say or do so he just laid there holding her while she cried.

****M&K****

It was going to be long hard row to hoe, but he didn't doubt that that they'd make it through it as long as they were together. Matt looked wearily out the window, checking on Dodge from his vantage point. Festus and Newly could handle things for a while, she needed him more than Dodge. He needed to put her first for a change. Old habits were the hardest to break but he was sure going to try. He needed to be here for her just as she always was for him. For once they were going to come before law and duty and his badge.

He turned from the window only to meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured walked back over to the bedside.

"You didn't," she reassured him. "I just can't sleep," she said not offering any other explanation than that as he stretched out beside her.

Matt didn't need any explanation, he knew enough about nightmares. "You want to talk about it," he questioned in a whisper, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kitty looked at him then over to where Joe was sleeping soundly. "I can't," she answered in a barely audible whisper.

"It might help," he probed lacing their hands together.

She knew he was right, but she couldn't. He was blaming himself too much already she didn't want to add to it. Besides she'd never get through half of it without him losing his temper, and her crying and they'd scared Joe enough for the night. She just couldn't do it. She started to lace their fingers together when she felt something smooth and hard. She looked down and her breath caught. Matt Dillon had his wedding ring on. "Now there's something I haven't seen in a while," she commented looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"You wearing your wedding band." Kitty said twisting it on his finger.

"Oh that," he said with a shrug as he ducked his head a little.

"Yeah that," she replied arching her brow at him. "You haven't worn it since…Well since Lydia was born. You've always carried it in your pocket." She commented looking up at him. "Why now," she questioned as her eyes met his.

"Well, I've been thinking," he started out.

"That's dangerous," she quipped out as he shot her an amused smiled.

"Is it," he teased back.

"Anyways you've been thinking," Kitty said with a wave of her hand for him to continue.

"Well I figured we're just about the worst kept secret in all of Kansas. It's kinda pointless when we're in public to act like we're nothing more than friends, especially with kids calling me Daddy. Anyways it would be nice to be able to kiss my wife anytime I feel like it and not have to pretend that I'm not head over heels in love with her." He said looking straight at her. "I decided that when I'm in town I'm gonna be wearing this ring. It's my way of showing you and everyone else just how much I love you and how proud I am of you, and that you and the kids are going to start coming first. I've also thought about it a lot, and I know I'll still have to go out of town but I'm not going to wear it then. I can't risk someone finding out about you and using you to get to me. I won't risk it again Kit," he said with more passion as he looked at her. "I know Bonner wouldn't have found out about you if you didn't call out, but I came so close to losing you that I don't ever want to do that again. I know I don't say it as often as you'd like to hear it but I love you Kathleen, you're my heart and my soul."

Kitty couldn't form the words past the lump in her throat, but she didn't need to Matt knew. He could see it in her smile and in her tears long before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you too Cowboy," she whispered in his ear.

****M&K****

Cole felt more than he heard Lydia's soft whimpers, gazing at her through half silted eyes, he noticed the puffiness of Lydia's eyes and knew that she had been crying…was crying… Without warning, Cole's arms came swiftly around her. When she was fully pressed against him, she started to cry harder. He held her close for what seemed to be a long time. He rubbed her back with care and murmured soft utterances in her ear that she didn't comprehend, if they were meant to be comprehended.

"Lydia…" Cole whispered. She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks again. He couldn't offer her any more comfort than he was, knowing he was the cause of her pain and anguish, both mental and physical this time.

"You were going to leaving me. You weren't even going to tell me good bye," She questioned through her tears.

His stomach lurched. She thought he was going to leave her. And leave without telling her. God damn it. She didn't trust him at all. "Lydia," he repeated shakily.

"Don't go," she pleaded helplessly. "Stay here with me; don't leave me now when I need you most." She sobbed brokenly.

"Lydia," Cole cried out softly after her but there was no use talking to her when she was this worked up he knew, but she had to know he was never going to be too far out of reach. He was always going stay by her side in case she ever needed him. He was never going to be too far away from her he knew that much. But he needed to know what had happened in spite of how much it hurt both of them. "Lydia, I promise I won't be going anywhere." Cole said hugging her tight. It scared him to think what could have happened to break his strong independent wife. "It's all right I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you," he murmured into her curls.

****M&K****

Thursday

The next morning, Ben stepped down of the train onto the platform, only to turn and offer Lillian a hand down the steps. Once Lillian cleared the platform Ben took her by the elbow, weaving their way through the crowd. He looked around but like he figured nobody was there to meet them. He hadn't been expecting it anyways after hearing the rumors. The Denver train station had been a buzz of gossip, even the train ride to Dodge had been filled with the gossip. If the rumors were true, he knew not to expect anybody waiting for him, they'd all be up in Doc's office waiting.

He guided Lillian all the way towards Doc's office with one hand touching her. He was anxious to see his mother and Lydia. He had to know that they were fine. They had to make it he couldn't be too late. Being late was his father's job. He clenched his free hand into a ball. There was nothing he'd like better than to put that fist in his father's face, but he promised Lillian that he wouldn't cause a scene in front of his mother.

He raced up the thirteen steps to Doc's office, with Lillian following behind a little slower. He didn't see Doc or his father anywhere in the outer office. "Doc," Ben called out softly as Lillian entered the office.

Joe popped out of the front bedroom door. "Shush," he said sticking a finger to his lips with a serious look on his face.

"Well she can't be as bad as the rumors said she was or Joe wouldn't be up here," Lillian whispered.

"Where's Dad," Ben asked as he heard the chatter coming up the stairs.

Julia hurried up the steps with a heavy tray of food in her arms, with Jacob behind her with an equally heavy tray. "Just sit the tray down over here on the table," Julia said looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"Shush," Joe scolded his sister.

"No you need to get ready for breakfast, and school," Julia said taking charge of her brother.

"Oh Jules, let him miss a day," Adam said coming out of the back room.

"Well you look better," Julia said moving over to her brother putting a hand to his forehead.

"Would you stop," Adam said ducking her hand. "Where's Doc," he asked.

"I don't know ain't he here," Julia asked.

"Doc left, to go check on Festus" Joe said looking over the trays of food.

"Why isn't he with Mama and Lydia, and the boys," Ben spoke up.

"It's nice to see you too big brother but we are fine," Adam said. "I just got a headache and so does Mark," Adam said. "Dad ought to have some headache pills somewhere," Adam said, moving towards the front room only to have Joe blocking his way.

"You leave them alone," Joe said forcibly

"Joe, I don't have time to deal with your games," Adam said.

"Daddy and Mama are sleeping you let them sleep," Joe said crossing his arms over his chest, as the door opened again.

"Daddy was sleeping," Matt said, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "You all are enough to wake anybody," Matt said shutting the door behind him.

"What in tarnation is all the commotion about," Cole grumbled coming out of Doc's bedroom.

"All I did was ask where Doc was then this little squirt comes out telling me to shush, then they all come in making enough noise to wake the dead." Ben grumbled.

"Ben," Matt said holding his hand out for his son to take. The next thing Matt knew Ben was slamming a fist into his face.

"Ben," Julia burst out still stunned that her brother would even think of doing such a thing as hitting their father.

"Why don't you grow up," Adam barked out. "It's not Dad's fault," he gritted out defensively.

"You leave my Daddy alone," Joe said charging forward to hit Ben.

"Hold on there," Matt said, grabbing Joe by the first thing he could grab his collar. "Nice to see you too Ben," Matt said rubbing his jaw.

"I didn't come to see you I came for my mother and sister and brothers." Ben snapped out harshly.

"She's in the front bedroom, but she's sleeping right now. Why don't you go sit with her? You being here will be a nice surprise when she wakes up."

"I'm awake," Kitty said, standing against the door jam.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet," Matt, scolded.

"Oh and you're real good to talk about that…" Kitty said arching her brow at him, as she leaned heavily on the door.

"Well…This time I'm right," Matt said simply.

"Kitty," Doc scolded coming in the office, taking in the scene before him.

"Joseph, stop trying to hit your brother," Kitty retorted ignoring Doc and Matt for a moment, as she noticed Matt holding Joe's collar and Joe swinging wildly trying to hit Ben.

"He started it," Joe said, stopping to look at her.

"I can't see Ben hitting you for no reason," Kitty said.

"He didn't hit me he hit Daddy," Joe answered.

"He what," Kitty said her eyes growing wide as she looked at Ben.

"Don't worry about it," Matt said firmly pulling Joe backwards by his collar over towards Kitty. "Joe fix your mama's pillows," Matt said giving him a light shove into the bedroom. "Let's get you back into bed," he said taking Kitty's arm.

"No I want to see Lydia," Kitty said.

"As soon as she wakes up she'll come to you," Cole said.

"There, now let's go," Matt said.

"Don't you dare use that marshal tone with me," Kitty sassed.

"Whatever now let's go," Matt said helping her move slowly back into the room and over to the bed.

"Do I have to go to school today," Joe asked standing at the foot of the bed.

"What is today, Friday," Matt said trying to think as Joe help pulled the covers up over Kitty. He took Jude up to Hayes on Monday after the trail, and they waited three days to hang him, and he stayed one day in Dodge before going after Bonner which took three days plus two days since he had been back.

"Today is Thursday," Joe supplied seeing his father trying to think.

"I guess it won't hurt any if you miss the next two days, but come Monday morning you're back in school," Matt said pointing a finger at him.

"All right," Joe said running out of the room before Matt changed his mind.

"And don't hit your brother," Matt shouted out in warning but he was too late if the groan from the other room was anything to go by.

****M&K****

Joe ran out of the front bedroom before his dad could change his mind. He saw Ben standing there looking at Julia and Adam who were giving him the third degree. He ran straight up to his brother and took his balled up fist and drove it into his stomach as hard as he could.

Ben stood out in the office doubled over holding his stomach where his brother just punched him. For a six year old Joe packed a punch. Ben was surprised to say the least as his doubled over form stared at his little brother standing there with his fist ready again to drive in his face.

Matt's warning call out made Joe unclenched his fist and pointed a finger in Ben's face. "Don't hit my Daddy again," he warned before he headed over to find his plate of breakfast.

****M&K****

"Matt, why did Ben hit you," Kitty asked still surprised that one of her sons would even dare do that.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him," Matt said although he had a pretty good idea as to why but knowing Kitty was going to want a better explanation. "I guess he just needed to hit something or someone, and he decided it should be me since it's my fault for letting this happen in the first place." Matt said seeing the lines crease her brow with worry. "Now don't you worry about it, I'm going to go check on Mark, then I'm going to go check in with Festus and Newly, but I'll be back." Matt said.

"I'll see you later Matt," Kitty said knowing that he was at least trying to put her first but he still had to worry about Dodge.

Matt leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Half hour tops," he murmured before he pushed off the bed. "Don't worry about it and stay in that bed! I'll be back," he said heading out the door.

Kitty smiled as he walked away knowing it was going to take longer than a half hour.

****M&K****

Ben stood there in the office as Matt walked out the door. "Daddy, Julia forgot my breakfast," Joe complained.

"That's cause you're going with me," Matt said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Where are you going," Julia asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Matt said pecking the tip of her nose with a finger. "Ben can sit with your mother for a little while, Cole's with your sister and the boys can enjoy their breakfast and fend for themselves for a little while. You my dear, just take it easy," Matt said looking at her.

"But Daddy," Julia protested.

"No but's Julia," Matt said, guiding Joe towards the door. "Doc you know where I'll be," Matt said getting a curt but gruff nod from Doc before they walked out the door.

****M&K****

"Putting that badge first like always," Ben grumbled.

"Now let me tell you one thing young man," Doc said gruffly. "Your father isn't even wearing his badge. He took it off when he went after Bonner and he hasn't put it back on. And he's been here, except when he went after them, so I don't want to hear another word out of you." Doc said.

"Ben didn't you even notice Dad's wearing his wedding ring," Adam said.

"You all take up for him if you like, but he put Mama in there," Ben said shortly as he walked towards the bedroom.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up there in bed, picking at the quilt, when Ben walked in the room.

"Mama," Ben said moving over to give her bruised cheek a tender peck, before he sat down in the chair.

"Why'd you hit your father," Kitty asked not bothering to waste any time.

"Don't you think he deserves it after everything he's done? Look what happened to you and Lydia and the twins. Can you honestly tell me you don't think he's responsible? He should have been here protecting his family but once again his precious badge came first! Well you might think he's perfect but he isn't! He messed up and I for one will not let him get away with it or makes excuses for him! Now, I don't want to upset you so maybe we had better just not talk about my father!" Ben replied looking straight at her.

Kitty sucked in a deep breath as she glared at her son. "No I don't think your father is responsible," Kitty said firmly.

"How can you say that," Ben burst out angrily.

"Now you listen here Benjamin Dillon," Kitty said in that one tone of voice that the kids never questioned. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk about your father like that! This is not his fault he did everything in his power to try to prevent it and even stop it. If your brothers had listen to your father's warning before he left they would have known to stay away from the jail. We still don't know if it was one of Bonner's men that did that to Lydia or just some drunk with a grudge. And as for Bonner getting me that was my doing. I called him out. Your father tried to do what was right for everyone it just didn't work out. We all have come to accept over the years that his badge came first, but he's tried and is trying to put us first." Kitty said looking straight at her son.

"Mama, you're just defending him and you're making excuses for him like always," Ben gripped out. "Why don't you tell it like it is, and accept the fact that he's responsible," Ben said clearly annoyed.

"He chose us over the badge when he went after the Dog Soldiers. He went after them as a husband and father not as the marshal of Dodge. He's doing his best to show us how important we are to him and do what is best for all of us. If you want to continue to blame your father for something he had no control over you go right ahead, I can't stop you. You're going to think what you want to think. But I will not tolerate any of my children raising a hand against him and get away with it. The next time you feel the need to hit something get all the facts first. And if you feel the urge to hit your father get yourself a punching bag." Kitty said hotly.

"Mama," Ben protested.

"Kitty," Matt said from the door way having come back because he forgot his badge.

"You ought to be proud of yourself, even when you're wrong she still defends you," Ben grumbled.

"Benjamin Russell Dillon!" Kitty screeched out.

"Get out of here Ben," Doc said coming in the room at Kitty's screech.

Matt didn't say a word just kept staring at Ben with a look that would intimidate most cowboys.

"Matt you too," Doc said taking in Kitty's flushed face and heavy breathing.

Matt walked out the door behind Ben and before Ben could move to far Matt's big hand clamped on his shoulder. "I don't give a damn if you blame me or not, but if you ever upset your mother like that again, I'll pick up where Joe left off, understood Benjamin," Matt said.

"I got the message loud and clear," Ben huffed out.

"Ben you should know better than to upset Mama," Julia raged.

"What are you trying to do kill her," Adam thundered.

"Hasn't she been through enough already," Mark shot out from the door way.

"What's going on," Lydia asked from the door way.

"Ben's blaming Dad for what happened and he just got Mama all upset," Julia said filling her in quickly.

Lydia didn't say a word as she walked over in front of Ben. Before anyone could say a word Lydia's hand went flying across Ben's check leaving a sting red mark across it. "You blame Dad if you want to but you weren't here, so you have no idea what the hell happened. You weren't here so stay the hell out of it!"

"Enough all of you," Matt said grabbing Lydia's arm. "Adam you and Mark back to bed, Joe make sure they do," Matt said. "You bed now," Matt said giving Lydia a gentle shove towards Doc's bed room. "Julia help her. And as for you, go cool the hell off," Matt said looking sharply at Ben.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore," Ben hissed out.

"I don't give a damn if you do or not but you caused enough problems this morning," Matt said.

"Lydia come on," Julia said loudly holding her sister's arm trying to usher her back into the bed.

"Stop," Lydia said forcibly. "I want to see Mama," she said.

"You can and will after she calms down, now bed," Matt said, as Cole didn't give her another chance to protest by picking her up and swinging her into his arms and forcibly carrying her into the bedroom.

****M&K****

Doc stood there beside Kitty taking her pulse, as she tried to get her ragged breathing under control. Snapping his watch shut he looked at her. "How you feeling now," he questioned.

"I'm fine Doc, just mad," Kitty said breathlessly.

"You're more than that," Doc said bristling. "Those two should have known better than to get you up set. And you should have known better than to get out of bed before I told you." Doc stated looking straight at her.

"I feel fine Doc," Kitty said.

"Now you listen here, I'm the doctor and I'll tell you when your fine." Doc said with a edge on his tone. "You lost a lot of blood Kitty," his voice not holding the same edge. "You got to give your body time make up for the loss. You're not like that big ox husband of yours…" Doc said watching her brow with attitude arch up her forehead. "Well you're just as stubborn as he is, but as your personal physician I say you stay in that bed until I say otherwise."

"I can't keep laying here like a lump of bones," Kitty said using one of Matt's favorite expressions. "I have things to do," Kitty said.

"Like what," Doc quipped out.

"Joe, Lydia, the twins, the Long Branch," Kitty rattled off.

"You don't have nothing to do but get better. Matt can handle Joe. Cole's taking care of Lydia, and Julia is taking care of the twins, and Sam can take care of the Long Branch." Doc said looking at her waiting for another argument.

"I'm their mother," Kitty said.

"I know I was there when you had most of them but you aren't going to be any help to them if you don't listen." Doc said firmly. "now you stay in that bed, until I say different."

"You can at least let me start getting up and moving around the office. I did fine walking to the door," Kitty pointed out.

"you were white as a sheet when I caught you," Doc bristled once more.

"Curly…" Kitty said softly.

"I'm not going to take any chance with you, you're going to stay right there until I say different," Doc said turning before she could protest or say anything else.

****M&K****

When Doc walked back out to the outer office Matt was gone and so was Joe. He didn't need to ask where Matt was because he already had a good idea. Julia was carrying two plates of food into Lydia's room with a disgusted look on her face as she passed by Ben. Lillian was missing too, he noticed.

"Lil," Ben said turning in his seat to say something to Lillian but she wasn't there.

"She left a little after you punched Dad," Julia snapped out.

Ben shook his head as he stood up and she walked passed. Ben didn't say a word just headed over towards his mother's room.

Doc grabbed Ben's arm as he started to open the door again. "I won't have you going in there upsetting her again," Doc warned.

"I didn't tell her to defend him," Ben said.

"Well you see that's the funny thing about your mother, she'll buck anybody talking about Matt whether he's wrong or not." Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "So, don't go bucking your mother, she needs to conserve her strength."

****M&K****

Kitty waited until Doc left before she laid all the way down in the bed. She wasn't going to let Doc or Matt know that the little walk to the door and her argument with Ben had really drained her. She was asleep before head hit the pillow.

****M&K****

Ben walked into the room and found her sleeping. He didn't say a word just took root in a chair. He wondered where Lillian had gone but figured she went over to Long Branch to take a bath and a nap. She had been sleepy a lot here lately but he summed that up as part of being pregnant. A smile curled to his face as he thought about her having a baby. It was an unexpected path, but he embraced with his whole heart.

****M&K****

Matt walked over towards the jail from Ma's kitchen to check on Festus, with Joe right beside him.

"We ought to get something nice for Mama," Joe said looking in the windows of the store.

"Like what," Matt asked looking down at Joe.

"I don't know," Joe said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know why don't you go pick some flowers for her and take them on up to her," Matt said looking at him seeing his brighten at doing something nice for Kitty.

"I go do that right now," Joe said, happily running off in the general direction of the house.

****M&K****

"I finished my breakfast and I rested, now can I go see mama," Lydia asked looking at Doc to Cole.

"I don't think it will do any harm," Doc said. "As long as you sit still and you promise to rest afterwards," he added.

"Doc, how long before she gets to go home," Cole asked.

"A couple days if she behaves," Doc said winking at Cole as he slowly walked out of the room.

****M&K****

Kitty woke up from her little cat nap to find Ben sitting in the chair beside the bed smiling like a loon. "What are you so happy about," Kitty asked, her voice still hazed with sleep.

"Lillian," Ben said smiling as Kitty sat up in the bed.

"Where is my daughter in law," Kitty asked looking towards the office.

"She's probably over at the Long Branch taking another nap," Ben chuckled.

"Oh well she probably didn't get much sleep coming here," Kitty commented.

"Oh no she slept fine, but I guess the baby is just making her overly tired." Ben said.

"The baby," Kitty questioned as her poker face slid into place.

"Lillian's going to have a baby," Ben said smiling happily.

"Congratulations," Kitty said masking her own pain and putting on a brave front for her son. She didn't want Ben knowing about the child she lost. She didn't want anybody knowing about the babe she lost she didn't want their pity or for them to feel guilty. So she covered her pain by trying to give Ben a warm smile that she hoped didn't look to fake.

****M&K****

Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs with his thumbs tucked into his vest pockets as he waited. He stood there looking grim face as Joe ran towards him almost at a dead run looking over his shoulder cautiously.

"I got them Daddy," Joe said showing off his prize, by holding up a huge bouquet of flowers.

Matt looked at the flowers and he didn't remember half of them growing in their flower boxes or Kitty's flower bed out in the back yard. "Joe where did you get…" Matt started to ask when Mrs. Coleman came up the street shouting Marshal.

****M&K****

Lydia walked over to her mother's door and started to knock on the partially open door. She stopped with her hand in midair when she heard her brother talking about his ranch down in the territories. She stood there wondering if Ben realized just what a lull of false security his voice carried by sounding so much like their father's. There was a huge difference between her brother and their father but for the most part Ben acted and sounded like him. If they ever needed someone to pretend he was Matt Dillon Ben could fill the bill, but then so could Adam.

****M&K****

Julia fussed around the office of the Long Branch. Kenny, Kitty's whiskey drummer from Kentucky had showed up a day early wanting Kitty's order. In light of the current events, Kenny had given Julia a day to get the order ready before he moved on. She carefully looked over Kitty's previous order from the month before so she could get a handle on what they needed to order more of and less of. Her mother was always so organized but she was having trouble making out the heads and tails of last month. For some reason unbeknownst to her Kitty had let the Long Branch go and run itself.

****M&K****

Matt stared after Mrs. Coleman very confused. She wasn't really raising a fuss about the fact that Joe had taken the flowers out her flower box. It was surprising and shocked him, especially when she asked after Kitty and Lydia probably two of her least favorite people in Dodge. Yet maybe Mrs. Coleman did have a soft side.

****M&K****

Joe ran into Doc's office with his prize of flowers in hand. He saw Lydia standing outside his mother's door with a sad face on and he looked at the big bunch of flower he had picked. Taking the flowers he quickly got himself another handful and walked over towards the door. "Here Lydie," he said holding up the flowers for her.

"For me," Lydia said turning her attention to her brother, seeing him nod his head. "Thank you," she said smelling the sweet flowers. "Why don't you take those ones on into to Mama," Lydia said turning from the door and moving back to her room. She'd talk to her mother later when her brother wasn't there.

"Okay," Joe said bounding in the room without knocking.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting there just listening to Ben as he talked about the ranch, when Joe bounded into the room.

"Look what I got ya Mama," Joe said ignoring his brother as he hopped up on the bed beside Kitty. He was all but shoving the flowers in Kitty's face.

Kitty gave off a little giggle as she reached for the flowers. "So I see," Kitty said merrily, as she hugged Joe close for a few minutes until his squirming was too much. "Why don't you go stick these over there in some water," Kitty suggested as Joe hopped off the bed to do what she asked.

****M&K****

"Come on Cole," Lydia pleaded. "Doc said I could if I promised to rest afterwards," Lydia said, when there was a knock. "Come on in," Lydia said.

Matt walked in the room. "Hey there," Matt said looking at Lydia. "How you feeling," he asked.

"She's being difficult," Cole said staring at Lydia from the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well she gets it honest," Matt said looking at him. "You are looking a lot better than you were the last time I saw you," Matt commented.

"My guard dog won't let me go see Mama even though Doc said I could." Lydia said shooting Cole a glance.

"Well it's probably a good idea that you stay here for now, Ben's over there," Matt said.

"Why the hell did you let him sit with her for," Lydia burst out.

"Kitty's his mother too you know," Matt said grabbing the chair to sit down beside her.

"Well after he upset her I wouldn't let him anywhere near her," Lydia spouted out.

"I'm going to tell you like I told your mother," Matt said. "He's hurt and he's angry and he just needed to punch someone."

"That still doesn't give him the right to hit you," Lydia said.

"Honey, you wouldn't understand well because you're a girl," Matt said looking at her.

"Humph," Lydia snorted as she looked at him, noticing the rolled up papers in his hands. "You didn't come here as my father did you," she questioned lightly.

"I'm always going to be your father," Matt sighed out.

"But you're also here as the United States Marshal," Lydia said pointing to the stack of papers in his hands.

"'Fraid so honey," Matt said heavily. "I got to know what happened…Who it was…" Matt said looking at her. "Anything you can remember about him," he added.

"I don't want to talk about it Dad," Lydia shouted.

"I know you don't but you have too," Matt said.

"No I don't," Lydia snapped. "I want to forget it ever happened. Don't you understand? I don't want to remember," Lydia said firmly turning her head away from him.

"Matt, maybe you better drop it," Cole said looking at Lydia sucking in air like she was drowning.

"I can't," Matt said stubbornly.

"If you loved me you would," Lydia said under her breath.

"Lydia, that's not fair," Matt said calmly even though the words stung like a bee. "Honey listen to me for a minute and hear me out. We don't even know for sure if the man that did this to you was one of the Dog soldiers or not. Now if he was that's good because he can't hurt anybody else, but if he's not he could do it again to someone else and you don't want that to happen," Matt said trying to reason with her practical side.

"I don't care," Lydia whipped out.

"Now I know that's not true," Matt said evenly.

"Yes it is," Lydia said.

"Lydia, what if he tries to do it to Julia next," Matt said seeing that wasn't going to sway her any. "All right what about your mother? She's already been through hell you want her going through what you just did all because you didn't want to talk about it." Matt said watching her shake her head. "That's what I thought, now tell me what happened," Matt said.

"I can't tell you," Lydia said looking at Cole.

"Lydia, I told you I'm not going anywhere," Cole said.

"That's not it," Lydia said. "Well that's part of it but not all of it," she sighed.

"Then what is it," Matt questioned.

"You may be acting as the United States Marshal right now but you're also my father," she argued. "I can't tell you," she whispered shaking her head.

Matt sighed out dejectedly. He couldn't force her to talk about it, any more than he could force Kitty. Yet he needed her to help him catch the guy who did this to her. "All right, you don't want to tell me what happened fine," Matt sighed out. "But you can tell me about him," Matt said seeing the confusion on her face. "Lydia I need a description or a name or anything that might help us get him."

"I think his name is Gannon Gier," Lydia said stumbled. "Yeah that it Gannon Gier," she said firmly.

"You're sure that his name," Matt questioned.

"I'm dead sure." Lydia answered as Matt thumbed through the wanted posters.

"What's he look like," Matt asked not finding a circular on him.

"About Cole's size, and he was pale complexioned, with a thin black handlebar mustache, and black eyes." Lydia said shuddering a little as she recalled his face.

"That's enough Matt," Cole said seeing Lydia's face pale and shudder.

"Yeah," Matt said reaching over to pat Lydia's clasped hands.

"Get your hands off me," Lydia hissed out throwing her hands up, throwing Matt's hand off hers.

"It's all right Lydie," Matt said calmly and evenly grabbing her shoulder, as Cole moved to the side of the bed and grabbed her up in a bear hug.

"It's all right," he cooed rubbing a hand over the back of her head. "He's not going to touch you," Cole swore.

Lydia couldn't take it as she wrapped her arms around Cole and started crying again.

****M&K****

"Mama," Joe questioned as he climbed up on the bed beside her.

"Hum," Kitty said turning to look at him.

"How come he's here," Joe asked looking at Ben.

"Hey squirt, she my mama too you know," Ben said.

"I'm not a squirt," Joe protested. "You're a bully," he retorted.

"I'm a bully what do you call yourself punching me in the stomach brat," Ben retorted angrily.

"You punched my Daddy, I punched you back," Joe said sticking out his tongue.

"Enough both of you!" Kitty said sternly, causing both boys to look at her.

Ben looked at Kitty before his eyes met Joe's. "How about a truce little brother," Ben said.

"What's a truce?" Joe asked innocently.

"We won't fight in front of Mama," Ben said.

"As long as I don't have to like you?" Joe said.

"Why don't you like Ben," Kitty interrupted.

"He hit my Daddy and didn't say sorry," Joe pointed out.

"Well…" Kitty sighed out. "I'm not happy about that either that's something your Daddy is going to have to explain to you, but that's no reason for you not to like Ben," Kitty stated.

"It is for me," Joe reasoned.

Kitty gave him a tilted nod of understanding and frustration. When Doc knocked on the door.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the back bedroom to check on the boys. Finding Adam sitting on the edge of Mark's bed playing a game of checkers was just how he pictured both of them recovering. "I see you two are feeling much better," he commented grabbing a chair to pull up beside Mark's bed.

"I still have a headache, but it's not as bad," Adam said moving one of the red pieces on the board.

"I don't know about that you aren't playing worth a damn," Mark said taking his black piece to jump two of Adam's red pieces.

"What about you Mark, how are you feeling?" Matt asked with concern.

"My whole arm is stiff," Mark said trying to roll his shoulder in the sling.

"It will be for a while," Matt agreed. "It's best if you don't try moving it just yet and give it time to heal," he added.

"So says the man that as soon as Doc and Mama ain't looking you're taking this thing off," Mark said indicating the sling.

"I'm different," Matt shrugged, giving Mark and Adam a warm smile.

"Unhuh," they both said knowingly.

"All right," Matt said with a shake of his head. "You two are worse than your mother and Doc," he said looking at them.

"Hey we aren't say anything," Adam pointed out.

"What you bring those for Dad," Mark asked pointing to the rolled up posters.

"Oh these were for Lydia, but the man that hurt her isn't in them," Matt said looking at the posters.

"So he wasn't the one we thought he was," Mark said looking at Adam.

"Hey I thought it could be him," Adam protested.

"What do you mean the one you thought it was," Matt asked.

"There was this guy in the Long Branch, a day before and right after you took Virgil Bonner up to Hayes. He was pestering Lydia some awful." Mark said.

"Trying to get her to drink with him and sweet talking her into going upstairs, you know," Adam said.

"And of course your sister wasn't having none of that, so either Cole or Sam stepped in," Matt said knowingly.

"Sam did," Mark said. "Anyways the next day he was still hanging around the Long Branch," he added.

"Yeah it seemed funny then him leaving once Virgil's sentence and word about you taking him on up to Hayes became the talk of the town, " Adam said.

"That don't seem funny that seems suspicious." Matt said.

"Well that's what Adam thought after a while, that's why we were over at the jail going through wanted posters," Mark said.

"I think we found him," Adam said trying to recall exactly. "I think that's who we were talking about when Bonner showed up," he added.

"You think," Matt said looking at them both.

"I'm pretty sure we did find him on a poster," Adam said grabbing his head with one hand.

"Adam don't try too hard," Matt said with concern seeing his son try to focus. "Why don't you lay down and if it come to you tell me," Matt said watching Adam shake his head slowly as he moved off Mark's bed and headed over to his own. "I'll have Doc come in and give you something for that headache," Matt said.

"All right Dad," Adam groaned out.

"Dad, we did find him on a poster and figured he was Bonner's inside man. We were going to tell Festus and Newly about it but Bonner showed up first," Mark said.

"Well that's something," Matt said, figuring the boys were right about this one as he slowly stood up. "You two just rest for now," Matt said patting Mark on his good shoulder. Mark nodded as Matt started out the door.

****M&K****

Matt stepped out into the office just as Doc did. "Doc, Adam got a headache," Matt said.

"How bad," Doc asked.

"What do you mean how bad," Matt asked.

"Was he grabbing at his head," Doc asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter Doc," Matt asked looking at Doc's worried face.

"It's my opinion Matt that because of the beating Adam took he's suffering from a migraine," Doc said.

"A migraine?" Matt questioned.

"It's a severe headache, that often effects one side of the head and that's almost as painful as being shot," Doc said.

"Is there anything you can do Doc," Matt asked.

"Sleep and headache pills will dull it some but for the most part it's got to run its course." Doc said.

"So what do we do now," Matt questioned.

"We wait, when the swelling goes down it might go away but only time will tell." Doc answered. "He's just got to rest," Doc sighed out.

Matt nodded in understanding. He knew there was nothing that could be done or Doc would be doing it. There was nothing Doc wouldn't do to help a patient under his care and this time with it being his family only made it more special.

****M&K****

Matt walked across the floor before he knocked on the door. At Kitty's curt come in, he walked in the room.

"You don't have to knock you know," Kitty said seeing Matt walking in with his hat in his hands.

"I know," Matt said casually.

She could tell he was a little hesitant as he played with his hat's brim. Generally when he did that he was nervous about telling her something. But she was too tired to try and figure it out.

"Joe, why don't you run down to Moss's and tell Hank to saddle Buck up for us," Matt said seeing how tired Kitty was.

"Sure Daddy," Joe said scrambling down off the bed.

"Typical," Ben said when Joe left the room.

"Huh," Matt and Kitty both said at the same time.

"Mom's hurt and you're leaving. I thought you done caught the bastards," Ben said.

"I did," Matt said.

"Then where are you running off to so quickly," Ben asked, wondering if Mike had come to Dodge.

"Benjamin I don't think…" Kitty started only to be interrupted by Matt.

"I'm riding out to Fort Dodge to see if your brothers' hunch is right and the bastard that put your sister in the other room is one of the Dog soldiers. If not I still got to catch that one," Matt said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh as if you really give a damn," Ben said hotly.

"Benjamin!" Kitty burst out getting both of their attention as they broke their staring contest to look at her. "Ben why don't you go check on Lillian," Kitty suggested.

"Sure Mama," Ben said bending over to kiss Kitty's cheek before giving his father one last glare.

"Honestly Matt I don't know what's gotten into that boy," Kitty said wearily.

"He's just mad at me because I didn't stop it," Matt said sitting down in the chair Ben vacated.

"I won't bite you know," Kitty said seeing the distance between them.

"Could have proved me wrong," Matt teased leaning closer.

Kitty gave him a small smile as she slapped his arm. "You would bring that up," she said blushing as Matt let out a deep low chuckle. "Now what's this about you riding out to Fort Dodge," Kitty asked turning serious.

"I got to talk to the captain about a few things," Matt said.

"Do you really think the man who attacked Lydia is one of the Dog soldiers?"

"It was that hunch that caused Adam and Mark to be in the jail that night," Matt shrugged. "Now you don't worry about," he added seeing the lines crease her forehead. "I'll only be gone long enough to talk to the captain then I'll be back," Matt sighed.

"Well…" Kitty sighed out knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him about what was going on, as she settled back down in the bed. "I'm going to take me a nap," Kitty said turning over on her side to face him.

"You do that, I'll be back as quick as I can," Matt said but knowing his words went unheard because she was already asleep.

****M&K****

"Daddy, when are we going to go fishing again?" Joe asked as they rode back towards Dodge.

"I don't know son, sometime soon though," Matt said wrapping his hand tighter around Joe's waist. He wanted to ride in silence to think but Joe was playing twenty questions all the way back. When Matt stopped in front of Moss's he had never felt such relief. He didn't know if it was relief from not having to answer Joe's questions or from the ride. Unfortunately just because they were done with their ride didn't stop Joe from asking more questions.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Joe said.

"All right," Matt said noticing it was a little past noon.

****M&K****

Matt played twenty more questions all the way to Doc's office, and his patience was starting to wear thin at Joe's constant and persistent questions. He was never so happy to see Lottie Miller in his life when she stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Doc's.

"Hey Lottie," Joe said.

"Joe, Marshal," Lottie said greeting them both. "I thought you might want to play," Lottie said.

"Can I Daddy," Joe asked.

"Yeah, but remember the rules," Matt said as they took off running.

****M&K****

Ben sat there on the lounge in his room above the Long Branch. He watched as Lillian unpacked their belongings. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he came over. He didn't understand why she was giving him the cold shoulder but he was starting to get used to it. Before it had been about Mike, then him accusing his father, then for using the whores at the Rose, now he didn't have a clue. "Are you just going to stay mad at me the whole time you're pregnant?"

"Probably," Lillian said tartly as she hung up the three dresses she brought with her.

"Well what did I do this time," Ben asked.

"How about getting your mother all upset because you hit your father after you said you wouldn't," Lillian said whirling around to face him.

"She wasn't there when I hit him, Joe told her not me," he protested.

"And you should have known that," she argued. "Joe should have punched you harder." She said.

"And you could have told me you were leaving," Ben snapped back.

"Arugh!" Lillian groaned out throwing up both her hands, before she went and locked herself in the washroom.

Ben stretched out on the lounge while he waited for her to come back out.

****M&K****

Mike Yardner stood there on the front porch watching Beth play. She was nervous a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She didn't know what Ben was going to do once he got to Dodge. He should be in Dodge by now and now she was waiting on the dreaded news that Matt Dillon knew about Beth. Would he come here? Would he bring his wife? She hoped not, because this was already a sticky situation. But maybe just maybe they could somehow all get what they wanted in the end if Matt just came by himself.

****M&K****

"Are you ever going to come out of there," Ben asked through the locked door to the washroom.

"No," Lillian shouted dipping under the hot water once more. A hot bath was just what she needed. She was still angry with Ben for breaking his promise. If he broke that one promise what made her believe he wouldn't break his word about cheating on her. She didn't think he would do anything in Dodge because well too many people knew them.

****M&K****

"I wanna turn," Lottie, said grabbing at the sling shot. "It's my turn," she persisted.

"No, it's mine," Joe said as they fought over the sling shot Lydia had passed down to him.

They were both pulling on it and suddenly Lottie let go of the sling shot with a "fine!" at the same time Joe let go of it and the rock went flying straight for Mrs. Pry's window.

"Now look what you did," Joe snapped.

"Who cares who did it, run," Lottie said grabbing his arm and taking off running in the opposite direction before Mrs. Pry could see who did it.

****M&K****

"Jacob," Julia called out as she walked around to the back yard. "You need to fix the fence to the chicken coop. That damn fox got in there again," Julia said.

"Oh," Jacob said swinging the ax down again.

"Yes, he got that prize hen your mother gave me," Julia said.

"I'll get it after I'm done here," he said swinging the ax again.

"Well you need to do something or else you're going to have to buy me more chickens," Julia said hand on her hip. "Can't you just trap him," she asked

"I don't have time," he grumbled slamming the ax down in the chopping block. "I got to chop the wood, fix the harness for the plow, plus take care of the stock for our place and your sisters," Jacob grumbled.

"Well sorry that Lydia's staying at Doc's injured is an inconvenience towards you," Julia bit back.

"I didn't say that," Jacob shouted at her. "I'm just saying added it all to my list," Jacob shouted.

"Fine!" Julia shouted back grabbing the pail off the back porch as she stormed down to the barn. This wasn't getting any easier for either other them. Spending their days out here on the farm and their nights in town was only creating more work for them to have to do. Yet she didn't feel comfortable enough to leave town at night in case something happened again.

****M&K****

"Lydia," Cole said softly as he drew from the deck of cards in front of him. Him and Lydia were playing Rummy to help pass the time. Yet he still couldn't get it out of his head of her accusing him of being with _her, _ instead of being at home.

"Hum," Lydia said drawling from the deck and making a play.

"Can I ask you something without getting you upset," Cole said.

Lydia put down her cards, she had been wondering when Cole would be get around to asking her about it. She was surprised he waited this long. "What you want to know," she questioned already having a good idea as to what it was.

"What did you mean when you asked me if I was with her, instead of being home?" Cole asked.

"You really don't know!" Lydia gasped out.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew," Cole countered.

"You're having an affair with the new school teacher," Lydia burst out in a rush but quiet whisper.

"What…No!" Cole said looking at her stunned. "Look I'll admit I almost slept with Alison," Cole said seeing Lydia's eyes widen and her mouth starting trying to work. He pressed a finger to her lips to hault anything she was going to say. "I said almost. And in my defense I was drunker than I've ever been in my life, and my wife was blaming me for the loss of our child and didn't want me anywhere near her."

"So that makes it o.k. that you almost slept with her," Lydia said.

"No, but hear me out before you start yelling the house down. Alison and I go way back, long before I ever met you. We somewhat grew up together." Cole said seeing her confusion. "She was one of our neighbors before we moved to Kansas.

"Were you with her that night," Lydia asked.

"I was with her for only a little while, long enough for her to kiss me," Cole said putting a finger to her lips once again. "And before you ask the answer is no," he said. "We kissed but it was like kissing Em, for me. Now Alison has always wanted something more than brotherly affection. But before you threaten to tear her limb from limb she's the one that called a halt to the night we almost slept together. She knows how I feel about you," Cole said.

"Well that's something," Lydia said.

"Yeah, but Alison isn't what all she appears to be either," Cole said looking at Lydia who's eyes grew even wider.

"Oh really, then what does she appear to be," Lydia asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now I want to know if we're okay," Cole asked.

****M&K****

Ben got tired of waiting on Lillian to come out of the washroom so without another word he walked out of the room and down stairs to the bar where he bellied up and proceeded to talk to Gert, Mae, and Sue when they came close to him. It wasn't like he'd do anything with either of them after all Sue and Gert had seen him when he was in nappies, Mae had come along later but not late enough to see him not grow up. There were only three new girls working for his mother that actually took on men, Rachel, Molly and Sally. Rachel was too old for his taste, and Molly was too young and Sally looked like a beaver with her two front teeth. Not that the Long Branch would be a place to start anything anyways. Besides he promised Lillian, swore was more like it…Then like a fist punching him in the gut he understood why she was so upset with him and it had nothing to do with him decking his father. Ben ran up the stairs back to his room with a startle realization. He burst through the door in time to see a naked Lillian. Without thinking or conscious thought he grabbed her and kissed her passionately before he fell backwards onto the bed.

****M&K****

They hid in the barn until they thought it was reasonably safe to come out. After jumping a few times into the hay they were practically exhausted and hungry.

"Why don't you come eat supper with me," Lottie said. "I'm sure Mama won't mind." She said hearing Joe's stomach growling once again.

"It beats Delmonico's," Joe said following Lottie home to eat supper with her and her family. He hated to admit it but he was starting to miss his mama's cooking.

****M&K****

Lydia didn't know what to say about them being okay. She wasn't so sure what to think about it or even what to make of it. He had to be telling the truth, she never known him to lie to her. Yet the one question kept running through her head was he with her that night. "I don't know," she finally answered. "Where you with her that night," she asked softly, holding her breath scared of what the answer was.

"I stopped by to talk to her yes," Cole said, finding no point in lying about it. "And before you hear it from someone else we kissed," he added putting a finger to her lips. "It was more than a brotherly kiss, but it was just a kiss nothing else and it'll never happen again."

"Who started it you or her," Lydia asked.

"Does it matter," Cole countered.

"No I guess not," Lydia sighed out unsure of what to do now.

****M&K****

_Friday_

"I'll be late coming home from school, I'm going to study with Becca after school," Susannah announced over breakfast.

"That'll be fine, make sure you're home before dark," Brad Carpenter said firmly.

"I will," Susannah said knowing her parents wouldn't object to the her studying with Becca and because Becca was sweet on Mark Dillon a fact that she wasn't going to share with either one of them, they might go see the Dillon boy's. Susannah hoped. She wanted another look at Adam.

****M&K****

Becca slowly walked down the boardwalk towards Mr. Taylor's office. She wasn't sure if she should go visiting Mark up at Doc's office? Even though she wanted to see him, he might not be up for having company either, so like she did every morning for the past couple of days she went to check on how Mark was doing. Only Breck wasn't in his office yet and Becca couldn't wait for him to return she decided to wait until after school to see about Mark Dillon.

****M&K****

Matt started up the stairs, when Barney flagged him down. "Marshal," Barney shouted out waving the little yellow piece of paper in the air.

"What is it Barney," Matt asked.

"I got a telegram for you," Barney said handing over the slip of paper. "It's from the Governor," Barney stated before he quickly handed over the paper and disappeared.

Matt didn't say a word as he took the telegram. He knew it would be coming, but that didn't mean he like it any. As the arresting marshal he was duty bound to show up for the Dog Soldiers trial, but he didn't want to leave Kitty either. He opened the telegram and quickly read the contents before crumbling the paper in his hand. Matt turned and climbed up the stairs trying desperately to control his temper as he shut Doc's door harder than he intended to shut it.

Doc sat at his desk, took one look at Matt's face, and knew something was wrong. "What's the trouble Matt," Doc questioned.

"I don't care what you have to do… even if you have to make it up, but provide some kind of documentation preventing Kitty from having to testify at Bonner's trial," Matt said tersely.

"Matt, I can't do that," Doc said sympathizing with the big marshal for wanting to ease Kitty's pain. "I can provide the facts that as her physician she's not medically fit to travel." Doc said.

"Won't work Doc," Matt said.

"Why wouldn't it," Doc questioned.

"The trials being held here in Dodge," Matt gritted out.

"What," Doc gasped out shocked.

"Here," Matt said handing over the telegram for Doc to read as he sat down in the chair beside the desk

Doc pulled his glasses out of their case and read the telegram before he handed the wrinkled paper back to Matt. "Well…" Doc started taking his glasses off and folding them back up in their case. "What are you going to do Matt," Doc questioned.

"I don't know Doc," Matt said grimly, slapping the stack of wanted posters against his knee. "I think of something later, right now I want to talk to Lydia." Matt said looking at Doc.

"Don't go upsetting her," Doc warned as Matt headed to Lydia's room.

****M&K****

Becca slowly walked down the boardwalk on her way to meet Susannah so they studying together tonight, when she had the urge to see Mark. She knew Susannah was sweet on Adam so it wouldn't take much convincing if any to get her to go along with her after school. She didn't know if Mark was up for having visitors though so she thought she would stop by Mr. Taylor's office and see.

_It wouldn't hurt just to ask if he's heard from Mark and see how he's doing. Then I can very casually ask if he thinks Mark would be up for a visitor. He doesn't have to know how badly I want to see Mark and spend some time with him." _She thought just before she opened the door to Breck's office once again.

****M&K****

Susannah wondered how much convincing it would take to get Becca to go along with her on the idea of going to see Adam and Mark. She didn't think she would have to much trouble getting her to agree that it was a good idea, after all Becca was sweet on Mark and would probably jump at the chance to see him. She sure hoped so anyway otherwise there went her excuse for going to see Adam. She couldn't help but remember the way he looked last time she saw him. He was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't help the way her heart began to palpitate at the mere thought of seeing him. She just hoped she would be able to hide her excitement from everyone else because the last thing she wanted was to call attention to her feelings for Adam before she was ready.

****M&K*****

"Mr. Taylor I was wondering..." Becca trailed off realizing Breck wasn't in the office. " Oh well I guess if Susannah wants to we could go on up to Doc's office and ask him if it would be ok to see Mark and Adam. The worst that could happen would be him saying no." Becca said to herself hearing the door open. Thinking it was Breck coming back to the office she turned around to ask him about Mark but what she saw was Travis standing there glaring at her instead.

"Travis! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Why didn't you tell me where you were going after school?"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal! I just stopped by to ask Mr. Taylor something but since he's not here I guess I'll go. I'm supposed to meet Susannah anyway to do our homework together."

"You were going to ask him about that egghead Mark Dillon weren't you?"

"So what if I was! It isn't any of your business if I want to see how Mark is after what he went through!"

"That's where you're wrong Becca, everything you do is my business! You're my girl and I want to know where you are and what you're doing when you're not with me! Do you understand?"

Becca couldn't say anything. She just looked at him with fear clearly written all over her face.

"I said do you understand?" Travis shouted becoming even more enraged.

"Yes! " Becca finally choked out in a timid voice trying not to say something that would further anger him.

"From now on you better not go anywhere without me unless you tell me where you're going to be. I better not find out you've been sneaking behind my back with Mark Dillon either or you'll both be sorry!" Travis bit out just as the door opened and Susannah walked in.

"Becca are you ready to study?" Susannah said noticing the tension in the room not to mention the tears in Becca's eyes and the look of fear on her face.

"I was just leaving. Remember what I said Becca!" Travis said warningly. Just before he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Susannah asked Becca who started to cry uncontrollably. Susannah didn't know what to do only put her arm around Becca's shoulders and try to offer her some kind of comfort. After the tears slowed nearly to a stop Susannah coaxed Becca into telling her the whole story. Becca tried to get Susannah to promise she wouldn't say a word to anyone but Susannah refused to make such a promise.

"So do you want to go ahead with our study plans or should we go see if Doc will let us see Adam and Mark?"

"I don't know Susannah. You saw how angry Travis was. I'm afraid of what he might do if he sees me going to Doc's office while Mark is up there."

"You like Mark don't you?"

"Of course I do! He's all I ever think about!"

"Well then let's go visit them and not let Travis spoil our plans. If you want to have a chance with Mark you have to quit letting Travis control your life."

"I know, but I'm scared!"

"I know you are but you have to show Travis that he isn't the boss of you!"

"Ok. Just let me pull myself together. I don't want Mark to see me like this."

****M&K****

Matt left Doc's after finding Kitty asleep, he walked over to the telegraph office sending a reply back to the governor requesting for a change in venue. He didn't think under the circumstances that he could find twelve impartial men to make up a jury. Not to mention subjecting Lydia and Kitty to the horror all over again. It was another request that the governor could refuse to help again or given the facts grant the venue. It was a chance he was going to have to take.

****M&K*****

Doc heard the front door opening and turned around expecting to see anyone of the multitude of Dillons that had been practically camped out in his office the past few days. He was surprised to see that it was Becca Jones and Susannah Carpenter.

"Oh, hello girls! What could two such lovely young ladies be doing dropping by to see me? You aren't sick are you?" Doc asked becoming concerned since neither of the girls had ever just dropped by for any other reason.

"Oh, no were fine!" answered Becca." We just wondered well that is would it be" Becca stammered out nervously.

"We were wondering how Adam and Mark Dillon were doing. We are all in the same class at school." Susannah said taking control of the situation.

"Oh, well they're improving. On the mend you might say" Doc said getting a clearer picture of the situation. " I think I know what just might make them feel a lot better though."

"Oh, what's that?" Becca asked.

"A visit from two lovely young ladies. Yes, I think that is just what the doctor ordered!" Doc said amused.

"Are you sure it's ok if they have visitors? Susannah asked.

"Of course it is! Might do em some good to see someone who isn't related to them for a change." Doc answered.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt just for a few minutes." Becca said trying to act like she didn't care one way or the other.

"Well it will have to be just a few minutes because they're still recovering and I don't want them tiring themselves out." said Doc.

"Yes, we'll only stay a few minutes." Becca answered.

"Yes, we'll make sure we don't tire them out." Susannah said.

"Well ok. I'll let em know they have some visitors." Doc said as he went to tell Adam and Mark about the two lovely young ladies waiting to see them.

****M&K*****

Susannah and Becca walked into the room. Becca pulled up a chair close to Mark's bed leaving Susannah alone to fend for herself, so Susannah walked over to the far wall where Adam was laying.

"Hello Adam, how are you? Susannah asked cursing herself for asking a dumb question.

"Well I've got a hell of a headache and some broken ribs and I'm black and blue all over but other than that I'm just fine?" Adam answered wishing the pounding in his head would go away. Yet wishing Susannah would kiss the pain away too.

"I guess that was a stupid question. I mean you wouldn't have to stay here at Doc's if you were ok." Susannah said down rating herself for her stupidity.

"Oh, don't worry about it Princess. I don't pay attention to anything you say anyway." Adam said shrugging it off.

She didn't realize that his words could cut her so sharply. It hurt to hear him say that he didn't care what she said, so she lashed out at him covering her pride. "Well that's a fine thing to say after I took the time to come and see how you were!"

"Oh, calm down Princess! I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" Adam said noticing her back was up, what had he said that would set her off, god he wished he could think clearly.

"I don't care how you meant it! I demand you take it back!" Susannah said sharply.

"Well it ain't gonna happen Princess so don't hold your breath!" Adam said wish he knew what he had said. He might take it back if she kissed him.

"How dare you!" Susannah said defensively.

"You know what Princess? I think you had better learn not to be so high and mighty! You're no better than any of the rest of us!" Adam pointed out frankly he was getting tired of her superior attitude. She may be the best looking girl in the world but her manners sucked.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this! Susannah huffed out hoping he say something about wanting her to stay.

"No, you sure don't! Goodbye Princess!" he smarted off.

"Good bye!" she snapped out turning to go over towards Becca and Mark hurt and wounded.

****M&K****

"Hello, Mark!" Becca said softly.

"Hi, Becca!" Mark said flashing her a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" Becca asked looking straight at him with concern written in her hazel eyes.

"Ok, I guess. Only I'm weak from losing so much blood and my arm hurts pretty bad at times." Mark said trying hard not to sound like a whining baby. "So how far behind am I with school?" Mark asked changing the subject to something they both could talk for hours on.

"Not too much so far. Miss Wharton said she'll give you and Adam both a chance to make up the work you're missing and get caught up with the rest of us as soon as you feel up to it." Becca said.

"Good! I was worried about falling behind and messing up my grades and any chance I have at law school." Mark admitted.

"As soon as you're ready I'll help you get caught up." Becca offered loving and yurning for the chance to spend some time alone with Mark.

"Ok. I'd like that! Thanks! I guess that's sort of what Breck had in mind when he had the idea of us studying together. He just never thought it would be because I got stabbed by a bunch of thieves and murderers."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I was so scared when I heard you'd been hurt!"

"You were?" Mark asked surprised Becca would have been scared for him.

"Of course I was! You are my friend Mark!"

"Yeah, friends!" Mark said not exactly what he was hoping she'd say but willing to take even that small amount of hope and cherish it.

"Well Doc said for us not to tire you out so I guess I better go." Becca said looking over at Susannah starting to walk their way.

" Ok. Maybe you could come back and visit me again." Mark said hopefully.

" Well I don't know. I'll try but I can't make any promises." Becca said.

" Ok. I hope you can though!"

" Yeah, me to!"

"Becca are you ready to leave," Susannah asked.

"Yeah," Becca said looking at Susannah. "Bye Mark!"

" Bye, Becca!"

****M&K****

Matt walked back over to Doc's and up the stairs. He wanted to check in on the boys before he went to check on Kitty again.

"I wouldn't go in there Matt," Doc said noticing Matt heading towards the boys' room. "They got visitors," Doc said seeing Matt's confusion.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Susannah Carpenter and Becca Jones," Doc said swiping a hand over his mouth trying hard to hide his amusement at Matt's bewildered look.

Matt didn't know what to think or to say to that so he turned and headed towards the front bedroom where Kitty was sleeping. He took a seat in the chair beside the bed and thought over what Doc had just told him. "_Well I guess they are at that age," _Matt thought. He didn't know many sixteen-year-old boys that weren't interested in girl at that age. _Susannah Carpenter and Becca Jones,_ he thought as he repeated their names in his head over and over.

Becca Jones was an all right girl as far as young girls went. Quiet and soft-spoken, he recalled in the few instances where he had bumped into her. But he thought she was with that troublemaker Holt boy?

Oh well she was visiting one of the boys. _Doc didn't say who was visiting whom, _he thought. Now that he thought about it some more he couldn't see Mark interested in a girl like Susannah Carpenter, he couldn't see Adam either for that matter, but then again he could. Yet the more he thought about he could see Becca, and Mark hitting it off, Adam, and Susannah just being in the background.

Susannah's parents would never let her date Adam and Adam wouldn't do anything foolish. That much Matt was sure of. Adam may like Susannah but he wouldn't handle her with kid gloves either, he thought before he drifted off to sleep in the chair.

****M&K****

"Matt," Kitty said sitting up on the bed noticing the sleeping cowboy stretched out in the chair beside the bed. "Matt," she called out again getting a stir from him. "Matt, wake up," Kitty said.

"I'm awake," he said keeping his eyes closed.

"No you're not," Kitty said smiling, as she shook her head. "Why don't you crawl in here beside me, you'll be more comfortable here than in the chair."

"No," Matt said opening his eyes slowly.

"You're being ridiculous." Kitty said knowing it would take a lot more convincing than she had an effort for. "The boys came in for a few minutes and left," she said conversationally.

"So did they tell you they had some visitors," Matt asked.

"No, they didn't mention anything to me," Kitty said seeing Matt sit up a little straighter in the chair. "Matt come on," Kitty said patting the space beside her.

"If I do I'll sleep for a week," Matt said giving up the notion. "They must have forgotten to mention their guest to you," he said shifting in the chair.

"Oh," Kitty said seeing the cat ate the carney look on Matt's face, for knowing something she didn't. "All right out with it! Who came to see Mark and Adam?"

"Oh just some friends from school," Matt said smiling.

"Matthew Dillon, you are a poor liar," Kitty pointed out. "Oh well, I thought the way you were acting it was some big secret!" she said playing it coy with him. "What does it matter if some of their friends from school came by to see them? Doc didn't have any objection about them having visitors did he?"

"No, I'd say he was rather amused by their visitors." Matt said chuckling.

"All right Matt; you are a very poor liar, so enough already. What's the big deal with them having visitors," Kitty demanded getting tired of playing the game with Matt this time.

"Well nothing," Matt said knowing he wasn't going to be able to string her along much longer before she picked up the cup beside her on the stand and threw at him until he said something. "It's just that these visitors happened to be girls," Matt said watching Kitty's reaction carefully.

"Girls!" Kitty burst out shocked. "Are you sure," she asked thinking there had to be some mistake.

"Oh I'm sure," Matt said.

"Who were they? Do you know?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not sure I should say anything. After all if the boys wanted us to know they would have said something."

"Well you can at least tell me who they were!"

"All right don't go getting feathers ruffled," Matt said holding up a hand. "It was Susannah Carpenter and Becca Jones."

"Susannah Carpenter! "

"Yeah! Look I'm not too thrilled about that little fact either but we can't tell them who they should or shouldn't be with unless we have some very good reason for it!"

"Well doesn't being Mildred Carpenter's daughter fall under that category?"

"I wish!"

"Matt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you think it's time to have a talk with the boys?"

"About what?"

"About what? About what we were just talking about! Girls!"

"Aw! Come on Kit!" Matt said not wanting to be having this discussion any more. "We got plenty of time. For all we know they could just be friends. Maybe they aren't even interested in girls yet."

"Matthew Dillon! If you keep dragging your feet and putting this off and my babies go off to find out for themselves what you should have told them, like with Ben I'll never forgive you!" She warned him looking him dead in the eye.

"Alright, I'll talk to them but I still think it is too soon!"

"Well when is the right time? When they've got a screaming baby in their arms and are wondering how they got themselves into such a mess!" She whipped out arching her brow with that sassy attitude of hers.

"Alright! Calm down! I said I would talk to them. I just have to figure out the right way to bring it up and look for an opportunity to present itself."

"Well don't look too long I want it done as soon as possible!"

"Yes, Kit! Anything you say dear!"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to get you to lighten up a little."

"I'll lighten up when you do dear," she sassed.

****M&K****

"Come on Joe, let go down to the river," Lottie said smiling in her coveralls.

"All right," Joe agreed going down to the river with Lottie and her Dad to fish. They watched the barges moving up and down the river carrying supplies from one town to another.

****M&K****

Ben laid there in bed lightly rubbing Lillian's back and thinking. "Lil, honey," he said softly.

"Huh," she purred out in a muffled voice as she lifted her head up off the pillow.

"When do you think the baby's going to be here?" Ben asked suddenly.

"Oh I figure around sometime in mid-August," she said rolling over to look at him.

Ben sat there trying to do the math in his head. It was already late May, so she thought she had three more months to go before the baby was here. That wasn't a lot of time to prepare for a little one when they were in Dodge and their lives were in Arizona. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what the baby would be. What would they call it, they couldn't call it baby for the rest of it's life. "What are we going to name it,"

"I was thinking Selena for a girl and Thomas for a boy," Lillian admitted.

"Selena Sue Dillon or Thomas Diego Dillon," Ben said looking at her for a vote of approval.

"Oh I like Selena Sue, but Papa said if we so much as think of naming the baby Diego anything he'd have my hide," Lillian said. "So I was thinking Benjamin Thomas, and we call him Thomas," Lillian said.

"Don't you think one Benjamin Dillon is enough to deal with let alone two of us," Ben said teasingly.

"Well you are a handful at times Ace," Lillian agreed smiling. "But I think I can handle the two of you," she said reaching up to pull his head down into a kiss. She was starting to like this more attentive Ben. She was also starting to like being back in Dodge.

****M&K****

_"I can't face Mama right now. I can't stand to see the pain and hurt in her eyes knowing I'm part of the reason it's there. If only I hadn't been the one to give Doc the permission to do the surgery. I can't let her see me happy and expecting my own child knowing she can never have anymore because of me. It's just best for everyone if I stay away and don't see Mama. I don't want her to feel that she has to put on a happy face and pretend for my sake that everything is ok. I just can't stand the thought of Mama hating me for the rest of her life because I didn't have to suffer like her and Lydia and I still have my baby. Oh, I just don't know how I'm ever going to live with the guilt that is eating away at me. _Julia thought as she slowly started to walk down to the barn to get ready to head back into town to take care of the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"What happened back at Doc's with Adam?" Becca asked noticing Susannah was upset.

"I don't know! He acted like, it didn't even matter to him that I came to see him! He said it didn't matter to him what I said because he doesn't pay any attention to what I say anyway!" Susannah said a little crest fallen.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's probably just because he wasn't feeling well. I know I'm cranky and out of sorts when I'm sick or something." Becca said trying vainly to make excuses for Adam's behavior.

"It doesn't matter how he meant it or if he even meant it or not, it still hurt to hear him say it!" Susannah said letting the tears she had been fighting start to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you're so upset, I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

"Nothing is going to make me feel better! I just have to accept that Adam Dillon doesn't care about me." She sobbed pitifully.

"I'm sure that's not true Susannah. Why don't you give him another chance? I'm sure that once he has a chance to think about it he'll realize that he shouldn't have spoken to you that way and he'll be sorry." Becca said offering her friend some comfort by rubbing her back as she cried.

"Do you really think so?" Susannah said looking at her with misty hope filled green eyes.

"Of course." Becca said trying to sound reassuring.

" Well I'll think about forgiving him, I mean he is the best looking boy in school and I don't know how to describe it but there's just something about him that makes me want him more and more every time I see him." Susannah admitted softly.

"There ya see? I'm sure if you just give him another chance he'll be sweeping you off your feet like in one of those great love stories."

"Ok. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt this time but he had better learn to be more thoughtful and considerate!"

"Well one thing's for sure, he and Mark may be twins but they sure don't act like it. Mark is the sweetest, kindest most considerate boy I have ever met! I only wish I had gotten to know him before I got involved with Travis." Becca said shyly.

"What are you gonna do about Travis, Becca?"

"I don't know. I just know that I have to be sure that he doesn't find out that I'm still spending time with Mark because if he does there's no telling what he'll do."

"Just be careful, Becca! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Thanks! I know you're only trying to look out for me but I have to be careful how I go about dealing with Travis."

"Ok. If you need to talk or anything you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course I do! You are a very good friend to me."

"So hadn't we better do some studying? That way I don't have to lie to my parents about what we were doing."

"Sure. What do you want to start with?"

"It really doesn't matter. I can't concentrate on anything but Adam anyway." Susannah giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post but ch 6-10 was orginally one chapter. But because this chapter was so long I had to break it down by days. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 6

_Monday_

Julia stood there with a broom and bucket in her hand as she looked around the house. It was in shambles. Lydia had put up one hell of a fight to try and protect herself from Gannon Gier. She wondered now if she would be able to get the house back in order before Cole brought Lydia home today.

"Well, where do we start," Lillian asked looking over at Julia.

"Whereever I guess," Julia said feeling the twinge of pain leaping into her heart for her sister. Just looking around the living room only showed the pain and fear Lydia must have went through on that night.

****M&K****

Lydia sat there in the bed letting Doc look her over one last time. She used the sheet to cover her face up, as Doc performed the final exam. It was embarrassing to have any man looking down there that wasn't her husband, even if it was Doc.

"Everything looks just fine Lydia," Doc said pulling the sheet back into place. "You can go home today, but I want you to take it easy for at least another week or two," Doc said.

Lydia just nodded her head as he patted her knee leaving her alone. She didn't want to go home yet.

****M&K****

Matt was glad it was Monday. He didn't know how Kitty did it every day, four days of dealing with Joe on his own was harder than wrestling the meanest drunk imaginable in his opinion. He knew young boys were supposed to be active but not overly active like Joe. The boy never seemed to tire at all and Matt was slowly wearing thin by the time supper rolled around. In between running away, breaking windows with a slingshot, and going down to the river, Matt was having a hard time keeping tabs on his youngest son. Now it should get easier with Mark and Adam up and moving around town again.

****M&K****

Adam stood down by the old oak tree in the schoolyard. He didn't feel like going to school today. The past week being out of school was just fine with him even if he couldn't do nothing but complain about his head hurting and ribs aching. His ribs still hurt whenever he managed to forget to breathe slowly and shallowly. Yet the one incentive to go to school just flounced her way into the schoolyard over towards Becca Jones.

Damn she was beautiful. What he wouldn't give for just one hour alone with her. He had been disappointed when she hadn't come back to visit him with Becca, but he knew he messed up the last visit with her royally. Yet if he could just get her alone, he was sure he could make it up to her.

****M&K****

Susannah saw him standing by himself over by the oak tree. He looked better now than he did on Friday. His face wasn't as swollen, and the bruises were an ugly yellowish color. He still had that same scowl on his face and was holding his ribs. Yet the intense blue gaze met her green one and she felt the heat of it clear down to her bones even through the distance. Today they were going to talk and talk alone.

****M&K****

Mark walked over towards where Becca sat reading a book. He wanted to make sure she would be meeting him at Breck's office after school. Even though he had gotten somewhat behind on his schoolwork he felt that it wasn't going to be much of a problem to get caught up on it. He didn't want Becca to know that though. The more excuses he could come up with to spend time with her the better. Since their hardest subject was history he was going to let her think that he could use the extra help in getting caught up to date on it. He was already looking forward to spending time with her after school. He sure hoped she didn't say no.

****M&K****

Kitty sat down in front of the window quietly brooding. She pulled the yellow slip of paper out of her wrapper's pocket. She had known it had nothing to do with Matt's trip out to Fort Dodge over Lydia. She reread the telegram. The trial was going to be held in Dodge unless Governor Humphrey granted the change of venue. Yes she knew her husband well enough to know that he would request a change of venue because despite what Jude Bonner had done to them, he still deserved a fair trial. Yet there was still the possibility of denial too. It gave her a lot to think over. But she'd cross that bridge when they got there.

****M&K****

Mike Yardner sat on the front porch waiting. She was waiting for the man she loved to come home where he belonged. Surely now that he knew he had a family there waiting he was on his way. Even knowing that he had a wife and family in Dodge didn't stop her from believing that he belonged with her and their daughter. She would never give up believing that her dream would come true. Now that Ben should have had time to tell Matt about Beth it was only a matter of time until he would come home to them and they could finally be a family.

****M&K****

"Well, the soup's staying warm in the oven and the house is clean," Lillian said stepping out on the porch.

"Yeah," Julia said scrubbing like a mad woman at the blood stain on the porch.

"Honey, that blood is soaked through you ain't going to get it clean," Lillian said softly.

"I have to Lydia doesn't need it as a reminder," Julia said never once stopping her scrubbing.

"Julia," Lillian said staring at her sister-in-law like she was crazy.

"It has to go," Julia said with that Dillon grit and determination.

Stubbornness is what Lillian called it. Pure and simple hard headedness. Either the stain left or Julia would wear her fingers to the bone trying to get rid of it.

****M&K****

Lydia sat beside Cole lost in her own thoughts. She didn't want to go back to the house where it all happened. She knew she would see him and relive every horrible minute of that night. She could still see his face and hear his voice in her mind. She knew that she would never be able to forget the things he did to her as long as she had to stay in that house. The only other option was staying at the Long Branch and she didn't like that idea either. She didn't want Cole close to the new teacher on a daily basis if she could help it. She didn't know which was worse, going home to live with the memories. Or staying at the Long Branch where she would have to worry about losing her husband to the woman who wanted him just as much as she did.

****M&K****

Ben sat down at a table with his cold beer, thinking. He sat wondering what it was going to be like on holidays with a little one around. It wasn't like they could pick up and leave Arizona every time Little Selena or Thomas wanted to see their grandparents. And his folks couldn't just pick up and leave every time they wanted to visit either. And what about Lydia and Julia, they'd want to spend time with their little niece or nephew too. There was only one way he could think of to do anything like that and that was to move back to Dodge. Only one problem with that thought though, Lillian. She loved their life in Utopia. She was accepted there only because nobody knew her past, not that it really mattered but her father was there also and Diego wasn't getting any younger. Diego had all but retired from running the ranch and turned it all over to Ben. Yet moving here would be a step in the right direction for him to venture out on his own without his parents or father-in-law in the way either. His mom would be so busy spoiling her grandbaby that she wouldn't have time to interfere with their lives. And he never had to worry about his father interfering in his life unless he crossed the line of the law. He couldn't help but wonder how much convincing it would take to get Lillian on board with his plans.

****M&K****

Kitty tucked the telegram into her pocket once again. She thought about the baby, and the tears slowly trickled down her cheek. She was so looking forward to having this baby, more than she had with the other ones. She loved all her babies but this one was going to be the last one. Her thoughts turned towards the other kids.

Poor Lydia, she never wanted her child to experience the loss of a child, yet her daughter had experienced it twice. Then there was Julia. The girl was trying to hide the changes in her body, by avoiding her. Kitty suspected it was because Julia was pregnant, but she really didn't know. Ben on the other hand was treating his father like a pariah, and expecting his first child. Then there were the twins, they were growing up so fast, she hoped Matt talked to them soon about girls and some of the consequences. Joe was still the rambunctious little boy. Kitty smiled at how things were going with Matt in charge. Matt was having a difficult time keeping tabs on the young whipper snapper.

****M&K****

Matt started up the stairs, when Barney flagged him down. "Marshal," Barney shouted out waving the little yellow piece of paper in the air.

"What is it Barney," Matt asked.

"I got that reply you've been waiting on," Barney said. "It's from the Governor," Barney stated before he quickly handed over the paper and disappeared.

Matt didn't say a word as he took the telegram. He knew it would be coming. And he damn sure didn't like the answer he got for the change of venue. Just how in the hell was he supposed to find twelve impartial men in Dodge that wasn't somehow connected to him and Kitty in some fashion. How was he going to keep Kitty and Lydia off the witness stand? Damn! He thought as he marched up the stairs to talk to Doc one last time about doing something.

****M&K****

"Well everything is done," Lillian said looking at Julia who was looking a little peaked. "You all right," Lillian asked as Julia lunged herself over the railing on the porch and heaved up the contents in her stomach. "Julia," Lillian said with concern etched in her words and her face.

"I'm fine," Julia said leaning back against the pillar as she used her handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"Julia!"

"I'm pregnant, I guess the heat just got to me," Julia sighed out.

"Oh my your pregnant," Lillian screeched out happily.

Julia looked hastily around, "Not so loud," Julia scolded.

"We're both pregnant at the same time, how wonderful," Lillian said not paying any heed to Julia's warning.

When they both heard the audible gasp behind them.

"Lydia," Julia said in a painstakingly voice as her heart broke for her sister.

Lydia didn't make another sound as she raced down off the front steps and ran towards the barn.

****M&K****

"Cole," Lydia cried out only to get no answer. "Cole!" she shouted still no answer as she waded deeper into the barn. She choked on the lump in her throat holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Julia and Lillian were both pregnant at the same time. Damn it all, she thought as she ran blindly into the barn. Her foot caught on something in the hay and she fell to her knees.

She looked over through blinding tears to see what had tripped her and her breath caught in her chest and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She started to cry.

****M&K*****

Matt turned and climbed up the stairs trying desperately to control his temper as he shut Doc's door harder than he intended to shut it.

Doc sat at his desk, took one look at Matt's face, and knew something was wrong. "What's the trouble Matt," Doc questioned.

"That damn Governor," Matt gritted out. "He denied the change of venue," Matt said catching Doc up.

"You knew that was a possibility," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Yeah," Matt groaned out.

"Matt, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can help me keep Kitty and Lydia from having to get up on that witness stand and testifying!"

"Now Matt you know I can't do that! I can only present the medical facts and my diagnosis and prognosis of their injuries and medical conditions."

"Come on Doc, all you have to do is say that neither one of them are physically or mentally capable at this time of testifying in this trial!"

"Sounds like you have it all worked out!"

"Well I do if a certain doctor will just go along with what I'm asking!" Matt said looking straight at Doc.

"Matt, I understand how you feel. I really do! I can not do what you're asking!"

" Yeah, you can Doc! You just won't!"

" Matt, I don't particularly like the idea of Kitty and Lydia having to get up there and relive what they went through in front of a room full of people but I just can't go along with what you're asking of me! I'm sorry Matt the answer is no!"

" I'm sorry to Doc! I thought you considered us your family! Family is supposed to come first! That's a lesson I learned way too late! Guess you did too!"

"Matt..." Doc gasped out shocked at Matt's behavior but understanding it in the same breath.

"It's ok, Doc just do whatever you think is right! I'll just have to come up with something else if you won't help me!"

"I'm sorry Matt!"

"Yeah, me too Doc!" Matt said leaving still flustered from Doc's lack of help.

****M&K****

Kitty heard Matt's raised voice and walked over towards the door. So the governor didn't grant the change of venue. And Doc wasn't going to help Matt by keeping her and Lydia off the witness stand. The more she thought about it the more her mind was made up.

"Doc," Kitty called out as she moved over towards the chair.

Doc shuffled into the room. "Kitty you feeling o.k.?" Doc asked knowing she never called him for anything.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kitty sighed out sitting back down. She was still a little sore around her incision. "Why do you ask?"

"You just been awful quiet here lately and now you called me back here," Doc said.

"Just been thinking," Kitty said looking at him.

"Oh, must be some pretty deep thoughts! Want to talk about it?"

"I want you to do something for me, Doc!"

"You know I'll do anything I can for you. So what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to make sure no one finds out about my baby. I don't want it coming out in court." Kitty said seeing the surprised look on Doc's face. "I overheard," she said gesturing towards the open door. The only ones who know about it is you, me, and Matt and I want it kept that way."

"Now, Kitty I understand how you feel but I'm not exactly sure I can do that. I'm sworn to present the facts of your medical condition and subsequent treatment along with any pertinent information that may be considered relative to the case." Doc said in a clinically trained voice.

"Come on, Curly! You already said you would do anything you could for me!"

"Kitty, why would you want to keep the loss of your baby a secret? It could very well be a deciding factor in getting those animals the punishment they deserve."

"What about Adam and Mark? What about Sam, Festus and Newly? What about Julia?" Kitty countered.

"What about them," Doc asked trying to follow Kitty's thinking.

"Do they deserve that kind of punishment too," Kitty asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Doc said looking at her confused.

"Doc, I did everything I could to protect my baby from Jude Bonner and his men but in the end I was powerless to stop them from destroying it! I don't want Sam and Festus and Newly or anybody else especially my children feeling guilty because they couldn't do anything to stop those blood thirsty animals. I don't want Adam and Mark feeling that they should have done something more to protect me because of the baby. I don't want Julia feeling guilty for giving you the permission to do the surgery that saved my life because it took away the slightest of possibilities that I could have another child. I certainly don't want Ben feeling guilty for being happy about the fact that he and Lillian are expecting their first child. This is supposed to be a happy time for them I don't want them feeling like they have to walk on eggshells around me. I don't know how to explain it any better than that. Please Doc, just do this for me!" Kitty explained her logical reasoning behind her request to keep it a secret.

Doc thought over what she said. It wasn't an unreasonable request considering Kitty always thought of everybody else before she thought of herself. Still amazed how two people so different could consider each other's feelings before their own. Yes Matt Dillon was thinking of Kitty and Lydia's feelings and emotional health by requesting that he falsify his statement saying they were unstable to testify. Just like Kitty was asking him to keep the baby a secret from the court out of the emotional health of her children. Yes, the boys would feel guilty but no more than their father did at the moment. Festus, Newly, Sam, Woody, and Burke would feel guilty for letting the bastard get his hands on Kitty in her delicate condition. Yet he wondered if Kitty had talked to Matt about keeping it a secret. "I don't know Kitty, have you talked to Matt about this?"

"No I haven't," Kitty said honestly. "It's my decision, just like it was my decision to turn myself over to Bonner and his men. Doc…Curly, please…" she begged. "I don't want to see the looks of guilt or pity on any of their faces, which is exactly what I would see from now on if they knew," Kitty said.

"Kitty, I'm still not convinced that this is the right thing to do." Doc admitted, thinking it was about time the citizens of Dodge realized how much Matt sacrificed to keep law and order in their town.

"Doc, all you have to be honest about and tell the truth of is whatever is documented in your notes and can be substantiated. Right?"

"Yes, that's basically how it works."

"Ok. So all you have to do is leave anything about the baby out of your notes then you won't be lying under oath."

"Well Kitty I'm not so sure about that but I can see how important this is to you so I promise not to bring the baby into it unless I am specifically asked about it."

"Well if nobody knows, why would you be asked about it?"

"I don't know Kitty but things like this have a way of coming out eventually."

"Oh, Doc you're just being a worrywart!" Kitty said relaxing now that Doc agreed to keep the baby a secret.

"Maybe I am Kitty but I promise to do my best to keep anyone from finding out about the baby."

"Thanks Doc! I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, well now young lady I want you to stop worrying about it and get some much needed rest! Doctor's orders!"

"Yes, Doc! I think I could use a little nap I am kinda tired." Kitty admitted feeling the strain leaving her body as she stretched out on the bed.

"Ok. I'll be back to check on you later."

"Ok, Curly. I'll be here."

****M&K****

"Mark!" Becca called as he was leaving the schoolhouse.

"Did you want to talk to me, Becca?" Mark asked spinning around to look at her.

"I was wondering if there was anything you needed help getting caught up on?" Becca asked shyly as she wrung her hands together.

"Well I think I pretty well have everything covered, except maybe history. If you aren't busy maybe you could help me with that." Mark said.

"Sure, no problem. Then after we get finished with that maybe we could work on some of the other stuff so maybe you can get caught up sooner."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Are you going to Mr. Taylor's office now?"

"Yeah, I thought I would stop by and see if there was anything he needed me to help him with. Why don't you just walk with me and we can get started if Breck doesn't need me for anything?"

"Sure! That sounds ok to me."

"Thanks, for helping me Becca!"

"No, problem! I'm happy to help!"

"Well here we are!" Mark said holding the door open for Becca to walk in front of him.

****M&K****

"What are you doing here," Susannah asked Adam as she walked into the blacksmith shop. "You told Miss Wharton you had a headache," Susannah said accusingly as she stared at him. He had complained of a headache and went home after lunch. That was after Miss Wharton had let the girls choose their desk partners and she had chosen him. He had completely ignored her the whole time acting as if he didn't even know she was beside him. But she knew it and she had barely managed to get through the morning's lessons as she daydreamed about the two of them together and the things she wanted him to do to her. Now here he was acting all fine and dandy.

"It's none of your business princess what I do," Adam said watching the pain of his words cross her green eyes, before they burned bright with anger.

Susannah didn't think before she walked over to him and slapped him across the face hard, in one of those stinging slaps that left a hand print across his cheek. "Damn you," she cursed out.

Adam didn't think before he smacked her across the cheek back. When Susannah went to smack him again he grabbed her wrist in a vice grip. "Now I can hit a lot harder than you," he pointed out.

Susannah couldn't think of a snappy comeback. All she could do was stare at his mouth with frank delight. What would it feel like to kiss those hard thin lines…to tangle her fingers in those brown locks at his collar. Before she knew what she was doing she used her free hand to tangle in those soft curls at his nape before she pressed her lips to his in an awkward kiss.

Adam was shocked for only a second but it was a second to late as Susannah started to pull back. "Not like that…" he murmured against her lips.

****M&K****

He was already angry cause Doc wouldn't go along with him. He was so flustered he forgot the reason he had went over to Doc's in the first place to check on Kitty. He stood outside the door listening to every word she said. Well she was going to take a nap, that was good it'd give him a chance to cool his temper, he thought as he quietly slunk away.

****M&K****

_Wow! The first time I have been completely and totally alone with Becca! Hope she doesn't see how nervous I am to be this close to her. Oh, God her hand just brushed against mine! Just that small amount of contact is making me feel things I never felt before. I don't know how much longer I can go on just being her friend. I want her as so much more than just a friend it is absolute torture being so close to her. I wish I had the nerve to just take her in my arms and show her how I feel about her but I'm too afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. I can't risk doing anything to lose what little bit of time I get to spend with her until I'm sure she is at least starting to feel the same way about me. Being her friend at this point is better than nothing at all even though it is killing me." _Mark thought as he tried to concentrate on his schoolwork.

_"Did Mark just feel that? Our hands just brushed together ever so lightly. If just that little touch could make me feel this way what would it be like if he actually meant to touch me? I'd give anything if he would just touch me for real and look at me the way his dad looks at his mom. I wish I could let him know how I feel but I can't not just because I'm afraid of him rejecting me which would just about kill me but because of Travis too. I'm so confused I just don't know what to do! I do know one thing if Mark were to give me the least little bit of encouragement I would be his in a heartbeat for the rest of my life! I just want him to take me in his arms and never let me go! I hope everything continues to work out with our study dates at least that gives me an excuse to spend time with him and then maybe one day Mark will want me as much as I want him. _Becca thought as she sat beside him doing their history assignments.

****M&K****

Lydia saw the cradle sticking up out of the straw like it was an ogre. She stumbled to her feet and ran to the workbench and grabbed the first thing she could grab a crowbar. "It's not fair," she said swinging the crowbar into the cradle. "You take my babies but you let them both keep theirs," she hissed out slamming the crowbar into the cradle again and again until the wood started to splinter, crack, and shatter. She didn't stop until the cradle was nothing but a pile of rubble.

She collapsed in a heap beside the cradle barely lifting her arm as she whacked at the wood with her emotionally drained

****M&K****

Julia's heart broke in two at Lydia's pitiful wails. She didn't blame her sister for being mad at God and her and even Lillian. Although Lillian hadn't known Lydia had lost a child, that much was plain to see when Julia told her. She was surprised Ben hadn't told her, but then maybe Ben didn't know himself. Anyways it was beside the point now, the damage was done, Lydia knew. Not that it was going to be a big secret in a few more weeks' even months. But if Lydia was taking it hard then how was their mother going to take the news. Lydia could at least have more children; their mother couldn't because of her. It was all her fault for causing Lydia this much pain she turned from the barn as quietly as she came and left. Lydia didn't need her comforting her. She needed Cole.

****M&K****

Cole stood in the shadows of the barn watching his wife come apart at the seams. He knew the feeling, he wanted to break down himself but he had to be strong for Lydia. She needed his strength, his comfort. Besides he didn't have the right to fall apart it was his own damn fault she lost their baby, he should have been here protecting her, not pouting because he was no longer important to her. "Lydia," he whispered moving out of the corner to kneel down beside her. The vulnerable look in her eyes was enough to break him as he wrapped his arms around her. He lost all control as she cried in his shoulder asking why her.

****M&K****

Mark paced as Becca paced as they worked on their history exam review. "Uhum what did you get for…"Mark asked turning real quick to look at Becca only to bump into her. Their lips met in an awkward kiss. As soon as they broke apart, Mark started stammering… "Oh, Becca I'm sorry."

"Shut up and do that again," she whispered demandingly having done broken up with Travis early this morning.

Mark didn't have to be asked twice as his lips sought hers again, capturing them and caressing them firmly but gently. Becca pulled back and whispered, "I'm waiting for you to ask me to be your girl."

"Will you?" He asked since she had told him about Travis earlier.

"Yes."

"Good," Mark said as he bent his head again. Becca tipped hers to the right as he went to his left, and their noses collided. Becca giggled nervously as he cupped her cheek to hold her still, and made the necessary adjustments. They kissed softly, their lips tentative at first.

"I'm not complaining," Mark said between kisses. "But what just happened?"

"You kissed me," Becca said as she pecked another kiss to his lips. "And then you asked me to be your girl. Finally," she added, punctuating the word with a firm kiss.

"About damn time," Mark said as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately.

Becca's hands slipped down to his chest and her fingers curled into his shirt. "My thought exactly," she said breathlessly when they came up for air.

Mark shut her up with another kiss, this time parting his lips and teasing hers with the tip of his tongue. Becca hummed her approval as she opened her mouth, drawing him in as she pressed against him, enjoying the feel of her breasts smashed against his hard chest. She leaned into him and Mark took a step back, pulling her with him in an effort to keep their balance. Instead, his heel caught on the chair. His legs went out from under him, and he grasped her hips harder in an effort to steady himself. He tumbled back onto the floor, pulling Becca down on top of him. "Ugh."

Becca laughed as she looked down at him. "You all right. I didn't hurt your arm did I," she asked with concern.

****M&K****

"Not like that and not here," Adam said taking the hand that still held her wrist he pulled her towards the tack room where Trent slept sometimes.

"Why here," Susannah asked as Adam shut the door closed behind them.

"No one can see, princess," Adam said smoothly.

"Damn you," Susannah hissed out venomously.

"I didn't mean it the way you're taking it," Adam said defensively. "I meant nobody can see us together in here," Adam said sticking his foot in his mouth as he stumbled out an explanation.

"OH!" Susannah fumed, only to have her protest cut short by his mouth.

He brushed his lips lightly against hers at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into her green eyes, not seeing any sign of protest he kissed her again a little longer this time, but ever so lightly. When he went to pull away from her again her lips trailed after him and he was lost.

"Come on, open that soft little mouth and fit it to mine, Susannah," he murmured bending, back towards her.

She parted her lips, nudged them up against his, and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm. She felt his tongue touching hers, fencing with it and her body began to tremble. His mouth was warm, hard, and knowing. His lips crushed down over hers with a pressure that grew more intense more demanding, by the second. She clutched tightly at his arms to save herself from falling as sensations piled on sensations. She felt a surge of heat in her lower body, along with a sudden heavy throb that made her shiver.

He buried his hand in her hair molding it to her scalp as he turned her head to give her an even deeper kiss. Adam angled his head, taking the kiss deeper, desperately seeking more and more as his tongue danced over hers. She looped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his course soft hair, knocking the black Stetson to the floor. She kissed him back just as heatedly. He turned them around, pressing her back into the wall, pressing the hard length of his arousal against her, and grinding against her.

Her body yielded and molded to his. Her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer still. She responded just as hungry as he was for her kisses. Her lips parted easily beneath his, and he kissed her deeply, feeling the rise of passion, of keen desperate desire. "Mmmm," Adam groaned, drawing his hand up her waist, feeling just how tiny it was, his eyes darting to catch the glazed expression on her face.

Adam raised one hand to the wall, bracing himself against it his tongue plundering her mouth, trying to hold himself steady as he tried to withstand the sensation of Susannah's lips against his, Susannah's hands on his body, Susannah's soft breasts molding to his chest, Susannah's hips circling instinctively, undulating in response to his demands. With a desperate grunt, Adam tore his mouth from hers, his chest heaving with barely contained desire, as he fought to fill his lungs with air. "God your mouth is so soft," he whispered tenderly, "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you."

"What's stopping you?" she asked as her voice dropped into that husky purr. Both arms hung loosely around him while she nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, along the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart; hear the roughness of his breath.

"Not a thing." he groaned out pulling her arms from around his neck. He caught her hands against the wall palm to palm. He laced his fingers with hers curling against his. He kissed her, drinking her in, tasting and seeking.

"Adam," she said. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and smelled the slight mingling scent of soap, leather and earth. She could hardly breathe. She looked at his somber face, feeling the hunger in him like a living thing because it echoed in her own body. She felt dazed, shocked, and dizzy with wanton need.

"Shush," he murmured. He reached down and touched his cool lips to hers drawing back a breath to look at her. His chest rose and fell heavily against her. His mouth moved, up nibbling at her ear, her temple. "God your skin is soft." he whispered huskily. "Like velvet. Satin," he murmured, bending to nuzzle aside the hair at her neck and press his warm, open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Adam!" she gasped out.

The one soft cry of his name set him off unexpectedly. He caught her around the waist, drawing her to him, as he riveted her soft body to his powerful lean one. His mouth descended ardently down upon hers, seizing her lips in a fierce hungry kiss, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her part her lips on her own before he tasted every sweet inch of her mouth. He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless.

****M&K****

"Do you want to play?" Lottie asked walking into the backyard where Joe was playing.

"Sure what do you want to do?" Joe asked looking at her.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do." Lottie answered.

"Well how would you like to take your mother some of the prettiest flowers in town?" Joe asked.

"Sure but where would we get them?" Lottie asked.

"Come with me! I know where, I got some for my Mama just the other day!" Joe said leading the way.

****M&K****

Lillian took the long way back to Dodge. She rode along in silence when she saw the abandoned house a few miles from Lydia's house. She stopped to look around. It would be nice too be able to move back here and be surrounded by family. She still couldn't believe her child was going to have a family outside of her. She never thought it was possible until she met Ben. Now everything seemed possible. She wondered how much convincing it would take to get Ben to move back here. She wondered if the place was for sale. She wondered too why Ben hadn't warned her about Lydia.

****M&K****

Matt gave Kitty time to nap before he went back over to see how she was doing. He was still mad as a raging bull when he knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Kitty said sitting in her chair.

"Kitty we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do!"

"Ok, you first!" Matt said.

"I think you should know that I've made a decision." Kitty said simply.

"Yeah, I know!" he gritted out.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I overheard you talking to Doc."

"Ok, so how do you feel about it?" Kitty asked already knowing the answer if his body language was anything to go by.

"I don't like it! I don't think keeping the fact that those animals were responsible for the loss of our child a secret is going to do any good!" Matt said crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her.

"Oh yes it will," Kitty exclaimed. "It will keep our children from feeling responsible for not being able to do more to protect me! It will keep our friends from feeling guilty for not doing something to prevent Bonner from taking me and it will keep the looks of pity from their faces every time they look at me knowing that they were helpless to protect me or my baby!" She snapped out.

"Kitty, you can't keep this a secret!"

"Yes, I can and I will! If you care anything about me and how I feel you will too!"

Matt just stared at her. Damn it that was twice now his family used that card on him. Didn't she realize how much she meant to him? And was it his fault that she still had to question it after all these years. "Damn it Kitty, you know I care about you." Matt said letting his anger get the better of him. "I do more than care about you, I love you, you know that!" he grounded out.

"Then do this for me!" Kitty said pleadingly.

"No!" he snapped.

"Damn it Matt, listen to yourself," Kitty burst out. "Do you really want Adam and Mark to feel responsible for something they had no control over? Julia's already avoiding me like the plague for letting Doc do the hysterectomy, do you want her to feel even worse about it. You're not just doing this for me but for our family. You want to start putting us first well here is your chance."

"That was low Kit, even for you," Matt said wide-eyed. "There's got to be another way to handle this without keeping it a secret," he said.

"There's not and you can stop taking your anger out on me for protecting my family unlike you," Kitty bit out sharply.

"Damn you," Matt said storming towards the door. "Have it your way, just don't say I didn't warn you when it backfires," Matt said storming out the door.

"Matt wait," Kitty said getting up out of the chair.

Matt stood with the door cracked breathing raggedly as he waited.

Kitty walked over to him and put a hand on his back. "I'm sorry that was low of me," Kitty said softly leaning into his hard back. "Matt you've done everything you could to protect me and our family," she murmured. "I don't want the kids knowing about the baby. If they weren't involved in this mess I wouldn't keep the baby a secret. But Matt you know I'm right, about them feeling responsible and guilty for not doing more. It was my choice Matt but they'd be ones suffering from it more," Kitty pointed out.

"I know, but Kitty…" he said turning around only to have her press her finger against his lips.

"You want the damn Governor to be held accountable too," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said with a smirk. "Woman you know me way too well," Matt said wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "Are we okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Kitty said. "We both just need to calm down and get control of our emotions."

"Yeah, sure Kit!"

"Promise me you're coming back?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little while I promise!"

"You better," Kitty said moving to lean in against his chest. "I can't let them suffer for my choice Matt," she whispered.

"I know," Matt agreed. "We'll keep it our secret for now, but I swear it's going to backfire." Matt sighed out rubbing her back. "I love you! Get some rest! I'll be back later!"

"I love you too." Kitty said giving his chest a pat before he turned and walked out the door.

****M&K****

"Hey! These are pretty but shouldn't we ask before we just pick them?" Lottie said looking at the pretty flowers.

"Oh, no! It'll be alright. I didn't have to ask to get my Mama her flowers."

"Ok. I want some of those pretty pink ones over there!"

"Yeah, they are pretty but I like the yellow ones better!"

"Well you pick the yellow ones and I'll pick the pink ones and we'll each get enough to share with each other."

"Ok. Come on!"

"Joseph Dillon! What do you think you're doing?" a shrill voice snapped out behind them.

****M&K****

"No, I'm fine, what about you," Mark asked looking up at Becca.

"I'm fine," she giggled again as she started to get up off the floor. Mark held her firm against him halting her movements. "Mark…" Becca said turning her face to look at him.

Mark threaded his fingers through her hair fitting them to her scalp as he pulled her head down for another kiss. He rolled them over to where she was pinned beneath him.

****M&K****

Matt walked into Breck's office looking for Mark when he heard noises in the back room. Thinking that it was Mark working on his homework he headed back there only to stop in the doorway at the sight in front of him. Mark and Becca on the floor kissing. "Marcus Russell!" Matt said firmly.

Mark and Becca broke apart as if a gun was fired at them.

"I'll see you later, Mark," Becca said hastily as she gathered up her books and hurried out the door.

"Becca wait," Mark said reaching for her as she slipped past Matt. "Damn you Dad," Mark cursed out as soon as the front door slammed shut. Mark had heard Breck muttering to Becca before he cursed his father.

"House, now," Matt said as Mark gathered up his books. As Mark started to move past him Matt grabbed his arm lightly. "Where's your brothers?"

Mark heaved out a heavy sigh. "Adam left school early complaining he had a headache and Joe's with Lottie somewhere," Mark answered.

"All right, you better be in that house when I get home," Matt warned as Mark started towards the front door.

"Mark," Breck said as Matt stepped out of the back room, just as Mark left. "Something on you mind Matt?"

"Yeah, I stopped by and you obviously were out just Mark and Becca Jones, were here." Matt said looking at Breck wondering how much the man knew about his son's doings.

"Oh, yeah! They're studying here together so Mark doesn't fall to far behind in his schoolwork when he isn't in class for whatever reason."

"Well they weren't exactly doing schoolwork when I caught them a second ago."

"Oh?" Breck said surprised.

"Yeah, they were on the floor. She was under Mark and they were kissing." Matt said filling Breck in on what he had seen.

"Well I guess my plan worked after all!"

"Plan? What plan?" Matt asked confused.

"Well a few days ago Mark was staring out the window at Becca looking like he'd lost his best friend because she was with Travis Holt and he didn't think he stood a chance with her as long as she was with Travis. He didn't have the self-confidence to make a move and well I also noticed that Becca seemed to be in a bad situation with Travis. He seemed to be intimidating her into being with him so I suggested to the two of them that they could use the spare room I have here to study together. I thought that way Mark would at least have a chance at getting to know Becca better and then maybe they could become more and it would also give Becca a chance to not only get to know Mark but maybe get out from under Travis's control."

"Oh, I see." Matt said hating the fact that his son had gone to Breck for help instead of him. "Well it looks like your idea worked. I appreciate you helping Mark out and it probably was a good thing for Becca to if Travis was as controlling as you thought him to be. I just want one thing made perfectly clear at no time are Mark and Becca to be left alone behind closed doors. After what I saw here today I don't think it would take much for things to get carried away to the point of no return. As long as you are in the office to sort of keep an eye on things it's fine with me but if you have to be gone for more than a few minutes then some other arrangements will need to be made. They need to have constant supervision."

"Ok, Matt. Why don't you talk it over with Kitty, see if she has any suggestions on the matter and we will make alternative arrangements for when I can't be here with them."

"Ok. Sounds good to me. I'll get back to you after I talk to Kitty."

"Ok, Matt. Just let me know."

"I will, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later after I see what Kitty has to say about it."

"Ok, bye, Matt."

"Bye, I'll stop back later." Matt said leaving the office.

****M&K****

Adam hauled Susannah's body flush against his firm body. A big strapping man, he was hard everywhere, from his brawny chest to his powerfully built thighs. He clasped her tight his left arm over her shoulder pinning her against his chest while his right hand nestled in the small of her back. That single touch seared her flesh like a red-hot branding iron. Lord. And that long hard thing poking her belly sure as shooting wasn't his belt buckle.

"You okay?"

Susannah nodded, even when her head spun with the idea the hottest boy in school was holding her so tight and kissing her senseless in a tack room.

His hungry gaze captured every nuance of her face, ultimately homing in on her mouth. Heat from his eyes raced down her spine, gathering in her core. She felt more exposed than if he'd stripped her naked.

Studying her eyes, Adam gave her a devilish smile and lowered his head. Susannah gasped, taking advantage of her parted lips, his tongue darted inside her mouth. No hard, fast kiss. Just a fleeting brush of his mouth. A lingering stroke of his velvety tongue. His heated breath mingled with hers and her pulse quickened. Everywhere.

She savored his taste; a spicy tang of whiskey or was it beer. Another shudder ran through her and she moaned softly. Adam didn't miss a trick as he slowly and smoothly shoved a firm thigh between hers and pressed her back further against the wall.

****M&K****

Matt was furious as he walked down to Trent's shop. It was one thing for Adam to leave school if he really had a headache but to lie about it was another thing altogether. So when he headed home and Adam wasn't there with Mark he went out in search of him. Although it wasn't much of a search party. No Adam and Mark were the easiest out of all six of their kids to ever find. Mark was always over at Breck's or the jail, and Adam was at Trent's or the jail. Matt walked into Trent's shop but didn't see any signs of Adam or Trent anywhere then he heard a banging sound coming from the tack room.

He walked in the tack room and froze at the sight of Adam kissing Susannah. "Adam Matthew," Matt snapped out wondering briefly where his son learned to kiss like that at. It was nothing compared to the awkward kisses Mark was giving Becca a few short minutes ago. Matt noticed that Adam didn't break apart from Susannah as fast as Mark had Becca either.

Adam slowly pulled away from Susannah at the sound of his father's voice kissing her slowly after the storm of the last kiss before he broke away completely.

"Adam," Matt said again a little more sharply almost expecting Susannah to run out the door.

"Joe's with Lottie," Adam said looking at Susannah as she ducked her head a little.

"Home," Matt said grabbing Adam's arm and forcing him to look at him.

"All right as soon as I saddle her horse," Adam said simply. Not the least bit intimidated by his father.

"What's going on here," Trent asked coming up behind Matt.

"There Trent can saddle her horse and you can get your butt home," Matt said.

"All right," Adam said leaning over to give Susannah another kiss. "See ya later," he said softly tucking a strand of her black hair back behind her ear.

"Unhuh," Susannah said still dazed.

Adam walked past Matt with a smug smile crossing his lips.

****M&K****

Joe and Lottie whirled around to stare at a very upset Mrs. Coleman. "I'm just getting my Mama some more flowers. My friend Lottie is getting some for her mother too." Joe said looking straight at her.

"Well first of all young man you should not have just helped yourself to whatever you wanted without asking for permission first! Secondly you should not have brought your friend with you to help you in trespassing on my property and taking what does not belong to you!" Mrs. Coleman scolded.

"Well you let me have some for my Mama the other day and I didn't have to ask."

"Well today is different! I let you have those for your mother the other day because there were special circumstances. From now on you will be expected to ask permission before you take anything that doesn't belong to you! Is that understood? Both of you?" Mrs. Coleman continued her scolding.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both answered together.

"Mrs. Coleman?"

"Yes, what is it?" Mrs. Coleman asked exsaparated.

"You're not going to tell my daddy are you?" Joe asked nervously.

"Well I certainly should, but I will make an exception this time if you give me your word that it won't happen again."

"Yes, Mrs. Coleman we promise." they both answered.

"Can we still have the flowers?" Lottie wanted to know.

"Since you already took them it would be rather useless to just leave them now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lottie answered in a low voice.

"You know what Lottie?" Joe asked

"What Joe?" Lottie said.

"I think we better go before my daddy comes looking for me."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lottie agreed.

"Bye, Mrs. Coleman! they both said as Mrs. Coleman just watched them leave looking like she was just waiting for one of them to do something she could scold them for again.

****M&K****

Matt slowly took off after Adam and told him to go straight home and to wait. Matt walked on up the street towards Doc's to check on Kitty hopefully finding Joe at the same time. Matt knocked on the door and entered at Kitty's come in.

"Hey! How ya feelin?"

"Better! Especially now that you're back!"

"Yeah, well I hope ya still feel that way after I tell ya what I need to."

"What is it Matt? Did something happen to one of the children?"

"Whoa! Slow down! As far as I know the children are all fine! But you're right it does have to do with at least two of them."

"Which ones?"

"Well the twins. I caught Mark and Becca Jones over in Breck's office kissing and it didn't look like it would have taken much for them to have gotten way out of control."

"Now what's the trouble with Adam," Kitty asked.

"I caught him and Susannah Carpenter kissing in Trent's tack room." Matt said watching Kitty's face.

"See, I told you that you needed to talk to the boys before it was too late!" Kitty said accusingly.

"I know that! I am going to talk to them first chance I get. Right now we need to come up with an alternative plan for when Breck has to be away from the office for a while. Apparently he told Mark and Becca they could study their but I told him that in light of what just happened that they are not to be left unsupervised. Breck thought maybe you might have some ideas on how we could manage the situation."

"Well the simplest way for right now anyway would be that when Breck can't be at the office with them they could come to the house and I could watch them. It's going to be a while according to Doc before I'm in any shape to do anything other than maneuvering around the house anyway. Or they could just skip Breck's altogether and just come to the house."

"Well honey that sounds like a good idea but I think Mark is supposed to get some work done for Breck while he is there too."

"Oh, ok. Well then just tell Breck to make sure he sends them to the house if he can't be there with them."

"Ok. I'll do that." Matt said. "Now I have to go track down Joe and see what kind of mischief he's gotten into!"

"What do you mean track him down? Don't you know he is?" Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Well no not right off hand but he's here in town somewhere."

"You mean to tell me that you lost our son?" Kitty raged.

"No, Kit I didn't lose him! I just don't know his exact whereabouts at the moment but I'll find him!"

"Well you had better!" Kitty said sharply.

"I will I promise just calm down!" Matt said evenly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find him!"

Ok. I'm going right now."

"Doc better hurry up and let me go home before the whole house falls down around his ankles!" Kitty said under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good, now go find Joe!"

"Ok. I'll be back after while."

"Ok. You better let me know if you find Joe!"

"Yes, ma'am I'll be back with a full report later! Bye!"

"Bye, Matt!" Kitty said smiling. Joseph Nicholas Dillon was sure giving his Daddy a run for his money.

****M&K****

Matt walked out in the outer office just as Doc walked in the door. "Doc have you seen Joe anywhere?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I just saw him and Lottie Miller headed this way with a couple bouquets of beautiful flowers!"

"Oh, no!" Matt groaned out.

"Hi, Daddy!" Joe said as he bounded in the door with Lottie right behind him.

"Hello, Marshal!" Lottie greeted.

"Hi, Lottie! Joe did you remember to ask Mrs. Coleman if you could have some of her flowers or did you just take them?"

"Well, a little bit of both I guess." Joe answered.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Matt questioned trying not to lose his patience.

"Well, Marshal what it means is we picked the flowers before Mrs. Coleman told us we could have them." Lottie supplied Matt with an answer.

"I see! So in other words Mrs. Coleman caught you with the flowers you had picked then she didn't really have a choice but to let you go ahead and have them!" Matt stated more than asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Joe said looking like he might cry any minute.

"So, I guess I can expect another visit from Mrs. Coleman to tell me about what you did?"

"No, sir!"

"What do you mean, no sir?"

"Well ya see Marshal, Mrs. Coleman said she wouldn't tell on us this time but we had to promise never to do it again. From now on we have to ask before we take something." Lottie spoke up.

"Is that what Mrs. Coleman told you, son?"

"Yes, Daddy! Are we in trouble?"

"Well I guess since Mrs. Coleman gave you another chance, if you promise never to do it again and always ask for permission before you take something that doesn't belong to you we'll just forget it this time."

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Yeah, thanks Marshal!"

"Alright son why don't you take your mama her flowers and try not to bother her if she is resting. Lottie I think you had better go on home now."

"Yes, sir!" they both said leaving before Matt could change his mind about them being in trouble.

****M&K****

"Aren't you nervous," Mark asked as he sat at the table with Adam.

"Nope," Adam said doing his homework. "Why are you," he asked looking up.

"Yeah," Mark said. "He called me by my full name," Mark said knowing it was never a good sign.

"He did me too, but I'm not scared." Adam said. "Besides Dad's got other things on his mind besides scolding us," Adam said.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the house finding the boys exactly where he told them to be. Adam was doing his schoolwork while Mark talked and shifted nervously in his seat. He didn't believe in beating around the bush so it was better to come straight out with it. "Ok boys, now we are going to have a nice long talk about you two and girls." Matt said moving over towards the stove where there was a pot of coffee brewing.

"Oh, please no Dad! Not that!" Adam groaned.

" Yes, that Adam!" Matt said fixing him a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. "Now first of all when a man falls in love with a woman..." Matt started.

"Dad, you really don't have to go into details!" Adam said looking at his father.

"Yes, I do! As uncomfortable as this is for all of us you need to know about all the facts!" Matt said noticing Mark's quietness.

"No, Dad you don't understand you really don't have to do this I already know all that stuff." Adam said firmly.

"So I take it today wasn't the first time you and Susannah were alone together?" Matt sucked in a huge breath.

"I didn't say it was Susannah I had experience with did I?" Adam pointed out.

"No I guess you didn't! Ok, who then?" Matt said a little relieved.

"Does it really matter?" Adam countered.

"No, I guess not but it might give more of an idea what we need to talk about if I knew who you have been with."

"Molly! Now can we not discuss her anymore! I'm not seeing her anymore!"

"Molly who?" Matt said as the realization dawned on him. "You mean the Molly that's working for your mother?" he said hoping and praying he was wrong.

"Yes Molly from the Long Branch!" Adam said looking his father straight in the eye.

"Oh, no! Your mother is going to kill me!" Matt groaned out.

"So just don't tell her!"

"I won't lie to your mother!"

"I don't want you to lie to her just don't mention Molly!"

"We'll deal with that later! Mark you're being awfully quiet what do you have to say?"

"Well I don't have Adam's experience with the opposite sex but I think we can move on to the next part of our little talk. I'm pretty sure I understand the differences between men and women."

" Well I'm not so sure you really do but ok, we'll move on then later if either one of you have any questions all you have to do is ask. So I guess now would be the time to discuss the consequences of a sexual relationship."

"What do you mean consequences?" Mark asked.

"Oh, you know Mark for someone who's supposed to be so smart you sure are dumb!" Adam burst out. "He means Joe!" Adam said shaking his head at his brother's confusion.

"Alright, Adam enough! Do not call your brother dumb again!"

"Yes, sir!" Adam said turning his attention back to his lesson.

"Well Mark what I mean by consequences is that you could very well ruin Becca's reputation as well as your own if you were to be seen as being promiscuous! That is a very hard thing live with. There is also the possibility of getting the young lady pregnant. I don't think that is something that either one of you want to have happen."

"Of course not Dad but if Becca were to get pregnant I would take responsibility for her and our child." Mark said looking at Matt.

"I'm sure you would Mark but a wife and child are a huge responsibility and you would have to be able to provide not only for their futures but for their immediate needs too. That wouldn't leave much time to devote to law school and becoming a lawyer."

"I know Dad but I think we would be able to find a way to make it work."

"Yeah, same here Dad! As long as Susannah and I are together I think we could make it work and get through anything!" Adam said looking up from his paper once more.

"I don't think either one of you are getting my point!" Matt said shaking his head. It was easier with Ben just running away and finding out the whole facts of life than him trying to explain it.

"Well Dad I think it comes down to either you trust us or you don't. You and Mom have always taught us how to make decisions for ourselves and accept responsibility for those decisions. I think this is just one more thing that you're going to have to let us learn by making our own decisions and even our own mistakes."

"Yeah, Mark you're right about that but it's hard to just stand by and watch your child do something that you know will probably end up hurting them in the long run." Matt said looking at Mark.

"Hey Dad! I'm sure Mom had more to do with this little talk than you did so tell her not to worry. Mark and I know aren't going to do anything stupid to risk you guys being disappointed in us or stop being proud of us." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Wait one minute there Adam! Your mother and I are always proud of you! Of all our children! Even when we are upset with you about something we are still proud of you!"

"Ok, Dad! Just tell Mom that we had our little talk and we promise to consider the consequences before we do something stupid!"

"Yeah, same here Dad!" Mark stated.

"Ok. I can see this is as far as the two of you are going to let this go for now just remember that if you want to talk more later all you have to do is say so! Remember that your mother and I are always here for you and you can always come to us if you have a problem or you're in some kind of trouble and we will do our best to help!"

"Sure Dad we know that already! Adam said

"Yeah we have always known that!" Mark added.

"Ok. Mark you're free to go. The discussion is over!"

"Hey why can he go but I can't." Adam protested.

"Because we are going to talk about you playing sick and leaving school," Matt said pulling out a chair to sit in.

***M&K****

Joe unrolled another bandage as he started to wrap Doc, who was sound asleep in his chair at his desk, up chair and all. Joe had decided that he wanted to be a doctor just like Doc. He wanted to help people and make them feel better when they were sick so he needed to practice. He couldn't resist the opportunity to practice bandaging someone and a sleeping Doc was the perfect one to start with.

Joseph Nicholas Dillon! What are you doing?" Matt said surprised by the sight in front of him.

" Hi, Daddy! I'm practicing being a doctor!" Joe answered just as Doc started to wake up.

" Huh, what? Hey, what's going on here?"

" Just a minute Doc I'll help you out of that mess. Joseph you don't go anywhere because you young man are in for a nice long talk. I thought you had been told a couple of times lately about taking things that don't belong to you without permission!"

" Yes Daddy!"

" Uh, Matt do you think that could wait until you get me out of this mess?"

" Oh, yeah Doc! Sorry about that!" Matt said helping untie Doc from the chair.

****M&K****

Later that night, Matt sank down on the edge of the bed dead tired, as he pulled off his boots. He had just spent the last hour or so trying to get Joe ready for bed. A task that always seemed easy to Kitty had been the most difficult for him. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. His last thought was wondering what kind of trouble Joe could get into tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_**Chapter 7 **_

_Tuesday_

Lydia stood there in the kitchen trying to relax, Cole had just gone down to the barn he was in yelling distance, but she was still on edge. She double-checked and rechecked her double-checks on the shotgun, the rifle, the colt revolver and the little derringer she took to carrying with her this morning. She started to set the plates on the table when the screen door slammed shut behind Cole. She couldn't help the little shriek, as she dropped both plates on the floor and hastily reached in her pocket for the derringer.

"Lydia, it's me," Cole said seeing the small gun pointed at him.

Lydia lowered the derringer and put it back in her pocket. "Look what you made me do," Lydia snapped out testily. As she knelt down to clean the breakfast up off the floor.

****M&K****

Matt rolled over reaching for Kitty only to feel the empty space. Wanting that extra snuggle time before he had to start moving his eyes darted awake, flickering around the room, until the sleep haze lifted from his body and he remembered. He slept over at the house so he could get the boys up for school…Boys up for school. Matt rolled over to look at the clock. Damn it to hell, he cursed as he quickly got out of bed. Nine o'clock the boys were late. He quickly walked down to Mark's room. "Mark time to get up," Matt said only to find the room bare. He quickly walked down to Adam's room and Joe's and did the same thing only to find both rooms absent of the boys. He walked out to the kitchen expecting to find them but found a note. "_Going to get breakfast at Delmonico's then going to school, the boys" _Well that was two things he didn't have to worry about. Now to get dressed and go see Kitty.

****M&K****

"Well Doc, how am I? Kitty asked, after Doc finished taking her pulse.

"Fine, healing nicely." Doc said snapping his watch shut and putting it back in his pocket.

"Good!" Kitty said as she got up and started gathering her things.

"Just what are you doing young lady?" Doc asked looking at her.

"Getting my things together so I can go home! What does it look like?"

"Oh, no Kitty you can't go home yet!"

"Why not? You just said I'm doing fine and healing nicely!"

"Well you are but it'll be at least another two or three days before I'll even consider letting you go home. I want to keep a close watch on you until I'm sure there won't be any risk of further complications."

"Come on Doc, you can come by the house every hour on the hour if you want to but just let me go home!" Kitty pleaded.

"No! You are staying right here until I say you are well enough to go home! That's final!"

"Oh, is it?" Kitty challenged.

"Yes it is and if I have to I'll get a certain lawman to make sure you stay put!"

"You know Doc, if I wanted to leave bad enough I wouldn't let you or Matt or anyone else stop me!"

"Sure, I know that! What is so all fired important that you think you need to go right this minute?"

"My family! They need me! Adam and Mark are still recovering and so is Lydia and I don't know what's going on with Julia but something definitely isn't right with her! Then there's Joe! He's driving Matt crazy! Not to mention how much easier it would make things for Matt!"

"Let me tell you something! You're right about the twins and Lydia still recovering but Cole can take care of Lydia and the twins are doing just fine! Matt has that under control and as for Joe well he may be a handful but I think Matt can handle him for a few more days."

"Doc, Matt isn't used to taking full charge of the children, especially Joe on a daily basis. He's at his wits end trying to keep up with him."

"Well then I guess he is going to have to learn, might even give him a better appreciation for a certain redhead who keeps everything running smoothly, and makes things as easy on him as possible. The answer is still no!"

"Oh, Curly! Why can't I finish recuperating at home just as easily?"

"For the same reasons you just named off as your reasons for wanting to go home! I know you if you went home you'd be too busy trying to take care of everyone else to take care of yourself and that is why you are staying here!"

"You're not going to budge on this are you Doc?"

"Not in the least!"

"Fine you win for now, but I'm not giving up! I want to go home!"

"And you will in a few more days!" Doc said walking out of the room ending the argument, at least for now.

****M&K****

Adam was starting to like their new seating arrangements. Just this morning before school he had grabbed Susannah's hand and lead her around towards the back of the school beside another rather large oak tree and kissed her breathless until the bell rang. Now he liked watching her squirm with every accidental and intentional touch.

"Would you stop, I can't concentrate," Susannah hissed out in a whisper.

"Wouldn't it be better if we pretend to be sick and go kiss for a couple of hours," he whispered back letting his warm breath tickle her ear as his hand laid down on her thigh.

"I mean it Adam," Susannah said picking his hand up off her thigh and setting it on his own.

"Something you two would like to share with the class," Alison asked.

"Yes ma'am," Adam said. "I was asking Susannah if I could borrow her notes from yesterday." Adam said coolly.

"Oh very well," Alison said moving on up the isle to the head of the class again.

"Liar, liar," Susannah said pulling out her notes and passing them over. "You don't even want to be here," she added.

"You're right about that," Adam whispered back causing her to look at him.

****M&K****

"How do you think you did on the english test Mark?"

"Well, pretty good I think. There were a couple I wasn't sure about but for the most part I knew the answers. What about you? How do you think you did?"

"Ok, I guess. Like you said I knew most of the answers. There were two or three that I didn't think were very clear about what Miss Wharton wanted to know."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. There was one question that sounded like it could have had two different answers."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait til Miss Wharton corrects them to find out what kind of marks we get."

"Yeah, no use worrying over it now. It's over and we can't change the outcome by worrying about it."

"I know you're right but I'm still nervous."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we better talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't care! Anything but that damn English test!"

****M&K****

Julia waited quietly while Jacob hitched up her buggy. She was going into town earlier than usual because she wanted to see how her father was handling being in complete charge of Joe. She also wanted to stop by Doc's and see how her mother was doing then she had to meet the train that was coming in from Denver to make sure the order she had been waiting on arrived and was properly taken care of.

"You already to go," Jacob asked.

"Yeah don't worry," Julia said climbing up in the buggy. "If it get's too late I'll have Ben or Dad ride out with me," Julia said.

"All right," Jacob sighed out watching her flick the reins and start towards town.

****M&K****

"Everything is fine Kitty," Matt said. "The house is still standing and the boys are in school and they ate breakfast at Delmonico's before they headed that way." Matt said looking at her.

"I know, that but I want to go home. I can take it easy there just as I can here," Kitty said.

"Sure," Matt said with an arched brow. "The minute you go home you'll feel you have to take care of all of us and forget about you," Matt pointed out.

"Oh you're worse than Doc. I can take it easy while the kids are in school," Kitty said pointedly.

"Not until Doc says. If I have to stay until Doc says otherwise so do you," Matt said firmly.

"This is different," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"How and don't forget you had two surgeries," Matt said pointedly.

"Oh all right it's not much different," Kitty argued. "I'd just feel better in my own house and in my own bed. I feel like I'm in the way up here."

"Well I'll agree with you on that," Doc said shuffling into the room. "You are in the way up here, but you're going to stay right where you are. I'm not taking any chances with you," Doc murmured.

"You see," Matt said smiling smugly.

"Oh you two are impossible." Kitty argued getting up out of the chair and moving over towards the bed. Matt automatically went to help her move back over to the bed. And she slapped his hands away. "I can do it myself." Kitty said stubbornly as she slowly made her way back over to the bed.

"Tell you what," Doc said. "If Matt here can get Julia or Lydia to take Joe for the next four days, to where you don't have to worry about him I'll let you go home."

"What's the matter Doc don't want tied to your chair again," Matt teased lightly.

"Now you listen here," Doc said shaking a finger at him.

"What," Kitty said.

"Joe was playing doctor yesterday after he brought you the flowers and tied Doc to his chair." Matt said.

"Well he has said for the longest time he wanted to be a doctor like his Pappy," Kitty said amused.

"That's the only reason I didn't tan his hide," Doc said. "Wasting my new clean bandages, but I don't think he'll try it again after he helped me wash them and roll new ones."

"I don't know that seemed to be the highlight of his day," Matt said looking at Doc. "All he talked about last night when I tucked him in." Matt said seeing Kitty's face fall a little from her chipper mood, most likely because she wasn't the one doing the tucking in. He knew the feeling.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to check your incision Kitty," Doc said shuffling out of the room to give her and Matt some more alone time

****M&K****

"I can't do this," Lydia said throwing the broken dishes into the waste can.

"Can't do what honey," Cole asked.

"I can't stay here," Lydia said. "I'm not as worried about staying in town anymore as I am about staying out here."

"Give it one more night honey," Cole said softly. "It' s just the first day back, it's just still fresh in your mind," Cole said softly.

Lydia sighed out knowing her husband wasn't really listening to her fears or her concerns about staying here at the house. It had nothing to do with it being the first day back but everything to do with the memories flooding her mind. "All right," Lydia heaved out.

"Just think of it like our first night here," Cole said hoping the suggestion would get her through the day.

"Well I got to go gather some more eggs," Lydia said grabbing the basket by the door and heading out the door.

****M&K****

"Hey Sam did that order come in yet," Julia asked walking in through the front doors.

"Not yet Miss Julia," Sam said stopping mid sweep to look at her.

"Julia!" Ben said coming down the stairs straight towards her.

"Morning Ben," Julia said.

"Why didn't you tell me Lydia lost a baby," he asked accusingly.

"I guess I thought you already knew, then with everything going on I guess I forgot you two weren't here," Julia said.

"Well…" Ben said knowingly. "I understand congratulations are in order for you," he said.

"Same for you too," Julia said. "Now if you'll excuse me I really have some work to do," Julia said hurrying towards the office.

Ben stood there feeling ostracized by his own sister.

****M&K****

"Let me ask you this Matt, how do you feel about being a grandpa," Kitty asked unexpectedly.

"Well I haven't given it much thought but I think Julia and Jacob will be good parents," he said softly.

"What are you talking about," Kitty said looking at him.

"What are you talking about," Matt asked looking at her.

"I'm talking about Ben and Lillian," Kitty said. "You mean Julia's pregnant too," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"I figured that was the reason behind her avoiding me," Kitty said.

"She hasn't been avoiding you," Matt said.

"Matt I haven't seen her since she stopped packing food up here for all of us," Kitty said firmly.

"What," Matt said finding that a surprise.

"Like I said, since Lydia and the boys got released from Doc, Julia hasn't stepped foot up here," Kitty said.

"That's not true, she was up here yesterday," Matt said.

"Well she didn't come see me," Kitty said firmly.

"Well," Matt said looking towards the door.

"Oh go on Grandpa," Kitty said teasingly.

"I'll see you later Granny," Matt said teasingly. He was going to have a little talk with his daughter and find out why she was avoiding her mother.

****M&K****

Lydia stared at the house she used to call home. It was funny how she thought of that house as a terror instead of a home. She no longer felt safe in her own home. Gannon Gier had robbed her of that feeling. Yet how did she get that point across to Cole. He just thought it was a case of nerves, and it was but not the same as he was thinking. She didn't know what was worse not feeling safe in her own home or feeling _his _breathing in her ear everywhere she went in the house. She wasn't so worried about Cole and the teacher anymore, but she had to get away and the Long Branch was the only other option. She would just have to make sure Cole didn't spend all his free time around the teacher. Now all she had to do was convince Cole to move back into the Long Branch for the time being.

****M&K****

Julia walked along the boardwalk in the early afternoon going down to the depot to see if the train from Denver had arrived yet. She just stepped up on the boardwalk in front of the jail when she saw her father sitting at his desk. Well she could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

"Hey, Dad!" Julia said walking in the office

"Hey, there sweetie! How are you?" Matt said looking up from the newest telegram from the governor regarding the trial.

"I'm fine. I just thought I would stop by and see how you were getting along taking care of Joe by yourself. He can be a handful."

"Yeah! I found out that the hard way! That boy is constantly into something! I don't see how your mother does this every day. I know one thing I never knew until now just what your mother goes through to keep this family running smoothly."

"Oh, Dad! Joe isn't any worse than Ben or the twins were. You just weren't around that much to see it."

"Thanks a lot!" Matt grounded out.

"Oh, Daddy I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Julia apologized looking at her father.

"I know," Matt said in a softer tone. "I'm just on my last nerve," he said waving an arm in the air.

"Anything I can do to help," Julia asked wanting to help any way she could help.

"Yeah, first of all you can go see your mother," Matt said looking at her remembering Kitty's conversation earlier this morning.

"No, Daddy! I can't! Mama will know the minute she looks at me that I'm having a baby! I can't put her through having to pretend she's happy for me when I'm the reason she can't have anymore of her own!" Julia wailed out softly.

"Julia, your mother will be happy for you and she won't have to pretend either. The happiness of our children is one of the most important things to us after your health and safety," Matt said firmly. "I'm happy that you are having a baby, and so will your mother." Matt said smiling as he recalled the teasing note he left Kitty with this morning. He was going to be a grandpa. The thought was sudden and unexpected but he was going to love having little people around again. Yet he understood Julia's hesitancy about seeing Kitty and respected his daughter even more for it. "You know Julia you can't avoid her forever. You'll have to see her sometime and talk to her about this," he pointed out.

"I don't know Dad. I just feel so guilty for letting Doc do that to her," Julia said looking at her father. "I don't know if I can face her or not," she added timidly.

"Julia Rene, let me tell you something," Matt started getting her full attention. "If I had been there instead of you, I would have done the same thing. I wouldn't have given it a second thought. Your mother wouldn't be here right now if Doc hadn't done that surgery. And I'm grateful you were there to grant the permission because I still have your mother.

"I never thought of it that way," Julia admitted. She had thought only about how her mother must be feeling about having that part of her taken out leaving her half a woman. But her father was right her mother wouldn't have been there if Doc didn't do the surgery.

"So you'll go see your mother," Matt said looking at Julia.

"Yeah, Dad I'll go see Mama," Julia sighed out.

"Good, now you can do something else for me," Matt said.

"What," Julia asked.

"I got my hands full trying to get things ready for this trial," Matt started to explain. "And your mother wants to go home, so I need you to take care of Joe for a few days." Matt said.

"Dad, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. You saw what happened last time."

"Yeah, but now Joe knows your mother isn't going to die and that she is going to be ok. Please Julia I need to be able to concentrate on your mother and taking care of her and Joe is just too much for me to handle right now."

"I don't know Dad. I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises."

"Ok. Fair enough!"

"I better go. I'll go see Mama right now."

"Good girl! I'll see ya later!"

"Ok. Bye ,Dad! I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie! Bye!"

****M&K****

Lydia fed the chickens and helped Cole with feeding the horses, she worked in the garden for the longest time and her flower beds anything to keep her out of the house. And the whole while she was trying to think of a way to convince Cole into moving into town for a while.

****M&K****

Julia stood just outside the door that lead to the room where her mother was. She sucked in a deep breath of air, wondering why she agreed to this. She didn't want to give her mother a chance to say "_I hate you Julia!" _No she'd rather just leave things the way they were, but she promised her father. And maybe she owed it to her mother as well to say what she was feeling. Letting the breath she had been holding out slowly she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kitty said turning from the window.

"Hello, Mama," Julia said gliding into the room wondering if the floor could open up and swallow her whole.

"Well it's about time you came to see me! I was beginning to think you were avoiding me!" Kitty said moving over towards Julia.

"Well to tell you the truth Mama I was. Dad helped me to see that I shouldn't feel guilty for giving Doc permission to do the surgery because if he hadn't you wouldn't be here."

"Well he's right you shouldn't feel guilty for helping to save my life." Kitty replied softly watching the tension start to drain out of her daughter. "Oh Julia," Kitty said holding her arms open for her daughter.

Julia fell into her mother's arms sagging with relief as she sobbed out all the reasons she had avoided her mother. Kitty just held her and cooed soft words of reassurance.

****M&K****

Matt sat there reading the telegram Barney had just brought over from the governor's office. A detailed message with his orders for the trial. He still had to make preparations for the defense lawyer. The defense lawyer was appointed by Governor Humphrey himself, from out of town. Well that made it easier, he reckoned but he wasn't so sure about it. The judge was coming in from Washington to handle this case. All he had to do was find twelve men that could and would be impartial and a prosecuting attorney. Well the prosecutor, that was easy Breck, twelve men that was a different story. How could he ever find twelve men in the whole town that would be fair and impartial considering what those animals had put Kitty through and what had been done to her. Not to mention Lydia, Adam and Mark. Practically everyone knew of what had been done to all of them and were just chomping at the bit to see Jude Bonner and the dog soldiers pay for what they had done. Maybe he should have the governor come here himself and see for himself what he was up against. Maybe that would change his mind about the change of venue.

****M&K****

"Julia honey, it's all right," Kitty said stroking her fingers through Julia's ginger colored curls.

"No it's not Mama," Julia said.

"Listen to me Julia Rene, I don't blame you," Kitty said firmly. "But since I have you here, I want to ask you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Look after Joe for a few days. He's driving your father crazy. He's too much for your father to handle with everything else that's going on."

"Well Dad did ask me to look after Joe for a while but I told him I didn't think it was such a good idea." Julia said sitting up wiping at her still moist eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Kitty demanded.

"Because of what happened last time I was supposed to be watching him. He ran away and got lost. If anything had happened to him I would never have forgiven myself."

"Julia Rene, you listen to me and listen good. Joe could have run away from anyone. It wasn't because of you. It was because he was scared and didn't understand what was happening. You have to quit blaming yourself for everything that has happened because none of it is your fault."

"I don't know Mama! Are you sure you want me watching him?"

"I'm positive!" Kitty said leaving out the fact that she didn't want Joe with Ben because of the trouble with Matt and Ben, or the fact that Lydia was still grieving and facing her own troubles and that Julia was the only one available.

"Well ok. If it will make things easier for you then I'll give it a try and see how things go."

"Yes, Julia it will make things easier on both your father and me and I know he will be in good hands and you will take good care of him. I'm not going to say that I won't worry about him while he's away from me but it will be a lot less than if he were somewhere else."

"Ok, Mama! Well I gotta go check on things at the Long Branch before I head home. I'll tell Dad that when I go home this afternoon I'll take Joe with me."

"Thank you, sweetheart! I knew I could count on you!"

"Ok, Mama! I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye, Julia! Don't be such a stranger!"

"Don't worry I won't. Bye!"

"Bye!"

****M&K****

As soon as Miss Wharton rang the lunch bell Adam held on to Susannah's hand to keep her from escaping him and lead her out the back door towards the little patch of woods behind the schoolhouse.

"Adam," Susannah started to protest when he pulled her in the bushes but they were immediately cut off by his lips on hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for hours," Adam said, when he had to release her lips to draw precious oxygen in to breath.

"Well I'm glad you got your fill, because I'm leaving," Susannah sassed out pushing on his chest as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Adam said catching her hand. "What's wrong," Adam asked.

"Nothing that you'd understand," Susannah retorted with a whirl of skirts.

Adam took his hat off and scratched the back of his head, watching her flounce off wondering just what had happened.

Mark sat under the oak tree eating his apple alone when Adam joined him. "What's the matter with you," Mark asked curiously as Adam flopped down beside him.

"Nothing," Adam said watching Susannah talk to Becca. He was going to have to do some serious thinking when it came to Susannah Carpenter. He was also going to have to get some relief in between his legs as well and soon. Well there was always Molly after school.

****M&K****

James Jones walked over to the marshal's office, before he granted Mark Dillon permission to court his Rebecca he needed to tell the Marshal his conditions. He didn't want the marshal coming after him for any reason if he had to teach his boy a lesson.

****M&K****

Matt wished there was some way to show that damn governor just what he was up against. There was no way Matt could see to find twelve impartial men who weren't already chomping at the bit to see Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers get what they deserved. Practically everyone knew of what they had put Kitty through and at least some of what had been done to her as well as Lydia, Mark and Adam. No there wouldn't be any way he could seat a jury that would ensure the so called defendants of a fair trial. Matt had a thought, but quickly put it out of his mind. There was no way his sense of duty and responsibility to his badge would let him do what his heart wanted him to do. No he couldn't handpick the jury to ensure that those animals got what they deserved even that's what he wanted to do. If he did that he would be betraying everything he ever stood for. Just then the door opened and in walked Becca's father, James Jones. He had a feeling he knew what was on Mr. Jones's mind and maybe it was a good idea that they discuss the situation with Mark and Becca. Maybe that would help prevent future incidents like he walked in on the other day. " Mr. Jones, you seem like a man with something on his mind. Something I can help you with?"

"Yes Marshal, I don't know if you know but your son Mark has come to me about courting my daughter Rebecca," James started out.

Matt had no idea Mark had done that but then he hadn't been to worried about his two sixteen year olds. He had been more focused on the seven year old with the amazing amount of energy. "There isn't a problem is there?" Matt asked.

"No there isn't a problem; I just wanted to talk to you about some of the conditions I'm going to set."

"Conditions," Matt said looking at Mr. Jones confused then it hit him. Jones hadn't given Mark permission yet. "I'm sure I can agree with any conditions you set for them. I wanted to talk to you about Becca and her study arrangements with my son Mark?"

"Is there a problem with them studying together Marshal," Jones asked

"Well no, not exactly but I dropped by Breck Taylor's office yesterday and Mark and Becca were the only ones there. Apparently Breck had to be away from the office and was gone longer than he had planned. That just got me to thinking about what kind of arrangements we could make so the kids could still study together even when Breck can't be there to supervise them."

"Becca has been like a completely different girl since she's been working on her homework with your son. She seems to be so much happier and less likely to jump out of her skin at the slightest sound. I can't believe the change in her."

"If you have any suggestions I'm certainly open to hearing them," James said looking at Matt.

"Well my wife thought that maybe whenever Breck can't be there to supervise the kids, she could keep an eye on them that is if you have no objections." Matt said suggested.

"Well I don't want my daughter in the Long Branch. So I think that if for some reason Mrs. Dillon isn't available that they could come to the house and I could arrange to make sure they are looked after as well."

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea!"

"Ok. I'll speak with Breck and my wife and make sure they know that when Breck can't be available to keep an eye on things that they are to go to our house and Kitty will supervise them and when Kitty goes back to work you'll supervise them."

"Marshal, are you sure that nothing happened to cause you to be overly concerned?"

"Nothing normal teenage boys wouldn't try doing like stealing a kiss. I would just feel better knowing that the kids are being looked after. That way there is less temptation for them to deal with."

"Well I expect the kissing part, but I agree with you about the temptation. I will make sure Becca knows about the new arrangements and follows the rules."

"Sounds good, Mark is already aware of the new rules," Matt said. "But I'll tell him of the new arrangements," Matt said firmly.

"Ok, well I better go I've taken too much of your time already."

"Not at all," Matt said holding out a hand for James to shake. Understanding exactly how hard it was for a man to let go of his daughter.

"Bye, Marshal!"

"Yeah, bye Mr. Jones!"

****M&K****

Mark and Becca headed up the stairs towards Doc's office so Kitty could meet Becca, when they saw her father walking out of the jailhouse. "Now what do you suppose that was all about," Mark whispered to Becca.

"I don't know, maybe about us courting," Becca said softly. "I heard Papa talking to Mama last night about how he was going to talk to your father today about some of the conditions." Becca supplied stopping just in front of Doc's steps.

"Damn if he's not watching us like a hawk," Mark said under his breath. "I don't remember him watching Ben as close," Mark said.

"Who," Becca asked.

"My father," Mark grumbled noticing his father watching out the window. "Maybe we better see Mama later," Mark said.

"I got an idea," Becca said wanting the alone time with Mark just as much as he did. "We'll go see your mama, then you see me home, and tomorrow we'll meet out at old Dodge."

"How," Mark asked.

"Well, Susannah wants to see your brother alone, so you and Adam could ride out together and then me and Susannah and nobody would be any the wiser."

"Yeah but how will we tell Susannah," Mark asked.

"Simple come on," Becca said grabbing his hand and heading down towards Trent's blacksmith shop.

****M&K****

Adam looked out at the dark headed beauty through the lace curtain in Molly's room. Without thinking he let out a low whistle.

The pretty whore sitting on the bed laughed as she paused in unbuttoning her yellow satin dress. "That whistle for me, cowboy," she laughed. "I know it's been a long time but hold your horses 'til I get my clothes off! I'll fix you a drink. Bourbon and branch, same as always?"

He turned to accept the smudged glass and sipped the raw cheap whiskey. Up until he'd looked out the window, Goodtime Molly had seemed exciting and desirable and just the thing he needed to take the edge off. Now he frowned at her with eyes as blue as steel.

He leaned against the window frame, looking down at her, studying the creamy skin. He could just imagine how creamy that skin was under the clothes. Her hair reflected a piece of coal in the lamp light.

"What you staring at," Molly asked as she sauntered over to the window. The smile faded on her painted mouth, as she looked out, and snorted with derision. She frowned down at the girl and back at him, her satin dress half opened, revealing her dirty chemise. "That one couldn't satisfy you, Adam honey. She probably ain't never had a man between her legs, wouldn't know what to do with one if she did!"

He took a good look at Molly. The whore was only seventeen but looked thirty. The urge he'd had when he first walked in the Long Branch faded. As she leaned towards him, the faint scent of sugar cookies that lingered on him was overpowered by Molly's strong perfume. But even then he smelled the reek of men on her skin, wondered suddenly how many had already taken Molly today. He turned away from her and back to the window.

_Probably ain't never had a man between her legs. _ He suddenly had visions of her creamy long silken legs wrapped around his dark, hard driving hips. He imagined her warm and yielding in his arms, that soft mouth opening to his probing tongue. _I'd like to be the one to teach her. _

The pretty whore swore under her breath. "By God you want me or not cowboy?" she pulled her dirty chemise down and thrust her big breasts at him provocatively. "I figured after all those weeks of not being able to you needed what I got to offer." Molly scowled. "Or you going to keep lookin' out the window at that princess?"

"Sorry Molly, not right now," Adam said pulling out the five dollars stuffing the bill in the front of her soiled lace underwear.

"Aw come on Adam, don't disappoint me! I ain't had a stud since you was up here two weeks ago," She reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe next time, Molly." He laughed easily as he picked up his hat and brushed back his curly brown hair. The ache in his groin intensified and he was tempted to take Molly up on her offer. He wouldn't even undress for a quick one. With his eyes shut, could he imagine the cheap whore was Susannah? No but one thing was for certain: he had lost his appetite for the pretty whore. Adam turned and headed towards the door. "See ya later Molly." He said as he opened the door.

****M&K*****

"Ben, have you given any thought to how you want to raise the baby?" Lillian asked coming up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean, how I want to raise the baby?" Ben asked confused

"Well what I mean is the kind of life you want for our child." Lillian said starting to massage his shoulders.

"I'm still not sure I follow but if you mean what I want for our child while it is growing up I guess I would have to say that I want him or her to be happy and healthy and to know how very much they are loved. Pretty much the kind of life I had growing up only I'm going to be around to watch my child grow up. I'm not going to wake up one day and realize that I missed half my child's life and all those important little moments in their life." Ben said pointedly as he leaned his head forward granting her better access.

"So you think it's important for our child to be around people who love him or her and can be an important part of their life?" Lillian said applying more pressure to the arch where his shoulders connected to his neck.

"What are you getting at Lil?" Ben asked knowing she was only doing the massage as a distraction.

"Oh, I don't know! Just forget I said anything!" Lillian said patting his shoulder as she walked around him to sit on the lounge.

"Lil," Ben said questionably as he reached out and grabbed her hand halting her from moving farther away from him. With a quick tug he pulled her down in his lap. "How would you feel about staying in Dodge?"

"Its ok with me if you want to spend more time with you're family before we go back. Although the way you're acting towards your father I don't know why you'd want to." Lillian admitted

"I'm not talking about visiting Lil. I'm talking about us moving here permanently."

"Oh, you really mean it Ace!" Lillian said happily.

" Yeah, sure I mean it!" Ben said surprised by her eagerness. "I've been thinking about it for a couple days I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it! I mean you seem so happy in Arizona and I thought that you wanted to be there with your father I just didn't think you would want to stay here." He admitted softly.

"I've been thinking about it to Ace. Sure I'd miss being there on the ranch with my father but for some reason Dodge just feels more like home than anywhere else I could ever think of. You know on the way back from Lydia's the other day I stopped and looked at an old abandoned house. Of course it would need some fixing up, so would the barn and other buildings but if we could find out who owns it and see if they would be willing to sell I would love to live there and raise our family there."

"Well tell you what, why don't we go out there and take a look. I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find out who owns it and we'll start everything moving along so that by the time or maybe shortly after little Selena or Thomas gets here we can be in our new home and start our new life with our new baby."

"I love you, Ace!"

"I love you too, Lil! Now come on you can show me where this wonderful place is."

" Ok! Its not far from Lydia's. I know exactly where it is." Lillian said getting up and biting her lip. "Uhum maybe you better go rent a buggy first…." Lillian said darting towards the washroom.

"Lillian," Ben said at the sounds of her retching into the basin.

"I'll be fine rent a buggy," Lillian said in between upheavals.

"All right," Ben sighed stepping out of the room.

****M&K****

Cole noticed Lydia was spending a lot of her time outside the house rather than inside where she used to spend most of her time. He also noticed that almost as soon as he would go outside Lydia wouldn't be far behind. She had even offered to help him with taking care of the stock which wasn't like her at all. She didn't take to ranching in the way that he had hoped. The only time she took part in the ranching part of things was when she absolutely had no other choice but to pitch in and help him. No this wasn't the Lydia that he knew and loved. He wondered what it would take to return her to the person she was before that horrible night changed their lives forever.

****M&K****

"First let's go see Mama," Mark said stopping Becca in the alley.

"No offense or anything Mark but is there just some place where we can talk quietly out here in the open," Becca asked.

"I know a spot," Mark said lacing his fingers into her hand as he led the way.

****M&K****

Adam stepped out of Molly's room just as Ben stepped out into the hall.

"You lost little brother?" Ben asked curiously.

"Nope," Adam said eyeing his brother as he tucked his thumbs into his gun belt.

"Were you looking for someone?"

"No, not especially," Adam said confused. "Why'd ya ask that for?"

"Oh I don't know. I just thought maybe you were confused about whose room you were in." Ben said.

"Nope I wasn't confused when I went into Molly's room." Adam said.

"What are you crazy or something," Ben said walking over to Adam and giving him a sound bop upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Adam asked fixing his hat on his head once again.

"Oh I don't know," Ben said crossing his arms. "What if it had been Mama or Dad that caught you coming out of her room?"

"Well Dad would understand he's a man after all, and Mama will just have to get use to the idea that I'm not a little boy anymore," Adam said firmly. "Now I got to go catch her before she leaves now get out of my way." Adam said giving his brother a shove to one side as he hurried down the back stairs.

Ben stood there for a moment scratching his head trying to figure out just who Adam was chasing when Molly's door opened up again and footsteps could be heard on the outside stairs.

****M&K****

Mark led Becca up the back stairs of the Long Branch. It was the closest place where they could talk and be away from prying eyes but still out in the open. "I thought you wanted to find Susannah," he asked as he sat down on the top step.

"In a little bit, she's just going to be with your brother," Becca pointed out like it was an obvious fact. "Now let's talk some more about Shakespeare for a while," Becca said

****M&K****

Kitty stood in Doc's outer office and watched with real interest as Adam hurried out the back door and around the side of the building; Mark was leading a girl up the back stairs. She was just about to say something about that when they sat down on the top step. When had her twins grown up so fast as to be interested in girls, or two particular girls, Kitty wondered expecting the door to burst open in a few short minutes with Joe barreling into see her. At least she still had one baby that needed his mother still, she sighed as she finished pouring her coffee and went back into the back bedroom to stare across the street at the jail.

****M&K****

Matt walked along Bridge Street seeing things were just starting to slow down on that end of town while Front Street was just starting to pick up. Julia was wrestling with Joe in getting him ready to go out and stay with her. And the twins were doing their normal thing he assumed, well somewhat normal. He saw Becca and Mark go onto the balcony of the Long Branch to sit and talk, like him and Kitty used to do a long time ago. God it seemed like ages since they actually sat on the steps and talked about anything and everything. He still had things to do in order to get ready for the trial like finding a jury but he had a pretty good idea of who to ask to be the jury now. He'd have to make a few trips out of town to find the twelve decent hard working men that would be impartial. He could send Newly and Festus out to ask them but he wanted to personally be the one to handle it, to make sure he picked twelve of the best.

****M&K****

Adam hurried onto Front Street, hoping he could still catch her. He didn't know why she was in town still, and he really didn't care. He just wanted to pull her down a dark alley and kiss her breathless again.

Adam paused in his search for Susannah. Why was he letting her dictate everything with him. First it was the blacksmith shop, then at school, now she was even controlling the time he spent with Molly. She was really starting to get under his skin. Well he wasn't going to fall under her spell he wasn't going to chase after her. No he was going to go do some serious thinking before he saw her again.

****M&K****

Ben peered through the lace curtain onto the back stairs and saw Mark talking to a girl. Ben smiled as he let the lace-curtain drop back into its proper place, before turning to go down the back stairwell. "Mom has too many exits and entrances into a saloon," he thought as he walked down the stairs towards the office.

****M&K****

Cole was about ready to call it a day, when he noticed Lydia was still outside working in the flowerbeds. Just how many weeds were in the cluttered mess. There was no use calling it a day yet when Lydia didn't even have supper started, he thought as he walked the new colt over towards her. "I'm about done here, what about you," he asked casually.

Lydia sat back on her heels, and looked up at him with a dirt smudged, and smeared face. "I reckon, I'm about done too," Lydia said wiping an arm across her brow smearing the dirt some more, before she slowly stood up. "I'll wash up and get supper going," she said with a weak voice and crestfallen face as she looked at the house as if it was the boogeyman coming to get her.

Cole watched her walk around to the washbasin around back of the house and he wondered if he pushed her too hard into coming home. Maybe they should move back into town until she's ready to face the house.

****M&K****

Matt was walking along the boardwalk finishing up his rounds, when he saw Adam all steamed up about something. "Hey what's wrong with you," Matt asked as he grabbed Adam's arm.

"Women," Adam grumbled. "I'm going to Moss's," he said and left.

Matt shook his head, well if the boys were going to get involved with girls they were going to have to learn the hard way. He hated the thought of them getting their hearts broken but that is just something that goes along with getting involved with the opposite sex. He wished there was something he could do to make sure none of his children ever had to be hurt or suffer any kind of pain but he know that wasn't possible. He just had to make sure they know that he is always there for them and that they can come to him no matter what even if it's just for someone to listen when they need to talk out what is bothering them.

****M&K****

Adam walked into Moss's stables and saw Susannah starting to mount up to leave. "Want some help princess," Adam asked smiling.

"I can use a lot of help," Susannah said turning around to look at him giving up her task of mounting.

Adam walked over to her and caught her hands. He laced his fingers with hers curling against his. He kissed her, drinking her in, tasting and seeking.

She moaned huskily under the furious, hard crush of his lips, and his arms enfolded her completely lifting her half off the floor. Her lips parted easily beneath his, and he kissed her deeply, feeling the rise of passion, of haunting desperate desire.

He kissed her again, slowly and deeply, and the fires of spring came alight within them both, radiant and as beautiful as the burst of sun for their whispers were of love, passionately, forcefully, violently…then tenderly. Her heart thundered, she could scarcely breathe, and she could taste him. When he released her at last, she was dizzy and she could barely breathe.

****M&K****

"Let's go find Susannah," Becca said giving up on the debate that Shakespeare was better than Edger Allen Poe.

"All right," Mark said, smiling like he won a big prize.

"I'm not saying your right, I'm just tired of arguing over it," Becca pointed out.

"But you are conceding," Mark stated boldly as they climbed down the stairs.

"And you're condescending to think I'm conceding," Becca retorted smoothly.

"I am not," Mark said following her as she rounded the corner of the Long Branch. "Where do we start first?" he asked noticing Becca's hesitancy.

"Let's try Moss's stable first," Becca said, looking at him.

"All right," Mark said lacing his fingers with hers.

****M&K****

"Let's go someplace and talk," Adam said.

"I can't," Susannah said regretfully. "I want to, I really want to," Susannah sighed out. "But I got to be getting home before Papa comes looking for me," Susannah said.

"Well I'll see you home then," Adam said.

"No you can't," Susannah practically shouted at him.

"Why the hell not," Adam demanded.

"Because, it's complicated," Susannah said softly putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I wish I could be with you for longer than a few stolen moments but I don't know how," Susannah said

"Maybe I can help," Becca said behind them causing them both to whirl as she laid out her plan.

"Oh Becca, you're the greatest," Susannah squealed giving her friend a big hug. She turned away from Becca and gave Adam one last kiss. "See you tomorrow," she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah," Adam agreed before he helped her mount up and watched her leave. That was when Adam realized it was just him and Mark in the barn. "You sure you can handle breaking the rules," Adam looked at Mark.

"For her I can," Mark said quietly.

"What's wrong Mark? I thought you wanted to see Becca alone for a few hours," Adam asked noticing his brother's nervousness.

"I do," Mark said. "It's just, I get so nervous around her sometimes. I'm afraid I'll do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing and blow the whole thing."

"It's just because you're new at this. Once you're past the kissing stage it'll get easier."

"What's it like?"

"What's, what like?"

"Sex."

"Well let's just say that once you experience it for the first time you'll never want to stop. You know there are other things you can do for each other to make the other one feel good without having sex?"

"Like what?"

"Molly taught me a lot of different ways to make each other feel good."

"Come on Adam! You can't just leave me hanging! Tell me!"

"I got a better idea, come on," Adam said clasping a hand on his brother's shoulder as they started out of Moss's. "It's better to show you, than tell you," Adam said.

"Mama, is going to kill us, when she finds out" Mark chuckled lightly. "But I don't want Molly, I want that other new girl, Rachel…"Mark said looking over at his brother.

"All right, little brother," Adam chuckled.

****M&K****

It was growing late as Jacob started saddling his horse. Julia should have been home by now. He had given her an extra hour to get home after he finished in the fields. He thought maybe the train had been running late but it was almost twilight. He was just leading his horse out of the barn when Julia drove up to the barn.

"Julia! Thank goodness! I was just getting ready to start out looking for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jacob! Dad and Mama asked me to bring Joe out here with me for a few days while Mama is recuperating a little more and it took longer to get him and his things together than I thought it would." Julia said climbing out of the buggy.

"So why didn't you start getting him ready earlier. You know what it's like to get him ready to go! It isn't the first time he's ever come to stay with us!" Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, Jacob calm down! So I'm a few minutes late! I'm fine! It's not like I was in any danger or anything!" Julia said lightly.

"How can you say that! Especially after what happened to Lydia! She thought she was safe in her own home and look what happened! You were out in the middle of nowhere in the dark alone except for a little boy who would have been as helpless to help you as if you had been alone if someone was out to hurt you!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it! You act as if I can't take care of myself or protect myself if you aren't around! Well, let me tell you I know perfectly well how to look out for myself. I can shoot just as well if not better than even you and I had the shotgun right there with me like I always do!" Julia said pointing to the shotgun in the buggy.

"Fine let's move on to why you didn't do what you promised me when you were getting ready to leave this morning!" Jacob demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just what was that!" Julia said trying to recall what she promised.

"You promised me that if you were late coming home you would get your dad or Ben to ride out with you!"

"Oh, that!" Julia said her mouth making a perfect o shape.

"Yeah, that! Well I'm waiting for an answer!" Jacob demanded tersely.

"Well Dad was busy getting things ready to bring Mama home and I didn't want to bother him!"

"Well what about Ben!" he asked wondering why she hadn't asked her brother.

"To tell you the truth I never even thought of having Ben ride out with me! I've gotten so used to him not being around that I never gave him a second thought!" Julia admitted

"If this is how it's going to be the whole time until your mother can take care of the Long Branch again I'm not so sure I want you working there!"

"Now listen here, you aren't going to tell me that I can't help my mother by running her business for her until she is up to doing it herself! I'll do as I damn well please!"

"Julia!" Joe shouted above Julia's shouting in a panic filled voice.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Julia asked turning to look at her brother still in the buggy

"Please stop yelling! If it's because of me I'll be good I promise. I won't do anything bad! I promise!"

"No, Joe. We aren't arguing about you. It's because Jacob is being pigheaded and stubborn! Know what? I think we had better go in and get your things put away and get you settled in. Don't worry the argument is over!" Julia said noticing that even Jacob backed down from the fight.

"We'll finish discussing this later," Jacob said firmly as he waited for Julia to grab Joe's overnight bag before he took care of the horses. The argument was far from over. But he wasn't going to continue fighting in front of Joe either.

*****M&K****

Her bare feet sank into the hot, soft earth with each placement of her feet. She ran, as hard as she could run. Her screams were lost on the night air. She needed to get away from him; the almighty him. What had He done to help her lately? He helped tear her family apart. He was making her family suffer and he took her baby. He took her children.

"Keep Away from me!" she howled, purging her soul of the pain, the anger, the fear and the frustration. He was looking for her, but she didn't care. She had to keep running, because when she ran the pain couldn't touch her. She had to be selfish for once in her life. This was her chance; her time.

She wanted to take back the past few months. She wanted her babies. They weren't supposed to be gone. Not like this.

When she reached the barn she hid in one of the empty stalls the gun poised ready to strike. He wasn't going to touch her this time. He wasn't coming near her ever again. She pulled her emotionally broken body under the worn fabric that covered her, and she curled up in ball ready to strike. She closed her eyes, missing Cole and loving him. Why wasn't he here yet? Where was Cole? Was he with that new teacher, loving her wishing she was his wife instead of her? She swallowed her tears, her fears and the sorrow that she had recently faced. She still wanted Cole there with her.

He wasn't there. It had been so long. He knew now. But, he wasn't there. Had she hurt him? Was he angry with her? The way he had held her…she had never felt so separated from him before. She had needed him more than ever, and his own grief had taken him off to deal with it like he always did. On his own. She had expected him to come again that night, but he hadn't yet. And now it was twilight and Gannon was here after her again. She heard him in the living room

So, she had gone to the only place she could think of that would help give her the element of surprise, tearing out of the house in the middle of the night, when the silence grew too thick, and the nightmares came to life, haunting her and making it difficult to breathe.

"Where are you?" she breathed. "Where did you go?" She felt her sweat soaked nightgown clinging to her flesh, and she brushed her damp hair out of her face. Hot tears singed her wind-burnt cheeks, and she whimpered softly. She had once felt she was stronger than she had ever been. Why did she feel like such a weakling now? She had fought for everything, tooth and nail, and here she was, whimpering in the barn like a sniveling little coward.

They, her and Cole had been through Hell together, but this was worse. She had never felt so empty and so alone, and all she wanted was to see his face and scream at him and tell him that he needed to hold her, because she wasn't able to keep herself standing anymore.

She gritted her teeth, hating the way she was acting. Her child was dead. Cole hadn't been there. He hadn't been able to help that. He was training that new colt so he could support his family.

She knew that, but it didn't stop the ache she felt, because he hadn't been there. She had always been able to take care of herself, but this was too much. She had never had to deal with such a loss before, and she had never thought that she would have to handle it. Lydia Marie Dillon was a strong woman. She could do anything. She could take care of herself and the life growing inside of her and never fear that she would lose it. But she had. She had lost so much, and she couldn't shake the empty feeling, simply because Cole wasn't there to hold her and to tell her that they would get through this. They.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, baring her legs to the biting wind. She could almost feel the bloodstains there, though she had washed them away weeks ago. Her tears hadn't dried, however, and she was lost. He had told her, and he'd gone away. Only cause you yelled at him to go.

She cried out again, searching for the answers and coming up short-handed. She felt this incredible energy build up inside of her, and all she could see was the blood. She could feel her child dying. She could feel her body rejecting it like it didn't belong. Why wasn't that child allowed to live? She looked up at the sky, wondering how this could have happened. She almost begged for death, so she could stop the pain.

As she continued to hunker against the stall, she saw their faces. Cole, her light, her peace, her center. He kept her grounded yet let her fly. They were the same and different all at once. Then she saw his face. The child…the child she lost. It had been a boy, she was almost sure of it. Her heart told her it was so, and that's what counted. She had lost her son…Cole's son. He would have been beautiful with jet black hair like his father's and eyes just as gray.

"Cole!" she whispered. "I need you!" She closed her eyes, sinking her body lower against the stall. She had so much anger inside of her over everything that had happened recently. It seemed as if there was no light, and everything kept heading along a downward spiral. She wanted to lash out at the world for taking her son from her. She wanted to hate, but she couldn't. Her heart was too full of love to let anything hateful in, but she wanted to. She wanted to at that moment, though she knew that hating wouldn't bring her son back.

She felt like she was dying, when her heart began to slow, and her body began to calm from its previous quaking. As she was about to stand and drag herself back home; back to the room she once spent every night with her husband in, she felt a pair of strong arms envelop her, and she wondered if it was the Almighty, ready to throw her away for being so angry with him. But, when she opened her eyes, she wasn't seeing the eyes of God. She saw the eyes of her husband, concerned, frightened and vulnerable.

"Lydia?" She couldn't move for a moment. She felt paralyzed in the moment, taking in the sight of him. He was actually there. She came to the realization that he had come for her, when she brushed her hand against his cheek, feeling the stubble against the palm of her hand, feeling tears, theirs bringing them together. She couldn't breathe, and when his hand found hers for a moment, the air came rushing back into her lungs, burning and making her come alive again. The tears sprang forth again, and she shook her head, pulling her body closer to his.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she cried, choking his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him so tightly. He stood tall, holding her shivering body in his arms, and he let her for a few moments. "I'm sorry." He had had almost a week to deal with this and think about it. She had had three days, and she wasn't quite ready, but he knew that she needed him. He couldn't be a coward. He had to be there for her, because his usually strong wife felt as delicate as a child in his arms, scared and shivering, helpless and completely dependent. This wasn't his wife. This was what his absence and the miscarriage had done to her. It hurt him so much to feel her struggling to breathe as she swallowed down sobs and thick tears that burned as hot as fire.

He softly brushed the hair out of her eyes and placed a comforting kiss to her forehead. "Let's go in the house and get warm, all right?" She didn't respond. She only clung more tightly to him, feeling like a coward but feeling the strength returning to her soul once again. He was there like he should have been all along. And with that realization, she jumped back as if she'd been bitten, remembering that he'd wasn't there for her when she really needed him. She leapt from his arms, letting her feet soak into the scratchy straw.

"No! No! No!" That was all she could scream at the moment, and Cole watched her. He was a statue, though his eyes purged the tears that his heart was releasing. "You weren't there! You weren't there! And…and you left again. Why did you leave? Why?" When he didn't answer right away, she turned, running from him, running from herself, running from the truth. He rushed after her, catching up to her in a few strides, and he pulled his arms around her. She struggled against him for only a few moments, before her knees buckled, and they both sank to the soft dry ground. Cole held back his anguish, and he was solid for her, holding her and letting her scream out her pain. He felt her turn in his arms, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. Her cries were muffled in his chest, and her nails were like razorblades as they unknowingly dug into his flesh. He stayed strong. He swallowed hard and rocked her. "I was alone, Cole. I was alone. I know you…you couldn't be there, but I needed you. I needed…I need you." He clung to her, needing her now more than ever.

"If ya wanna blame me…go on. Blame me." She shook her head, trying to pull back from him but failing due to her own need to be there with him; in his arms. She wanted to work through the pain and the tears no matter how much it hurt.

"I don't blame you. I just…needed you." Cole nodded.

"I know. I know. I need you, Lydia. I should've come home when it started getting darker." He stood, drawing her up and into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, and he wanted to break down. The pain in her eyes ripped through his heart. "I should've stayed home until you could go with me, but I just…I couldn't." He paused, swallowing his worries. "I don't wanna be the reason I see that look in your eyes for the rest of my life." She shook her head desperately, days of worry and sorrow seeping through her skin and revealing itself to Cole.

"You aren't the reason. I was just jealous… and now I'm angry." Cole said swallowing hard, searching her eyes.

"With me?" He shook his head.

"With myself," he said.

She knew the truth, and she couldn't hate him for it, but she wanted to, because she thought that might take away some of the pain. She wanted to blame him so at least she could blame someone. She could take her pain out on herself, and she knew it wasn't healthy. Yet he had a pull on her, and he was helping her to see that they truly could do anything when they were together. Together was what she needed. She needed him to be there at night to hold her through her nightmares, and she needed him to be there in the morning to kiss her and help her greet the sun and the new day.

She cried, as the exhaustion was setting in. Two nights of not sleeping was catching up to her. When she stumbled backward, he reached out, catching her before she could fall. She let out a heavy wail, and he scooped her up, holding her body to his tightly.

He felt her go limp in his arms. He didn't know what to do for a split second, but he knew she needed to be warm. He didn't care about himself. He only cared about her, and he cursed under his breath, angry that he hadn't been there for her, when his own emotions drew him away so he could pout alone. That had been the last thing Lydia needed. She had been at her most vulnerable state, and he had left her so he could pout in private. He felt selfish, and he vowed to never let a thing like that happen again. His detachment had caused an emotional stress to be put on Lydia's shoulders. She had lost their child, and he hadn't been there for her.

****M&K*****

Matt paced in Doc's outer room. Through the door, he could hear Doc and Kitty, knowing that Doc was trying one last time to convince Kitty to wait a few more days before moving back to the house, their home. Matt was inclined to agree with Doc, but was sure the argument would be to no avail especially since Joe was being taken care of by Julia. So now he waited for Kitty to be ready so that he would be there to walk with her, to help her if need be. The voices had quieted; Doc appeared in the doorway.

Matt understood Doc's concerns, Kitty had been out of bed for the first time only three days earlier and it had been more than difficult. She had sat in the chair only briefly, needing help to walk the breadth of the small room at first. In those days her stamina had improved somewhat, but there was still evidence of pain. Matt saw the pain she could not keep from her eyes, the way she held her shoulders. He tried his best to get her to listen to reason about taking it easy and not trying to speed up her recovery. Yet every time he said something she retorted something about the pot calling the kettle black. Yeah maybe he was over reacting, and yeah half the time he didn't listen to Doc either, well not all that much about his recovery anyway. Kitty had always been his voice of reason when he was injured now the roles were reversed and he didn't know how to argue with her about it.

"She's still determined to hold me to my word," Doc murmured swiping a hand over his mustache. Doc didn't say anything more because it had all been said before. Doc could only hope that time would work to heal Kitty's body and to soothe her soul, to calm the rage, and sooth the guilt the whole Dillon clan felt.

****M&K****

"You don't have to do this alone you know," his voice was gentle, but she flinched as if he'd screamed.

"Yes I do," she replied, her voice catching not meeting his eyes.

She tried to stand but her knees buckled. If it hadn't been for his hand on the small of her back, she would have collapsed back onto the bed. He still wondered how she had made it to the door a few days ago.

"Kitty," the alarm he felt came through his voice.

Her only reply was a terse "I'm fine." Not willing to further agitate her by arguing he readjusted his arm around her until she gained her footing.

He wanted to tell her how grateful he was that she had survived. He wanted to confess that he loved her more than anything. In lieu of the words that he wanted to say, but didn't dare, he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. He held her hand trying to take some of the pain away, trying to give her some of his strength. It had broken his heart to have to tell her that those animals had caused her to lose their child and any chance of having another one. It had killed him to tell her that there could never be another baby. He could have left it up to Doc to tell her but he had to be the one to tell her. The look of agony on her face was almost enough to wring the words from his lips that she didn't need to be so stubborn and he'd help her home that she could lean on him. Slowly they crossed the street one weary step after another until they reached the back stairs of the Long Branch.

Kitty gripped the wooden banister for support tightly in her hands as she tried to get her second wind. Matt on the other hand was having none of it as he left her side to open the gate and came back scooping her up in his arms and carried her up towards their home. Without giving her a chance to protest, he gently laid her on their bed. For once she didn't continue to argue, she simply sighed leaning back into the pillows.

"Thank you," Kitty heaved out tiredly.

"You're welcome," Matt said moving to draw the shades and turn the lamps down.

"Matt," Kitty called out softly.

"Hum," he said moving over towards her.

"I've been thinking…"

"That's dangerous," Matt said.

"Remember the other night when you said it might help to talk about it and I said I couldn't?"

"Yeah, I remember." Matt said looking down at her.

"Well I don't really know if I'm ready now or not but I'm gonna try. Part of the reason I didn't want to get into it the other night was because Joe was there but also because I wasn't completely ready to tell you about what I went through." Kitty admitted.

"I figured as much." Matt said knowingly. Yet he still didn't want to push her either now. "Kitty you don't have to do this now. If you're not ready. I'll be here and I'll listen when you are ready," he added looking at her.

"I know that Matt but I have to talk about it now. That's one reason I wanted Julia to take Joe, so we could be alone and not have to worry about upsetting him or him overhearing something he shouldn't." Kitty explained.

"I know Kitty, Joe's the reason I didn't press for answers either," Matt admitted.

"Well when we got to the camp I was taken to Bonner's tent and tied to the support post with my hands tied behind my back. Bonner was true to his word he never laid a hand on me until the moment he found out his brother had been hung. The worst he had done before that was refuse to give me anything to eat or drink. He thought he was going to humble me into begging but I didn't. I wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction of watching me beg. Oh, if it had been for something else I might have but not over something as trivial as something to eat." Kitty started.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this but what would you consider important enough to beg Bonner for?"

"Your life, our children's lives."

"That's what I thought. When are you gonna learn that my life aint worth it!"

"It is to me! You're worth everything to me."

"I know the feeling," Matt said looking her straight in the eyes. "You and the kids mean everything to me too!"

"That's nice to know," Kitty said with a small smile. "I already knew it but it's nice to hear once in a while," she added patting the spot beside her on the bed.

Matt sank down on the bed beside her as she laced their fingers together. Making a mental note to tell Kitty more often that he loved her.

Kitty kept her hands firmly wrapped around his, she sucked in a deep breath before she continued. "Anyway, after Jude heard that Virgil had been hung he turned into a completely different person. He beat me! He tortured me with anything he could get his hands on. Some things you wouldn't even to begin to imagine. He cut me. Not deep cuts just little nagging painful cuts that the blood slowly trickled out of and then there was the stick he used to burn my face. After that was over that's when he decided it was time to make me really pay for being Matt Dillon's woman." She said feeling Matt tense up in her hands as he drew in air like a drowning man. "He raped me Matt! Then he let all those animals all have their turn! Oh, Matt I just wanted it to be over, I wished I could die but I knew I couldn't I just had to hold on until you came for me because I knew nothing would stop you from finding me! I just had to live so our baby could live. At that point nothing else mattered! After it was over I could barely stand but I managed to get dressed and I knew I just had to wait until you came for me! That's when he decided to bring me back. He said he was going to make sure you never wanted me again! You know the rest after that!" Kitty said watching her husband's body and face. Her heart broke at the glistening moisture in Matt's eyes. "Oh, Matt," she cried, right before he enveloped her into two massive arms that always held the world at bay.

"Shh, it's over now." Matt soothed trying to fight his own emotions. Kitty needed to focus on getting better, not taking care of him. "All you have to think about is getting better so we can start putting our life back together." He said before pulling back to look her in the eye. "One thing I want you to always remember, well actually two. One is I love you and I always will and the second is that I always want you! I wanted you the first time I saw you and every day since and I will always want you! You listening, to me?" he questioned looking at her blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Yeah," Kitty said blinking her eyes from the shock of it all. "Matt do you see now why I don't want anyone knowing about the baby? If they knew what I went through while I was pregnant then to end up losing the baby they would all feel like they should have done more to protect me. Especially the boys and I can't let them feel like they didn't do enough to protect me or that they are responsible for how things turned out."

"I understand, honey! I'll do best to keep it a secret but I still think it could end up backfiring."

"I know but I'm not doing this for myself! I'm doing it for our friends and especially for our family."

"I know! That's the reason I love you so much Kathleen! That big generous heart of yours!"

"Oh, that's what you love most about me?"

"Well let's just say it's one of the things."

"I love you too Cowboy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimers apply

_**Chapter 8**_

_Wednesday_

Lydia was madder than a wet hen as she walked from the jail over to the Long Branch. Damn little miss perfect thought she ruled the roost right now, but she didn't rule nothing. Julia was too busy looking after the Long Branch to be bothered with watching Joe. And why didn't her mother ask her to watch Joe. Joe would be just the distraction she needed to stop thinking about Gannon Gier and what he did. She'd have more time for Joe, than Julia did. Little Miss Perfect Julia. It was always Julia who got spared, it was always Julia that was the apple of their parent's eye. Julia was always the leveled headed one of the bunch she didn't even know the meaning of having fun. She was too regal to stiff what would she know about taking care of a seven year old boy. Well she was going to change that, she thought as she went to tell Cole her plans.

****M&K****

"Everything is in order Mama," Julia said.

"You know Julia I want to thank you for helping your father and me out by keeping Joe for a few days. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to know he's being well taken care of and not causing you father any problems." Kitty said looking over the books Julia had been keeping up for her.

"It's ok Mama! We're happy to help!" Julia exclaimed happily.

"I'll just bet you are! What are you doing, trying to make sure that you rid yourself of your guilty conscience by ingratiating yourself to Mama?" Lydia said coolly from her stance in the doorway.

"Nice to see you to Lydia? Just what was that supposed to mean?" Julia asked stunned by Lydia's venomous behavior.

"Well for starters you didn't have to live through the nightmares that Mama and I did, then you let Doc do the surgery that made sure Mama could never have another child and I lost mine but you get to have yours and have your perfect life! Now you're running the Long Branch and watching Joe to ease your guilty conscience!" Lydia snapped out.

"Now just a minute Lydia! You have no right to talk to your sister that way!" Kitty scolded looking at Julia's bland face. "She has nothing to feel guilty about. I don't know if you even realize it or not but if Julia hadn't let Doc do the surgery I wouldn't be here right now. She helped to save my life and I will not blame her for that!" Kitty said alternating looks between Lydia and Julia. She noticed Julia perked up a little at Kitty defending her. "You young lady ," Kitty said looking at Lydia, "had better quit being such a spoiled, self-centered brat and look at what you still have in your life instead of what you've lost!"

"So you're taking her side just like always!" Lydia bit out. "Poor little Miss Perfect!"

"No Lydia I'm not taking anybody's side! I just think you need to look at all the facts and think before you go treating your sister like the enemy!"

"Well I just don't understand how after everything that has happened you could let her watch Joe. She was supposed to be watching him the other night and she let him wander off and get lost! Then Daddy was the one who had to go find him! I think you should have sent him out to the ranch with Cole and me!"

"Now just a damn minute dear sister! You are still recovering yourself! How could you do any better looking after Joe than me?"

"Cole is there, he would be more than happy to help out with Joe! He thinks the world of Joe!" Lydia snapped back.

"And I suppose you think Jacob doesn't!" Julia bit out defensively.

"Well let's just say that Cole is more patient with him and doesn't get annoyed by him being around! Besides what would you know of looking after a seven year old." Lydia bit off. "You never had an ounce of fun your whole life, you always had to be the perfect one," Lydia retorted.

"All right you two enough! Julia, Lydia does make one very good point. With you taking care of the Long Branch that doesn't really leave much time for you to devote to your home life or to looking after your brother."

"But Mama, I can do it! Just give me a chance to prove it!" Julia whined.

"I don't know Julia maybe this is all too much for you to take on in your condition." Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Please Mama!" Julia pleaded knowing she was losing the fight with her sister.

"Oh, that's it Princess, whine and Mama will let you have your way!" Lydia retorted.

"What is going on here?" Matt thundered from the doorway. "You both should know better than to be upsetting your mother after what she has been through!" Matt said seeing Kitty getting flustered in dealing with the girls fighting.

"Matt, I'll explain later but I've changed my mind about Julia watching Joe." Kitty started. "It's too much for her with running the Long Branch and everything so Lydia and Cole are going to be looking after Joe for a while." Kitty stated firmly.

"Thank you Mama, I'll go pick him up from school right now," Lydia said smiling a real genuine smile for the first time.

"Kitty, are you sure?" Matt questioned.

"Yes I'm sure it is for the best right now." Kitty said seeing Julia's fallen face. "Julia, honey it's not that I don't trust you to watch your brother, but I just think you have too much on your plate right now." Kitty started to explain.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it! Just gives me more time to devote to the Long Branch!" Julia shrugged feeling disappointed with her mother's choice.

"Julia, I don't know what this is all about but I want you to make sure that you make yourself and my grandbaby the first priority! Nothing else is as important as that!" Kitty said sternly. "But I don't want you think either I let Lydia take Joe because I don't trust you. I do trust you, but maybe…just maybe Lydia needs Joe as a distraction." Kitty said looking over at Matt.

"Kitty, you may be right," Matt said. "I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time," Matt pointed out

"Well I'm going to get back to work! Don't worry Mama I understand it was nothing personal you were just trying to get Lydia to stop acting that way!"

"Exactly! I think it is really important that she have something to focus on besides all the pain and anger and Joe might just be the answer!"

"Ok, Mama I love you both! If you need anything just let me know."

"We will, bye!"

"Bye!"

"What just happened here?" Matt asked trying to catch up.

"Long story!" Kitty sighed out.

"I got time," Matt said.

****M&K*****

Lydia ran all the way to the blacksmith shop where Cole was getting a few colts shod. "Cole! Guess what?" Lydia said happily.

"I don't know! What?" Cole said calmly as he stroked the nervous colt's neck.

"Mama is letting Joe come out and stay with us for a few days!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

"That's good. I suppose!" Cole said trying not to snub out her enthusiasm but trying to remain calm so he didn't get Trent killed.

"Yes, it is!" Lydia said, not the least bit daunted by his resolve. "She was going to let little miss perfect Julia watch him but I helped Mama to see that he would be better off with us. After all we have more time for him than Julia and Jacob do and he will be so much better off with us!" Lydia exclaimed. "Julia looked like she was going to burst out crying any minute. She kept whining to Mama about giving her a chance to prove that she could watch Joe and take care of the Long Branch both. In the end Mama saw how logical it was to let us keep Joe."

"Ok. Lydia, just slow down and take a deep breath! You're going a hundred miles a minutes. I get you are excited about Joe coming out to stay with us for a while! But for Christ's sake calm down before you get Trent killed back there," Cole said never raising his voice as he calmly stayed in control.

"Oh, I forgot," Lydia, said taking her excitement down a notch. And yes I'm excited about Joe staying with us. I think it is exactly what we both need. Something else to focus on besides everything that has happened." Lydia said pointedly.

"Ok. If you want Joe to stay with us I told you I'm ok with it. I'd let all the kids in Dodge move in if it would keep that smile on your face," he whispered for her ears only.

"No! I don't need all the kids in Dodge, just Joe!"

"Ok. So what about some supper?"

"Oh, I got so excited about Joe I completely forgot about supper! I'm sorry, Cole!"

"Don't worry about it! We'll eat at Delmonico's before we head home." He suggested lightly.

"Sounds great, after you get finished here could you run over to the school and get Joe," she said

"Sure," Cole said noticing she didn't say anything about him lagging to talk to Alison.

****M&K****

"Jules, something wrong?" Jacob asked as Julia stormed over to where he was standing in front of the bar.

" Yeah," Julia bit out moving towards the office doors.

It didn't take a genius to know whatever Julia had to say had to be said in private. "What's wrong, Jules?"

"Lydia threw one of her hissy fits and Mama is letting her and Cole watch Joe now. She said it was because I don't have enough time to devote to watching Joe along with running the Long Branch and taking care of myself in my condition. That was the official excuse but it is just because she was trying to calm Lydia down and get her to focus on something else other than her pain and what she has been through."

"Do you want me to talk to Cole. See if he can get Lydia to back off?"

"No! Don't do that! It would just give Lydia another excuse to say that I had you fight my battles for me so I could get my way. She was accusing Mama earlier of always letting me have my way saying she treated me like a princess!"

" Ok. But if Lydia doesn't start acting like a rational human being and stop blaming you for something that was no more your fault than hers I'm going to talk to Cole and if that doesn't work I'll tell Lydia myself what I think of her!" Jacob said hotly.

"Alright! Let's just forget about it for now. I just need to calm down and relax for a bit."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just exhausted. Between arguing with Lydia and working here today I'm just very tired."

"Ok. Why don't you go upstairs and rest and take it easy."

"Sounds good to me," Julia said turning to walk up the back stairs.

****M&K****

Jacob was ready to hang his sister-in-law up from the nearest tree for upsetting Julia, in her condition. How dare Lydia, say Julia was too busy to take care of Joe? What did she know about his wife? Julia always worried about everyone else before herself, so where did Lydia get off? Julia was the more practical one, while Lydia had always been the irrational one. And it was just typical of Kitty and Matt to give in to Lydia's temper tantrums. Well not this time, he was just going to have a little talk with his mother-in-law.

****M&K****

Cole stood there in the schoolyard waiting for school to let out so he could snag his little brother-in-law. Maybe Lydia was right and this was just what they needed to focus on instead of all the bad stuff. Joe would be a good distraction. Maybe with Joe there Lydia wouldn't be so scared. After last night he wasn't sure what to do anymore, now she wanted them to take care of Joe. It didn't make any sense but he wasn't going to destroy her excitement by questioning the logic of it.

****M&K****

"Jacob! How are you?" Kitty asked

"Well I'm not sure right now how I feel!"

"Oh? Something wrong? It isn't Julia is it?"

"Well yes it is Julia but not the way you mean. As far as I know Julia and the baby are both fine."

"Ok, so what is the problem?" Kitty asked.

"Mom, I got Joe's things all gathered up," Lydia said walking out of the hallway.

"All right," Kitty said.

"Just where the hell do you get off," Jacob raged staring at Lydia as she held the overnight bag in her hands.

"Excuse me," Lydia asked. "Oh what did little Miss Perfect go whine to you about Joe staying with me," Lydia said not the least bit intimidated by Jacob.

"Why you little…" Jacob said starting towards Lydia.

"Jacob," Kitty screeched out shocked by this sudden outburst. "You won't be talking about my daughter in this house that way," Kitty said tartly.

"Your daughter," Jacob scoffed. "Did you forget you have another daughter?" He hissed out. "The daughter/sister you both have taken advantage of since she was fifteen. "Julia can watch Ben, Julia can help with the twins, Julia can run the Long Branch but she's too busy to watch Joe. Seems to me she did a damn good job of watching all of you when you two were at Doc's." He snapped out. "Well not any longer," he added. "Julia's not going to roll over and drop everything for you ever again. You can get someone else to look after Joe fine, well you can get them to look after the Long Branch too," Jacob raged.

"From now on Julia doesn't need either of you! She doesn't need this kind of stress in her condition!"

"Well Jacob I agree with you about Julia not needing any additional stress! That's one reason I decided to let Lydia look after Joe so Julia could focus more on herself and the baby!" Kitty said firmly.

"Yeah, see?" Lydia interrupted.

"See what, Lydia?" Kitty asked.

"Even when you think Mama is taking my side she's still looking out for her precious Julia!"

"As far as I'm concerned from now on I will be Julia's family! Our baby and me will be the only family Julia has and if she needs anyone else my family will be her family! From now on Julia is a Roniger and nothing else! The Dillon/ Russell part of her life is over!" Jacob shouted out.

"Jacob you can't mean that!" Kitty screeched out.

"I mean every word of it! You can just forget any ideas you had about being the doting grandmother! You will not be a part of our child's life! I won't have my child growing up with you and Lydia as any kind of influence in their life!"

"No! Jacob! Please!" Kitty pleaded, as Jacob turned and walked out the door. Kitty sat there stunned for a moment then the tears started to fall and wouldn't stop.

"Mama calm down! You know Doc said for you to take it easy! Please Mama don't cry!" Lydia said trying to soothe her mother.

"I'll tell Julia that you said goodbye!" Jacob said firmly.

"You better get the hell out of this house! Out of Dodge if you know what's good for you! Once Dad finds out about this he's gonna be out for blood!" Lydia raged as she hugged her mother's shoulders

"I'm not afraid of Matt! But I am leaving because right now I can't stand to be around either one of you!" Jacob grounded out.

"Mama please don't cry! Julia won't stand for it! Oh, Mama please!" Lydia said as her mother shook violently with her tears. "I'm going to get Dad! He'll know what to do!" Lydia said half scared to leave her mother but knowing her father was the only one who could calm her mother down.

****M&K****

"Daddy, you better come quick," Lydia said bolting in the door of the jail.

"Why," Matt asked.

"I'll explain later but it's Mama, she's crying and won't stop," Lydia said.

"What did you do," Matt said accusingly.

"Not me, just hurry," Lydia said in a panic filled voice.

Matt wasted no time in grabbing his hat and walking out the door with Lydia on his heels as he crossed the street and headed for the back door of the house.

He found Kitty in her chair where he left her this morning crying heart breaking sobs that shook her whole body. "Shhhh," Matt said wrapping her up in his arms thinking she just had another nightmare or something along those lines. Kitty was muttering incoherent sounds at him as she buried her face in his shirt front. "Lydia you better be explaining to me what happened and now," Matt said as he soothed Kitty with his hands.

****M&K****

"Cole!" Jacob greeted coolly.

"Jacob! Didn't Julia tell you that Joe was coming home with Lydia and me? Kitty asked Lydia to watch him so Julia wouldn't have to burden herself with taking care of Joe and the Long Branch in her condition." Cole said calmly.

"Yeah, she told me, but I thought since I was already here and he has to go out to the farm to pick up his things I'd go ahead and pick him up from school. And he isn't a burden!"

"Well it's no problem for Lydia and me to go ahead and take him with us. I can ride on out to your place later and get his stuff. It's really no big deal."

"Is that what Lydia told you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is the only reason Joe is going home with you and Lydia is because she had to show how petty and jealous she is of Julia and badger Kitty into letting her take care of Joe just to spite Julia! Kitty only gave in because she was afraid of what Lydia would do next if she said no, she's been so irrational! I think you need to have a talk with Lydia and convince her that Joe would be better off with Julia and me!"

"Lydia has been through hell! I think she's entitled to act a little irrational at times. As for convincing Lydia to let Joe stay with you I will do no such thing! This is the most happy and excited I've seen her since the attack! I'll be damned if I'll take that away from her just to make Julia happy! What about Julia always being the pampered one who doesn't have to face any hardships in her perfect little life?"

"It isn't Julia's fault! She had no more control over what happened than anyone else! If you want to talk blame where were you when Lydia needed you? I was with Julia to make sure she and our child were as safe as they could be but you left Lydia alone knowing she could be in danger! I would say that makes you more to blame than Julia!"

Cole didn't even think or give Jacob a warning before his fist connected with his jaw snapping Jacob's head back. Jacob turned and threw a punch at Cole hitting him square in the stomach.

****M&K*****

"You think Dad and Mom will buy it," Mark asked nervously.

"Yeah," Adam said looking over at his brother. "Oh look there's Cole and Jacob," Adam said just as Cole threw a punch at Jacob.

"Wonder what that's about," Mark asked Adam.

"I don't know but you better go get Dad," Adam said.

"O.k." Mark said.

"Check the house first, then the jail," Adam stated calmly.

"All right then afterwards we'll go meet Susannah and Becca," Mark said as he rushed to go find their father.

"Yeah," Adam said walking down towards his brother-in-laws.

****M&K****

Lydia noticed her father was fuming mad after she explained what Jacob had said. When Mark burst through the front door.

"Dad you better get over to the school quick Jacob and Cole are really going after each other.

"All right, you stay here with your mother," Matt said noticing Kitty was still crying but not as bad as she had been. "Lydia go find your sister and tell her to get her butt down to the schoolyard and you to," Matt said standing up taking charge as he stormed out the front door heading towards the school.

****M&K****

"Come on you two," Adam said roughly. "Break it up," he said trying to pull his brother-in-laws apart. Only to get in the middle of their fight.

"What is going on here?" Matt thundered pulling Cole back roughly at the same time Adam pulled Jacob back.

"Oh, nothing Matt! Jacob is just trying to tell me why he thinks that he and Julia should be allowed to go ahead and watch Joe even though Kitty said he would be better off with Lydia and me!" Cole said tearing free of Matt's hold.

"Now just a minute!" Jacob shouted as Adam pulled him backwards. "You..." Jacob said as he tore out of Adam's grip and started towards Cole.

"That's not what Kitty said! I was there for part of the discussion. What she said was that even though she thinks Julia and Jacob would do just fine taking care of Joe that maybe Lydia could look after him so Julia didn't have so much on her plate. She needs to take care of herself for her sake as well as her baby and this would make things easier for her. Also I don't think Kitty would have changed her mind about Julia watching Joe if Lydia hadn't seemed so desperate to have him with her. Now I think the two of you have been around my daughters way too long! You're acting as childish and petty as they are! I want all this fighting and bickering to stop! Jacob I want to talk to you alone! Now!" Matt thundered.

"Daddy," Joe said stopping Matt for a second. Joe wiggled a finger at his father. Matt bent down as Joe whispered in his ear. "Jacob and Julia were fighting last night over me staying with them. He made Julie cry," Joe said in a half whisper half normal voice.

"All right I'll take care of Jacob," Matt said. "You go with Cole, I'll see you tomorrow after school," Matt said.

"All right," Joe said as he started to walk away with Cole.

****M&K****

"Julia!" Lydia shouted walking into the office.

"I really don't have time for you and your tantrums right now Lydia!" Julia said.

"Well do you have time for Mama?" Lydia questioned watching her sister halt in her task of taking stock.

"Why what's wrong?" Julia asked alarmed.

"Jacob showed up and started yelling at her telling her that you were cutting her out of your life and that she would never be a part of your child's life. She got upset and started crying and I couldn't get her to stop! I had to get Dad to try and help calm her down!" Lydia stated watching the stark horror fill Julia's eyes.

"I didn't tell Jacob anything like that!" Julia shouted.

"Well I think he made the decision. I don't think he was going to ask how you felt about it, just tell you that you were no longer a Dillon!" Lydia shrugged.

"Well I'll deal with that later! Mama is the most important thing right now!" Julia said moving towards the door that Lydia was blocking.

"Oh no you don't Dad wants at the schoolhouse, where your husband is probably by now getting the tar beat out of him by a very mad Daddy," Lydia said seeing Julia's face pale. "Come on," Lydia said letting her resentment for her sister subside as she helped her towards the school.

****M&K****

" What did you want to talk to me about, Matt?" Jacob said only to have Matt's fist hitting me in the chin hard enough to knock him to the ground.

" What are you doing?" Julia screamed as she watched her father go after her husband like a mad man. "Dad no don't hurt him! You're going to kill him! Please no!" Julia screamed over and over as her father belted Jacob over and over again.

"You think I'm afraid of you Matt? Well I'm not!" Jacob said picking himself up off the ground once again.

"Well you better be! I will not let you or anyone say or do anything to upset or hurt Kitty as long as I'm around!" Matt said stopping in his fight as he noticed the tears streaming down Julia's cheeks.

"She deserved everything I said to her and more!" Jacob said firmly only to get another fist slamming into his mouth again.

"No, Daddy don't hit him again! Please!" Julia said moving in front of her father.

"You had better learn to keep that mouth of yours shut! I know your parents didn't raise you to show the kind of disrespect you have shown my wife and our family today!" Matt said moving Julia out of the way and over to the side.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat! I am sick and tired of seeing my wife treated so shabbily by her own family!" Jacob said getting to his feet again with a spittle of blood running down his chin, as he spat on the ground close to Matt's boots.

"I don't give a damn what you think! As long as Julia doesn't say she wants us out of her life then it really doesn't matter what you have to say!" Matt thundered.

"Julia?" Jacob shouted at her.

Julia looked between her husband and her father.

"Julia," Matt questioned.

"I don't know Dad! I'm so confused right now! I don't know what to do!" Julia admitted looking at him.

"Well when you decide let me know! I need to get back to your mother!" Matt said dropping the whole thing just as quickly as it got started. Kitty was his main concern.

"Sure Dad!" Julia said turning to face Jacob with rage in her eyes that matched her father's only moments ago.

****M&K****

Adam waited a whole three seconds once they were out of town to question Mark. "Well," Adam questioned.

"Well what?" Mark asked confused.

"Oh, don't be so evasive! You know what I'm talking about!" Adam said looking over at his brother.

"Well lets just say that I am definitely going back!" Mark said smiling.

It surprised Adam to hear Mark say that considering he didn't get the girl he asked for. Rachel had been busy with another customer so Mark had to settle for the new girl Julia hired Caitlyn. Yet the answer hadn't really surprised him considering he covered Mark's butt last night because he still wasn't finished by the time their father checked in on them. "That good huh," Adam said.

"Yeah, I never knew it would make me feel so good," Mark said looking over at Adam. "If I had I don't think I would have waited this long," Mark pointed out.

"Trust me when I say it only gets better! Each time you'll be less and less nervous and each time will be better than the last!"

"Really? I never imagined it could be any better!"

"Yeah, I thought so too until the next time I was with Molly. Now I can't say for sure about Caitlyn because Molly is the only one I've been with but she teaches me something new almost every time I'm with her. What did you like best about what you did with Caitlyn?"

"She put it in her mouth. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven!"

"Yeah, that's one of my favorite things too." Adam said as he imagined Susannah's dark head going down on him like Molly always did. "What was your least favorite?"

"Well nothing so far. I loved every minute of it! What about you what's your least favorite?"

"When she insists on making me wait til after she gets her climax to have mine."

"Oh, well Caitlyn said we would work on that later. Yesterday was all about me."

"So you want to go back for more huh?"

"Yeah, I already wish I could do it again right now!"

"So what's stopping you? Besides the fact that we're meeting the girls," Adam asked.

"I just think it will make it even better if I let the anticipation build up before I do it again." Mark said looking towards his brother for advice.

"Yeah, I guess so," Adam said. "But it's always good for me no matter if the last time was yesterday or ten minutes ago!"

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone about it?" Mark said swearing his brother to secrecy.

"How stupid do I look?" Adam said casting Mark a glare. "You know too much about me that you could use against me if I did! Not to mention the fact Dad would kill us both now if Mama ever found out."

"True," Mark said. "So what happened between Cole and Jacob," Mark asked changing the subject.

"Let's just say I'm surprised Jacob is still alive," Adam commented as he caught Mark up to speed on what's been going on.

_They made it up to Old Dodge and only Becca was there. "Susannah said to tell you Adam to ride about five miles that direction and you'll find her," Becca said. _

"_All right," Adam said whirling his horse Marshall in the direction Becca pointed leaving his brother and Becca alone to do whatever. _

****M&K****

Adam saw Susannah's horse Strawberry just ahead of him. He dismounted and heard splashing. There in front of him was a fresh water pond. A pool as private as Adam's and Eve's own Eden, locked away in the depths of the forest.

A slight sound in the water startled him, just as he noticed the pile of feminine clothing. He looked out at the water and what he saw sent a flash of heat ripping through his torso and limbs and straight to his sex.

The little minx. Through the clear water, he could see her swimming. Moving about the water with the grace and speed and lithe of the mythical mermaid. He smiled as he stood there watching her.

He began to strip.

Her pile of feminine clothing was neatly hung on the bushes, his fell on the ground with reckless speed.

****M&K****

"No, Shakespeare is better," Becca argued.

"No Poe is better," Mark argued back.

"Poe is dark and sinister and deathly haunting," Becca persisted.

"And Shakespeare isn't?" Mark countered.

"Shakespeare is romantic, like Romeo and Juliet," Becca said with a sigh.

"They both die in the end, so how is that romantic," Mark questioned.

"It shows true love holds no bounds," Becca said.

"You don't need some tragic play to tell you that," Mark pointed out. "Take a look at my parents," Mark said pointedly.

"Yes but your parents are more like…" Becca said having to think for a minute. "You're parents are more like Lancelot and Guinevere.

Mark almost rolled with laughter at her reference for his parents.

****M&K****

Susannah luxuriated in the water while she waited for Adam to show up, diving deep, surfacing for a swift breath of air, seeking the depths once again. It was wonderful and carefree. A world she could just feel. God she loved it! Loved the tranquility and beauty of the water. Then she felt hands.

Hands! Large powerful hands, on her gripping her, touching her. They encompassed her waist, slid like mercy to her breasts, cupped them, palms over her nipples, fingers stroking, downward over her abdomen, then lower still into the triangle of hair between her legs.

She was so stunned and frightened that she twisted wildly to fight the intruder, but the more she writhed, the more she felt those hands on her naked flesh. Touching, intimately touching. In the midst of it all she suddenly heard, "Whoa stop! Damn it those knees are vicious knees woman…."

Her eyes met his. Deep dark cobalt they reflected the very depths of the water. She was released. She treaded water as she slowly stared at him.

****M&K****

"Why are you laughing at me?" Becca asked enraged.

"I just find it hard to believe you would compare my parent's relationship with Lancelot and Guinevere! I mean after all my parents have been completely and totally true and committed to each other for almost twenty years and you are comparing them to an adulteress relationship!"

"Yeah but don't you see the similarities as well?" She said thoughtfully.

"Not really why don't you tell me."

"Fine, I will! Lancelot and Guinevere had to keep their relationship a secret and your parents while maybe they don't have to have tried to keep their relationship, they do keep it as low key as possible. Lancelot and Guinevere's relationship was eventually found out and brought trouble and that is what essentially happened with your parents." Becca pointed out.

"Ok. I guess there are a few similarities!" Mark conceded to the point where he saw her point.

"You just can't stand for someone else to be right and prove you wrong! Can you?" Becca snapped.

"I don't know why don't you try sometime and see!" Mark said challenging her.

"Why you..." Becca started only to have her words cut off by Mark's mouth on hers.

Mark cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. He feathered his lips across her trembling mouth, as if gauging the best way their lips fit together for the feather light exploratory kiss.

****M&K****

"That wasn't funny, Adam!" she said through clenched teeth. "You scared me half to death!"

Adam was still trying to recover from the vicious kicks and jabs from her knees on the lower half of his body when he noticed the angry look on her face. "Were you expecting someone else?" he said, gazing into her green eyes.

"No, but I didn't know you had jumped in here with me either," Susannah pointed out.

"No you didn't," Adam admitted fairly. "So tell me princess do you normally go swimming where just anyone can find you," Adam asked.

"No," Susannah said moving closer towards him, putting both of her hands on his strong shoulders.

Adam moved his hands to her waist and backed up so they were in deeper water and though Adam could still touch the bottom with his feet, Susannah could not. She gasped when her feet left the ground, but Adam pulled her to him tighter, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Neither of them spoke for a moment. They gazed wonderingly into each other's eyes, enjoying the peaceful privacy of this intimate moment. The only noise they heard was that of the gentle lapping of the water against their bare skin and the sound of each other's somewhat ragged breathing. Playfully she ran her hand through the wet hair at the base of his neck.

Adam ran his hands down the length of her back and they settled on her hips. He brought his lips mere inches from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Adam," she mumbled against his lips.

Adam closed the gap between them, their satin lips melding together as they clung to one another. Susannah's hands freely roamed over his tanned face, back and shoulders and Adam crushed her against him so they were in a position nearing the most intimate contact. His lips pulled away from hers to leave a hot trail of kisses on her face and neck, making Susannah whimper with desire.

Their breathing became deeper, more hurried as they continued to freely consume each other's lips. Adam linked his hands around her lower back and was about to make them one, Susannah opened her eyes and pulled back, causing Adam to look at her perplexedly.

"No," she whispered. She let go of him and started to swim back to land, with Adam eagerly following behind her. Once on the bank again, Susannah walked over to where her clothes were hanging, she started to remove her undergarments to put them on.

The sight of Susannah standing completely bare in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks. Adam watched mesmerized as she walked away from him. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck, Susannah smiled as she tipped her head back, granting him better access.

"Adam," Susannah whispered arching an arm up over her head, running her hand through his hair.

He gripped her hips spinning her around to face him. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard and hot, his tongue urgently seeking hers as he tried desperately to convey what he was feeling. He swept her up into his arms, holding her close to his warm body.

"Adam," was all she could say when Adam picked her up and laid her down on the blanket, she had spread out earlier.

The blanket felt warm on Susannah's damp back when Adam laid her down on the soft fabric. He took the underwear from her hand and carelessly tossed it aside before stretching out beside, Susannah.

Susannah inched closer to him and Adam turned on his side, propping his elbow up and resting his head in his hand to stare down into her cat like green eyes. He brushed a wisp of damp hair away from her cheek.

She closed her eyes, unwilling and unable to think of anything but his touch, and when she opened them again, he met her lips with his.

He kissed his way to the hollow of her throat and then pulled away. His blue eyes smoldered, cloudy with desire as he catalogued every freckle, the creamy white curve of her breasts, and the rosy pink tips that begged for his attention.

Neither of them spoke, for in this moment, words had become superfluous. They wrapped their arms around each other, not wanting to allow any air between them. Susannah tried to pull him down toward her, but he was too strong, and instead his arm snaked around her back and he pulled her up with him, their lips never parting. Adam leaned up, holding Susannah close to him and kissing her in long, slow, drawn-out movements. Susannah wanted desperately to feel him close to her, to be transported to another world in which only the two of them existed.

Susannah was becoming frustrated with settling for the simple act of kissing. She wanted more even though she didn't know what more was and Adam must have sensed her impatience because he pulled away and grinned at her wickedly before moving in between her thighs.

Susannah tensed feeling the tip of his manhood at her entrance. "Adam we can't," Susannah protested.

"Relax Princess, there are other ways of loving you without that happening," Adam murmured. His fingertips grazing the soft undersides of her breasts as his lips brushed over hers.

Adam pressed his open mouth to her neck; drawing her skin against his tongue He kissed her harder, his lips crushing hers as his tongue claimed hers. His mouth was relentless. His lips never leaving hers, his tongue teased her with promises of things to come; his taste warm and intoxicating.

Adam covered her breast with his hand, kneading the soft mound with his strong fingers, pressing back against her as she arched into him. Susannah moaned low and soft, in appreciation heedless of the grass poking into her back as she rose up to meet him, her breaths coming in soft pants.

His eyes locked on hers, one hand caressed her calf, working its way higher slowly up her leg as he bent and brushed his damp lips over the tip of one breast. Adam's thumb trailed lazily over the tender skin inside her thigh as he circled the beaded pink tip with his tongue. Susannah whimpered in frustration, and then breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his mouth and drew her into the velvety warmth. Adam's fingertips brushed against her, finding her damp with desire, and drove any conscious thought from his head. He pressed his fingers to the slick skin, groaning against her skin as she undulated, desperate for more of him.

"Oh yes," Susannah breathed as his hot mouth captured one hardened nipple. He sucked greedily, pulling her into his mouth, laving her with that teasing tongue, teasing it with his teeth. Adam growled as he cupped her, his fingers parting her as he sucked in a jagged breath, brushing against her wet folds, her heat seeping into his skin. He tickled her folds with his fingertips and she parted her legs in invitation.

Adam lifted his head and gasped as he fought to fill his lungs with air before he swooped down on her other breast, parting her with his middle finger.

"Adam," she moaned, pressing onto his hand, as she rubbed against him wantonly.

Adam watched as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, circling her hips, lost in a haze of desire. "Beautiful," he whispered. He thrust one finger into her, inhaling sharply as her heat enveloped his finger and she cried out. He thrust first one and then two fingers into her, stroking her mercilessly, stroking her endlessly.

Her hands grappled for any part of him she could get. His groan reverberated through her , "Yes," Susannah whispered. "No!" she groaned as he withdrew his fingers and her eyes flew open.

"Yes," he moaned, as he started to kiss his way down her body. He inched lower, creating liquid trails of kisses against her throat and breast. Fondling her flesh, sucking it, inching still lower, cradling her breast while drawing his mouth against her ribs, waist, and navel. Inching lower still, lying directly between her thighs, staring at her as she watched him. Adam ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, parting her, watching her open for him. As he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to her damp folds. He groaned loudly at the taste of her arousal on his tongue.

Adam dragged his tongue the length of her, teasing her entrance in a slow circle, he looked up at her from under his lashes and sighed softly against her as he drew her into his mouth and sucked gently. His tongue was velvet soft, rasping over the sensitive flesh tenderly, driving her mad as he drove her up with each sweet caress of his tongue. Susannah let her head fall back whispering words of appreciation to the sky as he licked, sucked and stroked her higher and higher. He drew the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked gently causing her to gasp his name again. Fueled by the insatiable need to hear it again he devoured her, pushing her over the edge.

She pressed her head back against the hard ground in ecstasy, her legs trembled, the haze of pleasure clouding her mind. At last, she gasped, "Stop, Adam stop!"

"No," Adam growled against her, pressing his fingers into her heat as he sucked her pearl into his mouth once more, driving her up and over the edge.

"Oh God," Susannah breathed. "Adam!" she cried as she came hard and fast. "Adam," she panted. Her fingers wound blindly through his hair as she continued to whisper his name over and over again.

****M&K****

Julia hadn't said a word to him the whole way home. In fact she went to extreme measures to make sure she didn't touch him the whole way home either. At first he didn't think nothing of it, but when she hoped down off the buckboard and didn't say a word, he passed it off as being over tired from the strain of this afternoon. "Jules, I know you're upset with your mother and Lydia but you need to calm down! It isn't good for you or the baby to get this upset!"

"Yeah, I heard that you have taken to unilaterally deciding what is best for me and the baby!" Julia said without looking at him as she continued to crochet.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob demanded looking at her.

" I'm talking about you Jacob Roniger! You may be my husband but you don't own me and you don't make decisions for me!" Julia burst out looking straight at him.

"Julia, I still don't know what you are so upset with me for! Just calm down and we'll talk about it." Jacob said rather calmly.

"Ok. Fine! Let's start with you acting like the rooster ruling the henhouse!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Ok. Let me explain! You had absolutely no right to speak to my mother the way you did and upset her like that!" Julia raged at him.

"Yes, I did! I'm sick and tired of seeing you treated that way by your family! "

"You sure as hell had no right to tell my mother that I was cutting her out of my life! I have no intention of doing that! As for her being a part of our child's life I can't wait for her to meet little William or Ella and start showing them what it is like to be a part of a big loving family!"

"How can you say that Julia! Look at the way Kitty and Lydia are both treating you! They treat you more like a servant or a slave than a member of the family!"

"Well that's between them and me! I will not let you tell me what to do or when to do it or how to think! I have a mind of my own and I'm going to use it! As for cutting my family out of my life you had better get that idea out of your head! It isn't going to happen! Not now, not ever! I'll cut you out of my life before I would any member of my family!"

"Really?" Jacob said in total disbelief.

"Yes, really! Just keep acting the way you have been and you'll find out soon enough!"

"I know you don't mean any of this. Your just upset. Once you have a chance to calm down and think about it you'll realize that I was right and how unreasonable you are being."

"Just try me and find out! Now if you'll excuse me I think I would like to be alone for a while!"

"Fine! I think we could both use some time to cool off!"

****M&K****

"Mark," Becca gasped out as he pulled back from the seductive kiss.

Mark gave her a smug smile, seeing the dazed and confused look on her face.

"So did your parents tell you what my parents worked out with Breck and your dad?" Mark asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it doesn't leave us much chance to be alone does it?" Becca sighed out.

"I think that is the main objective!" Mark said half heartedly.

"Well I guess it will give me a chance to eventually meet your mom!" Becca said trying to look at the bright side of these new arrangments.

"Oh, that's right! We didn't make it up see her so I could introduce you! I'm sorry Becca!" Mark said giving her an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it! I would like to meet her though." Becca said knowing it was mostly her fault they didn't go meet his mom yesterday.

"Ok. I'll take you over to the house to meet her soon. I promise! Well you've met my dad what do you think of him?"

"I'm not sure! I had better wait until I see him when he isn't mad about us being alone together kissing before I decide."

"Ok. Fair enough!"

"So what do you think of my parents?"

"Well your mom is really nice. I was kind of afraid to meet your father but after I asked his permission to court you some of the nervousness went away and he seemed like a nice enough guy!"

"Well I'm sure that after you get to know him better you'll get along just fine." Becca said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Wonder what happened to Adam and Susannah?" Becca asked looking around for the couple.

"They're probably just enjoying their time alone!" Mark said hopping off the freight office's boardwalk and moving to stand between her legs. She was at the perfect height. He stood there forehead to forehead, nose to nose, mouth to mouth…and boy did she have a luscious mouth, so temptingly sweet to taste.

"Yeah, I guess they probably are." Becca sighed out wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned closer and kissed her.

****M&K****

"There it goes," Cole shouted as he dived for the toad once again only to land face first in the creek.

"There," Joe said diving in the shallow end of the creek bank for the toad.

"Boys," Lydia giggled as she waded out into the shallows and scooped up the biggest toad she had ever seen, the same toad that Joe and Cole had been chasing up and down the creek bank for the last twenty minutes.

Joe looked at Lydia funnily as he noticed her holding the toad. Cole stood up soaked and dirty and noticed Joe's dirty face looking at Lydia curiously. "What's the matter Joe," Cole asked.

"She's not screaming like most girls," Joe said looking at his sister with wide eyes.

Lydia and Cole both burst out laughing at Joe's simple explanations. Cole stopped laughing at Lydia's soft silver bells laughter. He hadn't seen her this happy since the day she found out she was pregnant. It was wonderful. He couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, your sister isn't like most girls," Cole said proudly. "But don't tell anyone," he said giving Joe a wink.

"Well I think we better head back to the house and find a box to put this toad in," Lydia said handing the toad over to Joe.

"What ya going to name him," Cole asked plucking Joe up out of the creek and putting him on his shoulders.

"Croakers," Joe said thoughtfully after a moment. "Can I ride Golden boy when we get back to the house," Joe asked.

"Sure," Cole said simple enough as he started to walk beside Lydia up to the house.

****M&K****

"I never knew," Susannah sighed out as her body floated back down to earth.

"I'm glad I was the one to teach you," Adam said cockily as he played with her breast.

"It can't possibly be any better than that," Susannah said.

"Oh trust me it can be a lot better, but the first time I take you it's going to be done proper and in a bed." Adam said firmly.

"Oh," Susannah groaned out rolling away from him and starting to get dressed.

"What now," Adam said looking at the supple line of her back and her sweet little heart shaped butt and down her legs that went on forever before she hastily covered that creamy white skin.

When Susannah finished getting dressed she turned around to face him. "What makes you think I'll let you take me like some damn stallion taking a mare," Susannah bit out.

"If I was going to do it that way, I would have taken you right here on the ground." Adam snapped out. "And believe me had I continued you wouldn't have wanted me to stop," he added looking at her fuming face.

"Typical," Susannah shouted at him. "You think you make me so weak-kneed that I don't know what I'm doing," Susannah said. "Well let me tell you something buster, you're dead wrong," Susannah said.

"Why are we even fighting over this," Adam said looking at her.

"Because it's wrong on so many different levels and I shouldn't even be here with you," Susannah said.

"Why the hell not," Adam demanded "Why the hell shouldn't you be here with me," he said roughly looking straight at her as he slipped his jeans on.

"Because you're a Dillon," Susannah shouted back at him.

"You can't be serious," Adam said.

"Oh let's face it Adam, you're Romeo and I'm Juliet," Susannah said looking at him.

"You are comparing me to some idiot that killed himself," Adam said.

"Do you even pay attention in class," Susannah snapped out with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Adam said scratching his head. "What does school got to do with this?"

Susannah just stared at him and rolled her eyes. "Ask your brother or Becca to explain it too you, I got to go," Susannah said turning to walk towards her horse.

"Susannah wait," Adam said.

"I can't I'm late already. I'm sorry," she said mounting up and taking off towards her house.

****M&K****

"See I told you," Lillian said as they walked around the abandoned house that she found the other day when she had went out to help get things in order for Lydia to come home. Her and Ben had gone out yesterday to look at the house but they got a little side tracked. Not that she minded the diversion but she really wanted to show Ben the house. But by the time they had gotten redressed it was late and they weren't even halfway to Lydia's house yet. "All it needs is a few minor repairs and lots of elbow grease and it would be perfect." Lillian said excitedly.

"Yeah but some of those repairs aren't minor," Ben pointed out.

"It could work though," Lillian said.

"Yeah it could work out nicely." Ben agreed as he looked around a little more.

"I could have a garden over here," Lillian said pointing to a spot.

"Hey, let's work out the other details first," Ben said loving her excitement.

"Like what besides if it's for sale," Lillian said.

"Like what happened to the last people who lived here? Why'd they give up? Who owns the place now?" Ben rattled off.

"Only three men would know those answers besides the land office," Lillian pointed out.

"Two would for sure be up front and honest about it making sure I had all the facts first, but one I don't want to talk to yet."

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime Ben," Lillian said.

"Yeah I know," Ben grumbled.

"Ben please I really want this place," Lillian said.

"All right," Ben sighed out wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll see if I can pry him away for a while to take a look at this place and tell me anything about it only because you want it so badly."

"Oh thank you," Lillian said sarcastically. "But you have to admit it would be nice Selena or Thomas won't have very far to run to play with their cousins."

"True, or run to see Grandma and Papaw," Ben said smiling. "All right I'll tell Dad tomorrow and find out a few things," Ben said with a shake of his head.

****M&K****

"There you go," Cole said watching Joe ride Golden Boy around in the corral by himself. "Not so tight on the reins," Cole said in a leveled voice.

"Boys supper is ready," Lydia shouted out.

"All right time to put him up," Cole said looking at Joe's crestfallen face. "You can ride tomorrow after school," Cole promised watching Joe's face perk up even more as he reined into a stop in the middle of the corral like Cole told him too before he slid down to the ground. "Let's put Golden Boy up then go wash up," Cole said leading Golden Boy towards the gate.

"Cole," Joe said quietly after they finished stabling Golden Boy. "Can we go back down to the creek after supper," Joe said.

"Not tonight, it's getting late but we can tomorrow," Cole said seeing the disappointment cross Joe's face. "You can help me feed the horses after supper though and jump in the hay," Cole said ruffling Joe's hair as they headed up to the house.

****M&K****

_" I don't know how Jacob could be so domineering. I never thought he would ever act this way in a million years. Never once in all the time I've known him have I seen him act this way. Well I won't back down! I am going to show him that I am going to run my own life and make my own decisions. Jacob knows how important my family is to me how could he expect me to cut them out of my life especially now when I am about to go through the most important time of my life. I know he was upset about Lydia getting Mama to change her mind about us watching Joe but he still had no right to talk to Mama that way after everything she has been through. Well I had better get Joe's things together in case Cole comes for them. I just hope that when Cole comes by that Jacob can control his temper. I don't know if I could handle the two of them on my own if they start going at it again."_

****M&K****

_"Julia just needs some time to calm down! I'm sure once she does she'll see that I am right and she is wrong. I only hope that once she calms down and thinks about this rationally that she will see that cutting all ties with her family is what's best for her and our family. I'll just have to be here for her and help her get used to not having her family around. Once the baby gets here it will get easier. She will have the baby to focus on and she won't think about how much she misses them and the Long Branch. Well I guess I should check on her and hope she isn't waiting to take my head off."_

****M&K****

Adam waited at the creek until Mark showed up. He still didn't understand what Susannah meant by that Romeo and Juliet remark, and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Well she did say to have Mark explain it to him.

"Hey Adam you ready to head home," Mark asked from his horse's back.

"In a minute, I got to ask you something first," Adam said.

"What?" Mark asked cautiously.

"Susannah and me had a fight somewhat," Adam started leaving out what started the fight. He didn't want his brother knowing about that.

"What's the problem," Mark said.

"Well Susannah was going on something about us being like Romeo and Juliet and she got mad when I didn't see how we could possibly have anything in common with those two."

"No wonder you can't wait to quit school if you can't even comprehend that!"

"Well are you going to explain it to me or not?"

"Ok. See if you can understand this? Romeo and Juliet are about two people who are in love with each other but their families are feuding. Even though they are caught between their families in the end they still find a way to be together forever."

"So what you're saying is that Susannah and I are like Romeo and Juliet because our families can't get along but we are crazy about each other and that we won't let that stop us from finding a way to be together."

"Now you're catching on."

"Why couldn't she have just come out and said that instead of trying to confuse me?"

"I don't know! You've got more experience with girls than I do."

"Yeah but it still don't make any sense," Adam grumbled as he mounted up to head home.

"Ask Dad what he thinks she could have meant," Mark suggested.

"I'm sure Dad hasn't ever read Romeo and Juliet," Adam said.

"You might be surprised." Mark said before they fell into silence.

****M&K****

"So, did you have fun today?" Lydia asked as they sat down at the table to eat their supper.

"Yeah! Cole said I could go back down to the creek tomorrow after school and that I can ride Golden Boy again tomorrow too!" Joe said excitedly as he speared a potato onto his fork.

"Oh, he did huh?" Lydia said looking over to where Cole was sitting at the head of the table and looking very sheepishly down at his plate. "Well I don't see why not. Maybe when you get home from school, I can have a little picnic supper ready and we can all go down to the creek again. I had fun today too. Is that ok with you Cole?" Lydia asked watching Cole's ear turn ruby red with embarrassment.

"Sure!" Cole agreed liking the sound of excitement and happiness filling Lydia's voice. He'd agree to anything just to keep that happiness in her voice. "I had more fun today than I have in a long time!" he admitted but he promised Joe after school he could ride Golden Boy and he didn't want to break that promise either. "Then when we get back from the creek Joe can ride Golden Boy." He said looking at the little boy.

"You know what?" Joe said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lydia scolded lightly.

"What Joe?" Cole asked waiting for Joe to finish chewing the mouthful.

"I like it here better than at Julia's!" Joe said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Lydia asked already assuming the answer.

"Well first of all because you aren't as bossy as Julia! And you don't care if I get dirty. Julia throws a fit if I get dirty. And you and Cole don't fight about me being here either!" Joe said softly.

"What do you mean? Did Julia and Jacob have a fight about you staying with them?" Lydia asked looking at Cole and meeting his gaze.

"Yes. As soon as we pulled in the yard Jacob starting complaining about Julia being late because she had to get me and my stuff ready to go. He just kept yelling at her til he made her cry. Julia said it wasn't about me but I know it was." Joe answered innocently.

"Well I can't say that Lydia and I never yell at each other because we do sometimes but I guarantee we will never fight about you being here with us. We are both very happy to have you here!" Cole said somberly.

"I hope so. I'll try not to be too much trouble. I know Julia and Jacob think I get into too much, I can't remember the word Daddy uses but it means that I get into something all the time."

"Mischief?" Lydia supplied.

"That's it!" Joe said looking at Lydia.

"Yeah, he used to say the same about the rest of us. Don't pay too much attention to it when he complains like that. His bark is usually worse than his bite. Especially when Mama is around." Lydia said lightly.

"Ok." Joe said as they finished their supper.

Lydia started clearing the table up when Joe stood up and walked over to where Cole was still sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Cole will you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Sure, no problem. Hop up! Here we go!" Cole said getting Joe situated on his back.

"Lydie?" Joe said before Cole started into the living room.

"Yeah?" Lydia asked grabbing the plate and putting it in the dishpan.

"I need someone to help me with my reading." Joe said softly a little bit embarrassed.

"Ok. Do you have your book?"

"Yeah, it's right over there." Joe said pointing towards his schoolbooks on the little stand by the back door.

"Ok. You and Cole take it in your room with you and while Cole helps you get ready for bed I'll do the dishes then I'll help you with your reading." Lydia said smiling as she looked at him on Cole's back.

"Thanks Lydie!"

"Your welcome!"

****M&K****

"Becca?" Susannah asked as she stretched out on her belly looking at her best friend.

"Yeah?" Becca said looking back at Susannah from the pullout cot bed she was sleeping on.

"Have you ever thought about how similar Adam and my situation is to Romeo and Juliet?" Susannah whispered.

"Well no, I never really thought about it but I guess I see how the two situations could be compared." Becca said knowing Susannah was whispering because of her relationship with Adam still be a secret.

"Well Adam couldn't even begin to understand what I was talking about." Susannah said thoughtfully.

"Well you know how boys are. They never feel the same way about things as us girls do." Becca sighed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish that just once we could have a conversation where we actually talk about something with meaning that he doesn't end up kissing me to distraction before we're finished discussing it." Susannah heaved out.

"Well sorry I can't help you there. Even though Mark and I do our fair share of kissing we do manage to have a meaningful, intelligent discussion once in a while too." Becca admitted.

"See, that's exactly what I am talking about. I wish Adam would take things more seriously." Susannah huffed out as she turned over on her side.

"I know but you know you love him just the way he is and you wouldn't want him any other way."

"True," Susannah admitted. "I do love Adam Dillon regardless of anything else," she sighed out wistfully, unaware that Mildred Carpenter was listening through the door.

****M&K****

"You need anything we're right across the hall," Lydia said tucking Joe in for the night.

"O.k. Lydie, night," Joe said turning over on his side as Lydia left a crack in his door and walked across the hall. "So aren't you glad Mama let Joe come out to stay with us?" Lydia asked walking over behind the screen to get in her nightgown as Cole laid stretched out on the bed with his hands under his head and ankles crossed.

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun this afternoon!" Cole repeated again. "I'm really looking forward to that picnic you were talking about for tomorrow too!" he admitted. The sound of a picnic sounded wonderful almost as if they were courting all over again. He could almost taste her fried chicken. When was the last time she fixed fried chicken he couldn't remember?

""Yeah, me too!" Lydia said easing out from behind the screen.

" Good!" Cole said turning over to face her as she slid under the covers. "God, I love seeing that twinkle back in your eyes!" he whispered softly, losing himself in her summer blue eyes.

"Oh, Cole!" Lydia moaned at the tenderness he was showing to her. "I'm so happy right now I feel like I could just burst!"

"I'm happy that you're happy!" he said brushing a feather light kiss across her lips. "How did Joe do with his reading?" Cole asked pulling back from her tempting body.

"Well considering that he's just in the first grade I think he is doing pretty well. Maybe we could spend a little more time working on it with him though." Lydia said thoughtfully.

"Sure!" Cole agreed only to have another thought come to him. "I guess we probably should have checked to see if he had anything he needed to do for school before we spent the afternoon playing, huh?"

"Well yeah but it wasn't that big a deal. Next time though we need to make sure he does his lessons before bedtime." Lydia sighed out.

"Ok. I guess we had better get to sleep if I'm going to get everything done tomorrow in time for that picnic." Cole said spooning into her back.

"Goodnight Cole! I love you!" Lydia whispered softly as she snuggled back against the hard firm wall of his chest.

"Goodnight! I love you too!" he murmured against her ear before he gave her a quick peck before he started to drift off to sleep.

****M&K****

"You don't really think Julia will go along with Jacob do you Matt?" Kitty asked as she laid there on her side looking at her husband.

"I hope not Kitty! But Julia was so upset and confused the last time I saw her it's really hard to say. All we can do, is wait and let her make up her own mind and hope she doesn't cut us completely out of her life or our grandchild's"

"I was so looking forward to being a grandma even if it does mean I'm getting old."

"Oh, come on Kit, you're not old. It just means that our children are grown up and starting their own families. Just think how wonderful it will be to have little ones around again but at the same time we don't have the midnight feedings and all that other stuff to contend with either."

"That is if Julia lets us see our grandchild!"

"I know but we just have to hope for the best. We do have another grandchild on the way though. I know Ben isn't very happy with me right now but I don't think he intends to keep his child away from us either."

"But Matt they live in Arizona! We won't get to see it that often anyway!"

"I guess you're right. Well we can go down there when the baby is born for a few days and then we'll work something out so we can visit them whenever we can."

"I wish I could believe that but you know as well as I do something almost always comes up to spoil our plans."

"Not this time! Wild horses couldn't keep me away from being there when our grandchild is born! That is one thing I can promise you!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"At least it gives me something to look forward to for now!"

"Well you can make the plans and let me know a little in advance so I can make sure the War Department knows that I am taking some time off!"

"Ok, but Matt you know as well as I do that no matter how many plans we make babies have a way of arriving on their own timetable!"

"I know but this will at least give us an idea in advance as to our plans."

"Ok. You know, I'm already looking forward to it!"

"Good! So am I" Matt said turning over to turn the lamp down. "Now let's get some sleep huh," he said throwing an arm around her middle but careful of her incision.

"Yeah, night Matt," Kitty said with a heavy sigh wondering if she would ever feel comfortable with her husband again like it was before.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimers apply Chapter 9 Thursday

Lydia woke up to the sound of laughter and the smell of bacon frying, along with coffee. Feeling curious she quickly dawn a blue cotton day dress and hurried out towards the kitchen where Cole was tossing a pancake up in the air and catching it back in the skillet. Joe was sitting there memorized and laughing every time Cole actually caught the flapjack.

"Again," Joe said happily.

Lydia looked at the messy kitchen and looked at Cole. "What ya do use every bowl in the house," Lydia said spying the washtub over flowing with bowls.

"Not yet we haven't," Cole said. "Joe and me made a deal," Cole said watching as Joe got up from his seat and walked over to the wash tub.

"And what was the deal," Lydia asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"If I let him help cook breakfast he has to help clean up," Cole said simply.

"Yeah Julia said it wasn't a man's place in the kitchen," Joe said looking at Lydia.

"Well she's partly right," Lydia agreed. "There's a reason for it too," she added seeing Joe's confusion. "The reason is so the kitchen doesn't look like a tornado went through it," she said using her hand to motion every where else.

"But it's still good for you to learn how to make some things, like bacon, eggs, flapjacks…" Cole said looking at Lydia over Joe's head.

"I didn't say he didn't need to learn how to cook," Lydia said. "Basically what Julia means by it's not a man's place to be in the kitchen is that a man doesn't need to know how to make pies, cakes or cookies," Lydia said softly seeing the light back in her little brother's eyes. "But learning a few basic things in order to survive isn't a bad thing. Men just generally cook over open fires not stoves," Lydia said casting Cole a look.

"She has a point," Cole said eyeing his partner in crime. "Tell you what the weekend is coming up, and if you're still staying with us, I'll take you down to the creek and teach you how to cook fish the cowboy way," Cole said.

"No," Lydia snapped out startling both of them.

****M&K****

Jacob woke the next morning to find Julia absent from the bedroom. He could hear her banging every pot and pan they owned in the kitchen. She was still angry at him, that was obvious. He didn't get it. First she's accusing him of being a coward that wouldn't stand up for nothing then she gets all mad when he finally does stand up and fight. She didn't make sense anymore and he didn't think he was going to be able to survive walking around on egg shells for the next couple of months.

****M&K****

Julia was in a crabby grouchy mood this morning. She didn't care if her banging around did wake Jacob up. She still couldn't believe he thought he controlled her. Who was he to say that she couldn't spend time with her family? And what was this between him and her brothers and sister. He threw a hell of hissy fit because Joe was staying with them, but let it been one of his brothers or sisters he wouldn't have said a word. Damn him for putting her in this position because either way she looked at it she was the loser. If she chose her family she lost her husband, and if she chose her husband she lost her family. Talk about not putting undo stress on her, well she'd see how well he faired taking care of himself this morning. She stormed out of the house and left with out even saying a word to her husband.

****M&K****

Matt slowly paced his office, the wire was from Wichita, the defense attorney would be arriving on the afternoon train. It wasn't something he was looking forward to but in was necessary in the order of justice and fairness. Well he better go secure a room for the defense attorney he just hoped the defense attorney didn't act like Breck did when he first arrived. Why did this have to happen now? He didn't want to deal with the high priced mouth piece who could care less about what Bonner and his men did to his family as long as Mr. Hewitt made a name for himself. _Hewitt had better watch what he says about what happened to Kitty and the kids or I might tear him apart, _Matt thought.

****M&K****

Ben woke up with a groan forming on his lips but Lillian kissed the groan away. He didn't like the idea of going to his dad for help. But the excitement humming in his wife at just the thought of the possibility of owning that house was enough to make him suck in his hatred and ask him for help. He would do anything to make sure Lillian was happy, especially now. So if that house made her happy he was going to move heaven and hell to get it for her.

"Honey, if you want me to catch Dad I gotta get dressed," Ben said as she kissed down his neck.

"It'll keep for a while," she said flicking her tongue out against the pulse in his neck. "I got something better on my mind," she added as she straddled him.

"Really, I couldn't tell," Ben chuckled only to suck in a deep breath as she slid down over him enveloping him in her wet, hot sheath.

****M&K****

Adam pulled the razor down over his face, as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wished he could play hooky from school but he really wanted to see Susannah. But before he talked to Susannah he wanted to talk to his Dad. He used the towel around his neck to wipe off the remaining bits of shaving creaming and to dry his face before he started out of the washroom's door. Before he talked to anybody he needed coffee.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at the kitchen table waiting for Adam to wake up. Adam was such an early riser like his father. She wanted to talk to him alone about girls or more importantly Susannah Carpenter. Sure Matt had talked to them about sex and the consequences but Matt was a slow learner. Hell in the twenty years they had been married it still surprised her how slow he was to figuring out what had ticked her off or upset her ninety percent of the time. She wasn't going to have her boys do the same thing too.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk debating what to do first, go secure the room or go see Kitty since he left a little after dawn this morning. He knew Kitty was the highest priority. He didn't want her thinking he was purposely avoiding her. Ok, maybe he was to a certain extent but it wasn't easy lying there in that bed doing nothing but sleeping. Sure they had spent nights together in the past twenty years or so when that was all they did was sleep in each other's arms but this was different. During those times he knew that if the opportunity presented itself they would be doing a whole lot more than sleeping. Now even though he wanted more he knew she wasn't ready. Not just because of her physical injuries not being fully healed but on an emotional level too. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for but it was so frustrating lying there beside her knowing how good she could make him feel with her body. How could they could make each other feel. That was the thing that frustrating him the most. Knowing that before they had always used that physical contact to not only express their love for each other but to comfort each other too. Well that wasn't an option right now and he was just going to have to find a way to forget about his wants and focus on giving Kitty what she needs right now even if that was only spooning together at night. Hey wait a minute! Maybe we can still have that little bit of physical contact that is so special to us. Maybe not exactly in a sexual way but still it would be better than nothing. I'm going to make a effort to have that little bit of quiet, warm, snuggly time first thing every morning and maybe every night too. Who knows maybe that could be just the thing to start to help us to feel comfortable in each other's arms again. Then eventually maybe we can find our way back to the way it used to be between us.

He was contemplating his choices and actions, when the door opened and Ben walked in. As much of a surprise to see his oldest son standing there in the door way he had to wonder why, and so early for. "Ben is something wrong," Matt asked.

"No, what makes you think something is wrong?" Ben asked shutting the door behind him.

"Oh I don't know," Matt shrugged glad nothing was wrong but it still made him cautious. Maybe it's the fact that at the moment you act like you can't stand me yet here you are." Matt answered looking straight at Ben.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something!" Ben said. "Is there coffee in that pot?" he asked moving over towards the stove.

"Yeah, help yourself. What can I do for you?"

Ben took a sip of his coffee watching his father carefully. "You must have made this pot because I'm not choking on the grounds," he murmured.

"Yeah I did, now stop beating around the bush and tell me, you're making me nervous," Matt barked out.

"That's funny, me making you nervous," Ben chuckled only to see the seriousness in his father's eyes. "All right," ben sighed out. He was doing this for Lillian and their baby. "There's a little abandoned homestead not far from Lydie's, I was wondering if you knew who owns it and if it might be for sale?"

"Is that all," Matt said relaxing in his seat a little as he reclined back. "I might know if I knew for sure which place you were talking about. Why the sudden interest?"

"Lillian saw it the other day and fell absolutely in love with the place. We rode out yesterday and looked at it. I think with some work and determination we could make it work there. I could start a little ranch and hopefully build it up gradually until we get things the way we want them." Ben answered.

"I see," Matt said leaning forward with his hands laced together on his desk. "So you're planning to move back here huh," Matt questioned cautiously.

"We're thinking about it yes." Ben replied sipping his coffee.

"That's good, now your mother can quit worrying so much about how you are if you're safe. She'll be thrilled to have you back in Dodge."

"I don't want Mama knowing just yet," Ben said.

"Why not," Matt questioned.

"I just don't all right," Ben said.

"Look Ben after the stunt Jacob pulled the other day and your sister seems to be agreeing with him," Matt said seeing Ben's confusion. "You haven't heard it yet," he said.

"No what happened," Ben said.

"Jacob got your mother all upset yesterday after school telling her that Julia didn't need us and their baby wasn't going to need us either," Matt said giving Ben the condense version.

"Oh," Ben said looking at Matt. "I hope you pounded some sense into him for upsetting Mama," Ben commented.

"I did until your sister started getting upset," Matt said. "Let's just say he's going to think about it before he does it again," Matt said.

"Good," Ben said. "I don't want Mama to know until we know for sure what the deal is o.k."

"Well I wish I could tell you yes or no but not knowing which house you are talking about I'm afraid I can't answer you," Matt said.

"Why don't you come out there with me and check it out," Ben said.

"All right," Matt said. "Let's go check on your mother first then we'll ride out there," Matt said standing up.

"Sounds good to me," Ben said sitting his cup in the wash bucket by the stove.

"Before we go, I got to know one thing," Matt said reaching for his hat. "Does this mean you're not still mad at me?"

"Let's just call it a temporary truce and leave it at that for now."

"I'm only going to say this once and I'll let it drop," Matt said blocking the door. "I understand your anger towards me far better than you think I do, but son I don't want you regret that anger if it becomes to late," Matt said.

"Dad no offense, but this isn't like it was with you and your dad," Ben said knowing exactly what Matt was referring to. "I'm not mad at you for what happened to Mama, I'll admit that I was angry with you for that, but I'm angry for a whole other reason, that I don't want to get into right now. I promise you this though, when I know it won't upset Mama so much I'll tell you but not before," Ben said. "So a truce until then is all I can offer you at the moment."

"Fair enough, I reckon," Matt said wondering what else his son was so angry about, that had to do with him.

****M&K****

Adam shuffled into the kitchen and started to fix himself some coffee, when he noticed his mother sitting at the table. "You're up early," Adam said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Kitty said. "Coffee's hot," she added.

"What ya want to talk about Mama," Adam asked as he poured himself a cup of the weakened brew. He looked at it an unpleasing way before he covered it up and turned to look at his mother.

"You and Susannah," Kitty said simply watching her son's reaction.

"Mama before you get started, Dad already had the talk with us," Adam said looking straight at her when sat down.

"I know, but that's not what I want to talk about with you,"

"Mama," Adam said looking at her.

"I guess the only way I can explain this I don't want you to turn out like your father when dealing with girls," Kitty said.

"Mama, Dad's shy around most women, present company excluded along with Lydia and Julia, but that doesn't mean I have the same tendency," Adam pointed out.

"That's true but I want to make sure you understand," Kitty said.

"Look Mama, Susannah and I already got enough trouble without adding that factor into the mix," Adam said.

"Oh really like what maybe I can help," Kitty said, noticing her son was remaining tight lipped. "What's the problem," Kitty asked.

"Well it's not really a problem but then again it is," Adam said opening up to his mother on a whole different level. "Let's just say, I don't have a clue what she expects from me," Adam said. "Sometime I feel like I'm not good enough for her," he continued.

"Adam Matthew," Kitty bit out. "You are perfect just the way you are, even if you are more like your father in both looks and personality," Kitty said. "And if you feel you aren't good enough for Susannah you are wrong and the problem is with Susannah not being good enough for you," Kitty said tersly.

"Mama you ever read Romeo and Juliet," Adam asked suddenly.

"Yes," Kitty said.

"And you're a girl," Adam said.

"Last time I check I was," Kitty said sarcastically.

"Well yesterday Susannah and me had a fight, and she compared our relationship to Romeo and Juliet," Adam said leaving out some of the detail to that converstation but supply enough that Kitty would understand. "I had to have Mark explain what she meant," Adam said. "But I don't think Mark is quiet right as to what Susannah meant."

"Well I guess, I can see why Susannah would compare your relationship to Romeo and Juliet," Kitty said thoughtfully. "Romeo and Juliet are star crossed lovers who are caught between their families dislike for one another and the love they both have for each other but no matter how their families feel about it they are determined to be together."

"That's pretty much what Mark said but Susannah acted like there was something more that I should have gotten out of it."

"Well Adam maybe there is but not really knowing Susannah or the extent of your relationship between the two of you I just don't know what it could be."

"So what should I do now?" Adam asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Talk to Susannah. Explain to her that you aren't sure if there is something else she wants you to get out of the comparison to Romeo and Juliet and let her know that even though sometimes you aren't exactly on the same wavelength you will make an effort to make things work between the two of you. You might also want to let her know that sometimes she might need to break things down into simpler terms if she expects you to know what she is talking about."

"Ok, Mama! Thanks for the advice! Am I really that much like Dad that you thought you needed to talk to me about how to handle girls."

"Yes! I would say that out of all my sons, you are the most like your father! Ben is a very close second!"

"Not to sound all mushy or anything, but Susannah is the one Mama," Adam admitted sitting his half full coffee cup from him. "So how do you and Dad do it?"

"We accept each other for the most part for who we are. Sure there are times I get aggravated with him and that damn job of his but I still wouldn't have him any other way!"

" don't think Susannah wants to change me just we have trouble understanding each other sometimes."

"Well that comes with time. Just remember that no matter how well you think you know each other you will probably never fully understand each other."

"You and Dad do!" Adam said surprised.

"Well, I know that is how it seems but there are times we still have trouble with that!" Kitty admitted with a smile.

"So what you're saying is that we just have to accept each other for who we are, differences and all. Then we learn to live with and adjust to those differences."

"That's pretty much it!"

"Thanks Mama!"

"Anytime! If you ever need to talk I'm always here for you. All you have to do is tell me that you need my undivided attention."

"Ok, I'll remember!" Adam said flashing his boyish grin. "I better head over to the jail to see if Dad wants anything," Adam said starting to get up when Kitty put a hand on his arm.

"Adam can I ask you something," Kitty said looking at him.

"Sure Mama," Adam said sitting back down.

"Why do you want to be a Marshal so bad? Is it because your father's one?

****M&K****

No one could tell that Mildred Carpenter was quietly steaming under her cool demeanor. No one noticed the icy glares she was casting her daughter either or how she didn't speak directly to Susannah at all. How dare her daughter see a Dillon? She was still fuming over the thought of Susannah falling in love with a Dillon when Susannah broke the silence.

"I'm going to stay the night at Becca's tonight," Susannah said over breakfast.

"No," Mildred Carpenter practically shouted at her daughter, causing everyone at the table to turn their attention towards her. She didn't care she wasn't going to be letting her daughter anywhere in town so she could associate with the Dillons.

"Mama," Susannah said looking at her mother curiously.

"Not tonight Susannah," Mildred said in a sterner voice. "You'll come straight home after school, and no questions," Mildred said before she took a sip of her coffee. By the time she was done with her daughter, seeing a Dillon would be the last thing on her mind.

****M&K****

Julia rode past Lydia's house. She wanted to stop and talk to her sister like they always did before. She could use some of her sister's advice right about now. Lydia would know what to do. How to handle Jacob and his controlling ways and she certainly would know how to show him that he wasn't the boss of her. A grin crossed Julia's face briefly as she thought of what she bet would have been Lydia's reaction to the argument she had with Jacob last night. He would have found himself staring down the barrel of a gun and knowing Lydia she wouldn't have hesitated to use it if she hadn't gotten her way. "Well that might work for Lydia but not for me. Jacob would know just by looking at me that I could never shoot him. No what I need is to talk to Mama first then I'll deal with Jacob after I find out how much damage he has done to my relationships with my family. First I'd better talk to Dad. Make sure it's ok to go see Mama. I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is.

****M&K****

"You sure you'll be alright," Cole asked as he tightened the cinch, on Golden Boy's saddle.

"I'll be fine, just hurry back," Lydia said softly. She wasn't going to admit it to Cole that she was scared to death to be left alone. But she couldn't take disappointing Joe when he asked if he could ride Golden Boy to school. She didn't think she'd have any problems as long as Cole went straight there and straight back.

"I'll hurry, I promise," Cole said. "We could let him go by himself," Cole offered.

"No he's too young," Lydia said.

"He's seven," Cole reminded her.

"I know but he's still too little," Lydia said giving him a playful smack before Joe bounded down towards them.

"Ready," Joe said smiling ear from ear. "Lydie can I see if Lottie can come play after school tomorrow," Joe asked.

"Yeah, if you want, but it has to be o.k. with her folks, you and Cole can stop on your way home tonight and ask." Lydia said.

"Thanks," Joe said.

"Well we better get going, if we don't want to be late," Cole said hefting Joe up in the saddle easy enough. "I'll be back," Cole said as he tenderly splayed his hands over Lydia's hips.

"I'll be fine, just hurry back," Lydia said giving him a peck on the cheek before she pushed him on the chest and stepped away.

****M&K****

Matt stopped Ben from walking into the kitchen area, when he heard Kitty asking Adam why he wanted to be a marshal. He didn't want to spy or eavesdrop on his children but he really wanted to hear Adam's answer.

"Why you want to know," Adam countered diplomatically.

"Because like I said you are the most like your father," Kitty said looking straight at her son.

"Mama if I'm as much like Dad as you say I am, then you already, know the answer," Adam stated easily.

"Adam I'm telling you that you and your father could be twins, but that doesn't answer my question." Kitty said pointedly.

Adam remained quiet for a moment trying to gather his thoughts, unaware his mother was holding her breath waiting for his answer. "I'll admit that at first it was because of Dad, but then when Mark started questioning Dad's judgment in upholding the law, I understood the point Dad was trying to point out to Mark."

"Yeah I remember," Kitty said quietly as to not jar Adam from continuing. "It was the first time you and Mark ever got into a big fight." Kitty recalled.

"Anyways I got to thinking about how Dad handled things. I wanted to make a difference in people's lives. Protect them from the spoilers like Bonner and all the other cutthroats who don't give a damn who they hurt or what they destroy to get what they want. I don't want to see anyone else I care about get hurt because there weren't enough good lawmen like Dad to stop them and see that they get what they deserve for the crimes they commit and the hell they put innocent people through. I sure as hell don't want to ever go through the kind of hell Dad just went through. I want to know that I can go to bed at night with a clear conscience that I did everything I could to protect the innocent lives that don't have anyone else to do it for them and I want to be able to say with as much certainty as possible that my family and the people I care about are safe from Bonner and the likes of him because I did my best to make it that way." Adam said knowing he clearly threw his mother for a loop with his answer. Adam waited a heart beat before he dared to even look at his mother sitting there speechless. Another heart beat passed and another before Adam finally spoke. "Mama are you mad," Adam asked quietly.

"No I'm not mad," Kitty said, just as Matt and Ben stepped into the kitchen.

"Neither am I! In fact I am very proud of the young man my son has grown up to be!" Matt said stepping into the kitchen with Ben behind him.

"Dad! How long have you been listening?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Not long! We got here about the time your mother asked you why you want to be a marshal so badly! I know we shouldn't have been eaves dropping but I needed to hear the answer to that question myself." Matt answered.

"So, does that mean you'll let me quit school and get a job as deputy?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Not a chance!" Matt said smiling.

""But, you just said..." Adam just sputtered.

"I just said that I am proud of you and I am! I'm proud of the men all my sons have become but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you quit school and go out and do something dangerous where you could get yourself killed!"

"Why the hell not?" Adam shouted.

Because you're not ready! Besides your mother would never forgive me if I said yes then something happened to you!" Matt said looking at Kitty lovingly.

"You got that right Cowboy!" Kitty said firmly.

"It's not fair! I'm not some little kid anymore!" Adam snapped out.

"No but you're still too young!"

"I'm no younger than you were!"

"I was different! I didn't have a family worrying about me and my safety! I only had myself to worry about and take care of."

"When will I be old enough?" Adam countered already fearing he knew the answer.

"I don't know Adam! Just give it a little more time!" Matt answered honestly watching his son struggle with controlling his temper as he breathed in oxygen in short rapid breaths.

"That's your final word?" Adam said nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his temper under wraps but it was a losing venture.

"Yep!" Matt said firmly.

"Fine! I got to go to school! Hooray for me!" Adam said sarcastically before he stormed out the back door, slamming the door hard enough to shake the glass in the panes.

"Matt," Kitty said worriedly.

"Don't worry." Matt said. "He'll cool down and everything will be fine," Matt said.

"I'm not so sure," Ben said quietly.

"He'll be fine," Matt started. "He's got to work it out himself," Matt and Kitty both said at the same time.

"If only I had a nickel every time that happened," she muttered under her breath.

"Ben and me are going to ride out to Lydia's, do you need anything before I do," Matt asked keeping ben's secret for now.

"No," Kitty said. "Did you tell ben about how we're planning to go down there when the baby is born?" Kitty asked looking at her son.

"No," Matt said. "We'll talk more about it later, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Matt said kissing her check.

****M&K****

Julia rode up in front of Moss's just as Matt and Ben started to lead their horses out of the barn.

"Julia," Matt said surprised to see her.

"Oh Daddy," Julia said brokenly as she wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and held on for dear life. "I'm sorry Daddy! I wish I could just make it all go away!"

"There, there, don't cry," Matt soothed softly. "You know I can't stand any of my girls crying." Matt said rubbing Julia's back.

"I know! I can't help it! Either way I go I'm going to lose," Julia sobbed brokenly.

'No you're not." Matt said. "Like I told Jacob if you don't want us in your life that is your decision and I'd have to hear it straight from you before I'd believe a word of it."

"Jacob and I had it out last night and I told him that I would never cut my family out of my life or my baby's," Julia said.

"Well I'm happy to hear that! I know your mother will be too!"

"Is it ok if I go see Mama?"

"Of course it is! Why would you even ask such a thing?"

" Well I thought after everything that happened maybe I wasn't welcome or that maybe it would upset Mama too much!"

"Julia, the only thing that could upset your mother would be if you were to tell her that you were actually cutting all ties with us. That would break her heart! Mine too!" Matt admitted softly. "You are always welcome! All our children are! As for Jacob I better not see him around for a while especially anywhere near your mother or I may just finish what I started yesterday!"

"I don't think you have to worry about Jacob coming around for a while!"

"Good!"

"I love you, Dad!"

"I love you too, Sweetie! Now why don't you go see your mother so she can quit worrying herself sick over this whole mess."

"You think she means it about not letting Jacob keep her away from us?" Ben asked as he played with his reins.

"I hope so for your mother's sake! She was really taking it hard and worrying that she would never see Julia again or get to be a part of her baby's life."

"I don't think Julia will let Jacob control her like that but if the worst does happen at least Lillian and I will be close by and she will have our baby to lavish with time and attention." Ben said smiling like a loon

"Yeah, that is if we can get you that property you want. We better get going and take a look at it so we can get everything set in motion." Matt stated mounting up.

"Yeah, sure!" Ben said mounting up.

****M&K****

Adam sulked towards the livery. He just didn't get it. First his Dad said that he was proud of the man he was becoming only to turn around and still treat him as a child that needed his father's permission to do something. That was including the mess with Susannah. Damn it he needed to get away and clear his head and he couldn't do that because he had to go school! Well he could always play hooky.

****M&K****

Julia hesitated on the front porch, to scared to knock or to move beyond the front porch. What if she couldn't do this? What if her visit up set her mother more than if she stayed away? So there she sat in the rocker away from the window debating weather or not to go inside and see her mother.

****M&K****

Mark got up and dressed ready to run down to Breck to see if he needed any help before he met Becca. He hurried out to the kitchen to find Kitty still sitting at the table drink a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mama," Mark said cheerfully.

"Morning just the person I've been waiting to talk to," Kitty said looking at Mark.

"About what?" Mark asked curiously as he fixed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe about you and Becca." Kitty supplied directly.

"What about us. And before you embarrass us both Dad already talked to me and Adam both about girls and you know…." Mark said holding up a hand before Kitty could continue.

"I know." Kitty said thinking it was rather amusing that her sixteen year old son still blushed in front of his mother over the very concept of the talk.

"Oh, no!" Mark groaned out. How much did their mother know? Did she know about Adam and Molly? Maybe she some how found out about him and Caitlyn, he sure hoped not because he planned on visiting her again tonight to help some of the tension he felt around Becca after spending nearly all day with her.

"Don't worry!" Kitty said thinking his groan was from embarrassment. "Your father didn't tell me anything specific about what you talked about. He just told me that he had discussed it with both you and Adam because he felt you both needed to know all the facts." Kitty said watching Mark relax a little.

"Yeah!" Mark said counting his lucky stars his mother hadn't found out about his and Adam's little tryst with the girls at the Long Branch.

"Well maybe you could tell me a little bit about Becca." Kitty said hoping that would get Mark talking. She knew the girl only briefly by name and sight but not much of anything about the girl that captured her son's interest.

"She's absolutely wonderful!" Mark burst out only to turn beet red at his excitement. "She's pretty and smart and she doesn't try to change me. She likes me just the way I am!" Mark said a little softer but still with as much excitement as his burst out.

"Sounds like you really like her a lot!" Kitty said smiling as she looked at him through her lashes.

"I don't just like her Mama I love her!" mark proclaimed ardently.

"Well at your age I'm not sure if you know the difference or not but I'm sure you think you love her. Only time will really tell if it is love or not." Kitty said knowingly.

"I'm sure Mama. You'll see! We are perfect for each other!" Mark persisted venomously.

"Ok. Well in that case just let me say that all I want for you, for all my children is for you to be happy and if Becca is the one that does that for you I will do everything I can to support you in your relationship. I'm sure your father feels the same even though he probably wouldn't come right out and say it." Kitty said looking Mark straight in the eye, seeing the sudden devotion that lit his eyes at just the mention of Becca's name. Yes, Mark was in love all right and she knew it to be a fact because Mark had the same look on his face that Matt wore every time he looked at her, just like Adam had this morning when he had confessed that Susannah was the one. It was hard to deny with such blatant evidence that her boys were in fact growing up.

"Thanks Mama, your support means a lot!" Mark said softly looking her head on.

"That's part of the job of being a parent! I'm sure you'll find that out one day for yourself." Kitty said thinking about her two other grandbabies coming along the way. "Hopefully a few years down the road!" Kitty added with a stern look almost daring her son to try anything even remotely close to having a family before the time was right. Which the time would be when she was sixty years old if she had anything to say about it but she didn't she just hoped it would be after Mark graduated from college.

"Don't worry! I already told Dad that Becca and I aren't going to do anything stupid!" Mark said brushing it off.

"Ok, I guess I'm just being overly protective!" Kitty said with a tone of indifference that she forced.

"It's ok, Mama I know it is only because you love me!" Mark said noticing the forcefulness of her voice, as he patted her arm.

"Yes, it is sweetheart! Thanks for understanding I guess I'm just a little overly emotional lately!" Kitty said giving him a small smile.

"It's ok. I love you to Mama!" Mark said.

"Can your old Mom have a hug?" Kitty said looking at him curiously.

"Sure Mama!" Mark said moving to give his mom the biggest hug of her life.

" Thanks baby, I needed that!" Kitty said holding him tight for a few seconds, unwilling to let go of her little boy, the only son that was all hers and didn't dote on Matt. Not that she was jealous or anything, but Mark was the one she could claim without doubt as hers.

"I got to go Mama, I want to stop at Breck's before I meet Becca to walk her to school." Mark said.

"All right," Kitty said reluctantly letting go of him so he could go do his job that he loved so much. That was about the only regard where Matt and Mark were a like, their devotion to their job.

****M&K****

Lydia paced the house, counting the ticks of the clock as she waited. She glanced at the clock again for the hundredth time in two minutes. Cole had only been gone for five minutes and it took ten minutes to ride into town, and it would be another five minutes to take Joe to the school house, that is if nobody stopped Cole on his way to chat either going towards the school or back. Then add another ten minutes to ride home. Why hadn't she insisted on going with them? She could have used the buggy and rode behind them, although that would have been useless and it would have scared Joe. And she didn't want to scare Joe anymore than what he's already been scared.

She walked to the kitchen and made sure the back door was locked once again before going to the front door and making sure it was locked as well. She could do this twenty five minutes alone that's all it would take. Twenty five long excoriating mintues that were dragging out to be as slow as molasses.

She didn't even think about it as she grabbed the rifle and walked to the front door upon hearing riders coming towards the house. She stood there reciting the Lord 's Prayer over and over in her head as she waited for some kind of signal.

****M&K****

Jacob was still furious as he started to plow up the field, not to far from Lydia and Cole's spread, the only thing separating them was the barb wired fence. He could just make out the outline of Lydia's house, not that he was staring that way or anything. Yet he did look to see if Bluebell, Julia's mare was over that way since she was gone when he woke up this morning. She hadn't even fixed him breakfast before she left. He was still fuming over that when he heard the shot coming from Lydia's house. He'd never forgive himself if he did let any harm come to Lydia, even if she did deserve it. He didn't even think when he grabbed his rifle and unhooked Blue boy his mule and made a beeline towards the gate that lead towards Lydia's house.

****M&K****

Julia stood up after a few more minutes of sitting on the porch acting like a scolded child. What was the worse that could happen, her mother ordering her to get out? But Daddy had said she would look forward to seeing her. Julia drew in a deep breath as she knocked on the front door.

****M&K****

She hated the silence, it was killing her and she was dying from boredom. She would wear her legs off pacing as she waited anxiously for Ben to get back. She hoped Ben got good news from Matt about the house. She really wanted that place. It was picture perfect in her mind, not that she didn't see the flaws either. She saw them but it wasn't nothing time wouldn't fix. God she hoped Matt could give Ben some good news.

****M&K****

POW! Echoed through the air as Matt and Ben both dived for cover behind the horse trough. "You alright," Ben asked noticing his father wasn't going for his gun.

"Yeah, just getting to old for those dive dos," Matt said looking up towards the house. "What about you?"

"She just shot my hat," Ben grumbled sticking his finger through the hole at the top of his hat.

"I suggest you both get off this property before I put a bullet in you!"

"Lydia!" Matt shouted out.

"What do you want?" Lydia shouted out keeping a watchful eye on the horse trough.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben whispered in a hiss.

"I'm not sure! I don't think she recognize us," Matt said. "Keep her busy I'll try sneaking around back," Matt said shifting to move.

"All right," Ben said looking towards the house. "Lydie I wanted to tell you something! Lil and I are looking at that piece of property a couple miles down the road. You know the one with the pretty little house that sets just a ways off the road? We're thinking about buying it and moving back here! What do you think of that?"

"You think if you distract me with all this idle chitchat I'll let my guard down and you can take what you want from me before I can fight back! Well I got news for you, if either one of you take one more step I'm gonna shoot!"

Matt started to slink around the corner of the horse trough while Ben talked to Lydia but just as he hunched up a little higher to make a run for the corner of the house.

POW!

"Dad," Ben shouted watching his father duck again.

"She just grazed me," Matt said noticing the blood on his arm.

"Why'd you have to teach her how to shoot," Ben grumbled.

"So she could protect herself," Matt said pulling out his hankie to tie around the flesh wound that bled more than a bullet hole.

"Well now she's got us bogged down, and we sure as hell can't shoot back," Ben snapped helping his dad tie the bandana off.

****M&K****

Jacob saw the two men hiding behind the horse trough as he slowly went around back. He tried the knob to the door and found it locked but the kitchen window was opened. He crawled through the window and started towards the living room where Lydia stood looking out the front door. Jacob bumped into the stand knocking a vase over just as Lydia turned and fired.

****M&K****

"Mama," Julia said as Kitty opened the door.

"Julia! Oh, Julia! I thought I may never see you again!" Kitty not caring in the slightest as she wrapped her daughter into a hg as she pulled Julia in the house.

"Oh, Mama I'm so sorry!" Julia whispered as she hugged her mother back. "Jacob should never have said those things to you! I promise Mama I never once said anything to him about wanting you out of my life or you not being a part of my baby's life either!" Julia continued in a rush as she slowly and resultantly pulled back from the hug.

"I know! Oh, don't cry!" Kitty said seeing the tears pooling in julia's eyes. "Come here!" Kitty said leading them to the couch to sit and Julia lost it, she started sobbing. "Shh! It's ok. I had a feeling that it was mostly Jacob's idea but I thought maybe he had convinced you to go along with him on it!" Kitty said, stroking Julia's ginger curls.

"No, Mama!" Julia said sitting up quickly from her mother's embrace. "In fact Jacob and I had a big fight about it last night and I told him exactly what I thought of him and his dictatorship! I told him that I am going to make my own decisions and that he isn't going to run my life!"

"Julia I know you're upset with Jacob right now but just remember that not only is he your husband but he is also the father of that baby you are carrying!" Kitty stated softly. "You owe it to yourselves as well as your baby to try and work things out and find a way to make it work."

"You mean after everything he said to you and the way he treated you that you think I should try and work things out with him?"

"That's exactly what I think!"

"But why would you think that?"

"Julia, if I threw in the towel just because your father and I had a disagreement we would never have lasted long enough to have six beautiful children that are the most precious things in the world to me."

"I know you and Dad have disagreements but he doesn't try to control you or tell you how to run your life."

"No, but then again your father has always known that I was my own person and that I wouldn't stand for some man trying take over and run my life."

"Ok. I'll talk to Jacob but I'm not going to let him continue to act the way he has been lately. He's going to have to start making an effort to change his attitude!"

"I agree but when you talk to Jacob try to keep it from turning into an argument. You'll find that it works better when both people are actually listening to each other." Kitty said firmly.

"Ok, Mama! Thanks!"

"Sure, that's what I'm here for!"

"I love you Mama! I gotta go!" Julia said standing up to wipe her tears before leaning over to kiss Kitty's cheek.

" I love you too! Go on! Go talk to your husband!" Kitty said giving Julia a reassuring pat on the back.

****M&K****

"What the devil is she shooting at?" Ben asked.

"I don't know but it ain't us," Matt said rising again to his haunches. "She shooting inside the house," Matt said a his heart dropped to his feet, with that gut wrenching fear. Was someone holding Lydia hostage? He didn't have a clue.

Matt sat there on his hunches all prepared to dive behind the trough again, if necessary. He watched the house the front door was still cracked but there wasn't a rifle barrel pointed out of it this time. "I'm going to try and get up there on the porch and reason with your sister." Matt said looking at Ben playing with the hole in his hat.

"I can't believe she shot my hat," he grumbled.

"I'll buy you a new one," Matt said getting tired of his sons belly aching over a hat.

"But I like this one," Ben grumbled. "I just got it broke in," he added.

"Well then wear the damn thing but shut up about it because an inch lower and you wouldn't be here," Matt snapped out.

"Hey I didn't shoot at her," Ben pointed out.

"Boy when you going to realize a damn hat isn't as important as your life," Matt thundered before moving towards the corner of the porch.

****M&K****

"You shot me you little witch," Jacob growled out holding his left thigh as the blood seeped through his fingers.

"Oh Jacob, I'm sorry I thought you were one of them," Lydia said kneeling down beside him.

"Who are they," Jacob questioned.

"I don't know," Lydia said, taking a look at the wound. "Oh man," she whispered. "I'm so sorry," she said watching the blood pour from the wound. "It's bad Jacob, I gotta get Doc," she said trying to put pressure on the wound.

"It can wait," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Lydia said grabbing the rifle and going out the back door.

****M&K*****

Adam stood there waiting in the barn when she rode up with Becca. She was stunned speechless when he didn't attempt to kiss her or touch her after they took care of the horses. He didn't say anything as they walked to school either, she had an inkling something had upset him but she didn't know what. She was just going to have to wait til lunch to corner him.

****M&K****

Adam sat there beside Susannah, still fuming over what his Dad had said and trying to figure out what to say to Susannah. He hadn't bothered with talking at Moss's or when they walked to school. He didn't even speak to Cole who was dropping off Joe, just gave him a nod of acknowledgement before he walked on into the school house.

****M&K****

"What do you think is up with your brother," Becca asked.

"I don't know," Mark said casting a look over his shoulder. He noticed the deep crease lines in Adam's brow as he stared down at his paper with blank thoughtful eyes. "He's brooding over something," Mark said turning to look at Becca. "Knowing Adam it could be just about anything."

"He didn't even say hello to me this morning!" Becca commented.

"Well it's obvious he's upset about something but I don't have any idea what it could be! Maybe Susannah can get him to talk about it. My mom is just about the only one who can get my dad to open up when he's in one of those moods."

"So Adam takes after your father?" Becca asked loving how Mark fed her the little tidbits about his life.

"Yeah, mom says they could almost be twins there so much alike!"

"What about you, who are you most like?" Becca questioned.

"My, mom I guess! At least that's what she says!"

"Well you and Adam seem to be pretty close, why don't you try talking to him?"

"I don't think it would do any good! Like I said he's a lot like our father which means he probably just needs time to work it out on his own! Besides from the look on his face he may just hit me if I go trying to make him tell me what's bothering him?"

"Oh, I find that hard to believe! Adam wouldn't hit you, would he?" Becca said casting him a doubtful look.

"Sure! All brothers have fights and disagreements! It's been a while since we had a really bad one but it wouldn't be the first time he ever hit me!"

"Are you afraid of him?" she asked curiously.

"Of course not! But I don't want to get beat up when I'm not even the one he's mad at either!"

"Ok! Whatever you think is best!"

" I think the best thing is to just let him cool off! If he wants to talk about it he will if not he'll just have to work it out for himself! Like I said I think Susannah is the one who has the best chance of getting him to talk."

"Ok! You know your brother better than I do!"

"Yeah! If I find out what's bothering him I'll let you know, unless he asks me not to say anything about it!"

"Ok. That seems fair enough!"

"Good! Now that that's settled what do you want to do after school if Breck doesn't need me for anything?"

"Hmmm! I don't know! Hopefully we can find a way to spend some time alone!"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. We'll just have to think of something!"

"Like what?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something!"

"Ok!"

****M&K****

Ben saw Lydia trying to run to the barn so he quickly hop to his feet and took off in a bee line towards her grabbing her around the waist as he tried to control their landing, making sure he took the brunt of it.

"Get your hands off of me," Lydia screamed as she kicked, clawed, hit, anything to free her from the bastard that tackled her.

Ben groaned when her nails connected with his face as he tried to wrestle with her hands to subdue her from inflicting more damage as the slowly wrestled to their feet.

Cole was riding into the yard when he saw a man wrestling with Lydia on the ground between the barn and the house. Not even thinking he spurred his horse and did a dive off onto the shoulders of the man tearing him from Lydia's body. "Get your hands off my wife," Cole said leaping to his feet just as quickly as the stranger and hauling back and throwing a deadly accurate punch to Ben's jaw.

****M&K****

Matt walked in the house hearing the groans and hisses coming from behind the couch. With the quiet sleuth of a tiger stalking it's prey Matt crept around the couch only to stop dead. "Jacob," Matt said totally surprised.

"Matt," Jacob said in a hiss as he continued to hold his thigh.

Matt knelt down beside his son in law. "How bad is it," Matt asked.

"I don't know, according to Lydia it's bad," Jacob said lifting his hand from this thigh to show Matt.

Matt didn't say a word as he wrapped the dish rag around the wound and tying it off. He had doctored his fair share of wounds over the coarse of his life, but he had to agree with Lydia on this one being bad.

"Come on let's get you up," Matt said reaching down to help haul Jacob up to his feet. Matt helped Jacob out side. Wondering just what in the hell had happened to Lydia. They made the porch when he heard the commotion coming from the side of the house.

****M&K****

Lydia stood there frozen to the ground as she watched Cole beat the tar out of the stranger with tears in her eyes. Not caring what happened to the stranger.

Cole's temper split and he saw red as he kept hammering his fist into the stranger who never got a chance to fight back as he kept hitting him with deadly accuracy with his fist. He could briefly hear Lydia's cries.

Jacob and Matt stood on the porch watching all hell break lose in the yard for a moment then Matt pulled his gun out and fired a shot in the air a few times.

Cole dropped the stranger to the ground in a heap and turned to stare at Matt holding Jacob up on the porch. But he didn't give two figs as to what was wrong with Jacob. He only cared about Lydia. He turned and walked over to where she had taken root in the ground. "Hey there," Cole said cupping her face and using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Oh," Lydia moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Cole looked down at the prone body he just beat the tar out of with out even realizing who it was. He gave off an audible gasp, he just beat the shit out of Ben.

****M&K*****

Lillian knocked on the back door to her mother-in-law's house. Julia opened the door surprised to see Lillian standing there.

"Who is it Julia," Kitty asked not really feeling up for company.

"It's Lillian, Mama," Julia said as her and Lillian walked into the parlor together.

"What a nice surprise," Kitty said looking her daughter-in-law over. "Lillian, please have a seat! I understand from Ben that congratulations are in order!" Kitty said as Julia took a seat in her father's chair.

"Yes, thank you! I want to apologize for not coming by sooner but Baby Dillon here hasn't been cooperating much." Lillian said patting her belly as she moved around to sit on the lounge.

"Morning sickness, huh?" Kitty said feeling a twinge of sympathy mixed with regret but she quickly hid the fact.

"Yeah, but it's not just in the morning! It is pretty much all the time!"

"Tell me about it," Julia said giving Lillian a conspiring smile.

"I remember those days, and I hated them." Kitty said giving Lillian and Julia a knowing smile.

"So how have you been Miss Kitty? Or is that a stupid question?" Lillian said fluffing her skirt as she sat down on the lounge looking at Kitty.

"No, it isn't a stupid question!" Kitty said. "I'm doing a lot better, I still don't have all my strength back and I tire pretty easy but Doc says I'm healing nicely. It is helping just being back home. I was afraid that when I got here there wouldn't be much if anything left with Matt and the boys taking care of things."

"Yeah, I could just see our house if Ben had to do all the housework. It would be in a shambles." Lillian giggled knowingly.

"I don't think I'd ever have to worry about that," Julia pipped in.

"Oh just wait honey, all men are a like in some form or fashion." Kitty said giving Julia a I've been there thought that look.

"So have you thought of any names?" Kitty asked.

"Selena Marie for a girl and Benjamin Thomas for a boy but we'll call him Thomas," Lillian said excitedly.

"Those are pretty names," Kitty said. "What about you Julia any names yet?" Kitty asked as Julia poured Lillian a cup of tea and refreshed Kitty's cup.

"We're think Ella Kathleen and William Matthew," Julia sighed out rubbing her belly.

"That's sweet dear," Kitty said smiling knowing perfectly well that William Matthew wasn't going to fly with Matt and she wasn't to keen on Ella Kathleen either. Ella was a pretty name though.

****M&K****

Matt moved Jacob down to take a look at his son who still hadn't stirred once in the dirt. Jacob tried to balance on one leg as Matt knelt down to check on Ben. Cole held Lydia tight as she sobbed. "He alright," Cole asked.

"Just knocked out," Matt said looking up at Cole running his hands soothingly up and down Lydia's back. "What about her," Matt asked.

"Shaken up," Cole said as the sobs dried to sniffles. "Lydie, what happened?" he asked as Lydia started to pull back.

"I don't know Cole! I was waiting for you to get back and I heard someone riding up," Lydia choked out. "I thought…" she trailed off.

"Damn it, Lydia!" Ben said coming to. "You were acting like you thought we were here to hurt you! Look what happened! You shot Dad and Jacob! You got the hell beat out of me just because I was trying to get you to calm down and stop acting like some lunatic!"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed out.

"Ben, that's enough!" Cole and Matt both growled out.

"No, it's not enough! She needs some serious help!" Ben said.

"We don't have time to stand around here arguing. We have to get to Doc's! Jacob is in bad shape and I think my arm is bleeding again not to mention you look like hell! We'll talk about this later! Where is Joe?" Matt said taking charge of the whole mess.

"I was just coming back from taking him to school when I saw Ben and Lydia wrestling in the dirt." Cole said.

"Cole, get the wagon!" Matt said as Cole left Lydia side to reculantly hook up the wagon.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Lydia said brokenly as she watched Cole finish hooking up the wagon.

"It's all right," Matt said wrapping his good arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be all right," Matt said soothingly as Cole moved the wagon over towards them. "Lydia you'll ride in the back with Jacob and Ben." Matt said as him and Cole helped Jacob climb into the back of the wagon.

"I can ride," Ben argued determinedly.

"No you're not," Matt said firmly. "In the wagon Ben, now," Matt added even in a firmer voice.

"I'm not a little kid," Ben snapped out.

"Get in the wagon," Matt said giving Ben a push towards the back.

"Dad, I don't think this is going to work!" Lydia said looking at her father as her brother climbed in the back of the wagon. "I don't think Jacob is going to let me tend to him!"

"He doesn't have a choice," Matt said helping in the back of the wagon. "Besides it's not that far to town!" Matt snapped out.

"Matt, you don't need to yell at her," Cole said firmly.

"You shut up!" Matt growled out. "If yelling at them both gets it through their stubborn heads then yes I'll yell."

"Well Mama might disagree with you on that," Ben grumbled.

"Yeah after all we get that stubbornness from you," Lydia said covering a smile.

"Let's get going," Matt said cracking a smile at their point.

****M&K****

Once they drove the wagon up to Doc's office and parked it in the alley. "Lydia," Matt said as Ben and Cole started to help Jacob up the stairs. "I want you to very calmly, go over and get your sister and then go tell your mother where we are. Then I want you to bring your mother and Julia up to Doc's. Do not upset either one of them anymore than is absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lydia said.

"Good!"

"Dad?" Ben said as he helped Jacob balance in between him and Cole.

"Yeah, Ben what is it?" Matt asked.

"Well I understand that Julia needs to be there with Jacob but do you think its a good idea for Mama to be out and about and going up to Doc's?" Ben questioned his Dad's reasoning.

"No, Ben it's not a good idea but I want her there!" Matt answered honestly.

"What Dad are you some little kid who needs someone to hold your hand while Doc takes care of your boo-boo?" Ben said half-jokingly.

"Yep!" Matt sassed back. "But that's not the only reason I want her there! I think before this is over Julia is going to need your mother most of all! Oh, by the way Lydia you also need to bring Lillian up to Doc's too!"

"Oh, no she doesn't! I don't want Lil upset!" Ben said firmly.

"Ben just how do you intend to hide this from her? How are you going to explain the way you look?" Matt asked.

"Well ok. But I will go get her myself! I don't want Lydia upsetting her!"

"Whatever!" Matt said replacing Ben to help Jacob up the stairs. "Get going girl," Matt said as they started up Doc's stairs.

****M&K****

"Lil and Julia are both over at Mom's," Ben said stepping back into the back hall of the Long Branch.

Lydia didn't think when he reached up to cup his cheek. "Oh Ben I'm so sorry," Lydia said brokenly.

"Hey enough of that," Ben said shiding away from her touch. "You did what you thought you had to do," Ben said not complaining about her shooting at them. "But did you have to shoot my hat," he grumbled.

Lydia hip checked him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll aim better next time," Lydia said relaxing a little as they walked out the back door. "I don't want to tell Mama," she whispered.

"Hey, Mama will understand after we tell her," Ben said soothingly as they walked through the gate.

"I'm not so sure about that you know how protective she can get over Daddy," Lydia said.

"Yeah," Ben said remembering his first day back in town after he punched his father.

****M&K****

"What on earth happened," Doc asked as soon as Matt and Cole helped deposited Jacob on the examining table.

"A red head with a gun," Matt grumbled.

"Kitty shot Jacob and you," Doc asked surprised looking at Matt's wrapped up arm.

"Not Kitty, it was Lydia," Matt said.

"I thought the girl had better aim," Doc quipped out

"Nothing wrong with her aim," Jacob hissed out.

"You're lucky she hit you in the leg," Cole snapped out.

"Yeah, she shot Ben's hat an inch lower and…" Matt trailed off not wanting to think what the ramification of that would be. How it would have affected their whole family. Lydia would never be able to live with that kind of guilt.

****M&K****

They walked through the back door and Ben held Lydia's hand offering her his support. When they heard them all talking in the living room.

"Matt has promised me that he is going to take some time off and we are coming to Arizona when the baby is born! I'm looking forward to seeing your place and helping out with my new grandbaby! I think Matt is excited about it too!" Kitty said.

"Miss Kitty, didn't Ben tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Kitty asked looking at Lillian curiously.

"Lil, there you are." Ben said interrupting his wife from finishing that sentence.

Julia looked up and floundered like a fish out of water trying to form words in her mouth Kitty was methodically looking at the startled expression on Julia's face.

Lillian didn't look at him while she place her cup and saucer on the coffee table as she answered him. "Yeah, I came to visit with your mother for a while." Lillian said, as she slowly turned to look at him. "Didn't you tell..." Lillian started only to trail off at seeing his face. "Ben what happened," Lillian gasped out drawling Kitty's face up towards her son.

"It's my fault," Lydia said watching her mother and Lillian both swing their heads to look at her.

"Your fault," Kitty parroted, watching Lydia look down towards the ground. "All right Lydia you had better start explaining how this happened!"

"Well…it's complicated," Lydia said never once looking up at her mother's face.

"What happened?" Kitty demanded tartly like she used to do when Lydia was in trouble as a girl.

"I accidently shot Dad and Jacob and Cole beat the hell out of Ben!" Lydia murmured.

"You what!" Kitty snapped out.

"Mama calm down," Ben said feeling a twinge of sympathy towards his sister.

" What do you mean calm down? You tell me that your sister just shot your father and Jacob and that Cole beat you up and I'm supposed to stay calm!" Kitty ranted getting to her feet.

"Dad said not to upset you or Julia anymore than was necessary!" Ben explained feeling the tremble running through his sister. As Lillian started fussing over his face.

"Where's your father now," Kitty demanded.

"He's at Doc's," Lydia answered softly.

"Lydia…." Kitty exclaimed completely aggravated with her daughter.

"Mom it's not that bad," Ben said jumping to Lydia's defense, as he tried to dodge Lillian's efforts in wiping the blood off his chin. "It's just a flesh wound, or at least Dad said so," Ben said

"You father says ever wound is a flesh wound," Kitty argued.

"How bad is Jacob's," Julia asked standing there close to her mother.

"Well Jacob is another story, Dad said it looked bad though," Ben said trying not alarm his sister.

Julia's face drained off all color. "No! I can't lose him now!" Julia swooned out right as she started to fall.

Ben quickly let go of Lydia's hand and jumped the couch in time to catch his fainting sister. Hefting her up in his arms. "Dad's going to kill us," Ben said looking at Lydia who was sobbing quietly.

"No time for explanations now, let's go," Kitty said. "Lydia come on now," Kitty snapped out as Lillian hurried to open the back door for Ben who was carrying Julia's frail form.

"Yes mama," Lydia said dragging up the rear.

****M&K****

Lillian climbed the stairs ahead of Ben opening the door for him to carry Julia in who still hadn't come to.

"What happened," Matt demanded glaring at Ben.

"She passed out," Ben answered wishing Matt would stop looking at him that way.

"I said to do it calmly." Matt grounded out watching Ben shrink a little at his thundering.

"Lay her on the settee," Doc said as he continued to work on a unconscious Jacob.

"Lillian, get the smelling salts out of that cabinet," Doc said indicating the cabinet he meant.

"Sure Doc," Lillian said going over to the cabinet indicated and getting the jar of smelling salts.

Kitty burst into the office not paying any attention to anyone but Matt. She looked him over in a sweeping gaze hoping she wouldn't see anything seriously wrong.

"It's just a graze. I'll be fine!" Matt said meeting her gaze. He could see the fear in her eyes and he didn't want to cause her anymore stress so even though it was hurting like hell he gave her that reassuring smile that always made everything seem like it was going to be ok.

Lydia huddled into the room behind her mother and stayed in the corner by the door wish the floor would open up and swallow her. She watched Cole hold the lamp for Doc as he worked on Jacob. Ben stood behind Lillian as they tried to bring Julia around.

"Kitty you want to do me a favor," Doc asked drawing her attention away from her Cowboy.

"Sure Doc what do you need," she asked trying to sound like she was feeling better than she actually did at the moment.

"Well Kitty I would like for you to get some bandages and wrap Matt's arm for me as best you can until I can get a chance to tend to it."

"I'm fine," Matt said as Kitty started to shove him into the nearest chair.

"You heard Doc let's get started." Kitty said gathering the stuff she'd need to clean the wound.

"Do you need someone to hold your hand," Ben teased until he saw the annoyed look on Matt's face.

"Just look after your sister and don't worry about me!" Matt said firmly.

****M&K****

"Susannah?" Adam said sitting there beside her as she ate her apple for lunch.

"Hmmm?" Susannah said turning to look at him.

"I've been thinking! Adam said playing with a blade of grass.

"Oh? About what?" She asked before taking another bite out of her apple.

"What you said yesterday about us being like Romeo and Juliet," he said twisting the grass between his thumb and index finger.

"I can't believe you're still trying to figure that out!" Susannah said glaring at him.

"No, I figured it out." Adam protested.

"Oh really , so what was I talking about then?" Susannah countered.

"You were talking about how even though the two families were in a feud Romeo and Juliet didn't let that stop them from falling in love and following their hearts and how even in the end they were able to be together for eternity. You were comparing them to us because our families have never gotten along and your parents don't want you to have anything to do with me but we aren't going to let that stop us. We will find a way to be together no matter what." Adam said surprising her.

"Wow!" Susannah heaved out. "You figured all that out!" she added looking at him doubtfully.

"Yep! Just had to think it through and put it in different terms that made sense to me." Adam said.

"Oh, I get it! You asked Mark about it and he explained it to you so you could understand!" Susannah snapped out.

"Maybe!"

"You were going to let me believe that you had this big revelation on your own when Mark deserves the credit for giving you a clue!"

"Does it really matter how I figured it out? The point is I know now what you were talking about. Besides you told me to ask Mark."

"No, I guess it doesn't matter how you figured it out. And I did tell you to ask Mark." She sighed out. Let's just forget about it! Although, maybe this will show you why you need to stay in school and start paying more attention instead of playing hooky all the time."

"Now what are you talking about Princess?" Adam demanded.

"I'm talking about you being able to have an intelligent conversation and hold up your end of the conversation!"

"Oh your impossible! All I was trying to do was let you know that I understand what you were talking about earlier and you turn it into a lecture about me staying in school!"

"Why don't you ask Mark maybe he can explain it so you can understand!" Susannah spat out.

"Well if you're so impressed with how smart Mark is why aren't you with him?" Adam snapped back.

"Because you're the one I'm in love with dummy not Mark!" Susannah shouted at him, as she glanced around hurriedly seeing if anyone noticed. Nobody noticed so she relaxed a little on the blanket as she looked at him with a flush face.

"I love you to Princess! Now c'mere," Adam said hooking a hand behind her neck and pulling her closer, pressing his firm lips to hers.

****M&K****

Becca headed down towards Mr. Taylor's office, as soon as Miss Wharton dismissed the class for lunch Mark had rushed out the door faster than she expected. At first she didn't think nothing about it, but the longer she sat there on the steps waiting the more she realized he done took off. She wasn't quite sure what to think or feel about it. She'd never been in a relationship where she could be her own person. Yet with Mark bolting it made her feel insecure about their relationship. Why didn't he want to spend time with her? So there she was heading down to Mr. Taylor's office hoping to have a rational logical discussion with Mark.

"Hello, Mr. Taylor!" Becca said walking into Breck's office.

"Hello, Becca! If you're looking for Mark I'm afraid he isn't here. I just sent him on an errand but he should be back shortly if you'd like to wait." Breck said looking at the young girl.

"Oh, that's ok I wouldn't want to bother. I know how busy you two are." Becca said disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Mark at lunch at all today.

"Nonsense! You are always welcome here whether Mark is here or not. In fact I have been meaning to talk to you about something. Now seems like the perfect time." Breck said thoughtfully.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Becca asked worriedly biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, no Becca! Don't look so scared. It's nothing bad I promise." Breck said reassuringly. "Well the thing is I need someone to help out around the office. I was thinking that with summer coming on you might be interested in the job. Then when you go back to school we could work around that like Mark does."

"Well what would I have to do?"

"Mostly it would be looking after things here in the outer office while Mark and I are busy on other things. Some dictation and filing. Maybe taking some notes." Breck stated.

"Well I am definitely interested not just because I would get to spend more time with Mark but because it would give me more independence and a chance to earn my own money and learn to budget it wisely." Becca said thoughtfully. _That would be good experience even if I end up being a housewife, budgeting the finances is a very important thing no matter what the situation._ She thought.

"Yes. Why don't you talk to your parents and make sure it is ok with them and then you can let me know your decision. Oh, by the way I need to make it clear that the same rules still apply. You and Mark are still not to be alone here in the office for long periods of time as per the arrangements I made with your parents as well as Mark's parents." Breck reminded her gently.

"Yes, I understand. Even if it doesn't seem fair." Becca said.

"Becca your parents and Mark's as well are only concerned about you and what could happen if you and Mark were to give in to temptation. There are a lot of serious consequences that could result from such behavior and your parents are only trying to protect you and think of your future."

"I understand that Mr. Taylor. I'm sure it won't be a problem with my parents me working for you. I'll let you know as soon as I get an answer from them." Becca said already knowing it would meet her parents approval. Hopefully.

"Ok, Becca. Tell your father if he has any questions or concerns to feel free to stop by and I will discuss it with him." Breck said as the door opened and Mark walked in the room.

****M&K****

"Guess what?" Joe said excitedly

"I don't know! What?" Lottie exclaimed.

"Lydie said that if it was ok with your Mama and Daddy that tomorrow after school you could come out the ranch and play." Joe said bouncing with joy.

"Oh, boy!" Lottie said joining in on his excitement. "I'm sure it will be!" she added confidently.

"Well Lydie said Cole and me could stop by on the way home from school and ask to be sure." Joe said watching Lottie's eyes light up.

"Ok. Maybe you can stay and play a while."

"No. Not today me and Lydie and Cole are going on a picnic and we are going to play in the creek like we did yesterday." Joe said then he remembered Croakers. "Oh, guess what I got?"

"What?"

"A toad! Lydie says he's the biggest one she has ever seen! His name is Croakers!"

"You gonna to bring him to school?" Lottie asked already knowing what she would do with a toad of her own.

"I don't know yet! I don't want anything to happen to him!" Joe said softly.

" Oh come on, just think of all the fun we could have with him. That snooty Emma Watson would be scared to death of him!" Lottie said showing off her toothless smile.

"Yeah!" Joe said he could just see Emma Watson screaming her fool head off over a toad. "I'll think about it!" Joe added looking at Lottie with a conspiring smile.

"What do you want to do now?" Lottie asked.

"I don't know!" Joe shrugged. "Well too late now there's the bell."

"Yeah, time to go back to class." Lottie grumbled.

****M&K****

Kitty finished tending Matt's wound and for once he was right it was just a graze. It could have been a lot worse considering Lydia knew what she was doing with a gun. Speaking of Lydia where was she, Kitty thought as she looked around Doc's crowded office for her daughter's face. Kitty's eyes landed on her daughter cowering in the corner.

"Just what is wrong with you?" Kitty demanded glowering at her daughter.

"W-wh-what do you mean?" Lydia stammered out.

"You're the one responsible for this whole mess and there you are hiding like you're a little girl who's afraid to face the consequences!" Kitty bit out.

"Leave her alone Mama! She's been through enough today!" Ben said jumping to Lydia's defense.

"You stay out of this Ben! Your sister is a grown woman who needs to relearn that there are consequences to her actions! She could have killed your father and Jacob instead of only wounding them! Not to mention the fact that she could have killed you!" Kitty snapped out with an icy stare that intimidated most cowboys, and it sure had Ben backing down.

Ben gave Lydia a sympathetic look as he bowed his head down, he tried to do his best to defend Lydia but there was only so much he could take from their mother and that stare was the line crosser.

Lydia sniffled a little at her mother's hard stare knowing she wasn't going to get anymore help from her brother and her father's stare was equally hard as he looked at Julia barely conscious form weeping as she stared at her husband on the examining table. She looked over at Cole pleading for someone to understand. She would have thought her mother would have understood the nightmares and the cold terrors. But it was obvious that her mother wasn't going to be understanding or even sympathetic.

Cole saw Lydia defeated look as Kitty and Matt both glared at her. Didn't they see how much pain she was in? How much their disapproval crippled her. She wouldn't fight back against her parents, she would take it even though it would kill her.

"I'm sorry Mama," Lydia said brokenly.

"Sorry," Kitty snapped. "Well sorry doesn't fix it Lydia."

"Enough Kitty," Cole said jumping into the fight as he handed the lamp over to Ben. "She didn't mean for any of this to happen! She's sorry for the way things turned out and for upsetting everyone! She doesn't need you yelling at her on top of everything else!" Cole said moving over towards Lydia and wrapping his arm around her as she started to tremble from the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Speaking of upsetting someone!" Matt thunderd putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I thought I told you to very calmly let your mother and Julia know what had happened and not to upset them anymore than was absolutely necessary! Instead you got them both worked up and caused your sister to faint! Look at your mother how upset you've gotten her you know she isn't up to this kind of stress and worry!" Matt shouted at her.

" I said I was sorry! I don't know what else you want me to say! What you want me to do!" Lydia sobbed out.

"You can start by taking responsibility for your actions instead of hiding in the corner while your husband and brother fight your battles!" Matt bit out.

"That's enough Matt! I won't let you continue to speak to my wife like this, even if she is your daughter. She can't help it! She didn't know what she was doing!" Cole shouted back blocking Lydia from Matt and Kitty's wrath.

"Maybe she didn't know about the shooting but she still knew better than to upset her mother and sister like this!" Matt agreed.

"Dad! Just back off! You know as well as I do that Lydia would never intentionally hurt anyone! Especially her own family! Just leave her alone!" Ben snapped out jumping up to help defend his sister once again against their father.

"Benjamin this doesn't concern you! Your father and I are trying to get your sister to realize that she has face up to her own mistakes and their consequences!" Kitty bit out glaring at her son.

"Everyone just calm down!" Doc shouted above them all. "I agree with Matt and Kitty that Lydia needs to face up to what part she played in all this but this isn't the time for this!" Doc stated gathering their attention. "Emotions are running high and someone could end up saying something that they might regret!" he pointed out calmly as he stared at Lydia's visibly shaking body.

****M&K****

"Back off Kitty, Matt," Cole said looking at each on in turn. "Doc's right emotions are a little high right now," Cole thundered keeping a protective arm around Lydia's waist.

"Just let it go Cole," Lydia whispered out pleadingly.

"Just let it go," Kitty screeched out. "You shoot your father and Jacob, get the tar beat out of your brother and you want to let it go," Kitty raged. "It's not that easy Lydia. When are you going to wake up and realize that throwing a temper tantrum and shooting folks isn't going to get you what you want and I'm sorry isn't going to fix it."

"I said I was sorry, I can't do anything about it now," Lydia shouted out brokenly.

"What were you trying to do, when you told your sister you shot her husband, upset her enough that she ends up losing the baby!" Matt snapped out.

Lydia didn't even think before she stepped away from Cole's side and sent her hand flying across Matt's cheek in a hard stinging blow.

"Lydia!" Kitty snapped out shocked as she watched Lydia turn on her heel and walk out side slamming the door behind her.

"I guess you forgot Matt, you're part of the reason she don't have her baby," Cole snapped out looking at Matt. It was a powerful feeling watching the big man in front of him fall back a few steps.

"That still doesn't give her the right…" Kitty started.

"Shut the hell up Kitty! You weren't there. I don't know what the hell happened out there any more than you do. But I have a better idea than either of you," Cole bit out daring Matt to say anything as he glared at both of them. "Lydia won't go into her own house without a gun handy. Her own home. She sleeps with a derringer under her pillow. She still wakes up crying, trying to get away. She hasn't gotten a decent night's sleep since she left here. Well I take that back, last night was pretty uneventful only because she refused to sleep. I found her this morning, half asleep in the baby's room. And you accuse her of purposely upsetting Julia. She might hate Julia and Lillian right now, but that's only cause she got robbed of her child. My fault partly, Kitty's fault partly, Matt's fault partly. We all played a role in it. You're both being way too hard on Lydia! She didn't intend for any of this to happen! It's not as if she set out to shoot you or Jacob. I'm sure she didn't intend to upset Kitty and Julia! But you of all people Kitty should know better than to make Lydia feel worse than she already does! After all she's living in her nightmare, you got to walk away from yours." Cole said firmly as he turned on his heel to chase after Lydia.

****M&K****

Mark walked into Breck's office, surprised to see Becca standing there. "Becca! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you! You took off so fast when Miss Wharton dismissed us that I thought maybe you were avoiding me or something!" Becca admitted shyly.

"Oh, no I wasn't trying to avoid you! I just wanted to get here as soon as I could to see if Breck needed my help with anything! I'm sorry if you thought that I was avoiding you."

"Oh, it's ok. It was a good thing I dropped by anyway!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Mr. Taylor offered me a job, so if my parents agree I'll be working here with you! Isn't that wonderful!"

"Yeah! Wonderful!" Mark said looking at Breck for confirmation seeing him nod his head. "What would you be doing exactly?" he questioned.

"Well Mark," Breck started before Becca had a chance to explain, "as I explained to Becca she would mostly be doing dictation, filing, taking notes that kind of thing. Looking after the office when you and I can't be here or when we're busy." Breck explained.

"Oh! That a good idea!" Mark said knowing that secaterial work would just be right up Becca's alley. He turned to look at Becca's excitement and he couldn't help but smile as he asked, "So you're taking the job?"

"Yeah!" Becca said enuthasically. "Well that is if my parents say it's ok. Which I don't think they'll have a problem with it!" She said putting a damper on her own good fortune.

"Oh, Mark I want to tell you the same thing I told Becca." Breck said interrupting Becca and Mark's staring loving at each other. He waited until he had both of their attention before he continued. "The same rules still apply as per the agreement I have with both your parents. At no time are you to be left alone behind closed doors for long periods of time." Breck said in a non-convincing way.

"I guess I can live with that if it means Becca and I will get to spend more time together." Mark said still not liking the fact that their parents didn't trust them.

"You know sometimes it's kind of slow around here. Might be that I might see fit to give you both some time off from time to time." Breck said knowing the distrust their parents held towards them was discouraging towards Mark. "Now if you were to take advantage of that and be alone together someplace other than the office none of us would be breaking the agreement we have with your parents." Breck said giving Mark a wink.

"Thanks Breck!" Mark said smiling broader than before, just knowing Breck trusted him meant a lot considering his own parents didn't trust him. "Sometimes I think you understand me better than my parents do!"

"No, Mark I'm just not as emotionally attached. I can be more objective." Breck said firmly.

Becca looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Mark its almost time for the bell! We better get back!"

"Yeah," Mark agreed looking at the clock. "We better go," Mark said putting a hand in the middle of Becca's back as they both turned towards the door. "See you later, Breck!" Mark called out.

"Yeah later," Beck said with a nod as he followed them out into the outer part of his office.

"Yes, goodbye Mr. Taylor!" Becca said stopping in front of the door. "And thank you for the job offer. I'll let you know as soon as I talk to my parents!" Becca promised as she walked through the door.

"That will be fine Becca. Goodbye! Good luck Becca!" Breck said as they hustled out of the door.

****M&K****

"Adam," Susannah said pulling back an inch from Adam's devouring mouth.

"Humm," Adam said not stopping in his kisses as his mouth roved up along Susannah's slender neck towards her ear..

"That was the bell," Susannah said angling her neck to grant him better access.

"Unhun," he said nipping her ear lobe.

"Adam we have to get back to class! The bell already rang!" Susannah said protesting lightly.

"So," Adam mumbled as he continued to kiss along the column of her neck, paying no heed to her protest. "Let's just stay right here and pretend we didn't hear it!" He said tracing slowly lazy kiss along her jaw.

"Adam we have to get back to class. Miss Wharton will be looking for us!"

"She'll never find us!"

"Adam, we can't," Susannah said resting her hands on his shoulders. "Miss Wharton knows we are supposed to be there what if she sends for your father? Or worse yet mine!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it! Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"You know I do Adam!"

"Then live dangerously and follow your heart! Come with me. Forget right or wrong!" Adam said getting to his feet, reaching down and offering her his hand.

"Where are we going?" Susannah asked, taking his hand.

"Someplace we can be alone!" Adam said pulling her to her feet.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble! Susannah said fearfully.

"Oh, come on Princess! Live dangerously!" Adam chuckled pulling on her hand as he lead her up the path behind the schoolhouse.

"Miss Wharton is going to send for your father! I just know it! What if she sends for mine too?" Susannah asked as she glanced back over her shoulder towards the school house.

"I'm not afraid of my father or yours! I can handle anything they throw at us as long as you stay with me! I won't let them stop us from being together!"

"I'm not afraid of my father either, yours on the other hand is another story."

"I'm not afraid of my father either but my mother is an entirely different story!" Adam said gripping her hand tighter as he led her in the back way towards Trent's. "We are here Princess! They'll never find is here!"

"This would be the first place your father will look," Susannah gasped.

"Susannah?" Adam said pulling her into the small room and shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking!" Adam said nuzzling her neck, backing her up against the wall pinning her in between his arms, as his hand went to the front of her dress.

Susannah let out another moan as he feathered a kiss on the tender spot. "Ok. But if we get caught I'm gonna make sure everybody knows that this was your idea!"

"Tell 'em whatever you want Princess! I really don't care!" Adam said, starting to undo the buttons of her shirtwaist.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Susannah said feeling his hands in between their tight pressed bodies moving lower and lower.

Adam let out a husky chuckle, as he answered her, "Unbuttoning your dress!"

"Adam I don't know…" Susannah said fearfully.

"Relax Princess!" Adam said feeling her tense up under his hands. "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me too. I just want to touch you! Feel your body next to mine!" Adam cajoled soothingly, feeling her relax into him.

Then she felt his mouth trailing kisses lower across the exposed skin he just bared until he reached the top of her camisole as his thumb stroked over her nipple turning it into a little hard pebble. It was to much yet not enough as sensations rippled through her body. Her fingers clutched his head pressing his mouth against her as he bared her to the waist. She was barely hanging on when his lips found her nipple and suckled her. "Adam! Oh, God! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" she cried out in a murmur.

"Don't worry Princess, this is just the beginning," he mumbled switching his attention to her other breast and bestowing the same attention, as his fingers worked on the buttons of her skirt.

****M&K****

She stood there gazing out the horizon, as the scorching sun set high in the sky. _Where the hell is he? He should have been here days ago! How could he do this to us? Well he's not going to get away with it! _if he thought she was just going to let him deny their daughter the family Beth deserved then he had better think again. She'd show him! Just wait until he sees them both in his precious Dodge City. He'll wish he had come to them and then end of his marriage could have been handled quietly and discreetly. Well not anymore! She was going to cause the biggest riot Dodge City had ever seen. _I will have Matt Dillon and our daughter will have the father she has always wanted! I'll make sure of that! Mrs. Matt Dillon had better be prepared for the fight of her life because I plan to fight for the man I love to the bitter end!"_

_****M&K****_

"Well did you hear anymore about what's been happening in Dodge?" Jane Dalton asked her husband as he walked into the house.

"No! At least nothing that we haven't already heard! If there weren't so many different stories and rumors going around it just makes it so frustrating not knowing what to believe and what to ignore!" John said hanging his hat up on the hook.

"Well do you know for sure who was hurt?" Jane demanded.

"Well from what I've been able to decipher Kitty and Lydia for sure and a couple more of Matt and Kitty's kids bit I don't know which ones." John said telling her the information he had gathered from the local tarven.

"I wonder how bad it really is?" Jane asked worriedly. It seemed like just the other day when they had been sitting at the local café eating lunch when rumors of what the Dog soldiers had done to Dodge spread to their ears. The news of the attack had sent John into every local saloon trying to gather more information on the attack.

"Well it sounds like Kitty got the worst of it! I haven't really heard anything about how bad the others are hurt!" John said simply, not want to relay that bit of information he had gathered to Jane.

" Oh the poor dear. Well when we get there we just have to do our best to be there for them all and offer our support especially Cole and Lydia!" Jane said simply her mind was made up they had to go to Dodge and there was no use changing her mind.

John knew it was pointless to try and talk Jane out of going when Kitty had been hurt. Kitty was her best friend and the worst was their daughter in law having a miscarriage. "I wonder why Cole never told us about the baby?" John questioned out loud before he realized what he said.

"I don't know! I realize he isn't big on letter writing but I would have thought that he would have been so thrilled! I would have expected to have gotten a letter immediately!" Jane said quietly.

"Well maybe he did write us and it got lost in the mail!" John said knowing how a things like that had a tendency to happen with stage hold ups, and Indians on the war paths, it wasn't a hard possibility that something could have happened to the letter. And with the way they had been moving around between Emma's and Michael's the letter could very well be sitting at Michael's house waiting for their return.

"Maybe!" Jane agreed.

"We'll get the answers when we get there until then all we can do is wait!" John sighed out knowing it was going to be another sleepless night.

"I know! It's just hard not knowing!" Jane commented dryly, wishing Emma didn't need so much help all of the sudden.

"I know! All we can do is just be patient!" John said going over to where she stood gazing out the window and cupping her shoulder. "We'll leave on the first stage out towards Denver." He said trying to ease her mind.

"I know but I hate leaving Emma when she needs us too, but I think Cole and Lydia need us more."

"If the attack was half as bad as the rumors say, I think they do too."

****M&K****

Wayne sat at another relay station bogged down once again cause the roads were flood. Granted this sparse piece of earth needed the rain badly but it was a delay he didn't need. Why did everything seem to go wrong now all of a sudden? He should have been in Denver long before now but between Mother Nature and the renegades and Indian warfare he had been delayed once again. He had to get to Dodge as soon as possible Kitty needed him. They needed each other. He prayed for only the fourth time in his life since God abandon him nearly forty years ago. It couldn't be too late to repair the damage he caused to their relationship. Panacea had told him it was never to late unless you're dead. Well he wasn't dead yet, and he really like a chance to get to know his daughter and grandchildren and try to make amends for all he had done to Kitty in the past. He wondered if she would recognize him. Would he even know is own daughter upon sight. It had been so long since he had seen her, and they had changed and grown older. He hoped she hadn't completely forgotten about him. What he looks like. He like to think she had a few pleasant memories of him that she recalls from time to time. His thoughts drifted towards his grandchildren that he didn't even know. He wondered what they looked like? How many of them were there? He knew he'd have the answers soon enough, if they could just get a move on towards Denver.

****M&K****

George R Hewitt stepped off the mid-day train. The first order of business was to find the marshal's office. He wanted to let the famous Matt Dillon know he had arrived and to make arrangements to see his clients and aslo to meet the prosecuting attorney. He wanted to know what he was up against. The crime in Dodge City couldn't compare to the high profile cases he worked on in Kansas City before getting drafted by the Governor to work on this case.

As he walked the sidewalk, if you called four nail boards a sidewalk he was surprised. Dodge City wasn't exactly what he expected it to be. He had been expecting gunfights and showdowns in the street, wild drunken brawls, rowdy cowboys and saloon women selling their wares. So far he hadn't seen that much difference from any other town.

He guessed, what he had heard from the Governor and from Senator Fredericks along with a few other high society associates wasn't exaggerated. Matt Dillon really has tamed his town and made it respectable and civilized. Yet the stories of how wild Dodge City was, wasn't adding up to what he was seeing. It was kind of sad in way that he wouldn't get to see a showdown between the legendary lawman defending his town and some high class killer. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what Matt Dillon was really like. _Oh, well by the time I'm finished it won't matter anyway. When I get my clients acquitted and all charges against them dropped Matt Dillon is going to be the laughing stock of the entire state of Kansas._

Hewitt found the marshal's office easily enough and he was anxious to get started defending his clients. He walked into the jail only to see a whiskery haggardly looking fella standing by the coffee pot talking to a young boy.

"Marshal Dillon?" he questioned wondering which of the two was the famous lawman.

"He's not here," Festus said continuing to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Something we can help you with though," he asked.

"I need to speak to Marshal Dillon," Hewitt said.

"He's busy at the moment," Newly said showing off his deputy badge.

Hewitt stared at the two deputies and wondered how on earth a green kid and an uncivilized, uneducated person could ever work for a man with Matt Dillon's reputation. He expected to find this kind of riffraff as a prisoner but never a deputy marshal. Nobody would believe him when he told them what he first found at the jail house back home. "Well could one of you find him for me," Hewitt asked staring at the young kid.

"I think he's over at Long Branch," Newly said. "I'll go check."

"I'll check Moss's and see if'n he made it back yet," Festus said as both of the deputies left leaving Hewitt unattended.

****M&K****

Matt sank down in the chair. Yeah Doc was right emotions were flying high and ramped. Nobody was thinking clearly. How could he have been so callous to forget Lydia had lost her baby and accuse her of being selfish enough to purposely risk Julia's baby. When he was partly the reason Lydia didn't have hers. Cole was right, neither him or Kitty knew what was going on with Lydia once she left Doc's. It was a humbling experience to hear Cole defending Lydia. It made Matt realize maybe for the first time just how much Lydia meant to Cole. Yeah, Cole loved Lydia and was as fiercely protective of Lydia as he was of Kitty.

Up to that point Matt had never really given much thought to his role in Lydia losing her child. He had laid the blame with Grier because he was the one who attacked Lydia. It had never fully clicked in his brain that Gier was part of the Dog soldiers too. Yet Cole laying part of the blame at Kitty's feet was uncalled for Kitty suffered worse than Lydia had. Matt began to realize that he had played a big part in what happened to Lydia and he was as equally responsible for what happened to Lydia just as much as he was with what happened to Adam and Mark and especially Kitty.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there speechless her heart breaking into a million pieces at Cole's declaration. How could she have been so thoughtless, _Because you ninny you lose all sense of reason when Matt's hurt. _She had just been defending him to long that it didn't matter who was doing the offending anymore she lashed out. Hadn't she lashed out at Ben for hitting Matt because Ben blamed Matt for what had happened, even though she was the one who gave herself over to _them_. Now she was lashing out at her daughter who was grieving just as much as she was over the loss of her child.

Cole had been right she of all people should have known what it was like dealing with the terrors of the memories. She was able to walk away from hers, because she refused to step foot in the Long Branch until she was fully recovered. Bonner hadn't come into her home and taken her, he had come into her business and taken her. She didn't live in the Long Branch but Lydia lived in the house where she was attacked. Lydia was surrounded night and day by the memories with no way to escape them.

How could she have been so callous and cold hearted towards her own daughter. She would have done the same thing in Lydia's state of mind. Nothing was safe anymore. Not her home. Not the Long Branch. Yes Cole was right she was just as equally to blame for Lydia losing her baby. If it hadn't been for her Lydia never would have caught Gier's attention in the Long Branch.

Kitty looked over at Matt meeting his eyes seeing the guilt swarming those deep blue depths that she was sure were a mere reflection of her own. Yes they were both a little too hard on Lydia. But for Cole to lay the blame so easily at Matt's feet for the miscarriage was something she knew Matt was going to have to live with.

****M&K****

Ben stood there in disbelief. Doc was right emotions were flying very high. Too high, he thought if his father would blame Lydia for causing Julia to faint. The worse part about it as much as he'd love to lay the blame at his father's feet for everything at the moment, he could see his father's reasoning along with Cole's. He would have been just as equally upset if it had been Lillian that fainted at Lydia's carelessness. Yet he could see the logic of Cole's reasoning. He understood the fear that had gripped Cole's in throes of chaos. He would have saw red too and tried beating the culprit to death with his bare hands had he been in Cole's shoes. He understood Lydia's fear. It was rather humbling to see his strong sister on the verge of breaking into. Yet the way she had smacked their father was justified in it's own right. There was only so much a person could take before they broke and Matt had hit a raw nerve and hit it good. Ben couldn't quite remember ever seeing Lydia that visibly shaken only to drawl from that inner strength and stand taller then them all. The look on Lydia's face as she had turned around to leave was one of anger, grief, fear and something else he couldn't catch. It looked almost like guilt, but he didn't know what she'd have to feel guilty about she didn't really do anything wrong.

****M&K****

Isn't just like Lydia and Cole casting the blame at everybody else's feet when it was Lydia who had messed up. It was Lydia who shot Jacob for coming to her aide. Granted Julia could understand the somewhat fear behind Lydia's actions but she was using that fear as a crutch. My god she was home now, Gier was behind bars at the fort and no possible way of escaping. It was time to let go of things. Well most things anyways. She wouldn't begrudge Lydia her grief over the death of her child, some things were just too heart wrenching. That sudden death would take time to heal but to lay the blame at her father's feet was uncalled for. Matt had done everything possible to make sure nothing happened to them, it was Cole's fault for leaving Lydia alone not their father's. And Lydia had no reason to hate her and Lillian because they were pregnant. But typically Lydia threw the blame everywhere but where it was deserved to be thrown at her own feet.

Julia looked over towards Jacob's unconscious form. What was she going to do now. He'd was going to be laid up for weeks and they still had crops to get out. Naturally Lydia wouldn't have thought about their livelihoods when she carelessly shot her husband. How was she supposed to take it ease and still have to plant their crops? Well Lydia might just yet get what she wanted, for her lose her baby would mean Lydia would still get the chance at having the first grandchild.

****M&K****

"Where are Adam and Susannah?" Becca whispered as she took her seat.

"I don't know! I haven't seen them since Miss Wharton dismissed us for lunch!" Mark said staring at the two empty seats behind them.

"Well they better hurry up before it dawns on Miss Wharton that they're missing!"

"Yeah, but if I know Adam that's the last thing he's worried about!"

"What about your father? Wouldn't Adam be worried that Miss Wharton would send for your father?" Becca asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so! Adam doesn't have sense enough to even be afraid of our father. The only one he would actually be afraid of incurring their wrath would be our mother. That possibility probably hasn't had time to sink in yet." Mark said with a little chuckle at just the thought of his brother cowering from their mother's wrath.

"Well what do we do if Miss Wharton wants to know if we know anything about them." Becca asked.

"Tell her the truth. Maybe if Adam gets caught playing hooky and has to pay the price it will teach him a lesson and show him that he needs to take school more seriously." Mark replied coolly.

"What about Susannah?"

"Well if she is with Adam then she should have to face the consequences too. Maybe if that happens Adam will see how what he does affects other people and can hurt them unintentionally." Mark pointed out. He wasn't going to defend his brother's careless regard for school or anything else.

"Ok, if you're sure that is the best way to handle it!" Becca said remembering Mildred Carpenter's wrath this morning over Susannah wanting to spend the night with her. She just hoped Susannah didn't do anything to inflict that wrath.

"Well it may not be the best way but it's the easiest amd most direct way."

"Ok."

****M&K****

"Adam," Susannah gasped out as her skirt and petticoats piled on the floor around her ankles. She stood there in nothing but her full body camisole that was pushed down to her waist.

"Hold on," he said kissing her neck as he lifted her up out of the pile of clothes on the floor and carrying her over towards the little bunk lining the wall. Adam laid her on the bunk as gently as he could as he laid over hovering over her on all fours. He sat back on his knees and tore his shirt off over his head tossing it in the direction of her clothes.

"Adam," she moaned out as he started unbuckling his belt. "We can't," she murmured as he freed himself from the hard denim. If she thought he was big before at the pond, he seemed even larger now than then. How was it supposed to fit inside of her? And for a brief moment she really felt scared. What if he couldn't control himself, what if he didn't pay her any heed in his lust?

"Relax princess," Adam moaned out seeing the fear in her eyes. "I just want to feel you like we did at the pond," he said covering her body with his as he bracketed her head in between his arms. "No farther than what you say," he said sealing the deal with a tender kiss. "But we're going to do something different," he murmured pulling up the skirt of her camisole.

The second he bared her lower half, he grabbed his staff and started dragging it from root to the tip of that little bundle of nerves, keeping constant friction on her clit.

"Oh God, Adam." She cried out in a muffled cry of plesssure.

"Like that huh," he said against her shoulder cockily. "How about this," he asked thrusting faster.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

Adam kissed her as he steadily rocked. And rocked. Sliding. Gliding. Changing the tempo until she was begging for release.

The senation of his solid weight, his scorching body heat and his seductive mouth, coupled with the exquisite pressure between her legs, overwhelmed her and she exploded.

When the last pulse in her pearl slowed, Adam stilled. His manhood jerked against her opening leaving behind a pool of warmth.

****M&K****

****M&K****

Lydia walked into the Long Branch and over towards the corner of the bar. She didn't say a word to Sam as he reached for a bottle of the good stuff and poured her a drink. She stood there for a moment drinking her whiskey trying desperately to block out the pain and the memories. Yet as she stood there looking around the room she couldn't help but see Gier everywhere looking back at her. It was the sheer terror of him being back in the Long Branch that made her almost choke on her drink. She recovered seeing that it was only Burk and Woody staring at her at the corner table not Gier.

"Miss Lydia," Newly asked calmly as he touch her arm.

Lydia jumped out of her skin at Newly's touch, sloshing the remainder of her whiskey on the counter. "N-Newly you startled me," Lydia stammered out.

"Sorry," Newly apologized. "I was just wondering if you knew where Matt was?"

"He's up at Doc's, I hate to be rude but excuse me," Lydia said in a rush as she turned to go in the back. She leaned back against the door once it closed. Her breaths were ragged and jerky as she tried to suck in precious oxygen trying to keep the tears at bay.

"_What were you trying to do, when you told your sister you shot her husband, upset her enough that she ends up losing the baby!" Matt snapped out. _The sound of her father's voice rang like thunder in her ears.

Never in a millon years would she ever wish this pain on any woman let alone her sister. How could he even think she did it on purpose? But then again Julia was his little girl more so than she was. Did he realize he was part of the reason her baby was dead. Dead before it even had a chance to take its first breath. And all because of him and his un bending nature. Matt Dillon didn't compromise, he didn't know the meaning of the word. And to think he had the nerve to accuse her of being that cold hearted, when he carried the blood of her child on his hands.

****M&K****

He had to find her. She was upset and not thinking clearly at the moment. But then he couldn't blame her after what Matt had said. He said his peace and didn't explain his actions but maybe his peace did it for him. He never would have beaten the daylights out of ben if he had known it was Ben. All he had seen was a man attacking his wife. It was almost like he was given a second chance to redeem himself for not being there the first time. So all the anger and all the frustration he felt towards Gier came to a boiling head and he took it out on Ben.

Now Lydia had ran off hurting and he didn't even know where to start looking for her. He could try the livery but he doubted that she would go to her old haunts to lick her wounds. Then he remembered how the whiskey in the whiskey bottle at home was getting lower and lower over the last few nights. He knew Lydia had been taking shots to calm her nerves once the sun went down. Maybe she headed towards the Long Branch wanting to calm her nerves again.

****M&K****

"Mark, where's your brother Adam," Miss Wharton asked as she stood by his desk.

"I don't know Miss Wharton, I haven't seen him since you dismissed us for lunch." Mark answered honestly.

"Becca have you seen Susannah," Alison asked knowing Susannah and Becca were the best of friends.

"No ma'am," Becca said.

"Well she was looking rather poorly, maybe she got to being sick and went home," Alison said excusing Susannah absence. "But your brother's absence, Mr. Dillon is unexcuseable, this makes the fourth time he's skipped school after lunch, I believe I'll have a word with your father afterschool." Alison said sternly.

"You do what you have to do Miss Wharton," Mark said jumping for joy on inside knowing his brother was actually going to get into trouble and if their father happened to find out that Susannah was with Adam which she more than likely was all the better. After all Matt knew Adam had done had sex, and maybe he'd let up on the reins to his and Becca's relationship and become sterner with Adam. Either way Mark couldn't wait for school to be over.

****M&K****

Adam collapsed beside Susannah on the narrow bunk, tucking her into his side as he kissed along her neck and shoulder. He could still feel both their bodies humming with satisfaction. It wouldn't be too much longer before they made love for real. He couldn't wait for that day or night to come but he he wanted it to be as perfect for her as he could make it. He thought about asking his father but if he said anything then his father would be suspicious same would happen if he asked his mother. But he could ask Molly about it with out raising either one of his parents suspicions. Or maybe Ben might offer him some brotherly advice on the topic but then Ben might just turn and tell his folks too. No his best bet would be to ask Molly what she knew about virgins.

"Adam," Susannah murmured as she turned over to face him.

"Mmm," he murmured against her lips before stealing a kiss.

"Adam this is serious," Susannah protested pulling back away from him as much as he allowed.

"I'm listening princess," he said pulling her back against his chest as he rained trails of kisses along her collarbone.

"As much as I love what you're doing we need to get dressed and find a way to sneak out of here," Susannah said.

"Why," Adam said stopping what he was doing to look at her.

"Because we already missed the bell and Miss Wharton will be looking for us if she hasn't sent for our fathers yet."

"Susannah, I doubt that Miss Wharton is going to interrupt her class room to send for our fathers. She'll wait until at least afterschool to do that." Adam said.

"And what if she doesn't? What will I tell my father?"

"Tell him you weren't feeling well and you left early but you started getting dizzy or fainted on the way home, I don't know and I don't care what you tell him."

"You don't care what I tell him, so if I told him the truth you wouldn't care either I suppose," Susannah snapped out jerking away from him as she stood up and started gathering her clothes.

"Go ahead, I don't care," Adam said propping himself up on his elbow as he watched her start to get dressed again. "I told you I wasn't scared of your father, and I sure as hell ain't scared of your brothers either."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Susannah muffled out as she pulled her petticoats on over top of her head.

"What's the worst thing they could do to me, beat me to death, hold a shotgun wedding? Well princess I hate to tell you I survived being beaten with in an inch of my life, I'll do it again. But one thing is for sure I'll give them as good as I'm getting if not better." Adam said through clenched teeth as he stood up and pulled his pants back up around his waist.

"What about the shotgun wedding, don't you have any objections to that," Susannah asked curiously.

"None," Adam said snagging her waist and pulling her up against him. "I love you princess, and I don't care what people think about us either. Well as long as they're not comparing us to some stupid love story that where both of them end up dying in the end." He chuckled.

"Oh you are impossible," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But damned if I don't love you too, Romeo," she said looking straight at him.

"I'm not calling you Juliet princess, no way no how," Adam said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well fine but you're still my Romeo." Susannah said running her fingers through his hair.

"Whatever you say princess," Adam smiled against her lips as he kissed her to silence once again.

****M&K****

Cole walked into the Long Branch expecting to see Lydia standing there drowning her sorrows at the bar but she wasn't there. If she had come in here, Sam would know where she went. It was an old habit but a good one when he was looking for her. He moseyed over towards the bar and caught Sam's attention easily enough. "Sam, Lydia been in here," Cole questioned when Sam was close to where nobody else could hear them.

"She went in the back a little while ago," Sam said. "She hasn't come out this way, you want me to see if she's still back there." Sam asked.

"No," Cole said with a shake of his head. She didn't want or need him right now to comfort her. She wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone and give her anger a time to cool. He might as well give her that much time, after all he'd be picking Joe up from school in a couple of hours anyways. That is if Kitty and Matt still wanted Joe to stay with them.

*****M&K****

Lydia picked up her glass of whiskey to take another sip, just as the glass pressed against her lips she saw her reflection in the lined up whiskey bottles.

"Oh my God!" Lydia said out loud to herself as she put the glass down on the desk. It was just a little past noon and she was already drinking. _So what if it's only one o'clock, you need it to take the edge off, _the voice inside her head said. "No!" Lydia snapped out jumping to her feet to pace in front of her mother's desk. She didn't need the drink. She wasn't Louie Pheeters. She didn't need whiskey to take the edge off or to ward off the memories and nightmares. She was stronger than that, she was made of stronger stuff. She just needed to focus on something else, anything else but what Gier did, what her father said. Anything else would do. Then like a bolt of lightning she remembered Joe and how she promised him a picnic after school, she quickly glanced towards the mantel clock on the desk. She didn't have enough time to go home and get everything ready and what with the excitement and confusion she had forgotten all about her promise. Well she wasn't going to let her brother down, not when everything else in his world was turned upside down. She darted out of the office, she had to talk to Cole. Would he still be up at Doc's she hoped so.

*****M&K****

Matt kept his gaze locked with Kitty's as Julia huffed out a sigh, Ben gave off a grunt and Doc snorted. He knew what the snort was all about but he didn't break contact with Kitty's eyes to see the disapproving look in Doc's eyes. He had crossed the line, and instead of sticking together as a family, Bonner was tearing them apart but having them pick at each other. He couldn't let Bonner when by tearing them apart now after they all survived their wounds. Yet they all seemed determined to rub salt in those wounds.

Matt didn't think his daughter would come back to Doc's office after everything. But then he could be wrong, it had been known to happen. And he was finding out he really didn't know his daughter as well as he thought he did. Matt broke the contact with Kitty's eyes, when the door opened and Cole walked in shutting it behind him. He didn't say a word, not knowing where to even start. Cole had rendered him speechless.

****M&K****

Kitty, looked towards the door as Cole shut it behind him. She didn't even know where to begin in explaining her actions in a way that Cole might understand. She looked over towards Ben who was standing beside Lillian who happened to be sitting with Julia. She noticed the disapproval look on Doc's face as he shook his head and walked over to his desk. Doc's had tried to warn them into watching what they said but neither of them had listened to his warning. She might not have said the words that drove Lydia away, but she was just as guilty because she was thinking along the same lines as Matt. Now that initial reaction to Lydia's actions had mellowed due to Cole's speech, she realized even Lydia would hate her sister that much to wish the death of a child. She wouldn't wish that kind of loss on any mother, or woman, not even her own worst enemy…not even Mrs. Coleman. The pain was just to indescribable to subject someone through that loss. Lydia might hate Julia and Lillian for having a baby, but that was Lydia's grief, when she was really mad at God. Lydia might even blame Matt for her loss, Kitty really didn't know. She didn't really know anything about what Lydia had gone through except that she was beaten that in which had caused the miscarriage. She was being selfish and wallowing in her own terrors when she should have been reaching out towards her daughter trying to help her through this ordeal. Maybe it wasn't too late and they could help each other through it somehow.

****M&K****

Ben stood there by the window, listening to Lillian muffle out soothing words to Julia about everything was going to be all right. He knew better, things weren't going to be all right ever again. Things was so broken between his family he doubted that you could glue the pieces back together again. He glanced over at his father, the man was unmoving and unbendable. He'd never admit that he was wrong, well at least not in the words Lydia needed him to say. Matt Dillon didn't bend. He cast a glance over at his mother, feeling sorry for her because she was the one suffering. She wouldn't ever have to choose between her children and her husband because Matt Dillon would always win. Ben didn't even think she realized she was always there hanging on a string running to Matt's defense, always siding with Matt, always thinking Matt'd change his ways. What was it like to have that unconditional love? He loved Lillian and he would do anything in the world for her if he could, but his love for her was nothing like Kitty Dillon's love for Matt Dillon. Kitty would sacrifice everything for his father, but his father would never sacrifice his badge for his mother. Bonner was proof of that. Matt Dillon would never make a sacrifice for his family above the badge, and Kitty was only kidding herself if she really believed he'd change. It was like Festus always said that old dog won't hunt. And the saddest part was that Matt's family was the one suffering for it. He might not personally be suffering for it but he was watching his mother suffer, and he saw Lydia suffering. Now Julia was suffering because Lydia was scared to death and shot Jacob. He looked over to Cole staring out the window of the door, at least Cole had the guts to call his father on a few things. Maybe that would get Matt Dillon to really open his eyes. He hoped so before they all suffered for it. Their family was beyond broken they were drowning themselves to death.

****M&K****

Julia sat there staring at Jacob's lifeless form, she hoped her mother would realize now what a risk Joe staying at Lydia was all about. Although Julia didn't know how she was going to care for Joe, take care of Jacob and get the crops planted all at the same time either. She manage somehow. She couldn't be any weaker than her sister, she was made of the same stuff her sister was and she didn't throw stones at anybody else instead of casting them where they were due. Yet how could she broach the subject of Joe without sounding like a rejected little girl. Maybe if she pointed out the logic of the facts that had happen her parent would see that Lydia was incapable of thinking of anyone else but herself.

****M&K****

Cole coughed breaking the tense silence and Lillian's murmuring, as he stood there watching everyone's eyes turn towards him. "I only want to know one thing!" he said looking straight at Kitty and Matt. "Do you still want Lydia and me to continue watching Joe until Kitty is up to it?"

"Um, well I don't know! What do you think, honey?" Matt said looking at Kitty. Lydia being a little gun crazy at the moment was a factor they hadn't considered when she asked to take care of him.

"Well to tell you the truth I hadn't really thought about it," Kitty admitted that she had forgotten about her youngest child for a few hours. "I guess we do need to make a decision pretty soon it's almost time for school to let out for the day!" Kitty said, wondering if they could actually trust Lydia not to shoot Joe even by accident during the night if he got up to use the bathroom or something. She didn't want Lydia to live with that guilt, even if she thought it was someone breaking into the house or something Lydia would never forgive herself and Kitty wasn't sure if she could forgive herself for purposely putting her son at risk.

"Well nobody asked my opinion but I'm going to give it anyway!" Doc said from his seat at the desk. "I think Cole and Lydia need to go right ahead and look after Joe for at least a couple more days. Kitty still needs time to recuperate and with everything else that's going on there really isn't anyone else available to watch him! Not to mention the fact that it would give Lydia something positive to focus on instead of spending all her time reliving the past! Just so long as you keep an eye on things Cole! I don't want Lydia coming to use Joe as a substitute for the child she lost. It would be very easy for her to take the feelings she has about the baby and transfer those onto Joe. It could be very devastating to her if that happens and then she has to suddenly give him up to let him go back home where he belongs. It would be almost like losing her child all over again!" Doc said as warning for both Kitty and Matt as well as for Cole's benefit.

"I'd try and make sure she doesn't become too dependent on Joe being around! I promise!" Cole said appreciating Doc's wisdom into the matter.

"Well I don't think it's such a good idea! Look what she did! She shot Matt and Jacob! She got Ben almost beat to death! What if Lydia loses it while Joe is there? It was only by a stroke of luck he had already left for school when everything happened this morning! No! I don't think Lydia should be allowed anywhere near Joe until she proves that she isn't a danger to him!" Lillian ranted out suddenly.

"I'll be there the whole time! I'm not going to let anything like this happen again! I swear! I won't let either one of them out of my sight! Joe will be perfectly safe! Besides I don't think Lydia would actually harm Joe! She adores him!" Cole said shooting Lillian a warning glance.

"Well none of us ever thought about her hurting Daddy and Ben but she was shooting at them! She shot Daddy and my husband! Then she even went so far as to slap Daddy! No, I say Joe doesn't go back out there! He'd be better off with me!" Julia argued.

"Well lucky for Joe it's not up to you! Mama and Dad are the ones that have to decide! But as long as everyone else is giving their opinions I might as well give mine and say that I think it will be perfectly fine if Lydia were to watch Joe! Lydia won't do anything to hurt the little squirt! It was only because we came unexpectedly today and took Lydia by surprise. She didn't know it was us she was shooting at! Give her another chance it's the least you can do after the way you both treated her today!" Ben spattered out.

"Doc, are you sure that Joe wouldn't be in any kind of danger?" Matt asked knowing it was Kitty final say in the matter anyways but neither of them would purposely put Joe at risk.

"Well, as sure as I can be! I think Ben is right! Lydia was taken by surprise when you two came riding in, that on top of the fact that it was the first time she had been alone there at the house since the attack probably triggered the episode she experienced. I don't think she would be any kind of threat to Joe!" Doc stated in a clinical voice.

"Well what do you think?" Matt asked looking at Kitty.

"Well I guess we could give it a try!" Kitty said remembering Cole's words earlier about Joe effected Lydia's peace of mind and gave her reason to go on pretty much. "But if anything else even remotely endangers my son I'm coming out there myself and bringing him home!" Kitty stated sternly as she looked directly at Cole.

"Ok! Cole, you can take Joe home with you but it's the last chance either one of you are getting! I won't have my family put in danger again!" Matt warned him unnecessarily.

"I understand and I will do everything I possibly can to make sure nothing else happens!" Cole said, glad that it was settled.

"But Daddy..." Julia protested.

"Not now Julia! Your mother and I have made our decision! Case closed!"

"Fine! I won't say another word!" Julia huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That'll be the day!" Ben muttered.

"That's enough out of you Ben!" Kitty said sternly.

"Yes, Mama!" Ben said glad that at least something was going right for his sister.

****M&K*****

"Matt!" Newly said walking into Doc's overly crowded office.

"What is it Newly? Something wrong?" Matt asked getting up from his seat.

"No! Nothing wrong, just that there's some fella over in the office looking for you says it's important!" Newly said taking in the scene around him. "What happened?" Newly asked.

"Long story," Matt said. "Did this fella say who is he?" Matt asked.

"Don't know, he didn't say. Festus and me forgot to ask." Newly admitted sheepishly.

"Did he say anything about what he wants?" Matt asked.

"No, just said he needed to talk to you and wanted to know if we could find ya for him! I can tell he's not dressed like someone from these parts. Real spiffy dresser." Newly said.

"Great! Sounds like the defense attorney has arrived!" Matt muttered "I forgot all about him arriving today at noon."

"You aren't going anywhere just yet," Kitty said firmly indicating the arm that Doc had yet to check out.

"Ok, Newly tell him I'll be there as soon as I can or if he would rather not wait I can meet him over at the Dodge House later. His room is already booked."

"Sure! I'm sorry that Festus and me didn't think to find out more about who was lookin for ya!"

"It's ok Newly, don't worry about it! I'll be along in a few minutes, after…" Matt said not needing to explain to Newly that it was only until after Doc treated his arm and declared him good to go.

****M&K****

Lydia ran across the alley and up the thirteen steps to Doc's office. "Cole!" Lydia said coming through Doc's office door.

"What is it Lydie?" Cole asked with alarm in his voice.

"The picnic! I forgot all about it!" Lydia said breathlessly.

"You shoot our father and my husband and you're worried about some stupid picnic!" Julia snapped out.

"Shut up, I promised Joe! I don't want to disappoint him!" Lydia said almost waiting for her parents to say something.

"Well then why don't you just go have your little picnic and get the hell away from me! Nobody needs you here anyway!" Julia bit out.

"Julia! Lydia! Why can't you two just give it a rest?" Matt thundered from the chair as Doc re-cleaned the graze on his arm.

"Sorry Daddy!" Julia said. "I just can't believe after everything that has happened today she is worrying about missing some dumb picnic!"

"I told you I promised Joe!" Lydia said firmly glaring at her sister.

"Lydie maybe we should go!" Cole said grabbing her arm ass if to hold her back from hitting Julia. "If you want we can still take Joe on that picnic."

"No we can't Cole! I don't have time to get everything ready in time!" Lydia exclaimed turning to look at him.

"Well it won't be as good as your cooking but why don't you go to Delmonico's and have them fix us up a picnic basket? And then we'll pick Joe up. It'll take the cook about the time school lets out to get it ready anyways"

"Well ok I guess but it won't be the same! I wanted to do something special for Joe!" Lydia said compliantly.

"I know honey! Just the picnic alone will be special then sometime later after things calm down some maybe you can plan another picnic for the three of us the way you want." Cole said releasing her arm.

"Ok." Lydia said going towards the door once more.

"Make sure you tell them fried chicken. That's what Joe is expecting!" Cole said.

"Yeah, I know!" Lydia sighed out, glad neither one of her parents had said anything.

"Lydia you might stop by Ma's and see if she's got a berry pie," Kitty said looking at her daughter. "It's Joe's favorite," she added.

"After you put our order in at Delmonico's we'll go back home for a while. Ok?" Cole said.

"I don't know if I can go back there Cole!" Lydia said looking at him timidly. "If Joe were there I know I could but I don't know about going right now!"

"I'll be there!" Cole said cupping her shoulders. "You won't be alone! Besides we need to get the place cleaned up and everything put back the way it goes before Joe gets there!" Cole said rationally.

"Oh, I never thought about that! Yeah, I don't want him upset any more than he already is." Lydia said looking straight at him.

"Right, we don't want to scare the boy to death."

"Now Cole Dalton you know me better than to think I would purposely scare my own brother," Lydia declared hotly.

"I know sweetheart, you go put the order in and I'll help Doc move Jacob into the back room then we'll get out of here," Cole said softly.

"All right, fried chicken and berry pie," Lydia said as turned and walked out the door.

"Come on Ben, let's get him in the back room," Cole said as he moved over to Jacob's prone body, and sat him up on the table and hefted him over his shoulder

"All right," Ben said moving over to open the door for Cole.

"Be easy with him Cole," Julia protested as she followed Cole into the back room.

Cole stepped out of the back room while Julia stayed behind and fussed over Jacob's body. "Matt if there's anything we can do just let us know!" Cole said as he hovered in front of the door.

"Yeah, sure Cole! Just take care of Lydia and I'll meet you over at the school later. I want to see Joe before you take him home with you!" Matt said.

"Why? Don't you trust me to take care of my own brother?" Cole asked.

"I didn't say that! I just want to see for myself that he is ok!"

"Fine then I'll pick him up at the house, I imagine Kitty would like to see for herself too!" Cole retorted.

"I would like that," Kitty said heavily.

"All right pick him up at the house."

"Fine," Cole said. "About what I said earlier…" Cole started off looking at them.

"Which part," Ben muttered.

"Benjamin!" Kitty snapped.

"What he's spoken more today than I can ever remembering him saying at one time," Ben protested.

"Yeah I guess I did say a lot," Cole said looking down at his boots. "I meant most of it too," he added looking back up at Kitty and Matt. "But it wasn't really either of yours fault that Lydia lost the baby. You warned us Matt, but I didn't listen and that's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life." Cole said somberly as he opened the door.

"Cole," Matt said stopping him. "You might have had a hand in it, but you were right too," Matt said looking Cole.

"No I wasn't Matt," Cole said leaving them to ponder what he meant by that just as Festus barged into the office.

"Cole," Festus said passing on by him as he walked into Doc's office. "Matthew, am I sure glad to see you." Festus said looking at Matt as Doc wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Matt asked looking over at Festus.

"Wael, thar's a feller over at the office a lookin for you! Wants something awful to talk with you!" Festus said.

"I know Newly told me," Matt said.

"Matthew from lookin at him and the way he's acting so high and mighty I'd say he's most likely that poppin jay you was expecting on the afternoon train about that Bonner yahoo and them other scoundrels he calls the Dog Soldiers!"

"I figured that much out from what Newly told me," Matt said as Doc finished with his arm.

"Wael ya want me to tell him he's just gonna have to wait til you have time for him?" Festus asked looking at the crowded office.

"No," Matt said, "might as well get it over with! Tell him to wait for me! I'll be along directly as soon as I see Kitty home." Matt said.

"Sure thang Matthew! I'll do er."

"Thanks Festus!" Matt said grabbing Kitty's elbow as he starte to guide her towards the door. "Ben, we'll do that thing you wanted to do tomorrow morning," Matt said.

"Sure Dad, just let's wait until Cole is there ." Ben said smiling.

"Yeah I hear ya," Matt said smiling.

****M&K****

Matt saw Kitty to the house and settled in as much as she could be, he turned to leave when Kitty grabbed his hand. "I know you're in a rush but just hold on a minute," Kitty said.

"All right," Matt said turning to look back at her.

"Matt did you see the change in Lydia at the mere thought of taking Joe on a picnic?" Kitty asked looking at him wondering if she had been imagining the whole thing.

"Yeah, I did," he answered knowing precisely what she was referring too.

"I'm worried Matt. What if Doc's, right, what if Lydia is transferring her feeling towards the baby to Joe? Lydia seems to be becoming awfully attached to Joe. More so than before!"

"Yeah, I noticed it too," he agreed. "We'll just have to hope that Cole can keep an eye on things and it wouldn't hurt if we did a little ourselves." Matt said.

"What about when its time for Joe to come home? I'm afraid Lydia is going to be devastated all over again!"

"I don't know Kit! Maybe by that time Lydia will have come to terms with being back at the house and it won't be such a blow to her when Joe comes home."

"I hope so Matt but I got a bad feeling about all this."

"Yeah, me too!" he agreed. "We'll talk about this later huh," he said looking at her.

"No, Matt I'm really worried about this," Kitty said firmly.

"Kit there's nothing either of us can do but bring Joe back home right now," Matt pointed out. "You're not in any shape to take care of him, and I'm too busy getting ready for this trial that I don't have time to watch him. Maybe after the trial is over Lydia will be able to finally put this behind her and things will start to get better for everyone involved." Matt said looking directly at her.

"The trial may help put what Gier did to her behind her, but not the loss of her child." Kitty snapped out heatedly. "Nothing will erase that. Nothing!" Kitty said.

"I didn't say erase it," Matt sighed out wondering why he had to deal with this now. "I know nothing is going to fix that, and as much as I hate to even think about my daughter and Dalton together in the non-platonic sense of being together, maybe after the trial she'll be ready to try for another baby," Matt said looking at Kitty regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. "Kit, I'm sorry," he said looking at her crestfallen face.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it Matt," Kitty said still thinking it was a cruel joke on God's part. "Maybe you're right, and for all our sakes I hope you are because this whole grandbaby issues is driving a wedge between our daughters."

"I know," Matt said. "I better get over to the office and meet that defense attorney."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Matt," Kitty said stopping him once again. "Just be careful and watch your temper," Kitty warned meeting his gaze.

"I will," Matt said with a curt nod before he left her sitting in the living room.

****M&K****

"Cole," Lydia said quietly as she sat beside him on the wagon heading towards home.

"Huh," Cole said keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them.

"Do you think I'm selfish," Lydia asked suddenly.

"Selfish?" he repeat not sure he heard her right.

"Yes selfish," Lydia said patting his leg.

"No I don't think you're selfish," he said casting a glance at her. "Why do you think you're selfish?" he questioned having trouble at once again following Lydia's train of thought then he remembered what Julia had said about her worrying over a stupid picnic. "If you think you're selfish because of what Julia said…" he started seeing her nod out of the corner of his eye.

"She was right," Lydia said. "Here I am worrying about keeping a picnic with Joe, while she's having to worry about Jacob and the baby and taking care of the farm." Lydia sighed out.

"So what are you saying Lydia," Cole asked confused.

"I'm saying maybe we, or at least I should help do something to help her out. It is my fault Jacob's going to be laid up when all he was trying to do was help me out."

"What are you going to do without Julia throwing a fit?" Cole asked curiously.

"I don't know," Lydia said defeated.

"Well Jacob had to be close in order to hear the shots," Cole summarized.

"Yes," Lydia said bounding excitedly in the seat.

"He was probably more than likely plowing that section of field that boarders us," Cole said heaving out a sigh.

"Yes, it's possible." Lydia said.

"I'll go out that way and check and see if the plows stil there. If it is I'll finish plowing it in the morning, then you and Joe can make a game of planting it."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea," Lydia squealed out happily as she hugged his arm tight.

"We'll all go over there tonight and tend the animals so that's one less thing Julia has to worry about."

"Oh Cole, you're too good to me sometimes," Lydia said smiling brightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I try," Cole said kissing the crown of her head before he moved his arm and wrapped it around her.

****M&K****

"Ben?" Lillian asked once they were back in their room above the Long Branch.

"Yeah, what is it Lil?" Ben asked hanging his hat and gun up on it's peg.

"Why didn't you tell your mother about our plans to move back to Dodge?" Lillian asked still curious as to why he hadn't mentioned anything to Kitty but Matt obviously knew.

"I talked to Dad about it and we decided that it wasn't a good idea to say anything to get her hopes up until we make sure we can get the place. After everything she's been through I just want to make sure we don't set her up for a big let down. Besides I was thinking it might be a nice surprise for her if we wait to tell her." Ben answered walking over to where she stood behind the big arm chair.

"Oh, well I guess you're probably right about not getting her hopes up. I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry I almost spoiled the surprise!" Lillian said.

"It's ok Lil you didn't know!" Ben said reassuringly as he cupped her down cast chin lifting it up so his big blue eyes could see her doe eyes.

"So when do you think we'll know if we can get it?"

"Well I don't know, a few days maybe! We kind of got sidetracked today and didn't get much progress made in finding out what we needed to know, and Dad said tomorrow morning, that is provide nothing comes up." Ben reminded her.

"That's what your father was talking about before he left?" Lillian questioned in awe.

"Yeah, we'll see what happens tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be quite as chaotic and we can make some real progress in getting all the information we need and start the ball rolling."

"Ok, Ace! I'm really hope we can get it! I'm already looking forward to making Dodge our home and raising our family here!" Lillian said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too! I'd do anything to keep you this happy all the time!"

"You mean that Ace?" Lillian asked with a suspicious note in her voice.

"Yeah!" Ben said looking at her curiously.

"Well then how about changing your attitude towards your father?" Lillian said looking at him as she arched her brow.

"I already told him that a temporary truce is all I can promise right now!" Ben said informing her of the somewhat forced change of heart.

"Oh? How did that go?" Lillian asked rather surprised Ben would even call a truce.

"For Mama's sake we'll make it work!"

"I hope so Ace!"

"Just wait, you'll see we can make it work! One thing Dad and I both agree on is that Mama comes before our personal differences!" Ben said knowingly.

"Ok, whatever you say!" Lillian said doubting the whole truce.

"Just wait, we can do it for Mama's sake!"

"I hope so for all our sakes, not just your mother's!" Lillian pointed out.

"Yeah, me too!"

****M&K****

Matt walked into his office filled with dread. He really didn't feel like dealing with the defense attorney right at the moment, but there was no use complaining about it was just part of his job. He just stop in the office for a brief moment to see if the lawyer had said anything to Festus and Newly before he went over to the Dodge house.

Matt walked in his office and hung his hat up on the peg, noticing Festus was standing in front of the stove pouring coffee like normal, and Newly was sitting on the edge of his desk thumbing through the circulars.

"Anything exciting going on here in town," Matt asked walking over to his desk and reaching for the mail.

"Not a thang Matthew," Festus said taking in his ripped sleeve and the bandage covering the wound. "Something happen out at Lydia's?" Festus asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Matt answered cryptically. "It's being handled." He added.

"Marshal Dillon," Hewitt said stepping into the office. Hewitt was a little taken back by the size of the man before him. He'd though he was tall at five foot six but even he had to look up to meet Matt Dillon's gaze.

"Yes I'm Marshal Dillon!" Matt said dropping the mail on the desk, turning to look at the short stocky man in fancy city duds. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm George R. Hewitt defense attorney for Jude Bonner and the dog soldiers." Hewitt said holding out his hand to shake with the Marshal.

"I'd like to talk with you if I may about the events leading up to the arrest of my clients." Hewitt said after shaking Matt's hand.

"Matthew," Festus interrupted before Hewitt could start. "If'n you need anything I'll be over at the Long Branch," Festus murmured motioning for Newly to come along.

"Festus could you or Newly walk over to the school and pick Joe up take him to the house, Cole and Lydia's going to be running behind," Matt asked.

"I'll do'er Matthew," Festus declared before he skipped out of the office with Newly in front of him.

"Some deputies you got Marshal," Hewitt commented dryly.

"They'll cover your back when you need it," Matt said dismissively. He wasn't going to explain his actions or his decisions to some eastern that didn't understand what it was like to survive out here in the west.

So the big tall lawman didn't like his judgment questioned. Well by the time he was finished with the lawman would be questioning his own judgment altogether.

"What is it you would like to know Mr. Hewitt?"

"Well first of all isn't it true that your wife willingly turned herself over to Jude Bonner and his men?"

"That's what I've been told I wasn't in town at the time." Matt answered honestly.

"Given the fact that your wife willingly turned herself over to Jude Bonner I think the charge of kidnapping needs to be dropped from the record." Hewitt stated.

"You'll have to talk to the prosecuting attorney Mr. Breckenridge Taylor or somebody else about that! It's not my call to make!" Matt stated evenly.

"Ok, I will! Oh, and just so you know Mr. Dillon I'm also going to make a motion to have the rape charges dropped as well!"

"How the hell do you plan to get away with that?" Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to control his temper. He couldn't let his emotions play into this case, if he did then it would look like he was playing vigilante lawman.

"Easy! By proving that your wife, a soiled dove shall we say was not repeatedly raped as the records indicate but that she offered my clients sex in exchange for her freedom as well as to save your life."

" How dare you even think of using the living hell my wife went through to get those lowlifes off scot-free!" Matt thundered.

"I'm just giving you fair warning Marshal that if this goes to trial by the time I'm finished dragging you and your prostitute wife through the mud I'll have you looking like a laughingstock! Then you can kiss your grand reputation goodbye!" Hewitt gloated cockily.

"My family comes first! If I thought for one minute that my turning in my badge would stop you from coming after them I would do it in a heartbeat!" Matt giving Hewitt a glare that intimidated most men into backing out a fight with him, but Hewitt was made of sterner stuff and wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Daddy!" Joe said bounding into the office and jumping up towards Matt.

"Hey!" Matt said catching his son in mid jump and putting him on his left hip. "I thought I told Festus to take you over to the house so you could see Mama." Matt said shifting Joe up higher in his arms.

"I know but I wanted to come here and see you too. I thought maybe we could go see Mama together!" Joe said hopefully.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Matt agreed loving his son for the interruption. "Why don't you wait outside for me. I'll be along directly." Matt said sitting Joe back on his feet.

"Ok, Daddy!" Joe said running back out through the door and pulling the chair over to the hitching rail.

Matt watched Joe and Festus talking about something he didn't really care to know at the moment. He shut the door and turned to look at Hewitt. "Now Mr. Hewitt I am only going to say this once so listen good!" Matt said in a low voice. "If you come after my family especially my wife I am going to tear you apart! Is that understood?"

"Is that a threat Marshal?" Hewitt questioned rather taken back by the Marshal's attitude.

"Take it any way you want Mr. Hewitt! I really don't give a damn!" Matt said reaching for his hat when the door opened again. "Miss Wharton?" Matt questioned, seeing the boy's teacher was never a good thing.

"Hello Marshal, could I have a few moments of your time?" Ailson asked primly.

"Yeah, sure! Mr. Hewitt was just leaving!" Matt said glancing over at Hewitt. "Isn't that right Mr. Hewitt?"

"Yes, I was! Rest assured Marshal this is far from over!" Hewitt warned. "Ma'am," Hewitt said tipping his hat towards Alison as he passed by her on the way out the door.

****M&K****

Matt watched as Hewitt left and turned his attention solely towards Miss Wharton. "Miss Wharton, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, Marshal I believe there is!" Alison said looking directly at the man.

"Ok! Why don't you tell me about and I'll see what I can do!" Matt said evenly wondering which son he had yell at this time, although he had a pretty good idea of which son it was that was in trouble.

"You can talk to your son about his blatant disrespect for his education and his repeatedly skipping school!" Alison stated furiously.

"Let me guess, Adam?" Matt said with a shake of his head.

"Yes Adam!" Alison stated only for it to dawn on her that she had three of his sons in her classroom. "I haven't had any problems with Mark or Joe, they are good boys, but Adam has on several occasions ditched school to pursue his own amusements. I have tried to overlook these occurrences hoping that he would eventually see the error of his ways but today was the last straw! You must do something about this!" Alison said with concern.

"What was so different about today than the other times to warrant your decision to come to me now if it is as you say several offenses later?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well usually Adam doesn't show up for school from the beginning of the day. Several times I have seen him act as if he is on his way to school and when he is sure he isn't being watched he will do an about-face and take off toward either the blacksmith shop or the stables. Today he actually showed up for about half the day and when I dismissed the class for lunch he disappeared and didn't come back for the afternoon classes. This is the fourth time he has done this particular situation." Alison explained.

_Not the smartest move was it? _Matt thought not realizing he had said it out loud until Alison branded him with a disapproving look. "I mean he should have realized that you would notice if he suddenly disappeared!" Matt corrected himself.

"That's not all of it Marshal!" Alison chided.

"Oh?" Matt said feeling that coil of trouble tightening deep in his belly. Whatever Miss Wharton was going to say next he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Yes, not only did Adam disappear for the remainder of the day but also his desk mate as well!" Alison said rather coolly.

"I have a feeling I already know the answer but who is Adam's desk mate?" Matt said grimacing waiting for her to fire the shot at him.

"Susannah Carpenter!" Alison confirmed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that!" Matt nearly groaned out.

"I know they are sweethearts, it's very obvious, because Adam does show up for school even when he's skipping to have lunch with her. But I never get the chance to confront him about his absences. I had hoped by putting them together he'd be more inclined to come to school. I don't expect Adam to be as studious as Mark or be the most outstanding student in the class but I do expect him to at least make an effort!" Alison stated.

"I agree with you, Miss Wharton! Adam is going to have to face up to what he's done and accept responsibility for his actions! I assure you I will discuss this with his mother and we will handle the situation!" Matt assured her.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you! I know how busy you are but I have given Adam every chance to change his behavior and he just seems to be becoming even more carefree and disinterested." Alison explained.

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'll have a talk with my wife and we'll come up with some kind of solution!"

"Very well! Thank you, I will let you get back to work!" Alison said turning to leave.

"Goodbye, Miss Wharton! Thanks again for letting me know what my son has been up to!" Matt said trying to think of what would be a sound punishment for Adam for skipping school.

"Good day!" Alison murmured before she disappeared out the door.

" Yeah, a real good day!" Matt said sarcastically as he watched her talk to Joe for a second before she smiled and left.

****M&K****

Joe sat on the hitching rail waiting for Matt to finish doing whatever he was doing to take him over to the house. But he was growing impatient. He slid down off the hitching rail, jumping up on the porch and bounded back in the office. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy! Just give me a few minutes and we'll head over to the house," Matt said digging out his reports over the whole Bonner case. He might as well dig them out for Hewitt to go over. "Everything go ok out at Lydia's last night?" Matt asked as he searched through the filing cabinet.

"Yeah! Guess what?" Joe said climbing up on the cot beside Matt.

"What?" Matt asked casting Joe a glance.

"I got to ride Golden Boy to school today! Well not by myself, Cole rode him with me! I thought he was coming to pick me up after school! We were supposed to go on a picnic with Lydie!" Joe said disappointed that Cole hadn't been there.

"He is picking you up in a little while and you are going on your picnic! We thought you might like to go to the house and visit your mama for a little while before you go back out to Cole and Lydia's! You would like that wouldn't you?" Matt questioned seeing the disappointed frown on Joe's face.

"Yeah!" Joe said flashing Matt a toothless grin.

" Hey, can you tell me what you meant the other day when you said that Jacob made Julia cry?" Matt asked shutting the file cabinet's drawer.

"Well when we got there Jacob just started yelling!" Joe said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yelling about what?"

"About Julie being late because she had to get me and my stuff ready to go! He kept telling her that she should have gotten me ready earlier and that she knows how much trouble I am to get ready to go somewhere and that she should have got you or Ben to come home with her because it was so late! He said I wouldn't have been any help to her if something bad happened!"

"Is that all Jacob said to your sister?" Matt questioned leaning on the filing cabinet.

"Well it was right then only because I interrupted them and promised I wouldn't be any trouble and that I would be good! I heard them yelling again though after I went to bed!"

"What were they saying?"

"I don't know I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying! They yelled for a long time though! I was scared! You and Mama never yell like that! I covered my head so I couldn't hear them as much and I guess I fell asleep! The next morning Julie was in a really bad mood! I didn't pay much attention to Jacob!"

"I see!" Matt said thoughtfully. "So you're having more fun with Cole and Lydia than you did with Julia and Jacob?"

"Yeah, we went to the creek and played for the longest time! Lydie even played! Julie never would have played in the creek with me! She's always worried about getting dirty! Lydia helped Cole and me chase the biggest toad Lydie said she has ever seen! She even caught him too! Julie would have been scared of him but not Lydie!"

"Well it sounds like you had a swell time!" Matt said lifting Joe down off the cot.

"Yeah and after supper Lydie helped me with my reading and didn't even complain because she had to help me! Being with Cole and Lydie is almost like being with you and Mama!" Joe stated simply.

That innocent statement of Lydia and Cole being like him and Kitty was enough to give Matt a pause in his thoughts. "Well I'm happy you're having fun but I want you to remember that Lydia isn't feeling her best right now either so I want you to be on your best behavior and don't give her any trouble!" Matt said warningly.

"Yes, Daddy! I promise I'll be good!" Joe said.

"Ok. What do you say we go see Mama?" Matt said putting the report on his desk.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Joe said grabbing Matt's hand and pulling towards the door. "Come on Daddy," Joe said pulling with all his might to get Matt through the door.

"Ok!" Matt said grabbing his hat once more and slamming it on his head. "Slow down! Not so fast, your old Dad can't keep up!" Matt said as he let Joe tug on his arm until they were across the street.

****M&K****

"What do you think is going to happen when they find out Adam and Susannah skipped out on school?" Becca asked as they walked down towards her house.

"I don't know! That's their problem!" Mark replied indifferently.

"You aren't the least bit concerned about them getting in trouble?"

"Nope! It's about time Adam learned that his actions have consequences. Maybe it'll teach him not to act so cavalier about everything!"

"Well you may not be worried but I am. Especially for Susannah!" Becca stated.

"Why is her father that bad?" Mark asked curiously.

"No but her mother is! Susannah wanted to spend the night with me tonight and when she mentioned it her mother practically took her head off! She told her she was to come, straight home no questions asked!" Becca said trying not to shudder at the chilly atmosphere from this morning.

"Oh, well maybe it won't be too bad for her!" Mark said patting her hand.

"I hope so!" Becca said softly hoping Susannah had gone home sick instead of playing hooky with Adam.

"You sure you don't want me to wait to see if they'll let you work for Breck?"

"I'm sure, it'll be better this way," Becca said smiling as Mark held the little wooden gate open for her.

"I might prove useful," Mark said as he closed the gate between them.

"You might but I better handle this," Becca said. "I'll meet you at the office in an hour," Becca said turning slightly away from him.

"All right, I'll go but I don't want to," Mark said leaning across the gate, and catching her hand. "Hey," he said pulling Becca closer. "How about a kiss for luck," he said smiling.

"That's the best you can come up with," Becca giggled.

"At the moment yeah," Mark said closing the gap between them and kissing her tenderly.

"Oh, you," Becca said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You better get going it's hard to say what Mr. Taylor will want you to do today."

"One more," Mark said against her lips.

"Rebecca," Mr. Jones called from the front porch.

"Coming Papa." Becca said giving Mark a slight shove backwards.

"After noon Mr. Jones," Mark said with a wave as the older man snorted. "I'll see you later Becca," Mark said smiling happily as he turned to hurry up the street.

****M&K****

"Adam I really have to go now," Susannah said breaking the hold he had around her middle.

"No, stay a little longer," Adam complained nuzzling into her neck.

"Adam, Mama said for me to come straight home after school," Susannah said.

"Oh all right," Adam groaned rolling over and getting to his feet. "But for the record I'm protesting you leaving me," he added with a wicked smile.

"I know you are Romeo," Susannah teased as she hurried over behind him as he poked his head out the door partly.

"All right the coast is clear," Adam said leaning back in before he slipped out the door, blocking the view from the outside as Susannah slipped free of the door and hurried around the corner to the back door. Adam followed behind her until they were outside, then he led her the back way to Moss's stables so she could get her horse.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt called out walking into the kitchen.

"In the living room," Kitty called out.

Matt heard the rustling of papers being turned and knew she was reading the paper. He motion for Joe to be quiet as they walked into the living room.

Joe walked all the way over to where he stood in front of his mother. "Hi Mama!" he shouted, startling Kitty to where she jumped a little.

"Oh, hi!" Kitty stammered out hastily folding the newspaper any way she could to get it closed, before she tossed it on the stand. Joe waited until the paper was out of the way before he jumped on Kitty's lap enfolding her in a big hug. "Oh, my baby," Kitty said hugging him back just as tightly as she glanced over his shoulder at Matt standing there smiling before she nuzzled Joe neck breathing in his childish scent and loving it. "I've missed you so much," Kitty whispered.

"I missed you too Mama, but I've been having lots of fun at Lydie's too." Joe said backing out of the hug a little.

"Oh, you have, huh?" Kitty said looking at him and ruffling his blond curls. "What all have you been doing out there huh?" Kitty asked as Joe told her about riding Golden Boy all by himself, and the toad that him and Lydia caught. "Well I hope you didn't keep him," Kitty said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Only until this morning, Lydia was going to let him go for me while I was at school." Joe said.

"Oh," Kitty said. "Well at least you are having fun at Lydie's house." She commented.

"Yeah, it's a lot more fun than at Julie's!"

"Why do you say that?" Kitty asked looking at Matt for some sort of clue but she saw his face harden.

"Well Lydie doesn't care if I get a little bit dirty or if I accidentally spill something or make a mess! At Julie's, all she does is complain because I do something she doesn't like! And Cole lets me help him with the chores or when he goes out to do something he lets me go too. I get to ride Golden Boy too! Jacob doesn't like it if I hang around him too much! He lets me sometimes but after a while he tells me to go play or see if Julie has something for me to do! He never lets me ride his horses or even help take care of them! Cole taught me how to ride Golden Boy all by myself but I'm not allowed unless him or Lydie are with me! And if I want Cole lets me help him feed the horses and then I get to jump and play in the hay! It's fun!"

" Oh, well you be careful jumping out of the loft." Kitty said softly looking at Matt as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry baby I didn't know that you didn't have much fun with Julia and Jacob. You never said anything before!"

"I didn't want to make Julie feel bad. I still love her even though she is a grouch sometimes! And it's not so bad when Pete's there."

"Well from now on if you don't want to stay with Julia and Jacob you don't have to. All you have to do is say so and I will make sure of it!" Kitty promised.

"Ok. It might be ok to stay once in a while when Pete stays but not too often!"

"Ok. You know I think Cole should be coming to pick you up pretty soon. Could I have another of those super gigantic hugs to hold me over til I see you again?" Kitty asked.

" Sure Mama!" Joe said giving her the biggest and tightest hug he could managed. "I love you, Mama!" he whispered.

"I love you too baby!" Kitty said with tears in her eyes as Cole and Lydia walked into the house.

****M&K****

Lydia just held Cole's arm letting her mother have her time with Joe before she smiled and dragged Cole and Matt into the kitchen. "Let Mama have her time alone with him." Lydia said blocking the door.

"Lydia," Matt started looking at her wondering how he could have been so heartless earlier. "About what I said earlier," he choked out.

"Forget it Daddy, I know now you really didn't mean it, and I didn't mean to slap you either," she added a little sheepishly. "Well maybe I did mean to slap you but not shoot at you." Lydia amended.

"Oh Lydia!" Matt said envolping her into a big hug as he held her tight. "I'm so sorry, honey," he whispered into her hair.

"Dad, I can't breathe," Lydia said against his neck teasingly.

"Oh sorry," Matt said feeling at peace knowing Lydia had forgiven him and didn't hold him to blame.

"We got other things to worry about besides me," Lydia said softly.

"Oh yeah what," Matt asked hopefully.

"Julia, and don't you dare tell her that it's my idea or anything," Lydia said firmly pointing a finger at him. "But I'm not going to let my sister's hard headedness be a factor because she's going to need help while Jacob is laid up."

"Oh I think I got that covered," Matt said. "Since your rotten brother decided to skip school again to day I'm going to let him go out there to farm while Jacob's laid up." Matt said.

"If you're thinking that being stuck behind a plow will convince Adam to stay in school don't be to sure about that," Lydia warned.

"That's precisely what I'm hoping for," Matt said.

"Well, Mama said Adam was more like you than any of the others, he might hate it after a while and run away to become marshal like somebody else," Lydia said biting on her bottom lip.

"Or run back to school," Matt pointed out. "Running back to school wasn't an option for me, or I would have taken it," Matt argued.

"Ok, you don't have to explain it to me, I'm done with school," Lydia said. "Thank you very much," she said with a pat on Matt's chest. "But Cole is going to finish plowing the field that Jacob was working on when he so graciously came to my rescue in the morning when I bring Joe to school." Lydia said.

"All right, he can help your brother learn how," Matt said. "Now I think we better go rescue your mother from an over active Joe," Matt said ushering Lydia through the door.

"Hey there buddy," Lydia said moving into the living room. "You ready to go on that picnic," Lydia asked.

"You bet I am," Joe said wiggling off of Kitty's lap.

"Well some things came up this morning so you'll have to settle for Delmonico's fried chicken and potatoes," Lydia said rattling off what else she had ordered from Delmonico's. She smiled seeing Joe's disappointed face. "But hopefully Ma's berry pie will make up for my lack in cooking," Lydia said.

"Berry pie," Joe said licking his lips. "My favorite," he added. "Can I have desert first," he asked.

"Well I don't know about that," Cole said ruffling Joe's hair. "We'll see how much sweet talking we got to do first," he said giving him a wink.

"Can't you just kiss her, it works when Daddy kisses Mama," Joe said causing them all to burst out laughing.

****M&K****

"Come on let's go up in the loft," Adam said moving behind Susannah blocking her in between her horse and him.

"I can't," Susannah said regretfully. "I got to be getting home before Papa comes looking for me," Susannah said.

"Who cares, I can show you another way that will make you squirm even more than before he said nuzzling her neck.

"Adam," Susannah gasped out looking around to make sure no one heard him. "I told you I can't," she heaved out. "I want to, I really want to," Susannah sighed out.

"Well I'll see you home then," Adam said moving away from her as she started to lead Strawberry out of her stall.

"No you can't," Susannah practically shouted at him as she stop to see if he was joking or not. "I'll be fine," Susannah said trying to reassure him as she mounted up. "Tomorrow the pond three o'clock, I'll be there," Susannah said before she turned her mount and started out of the barn without waiting for an answer.

"Susannah, wait," Adam called out watching her drawl back on her reins. He walked quickly over to her side. "I'll be there," he whispered.

Susannah leaned down low against her saddle and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Be careful!" he added stepping away from her.

"I'll be fine," Susannah said before kicking her mount into a slow trot.

****M&K****

Mark paced Breck's office, Becca was supposed to meet him there an hour ago, but she still hadn't showed up. He was starting to get a little worried when the office door opened. He turned around to see Travis Holt there.

"So you think you can take my girl huh," Travis said roughly.

"Looks like I already did," Mark said calmly. He wasn't going to back down this time like he normal did. He wanted Becca and he was going to fight to keep her. He didn't care that Travis could probably beat him into next week but Mark wasn't going to give up just because Travis threatened him.

"You see Dillon," Travis tisked, "that's where you're wrong," he said pointing a finger at him. "You don't got Becca, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone. She's my girl," Travis grated out.

"Wrong she used to be your girl but she's mine now so you back off," Mark said in a colder than ice voice surprising Travis. "And you'll have to do more than threaten me in order to get me to leave her alone. But you're nothing but long in the tooth and you aren't going to do anything are you," Mark said knowingly. "So why don't you go and tell someone who cares," Mark said just as the office door opened again.

****M&K****

"Jacob is there anything I can do?" Julia asked

"Yeah, you can tell me what the hell we are going to do while I'm laid up!" Jacob snapped out grouchily.

"I don't know! We'll get by!" Julia said trying to remain calmer of the two. She had to be strong this time

"That damn sister of yours," Jacob said shifting as he tried to sit up higher against the pillows, "had better be glad I can't get up out of this bed! I'd wring her neck if I could!" He said frustrated as hell as Julia rushed over to help him sit up higher. "I can do it!" he bit out.

"Jacob please calm down! You getting worked up isn't helping anything!" Julia said trying to rationalize.

"Nothing is going to help!" Jacob shouted at her. "Don't you understand? If we can't get the planting done we are pretty much done for?" he yelled.

"I don't know what you expect from me! I'm just trying to tell you that we'll find a way to get by!" Julia said harshly. She was tired of dealing with her husband's damn pride.

"I don't want to just get by! I want to be able to not have to worry about paying the bills! It might be nice to be able to buy something for my wife and child sometimes without having to worry about if we can afford it or not!" Jacob countered rather tartly. He hated feeling like a failure.

"We'll just have to figure something out! Maybe we can get someone to help out for a while!" Julia suggested.

"Money? How would we pay someone to work for us?" Jacob pointed out.

"Maybe we could hire them on a payment plan!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Jacob shouted.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to tell you!" Julia said wearily as she shook her head.

"Just be quiet and let me think!" Jacob bit out, just missing the wounded look on Julia's face.

"Fine! I won't say another word!" Julia snapped back angrily. She was tired, her back hurt and she was starting to get a headache trying to think of some solution.

"That would be nice!" Jacob said watching her pull up a chair.

"Oh, you...!" Julia said resisting the urge to stomp her foot as she sat down in the chair trying to relieve the pressure in her lower back.

****M&K****

"Well, we better get going," Cole said looking at Lydia.

"Yeah," Lydia said looking down at Joe. "You got everything you need for tonight," Lydia asked with a hand on joe's shoulder.

"Yeah," Joe said looking up at Lydia.

"You're school books? You have any homework tonight?" Lydia asked.

"Golly bill Lydie, you're acting like Mama," Joe said.

"I don't care," Lydia said, shaking her head. "It's homework before fun," she added sternly.

"Not before our picnic though right," Joe asked worriedly.

"No, not before the picnic but before you ride Golden Boy tonight, or help Cole," Lydia said giving Joe a warning look.

"Cole, can't you sweet talk her," Joe asked pleadingly for help.

"I don't think sweet talkin' her is going to work," Cole said smiling. "But tell you what," he said picking Joe up on to his hip. "We'll do your homework before chores, then we can do something fun," Cole said.

"Oh all right, I only got reading anyways," Joe grumbled.

"See," Cole said as Joe wiggled in his arms. "Come on slid around and I'll give you a piggy back ride out to the wagon," Cole said.

"Yeppie!" Joe screeched out sliding around on Cole's hip to his back.

Cole noticed Kitty and Lydia both wincing as Joe slid around to his back. "Bet we can beat your sister to the wagon," Cole chuckled as he walked over towards Lydia after Joe was settled and poked a finger in the middle of her forehead. "Stop or you'll get wrinkles," he teased lightly, as he took off out the door with Joe on his back.

"Cole Dalton," Lydia huffed out with a shake of her head. "See you later Mama, Daddy," Lydia said as she slowly grabbed Joe's schoolbooks and started to follow them out the door.

****M&K****

"Did you see how happy Joe was about the picnic?" Kitty said looking over at Matt with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, he was really excited wasn't he?" Matt agreed looking towards the door Joe and Lydia had just left through.

"He was so cute when he said that all you had to do was kiss me to get me to change my mind about something!" Kitty said with an arch brow as Matt turned his attention back at her.

"Well ya have to admit that a lot of times that is all it takes!" Matt said with a tilt of his head as he watched her get up from her chair and glide over to him.

Kitty grabbed both his biceps in her hands "That's only because your kisses take my breath away and leave me so dazed I lose my train of thought!" Kitty said with a real genuine smile.

Matt noticed the smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes it was an improvement from the fake smile she had been showing everyone. "Oh! I'll have to remember that for future reference!" Matt said arching his brow at her.

"Unhuh," Kitty murmured wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head down on his chest. She listened to the thundering of his heart and for the first time since the attack feeling at peace with everything.

Matt took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her and just stood there holding her. _At least you aren't sitting down or laying down,_ he thought as he tried to control his body's reaction to holding Kitty so close once again.

She felt his reluctance to stand there and hold her and her heart sank. Had Bonner been right? She tried not to think like that and Matt must have reassured her a dozen time that he still wanted her. But if that was true and she'd never knew Matt Dillon to lie, why the heavy sigh. Well she'd think about it later, she thought as she pressed closer. She heard him sigh and tears misted her eyes then she felt it.

****M&K*****

Adam walked along the boardwalk thinking. He was confused and unsure about what to do. He loved Susannah more than anything, that much he was sure of. The problem was that he didn't feel like he was worthy of her. He had called her Princess from the moment they had first fallen in love and to Adam she truly was a princess. That was the problem. How would he ever be able to give her the kind of life she was used to and that she deserved on a sheriff's salary or even a marshal's? Would he have to choose between having the job he had always dreamed of and the woman he loved? He didn't know how he was going to make all his dreams come true and give Susannah the kind of life worthy of Brad Carpenter's daughter. Brad had built an empire that rivaled that of Jake Worth and Emmett Bowers. Susannah had always had the best of everything and had always gotten whatever she wanted. He would never be able to give her the life she was accustomed to. No he would never be the kind of man that Susannah could really be proud to call her husband but one thing was for sure she was the one he wanted to be with for an eternity. He just had to get some advice and hope he could figure out a way to make it all work out for the best.

****M&K****

"Whack!" the smack sounded throughout the living room. "How dare you even think of seeing a Dillon," Mildred Carpenter hissed out as she stared at her daughter through beady eyes that were narrowed into two tiny slits.

"But Mama," Susannah started to protest only to be smacked across the cheek once again.

"Need I remind you what the Dillons did to me to us," Mildred ranted. "How the marshal murdered my brother," Mildred continued as she grabbed Susannah's arm and started to shake her silly.

Susannah felt as if her teeth were going to rattle clear out of her head from the shaking and the slapping. There was no way she could take cover from her mother. But she wasn't worried about herself she was more worried about Adam and wondering if her mother was going to tell her brothers and her father.

****M&K****

Kitty didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Matt still wanted her, and it was obvious, very obvious that was why he sighed, he didn't want her knowing. But why not? Did he think it would scare her to know her husband still wanted her? Maybe he thought if he let her know his body's reaction to her it was pressuring her. Both very good logical reasons for his sigh. She had to admit she was scared too, not of Matt pressuring her or even hurting her physically, she knew he would never do either to her intentionally. She was scared that when they were at their most intimate she'd see _his face…their faces…his touch…their touch…_instead of Matt. Kitty let out a heavy sigh wondering if they get back what they had before.

Matt heard her sigh and knew she felt his arousal. He wasn't even sure if she was aware of her hips grinding against his. He wasn't going to say anything though because it felt too good to have her stop suddenly. So he did the only thing a man in position would do, he tightened his hold on her and prayed to god that she wouldn't stop.

"I'm happy that Joe is enjoying himself with Cole and Lydia and that they are taking so good care of him!" Kitty said breaking the silence between them.

Matt nearly groaned out loud when she pulled back a few inches. He had been so close…then she stopped. It was probably for the best, he wasn't some randy teenage anymore. It might have been hard to explain. He realized she was waiting for him to say something….Damn it what had she said, something about Joe being happy, yeah that was it. "Yeah, he told me on the way over here that being with Cole and Lydia was almost being at home with us!"

"Really?" Kitty asked surprised as she completely pulled back from him.

"I don't think he meant it the way it sounded! I think he just meant that it's fun and that he feels happy and safe there! I don't think he meant that it feels like home or anything like that!" Matt said thinking that was the problem.

"Oh I know!" Kitty admonished as she smacked his arm. "I'll just be happy when he can come home to stay!" Kitty sighed out. She was still worried about what Doc said about Lydia becoming overly attached to Joe.

"Me too, honey!" Matt said reassuringly, as he cupped her shoulders. "Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Kitty asked still feeling a little panic where her baby was concerned.

"Maybe in a few days the three of us can do something together that would be just as much fun!"

"Oh, like what?" Kitty said skeptically.

"I don't know! Maybe we could have a little picnic of our own or just spend the day playing together!" Matt said.

"That sounds like fun! I'm already looking forward to it!" Kitty said wondering what would be the problem that came up and drew his attention elsewhere.

"Good! Now are you going to be ok here for a little while longer?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Oh, I just got a few more things I got to take care of. I shouldn't be too long!"

"You go do what you need to I'll be fine!"

"Ok." Matt said walking towards the front door. He watched Kitty sink back in her chair with a sigh of relief. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Kitty murmured as she watched him leave.

****M&K****

Susannah sat up on the edge of her bed and wiped hers and the tear streaks trailing down her cheeks. She was done crying over it all, she needed to think.

After her mother's brutal attack, her mother had locked her in her room. As if by locking her in, she could keep Susannah from falling in love with a Dillon. But it was too late for that, she was in love with Adam Dillon and there was no denying the fact or fighting it.

Her situation at the moment was a little like Romeo and Juliette with a touch of Cinderella thrown in the mix, she thought. Adam was her prince and her Romeo.

She had no idea how long she was to remain locked in her room, but she knew enough about her mother to know it was going to be a long time into the useable future before she was let out of her tower.

She walked over to her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and her cheeks were blotchy and her hair was a tussled mess. She knew in the morning the red prints on her cheeks were going to become a bruises and if she didn't have them on her arms already she would have by tomorrow.

Yet she had to think about the future. Could she give Adam up? Could she really go the rest of her life without his kisses… without feeling his touch…without laying in his arms, now that she had experienced the tenderness he possessed? She had only been locked in her room a few hours and she was already aching for his touch…his kiss…his embrace. Yet could she give him up?

"No," she whispered in a cracked choked voice. That voice couldn't be hers, she thought it was too desperate…to emotional… yet it was hers cause she could feel the lump in her throat clogging her words at just the thought of giving him up.

Well she wasn't going to give him up, and she wasn't going to stay here either, she thought as she got up and walked over to her bedroom door. She pressed an ear up against the wall. She could just barely make out the big grandfather clock chiming out the hour. Five o'clock. She only had a few hours left before her father and brother called it a day and all hell broke loose. She quickly went to her closet and grabbed the old carpet bag she had stashed away in there. She didn't even look as she threw clothes into the bag, before grabbing a few necessity items off the vanity table and snapped it shut with a click and dropped it out her bedroom window. She sat on the window still and looked around her room before she crawled out her window, never looking back.

****M&K****

"Just remember what I said," Travis said turning to leave.

"Well you remember what I said," Mark said as Travis left the office.

Travis walked out of the office past Becca not even noticing her being there.

"What was that all about," Becca asked setting her purse down on the desk.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Mark said taking her wrist and pulling her around the desk into his arms for a hug and kiss.

Becca hugged Mark back. She couldn't help but noticing that Mark was holding her a little tighter than normal. "What's wrong," Becca asked pulling back out of the embrace.

"I told you nothing," Mark said giving her another chaste kiss. "So what did your parents say about you taking the job?"

"They agreed as long as the same terms are applied for our alone time."

"I'm happy your parents are letting you take the job!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Maybe after a while after we show our parents they can trust us I can talk to my Dad and maybe he can talk to your dad about relaxing the rules a little."

"Yeah, that would be nice! Do you think they'll go along with it?"

"I don't know but I sure hope so!" Becca said.

"Well I've talked to Breck and he really don't need either of us today." Mark said lacing their fingers together. "Come on let's get out of here," Mark said smiling as he started to pull Becca out the back door into the alley.

Becca giggled as she followed closely behind him.

****M&K****

"Adam! How was school today son?" Matt asked when Adam walked into the jail.

"Fine!" Adam said

"Anything interesting happen?" Matt questioned watching and waiting for Adam's reaction.

"No pretty much the same old boring routine. Why was something supposed to happen?" Adam countered grabbing up the stack of circulars.

"Oh, I don't know!" Matt said watching Adam riffle through the circulars looking at the faces and such as he thumbed through them. "I just thought that maybe you might have found something you enjoyed about the day!" Matt said getting up from his desk with his fist clenched tight as he leaned forward. "Like maybe playing hooky with Susannah Carpenter?" Matt grated out staring at his son.

"I'm going to clobber Mark!" Adam hissed out not the least bit intimidated by his father towering over him by a couple of inches.

"Mark had nothing to do with ratting you out! Miss Wharton paid me a visit!" Matt thundered.

"Oh! What did she do that for? She never did before!" Adam countered.

"Well that's the reason Adam! She thought that maybe it was time I knew what you had been up to. She and I both agree that you need to take your education more seriously!"

"Why does everybody keep saying that! First you and Mama and Mark, then Susannah and now Miss Wharton!" Adam grumbled.

"Because son an education is very important if you want to amount to anything and make something of your life!" Matt said in a calmer voice than what he was feeling. He wanted to wring Adam's neck and tie him to a desk to make him get that education but he still didn't think it would do any good.

"I've got just as much schooling as you ever did maybe more and you have all the education you need! I want to be a marshal like you so why do I need more schooling?"

"Look at it this way son!" Matt said raking a hand through his hair. He was getting tired of the same old arguments from Adam about his lack of education, but still able to be a marshal. "Don't you want to be able to have a conversation with a young lady, maybe even Susannah and use pretty words and show her that you can hold up your end of the conversation in an intelligent way?" Matt countered hoping that might win Adam over.

"Now you're sounding like Susannah!" Adam said rolling his eyes.

"See? That's what I mean! Don't you want Susannah to be proud of you and not have to be embarrassed to introduce you to her friends and family and have them think the man she loves is some dumb clod who doesn't deserve her or isn't worthy of her?" Matt said hoping he'd strike a nerve.

Adam wasn't going to let on his father had struck a raw cord already with him. "Nope, because I don't give two figs what other people think!" Adam said calmly. He saw his father weakening in his defense to force him to stay in school which is just what he wanted. Wasn't it.

"Adam what is it going to take to get through to you?"

"Just let me quit school and we can quit having the same conversation over and over! I don't want to go to school anymore! I want to get a job and start making a living and being my own man!"

"You're not old enough to become your own man. But you want to quit school fine! Come with me!" Matt said moving around his desk and grabbing his hat off the peg.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Matt said opening the door as he led the way across the street. It was the perfect punishment in Matt's book. Maybe after a few days of choking on dust behind a plow Adam would rather be in school.

****M&K****

"_Get me a cup of coffee," Jacob ordered before Julia had a chance to sit back down after fluffing his pillows. _

Julia sighed and went out to pour him another cup of coffee. She was dead on her feet, but Jacob didn't seem to care at the moment. She just made the excuses of him being in pain and laid up and the stress of how they were going to make it through with out getting their crops out in time.

Julia stood there pouring the cup of coffee when the door opened, turning to see who had come in, "Hi Daddy! I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon!" Julia said watching Matt walk into the office with Adam behind him.

"Well Sweetie I think I have found a solution to all our problems!" Matt said following her back into the back bedroom where Jacob was sitting up against the pillows.

Julia handed Jacob the cup of coffee before she sank back in the chair with a sigh.

"Hey! Is someone going to tell me what's going on? Why is Jacob up here in bed at Doc's?" Adam asked regretting he'd missed out on some of the excitement.

"I'll explain that part later!" Matt said firmly. "Right now that isn't important to the conversation." Matt said looking at Adam to Jacob and Julia.

"Ok, Daddy what is the solution you were talking about? Julia asked wearily.

"Well with Jacob laid up and planting time coming on and all the chores around the farm there's no way you can manage all that alone and especially not in your current condition and your knucklehead brother here" Matt started as he shot Adam a hard glare. "Adam has decided he wants to quit school so I've decided to let him do just that but under the condition that instead of just spending his time hanging around Trent's or somewhere else do nothing productive he is going to learn what it is like in the real world when a man has to work hard and do what needs to be done to provide for his family and their future. Adam is going to stay out at the farm with you and help with the planting and do the chores and make sure that everything is looked after until Jacob is able to take over again! Not only that but I expect you to make things as easy on your sister as possible!" Matt said firmly eyeing Adam.

"Dad, how is this preparing me for a job as marshal?" Adam asked.

"It's showing you what hard work really is and that if you really want something bad enough you have to work to get it! I did a lot of different things along the way before I became a lawman they all helped me be the man I am today! You say you want to be like me well if that's the case a little hard work isn't going to do you any harm!" Matt stated calmly.

"Daddy, Adam doesn't know the first thing about farming! He's never really worked a day in his life unless you count chopping wood for Mrs. Pry and doing little odd jobs to earn extra money! That's not the same as working a farm and planting and tending crops!" Julia burst out.

"Your brother is a very smart young man when he wants to be I'm sure he will learn what is expected of him and do the best job he can because that is the only way I will agree to let him quit school!" Matt said looking pointedly at Adam.

"Have you talked to Mama about this yet? She won't think it's such a hot idea I bet!" Adam said.

"It doesn't matter Adam! If you are so eager to quit school this is the only way it is going to happen! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Matt no offense and I know you're trying to help us out with this idea but I don't think it is going to work out!" Jacob said looking at Matt.

"Why not?" Matt and Adam both questioned at once.

"Well because the farm is Julia and my responsibility! We aren't going to be indebted to anyone else for what we should be doing ourselves! Julia will do what she can and we'll just have to let the rest go for now!" Jacob sighed out.

"Like hell she is!" Adam snapped out faster than Matt could as he glared at Jacob.

"What Adam said, you aren't going to force my daughter to do all the work and shoulder the responsibility of working and tending that whole farm herself! I wouldn't allow it even if she weren't pregnant! She can't handle the hard work that is required to keep that farm running!" Matt grated out.

"Well Matt that's just the way it is! I'm Julia's husband, she'll do as I say!" Jacob said harshly.

"We'll see about that! Julia, Adam will be out at your place this evening to do the evening chores and you can tell him a little about what he can expect his daily routine to be." Matt said taking charge of the matter.

"Well I was planning to stay here and help tend to Jacob!" Julia said

"I'm sure Doc can take care of Jacob, you need to get your rest and take care of yourself for your sake and that baby!" Matt said giving Jacob a hard stare.

"Is it ok with you Jacob if I go home tonight? I'll come back tomorrow?" Julia asked looking between Jacob and Matt.

"Yeah, I guess so! Don't be too late getting here!" Jacob gritted out.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but my sister can do whatever she damn well pleases! You don't own her!" Adam said fiercely.

"She's my wife! She does as I say!"

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm coming home with you after all!"

"You listen here Adam..." Jacob said.

"No! You listen," Adam said getting straight into Jacob's face, "my sister isn't some doormat for you to step all over! She may not be strong enough to show you that you're not the boss of her but I damn sure will!" Adam said in a low threatening voice.

"If Adam doesn't I'll do it myself!" Matt said proud of his son's attitude in defending Julia.

"I showed you the other day Matt I'm not afraid of you!" Jacob said raising up.

"Just wait you will be if you don't stop being such a bully where my daughter is concerned!"

"Just get out! All of you!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, really," Julia said in a weak tone.

"Get out of here!" he said pointing towards the door.

"That's just fine with me!" Matt said wrapping an arm around Julia's shuddering shoulders. "Adam, go pack enough things to get you by for a couple days you can come get whatever else you need then."

"Ok, Dad!" Adam said, leaving Matt and Julia alone.

****M&K****

Susannah She was nervous and scared; she never did anything like this before. She never ran away, never had to before either, she thought. She started second guessing herself, wondering if she had made the right choice. She didn't even know where to start looking for him. Adam had just only today said that he wasn't scared of her parents or brothers, it didn't mean that he was willing to take on her family and her problems right now either. It might be way too soon. What if he decided she wasn't worth the trouble? What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he only want to compromise her to prove a point. She hoped that wasn't the case because she really and truly loved him. She stood there in the stable debating what to do.

****M&K****

Mark led Becca down to Moss's. "So where are we going?" Becca asked

"Somewhere we can be alone!" Mark said holding open the door Becca.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Becca cooed out softly.

Mark stood there looking towards the front of the stable, when he heard a something hitting something that sound like a tin can.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Becca said freezing dead still.

"Yeah, wait here!" Mark said hunkering down and slowly creeping towards the sound.

"Ok. Be careful!" Becca whispered hoping they weren't about to get caught.

Mark crept along the back wall only to stop when he saw long black hair and a skirt hiding behind a buggy. He picked up a small rock and tossed it over the seat, which sent the girl whirling around straight into him.

"Susannah!" Mark gasped out grabbing the hands trying to claw him. Once he said her name she stop in effort to fight him. "What are you doing hiding in here? Waiting for Adam I suppose!" Mark said grabbing her hand and leading her back towards where Becca was hiding.

"Well sorta!" Susannah said following him.

"Come on out here Becca," Mark said by the back door. "It was only Susannah!" he said when Becca came out from behind the other buggy.

"Susannah?" Becca questioned taking the girl behind Mark. "What were you...What happened to your face, it's all bruised and swollen?" Becca gasped out immediately going to her friend and enveloping her in a hug.

"I can't tell you! It will only make things worse!" Susannah said hugging Becca back tightly.

"Your mother did this to you didn't she?" Becca questioned knowingly.

"Oh, Becca," Susannah nodded. There was no point in her lying to Becca about anything. Becca would help her any way she could. "I don't know what I'm going to do! I ran away, I didn't know what else to do or where to go!" Susannah said brokenly as the tears started to fall.

"Shh, don't cry!" Becca said patting Susannah's back. "We'll help you!" Becca said looking over at Mark's horrified look.

"Becca I don't think this is such a good idea! I think we should tell my dad!" Mark said noticing Susannah's bruised face for the second time since Becca pointed it out.

"No! You can't! He'll send me back!" Susannah said hastily as she wipped at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "You don't know my family, especially my mother! There's no telling what would happen if I go back there!" Susannah blurted out.

"My dad won't send you back if he thinks you'll be in danger! He isn't that kind of person!" Mark said firmly.

"Mark, please!" Becca pleaded. "I know you're a stickler for following the rules, usually I am too but Susannah is right! You don't know what it's like in that house! I do, it isn't anything like either of our families!" Becca said defensively.

"What are you saying Becca?" Mark asked plain out, so he wouldn't be any more confused than he already was.

"I'm saying that Susannah is my best friend and I would never forgive myself if I didn't try to help her besides Adam is your brother you know how he feels about Susannah." Becca said softly. "I would think you would want to help her if for that reason alone!" Becca added.

"What do you want me to do?" Mark complained as he scratched his head trying to figure out how this whole rested on his shoulders of helping Susannah.

"Just find Adam! Tell him Princess needs her Romeo!" Susannah said.

"You know Adam can be pretty dense sometimes is he going to understand that message?" Mark asked skeptically.

"He'll know that I need him! Just make sure he knows where to find me!" Susannah said.

"Do you want me to tell him what's going on?"

"I don't think you'll have to but if he insists you can tell him!" Susannah said.

"Ok. Becca, you stay here with Susannah! I'll be back as soon as I can hopefully with Adam!" Mark said turning to leave to go find his wayward brother.

"Thank you, Mark!" Susannah sighed out wearily as she sagged against Becca's arms.

"You and Adam are going to owe me big time!" Mark said.

"We will do whatever we can to make it up to both of you! I promise!" Susannah promised venomously.

"Mark?" Becca said softly looking at him.

"Yeah, Becca?" Mark asked turning to look at her.

"Thanks from me to!" Becca said.

"You're the main reason I'm even doing this. I know how important it is to you that we help Susannah otherwise I would let Adam handle his own mess all by himself! Stay out of sight! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Mark said as he walked out the back door.

****M&K****

"So, how ya holding up?" Matt asked as him and Julia stood out in Doc's office.

"Ok, I guess! Just tired is all!" Julia said holding her lower back in both of her hands. The pose made her look like a chicken flapping her wings.

"Is that why you're holding your back?" Matt asked concerned etching his voice as he looked at her.

"My back hurts a little is all! I'll be ok!" Julia said looking at her father seeing he wasn't buying it. "I'm sure Mama complained about her back hurting too when she was pregnant," Julia said.

"Well…yeah…she did." Matt said flustered. "Julia I want you to promise me that you are going to take care of yourself and let your brother take care of things for you until Jacob is able to do it himself if there's anything you need just tell Adam and he'll take care of it!"

"Ok. Thanks Dad! I was beginning to worry about how I was going to take care of everything myself!" Julia admitted.

"That's another thing! I don't like the way Jacob has been treating you lately!" Matt said crossly as he crossed his arms. "He acts like he is the only one who can make decisions and orders you around like some tyrant!"

"Oh, Daddy it's not that bad! Jacob has just been under a lot of stress lately worrying about getting the planting done and everything else there is to keep up with on the farm. If we don't have those crops at harvest time we are going to be in an even bigger fix than we are now. We could lose everything!" Julia sighed out.

"I didn't know things were that bad! Why didn't you tell your mother and me?"

"Jacob wouldn't let me! His pride won't let him admit to needing anything from anyone or that he failed at something!" Julia said hoping Matt would understand.

"I understand that better than you think but treating you the way he has been isn't going to change anything! All it is doing is putting undo stress on you and making things worse!"

" What you saw today was just because he's frustrated with everything that is going on! He doesn't like being laid up and not being able to do anything! Kinda like someone else I know!" Julia pointed out with a smile.

"I understand Jacob's frustration but I have never treated your mother the way I have seen Jacob treat you lately! You making excuses for him isn't helping matters any either! It only shows him that you are willing to take it and that he can continue to treat you any way he pleases because you won't fight back!"

" I did fight back after he talked to Mama the way he did! All it did was make him angrier! And the other night when he was mad because I was late coming home because I brought Joe with me he just kept yelling until I couldn't take it anymore! It's easier to just go along with whatever he says and avoid the argument!" Julia sighed out wearily.

"He hasn't hit you?"

"Oh, no Daddy! Jacob would never do anything to hurt me physically! He just yells and throws things!"

"I want you to be very careful! It would be really easy for that to change! If Jacob even so much as hints at harming you I want you out of that house! Do you understand!"

"That would never happen! Jacob wouldn't hurt me!"

"Promise me, Julia!"

"Ok, I promise! But your wrong about Jacob!"

"Julia when are you going to stop making excuses for him?"

"I love him Dad! It's no different than Mama making excuses for you all the time."

"I know ya love him, sweetie, but you're wrong it is different! I'm just glad Adam will be there to keep an eye on things for a while!"

"Yeah, him being there should make everything a lot easier!"

"Good that's the whole idea!"

"Thanks for looking out for me!" Julia said feeling compelled to thank him for everything.

"That's part of what being a parent is all about! You'll see after my grandbaby gets here!"

"I can't wait! I'm so looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, your mother and I are too." Matt said with a big smile only to have it faulter as he looked towards the door. "Look I gotta go but if you need anything just let me know or tell Adam!"

"I will! I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie! I'll see you later!"

" Ok, bye!" Julia said right as Matt shut the door.

****M&K****

Adam quickly packed a bag and kissed Kitty's cheek before he hurried out of the house with the only explanation was to ask Matt. He was just rounding the corner between the alley and the Long Branch, when Mark spotted him.

"Hey Romeo!" Mark shouted running towards his brother.

"What!" Adam said whipping around to see Mark behind him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Adam demanded.

"Just shut up and listen! A friend of yours told me to tell you Princess needs her Romeo!" Mark said watching the reflection of the realization dawn on Adam.

"Why, what's wrong?" Adam said noticing Mark look of concern.

"I don't know the details," Mark muttered. "I think her parents may have found out about the two of you!"

"Where the hell is she?" Adam demanded hotly.

"She and Becca are waiting for us at Moss's!"

"But she's ok?"

"She's bruised up some!" Mark said as Adam grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's go, talk and walk little brother," Adam said keeping his pace even with Mark's even though he wanted to run all the way to Moss's livery.

"All right, no need to be so bossy," Mark said keeping in stride with his brother. "I think her mother did it, but I don't know for sure. From what I could gather from her and Becca I wouldn't want to live in that house." Mark said.

"If she was hurt why didn't you take her to Doc's," Adam hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Never thought about it," Mark said surprised at his brother's possessive attitude.

"Right now I don't give a damn I have to get to Susannah, we'll talk about it later," Adam said shoving his way up the street.

"Ok. I told Susannah you two owe me big time for getting involved in this!"

"Ok! Whatever! I have to get to Susannah, we'll talk about it later!"

"Yes, we will! I'm not letting you off the hook!"

"Ok! Just shut up! All I care about right now is Susannah!" Adam said.

****M&K****

"Thank you for convincing Mark to help me!" Susannah said as her and Becca sat in the back of the livery.

"Oh, I don't think I really had to do much convincing. He would have agreed to help you eventually, I just made it happen a little sooner that's all." Becca said patting Susannah's hand.

"Well thank you anyway! I don't know what I would have done if you and Mark hadn't shown up! I guess I would have just had to hide out here and wait til Adam showed up and hope nobody found me." Susannah sighed out letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Becca asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be even better just as soon as Adam gets here!" Susannah said softly.

"You know I think those pet names you have for each other are so cute! I'm pretty sure after our talk I know where you got Adam's but why does he call you Princess?"

Susannah chuckled softly, recalling Adam's explanation. "He says that it's because I act like some spoiled princess that expects to always get her way and even if that isn't so I'm his princess and that's all that matters!"

"Oh, how sweet and romantic!" Becca fluttered her lashes.

"What about you and Mark how are things going?" Susannah asked.

"Things would be absolutely perfect for us if we could get our parents to lighten up on some of the restrictions and rules for our seeing each other. That's what we were doing when we found you, we were sneaking away so we could spend some time alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry I spoiled your plans Becca! Like I told Mark, Adam and I will make it up to the both of you I promise!"

"Don't worry about it! The important thing is that you're ok and you're safe!" Becca said, they heard voices drawling closer to their hiding spot.

"Shh! I hear somebody coming!" Susannah said hearing the muffled voices.

****M&K****

"Matt?" Kitty asked as Matt came in the living room.

"Hmmm?" Matt asked looking down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

"Why did Adam pack an overnight bag and take off out of here like he couldn't get away fast enough? When I asked him where he was going he said Dad would explain. So start explaining, Dad!"

Matt looked at her and knew that he wasn't going to get out of telling her just yet. "Well this afternoon after school I had a visit from Miss Wharton. She wanted to discuss Adam's lack of enthusiasm for school and the fact that he has been skipping school." Matt said giving her a somewhat condense verison.

"He what?" Kitty ranted.

"Yeah apparently its happened at least about four times now. Today was the latest incident."

"He skipped school today and you're letting him go spend the night somewhere when he should be made to stay home as punishment!"

"The spending the night somewhere is part of his punishment!"

"Huh?" Kitty asked confused.

"He is going to be staying out at Julia's and helping out until Jacob is back on his feet." Matt said calmly waiting for the storm.

"How can Adam do all that work and still go to school?" Kitty asked looking directly at Matt.

Matt took a deep breath as he braced himself for Kitty's fury. "He isn't! We made a deal, he can quit school but he has to help out at Julia's and learn what having a day to day job and its responsibilities entail!"

"You let him quit school? How could you?" Kitty shouted.

"It was the only way I could think of to hopefully show him what his life would be like if he had a day to day job and how it would affect his life. Besides Julia needs the help." Matt explained moving over towards her.

"I know Julia needs help with the farm I just don't think your little arrangement with Adam is going to work! It is going to give him a taste of freedom and he is going to decide he likes it and wants it on a more permanent basis!" she fumed hotly.

"I don't think so Kit!" Matt said cupping her shoulders. "It's going to make him want to avoid taking on that kind of responsibility just yet so he'll want to go back to school to avoid it for as much longer as possible!" he said lazily stroking his thumb on her arms.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we? Just don't say I didn't try and warn you when it backfires!" Kitty retorted calmly.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to see how things go! Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad more like disappointed! I thought you would make him stick it out!"

"I tried Kit it wasn't getting us anywhere!"

"Is Julia going home when Adam goes out there?"

"Yeah, there both going out there."

"Good, I don't want either one of them to be alone tonight!"

"It'll all work out, you'll see!"

"I hope so!" Kitty said doubtfully.

****M&K****

"I mean it Adam you owe me!" Mark said loudly.

"Yeah, whatever! Where's Susannah?" Adam demanded.

"They were right…."Mark said looking around curiously.

"I'm over here!" Susannah said getting to her feet. She ran to Adam, who was standing a few feet from her hiding spot with his hands on his hips. "Oh, Romeo I'm so happy to see you!" she said softly hugging him tightly.

"I didn't know what to do," Susannah cried out wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

"Hey," Adam said recovering his voice as he pushed her back far enough to look in her face, at least he tried to but Susannah wasn't having none of that just yet.

"Just hold me," Susannah pleaded brokenly as she held him tighter feeling his arms starting to come around her.

Adam held her for what seemed like forever until she finally released the hold she had on him. He knew something was wrong but wasn't sure how to go about finding out what it was. When Susannah still didn't look at him directly he lifted her face with a little nudge under her chin, "Who did this to you?" he demanded noticing the bruise starting to form on her cheek. When she didn't answer he already knew the answer. "Your father did this to you, didn't he? He found out that we've been meeting and he took his anger out on you, didn't he? Well I'll show him, I'm not afraid of him and I won't stop seeing you just because he says so. You wait for me at the pond and I'll be there just as soon as I have a little talk with your father." He said turning to leave her.

"Adam no you can't!" Susannah cried out grabbing his arm stopping him. "It wasn't my father, it was my mother!" she said brokenly. "She went berserk when she found out about us! She said I am supposed to hate the Dillons and never forgive them because your father killed her brother. She even locked me in my room. I climbed out the window. I won't go back there! I can't! I don't know what she would do to me if I did!" Susannah said pleadingly.

"Ok. Let me think. We could tell my dad and see what he can do about it."

"No you can't do that! Please, I'm begging you, don't tell your father please!"

"Well I don't know what else to do."

"I told Mark no, because he'd just send me back there," Susannah said.

"What do you want me to do," he asked.

"I don't know, I never ran away before how should I know," Susannah snapped back.

Adam rolled his eyes. "And I suppose I have," he countered.

"How should I know that," Susannah said tartly.

"I hate to bring this up, but do you at least have a place to stay tonight?" Mark asked.

"No, I hadn't thought about that." Susannah admitted as she looked at Adam as he paced.

"Great, this is just great!" Adam mumbled as he paced trying to think.

"What's up Adam," Mark asked knowing his brother wasn't normally the sarcastic type.

"Oh all days, Dad could have let me quit school he decides today to let me do just that, but the catch is I have to go out to Julia's." Adam grumbled.

"Why," Mark, and Susannah questioned.

"Jacob got hurt and is going to be laid up for a few weeks. Anyways I got to go out there and tend the farm. And I need to be here in town. At least here in town I know places where she could hide out."

"And Julia would rat you out faster than Lydia would." Mark pointed out.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "But only if she knows," he added shaking a finger in the air. "That's it," Adam said as an idea came to him. "Come on," he said grabbing Susannah's hand and pulling her out the back way.

"Where we going," Susannah asked looking over her shoulder at Mark and Becca.

"Come on I got to see this," Mark said following his brother and Susannah out the back door.

****M&K****

"I hate to say this again Matt," Kitty started pouring them both a cup of coffee. "But I think you letting Adam quit school is a mistake," Kitty said.

"It might be Kitty, but if he's half as much like me as you say he is, he's going to hate being behind that plow more than school," Matt said.

"That's what you're counting on," Kitty said sitting their cups on the table.

"That's what I'm betting on," Matt said as the door burst opened and Adam, Susannah, Mark and Becca all filed into the kitchen.

"What's all this," Kitty asked as Matt sipped his coffee.

"Dad you can act like a preacher, until one gets here, so marry us," Adam said, just as Matt took a sip of his coffee.

"Spew!"

Matt sprayed coffee all over the table. "What! Are you crazy!" Matt thundered looking up at Adam holding Susannah's hand.

"What is this all about? Is this about trying to get out of going out to Julia's and working on the farm and looking after things for your sister?" Matt demanded rather calmly.

"No! This doesn't have anything to do with our agreement! I already told you I would do it and I will!" Adam stated firmly.

"Then just what is going on with you?" Matt asked confused. He couldn't understand why Adam would all of a sudden want to be married. And to Susannah Carpenter of all girls. Not that there was anything wrong with Susannah, there wasn't it was just her family. Mildred Carpenter would never stand for her one and only daughter to get married to anyone she thought was beneath her, and certainly not to his son.

"You haven't answered me about marrying us!" Adam prompted when Matt tried to dodge the whole subject.

"Adam I don't have the authority to marry you and even if I did I wouldn't do it!" Matt said looking at his son hoping this was just some kind of joke.

"Haven't you married people before?" Adam said knowing that his father had with extenuating circumstances and when the Reverend Potter wasn't in town and wasn't due in town for a while.

"Well yes," Matt admitted in a low voice. "But there were extenuating circumstances!" he said trying to explain.

"Well we have extenuating circumstances too!" Adam burst out, looking at Susannah before turning his gaze back to his father. He took a deep breath it was either this or make Susannah go back home and he wasn't about to let that happen. He slowly exhaled the breath and looked straight at both his parents. It was now or never. "Susannah is pregnant with my child!" He said, giving Susannah's hand a reassuring squeeze hoping she trusted him enough.

"Adam Matthew Dillon!" Matt thunderd glaring at his son.

"Adam how could you? After your father talked to you about sex and what could happened, you were still that irresponsible!"

"Well Mama it's simple" Adam said looking at his mother. "First you start kissing…"

"I don't need the details," Kitty said getting up from the table on shaky legs. "I think I need something stronger than coffee."

"Besides Mama," Adam said watching his mother pour a drop or two of brandy into her coffee. "who said it happened after Dad's talk with Mark and me?"

"Just a minute now! I'm not going to marry you two just because Susannah might be pregnant!"

"There's no might to it! Susannah is having my baby!"

"Are you sure that Susannah is pregnant?" Kitty questioned looking at him with wide wondering eyes trying to see if he was lying or telling the truth. She rather hoped for the first more than the latter.

"What are you saying Mama? That you think Susannah would lie to me just so I'll marry her?" Adam countered keeping a blank straight face, hoping to God his mother didn't find a crack to exploit.

"Adam I just want to make sure you aren't making a mistake!" Kitty said simply. "Has Susannah at least been to see Doc to confirm it?"

"No, Mama!" Adam said with a shake of his head.

"Adam after everything we talked about you told me that you hadn't been with Susannah!" Matt said suddenly. He had thought to bring Molly into the works but that would only upset Kitty and really but a fix in Adam's plans with Susannah. All of which he couldn't do because Kitty didn't need the strain and Susannah sure didn't need it if she was carrying Adam's child. "Well then that would make it damn near impossible for her to be having your baby!"

"She is Dad! If you'll remember I never said anything about exactly how far Susannah and I had gone. I only said that if she were to get pregnant that I would take responsibility for her and our child." Adam said.

"Yeah, Dad! That's what he said and I said the same thing about Becca!" Mark said suddenly figuring how he could use this whole situation to his advantage.

"Mark!" Becca snapped out slapping him in the arm.

"What?" Mark said looking at her. "I would take responsibility for you and our child if it happened!"

"All right you two we are talking about Adam and Susannah right now!" Just what makes you so sure that Susannah is pregnant?" Matt demanded.

"Well she's been having morning sickness! Aint that right Susannah?"

"Y-yeah," Susannah stammered out looking at Adam wide eyed for putting her on the spot of lying to his parents.

"Is that all? There are a lot of things that could cause Susannah to be sick, it doesn't necessarily mean she's pregnant! Have you had it confirmed by Doc?" Matt said wondering if he had to have a little talk with Doc about keeping this information under wraps. And he wasn't going to listen to any nonsense about patient confidentiality either.

"No, sir Mr. Dillon!" Susannah said shaking her head.

"All right, that's the first thing we need to do then!" Kitty said.

"Oh, Mama why can't you just take our word for it? Wasn't part of our talk about taking responsibility?" Adam pointed out.

"Well yeah Adam it was!" Matt said feeling trapped by his own words.

"Well that's what I'm trying to do and you won't let me! How do you expect me to be a man when you keep trying to stop me?" Adam demanded looking straight at his father.

"Adam I just want you to be sure you aren't rushing into something you could end up regretting!" Matt said looking at Susannah briefly.

"Adam, honey we're not saying that we think Susannah is purposely lying to you but it is possible that she could think she is pregnant and that not be the case at all. I know because I have experienced it myself a few times. I was absolutely sure that I was pregnant but when I went to Doc to confirm it that wasn't the case at all. There are a lot of things that can have the same symptoms and it's easy to be mistaken!" Kitty explained putting a hand on Matt's arm.

"Your mother is right Adam until we know for sure that Susannah is pregnant there is really no use in having this discussion any longer!" Matt said looking at Kitty for much needed support.

"Yes there is! Susannah and I will be married one way or another!" Adam shouted.

"Mrs. Dillon, are you ok? You don't look so well!" Susannah asked softly. She still couldn't believe Adam was doing this. She didn't even understand why he was doing this. But before they entered the house he asked her to trust him. She trusted him but she didn't think he'd do this.

"I'm fine!" Kitty said reassuringly as she looked at Matt's concerned face back to Susannah's. "It's just not every day my sixteen year old son tells me he's going to be a father and wants to get married!" Kitty said looking at Adam with a hard stare that normally got him to crack.

"Mrs. Dillon why don't you sit down?" Susannah said softly

"I don't need to sit down!" Kitty said roughly as she tried to keep her knees from shaking under her skirts.

"You're look awfully pale! Please sit down!" Susannah said holding out a chair for Kitty. As Kitty sat down in the offered chair Susannah cut Adam a hard stare. "Adam, I think you better tell them the truth! Your mother really doesn't look well! I think this is too much for her!" Susannah said sharply.

"But…" Adam said looking at her.

"What does she mean Adam, tell us the truth?" Kitty said looking from him to Susannah.

"I am telling the truth," Adam said looking at Susannah.

"Adam!" Susannah said in a hiss. "You tell them the truth or I'm leaving," Susannah said firmly.

"Oh all right," Adam said.

"What's the truth Adam," Kitty demanded.

"Well you see Mama, Susannah isn't pregnant!" Adam said waiting for the news to soak in a little. He saw his mother's hard glare and knew she wanted an explanation now as to why he would lie about something this serious. "I'm sorry Mama, but I had to say something so I made it up because I thought Dad would marry us if he thought we had to get married!" Adam said his eyes never leaving Kitty's face. He wasn't worried about what Matt would do to him he was more worried about his mother at the moment. Matt Dillon didn't scare him at all, but Kitty Dillon on the other scared the shit out of him.

"How dare you Adam?" Matt said in a low growl.

Adam looked towards his father. Ok so his father was a little scary but that was when he was pushed. Adam started to wonder if he had pushed just a little too far.

"You know better than to upset your mother like this! I'll have your hide for this!" Matt roared out moving around the table.

Yep! He had pushed too far. "Now Dad just calm down!" Adam said standing his ground as his father advanced towards him. "It not that big a deal!" Adam pointed out hoping he was right.

"That's what you think! You took ten years off my life not to mention what you put you mother through!" Matt said getting right up into Adam's face.

Susannah stood there scared to death that Matt might actually hit Adam then what would she do. "Adam, your mother doesn't look to good I think we better go! We've upset her enough!" Susannah said trying to reason with Adam who stood nose to nose with a very angry Matt Dillon.

"No, not until he marries us," Adam said staring straight at Matt.

Kitty stood there beside a horrified Susannah watching as a younger version of Matt stood glaring at the older version of Matt. She had always hoped this day wouldn't come when Adam and Matt really butted heads because she didn't have the slightest clue as to which one would win without killing the other one.

Susannah stood there watching them like she had watched her Papa's bulls. What was it her father always said: The young one had more muscle but the older one was wiser? She really hoped this didn't come to blow because it would be like watching the two bulls fight each trying to get the upper hand.

"Here's the way things are going to happen son," Matt grated out firmly and sternly. "You are still going out to Julia's and fulfill our agreement or you go back to school." Matt said poking Adam in the chest.

"What about Susannah," Adam said not backing down when his father even poked him in the chest hard.

"Susannah will go back home to her family," Matt said in a lethal voice.

"Over my dead body," Adam said glaring just as hard back at Matt. "I'm not sending her back there, oh no," Adam said jabbing his finger into Matt's chest as he shook his head. "You marry us or we go to Hayes tonight and get married," Adam threatened.

"You listen here boy!" Matt said in that dangerously low voice that Kitty referred to as his get out of Dodge voice.

"Enough both of you," Kitty said firmly moving to stand in front of them as she forcefully tried breaking them apart, but only managing to get Matt to back up a couple of steps. Susannah saw what Kitty was trying to do so she moved over and grabbed Adam's arm and started to pull him backwards. "Now enough is enough," Kitty said sternly holding on tight to Matt's arm.

****M&K****

"Jacob, I'm getting ready to go, now," Julia said softly.

"Just go then," he snapped out.

"Damn it Jacob, I know you're in pain, but that doesn't mean you need to bite my head off," Julia snapped back tartly.

"I don't know why you are even bothering to tell me, it's not as if I can chase after you. And you sure as hell didn't say anything about where you were going this morning." He bit out.

"I was still mad at you this morning!" Julia shouted. "And I'm still mad at you after what you said to my mother!"

"I don't get it," Jacob said shaking his head. "First you call me a coward that wouldn't stand up to anything or go out searching for your brother in an electrical storm. Then when I do actually stand up for you to your parents, you get mad."

"I told you I was sorry about that," Julia said looking at him with hurt filled eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore," she said shaking her head wearily.

"I don't either," Jacob said looking at her with a stunned look.

"You know it was one thing for you to refuse to go looking for Joe. He's just a little boy who was scared and alone and could have been hurt for all we knew! It was another thing for you to treat my mother the way you did and say those hurtful things to her after everything she has been through! And you certainly had no right to tell my family that I was cutting them out of my life or my child's without my even knowing about it!" Julia said in calm even voice even though she felt like shouting it at him.

"It's my child to Julia and I don't want him or her influenced by your mother or Lydia!"

"What's that supposed to mean…" Julia said holding up a hand. "Never mind explaining because that's just too damn bad! I'm sure you would feel differently if I said I didn't want your family being a part of our child's life!"

"My family doesn't act anything like yours!"

"I don't care what you say Jacob my family is going to be a very big part of our child's life whether you like it or not!"

" I'm beginning to understand where this is coming from! Your father and Adam being here earlier acting all high and mighty saying you don't have to do what I say! Am I right?" Jacob said.

"Let's just say that they helped me see that its ok to stand up for myself and that I don't always have to be the dutiful little wife!" Julia retorted.

"Get out!" Jacob said hotly. He was getting tired of this. He couldn't even have a rational conversation with her anymore without it turning into a yelling matching. Three more months he kept telling himself three more months and things would start to be back to normal. Well as normal as they could be with a baby around. Well one thing was at least certain Julia would be a hormonal-emotional mess.

"That's fine with me!" Julia snapped out. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow!"

"What do you mean sometime tomorrow? I told you not to be too late getting here!" Jacob said.

"It means I'll be here when I'm damn good and ready! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Jacob said somberly. Damn how was he going to handle two weeks of being laid up in bed with Julia being up and down and backwards. They'd kill each other before the two weeks were up.

****M&K****

"Adam, I want you too get ready to go out to Julia's! Say goodbye to Susannah and get moving!" Matt said in a low voice that he always used to take charge of situations.

"The hell I will!" Adam boomed. "I'll be damned if I'll let her go back to that house! Don't you see the bruises?" Adam said waving a hand towards Susannah's face.

"Yeah, I see them! What's that got to do with Susannah going home?" Matt demanded.

"Damn it Dad, her mother did that to her because she found out about us! That's why Susannah is here, she ran away! She doesn't have anywhere else to go!" Adam said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Son, she has to go home! If she doesn't you would be harboring a runaway which is a crime!" Matt said crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Adam.

"You know, I guess I was wrong! I told her that you would help her, that you weren't the kind of person who would send her back there where she had to fear for her life!" Adam snapped back hitting Matt right where it hurt in his badge.

"Adam, I don't know what you expect from me!" Matt said tossing his hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Can't you forget about being the marshal and be my father? Help me help her!" Adam said looking at Matt pleadingly.

Matt stared at Adam torn between his job and being a father. Of course he wanted to help Adam but Susannah was also Brad and Mildred's daughter and he couldn't interfere with family matters. Well he chose not to interfere with them anyways. He looked towards Kitty seeing her offering him a pleading but supportive look. He had made her a promise to try and put his family above his badge. Here was his chance to do that, but how he didn't know. "Well if you have a suggestion I'm willing to listen!" Matt said looking at Adam.

"Susannah goes out to Julia's with me where I can look after her and see that she is safe and taken care of!"

"No, way!" Matt said shaking his head. "No way, is that going to happen," Matt said shaking his head the whole time he was talking to Adam. "Think of something else but that isn't an opition," Matt said.

"Why not," Adam said looking at Matt expectantly, ready to prove his case and disqualify any of his father's excuses as Julia walked in the door.

"Well for starters you got a job to do out there," Matt said.

"Which can still get done with or with out Susannah out there," Adam said pointedly.

"You'll be alone," Matt countered.

"Julia will be there in the morning and nights and Susannah's got school during the day," Adam said relaxing his stance a little bit. "And then Jacob will be there along with Julia once Doc sends him home."

"Your sister only has one spare bed room."

"Which Susannah can sleep in and I can sleep in the barn," Adam countered.

"Did you ever think your sister might not need the stress of another person to take care of and watch." Matt said.

"Susannah can help take care of Jacob so Julia doesn't have to do a bunch of fetch and carry," Adam said.

"Uhum hold on," Susannah said holding a hand up. "not that I wouldn't mind helping out your sister…" she started. "But you do realize you call me Princess for another reason right." Susannah said looking at Adam.

"You can learn can't you," Adam said looking at her pointedly.

"Well yeah I can learn," Susannah said with her hands on her hips.

"Well there you go. I don't know nothing about being a farmer either…And no smart remarks either because I sure as hell ain't going to be one in the near future." Adam said shaking a finger at her.

"Oh come on," Susannah pouted.

"Not happening princess," Adam said smiling at her.

"Then why are you doing it then," Susannah countered. "Other than you sister needs the help and it's your ticket out of school." Susannah asked pointedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kitty watched as Susannah teased and flirted with Adam. She couldn't help remembering that's how and her and Matt acted when they first got together. Yet Susannah being against Adam dropping out of school was a plus in her direction too. Maybe Susannah was just the influence Adam need to stay in school.

Matt listened the cheerful bantering back and forth between Susannah and Adam until Susannah demanded to know why Adam was doing it and for another reason besides getting out of school. It was an question Matt hoped he would answer because he really wanted to know what he was up against in convincing Adam into going back if his planned backfired.

"Well, basically because it gets me out of school, and Julia does need the help." Adam said honestly. "Besides it gives me an idea as to if I ever want to become a farmer when I retire from being the marshal."

"Why not aim higher and become a judge?" Susannah said.

"Are you crazy!" Adam burst out. "You expect me to keep my temper if some marshal brought in somebody like Jude Bonner into my court?" Adam gasped out.

"Well you're going to have to control it if you're a marshal," Susannah snapped back.

"It's shoot first then ask questions," Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh some marshal, walking in with guns and fist blazing," Susannah retorted. "If you did that you wouldn't have anybody to ask questions too, because they'd either be dead or knock out." Susannah pointed out.

"Well…" Adam said pointing a finger up in the air as he tried to think of a come back only to get a confused narrowed eyed look on his face. "How the hell did we even get started on this anyways," he asked. "I thought we were talking about you staying out at Julia's with me until Jacob was on his feet again."

"Well if you had been paying attention you would know you were the one that brought it up by saying I could learn," Susannah sassed out.

"Whatever," Adam said shaking his head as he looked over at Julia. "So what's next on your list of reason Susannah can't stay out at Julia's with me," Adam said looking back at his father.

"How about bringing trouble to your sister's doorstep," Matt said crossing his arms. "Brad's going to come hunting for her, you know that," Matt pointed out.

"I'm out of town, which wouldn't be a lie, and he can search all of Dodge but he's not going to find me anywhere or Susannah, and the first place he'd be stupid enough to look would be the house, second the Long Branch and third would be a toss up between Becca's and Trent's. He wouldn't think of me staying out at my sisters and you're only thirty five minutes from Julia's. And that's including time for someone to come get you which would be Julia, and you saddling Buck." Adam countered.

"Matt, I think maybe at least temporarily it might work!" Kitty said looking at him to Adam and back again.

"What? You really want them together out there?" Matt said looking at her.

"Well it's not like they would be alone! Julia would be there to keep an eye on things!"

"Yeah, Daddy! I promise I will see that they are watched very carefully! Besides Adam is going to be busy working the farm it's not like they will actually have that much time together anyway!" Julia said looking at Susannah's bruised face. Mark had filled her in what the whole thing was about and she couldn't let Matt send Susannah home to a mother who would beat her daughter just over a boy. Even if that boy wasn't her brother. "Please don't send Susannah home, just wait until we see if we can come up with some other solution!"

"Oh, alright!" Matt conceded watching Adam spin Susannah around in a tight circle. "We'll try it temporarily!" Matt said over Adam's cheerful "I told you so," to Susannah. "You better be thanking your mother and sister because without them this wouldn't be happening!" Matt said looking straight at Adam's big smile.

"Thanks Mama! Thanks Jules! I promise we won't be any trouble!" Adam promised.

"I know you won't or you'll have to answer to Daddy and Mama!"

"Yeah! But Dad's not scary, Mama now that a different story!" Adam said in a mock whisper.

"I heard that Adam," Kitty said sharply.

"So, are you girls ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Hold on a minute," Mark shouted out with his eyes still wide in disbelief.

"What's wrong Mark?" Kitty asked.

"You mean to tell me after everything he just said and did, you two are going to let him stay out at Julia's with Susannah and you don't even trust me or Becca to be a room alone together," Mark snapped out angrily.

"That's our cue to go girls," Adam said ushering Julia and Susannah towards the door.

"Oh no you owe me, Adam," Mark said glaring at Adam.

"Damn," Adam said snapping his fingers. "Do you have to call it in right this second," Adam said with a wave of his arms in the arm.

"Yes, I am! Here you are the one that gets caught ditching school, and even dropping out and then you help Susannah run away from home and even convince Mama and Dad to let Susannah stay out at Julia's with you but Becca and I who have been following all the rules our parents have set can't even be alone together for more than five minutes! That just doesn't seem fair!" Mark said crossing his arms as he looked at his brother.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Adam said looking at him.

"I don't know but you're staying if only to give me moral support!" Mark said liking the fact that he could force Adam to stay put because he owed him big time.

"Fine!" Adam conceded looking at Susannah. "Don't ever promise him, that we'll owe him again." Adam said shaking his head.

"We do owe them," Susannah said in a hiss.

"Whatever," Adam said turning his attention back to his brother. "Get on with it Mark." Adam said tersely.

"Well Dad how come you trust Adam and Susannah but you don't trust me and Becca?"

"Mark just because your brother does something doesn't mean you have to do the same thing! You and Adam have always been complete opposites in just about everything you've ever done, why do you have to be so much like him now?" Matt said sinking into the nearest chair. These boys were going to be the death of him, and if they didn't kill him with a heart attack, he was sure to get a few more gray hairs due to them for sure.

"Because I love Becca just as much as Adam loves Susannah and I don't understand why nobody trusts us!" Mark said firmly.

"We are just concerned about your and Becca's futures! We don't want you to do something that could end up ruining either of your futures!" Matt said watching Kitty sink back into her chair.

"Wait a minute Dad!" Adam interrupted crossing his arms.

"What is it Adam?" Matt questioned.

"How come you're worried about Mark and Becca's futures but not mine and Susannah's?"

"Damn it Adam!" Matt thundered knowing precisely what Adam was getting at. "I am worried as much about your futures as I am Mark and Becca's but you are so damn stubborn that you won't listen to reason and do anything that I ask you to do! All you want to do is prove your independence and be your own man!" Matt snapped out.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Adam sassed back.

"Don't even go there," Matt warned as Kitty tried her hardest to cover a snicker of amusement.

"Yeah well we all got Dad's stubborn mule headed gene, but beside the point," Mark said shaking his head. "Dad can't you please give Becca and me a little more freedom! Please!"

"Well lets just say that I'm willing to consider it! First I would have to talk to Becca's father and see how he feels about it! Then we would have to agree on some new rules."

"But you are willing to consider it?"

"Yeah! Your mother and I will discuss it then I'll speak to Becca's father! I'll let you know when we have made a decision! Don't expect it to be for a while though I'm not rushing this decision!" Matt said.

"What new," Adam grumbled out. "It only took him six months to finally let me quit school."

"You're not helping," Mark said looking at his brother with a glare.

"I can't help it, that it take Dad forever to make up his mind, unless Mama tells him directly, or throws a fit or leaves…" Adam said counting on his fingers as he rolled his eyes trying to think of the other ways Kitty uses to get her way in making Matt do something. "That is unless it's about the law, then he does it, unless it's a family matter then it generally takes Mama throwing a fit," Adam said summing up Matt Dillon's decision making skills in one shot. Then he thought of something else and turned to look at Susannah. "And don't even try one of those Princess cause they won't work."

"Unhuh, sure Romeo" Susannah said disbelievingly.

"But you know Mark, Dad wasn't as hard nosed with Ben as he is with us," Adam said turning to look at their father with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah you're right, after all Ben did run away to Maudie's behind their backs and we doing it in front of them!" Mark said looking straight at Matt and Kitty.

"I said I would consider it and Susannah staying out with Adam at Julia's is only temporarily. Which means if your brother even comes remotely close to messing up, Susannah is going home and he's going back to school," Matt said looking straight at Adam as he started ushering Julia and Susannah back out the door.

"But Dad, I never mess up anything that I can't get myself out like you always do," Adam said right before he closed the door smiling.

"That boy is trying to kill me," Matt groaned out.

"That's ok. So long as you make a decision before he does it!" Mark said tongue in cheek.

"Watch it," Matt said in warning.

Kitty couldn't help it, but she busted out laughing.

"I'm glad you find it funny, I got to go do rounds," Matt grumbled as he walked out the back door.

****M&K****

Matt paced his office delaying in going home to til the last possible second. He wasn't avoiding her, he reasoned to himself he was just avoiding the torture chamber called his bed. It was just easier if he waited until he knew for sure Kitty was asleep. At least when she was asleep, she wasn't as tempting. Well with Kitty, even at her worst was a temptation itself but tolerable one…It was hard to explain it, he thought to himself. It was just like the comfortable snuggle time in the morning. When Kitty was asleep he knew nothing was going to happen between them anyway but when she was awake there had always been that possibility that even the smallest of gestures just a word or a touch could spark a fire that consumed them both and neither one of them could put it out once it ignited. He just had to find a way to suppress his own wants and desires and do what was best for Kitty because she is the one who was hurting the most in this whole situation.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there at her vanity bench filing her nails, she knew he was avoiding her. But why? She wasn't getting anywhere with her reasoning but second-guessing herself. She didn't want to believe Bonner had been right and Matt didn't want her. But then she had felt the proof that he did still want her earlier. So she was second guessing herself as to whether or not Matt really wanted her. She missed talking to him, about the every day things, the children, what the new gossip was that she heard. They use to sit and talk for hours, and they still talked but not like before. Matt made sure it was always during the day time now, and that he'd come in after he thought she was asleep. Well not tonight, she knew he was finished with rounds and just waiting for her to go to bed. So she turned the lamp down low and crawled into bed to wait. They had a lot to talk about and it couldn't wait until the morning.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the bed room seeing the lamp burning low and Kitty curled up on her side facing the lamp. He watched the slow evenness of the covers rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm. She was a sleep, thank goodness, he thought as he slowly got ready for bed.

Kitty stayed perfectly still waiting as she listened to the nightly ritual of Matt Dillon. She didn't have to turn over to know he unpinned his badge and put it on the nightstand beside the coiled gun belt she heard the familiar drops hitting the stand. She heard the familiar plop sounds as the boots hit the floor. She waited as she listened to the familiar sounds of the boots going under the corner of the bed, the pants being hung over the rail of the footboard, next would be the shirt hung open over the brass knob. She stayed perfectly still until she felt the cool air hit her back as he lifted the covers up to crawl in beside her.

"Matt?" Kitty said reaching over on the bedside table to turn the lamp up a little more.

"Yeah?" Matt sighed out cursing himself for waking her.

"We need to talk," Kitty said moving to where she was sitting propped up against the headboard.

"Can't it wait until morning," he asked looking over at her and regretting it immediately. Her nightgown was pulled taunt across her breasts emphasizing their full swell. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud. So much for his well laid plan of avoiding temptation when it was right in front of him.

"No," Kitty said looking at him.

Sweat beaded his forehead as he felt his body starting to swell. He quickly rolled to his side facing her hoping she hadn't seen the covers start to tent up. He regretted his choice in rolling over towards her when his eyes made contact with her breasts instead of her eyes. His mouth started to water remembering the taste and feel of them in his mouth. Remembering how the underside of her breasts was a tender area that sent her into quivers. He was so close he could stick out his tongue and run it along that tender curve. _Damn it Dillon think of something else! Don't pressure her, she's been through hell she don't need your randy attentions right now! Try to do some of that long division problem in your head. What was that one problem the boys said didn't have answer because it kept going and going. Bet you could keep going and going all night loving her too…six goes into fifty-six, eight times. No stupid six times eight is forty-eight and six times nine is fifty-four. _

"Matt are you even listening to me," Kitty demanded staring at the concentrated look on his face like he was working out a problem.

"Huh, sorry," Matt said looking at her sheepishly. "What did you say?" he asked fixing his attention onto her eyes.

"Oh never mind," Kitty said with a shrug of her shoulder. "What were you thinking about so hard?" Kitty countered.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"Matt you are a piss poor liar," Kitty said with a knowing smile.

"Math problems," Matt admitted sheepishly.

"Well is it helping, because I don't think it is," Kitty said with a smirk on her face.

"Not really," Matt said realizing what she said. "Huh, what are you talking about helping," Matt said looking at her wide eyed.

Kitty did a half snicker as she shook her head. She moved her leg a little pressing it a little closer to the center of attention. "I think your problem is a bit more than math."

"Kitty, I'm sorry!" Matt said shifting and moving to where he sat up against the headboard arm to shoulder beside her. There was no need in trying to cover his arousal. "I never meant for this to happen! It's just that I can't help it, you're so damned desirable! I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but I want you so damn much it's torture!" Matt groaned out sheepishly.

"Oh, Matt you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" Kitty said smiling.

"Huh?" Matt said looking over at her confused.

" Well you see I've been wondering why you have been avoiding me in our bedroom and waiting to come to bed after I've gone to sleep then you're gone the next morning before I wake up! Now I understand it isn't because you don't want me it's because you do!" Kitty said softly.

"Yeah! That's it exactly!" Matt said as the realization of what she said dawned on him. "I could never not want you Kitty, ever!" Matt said taking her hand in his.

"That's good to know Cowboy, even nicer to hear once in a while," Kitty said giving his arm a playful bump.

"I'm learning," Matt said with a smile.

"Yeah real slow," Kitty said smiling back. "But you know something?"

"What," Matt questioned.

"I miss it too," Kitty said softly.

"But you're still not ready, and that's fine I'll wait until you are." Matt said knowingly.

"You're right but that wasn't what I was going to say," Kitty said seeing the doubtful look in his eyes. "Oh all right, maybe I was going to say that. But I was also going to add I also miss a few other things too." Kitty said looking down at her hands.

"Oh like what," Matt said looking at her.

"This for one," Kitty said seeing his baffled expression. "You and me talking."

"Kitty we talk all the time," Matt pointed out.

"No we don't, we talk over a cup of coffee and over diner and supper, sure, but it's not the same Matt," Kitty said.

Matt went over in his head the pre Bonner conversations verses the post Bonner conversations, and Kitty was right they weren't the same. It was if they had gone all the way back to the beginning of their relationship, where everything they said was guarded and controlled, lacking the intimacy of friendship and romance of a true couple. How had they gotten to this point? Had they really let Bonner rob them of everything even their friendship?

"No," Kitty said as if answering his last question.

"Huh," Matt said, wondering if he had spoken it out loud.

"It's not all of his doing it's partly yours," Kitty said realizing how that sounded. "I mean, it's your fault in watching every little detail to try and avoid upsetting me. I'm not made of glass Matt."

"Kitty, if you had only seen how fragile and broken you had looked when…" Matt said choking on the words. "Kitty, you looked…" Matt stammered unable to stay the word. "For a moment I thought I was too late…and then when I said I needed you…" Matt said his voice cracking.

Kitty sat there silently as she listened. She knew he needed to get it off his chest, in order for him to stop blaming himself.

"I was being selfish. I didn't want you to live for the baby or the kids but I wanted you to live for me. Then afterwards I was so scared you'd blame me and leave once the shock wore off…"

Kitty couldn't remain silent any longer as she cupped the side of his face and turned him to face her. "So you thought if you watched everything you said and did I wouldn't remember the baby and leave," she finished for him. "Well let's get one thing straight right now Matt Dillon, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you Matt," Kitty said watching his eyebrows shoot up. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too," Matt said. Without thinking about it or analyzing it to death he reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer until their mouths met.

"Matt…." she whispered apprehensively.

"Shh," he whispered, angling his dark head. "We don't need words…it's been so long, Kitty," he murmured as his mouth brushed hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip to make it part for him before his warm mouth moved on hers, with slow, lazy pressure that knocked any thoughts of protests out of her mind.

It was almost like going back into time, he was easy, gentle, coaxing her mouth open for him to admit the deep expert penetration of his tongue.

The silence was only broken by the rough whispers of their breaths as they kissed more and more hungrily. She felt the need to touch, to explore the contours of his body all over again. She could feel the harden length of him, warm against her and she trembled with the force of sensations he was arousing with the slow, caressing motions of his hands.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, letting her head fall back against his shoulder so that he could look down at her. He tipped her mouth up and bent down to kiss her once more. His lips were slow and tender, easing hers apart to deepen the kiss, his breath coming quicker as he grasped the nape of her neck and suddenly crushed her mouth under his in a hungry passion. The kiss seemed to go on forever in the soft silence of the evening. His arms brought her up closer, cradling her, the sound of rustling fabric invaded her ears along with her own moan as she returned the kiss just as hungrily.

He drew his hand across her waist, trailing it up over the fabric across her breast, pausing to cup one of them warmly, his eyes darting to catch the glazed expression on her face. She was arousal clearly but there was also the glazed look of trepidation and fear flickering in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked gently, lifting her face to his puzzled eyes. "Kitten," he questioned looking at her.

She tried to smile and shook her head, how could she explain it to him? If only he'd kiss her senseless again and make her forget everything but the way only he could make her feel. She wanted nothing more than to be there in Matt's arms where she knew she was not only safe but loved as well. She had to find a way to explain it to him so he would understand that he wasn't the reason she was scared.

"Oh, Matt I don't know how to explain this so you can understand!" Kitty said looking straight at him. "Matt I don't want you to for one second think that I don't want to be right here in your arms!" Kitty added hasily as he It's not that I'm afraid of you or that I don't want you it's just that I'm scared of what I'll see and feel! I know this doesn't make any sense! I know it's you holding me, touching me but..."

"But what honey?"

"Matt, the things they did to me! I just can't forget! I just can't stop thinking about everything that Bonner put me through! I'm so afraid that when I should be seeing the face of the man I love I'll see Bonner and his band of devils, staring back at me! Snickering, telling me how he was going to make sure you never wanted me again! I'm afraid that when you touch me I'll feel him! All the dirty disgusting things he did to me! What if I…Oh, Matt I don't know how to make it go away!" Kitty said pitifully.

"Shush," Matt said putting a finger to her lips. He breathed just a little unsteadily, he slid his hand to her waist and then around her, roughly pulling her closer so that the tips of breast came into sudden contact with his chest.

"Matt…" she trailed off sucking in a deep shuddering breath. She felt electricity rustled through her body at the feel of him so close against her. Her hands went instinctively around his neck, and pressed there just below his hairline. He stroked her back, while her head rested on his chest, feeling the cushy softness of his chest hair against hard, pulsating muscles. She felt his mouth at her ear, husky and warm as he nuzzled his face against hers.

"Matt?" she whispered in what was half question, half apprehension.

He lifted his head and looked down into her soft blue eyes. Matt's dark eyes softened as they searched her creamy complexion, lingering on her soft mouth. He wanted her. She wanted him. There was nothing in the world but Kitty and her mouth, parted softly tremulous, welcoming…

"Matt," she breathed dizzily.

His breath was coming hard and fast now, his eyes going down to her softly parted lips like a man in a trance, he bent his head his eyes staring straight into hers.

Her lips were full and beautiful; the taste of them was sweet. More then that, the passion that filled her trembled there with in her lips, her mouth. He wanted to kiss her wanted to taste that sweetness. He curled his fingers into her hair, molding her to his will. His tongue rediscovered the fullness of her mouth. Still the taste was so sweet.

He could feel the sensual curves and shape of her body. Full breast crushed against his chest. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart. The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more. The electricity that shimmered burst of desire with in him. It made him long to drink and drink from her lips, to savor the sweet taste of her mouth to delve further and further within it.

He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. He cupped her breast with the other hand, his fingers winding around the firm weight of it, and his thumb rubbing across the firm harden peek. She shuddered at the streak of sensations that flood through her.

Matt rolled to his side taking her with him. He froze dead still at her sharp breath, and pain contorted face. "Kitty," he questioned concern etching his words as she moved a hand between them and grabbed her lower stomach. Then he remembered her incision._ Smart Dillon, real smart, she hasn't even healed yet and you're trying to seduce her. _He rolled till he sat on the edge of the bed. Raking his fingers through his hair as he tried to get his body under control once more.

Kitty rolled to her side holding the incision area of her stomach as she moved on the bed till she was close enough to touch him again. "Matt," Kitty said hestitantly, reaching out to run a hand up his back.

"I'm sorry Kit, not about what just happened but because I forgot and I was stupid and…" Matt babbled out.

"Matt, you're babbling," Kitty said, pressing a finger to his lips, with a smirk as her fears were put to rest at his babbling. "And we both forgot," she pointed out.

Matt gave her a gruff snort. "Yeah," he said watching her shift so he could lay back down beside her.

Matt laid down holding his arm open for her to snuggle into his chest.

"Let's talk about something else," Kitty said running her fingers through his chest hair teasingly.

"Like what," Matt said stroking her back.

"I don't know," she murmured kissing his chest. "How about Joe," Kitty suggested.

"What about him?"

"I wish he had told us sooner how badly he hates staying at Julia's. I hate to think of my baby having to go through all that just because he doesn't want to upset Julia or us."

"I know but now that we know we can do something about it. He doesn't have to go back out there to stay from now on if he doesn't want to. From what I saw today I think Jacob is the biggest problem!"

"What do you mean?" Kitty said tilting her head back to look at him.

"When Adam and I went to discuss with them about Adam staying out there and helping out for a while Jacob was ordering Julia around like she was some kind of slave or something. Even though Julia was dead tired and not feeling so good herself he expected her to do what he said when he said!"

"Are you sure you're not reading too much into it? It could have just been because he wasn't feeling well." Kitty pointed out hopefully.

"No! According to Julia he's been acting like that a lot lately! That's the reason Adam agreed without a whole lot of protest about staying out there and helping Julia out. Do you know that Jacob actually expected Julia to take care of that farm on her own in her condition?"

"Well I hope you knocked him into next week for that one?"

"No," Matt smiled at that thought. "But I made it perfectly clear that even if Julia weren't pregnant I would never allow it!"

"Good for you! So that's what changed Adam's mind about staying out there and helping out?"

"Yeah, you should have seen it Kitty. I was really proud of the way he stood up to Jacob and defended his sister!"

"You said that Julia said it has only been lately that Jacob has been acting like that maybe it is just his reaction to Julia being pregnant!"

"What are you talking about?" Matt questioned.

"You know better than anyone what it is like living on that emotional rollercoaster of hormones maybe Jacob just doesn't know how to deal with it and he thinks tightening the reins is the only way to deal with it. He probably feels like he's walking on eggshells." Kitty said pointedly.

"Well maybe," Matt agreed it was hard going with the mood swings but he wasn't so sure that was what Jacob was doing. "Well I'll be keeping an eye on things and if he doesn't change his ways pretty soon I am going to knock some sense into that thick head of his!"

"Ok. Just try to give him the benefit of the doubt before you do." Kitty said patting his chest.

"Yeah sure!" Matt said.

They remained quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying hold each other. Matt gave off a little cough before he spoke ,"You know I'm still not so sure we did the right thing by letting Susannah stay out there with Adam!"

"Matt, I just couldn't think of sending Susannah back home where Mildred could have the chance to hurt Susannah like that again or possibly worse!" Kitty said. She didn't think it was a wise choice either but it was better this way. At least Adam would feel compelled to protect Susannah, and Susannah would be safe.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Matt agreed readily. "I just can't get over how fiercely protective Adam is of Susannah and how they seem to be so crazy about each other in such a short time." Matt said still amazed, well amazed wasn't the right word. Shocked, stunned, yeah those were closer to what he felt about his son. The nerve of that boy coming home tonight demanding that he marry him and Susannah. It still had him speechless, furiously speechless.

"Why? It's no different than us!" Kitty said popping her head up to really look him in the eye. "We fell almost instantly in love and you have always been fiercely protective of me!" She quickly pointed out. "I wouldn't expect any less from Adam considering how much he is like his father." She added with a tender smile.

"Ok. Point taken!" Matt said with a smile. "Now what about Mark and Becca?"

"I don't see anything wrong with giving Mark and Becca more freedom as long as her parents agree to it. We'll just have to keep an eye on things and make sure they don't try and take advantage of the new arrangements."

"I don't like it!"

"Why?"

"Mark is the quiet, well behaved one of the twins. He's the one that has never given us much trouble."

"Yeah, so?"

"The quiet ones are always the ones that end up giving the most trouble!"

"Oh, I think you have just had a full day and you're just not in the mood to think about it rationally right now!"

"I am thinking rationally!" Matt snapped out. "Remember finding Julia and Jacob half naked kissing in the Long Branch! That was my first thought when I caught them that day at Breck's!"

"Yes I remember Julia and Jacob in the Long Branch," Kitty said recalling that particular time. "But I'm thinking of Mark! Think how it is making him feel to think that we trust Adam more than him." Kitty said softly. "This could be just what he needs to feel that we trust him and hopefully he will want to show us that we can trust him." She added rationally.

"I still don't like it," Matt said.

"Oh good grief Matt, don't you remember what it was like?"

"Remember what was like?" he questioned.

"Us sneaking around. Granted we weren't trying to hide from parents but…" Kitty wondering how she could explain it in terms that he would understand. "It was the excitement and thrill of it that made me want to strip you naked as quickly as I could." she pointed out with a look. "With all these rules about him and Becca aren't to be alone and so forth…well think about it," Kitty said. "I just bet they were getting ready to sneak off somewhere when they bumped into Adam and Susannah. I especially think so after Mark kept pointing out to Adam that he owed him."

"You may have a point! I never thought of it that way!" Matt said wondering if that was exactly what Mark and Becca were doing. Adam was at least up front about certain things…but Mark…Well maybe it wouldn't hurt lossening up the reins a little where him and Becca were concerned. "Ok, we'll give it a try and see how it works out providing Mr. Jones doesn't have too many objections."

"Thank you!" Kitty said knowing he still didn't like the idea very well but he understood the point she had been trying to make.

"Yeah, you know I have a feeling that I just fell for some of those ways Adam said you have of getting me to do what you want!"

"I guess you'll never really know!" Kitty said arching her brow.

"Yeah! It's been a long day! How about we get some sleep?" Matt said shifting over on his side to turn the lamp down some more.

"You got it Cowboy!" Kitty said waiting for him to turn back over on his back. When he didn't and settled down on his side away from her she put a hand on his shoulder. "Turn over here!"

"What?" Matt said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Turn over here and hold me!" Kitty demanded.

"You sure? It could lead to trouble," he reminded her.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to fall asleep in your arms! Besides I promise to be a good girl," she quipped out.

Matt laughed at her promise. " Well I always try to give you what you want! And you did promise to behave." He said laughingly as he rolled over on his back and opened his arms again. "Come here!" he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Night Cowboy!" Kitty said sighing contentedly as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Night Kitten," Matt sighed out feeling her hand travel down his chest to the lower half of his body that was still aching for her touch. "You said you'd be a good girl," he mumbled out as he caught her hand.

"Oh all right," Kitty sighed out as he moved their hands back up on his chest. "Didn't you think the pet names Adam and Susannah have for each other were so cute!"

"Never really thought about it! Wonder why she calls him Romeo?"

"I'll explain later! Right now I'm just too tired!" Kitty said with a yawn.

"Ok. Go to sleep!" Matt said tightening his arm around her, before he started to drift off.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimers Apply A/N: Almost ready for the trial!

_**Chapter 10**_

Friday

Susannah woke when a firm hand made sound contact with her bottom. She jerked up in indignation and discovered Adam was staring down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Mornin' Princess." he said pulling the covers away. "Time to get up."

It wasn't morning at all. There was only the palest flicker of soft pink light finding its way into the room. Susannah stared at him with pure hostility in her eyes. "Adam, this is nowhere near funny," she said as she retrieved her covers and burrowed back under them.

She was startled to hear the sound of his laughter and feel the weight of his body as he laid down on the bed beside her. Her eyes opened wide upon his, and the mischievous glare within them.

"If I cannot get you up, then I must come down." Adam said simply.

She frowned, seeing the good humor in his face as he propped up on an elbow, running his finger over her spine. "Adam what would your sister say," Susannah gasped out.

"She'd say it's time to get up!" Adam said. "Now hurry up Princess," Adam said bounding off the bed and heading towards the open door.

Susannah shook her head. What had she gotten herself into? Was every morning going to be like this waking up before the first golden rays shined through the windows?

****M&K****

Matt threw an arm over his eyes, hiding them, from the soft pink light of morning. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay right where he was snuggled into Kitty's soft warm body, smelling the faint traces of vanilla and lavender from the soap she used to wash her silky tresses. He loved how they were tickling his nose and chin as she snuggled closer. He pulled her tighter and closer refusing to get up, as he pulled the blankets up higher and snuggled against her. This was what she missed the extra cuddling time besides the late night talks and he was going to give it to her despite his body's protests for him to get up and get moving.

****M&K****

Cole rolled over on his side reaching out for Lydia but feeling the barely still warm sheets under his hand. His eyes flew open as he propped himself up on one elbow trying to clear the sleepy cobwebs from his brain as he glanced over at the rocking chair. It was empty too. Now where on earth was his wife, he thought only to smell the air that had faint traces of coffee being made in it. Throwing back the covers he quickly slipped his pants on and grabbed his shirt and headed out the bedroom door.

Lydia was humming to herself as she walked inside the house with the basketful of eggs in her hand, just as he made the kitchen. Her humming was a good sign, he thought as he watched her move around the kitchen.

"You might as well get yourself a cup of coffee," she said with her back towards him as she sliced strips of bacon.

"You seem better this morning," Cole commented as he walked over to pour him a cup of coffee.

"I feel better too," Lydia said as she put the strips of bacon into the skillet.

"What happened?" Cole asked curiously.

"I guess you can say I had an epiphany last night." Lydia said.

"A what," Cole said confused.

"An epiphany," Lydia said turning to look at the bewildered look on his face. "A realization," she amended.

"Oh o.k," Cole said following her train of thought somewhat better now that he knew what epiphany meant. "So what was this realization or epiphany as you call it," Cole asked.

"We need to move," Lydia said with a nod of her head as she turned her attention back towards the stove and the bacon.

"We what," Cole said looking at her as she repeated what she said again. "Now damn it Lydia," he snapped out.

"Cole, after what happened here yesterday I just don't feel safe in this house so we need to move," Lydia said.

"You're being ridiculous and acting like a child." Cole said evenly as he tried to control his temper.

"I am not," Lydia persisted. "It makes sense, a new house a fresh start and one that doesn't have all the horrible memories that this place has," Lydia said smoothly.

"Horrible memories," Cole said pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to think. "Lydia look, I understand what you're saying really I do, but this is our home," Cole said not even bothering to look at her as he kept his eyes clenched shut. He had never thought of Lydia as a chicken, but damn if she wasn't willing to tuck her tail between her legs and run because of Gier.

"A new house could be our home too," Lydia pointed out.

"Lydie, I'd do anything in the world for you, you know that but I'm not going to turn tail and run because of that bastard and I'm not going to let you do it either. This is our home, the house I rebuilt for you…for us. Granted some of the memories right now feel like a living hell but they aren't all bad." He pointed out looking at her.

"We could rebuild, if you don't want to give up this patch of earth," Lydia said moving over to where he sat and falling down on her knees as she clasped his hand in hers. "But we got to do something, I can't live like this anymore… I can't live here anymore…please Cole," she pleaded.

"Lydie," Cole said wearily as his heart broke for the pain in her eyes. He didn't know what to say except for no it wasn't going to happen, but she didn't need to hear that right now. Well she wouldn't understand it right now would be a better way of putting it, he thought. No right now Lydia was running scared and he didn't have the first clue as to how to help her get over her fear but by forcing her to stay put. "Tell you what, I'll think about it," he said knowing it was a closed discussion in his mind. "We'll move back into the Long Branch, until after this trial is over, then we'll talk some more about rebuilding." Cole said softly cupping her cheek feeling her lean into his hand.

"Thank you Cole! I knew if I could just get you to see my side of things you'd understand!" Lydia said getting up to her feet.

"Wait a minute, Lydie!" Cole said catching her hand. "I didn't say I was agreeing to your idea! I only said I would think about it!" he pointed out.

"I know but once you've had time to think about it I'm sure you'll agree with me that this is the perfect solution!" Lydia said smiling

"We'll see! Maybe after the trial when you know for sure that he can't come near you again you'll change your mind about staying here!" Cole said hopefully.

"Maybe but I don't think so Cole!" Lydia said determinedly.

"Let's just wait and see before we go making a lot of plans."

"Ok, in the meantime I'll get us ready to move into the Long Branch! Oh, guess what?"

"I don't know! What?"

"We can even help out with Joe while we're staying in town! Won't that be wonderful?"

"Yeah! I've really enjoyed having him here with us the past few days! I bet your mother will be happy to have him back home with her though!"

"Yeah, I know she will! Ok, as soon as breakfast is finished I'm going to get us ready to go!"

"Sure Lydie, whatever you want!"

****M&K****

"I don't know why we have to get up at the crack of dawn for!" Susannah grumbled as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Because Princess we're here to help Julia and make things easier on her and when you live on a farm you have to get up early and get the day started so you can get everything done that needs to get done!" Adam said from his kneeling position in front of the stove.

"Ok, Mr. Know It All what do we do first?" Susannah asked looking at him as Julia put a big heavy skillet on the stove. The skillet looked to weigh about a ton to her she didn't know how Julia managed it so easily.

"We find the fixins for breakfast, that's what!" Adam said standing up.

"What do you mean find them?" Susannah asked.

"Boy! You really are a princess!" Adam said shaking his head as he looked at her. "What I mean is we gather the eggs and milk the cow!" Adam said looking at Julia.

"Is that where our breakfast comes from?" Susannah asked.

"Yeah, well at least part of it!" Adam said

"Well how was I supposed to know? I never lived on a farm before!" Susannah defensively.

"Come on, you can help me gather the eggs and bring them in to Julia while I milk the cow!" Adam said handing her a basket.

"Don't I need to know how to do that too?" Susannah questioned

"I think you better stick to eggs and chickens for now!" Adam said looking over at Julia.

"And I think you two better get a move on if you want breakfast!" Julia said with a nod towards the door.

"Sure Jules!" Adam said wrapping an arm around Susannah's waist, "Just wait we'll make a farmer out of Susannah yet!" He said walking towards the back door.

"Yeah, well you both have a lot to learn so get to it!" Jules said knowingly.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there until she heard the washroom door close behind Matt. She quickly tossed the covers back and got out of bed. With any luck she could be dressed before Matt came back out.

She was rummaging around in her dresser drawer naked as a jaybird when Matt stepped out of the washroom half naked. He stood there for a moment watching her ample curves sway as she dug through the drawer. "Need any help," he asked mischievously.

"Matt!" Kitty said her whole body snapping upright. "Wait just a minute," she stammered out hurrying behind the screen to where only the top of her head was visible.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Til I get dressed, now turn around so I can get my clothes," Kitty said sharply. She knew he wouldn't understand why all of a sudden she was so modest considering how many times he'd seen her naked already. But she didn't care about his confusion at the moment she only cared about her modesty.

"Why? What difference does that make? We've been together for almost twenty years. I've seen you naked lots of times! I have to say I look forward to it! The highlight of my day!" Matt said looking at her.

"Well I don't care! I don't want you to see me like this! I don't want you to have to see what they did to me!" Kitty snapped out.

"What! You got to be crazy," Matt said stunned.

"I'm not crazy, I just don't want you to see…." Kitty said in a warning breath. Matt didn't say another word as he advanced towards her. "Now Matt, you just stay where you are," Kitty said moving closer to the screen until her breasts hit the smooth wood. If he moved any closer the screen wouldn't be any use cause with his height he could look over it with ease.

"Oh no Kitten," Matt said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he kept moving forward.

"Matt," Kitty said with a warning as she looked over towards the rocker that held her robe longingly.

"Kitty," Matt said in that low husky voice, as he started around the screen.

"Oh no," Kitty said as she turned to run towards the rocker.

Matt noticed what she was trying to reach and he made the rocker in two giant strides grabbing her robe just as she reached for it. He held it up above his head just out of her reach.

"Matt Dillon give me my robe right now," Kitty said reaching for the robe and barely touching the silky trim.

"No," Matt said playfully looking at her.

"Damn it Matt," Kitty said furiously as she turned her back on him.

"Kitty," Matt said with a serious note in his voice as he cupped her shoulders.

Kitty didn't think as she elbowed him hard and grabbed her robe with the other hand. She deftly slipped into her robe and tied the knot in a don't mess with me knot before she turned around to face him with a glare.

"Kitty," Matt said in a softer tone.

Kitty didn't say a word as she went over to her drawer and started rifling through it once more pulling out what she needed to get dressed. She grabbed her dress and started for the washroom when Matt snagged her waist and lifted her up with ease yet a carefulness that was the pure opposite of his caveman tactics . "Let go of me Matt," Kitty said struggling to get free but Matt remained firm.

Matt carried her to the bed and sat down with her on his lap, with her still wiggling to get free. Matt flipped them to where she laid pinned under him watching her face to make sure he didn't cause her anymore pain. "Listen to me!" Matt groaned. "Are you listening?" he asked when her struggles ceased.

"Yes," Kitty said breathlessly.

"Good," Matt said moving to where he sat on his knees as he shifted his weight being careful of her incision area but still granting him access to her ties and pinning her beneath him. "Now," he said moving his hands down to the knot in her robe.

"Matt," Kitty said her hands flying down to his, but she couldn't stop him from untying the robe.

"Sure I see the bruises and the cuts and the signs of what they did to you but I see a lot more than that." Matt said spreading the robe open.

"Oh yeah," Kitty said with disbelief as her eyes met his reading the truth in them. "What do you see Matt?"

Matt shifted to where he laid stretched out beside her, opening the robe even wider. "First I see the woman I love! The woman I want! The woman who is and always will be the love of my life! The strongest, bravest, most courageous person I know! To me those aren't reminders of what they did to you but reminders of just how strong my wife is and how lucky I am, we all are to still have you here with us and in our lives!" Matt said softly as he let his fingers run up her rib cage to the tender under swells of her breasts.

Kitty drew in a sharp breath at the tender caress. It wasn't meant to be arousing but it was affecting her like it was. Yet how could Matt ever want to touch her when she looked like a monster. "I just can't bear the thought of you having to look at me and knowing what they did to me!" Kitty said turning her head away from his as she clenched her eyes closed tight.

Matt cupped her chin turning her face towards his. "Open your eyes Kathleen," he said softly. He waited until she opened those soft summer blue eyes with just a touch of violet in them, that were just starting to glisten with unshed tears. "What do you see when you look in my eyes Kit? Do you see repulsion or disgust?" he demanded tenderly.

"No," Kitty said with a sniffle. "I see love! So much love that I wonder how you could ever love me so much! I see regret and hurt, but you don't have anything to regret! I don't blame you for any of this and I don't want you to blame yourself either!"

"Well that's a matter of opinion. I do blame myself! Not just for what happened to you and our baby but because of what happened to Lydia and her baby and Mark and Adam! I should have made sure that my family was safe and protected. That should have come above everything else!"

"Now you listen to me, I don't blame you for any of this and neither do the boys. I don't think Lydia does either. If she does it is her grief talking not her!" Kitty said softly.

"I know," Matt said in a defeated tone. "I don't know how you do it!" He said as a realization dawned on him.

"Do what?" Kitty questioned running her fingers through the hair at his temples.

"End up making me feel better and giving me a pep talk when I'm supposed to be giving you one!" Matt groaned out, loving how her nails raked over his scalp just right.

"I don't know either!" Kitty smirked out tracing a lazy pattern across his neck with her nails. "I guess it's just because it's my first instinct to take care of you and make you feel better just like you do with me!" She added with a slight shrug.

"God, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Come're," he growled out. He brushed his lips lightly against hers at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into her blue eyes, not seeing any sign of protest he kissed her again a little longer this time, but ever so lightly. When he went to pull away from her again her lips trailed after him and he was lost, as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her mouth under his, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her part her lips on her own before he tasted ever sweet inch of her mouth.

He let his body press hers back against the mattress yet careful not to rest his full weight on her. He crushed her soft mouth under his, taking control, the hunger in him almost tangible in the hot tense silence that followed. A soft moan escaped her as the madness burned her mind, and between her body and she felt his powerful muscles contract against her, the warmth of his body burning where it touched hers in a long aching caress. She went under in a maze of surging emotions, moaning softly at the hunger he was arousing. He kissed her passionately, hungrily, until they both gasped for air. His powerful body shivered once faintly, and she knew immediately he wanted her.

"Cowboy," Kitty said breathlessly as he started nuzzling her neck hitting all the tender areas that heightened her pleasure. "Matt as much as I would love to stay right here and continue this I think we better get a move on!" Kitty said pressing against his shoulders.

"Why's that!" Matt said not paying any heed to her protest as he nipped at her ear lobe, sending shivers running down her body.

"Because if you keep kissing me like that it's going to lead to more and we can't do that right now!" Kitty reminded him softly as he started to suckle that tender area where her shoulder met her neck. "So why don't you help me?"

"Help you? With what?" Matt said his head popping up to look into her eyes.

"What was it I was doing when you came in?"

"You were about to get dressed!"

"Yeah! Want to help?"

"Yeah, I guess but you know I've always been better at helping you get undressed." Matt said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh. "I think I've noticed that over the years," she said laughingly.

"Well I guess I could. After all I just have to go backwards from what I normally do! Right?"

"Yeah, that's about it!"

"Ok. I'm game if you are!"

"Why not? Might prove to be rather interesting!"

"Well then Mrs. Dillon, shall we get started?"

****M&K****

Ben sat there up against the headboard as the sounds of Lillian retching filled the room. Shouldn't the morning sickness be ending soon, he questioned himself. He couldn't remember his mother ever being this sick. Maybe he should talk to Doc about it, there might be a powder or pill or something Lillian could take to help ease it some. He just felt so helpless and guilty for putting her through this suffering and he didn't have to suffer anything. He looked up as the door creaked open.

Lillian stood there with a cool cloth pressed against her face as she slowly moved over towards the bed. "I hate you!" she grumbled as she laid back down on the bed.

"I know, I wish there was something I could do," Ben said gently.

"Well there's not a damn thing you can do but sit there and listen to me lose everything in my stomach except the thing that making me so sick!" Lillian snapped out.

"Maybe Doc can give you something," he suggested hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just tired of getting sick all the time," Lillian said brokenly.

"Oh honey come here," Ben said wrapping his arm around her and holding her close as she started crying.

****M&K****

Adam lead, Susannah towards the chicken coop and opened the door. "Ok, Princess, here's how it's done," Adam said moving over towards one of the hen's nest.

"All right Mr. Expert go right ahead and show me," Susannah sassed out.

"Well, you very carefully and slowly reach in," Adam said starting to slide his hand under the sleeping hen. "And gently put your hand under the hen and feel for any eggs that are under her!" Adam said slowly pulling out an egg to show her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just gather the eggs from the nests that don't have any chickens in them?" Susannah asked seeing a few empty nests from the hens that were pecking around at her feet.

"Well yeah," Adam agreed realizing he was really going to have to spell things out for Susannah. How on earth had her father built up that empire he called a ranch without teaching Susannah a few life skills, was a mystery to him. "If you do it that way you'd spend all day making trips between the house and the henhouse," Adam said calmly. "It's easier to do it this way that way you only have to check for eggs a couple times a day!"

"If you say so Romeo," Susannah said doubtfully.

"O.k now you try it," Adam said showing her once more how to go about doing it.

"La di da," Susannah said going over to an empty nest. "Watch this," she said reaching in and pulling up an egg. "See?" she said smiling brightly.

"Princess, that's cheating!" Adam said smiling.

"I'm just gathering the eggs from the nests that don't have any chickens in them first! I'll get the others after I get these!" Susannah said gathering the eggs from the empty nests first.

"Ok," Adam said standing out of her way as she carefully gathered up the eggs and put them in her basket.

"Ok, now I'm ready to gather the others!" Susannah said gathering the last two eggs from the empty nests.

"Good, now here why don't you start with Minnie? She's the tamest one of the bunch! Won't hurt you one bit!" Adam said pointing out Julia's prized hen.

"Minnie?" Susannah asked thinking it was rather odd to name a chicken.

"She's one of Julia's most prized laying hens." Adam explained.

"O.k. whatever," Susannah said moving over to Minnie's nest and trying to slide her hand under Minnie like Adam had done.

"Squawk!" Minnie said as she stood up and started flapping her wings.

Susannah was so startled that she jumped behind Adam. "Won't hurt me one bit huh?" she bit out sarcastically. "Did you see the way she tried to attack me?" Susannah said.

"Oh, she didn't try to attack you! You startled her and she was only trying to protect herself and her eggs!" Adam said trying not to roll with laughter.

"Well then you get her eggs if you think she's so tame!" Susannah quipped out.

"Ok! See she's just as gentle as a kitten!" Adam said picking Minnie up and stuffing her under one arm as he got the eggs. "Here want to hold her?" Adam offered trying desperately hard not to laugh at the horrified expression on Susannah's face.

"Not on your life! I don't want anything to do with that beast except to eat her!" Susannah said.

Adam couldn't hold it anymore as he started to double over with laughter.

****M&K****

Cole watched Lydia move around the kitchen in silence. "You know, I really had fun on our picnic with Joe yesterday!" Cole said breaking the silence.

" Oh, Cole I did too! I think it was just what we all needed! To just spend time together as a family and not think about anything else that has been happening lately!" Lydia admitted as she mixed the batter for pancakes.

"I can't believe Joe actually talked you into letting him have a piece of berry pie before he had anything else!" Cole chuckled.

"Oh, it wasn't that big a deal!" Lydia sighed out as a smile curled to her lips remembering. "Besides it's not like it ruined his appetite or anything! Did you see how much fried chicken he ate plus more berry pie on top of that!" Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah!" Cole smirked. "I'm happy we were able to do something special for him! He's quite a little guy, isn't he?" Cole said watching her.

"Well what do you expect after all he is a Dillon?" Lydia smirked out.

"Ha! Ha!" Cole said sarcastically as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh, you liked that did ya?" Lydia said reaching in the flour jar and flicking some at Cole.

"Let's just say that I find you very amusing!" Cole said covering his coffee as he smiled at her.

"Oh, really!" Lydia said "Well I found you very amusing yesterday playing and laughing with Joe! You both looked so happy and content!" She smirked out with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I was happy." Cole admitted. "I've been happier these last few days since Joe has been staying with us than I can remember being in a long time!" Cole said thoughtfully.

"Yeah me too!" Lydia said with resignation. "I'm going to miss Joe when he has to go home for good!" she said feeling the twinge of pain once again of losing her child. At least with Joe around she could pretend it was all real in her mind and her heart didn't ache as much.

"Yeah, I know! I will too! We'll just have to make the best of the time we have together until he does go!" Cole said watching her smile disappear.

"You're right! I never thought about it that way!" Lydia said putting on a fake happy face.

"Hey," Cole said looking at her as she wiped her hands on the dish towel.

"I better go wake Joe up for school," Lydia said hurrying out of the kitchen. Lydia walked into the spare room where her brother was sleeping and shut the door. She leaned against it for a few minutes, staring at the sleeping child.

She was so confused and her emotions were so mixed up she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay in the house; she wanted to rebuild the house with better memories, but as Cole had pointed out not all the memories here were bad ones. There were quite a few good memories that outweighed the bad. A smile crept to her face as she pressed her fingers to her lips recalling the first time she had seen this house.

It had been a rough shack thrown together by two confirmed old bachelor brothers. It wasn't meant to be a house for a family. For two years, while she had tried desperately to convince Matt to let her get married Cole had reconstructed a house fit for a family. Just for her. He had been so adamant about not kissing her anywhere in the house until they were married. It had seemed silly at the time and she had tried her hardest to get him to break that vow. They had come close quite a few times but he still held out, not for her lack of trying to convince him otherwise.

"_Come on Cole, there's a bed not more than twenty feet away," Lydia purred out as she stood there on the porch._

"_Not happening Lydia," Cole whispered against her ear. "I'm not stepping foot in that house with you, until we're man and wife." _

Lydia snickered softly as she recalled their first night in their home. He had plum near kissed her in every room of the house, except for two.

"_I figured this could be our daughter's room," he said cupping her shoulders. "Then that room could be our son's," he added nuzzling her neck tenderly, before he pulled her across the hall to their room. Where he_ _proceeded to make love to her til the wee hours of the morning._

Lydia drew in a heavy breath as she rubbed along her neck feeling Cole's tender caress as if he just done it. He had wanted to get started right away on making those babies he was talking about but she had convinced him that she needed time to adjust and get used to just being a wife before she thought about having children. Then every time he would bring up the subject again she would make excuses about why it wasn't the right time or how she was too busy helping her mother at the Long Branch or any number of other things that she could think of to discourage Cole from wanting children at that particular time in their lives. Now the irony of it was she had been pregnant and she wanted that child more than anything in the world but that child had been taken from her. She wondered if this was her punishment for being so selfish and only thinking about what she wanted. Maybe Cole was right. Maybe they could make it work there after a little more time. She at least owed it to Cole to give it a try. After everything he had done for her and given her it was her turn to do something for him. And who knows maybe she could convince him to try for another baby. Well at least after she talked to Doc about it today.

****M&K****

"Ben?" Lillian said softly as the sniffles finally died away.

"Huh?" he asked stroking her back tenderly, in a lazy back and forth motion.

"I know we still don't know if we can get that property get but I've been thinking!" Lillian said tilting her head back on his shoulder so she could look at him better.

"Oh, about what?" Ben said glad for a change in their conversations.

"A nursery for little Thomas or Selena!" Lillian said.

"Yeah," Ben said wondering how they ended up talking about the baby again. "I guess that is one of the first things we would have to work on!"

"I was thinking about the room overlooking the backyard and we could take the room right across the hall that way we'd be close by in case he or she needed us for anything!"

"Yeah that would be nice," Ben said surprised that she didn't want the baby in their room. "I thought you'd want the baby closer than that," he admitted.

"Well I do, at least for the first couple of months," Lillian admitted. "But either way we go the baby is going to need a room of it's own sooner or later," Lillian pointed out.

He couldn't argue with that logic. "So how do you want to paint it! I mean we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, how do we know what color to paint it?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could paint it a pale yellow or a shade of blue. Maybe something that matches the color of your eyes! Or your mother's! She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! I hope our child has your mother's eyes!"

Ben pressed his lips together as he thought about his mother's eyes. "Yeah, that would be nice!" he agreed just picturing a little girl with Kitty's eyes. It wouldn't be bad either Lillian's black hair and her doe colored eyes either. "Say there's an idea, after we know for sure that we can get the place and we can tell Mama about it maybe you could ask her advice on decorating the house! She's really good at that kind of thing!" Ben said.

"Yeah, I could but I thought maybe we could do it ourselves and share the experience with each other. Then our home would be a combination of both our personalities!"

"Well I'm not really good at that type of thing Lil!"

"Well you know what you like and don't like don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then we'll do most of it ourselves but we could ask your mother's input on a few things if you like!"

"Yeah, Lil! I think she would enjoy being a part of the process of turning the house into a home for us!"

"Ok! That's what we'll do then!"

"Ok, Lil! We'll talk about it some more after we know for sure that we can get the place!"

"Ok, whatever you say Ace!" Lillian said already dreaming up what she wanted the house to look like. Ben heard her sigh and prayed to God, they could actually get the place because Lillian already had her heart set on it.

****M&K****

Kitty sank down in the kitchen chair, after watching Matt leave to do morning rounds. She didn't know who had been more flustered at the whole dressing her game. She never realized Matt Dillon had an extra set of hands, until he started helping her dress. She didn't know which was more aggravating, having to dodge his caressing hands or the fact that she couldn't act upon them yet. She had never felt so aroused in all the twenty years she had been married to him. Her cheeks were still flushed just thinking about it. It was almost like they had stepped back in time to a period of their lives when they were newlyweds and beforehand. It was a good sign, in her opinion because not once while he was teasing her to the point of no return did she think of Bonner and his men and what they had done to her. She was just going to have to talk to Doc about certain things because she didn't know how much longer she could hold Matt off and if she even wanted too.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the boardwalk whistling through the big smile that wanted to curl to his lips. He couldn't be happier than he was at that moment. He couldn't be harder either. Damn it felt like he was a teenager again with his first girl copping a feel. And boy did he really cop a feel on Kitty this morning. But then he had to be sure that he erased all her doubts about him wanting her again now…after…He was pretty sure he had done that even if it had left him as hard as granite. But it was well worth it in his mind. He had done made up his mind he was going to win his wife back and he wasn't going to hold out on any punches either. But he was going to have to break down and talk to Doc. As much as he hated to bring up his personal life with anyone outside of Kitty, he was going to have to talk to Doc, and see just how long he was going to have to hold off in really proving to Kitty that he still wanted her. But in the meantime he was going to have to get a little bit creative in his ways of showing her.

****M&K****

Adam couldn't stop laughing as Susannah stormed out of the chicken coop with her basket of eggs. This was really going to be an experience for her, he thought as he chuckled walking down to the barn to milk Sally. Poor little Princess Susannah, she still had a lot to learn. But boy was he going to love teaching her, if she acted this way every time, he thought as he finished milking.

Adam walked into the house setting the pail of milk on the stool by the door as Susannah set the plates of food on the table and Julia walked over with the cheesecloth to cover the milk.

They sat down at the table in silence, he could still see Susannah fuming over him laughing at her but that was all right. The angrier she got the more determined she'd be to prove that she could do it. And that's what he wanted. Sure he loved her just like she was, but one thing he had learned from his father was a marshal's life was to live from day to day. He didn't want to leave Susannah a widow with fatherless kids that she couldn't take care of either.

****M&K****

Mark finished getting dressed for school, before he headed out into the kitchen finding just his mother sitting at the table. He wanted to ask her if she had convinced his father to relax the rules where him and Becca were concerned but he didn't want to press either. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and took a sip and wondered if his mother had forgotten to put the coffee in it. It was like drinking dirty water to look at it. Damn he really wanted his mother back. The one who knew how to cook and could make a decent pot of coffee.

"What's the matter Mark," Kitty asked seeing his scrunched up face.

"Nothing, you need to be worried about Mama," Mark said, knowing he was going to have to finish the cup of water before he left to go anywhere. But he didn't want to upset his mother or hurt her feelings by saying the coffee was weaker than Doc's.

****M&K*****

Cole sat there at the table wondering what had sent Lydia off in a rush. Had it been something he said? He went over the conversation in his mind and he couldn't find anything that would have sent her scurrying from the room like a scared rabbit. So he sat there and waited for Joe and Lydia to join him, but the longer he sat there the more he realized that Lydia should have been back already.

He walked towards the bedrooms, and didn't hear a sound, except a door creaking open and Lydia darting out of Joe's room and across the hall to theirs only to dart back across the hall a few minutes later. It was odd but not unlike Lydia either. Maybe she forgot she put Joe's knapsack in the closet in his room and thought it was in theirs then remembered. It was hard to say but soon after she entered the bedroom he heard the signs of her waking Joe up.

"Your clean clothes are on the chair, just put your dirty ones on the bed and I'll grab them later." Lydia said stepping out into the hall shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a moment then opened the door again. "Joseph Dillon, up now," Lydia said. Cole could almost picture Joe curling back up in the bed.

"But Lydie, I'm sick, I don't feel like going to school today," Joe whined.

"You aren't sick," Lydia said firmly. "Now get up or I'll send you to Julia's for the night," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," Joe shouted.

"See you're not sick and you're up, now get dressed," Lydia said shutting the door behind her again as she turned with a smile on her face.

Cole wondered if Lydia would be this bad about their child going to school. He hoped that if and when they had a girl she wouldn't want to send her to some finishing school in New Orleans, like she had done in order to convince Matt to let them get married. Back then Cole couldn't understand thirteen and fourteen year old kids didn't know the first thing about being married. He understood it now though, but now he wasn't as sure about having kids as he had been. And it wasn't because of Joe staying with them either, because Joe was great. Making them was fun too, it was just that time in between them coming out and making them he didn't look forward too. Lydia was an emotional train wreck, more than what she usually was, and he didn't know if he had the right to ask her to go through having another child and risk her losing it again.

****M&K****

Ben hurried down the boardwalk towards the jail. He was anxious to find out what his father knew about the abandoned house. And it was a good thing Lydia was bringing Joe to school this morning too. His hat didn't need another hole in it and neither did his head.

Ben opened the door to the jail finding his father stoking up the stove. "Hey Dad," Ben said cheerfully.

"Not until I get a decent cup of coffee," Matt said, knowing perfectly well what his son was waiting on.

"Somebody is grouchy this morning." Ben said shutting the door to the jail.

"No, I'm in a good mood, but I need some coffee that doesn't look like dirty water and don't taste like dirt," Matt said glancing over at his son as he put the coffee on.

"All right I get the coffee tasting like dirt is Festus's coffee but who made it like dirty water," Ben asked looking at Matt.

"You're mother," Matt said rolling his eyes as the jail door opened again and Mark walked inside.

"Please say you're making coffee," Mark begged.

"Yeah," Matt said seeing the relief wash over Mark's face.

"Thank goodness, I think even a cup of Festus's coffee would taste good after Mama's coffee this morning."

"You two are pulling my leg," Ben said looking at them both. "Mama knows how to make coffee." He added.

"Used to anyways," Mark said. "She also knew how to cook too," Mark said.

"Now supper wasn't that bad," Matt said looking at Mark. "She did better last night than when we first started dating," Matt said.

"Dad, she burnt the roast so bad you couldn't even scrape off the burnt," Mark pointed out. "At least I think it was a roast, it was hard to say with how burnt it was," he added with a tilt of his head.

"Well at least you got to sneak to Delmonico's to get you something better, every time I tried there was a damn fight somewhere," Matt grumbled.

"What did you have for breakfast," Ben asked.

"I copped out and said I'd grab me a big lunch from Delmonico's because I was running late to meet Breck," Mark said looking over at his father cautiously.

"You shouldn't lie to your mother, but in this case I understand why, so why don't you run over to Delmonico's and grab us both something decent for breakfast, by the time you get back the coffee will be done," Matt said looking at Mark.

"Sure Dad anything in particular you want," Mark asked.

"Something that isn't burnt," Matt said reaching in his pocket to pull out some money. "Here that should cover it," he said handing the bills over to Mark.

"What are you going to do for lunch and supper today," Ben asked as Mark left them.

"Well I'm hoping to get an invite from your sister, and hope her cooking is faring better than your mother's, and for supper I'll muddle through every burnt piece and hope I can make it to Delmonico's before they close." Matt said simply.

Ben looked at his father and saw the raw honesty in his eyes. Yes his father would suffer through every burnt piece of food, to spare his mother's feelings. That thought was enough to make Ben reconsider his judgment. Maybe Mike had been telling the truth and Matt really hadn't set out to hurt Kitty. He couldn't see a man so callous as to cheat on his wife willingly, be the same man who would purposely suffer through a burnt meal just to spare her feelings. No man in his right mind would do that unless they were in love.

****M&K****

"Susannah, are you ok?" Julia asked noticing the tension between Adam and Susannah, and watching Susannah just pick at her breakfast.

"Yeah, sure!" Susannah said laying her fork down on the plate. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seem awfully quiet." Julia pointed out as she picked up her coffee cup.

"Oh, don't worry about it Jules!" Adam said around a mouthful of egg. "She's just mad at me because I laughed at her!"

"Did you ever hear of manners," Susannah snapped out in a low breath.

Julia smiled at Susannah as she watched her brother swallow the bite of food he was talking with. "Now why would you do that?" Julia asked looking directly at Adam with another forkful poised and ready.

"Well you would have too if you had seen her!" Adam said taking a bite noticing Julia stare waiting for him to continue. He finished the bite and continued. "She was scared to death of Minnie! The most gentle one of the bunch! You would have thought the rooster was about to flog her the way she jumped!" Adam said in a laughing tone as he forked in another bite.

"Well I think you did that on purpose! I think you knew she would try to attack me that's the reason you suggested her!" Susannah bit out fumingly.

"Oh now Princess! I told you she is the best one of the bunch!" Adam said with another mouthful.

"Do you know how to eat?" Susannah bit out roughly. "Honestly Adam, chew and swallow before you talk," she grumbled.

Julia let out a little snicker. "Adam as much as I like seeing you shovel away my cooking, Susannah is right, Mama wouldn't approve." Julia pointed out.

"Sorry sis," Adam said apologetically as he sat his fork down on his plate and wiped his mouth off.

"Well Adam I know Minnie generally is the best of the flock but she was clucking the other day like she may be getting ready to go to setting. That's probably the reason she acted that way!" Julia said by way of explanation.

"What does that mean, setting?" Susannah asked ignorantly.

"Well Susannah it means that a hen has laid as many eggs within a certain amount of time as she can and that she thinks it is time to set, which means she wants to hatch out her eggs and have some chicks!" Adam said giving her a lust filled look.

"Oh!" Susannah said seeing the smoldering gaze that set her blood to boil.

"Adam!" Julia burst out seeing that look.

"What did I do?" Adam asked innocently as he turned his gaze to Julia.

"Nothing, yet," Julia said locking gazes with him knowingly. "But I want you to stop laughing at Susannah! It's going to take her some time to learn about living on a farm and how things work!" Julia reminded him.

"Oh, ok! But if you knew how smart she acts like she thinks she is in school you'd be laughing to at how ignorant she is right now!"

" Oh! I've had enough of you Adam Dillon! If you knew how dumb you act in school you'd know why everybody but you thinks you need to stay in school! If you knew as much about our subjects in school as you pretend to know about farming you probably wouldn't be so eager to quit!" Susannah snapped out jumping up from the table.

"Yeah, well I am quitting so just save your breath!" Adam said glaring at her.

"Oh…."Susannah fumed as she left the table.

"Adam I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I think Susannah is right!" Julia said softly after Susannah stormed off.

"Not you too Jules!" Adam groaned.

"Look at it this way Adam!" Julia said trying a logical tactic with him. "You said you didn't know if you wanted to be a farmer after you retire from being a marshal but what if something were to happen to prevent you from becoming a marshal or some other type of lawman then what would you do besides farming I mean?"

"I don't know! I'd figure something out!" Adam said argumentative.

" Fine but suppose you had a wife and maybe a baby how would you be able to support them if you couldn't get a job? That's why you need an education to give you more choices and opportunities in life!" Julia said rationally.

"Well I got more important things to worry about right now than my future!"

"Like what?" Julia questioned.

"Like the present! I got to get to work! Thanks for the breakfast Jules!"

"No problem!" Julia said with defeat.

"I'll see you later Princess!" Adam shouted out, just as Susannah walked back into the room. Adam saw the puffiness of her eyes and wondered if he hadn't pushed her to hard. "Have a good day in school," he said softly.

"I plan on it," she sassed out, watching him leave.

****M&K****

"The buggy is all hitched up," Cole said walking back into the house.

"Good," Lydia said grabbing her basket. "I got to get a few things while I'm in town and I'll stop in to see Mama for a bit before I come home," she said pinning her hat on her head.

"All right," Cole said watching her put the derringer in her pocket. "Is that really necessary," he questioned.

"Better safe than sorry," Lydia said. "Don't worry, I'm only taking it just in case," she added as Joe bounded back into the kitchen. "You all ready to go," Lydia asked.

"Can I drive the buggy, Lydie, huh, please," Joe said pestering.

"To the creek crossing, then we'll see," Lydia said smiling as she looked at Cole seeing his nod of approval.

"Oh goody come on Lydie," Joe said grabbing her hand and starting to pull her towards the door.

"Slow down, I can't move as fast as you in these skirts," Lydia said laughingly.

"Be careful you two," Cole said following them out. He helped Lydia climb up in the buggy. "I'm going over to the field to see if Adam needs any help," Cole said pointing towards the fence line.

"You'll be lucky if my brother's even up," Lydia said handing the reins over towards Joe. "Not that way," she corrected him as she showed him the proper way to hold the reins. "You aren't riding a horse you're driving a buggy so you use two hands," Lydia said watching Joe take the reins correctly this time. "Now give Maribel a light flick and we'll be off," she said watching Joe flick the reins like a professional that sent them going down the trail.

****M&K****

"Come on Dad, you've eaten and you got a decent cup of coffee in your system," Ben said looking at Matt as if he could hurry his father along.

"What is your rush," Matt asked. "You said the house was abandoned," Matt said refilling his cup.

"It's Lillian all right," Ben said.

"What about her?" Matt questioned confused.

"She's done started mapping out everything as to how she wants to decorate it and things, and I want to find out if it's even a possible option before she gets her hopes up really high."

"Well there are other places around here if this one isn't an option," Matt pointed out.

"But she wants this one!" Ben said firmly seeing Matt's confusion. "Put it this way Lil is like Mama when she wants something. And you can't stand there and tell me that if Mama all of a sudden decided to pick up and move out in the country you wouldn't move everything in your power to give her what she wants," Ben said pointedly.

"Well you're right about that," Matt said. "But I don't think we have to worry about your mother wanting the place anytime soon," Matt said smiling.

"So does that mean you're ready to go out there," Ben said.

"Go on over and get Buck ready and we'll leave by that time your sister should be in town with Joe and I can get my invitation to some food," Matt said.

"You really want to risk stopping at Lydia's again after she tried to kill us," Ben said teasingly.

"I'm willing to chance it if you think your head won't get cold if she puts another hole in your hat," Matt said smiling.

"Yeah well she owes me one for that," Ben grumbled. "I just had it broken in too," he said opening the office door.

"You're not that mad at her over that," Matt said looking at Ben knowingly. "You're mad because you know how close she came to killing you," Matt said.

Ben froze as he looked at his father. Why hadn't he realized it before, just how close Lydia had come to killing him yesterday. No wonder his father got mad at him complaining over his hat. Matt had known just how close she came. It made him wonder who his father was more concerned about "You might be right about that, but a man shouldn't have to dodge bullets from his sister," Ben said with a smirk before he left Matt gaping after him.

Matt thought about what Ben said and realized he was right. They shouldn't have had to dodge bullets that Lydia was shooting at them. He decided that he was going to have to do something to make sure this situation didn't get any worse. He was going to talk to Cole and see if maybe being back at the house was too much for Lydia right now. Maybe she just needed more time to come to terms with what had happened.

****M&K****

Mark stood outside of Breck's office waiting on Becca to show up. Breck didn't need him for anything this morning so they could go ahead and head on to school, that was if Becca ever showed up. He should have reminded his father to think about their situation this morning.

"Mark," Becca said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Becca, you're here, when did you get here?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I've been standing here for five minutes," Becca answered. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"My Dad," Mark said as if that one statement said it all, which it did for the most part.

"Oh, well are you ready to go to school," Becca asked.

"In a minute let's go inside a minute and talk without ears," Mark said opening the door to Breck's office so Becca could walk through.

"Where's Mr. Taylor," Becca questioned softly.

"He went to get some breakfast," Mark grumbled.

"Oh, what did you want to talk about," Becca asked.

"I still can't believe my dad let Adam quit school and then agreed to let Susannah stay out at Julia's with him!" Mark burst out suddenly and angrily.

"I know Mark but Susannah was in trouble! She needed a safe place to stay." Becca said thoughtfully.

"I know that!" Mark snapped out heatedly looking at her, and seeing her clench her eyes as if almost waiting for a slap or something. "Becca, I'm just saying I don't know why Adam gets away with doing whatever the hell he wants and they watch us like hawks," Mark said lowering his voice to a flat even tone. "We never do anything to cause any trouble but we're the ones they treat like prisoners!" he added in the same relaxed tone watching her relax a little.

"I know Mark but what can we do? We just have to wait for our parents' decision and hope they'll relax the rules a little," Becca said with a slight shrug.

"No we don't!" Mark said as an idea hit him. Taking a page from Adam's book he was going to make it work. "I'm gonna be alone with you today Becca!

"What are you talking about Mark?" Becca gasped out shocked.

"Come with me!" Mark said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going? What about school?" Becca protested slightly as he lead her back out the door.

"Forget school today Becca we are going to go somewhere we can be alone!" Mark said as they started down the boardwalk towards the schoolhouse.

"Mark I don't think we should be doing this!" Becca said wondering if anybody had heard their conversation.

"Why in thunder not?" Mark said stopping to demand an answer. "Adam ditched school whenever he felt like it and nobody did anything to him!" He pointed out smartly.

Becca couldn't argue with that logic. "What if our parents find out? That could ruin any chance we have for them relaxing the rules for us to spend more time alone together!" she said thinking.

"Right now all that matters is us being alone together! We'll worry about the rest later!"

"I don't know about this!"

"Just trust me! Everything will be fine!"

"Well at least tell me where we are going?"

"Old Dodge! We'll come back about the time school lets out and our parents will be none the wiser!"

"Ok! If you say so!" Becca said following him towards Trent's blacksmith shop.

****M&K****

"Well Susannah if you'll finish getting ready for school, I'll finish up in the kitchen then I'll give you a ride to school!" Julia said noticing the look on Adam's face as he slowly left.

" I'm finished, but please let me help you…" Susannah said softly. "I don't know what should I call you? I mean would you prefer Julia or Mrs. Roniger?" Susannah explained.

"Oh please, we are very informal here so call me Julia or Jules, that's what Jacob and my brothers usually call me!" Julia said smiling.

"Ok, Julia!" Susannah said with a nod as she started to stack the plates together. "I'm sorry for starting that argument with Adam and getting you caught in the middle!" Susannah said apologizingly.

"Don't worry about it! You know I think I'm going to enjoy having you around!" Julia said with a smile. "Just scrape the remaining food off into that bucket by the dish pan," Julia said watching as Susannah did just that with a questioning look. "It'll make a fine slop for the hogs," Julia explained.

"Oh," Susannah said. "I want to thank you again! It means a lot to me that you are willing to let me stay here and that you are willing to help me learn what I need to know to be a good wife to Adam!" Susannah said softly.

"You're very welcome! I think you're good for him." Julia said standing up. "Ok, let's start getting ready to go! I wouldn't want you to be late for school! You might learn something that might rub off on Adam!"

"I wish it were that simple!" Susannah said.

****M&K****

"All right Joe," Lydia said just as Matt stepped out of the jail. "You better let me take it from here," Lydia said.

"I can do it," Joe said determinedly as he looked over at the jail. "Watch me Daddy," Joe yelled as he moved Maribel into the alley on the left side of the jail and stopped her.

Matt stood there watching Joe drive the buggy and stopping just at the edge of the porch. Matt reached in the buggy for the anchor as Joe practically shoved the reins in Lydia's hands, as he stood up.

"Did you see me Daddy," Joe said excitedly.

"Yeah you're getting to be a real teamster," Matt said lifting Joe down out of the buggy.

"Yeah he did better than I thought he would," Lydia said sliding over on the seat towards her father.

"Here," Matt said taking her hand and helping her out. "How are you feeling this morning," Matt questioned.

"Morning to you to Daddy," Lydia sassed out. "But to answer your question I'm fine, I just thought since I was bringing Joe to school I'd get a few things and save Doc a trip out," Lydia said reaching for her basket.

"Howdy there Joe," Festus called out seeing Matt's look of concern on his face as he stared at Lydia.

"Hi ya Uncle Festus," Joe said going over towards Festus. Most likely to hear another whopper of a story, Matt thought watching Joe and Festus move into the jail.

"Lydia what do you mean save Doc a trip out," Matt repeated with concern etching his words.

"Relax I just want to talk to him about a few things," Lydia said. "Personal things," she added knowing her father would let it drop.

"What kind of personal things," Matt asked shocking her. "You said you were feeling fine." He added at her stunned expression.

"Daddy it's personal," Lydia said looking at him horrified. The last thing she ever wanted to tell her father was that she was going to talk to Doc about the possibility of her trying for another baby. Well at least her wanting to try anyways.

"Lydia nothing is too personal, I'm your father," Matt said looking at her. "And you are watching your brother," he added.

"Well it has nothing to do with me watching Joe I assure you," Lydia said stubbornly.

"Lydia Marie," Matt warned seeing the stubborn tilt of her chin.

"Bye Daddy," Lydia said as she moved towards the door. "Joe have a good day at school, I'll pick you up after school," Lydia said with a smile as she turned and started across the street.

"Dad, Buck's all ready," Ben said.

"Here in a minute after I find out what your sister is up too," Matt said. "Take your brother to school," Matt called out over his shoulder as he started to follow Lydia.

****M&K****

Adam had just finished hooking Blue Boy to the plow when Cole rode up. "Hey," Adam called out as Cole dismounted.

"Good morning Adam! You ready to get started?" Cole asked looking at Blue already harnessed to the plow.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess!" Adam said stepping behind the plow. He still wasn't thrilled about farming but it was better than school.

"Oh, don't look so glum!" Cole said patting him on the shoulder. "It's not that bad! You might even find it's something you enjoy once you get the hang of things!" Cole admitted.

"I doubt it!" Adam grumbled.

"One thing I've found when I'm out here working the land is it gives me a chance to think about things!" Cole said.

"What kind of things?" Adam asked curiously.

"How to deal with your stubborn sister for one," Cole said smiling. "Besides if you want to be a marshal like your Dad you got to get used to your own company," Cole pointed out.

"Well I can get by with Marshal as my only company for hours, it's just choking on dust that I don't look forward too."

"Then why you doing it?" Cole asked.

"It gets me out of school. It can't be that bad after all Dad did it for a while," Adam said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Yeah but your Dad didn't have a choice at the time either," Cole seemed to recall Lydia mentioning something along those lines.

"No I guess he didn't," Adam said thinking it over. "Hey Cole, can I ask you something man to man, without worrying about you telling Dad or jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"Depends on what it is," Cole said.

"Well it's personal, and I could ask Dad and Mom but they'll jump to the wrong conclusion," Adam said.

"Well just what is it about," Cole asked looking at Adam with a bewildered gaze.

"It's about sex," Adam mumbled out.

Cole stood there speechless. Adam wanted him to tell him about sex. Matt would kill him if he told Adam about the birds and the bees. It wasn't his place to tell Adam it was Matt's place. "Adam…" Cole started out shaking his head. He couldn't even believe he was considering it.

****M&K****

Lydia stormed through the back gate of the house madder than a hornet. She couldn't believe her father wasn't taking a hint this time. Lydia rushed through the back door with Matt close on her heels.

"Lydia Marie, answer me," Matt thundered.

"Mama, make him stop," Lydia whined out as she stopped behind the lounge and looked at her mother.

"What," Kitty said looking at her daughter to a fuming Matt behind her, "is going on?" Kitty said.

"Tell me why you got to go see Doc all of a sudden?" Matt demanded again.

"I told you it's for me to discuss with Doc not my father!" Lydia snapped. "Mama make him stop please!" Lydia said pleadingly as she looked at Kitty.

"Why don't you answer him," Kitty said looking at her with an arched brow.

"It's personal and doesn't concern my father!" Lydia said tartly.

"The hell it don't," Matt snapped out. "Need I remind you little girl, that you are keeping your brother out there with you at your house, and you are my daughter so whatever concerns you concerns us!"

"Not this time," Lydia retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lydia," Kitty said watching father and daughter butt heads once again. "Why doesn't it concern your father and me this time?" Kitty asked softly.

"Well…"Lydia said watching her father relax in his posture a little, before she turned her attention back to her mother. "It's personal Mama and nothing I want to discuss with my parents." Lydia said repeating herself once again.

"Why the hell not," Matt grumbled pressing the issue.

"I'm not breaking any laws, and it doesn't affect my taking care of Joe so just drop it Daddy," Lydia said stubbornly. "This discussion is over, so if you'll excuse me I am going to go take care of my personal business now!"

"The hell you are!" Matt said just as stubbornly.

"Lydia you might as well tell us because we aren't going to let it go until you do! You know your father well enough to know that if he has to he'll go to Doc after you've gone and make him tell us!" Kitty said with a heavy sigh.

"Doc wouldn't tell you! Would he?" Lydia said faltering in her confidence.

"I don't think your father would leave him much choice!" Kitty pointed out the stubborn tilt of Matt's chin.

"Damn right I wouldn't!" Matt agreed looking over at Kitty before he looked at Lydia.

"It's none of your business so I don't see Doc telling no matter how much you threaten," Lydia said confidently.

"Well your father might not be able to but I can," Kitty said.

"Why is me wanting to find out if I can get pregnant again so damn important to you both!" Lydia burst out in a heat of anger. "Is that what you wanted to hear so God awful bad Daddy!" Lydia said snapped.

****M&K****

"Adam, I feel honored that you felt comfortable to come to me, but I really think you should ask your father to explain it to you," Cole said regretfully.

"Explain it to me…what…wait no…"Adam stammered out. "You think that I need it explained to me?" Adam said looking at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, isn't that what you were asking for," Cole said confused.

"Well let's just say I already know that talk about sex and the consequences thanks to Dad and I know how because of a friend who won't be named," Adam said looking at Cole directly.

"All right, then what was it you wanted me to tell you," Cole said.

"Well I could ask my friend…but she might…and Susannah might…let's just say take it the wrong way," Adam said looking over at Cole for understanding.

"All right," Cole said starting to get a clearer picture of who the friend was. "What was it you wanted to know about sex," Cole said.

"You swear you won't tell Dad," Adam said looking Cole in the eye warningly.

"Not going to promise that one until I know what it is you want to know," Cole countered.

"All right," Adam said. "What do you know about virgins?" Adam said bluntly.

"Virgins," Cole repeated stunned to his core as he fell against the side of the plow.

****M&K****

"Brad, can I talk to you," Mildred Carpenter questioned as she walked in her husband's office.

"Yes, dear! What is it?" Brad said putting his morning cigar in the ashtray.

"Go ahead and smoke, I've grown used to it over the years," Mildred said with a wave of her hand as Brad picked the cigar back up.

"You seem a little tense this morning my dear," Brad commented looking at her. "Does it have anything to do with the fight you and Susannah are having," Brad asked.

"Yes, in a way it does," Mildred said walking over towards the window. "She's gone!" Mildred blurted out suddenly turning to look at her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Brad asked confused.

"Susannah! I went to speak with her and to get her up this morning but she was gone!" Mildred said with a shake of her head.

"Well she probably went to school without talking to you this morning because of your fight."

"No!" Mildred said. "Somebody would have seen her. She ran away to be with that Dillon boy, I just know it!" Mildred said shaking with rage.

"My dear, I think you're overreacting! She knows better than to deliberately defy us." Brad said.

"That's what I used to think until yesterday. You should have heard her telling Becca how much she loved him and that they were going to be together no matter what!" Mildred said.

"Millie, honey you really shouldn't have been listening in on their private conversation." Brad said lightly.

"Well how else am I supposed to know what's going on with her, she won't talk to me anymore," Mildred said.

"I still think you are overreacting Millie, suppose Susannah knew you were listening in. She might have just said that to make you mad. But whatever the case is I really don't see what we can do about it!" Brad said softly. "Haven't you ever heard of true love?"

"Of course I've heard of it you old fool." Mildred snapped out. "There is no such thing as true love; it's a bunch of bull. I want you to go find her."

"Ok, then what?" Brad said looking at her.

"Well bring her home, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Millie!"

"I mean it Brad! I want her found today!" Mildred said tartly.

"Yes dear but I don't think it will be that difficult to find her though, I still say she went to school!" Brad said.

"Fine you make sure she comes home from school. I don't want her anywhere around that Dillon boy."

"Millie, just because of what happened to your father and brother doesn't make all the Dillon's bad," Brad pointed out.

"That's the way you see it," Mildred said shocked.

"Yes it is," Brad said.

"Brad you can't sit there and tell me you carved this place out of the brush to see someone like Dillon get their hands on it. Do you want to see her married to him, the son of that saloon trash whore," Mildred bit out.

"Well no, but just because she said she loved him doesn't mean she's hearing wedding bells," Brad said shaking his head wearily.

"Well I'm telling you she is. And we got to stop her even if it means sending her off to finishing school in Boston."

"Now Millie, you really are jumping the gun a little." Brad said.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Yes Mildred we'll see, but I still say you are overreacting." Brad said watching Mildred storm out of his office and slamming the door closed behind her.

****M&K****

"Jacob!" Bess Roniger said walking in the back bedroom to Doc's office.

"Ma," Jacob said surprised as he sat up in the bed. Had Julia told his mother about him getting shot.

"What happened?" Bess demanded.

"Ma it's nothing," Jacob said with a wave of his hand.

"It that doesn't look like nothing, Festus said you were shot," Bess said.

"That explains it," Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"Now I want to know what happened, and I want to know right now!" Bess said in her don't toy with me voice.

"Ma, it was just a little misunderstanding! No big deal!" Jacob said trying to calm his mother's fears.

"Jacob Roniger you know it isn't nice to lie to your mother! Now you either tell me right now or I'll go see Julia and she'll tell me!" Bess said sharply.

"You better not do that Ma!" Jacob said suddenly fearful to have his wife and mother in the same room together. "She might refuse to talk to you because of your relationship with me!"

"And why is that," Bess demanded to know.

"Well…" Jacob said wondering how much of the truth he could tell his mother and have her drop it altogether. "Julia and me are somewhat fighting right now," Jacob said, rationalizing it out in his head that it was partly true.

"Oh," Bess said looking at her son. "Well that still doesn't explain what happened to your face and how you got shot, unless Matt beat the tar out of you for the argument with his daughter and shot you afterwards," Bess said humorously.

"Well you're half right," Jacob admitted. "It was Matt that beat me up along with Cole because I told Lydia and Kitty off and Kitty got upset." Jacob said looking at his mother cautiously.

"What do you mean you told Lydia and Kitty off," Bess questioned.

"Lydia threw one of her fits and talked Kitty and Matt into letting her keep Joe, and it upset Julia…so I told Lydia off about her always throwing a temper tantrum to get what she wants. And I sort of told Kitty the same thing along with some of the other things they had done towards Julia that I didn't think was right. Kitty got upset and started crying so Matt came after me." Jacob summarized.

"There's more to it than that Jacob," Bess said as she sat down in the chair waiting to hear the rest of the story. Jacob knew by her posture that she wasn't going anywhere until he confessed everything. "So, what's this all about?" Bess questioned.

"I told you, Ma, I told Kitty off and Julia got mad at me and Matt tried to beat the hell out of me!"

"Well good for both of them on both counts. You should know better than to speak to Kitty that way! Especially after everything she's been through! Too bad Matt didn't knock some sense into you!"

"How can you say that Ma? I was only defending my wife!"

"You're wife doesn't need you to protect her or defend her from her family! Especially if she doesn't tell you so! I've known Matt and Kitty a lot longer than you have, and I know without a doubt that they love all their children and have always done the best they can to take care of their family and let them know how very loved they are!"

"Well you may know them longer but I don't hold the same opinion on the matter," Jacob said crossly.

"You know it's too bad Julia didn't pick up a rolling pin or something and knock some sense into you! I don't know where this is coming from but I think you need to adjust your attitude! I have never known you to act this way before!"

"So I guess you're taking their side against me too?"

"Well I think you were the one who was wrong so yes if that means I'm taking sides against you I guess I am!"

"Fine! Why should you be any different than the rest of them just because you're my mother?"

"This has nothing to do with being your mother! It has to do with you being the one who is wrong and refusing to admit it!"

"Well I still say I was right and I refuse to apologize to Kitty or anyone else!" Jacob said stubbornly.

"Would you rather lose your wife and child? That is exactly what is going to happen if you don't accept at least some responsibility for this mess!"

"Of course I don't want to lose them but…" Jacob trailed off looking towards the foot of the bed. "I'm a coward if I don't stand up and take action, and when I do I'm damned so I guess it doesn't matter either way." Jacob sighed out.

"You watch that language young man, I'm still your mother," Bess said crossly.

"Sorry, Ma!"

"So Jacob what are you going to do to rectify the situation?"

"Nothing! Julia is going to have to make the first move because I don't know what to do anymore!" Jacob said frustrated to death over the matter.

"What are you talking about?" Bess asked confused.

"I'm talking about Julia and her mood swings! I can't do anything right in her eyes!" Jacob said.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?" Bess said smiling.

"What?" Jacob said looking at her smiling face.

"You don't know how to handle Julia's moodiness since she is pregnant so you're taking your frustration out on anybody that gets near you!" Bess said simply.

"Yeah I guess," Jacob said never really thinking of it like that. "I just wish I knew what to expect from one minute to the next! One minute she's happy as can be the next she's either sad and crying or furious and ready to take my head off!" Jacob said simply.

"Well I'm sorry Jacob," Bess said smiling happily at his misfortune. "It's just something you're going to have to live with! You are going to have to suck it up and realize that Julia is going through a lot and she isn't herself right now!" Bess said knowingly.

"So I'm the one who has to apologize even though I don't think I was the who was wrong?" Jacob grumbled at the unfairness of it all.

"Yes! That's exactly right!" Bess said

"When are things going to get back to normal?" Jacob asked curiously.

"After that precious little baby is born!" Bess said patting his hand.

"I don't know if I can last that long!" Jacob groaned out.

"Well you'll live through it because there's nothing else you can do!" Bess chuckled softly. "Now you get some rest! I'm going to work on my knitting!" Bess said pulling out her needles and yarn from her bag, Jacob hadn't noticed being there.

****M&K****

Matt Dillon flushed beet red as he looked down at his boots. Lydia was right, he didn't want to hear that not from her. Hell he didn't even want to picture her with Cole in a non-platonic way. Not his little girl…Well Lydia isn't exactly a little girl anymore, she's a married woman, that little voice said trying to reason with his brain. The hell she wasn't, she was always going to be his little girl, he argued with himself.

Kitty looked over at her husband's blushing face. Lydia had just rendered her normally in control father to helplessness with one statement. It would be very amusing, if she didn't know her husband so well. She could just picture Matt trying to block the image of Lydia and Cole together as husband and wife from his mind. She wanted to laugh so bad because Matt would never think of their daughters with their husbands in a non-platonic way. He absolutely refused to even think about it. She had called him on it a few times, asking where he thought his grandkids were going to come from. His only response was Immaculate Conception like the Virgin Mary. Kitty had just about rolled with laughter when he told her that. But he had also added a rider to that effect too: "Jacob and Cole are a lot safer if I keep thinking of it like that too," Matt had said.

Matt stood silent for a moment then a thought crossed his mind. Why all of a sudden was Lydia thinking about having another baby? Was that bastard Dalton forcing the issue? He'd kill him or at least beat some sense in his thick skull.

"Daddy," Lydia said looking at his face as it changed from flushed embarrassment to anger in a matter of seconds.

Kitty also watched the transformation in her husband. Him clenching his fist was never a good sign. Yet she had an idea as to where this anger was coming from. "Lydia, why all of a sudden do you want another baby," Kitty asked moving to put a hand on her husband's arm. "Is this one of Cole's ideas," Kitty asked.

"Oh no, Mama Cole's not forcing the issue if that's what you think," Lydia said softly. "Cole doesn't even know I'm going to talk to Doc today." Lydia said in a rush.

"What do you mean Cole don't know," Matt demanded. "As much as I hate to even think about this at all," he said emphasizing the statement with his eyes. "You kind of need Cole in order to make it happen." Matt said with a shudder.

"Well I know that!" Lydia busted out. "I just wanted to talk to Doc to figure out the odds I'm up against."

"What do you mean up against," Kitty said concerned that something else might be going on with Lydia that neither one of them knew about.

"Well we've been married for four years now and granted the first two was with us arguing over even having kids," Lydia said sharing a little bit of her life. "But with the miscarriages I just want to make sure everything is all right. Now if you'll excuse me I want to see Doc before Julia gets there," Lydia said glaring at her father.

"Yeah I got to get going to, your brother is probably chomping at the bit to get a move on," Matt said looking at Kitty with an apologetic look.

****M&K****

"Virgins!" Cole repeated totally flabbergasted. "You aren't thinking about you and Susannah…becoming intimate are you?" Cole asked still stunned, almost scared to hear Adam's answer.

"Let's just say that I'm thinking about it and leave it at that for now! So are you going to give me some advice or not?"

"Well what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well there's got to be some difference between the experienced girls and the inexperienced ones right?" Adam said looking at Cole.

"Well yeah…I guess so," Cole said with a shrug.

"You can't tell me my sister was your first," Adam said hands on his hips.

"I can't believe I'm even telling you half of this because I am married to your sister," Cole said with a shake of his head.

"Look what you did before you married Lydia, is just part of growing up to be a man. Now if I ever found out that you did it while married to my sister I'd beat you into next week," Adam said warningly.

"That's not going to happen," Cole reassured him. "But just so we're clear if any of this conversation gets back to your sister I'm going to beat you into next week," Cole said looking at him warningly. "You're sure you want to hear this," Cole said seeing confusion cross Adam's face for a second. "I mean you do realize the first and last virgin I had was your sister right," Cole said.

"Just don't give me a detailed play by play and we're good," Adam said understanding what Cole was trying to say.

"All right, just so we're clear," Cole said.

"We're clear," Adam said with a curt nod.

"Now what did you want to know," Cole asked.

"How did you know what to do," Adam asked.

"Honestly, your dad and mine gave me a little pep talk before our wedding night. Well Dad gave me the pep talk, Matt threatened to shoot me if I hurt Lydia." Cole said musingly.

"Sounds like my Dad," Adam agreed.

"I don't think it really matters what you do it's going to hurt her no matter what," Cole said looking directly at Adam. "Now I'm no expert, your best bet would to be to ask a girl, but I'll tell you what my Dad told me. Be attentive and make it all about her. Forget about what you want, just concentrate on making her feel good." Cole said simply.

"Well how can I make it special for her?"

"How the hell should I know that…"Cole demanded. "My wedding night I spent above the Long Branch with your father within ear shot." Cole snapped out.

"Ok, I get you were nervous doing that in the Long branch with Dad so close by, so how did you make it special for Lydia when you moved in here," Adam questioned.

"Well," Cole said thinking back to their first night in the house. They had been married for a month before they moved in the house completely. And he couldn't remember doing anything differently than he had their first night together. Had he made it a memorable night for her or was it just blended into a lump like the rest?

"Cole," Adam said curiously.

"Well like I said I'm no expert but I would say just show her how gentle and caring you can be. Let her know that she matters and that your wants and needs are secondary to hers." Cole said hoping that helped without going into a lot of details.

"Ok. Thanks! You aren't going to say anything to anyone especially Lydia are you?" Adam asked looking at him half scared of what the answer was going to be.

"No I won't tell anybody. But I want you to do something for me," Cole said.

"What first?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Think about this carefully before you do anything!"

"Sure Cole! I'll give it some…" Adam started seeing the cross glare from Cole. "All right a lot of thought," Adam amended. "I'm sure you know how things can happen sometimes when we least expect them!"

"Yeah, I do!" Cole agreed not about ready to tell his brother-in-law that Lydia hadn't been a virgin on their wedding night. There were some things that needed to stay between him and Lydia for a good while longer like until they were on their deathbed. "That's why I want you to really think about this!" Cole said thinking back to that night. It wasn't like they had set out to do it four days before their wedding it just happened.

"Thanks for your concern but I think everything will work out for the best!" Adam said confidently.

"I hope your right! For both your sakes!" Cole said. "Look we're never going to get this field finished if we stand around here jawing," Cole said.

"Yeah, I better get to work," Adam said, giving the reins a light flick that started Blue Boy to moving at a slow and steady pace.

Cole stood there watching Adam slowly start to finish plowing the unturned earth. One thing was for certain Adam sure gave Cole a lot to think about and try to recall. He stood there trying to figure out how he could ask Lydia questions without raising her goat up.

****M&K****

"Well Doc, how am I?" Lydia asked as she finished buttoning up her dress behind the screen.

"Fine Lydia, just fine!" Doc said washing his hands off in the basin of water. "I think it's safe for you to go back to your daily routine now without any restrictions." Doc added reaching for the drying towel.

"What a relief!" Lydia said stepping out from behind the screen. "I was starting to go crazy trying to watch exactly what I do and how much activity I do at one time!"

Doc just gave off an amused snort. "I know it's hard but I wanted to make sure you gave yourself plenty of time to heal." He said noticing how much like her father Lydia was in the art of patience.

"Speaking of being healed does that mean it's ok for Cole and me to be together again as husband and wife?" Lydia asked as she took a seat in the chair beside Doc's desk.

"I think it would be ok as long as you take it slow and easy at first." Doc said with a clinical tone.

"Sure Doc!" Lydia said with a nod. "Now for my other reason for visiting you today." Lydia said watching Doc's eyes as they squinted to look at her. "When can Cole and I start trying for another baby?"

"Well Lydia I..." Doc stammered out surprised at the sudden urge to have another baby coming from Lydia so soon after losing this one so tragically.

"What's wrong Doc? I can still have another baby can't I?" Lydia asked alarmed. Had Gier ruined her chances like Bonner had her mother, was there something wrong with her physically that she couldn't carry a child to term? A million questions flooded her mind none of which she had the answer to but Doc did.

Doc noticed the look of panic on Lydia's face and felt sorry for her. "You have nothing to worry about Lydia, as far as I can tell there shouldn't be any reason why you can't get pregnant again and have a normal, healthy pregnancy!" Doc said putting some of her fears aside.

"Good! You had me scared there for a minute!" Lydia said looking at him. "If there's nothing wrong with me why the hesitancy?"

"It's just that I was trying to think of a way to explain that although you can still get pregnant I think it would be best if you were to wait a while before you start actively trying to get pregnant again."

"But why, you said I'm fine?"

"You are I just think that after everything you have gone through you need to give your body as much time as possible to fully heal. That would lessen the possibility of complications. I'm not saying you can't still become pregnant at any point I'm just saying that I don't think you should be trying to get pregnant!"

"So if Cole and I did happen to make a baby right away, there wouldn't be any problems?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Well no I don't think there would be any risks involved outside those of any other pregnancy. You know there are always some risks involved!"

"Ok, Doc!" Lydia said sighing with relief. "Thanks! It gives me something to think about!" Lydia said with a huge smile on her face.

Doc knew that smile and he knew Lydia was planning something. He hoped it wasn't what they just talked about. He didn't see anything wrong with it from a medical stand point but from an emotional stand point he didn't think she was ready.

"Well I better get going before Julia shows up," Lydia said arching her brow at Doc.

"Ok, Lydia! You take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything!" Doc said watching Lydia stand up.

"I will Doc! I gotta go!" Lydia said opening the door just as Julia stood on the outside poised to knock. "Julia," Lydia greeted tightly.

"Lydia," Julia said just as curtly. "What are you doing here? Did you come to admire your handiwork?"

"No," Lydia said shaking her head. "I just came in for a checkup," Lydia said softly.

"Oh, everything all right with you?" Julia asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Lydia said side stepping her sister. "Julia," Lydia said hesitantly as Julia started to go in to see Jacob. "I know we're not on the best of terms right now," Lydia said staring at Doc's coat rack. "And I don't know when or how to fix it, and truthfully I'm not ready to," Lydia admitted in a murmur. "But if you need anything just holler," Lydia said.

"Why so you can shoot me or Jacob again," Julia retorted.

"Julia despite what you may think, there's no reason for both of us…to lose a child. You still got yours and only God knows, why, so don't risk it because of your foolish stubborn pride." Lydia said softly turning to leave before Julia could come back with some foolish retort.

Julia stood there speechless for a minute as Doc coughed. "She's right you know," Doc said walking over to grab his coat and medical bag. "Now I'm going to go check in on your mother, Bess is in there with Jacob." Doc said as an afterthought. "I'll be back shortly."

"All right Doc," Julia said watching him shuffle out the door. She moved over towards the chair beside the desk. Was she really being foolish by keeping this war going between her and Lydia?

****M&K****

"Ok so what do we do now that we're here?" Becca said looking around at the run down buildings that used to be Dodge in its glory days.

"Just enjoy being together!" Mark said lacing his fingers with hers as they walked down along old Front Street.

"I think I can handle that!" Becca agreed smiling. "Why do you think they moved the town?" Becca asked suddenly.

"I don't think anyone knows for sure anymore. Some say it was because of the railroad but others say it was because of a drought and a twister." Mark said telling her what he had heard over the years by listening to some of the old folks talk around the Long Branch and Hank's Billiards.

"Oh," Becca said wondering which way was the truth. "I bet it was really something back in those days! I wish we had gotten to be a part of it!" She sighed out thinking about some of the dime novel love stories being played out right here on the streets of Old Dodge.

"Yeah!" Mark mused seeing the dreamy eyed expression on Becca's face. "Want to go exploring?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked.

"I'm talking about us taking a closer look around! We're the only ones here, there's no one to stop us!" Mark said tugging on her hand.

"Ok! Where do we start?" Becca said noticing he was pulling her towards one building in particular.

"The old Long Branch!" Mark said tugging her under the broken sign that read Russell Pence proprietors. "I wonder if it is anything on the inside like the one I know like the back of my hand?" Mark said holding the one good swinging door open for Becca to walk through.

"Well only one way to find out! Let's go find out and see!" Becca said smiling as she spun around to look at him.

She looked like a magical fairy dancing in the filtering sunlight. It was contagious and made him smile at her carefree attitude. "Ok, come on!" he said dragging her towards the rickety stairs.

****M&K****

Kitty walked towards the knock on the front door, she wasn't expecting anyone, but concern for her children prompted her to answer the door. She opened the door a crack, peered through it with the one good side of her face showing, and saw Doc standing there with his medical bag. "Come on in Curly," Kitty said opening the door wider for Doc to come inside as she turned to walk in the living room.

"Kitty!" Doc greeted shuffling into the house.

"What brings you over this way Curly," Kitty questioned already knowing the logical answer.

"I thought I would stop by and check to see how you're getting along!" Doc said getting straight to the point.

"You want a cup of coffee Doc," Kitty asked politely.

"No, no thanks," Doc said watching her sit down on the lounge and offering him a chair. "How you doing Kitty," Doc questioned.

"Well Doc I feel better than I did when I first got here that's for sure! I still get tired pretty easy and if I forget and move a certain way the incision from the hysterectomy reminds me that it's there but other than that I feel better!" Kitty admitted honestly.

"That's good! It's a very good sign that you're feeling better!" Doc said truly happy that she was starting to recover. "You will probably tire pretty easy for a little while longer until you get your strength back some more but I think you are doing very well." Doc said with a general appraisal over her physical assessment.

****M&K****

"Well this is it," Ben said stopping his mount on the little bluff overlooking the abandoned house.

"This is it," Matt said reining Buck in beside Ben's mount.

"Yep," Ben said looking over at Matt.

"Well let's go take a closer look," Matt said nudging Buck forward.

Ben smiled as he started to follow his father down into the open yard and dismounted. Ben watched Matt step up on the porch testing the sturdiness of the porch rails and pillars before opening the front door.

"Dad isn't that breaking and entering," Ben said looking at him.

"Not when you're with the law, it's just a good thing you're with the marshal," Matt said with a shake of his head as he walked on in the house.

"Well…" Ben said seeing the inside in shambles. "It's going to take a lot of work," Ben said dryly.

"Yeah a lot of work," Matt agreed as he slowly looked over the room. "But nothing to major it looks like," Matt said stepping back out the door.

"So Dad, what can you tell me about it? Did you know the people that used to live here?" Ben asked joining Matt out on the porch.

"Yeah, I knew them," Matt said with a heavy sigh. How did he explain the history of this house to his son.

"Well…" Ben persisted.

"You remember Mr. Ross that used to own one of the general stores in Dodge."

"Yeah briefly. He helped us get Adam and you out of the Roniger's well," Ben said. "This his place," Ben asked.

"His daughter's," Matt said staring out into the open space.

"That's just great Dad, I got to ask the girl you threw over for the place Lillian wants," Ben grumbled.

"I didn't throw her over," Matt snapped out heatedly. "She read more into our friendship than was there," Matt growled out.

"I don't care what you call it, all I know is I'm going to have to ask the woman you threw over for the place my wife wants." Ben said waving his hand.

"Stop saying that, Frannie made her choice and so did I," Matt bit out harshly.

"Well don't yell at me! I wasn't even born yet!"

"That's right you weren't there so don't act like you have any idea what happened!"

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Ben said looking at his father. "So where are these people now? How do we get in touch with them?"

"We can't," Matt said squeezing the rail under his hands. "They're dead," Matt murmured softly.

"What?" Ben said looking at him wide eyed.

"They're dead, every last one of them. It was one of the reasons Mr. Ross hated me so much," Matt murmured.

"Why…How?" Ben stammered out half scared of the answer.

"Well long story short, Frannie's husband was murdered by the Kid, everyone thought I did it, before I could clear my name of the murder there was a smallpox outbreak, Frannie and both her children died!" Matt said in a hushed voice.

"Why did Ross blame you," Ben questioned seeing a side of his father that was rarely shown to anyone.

"I don't know because he thought I left Frannie and her babies out here desolate. She was only nineteen and looked thirty. She married the first man that came along who paid her any attention. I think by the time she realized what kind of a man she married it was too late." Matt said tossing his hands up in the air in front of the rail.

"What kind was he?" Ben asked.

"A man who liked to drink more than feed his family. They were starving. Maybe if they hadn't been so weak with hunger they could have fought off the smallpox, who knows," Matt said wearily standing up to his full height.

"I'm sorry Dad," Ben said really seeing the kind of man his father was for the first time. Matt Dillon may act like he didn't care but he did.

"It was a long time ago," Matt said. "You live you learn and you die it's just part of life." He said.

"Yeah," Ben said. "Dad I don't mean to sound insensitive but where does that leave us now?" Ben said.

"Well Mr. Ross sold the place to the Jenkins family but I think they sold it back to the land office after their first drought. I'd say our best bet would be to start there and see if Chuck knows who owns it now if anyone," Matt said.

"Will you go with me," Ben asked uncertain.

"Yeah but why we're out this way and at the risk of getting shot at again, I want to stop and see your sister and check on your brother," Matt said.

"All right," Ben said pulling his hat down farther over his eyes. "Let's go become targets," Ben grumbled stepping down off the porch.

****M&K****

Julia walked into the back bedroom where Jacob was resting. She saw Bess knitting in the chair close by the bed. "Mrs. Roniger, Jacob," Julia greeted as she bent over the best she could manage to give Jacob a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Julia," Bess said looking up from her knitting as Julia moved around the foot of the bed.

"You were a little late getting here weren't you?" Jacob said looking at her demanding answers with his eyes.

"Yeah, a little but by the time Adam got the morning chores finished and we had breakfast and got the kitchen put back in order it was getting a little late." Julia explained as she sank down on the vacant side of the bed close to the foot.

"Adam helped you with cleaning up from breakfast?" Jacob asked surprised. It wasn't a man's place to help out in the kitchen.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I can't help overhearing. Jacob what is with the third degree? You've done nothing but question Julia since she got here!" Bess said looking at her son.

"Ma, no offense but this is between my wife and me!"

"Don't pay any attention to him, Mrs. Roniger." Julia said looking at her mother-in-law. "I'm glad you're getting to see how your son has been acting lately!" Julia said casting Jacob a glare. "And the answer to your last question Jacob is no! Like I said Adam did the morning chores and since he's still getting the hang of things it took him a little longer to get done."

"Well I can understand that but you said we when you were talking about getting the kitchen cleaned up after breakfast!" Jacob said glaring right back at her.

"Oh, well I meant Susannah and me!"

"Oh, Susannah stop by on her way to school to see Adam did she?"

"Well no, not exactly!" Julia said wringing her hands together in front of her.

"Julia you are making absolutely no sense at all! Why don't you take a deep breath and start at the beginning?"

"No you don't Julia!" Bess snapped out watching Julia start to do as she was told. "Jacob Roniger you don't need to know every little detail that has happened since you've been here! You act as if you don't trust your own wife!"

"Ma, I'm just trying to understand what is going on!" Jacob said wearily.

"It's ok Mrs. Roniger, Jacob is going to find out sooner or later!" Julia said.

"Find out what?" Jacob demanded. "And start from the beginning." He added.

" Yes dear." Julia said sarcastically. "Yesterday evening when I went to see if Adam was ready to go out to the farm Susannah was at the house with him. They were trying to from what I could gather get Daddy to marry them because Susannah had a terrible argument with her mother and had run away from home after her mother hit her."

"Oh, I see! So did Matt marry them?" Jacob asked.

"No, he refused and very stubbornly I might add! However, Adam did convince Daddy not to send Susannah back home," Julia said watching Jacob's eyes narrow into tiny slits of disapproval. "There was no telling what her mother might do to her if she went back there!"

"Let me guess! Mildred found out about Adam and Susannah was the reason she was on the warpath! Am I right?"

"Yes Mrs. Roniger," Julia said.

"Julia we've been over this a dozen times you don't need to call me Mrs. Roniger, it's Bess,

"Yes, Bess, you are exactly right that is what happened." Julia said with a smile.

"Ok, so Susannah came by our place this morning?" Jacob said trying to make sense of it all in his head.

"Well after Daddy refused to marry them Adam convinced Daddy and Mama to let Susannah go with him out to our place so he could look after her and make sure she was safe!"

"And Matt and Kitty went along with that?" Jacob raged.

"Well Mama agreed to it temporarily and Daddy finally gave in after Mama and I convinced him that it was really the only solution!" Julia sighed out.

"You what? Julia, how could you go along with that?" Jacob demanded hotly.

"What else could she do?" Bess shouted at her son.

"Thank you, Bess! At least someone is trying to be supportive! Jacob if you had only seen Susannah and how terrified she was of going back home I think you would have gone along with me on it!"

"So you're fine and so are your parents with the idea of Adam and his girlfriend shacking up together in our house?" Jacob raged.

"No, Jacob! They are not shacking up! Susannah is sleeping in our extra room and Adam is sleeping in the barn and they will hardly even be seeing each other by the time Susannah goes to school and Adam spends all day working the farm! It's not like they won't be watched! I'm keeping a close eye on them and after you go home you'll be there to watch them when I'm not there!" Julia pointed out.

"What do you mean when you're not there? Who's supposed to take care of me when I get out of here?"

"Well that's part of the agreement! See Susannah is supposed to help me around the house and help look after you in exchange for staying with us. In the process she is learning as she goes along about what running a household and being a wife entails!"

"Damn it Julia," Jacob burst out only to get a glare from his mother and his wife. "I sure hope you know what you're getting us into! Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen!" Jacob said looking at Julia.

"Oh, Jacob settle down! I would have done the same thing! You didn't expect them to send the poor girl home did you? And she needed a place to stay and Julia could use the help! " Bess said firmly.

"I know Susannah has a lot to learn. I figured that out this morning! She's even greener than I was when we first started out but I really think this will work! It will certainly make things easier on me once Susannah gets the hang of things."

"Easier on you!" Jacob bit out in a low growl. "You don't need thing to be easier. You got to learn to deal with them because I sure can't afford to hire someone once Susannah leaves just to make it easier on you," Jacob snapped out testily.

"Well then you carry this baby and you deal with the backache and swollen feet and being tired but can't find a comfortable position to sit or sleep in!" Julia shouted back causing Bess to chuckle lightly. "Susannah is staying out there to help me out as this pregnancy progresses and if you don't like it tough!" Julia said getting up from her seat at the foot of the bed awkwardly.

"Now where are you going?" Jacob asked watching Julia start to waddle around the foot of the bed towards the door.

"Anywhere you're not, your majesty!" Julia retorted roughly slamming the door closed.

"Now you see what I'm up against Ma?" Jacob asked looking at his mother.

"You brought that on yourself and don't try to deny it! I was here and saw and heard the whole thing!" Bess said. "You are the one acting moody not Julia!"

"Oh I give up," Jacob groaned out.

"Good because I'm not through yet!" Bess warned as she glared at her son and proceeded to tell her son just what she thought of his demanding ways and his treatment of Julia.

****M&K****

A half hour later Doc stood in the bedroom washing his hands. "Kitty, I have to say that you are mending quicker than I expected!" Doc said.

"Really Doc?" Kitty said, buttoning her shirt again, still a little skeptical but she'd believe anything Doc told her.

"Yes, I think you are making remarkable progress!" Doc said drying his hands off on the towel hanging on the wooden rod above the basin. "I'll just step outside while you finish getting presentable," Doc said not even looking at her.

"All right Doc," Kitty said as the soft click of the door sounded behind him.

Kitty finished getting decent before she stepped out of the bedroom closing the door behind her and walking to the living room. She found Doc organizing his medical bag on the hallway table.

"Well Kitty," Doc started snapping his bag close.

"You got a few minutes Doc," Kitty said before he started to say goodbye.

"Yeah," Doc said watching Kitty pour him a cup of coffee and sitting it on the end table. "What's on your mind Kitty," Doc asked knowingly.

"Well, I want you to answer a few questions for me," Kitty said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I will if I can you know that. What is it?" Doc asked looking at her.

"Well I'm not quite sure how to put this delicately so I'm just going to come right out and say it! How long do Matt and I have to wait before we can ….?" Kitty said seeing Doc's confused look on his face. "You know…" Kitty said arching her brow.

"Uh, well Kitty I wasn't expecting that particular question right now!" Doc said surprised taking a drink of his coffee without really tasting it.

"That's not an answer Doc!" Kitty said pointedly.

"Well Kitty…." Doc said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'd have to say that considering the extent of your injuries and the surgeries healing time is somewhere between six and eight weeks. The hysterectomy is hard to say about because it is still experimental and not much information is available on it yet but from what I've read it is also a minimum of six weeks. So I would have to say that it would be roughly another three weeks or so before such activity is advisable." Doc said looking straight at her.

"Six to eight weeks," Kitty repeated as she looked at him.

"Kitty don't take this the wrong way, and it's really not any of my business but after everything you have been through I thought it would most likely be a while before you were ready on an emotional level to resume being intimate with Matt!"

"Yeah, me too!" Kitty said, as if the question surprised even her. Doc stared at her with a perplex look on his face as he tried to rationalize it all out in his head. Kitty noticed the perplex look on Doc's face and thought she better explain before he jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"I can't explain it or even understand it myself, but the past couple of days I've been feeling things," Kitty said with an arched brow hoping her caught her meaning noticing he did. "It's almost like nothing happened and all the old feelings and things are still there, just like always where Matt is concerned." Kitty explained.

"I see," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he saw the light returning to her eyes as she talked about her love for Matt Dillon.

"I really am feeling better Doc! More like myself every day than I ever thought was possible! I'm really starting to believe that Matt and I can get everything back, or at least somewhat close to the way it was before," Kitty admitted softly.

"Well that's fine, just fine," Doc said, swiping a hand over his mustache. "Just remember I don't want you rushing your recovery!" Doc said pointing a finger at her. "That's a very serious wound you got there Kitty," he added to stress his point.

"I know Doc! I'm being a good girl! Following doctor's and marshal's orders!" she added with a smile.

"You just make sure you keep it that way!" he said firmly. "Now I still want you to watch for signs of infection…" Doc said sitting his cup back on the stand.

"You said it looked fine," Kitty interrupted.

"Well you know as well as I do how quick an infection can set in," Doc said with a slight nod of his head. "Especially from loose stitches, and clothes rubbing, it only takes a small amount…" he said turning to look at her. "Now I'll stop by in a day or two and check on you again, but if you start feeling feverish or the incision becomes red you send that husband of yours or Mark or whoever after me immediately!" Doc commanded.

"I know Doc! Thanks!" Kitty said with a shake of her head. "After all this isn't my first go around with treating wounds," she added smartly.

"Well this is different from a knifing or a gunshot wound," he reminded her. "Now you just take it easy and take care of yourself. I'll see you later!" Doc said.

"Curly before you leave," Kitty said stopping her old friend once again. "How's Jacob doing?" Kitty asked.

"Probably wishing Julia was fussing over him instead of Bess," Doc said.

"Bess is in town," Kitty asked not real surprised.

"Yeah," Doc said.

"I wonder," Kitty said thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "Doc, when Julia gets here have Bess come over here would you please," Kitty asked.

"Sure, but why?" Doc asked questionably.

"It's a female thing Doc," Kitty said. "Julia and Lillian shouldn't be helping me in their conditions, and I would have asked Lydia but I forgot and she has other things on her mind right now," Kitty said probing for information.

"I know, I saw her this morning too, she was actually civil towards Julia this morning, more sisterly acting like before," Doc commented.

"Yeah, I hate to say it but between Joe staying out there and the argument yesterday Lydia is starting to realize a few things."

"I believe she is," Doc agreed.

"Doc what are her chances?" Kitty said looking at him with motherly concern in her eyes.

"I told her to wait but I don't think she's going to listen to me," Doc said looking at Kitty.

"What are the risks if she becomes pregnant again so soon," Kitty asked simply.

"Oh just about the same as any other time," Doc said seeing the worry leave Kitty's face.

"Do you think she's trying to compensate?" Kitty asked seeing the confusion on Doc's face. "I mean do you think she's trying to get pregnant again so soon to make up for the one she lost." Kitty elaborated.

"In my professional opinion," Doc said looking at her wearily. "Yes I think Lydia is trying to compensate her pain and loss with another baby so soon. And it's also my opinion but I think somebody should tell Cole to watch out. Lydia's not in the mood to listen to reason or hear anybody else's opinions on the matter. I don't even think she would hear Cole. And you know Lydia when she wants something bad enough."

"That's what I'm afraid of Doc," Kitty answered simply. "I'm scared she'll blame herself if it doesn't happen," Kitty sighed out.

"What do you mean," Doc questioned.

"Well, when Matt and I talked to her this morning before she went to see you, she sounded…Well it was almost like she thought losing this baby was her punishment for not wanting a child right away," Kitty summarized.

"I see, well like I said somebody should warn Cole," Doc said.

"I think Matt's going to today while him and Ben are out checking on Adam." Kitty said with an arched brow.

"What you don't believe them," Doc asked surprised.

"Oh I believe they are going out to check on Adam, but there's just more to it than what they are both saying."

"Why do you say that," Doc asked curiously.

"I know my boys, none of them bend and for Matt and Ben to call a truce to their private war, something is up." Kitty said pressing her lips together.

"You may be right about that but I don't know," Doc said looking at her. "Well I'll see you later Kitty," Doc said grabbing his medical bag and starting towards the door.

"See you later Curly," Kitty said not even bothering to get up as Doc showed himself out.

"I'll send Bess over shortly," Doc called out over his shoulder.

"Thanks Doc," Kitty said feeling a little better than before.

****M&K****

"Susannah," Miss Wharton said stopping Susannah before she walked out the door for recess.

"Yes, Miss Wharton," Susannah asked.

"Do you know why Becca, Adam and Mark are absent today," Alison asked.

"Well I don't know why Becca is absent," Susannah said looking at Alison. "Mark is usually absent when there is a big trial coming up, he helps Mr. Taylor to get some experience at being a lawyer," Susannah explained.

"Oh, Mark wants to be a lawyer," Alison said finding that information useful.

"Yes ma'am," Susannah said. "But you don't have to worry about him falling behind he's pretty good at keeping up," Susannah babbled.

"What about Adam," Alison asked knowing between the two brothers Mark was the smartest and Adam just liked goofing off.

"Adam will no longer be coming to school," Susannah said.

"What…why…" Alison asked dazed.

"Marshal Dillon let him quit temporarily to help his sister out on her farm while her husband is laid up with an injury. He's hoping Adam will hate the work and come back to school but he's wasting his breath praying for that to come true," Susannah muttered angrily.

Alison noticed the mumbling angry words and wondered if Susannah was always this obvious on her feelings. "Oh, very well, it's not like he showed up for class half the time anyways," Alison said. "now why weren't you here for the rest of the day yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling good after lunch so I went home," Susannah lied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she added apologetically.

"You feeling better today," Alison asked with concern.

"A little ma'am," Susannah said looking down at her feet.

"Well, you better go to recess," Alison, said. "The fresh air might help you."

"Thank you ma'am" Susannah said turning hastily around only to fall to the ground in a dead faint.

"Susannah," Alison said kneeling down beside her student. Alison quickly got to her feet and rushed to the door. She saw Lottie and Joe standing by the steps. "Joe run and fetch Doctor Adams," Alison said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Joe said taking off at a dead run.

****M&K****

"Mark are you sure we should be doing this," Becca asked as he started to turn the knob to the first room they came to.

"Of course I'm sure," Mark said letting the door swing open on rusty hinges. "It's not like anybody comes here anymore," he pointed out looking into the bare room. "Must have been Mom's room once," he said as his voice bounced off the empty walls.

"How can you tell that it's completely bare," Becca asked with a hand on her hip.

"Because it's bare, there's not a trace of anyone ever living here. Knowing my mother she would have checked and doubled checked to make sure she didn't forget anything," he said walking down to the next room and opening the door. It was bare except for a broken vanity and a tattered silk dress. The next room had a golden number eight nailed to the door. The door protested being opened at first as the hinges creaked and squeaked as it was pushed open. It was a small room and filled showing that there had been signs of life in the dusty old ghost town.

"Would you lookie here," Mark said smiling as he stepped in the room.

"It's just a typical room," Becca pointed out following him into the room.

"Wonder who's room this had been," Mark said stepping around the quarter wall into the open space.

"Probably your parents," Becca said.

"Maybe," Mark agreed. "Wonder what's behind there," he said pointing to the faded brocade drapes that looked to be green and gold at one time. He pushed one open and started coughing on the dust that swirled around him.

"Serves you right nosey," Becca said as he disappeared out of sight behind the drapes. "Well," Becca said then she heard a squeaking sound and more coughing. "Mark?" she questioned when she heard a flapping sound.

"Come on back here," Mark said.

Becca pushed through the heavy drapes carefully only to have the hand that was in front of her jerked, pulling her forward.

Mark whirled her around to face him with a hard pull of her hand. He didn't hesitate as his mouth crashed down on hers. "This is what I had in mind when I said I wanted to be alone with you," he said an inch away from her lips, letting the heat of his breath warm her.

"Oh really," Becca said sliding her arms up around his neck. "You going to tell me what Travis wanted with you?" Becca asked letting her fingers thread through his hair at his nape.

"Long story short he wanted me to stay away from you." Mark said pulling her closer. "But I don't care what Travis does," Mark stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because I've kissed you," he replied simply.

It was, Becca decided, the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. Mostly because Mark meant it, and because he didn't often say romantic things. He didn't often say anything at all. So when he tugged her closer to him, she went willingly. Being enfolded in those strong arms of his she felt safe, as she'd never felt so safe before. He smelled of soap and wood. He was everything good and wonderful and solid.

She was starting to grow accustomed to touching him, after all. His enormous size no longer frightened her. He held her as gently as he would a butterfly and he kissed her with the passion of a man who knew what he wanted was right there in front of him. Becca found herself enfolded in an embrace that threatened to take her breath away. Not from the force of the man holding her but from the intensity of feelings that took her by surprise. She'd expected roughness and instead there was that amazing longing to crawl inside of Mark's skin.

He tasted of warmth and comfort. He released their clasped hands and wrapped his arms around her waist while he continued to kiss her.

Becca told herself it was inevitable, when Mark scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right that she didn't want the moment to end. She was also being kissed thoroughly the entire time it took to walk the few steps to the bed.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said. His eyes were dark as he looked down at her. "But you better tell me where that line is Sweetness'" he said.

"Nothing more than touching and kissing Mark," Becca said pulling his head back down to hers as he laid half on top of her crushing her under his weight.

Mark smiled as he trailed one large hand gently across her breast, "You got it sweetness." He said tenderly. It was fine that she didn't want to do anything else he could always go see Caitlyn for his needs later. In fact going to go see Caitlyn tonight wasn't such a bad idea, but he better stop thinking about Caitlyn and her naked body tangled around his if he was expected just to kiss and touch.

Becca inhaled sharply as his thumb caressed her nipple. He took her face in his big hands and kissed her until they were both gasping for air and grasping for each other. She felt him hard against her stomach, leaving no doubt of his desire for her.

He closed his eyes so she wouldn't see how deep the joy went. She didn't need to know that he loved her, though he longed to whisper the words into the soft skin of her neck while he kissed that tender flesh.

_I love you,_ his heart pounded. _Love you, love you, love you. _The rhythm matched the thumping in his chest, but Mark was content to stay silent. He was either in love or having a heart attack from kissing an angel.

It was heaven and hell, all mixed up in a glorious tangle of silken hair and the faintest trace of lilacs. He tumbled Becca onto her back, and made love to her mouth as if he would never kiss her again.

****M&K****

"Doc!" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs running into the office at a dead run.

"Hey there," Julia said catching Joe's shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be in school," she said with a hand on her hip.

"Miss Wharton sent me to fetch Doc," Joe said squirming out of her hold on his shoulder.

"Why what's wrong at the school that Miss Wharton sent for Doc?"

"I don't know she just said to fetch him right away!" Joe said taking a deep breath. "Doc!" Joe shouted.

Julia winced at the loud shouting voice. "Save your lungs, and your breath, cause Doc ain't here he went to see Mama," Julia said.

"What's wrong with Mama," Joe demanded to know hotly.

"Nothing's wrong with Mama," Julia said calmly. "Doc just went to check on her to make sure she is okay," Julia said grabbing his shoulders.

"You're lying," Joe screamed out loudly trying to break away from Julia once more.

"No, I'm not," Julia said firmly.

"Yes you are," Joe screamed. "Let me go," he yelled twisting and turning every way he could. "You're lying!" Joe screeched.

"What's all the screaming about," Bess asked coming out of the back room.

"Nothing Bess," Julia said as Joe slammed his booted foot down on Julia's toes. "Ouch you little monster," Julia snapped out. "Now you stop it right this minute," Julia said sternly.

"No, I want to see my Mama, you're lying, Mama isn't fine," Joe cried out in a high pitched voice that challenged nails on a chalkboard type screech.

"All right," Bess said coming over and picking Joe up off his feet in a firm arm. "It's all right now," Bess said as Joe started crying into Bess's shoulder, just as Doc walked in the room.

****M&K****

"Dad we're almost within rifle distance now, can we start yelling our fool heads off," Ben said as they drew closer towards Lydia's house.

"I agree to calling out, since your sister is trigger happy here lately but not yelling my fool head off," Matt said reining Buck in a little. "Lydia!" Matt shouted out as he slowed Buck down to a slow trot.

"What the devil?" Lydia said walking out of the barn with her basket in her hand. "Hey Daddy, Ben," Lydia greeted shading her eyes from the morning sun. "What's with all the yelling?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't get accidentally shot at again for target practice." Ben said moving to where he shaded Lydia's eyes with his shadow.

"Oh you're real funny Benjamin," Lydia said rolling her eyes, as they started to dismount.

"Lydia," Matt said moving over in front of her somewhat. "About this morning…" Matt said looking at her sheepishly.

"Dad, forget it but don't forget it either. I understand you were just concerned but next time when I say it's personal maybe you'll remember to butt out," Lydia said looking at him.

"I doubt it," Matt said giving her a small grin, as he handed Buck's reins over to Ben and grabbed Lydia's basket with the other hand.

"So what brings you two out this way again?" Lydia asked as they started walking towards the house, with Ben following behind with the horses.

"Ben had something he wanted to do and since we were close by we thought we'd stop by and see how Adam is making out." Matt said as Lydia wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh don't you trust him?" Lydia said smacking her father's arm. "Don't answer that," she said. "Cole and him, are over by the fence line plowing the field Jacob was working on. At least they were last time I saw them." Lydia said.

"All right Dad you found out where Adam is so let's go," Ben said impatiently.

"What's your hurry Ben?" Lydia asked noticing her brother hadn't dismounted.

"I just want to get back to town! I got something I need to take care of!" Ben said leaning up on his saddle horn.

"Well don't you want to stay for lunch?" Lydia asked looking at them both.

"Yes, we do!" Matt said casting Ben a warning glare.

Ben covered a snicker with his fist as he looked at his sister. "I guess we better, since Dad seems to be starving to death here," Ben said as he started to dismount. "What's the matter Dad don't you want another burnt dinner." Ben teased.

"Watch it," Matt warned.

"Huh," Lydia questioned.

"Nothing your brother is just trying to be funny," Matt said glaring at Ben.

"Whatever," Lydia said deciding it was better to be out of the loop on this one. "Do me a favor, I know you want to check on Adam so why don't you two ride over and get them. Lunch will be ready in a half hour," Lydia said taking the basket from her father and heading into the kitchen.

****M&K****

"Mark what are you doing," Becca asked feeling the buttons on her shirtwaist slip open.

"Shush," Mark murmured against her ear. "I know nothing more than touching and kissing…but I want to see you," Mark said softly sliding his hands down to undo another button.

"Mark," Becca gasped as he slid back on his knees, pulling her shirt from her skirts and reaching up for the ties on her stay until it gave way.

"Shush, it's all right," he said brushing her hair back behind her ears as he pulled the loosened stay open wider revealing the creamy white skin and the perfectly rounded globes of her breasts. "Beautiful," he murmured locking his eyes with hers as he slowly tested the weight of her right breast in his hand. He watched her gasp when he stroked his thumb over the nipple turning it into a hard beaded point.

"Mark," Becca said slapping his hand away and trying to close her stays again.

"Come on Becca," Mark protested softly. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me too, I just want to look and too touch, I swear," Mark said cajolingly.

"You swear," Becca said rather cautiously as she looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes," Mark said holding up both hands in surrender as Becca slowly let her stays fall open again. He stared down at her, remembering in vided details Caitlyn's body and comparing it Becca's half naked form. Caitlyn was more a strawberry and cream complexion while Becca was peaches and cream. He wondered what other differences there was between the two but thought better than to push his luck with Becca.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in her chair playing with her earring as went over everything Doc had just told her. Six to eight weeks! Six to eight weeks her mind repeated over and over again in her mind. How the hell was she going to be able to survive three to four more weeks of Matt's very attentive attentions? There was no way she was going to be able to survive that long especially after this morning. She blushed every time she thought about it. A smile came to her lips, it still amazed her that after twenty years of being together Matt Dillon could still make her blush like a school girl. She let out a small chuckle as she recalled the blush creeping up on his face after Lydia's announcement about wanting to have sex with Cole. She just hoped Lydia knew what she was doing and Matt had the sense to warn Cole about it.

****M&K****

"Well you look like you're working hard!" Matt said riding up to where Adam and Cole was standing.

"I've been working hard all day," Adam said taking his hat off his face to wipe his brow with the back of his sleeve.

Matt just gave Adam a triumphant smile as he looked at Cole. "How's he doing Cole," Matt asked.

"I can speak for myself," Adam said waving an arm towards the half-finished field. "I've done most of all of that," he bragged.

"He's doing pretty good Matt," Cole said smiling. "After he got the hang of it," Cole added with a chuckle.

"Good," Matt said watching Adam roll his eyes.

"Oh you two are a laugh," Adam said moving behind the plow.

"Hold on. Adam," Ben said. "Dad weren't we supposed to be fetching them for lunch." Ben said reminding Matt why they were out there.

"Yes, Ben," Matt said with a shake of his head wondering why his son was acting like a little pestering boy again. "about a half hour she said!" Matt added.

"Good I'm starving!" Adam said moving to start to unhitch Blue from the plow.

"Oh poor little brother just working yourself to death!" Ben teased.

"Why don't you try it and see how you feel?" Adam grumbled out.

"Why don't you try and make me," Ben said sitting up higher in his saddle.

"All right, that's enough out of both of you! Adam, you know there's a way for you to get out of this," Matt said with a tilt of his head.

"I'm no quitter," Adam said firmly.

"Sure you're not, that's why you just quit school," Cole said looking at him.

"You quit at fourteen so shut up," Adam said looking at Cole.

"So, what Cole did it you think you can too," Ben snapped out.

"Who was married at seventeen?" Adam snapped back.

"Enough all of you," Matt thundered out on a groan. "I want to talk you Cole," Matt said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Lydia!"

"What about her? She didn't try shooting you again did she?"

"No, we caught her before she could reach the guns," Ben said laughingly.

"You really think that, she has a derringer in her pocket," Cole said humorously. "So if she didn't try to shoot you what do you want Matt," Cole questioned.

"Well she went to see Doc this morning!"

"She what…why? She didn't say anything to me about it!" Cole said surprised.

"I gathered that much. Listen I know you probably think this is none of my business and you're right, but I think you need to know!"

"Know what?" Cole, Adam and Ben asked together looking at Matt.

"It don't concern you boys, but Lydia went to see Doc to make sure everything is ok after the miscarriage and that she can still get pregnant!"

"Is something wrong?" Cole asked alarmed.

"Calm down!" Matt said holding up a hand. "As far as I know everything is fine! What I thought I had better warn you about is that Lydia plans to get pregnant as soon as possible," Matt said looking at Cole.

"You aren't trying to force the issue are you Cole," Ben asked looking at Adam before looking back at Cole.

"If you are we can fix that problem right quick," Adam said slamming a fist into his open palm.

"You two know me better than that," Cole said looking at them both. "And I'm not scared of either one of you," he added firmly.

"Boys it's not your affair," Matt said calmly.

"The hell it's not she's our sister," Ben snapped out.

"Yeah, what he said," Adam agreed.

"Boys," Matt said looking at Cole. "Look Lydia indicated to Kitty and me that she planned to do it with or without your approval!"

"She plans to trick me into getting her pregnant?" Cole said taking a step back from the shock of the news.

"That was what she indicated to Kitty and me!" Matt said.

"Why was she discussing this with you and Kitty?" Cole asked slapping his hat down on his leg. "Especially you!" he said slamming his hat back on his brow.

"Longer story! I just thought I had better let you know what my daughter is up to!" Matt said.

"Well I appreciate you warning me Matt," Cole said.

"But," Matt said looking at him.

"I just have to figure out what to do about it! I'm only human after all and Lydia…well Lydia can be pretty convincing when she wants to be," Cole admitted softly.

"Oh yeah I know, Kitty trained them good in how to get what they want with just a look," Matt agreed.

"Yeah!" Cole said rolling his eyes, knowing it wasn't a look that Lydia would use to convince or trick him into getting her pregnant.

"Well now that, that is settled can we go eat please," Adam said.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at him. "So you plan on going back to school anytime soon," Matt asked.

"Look I'll admit the work is hard, but it's nothing to complain about. The way I'm thinking I got out just in time," Adam said clapping a hand on Matt's back.

"Oh really how do you figure that," Ben asked.

"Well I don't have to go to school, and I don't have to eat burnt food," Adam said chuckling.

****M&K****

"What in thunder is going on here," Doc said seeing Bess cuddling Joe as he cried his heart out, mumbling incoherently, as Julia tried to soothe Joe who wasn't letting go of Bess.

"I don't know Doctor Adams," Bess said hugging Joe tighter. "There…there…now," Bess cooed out softly patting Joe's back before turning her attention back to Doc. "I was in the back with Jacob when I heard yelling I came in just in time to see Joe stomp on Julia's foot and screaming like someone was killing him!" Bess said rubbing Joe's back as she swayed slightly in a rocking motion.

"Well, Bess you need to sit down, you shouldn't be holding Joe up like that after you just delivered a baby three weeks ago." Doc scolded primly.

"Oh hush Doc," Bess said. "Joe doesn't weigh any more than Peter," Bess said taking a seat anyways with Joe on her lap.

"That's better," Doc said swiping a hand over his mouth as he turned to look at Julia, who seemed to be at a loss at what to do. "Julia what happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," Julia said worriedly. "Joe came in yelling for you! He said Miss Wharton wanted him to fetch you right away! When I asked him why he said he didn't know. I told him to stop yelling and save his breath because you weren't here because you had gone to check on Mama! That's when he started yelling and accusing me of lying to him when I told him that Mama was fine and that you were just making sure! Then he stomped on my foot when I tried to calm him down! Then Bess came out and Joe practically lunged for her."

"Oh, Julia, you didn't do anything wrong," Bess said seeing the tears pooling up in Julia's eyes.

"Bess is right," Doc said patting Julia's hand. "It sounds to me like he may have had a panic attack. I think everything that has been happening and being separated from Kitty and Matt so much lately probably brought it on!" Doc said reassuringly.

"I hate it!" Julia snapped out suddenly as the back room door opened. "And I hate you!" Julia said looking at a wide eyed Jacob.

"What did I do this time?" Jacob demanded tartly.

"You did this to me!" Julia cried out letting the tears start to fall. "I can't even comfort my own brother…and I can't…"Julia sobbed out brokenly.

"There, there," Doc said patting her hand. "You come with me," Doc said leading her into the back bedroom. "Now you lay down right there, and get some rest." Doc said tucking Julia into the bed as he looked at Jacob who had walked back into the room holding onto the door for support while he kept his weight off his injured leg. "You get in this bed too and don't you move an inch and you let her get some sleep or I'll boil you in oil," Doc threatened.

"Sure Doc," Jacob said seeing how frail his wife really was as her back shook with deep racking sobs. He never felt as helpless as he did at that moment.

Doc stepped back out into his office seeing Joe still crying. "Bess, Kitty wanted you to stop by when you had a chance. Why don't you do take Joe to her, I think he just needs to see for himself that she's ok!" Doc said.

"I think you're right Doc," Bess said nudging Joe a little. "Come on sweetie, we'll go see your mama," Bess said using her skirts to wipe Joe's face.

" I'm going to go see what the trouble is at the school! Bess, tell Kitty I'll stop by later and check on Joe!" Doc said.

"Of course Doc! Don't you worry, Kitty and I can take care of Joe!"

****M&K****

Travis walked into the Long Branch in old Dodge and dipped behind the bar for his secret stash of whiskey he kept hidden from his old man. He was just starting to uncork the bottle when he heard the door above him squeak open.

"I can't believe I let you do that," a female voice said.

Travis knew that voice as he stayed hidden behind the bar. He wanted to know just what had happened up those stairs with Becca and with who. He didn't have long to wait when the male voice answered.

"I'm glad you did," the male voice answered in a low voice.

Dillon! Travis gripped the bottle tighter in his hand. Dillon hadn't listened to his warning. Now Dillon was sporting with his girl. Damn him for getting to Becca first after she denied him. Well he'd teach them both. He'd show them not to mess with him.

****M&K****

"Well Lydia, that was real good," Matt said wiping his mouth off with a napkin.

"You sure you don't want some more," Lydia asked, bringing the coffee pot back over to the table.

"I can't eat another bite," Matt said smiling, as he moved his coffee cup to where she could refill it without reaching over him.

"What about you Ben," Lydia asked.

"I'm stuffed Lydie," Ben said leaning back and patting his belly.

"I could eat some more Lydie!" Adam said with his mouth full as he took another bite of his bread.

"Adam Matthew!" Lydia scolded setting the pot down firmly on the table. "I'm not feeding a hog at my table." Lydia said firmly.

"But I'm starving," Adam said trying to grab his plate as Lydia took it from him.

"Then you better remember your manners," Lydia said smacking his hand away with a wooden spoon.

"Ouch," Adam said taking his hand and fanning it in front of him to take the sting out. "That was real smartical of you," Adam said.

"Watch it bub, or I might just see how well you fry up as some bacon," Lydia said waving the spoon at him. "And you aren't Festus so stop making up words!"

"You started it," Adam said reaching for another slice of bread.

"If Mama saw how you were eating she would have your hide," Lydia pointed out.

"Well you're not Mama," Adam said cheekily as he popped a bite of bread into his mouth. "Besides Mama would have your hide for hitting me with that spoon," Adam said with a jerk of his head.

"You want to bet," Lydia warned threateningly as she wielded her spoon one more time down on Adam's hand.

"What is with everyone being so worried about my manners today? First it was Susannah and Jules at breakfast and now you!" Adam said clenching his fist.

"Well maybe it's because we know you were taught better! What was Susannah doing at Julia's so early?" Lydia demanded.

"She's staying there with me!" Adam said sharply. "Not that's it's any of your business," he grumbled.

"Daddy!" Lydia whined stamping her foot as she glowered at Matt. "How could you let this happen?"

"Lydia just calm down!" Matt said putting his cup back on the table. "Your brother makes it sound a lot worse than it is. Susannah is sleeping in the house and Adam is staying in the barn!" Matt said.

"Hey Dad?" Ben said jumping on the band wagon just for kicks.

"What is it Ben?" Matt said hoping Ben would change the subject.

"How come I was never allowed to shack up with my girlfriends?" Ben said teasingly loving to see his Dad squirm.

"What about, you staying with Lillian at the Long Branch before you were married?"

"Oh, I guess I did!" Ben said recalling that little tidbit.

"Yeah!" Matt said.

"Daddy," Lydia persisted.

"What Lydia," Matt sighed out heavily.

"How come you let them but threw a hell fit over the thought of me and Cole being together. At least we were talking marriage." Lydia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you're different," Matt said evenly seeing the glare he was getting from Lydia. "You were…are…my little girl," Matt amended seeing that she wasn't going to buy the being Daddy's little girl excuse this time. But that had been the truth of the matter. "But I didn't like it when Ben did it and I sure as hell don't like Adam doing it." Matt said in low voice. "Susannah had an argument with her mother and needed a place to stay. Julia was willing to take on the responsibility of looking after Susannah and making sure that she and Adam behave appropriately." Matt said.

" Oh goody, Little Miss Goody-Goody is at it again isn't she?" Lydia sneered out.

"It's not a competition Lydia!" Matt thundered.

"The hell you say," Lydia snapped back.

****M&K****

Bess knocked on the door just as Joe opened it and went running into Kitty's arms.

"Hey there," Kitty said as Joe wrapped his arms around Kitty's neck tighter almost cutting off her oxygen, only to loosen his grip a tiny margin as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kitty looked up to see Bess standing there wringing her hands in front of her. "Bess," Kitty said trying to shift Joe off her lap because he was starting to hurt her incision. Only Joe wasn't having none of it as he shifted to where both his legs rested on each side of Kitty's legs in the chair. "Why do you have Joe with you," Kitty asked seeing the worried look on Bess's face. "What happened," Kitty demanded trying to push Joe back to get a good look at him but he just tightened his hold on her neck tighter and snuggled closer.

"Everything is fine," Bess said seeing Kitty's panicked look. "He's not hurt or anything," Bess said seeing Kitty's panicked look still. "Joe just got upset when Julia told him that Doc had come over here to see you," Bess hurriedly explained. "Doc thought it would be a good idea for Joe to see for himself that you were ok!" Bess explained seeing Kitty visibly relax.

"What do you mean he got upset," Kitty questioned as she gently rubbed Joe's back feeling it tremble beneath her soothing hand.

"Well, Kitty, I don't know," Bess said softly as she moved over towards the lounge. "I've never seen him act this way before," Bess said timidly. "He was screaming and yelling like you wouldn't believe. He kept calling Julia a liar, about you being ok." Bess said looking at Kitty with her face torn in two showing off her emotions that she knew Kitty must be feeling. "He stomped on Julia's foot when she tried to calm him down, you would have thought somebody was really hurting him." Bess said.

"Oh my poor baby," Kitty said squeezing Joe tighter to her. "At least you were there Bess," Kitty said looking at her friend with her thanks in her eyes. "Thank you for bringing him here," Kitty said.

"It was no problem, Doc said you wanted to see me anyway," Bess said.

"Yes, I do! It's something rather personal maybe you could hang around for a while and we can talk privately in a little while?" Kitty said with a nod towards Joe.

"I've got all afternoon! Will can handle the little ones until school lets out if need be then I'll have to go I don't think he could handle all of them at once!" Bess said.

"I understand, thanks!" Kitty said smiling at her.

"No thanks necessary! You'd do the same for me!"

"You know I would!" Kitty said smiling

****M&K****

"Now Susannah I want you just lay still and rest," Doc said patting her hand as he slowly stood up.

"Doc really I'm fine," Susannah said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Doc said tugging on his ear.

"Doc if you'll just send someone out to Julia's to get Adam, I promise I'll go home and rest." Susannah said sitting up on her elbow as she held the sheet to her chest.

"Well I don't think it will be necessary to send for Adam," Doc said tugging on his ear.

"You don't understand Doc," Susannah said.

"I think I do but I already sent Newly for your parents they can take you home themselves!" Doc said.

"No! I won't go!" Susannah shouted. "I don't even want to see them! Adam is the only one I want to see!" she hissed out.

"Now Susannah you just calm down! I don't want you upsetting yourself!"

"Then don't make me go with them!" Susannah pleaded. "If you won't send for Adam at least get his sister Julia please!" she begged.

"Well Julia isn't feeling well right now herself! She's resting over in the other room."

"Oh, well don't bother her then," Susannah said sinking back on the bed feeling totally helpless. "What am I going to do now? I can't go with them." She groaned out.

"Susannah what is going on?" Doc asked concerned. "Why don't you want to see your parents?" he demanded.

"My mother is mad at me because she found out about Adam and me!" Susannah said wearily.

"Oh, I see," Doc said knowingly perfectly well that Mildred Carpenter was still holding a grudge against Matt Dillon. "Well I done sent for your parents and I'll send someone out after Adam then we'll take care of it." Doc said patting her hand again before he walked out of the front room and out the door. He stopped Trent Wilson on his walk to the Long Branch to send him after Adam and Matt with the barest details about what had happened.

****M&K****

"Lydia, what else do you want?" Matt said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are already taking care of Joe, and Julia needs Adam to help out on the farm since you decided to get trigger happy yesterday." Matt groaned out.

"I didn't say anything about Adam staying here," Lydia snapped out glaring at her father. "But why didn't anyone ask me if Susannah could stay here?"

"You weren't there! Julia was and she offered! Besides I didn't want Susannah being used for target practice like you did with Dad and Ben and Jacob!" Adam shouted.

"So bringing Susannah's gun happy father to our pregnant sister's door was more suitable. I at least know how to shoot back!" Lydia snapped out at Adam.

"Oh like you did that night Bonner hit town," Adam bit out.

Cole grabbed Lydia around the waist just as she lunged for Adam. "That was uncalled for," Cole grounded out in a lethal voice, as he held Lydia tight around the waist.

"As if you did any better, letting them barge into the jail and use Mark for skinning practice," Lydia shot back.

"Enough both of you," Matt said roughly slamming his fist down on the table startling everyone into compliance as the silverware, plates and cups all rattled.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there holding Joe in her lap as he cried softly into her shoulder. "Hey there it's all right, don't cry," Kitty said soothingly as she rubbed Joe's back.

"I'll just go make a pot of coffee and leave you two alone," Bess said getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Sure, Bess," Kitty said pulling on Joe's shoulders firmly pushing him away from his hiding spot against her neck. "Here, now," Kitty said as Joe tried to wiggle back where he was. "That's better," Kitty said putting a finger under Joe's chin and tipping it up to look at her. It tore her heart into pieces seeing Joe's red blotchy face with tears streaming down his cheeks. "You want to tell me what happened?" Kitty asked softly.

"I was scared!" Joe sniffled out pulling on his sleeve to use to wipe his nose.

"Why were you scared baby?" Kitty asked as she stopped Joe from using his sleeve as a snot rag automatically, as she reached in her pocket for a handkerchief.

"Cause Julie said Doc was with you!" Joe said blowing his nose into the white linen. "I thought you got hurt again or was sick or something!" Joe said looking at her with a mournful face.

"Oh, no I'm fine," Kitty said reassuringly. "I'm getting better every day! Doc just wanted to have a look at me to make sure that's all," Kitty explained.

"I was scared you died! Mama, I don't want you to die!" Joe said starting to tear up again.

"Oh baby," Kitty said pulling him into a hug. "I want you to listen to me Joe, I'm not going to die," Kitty said softly. "Well at least not right now anyway," Kitty said. "Nobody lives forever but I plan on being around to watch you grow up and get married and have babies of your own!" Kitty said softly.

"Yuck!" Joe said snapping his head back to look at Kitty. "Girls' have cooties," he said.

"They do not," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Besides you play with Lottie and she's a girl," Kitty pointed out.

"That's cause she don't act like a girl!" Joe said firmly.

Kitty chuckled at that. "Well neither did your sisters," Kitty said.

"Julia does too act like a girl. You can't even get muddy at her house like you can at Lydie's." Joe said.

"O.k." Kitty said smiling. "You feel better now," Kitty asked looking at him and watching him nod his head as he laid back down for a hug.

"Do I have to go back to Lydie's? I want to stay here with you!"

"Well I don't know," Kitty said stroking her fingers through his hair as he laid his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. "We'll see what Doc and Daddy says," Kitty said sighing.

"Ok, I'll go back to Lydie's if I have to but I don't want to!" Joe said.

"I know! We'll just have to see what your daddy says!" She sighed out. Then a thought came to her what if something happened that made Joe not want to stay at Lydia's like he didn't want to stay at Julia's again. "Joe?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Is there some reason you don't want to go back to Lydia's? I thought you liked it with her and Cole!"

"Oh I do like it there! I have fun with Lydie and Cole! We do all kinds of things together! I just miss you and I want to come home!" Joe said looking up at her.

"Well I'd day yes but your father is very busy right now and he can't help me look after you and I'm not strong enough to look after you just yet," Kitty said softly.

"I wouldn't mind staying with Mrs. Roniger! Then I could play with Pete," Joe stated simply.

"Joe, that is an excellent idea!" Bess said from where she stood in the doorway.

"Oh, no Bess!" Kitty exclaimed. "I couldn't ask you to do that! You have enough to do taking care of your own family especially with that new little one here."

"Oh Kitty," Bess said with a wave of her hand. "It's no problem at all!"

"Well I'll ask Matt! If he thinks it's ok I'll have him bring Joe out after supper!" Kitty said seeing Joe scrunch up his nose. "What's that look for," Kitty asked.

"Can I go before supper," Joe asked.

"Why would you want to go before supper," Kitty said.

"Cause, I just do," Joe said remembering what his father had said about upsetting his mother.

"Joseph," Kitty said sternly.

"Daddy said we shouldn't upset you," Joe said sorrowfully.

"Joseph Dillon!" Kitty said.

"I don't want to eat your cookin'," Joe said innocently.

"Why not," Kitty asked surprised.

"You burnt it last time and Daddy made me eat it anyways but then he took me to Delmonico's for berry pie and told me not to say anything because it would hurt your feelings and make you upset," Joe said casting his eyes down towards his lap.

"Oh…that man…" Kitty said fumingly.

"I'm sorry Mama," Joe said brokenly.

"Oh you didn't do anything wrong," Kitty said giving him a smile. "Your Daddy on the other hand is in big trouble." Kitty said looking at Bess trying to hide a smile. "Do you feel like going back to school?

"No, I want to stay with you until I go out to Pete's!" Joe said looking at her sheepishly.

"Ok! Would you do me a favor?" Kitty asked.

"Yes Mama?" Joe said nodding his head.

"Go in your room and play for a while so I can talk to Mrs. Roniger!"

"Ok, Mama!" Joe said scrambling down off her lap.

"I'll come get you in a little while and we'll see about lunch!" Kitty said.

"You aren't cooking are you," Joe asked innocently.

"No, I won't cook." Kitty said promisingly as Joe hurried down to his room.

"Matt's heart was in the right place Kitty," Bess said laughingly.

"Oh I know," Kitty said. "I ought to fix him another burnt dinner and make him eat it," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"He would you know," Bess said.

"Yeah that's the sorry part about it, he would eat it and force our children to eat it then bribe them with berry pie to keep their mouths closed." Kitty said pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Or we could pull on over on the marshal," Bess said conspicuously.

"What did you have in mind," Kitty asked curiously.

****M&K****

"Daddy!" Lydia protested.

"Enough!" Matt said looking between Adam and Lydia. "You two…." He fumed out hotly that had them both taking a step back. Matt stood up. "Ben we're leaving," Matt said.

"Yes, sir," Ben said scrambling to his feet. "Thanks for lunch Sis," Ben said watching Matt walk to where Adam was sitting and grabbing Adam by the back of the neck and pulling him up out of his chair with ease before turning him towards Lydia.

Lydia stood her ground on shaky knees as her father came closer with Adam in a firm hold. "Daddy," Lydia said timidly questioning.

"Adam," Matt said giving him a rough shake.

"What," Adam said. "I'm not apologizing," he said firmly.

Matt gave Adam a harder shake that was likely to rattle a few teeth loose. "Now," Matt said looking at Adam press his lips together.

"Daddy," Lydia said horrified as Matt shook Adam like a rag doll. She had to give her brother credit for not breaking.

"Dad," Ben said stepping back in the door. "Trent's out here said Doc sent him," Ben said.

"Come on," Matt said manhandling Adam out the door. "What is it Trent," Matt asked.

"Doc Adams sent me to fetch you and Adam." Trent said as Lydia stepped out on the porch with Cole behind her.

"Did he say why," Matt asked.

"He said tell you Julia, Joe, and Susannah but he didn't say what," Trent said looking at Adam. "He said there might be trouble later," Trent added as Adam twisted out of Matt's loosened grip.

"Joe, Julia and Susannah," Matt repeated in a daze.

"Oh Cole," Lydia said panicking as Cole was already down in the yard moving towards the barn.

"Give me a ride back Trent," Adam said moving over towards his friend.

"I don't think it's too serious," Trent said slipping his foot out of the stirrup.

"No need to double up on horses," Cole said leading three bareback horses out with just a bridle.

"She can't be having the baby yet Cole," Lydia said worriedly. "It's too early," she said as Cole lifted Lydia up onto the horse.

Matt was already in his saddle and swinging around and headed for town at a hard lope.

"He's going to kill himself trying to get there fast enough," Ben said mounting up.

"Would he do any less," Lydia sneered out whipping her mount into the same lope beside Adam as they both raced to catch up with their father.

****M&K****

"Oh, I think this is going to serve Matt Dillon right," Kitty said cutting up some carrots.

"I think so too," Bess said grinning like a loon. "So what was the reason you wanted to see me Kitty," Bess asked as she stirred the potatoes into the pot of stew she was making.

"Well…" Kitty started timidly wondering how to broach the subject of Jacob and Julia. Unable to think of a nice way to put things other than just coming right out and saying them. "I'm worried about Jacob and Julia," Kitty said softly. "Jacob mostly," Kitty added.

"I know, I had a long talk with him this morning. He mentioned something about telling you off the other day," Bess said looking at Kitty hoping she would elaborate some of the details.

"If you call denying me anything to do with my grandbaby and my daughter as telling me off then yes," Kitty huffed out.

"He did what," Bess said looking at Kitty with a look of surprise on her face. "If I had known that was what he had done I would have given him an even bigger piece of my mind! Maybe even a knot on top his head!" Bess said fumingly.

"Oh…" Kitty smiled at the thought of Bess walloping Jacob upside the head. "Well I think Matt took care of the beating some sense into him," Kitty said winking.

"Well it might work with Jacob remembering his manners where you are concerned, but I hate to say I don't think it will work for Julia." Bess said shaking her head as she added the carrots to the stew. "Kitty I've never been so ashamed of my son in his whole life but the way he was treating Julia this morning…. He was ordering her around and giving her the third degree from the moment she walked in that room today! I'll admit Julia gave some of it back to him, but I could tell it was starting to bother her. That's why I gave him what for!" Bess stated simply.

"Well I tried to explain to Matt why I think Jacob has been acting this way lately but I don't think he was convinced that was the reason."

"Oh," Bess said looking at Kitty. "What was your opinion as to why Jacob is acting like a chauvinist brat," Bess asked causing Kitty to giggle.

"Oh, Bess," Kitty said trying not to giggle..

"What it's the truth, that's precisely what he's acting like."

"Well I agree with you but I think it's because he's scared and worried and just doesn't know what to do." Kitty said seeing Bess waiting for her to explain a little better. "He's worried and scared how he can provide for his family now that it's grown with not knowing what the future holds in store." Kitty said.

"Well every parent worries about that," Bess pointed out as she sat down beside Kitty.

"True, but you remember what it was like when Will decided to move out on the farm. Remember what you told me then about if a drought came within the first year," Kitty said patting Bess's hand.

"Yes I was worried that without my dressmaking skills the children would go hungry cause we would lose everything if a drought hit that first year out there." Bess said recalling that particular conversation from years ago.

"Right," Kitty said. "I know a farmer lives from season to season depending on the weather but that farm is his and Julia's whole livelihood since she quit working here at the Long Branch for me," Kitty said. "And you know how men are with their pride," Kitty said arching her brows.

"Oh yes," Bess said, "I guess that's where Will, Jacob and Matt are so different. Matt doesn't mind you working, and Will didn't mind until he bought that farm…But Jacob and Will are a lot alike they want to be the one to provide for their families whereas Matt doesn't mind you helping out."

"Oh he minds, but I just point out a few things he can't argue against," Kitty said sitting back in her chair.

"Really, like what," Bess asked curiously. She had never known Kitty and Matt to have any problems, so the news of Matt objecting to Kitty running the Long Branch after all this time was a shock to her.

"Well I just point out the fact that I could become a widow at any given moment and I have children that I still need to support somehow," Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "Of course there's more to the argument than that but let's just say he doesn't like the other options I have…" Kitty said pointedly with a knowing look.

"I guess I never thought of it like that before," Bess said softly. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Will. But I'll admit the chances of Will dying any day are a graveside less than Matt's chances," Bess said calmly.

"And that's why he goes along with it. But back to Jacob," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Newly O'Brian slowly rode up to the Carpenter's doorstep just as Mildred Carpenter walked out on the porch and Brad Carpenter rode up to the house with his three sons: Henry, Nathan and Charles.

"You boys go get cleaned up for dinner," Mildred said looking at Newly with an icy look. "What do you want deputy," Mildred asked coldly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner Mrs. Carpenter," Newly said as Brad stepped up on the porch beside his wife.

"Newly won't you come in and join us," Brad said in a friendly tone.

""No thank you, sir! I just came to deliver a message from Doc Adams!"

"Doc Adams? Why would he send you out here to deliver a message," Mildred demanded.

"It's about Susannah isn't it," Brad said with fatherly concern.

"Yes, sir," Newly said watching Mildred fall slightly against her husband. "Doc didn't go into specifics, he just said that you need to come to his office right away," Newly said.

"Thank you deputy," Mildred said as if she was choking on the words. "We'll be there as quickly as possible, Henry go and hitch up the buggy," Mildred said as the boys started up the steps to the porch.

"But Ma," Henry protested.

"Go do as your told," Mildred said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes ma'am," Henry said turning around to go do what he was told.

"Thank you for coming to tell us Newly," Brad said.

"It was no problem, I better be getting back to town." Newly said turning his mount and heading back towards Dodge.

"Bradley if that Dillon boy has hurt Susannah in any way I want him tarred and feathered." Mildred said heatedly.

"Now just calm down dear, we don't even know what is going on yet!" Brad pointed out calmly, thinking the same thing as his wife but he wasn't as ready to jump to conclusions as his wife was.

"Well it has something to do with that boy! Why else would Susannah be at Doc's needing us!"

"I don't know! I guess we'll find out when we get there!"

"How can you be so calm when something could be seriously wrong with our daughter?" Mildred snapped out.

"Because both of us getting worked up isn't going to help anything and you're already stirred up enough for both of us!"

"Well at least I'm not some knot on a log!" Mildred griped, seeing Henry bringing the buggy towards the front of the house. "Let's get going!"

"Yes Mildred! Whatever you say dear!" Brad said climbing down the steps behind her. "You boys finish your lunch then I want you to finish the fencing in that south paddock." Brad said to the boys as he helped Mildred into the buggy. "Henry, you are in charge until I get back," Brad said climbing in the buggy and sending it lurching forward as they drove towards town.

****M&K****

"Jacob's having to worry about providing for Julia and now the baby, on top of Julia's moods going all crazy…It's just his way of coping by making sure he controls every little thing he possibly can," Kitty pointed out.

"Well I had thought about it being Julia's mood swings that was causing him to act like a controlling idiot."

"Well I'll be the first one to admit that I don't envy Jacob one bit, I've seen Julia's mood swings one minute she all happy and chipper the next she's throwing daggers at you," Kitty said.

"Oh surely you are exaggerating a little bit," Bess said skeptically.

"I wish I was," Kitty said. "Cause the day Jacob so called told me off, Julia had done somewhat the same thing then when she found out Jacob had…she got all defensive." Kitty said.

"And this was all over you deciding to let Joe go stay at Lydia's instead of putting that burden on Julia," Bess said.

"Yes," Kitty said. "Speaking of Joe, I hate to ask you Bess but could you watch Joe for a few minutes I want to go talk to Doc about this so called panic attack," Kitty said.

"Of course I don't mind. Don't you worry about it we'll be fine," Bess said with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks Bess," Kitty said smiling as she got up from her seat. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"I got the impression from Doc that there was something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I did but it can wait!"

"I'm here whenever you need me!"

"I know thanks! I better go so maybe I can get back before Joe misses me!"

****M&K****

"Mark, what's going on," Becca asked as Mark pulled her into the brush quickly hiding them from view as the sound of thundering hooves could be heard coming closer.

They stood there beside the big oak tree as they watched Matt and them all race by as fast as lightening. "Come on," Mark said once the dust settled as he pulled Becca out of their hiding spot.

"Why, what is it," Becca said hearing an alarm in Mark's voice.

"There are only two.. no three reasons Dad would almost ride Buck into the ground." Mark said picking up his pace forcing Becca to almost run to keep up with him. "One being my mother, two us kids, and three him chasing after some outlaw for robbing the bank or something like that."

"Well how do you know that's not reason," Becca demanded pulling her hand loose of his grip.

"He was going towards town not away from it, and he had Lydia, and Adam and Ben with him not a posse," Mark pointed out.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Becca groaned. "I just bet Miss Wharton told him we skipped school," Becca said thinking the worst.

"Maybe but be that what it may I doubt Dad would ride Buck into the ground just to go hunting for me," Mark said. "I'm more worried about my mother," Mark said as they drew closer to the outskirts of town.

"Oh boy," Becca said reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Look," she said pointing to a buggy coming towards them. "That's Susannah's parents," Becca said just making out their forms.

"So," Mark said looking at them.

"This is Friday, they don't come into town on Fridays," Becca said pointedly. "Mildred Carpenter makes sure she comes to town on Monday mornings of every week." Becca said. "And trust me when I say she is real particular about her shopping days," Becca said.

"Well then that can only mean one thing," Mark said grabbing her and starting towards town again in a hurried pace. "Trouble is about to start," Mark said over his shoulder.

****M&K****

Kitty climbed up the steps to Doc's office and stepped inside. "You got a few minutes Curly," Kitty asked softly standing halfway in the door.

"Always for you," Doc said waving a hand towards the chair beside the desk. "What's on your mind Kitty," he questioned.

"Well I was wondering what your take on this situation with Joe is all about," Kitty said. "He's never been known to have panic attacks before Doc," Kitty said.

Matt halted Buck in front of the Long Branch and dismounted and quickly and hurriedly strode over to Doc's steps taking two to three at a time. His knee and back would protest later about the sudden movements but he didn't care. Adam was quickly behind him following his every move. Lydia shook her head watching them race up the stairs in a rush. In their rush to Doc's both men had forgotten to tie their horses to the hitching rail, which she saw to it that it was done before she followed them up the stairs in a rush.

"Well no Kitty," Doc said hearing the pounding of hurried footsteps on the stairs just as the door burst open.

Matt stopped short just inside the door, sweeping his hat off his head as he saw Kitty sitting there beside Doc's desk with a worried look on her face, just as Adam bumped into his back and Lydia bumped into Adam's back and Ben bumped into hers.

"Oh," Lydia said giving Adam a hard jab in the back. "Move it," she said.

"Dad move," Adam said causing Matt to step aside so they could all fall into the tiny office.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this," Doc said looking at the majority of the Dillon's standing in his office.

"What happened," Matt demanded not wasting time on formalities or any other beating around the bush techniques.

"Is Julia having the baby or not," Lydia demanded.

"What?" Doc and Kitty both asked with surprised looks on their faces.

"Doc, Trent said something had happened to Julia, so what the hell happened," Matt said losing his patience.

"Well she's not having the baby," Doc said watching Matt somewhat slump against the back bedroom's door.

"She's not having the baby," Matt repeated as if more for himself than for Doc to answer.

"No, it's too early yet," Doc said. "Julia has just been pushing herself to hard so she is to the point of exhaustion!" Doc said.

"Is that all," Matt said looking at Doc and Kitty and seeing Doc nod his head curtly. "Damn it Lydia, next time you have that opinion keep it too yourself," Matt said wearily.

"Well sorry but what else could it have been, to make Doc call you back here," Lydia snapped out looking at Doc.

"I don't know," Matt said. "But I'm not a cat and I'm running out of lives to spare," Matt said looking at her.

"He's got a point Sis," Ben said softly with a light chuckle.

"Well now I don't know about that Ben," Lydia said thoughtfully. "He has bounced back lots of time from death's door and he always lands on his feet," Lydia said humorously.

"Yeah but you two forgot one thing," Adam said looking at them both. "A cat can't track like a bloodhound and we all know he's part bloodhound," Adam pointed out.

"Well maybe some of Mama's cat like qualities rubbed off on him," Lydia said with a shrug.

"So what would that make us, cat-hounds," Ben said laughingly.

"Oh you three are hilarious!" Matt said roughly. "Now shut up and sit down!" he thundered.

"Yes sir," they all three said as they saluted him and sat down on the chaise lounge.

"Trent said something about Joe! What happened with him?"

"Well it was like I was getting ready to tell Kitty, here," Doc said. "I'm not quite certain because I wasn't here at the time but from what Julia and Bess said it is my opinion that he had a panic attack!"

"Don't tell me the little squirt was shooting at someone like Lydia did us yesterday!" Ben said jokingly, only to clamp his mouth shut tight at his father's glare.

"Benjamin!" Kitty scolded. "This isn't funny. Joe was extremely upset when he came over to the house with Bess."

"Anyways from what Bess told me, Joe got extremely upset and was screaming and yelling, acting out in the only way he knew to express his feelings. He stomped on Julia's foot when she tried to calm him down!"

"Sorry I missed that!" Lydia said.

"That's enough Lydia!" Matt warned sternly.

"Yes, Daddy!" Lydia sassed out crossing her legs as she rolled her eyes.

"Why was Joe so upset?"

"Miss Wharton sent Joe to get me when Susannah collapsed." Doc started.

"Collapsed? Why?" Adam interrupted.

"Well my guess would be because of the stress and worry over the argument with her parents about a certain young man." Doc said looking straight at Adam who looked down at his boots. "Anyways, I was at the house checking on Kitty and Julia told Joe that's where I was." Doc said.

"It's my understanding that he started to conjure up all these things happening to me in his mind and came to the conclusion I either already had or was going to die." Kitty said softly.

"That is my opinion as to what induced the panic attack!" Doc stated.

"Poor little guy!" Ben and Adam said together.

"Is he all right now Doc," Lydia asked worriedly.

"He seemed fine when I left him at the house with Bess," Kitty said answering Lydia with a little nod.

"I think I'll just go see for myself!" Lydia said starting to get up.

"Lydia I don't want you rushing over there right now," Doc said looking at her.

"I just want to see for myself that he's ok!" Lydia retorted.

"I'm sure he's fine! I think he just needed to see for himself that Kitty is on the mend and getting better every day!" Doc replied.

"Well I still don't see what harm it would do for me to check on him!" Lydia said testily.

"Lydia, there's one more thing. Joe wants to go out to Bess's for a few days to play with Pete!" Kitty said cautiously thanks to Lydia's recent behavior.

"You mean he doesn't want to stay with Cole and me?" Lydia asked crestfallen as she sank back on the lounge heartbroken.

"Oh no, Lydia," Kitty said. "He loves staying with you and Cole," Kitty said reassuringly.

"Lydie, he probably wants to stay with Bess so he can play with Pete." Cole said squeezing her shoulder.

"You're probably right, I guess staying at your sister's isn't as fun as staying with your best friend," Lydia said giving a slight shrug of indifference.

"You know I think that may be a good idea! Will and Bess can look after Joe and he'll have Pete and all those other children to play with to keep him distracted." Doc said. "And if Will and Bess could look after Joe until after the trial I think it would be ok for him to go back home where he belongs!" Doc said seeing how this could be the best for everyone.

"What do you think Matt?" Kitty asked noticing he hadn't said anything.

"Well…" Matt said looking at Kitty questionably. "I guess it sounds ok to me! Will and Bess have enough playmates out there to keep him occupied he won't even miss us!" Matt said teasingly.

"Ok, it's settled then! Joe is going out to Will and Bess's til the trial is over and then he is coming home!" Kitty declared leaving no room for further debate.

"Well now that that is settled I'm going to see Susannah," Adam said firmly looking at Doc.

"Fine, but I won't have you upsetting her," Doc warned as Adam moved towards the front bedroom.

"Sure Doc," Adam said opening the door and walking inside.

****M&K****

"See I told you something happened," Mark said peering around the corner of the jail across the street to where Buck stood tied up in front of the Long Branch.

"How do you know that's their horses," Becca grumbled with her hands on her hips.

Mark shot her a look over his shoulder. "How many buckskin horses do you see in Dodge daily?" he quipped out before looking around the corner again. "Damn I wish I knew what was going on," Mark said angling his neck back and forth like a snake climbing a wall.

"Then why don't you just go find out," Becca snapped out.

"What's wrong with you," Mark asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becca demanded crossing her arms.

"I can't just walk in there and ask what happened?" Mark said moving behind the corner of the jail to stare at her.

"Why not?" Becca demanded tartly.

"Well it's obvious that something happened with Susannah! Why else would her parents and Adam all be there along with my folks? If I go in there and start asking a lot of questions my parents are gonna get suspicious!" Mark said obviously.

"So," Becca declared hotly. You're always the one who wants to know all the facts! Must be the lawyer in you!" She fumed.

"Becca I know I kissed you breathless today but I didn't know I kissed you senseless too! If something happened at school and I go in there asking questions then they're gonna figure out that I wasn't there when I…we… were supposed to be!" Mark said looking at her.

"Oh!" Becca said dropping her arms down to her side. She had forgotten they had skipped school in order to be alone. "I get it! Sorry I'm not used to breaking the rules and having to cover my tracks!" she said softly.

"Well you'll get used to it! After what happened today I can't wait til we can do it again!" Mark said smiling.

"Oh, Mark!" Becca said blushing profusely. She had to admit that she enjoyed their little necking session and other things…She just hoped that Mark wasn't going to be like Travis and start pressuring her to go farther than she was ready to go just yet. "I still think we're going to be in a lot of trouble if they find out!" Becca added thoughtfully, knowing they were going to get caught.

"How are they gonna find out? All we have to do is act normal and keep our mouths shut!" Mark said moving to where he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"I don't know but I'm afraid they're going too!" Becca said resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Well we'll worry about that later!" he said kissing the tip of her nose. "Let's go wait in the alley til someone comes out of Doc's office!" Mark said.

"What then?" Becca asked curiously.

"Maybe we might over hear something," Mark said.

"And if we don't," Becca questioned.

"Then I'll just ask the right questions to get them to tell me what is going on up in Doc's office! It'll be good practice for when I become a lawyer!" Mark said with a shrug as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her around the opposite corner of the jail.

****M&K****

Mildred Carpenter raced up the stairs, to Doc's office, forgetting a well-bred lady shouldn't run. Her heart was beating a hole through her chest as she opened the door to find the place surrounded by Dillons. "Doc," Mildred said looking at the physician as her husband finally decided to join her. "Where's Susannah," she demanded.

"She's resting right now," Doc answered.

"What happened," Brad asked gruffly.

"She collapsed at school, most likely from not eating this morning," Doc said.

"Can I see her," Mildred asked worriedly.

"Normally I would say yes, but not this time," Doc said firmly.

"Why can't we see her Doc," Brad asked.

"Susannah doesn't want to see you, and I don't want her upset right now," Doc answered simply.

"Doesn't want to see us, we're her parents, of course she wants to see us Doc," Mildred said startled by Doc's answer. "She must not have been thinking clearly when you talked to her Doc," Mildred said with a shake of her head.

"No, she was quite adamant about it." Doc said as he tugged at his ear.

"Well go ask her again," Mildred said.

"I'll ask," Doc said shuffling towards the front bedroom.

Mildred stood there wringing her hands in front of her as she waited for Doc to ask Susannah again. Everything was all right, Susannah just wasn't in her right mind when she told Doc she didn't want to see them the first time. Susannah wanted to see her now, she had too, after all she was her mother and she knew what was best for her, Mildred thought as she waited.

****M&K****

"Susannah," Doc said walking over to the bed and checking Susannah's pulse. "Your parents are here and they want to see you," Doc said looking at her as he counted.

"I don't want to see them," Susannah said softly.

"Hey princess, I know how you feel but they're just worried about you," Adam said squeezing her other hand. "Maybe you should…" he started.

"Are you crazy? No," Susannah said with a shake of her hand.

"If that's the way you want it," Doc said shuffling back to the door.

"It is Doc," Susannah said clearly as she reached out and grabbed Adam's hand in hers and smiled at him as the door closed behind Doc.

****M&K****

"Mildred she still doesn't want to see you right now," Doc said looking at the woman.

"No," Mildred said in disbelief as she moved towards the front bedroom door.

"Now Mildred, I don't want her getting all upset," Doc said firmly.

"Well I don't care what you want Doctor Adams, she's my daughter!" Mildred said giving Doc a slight shove out of the way of the door. Mildred's mouth dropped to the floor seeing her daughter in a very heated embrace and kissing that Dillon boy. "Susannah!" Mildred said, as she stood just inside the doorway.

"What are you doing to my daughter," Mildred demanded, as they pulled apart. She glared at Adam as he stood up.

"I'm not doing anything," Adam said gruffly, as Susannah reached out and took his hand in hers.

Mildred strode across the few inches from the door to the bed. "Let go of my daughter!" Mildred shouted loudly causing Brad to move towards the door. "Get out of here!" Mildred said forcibly tearing Adam's hand away from Susannah's and trying to shove him towards the door. The boy was built stronger than he looked. "Brad make him go," Mildred said turning around to Susannah. "It's all right now, honey," Mildred said, brushing a strand of Susannah's hair back behind her ear.

"Don't Daddy," Susannah said, just as Brad was starting to reach for Adam.

"Susannah," Brad said questionably.

"Susannah," Mildred screeched as Susannah jerked away from her touch.

"Adam," Susannah said looking at him pleadingly as she reached out for his hand again.

"I'll be right outside," Adam said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Don't go," Susannah, said starting to gasp for air through her tears.

****M&K****

"Dad," Ben said looking over at his dad.

"Yeah, Ben what is it?" Matt said watching Doc carefully.

"I thought we were going to take care of that little matter?" Ben said rolling his eyes towards the door.

"Not right now Ben," Matt said with a shake of his head.

Ben thought about it and he could understand his father's hesitancy to leave Doc's office with Susannah's parents in the same room with Adam. "When then," Ben asked wondering how long his father would delay helping him.

"I don't know Ben!" Matt said looking to the door behind Doc that remained open enough that they could hear every word being said clearly. "Maybe we can do it later today! If not there's always tomorrow!" Matt said.

"Oh, come on Dad! I want to get this taken care of," Ben whined out.

"I said not now Ben!" Matt said roughly.

"Why not, Adam's a big boy he can take care of things himself," Ben harped out.

"So are you," Matt bit out. "There are things I have do that take priority!"

"He's not your only son!" Ben grounded out.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the headache that was starting to pound behind his eyes. "I never said he was…Listen Ben, why don't you go check on Lillian while I go in and see Julia..."

"Then we can go take care of that matter?" Ben persisted.

"No, then I'm going to take you mother over to the house and check on your brother!"

"Ok, so after you visit Julia and check on Joe can we do it?"

"I will come get you if we have time," Matt said wearily.

"Ok. I'll go check on Lil!"

"Yeah, you do that!" Matt said opening the door to Julia's room. He walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He expected to find Jacob in bed, but not Julia. He shut his eyes tight as if to block out the image of Julia lying there curled up to her husband. That was closer than he ever wanted to see his daughter and her husband. He didn't want to see it as long as he didn't see it, it didn't happen, in his way of thinking. Matt turned away from the bed and opened the door and walked back out it just as quickly as he went in.

"That was quick," Kitty commented.

"They're sleeping," Matt said looking at her with disgust in his eyes.

Kitty covered a smile as his look said everything, Matt had just caught his daughter in bed with her husband. It was highly amusing in her opinion.

****M&K****

"Adam…don't…" Susannah gasped out breathlessly as she reached for him only to have her mother block her attempts.

"Susannah," Mildred said sternly grabbing Susannah's arm and pushing it back down beside her on the bed. "Brad, get him out of here," Mildred demanded sharply.

"Da-" Susannah started as she started to struggle to breathe, as she tried to fight off her mother's grip on her wrists.

Doc heard the struggle and poked his head in the room. "Out of here now," Doc ordered moving over to Susannah's side. Mildred stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, as Brad and Adam started towards the door. "That includes you Mildred," Doc said firmly taking his stethoscope and placing it on Susannah's lungs.

****M&K****

"So Ace, what did you find out? Can we get it?" Lillian asked excitedly as Ben walked into the room.

"Well Lil," Ben said hanging his hat up on the peg. "I did find out who used to own the property," Ben stated walking over to where she was sitting on the lounge. "But according to Dad the last owners sold it to the land office after they suffered a drought!" he added sitting down beside her.

"So now what do we do?" Lillian asked taking his hand in hers.

"Well first we talk to someone at the land office and see if we can find out who it belongs to now and what we have to do to go about making it ours!" Ben explained.

Lillian jumped up from her seat and started to pull his hand, "Come on, let's get going!" She said when Ben didn't budge from his seat.

"Uh Lil..." Ben hesitated.

"What's wrong Ace? What are you waiting for?" Lillian said pulling on his hand with a little more force.

"Lil, it's my Dad." Ben said pulling her back down on the lounge. "He promised to go to the land office with me!" Ben said softly squeezing her hand gently.

"Oh, I see," Lillian said looking down at their joint hands. "When?" she asked looking back up at him.

"That's the problem," Ben said. "We were going to go right after we got back to town but some things came up and Dad either can't or won't go right now!" Ben said simply. "It's more the later though," Ben said.

"Oh, what came up?" Lillian asked curiously.

"Well Doc sent someone out for us because Julia overextended herself and is completely exhausted, and Joe had a panic attack because he was afraid something happened to Mama again and Susannah collapsed! I think that about covers it for now!" Ben stated as he tried to think if there was something he left out.

"Who's Susannah?" Lillian asked putting a hand on her hip as she glared at Ben.

"Oh that's right you haven't met Susannah or Becca yet," Ben said.

"No I haven't now who are they," Lillian demanded.

"Well Becca is Mark's girlfriend and Susannah is Adam's, you remember me telling you about Susannah Carpenter and Adam," Ben said.

"Well yes I remember us talking about how he liked her but I didn't think he would go through with it," Lillian said with a shrug as she relaxed once again. "So why did Susannah collapse?"

"I'm not entirely sure but Doc said something about stress because of her parents being against her relationship with Adam plus I don't think she had eaten much if any today!" Ben said looking at Lillian.

"Yes I've eaten and yes most of it stayed down," Lillian said answering his unspoken question.

"That's good news right," Ben said looking at her cautiously.

"Yes, it's good news. I just hope Susannah's going to be ok?"

"Yeah I think so! Anyway Dad said he would go with me to see about who owns the property later or if we don't make it today, tomorrow for sure!" Ben said putting a smile back on Lillian's face easily enough.

"Well if that's the case, baby Dillon and I are going to take a nice long nap! Care to join us?" Lillian asked arching her brow suggestively.

"Normally I would say yes in a heartbeat," Ben said squeezing her hand, "but with what just happened with Julia I want to make sure you are getting plenty of rest so maybe you had better give me a rain check."

"You don't know what you're missing!"

"Oh, yes I do," Ben groaned as her hand slid up his thigh and squeezed the muscle. "You're health and our child's come first!"

"Spoilsport! At least stay with me for a while!" Lillian said leaning forward as her hand slid higher.

" Um…sure… Uh, Lil, what are you doing?" Ben said questionably as her hand made contact with his growing arousal.

"It's called tempting my husband! Is it working?" Lillian whispered inches from his mouth.

"Now what do you think?" Ben said arching his brow.

"Good!" Lillian smiled triumphantly. "Now shut up and do what you do best!" she said getting up off the lounge and pulling him up behind her.

"I'll do anything you want!" Ben promised as he grabbed her hips pulling her back against him as his mouth found her neck.

"Mmmm…that sounds promising!" Lillian said turning in his embrace and started flicking open the buttons on his shirt.

****M&K****

Mildred slowly walked out of the room only to turn around and stare through the open door until Doc shut the door in her face.

"Of all the nerve," Mildred said turning to look at Brad.

"Now Millie he did warn us not to upset her," Brad said calmly.

"Look at what you've done," Mildred snapped out glaring at Adam.

"What I've done!" Adam said pointing a finger at himself. "You're the one who did it." Adam accused hotly pointing a finger at Mildred.

"I'm her mother and you're nothing but the son of a whore and a murdering marshal," Mildred snapped out.

"Now just a minute," Kitty said getting up from her seat.

"Stay out of it Mom," Adam thundered looking at Kitty before looking at Mildred. "I may be a son of an ex whore," Adam said holding up a hand before Kitty or Matt or Lydia could say anything. "But at least she never tries to force her children to stay away from who they fell in love with!"

"I will not have my daughter involved with the likes of you! You and your family are not the kind of people I want my daughter involved with!"

"And just what kind is that," Adam said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't have my daughter cavorting with the son of the man who killed my father and brother let alone the son of a common whore!"

"Aren't you being just a little judgmental for a cattle rustler's daughter?" Adam quipped out. "Oh wait your father and brother weren't guilty were they," Adam sneered out hotly.

"They weren't," Mildred declared.

"Well that's awful funny that twelve upstanding citizens of Dodge thought otherwise, in fact they thought they were so guilty that they tried to hang them before the trial!" Adam said surprising Matt and Mildred both. "That's right lady!" Adam said glaring at Mildred's surprised face. "The man you accused of murdering them kept them from getting hung before they had a trial, which the Petersons had the right to do after catching them red handed with a running iron." Adam said. "So do us all a favor and come down off your high horse." Adam said with a curt nod.

"Brad! Do something!" Mildred raged hotly.

"Like what? You have said all there is to say on the matter! Right now all that matters is Susannah and what is best for her!"

"Well he certainly is not what is best for her!"

"Well that's just too damn bad! I love Susannah, and she loves me and we will be together whether you like it or not! So you might as well learn to live with it! Why don't you let Susannah run her own life and decide for herself what she wants and what is best for her?"

"Because you are proof that she doesn't know what is best for her! I swear if I find out you are responsible for what has happened to my daughter I will make you pay!"

"Oh really how, by having your boys jump me," Adam said moving closer towards where Mildred stood. "Well, let me tell you something, I'll kick all three of their butts til Sunday and start again on Monday!"

"If I catch you anywhere near my daughter I am going to see to it that you live to regret it!"

"If you threaten my son again I'll rip your hair out by the roots!" Kitty said hotly.

"Kitty, calm down, you're not supposed to get upset!" Matt said looking at his son.

"Upset! You'll see upset if she says another word about harming my son again!"

"Mom stay out of it," Adam thundered hotly.

"Don't yell at your mother like that!" Susannah snapped out from the doorway.

"You are supposed to be in bed resting," Adam said.

"How can you rest around here? You're yelling loud enough to wake Boot Hill!" Susannah spat.

"Nice to know you're feeling better Princess!" Adam snapped out.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on me Adam Dillon, just because you're mad at her," Susannah said pointing to her mother.

"Susannah Lynn!" Mildred ranted hotly walking over to her daughter.

"Get away from me!" Susannah said swatting her mother's hands away.

"Millie, dear maybe we should leave for a while and come back in a few minutes when everybody has had a chance to calm down." Brad said softly.

"I'm not leaving! If anyone is leaving it is these people! They are the outsiders!"

"I have a say in that," Doc said from behind Susannah. "If any of you expect to stay you'll all simmer down!" Doc thundered out.

"Sure, Doc," Adam said. "How about you Mrs. Carpenter?" Adam said emphasizing the _Mrs._

"Well I'm not leaving my daughter here with you," Mildred said firmly. "I know what is best for my daughter!"

"That's a matter of opinion!" Adam huffed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brad asked looking at Adam before he looked over at his daughter's stunned face covered with bruises.

"Ask your wife," Adam said noticing Brad just saw the bruises. "She gave Susannah the bruises, she's the reason Susannah ran away so I'd say that makes it her fault Susannah collapsed!"

****M&K****

Mark watched carefully as his brother walked down the stairs and up the back stairs of the Long Branch. He breathed a sigh of relief when Ben stepped through the back door. At least Ben hadn't spotted him and Becca, or if he had he didn't say anything.

"We aren't finding out anything hiding under Doc's steps," Becca whispered pressing into his back.

"I know," Mark hissed out in a whisper. He was starting to get frustrated. It would be so easy to push her back against the wall and kiss those delectable lips again. Or he could haul her over to the Long Branch and taste his fill all over again and maybe show her some more delectable delights…Damn he wasn't going to force her into anything but needed to get some relief and he couldn't do that with her around. But an idea was starting to form in his head. "Look school's going to be letting out here in a little while. Why don't you go on home?" Mark suggested seeing her look of disapproval. "Don't want to go home," Mark said with a shake of his head. "Why don't you go down to Breck's and wait for me there?"

"What are you going to do?" Becca asked.

Mark thought about it for a minute. How could he tell the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that because she had driven him so crazy with lust he had to go to see someone who would willingly give him what she wouldn't? He had to be convincing enough to get Becca to leave him alone long enough to go see Caitlyn. "I'm going to do a little snooping around and see if I can find out what is going on!" Mark said looking over at the Long Branch. It couldn't be too serious if his brother had left Doc's office, which meant it didn't concern their mother.

"All right. What if Mr. Taylor is at the office and asks what I'm doing there?" Becca asked worriedly.

"Just tell him that Miss Wharton let you leave early because you were concerned about Susannah but that you didn't want to intrude so you went there hoping he might know something!"

"You're so smart! You're going to make a brilliant lawyer!" Becca beamed proudly.

"Let's hope so!" Mark said smiling. "Maybe if Breck doesn't know what's going on he can find out!" Mark said with a shrug as he led Becca down to the alley.

"Maybe but how will I get him to find out for us without him getting suspicious?" Becca questioned as she followed him.

"Maybe he'll volunteer if not just ask him if maybe he could possibly find out how she is doing or something like that!"

"Ok."

"You got nothing to worry about. Besides Breck is trying to be understanding of our situation I don't think he would tell on us just this one time if he did find out what we did!" Mark said confidently.

"Ok. Good luck!" Becca said hesitantly.

"Yeah, you too! I'll see you later," Mark said letting go of her hand.

"Uhum Mark," Becca said fiddling with her skirts.

"What is it?"

"I don't want this day to end! I want to spend every second with you!"

"I know I feel the same way but we'll just have to wait til we can sneak away again! I can't wait to be alone with you again!"

"Mark… about what we did today..."

"You're not having second thoughts?" Mark asked worriedly wondering just how far he could tempt her the next time they were alone.

"No, well not exactly! I loved what we did…"Becca said blushing. "I just don't want you to think it means that I'm ready to have sex with you just yet!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"I told you we won't do anything you're not ready for!"

"I know I just wanted to make sure you understand," Becca said looking around them to see if anyone could over hear them. "Today didn't change the fact that I'm not ready to have sex yet," she whispered

"You know there are other things we can do besides what we did today without having sex?" Mark said making a mental note to ask Caitlyn about some of the things Adam mentioned to him.

"There is?" Becca said in a surprised whisper.

"Yeah, next time we get to sneak away if you want I'll show you! But only if it's what you want." Mark promised wishing she would hurry up and leave so he could go take care of his problem.

"I...well...I.."

"You don't have to decide now just think about it."

"It's all I will be able to think about!" Becca said smiling.

"I know, I'll see you later," Mark said. "If I'm not there in an hour, go on home and I'll meet you there in the morning," Mark said as an afterthought occurred to him.

****M&K****

"What's all the yelling about?" Julia demanded hotly coming out of the back room still sleepy.

"Don't worry about it Sis," Adam said looking at his sister. "It's just a difference of opinion, but it's over with now," Adam said glaring at Mildred daring her to argue with him further on the subject.

Mildred glared crossly at Adam. Brad walked over to Susannah and cupped her shoulders in his big hands. "Come on sweetheart let's get you back into bed," Brad said helping turn Susannah around towards the door.

Susannah stood rooted as Adam started towards the door. "Adam," she said questionably stopping just outside her door.

"I'll be back, I just need some air," he said casting her a look.

"Adam," Susannah said stopping him once again. "Love you," she said.

"Love, you don't know what that means," Mildred said with a shooing motion of her hands.

"Love you too Princess," Adam said opening the door. "I'll be back!" he said more as a reassurance for Susannah than a warning towards Mildred. "Lydie, come here a minute," Adam said as a thought came to him.

Lydia followed him out onto the landing. "What," Lydia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want you to do something for me," Adam said taking off his gun belt. "Stay here until I get back," Adam said coiling up his belt, as he handed it to Lydia.

"What's this for," Lydia asked questionably.

"You know how to use it," Adam said pushing his hat back on his brow. "Protect her with your life, Lydia," Adam said softly.

"You really do love her don't you," Lydia said.

"Yeah Sis, I do, but my hands are tied I can't fight a woman, but you can and will," Adam said knowingly.

"I'll stay til you get back." Lydia promised with a nod of her head.

"Thanks, about what I said earlier…"Adam started.

"Forget it," Lydia said with a smile. "I'll send Cole after you as soon as they leave," Lydia said walking back in the office.

"What was that all about," Matt asked.

"Nothing but my brother trusting me with his most treasured procession." Lydia said smiling at her father.

"Will someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here," Julia demanded.

"It's nothing for you to get upset about," Kitty said standing up to take care of her daughter.

"Oh no you don't," Lydia said firmly. "You are going home to rest and check on Joe," Lydia said cupping Kitty's shoulders. "As for you dear sister, back into bed with you," Lydia said firmly moving to turn Julia around.

"Did you fall and hit your head," Julia asked as Lydia turned her round and started pushing her back into the bedroom.

"No, but I warned you earlier, I'm not letting you risk your life or that baby's life just because of your foolish pride and mood swings," Lydia said firmly. "Now come on, I'll explain everything once you're tucked in," she said giving Julia a little harder shove in through the doors.

****M&K****

"Lil," Ben said breathlessly.

Lillian gave him a come-hither smile as she tossed her raven black hair over her shoulder and ran her hand up his bare chest, flicking her tongue over the tiny flat discs of his nipples watching him shudder. He bucked his hips forward trying to peed her up again. She shifted backwards to slow them back down to her pace. She loved teasing him, forcing him to hover over the cliff of no return until he was within his breaking point.

This was pure torture in the worst form. He loved making love to his wife. But he hated it when she rode him to the edge of that cliff that lay between heaven and hell then stopped. They had been so close to falling, until she slowed down to a turtle pace. Hell a turtle would probably move faster than Lillian was at the moment. Another buck of his hips did nothing to increase her pace. He was tired of this hanging feeling. "Lil," he growled grabbing her hips and flipping them over until she was beneath him. "Enough playing," he groaned with a quick thrust of his hips as he drove into her relentlessly. Showing her no mercy and taking none in return as he took her to the edge once again and catapulted over the edge into that sweet abyss.

****M&K****

"Why are you doing this," Julia asked as Lydia helped her slip back between the covers.

"Because someone has to look after you! You need to rest!" Lydia answered simply, covering Julia and Jacob back up.

"Oh come off it Lydia," Jacob growled out. "You could care less what happens to either of us! The only time you even pretend to care is when you want something or your parents force you!"

"How dare you! It's not my fault she's exhausted! You're the one responsible for that! If I had known before I shot you how you had been pushing her lately I wouldn't have been so careless to shoot you in the leg! I would have aimed higher!" Lydia said with a sarcastic smirk playing on her lips.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" Julia asked smoothing the quilt with her hands around her round waist.

"I'm talking about Jacob's selfishness being the reason you have been pushing yourself so hard and his unwillingness to see that you take it easy and get some rest!" Lydia grounded out roughly.

"How dare you judge us!" Jacob roared out defensively.

"Do you want her to lose the baby? Now I'm not Doc but I do know that if you don't stop…"

"Stop what?" Jacob demanded

"The way you've been acting lately!" Lydia raged. "Trying to control everything and making Julia feel like she can't say no to you! Well Julia has always been the peacemaker in the family and maybe she can't stand up to you but I can! I'm telling you that if you don't want anything to happen to your wife and child you had better stop pushing her so hard and see to it she takes care of herself!" Lydia said warningly. "Or, I will," Lydia said in a low voice filled with ice.

"I didn't know you cared," Julia said mockingly as she patted Jacob's hand passably.

Lydia took a step away from the bed and grabbed the footboard for support. "You are my sister, I'll always care," Lydia said looking straight into Julia's eyes. "I'll admit I hated you there for a while…Well until Dad called me on it the other day…And I'm still angry…" Lydia said walking towards the door.

"Why I did nothing wrong," Julia said looking at her.

"No, you didn't do nothing wrong," Lydia said with a shake of her head as she kept her back towards her sister and Jacob. "But for some reason I don't know why, God decided to punish me…"Lydia said brokenly. "He took my child but that wasn't enough suffering now I have to watch my sisters have their babies and I'll never get the chance to hold mine." Lydia said sliding through the crack in the door, leaving Jacob staring after her wide mouthed, and Julia teary eyed.

****M&K****

Adam stood there on the landing a few minutes after a couple of words with his parents. He watched as Mark darted behind the trash bins, just as Matt and Kitty walked down the alley and through the gate. Oh well that was his brother's business, he thought as he lumbered on down the stairs and headed over to the Long Branch. A good cold beer sounded good, but a glass of his mother's finest sounded even better. He headed over to the back door when he noticed Mark was still hiding behind the trash barrels. "Did you lose something Marcus," Adam sneered out.

"Adam," Mark said popping up from his hiding spot looking around carefully. He relaxed a little as he stepped out of his hiding spot a little more clearly. "What's going on?" Mark asked knowing his brother wouldn't rat him out.

"I needed to get out of there! If I hadn't I'm afraid I was going to slap her silly!" Adam said simply.

"Who?" Mark asked surprised Adam was ready to slap a woman.

"Mrs. Carpenter! She's up there acting all high and mighty saying Susannah and I don't belong together and that I'm not worthy of her!"

Mark wasn't going to admit out loud to his brother, who'd clobber him silly that Mrs. Carpenter had a valid point. Adam wasn't worthy of Susannah, but he wasn't going to tell Adam that, so he figured he'd change the subject. "Why is Susannah up at Doc's anyway?"

Adam looked at Mark curiously. "Don't you know?" Adam asked wondering why his brother wouldn't know what was going on. It didn't sound like Mark to be out of the loop especially since it happened at school.

"No," Mark said looking at his brother. "Why should I?" he countered trying to bluff his brother without giving away his secret of ditching school.

"Well considering she collapsed at school I thought you should," Adam said. "I guess Miss Wharton didn't say anything when recess and lunch were over," Adam said shrugging.

"Uh, I don't think so!" Mark said looking at Adam.

Now that really didn't make any sense. Mark would have noticed Susannah not in school and said something to Becca or Miss Wharton about it if only to try and get him into trouble. "All right Mark what's going on," Adam demanded.

"Nothing," Mark said quickly. "What makes you think something is going on," he asked nervously.

"Oh I don't know," Adam said sarcastically. "Maybe because you're not acting like yourself. And you're asking a lot of questions that you should already know the answers too. Or it might just be that look on your face…you know the one when you're trying to bluff your way out. I've played poker with you and your bluffing about something. I don't know what…but I have a feeling it has something to do with Mom and Dad…which means your guilty of something and scared you're going to get caught." Adam pointed out.

"When have I ever been guilty of anything?" Mark said defensively.

"Lots of times!" Adam said waiting to find out what his brother was up too.

"This sucks, you know that." Mark grumbled. "No brother should know his brother as well as you know me, but I guess that's what happens when you're a twin ,huh?"

"Yeah, maybe, never really thought about it." Adam said with a shrug. "Now what is going on with you?"

"Promise not to say anything?" Mark asked even though he had a pretty good hunch that Adam wouldn't rat him out to their parents or Becca's parents, but he had to be sure.

"Yeah, sure!" Adam said tucking his thumbs into his pockets

"I mean to anybody!" Mark clarified making sure his brother didn't let it slip to Susannah or worse yet Molly or Caitlyn.

"Yes, I promise not to say anything to anyone! Now spill it!"

"Becca and I skipped school today and went up to Old Dodge where we could be alone!"

Adam smiled at that news and clapped Mark on the shoulder. "Well it's about time you quit acting like such a stuffy, boring stick in the mud!" Adam said rather proud of his boring brother for at least doing something worthwhile.

"Yeah and you know what?" Mark said relaxing knowing Adam was going to be the last one to squeal on him and Becca.

"What?"

"Now that I know what I've been missing I'm gonna make sure I do it again next time I get the chance!"

"Wow! Why the sudden change?" Adam asked curiously, not really sure if he liked this side of his brother or not. Skipping school was one thing, and sure Mark would get into trouble if he was caught…hell he'd get into trouble for not ratting on him skipping school but that was no big deal. As long as Mark didn't break any laws Adam saw nothing wrong with it. But then he didn't really think Mark would really cross that line.

"Well I guess I finally realized that you were right! There are things that are more fun and worthwhile than spending all my time studying!"

"I can't believe how different you're acting!" Adam said. "Come on inside so we can have a drink to celebrate," Adam said as they walked into Kitty's office. Adam poured them both a drink of Kitty's good bourbon, before he asked, "So what did you and Becca do?"

"Well we explored the old Long Branch and did a few other things!"

"Oh, like what?" Adam asked with curious excitement.

"Well we did some kissing and other things!" Mark said ducking his head as he took a drink of the bourbon.

"What other things?" Adam persisted.

"I got Becca to let me touch her and look at her!"

"Is that all?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I think that's good for starters!"

"Well… Yeah, I guess so!"

"I know one thing! It sure left me needing to get some relief!"

"Oh?" Adam said with some understanding.

"Yeah, do me a favor and go tell Caitlyn to meet me in her private room in the back!" Mark said looking at his brother.

"Mark, I know I'm the one who got you started with Caitlyn but now that you are getting serious with Becca I think you had better stop seeing Caitlyn! It can only lead to trouble!" Adam said warningly. He didn't really approve of Mark and Caitlyn still seeing each other with Mark getting serious with Becca. He knew some men did it even after they were married, but he didn't approve of the practice.

"What about you and Molly?" Mark pointed out shocked at his brother's disapproving tone.

"You heard me tell Dad I'm not seeing Molly anymore!" Adam said.

"I thought you were just saying that for Dad's benefit, I didn't know you were serious about it," Mark gasped out.

"Well I was serious. Things have changed since I first kissed Susannah. She's all I want," Adam said with a possessiveness in his tone.

"Well I promised Becca I wouldn't pressure her into doing something she isn't ready for so in order to do that I need a way to relieve my frustrations," Mark said trying to explain to Adam why he hadn't broken things off with Caitlyn.

" Whatever, you don't have to explain it to me," Adam said holding up a hand. "If that's what works for you and you can live with knowing you're doing it that's your business. But I think you're only asking for trouble!"

"Well I'll take my chances! So will you go tell Caitlyn I'm waiting for her?" Mark said.

"Why don't you schools out," Adam countered.

"I can't all right, don't ask me to explain it to you. But please will you go tell Caitlyn I'm waiting.

"Yeah, I guess so! Just remember this next time I need a favor!"

"Yeah-Yeah, sure! Thanks for doing this for me Adam!" Mark said standing up the same time his brother did.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Adam said as he walked towards the door that lead into the Long Branch

"Yeah, lot later!" Mark said with a big smile on his face as he headed for the back stairs.

"Just be careful of Ben being up there," Adam warned watching his brother slowly slink up the back stairs before he opened the door and headed out into the afternoon crowd.

"Hey handsome," Molly purred out sidling over towards him. "What can I get you," she asked seeing Sam coming their way.

"A beer," Adam said noticing Sam backing off a little as Molly went to fetch him a beer. Adam turned and surveyed the patrons and the girls, finding Caitlyn serving drinks to one of the tables.

Molly set his beer down in front of him. "Anything else you want sugar," Molly asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm good," Adam said sipping the suds off of his beer, just as Caitlyn came over beside him and sat the tray down on the bar. "Upstairs your private room Mark's waiting," he said in a low voice that only Molly and Caitlyn could hear.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said looking at Molly who nodded her head as Caitlyn quietly sneaked up the stairs and through the curtain.

"What about you," Molly asked in a low whisper. "Give me a few minutes and I can meet you up there too," she said leaving no doubt to what she wanted.

"Sorry Molly," Adam said with a smile. "I'm taken," Adam said fishing out a nickel and laying it on the bar. Adam gave her a wink as he walked back through the door that said private.

****M&K****

Julia sat there sobbing softly at her sister's little speech. Hadn't she thought along the same lines as that being the reason for Lydia's hatred? She never in a million years thought Lydia would admit it. And truthfully she had forgotten how hard it must be on Lydia knowing that she was going to be a mother, while her child died before it even had a chance to breathe its first breath of air. Yes life was unfair and she could see where Lydia thought God was punishing her. It made Julia feel small and petty for everything she tried to do to her sister over the last few weeks. She practically rubbed her pregnancy in Lydia's face at every chance she got.

Jacob didn't know what to say, Lydia had pointed out an obvious fact that he hadn't even considered. He turned and leaned back against the pillows and the headboard as he cast a glance over at Julia. He felt like an idiot. Here he was laid up and because of his pride he was foolish enough to think Julia could run the whole farm in her condition. What was worse was the fact that he could see Julia trying to do everything he asked. Damn he was stupid. He had wanted her to finish getting the crop out while she was carrying his child all to save his pride. Why hadn't he thought of the probable consequences, Julia could have seriously gotten hurt trying to get the crop out, jeopardizing their child all because of him. Why hadn't he listened to what Matt had been trying to tell him? Oh yeah he hadn't wanted to prove to his father-in-law what a lousy provider he was. He never thought he would go to the extreme of risking Julia's life or his child's but apparently he was wrong. Lydia really called him on it hitting him where it really hurt.

It didn't help matters, that she added a good parting shot either that made him really think. My god, he had been so heartless and downright cruel towards Lydia and his mother-in-law. Here he was going to get the chance to hold his child where, Cole never would, and Matt never would get a chance again at holding a baby in his arms. All Matt and Kitty had to look forward too now was their grandchildren, and with Ben living in Arizona, it wasn't likely that they'd get to see that grandchild very often. But instead of sympathizing and trying to include them he refused them and denied them any rights to see their grandchild. What if their child grew up and did the same thing to him? He couldn't even bear the thought.

And what about Lydia calling him controlling. Well he couldn't very well deny that either. He could only plead that he was trying to keep things under control in order to keep Julia's moods under control. If he knew everything, then he'd know what mood she was going to be in and he could deal with it. Well at least that had been his reasoning at the time, although the past few weeks it hadn't worked out that well. Julia was still going every which way, and he had no control over them any more now than he did before she was pregnant.

Yet he couldn't for the life of him ever recall his mother being as emotional as Julia. Maybe his mother just hadn't shown it to them kids. If that was the case how in the world did his father survive nine months of pure hell. How the hell did Matt? And if they knew their wives were like this when they were pregnant why the hell did they go through it as many times as they did? Especially his father, thirteen children, that was one hundred and seventeen months of hell to live through, well not technically the triplets were adopted but one hundred and eight months of hell. Nothing was worth that hell, but deep down he knew sometime down the road…a long ways down the road they'd have other babies. They just weren't having as many as either one of their parents and they weren't going to have them as close as his parents did. Nope wasn't happening, he thought determinedly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was barely making it through this nine months, just to wait three to four months to start it all over again.

"What's the matter," Julia asked on a sniffle.

"Nothing is the matter," Jacob said looking at her red swollen blotchy face.

"Then why are you sitting there so angry for," Julia bit out.

"I hate my in-laws," Jacob grumbled out without thinking.

"Well I'm so damn sorry you hate my family," Julia said starting to climb back out of bed.

"Julia, wait," Jacob said reaching for her arm and holding her still. "I didn't mean it like that…I meant I hate them for being so damn right." He said holding her arm tight, praying to God that she'd stay and listen, even though she had every right not to.

"You hate them because they were right," Julia repeated turning around to look at him shocked. "Right about what," she asked cautiously.

"You…me…the baby…us…"Jacob said pleading with his eyes for her to give him yet again another chance.

"Oh really," Julia said shifting back in the bed so she could really look at him. "And you just now came to that conclusion," she said tartly.

"Yeah well your sister really called my bluff and really got me to thinking," Jacob said.

"Oh this explanation I got to hear," Julia said sinking back against the pillows and trying to get comfortable to hear his long winded explanation.

"I was a stupid selfish fool," Jacob started.

"I hadn't noticed," Julia quipped out.

"You going to listen to me explain or are you just going to ruffle your feathers and not pay any attention to me because you were right and I was wrong," Jacob demanded, earning a glare from Julia.

"Ruffling my feathers, I wish to God I was a hen, I'd peck you silly," Julia said.

"Oh come on Jules, I'm sick and tired of fighting with you. Either way we go I lose. We've fought more the last few weeks then we have the past two years," Jacob pointed out.

"Well I don't like fighting with you either!" she grated out.

"Well then lean back and shut up and let me talk," Jacob said.

"Fine but I'm going to get my turn too," Julia said crossing her arms.

"Fine!" Jacob said leaning back until they were shoulder to shoulder. "Like I said I was a stupid selfish fool," he repeated seeing her tilted look of tell me something I don't know. "I let my pride take control," he continued all the while watching her. "But honey you got to understand. It was sort of like the knitting."

"Like the knitting?" Julia questioned confused.

"Okay I better start at the beginning. We both know your Dad hates me, he tolerates me because of my parents and you, but he hates me. I know where he's coming from because I don't think I'll ever approve of any man our daughter brings home, but I'm getting off track. I let my pride and the thought of being a failure put you and our child at risk." Jacob said seeing the meaning catch in her eyes.

"Oh Jacob, you aren't a failure just because you ask for help," Julia said looking at him tenderly. "You know what my father once told me," Julia said. "It takes a big man to admit when he's wrong and when he needs help," Julia said. "Of course he said that after that crazy judge took Mom, and he was laid up. But he wasn't scared to ask for help when he knew he couldn't find Mama or Festus."

"Have you met your father? He's more intimidating than the devil." Jacob said caulking his head off to the side. "I sure wasn't going to admit to him that I needed help that I had to get this crop out or we weren't going to make it through the winter without half starving," Jacob said. "I'm sure that would have went over real well with your father knowing that his precious daughter's husband couldn't provide enough food for his daughter let alone his grandbaby."

"Oh you're blowing this way out of proportion. Daddy never would have let that happen, or my mother or even your parents. But I get your point about it being like the knitting. But that still doesn't explain you controlling every little thing in my life."

"Well as your sister pointed out very harshly I might add," Jacob said softly looking at her. "You are partly to blame for that," he said wincing a little as if almost waiting to get smacked. When the smack didn't come he opened one eye to look at Julia who was sitting there waiting for him to explain. "My reasoning doesn't make a lot of sense to me now either but bear with me," Jacob said opening both eyes. "I figured if I controlled everything, I could control your moods swings. I should have known better because I didn't have any more luck with controlling them now than I did when you weren't pregnant."

"I haven't really been that bad," Julia said defensively. Jacob ducked his chin and looked at her with wide open eyes in a doubtful look. "I haven't," Julia said.

"You threw a fit over not being able to knit a baby blanket," he said reminding her.

"That was different. I had just come from your mother's and she pulled out this pale blue blanket that she knitted for you when you were born, and then she showed me the blanket she was working on for this new baby, and the one she was working on for ours and…Well I wanted to be able to do something for our child, like that too…But knitting is out of the question." Julia said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh," Jacob said. "So that was a bad case in point, but what about you calling me a coward," he said.

"You really want to go over that again." Julia asked tartly. "What if it had been our child instead of Joe, would you really leave them out there in the middle of a storm?"

"Ok I get your point on that one, but then when I do stand up for you, you get all mad," Jacob said.

"You told my mother, that she wasn't going to have any rights to see her grandchild, after she just lost the right to have anymore children because of me," Julia gasped out wide eyed.

"Yeah that was heartless of me," Jacob said sheepishly.

"You think," Julia burst out. "But you aren't the only one guilty of being heartless where the baby is concerned." She sighed out. "Can you imagine the hell Mama and Lydia must be going through every time they see me?"

"I don't think your mother is going through the hell as much as Lydia is," Jacob said grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "I personally think Kitty and Matt are both tickled pink over the thought of a grandbaby. Lydia on the other hand…Well she's trying to overcome it."

"So are we still fighting?" Julia asked.

"No, not at the moment anyway! At least not til something else sets you off!" Jacob said laughingly.

"Oh, you think you're real funny don't you?" Julia said hitting his chest playfully.

"I'm just joking sweetheart! Don't take it the wrong way!"

"I'm not! I know you're only teasing!"

"So do I get a kiss?"

"Hmm, I don't know! It's been a while! I don't know if I remember how!"

"Well, let me see if I can refresh your memory!" Jacob said smiling devilishly as he pulled her closer and kissed her senseless. "Your memory seems to be working just fine," he whispered against her lips.

"Jacob," Julia said snuggling into the crook of his neck. "Do you really think God is punishing Lydia?"

"It sure seems like it but I don't think he is," he said. "Oh go on," he said feeling her wiggle.

"Huh," Julia said.

"Go on out there and check on her, you won't be able to rest until you do," he said knowingly.

"I don't know…maybe just seeing me like this will cause her more pain," Julia said.

"Maybe, but I think her sisterly concern will take over," Jacob said. "And while you are out there can you ask Doc for something for the pain, my leg is throbbing me to death," he said grabbing his thigh.

"Yeah," Julia said wiping at the tears falling down her cheeks again as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

****M&K****

Matt walked Kitty over to the house where they made sure Joe was ok and then made arrangements for him to go home with Bess. Bess assured them that she would be happy to look after Joe until the trial was over in which case they both promised and swore that Joe could and would be coming home as soon as it was over. The look on Joe's face at that announcement was worth a thousand words in Matt's opinion.

He saw Bess and Joe back over to Doc's office and saw them both off before shuffling back up Doc's stairs. He was just below the window hearing Lydia sob brokenly about it not being fair and how God was just punishing her even more by making her suffer watching Julia and Lillian have their babies when he took hers. He could hear Cole's soft soothing mumbling and shook his head and he knew Cole was a goner Lydia would get her way. Then he heard Julia's sobbing voice.

Well he was a brave man on occasion but there was no way in hell he was walking into Doc's office with two emotional crying females in there, especially when one was pregnant. Nope he had enough of the emotional outburst when Kitty had been pregnant. He wasn't taking on Julia in her condition or Lydia with her hair splitting temper. He'd come back later and talk to Doc, he thought as he turned and headed back down the stairs quietly. Well the land office was still open he could go get Ben and go talk to Chuck Whitman about Fannie's old place.

****M&K****

She sat there thinking about the upcoming trial. It hadn't been sure before but now she was more certain it was the right thing to do. She needed to sell the Long Branch. She walked in to the bedroom and started to walk around the foot of the bed, when she saw the cradle. Her breath caught in her chest at the sudden pain that tore through her. She sank down on the edge of the bed. She needed to get rid of all the baby stuff she had gotten for the baby.

Fifteen minutes later she had most of it packed up in crates, waiting for Matt to come home to haul them away. She started to put the teddy bear into the crate of blankets that had been in the cradle waiting when she looked at the cradle again. It was completely empty. That was funny she didn't remember packing up that angle figurine she bought for the baby. She was dead certain she had left it in the cradle, on top of the little hood. Oh maybe she had moved it over to the self with the other figurines she had bought, she thought as she walked over and looked at the shelf. That was odd, she thought as she picked up the figurine she had bought when Ben had been born and it put it behind Lydia's, they were all out of order, she realized. After putting them all back in their order she noticed a few of them were cracked and the elfin like creature she bought Lydia had its ear glued back in place. She didn't remember it being broke. She'd just have to ask Matt about it because it didn't make any sense to her. The only logical conclusion she could come to was Matt hired someone to clean up before she came home, maybe one of the girls, which reminded her she was going to have to send for Lydia, since she had forgotten to ask Bess. Well, not forgotten exactly, just temporarily put on hold but it really couldn't wait another day.

****M&K****

"Now you just lay back and rest," Mildred said firmly as she pulled the covers back up over Susannah before she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mother," Susannah said looking at her mother.

"You just rest," Mildred said patting her hand.

"Why are you so determined to keep Adam and me apart," Susannah said suddenly.

"You know the reason, Susannah," Mildred said with a wave of her hand as a dismissal, as she looked over at her husband.

Brad walked to the window and stared out of it. He wasn't going to help Mildred weasel out of it this time. Susannah deserved to know the truth and she was old enough to make up her own mind. He wasn't going to force Susannah into a relationship, like his parents had. Susannah could make up her own mind.

"Mother," Susannah persisted. "I want to know all of it," Susannah insisted.

"You don't need to know," Mildred said firmly watching her husband get that far away look in his eyes. "I know what's best for you and it's not that Dillon boy," Mildred persisted.

"That Dillon boy," Susannah bit out tartly. "That Dillon boy has a name and it's Adam. I love him mother," Susannah said.

"You are too young yet to know what love is," Mildred said with a shake of her head.

"I love him and he loves me," Susannah declared firmly.

"Oh you don't know what you are talking about," Mildred insisted.

"I'm not a child," Susannah said hotly.

"No you aren't," Brad said turning from the window. "If you are sure you love him," Brad said walking over to Susannah.

"I love him Daddy," Susannah said.

"Well then you have my blessing," Brad said patting her shoulder.

"Bradley," Mildred shrieked out glaring at her husband.

"Not now, Millie! I refuse to argue with you in front of Susannah. I suggest you tell her what she wants...no needs to know. I'll be back later pumpkin; I'm going to have me a drink to calm my nerves!" Brad said watching Mildred cross her arms with distaste.

"Ok, Daddy! Thank you for understanding about Adam!" Susannah said smiling brightly at him.

"I just want you to be happy, Pumpkin," he said giving her a wink. He glanced back at Mildred sitting there stiff as a board, thoroughly displeased. He knew Mildred knew precisely what he was going to do and he really didn't care if it bothered her. He was done pretending.

****M&K****

Matt walked across the street to the Long Branch. He needed a beer and to grab his son. He was surprised Ben wasn't waiting at the jail for him, when he had gone over there. It was probably a good thing that Ben and Adam hadn't been in his office, with Hewitt there waiting to inform him that Bonner and Gier would be residing in the Dodge jailhouse for the extended period of the trial. He didn't know how Hewitt had arranged that to happen and he really didn't care. He sure as hell didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it. Hell he needed something stronger than beer, no the bourbon could wait until tonight, he thought as he walked into the Long Branch, doing his customary sweep of the room.

"Excuse me Marshal," Brad Carpenter said pushing past Matt as he side stepped the door.

Matt watched Brad walk over to the bar as he reconsidered his decision to have a drink while Kitty wasn't there. It just wasn't the same without her there. His heart wasn't in it. No, his heart was over at their house he thought. Now that he thought about it he hadn't really stepped foot in the Long Branch for a drink since Bonner. Not that was a big deal or news flash or anything, it just never happened before. He didn't even remember avoiding the Long Branch after Ballard or Mike even. He shook his head wondering where the thought of Mike had come from. Oh well, he thought that was in the past. He stood there trying to recall the last time he had been in the Long Branch. He had come in there in the recent weeks after Bonner sure, in order to get Ben or the boys, which of none he saw in the crowd. Ben must still be upstairs with Lillian.

Matt started for the stairs just as Sue was coming down them. "Marshal," Sue greeted.

"Sue," Matt said watching her primp her hair as she stared long and hard at the bar. Matt continued on his way up the stairs, only to look over across the balcony in time to see Sue sidle up real cozy to Brad Carpenter. Matt stood there just outside the curtain and watched. His curiosity was piqued, he'd never known Sue to act that way towards anybody. Sure she did her job and she was one of the least likely girls to get involved with a married man. Sue knew Brad was married, she had to know, Matt thought. After all Sue was probably the oldest out of all the girls working for Kitty. Sue had to know Brad was married and had a family, well just in case he'd bring it up to Kitty and see what she thought. Normally he wouldn't bother himself with what the girls did, but Sue was a good friend and a good girl in Matt's book.

Matt knocked on Ben's door.

"Just a minute," Ben yelled out.

Matt heard the hurried sounds of clothes rustling and the stomping into boots. He wasn't about ready to open the door and walk in on something he wanted to remain oblivious too, when he heard the creaking of a door opening behind him. He turned slightly just in time to catch a glimpse of Mark's face and red hair before he hurried to shut the door. Matt moved putting a booted foot between the door and the latch. "Marcus!" Matt said disapprovingly. Mark didn't answer just tried to shut the door without looking at his father. "Marcus!"

"Oh hi ya Dad," Mark said giving up trying to shut the door, there really was no point anyways considering his father had a hand on the door and boot in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Matt demanded letting his hand drop from the door as Mark opened it further. "You're supposed to be working for Breck this afternoon, aren't you?" Matt said.

"Yeah, I am I uh...well ya see..." Mark stammered out nervously.

"No, I don't think I do see!" Matt said rubbing a hand over his face to hide a smile, glad for the fact that he could still intimidate one son with a look. "Who's room is this?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mark asked surprised wondering if he could lie his way out of this mess.

"No, I don't exactly spend a lot of time up here anymore!" Matt said crossing his arms over his chest as he granted Mark with a disapproving glare. "I do know it's not Ben and Lillian's or one of you sisters' room and it's sure not your mother's!"

"Yeah, well..." Mark said just as Ben's door opened

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ben asked stepping out in the hall shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure!" Matt said looking over at Ben.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Ben asked as he shrugged his vest on.

"Um… Visiting a friend!" Mark stammered locking gazes with his father.

"A friend?" Ben repeated. "Well I'm your brother and you never visit me!" Ben complained.

"Yeah, well Ben I think Mark's _friend_ is probably a lot more entertaining than you!" Matt said cocking his head to one side as he looked at Ben.

"Oh!" Ben said as his Dad's meaning took root.

Matt had to bite his tongue in order to keep a straight face at Ben's stunned expression and Mark's embarrassed one. Apparently Ben didn't think Mark and Adam were old enough to be…mmmm..well be… be intimate with a girl. Matt didn't think they were either but that was beside the point. Yet Matt watched Ben's face as the realization of where they were sunk into Ben's thick head. The look Ben gave him was priceless surprise and shock and dread. Matt wasn't going to admit to anyone out loud, but he did have to give the twins credit for being creative about hiding something from Kitty. Not that he approved of them keeping things from their mother, but they sure picked the best place to hide it right under her nose.

"Well who is she?" Ben asked looking at Mark wondering just when Mark had grown some guts. He could see Adam doing something this daring just for the hell of it, but Mark…now that one he never saw coming.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out!" Matt answered looking at his son trying to remember which girls were on the floor when he came up the stairs. Well he knew Sue and Gert would never try to go behind Kitty's back with something like this, so that left Flossie, Flo, and the three new girls, Molly, Rachel and Caitlyn. Matt tried to do the process of elimination but considering he didn't know the new girls by sight or even which ones were staying at the Long Branch he was out of luck.

"Why is it so damned important to you two who I'm here to see?" Mark demanded looking at them both.

"Just curious mostly!" Matt said with a shrug of his shoulder. Then a thought came to him Ben would have a pretty good idea of who's room it was or he could at least narrow the field down a little. "Ben, whose room is that?" Matt asked looking at his oldest son.

"Oh, um I think that's Caitlyn's room and the next one down is Molly's but I'm not sure, I might have them mixed up," Ben said looking at his father.

"It's Caitlyn's room," Matt said knowingly. He knew how competitive his boys were but he couldn't see Mark or Adam sharing the same girl. No this would be something they wanted to keep to themselves…and considering Adam already admitted to being intimate with Molly…Well it made sense that Caitlyn was Mark's choice.

"Yeah, how do you know," Ben asked watching Mark's face and not seeing anything that would implicate their suspicions that it was Caitlyn's room.

"I know your brothers," Matt said looking at Mark.

"Oh!" Ben said, curious if his father knew about Adam's frequent visits, or was he just guessing? He had to admit his father could run a pretty good bluff when he was forced but he couldn't tell if his father was bluffing or not.

"Oh all right," Mark said angrily. "So now ya know! Now how about letting me have some privacy?"

"What for? We already know what you're doing and with who!" Ben said looking at Matt who still had a blank look on his face.

"Mark, what about Becca?" Matt asked disapprovingly. He understood the need factor, and how the sexual frustration could really get to a man. That's why they had prostitutes. But there was just something about it that twisted Matt's gut into knots. Granted Mark wasn't married to Becca so it technically wasn't cheating but to Matt's way of thinking it was.

"Look I already had this discussion with Adam and he told me how he didn't think it was such a good idea!"

"Adam told you that?" Matt and Ben both gasped surprised that Adam would have that much forethought.

"Yeah, since he's been seeing Susannah he's a whole different person!" Mark said understanding their surprise at Adam's behavior.

"Un huh!" Matt said. He still wasn't sure what he thought about the whole situation between Adam and Susannah, but even he had to admit there was a change in Adam's behavior. "Well Ben we better go! Mark we'll talk again later!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you were going to say that!" Mark said watching as his father disappeared.

"Just remember you get caught by Sue or Gert and your mother finds out you are on your own," Matt said going back through the curtain with Ben on his heels.

****M&K****

"I need to get some air," Lydia said stepping back out of the back bedroom after tucking her sister back into bed again.

"You sure," Cole said looking at her with concern. "It's been a pretty emotional day Lydie," he said softly.

"I'm just going to go check on Mama," Lydia said walking towards the door. "I think she could stand to see one of her kids after everything…" Lydia said. "Just do me a favor, stay here and if Susannah shouts out tell Julia to make Mildred dance until I get back." Lydia said walking out the door.

Cole just smiled and shook his head as she closed the door. God save the soul who ever decided to take on the Dillon family, he thought. Yet he was glad Lydia decided to leave him alone long enough to collect his thoughts and to form a game plan in throttling her efforts to have another baby right away. Not that he thought he stood much of a chance against her and her very convincing ways but he was sure going to try. It probably wouldn't hurt for him to talk to Doc about it either, just so he knew all the facts. He knew Lydia too well and knew she'd take the real facts and twist them into a way to convince him that it was perfectly safe when it might not be. Yeah he was going to talk to Doc about it.

****M&K****

Mildred Carpenter sat there on the edge of the bed stiff as a board and madder than a wet hen. How could he be so blatant about what he was really going to go do? And in front of their daughter? Thank goodness Susannah was oblivious to her father's activities. But unfortunately she knew that he wasn't going to the Long Branch for a drink he was going to see _her_. Another good reason to hate the Dillons.

"Mother," Susannah insisted yet again demanding to know why her mother was holding on to this grudge against Marshal Dillon and including his family.

Mildred turned and looked at her daughter, torn between telling Susannah what she wanted to know and what she really needed to tell her. Yet how do you explain to your daughter…the daughter you have loved and protected for her entire life that there was more behind the grudge than Matt Dillon's carefully aimed bullets. Sure Matt Dillon had robbed her of her father leaving her family desolate. She hadn't understood her father's tearful explanation to her mother at the time, but she still remembered the words…. _"Pearl, I wasn't going to end up like my brother by being a scratcher. I only did it to protect our family." Robert Wilson cried out before Matt Dillon came in to take him to the hanging._

Mildred stood up and paced over to the window. She'd never forget the look on her father's face right before he pushed her into Matt Dillon and ran out the door. She'd never forget the shot that robbed her of her father. Now that she thought back on it she realized that in that one moment of desperation before her father ran out of the jail he had admitted his guilt. She couldn't say the same for her brothers. Paul died the day before the verdict came in. Doc had tried to save him so he could hang. She didn't blame Doc for Paul's death she blamed Matt Dillon for putting the bullet in his leg that got gangrene causing him to lose his life. As for her brother Clint's death at the wrong end of Matt Dillon's gun she had nothing to say. Half of Dodge had seen him and Ezra Shepard try to rob the bank in Dodge, and pull their guns on Matt Dillon.

"Mother," Susannah repeated questionably.

Mildred turned and stared at her daughter. Had she carried on this grudge and let her misguided hatred of the Dillons nearly cost her Susannah's love and respect? She was only trying to protect Susannah from all the pain and misery and heartache a woman got from loving the wrong man. There was no such thing as unconditional love from a man unless you were his mother. She knew what the cost was because she lived it every day since she married Brad. How could she even begin to explain any of this in a way that Susannah would understand? The only way was to tell the truth, but she couldn't bear to tell Susannah the truth. She was her daughter and she be damned if Susannah ever found out the truth of her father's indiscretions. Her mind was reeling as she tried to come up with a way to come to terms with it all. It wasn't just Matt Dillon that she held a grudge against it was his wife as well for keeping _that woman _there in the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"Hello Marshal! What can I do for you?" Chuck Perkins asked looking over the big counter at Matt.

"Well, I was hoping you could give me some information, Chuck," Matt said leaning one big hand down on the table as he stared over the counter at the desk scattered with paperwork.

"Well I'll sure try! What do you need to know?" Chuck asked walking over to the counter

"Well Ben here is interested in some property and we need to know who owns it so he can find out if it's for sale?" Matt said.

"Ok." Chuck said looking at Ben. "What property is it you're interested in?" Chuck asked.

"The property out near my sister Lydia's that the Jenkins family owned." Ben said looking at his father.

"Oh," Chuck said looking at Matt curiously knowing precisely what property Ben Dillon was talking about. "Well, let me check through the records." Chuck said moving over to the filing cabinet, as he scrunched up his brow trying to recall the date. "There must be some record of who the most recent owner is." Chuck said pulling open the drawer with a squeak. "Let's see the Jenkins sold out after that drought in seventy four or was it seventy five," Chuck said trying to recall.

"Seventy five," Matt answered recalling that drought with clear precision because of him having to ration the water for the whole town.

"Oh yes," Chuck said moving to another drawer. "Oh, here it is!" Chuck said pulling out a file. "The last owner of record is Mr. and Mrs. John Dalton. Purchased for back taxes." Chuck said.

"John Dalton," Ben gasped out surprised.

"Well what do you know, Ben I think you are about to become a land owner!" Matt said clapping a hand on Bren's shoulder. "I don't think it will be too difficult to get John and Jane to agree to sell it to you!"

"Yeah, but how do we get in touch with them?" Ben said.

"That's the easy part. I think your mother corresponds with Jane pretty regular if not I'm sure Lydia would know!" Matt said knowingly.

"Well how will you find out from Mama without her asking a lot of questions?" Ben asked looking at his father.

"Oh, I'll think of something!"

"Ok! I need to go fill Lillian in on what we found out!"

"Sure let's get going!"

"Thanks Chuck! I'm pretty sure we'll be back in a few days to transfer the deed into Ben's name!"

"Happy to help Marshal, Ben," Chuck said happily

"Thank you Mr. Perkins, I'll see ya later!" Ben said smiling happily. It was real close and he couldn't see Jane and John refusing his offer either.

****M&K****

"Let's go on upstairs and talk," Brad whispered in Sue's ear as his hand traced the line of her hip.

"All right," Sue said turning from the bar and leading the way up the stairs to her room. She walked inside the door with Brad right behind her and the door had barely latched before Brad was spinning her around and pinning her up against the wall as his mouth crashed savagely down on hers.

"I've missed you," Brad whispered against her jaw as he started trailing kisses down to her neck.

"It's been a month Brad," Sue said running her hand up his chest flicking buttons open as she went.

"I know darlin'," Brad said running his hand around her back to the row of tiny black buttons. "I don't think I can wait," he growled out feeling Sue's fingers stroking him through his pants as she started to unbuckle his belt.

"I can't either," Sue purred out pulling the belt free from its buckle before deftly flicking the button's open on his fly. "It's been so long," she cooed out freeing his ridged member and stroking it till it grew even harder in her hands.

"I know I can't wait," Brad said in a low groan as he started bunching her satin skirt up in his hands as he pushed her back against the wall even more before grabbing her legs and lifting her in the air and thrusting into her in one smooth solid thrust.

****M&K****

"Mark," Caitlyn said shutting the door to her private room.

"Don't say anything," Mark said from behind the door. "Just get on the bed," he whispered at her ear.

"Don't you want me to get undressed first," Caitlyn said trying to turn around only to have Mark put his hand on her shoulder halting her movement.

"Just get on the bed," Mark said giving her a slight shove towards the bed.

"Mark," Caitlyn said feeling a tiny inch of fear crawl up her back at his behavior.

"I said don't say anything," Mark said roughly.

Caitlyn didn't say another word as she walked over to the bed and started to crawl on the bed towards the middle. She didn't know what game Mark Dillon was playing but she would humor him for a little while.

"Lose the underwear," Mark commanded briskly as he started to undo his gun belt and hanging it on the peg by the door.

Caitlyn straightened her back and slowly looped her fingers under the band of her underwear letting them fall to the floor, just as she heard the thud of a boot hitting the floor. Her heart rate increased knowing Mark was getting undressed behind her. A second thud followed the first as she started to crawl up to the middle of the bed. She had almost reached her destination when she felt a tug on her ankles causing her to spread her legs wider.

Mark grabbed the hem of her skirt and flipped it up on her back baring her rear to his lust filled gaze. He stared at her center already wet and moistened with need for fulfillment. He trailed a finger between her lips delving into that hot molten sheath, finding her more than ready for him. The mattress dipped under his weight as he climbed up on his knees behind her.

"Mark," Caitlyn questioned only to gasp for breath as he entered her in one power flick of his hips. Her body tensed like a bow string as she tried to relax her muscles around his growing member.

Mark slowly started to pull out, only to slam back in over and over, heedless of her whimpers as he drove for satisfaction. Not caring about Caitlyn's needs but only caring about his own, as he felt the tightening in his balls as he slammed into her one last time as little tiny jets of his seed flooded her body.

****M&K****

"Mama," Lydia called out opening the back door as she walked on in the house. Her nose scrunched up into a little wrinkle as the smell of something burning filled her nose. Lydia walked over to the stove and found a pot of stew, she started to pick up the wooden spoon to stir it and to keep it from getting scorched.

"Leave it alone," Kitty said walking into the kitchen with her coffee cup.

"But Mama it's starting to burn," Lydia protested.

"Good," Kitty said seeing the confused look on Lydia's face. "I'm teaching your father a lesson," Kitty said refilling her cup of coffee.

"How by making him eat burnt food," Lydia quipped out. "Cause you know Dad's not going to say anything," Lydia pointed out.

"Don't you worry about it," Kitty said. "I take it Mildred and Brad left," Kitty said.

"No, I had to step out and get some air," Lydia said sinking into one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Oh, no, I know that look," Kitty said moving to sit down. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, Julia and me aired out some of our dirty laundry and I think things are going to get back to normal with us," Lydia said crossing her arms on the table.

"Well that's good to know," Kitty said watching her daughter carefully. "But there's something else bothering you," Kitty said.

"Oh mama," Lydia said laying her head down on the table. "I think I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life," Lydia said turning her head to the side to look at her mother.

"About you and Cole," Kitty questioned watching Lydia nod her head. "You don't think Cole wants a baby?" Kitty sighed out.

"That's partly it," Lydia said as she explained what was said between her and Cole earlier that morning. "Am I wrong," Lydia questioned.

"Honestly Lydia," Kitty said shaking her head. "I don't know." Kitty added reaching out to squeeze her daughter's arm. "I don't know if a new house would help matters or not," Kitty said thinking about her decision to sell the Long Branch. "I do know that you should listen to Doc about the baby though," Kitty added thoughtfully.

"But Mama," Lydia protested popping her head up off the table with snap.

"No but Mamas, Lydia," Kitty said. "I'm only saying this out of concern for you," Kitty said. "It's not that I don't want you to never give me a grandbaby, because I do want grandbabies and lots of them," Kitty said watching Lydia tilt her head to the side doubtfully.

"You want to be a grandma now," Lydia questioned still doubtful.

"Oh, I'll admit I wasn't overly thrilled at the idea of being a grandma, but that's just cause it meant my babies were growing up. I'm sure you'll understand it better when you have a little one," Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "And according to Doc you should wait a couple months," Kitty added looking at Lydia.

"He said I should wait," Lydia agreed, "but the risks of me getting pregnant now verses a few months down the road are still the same either way." Lydia pointed out. "I just don't want to wait a couple more months," Lydia shrugged.

"Oh, Lydia, listen to yourself," Kitty exclaimed. "You don't want…What about Cole? Have you even discussed this with your husband?"

"Not yet, no," Lydia sighed out. "It would be kind of pointless anyways," Lydia said. "Cole would just bend his back over trying to give me what I want…" Lydia said.

"What about what he wants," Kitty asked pointedly seeing the startling surprise in Lydia's eyes that she hadn't even considered Cole to be a problem in the matter.

"He's the one who wanted the babies right away to begin with but I put him off. I don't see what it's changed except now I want one too," Lydia said.

"You might be right, but I really think you need to listen to what he has to say on the matter and don't go throwing one of your famous fits because you don't get your way." Kitty said.

"Mama," Lydia exclaimed.

"Let's just drop it, you know how I feel about it and I'm sure your father feels the same way even though he doesn't want to picture the two of you together like that," Kitty said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "We'll talk about it later after you had a chance to talk to Cole," Kitty said.

"All right," Lydia said scooting back from the table. "I better go on back to Doc's," Lydia said.

"Uhum Lydia before you do, would you help me do something first," Kitty asked.

"Yeah sure Mama anything," Lydia asked.

"I can't get in the tub because of my stitches, but my hair really needs washed," Kitty complained. "It's starting to get that matted down feeling to it," Kitty said looking at her. "And I'm not asking your father to help me," Kitty said. "Last time I asked him to help he used that damn pine smelling soap on my hair and it was sticky for weeks," Kitty said roughly.

Lydia chuckled at that image of her father using the wrong soap. "Ever think he did it on purpose?" Lydia asked tilting her head.

"Well if he did, I'd wring his neck," Kitty retorted smoothly wondering now if Matt had used that soap as a way to get her naked again.

"Come on, let's go wash your hair," Lydia said smiling as they headed down the hallway.

Kitty opened the door to her bedroom only to shut it quickly after spying the baby things. "I forgot I went through some things and I got the door blocked this way," Kitty hastily explained as she headed for the other door that lead into the washroom.

"Oh, okay," Lydia said not really caring.

****M&K****

"Doc?" Cole said as he poured himself a cup of Doc's coffee as Doc shuffled into the office. "You want a cup," Cole asked.

"I don't mind if I do," Doc said holding an empty mug for Cole to fill. "how have things been here," Doc asked moving over to his desk.

"Well Mildred is still in there with Susannah, but it's been quiet and I think Julia and Jacob are still sleeping," Cole said.

"Good, she needs her rest," Doc said murmuring as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Can I ask you something Doc," Cole said taking the chair beside the desk.

"Yeah, what is it ,Cole?"

"Look I don't really know how to say it but what could happen if Lydia gets pregnant again too soon?" Cole asked looking at Doc.

"Well Cole it's like I told Lydia earlier, I don't think there would be any more risks involved than there would be with any other pregnancy but I think she should wait at least a couple of months before she goes trying to get pregnant." Doc said in a clinical tone.

"If there aren't any risks, why the wait?"

"Well not only to give time to make sure her body is fully healed but to give her time to heal emotionally." Doc stated evenly.

"You think she would use another baby to replace the one we lost?"

"Yes I think that is exactly what would happen," Doc said nodding his head as he started to tug at his ear. "Especially after seeing how attached to seems to have come to Joe since he's been staying with you!"

"Well Doc we both care a lot about Joe! Having him around has helped us both to feel differently about being back at the house after everything that has happened!"

"Yeah, but you seem to be more ready to let go of Joe than Lydia! Didn't you see how eager she was to go over to the house to see Joe and check on him?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was just concern for her little brother! You don't think so?"

"Maybe, but I think she is over compensating for losing the baby!"

"Oh!" Cole said not so sure Doc was right about over compensating. He remained quiet for a few moments going over everything Matt had warned him about and what Doc had just told him, before he spoke again, "Well, let me ask you this , just to make sure I understand! If Lydia were to get pregnant again now there wouldn't be any problems due to the miscarriage?"

"None that I can see! I still think she needs to wait though! It is my opinion that if she were to get pregnant and something were to happen to that baby it could be detrimental to her emotional wellbeing! I really think she needs to wait until she comes to terms with losing this baby before she gets pregnant again!"

"Ok, Doc! I'll do my best but you know Lydia when she wants something! She can be pretty convincing when she wants to be!" Cole said arching a brow as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, she takes after her mother in that regard." Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache to cover a smile. "Just try to discourage her but do it gently. Also be on your toes, I don't think Lydia would be beyond using any means necessary to get what she wants!"

"You mean tricking me into getting her pregnant?" Cole said looking at Doc.

"That is exactly what I mean!"

"First Matt then you," Cole grumbled under his breath.

"huh," Doc questioned.

"You and Matt both warning me that Lydia will resort to trickery in order to get what she wants. You two act like I don't know my wife at all," Cole said.

"I don't think you know what you are up against," Doc bristled.

"Who do you think Lydia got to help her pull half the stunts she did when she was little? I know most if not all of her tricks, I don't know exactly what I am going to do but it at least gives me some idea what I may be up against."

"I never thought of it like that," Doc admitted. "Just try not to be too judgmental of her! She isn't thinking clearly right now!"

"I know but that doesn't tell me how I'm going to resist her!"

"You're on your own with that one, I'm afraid!"

"Yeah! Well thanks for the advice anyway!"

"You know where I am if you need to talk some more!"

"Thanks but I think I'm going to be fighting a losing battle," Cole said defeated.

"I wish I could help you more."

"Well at least now I have a little more idea what may be going through Lydia's head." Cole said clamming up as he sat there drinking coffee and trying to think of all the different ways he could resist his wife.

"Well, while you are trying to think, I'm going over to the jail to talk to Matt if you need me," Doc said

"Sure Doc," Cole said.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk waiting with displeasure for the army guards to bring Bonner and Gier into town. Damn he was still mad about that fact. He didn't see why the damn army couldn't transport Bonner and Gier back and forth from the fort during the trial. Granted it would be a bunch of wasted trips, but at least he wouldn't have that kind of filth in his jail where he might be tempted to break the law. Of course he had a feeling that was what Hewitt was hoping for. Well he wasn't going to give Hewitt the satisfaction and he wasn't going to let Gier or Bonner bait him anymore either.

"Well don't you look angry," Doc said as he shuffled into the jail.

"I think I have a right to be," Matt said looking at Doc.

"Oh,"

"Hewitt somehow got the judge to grant him a transfer of his clients to my jail," Matt said.

"Oh," Doc said looking at him wide eyed. "I take it Kitty and Lydia don't know," Doc said.

"I haven't told them yet, I've been waiting on Breck to try and fix it," Matt said.

"That doesn't sound like you," Doc said.

"Well when I talked to the judge I was too emotional and personally involved in the case to make an unbiased opinion on the matter. Personally I think Hewitt is hoping I'll do something to Bonner or Gier." Matt grumbled. "And the army is granting me…a couple of guards to help guard them and you know how Dodge is going to like that," Matt said lifting up the half full pot of coffee. "You want one," Matt asked.

"You got your hands full that's for sure." Doc said.

"Oh that's not the worst of it yet," Matt said. "And if Adam gets wind of it, along with Kitty hell's going to overflow," Matt said.

"Green, still going around town trying to convince the town members that we need a full time sheriff along with a marshal," Doc said.

"Yeah, why do you think I was so quick to send Adam out to Julia's," Matt said sitting on the edge of his desk. "I'm hoping that after this trial is over things will go back to normal, or Green will wake up and remember what happened the last few times he tried to press the issue of Dodge having its own private lawman." Matt stated.

"Don't think Adam could do it do you," Doc said.

"No it's not that, I know he could do it," Matt stammered out.

"It's just Kitty," Doc said knowingly.

"Yeah," Matt said scratching his head. "She's never liked the idea of Adam wanting to be a marshal, and I ain't sold on the idea myself. He still needs a couple more years to grow up." Matt grumbled.

"He's getting there. He reminded me of you earlier," Doc said. "I still remember when you were nothing but a cocky young man full of pride and snap decisions," Doc said.

"That's what worries me, and it worries Kitty to fits. Adam is just too damn much like me it's scary," Matt admitted.

Doc just nodded his head with agreement as he sat there listening to Matt.

"This isn't the place I wanted to ask you, but I don't think I'm going to get a better chance," Matt said looking at Doc as he glanced out the window.

"Ask me what," Doc questioned.

"I was wondering how you think Kitty is doing with her recovery?"

"Well Matt I saw Kitty this morning and I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I don't want her doing anything to rush her recovery but so far I'm very happy with her progress! It will take a while longer until she gets her strength back fully but I'm pleasantly surprised with her recovery up til now." Doc said looking at him.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it!" Matt said glancing every way but at Doc as if he was hiding something.

"All right Matt out with it!" Doc asked knowing there was more on Matt Dillon's mind than how Kitty's recovery was going and Adam getting in as the town's sheriff.

"Out with what Doc?" Matt gulped hating the way Doc knew him as well as his wife did at times.

"Whatever you got on your mind! I've known you long enough to know when something is going on in that head of yours!" Doc bristled.

"Uh, well.." Matt said listening almost waiting to hear the jangle of Festus's spurs on the boardwalk or the sound of him singing some silly little number. When he didn't hear either he gulped and continued. "I was wonder...that is I wondered if you..." Matt stammered out sheepishly. He couldn't believe he was asking Doc this now…Damn his plate was full as it was let alone adding making love to his wife on top of everything else.

"If what Matt? Out with it!" Doc said growing impatient at Matt's stammering.

"I just don't know how to say what I need to know!" Matt said baffled.

"Straight to the point! That's the best way!" Doc said feeling like he was arguing with Festus over some nonsensical thing.

"Ok, Doc! You asked for it! How long til Kitty will be healed enough for us to be together again?" Matt said in a murmur at the precise time that Doc took a drink of his coffee.

Doc choked on the coffee and started coughing as he stared at Matt. "You mean until you can have sex again?" Doc said surprised Matt was even talking about it. What was with the Dillons here lately? He was beginning to think they all were mad.

"Well yeah but I wouldn't put it that way," Matt said sheepishly.

"You didn't, I did!" Doc snapped out testily. "I can't believe you Matt. I thought you thought better of Kitty than to be rushing her back into her wifely duties." Doc bristled.

"I do Doc and I'm not pushing things…" Matt said with a somewhat wave of his hand. "Let's just say things are getting to snapping the point between me and Kitty and I want to make sure I…we don't jeopardize her recovery…" Matt said as the meaning spread across Doc's face.

"I see," Doc said remembering the conversation he had with Kitty this morning, and the one he just had with Cole. He hated to say it or think it but he knew both Matt Dillon and Cole Dalton were goners in trying to resist their wives. "Well I would say given Kitty's current recovery and how far she still has to go about three to four weeks minimum. Maybe more just depends on if she continues to follow doctor's orders and make the kind of progress she has up to this point." Doc stated clinically.

"Ok, Doc thanks!" Matt said glad this conversation was over.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt Kitty but I want you to remember a couple of things!"

"What are they?"

"That even though Kitty may think she's ready for such doings she may not be when the time comes!"

"Doc, I would never force her to do anything she's not ready for! I promise if she says the word I'll stop," Matt swore violently.

"Ok, Matt! I'm sorry! Another thing is that for the first few times Kitty is going to be sore and probably have some discomfort so I want you to take it slow and try not to get to overzealous!"

"Ok, Doc! I'll remember! Take things nice and slow for a while!" Matt said with a smile, just the thought of making slow sweet love to Kitty was getting him hard.

"Yeah, and at the first sign of severe pain or discomfort you are to stop!" Doc warned seeing the smile on Matt's face.

"Sure, Doc, I got it," Matt said hearing the footsteps just outside the door.

****M&K****

Adam sat there at his mother's desk sipping his whiskey quietly, too busy brooding over the recent events. _Am I only sixteen? It feels like I'm about twice that! How could so much happen in my life in such a short time? It wasn't that long ago that I was still a kid trying to get my parents to let me grow up and be a man, _he thought as he took another sip of his whiskey. They still weren't letting him grow up to be his own man, he thought. He didn't understand why they had such a problem with it. He done had his first experience with a woman, found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of life with, convinced his father to let him quit school, everything was starting to fall into place. Now if only he could get his dream job, his life would be perfect. But he couldn't see that happening for a while thanks to his parents. In fact that was why he was brooding so much at the moment. He had overheard Mr. Green talking to Mr. Hightower and a few other prominent businessmen in town about holding an election for Dodge to have their own private sheriff. It sounded like Green was trying to sell them on the idea truthfully. The sheriff of Dodge position wasn't like being a United States Marshal, but it was a start in the right direction. Now all he had to do was convince his Dad that he was ready for the job. Now that he thought about it the problem really wasn't with his Dad, it was more his mother. His father probably understood him better than his mother did about wanting to be a marshal, but Matt Dillon wasn't going to do anything to hurt Kitty Dillon and risk her not forgiving him is something happened to her son. The sorriest part about it was he could understand his father's hesitation. Adam didn't want to think about Susannah ever getting that mad at him especially if it was about something as precious as their children. _Boy where did that come from?_ He wondered. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Susannah but having children…it wasn't something he really thought about.

****M&K****

Becca stood inside Breck's office waiting for Mark to show up. He was already twenty minutes late in meeting her. And Mr. Taylor hadn't been in his office when she arrived an hour ago and it didn't look like he would be coming in anytime soon either. The time she spent waiting on Mark to show up gave her a chance to think.

_Had Mark decided that she wasn't worth it? Maybe he hadn't enjoyed it as much as he said he had. Maybe he was mad at her because she wouldn't let him do more? _Becca thought. Well that was too bad! She wasn't ready to have sex yet! She wasn't that comfortable with the idea of giving herself to any man before she was properly married. But she did let Mark do more than she ever allowed Travis too do. She was never that comfortable around Travis. She was always scared of what he would to do to her or that he'd expect her to do it whenever he wanted. That was one thing she didn't feel threatened when she was with Mark. She knew deep down that Mark would never do anything to purposely hurt her.

_Maybe that is why Mark is avoiding me because he thinks that I'm afraid he expects too much of me like Travis did or that I am afraid he will do something to hurt me. I wonder what I could do to show him that I don't think he is anything like Travis and that I trust him not to hurt me, _she thought as she opened the door and started home. Yes, maybe the next time they were alone, she could let him show her some of those other things he was talking about earlier, ways for them to have sex without having sex. If she let him do that maybe then he would see that she trusted him and that her not wanting sex had nothing to do with him. Anything was worth a try as long as she didn't lose Mark.

****M&K****

"Susannah, you just don't understand and I pray that you never will." Mildred started out softly as she moved back over to the foot of the bed. "I only want what is best for you and I don't think Adam Dillon is the answer!"

"Mother, I love Adam, and he loves me," Susannah exclaimed once again.

"Love! Love isn't enough when it's one sided Susannah!" Mildred shouted at her daughter. "I'm not saying you don't love him, you probably do just to spite me," Mildred said seeing the shock on her daughter's face.

"No mother, I love him and I want to marry him," Susannah burst out. "Why can't you understand that," Susannah sighed out wearily.

"Well let's see shall we? He can't give you the kind of life you are accustomed to or that you deserve! He could never provide for you let alone a family if you were blessed enough to have children!" Mildred said trying very hard not to yell at her daughter that she was being foolish.

"You'll have to work for everything you want. I didn't sacrifice everything, just so you could run off with the first boy that turned your head with a few soft-spoken words in the moonlight. I don't want that kind of life for you. Always scrimping to get by, working in the fields from sunup to sundown just to make sure there's food on the table, when it's never enough and you are still starving." Mildred said gripping the footboard.

"Oh, mother you're over exaggerating! So Adam isn't made of money! There are other things more important than money and wealth! Like love! True love!" Susannah exclaimed heatedly.

"True love, ha!" Mildred sneered out. "That's a laugh! It doesn't exist!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it exists, what about you and Daddy?" Susannah said pointedly.

"Yes, what about us? Let's see other than you and your brothers there is nothing we have between us except contempt and hatred!" Mildred sighed out.

"Mother," Susannah demanded, jarring Mildred from her thoughts. "You're not making any sense!"

"I'm making perfect sense Susannah! Your father doesn't love me anymore than I love him!"

"How could you and Daddy not love each other? You've been together for what twenty years?"

"Close to it!" Mildred said with a slight nod. "Susannah you might as well know that the only reason your father and I got married is because I tricked him into it so I could get his money!"

"What?" Susannah gasped out shocked.

"Your father was madly in love with a woman who I couldn't stand and I knew that if I wanted any chance of getting his money and securing my future I had to do something to make it happen. So I arranged for his lover to find us in bed together. She was absolutely furious with him and refused to see him again, or so I thought!" Mildred answered simply.

"But what does that have to do with Daddy marrying you?"

"Not long after that I found out I was pregnant with Henry and so in order to protect his perfect image and make sure there wasn't a scandal your father had no choice but to marry me." Mildred replied coolly.

"I can't believe it," Susannah muttered under her breath as she tried to make sense of what her mother had just told her. "Go on mother, tell me the rest, I'm listening," Susannah said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Well in the beginning it seemed that your father had decided to make the best of the situation. He was attentive and gentle and acted like he cared!" Mildred explained.

"You see, Daddy did love you!" Susannah pointed out with a triumphant look on her face. She knew her mother had been exaggerating.

"No, Susannah it was all an act," Mildred said watching the hope diminish in Susannah's eyes. "I didn't know it at the time but your father had found out the girl that he really loved had gone to work at one of the saloons here in town and he had convinced her to forgive him but he couldn't risk letting anyone find out about them because being a married man with a baby on the way it could have seriously affected his standing in the community."

"So what you're saying is that even though Daddy didn't really love you he was forced to stay with you to protect his perfect image?"

"Yes Susannah! That is exactly what I am saying." Mildred heaved out.

"But why if he was being unfaithful didn't you leave him?"

"Because I was young and stupid and naïve enough to actually fall in love with your father! I wasn't just in love with his money anymore, I was in love with him." Mildred snapped out moving back over to the window to gather her composure once more. "It wasn't until years later that I learned your father had taken up with that whore! By the time I found out I had my children to consider not just myself. And I refused to go back to a life of always wondering where my next meal was coming from or having to scrimp and save for every penny!" Mildred swore venomously.

"I don't understand any of this! Daddy has always been the most wonderful man I know! I just can't see him doing that to his family," Susannah said still doubting that her father could even think of such a thing.

"That is because you are the apple of his eye! The only one of his children that he really wanted! He spoiled you from the very beginning! He has always gone out of his way to give you anything and everything you have ever wanted! The rest of us have always had to settle for whatever he was willing to give us but not his precious Susannah!" Mildred raged.

"Mother, I know that you think I am supposed to understand what you are talking about but I don't! You sound as if you are jealous of my relationship with Daddy!" Susannah gasped out at the startling discovery.

"Well Susannah in a way I am! I gave your father three sons to carry on the Carpenter name and legacy and to take over his ranching empire when the time comes but that doesn't matter to him! Not as long as he has you! You are all he cares about!"

"Well that's not my fault!" Susannah reared back. "All I did was get born!"

"Yes, that's right it isn't your fault," Mildred said softly. She looked at the girl she had raised since infancy. Susannah was her daughter in every way but blood. Oh at first she had been thrilled that she had, had a daughter, until she found out what Brad had done. She had been furious to put it lightly but it was too late she was already in love with Susannah. It had never dawned on her until that fateful day nearly fifteen years ago why Brad had insisted on naming their daughter Susannah. It was just a constant reminder, a slap in the face every time she spoke her daughter's name. "It is your father's for getting his whore pregnant and then giving you to me to raise, after my own baby girl was stillborn." Mildred said her voice filled with contempt.

"What?" Susannah gasped out.

"That's right, Susannah you are your father's love child! The product of his adulteress affair with his whore!"

"No!" Susannah said shaking her head firmly. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Her mother was just saying that to be hurtful because she was jealous. It wasn't true.

"Yes!" Mildred persisted looking at Susannah straight in the eye never wavering. "Oh, I didn't know it at first when he brought you to me," Mildred stated in her defense. "No, he was smart about it. He waited until I had grown to love you as my own before he let me find out! It was only by accident when I heard him one night, telling you how much he adored you and how your mother was the only woman he would ever love." Mildred's voice cracked as a tear trickled down her cheek. When I confronted him about it he didn't even try to deny it! Since then he has made no effort to even hide the fact that he still carries on with that _woman_!" Mildred said tartly.

"This is too much! I need to be alone! Please let me be alone!" Susannah cried out, stunned to her very core.

"If that's what you want," Mildred said with a shake of her head. "I'll check on you later," Mildred said as she reached out to stroke Susannah's cheek. "I just want you to know that you are my daughter in every way but blood! I do love you Susannah!" Mildred said softly tucking a strand of Susannah's black hair behind her ear.

"Please, just get out and leave me alone," Susannah said still reeling from the emotional blow her mother just dealt her.

"Susannah I never wanted you to know the truth," Mildred said. "I just thought it's time for you to hear the truth about your father and his indiscretions." She added moving towards the door.

****M&K****

"That was so much better the second time around," Sue said, resting her chin on her folded hands across Brad's chest.

"I didn't hear no complaints the first time around either," Brad said smiling as he tucked a strand of Sue's raven black hair behind her ear.

Sue leaned into his hand. "You never will," she sighed out as she kissed her way up his chest. "Never," Sue repeated as she leaned down to kiss Brad tenderly.

"Sueann!" Brad said his lips trailing after her as he cupped her face and kissed her just as tenderly as she kissed him.

"Brad," Sue said questionablyas she settled back down on his chest staring up at him.

"Hmm?" Brad said tangling his fingers in Sue's hair.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we could be together?" Sue asked drawing little circles on Brad's chest.

"Every day of my life!"

"Oh me too!"

"If only I had known then what I know now we could have been together from the beginning! We could have raised our daughter together and maybe had a few more," Brad said thoughtfully.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't give you more children, I wanted too," Sue said sorrowfully.

"I know sweetheart," Brad said tenderly pulling her closer.

"What do you see when you think about what it could be like?" Sue asked changing the subject.

"Oh," Brad said giving it very little thought because he had dreamed about it so many times before. "I see us walking hand in hand together just enjoying a beautiful fall day and then I pull you into my arms and kiss you with every ounce of passion I possess for you! I see us sitting in the porch swing watching our beautiful children playing in the front yard, I see us making sweet, tender love on every part of that ranch, inside and out! And I see you in my arms at night when I go to sleep after I have made love to you over and over again! Then the next morning I wake you up with a kiss on your lips," Brad said giving her a quick peck on the lips, "and make love to you again then the day gets started all over again!"

"Well I like the way all that sounds but in my version I see us with Susannah and she is in your arms and she is laughing and playing and she is so happy!"

"So your dream is to raise our daughter together and be a family?" Brad stated more than asked.

"Oh yes," Sue said looking straight at him. "That's what I want more than anything Brad!" Sue said feeling him pull away from her.

"Well you haven't seen our daughter lately have you?" Brad said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Well… No I haven't," Sue said feeling the loss of Brad's warmth and a cold chill creeping up her back, despite the warmth of the sun shining in her windows.

"Well she's not exactly a little girl anymore!" Brad grumbled out.

"I know she's not a little girl," Sue said moving to her knees to move behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her head to kiss that one erotic spot at the base of his neck.

"She's far from it," Brad sighed out running his fingers up and down her arms. "Oh Sue, she is a beautiful young lady having her first experience with falling in love." Brad groaned out.

"Oh?" Sue said moving to sit beside him shoulder to shoulder. "That's generally what happens to little girls, they grow up and fall in love, get married and have babies. Not every girl turns out like me, you know," Sue said.

"That wasn't you're doing," Brad snapped out. "It was that conniving bitch I was forced to marry fault." Brad grounded out.

"I don't want to talk about your wife!" Sue hissed out.

"I don't either," Brad growled out.

"Well tell me about this boy Susannah is in love with," Sue said harshly changing the subject as she stood up and put her robe on. "Is he the kind of boy who would treat her right and not intentionally hurt her?"

"Well I don't think he'd hurt her intentionally. He stood up to Mildred over at Doc's, so he's got a good judge in character." Brad said quietly.

"Well who is it," Sue asked.

"It's Adam Dillon!"

"Adam, really?" Sue said smiling brightly. "I bet that went over well with Mildred!"

"Oh she is fit to be tied!" Brad chuckled reaching out to grab Sue's hips and pull her in between his legs. "I told Susannah earlier though that if she is sure she really loves him and that he's the one she has my blessing." Brad said watching Sue's face.

"Oh, I wish I could see them together! Adam is exactly what I had pictured for Susannah!" Sue said resting her hands on his shoulders.

"He seems to be a bit like a loose cannon to me!" Brad said tilting his head to one side.

"Well that's exactly what I mean!" Sue said feeling Brad's hands roam ever so lightly over her bare hips in a teasing caress. "He… He isn't some stiff shirted dude from back east," Sue said having trouble keeping her train of thought. "Yet at the same time even though he is a bit of a rebel I know he would never do anything to hurt Susannah!"

"I had a feeling you would approve," Brad said spreading the robe open even more with his head before he stuck his tongue out and flicked it over her ridged nipple. "That's one reason I gave my blessing as well," Brad said letting his warm breath cool the sensitive area. "Susannah is crazy about that boy! She says she's going to marry him and live happily ever after!" Brad said before he started to suckle her breast.

"Well at least our daughter has a chance at happiness," Sue said running her fingers through his hair holding him in place as he laved her breast. "I wish her all the best!" Sue moaned out as Brad bit lightly on her nipple while his hand manipulated her other breast.

"Me too!" Brad said falling backwards on the bed bringing Sue with him. "I just wish it was someone I was sure could take care of our little girl and provide for her. I want her to always have the best of everything!" Brad said flipping them over.

"I've known Adam since practically he was born and I know he will do his level best to do right by Susannah!" Sue breathed out a little raspy.

"I guess time will tell! In the meantime Susannah is happy and I couldn't ask for more, unless it was a way for the three of us to finally be a family!" Brad said moving in between Sue's thighs once again.

"Oh goodness, me too!"

"I need to be going soon!" Brad whispered by her ear.

"Do you have to?" Sue whimpered.

"Yeah, I have to get back and make sure Mildred isn't giving Susannah to hard a time over Adam!"

"Ok, but just love me one more time first," she pleaded arching her hips up to accept his thrust.

"Always," Brad said sliding into her welcoming channel. "God, I love you!"

"I love you too! With all my heart!" Sue rasped out as he started to move with more vigor causing her whole body to pulse.

****M&K****

Cole stood up when Mildred walked out into the main office and headed into to see Julia and Jacob so he wouldn't have to make small talk with Mildred Carpenter. "Can I come in," Cole said through the crack in the door.

"Come on in Cole!" Jacob said smiling.

"I hope I didn't disturb anything," Cole said noticing Julia's flushed face and Jacob's smiling one.

"No, we were just trying to sort out what's been happening around here today! It's kind of confusing!" Julia said.

"Among other things," Jacob said looking at Cole.

"Yeah, I know!" Cole said looking bashful as he noticed Julia's swollen lips. When would he be able to kiss Lydia like that again? Damn resisting her was going to be harder than he thought now that he knew she was talking about having another baby. " I'm sure Lydia would be happy to fill in the blanks of what you've missed while you were getting some rest!" Cole choked out knowingly.

"I don't mean to be rude but was there something we can do for you Cole?" Jacob said looking at his brother-in-law.

"Well no," Cole said knowing that anxious look in Jacob's eyes. "It's more what Lydia and I can do for you!"

"Oh? What's that?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Well I was thinking that Adam is probably going to want to stay in town tonight so he can be close to Susannah which means that someone will have to do the evening chores and also tomorrow morning's too. That's where Lydia and I come in. We could go by your place and take care of things this evening and then before we come into town tomorrow morning we could stop by and check on things and do the morning chores."

"Oh, well I don't think..." Jacob said looking at Cole.

"Jacob, someone has to take care of the livestock and gather the eggs and check on things!" Julia pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to trouble Cole, he has his own place to look after," Jacob said reminding Julia softly. "Are you sure Lydia won't mind?"

"No, of course not! She'll be happy to help!"

"Ok, then I guess it's settled!"

"Yeah, then maybe before long Adam will be able to go back to his arrangement with you!"

"Yeah, I hope so! I don't know what we'll do if Adam isn't able to keep his end of our arrangement!" Julia said worriedly.

"Don't worry about that Julia! I don't think your father would let him out of it even if he wanted!" Cole said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Julia sighed out.

"Well I'm gonna go and let you two get some more rest!" Cole said smiling at them. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Cole said

"Ok and thanks for helping us out, right Jacob?" Julia said hitting his chest.

"Yeah," Jacob said rubbing where she just hit him. "Thanks Cole!"

"No, problem!" Cole said walking out the door hearing Jacob's low voice asking Julia where were they…Needless to say Cole moved away from the door quickly he didn't want to hear any of that when he was trying to fight the urge himself. Maybe a breath of fresh air would help.

****M&K****

Lydia was just coming out of the alley to head up to Doc's when she saw the soldiers in front of the jail. Curiosity got the best of her as she stood there for a moment watching as one soldier got off his horse and started into the jail. She looked at the other two soldiers sitting on their horses guarding two men on horseback. At first she didn't think anything more about them until one turned his head and looked straight at her.

She almost fell down when she took a step backwards and her foot caught on the boardwalk's corner. Gier was back in Dodge! Her heartbeat increased to where she could hear the thundering in her ears. She struggled to take a normal breath when he gave her a leering smile as his eyes raked over her body.

She froze dead still when her father walked out of the jail, just as a sharp dressed man walked up on the platform in front of the jail. She watched with horror filled eyes as one of the soldiers dismounted only to cover Gier and the other man until the other soldier got down. Then like an orchestra the next few movements happened with careful precision. Two soldier boys jerked Gier and the other man off their horses and started ushering them into the jail. No her father wouldn't do that, she thought until Burk and Woody passed by in front of her whispering about what a tragedy it must be to her and her mother knowing their attackers were going to be staying in Dodge for the trial. At those words Lydia's temper split and flew as she pushed Woody and Burk apart and stormed over to the jail.

****M&K****

"Burk, what's going on with Lydia?" Cole asked as he watched his wife stomp angrily towards the jail.

"Well she overheard Woody and me talking about how the army was here with Bonner and Gier to stay til the trial is over then she saw the marshal and some soldiers escorting them into the jail." Burk said hastily.

"We didn't mean for her to find out like that Cole! We didn't know she was there!" Woody explained.

"It's ok Woody! She would have found out eventually anyway!" Cole said, knowing his wife was just giving her father three kinds of hell. All he could do was, wait for her to come back to Doc's.

****M&K****

Adam had never really thought about the prospects of having children to much, he thought as he took another sip of his whiskey. He wanted children and he wanted them with Susannah. A few years down the road that is. A smile curled to his lips as he pictured a little girl with raven black hair and green eyes. She would be his little princess just like her mother would always be his Princess. Maybe a little boy who he could teach to be the kind of man his father taught him to be. A honest, fair man, Adam thought. His father was a fair man when it came to everybody else, just not towards him. Damn him to hell, Adam thought angrily. Matt knew he'd kill to have that job as sheriff, but Matt didn't say anything just sent him out to Julia's to work on the farm where he wouldn't hear about it until it was too late. Of all people he would have expected his father to back him more than anybody, but he wasn't backing him at all. Hell if Matt would back him, he'd be a shoe in for the job. Was it his mother that kept his father from backing him? Sure he knew that Kitty worried a lot about Matt every day, but she worried about them kids too every day. There were some risks that were pretty dangerous, compared to other jobs and their risks, he'd admit that and would even agree with it. But nothing was fool proof. It had to be his mother's negativity towards him being a lawman that made his father disapprove of him being a lawman. Why he didn't understand. What was so wrong with being like his father? "Well one way to find out," Adam said to himself putting his drink down and standing up. He'd just have a little talk with his father.

****M&K****

"Are you satisfied now, Mr. Hewitt," Matt said as he shut the door to the cell block.

"I'll be satisfied when I get my clients acquitted Marshal," Hewitt said smiling.

"Never going to happen," Doc grumbled just as the door flew open banging into to wash basin startling all the men.

Matt had his gun drawn and ready to use just as Lydia stepped into the doorway. Matt slowly holstered his gun as he stared at Lydia. Remembering Cole's warning earlier about the derringer in her pocket. He could tell by the look on her face she knew who was in the back room under lock and key. "Lydia," Matt said calmly as he hung the keys up on their peg.

"Is it true," Lydia demanded.

"Is what true?" Matt asked playing for ignorance.

"Are the rumors circulating around Dodge true?" Lydia said.

"Who told you," Matt asked wondering if it was someone he had to worry about telling Kitty before he got a chance to.

"Burk and Woody," Lydia said. "It is true isn't it," she demanded.

"You might have known Matt, Burk can't keep his mouth shut," Doc bristled. "Somebody ought to stitch it shut," Doc said looking at Lydia.

"Now isn't the time to discuss this Lydia," Matt said carefully as he glanced over at Hewitt.

"Well then can I see him," Lydia asked looking at her father.

"You don't want to go back there Lydia," Matt said staring at her.

"Yes I do, I think I have the right to go spit in his face," Lydia sneered out playing with the derringer in her pocket.

"Yes you do, but before you go back there I want the derringer." Matt said holding out his hand waiting for her to give him the gun.

"Marshal Dillon is there any reason to believe that my clients are in any danger," Hewitt asked looking at Matt as he stared off with the woman in front of him.

"No, Mr. Hewitt, your clients are perfectly safe as long as they are in my custody," Matt said. "They are in no more danger than any other prisoner in my jail," Matt said keeping his eyes locked with Lydia.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Doc grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Doc?" Matt demanded with a heated glare.

"You know precisely what I mean Matt. And as long as they are in Dodge they are in danger! You are in danger. There isn't one person I know of who wouldn't use any opportunity they can get to give those two exactly what they have coming to them! Those two are the most hated men in Dodge at the moment!" Doc pointed out.

"I know they are and I also know there isn't a brave a man among the lot of them that would even try it," Matt said pointedly as he turned and locked his gaze with Lydia. "What's it going to be Lydia," Matt demanded.

"I think you are being a damn fool," Lydia snapped out pulling her hand from her pocket without the derringer.

"I've been called that a few times before," Matt said looking over at Doc.

"Well in this case he's right," Lydia bit out. "Neither one of them are worth your life!" Lydia said.

"Lydia," Matt said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please don't start that argument again," Matt groaned out moving towards the coffee pot as Lydia started to edge around the back side of the table towards the keys.

"Don't even try it Lydia Marie," Matt warned refreshing his cup of coffee.

"Humph," Lydia snorted out crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, Lydia, I don't like it any more than you do but my hands are tied. I have to follow orders! It's my job!"

"Your job? What about your job and responsibilities as a husband and father?" Lydia said moving a step closer to the keys.

"Now Lydia, honey just calm down and step away from those keys now!" Matt said knowing she wasn't in any mood to listen.

"Calm down? The man who killed my baby and put me through a living hell is being held back there and you want to me to calm down!" Lydia said roughly with a wave of her hand as she took a step closer.

"Honey, I don't have a choice!" Matt said moving towards the keys himself. "I have to follow orders," Matt said taking the keys off the peg and tossing them on his desk.

"Can't you just refuse to keep them here?" Lydia said moving towards the holding cell door.

"If I did than it would most likely cost me my job," Matt said watching her carefully ease her way towards the door a step at a time.

"Your job? What about your family? We're supposed to come first!"

"My family does come first! Always!" Matt said wishing she would stop trying to get Gier.

"No, Daddy! Not always! Maybe sometimes but certainly not always!" Lydia said reaching for the door latch just as Matt grabbed her arm and spun her around knocking her backwards into the chair he pulled out.

"Now you listen here little girl," Matt said bracing himself over Lydia with a hand on the table and one on the back of the chair. "You want to see Gier fine. You want to spit in his face fine, you want to belt him one fine, I'll even hold him for you, but you aren't going back there with that derringer." Matt warned hotly.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me!" Lydia said trying to get up from her seat only to have Matt put a hand on her shoulder forcing her back down.

"Oh yes I can," Matt said roughly as he reached for a pair of manacles that were laying on the table and handcuffed Lydia to the chair.

"Daddy!" Lydia cried out in protest as Matt stood back up to his full height.

"Now just calm down so we can discuss this rationally!" Matt said.

"Discuss it rationally? You want me to be rational when the man that killed my baby and put me through a living hell is back there, where he can have the chance to do it again! And what about Mama and how she's going to feel about Bonner being here?"

"First of all I know your mother, better than you. Of course she is going to be upset but I think she will understand that I don't have any other choice and as for them being kept here they will be under armed guard constantly! There's no way Gier or Bonner can get anywhere near any of you!"

"It doesn't matter! If you cared anything about your family you would refuse to let them stay here!"

"Lydia, you don't seem to understand that I could lose my job if I go against direct orders!"

"See there you go worrying about your precious job again instead of the safety and emotional wellbeing of your family!" Lydia gritted out.

Matt stepped back from her as if she had just slapped him. "I don't know what you expect me do Lydia!"

"I expect just once to feel like I'm more important, no not just me but our whole family are more important than your precious badge!"

"I'm trying but, there are certain things that take priority!" Matt said.

"Yeah and that damn badge is the first priority!"

"Oh!" Matt growled out. "You are as stubborn as a mule!"

"Takes one to know one!" Lydia quipped out.

"Likewise," Matt bit back moving over to his desk with his back to his daughter. He drew in a deep breath trying to steady himself before he turned around and faced Lydia again. He understood her anger. She had every right to be furious, hell he was furious for Hewitt and the Governor for putting him in this position. Matt turned back around and faced Lydia who was trying to slip her hand free of the handcuff. "You'll tear up your wrist and hand doing that," Matt said looking at her.

"Then un cuff me," Lydia said.

"I will when you listen to reason," Matt said.

"Then I guess we'll be sitting here a while then," Lydia sassed out.

"Oh Lydia," Matt said rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't like it either, but I'm not going to lose my job because of them, and I'm not going to let you ruin your life either," Matt said calmly.

"He ruined my life," Lydia bit out tearfully.

"No he didn't but if you go in there with that derringer and shoot an unarmed man no matter what he did it's still murder," Matt said watching the anger flash brightly in her eyes. "Listen to me," Matt said moving to grab a chair and flipping it around to where he sat backwards in the chair. "They tore this family apart, and you are still letting them. And it's not just you either, it's all of us, we all have been taking cheap shots at each other letting them tear us apart even farther. They are doing just what they set out to do," Matt said looking at Lydia. "But no more," Matt said softly. "They aren't worth it Lydia. Not a single one of them are worth it. And I refuse to let them win." Matt said.

"You really have no other choice," Lydia sighed out feeling her anger go out of her with Matt's last statement. They weren't worth them fighting against each other.

"No, Governor Humphrey ordered it so I have no other say in the matter," Matt said.

"Governor Humphrey," Lydia burst out. "That bastard is the one doing this," Lydia said.

"Watch it Lydia," Matt said. "But yes he's the one calling the shots," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"Well send that bastard a telegram and tell him to get his fat ass down here and handle it himself," Lydia said.

"You know me better than that," Matt said. "Look I did protest against it, but because Bonner and Gier are the main ones that's on trial they have a right to be at the trial in their defense. And since the army can't keep sending a squadron out every time they need to be here, they have to stay here," Matt said rationally. "But I promise you one thing, Gier isn't going to get a chance to escape," Matt said.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I made sure of it," Matt said.

"How," Lydia questioned.

"The army boys that are here to help guard them have permission to shoot them if they try to escape and so do I," Matt said.

"Well then do me a favor, when he tries to escape and you know he's gonna, along with Bonner, shoot them in the head," Lydia said seeing the horrified look on Hewitt's face.

"You got it sweetheart," Matt said smiling. "Now if I let you out of those cuffs, you aren't going to try and go back there are you," Matt questioned.

"No Daddy," Lydia said staring him straight in the eye.

"All right then," Matt said pulling the key out of his vest pocket and unlocking the cuffs before tossing them back on the table.

Lydia stood up rubbing her wrist as she started walking towards the door. "Oh and Lydia," Matt said as she opened the door. "Don't try and come back here at night either," Matt warned. "Because they also have orders to shoot anybody attempting to break them out of jail."

"Oh I wouldn't break him out, I'd just shoot him in his cell," Lydia said looking at Matt.

"Lydia," Matt growled out.

"I promise Daddy, I won't go anywhere near the bastard."

"That's my girl, and one more thing don't go complaining to your mother about this either," Matt said as an afterthought. "Let me tell her first," Matt said.

"Sure Dad, I got to go babysit Susannah and Julia for a while anyways," Lydia said. "But I would go tell her now while she's in a good mood," Lydia said.

"Oh yeah and why is she in a good mood," Matt asked.

"She got her hair washed," Lydia said smiling cheekily at him.

"Oh," Matt said. "She's still mad at me for the pine soap thing," Matt said.

"Oh yeah," Lydia said.

"Yeah well I'll wait," Matt said smiling at her. "Make sure your husband and brothers don't' get any bright ideas either," Matt said

"Long day for you then," Lydia sighed out.

"You ain't a kiddin'" Matt said. "Just wish they'd hurry up."

"Looks like you may get your wish here comes Adam," Lydia said slipping out the door.

"Great," Matt grumbled unlocking the handcuffs and leaving them on the table just in case.

****M&K****

Mark laid there on the bed with a smug smile on his face as he watched Caitlyn go through the motions of cleaning herself up. The smile disappeared as a thought occurred to him. She had been wet when she came up here to him. Was it because she had already taken someone else up stairs before he got there? It was a likely possibility she was a whore after all. He wondered how many men had already taken her today. How could she just go from man to man like it was some sort of game? He knew one thing he'd never understand why any woman would degrade herself like that. He hoped she knew how cheap and pathetic it made her look. The way she let any man into her bed just because he could pay the price she was asking. As he laid there watching her he realized Becca was the complete opposite of Caitlyn and that's why he was so crazy about her. He loved her all the more for having the kind of morals and self-respect it took to say no and not be pressured into doing something she wasn't ready for. That's the only thing Caitlyn was good for, satisfying a man's needs. She could never be the kind of woman a man could be proud to call his wife and the mother of his children. No she'd never be good for anything more than a roll in the hay. She's nothing but a piece of trash that no respectable man would waste his time with other than scratching an itch.

"Why don't you ever clean yourself up before we have sex?" Mark questioned irritably.

"Because when you come to see me I've already gotten myself cleaned up beforehand." Caitlyn said wincing a little. She was sore because of him but rule number one of a working girl, never let the man know it.

"How many men have taken you today?" Mark demanded to know.

"I don't know! There were four or five before you maybe," Caitlyn said turning her back towards him.

"Don't you feel like some cheap piece of trash knowing you give yourself to one man after another just for money?" Mark said disgustedly.

"Not when it is the only way I can make a living!"

"Well I guess that's your own fault isn't? You should have found some respectable way to make a living or gotten married to someone who could provide for you!" Mark sneered out.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like some holier than thou jerk all of a sudden?" Caitlyn demanded tossing the soiled cloth back into the basin of water as she turned to face him.

"Maybe it's because I just realized what kind of cheap whore you really are! I can't believe you would let just any man who can pay your price have you!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't meet with your approval. But it's not my fault I don't have someone who only wants me to be his and will pay me to stay true! That's the only way I'd be able to stop doing what I do!"

"Well don't look at me! The only kind of girl I want to call mine is one I know hasn't been with every man in Dodge!"

"You mean like that sweet innocent little thing you've been going around with?" Caitlyn sneered out with a hiss.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean! At least with Becca I know I'm not getting someone else's used secondhand hussy!" Mark bit out.

"Get out!" Caitlyn said as Mark got up off the bed and walked over towards her.

"I'll leave when I'm ready!" Mark said roughly.

"I said get out!" Caitlyn said pointing towards the door.

"No, I think I'll show you what a real man does with a whore first!" Mark said grabbing Caitlyn roughly by the shoulders and throwing her back on the bed.

"The hell you will," Caitlyn said as Mark pushed up her dress.

"What's the matter, I'm paying for it!" Mark said watching her go stiff. "That's what I thought," he said as he roughly took her again.

****M&K****

"Do you really have to go," Sue asked as she sat propped up on her elbow holding the sheet across her breasts.

"Yeah," Brad said pulling his pants up over his hips. "I left Susannah alone with Mildred over at Doc's long enough," Brad said.

"Doc's?" Sue questioned.

"Yeah, Susannah collapsed at school," Brad said shrugging into his shirt.

"She collapsed and you came here," Sue snapped out jumping out of bed.

"I came here after I saw her," Brad said buttoning his shirt. "She was just stressed out over the fight with Mildred and exhausted. But she's fine enough to be kissing Adam Dillon," Brad grounded out remembering how him and Mildred caught them together kissing. He understood that boys would kiss their girls. It was the natural thing to do anyways. Yet there was something about that kiss that still irked him but he didn't know what it was yet.

"You shouldn't have come over here," Sue said as she hastily started pulling on her dress. "And if you caught her and Adam kissing why in the hell did you leave her with Mildred Wilson." Sue argued hotly.

"Sueann, just take it easy," Brad said moving to grab her shoulders turning her to face him. "You know Doc, and you know he would never allow Mildred to hurt or upset Susannah!" Brad said tilting her chin up to look at him. "But I had to get out of there because…Well I didn't want to hear Mildred's lame excuses for hating the Dillon's when she's really mad at Kitty."

"You don't think she'd tell Susannah," Sue asked looking at him wide eyed.

"No," Brad said confidently. "She wouldn't risk that," Brad added as he bent his head down to give Sue one more breath taking kiss.

"Mmm," Sue moaned out licking her lips as she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt. "I know why you are going back, but I wish you could stay longer," she groaned.

"I know," Brad said running his hands up her bare back, as her fingers started buttoning his shirt for him.

"When will you be able to come back," Sue asked.

"I don't know, darlin'," Brad said. "You know this is the busiest time of year for me," Brad said.

"I know, I just hate not seeing you for long periods of time. It's been almost two months Brad," Sue pouted. "A girl could get lonely," she added.

"I'll make it up to you," Brad said sitting down on the bed to pull on his boots.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Sue said with a twinkle in her eye as she walked over to her vanity. She just started pouring water into the basin, when she caught him in the mirror putting money on her dresser. "You know you don't have to do that," she sighed out.

"I know it, but I already cost you a couple of hours of work," Brad said lightly.

"Kitty won't say anything and neither will the girls," Sue said confidently. "Besides…most of them do it too." Sue said not looking at him.

"You don't," Brad questioned hotly.

"No, you're the only one," Sue said turning to look at him.

He looked at her with regret in his eyes as he walked towards the door leaving the money on her dresser. "I'll see you later," he said before he walked through the door feeling the pain of a thousand deaths plaguing him as he left her one more time.

****M&K****

Adam walked up on the boardwalk in front of the jail just as Lydia stepped out of the door shutting it behind her. "Hey Sis," Adam said surprised to see her there at the jail. "I thought you were watching Susannah for me," he asked.

"Cole's watching her," Lydia said. "I needed some air," Lydia said watching her brother move towards the door. "Adam, try not to be too hard on Daddy," Lydia said softly. "It's not his fault."

"What are you talking about," Adam asked wondering if she knew something about the reason Matt wouldn't back him for the sheriff's job that he didn't.

"You'll find out, just try not to be too judgmental. I already gave him a hard enough time," Lydia said putting a hand on Adam's forearm.

"All right I'll try not to be even though I haven't the foggiest about what you are talking about." Adam said.

"Stop talking like Festus," Lydia scolded. "Well I better go sit with Julia and Susannah," Lydia.

"Hey you have to admit some of those words he comes up with are darn goodin's," He said smiling only to drop it at Lydia's stern look. "Tell Susannah I'll see her as soon as her mother leaves," Adam said.

"Sure!" Lydia said starting across the street towards Doc's office.

Adam stood there a moment watching her cross the street before he started towards the door seeing the Calvary issued horse tied to the hitching post out front. Soldiers in Dodge were never a good thing. Thinking nothing more about it as he walked into the jail. "Hey Dad, what was Lydie meaning about not being too hard on you," Adam asked shutting the door behind him.

"You know how your sister likes to over dramatize everything," Matt said.

"There coffee in the pot," Adam asked.

"Help yourself," Matt said moving around Hewitt as he sat down at his desk.

"Lydie, may like to be overly dramatic, but she generally has grounds," Adam said taking a sip of the coffee. "So what's up," Adam asked.

"Oh, she just got mad over the fact that Gier and Bonner are in the back and have to stay here until the end of the trial." Matt said.

"Well that explains the soldiers," Adam muttered with a quirk of his brow. "I can't say I'm happy about them being here either, but you probably got orders to do so from some high and up, huh," Adam said knowing that was probably the only way Matt Dillon would dirty up his jail with that trash.

"Yeah," Matt said surprised Adam was taking it as well as he was. He figured Adam would be the loose cannon like Lydia and Kitty.

"Well I can't fault you for that." Adam said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son," Matt asked, leaning up on his desk.

"I'm the same boy," Adam said making the word boy sound foul. "I understand you have to do what you're told whether you like it or not!"

"Thank you, son! It means a lot to hear you say that! And I want you to know they are under guard twenty four hours a day so you don't have to worry about them escaping! We all have permission to shoot at the first inclination that they may be trying to escape! There's no way they can get near any of you again!"

"Oh I know that, they aren't going to bust out of here unless they have a death wish." Adam said thoughtfully as he moved over towards the table and pulled out a chair beside Doc. "You don't have a choice in the matter and you don't need to sell me on it. Mama on the other hand might be another story though," Adam said tilting his chair back towards Matt's desk and grabbing the circulars.

"I know," Matt said grabbing a few of the letters from the wire rack.

"So Dad, how about letting me help out?" Adam asked casually as he thumbed through the wanted posters. "Give me a badge and let me help make sure they can't get out!" Adam added not bothering to look at his father's face as Doc sputtered on his coffee.

"No, way!" Matt said firmly leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Why the hell not?" Adam demanded slamming the posters down on the table as he turned to glare at his father.

There was the loose cannon of a son he knew, Matt thought as he tore open a letter. It wasn't what he was expecting…but…then again he should have known it was coming. "I keep telling you, you are too young!" Matt said reading the letter he just opened.

"Yeah and I point out you were my age when you started too, and we go a round and round about how I'm not you. Well how am I supposed to grow up when you won't let me?" Adam countered.

"There are other ways to grow up besides getting shot at and risking your life every damn day!" Matt said pointedly. "You are my son and I won't let you risk your life just to prove that you're grown up!" He added matter of factly.

"Don't forget to mention that you're afraid of Mama not forgiving you if something happened to me!" Adam quipped out.

"That's another good reason! The answer is still no."

"Well I've got news for you Dad," Adam said getting up from his seat and putting the posters back in the rack. "I'm going to start growing up right now whether you like it or not!" Adam said leaning on his fists on the desk.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded as his feet hit the floor and he leaned up on the desk.

"Oh I'm sure you've heard the talk about Dodge needing a sheriff, well I'm going to get that job!" Adam said firmly.

"What?" Matt said getting to his feet to tower over his son by a couple of inches. "You'd better think about that a little more!" Matt said.

"Don't have too," Adam said not moving. "I've made up my mind and you and Mama aren't going to stop me!"

"Well then I guess I'm wasting my breath, huh?"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it!" Adam said with a nod.

"Well I hope you understand that just because you put in for the job it doesn't guarantee you'll get it! There has to be an election!" Matt said crossing his arms over his chest, as an idea started to form in his head.

"Yeah, I know but that won't be a problem!" Adam said cockily.

"Don't get too cocky, son!" Matt warned.

"Why not, I'm almost a shoe in," Adam said.

"Well that may be but you are forgetting a few things," Matt said with a smile.

"Oh yeah like what," Adam said crossing his arms.

"For starters, what about Susannah? Have you given her feelings any consideration?"

"She'll understand and support me! It won't be a big fight!"

"You hope!" Matt said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let me give you a piece of advice, you are in for one hell of a fight! She is going to be no different than your mother, trust me!" Matt said with a nod.

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to have a fight then!" Adam said not fazed by the thought at all. "But even if we do have a fight it's not going to change anything!" Adam said firmly.

"You're sure about that," Matt goaded.

"Yes," Adam snapped out. "I'm gonna do this whether you, Mama, Susannah or anybody else likes it!"

"Well I see you've already made up your mind and there's no changing it!"

"That's right! I'm going to start being my own man, nobody is going to tell me how to live my life anymore!"

"Well I think you are being a fool," Matt said looking at Adam's glaring face and smiling. "And you are over estimating your abilities to do the job and you are under estimating your mother, Susannah, and me. And I guarantee you that your mother and Susannah are going to have something to say about it…"Matt said only to correct himself. "No I'd say they'll have a lot to say about it, especially your mother. But I'll let you find that out for yourself and deal with it yourself!"

"So are you going to give me a badge now so I can help out?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Hell no!" Matt thundered stepping out from behind his desk.

"Oh, you're impossible!" Adam said tossing his hands up in the air.

"So I've been told many times and twice today!" Matt said. "Oh, I want one thing made clear! None of what has happened or been said today changes our arrangement! I still expect you to help your sister out and make sure she doesn't have to worry about anything!" Matt said pointing a finger at Adam.

"I said I'd do it and I will!" Adam growled out. "I don't go back on my word!" he said defensively.

"I didn't say you would. I'm just making sure we understand each other." Matt said firmly.

"We do," Adam said looking at Matt.

"Good, now you better let me get back to work," Matt said moving to sit down once again at his desk.

"I wasn't stopping you," Adam said cheekily reaching in the wire basket for the circulars once again. "Don't you have any new ones," Adam said after a few minutes of thumbing through the dodgers.

"Not unless I got some on the afternoon stage," Matt said opening another letter.

"I'll go check and see," Adam said getting up from the table again.

"Fine," Matt said.

"If there aren't any, I'll grab Mama's mail and head over there, for a while." Adam said.

"All right," Matt agreed as Adam started for the door. "Oh, and don't say anything to your mother about Gier and Bonner being here! I want to tell her myself!" Matt said as an afterthought.

"Well you had better do it soon! You know how fast news gets around here!" Adam said playing with his hat's brim.

"Yeah! I'll do it shortly!" Matt said knowingly.

"Stalling won't help you any! You still have to tell her!" Adam said not envying that job at all.

"I know but it gives me time to get up my nerve!"

"I can't believe it! Matt Dillon afraid of a woman!" Adam chuckled.

"Not just any woman! Your mother, there's a difference!"

"Yeah, I guess your right!" Adam shrugged.

"Besides, judging by Lydia's reaction I'm going to be at the house for a while, a long miserable while." Matt groaned out.

"More than likely." Adam said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I wouldn't be too cocky about it, you still have to tell Susannah about the sheriff's job and your mother," Matt pointed out. "But I'd wait a couple days before I'd tell your mother about the sheriff's job," Matt said warningly.

"After the trial," Adam agreed. "Besides right now Green is still trying to get the committee to go along with the idea." Adam said looking at Matt.

"I know and he'll have a hard time convincing them too," Matt said smiling.

"Why," Adam asked cautiously almost scared of the answer.

"Because he's only tried it three or four times in the past and it never lasted more than a day," Matt said calmly knowing Adam hadn't been counting on that.

"Maybe in the past it hasn't worked," Adam said thoughtfully. "But then they never had a Dillon run for the position before either," Adam countered.

"True, but you are still over and under estimating a few things," Matt said cryptically. "But you'll figure them out soon enough."

"Well I think I'll head back over to the Long Branch till Susannah's parents leave and avoid Mama altogether," Adam said. "Nobody can bluff their way out of a paper bag around her."

"Nope," Matt agreed easily. "If you do go over to the Long Branch , just stay out of trouble. I saw Brad in there earlier!"

"I did too before I slipped in the back. But I can handle Brad if need be," Adam said confidently.

"You've never had to fight him either," Matt pointed out. "So do me a favor and give me one less thing to worry about, just stay out of his way. I don't need any more trouble to deal with right now!"

"You wouldn't have any trouble if you gave me a badge," Adam said.

"Nice try but no," Matt said with a shake of his head. "Your mother is already going to be ready to knock my block off when I tell her about Bonner and Gier, I'm not giving her another reason," Matt said.

"Ok, well I'll see ya later!"

"Yeah, later! And if you see Mark, tell him to go to Delmonico's for supper and to avoid the house for a few hours after supper. That goes for you too," Matt said.

"I'll tell him." Adam said. "You're taking a chance telling her at supper aren't you," Adam questioned. "You do realize she's got a drawer full of sharp objects," Adam said.

"Not if I'm standing in front of it," Matt chuckled.

"Well no disturbing the peace around here either," Adam said cockily. "I'd hate to have to throw you in jail," Adam said laughingly.

"You aren't sheriff yet, and I'll still out rank you," Matt reminded him.

"Good point, just remember that when I tell Susannah tonight," Adam said.

"Make sure it's during open hours of the Long Branch and I won't hear a thing, as long as she's not like your sister and pulls a gun on you," Matt said laughingly.

"No…I think we're good there," Adam said. "I'll see you later Dad," Adam said stepping out the door.

"Yeah later," Matt said. "Stay out of trouble!" he called out just as Adam shut the door.

"What you think Matt he got a shot at the job as sheriff," Doc asked swiping a hand over his mustache.

"I don't know," Matt said, moving to look out the window watching Adam cross the street. "I don't know Doc," he repeated. "He's counting on my reputation to carry him." Matt said.

"What makes you think that," Doc questioned.

"The way he said a Dillon's never ran for the position," Matt said.

"He may be right though," Doc said.

"Yeah I just hope he doesn't bring it up to Green that he's interested," Matt said. "If he does then I'd say he's got a more than better chance, that is if Kitty and Susannah don't kill him first," Matt said, looking at Doc knowingly.

****M&K****

"Well here she comes back! At least she doesn't seem too mad!" Burk said to Cole before him and Woody hurried away out of the line of fire.

Lydia started up the stairs to Doc's office when Cole stopped her on the landing.

"Hey, Lydie, you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah! Did you hear?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, Burk and Woody just told me!" Cole said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back inside!" he said holding open the door and ushering her inside. "You sure you're ok?" Cole repeated.

"Yes, I am now!" Lydia sighed out. "When I first went over there I intended to kill the bastard! It's what he deserves after what he did but my father showed me that it's what Bonner and Gier both want! They want what they did to keep eating at all of us until it completely destroys our family!"

"That what Matt said?" Cole asked surprised Matt would have that much insight.

"Yeah, and he's right too! Well I've decided that I'm going to try and deal with my anger and pain more constructively!" Lydia said firmly.

"How are you going to do that?" Cole asked cautiously. Praying like never before she wasn't planning on using that time constructively meant making a baby.

"By getting past the pain and anger and moving on with my life!"

"Well I'm all for that," Cole said. "But having them here doesn't sit right with me! He better hope I don't get the chance to make him pay for what he did to you!" Cole said furiously.

"That's another thing!" Lydia said poking him in the chest. "Daddy said to tell you not to get any ideas about trying to get to Gier! The army guards have orders to shoot anyone they think could be trying to help them escape! I guess its shoot first ask for explanations later!" Lydia said. "It should have been done the first time around." She sighed out.

"We all under estimated them thinking it would be over because Virgil was sentenced to be hung." Cole said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" he whispered again.

"Would you stop asking me that!" Lydia said moving away from him. "I'll be fine as long as I know you'll be there with me every step of the way!" Lydia said moving towards Julia and Jacob's door.

"I wouldn't go in there," Cole said looking at her.

"Why not," Lydia questioned.

"They are making up…our way…" he said.

"Eww yuck," Lydia said jumping away from the door as if it was on fire. "I didn't need to know that much," she shuddered. "I still can't get the picture of them two a few weeks ago out of my head." She said doing a wiggly dance of the shudders.

"Glad it was you and not your father!" Cole chuckled. "But they're fine. I told them that we would take care of the chores tonight and tomorrow morning so Adam could stay close to Susannah tonight!" Cole said.

"It's ok with me! Afterwards maybe we could spend a little time alone!" she whispered out seductively. "Doc said we can resume normal activity any time now!"

"Are you sure you're ready?" Cole said trying to think of a way to put her off.

"Very sure! Besides I want to make some new memories to replace all the bad ones. I can't think of a better way to start than by having my husband show me how much he loves me," she whispered in his ear before arching her brow at him seductively.

"I do love you Lydie!" he said pulling her closer towards him. "So much that I can't think straight when you look at me like that!" he said noticing that come hither smile of hers.

"Good! That's what I'm counting on!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, how are Julia and Susannah?"

"Julia is doing fine," Cole said looking at her as if she forgot he already told her that. I told you her and Jacob seemed to have worked things out."

"I know, maybe my little talk did some good!" Lydia said happily.

"What little talk?" Cole asked a bit confused.

"The one I gave Jacob telling him how his recent attitude was hurting Julia and that if he didn't want to risk losing her or the baby he had better stop acting like a controlling jerk. The one before Julia and I had our little cry fest."

"Oh!" Cole said remembering part of Lydia's crying ramblings before Julia came out and their crying rambling that didn't make a lick of sense. "Well you asked about Susannah, as far as I know she's doing ok. Her mother had just come out of her room when I stepped out to get some air, she must have walked back in the room." Cole said looking around for Mildred.

"Good! Let's hope everything stays calm and peaceful for a while!"

"Yeah, I could use a little uneventful time myself." Cole said wondering what he could say to keep Lydia off of him tonight.

****M&K****

_"I'm not waiting any longer! Beth and I are going to Dodge City! I can't stay here waiting forever for Matt Dillon to make up his mind! No! We are going to Dodge and I am going to make sure that we are a family like we should have been all along! I don't care what I have to do to make it happen! Matt will be mine again, heart, body and soul! He's going to take one look at me and remember how good we were together and he'll want to be with us forever! Oh, yes! That's it! I'll start getting everything ready right now so we can be on our way! Matt is going to be thrilled to have us there with him once the initial shock wears off! Oh, I can't wait to see him with our daughter! Even more I can't wait to be in his arms again! Oh, God I can almost feel him making love to me now! The way his hands feel on my body! I have to get to Dodge as soon as possible, I can't wait any longer!" _Mike Yardner thought as she moved to the closet, pulling out her traveling case and starting to pack.

****M&K****

_"I wish we could get there already! This is absolutely ridiculous all these blasted delays! There has been enough time wasted already! I'm losing precious time with every delay that I could be spending getting to know my daughter and grandchildren! By the time I finally get there what time I have left will be considerably less than what it would have been without these confounded delays! I just want to be with my family and spend what little time I have left making up for lost time! I wonder what my grandchildren are like? I hope that they take after their mother! She was the light of my life! So happy and vibrant and a real handful at times but still the most precious thing in the world to me! Daddy's little girl isn't so little anymore but she is still the most precious thing in the world to me! The one and only thing in my life that ever turned out right!_

****M&K****

Jane Dalton stepped out of the relay office, mad as a hornet. She kicked a clump of mud off the porch as she walked over to her husband who was staring out into the evening sky that was as black as night due to the storm.

"I wish we could hurry up and get there! All these delays are so frustrating!" Jane said aggravated to her very core.

"I know but we'll get there just as soon as we can!" John said wearily. He was getting frustrated with hearing his wife complain about the trip to Dodge. He understood why she was in a hurry to get there but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it all the time either.

"Well it won't be soon enough to suit me! I just want to see for myself that they are all ok!" Jane said putting a hand on his bicep.

"I know!" John sighed out patting her hand. "It will be nice seeing them all again won't it?" he said trying to sound encouraging.

"Yes, especially Cole!"

"Yeah, and maybe the change of scenery will do us some good too! Maybe we can start to bridge this distance that has been between us lately!" John added softly.

"I don't want to talk about _that_!" Jane said firmly. She didn't want to talk about the strain and tension between her and John. "We are going to Dodge to be there for our son and his wife and for the two best friends either one of us could ever ask for! I don't want them knowing about our recent problems so as far as they are concerned everything is fine between us, but that doesn't change what is happening between us in private!" Jane said firmly once again pretending everything was fine between them.

"You're never going to forgive me are you?" John said looking at her doubtfully.

"If it had only happened once I could probably forgive you but I am almost certain it has happened many more times than that! So, no I can't see myself forgiving you for a very long time if ever!" Jane spat out.

"I told you it was only once. I made a mistake!" John growled out. 'I can't…and I won't keep apologizing for it forever!"

"I don't want to talk about it! Just leave it alone!"

"Fine!" John said in defeat. "Let's just worry about getting to Dodge, where our friends and family need us!" John said moving away from his wife to the other end of the porch.

Jane watched him move away from her wearily. She still couldn't believe he had the nerve to bring one of those _women_ into their hotel room. She had always thought that John was happy with their marriage. Now she wasn't so sure anymore.

****M&K****

Lillian walked out of the washroom and stared at her husband sound asleep on the bed. She had woken up first thanks to baby Dillon's protests. She didn't know when Ben had gotten back, she had been asleep, thanks to their earlier activities. A smile crept to her face as she stared at his sleeping face. He looked so at ease and so peaceful, she hated to wake him but she was anxious to know what he found out. "Ben," Lillian said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed as she shook his shoulder. "Honey wake up," Lillian said shaking his shoulder with more vigor.

"No," Ben said reaching blindly for her head and pulling her down into a kiss. "I like to wake up better this way," he said opening his eyes smiling.

"Oh, you," Lillian said giving him a push back on the bed.

"What time is it," Ben asked.

"it's almost five," Lillian said looking at the clock.

"I better get up, so I can feed you huh," Ben said smiling.

"I'm a little hungry, but it can wait a few minutes," Lillian said looking at him anxiously. After a few minutes of him not saying anything her impatience won out. "

So, Ace did you find out who owns the property?"

"Yeah," Ben said completely forgetting that he had left her to go find out who owned the property. "You'll never believe it!" he added moving to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"You mean it's somebody we know?" Lillian exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Well, tell me damn it!" Lillian said looking at him as she waited on pins and needles.

"John and Jane Dalton!"

"That's great!" Lillian clapped her hands together happily as she jumped up from the bed. "Now we can start making plans on how we want to fix the place up and we need to make arrangements to have some of our things sent up from Arizona and start picking out the rest of the furniture..." Lillian rattled off excitedly.

"Whoa! Slow down Lil!" Ben chuckled getting taken in by her excitement. "We still don't own the place yet! We need to get in touch with the Daltons and see if they would be willing to sell and if we can agree on a price!" Ben reminded her.

"Well it's as good as ours! Why would John and Jane say no? After all they are Lydia's in-laws and your parent's best friends!" Lillian asked doubtful that John and Jane would say no to them.

"It's not that I don't think they will agree to it …It's I just don't want you to get your hopes up in case something happens to keep us from getting it!" Ben said realistically.

"Nothing is going to go wrong!" Lillian spouted off.

"They might not even want to sell!" Ben pointed out.

"Why wouldn't they? It's just been sitting there all this time and they haven't bothered to even keep up the repairs or anything!" Lillian pointed out.

"I know I just prefer to take it one step at a time and not get too far ahead of ourselves!"

Lillian thought about it for a moment, she knew Ben was right but she also knew John and Jane Dalton wouldn't have no objections. "So, how do we get in touch with them?"

"Dad said he could find out! He said Mama keeps in touch with Jane pretty regularly!"

"I didn't think you wanted your mother to know what we were doing yet?" Lillian burst out surprised.

"Dad said he could find out without letting the cat out of the bag!"

"Ok, but you know your mother! She knows when your father or any of you are trying to pull one over on her!" Lillian said doubtful that Matt could pull it off.

"Yeah, I know that's what worries me!" Ben sighed out,

"Oh, so while we're waiting for your father to help us get in touch with John and Jane what do you say we go back out there tomorrow and take a look around and get some idea of where we want to start!"

"Lil please just wait til we get some inkling as to whether or not we can get it!"

"If you won't go with me, I'll go by myself!" Lillian said determinedly.

"Oh no you won't! We'll both go! First thing tomorrow morning!" Ben said seeing her wince about first thing in the morning part. "Well maybe not first thing in the morning," he corrected looking at her.

"Thank you, Ace!"

"I'd do anything for you Lil!" Ben said cupping her shoulders. You should know that by now!" he added giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "So what do you say we go find us something to eat."

"Sounds great, I'm famished." Lillian said smiling.

****M&K****

Brad walked into Doc's office to find Mildred standing out in the main room. "How is Susannah?"

"She was upset to say the least! She wanted some time alone!" Mildred said smiling smugly as she looked at Brad.

"Can she come home," Brad asked.

"No Doc wants to keep her overnight just to be safe." Mildred answered. "I've done told Susannah goodbye and that we were going to the house for the night and would be back here in the morning," Mildred said,

"I'll just go check on her myself," Brad said moving towards Susannah's room.

"She's sleeping," Mildred said blocking his way in to see Susannah.

"Very well then, are you ready to go," Brad said with a curt nod as he started back towards the office door.

"Yes," Mildred said as she walked past him with a sinister smile on her face.

Brad wondered what she was up too but figured it was Mildred just gloating over getting Susannah to believe her that the Dillons were no good.

****M&K****

"Now that you know what a real man does with his whore let's get a few things straight!" Mark said rolling off of a very well used Caitlyn.

"Get out!" Caitlyn hissed out as she started to push her dress back down to cover herself.

"No, I told you I'll leave when I'm ready!" Mark said smacking her hand lightly as she tried to cover her breasts up again.

"If you don't get out I'm going to start screaming! Then you'll be sorry when Sam comes busting in here!" Caitlyn raged hotly.

Mark laughed at her threat. "Sam won't do a damn thing to me! He's known me my entire life! You really think he would take your word over mine?" Mark said continuing to laugh at her. Watching her open her mouth to shout out only to snap it closed. "Now as I was saying, from now on there will be some changes!"

"No, there won't because you aren't getting near me again!" Caitlyn said starting to move off the bed only to be pulled back down with a hard jerk of her arm.

"Oh, yes I will and you know it!" Mark said a few inches from her face. "You won't refuse me!" he sneered out knowingly, before he moved away from her slightly using one of his legs to keep her pinned in place as he propped himself up on elbow and using his free hand to play with and stroke her breasts. "Now back to those changes I was talking about! Starting right now and continuing until I grow tired of you," Mark said letting his hand trail lower to grab the hem of her dress and pull it back up around her waist roughly baring her to his eyes. "I will be the only man to take advantage of your services," Mark said rolling back in between her legs. "But since I doubt you can be trusted to turn down every filthy cowboy that comes along you will clean yourself up each time before we have sex while I watch!" he added as he roughly thrust into her. "Secondly since I'm the one paying for your time I'll get my pleasure first! Third and this is the most important you'll do whatever I want, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!" he said as he started to take her again slowly.

"I swear if you don't leave right this minute Mark Dillon," Caitlyn said pushing on his chest. "I'm gonna scream so loud your mother is going to hear me and come to see what the problem is, or maybe your father!" Caitlyn threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mark said as he continued to keep up the slow and steady thrusts.

"What makes you so damn sure?"

"Because you know if you do and my mother finds out about us you'll lose your job! That's something you can't afford to have happen now is it?" Mark said smiling at her.

"Why don't you just leave!"

"Oh I will when I'm finished!" Mark said as the tempo of his thrust started to increase.

Caitlyn laid there under him listening to his grunting groans just wishing he'd hurry up and leave her alone. She never would have thought that the sweet innocent boy that had come too her could have turned into this nasty bastard. She had been treated worse, but she expected better from Mark. When he collapsed on her in a shuddering mass, she wished he'd just hurry up and leave and not say another word.

Mark pulled out of her with a plop and smiled down at her with a leering smile as he tucked himself back into his pants. "There, I'm done for now," he said giving her breast one last hard squeeze.

"Good now leave," Caitlyn swore.

"I am, but first I want to hear you say that you understand what I expect from you from now on!" Mark said standing up by the edge of the bed.

"Fine, if that's what it take to get you to go! Yes, I understand what you expect from me! Now get the hell out!"

"I'm going, right now! But I'll be back in an hour and you better be waiting right here for me." Mark warned.

"Or what," Caitlyn said roughly.

"Or I'll drag you back up here and we'll start all over again." Mark said.

"Fine, I'll be here waiting just get the hell out of here," Caitlyn said watching him dig into his pocket for a few bills and tossing them on the bed.

"I'll see you later Caitlyn, and when I get back, you can show me a few things a man and woman can do together that doesn't require having real sex!"

"Then you'll leave me alone?"

"Until the next time I need your services, yes!"

"Fine, anything to get you out of here!"

"Just be prepared it's going to be a long night for you," Mark said.

"Just make sure you have enough money," Caitlyn shot back at him just as he walked out the door.

*****M&K****

"Matthew," Festus said walking into the jail with his spurs jangling.

"Festus," Matt said getting up from his desk. "I'm going to go have supper, Newly will be by to spell you around midnight," Matt said grabbing his hat off the peg.

"Sure thang Matthew," Festus said pouring a cup of coffee.

"No one is allowed back there," Matt said pointing to the holding cell door. "And I give you permission to use brute force if you have to when it comes to Lydia," Matt said.

"Awe shoo Matthew, Miss Lydia ain't gonna try anything," Festus said with a wave of his hand.

"That's what you said too when she ran away, and when she tried to shoot Herman Coleman, and when she tried to help stop the Mandrel brothers from robbing the bank," Matt said pointing out the few most dangerous times Lydia had sweet talked Festus into doing what she wanted. "I mean it Festus no one is allowed back there," Matt said giving Festus one last warning before he walked out the door.

****M&K****

"Sam, is Adam here?" Lydia asked as she pushed through the crowd at the bar.

"Yes, ma'am Miss Lydia he's in the back!" Sam said nodding his head towards the office.

"Thanks Sam!" Lydia said walking towards the office with Cole a few steps behind her.

"Hey there sugar!" One cowboy said grabbing Lydia around the waste. "Been a long time since I've seen you in here."

"Cletus, I missed you too," Lydia said angling her head away from his foul breath.

"You ready to give that husband of yours up and run away with me," Cletus said smiling showing off his rotten, gapped tooth smile.

"Not yet but when I do, I'll come get ya," Lydia giggled as she twisted free of Cletus's hold. "Sam, give Cletus here a drink on me," Lydia said patting Cletus's arm before she started back towards the office.

"You did good sweetheart," Cole said proudly as he snagged Lydia's waist as they walked through the office door.

"Save that charm for tonight," Lydia giggled as she opened the office door. "Hey Adam!"

"Lydie! Cole! Is everything ok?" Adam asked alarmed seeing them both together.

"Fine!" Cole and Lydia both said at once.

"Mildred and Brad left a few minutes ago. It should be safe to go see her whenever you want!" Lydia said

"Yeah, we just wanted to let you know that we're headed out to take care of the evening chores at Julia's and we'll look after things in the morning before we come into town that way you can stay with Susannah!" Cole said.

"Thanks Cole, Lydia I appreciate it!" Adam said with a nod.

"I'll head over to see Susannah now," Adam said walking towards them. "Oh, Lydie thanks for helping me look after Susannah today!"

"It wasn't a problem! I was happy I could help!"

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier," Adam said apologizing once again.

"Don't worry about it! I understand how easy it is to say something in the heat of the moment!" Lydia said giving him a wink.

"Well Lydie, we better get going!" Cole said cupping her shoulders. "It's getting late and we got double the chores, and Adam is in a hurry to see Susannah," Cole pointed out.

"Yeah you're right," Lydia sighed out. "Bye Adam!"

" Bye Sis! Bye Cole! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah tomorrow!" Cole said.

"But not too early," Lydia said with a wink missing the wincing look on Cole's face.

"Sure, good luck," Adam said feeling sorry for Cole.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the house and the smell of scorched food waffled in the air. He bit back a groan as he proceeded to walk into the house. "What's for supper," he asked dreading the answer. There was no way he could spend a few hours with Kitty and do rounds and keep tabs on Dodge and make it to Delmonico's for a decent supper before they closed.

"Stew," Kitty said as she dished up two bowls of the scorched and thoroughly burnt stew.

"Sounds, good," Matt said, as Kitty sat the bowl down in front of him.

Kitty watched him with a blank face firmly in place. When he looked up at her and smiled that boyish grin of his, she stayed firm wanting to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. She stood her ground as he raked up a big spoonful and started to wolf it down.

"What," Matt asked looking at her as he got him another big spoonful.

"You really aren't going to say anything, are you," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"About…" Matt questioned eating the spoonful.

"Oh good Lord give me that," Kitty said roughly taking the bowl from him.

"Hey I was eating that," Matt said.

"Yeah and I ought to make you eat every last bite of it," Kitty said raking the burnt stew into the trash bin. "I can't believe you'd actually sit there and force yourself and our children to eat this crap," Kitty said hotly.

"What are you talking about," Matt asked confused.

"Joe, ratted you out today," Kitty said opening the oven door and pulling out the pot of stew that wasn't burnt or scorched.

"About what?" Matt questioned, wondering if Joe had overheard something he shouldn't have and Kitty already knew about Bonner being in town. No, he reminded himself Joe had already gone to Bess's by the time it became official.

"You mean there is something else," Kitty asked dishing up a bowl of the good stew. "Never mind we'll get to that in a minute." She said sitting the stew in front of him. "Right now I'm talking about you forcing him and his brothers to eat my cooking without complaining and then letting them sneak off to Delmonico's for some decent food! I can't believe you would bribe him with berry pie!"

Matt looked at the new bowl of stew and looked at her mad face. "Honey, it's not as bad as it sounds, really! I just didn't want the boys saying anything that might upset you is all!" Matt said sheepishly as he looked at her flashing his boyish grin hoping that would get him out of the trouble he was in.

"Oh no, that's not going to work this time," Kitty said shaking a finger at him. "I get the boys being scared to tell me but you…what about you?" Kitty said smacking his arm as he started to take a bite of the stew knocking it back into the bowl. "Were you afraid you would upset me if you told me my cooking was awful?" Kitty demanded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that!" Matt said spooning up another bite.

"So you lied to me instead!" Kitty said slapping him again making him lose the bite of stew again. "After all the talk over the years about how honesty is always the best way to go you turn around and lie to me and teach our children to do it over something as meaningless as a few burnt meals!" Kitty said harshly. "I wish if you were going to lie to me you would have started with something less frivolous!"

"Like what, for instance?" Matt said trying to get another spoonful.

"How about Mike Yardner! I sure as hell would have a lot less rather heard about your little affair than about a few ruined dinners!" Kitty said smacking him again.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" Matt said raising the spoon out of the bowl again. "I really don't want to argue with you," Matt said.

"Who's arguing," Kitty said hitting his hand again making him drop the spoon again.

"Damn it Kit," Matt growled out looking at her and seeing that mischievous smile. "You're doing that on purpose." He said looking at her.

"Of course I am," Kitty said getting up from the table laughing as she patted his shoulder.

"You are one vengeful woman," Matt said shaking his head as he finally got to take a bite out of the stew.

"Yeah well…maybe next time you'll think before you get our sons to lie." Kitty said setting a cup of coffee down on the table.

"It really wasn't a lie, Kitty," Matt said looking at her. "I just told them to go along with it until you were feeling better. Of course I was hoping your cooking would go back to normal by then too," he teased.

"I guess I have been distracted here lately," Kitty sighed out, as she took a bite of the stew. "But I came to a decision today." She said.

"Oh what about," Matt questioned.

"I'm going to sell the Long Branch." She answered simply.

****M&K****

Adam walked into the back room to find Susannah sitting up in the bed staring blankly into the space in front of her. He could tell by the way her eyes were swollen and her face was red and blotchy that she had been crying. "Hey princess," he said softly sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Oh Adam," Susannah said launching herself at him and holding him tight around the neck.

"You've been crying," Adam said softly wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "What did your mother do this time?"

"She told me...oh Adam it's awful!" Susannah said brokenly as she started to cry again.

"Shh! Don't cry, whatever it is can't be that bad!" Adam said soothingly, but knowing Mildred Carpenter it could be that bad.

"Yes, it is! She told me that she isn't my mother!" Susannah sobbed out as she hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Princess! She just said that because she's upset about us! Once she has time to get used to us being together she'll come around!" Adam said trying to reassure her.

"No, Adam!" Susannah said pulling back to look at him as she shook her head. "You don't understand! She didn't mean that, she was disowning me because of us! She meant that she isn't really my mother! She didn't give birth to me!" Susannah said looking at him seeing if he understood.

"Huh?" Adam asked completely baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"She said that she had tricked my father into marrying her and that he never really loved her! She was only after his money in the beginning but after he got her pregnant with Henry he didn't have any other choice but to marry her so as not to tarnish his name and reputation!" Susannah rambled out.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with her not being your mother?" Adam said missing the point but trying to keep up with Susannah's scattered explanation.

"My father was in love with another girl…I don't know her name… but she caught him and my mother together so she broke things off with him and somehow ended up working in one of the saloons…I don't know which one…. She eventually forgave my father and they got involved again! She ended up getting pregnant and having me about the same time my mother...Mildred...oh, I don't even know what I should call her anymore!" Susannah said clearly distraught.

"Ok, I follow you so far!" Adam said looking at her. "So Brad's girlfriend got pregnant and had you about the same time Mildred..."

"She had a baby that was stillborn and my real mother couldn't take care of me! She didn't have enough milk for me so my father took me to his wife and gave me to her to raise! She said she didn't know I was his love child until I was about a year old but by that time she already thought of me as her own so she went ahead and raised me! My father still carries on with that woman to this day!" Susannah said looking at him to see if what she just said made any difference in their relationship. She hoped it wouldn't but she could understand if Adam didn't want the bastard daughter of a whore either for his wife.

"Wow!" Adam said moving to stand up. "No wonder you were so upset!" he said turning to look at her. "I'm sorry Princess!" Adam said swiping a hand across his mouth watching her face fall into this shattering tomb of despair. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me!" Susannah sniffled out looking at him. "Just hold me and make it all go away!" she said starting to sob lightly again.

"Sure!" Adam said moving back over to the bed. He nudged her to scoot over as he climbed into bed bracing his back against the headboard. "Come here, Princess!" he said holding his arm open for her to snuggle into his side.

"It feels so good to be in your arms! I feel so safe, like nothing can ever hurt me!" Susannah said softly as she snuggled closer.

"It won't! As long as you are in my arms you are safe! And you are loved!" Adam whispered into the crown of her head.

To Susannah that was the most sweetest and truest thing she had ever heard in her life. She knew that Adam wasn't judging her because of what she just told him. He really loved her. He just wasn't good with words but she'd fix that with some time.

****M&K****

"So I take it you finally told Susannah the truth?" Brad said as he sat down in his chair in his office.

"Well yes, but not the truth you're referring too." Mildred said watching him light up a cigar with a very smug smile on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brad demanded looking at her. Mildred had been wearing that triumphant smug smile ever since they got home and only when she looked at him.

"Well I did tell Susannah the truth about a few things!" Mildred said glaring at him.

"Mildred would you start making some sense! You are rambling!"

"Fine," Mildred said mad at him for trying to steal her thunder. She had waited sixteen years to get back at him. And she finally figured out how to do it. What better way to get back at the man who threw her over for a common whore than to ruin the love his daughter had for him. "You want to know what I told Susannah I'll tell you!" Mildred sneered out. "I told her about that little whore you keep on the side and about how she is your love child!" Mildred stated granting him that triumphant smile once more as her words hit him where it really hurt.

"You what?" Brad thundered jumping up from his chair with such force it tumbled backwards.

"You heard me, you bastard!" Mildred said.

"How dare you! If you have cost me the love of my daughter I am going to make your life miserable!" Brad warned glaring at the woman who was his wife but not a willing wife.

"Too late for that! I've been miserable for years!" Mildred said. "No thanks to you and your whore! Oh, by the way Susannah knows that you were with your sweet little tart tonight so don't bother trying to cover your tracks!" Mildred said tartly.

"I'll deal with you later! Right now Susannah is all that matters!" Brad said, wondering just how much damage Mildred had done.

"Brad, I want it made perfectly clear tonight was the last straw! If you want your little piece of trash you can have her but don't you ever think of touching me again!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it!" Brad said grabbing her shoulders. "Why would I touch you now when I haven't touched you since Susannah was a year old," Brad said giving her a disgusting smile.

"Well next time you might tell your whore to watch what she's doing," Mildred said smiling again. "Your shirt is crooked and she must not know how to button a shirt."

"Yeah well at least I don't have to pretend you are her in order to have sex with you," Brad said hitting her where it really hurt.

"Well that's something you won't ever have to worry about again. Goodnight Brad!" Mildred said turning on her heels to leave him standing there alone.

"Goodnight Mildred, give my regards to Dan," Brad called out as a partting shot, watching Mildred whirl back around to face him. "That's right dear," Brad spat out. "I know all about your little trysts with Dan."

"How could you have possibly known?" Mildred questioned stunned.

"Well you haven't been very discreet about it! I can't tell you the number of times I've seen you together over the years!"

"Why didn't you ever do anything about it!" Mildred snapped out hurt that Brad didn't have the same possessive qualities with her as he possessed with his whore.

"Because I don't give a damn, as long as it kept you from wanting it from me I could care less who you lay with!" Brad said calmly.

****M&K****

Matt sat there for a moment shocked, he couldn't have possibly heard her right. "What did you just say? I couldn't have heard you right!" Matt said looking at her.

"No you heard me right, I'm selling the Long Branch," Kitty announced calmly.

"What!" Matt said leaning back in his chair. "Why would you even think of doing that?" he demanded. It didn't make any sense Kitty selling the Long Branch. She loved the Long Branch as much as she loved their family. Her deciding to sell it didn't make a lick of sense, there had to be some reason she would even consider it.

"Well there are a lot of reasons." Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "Mostly to keep from tarnishing your reputation when we go to court," Kitty said knowing that reason wasn't going to go over so well with him.

"Oh no you don't!" Matt thundered. "I'm not letting you sacrifice what you have spent so many years building just to protect me and my reputation!" Matt said firmly. "I can handle anything Hewitt wants to throw at me!" Matt declared hotly.

Kitty just arched her brow doubtfully. She knew better than that. All it would take was Hewitt throwing up her past, using their children and her in a way to get Bonner free of the charges and Matt would lose his temper. "It's time Matt!" Kitty sighed out patting his arm tenderly. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was time to start a new chapter in my life!"

"Doing what?"

"Being a full time wife, mother, and grandmother!" Kitty said with a slight shrug.

"You've always managed to be a full time wife and mother and run the Long Branch before," Matt pointed out. "I hate to see you make a rash decision that could end up making you miserable in the long run!"

"It's not a rash decision!" Kitty exclaimed hotly losing her temper. "I've been giving this a lot of thought lately! Besides I could never regret doing whatever is necessary to protect you!"

"Stop worrying about me!" Matt said holding up his hand to ward off any further protest. "Why don't you give this some more thought before you do anything? Then we'll talk about it later tonight. But if Hewitt wants to use you and your past against me he's going to do it whether you own the Long Branch or not! Speaking of Hewitt I have to tell you something important! I can't put it off any longer!" Matt said looking at her.

"That sounds serious," Kitty said looking at him.

"It is let's go in the living room," Matt said scooting back from his seat.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Kitty said leading the way into the living room.

No she wasn't going to like the sound of it at all Matt thought. But he had to choose the lesser of the two evils at the moment and the living room was the safest bet. At least in the living room only knick knacks might get tossed at his head where as if they stayed in the kitchen skillets and coffee pots and knives were the most likely objects.

****M&K****

"Cole," Lydia purred out as she walked over to where he was standing looking out the screen door. "How about we go to bed? It's been a long day!" Lydia said running her hands down his back before slipping them around his waist and hugging him from behind. She ran her hands up his chest following the row of buttons.

"You go on ahead if you want!" Cole said reaching up to grab her hands before she could slip a button free. "That bay mare is due to deliver any time now I should really go check on her and probably sit with her a while!" Cole said softly

"Oh, well have it your way then!" Lydia said sliding her arms free of him completely. "Will you be long?" she asked thinking a hot bath, and time enough to slip into that sexy little negligee she had been saving for a special occasion. With the lights dimmed down to barely a flame, it would be perfect.

"Probably! You go on I'll see you in the morning." Cole said kissing her brow as he pushed the screen door open. He might need to go jump in the creek before coming back in the house if her look was anything to go by.

****M&K****

Adam stretched out on the bed holding Susannah until she fully relaxed in his arms. His mind was still reeling from what she just told him. He couldn't believe it! He knew it was a hard blow for Susannah to swallow but he was tickled pink Mildred wasn't her mother. But the question still remained unanswered. Who was Susannah's birth mother? "You asleep Princess," Adam questioned softly.

"No," Susannah said snuggling closer into his side as if she wanted to disappear into his side.

"I know you are still upset with what Mildred told you…" Adam started out slowly. "But did she say who the woman was or which saloon she works at?" Adam said remembering his Dad saw Brad in the Long Branch earlier. Just because Brad was in the Long Branch didn't mean his girl worked in the Long Branch. Brad could have chosen the Long Branch to stay close to Susannah too.

"No! She didn't say and I didn't ask." Susannah said tilting her head back against his arm so she could look at him. "Adam honestly, I don't think I want to know right now either." Susannah sighed out.

"Aren't you a little bit curious," Adam asked intrigued.

"I guess so in a way but right I just need some time to come to terms with it all, before I worry about who she is," Susannah said. "Does it really matter to you," Susannah asked worriedly.

"I'm in love with you Princess not who your parents are." Adam answered simply.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that," Susannah said with a sniffle.

"I'll always be here for you Princess no matter what," Adam said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Susannah said pushing away from him.

"Yeah well you're probably not going to like what I have to tell either," Adam said getting up from the bed to look at her.

****M&K****

She had sat there on the corner of her bed debating what to do. She couldn't tell Kitty or she'd lose her job and that was a risk she couldn't afford to take. Miss Kitty was one of the most genteel bosses she had ever had. At least working at the Long Branch she had a choice about who she took upstairs to her bed, unlike what Mark Dillon believed. She didn't take every man who offered her a good time up to her room and never to her private room. Mark was the only one who she'd let in here.

When he first walked into her room she was still angry with him from what he did earlier. Their previous trysts were nothing like what happened earlier today. The three to four times she had seen him since his fist time she thought he was a gentle caring lover but he only proved to her that he was just like most of the men she'd known. She swore she'd make him pay for being so cruel to her. Yet when he walked in her room without even bothering to knock and demanded she follow him, she had been hesitant and that had started an argument that ended with her on her back being roughly used again. But then afterwards he shocked her by taking her to his mother's rooms and giving her a bath where he made love to her just like before.

Now she was lying flat on her back with her legs spread apart while he loved her with his mouth. He was being so gentle and so caring that it was like he was a totally different man, when he crawled back up over top of her. She was putty in his hands as he slowly took her again. Then just right as she was at the peak to a wonderful bliss she heard him say _her _name _Becca. _Caitlyn went ridged.

****M&K****

"Kitty there's no easy way to put this, so…Bonner and Gier are over at the jail staying til the trial is over," Matt said watching her pour them both a drink.

"No," Kitty said turning partially around to stare at him. "Refuse to keep them here," Kitty said.

"I can't do that," Matt said looking at her. "I have orders…." Matt said ducking quickly towards the floor as the whiskey glass crashed into the wall behind his head. "Kitty," Matt said looking up at her. "It's part of my job…" he said ducking once again. "I don't have any other choice," Matt said looking at her cautiously. "It's my job," he said ducking once more as the whole decanter came crashing at his head. "It's my job and I got to do it," he said keeping his head down glad Hewitt wasn't witnessing this outburst. He could just imagine how Hewitt was going to twist Lydia's outburst into something that it wasn't.

"It may be your job _Marshal_," Kitty raged holding her decanter full of brandy in her hands ready to throw once he showed his head again. "But you could refuse and tell the judge why you refuse," Kitty said firmly.

"I tried that," Matt said. "But between the judge, the army and Humphrey I have to let them stay in the jail." Matt said standing back up to his full height. "I'm sorry Kitty, but that's just the way it is," Matt said ducking his head quickly again as the brandy came flying at his head. _Damn it Dillon could you have said something else other than her three least favorite sayings: It's my job, that's just the way it is, and I have orders._ Matt thought as he turned and sat down on the floor behind the couch.

"Sorry Kitty, that's just the way it is, it's my job, I have orders!" Kitty grumbled as she looked for something else to throw at him. "What about your duty to this family," Kitty ranted.

Matt just took his hat off and laid it on his lap as he settled in behind the couch listening to her rant. They've been over it enough times he could preach a sermon on the matter. "I didn't say I liked it," Matt argued defensively.

"But you sure as hell didn't fight it very hard did you," Kitty snapped out.

Matt sat there and counted on his fingers…three…two…one…

"No it's always that damn badge!" Kitty hissed.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me resign when we had Lydia," Matt snapped out, wincing after he said the words. Damn he was sticking his foot in his mouth tonight.

"And you quit three times after that only to pin it back on!" Kitty said grabbing a book off her desk.

"Kitty will you just calm down," Matt said.

"Calm down when that monster is that close," Kitty hissed, throwing the book at the back of his head that was sticking up behind the couch.

"Thump!"

"Ouch damn it that hurt," Matt grumbled moving to rub the back of his head.

"Good," Kitty said. "Maybe it might knock some sense into you," Kitty shouted moving towards the fireplace.

Matt heard the clanking sound of metal hitting metal and knew precisely what she was going after. Oh no, he had forgotten the fire poker. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed her while her back was turned from him. "Kitty," Matt said grabbing her hands and prying her fingers loose of the poker. "I've seen what damage you can do with one of these and I don't want my skull to be next on the list," he said calmly in her ear.

"Then send them back to the fort," Kitty said shakily fighting his hands that were fighting hers to keep the poker out of them.

Matt looked around and saw the quilt thrown over the back of the chair and it was almost in reach if he stopped fighting with her hands trying to keep the poker out of her grip, and took a step back. The question was, was he quick enough to grab the quilt before she pulled it out of the holder. He was still debating how quick he was when he realized she was no longer fighting him, as she sagged back against his chest crying softly. He did the only thing he knew to do, wrap her in his arms and let her cry even though her tears were tearing him apart.

****M&K****

"What," Susannah said warily eyeing Adam half scared he was going to tell her they would always be friends but nothing more.

"Well I heard something today while I was over at the Long Branch?"

"That sounds intriguing," Susannah said as another thought occurred to her. "Adam, does it have something to with the whole thing about who my real mother is? Because if it does I don't want to hear it right now?"

"No, the first I heard about that was when you told me," Adam said thinking to himself. Brad was at the Long Branch and he was supposed to be seeing his girl, Susannah said. If that was the case then his girl worked at the Long Branch and there were only three girls that had been there for close to sixteen years or more, Sue, and Gert and his mother, and she definitely wasn't Susannah's mother. Gert or Sue one of them had to be Susannah's mother. Well that was if she worked at the Long Branch.

"Adam," Susannah questioned looking at his brooding face. "What is it," Susannah demanded.

"I think I know who your mother might be," Adam said quickly. "That is if she works at the Long Branch, and your Dad was in there earlier cause my dad saw him there." Adam said.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore right now!"

"Okay," Adam said raising his hands up in the air.

"What was it you heard?" Susannah asked.

"Well Mr. Green was talking to some of the other men here in town about creating a sheriff's position to help with keeping the peace and enforcing the town laws and ordinances." Adam said waiting for her reaction.

"Oh," Susannah sighed out. "I think I remember my father saying something like that from a few years ago, but there wasn't enough support to justify the expense of holding an election and paying someone to fill the position when they had your father to keep the peace."

"Really," Adam said surprised at what she just told him. "Wonder why Dad didn't say anything about that to me," Adam questioned himself curiously. "Well anyways, they were discussing it again today and I think there is some real interest in it this time."

"Adam, what are you trying to tell me without telling me?"

"Well I don't want you to get upset, but if Mr. Green and the others can get the support they need to create a sheriff's position I'm gonna run for the job when the election is held. What's more I intend to win too!" he added cockily.

"I see, well if that's what you want I guess it'll be okay with me."

"Well try not to get too excited Princess!" he grounded out.

"I said it was okay with me what more do you want?" Susannah snapped out.

"I don't know maybe your support and understanding and a little enthusiasm!"

"Adam I do support you and I understand that this is your dream," Susannah said with a wave of her hand. "But I can't help but worry! I mean you would be putting yourself in danger every day I don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying about whether or not I am about to become a widow!"

"Nothing is going to happen to me! I promise you Princess!" Adam said.

"Adam I love you and I said I will support you in this if it is what you want and I will. Just don't ask me to pretend that I don't have some concerns!"

"I understand that Princess! Let's just wait until we see if Mr. Green gets the support he needs to get the ball rolling!"

"Sure Romeo!" Susannah sighed out.

****M&K****

Lydia climbed out of the hip tub, humming to herself as she dried off and started to slip into her negligee. She carefully and methodically sprinkled little drops of her perfume behind her ears on her wrists and over the nightgown. She turned both lamps down to barely a flicker as she moved over to the bed. She stretched out on the bed propping her back up against the headboard. "Well this doesn't look very enticing," Lydia groaned out to her vanity mirror. She got up and laid down on the bed on her stomach making sure she stared at the door. "This won't work either," she muttered as she tried several other positions only to drape herself somewhat across the foot of the bed, making sure one strap of the gown hung loose off her shoulder giving Cole a good view of the swell of her breast. "God, please let this work, please," she prayed as she waited.

****M&K****

Cole kicked another clump of hay with his foot as he stared out the big double doors of the barn up towards the house. "Well she just turned the lamps down shouldn't be much longer of a wait, after all it was a very highly emotional day, he thought. Damn this was hard, harder than he ever thought it was going to be. Knowing that she was up in their house waiting for him…wanting him….damn this was torture….this was killing him with every second that ticked by. "Why couldn't you have told her you talked to Doc? It would have been a hell of a lot easier than waiting in the damn barn like a little boy who knows he's going to get into trouble. And why the hell did you make up the story about the mare about ready to foal. You could have just told her you were tired, or wasn't in the mood, not that it would have worked knowing her," Cole grumbled out to the horses, as he paced back to the tack room door and back to the double doors again.

****M&K****

Caitlyn went ridged hearing Mark call out Becca's name. So that was the reason for the sudden change in Mark, Caitlyn thought as she became as ridged as a corpse. Well Mark Dillon had another thing coming if he thought she was going to just let him use her while he thought of his precious, innocent Becca! No, if he expected her to be at his beck and call then he damn sure better remember her name!

"The name's Caitlyn!" she hissed out.

"Huh," Mark asked dazed.

"You called me Becca! I at least expect you to call me by the right name if I'm supposed to be your exclusive whore!"

"If that's the way you want it darlin! Just remember Caitlyn," he sneered. "You wanted it this way!" he said as he began to roughly take her again.

****M&K****

"It's all right Kitty," Matt said soothingly as he moved them over to the couch. He sat down pulling her onto his lap and cradled her as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. "I swear Kitty it's going to be alright," he said softly as he started to worry about the racking sobs.

"No it's not all right," she sobbed brokenly as she pushed away from him. "How is it supposed to be alright when the man that killed our baby and put me through a living hell is just across the street? I want him as far away from me as possible! I never want to see him again!" Kitty ranted as she looked at Matt with all the pain and fear she felt showing in her eyes.

"I promise you Kitty he isn't coming anywhere near you! I'll kill the bastard before I ever let him come near you or our family again!" Matt swore hoping to ease her mind.

"You can't promise me that! You don't know what that monster is capable of… You weren't there!" Kitty cried out hitting his chest with her balled up fists. "You don't know the kinds of sadistic, evil things he did to me! I hate him!" she screamed.

"I know you do, honey!" Matt said catching her hands in between his and holding on tight. "I wouldn't even consider letting him be here if I didn't absolutely have to, you have to believe me! I just didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice Matt!" Kitty said wrestling her hands free of his. "You just always choose that damn badge," Kitty said jabbing a finger into his badge, "over your family!" She cried. "Why couldn't you have taken a stand and shown the governor and everybody else that your family comes first and you weren't budging. You've done it plenty of times before for worse people but never for us!" Kitty raged through her tears.

"I get it Kitty," Matt said jumping up from his seat beside her. He raked his hand through his hair. "Maybe I did make the wrong choice by not fighting against it harder. I know I handled this whole thing wrong. There's nothing I can do about it now, so we'll just have to find a way to deal with it!" Matt said.

"You deal with it," Kitty said getting up and walking away from him. "I'm refusing to be subjected to the sight of that monster ever again." Kitty said storming down the hall to their bedroom and slamming the door.

****M&K****

Lydia lay on the bed trying to look desirable. She wondered what was taking Cole so long it didn't take that long to check on a horse and make sure she was ok. Of course if Cole was right and the mare was about to foal then it could be a lot longer before he came back to the house. That didn't matter to her though. She would wait as long as it took til Cole got a gander at her and couldn't resist making sweet, tender love to her and hopefully they could make a baby in the process.

****M&K****

Cole didn't know what he was going to do if Lydia wasn't asleep yet but he couldn't hang around the barn all night. He was going to have to head up to the house and face whatever was waiting there for him. He only hoped Lydia was too tired and exhausted from everything that had happened today to have planned something trying to entice him into making love to her because he wasn't sure if or for how long he would be able to resist her.

****M&K****

Matt stood there as Kitty stormed off. He'd give her a little while before he tried again. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the broom and dustpan and started to clean up the broken glass and whiskey. He understood her anger. She had every right to feel the way she did but he wasn't the enemy.

****M&K****

Kitty stormed over to her vanity and slammed her fist down on the counter. Damn him. The man would face an angry mob to keep a killer safe but he wouldn't stand up to Hewitt about keeping Bonner in Dodge. But that wasn't the worst of it. Oh no if an angry mob tried to storm the jail, Matt would be there with that damn scatter gun to protect _him. _When_ he _wasn't worth one drop of Matt's blood, and that was what it would take to get Bonner, she knew that. So much for all his talk about trying to put his family first, she should have known better. Nothing was going to come before that precious badge of his, not her, not their children, there was absolutely nothing that would ever rank higher than that badge.

She grabbed her nail file off the table as she sat down and started filing her nails. It was the third best thing to do in trying to calm down, since the first two weren't an option right now. She looked in the mirror and saw the crates of baby things she had packed up. If the baby had lived , she would be teaching it…her…the same things she had taught the others. Everybody was entitled to a fair shake no matter what they'd done. Everybody had the right to defend themselves… Damn, she hated it when she flew off the handle. She didn't like it but even Bonner had the right to defend himself in court. Of course Matt wasn't the enemy and neither was his badge though it sure seemed like it at times, Hewitt was the enemy. Matt had a job to do and he was proud of that job, just like she was proud of the Long Branch. There were times she hated working in the Long Branch, dealing with the card sharps, and drunkards, the barroom brawls, but it came with the territory of running a saloon. And if she knew her husband, which she did, she also knew these were one set of orders that he hated just as much as she did.

****M&K****

Lydia sat there fussing over how she looked as she heard Cole's footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. Every nerve ending she had was on full alert filled with anticipation, and fear. Why didn't she think to grab a gun just in case it wasn't Cole? _Stop being a silly goose Lydia Marie. Of course it's Cole, you didn't hear any riders or shots. You're just working yourself into a tizzy. If you're tense and stiff as a fence post Cole won't even try. Relax and breath__e, focus on the main goal here you want a baby. _Lydia thought as she draped, herself back across the footboard and fixed the strap to her nightgown once again and smiled in what she hoped was an alluring smile.

****M&K****

Well it was time to see whether he would sink or swim, he thought as he stood just outside the bedroom door. He drew in a heavy breath as his hand laid poised over the door knob. "Please God let her be asleep," he prayed silently as he twisted the knob and walked into the very dimly lit room. Damn she wasn't asleep. He stared at her lying there so erotically provocative. She looked like a Goddess…or whatever that alluring creature was in that big book of hers that she brought back with her from New Orleans. He felt the ground start to go out from under him as if he was wading into quicksand. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to refuse her, but he had to try at least even if it was halfheartedly. "What's all this," he asked sucking in air as deeply and as quickly as he could to try and regain control of his lustrous mind.

****M&K****

Matt sat there in his chair with his feet propped up on the coffee table reading the paper when Kitty walked back out of the bedroom. "Get your boots off that coffee table!" she snapped out.

Matt lifted his legs and put his feet back on the floor as he started folding the paper back up. "Well I take it we're still speaking to each other." He said warily, as he watched her cast him a slanted look as she glared at him. "Look Kitty, I'm sorry, I can't do anything about them being here now," Matt said.

"I understand that, but I don't like it and I don't want to see him period."

"I understand that too, I'll see if Breck can get the judge to let you give your testimony in the judge's chambers! That's about as good as I can do right now! But if you don't face him you're giving him exactly what he wants! He wants you to fear him and feel ashamed and dirty and unworthy! He wants you to be broken because he knows that is the only way he can win!" Matt stated calmly.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Kitty I do."

"What if he escapes?"

"He won't I swear," Matt said looking at her. "Him and Gier aren't coming anywhere near you or our family."

"You're certain of that," Kitty asked still doubtful.

"I made certain of it." Matt said firmly. "They are under twenty four hour watch. The guards from Fort Dodge as well as myself, Festus and Newly all have permission to shoot to kill at the first sign of trouble," Matt said with a curt nod of his head.

"You promise me he is being watched?" Kitty said.

"He has two Army guards and Festus sitting with him right now over at the jail. Newly relieves Festus at midnight."

"Ok, I still don't like it but I'm not going to let him win! You and I are going to show that piece of worthless filth that he can't touch us!"

"That's the kitten I know and love!" Matt said giving her a wink.

"You'll think kitten if I catch your boots back up on that table," Kitty said moving closer towards him. "Go scratch up your own desk if you want a footstool but leave my tables alone!"

"Yes ma'am," Matt said smiling as he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her down across his lap. "You know I'll be there with you every step of the way," he said seriously.

"I know Cowboy," Kitty said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Matt, about the way I reacted!" she said looking at him with her big blues deep with apology.

"I think you're entitled!"

****M&K****

"What does it look like," Lydia countered.

"You're wearing a new gown," Cole said moving over to the bed as he sat down and started to peel his boots off.

"Oh that's real great Cole," Lydia huffed out moving off the bed and turning the lamp up. "Look at me Cole," Lydia said.

"Why," Cole asked as he looked up and wished he hadn't of.

"What do you think," Lydia asked smiling at him.

He counted to ten in his head as he tried to think of some smart comeback that would hold her off. "It's nice but you'll probably freeze your butt off in it tonight," he said standing up as he hung his gun belt up on the headboard and started to undo his pants.

"It's nice," Lydia said looking at him hurt.

"You look good in anything, you know that," Cole said trying to unruffle a few feathers. "It's just not the right season to be wearing it," he added as he drew his shirt up over his head. "Come on, let's go to bed I'm beat," he said leaning over to kiss her nose as he turned down the covers. "You coming," he asked as he forced a yawn.

"Yeah," Lydia said quietly as she walked around the bed and crawled in beside him.

"Night," Cole said reaching for the lamp to put it out.

"Night," Lydia said staring up at the ceiling wondering what just happened.

****M&K****

"I never doubted you Matt…" she started only to get that uhuh look from him. "Well maybe a few times," she corrected smiling at him sheepishly. "And I'm only telling you this because I love you, but you better watch your back when you deal with him and when you tell Lydia." Kitty sighed out.

"Lydia knows," Matt said shifting her closer to him.

"I bet that went over real well," Kitty said pushing back against his arm so she could look at him better.

"It's Lydia!" Matt said with a knowing look.

"What happened?"

"She wasn't thrilled about it either! She actually tried to sneak a derringer in there with her! I don't think she would have hesitated in using it either I had to handcuff her to the chair, until she calmed down enough to listen to reason," Matt groaned out.

"And what reason did you give her in order to make her stop," Kitty asked knowing Lydia was probably the most determined and stubbornness child of the lot.

"It took some convincing, but I convinced her that she would only be hurting herself and her family if she committed cold blooded murder! Then I told her that was what Bonner and Gier want, to tear us apart and destroy our family!"

"I never really thought about it that way," Kitty admitted.

"You know any other logical reason for them all to be picking at each other," Matt asked.

"They've always picked at each other Matt, but I think you're right. They might have picked at each other before but never like they've been doing now." Kitty agreed.

"Yeah! So are you still mad at me?"

"I don't like it and it scares me knowing Bonner is that close but I'll try not to worry. I'm just glad we sent Joe home with Bess at least I know he will be safe!"

"Yeah, thank goodness he's still young enough to distract easily."

"True," Kitty agreed. "Say how long can stay?"

"You got me until a little before midnight why," Matt asked.

"There are some things in the bedroom that I'd like for you to take to the attic." Kitty said getting off his lap as they both stood up.

"Sounds easy enough!" Matt said moving towards the bedroom.

Kitty followed him at a slower pace and leaned against the door frame as he moved over towards the crates.

Matt looked at the crates and froze. "Kitty?"

"It's time Matt!"

"But…" Matt said looking at her as he picked up the old teddy bear out of the crate.

"It's time to put all the baby things away and stop dwelling on what will never be again," Kitty sighed out.

"You sure this is what you want," Matt questioned holding the teddy bear.

****M&K****

Lydia laid there quietly broodingly. _" How could I have been so stupid! I should have known Cole was only here with me out of guilt and pity! He wants to be with that school teacher! After all he did confess to kissing her! Maybe that isn't all that he was doing with her while I was going through hell and losing my baby! That's the reason he won't touch me because he doesn't want me anymore! Maybe that's the reason he suggested we move into the Long Branch until after the trial because it would be easier for him to sneak away to be with her! Oh, God! I just realized that Cole has probably been carrying on with her since she came to town, after all he is the one who recommended her for the teaching job! I'll bet this has been going on behind my back since before she came to town! That's the reason Cole brought her here, so it would be easier to carry on their little affair! He doesn't want me to be his wife anymore or the mother of his children! That's the reason he didn't want our baby! _Lydia thought as the tears slowly crept down her cheeks and she cried softly.

****M&K****

Cole laid there in the dark listening to Lydia cry. He knew it was because of his rejection but there was nothing else he could do. He knew she wouldn't listen to reason and that she was determined to have another baby to replace the one she lost. If only he knew how to convince her that having another baby right now wasn't the answer then they could start to put the past behind them and move forward. He wanted so much to hold her and comfort her but he knew that would only defeat his goal because once he had her in his arms especially looking so damn sexy he would be putty in her hands. No he was just going to have to stay strong until Lydia came to her senses over this whole baby thing.

****M&K****

Matt stood there squeezing the teddy bear in between his two big hands. _I don't know if I can do this! These are the things we were going to use for our new little girl!_ _How can we just pack them away in the attic to gather dust!_ He thought looking at the pile of crates. _Some of these things have been around since the others were babies. I can't just forget about what they mean to me!_ He looked to the cradle pulled in front of the crates. _I made it when Lydia came along! It's been a constant in this room ever since! _He looked back at the bear he was squeezing to death. _This old bear has been around a while, _ he thought. It was the first best friend of each of the children's. It still amazed him how it had survived them all. _Oh, I know he has a few battle scars, _he thought looking at the left arm. He still remembered stitching the damn bear up with fishing line when Lydia…or was it Ben that had brought the bear to him after a stray mutt had gotten hold of it. He was pretty sure it was Lydia because he thought she shucked rocks at the stray. _It doesn't seem right or fair to send him into exile in the attic! I wish Kitty would just wait a while longer before she blocked it all out. I know there can't be another little one for us but I'm just not ready to forget about the plans we had already made and the dreams we had for her. I wanted her more than I ever wanted any of the others! It just isn't fair! I don't want her to be just another notch in my gun that I'm forced to forget. _

****M&K****

Kitty stood there leaning against the door, watching Matt holding the teddy bear. She watched the range of emotions flash through his blue eyes as he stared at the baby's things. She knew Matt didn't understand why she wanted… no needed to do this now. There was no way to explain why she wanted the baby's things out of the room. _How can I explain to him that I just can't move on and get past all that has happened with the constant reminders! These things aren't just reminders of the baby we lost but also reminders of the fact that there won't be anymore__ babies for us! Reminders that because of that bastard across the street I'll never be a whole woman again! Reminders that from now on when Matt makes love to me there won't be any reason to hope that maybe we might have made another beautiful little blue eyed angel. Matt asked if this is what I want! No, it isn't what I want it's just the way it has to be, _she thought.

Matt saw the hesitancy in Kitty's eyes and he took it as a sign as her not being ready for this either. "We don't have to do this right now ya know. We could wait a little while and give ourselves more time to get used to the idea."

"No!" Kitty burst out surprising him. "Please just take everything up to the attic where it won't be a constant reminder." Kitty said softly as she turned to leave.

"A constant reminder of what Kitty," Matt demanded looking at her as he started around the bed towards the door. "A reminder of the daughter we lost," Matt said in a firm but soft voice.

"You wouldn't understand Matt," Kitty said.

"You're not the only one who lost her Kitty. I did too."

"I know that but…" Kitty replied looking at him. "You'll never understand Matt," Kitty said holding up a hand.

"I know you're right, I'll never understand the loss as much as you do," Matt started off softly grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. "You carried her, you felt her moving for the first time, I didn't have that connection to her, but that doesn't mean I'm not grieving for her too," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I never said you wasn't," Kitty snapped out. "I just want them out of here," she said waving a hand towards the crates.

"Why? Why now Kitty?"

"It's time to put her to rest," Kitty sighed out wearily.

"No," Matt said shaking his head. "You're forcing yourself to do this," he added walking away from her.

"I told you Matt you wouldn't understand." Kitty repeated once again following him around the bed. Why wouldn't he let it go and just do as she asked.

"Try me…tell me…" Matt said turning to face her.

"It's more than just losing her Matt," Kitty said moving away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's the reminders," she repeated. "The constant reminders of what happened. I don't want to see any of that…" Kitty said waving a hand towards the things. "And remember."

"Not everything over there is bad Kitty. I remember some happier memories surrounding some of these things too." Matt said sitting down beside her staring at the baby's things all packed up. "Like watching all of our children at one time or another sleeping peacefully in that cradle." Matt said grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "A present I made for you when Lydia was born." He reminded her.

"I remember!" Kitty said with a smirk. "I still remember the look on your face when you gave it to me! You were so proud of the wonderful job you had done on it!" Kitty said playfully bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Yeah, I was so proud of the fact that I was able to keep you from finding out about it until after I had time to finish it!" Matt said remembering.

"Yes, I'll admit that was one surprise I enjoyed getting, other than the kids!"

"Kit, instead of just packing all this stuff away in the attic why don't we just put it away for now in the spare room. We might want to use some of it for our grandchildren! It really won't be all that long until Julia and Lillian have their babies." Matt pointed out.

Kitty cast a sideways glance at Matt. He was still holding the teddy bear with one hand. _Maybe it's too soon for Matt! He seems rather reluctant to put these things away! Maybe he needs more time to come to terms with everything! After all he's been so focused on getting me through this I don't think he's dealt with his feelings, _she thought as she looked at him. "_You carried her, you felt her moving for the first time, I didn't have that connection to her_, kept repeating in her head. No Matt didn't have the connection to their daughter like she had, all he had were her things. "Is it really that important to you that we don't pack these things away yet?"

"I guess maybe it is… well maybe some of it…if we get rid of all of it, it's like you're trying to black her out." Matt admitted softly. "I know you're not but it feels like it," he muttered out softly.

She never really thought about Matt's feelings when she started packing the stuff up. It wasn't just her baby that died it was his too. Maybe she should have waited to talk to him about it before she did it, but she had just wanted it gone. "Matt, there's just no point in keeping them here anymore. There is never going to be another baby." Kitty said getting up from her seat. "And I really don't want that reminder right now." Kitty said with a shaky voice. "So for the time being could you take it to the attic please? I just don't want to be reminded constantly of the way things turned out!" Kitty said moving towards the door. She stopped with a hand on the door frame. "You can take the cradle and the teddy bear over to my room at the Long Branch but just get rid of the rest of it." Kitty heaved out brokenly as she walked out of the room.

Matt didn't watch her leave as he sat there looking down at the bear in his hands. He shook his head before he got up, put the bear in the cradle, and moved them back where they belonged. Then he walked over and grabbed the first two crates to haul up to the attic. It wasn't everything but most of it and he was fine with that. The cradle and the bear would be out of sight and out of mind, but they wouldn't be collecting dust like the other things.

Kitty walked back into the room after he carried the last crate up to the attic. "That's everything for the attic," he said seeing her standing there looking at the cradle.

"Thank you," Kitty said picking the bear up out of the cradle. "Do you remember when you got this bear," Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Matt said standing in the doorway. "I was up in Hayes for a trial. You were mad at me because I had to cancel going with you and Lydia to Saint Louis," Matt said.

"She must have been about a year old then," Kitty said trying to recall.

"Close she had just started walking. She drug him everywhere with her along with that quilt Bess made for her."

"They all did that," she said with a chuckle. "And they all named him something different."

"Yeah remember how Joe couldn't say the word bear for the longest time so he called him dare," Matt said chuckling.

"Yes I remember," Kitty said with a sigh as she walked over to the curio cabinet and opened the door. "I think bear, would look better in here," Kitty said putting him up beside Lydia's dolls.

"All right," Matt said smiling. It wasn't a large victory but it was a small one.

"You might as well leave the cradle in here, too" she sighed as she turned to face him. "They have come to be a permanent fixture in this room." She added. "Matt?" Kitty questioned as she looked at the figurines on the shelf as she closed the cabinet.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to that little angel figurine I bought right after I found out I was pregnant? I couldn't find it earlier when I was boxing up the baby things." She stated as she faced him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice it was missing, at least not yet!" Matt said ducking his head sheepishly.

"What happened to it?" Kitty asked.

"Well…you see…it's…" Matt stammered out looking at her. "I'm the reason the figurine is missing! I broke it when I threw that old teddy bear across the room and hit it."

"Why would you do that?" Kitty asked never knowing Matt to throw anything but punches at drunken trail hands when it was called for.

"I was mad." Matt said simply looking at her, knowing she wanted to hear the whole story. "It was after Doc told me the baby was gone. I felt like, well I don't really know how to describe it but I had never felt anything like it before. I felt like I was buried under the heaviest weight I had ever felt and I didn't know what to do about it."

"Oh, Matt I'm sorry you had to go through that," Kitty said softly looking at him.

"Ya see, that's exactly," Matt said pointing a finger at her. "Why I didn't want you to know about it," he added. "I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me or deal with how I feel when you should be focusing on yourself and getting better."

"Well what do you expect? I've been taking care of and worrying about you and our family so long it just comes as second nature!" Kitty said looking at him. "You were telling me what happened to the figurine."

"Oh, well after Doc told me I asked him how long it would be until you woke up. I wanted to make sure I was the first thing you saw when you opened those beautiful eyes! I also wanted to make sure that I was the one to tell you that our baby was gone. Doc would have told you but I had to be the one, it was my responsibility! Not just because it was our child but because it was my own damn fault she was gone!"

"Damn it Matt… No, it isn't your fault!" Kitty said walking over to him and getting right up in his face as best she could. "Do you hear me Matt Dillon?"

"I hear ya," Matt said.

"Good then get this through your thick skull, none of this is your fault!" Kitty said punctuating each word with a jab of her finger in his chest. "You did what you could to protect us and after Bonner took me you tried everything you could to get me back! I don't want to hear you blame yourself for any of this again! I don't blame you and I won't let you blame yourself! Is that clear?"

"But it is my fault! I should..."Matt started off.

"The only one to blame is Jude Bonner! He's the one who destroyed our child and he's the one who is responsible for what we are all going through right now!" Kitty said firmly. "You said yourself sitting out there on the couch, that we are giving him what he wanted in the first place, by picking at each other," Kitty reminded him. "Well what do you think you are doing by feeling guilty over something that was out of your hands?"

"I should have known Kitty!" Matt snapped out angrily. "I should have known," he repeated a little softer.

"How could you?" Kitty exclaimed hitting his chest with the back of her hands.

"I've worn this badge long enough that I can spot a gunfighter a mile away, I wake up and I can almost tell you if it's going to be a calm day or not. I should have known when they didn't try to bust Virgil out of jail. I should have known when they didn't try to ambush me out on the trail to Hayes. I should have known and followed my gut and sent you and everyone else on the first train to anywhere but here, but I didn't."

"As if we would have gone," Kitty shot right back. "But it's too late to go back and change it now anyways, what's done is done," Kitty sighed out. "Now finish telling me about the figurine," she said wearily.

"Not much to tell," Matt said watching her walk over to the dresser. "I threw a temper tantrum that would have made you and Lydia proud," he said smiling. "By the time I got finished our bedroom was completely destroyed! The only things that survived without some sort of battle scars were the cradle and that old teddy bear!" Matt said. "Well those and the pillows, I didn't take a fire poker to them." He teased.

"Oh you're real funny," Kitty said pulling out a nightgown and tossing it over the back of the screen.

"So anyway the first chance I got I cleaned up the mess I had made and put things back as near as I could to the way they were before hoping that it was good enough to keep you from noticing. Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed yet some of your other figurines and knickknacks didn't fare so well either. I fixed the ones that I could but even they aren't perfect!"

"Oh I noticed," Kitty said sitting down at her vanity as she started removing earrings and her other jewelry. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"I didn't want you worrying about me and how I felt!"

"She was our child! We should be grieving her loss and dealing with it together instead of going through our own private hell!" Kitty said softly meeting his gaze in the mirror.

I know you're right but I just wanted you to concentrate on what's best for you! That's all that matters to me right now!"

"I love you for it too but I'm getting better! Doc said so. So from now on no more secrets! Even if you think it is for my own good!" Kitty said standing up.

"Yes, ma'am! I've learned my lesson, no more secrets! You got my word on it!"

"Your word huh," Kitty said thinking it over. "I think I'd rather have a kiss to seal the deal," she said smiling at him as she moved over in front of him.

"A kiss," Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think I can do that," he said smiling at her as he gave her a searing kiss that rocked her world.

"I hate Doc," Kitty groaned out as he started to pull back.

"Oh," Matt said questionably looking at her.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive three to four more weeks of this platonic brother and sister sleeping arrangement we have," Kitty said softly.

"I think of you in a lot of ways Kitty, but never as my sister," Matt said looking at her. "And I sure as hell wouldn't be kissing my sister the way I kiss you," he added.

"I would hope not," Kitty said giving his chest a pat. "All right Cowboy," Kitty said looking at him. "It's time for you to go in the direction that you know best," Kitty said teasingly.

"Which is," Matt said looking at her.

"Get me out of my clothes," Kitty said smiling.

"Now that's a direction where I'm very familiar with what I'm doing," Matt said smiling as he pulled her closer.

"Yes you are," Kitty said arching her brow at him. "But you aren't going to do what you did this morning mister," Kitty said firmly. "I refuse to go to bed like that," Kitty said.

"Oh but honey, there are other ways remember," Matt said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes there are, aren't there," Kitty said smiling as the thought dawned on her. "But don't you think we're a little too old for that," she giggled.

"Never," Matt said stopping any further words in the most direct way he knew kissing her senseless.


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_**A/N: Ok I realize my time line isn't matching up but neither did the cannon so I'm copping out by saying Author's privilege. And warning it sounds like a soap opera a little.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Saturday

Mark woke just as the sun started to rise in the sky. He had to be back over at his house before anyone realized he hadn't spent the night there. He pulled a few bills out of his pocket throwing them onto Caitlyn's vanity before he walked out the door. With a little luck he could make it to the house without being seen by anyone.

****M&K****

Travis woke up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. His whole body was stiff as a board from the position he had been sitting in wait in. That little bastard had spent the whole night in the Long Branch, denying him the right to knock his block off for touching his girl. Well he was going to fix that, he would teach Mark Dillon a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

****M&K****

Cole finished doing his chores down in the barn. His mind was spinning as he tried to figure out what kind of mood to expect from Lydia this morning. He wished he hadn't been so blatant with his intentions to douse Lydia's seduction of him last night. He felt so guilty and remorseful having listened to her cry herself to sleep. He just didn't know what else to do. He knew if he had given her even the slightest of chances he would have been a goner. He would have been defenseless against her looking so hot in that damn sexy nightgown and her tempting body. He just didn't know what else to do at the time to try and dissuade her. If only she weren't so determined to deliberately get pregnant again right now. He was going to have to do a lot of thinking and soul searching and figure out how to resist Lydia the next time or if he even wanted to because if he knew his wife as well as he thought he did she would have plenty more tricks up her sleeve to try and ware down his resolve.

****M&K****

Lydia had waked up this morning wondering what to do about her predicament. She was no closer to solving it now than she had been when she woke up alone. She loved Cole more than anything in the world and she didn't know how to deal with the realization that he no longer wanted her. He was putting a distance between them and at first she thought that maybe it was because of what had happened with the baby but last night had proven that he simply didn't want her. She had gone to a lot of trouble to make herself desirable and irresistible but damned if he didn't resist her! She was going to have to do some thinking and come up with some way to make her husband want her again or risk losing him to that schoolteacher he was sneaking around with. Well that little hussy better watch her step because she sure as shooting wasn't giving Cole up without a fight, she swore to herself. Lydia Dillon didn't hide and cower from she wanted, she went out and got what she wanted.

****M&K****

"Mmm," Jacob sighed out feeling Julia's partially clad body next to him. He turned over on his side the best he could with a bum leg. He moved in closer, nestling his morning arousal in Julia's butt, as his arm slipped around her allowing him to fondle her breast at his leisure as he nibbled and nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"Jacob," Julia moaned out turning over on her back as his thumb stroked over her nipple causing her to arch her back.

"Mmm, so much better," Jacob said in a low growl as he kissed her senseless.

Julia whimpered with every touch and stroke of his roving hand. Her whole body seemed to hum with tiny little jolts of pleasure as he stroked her sensitive skin.

Jacob slowly rolled up the hem of her chemise, before he grabbed her leg behind her knee and lifted it up and over his hip.

"Jacob we can't," Julia said in a low voice just as he bent his head to take her tender breast into his mouth.

"Sure we can," Jacob said blowing his warm breath over her hardened nipple before he started to laved it with his tongue.

"Jacob, we're at Doc's," Julia protested slightly as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted and rolled them to where she was straddling him.

"I'm sure that never stopped your parents," he teased as he bucked his hips upward.

"That's just disgusting," Julia said looking at him. "I don't want to picture my parents… like this…" she said on a groan as he slid against her clit.

"Then don't…don't think at all…just feel," he said moving a hand in between them to free his raging manhood from his underwear before he stroked her finding her excessively wet and ready for him. "Just feel Jules," he said bucking his hips up once again as he slid into her in one stroke.

****M&K****

"Why do you have to leave," Breck asked sitting up on his elbow as he watched her getting dressed to leave his bed again.

"Breck, we've been over this before," she said as she slipped her arms into her shirt. "I just have to," she added.

Not today she didn't, he thought. It was Saturday. "Just come on back to bed," he said shifting over to grab her shoulder. "I'm not ready for it to end," he said. He was never ready for it to end but she always left him at dawn. It didn't matter if they were in Garden City or here in Dodge the pattern hadn't changed.

"I know but what would people think if they saw me here so early especially on a Saturday morning?" she countered continuing to button up her blouse.

"We could convince them that you had some business that needed taken care of and with your teaching job this was the only time we could get together." He said pointedly.

"I'm sure you could convince them Breck, but I'm not going to let you do that," she said simply.

"Alison," Breck said softly.

"Don't Breck," Alison said turning to put a finger to his mouth. "The answer still hasn't changed. I'm not going to let you ruin your career and your life by being associated with a whore," Alison said softly.

"Ex-whore," Breck corrected. "Nobody knows, around here you are nothing but a respectable teacher." He argued.

"No Breck," Alison said leaning over to give him a kiss. "I got to go," she said slipping away from him.

"Will I see you again tonight," he asked unsure of what her answer was going to be.

"I don't know," she sighed out as she stuffed her stockings into her pocket. "I'll try but we have to be careful. Nobody can find out about us."

"Why not," Breck demanded. "You aren't still hoping he'll give up his wife for you are you?" he questioned.

"Maybe," Alison answered honestly.

"He's never going to leave her," Breck said firmly.

"You don't know that for sure," she replied looking at him.

"Yes I do, he may a have few drinks with you, he may have even kissed you or… but he'll never leave her," Breck said looking at her.

"How can you be so sure," Alison questioned. "You don't even know who he is," she pointed out.

"I'm not stupid Alison, it's Cole Dalton," Breck said looking at her simply watching the color drain from her face.

"How did you know," Alison asked shocked that Breck had pieced it together.

"I've seen you with him in Garden City a few times and I know he helped get you this teaching job here," Breck said. "But he won't leave Lydia."

"She may leave him," Alison countered.

"I doubt that," Breck said. "They've been best friends since they were children in school, Cole's ranch he built it for her. They may have their fights to where he goes looking for an understanding ear but he won't leave her." Breck said.

"I don't believe you," Alison said.

"Well then I feel sorry for you," Breck said. "You won't give us a chance but you'll give him a chance when he's never going to be anything more than just a friend." Breck sighed out

"No, Breck," Alison said sharply. "I mean more to him than his wife or why else would he recommend me for the teaching job here? He wants me close to him. And he will leave her if she doesn't leave him first," Alison said confidently.

"If you feel that way about him then why are you here in my bed," Breck countered. "Why aren't you with him," he added. "I'll tell you why because you haven't seen him since you started working here because he's been with Lydia," Breck said pushing the point.

"Well of course he has, I don't expect him to leave her now after she just lost their baby. But he will leave her when she's better," Alison said.

"So what am I, just a temporary replacement?" Breck demanded.

"No, of course not. I like you, Breck. I like you a lot. But if we were to be together…Well it would never work. I wouldn't be ruining Cole's life like I would yours." Alison said simply.

"Alison," Breck said getting up out of the bed. "What is it going to take to convince you? Cole telling you that he'll never leave Lydia. Is that what it's going to take to convince you to give us a chance?" Breck asked watching her eyes give her answer away. He'd make sure to speak to Cole about it today. He was tired of this cat and mouse game Alison was playing with him. Before he headed back to Denver in three weeks, Alison would be by his side as his wife, he promised himself or he'd let her go.

****M&K****

"Ben wake up," Lillian said prodding his shoulder with a finger.

"Why," he grumbled.

"You said we could go out to the house first thing this morning," Lillian said.

Ben opened his eyes and looked towards the window. "It's not morning it's dawn. I'm going back to sleep," he said roughly as he turned away from her and threw an arm over his head.

"Ben," Lillian said pouting as she poked a finger in his back.

"No Lil," Ben growled out. "I don't remember promising that we'd leave at dawn."

"Please," Lillian begged as she kept poking him.

"No," Ben said moving away from her jabbing finger.

"I won't leave you alone until you get up," Lillian promised with a smile on her face as he started scooting away from her.

"No…no…no…" Ben said as he kept moving away from her.

"Please," Lillian said poking him again. "Come on Ace get up," she said smiling as she poked him again.

"Lillian…" Ben said shifting away from her only to fall out of bed with a thud.

"See now you're out of bed," Lillian said smiling like a cat as she stared at him.

"Not for long," he grumbled as he lifted the covers back and slid back into bed. "Good night," he said fluffing the pillow with his fist before he laid back down.

"Ben." She grumbled.

"I'm not getting out of this bed again until seven o'clock, and not a minute before," Ben murmured. "I doubt my old man is even up at this hour."

"Spoilsport," Lillian huffed out crossing her arms, wondering if a bucket of cold water would change his mind.

****M&K****

Matt crept quietly out of the bedroom carrying his boots in his hands. He didn't want to wake Kitty up this early after the night they had last night. She might do more than hit him with a pillow. He sat down at the table and put his boots on. He wouldn't bother with fixing a pot of coffee this morning, he'd fix one over at the office, since he didn't get a chance to go back over to the jail at midnight. He had been otherwise engaged, he thought smiling to himself as he licked his lips as he stood up, he could still taste her on them. And what a breakfast that had been, he better not think along those lines or he might not leave the house. But duty came before pleasure this morning he had neglected his duty long enough. It was well worth it last night but he couldn't depend on Festus and Newly and the army to do his job full-time either. No he had to be sure Bonner and Gier were taken care of, he thought as he stepped out into the cold morning air.

****M&K****

Travis waited in his hiding spot for Dillon to climb down the stairs. He couldn't figure out what was up with him though stopping every three steps to look around curiously. It wasn't as if he had given away his position or even alerted Dillon in any way. He knew better he had to wait till the exact moment before he could show Dillon what was what. He had to be closer to the gate before he could jump him. It may be the cowards way of doing things but Travis didn't really care. He was only worried about Dillon shouting out loud enough to rouse his brothers or father and have them join in on the fight. He wasn't scared of them but he wasn't fool enough to take them all on at once either. This was between him and Mark and he'd show that yellowbelly that he could take his girl and he'd be damned if he let Dillon claim her again. He might have gotten the prize but he was going to claim that prize. Becca was his. And once he got in between her thighs he'd show her he was a hell of a lot better than was Dillon there.

****M&K****

Mark stood a few feet from the gate. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise and stiffen, he felt eyes on his back. He turned to look around him, not seeing anyone but something wasn't right he knew it. He just had to make it a few more steps and he would be safely in his own backyard so while being cautiously aware of his surroundings he hurriedly started to move once again towards the gate, just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. He didn't have much time before his father started to getting up and he wanted to be safe in his room by that time.

****M&K****

"Ben," Lillian said after about ten minutes of silence.

"It's not seven yet," Ben grumbled.

"Come on Ben, I promise I'll make it up to you," Lillian purred out as she moved closer towards him.

"Not a minute before," Ben said shifting away from her.

"How about six, instead," Lillian said rubbing a hand down his arm.

"No," Ben said flapping his arm to shake her hand off.

"Well I want to go now," Lillian said huffily.

"The door's that way," Ben said pointing a finger in the direction of the door.

"Fine, I'll go myself," Lillian said roughly as she crawled out of bed.

"Good luck," Ben said turning over away from her.

"What's that suppose to mean," Lillian demanded.

"Honey nobody is up this damn early on a Saturday and you know it's too early if my Dad's not up yet," Ben said

"How do you know he's not up," Lillian countered.

"Sun's not up," Ben said simply.

"The sun is too up," Lillian declared hotly.

Ben rolled over and looked out the window and saw the faint glitter of the sun's rays. "Sun's up but he's not moving yet," Ben said.

"I don't see what any of this has to do with your father," Lillian persisted.

"I'm not going to start the morning off with getting shot at," Ben said. "Well at least without telling someone where to look for the bodies," Ben said.

"What are you talking about," Lillian said.

"Lydia, she's up but I don't want us to become targets just because she can't see," Ben said simply.

"Oh," Lillian said. The thought of Lydia with a rifle waiting and pointed at them wasn't something she wanted to run into either. Lydia was too good of a shot to give a chance to. Ben's reasoning made sense to wait until it was lighter out. "All right, seven but not a minute after," Lillian said.

"Sounds good," Ben said smiling as he watched Lillian shudder. "You're cold," he stated simply. "You could get back in here with me and I could warm you up since I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon," Ben said smiling at her suggestively.

"Oh really," Lillian said arching her brow at him. "You think you're awake enough to warm me up," she teased.

"Oh I'm more than awake," Ben said lifting the covers up. "Why don't you slide on in here and I'll prove it," he said smiling devilishly at her.

"Oh, well if you're awake enough for that…" Lillian said crawling onto the bed and leaning over Ben. She smiled sweetly at him as she started to close the distance in between their lips. "Then you're awake enough to get up and start getting ready to go!" she said tartly hitting him square in the chest. "The minute it is light enough I'm leaving with or without you, Benjamin Dillon!" Lillian proclaimed scrambling off the bed.

****M&K****

Adam was jerked half-awake the instant the clang of metal registered in his thoughts. _What is with all the racket, _he thought trying to figure out what in the hell could be making so much noise in the barn. _Hey wait a minute I'm not in the barn! _The thought dawned on him as his hand felt the smooth coolness of the sheet instead of the itchy scratchy sticks of hay. He gradually opened his eyes to see the white ceiling above him. _What's going on,_ he questioned his sleep fuzzed brain. He tried to lift his arm up to wipe his face when he felt something tickling his chin he brushed it away only to come in contact with something round and hairy. _It had better not be a damned cat, _ he thought roughly opening his eyes just as a low moaning sound came from beside him. That sound was enough to have him instantly looking down at his chest to see nothing but a head of black hair. He sputtered a few of the hairs away from his mouth. _Who the hell was sleeping with him? _He was almost scared to death to look and see who the black hair belonged to but the smell of apple blossoms filled his nose when he took a deep breath. Susannah. _Good it's Susannah but why was she sleeping with him? _He looked around the room trying to find some recogotion in it when it all hit him at once. Susannah fainting being up there at Doc's. _Hey wait a minute,_ he thought as he tried to shift his legs out of bed and feeling the blankets rub against his bare feet. When had he taken off his boots? He ran a hand down his chest feeling the heated warmth of his skin under his fingers. Where the hell was his shirt? He was scared to feel his legs to find them bare too. But he could tell they weren't bare to the skin. He didn't remember doing anything with Susannah last night but laying there talking to her…holding her…kissing her. _Oh yeah, _now he remembered. _That's the last time I drink Dad's bourbon. I'll stick with the rotgut it's less potent than bourbon and I can remember what in the hell happened in the morning. _He promised he'd stay until she fell asleep last night, but before she fell asleep he had been so tired himself that she had convinced him to strip down to his long johns and crawl back in bed with her. Planning to be up and out of bed long before anybody else woke up. _Well so much for that plan,_ he thought hearing the clang of metal again. _Doc must be up stoking the fire for coffee. I better get out of this bed before Doc comes in here to check on Susannah. I'll just get up and get dressed and sit in the chair, _he thought.

He wasn't so much worried about being caught in bed with Susannah by Doc. And he wasn't worried about her parents catching them together either. The worst they could do was hold a shotgun wedding and he didn't mind that. He started to shift towards the edge of the bed, every muscle in his body was protesting any movement whatsoever. _Damn I'm so stiff and sore I can barely move_! _If this is what being a farmer makes a man feel like then I know it will be a cold day in hell before I ever do it for a living! _He couldn't wait til Jacob is back on his feet again so he could quit playing farmer and start to focus on the sheriff's job. He hoped Susannah meant what she had said last night about accepting the fact that he wanted to be a lawman, even though she didn't like it too well. He hated to think of doing anything that upset her but he was going to follow his dream regardless of her feelings.

He tried shifting again only to bite back a groan at the movement. _Oh to hell with it,_ he thought deciding to stay put and not give a damn what anybody had to say about the matter. The worst that could happen was her parents demanding a shotgun wedding, and a lecture from his dad. _What if your mom is with your dad and catches you,_ that little voice inside his head said. Adam tried not to shudder at the thought but if that happened then his worst nightmare would be coming to life real quick. He sure as hell didn't want on his mom's bad side. _That's what's going to happen when she finds out and you know it, _the voice said again. _But what are the chances of her being up this early, _he argued with himself. No Kitty would still be at home not even daring to come over here unless something was wrong. Even with Julia in the other room she'd still wait until around nine or ten to come check on her. Plenty of time for him to get out of bed and dressed.

_Oh just admit it, you don't want to get out of bed,_ his mind argued. No he would admit that much, he thought as he looked down at Susannah's sleeping form curled up beside him. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, not that she didn't look beautiful all the time. She was beautiful no matter, whether she was asleep or awake or what mood. He couldn't help but thinking how right it felt to be sleeping there beside her. He couldn't wait until he could spend the rest of his life with her. They were going to be so happy together just like his parents were…are… and he would do whatever and anything he could to make sure she was happy. Susannah's happiness was all that mattered to him.

****M&K****

Lydia sat the breakfast down on the table just as Cole walked in the house. "Morning," she murmured.

"Morning," Cole said looking at her seeing that defeated look on her face. His heart broke at the look knowing he was the cause that put it there. Well, you could give her something to hope on," he thought as he moved over towards the stove. He'd just have to worry about the repercussions later. He just couldn't let her think that he didn't want her anymore. "I'm sorry about last night," he said against her ear. "I was just really tired." He said knowing it sounded lame even to his own ears.

"It's alright, you don't have to lie," Lydia said moving over towards the stove.

"I'm not lying," Cole said looking at her. "I was tired Lydie," he repeated.

"No you weren't Cole," Lydia sniffled out as she wiped at her eyes with the palm of her hand. "And even if you were it never stopped you before," she pointed out.

"I know that but I never played farmer on top of ranching either," he said calmly. Hoping she'd buy helping Adam out and doing both his and Jacob's chores last night was enough to tire him out.

Lydia stayed silent a minute as she gave it some consideration. He had played farmer on top of ranching last night. And he wasn't used to doing two sets of chores either. All right she'd give him the benefit of the doubt right now…he was tired last night but if he tried anything like it tonight she'd know he was lying to her. "You're right, I forgot about that and I'm sorry," Lydia said looking at him with hope back in her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you," he said knowing he would eventually but just not tonight. Not until he had a plan in mind to get her off this baby kick she was on.

"Promises, promises," she said smiling. "I can't wait," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I figured after breakfast we should go over to Julia's and do their chores again. I think Doc is going to let them both come home today since Adam is going to be out there."

"Yeah he probably is I can't see any reason for him to keep them." Cole said sitting down at the table knowing that situation had been avoided until tonight at least.

****M&K****

Matt started across the back yard when the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Shaking the feeling off as him being worried about Bonner and Gier over at the jail. He hadn't heard no any shot so they couldn't have escaped. But even Kitty had said she hadn't heard any shots just them breaking in the Long Branch. That was enough insight to get him to quicken his pace across the backyard.

Mark made it to the gate but he didn't like the feeling of being watched. So he looked around behind him again not seeing anything out of the ordinary, not even a stray dog or cat scavenging around in the trash bins. That wasn't usual just a little odd but then he didn't keep track of all the stray dogs and cats either. They might have found a better potluck out behind Delmonico's for all he knew. But something wasn't right.

Travis waited until Mark turned back towards the gate thinking it was his only chance to get the jump on Dillon when the gate opened. He quickly ducked back down in his hiding spot once more.

"Dad," Mark gasped out surprised as the gate opened of it's own free will, well the will of Matt Dillon's hand that is.

"Mark," Matt said just as shocked to see his son standing on the other side of the gate as Mark was to see him. "What are you doing out this early," Matt questioned.

"I…uh…I needed to get some air," Mark said.

Matt looked Mark over real good and noticed he was wearing the same clothes from the night before which was unlike Mark to be wearing his good school clothes on a Saturday morning. Come to think about it he hadn't seen or heard Mark come in last night either. He hadn't seen Mark since he caught him going into Caitlyn's room yesterday afternoon. "Nice try Mark but no dice," Matt said looking at Mark's guilty expression which he tried to hide quickly.

"What gave me away," Mark asked not bothering to deny it anymore.

"A couple of things, mostly the fact that you are still wearing your good school clothes from yesterday." Matt pointed out.

"Alright, let's get it over with," Mark said crossing his arms as he stood there waiting.

"What," Matt questioned.

"The lecture, I know it's coming," Mark said.

"I don't know what's gotten into you here lately, but I don't like it." Matt said firmly. "There isn't going to be any lecture," he added.

"There's not," Mark said looking at Matt doubtfully.

"No. You already know I don't approve of you being with Caitlyn while you're seeing Becca. Especially since you claim that Becca is the one you want to be with." Matt said.

"She is Dad. I love her more than I ever thought possible." Mark declared.

"Well if that is true I just don't see how you could go on seeing Caitlyn. Don't you know how it would hurt Becca if she found out?" Matt questioned.

"She's not going to find out. Besides I'm only seeing Caitlyn because of Becca." Mark said looking at his father hoping his father would understand without him explaining it.

"Huh," Matt asked confused.

"Becca isn't ready for us to have sex yet. She wants to wait and if that's what she wants I'm not going to pressure her. And as long as I have Caitlyn to take care of that problem there's no reason for me to feel like I gotta pressure Becca."

"I still think you're making a big mistake and it is eventually going to come back to bite you in the butt! But you're a grown man and you can make your own choices just remember you have to live with them too." Matt said warningly.

"You don't have to worry about me falling for Caitlyn! She's just a whore! A way to relieve my frustrations! That's all she could ever be!" Mark said looking at his father.

"She's still a human being," Matt said looking at Mark aggravated.

"Dad she's a whore," Mark said simply. "She takes on men for money," Mark added.

"It doesn't matter Mark," Matt said seeing a side in his son that he didn't like seeing. "Whore or not she's still a human being and deserves to be treated with respect." Matt added.

"Like I said Dad she's just a whore," Mark said shaking his head. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room and get a few hours of sleep," Mark said moving to pass by Matt's big frame.

Matt grabbed Mark's arm just as he started past him. "I don't like your attitude, Marcus but I'm going to let it slide from the lack of sleep at the moment but this discussion is far from over," Matt said letting go of Mark's arm.

"I'm a grown man now Dad, so this discussion is closed. Now I'm going to bed and I refuse to discuss Caitlyn again!"

"We'll see about that later," Matt warned.

****M&K****

Mike Yardner looked out the window of the stage bound for Denver, taking in the scenery as they rocked along. She had no problem turning things over to Tomas for a few weeks. She had waited long enough for Matt Dillon to show up. So if Matt wasn't coming to her to meet his daughter she was going to him.

It had hurt waiting the past week on him to show up, but there was no sign of that going to happen. There was no letter, no telegram, not even the unexpected visit. At first she had been fit to be tied at Matt's indifference as if that one night they shared meant nothing to him but what it was a one-time deal. The second day she was just plain angry at his rejection. She might not matter to him but Beth deserved more than what he was giving her. Beth deserved a family a real family. Didn't he believe his own son? Didn't he give a damn that he had a daughter? Beth deserved more than that from the likes of him. So if Matt Dillon wasn't going to come to her she was going to go to him and make him face the facts.

****M&K****

Wayne Russell stepped off the stage in Denver. His first order of business was securing a seat on the train bound for Dodge City. Once that was taken care of he went to find another doctor. Doctor Alexander in San Francisco had given him some pills for the chest pains and he had used them all but two so he needed another batch in order to get to Dodge. He had to get to his daughter. If for nothing else to say goodbye but he had to see her one last time before that goodbye came. He knew that he was taking a chance of risking it all but he didn't care at the moment the risk was well worth the payout of seeing her again. As long as he made it long enough to clear the air between them.

****M&K****

John stood up from the bed fully dressed and rearing to go. Any place had to be better than here with Jane lately. She wouldn't even listen to him or let him try to explain about Lizzy. Sure he knew her, but that was a long time ago. He hadn't invited her into their hotel room on purpose. He only pulled her inside the door to keep their dirty laundry to themselves. He hadn't been intimate with her since Texas and that was after the Gatlin brothers. It had been a one-time deal that he never told Jane about until a few days ago. He thought it would be easier just to let Jane think it happened recently rather than years ago. But he was wrong, he should have just left it alone.

****M&K****

Brad Carpenter rode up in front of Doc's, tying his mount to the hitching rail in front of the Long Branch. He had to talk to Susannah before Mildred got there. He had to explain. He thought about going over and talking to Sue first before he talked to Susannah, but he doubted she was awake yet. Well he didn't give a rat's ass if she was wake or not, he'd wake her up but he had to warn her about Susannah knowing the truth it was just a matter of doing it before or after he talked to Susannah. He looked up towards Doc's office thinking. Yeah it would be better to tell Sue first just incase Susannah wouldn't listen to him and she happened to fly off at Sue when she saw them together.

****M&K****

Alison glanced out the door making sure nobody had seen her until it was firmly shut. Leaning back against the door she heaved out a heavy sigh. She didn't know what to do. She never considered the possibility that Cole and Breck could have known each other and she never even thought of Breck's other office being in Dodge. But then again she never planned on running into Breck again to start with.

Oh what was she going to do? She had only told Breck about Cole to keep Breck at a distance. When they first met, Breck was just passing through on his way to Denver. They talked, they laughed, they shared a few drinks…it was just business. At least that was what she told herself the first couple of months. Then it all came tumbling down, with every visit Breck made through Garden City on his way to Denver from what she now knew to be Dodge and back again. It had started a couple years ago, at first it had just been little hints about how she'd like Denver. Then he started asking her to come to Denver and not just as his mistress but as his wife. She always refused, men like Breck didn't marry whores. So she told him about Cole hoping that would discourage him, but if anything it only increased his efforts. Maybe that's why she had jumped at this chance to teach. Granted she thought it was because Cole wanted to be with her and not his wife, but she had to admit to herself Breck was right Cole would never leave Lydia. Cole proved it that night when he almost made love to her. If she admitted that to Breck…well needless to say he would become very persistent just like he had done right before she jumped at this chance to teach school.

****M&K****

He couldn't believe it, she actually believed Cole would leave Lydia for her. It didn't make any sense he'd seen them together and Cole never gave the slightest inclination that he wanted her. He didn't understand why Alison believed Cole wanted her when he, himself made it blatantly obvious that he wanted her. And he wanted her for more than just a mistress he wanted her for his wife. But every time he brought it up she'd throw Cole in his face. She wouldn't even give him a chance. Well he had three weeks to change her mind and he didn't have the first clue as to how he was going to go about it especially with the trial coming up.

****M&K****

Matt sat down at his desk, it had started out to be a good morning but from the moment he caught Mark it had went downhill quickly. First with Mark and his new attitude. He wasn't so sure what was up with Mark to be making him act the way he was but Matt didn't like it. He had raised them all to treat people with dignity and respect despite their circumstances and to be kind and stand up for those less fortunate not to treat them as if they were beneath them. Mark had another thing coming if he thought Matt was going to just let this go. Matt was going to make sure that Mark learned his lesson one way or another. But Mark wasn't the only reason his morning was turning out so bad. Damn he had to get ahold of his temper, he thought as he leaned up on his desk. He should have known Bonner and Gier would try and goad him. But he was just checking on the guards and offering them all some coffee.

_"Ya know Dillon we been doing some comparing!" Bonner started as soon as Matt poked his head in the door._

"_Yeah, it seems mother and daughter have a lot in common," Gier, sneered out. _

"_They both have red hair and a fiery temper and bodies that give a man a lot of pleasure!" Bonner said looking at Matt._

"_How about you ask them to come by for a little visit and a repeat performance!" Gier said chuckling as he hit Bonner's arm. "Maybe we could trade off this time I'll take the mother while you take the daughter." Gier said chuckling._

It had taken everything in Matt's self-control not to pommel both of them into a bloody pulp. But he had turned and walked away leaving them both untouched. They both could goad him from now until doomsday but he knew that nothing they said was ever going to change anything.

****M&K****

Brad walked down the street towards the little house that Sue lived in. He had been there a few times, since he helped her rent the place years ago. He stepped up on the porch and looked around before he started to pound on the door hard enough to shake the windows.

Sue came to the door in a huff as she looked through the curtain to see Brad standing there getting ready to pound on the door some more. She dropped the curtain and threw the door open as she grabbed the edges of her robe and started pulling them closed. "Bradley Carpenter you better have one hell of a good reason for waking me up at this hour!" Sue said tying her robe closed.

"Morning to you too sunshine," Brad said moving to step into the house as he kissed her cheek.

"Brad do you know what time it is?" Sue complained as she shut the door. Then she remembered Susannah was at Doc's office. "Did something happen to Susannah?"

"Far as I know Susannah is fine!" Brad said looking at her as he swept his hat off.

"Then you better have another damn good reason for waking me up," Sue snapped out.

"I do have a very good reason," Brad said staring at her. Her hair was all a mess and her face was clear of makeup and she looked so fresh and beautiful that she took his breath away. He almost forgot why he had showed up at her door.

"Well what is it," Sue demanded.

"Our daughter," Brad said remembering why he had showed up now.

"You just said Susannah is fine! Make up your mind is she or not?" Sue said clearly aggravated.

"Well…to tell you the truth I really don't know how she is," Brad said moving over closer to where Sue stood. "I haven't seen her yet this morning," Brad said curling the brim of his hat in his hand. "I wanted…needed to talk to you first," he said looking down at the floor.

"Oh good grief, you're not making any sense," Sue shouted at him. "And it's too damn early to be playing games Brad, so either tell me what in the hell you wanted or get the hell out so I can get some sleep," Sue bit out tersely.

"Susannah knows the truth," Brad said stopping Sue from walking towards her bedroom door. "Mildred told her yesterday," he added. "At least her version of it. I'm not sure exactly what she said and I didn't know anything about it until late last night. Way too late to do anything about it," Brad said playing with his hat before he slammed it down on the hook beside the door and ran his hand through his hair.

Sue stood there speechless, unable to say anything. Susannah knew the truth. Mildred's version of the truth anyway which only God knew how messed up that would be. But she knew that Mildred wasn't her mother. It seemed as if everything was starting to fall into place except Brad was still with Mildred. But Susannah knew the truth, her mind repeated. _Oh my, _she thought. _Susannah must be devastated._ She couldn't imagine what her daughter must be feeling at this moment in her life. Susannah's world had just been turned upside down.

"Say something," Brad said looking at Sue.

"I'll get dressed, then we'll go see Susannah," Sue said still shocked. Susannah knew the truth.

"Sue, wait," Brad said grabbing her arm before she could turn away from him again.

"Wait? Wait for what? This is what I've been waiting all these years for," Sue said shaking free of his hand.

"I know you have honey," Brad said. "But maybe I should go see Susannah first and see what kind of damage Mildred has done," Brad continued. "Maybe I can explain to Susannah about how and why everything happened the way it did," he added looking at her.

"I've waited sixteen years Brad for her to know the truth. No amount of explaining is going to make it any easier for her digest this. She's going to be devastated by this. Finding out the mother who raised you isn't really your mother has got be hard enough to come to terms with but finding out your mother the woman who gave birth to you is a whore," Sue said looking at him.

"I know it's not going be easy for her." Brad agreed. "But I think we need to let Susannah do this at her own pace. All I can do is tell her what a wonderful mother she has, who loves us both very much and that I'm still madly in love with her mother." Brad said. "I'll start laying the groundwork so that when Susannah decides the time is right everything will go smoothly!"

"You're sure that's the best way to go about it?" Sue said doubtfully as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I know our daughter a little better than you to know how to handle her," Brad said.

"Oh really, well let me tell you something," Sue snapped out. "I'm a woman and I very seriously doubt our daughter will want to hear anything on the subject from the man that threw her mother over! It would be best to have this talk woman to woman!" Sue spat out.

"You wouldn't get a word out without her jumping into you. I'd bet my ranch that Mildred portrayed you as the other woman Sue instead of the other way around." Brad said raking a hand through his hair. "Just let me talk to her and explain things first," he said on a softer note. "Just trust me," he added.

"I do trust you Brad and I trust your judgment." Sue sighed out. "All right, I won't go see Susannah just yet, I'll give you a chance first but I will see my daughter either by tonight or tomorrow morning." Sue swore.

"I'll set it up for tomorrow morning," Brad said knowing Sue wouldn't back off of seeing Susannah even if it was to take her something to eat. "Now I gotta go so I can talk to her before Mildred gets here," Brad said moving to cup Sue's face.

"Okay," Sue said grabbing two handfuls of his shirt in her hands as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll see you later," Brad said starting to pull away from her.

"Hey you woke me up," Sue said tightening her grip on his shirt. "So does that mean I'll get to see you later?"

"The minute I can bare to tear myself away from our daughter!" Brad said grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

"Good, I'll be waiting right here," Sue said seeing the question in his eyes. "I'm off today," she said looking at him.

"Mmmm I love the sound of that," Brad growled out giving her a quick peck before he tore free of her grasp. "I'll be back as soon as I can! See ya later!"

"Bye, and use the door this time," Sue said giving his back a pat before she started towards her bedroom not watching him leave.

****M&K****

He really had to get out of this bed, no more than he wanted to but he had to move before Doc or someone came in. He started to shift once again despite his stiff muscles. Susannah groaned low in her sleep as she snuggled closer into his side. The arm that was thrown across his middle tightened. "Princess, I got to get up," Adam whispered softly.

"No, stay here," Susannah said rubbing her cheek against his chest. "I love waking up listening to your heartbeat! I can't wait until I can do it every morning as your wife!" Susannah sighed out sleepily.

"I know Princess," Adam said squeezing her tighter. "I can't wait either," Adam added smiling glad she was thinking about it too.

Susannah laid there silently feeling the little tingling feeling in her stomach at being so close to him. She wanted Adam and he wanted her. And waking up together just felt so perfect. She couldn't remember now why she was waiting. "Adam?" Susannah said shifting to prop herself up one elbow as her other hand ran down across his chest and lower.

"Hmm?" Adam murmured as her hand moved lowered towards the part of him that was aching for her touch. He tried to think of something else, anything else that would take his mind off what she was doing and what he wanted to do.

"I don't want to wait any longer." Susannah stated simply running a finger along the waistband of his long john bottoms.

"What are you talking about Princess?" he asked confused wondering if he should stop her traveling hand before they got in too deep.

"I want you to make love to me," Susannah whispered close to his ear as her hand slipped under his waitband.

"Oh man," Adam said in a low growl as he grabbed her hand. "I love you Susannah, and as tempting as that sounds apparently you've forgotten where we are." Adam said remembering his and Cole's discussion yesterday about making it special and all about her. He had given it a lot of thought and while he agreed their first time was going to be in a bed, he didn't want to start something that would get interrupted. "Pretty soon Doc or somebody is going to come through that door and I don't think we want them finding us in that particular situation! Do you?" he said.

"No, I guess not!" Susannah agreed disappointed but she understood. She pulled her hand free of his and put it back on his chest over his heart. "Well then," Susannah started as she moved almost stretching completely out on top of him. "Since we can't do that just yet…you could at least kiss me for a while," she murmured seductively as she leaned even closer towards him.

"I think I can handle that!" Adam said moving his arms so he could cup her face. "Come here Princess and let me make your heart pound," he said as one hand threaded through her hair until he molded it to her nape and scalp.

"Too late it already is," Susannah said breathlessly as he pulled her down into a kiss that was feather light. "Adam," she protested when he laid his head back down on the pillows.

"Sorry Princess," he said smiling at her as an arm snaked around her back. He took a deep breath, this was going to hurt but it was going to be so worth it, he thought as he rolled them both over until she was under him. "That's better," he said.

"No, raise up, a second," Susannah said smiling at him as her hand reached the hem of her gown. She pulled her gown up past her knees before she moved to cup Adam's butt pulling him back down on top of her.

"You're asking for trouble," Adam said looking at her smilingly.

"Maybe," Susannah agreed rolling her hips upward as she arched her back pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Susannah," Adam groaned out feeling every erotic point of hers pressed against his.

****M&K****

Becca laid there on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She kept going over everything that happened yesterday trying to make sense of it all. She didn't understand why Mark didn't come to meet her yesterday afternoon? He was usually so contentious about doing what he promises and he knew how worried she was about Susannah! Maybe something happened to keep him from coming to meet her! That didn't help ease her troubled mind any. Maybe his parents somehow found out about them playing hooky and spending the day together yesterday! _Oh, I hope that isn't the case or we can kiss any chance we had of our parents relaxing the rules goodbye. Oh, no,_ she thought. What if she was right yesterday? What if Mark, decided that he didn't want to be with her? _I bet that's it!_ What if he decided that what they did together yesterday wasn't enough. _He doesn't want to be with me if I won't give him more!_ _Well I'm just going to have to give him more but not my virginity! Mark is the one I want to give myself to but not until I feel I'm ready and the time is right!_ _In the meantime I hope Mark will be happy with doing those things he said we could do without having sex because that's as far as I'll go! Well I'll just have to see Mark first chance I get today and see what is going on! _With her mind made up and a little at ease with her plan she threw the covers back and got ready for her day. She really wanted to see Mark.

****M&K****

Lillian walked down the stairs without Ben. She was tired of waiting for him to get his lazy butt out of bed and take her out to the house. Since he apparently didn't want to accompany her out there she'd go herself. She didn't need Ben Dillon with her. She was perfectly capable of figuring things out herself. She was just heading towards Moss's livery when Lydia and Cole pulled in. Well, well her luck was improving already. Instead of waiting for Matt to get the Dalton's whereabouts from Kitty, she could just ask Cole and Lydia.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to the stove and started to pour himself a cup of coffee when Festus walked in the jail with a string of fish.

"Mornin' Matthew," Festus said.

"Festus," Matt greeted seeing Brad Carpenter heading towards Doc's office. There was bound to be some trouble. He was pretty sure Adam had stayed over at Doc's office last night since he didn't come home and he seriously doubted Adam had stayed at the Long Branch. Mark would have only been too willing to squeal on Adam if he knew it would save a lecture. Well he wasn't to worried about Adam sleeping with Susannah last night Doc never would have allowed that but he better get over there if to make sure there was no trouble. "Festus stay here, I'll be back directly."

"Sure thang Matthew," Festus said wondering where Matt was rushing off to but Matt was already out the door before Festus could ask where he was going.

Brad started up the stairs not quite sure what he was going to tell his daughter. He had hoped after seeing Sue he would have a better idea of how to deal with this whole mess. But he still didn't have the first clue. Oh well it was time to enter the lion's den.

****M&K****

"Hello Lillian!" Lydia called out as Cole helped her down from the buckboard.

"Hi Cole, Lydia! I was just thinking about you!" Lillian said as she moved closer towards them.

"About us! Why were you thinking about us?" Lydia asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me how I might be able to get in touch with your parents Cole?" Lillian asked directly.

"Uh, well I don't really hear from them much but as far as I know they've been traveling between my sister Emily's in Colorado Springs and my brother Michael's in California! So I guess they are at one place or the other but I think they spend more time at Em's." Cole said wondering why Lillian would want to know where his parents were at.

"Lillian can I ask you why you're trying to get in touch with John and Jane?" Lydia asked looking at Lillian curiously.

"Well I guess I can tell you, as long as you don't tell your mother. She doesn't know yet and Ben wants to surprise her." Lillian rambled.

"I won't tell Mama," Lydia promised looking at her.

"Well Ben and I are thinking about moving back to Dodge and there is a piece of property we have found that we are really interested in!"

"Yeah, I think I remember Ben saying something about that the other day!" Lydia said remembering Ben had said something along those lines before everything bad had happened yesterday with Julia and Susannah.

"Oh really," Lillian said with a tilt of her head. She was going to have to have a talk with her husband about that. "Well anyway Ben and your father went to the land office and the last owner of record was John and Jane Dalton. So we're trying to get in touch with them to see if we can buy it!" Lillian explained.

"That's strange!" Cole said looking at Lydia. "I don't remember ever hearing my parents say anything about buying any property near us," Cole said looking at Lydia questionably wondering if she knew anything about it.

"Me either!" Lydia said with a shake of her head. "So Lillian how are you getting along?" Lydia asked looking down at Lillian's slightly rounded stomach.

"Well aside from the constant morning sickness and being awfully tired I'm doing fine! Doc says everything is progressing as is should!" Lillian said looking at Lydia warily.

"Good, I'm happy to hear it!" Lydia said giving Lillian's arm a warm comforting pat. "I don't mean to be rude and rush off but Cole I think we had better get going!" Lydia said as an idea formed in her head.

"Sure Lydie! I guess we'll see you later Lillian!" Cole said looking at Lydia curiously.

"Thanks for telling me how to get in touch with your parents," Lillian said wondering why Lydia was in such a rush all of a sudden.

"No problem! I hope you can work something out so you can get that property!" Cole said not in any hurry to leave after he noticed the look on Lydia's face.

"Oh me too, I absolutely love the place already!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Well it certainly would be nice to have you and my brother back here permanently!" Lydia agreed as she ran her arm through Cole's arm. "Cole, we really need to be going!"

"Ok! We'll see you later Lillian!" Cole said looking at her wondering what excuse he could come up with to hold her off for a while without causing a scene like last night.

"Bye Lydia! Bye Cole!" Lillian said with a shake of her head.

"Bye!" Cole repeated again.

"Yeah bye Lillian!" Lydia said smiling as she tugged on Cole's arm.

"Oh and if you see your brother tell him I got tired of waiting and went myself," Lillian said.

"All right," Lydia said all but pulling Cole on down the street.

****M&K****

Well so much for the idea of going back to sleep, Mark thought as he started to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. Damn his father for ruining his plan to get more sleep by making him feel guilty for staying out all night. What was worse was the way Matt had treated him, Matt never would have treated Adam in such a way, he thought as he slipped into a clean shirt.

How dare his father treat him like some little kid that needed scolded! He was a grown man who was capable of making his own decisions and if he wanted to spend time with Caitlyn it wasn't any of his father's business! As for his father's opinion of his attitude lately that was his tough luck! He was as entitled as anybody else to have his own opinion and express it and in his opinion Caitlyn was nothing but a whore! After all what else could you call a woman who took money from men for sex! All his life he had heard his mother referred to as a whore simply because she owned the Long Branch and worked there! But his mother was a lady she would never stoop to degrading herself by sinking to that level! That was the difference between his mother and Caitlyn. His mother was a true lady and Caitlyn was nothing but a cheap whore! That was why Becca was the perfect choice she was a lady like his mother! She wasn't a whore like Caitlyn or even Lillian. Mark couldn't understand why Ben would willingly marry a woman of such immortality when he didn't have to. It wasn't like he had gotten her pregnant before they were married! No Ben should have married Abigail Coleman and kept Lillian on the side. Mark was happy he had followed in his father's footsteps and found a woman he could be proud to call his wife instead of following in Ben's and marrying a woman he would always be ashamed of. He was going to be a successful, respectable lawyer like Breck he couldn't have his image tarnished by having a wife who would lay with any man who would give her money. No if he did that he was sure he would always be worrying about who she was entertaining while he was working hard to make a name for himself and provide for his family. He was so relieved that Breck had taken him under his wing and was such a wonderful role model. He wanted to be just like Breck in every way. Mark was sure that Breck would completely agree with his idea of the perfect wife. No Breck would never dirty his reputation by being associated with the kind of woman that he couldn't be proud to be seen with in the proper social circles that he needed to be in to further his career.

****M&K****

Brad walked into Doc's office filled with trepidation but he just had to straighten out this mess with Susannah. He couldn't lose his little girl because of Mildred too. "Doc," Brad greeted stepping into the office.

"Oh, hello Brad," Doc said pulling his bedroom door shut behind him.

"How's Susannah, Doc?" Brad asked wondering if Doc might have overheard Mildred telling Susannah the truth last night. He didn't think Doc was the kind of man to bring it up even if he had heard. Or worse yet what if Susannah had told Doc the truth when she told Doc she didn't want to see him. Would Doc keep him away from seeing Susannah? Yes he would and he wouldn't hold any qualms about doing so, Brad thought as he looked at the crusty ole doctor.

"Well she had a pretty uneventful night! As far as I know she's still sleeping! I haven't been in to check on her yet this morning!" Doc said by a way of explanation.

"That's good," Brad said, reading in between the lines. Doc apparently didn't know what had happened yesterday. "Any idea when she will be able to go home?"

"Well I'd say most likely later today provided there are no more episodes like yesterday and there aren't any further problems." Doc answered simply.

"Good!" Brad said as the office door opened and Matt Dillon walked in.

"Oh hello, Matt!" Doc greeted. "You're here awfully early! I suppose you came to check on Julia!" Doc said knowing he probably came to make sure Adam and Brad didn't get into it but they were safe that way Adam wasn't even here.

"In a minute, Doc! I was wondering if you had seen Adam," Matt asked looking towards Susannah's room with his hand on Julia's door knob.

"Not since last night! Why was I supposed too?"

"No, not necessarily! I just thought he might be over here visiting Susannah!"

"Well I haven't seen him," Doc said with a shake of his head.

"Ok, Doc thanks," Matt said starting to turn the door knob to Julia's room.

****M&K****

"Oh god Dad's here," Julia panted out as she lifted her hips up and tried to roll off her husband.

"Then I suggest you keep it down," Jacob said tightening his grip on her hips as she started to roll off of him. "Don't stop Jules, I'm so close and so are you," Jacob said thrusting upwards once again.

"But…" Julia said on a low groan looking towards the door seeing the knob start to turn.

"Don't think just feel," Jacob said, pulling her head down to kiss her to silence her little cries as she started to pick the pace back up. He didn't care what Matt thought at the moment they were married but he sure as hell didn't want Julia's cries to bring Matt in there either.

****M&K****

Susannah couldn't help but arch her whole body up against Adam's as he suckled the one tender spot at the base of her neck. She raised a leg up so she could cradle him more effectively in between hers legs. She was slowly starting to lose control with every arch of her hips. Yet it wasn't enough.

"Susannah," Adam groaned in her ear as she rolled her hips up against his ridged member again and again.

"Sh…hush…" Susannah moaned as her nails dug into his back pulling him closer against her. "Remember Trent's…" she groaned as she tried to increase the pressure.

It took him a few minutes to connect the pieces of what she was saying with his brain. He couldn't form the words to say anything. He just braced himself on his arms and looked at her. Seeing her eyes clouded with passion as she rolled her hips again and again against him trying to increase the pressure with each roll how could he refuse. The next roll of her hips he pressed down, watching her eyes roll back in her head.

****M&K****

Brad walked towards Susannah's door only to freeze mid step.

"Oh, Romeo!" Susannah cried out loudly just as she reached the peak of her pleasure.

"Shush before someone hears us," Adam said rather loudly, before he covered her mouth with his.

"What was that?" Brad asked turning partly to look at Doc and Matt.

"Oh, no! It can't be!" Matt groaned out letting go of Julia's knob to walk towards Susannah's room.

"I think the two of you had better find out what is going on in there!" Doc muttered to Matt as Brad opened the door to Susannah's room with Matt right behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brad thundered looking at Adam and Susannah.

"ADAM MATTHEW!" Matt shouted just as loudly as Brad. His mind was spinning he was losing control of both his boys and he didn't know how or why it was happening. But finding Adam on top of Susannah in a very compromising situation was the last straw he was going to take off of Adam.

"Well I think we've just found Adam!" Doc said shuffling into the room.

Matt shot Doc a warning glare before turning to look at his son again who hadn't bothered to move either. He couldn't believe Adam would even do such a thing and in Doc's office. _And how many times have you and Kitty done it in Doc's office,_ the little voice inside his head said. _That's beside the point, _Matt argued. _The situations were totally different him and Kitty were married, Adam wasn't._

"Daddy," Susannah gasped out wide eyed. "It's not what you think," Susannah said defensively wondering why she was even bothering to explain herself to him.

"She's right Mr. Carpenter!" Adam said moving off of Susannah and over to her side. "I swear it's not what it looks like," he added noticing the scornful look Susannah was giving him for moving. "You believe me don't you, Dad?" Adam said looking straight at his Dad.

"Well, Adam, I'd like too," Matt said staring right back at Adam. "But it don't look too good from where I'm standing," Matt said looking over at Brad.

"Me either!" Brad said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Besides Adam, you have a habit of lying when it suits your purpose!" Matt said forcefully.

"Oh yeah like when," Adam said.

"Skipping school," Matt and Susannah said at the same time.

"I told you it would bite you in the butt," Susannah said looking at him.

"That's not a fair comparison when you both knew I didn't want to be in school to begin with. But Dad you know, I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt Susannah or ruin her reputation." Adam said looking at his father.

"Oh sure you wouldn't that's why your in bed with her now," Brad thundered.

"Daddy listen to Adam!" Susannah shouted out tartly. "He's telling the truth! We didn't do anything wrong!" she snapped out grouchily.

"I wish I could believe you, Susannah," Brad said moving to the foot of the bed. "But you seem to lose all sense of right and wrong where Adam Dillon is concerned!" Brad said gripping the brass rail in his hands.

"Oh?" Susannah swore as she hit the quilt with her fist.

"Watch it sweetheart," Adam said moving her hand away from his privates as he scooted his hips back away from her.

"If you would just listen to us and stop and think…" Susannah said heatedly.

"Stop and think. How would either of you have any idea what I'm thinking right now when I'm not even sure myself!" Brad snapped out.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass what you think!" Susannah shouted back. "Not after what you did," Susannah said.

"Adam I think you and I should step outside and let Susannah and Brad talk privately!" Matt said motioning with his thumb towards the other room.

"Not happening," Adam said as Susannah put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"I didn't do anything you're the one who's letting your boyfriend climb all over you," Brad said heatedly.

"I wonder if you're like this with your girlfriend." Susannah bit out.

"Susannah this isn't the time or place for this!" Brad said looking at her.

"Oh well that's too bad because I think it's the perfect time," Susannah said sharply.

"Uhum Princess, I love you but I don't think you really want Doc and my Dad knowing all the details now do you," Adam said looking at her.

"No," Susannah said. "But I want to do this now," Susannah huffed out.

"All right, I'll just take Dad and Doc out in the other room and if you need me yell," Adam said shrugging as he started to get out of the bed.

"You might want to put on your pants first," Susannah said staring at his bare back.

"Planned on it," Adam said twisting to look at her only to get a face full of jeans. "Thanks," Adam said. Slipping his pants on before he stood up and pulled them over his long johns. He turned around and braced himself above Susannah's half sitting form on his fists. "I'll be right outside," he whispered.

"If I need you I'll scream the place down," Susannah said smiling at him.

"Ok Princess," Adam chuckled leaning in closer to give her one more kiss. "I love you," he whispered close to her ear as he pushed off the bed and started around Brad towards the door.

****M&K****

Mark stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers and headed out of the house. Today was going to be a busy day for Breck and he imagined Breck could use all the help he could get since the trial was only two days away. He shouldn't have skipped out on Breck yesterday to spend time with Caitlyn but it was to late to regret it now. It was well worth the fifteen dollars he dished out for her services but it also left him with only five dollars in his pocket until Breck paid him. Of course, he didn't see why he had to pay Caitlyn at all, she worked for his mother, he should be able to use her anytime he wanted for free.

He wondered if he could ask Breck for an advance on his pay without having to tell him why he needed it. He would hate to have to lie to Breck if he asked him why he needed the advance on his pay but he couldn't tell him the truth about why he needed the money. No he couldn't admit to Breck that he had been blowing his hard-earned money to spend time with someone like Caitlyn. Breck would be so disappointed in him and that was something Mark couldn't stand the thought of. Maybe he could tell him he wanted to buy Becca a present. It wasn't a complete lie. He would like to do something for Becca. He wanted to give her some token to symbolize his feelings for her the question was what could he give her that would do justice to his feelings. It had to be perfect just like Becca and it had to be something that would show her how much she meant to him. He was really going to have to give this one a lot of thought. Well if he didn't think of something soon he would ask his mother or Lydia if they had any suggestions. They both would know what a guy could give a girl that said she was the one he would love forever.

****M&K****

Becca stood at the table whipping the eggs for scrambled eggs, that were done a long time ago and ready to add to the skillet but she continued whipping them into a frothy batter. She wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing, just continuing her morning routine out of habit.

"Becca dear is everything all right," Mary Jones asked as she looked at the eggs.

"Huh," Becca said looking up at her mother dazed. "Sorry Mama," Becca said handing her mother the bowl of whipped eggs. "I was just thinking. I must have dazed off," Becca said.

"I would think so," Maggie said looking at her sister. "You've been beating those eggs for ten minutes."

"Are you and Mark having problems," Mary said putting a gentle hand on Becca's shoulder.

"I don't think so Mama," Becca said softly. She couldn't tell her mother what the problem was.

"Did you two have a fight," Mary asked as she poured the eggs into the skillet.

"No we haven't had a fight," Becca said.

"Then what's the problem," Maggie asked.

"I don't know if there is a problem," Becca snapped back at her sister. "Mark's just been a little preoccupied here lately," Becca said defensively.

"Oh that's the problem, little sis can't see her boyfriend," Maggie taunted.

"Mark wants to be a lawyer and he's been helping Mr. Taylor with this upcoming trial…we haven't got to see a lot of each other." Becca said defensively.

"Poor little Rebecca," Maggie taunted some more.

"At least my boyfriend knows what he wants to do with his life and he's working to do something with it, unlike yours who won't do anything besides shoeing horses for a living." Becca retorted.

"Girls, please," Mary said. "You've both made your choice and as long as the both of you are happy with that choice then neither of you can say anything to hurt the other," Mary said softly.

"Your mother is right girls," James Jones said walking in the kitchen. "Although I have to admit I approve more of Mark than I do Trent," James added sitting down in his chair.

"Papa," Maggie burst out offended.

"Trent is a nice young man and very responsible, Margret." James said looking at Mary. "He did what he had to do in order to support his family, that speaks highly of his character, but he doesn't aim very high other than wanting you for his wife," James said.

"Does that mean you've agreed to let us get married?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"No it does not, I'm still considering it," James said firmly.

"Papa, I hope you won't be this difficult when Mark asks you for my hand," Becca said.

"You two have talked marriage already," Mary gasped out shocked.

"We've talked about a lot of things Mama," Becca said. "Most of them are after he becomes a lawyer though," Becca sighed out as she set the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table.

"Don't you think it's rather soon for you to be talking marriage," James asked looking at Becca. "You two just started courtin' a few weeks ago," James blustered out.

"Papa, you knew the instant you met Mama that you wanted her to be your wife," Becca pointed out.

"And you were married two weeks after you first met her," Maggie piped in as she nudged her sister in the arm.

"Yes, but your mother thought I was crazy and needed a keeper," James added as he looked at Mary and smiled.

"You are crazy and you do need a keeper," Mary teased him back. "But I love you anyways," she added as she patted his shoulder.

"Then why do you two find it so hard to believe that Maggie and I could find true love at first sight," Becca questioned.

"We don't doubt it dear," Mary said looking at James tenderly.

"Enough of this marriage talk, let's eat breakfast," James said dismissing the conversation all together.

"Yes Papa," the girls both said at once as they gave each other a wink.

****M&K****

Ben gradually sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He must have dozed back off after Lillian slugged him. Boy had she been angry this morning, he thought as he stood up and walked to the washroom door. "Lil," he called out as he knocked on the door, only to have the door open at his touch. "Lil," he called out again but no answer. He glanced around the room but Lillian wasn't anywhere to be seen. "She wouldn't," Ben thought angrily as he grabbed his clothes and quickly donned them. He should have known better than telling her to go by herself. His strong headed wife, pregnant or not would do anything she set her mind too and she really wanted to look at that house again. Damn her for not waiting, he thought as he strapped his gun belt on and started out the door. Well at least she wasn't going to be too hard to find.

****M&K****

Breck sat at his desk going over his notes for the trial as he drank a cup of coffee but he wasn't real focused on the case. Alison would just be getting up again, that was if she had gone back to bed after she went home. He needed to do something different. Something to convince Alison to give them a chance. His mind ran over everything they had done thus far, and he realized that he never did anything openly or publically with Alison. They had a few picnics but nobody could see them together, but that was Alison's doing not his. Well he was going to change that, either this afternoon or later tonight they were going to go to Delmonico's for supper as a couple. It was going to come out in the open and he wasn't going to hold anything back. He'd court her just like any man would court a woman. With his mind made up and a smile on his face he turned his attention back towards the trial.

****M&K****

Kitty woke up with a big smile on her face. She felt almost like a young girl all over again as she went through her morning routine. She felt like she was floating on a cloud all because of Matt Dillon. Damn that man for still being able to make her blush like a schoolgirl after all these years. She couldn't believe the night they had, it was almost like they had stepped back in time. And the things he did…oh she was getting all flustered at just the thought. It was like they were teenagers again learning the playing field…and boy was Matt Dillon just as insatiable as if they had actually consternated it. She had to admit she had her doubts that he…well her too…could keep it to the rules they had laid out prior. It nearly killed her in doing so but she managed, of course it didn't help the fact that her husband had the control of steel either. A weaker man would have caved and given them both what they wanted but not Matt. No Matt saw to her pleasure…and multiple times last night and too very little for himself. Which made her worried now she hoped to God he didn't pass on a few of those tips to Adam and Mark when he had their little talk. Or worse yet what if the boys had told Matt a few of those tricks he pulled last night. No they were too young to be even thinking about sex let along doing it…okay maybe not to young to be thinking about it but definitely to young to be doing it, she corrected herself. Besides a few of those tricks he pulled last night they had been doing them for years now, but it still made her wonder about the boys.

****M&K****

Lydia started to pull him towards the Long Branch in a hurried pace. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he had a good idea as to what she was planning to do with him once they got behind closed doors. He had to think of something and quickly. His eyes kept darting around trying to find somebody he just had to talk to right that minute but it was mostly women and children in town this morning gathering supplies. They were almost on top of the Long Branch when the good lord smiled down on him with some mercy. Emmitt Bowers was just walking across the porch of the Long Branch.

"Lydia, there's Emmitt, I gotta talk to him," Cole said hastily as he walked over towards Emmitt. "Emmitt," Cole called out.

"Cole, Mrs. Dalton," Emmitt greeted tipping his hat towards Lydia.

"Mr. Bowers," Lydia said in a pleasant forcefulness as she looked at Cole. She knew Cole had been trying to catch Emmitt for a while now if only to settle up a few things. She just wished the timing had been better.

"I'm glad I ran into you!" Cole said releasing the hand that he was shaking. "I wanted to talk to you about those horses you had me break for you," Cole said.

"Oh did you finish with them yet," Emmitt asked.

"Yes sir," Cole said with a curt nod. "But I wanted to see if you might be willing to do a little trading," Cole said surprising both Emmitt and Lydia.

"I might be," Emmitt said fully intrigued by Cole's vague proposition. "Why don't you join me for a drink and we'll see what kind of deal we can work out!" Emmitt suggested.

"Sounds good," Cole said.

"Well let's go hash out some of the details and see if we can come to an agreement." Emmitt said motioning towards the doors of the Long Branch that were open now.

"All right," Cole said as he followed Emmitt inside with Lydia. Cole stopped just inside the swinging doors. "Lydia, why don't you go on," Cole said with a hand on the middle of her back. "I'll catch up with you later! I need to get this taken care of while Emmitt and I are both here and have the time to get everything ironed out!"

"Fine! I'll see you later, but this isn't finished!" Lydia warned him as she headed on up the stairs.

"Yeah, I know," Cole murmured to himself as he walked over to where Emmitt was waiting.

****M&K****

Alison sat down at her vanity with a weary sigh as she tried to put herself together for the day. She just couldn't focus. She couldn't get what Breck had said earlier this morning as she left his bed off her mind. She knew Breck well enough to know he wasn't going to let it drop this time any more than he had before, thus leaving her in the same perdictiment she had been in Garden City. How was she going to get him to back off and find someone who wouldn't be a liability to his career? Breck didn't let it faze him when she told him about Cole, if anything it only made him more determined. She tried to think of how to make her intentions clear. She tried to think of something that they did together that she could use to make it very clear. Well since just about the only thing they ever did was meet in private to have mind blowing sex that was the place to start. She wouldn't let anything happen between them from now on. She would start by not showing up for that late night rendezvous he suggested for tonight or any night after that. If that didn't give him a clue she would have to be more direct in her discouragement of Breck's attention. She could tell him that she was busy whenever he suggested they spend time together. She could simply say she was exhausted and didn't feel like it. A million different excuses came to mind and she would use every last one of them if she had too.

God it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Every fiber of her being wanted her to say yes to Breck. But she loved him too much she couldn't do what he was asking not with her sordid past. She just couldn't do that to him. And she knew that the plan she had just come up with was all in vain. There was no way she could go without touching him…kissing him…loving him…spending time with him. She wanted him and there was no way in hell that she wouldn't end up back in his arms or his bed again. Despite his constancy in asking her to be his wife, being in Breck's arms even for the short periods of times were worth more to her than any amount of gold.

****M&K****

"Oh, God," Julia cried out in a muffled voice as she popped her head up from Jacob's shoulder where it had been hiding.

"What," Jacob asked seeing the panicked worried look on her face.

"Where's my gown," Julia asked in a whisper, moving awkwardly off of her husband to stand beside the bed naked as the day she was born.

"Who cares," Jacob said looking at her.

"I don't want my Dad seeing me like this," Julia said in a hiss.

"Then get back in here," Jacob said firmly holding the covers up.

"No, I got to get dressed," Julia said scrambling to find her clothes, grateful that her sister had as much foresight as to go over to her room at the Long Branch and find her some clothes to wear.

"Julia," Jacob said looking at her.

"You remember how much of a fuss he threw over us the last time he caught us," Julia said finding her nightgown.

"We weren't married then either," Jacob groaned out. "Besides your father will knock," Jacob said shaking his head thinking his wife had finally lost it.

"Don't you realize how close we came to getting caught," Julia said in a muffled voice as she pulled her gown over her head.

"I'm sure your dad would understand," Jacob said trying not to crack a smile at the doubtful vengeful glare she was giving him.

"He'd shoot first then ask questions," Julia exclaimed, moving over towards the water pitcher.

"Julia, honey, come back here," Jacob pouted as he patted the space beside him. "Sit down here and breathe," he said.

Julia sat down on the bed beside him and took a deep breath.

****M&K****

Matt watched Doc move towards his desk, offering him and Adam some sort of privacy. Yeah right, Doc was probably just waiting for one of them to speak. He didn't even know where to begin. He couldn't believe that Adam could have been so careless…reckless even to do such a thing with Susannah. Not only did Adam ignore their little talk about the possible consequences, but he did it at Doc's. At Doc's of all places where anybody could have walked in on them at any given moment. Hell he would have been better off going down to the railway station and doing it there if he didn't think it deserved a little privacy. He thought Adam was smarter than his behavior was showing at the moment. Of course he thought his son would have at least waited until he was married or find some place more appropriate than Doc's office. Hell that was why he didn't bust Adam for going to see Molly. He didn't approve of it but at least it would have saved Susannah's reputation.

Adam sat down on the examining table letting his bare feet dangle off the edge. He could tell from the glare his father was giving him that he was just working himself up to give him a lecture. He knew it looked bad…really bad on his part. And he knew if Brad Carpenter wanted to come out here and beat him to a pulp his Dad wouldn't lift a finger to stop it unless it became unfair. Adam thought about how he would feel if he were in Brad Carpenter's position. If he had a daughter and caught her in bed with her boyfriend he would be just as furious. He would more than likely shoot the bastard first for daring to touch his daughter. And now that he thought about it he could see his father's side of things too. If it were his son he would be severely disappointed in his lack of judgment but he at least hoped that he would give his son a chance to explain before he found him guilty as charged.

"Dad let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? I think I got a pretty good picture of what was going on between you and Susannah!" Matt thundered out in a low voice.

"I thought you believed in due process! Innocent until proven guilty but you've already decided I'm guilty without even getting all the facts!" Adam shouted out.

"He's right Matt!" Doc said sitting down at his desk as he tugged on his ear. "You could at least hear what Adam has to say!" Doc added as Matt shot him a look. "I'll admit that it looks bad but maybe there is something we are missing!" Doc said hitting Matt in a sore spot.

He didn't need Doc pointing out his faults. "Aright Doc! Maybe you're right!" Matt admitted knowing that Doc, was loving every blessed minute of this torture from hell. "Adam start explaining!"

Adam gave him a curt nod. "Well Susannah was upset after Mildred left last night! She didn't want to be alone so I stayed intending to leave after she had calmed down and was ready to go to sleep!" Adam started explaining.

"Why didn't you tell me she was upset, I could have given her a mild sedative to help her calm down and drift off to sleep!" Doc said looking at Adam not approving of Adam's judgment at playing doctor to his patient.

Adam knew from Doc's response that he didn't like it. But then Doc never liked anybody taking care of his patients but him. "Never thought of it!" Adam said honestly. Why hadn't he thought of it? Oh well he'd ponder that later when he wasn't being roasted. "Anyway it got late and I was getting tired so Susannah suggested I lie down and get some sleep too! I planned on getting up before anyone found us this morning and jumped to the wrong conclusions!" Adam continued.

"Alright Adam I buy your story up to the point of you staying until Susannah calmed down. I even buy the part of you being tired and her suggesting you stay, but it still doesn't explain why you were in that position with Susannah when Brad and I walked in!" Matt roared out. "There was a chair you could have parked your butt in. You could have even fell asleep with Susannah accidentally in bed, but you wouldn't have been half naked." Matt shouted.

"I told you I planned to be long gone before Doc even got up or at least moved my butt to the chair fully dressed." Adam shouted back. "But that didn't happen. We woke up together!" Adam said drawing in a deep breath. "And sorry if I didn't feel like moving out of bed just yet. It was like looking into the future at what it would be like waking up together after we're married!" Adam grounded out.

"Married?" Doc gasped out surprised that this was the first he heard about it.

"Yes, Doc married!"

"I didn't realize you were that involved! Oh I can see that you care for each other a lot but marriage is a serious step!" Doc said looking at Adam.

"I know it's a serious step Doc," Adam said looking at the man he considered as a grandfather to him. "We both agree that we've found the one we want to spend the rest of our lives with! If Dad had cooperated the other night and married us like I asked," Adam said shifting his gaze back to Matt accusingly. "Well this morning wouldn't have been a problem because we would have already been husband and wife!" Adam said.

"What?" Doc questioned looking at Matt.

"Yeah, Doc! You should have been there! It was a real hoot! Adam gave Kitty and me quite a shock! He told us that he and Susannah had to get married because Susannah was pregnant! It was only after Kitty started getting upset and looking like she might pass out that Susannah had the good sense to force Adam to tell us the truth and that she wasn't pregnant!" Matt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Adam you know better than to upset Kitty like that! She isn't well enough to handle that kind of stress and upset!" Doc scolded.

"I'm sorry it was all I could think of at the time!" Adam said throwing his hands up in the air.

"We'll talk about all that later!" Matt said looking at Adam. "What was Susannah talking something about Brad and a girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure I should say anything!" Adam said eyeing the coffee pot.

"Help yourself," Doc said looking at Adam eyeing the coffee. "Does it have anything to do with whatever Mildred said to upset Susannah?" Doc questioned.

"Yeah," Adam said hopping down off the table and walking over to the stove. "It's what lead to you all finding us together like that this morning!" Adam said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Well you wanted a chance to explain so start explaining! It better be the truth to!" Matt said pointing a finger at Adam.

"Well I still don't understand it all myself…"Adam said taking a sip of his coffee before he walked back over to the examining table. "But Mildred told Susannah that she isn't her real mother!" Adam said leaning back against the table.

"Nonsense! That hateful woman had no right to hurt that sweet girl by telling her that!" Doc bristled.

"You mean you can prove that Mildred gave birth to Susannah? You were there Doc?" Adam said pointing his cup of coffee at Doc.

"Well no! I was out on another call when it happened! That to was also a woman giving birth! There were severe complications so when Brad came to get me I had no choice but to send him back to Mildred alone! I told him that I would be there just as soon as the woman and her child were out of danger!" Doc said.

"But you did see Susannah after she was born?" Matt said looking at Doc.

"Yes, Matt! She was a beautiful baby! I also examined Mildred thoroughly! She had definitely given birth!"

"Her baby was stillborn! At least that is what she told Susannah!" Adam piped in. "She said Brad's mistress had Susannah around the same time and couldn't take care of her so Brad brought Susannah home with him and gave her to Mildred to raise! Sort of like swapping out the babies."

"What do you think Doc?" Matt asked.

"Well I guess it could have happened but I don't see Mildred Carpenter just accepting her husband's lovechild with open arms especially after just losing her own!" Doc said.

" Well according to what Mildred told Susannah, Mildred didn't know until about a year later who Susannah's real parents were. By that time she loved Susannah as her own!" Adam said thoughtfully.

"Did Mildred give any indication who Susannah's mother might be?"

"No, not really! Just that she worked at one of the saloons here in town and still does!" Adam said looking at his father. "You and Doc might know though. Any ideas as to who Susannah's mother might be or which saloon she works at? Maybe some place Brad spends more time at than the others!" Adam said.

"I couldn't answer that one," Doc grumbled looking at Matt to see if he knew.

"Not really son! There have been a lot of girls come through Dodge! Some of them have gotten married, others are working out of Rat Hole Alley and some like Sue and Gert still work in the saloons but I don't recall seeing that Brad spends an overabundance of time at any one place in particular. He has always made the rounds pretty steadily!" Matt said wondering about Brad's visit to the Long Branch yesterday. Brad had seemed rather familiar with Sue as did she with Brad. And Sue knew Brad was married. It just didn't add up because if Sue had a baby Kitty would have mentioned it. That was unless Sue didn't tell Kitty.

"Well I have an idea which one she might work at but it's just a hunch!"

"Ok, what's your hunch?" Matt questioned.

"I think Susannah's mother could work at the Long Branch!"

"What gives you that idea?" Doc questioned curiously.

"Well, Dad said yesterday that he saw Brad at the Long Branch after he left here and I saw him there to briefly."

"That doesn't mean anything! I just told you Brad doesn't frequent any one place in particular! He could have just wanted to stay close to Susannah!" Matt rationalized although he was starting to agree with Adam to a point.

"Yeah, but Mildred told Susannah that Brad had gone to see his girlfriend!" Adam said lifting his mug once again to point out a fact.

"She was probably just trying to cause trouble between Susannah and Brad! Susannah has always doted on Brad and vice versa!" Doc said.

"I guess and I could be wrong! After all the two of you know Brad a lot better than I do!" Adam said.

"Maybe we'll have some better answers after Brad talks to Susannah!" Matt said looking at Adam.

"Humph," Adam scoffed out. "That's if she'll listen to him! I don't think she is in much of a mood to listen to Brad and be objective! But that was why I was with Susannah this morning when you found us!" Adam said looking at Matt.

"Ok, I get you not wanting to leave Susannah alone," Matt agreed with him to that point. "But that still don't explain how in the hell you ended up with your clothes off?" Matt said pointedly.

"Well if you remember I had spent all morning working on the farm and plowing that field Jacob had started!"

"Yeah! Go on!" Matt said crossing his arms again as he waited to hear this explanation. He had a feeling it was going to be a doozy of a story.

"Well when Doc sent for us I sure as hell didn't have time to get cleaned up and change my clothes and I wasn't about to sleep in those filthy things!" Adam said tugging at his shirt and sending a passel of dirt falling to the floor, which granted him a look of disapproval from Doc.

"The house isn't that far away Adam!" Matt growled out. "You could have gone any number of times and gotten cleaned up and changed your clothes! That excuse doesn't cut it!"

"Matt's right! You could have had plenty of time to get a bath and change your clothes while you were waiting for Brad and Mildred to leave!" Doc said siding with Matt on this excuse.

"It never crossed my mind!" Adam said.

"Well then apparently you weren't too worried about your clothes being dirty were you?" Matt said,

"Well maybe not at the time but I wasn't going to let Susannah get that stuff all over her! And for the last time I was just kissing her I swear!"

"Adam there was a hell of a lot more going on than just kissing and you know it!" Matt said tilting his head in that don't you try to fool me boy look of his.

"Well…"Adam said with a little tilting shake of his head, "maybe there was," he admitted "Susannah and I love each other so I don't see what is so wrong about it!" Adam said.

"You aren't married!" Matt snapped out.

"Look, Dad, I knew what I was doing, I thought about what could have happened, believe me. But even the thought of Brad pulling a gun on me and forcing a wedding wasn't enough to scare me." Adam said. "Hell I kind of wished he had demanded that." Adam said walking back over to the stove.

"I swear Adam you're going to give me a heart attack yet!" Matt grounded out as he looked at his son shaking his head.

"Well at least you're in the right place for it!" Adam quipped out.

"Watch it!" Matt shot back.

"I wish he'd hurry up in there I want to get me some air and maybe change my clothes!" Adam said looking towards Susannah's door.

"Well go on," Matt said.

"I told her I'd stay and I will," Adam said determinedly.

"I'll watch Susannah for you?" Doc said looking at Adam. "I'm sure she'll be fine though!"

"I don't know," Adam said giving it some thought. He really wouldn't be gone that long, just long enough to shave and change his clothes and wash his face. "Ok, Doc," Adam said knowing he could trust Doc. "Bye Dad! Bye Doc!" Adam said opening the door.

"Bye Adam!" Doc said.

"Bye, son I'll see you later, because this discussion isn't over!" Matt warned.

"Sure Dad," Adam sighed out. "Whatever you say!" Adam said slipping out the door.

****M&K****

"Mildred, you seem upset!" Dan Lambert said looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Really? I don't know why you would think that when my whole life has just been destroyed!" Mildred bit out sarcastically.

"Oh, now it can't be that bad!" Dan said in a comforting tone as he continued to hitch up Mildred's buggy.

"You have no idea! I've lost everything!" Mildred cried out.

"By everything I suppose you mean Brad and his money!" Dan said clenching the line tightly in his hands.

"No you fool. My daughter! I've lost my daughter!" Mildred snapped out angrily. Dan turned to look at her wide eyed and questionably. "She's going to hate me from now on but at least I made sure that Brad will suffer the same fate! Susannah will never forgive him or his two bit whore!" Mildred declared as she slapped her riding gloves in her open palm.

"What exactly did you do?" Dan asked hopefully. He knew how Mildred felt about Susannah and he knew the reason why she felt that way. But if Mildred was angry enough to tell Susannah the truth then just maybe she was angry enough to leave Brad.

"I told Susannah the truth! The whole awful sordid truth!" Mildred exclaimed looking at him.

"Why would you do that?" Dan asked casually not daring to breath in case it wasn't why he hoped.

"To make sure Brad and that hussy get what they have coming to them!" Mildred grated out. "You know Brad has always been perfect in Susannah's eyes and I'm the one who is always the one she finds fault with for everything well now she knows that Daddy isn't perfect either!" Mildred said simply still not regretting telling Susannah.

"Yeah," Dan murmured. "How did she take the news?"

"She was devastated! How do you think she was you idiot!" Mildred said smacking her riding gloves in her hand once more.

"Well look on the bright side!" Dan said moving over closer to her.

"Bright side? You see a bright side to this catastrophe?" Mildred whipped out sarcastically.

"Yes," Dan said grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. "If your marriage to Brad is finally over for good that means we can be together!" he said looking at her.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Mildred ranted tearing free from his grip. Dan was good at filling her needs when she needed them filled but she was never going to stoop so low as to take it on full-time.

"Why what's wrong?" Dan asked surprised at her attitude.

"How could you possibly think we could be together? There's no way I could live the life I'm accustomed to with you! You're nothing but a ranch hand!" Mildred said filled with disgust.

"Ranch foreman!" he corrected, seeing a side of her he didn't like.

"Same thing with a glorified title!" Mildred said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Boy you really are on a roll! You're going to keep on til you alienate everybody!" Dan questioned returning to his task of readying the buggy.

"I really don't give a damn what you think," Mildred said huffily as she tried to push him out of the way. "Get out of my way! I have to go into town and check on Susannah!" Mildred said.

"Sure thing but first," Dan said kissing her roughly as he pressed every inch of her body against his as he roughly grabbed her butt holding her in place.

Mildred didn't realize how much she had been fighting his hold until he stepped away from her and she nearly tumbled backwards.

"That's just in case you think you can use me again, it won't happen. Maybe you can find some other poor chap to believe your lies or you can ask your husband but it won't be me helping to warm your bed." Dan said roughly as he started to walk away.

****M&K****

Susannah sat up against the headboard staring at the door with longing. She knew Adam had to work this out with his father but she wished he hadn't left her to deal with her father. She turned to look at her father staring down at her from the foot of the bed. The way he was clutching the foot rail only showed he was angry. Well good, she was angry too. If he thought he could pass judgment down on Adam and her for carrying on, then he better think again. He wasn't going to judge her not when he goes and carries on with his whore. _He better not even suggest that anything inappropriate was going on between Adam and me not after what he did! At least Adam and I love each other and are going to get married unlike him and his whore, _Susannah thought. He could explain all he wanted to but it wouldn't change anything!

Brad stood there silently gripping the foot rail in his hands to keep from shaking the life out of his daughter. He blamed Mildred for this, if Mildred hadn't told Susannah the truth, Susannah wouldn't be acting like some shameless hussy who'd open her legs for any man that sweet-talked her. Of course Susannah wasn't the only one guilty here, Adam Dillon was just as guilty. He thought Matt and Kitty raised their children with more morals and taught their sons to respect women more than to take advantage of them when they are at their most vulnerable! And Susannah was vulnerable all because of that hateful woman that he called his wife. This is her fault she caused all this! Mildred had better hope she hadn't cost him his daughter! This is all her doing! If she hadn't tricked him into getting her pregnant with Henry none of this would be happening! He never would have been forced to marry her and Sue would have been his wife all along! They could have been so happy together raising their daughter and being a real family! _Oh, God please let Susannah give me a chance to explain! I can't lose my little girl, she's the light of my life the most precious thing in the world to me! I have to make her see that Sue and I love each other and her with all our hearts, _he prayed_._ Yet even with the devastating blow she had gotten yesterday he couldn't allow her to do whatever she wanted like a common whore either. He was willing to give her the benefit of explaining herself, hoping she would do the same with him.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Brad demanded rougher than he intended.

"I'm not explaining myself to you, not after what you did!" Susannah snapped out just as stubbornly.

"You listen here, you had better be glad that Adam Dillon is still breathing! But I'm giving you a chance to explain. So I want an explanation and I want it now!"

"You want to know what happened, fine I'll tell you. Not because I think you deserve an explanation, you don't. But I don't want you blaming Adam, because none of this is his fault!" Susannah said firmly. "If anyone is to blame I'd say you and mother are to blame," Susannah spat out heatedly.

"I didn't tell you to sleep with him! So don't you dare turn this around to be my fault." Brad grounded out.

"Are you going to let me explain or not," Susannah bit out tartly.

"Yes, but you better start pretty soon because my patience is wearing thin." Brad said roughly.

It was yours and mother's fault I was upset last night. After Mother, Mildred whatever I'm supposed to call her left I didn't want to be alone! So Adam said he would stay with me til I fell asleep but he was really tired too so I convinced him to lay down and get some sleep too! Nobody was supposed to find him here! He was supposed to be up and gone or at least back in the chair before anybody came in here!" Susannah explained.

"Ok, I get the part about you not wanting to be alone and falling asleep together." Brad said understanding her explanation up to a point but that didn't explain how Adam ended up half-naked in her bed. "How did he end up with his clothes off?" Brad asked suddenly, roughly.

"It's a long story but he was helping his sister Julia out on her farm when he heard I was here at Doc's and rather than take the time to get cleaned up he came like he was. Dirty clothes and all!" Susannah said with a shake of her head. She remembered hugging him after Mildred had left and stirring up the dust on his clothes thus making her get into a coughing fit. "Anyways, he didn't want to get me filthy or cause me to go into another coughing fit from the dust on his clothes so he took them off before he got in bed with me!" Susannah said looking at Brad nodding his head. "Now how about you explain your whore!" Susannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Susannah I don't know what Mildred told you..." Brad said faultily as he stared at her.

"You want to know what she told me. I'll tell you what she told me! She told me that you have been cheating on her for years with some whore who also happens to be my real mother!" Susannah burst out angrily.

"Well yes, that's true for the most part! But your mother is not a whore and you aren't going to call her one either!" Brad warned heatedly. "Not while I'm around," he added with venom. "And as far as that goes I haven't been cheating on Mildred. I haven't been what most people would consider unfaithful to Mildred in a very long time because our marriage has been in name only ever since she found out about your mother and me," Brad said.

"You still got another woman pregnant with your bastard child!"

"You are not a bastard! If any child of mine should be considered a bastard then it would be your brothers. You were conceived in love and you have always been so very loved and wanted by your mother and me!"

Susannah wasn't going to get into a debate over pointing out that her brothers weren't bastards. She was the only one who qualified for that title. But she would debate the fact that her so called mother didn't love her. There was plenty of evidence to back her up. "If the woman who gave birth to me loved and wanted me so damn much then why the hell did she just give me to another woman to raise huh," Susannah questioned.

"She didn't want to," Brad snapped out. "But she had to," Brad said rubbing a hand over his face. "She couldn't take care of you and she wanted you to have every opportunity in life!"

"So that's it? She couldn't take care of me so she just let you take me home for your wife to raise?" Susannah said with a doubtful shake of her head.

"You were starving!" Brad snapped out. "Your mother didn't have any milk for you and if I hadn't taken you to Mildred you would have died! I wasn't about to let that happen no matter how much I hated the thought of Mildred raising you!"

"Surely there must have been some other way! I still don't see why you would let Mildred raise me!"

"We were desperate! I had to save you! I wasn't about to let anything happen to you!" Brad said with a heavy sigh. Why couldn't Susannah understand that a child from the woman he loved was more precious to him than any children Mildred could ever give him?

"If there was nothing but hatred and contempt between you and Mildred then why didn't you just put an end to it and leave her! Then you and the woman who gave birth to me could have been together and the two of you could have raised me?" Susannah questioned simply.

"It wasn't that simple Pumpkin!" Brad said wishing that it had been that simple. "There would have been a big scandal! I couldn't afford for my reputation and standing in the community to be put on the line!"

"So you cared more about your precious reputation than about being with the woman you claim to still love and your child!" Susannah burst out glaring at her father.

"If it had been twenty two years ago and your mother instead of Mildred that got pregnant we wouldn't be having this discussion. But don't you see that's the reason I gave you to Mildred to raise? I wanted you with me. You were, are and always will be the most precious thing in the world to me besides your mother. As for ruining my reputation, yes it would have done a great deal of damage to my reputation if the truth had been revealed. I wouldn't have cared if there was just me I had to think about but I had your brothers, and you and your mother. Your mother would have been portrayed as the other woman and a home wrecker who broke up my marriage to Mildred and destroyed our family. I wasn't about to let that happen! I love you both too much to let that happen!" Brad swore.

"So you still see her to this day?" Susannah asked looking at her father trying to understand his point of view

"Yes, Pumpkin!" Brad answered looking at his daughter seeing her question everything she was taught to believe. ""We are still very much in love and we both love you more than life itself." Brad stated as he looked straight into Susannah's eyes as he spoke.

"If she loves me so damn much then why didn't she ever make an effort to see me?" Susannah said finding it hard to believe that her so-called mother who supposedly loved her could just walk away from her.

"She did see you when you were little. I used to take you with me just about every time I went to see your mother and we would spend as much time together as possible as a real family. But when you started getting big enough to ask questions I had to stop." Brad said wearily as he turned and walked over towards the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Susannah asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"You started asking us questions like why Daddy was kissing Sue and not Mama! When the boys had the chicken pox and we had to stay in town so you wouldn't get them, we stayed with Sue. You must of had a nightmare or something because you walked into our bedroom and crawled in bed with us. The next morning you wanted to know why Daddy was in bed with her and not in my own room. That's when I knew I had to stop the visits."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that in the first place! You were a married man after all!" Susannah snapped out.

"Yeah, maybe," Brad agreed knowing he was partly to blame on why his marriage to Mildred was a complete failure. He didn't put forth an effort to try and make it work, but he couldn't when his heart was and always would be with Sue. "Susannah, I'll admit that I should have tried to stay away from your mother before you were born. And I did pretty good when I thought she wasn't living in Dodge anymore. But when I saw her again I couldn't ignore what I felt…feel for her anymore than I can deny that you are my daughter. Then when you were born all I could think about was finding a way for us to be together as the family we should have been all along. It didn't matter that it was only for a few short hours at a time, because those were the best few hours of my life." Brad said looking at her hoping she would understand but seeing she didn't understand it at all. "I'll understand if you say no but I want you to think about this long and hard. How would you feel about meeting your mother?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Susannah exclaimed horrified at the very thought. "I don't want anything to do with her." Susannah said roughly.

"Susannah, she's very anxious to see you and start getting to know you outside of the stories I tell her and what she hears through the rumor mill." Brad said looking at Susannah. Pumpkin, please just think about it." Brad said calmly. "What if you were in your mother's place and for some reason you couldn't see your little girl?"

"I would never be in that position because I would never give up the child of the man I love! I would never be able to live with myself if I had to give up Adam's child!" Susannah swore passionately.

"Speaking of Adam Dillon, what the hell did you think you were doing with him when I walked in here?"

"We've done been over that, but if you need a reminder, I was kissing him!" Susannah said not the least bit ashamed of being caught with Adam in her bed.

"You were doing a hell of a lot more and you know it! Hell if I hadn't walked in here when I did there's no telling how far things would have gone!" Brad said pointedly almost begging her to deny it with his eyes.

"So what! You don't have the right to pass judgment on us while you're still carrying on with your whore!"

"I'm warning you Susannah, you won't speak about your mother like that, or so help me I'll turn you over my knee…"Brad warned, leaving the statement unfinished.

"Whatever! You still have no right to pass judgment on us. Adam and I are at least going to be married and there's no way either one of us would ever think of being unfaithful to each other because we are in love!" Susannah declared furiously.

"For your sake I hope you're right but sometimes things happen and we just can't control them!" Brad said recalling a time he would have sworn the same thing.

****M&K****

Lillian stepped up on the porch of the house she really wanted with a passion. She tried to look in the windows but it was hard with years of dust, dirt and grime clinging to them. She was tempted to try the front door and see if it was locked. It wouldn't look good on Matt if she just walked on in and started looking around, especially with the trial coming up. From what she had heard through the rumor mill the defense attorney Hewitt she thought was his name, was really trying to paint the Dillons as some awful family from hell. And it wouldn't look good if the daughter-in-law of the United States Marshal was caught breaking and entering. Of course if she got caught she could say she stopped to see if she could get a glass of water or she started feeling dizzy and she wanted help. Yes, she'd try and if anybody came along she's pretend she was feeling very poorly because of her condition. She could say she was also on her way to see Julia or Lydia. More than likely Lydia though because Lydia would lie for her long before Julia would.

****M&K****

He couldn't believe she'd take off by herself. Sure he told her too but he didn't think she would actually do it. He should have known better, she should know better than to go off into the country by herself in her condition too. Suppose something happened…the horse got spooked…a wheel broke…drifters up to no good…she could be out there lying somewhere between Dodge and that house hurt or dying… he couldn't think like that he had to get out there to her. And when he caught her he didn't know whether to wring her beautiful neck or hug her to death.

****M&K****

Lydia closed the door to her room above the Long Branch furiously. He was deliberately putting her off. Did he really want that whore of a schoolteacher that much? Was he only staying with her out of pity? Or was it guilt? She didn't know and truthfully she didn't care which one it was. _Oh Lydia, be reasonable,_ she scolded herself. _You know Cole's been trying to get ahold of Emmitt about those new colts he just broke. He's not putting you off completely; business just comes first, after all those colts are your livelihood. Just give him time to talk to Emmitt first then you can start all over again and if he declines you know he wants the teacher so then you can rip her hair out._ She thought as she gave a little snort and curt nod. She'd let him talk to Emmitt but once he was done and up here in the room there was no way she was going to let him leave for the next few hours.

****M&K****

"So do we have a trade Mr. Bowers," Cole asked looking at the older man with respect.

"Are you sure you only want fifty head for those colts," Emmitt questioned as he thought over the deal.

"I think fifty is a fair trade considering the cattle market and how much those colts are worth," Cole said knowing he could probably get more but he didn't want to give up entirely on being a horse rancher instead of a cattle rancher. But he had to be realistic too. Horses were easier but sometimes horses didn't sell as good as cattle and he needed a steadier income in order to provide for his family.

"All right, you have yourself a deal," Emmitt said holding out his hand for Cole to shake.

"Good," Cole said shaking Emmitt's hand to seal the deal. "I hope you don't mind but I'll have Breck Taylor draw up a bill of sale for the horses and cattle," Cole said.

"I trust you Cole," Emmitt said.

"I trust you too Mr. Bowers, but this day in age sometimes a hand shake needs more for the legalities," Cole said.

"You are very right," Emmitt agreed. "You have the sale bill drawn up and then we'll trade," Emmitt said.

"That's another thing Mr. Bowers, I won't be able to collect my cattle until after this trial is over, so shall we say in two weeks we'll make the swap," Cole said.

"Sounds fair," Emmitt said. "We'll sign the papers next Saturday, which should give Mr. Taylor time enough to draw them up." Emmitt said considerately.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at his office at nine," Cole said. "now if you'll excuse me I better go see what my wife is up too," Cole said smiling as he stood up.

Emmitt chuckled as he watched Cole head up the stairs.

****M&K****

Becca walked along the boardwalk towards the business side of town. She hated lying to her parents. She tried to reason it out that she really wasn't lying to them. Mark has been busy helping Breck with the trial and she really hasn't gotten to see much of him the last few days. Yesterday was different though they had skipped school together just so they could be alone. They had spent the entire day together and Becca had let Mark do things she never thought she would let anyone do before they were properly married. She hadn't seen much of Mark since they had gotten back from spending the day together up at Old Dodge. It seemed to Becca as if Mark was avoiding her. Maybe it was her imagination but he hadn't met her yesterday like he said he would after he left her to go see if he could find out what had happened to Susannah and then he missed meeting her this morning like he had promised as well. Something strange was going on with Mark and Becca had made up her mind that she was going to find out what it was. She was nervous as she walked into Breck's office because she feared it might be the end of her relationship with Mark.

****M&K****

"Let's go over that report one more time," Breck said looking at Mark. "We don't need any surprises or any discrepancies," Breck said.

"True, and Hewitt's going to be looking in every nook and cranny to find a crack," Mark agreed. "Let's see, Festus and Newly were doing their rounds around the outskirts of town," Mark said.

"Yes and you and Adam were over at the jail," Breck said. "Hewitt's going to try and turn it that Dodge was in no danger because you two were at the jail."

"I agree," Mark said getting up from his seat to grab another cup of coffee only to bump straight into Becca.

****M&K****

Alison grabbed her shopping basket and started toward Mr. Lathrop's store. There were a few things she needed to pick up and a few other non-necessities that she wanted to look over. That's strange Alison thought. She had never noticed before how many couples there were in Dodge. Everywhere she looked there seemed to be one or more couples. Some were husbands and wives in town to do there shopping like they did every Saturday, others were some of her older students from school just enjoying spending time together, there were a few young gentleman trying to get up the nerve to ask certain young ladies to allow them to officially court them and to Alison's surprise there was even two of her students in the alley behind the Long Branch kissing. And from the looks of it it wasn't the first time either. She wondered why she had never noticed all this before then it hit her between the eyes. It was because she was head over heals in love with Breck Taylor and she wanted to be doing all those things with him. Yes, it would be nice to be courted in public and spend time together out in the open. She wouldn't even mind a stolen kiss every now and then. But what she really wanted more than anything was to be Mrs. Breckinridge Taylor and to do the things that husbands and wives do and not have to worry about what other people thought but that was never going to happen and it was all because of her sordid past. She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right past Mr. Lathrop's store. She was nearly two blocks away when she noticed her whereabouts. Alison shrugged it off and decided she wasn't in the mood for shopping. What she wanted more than anything was one perfect day with the man she loved doing the things that couples do topped off with a night of passionate lovemaking. She knew Breck was busy preparing for the trial but maybe some other time they could spend the day together. Alison hoped it would be soon.

****M&K****

"So what did you make of that?" Doc asked Matt when they could no longer hear Adam's footsteps on the stairs.

"Adam loves Susannah, that's obvious! I just wish he'd use a little common sense sometimes!" Matt said looking at Doc.

"You better than anyone should understand how Adam feels. You aren't the most rational person where Kitty is concerned either!" Doc pointed out.

"All right Doc, I get your point," Matt agreed no he wasn't the most logical person where Kitty was concerned. "What do you think about this whole thing about Mildred not being Susannah's mother?" Matt asked really wanting Doc's professional and nonprofessional opinion on the matter.

"Well Matt I'll tell ya, it sounds pretty unbelievable but if I've learned anything over the years it's that nothing is completely impossible!" Doc said. "I do remember that it was three to four days after Susannah was born before I could get out there to check on her and Mildred. So if you're asking me if it's plausible then the answer is yes." Doc stated simply.

"Any ideas on who Susannah's mother might be, if it's true?" Matt asked looking at Doc seeing his confused look. "I mean do you remember any of the girls from the saloons being pregnant around that time?"

"Well Matt you know how that goes seems like some of them are getting themselves into that situation just about all the time but no I don't recall any that stand out in my mind from that particular time, but that was sixteen years ago."

"Well I got a hunch of my own! I think Adam is right and Susannah's mother works at the Long Branch. I think I know who it is too."

"Oh? Well who is it?"

"Sue!"

"What makes you think that?" Doc questioned curiously.

"I saw Brad and Sue together yesterday and they looked pretty familiar with each other if you catch my drift!"

"Yeah, I think I get the picture." Doc said with a tug on his ear.

****M&K****

"Hi, Mama!" Adam said walking into the house, seeing his mother standing in front of the stove.

"Hi!" Kitty greeted as she poured a cup of coffee. "How's Susannah?"

"Well I think she's ok physically, emotionally that's another story!" Adam said.

"Why, did something else happen?" Kitty said looking her son over carefully. "Adam Dillon where are your boots," Kitty demanded to know.

"I guess I forgot them over at Doc's " Adam said looking down at his bare feet sheepishly.

"How could you forget your boots? What has been happening over there?" Kitty demanded almost to scared to ask.

"Well, Mildred really threw Susannah for a loop before she left yesterday!" Adam said shrugging, he really wanted to talk to his mother about this but first he wanted out of these dirty clothes.

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes, first I want to get cleaned up," Adam said passing by his mother heading back towards the bedrooms.

****M&K****

Susannah stared at her father, not knowing what to believe at the moment. She didn't know whether or not to believe Mildred or her father. Although her father hadn't denied anything that Mildred had told her. It was just all too much to wrap her head around. Then she remembered Mildred had said something about tricking her father into marrying her. She didn't want to know the answer, her father was the one who was in the wrong by chortling with a whore, she thought. She tried to recall everything Mildred had told her and contradict it with what he father had just told her.

Brad remained silent giving Susannah time to process everything. He knew this wasn't an easy thing for her to accept. How could she? It went against everything she was taught and told her whole life. It was going to take time, but time was something he didn't have a whole lot of at the moment considering Sue wanted to see her daughter.

****M&K****

She couldn't stand it any longer. She thought she could wait but she just couldn't. It was driving her crazy. She knew Brad well enough to know he would mess it all up somehow. She should have insisted on going whether Susannah wanted her there or not. There were just certain things a man was good at and some things better left up to a woman. Well this was one thing that was better left to a woman…her to be more precise. She knew Susannah would see her as the other woman and blame her for breaking up Mildred's marriage to Brad, but there was one way Sue could think of that Susannah might understand. With her mind made up, she got dressed in a day dress and headed down to Delmonico's. Whether her daughter wanted her there or not she was going if only to give Susannah something else to think about along with some breakfast.

****M&K****

"Did you finish up your business with Emmitt," Lydia questioned as Cole walked in the room.

"Yeah but I got to run over to Breck's real fast," Cole said.

"What the devil for," Lydia asked. "You and Emmitt have always agreed on a handshake before," Lydia said.

"Yeah and we did again this time, but it's just taking care of a few legalities," Cole said.

"Why worry about them now for," Lydia said.

"Because I'm trading those colts for fifty head of cattle," Cole said. "if I have Breck draw up the papers it acts as a bill of sale," Cole said.

"Fifty head of cattle," Lydia exclaimed looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"I'll explain it all later right now I got to go talk to Breck," Cole said moving back out the door.

****M&K****

"I think I'll talk to Kitty and see if she can shed some light on the situation. If anyone might know it would be Kitty." Matt said knowingly.

"That would be a good idea Matt, Kitty should know." Doc said

"Well Doc I'm gonna go in and check on Julia before I head over to the house!" Matt said looking at the door behind him.

"Ok, Matt! I'll talk to you later!" Doc said, just as the door opened and Sue walked in carrying a tray of food. "Sue," Doc said.

"I heard you had some patients Doc I thought I would bring them some breakfast," Sue said.

"Yes, Sue thank you," Doc said as him and Matt both looked Sue over real good.

"Is there a problem," Sue asked feeling a little self-consciously.

"No," Matt and Doc said at once.

"Here, I'll get the door for you," Matt said opening Julia and Jacob's door without bothering to knock. The moment he looked into the room he wished he had.

"Why don't you two take a break and get some nourishment?" Sue said stepping around Matt.

"Daddy! Sue! What are you two doing here?" Julia asked jumping back from Jacob's tantalizing mouth.

"I brought you breakfast, you need to eat and take care of yourself," Sue said looking pointedly at Julia.

"Thank you," Julia said as Sue started laying it all out for them to eat.

"Well I came to make sure my daughter is doing ok but from the looks of things I needn't have worried!" Matt said shaking his head.

Doc came up behind Matt smiling amusedly. "I should have warned you that I learned a long time ago that when a Dillon is behind a closed door I should always knock. I can't tell you how many times I walked in some room only to find certain people in various stages of satisfying their urges!" he said.

Matt ducked his head sheepishly just as Julia caught Doc's meaning. "Eeew! I don't even want to think about my parents doing that!"

"Well honey how do you think they ended up with six kids?" Jacob said teasingly.

"To quote my father IMMACULATE CONCEPTION! He says that's how he prefers to think of how his grandchildren are conceived!"

"You got that right!" Matt said finding his voice.

"Well I better go I still have to take Susannah her breakfast!"

"Ok, Sue thanks!"

"Your welcome! I'll come back later and get the dirty dishes!" Sue said slipping out the door with Susannah's tray of food.

****M&K****

"Did Mildred trick you into sleeping with her and getting her pregnant with Henry like she said?" Susannah asked suddenly wanting to know the answer.

"I'm surprised she told you about that but yes she did!" Brad said wondering what else Mildred had told Susannah.

"Then she's no better than you or your whore! I don't want anything to do with any of you!"

"Susannah, please listen to me," Brad said letting the whore comment slip for now as he tried to fight to stay in his daughter's life.

"I'm through listening! I want you to leave now!" Susannah said pointing towards the door.

"I'm not leaving you until you let me explain!" Brad said leaning up on the bed trying to grab Susannah's hand.

"You either leave or I'm gonna start screaming for Adam then he'll make you leave!" Susannah hissed keeping her hands away from him.

"I'm not afraid of Adam Dillon!" Brad said puffing out his chest.

"Well he's not afraid of you either, he told me so!" Susannah said just as Brad grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Get out of here," Susannah shouted loudly. "Get out and stay out and keep your whore away from me," she added.

"I'll leave but I want to tell you one more thing first," Brad said holding her hand tight in between his massive work worn hands. "You can be angry with your mother and me if you want but you had better not call her a whore again! Sue is not a whore! She doesn't sleep with men for money! I'm the only man she's ever spent her time with!" Brad said harshly.

"Well goody for you but I still think she's a whore for carrying on with a man who she knew was married and had a family!" Susannah said twisting and tearing her hand free of his hold.

"If your so set on believing Mildred's side of everything, why don't you ask her how she could have slept with her best friend's boyfriend knowing he thought it was her friend." Brad spat out noticing he got Susannah's attention with that little detail.

"Brad, that's enough!" Sue said from the doorway.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there at the table waiting when Adam walked in the room. "Well now I don't feel like I got all of Kansas on me." Adam said.

"You don't look like it either," Kitty said watching him rub his cheek. "So are you going to tell me what happened over at Doc's," Kitty asked.

"Well Mildred told Susannah that she isn't her real mother. She said that Brad has been having an affair for years with one of the saloon girls and that Susannah," Adam said trying to find a word to describe Brad's affair…. "Is their lovechild!" Adam stammered looking at his mother.

"Well that doesn't exactly make sense! I remember Mildred being very pregnant with Susannah around the same time I was expecting you and Mark!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, she told Susannah that she had a baby, a girl I think that was stillborn around the same time Susannah was born. She said that Brad gave her Susannah to raise because her mother couldn't care for her but he didn't tell Mildred til later that Susannah was his and his girlfriend's child. She said by that time it was too late because she had already grown to love Susannah as her own!" Adam said filling in the blanks.

"Did Mildred say anything about who, Susannah's mother is?" Kitty asked curiously.

"No, just that she works in one of the saloons here in town and that Brad still sees her if you catch my meaning!" Adam said looking a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think I do!" Kitty said pursing her lips together as she shook her head. It was absolutely amazing how father and sons were completely embarrassed to talk about sex in front of her. As if she was too delicate to understand the concept.

"So Mama do you have any idea who Susannah's mother might be?" Adam asked hoping his mother could shed some light on the matter even if it was to say that the girl in question didn't work at the Long Branch.

Should she tell him about Sue and Brad's relationship? No because she wasn't sure if Sue was Susannah's mother. "Sorry I don't know anything about it! This is the first I've heard of it!" Kitty said. She had a pretty good idea but she wasn't going to tell her son that until she talked to Sue first to see if it was true. For all she knew it could be some other girl that Brad was with. She wasn't even sure Sue still saw Brad anymore. Besides it wasn't her place to tell.

"Ok, well I just thought maybe you might have some idea who it might be. Somewhere we could at least start to figure this mess out!" Adam sighed out looking at his mother. He knew she was hiding something but that damn poker mask of hers would never crack.

"Well I'd say the best place to start would be with Brad himself!" Kitty said firmly. "I'm sure if Susannah were to ask him he would tell her what she wants to know! After all if the secret is out what would be the point in trying to keep her from knowing who her mother is?" Kitty reasoned out.

"Yeah, I know you're right but right now Susannah doesn't want to know anything about her mother or who she is. She says she needs time to come to terms with everything that has happened!" Adam said.

"Well I can understand that!" Kitty said with a nod of her head. The only thing that was puzzling her was Adam wanting to know. "Why are you so determined to find out who Susannah's mother is if she doesn't want to know?" Kitty asked.

"Well partly out of curiosity, but I also think that once the shock wears off Susannah is going to want some answers and I want to be able to give them to her!"

"I can understand that you want to help Susannah but I really think that you need to leave it up to Brad to furnish Susannah with the answers she needs," Kitty said softly. "After all he is the only one who fully understands what is going on and knows the truth," Kitty pointed out.

"Maybe," Adam agreed with a nod, wondering if he should tell his mother about the sheriff's job. "Well as long as I'm here there is something else I need to discuss with you even though Dad said I should wait a little while before I bring it up!" Adam said thoughtfully.

"What is it your father wants you to keep from me this time?" Kitty demanded.

"Huh," Adam questioned confused.

"Well he didn't want any of you to complain about my cooking," Kitty said.

"Oh, that," Adam said ducking his head. "Dad just said when you got to feeling more like yourself things would go back to normal but we should just try and keep things as normal as we could." Adam said.

"Your father said all that," Kitty asked doubtfully.

"Yeah amazing isn't it ," Adam teased.

"Yeah considering your father doesn't stand for long winded speeches," Kitty said. "But you are avoiding the issue, Adam. What is that you have keep from me?"

"Well for the record technically Dad doesn't want me to keep anything from you! He just thinks I should wait til after the trial," Adam said truthfully, wondering if maybe he should heed his advice and wait.

"Oh!" Kitty said getting frustrated with her whole family trying to treat her like a china doll. "I'm not glass and I'm not going to break so go ahead and tell me what is it that he thinks is going to upset me so much?"

"Well… how would you feel… about me becoming a sheriff?" Adam asked cautiously.

"What," Kitty exclaimed thinking she had misheard him. Adam repeated it again. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kitty exclaimed hitting her fist on the table as she stood up.

"Mama just let me explain," Adam said pleadingly, wishing he had taken his father's advice and waited until after the trial possibly after the election.

"You don't need to explain anything because it isn't going to happen!" Kitty said completely outraged by the whole concept of him wanting to be a sheriff. "It's never going to happen, not as long as there's a breath left in my body! I'm not going to allow you to put your life on the line every damn day!"

"Dad does!" Adam stated stubbornly.

"That's an entirely different thing all together! You aren't your father!" Kitty said.

"You've said it repeatedly that we're a lot alike," Adam said.

"Well you are," Kitty argued. "But just because, your father risks his life every day because of that damn badge doesn't mean I'm going to allow my son! It's hard enough knowing that I could become a widow at any moment but that isn't the same thing as knowing that I could lose my son! Losing a child is the most painful experience anyone can face! I can't lose you Adam! I can't!" Kitty said fiercely

"All right calm down Mama!" Adam said looking at his mother who was breathing rather rapidly and raggedly.

"Don't tell me to calm down, young man," Kitty burst out.

"Dad's going to kill me if he finds out I upset you like this after he told me not to and for the record he's against it to!" Adam said hoping the thought of his father being against it too might calm his mother down some.

"He is?" Kitty gasped out surprised. She hadn't figured Matt would be against it too. She thought he'd be proud of Adam's choice.

"Yeah, he is even though the job I'm considering running for would be right here in Dodge where I would have him and Festus and Newly to watch my back most of the time." Adam said grumpily.

"What do you mean here in Dodge?" Kitty questioned.

"Well Mr. Green is trying to get the business owners and town council interested in creating a sheriff's position and if he can get the support he needs there is going to be an election. I intend to run and I intend to win!" Adam said determinedly.

"Well I think you are going to have a nice long wait for that to happen! This isn't the first time Mr. Green has tried to sell the town council and business owners on the idea of a sheriff's position. In fact he's tried several times before and failed! Come to think of it I happen to be one of those business owners and this is the first I've even heard of it!"

"Well maybe Mr. Green has failed in the past but that was before a Dillon decided to run for the job. I plan to get that job when it does finally become a possibility!" Adam said more determined than ever.

"No! I won't allow it! Just because you look like your father and act like your father doesn't mean you have to do everything he does!" Kitty shouted out firmly as she glared at her son.

"I just don't see what is so wrong with me wanting to be a sheriff, where Daddy can still keep an eye on me!" Adam snapped out.

"I told you, I don't want to lose you! I don't think I can live every day wondering if today is going to be the day I lose my son!" Kitty said sharply.

"Mama I better go! I don't need Dad and Doc on my case for upsetting you again!" Adam said, not really in the mood to fight with his mother over this anymore. "We'll talk about this again later." Adam said he was determined to win his mother over about him being the sheriff of Dodge. "Besides I gotta get back to Susannah."

"Yeah, sure but this is far from over!" Kitty said just as stubbornly as her son. "Tell Susannah I hope she's feeling better!"

"Ok, bye Mama!" Adam said walking towards the back door.

"Adam, you had better put your boots on before someone thinks you've lost your mind! You had also better discuss this sheriff's job with Susannah!"

"I already did! She isn't too thrilled about it either but she says she'll support my decision if it's what I really want!" Adam said with a hand on the door knob.

"Oh? You mean Susannah didn't pitch a fit over you wanting to get this job?" Kitty said surprised.

"No, like I said she said she'll support my decision if it's what I really want even if she's worried about something happening to me." Adam said.

"And you're still going to do it? Even though your father, Susannah and myself are all against it?" Kitty questioned.

"Yep! It's my life, my decision!

"Well I guess that just about says all there is to say! So I guess I'll see you later! This discussion is far from over!" Kitty said determined to change his mind about taking the sheriff's job.

"Bye Mama!"

"Bye Adam!"

"Mama," Adam said questionably.

"What," Kitty said with a sigh.

"What's so wrong with me following in dad's footsteps? If you're so dead set against me becoming a sheriff, then why are you married to a marshal? Dad could quit you know," Adam said leaving her staring after him.

****M&K****

"How are you feeling today Julia?"

"Oh, Daddy! I'm fine and you're right you didn't need to worry I just needed to get some rest! But thanks for worrying about me anyway!"

"Ok. Well I'll leave you alone so you can eat your breakfast before it gets cold! I'll come back and check on you later! Hopefully you won't be busy then!

"Oh, Daddy! We weren't doing anything wrong!"

" Yeah, well when you become a parent we'll talk again and I have a feeling you'll feel differently on the subject!"

"Whatever you say Daddy! Are you really leaving?" Julia questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah but I'll be back later! I need to go over to the house and talk to your mother about something! I'll see ya later!"

" Ok, bye Daddy!

"Bye!" Matt said as he turned and walked back out into the main office with Doc. "Well Doc I'm going to get going! I'll talk to you later after I talk to Kitty!"

"Yeah, you let me know if you find out anything!"

"Sure Doc!"

"Doctor Adams!" Mildred said stepping into the room.

"Oh, Mildred! I don't think Susannah is up to any more visitors right now!" Doc said not wanting a scene played out in his office if Matt's hunch was right.

"Is Brad with her?" Mildred questioned.

"Yes!" Doc answered.

"Well then you certainly aren't going to stop me from seeing my daughter!" Mildred said firmly.

" Bye, Doc you know where I'll be!" Matt said walking towards the door again.

"Yeah! I sure do!" Doc said watching Matt turn tail and run. Lucky him he got to escape.

"Mildred why don't you wait til Brad leaves? Susannah doesn't need to be upset anymore than she already is!" Doc said softly.

"I'm not waiting another minute! Out of my way!" Mildred said pushing past Doc as she shoved her way into the room.

****M&K****

Lillian walked inside the house that was sparsely furnished. There was much to be said about the previous owners of the house based on what little they had left here in the house. They were poor dirt farmers. She was so wrapped up in looking through the house that she barely registered the sound of a rider approaching the house at a fast pace. She briefly wondered if it could be Ben but quickly put that notion out of her head. No Ben wouldn't be riding hell bent for leather without a good reason. Besides if he was coming to join her there would be no reason to be riding so hard and so fast after all he knew where she was going to be. Looking around hastily for something to use as a weapon all she could find was a leg off the broken chair. She crept behind the door out of sight holding her breath as she heard the footsteps moving in a fast pace across the porch. The door swung open and she saw the gun barrel but she stayed still until the man was all the way in the door before she lifted up the leg of the chair and smashed it down on his head.

She watched as he turned around to face her before he crumpled to the floor with a heavy breath.

"Ben," Lillian gasped out.

****M&K****

"Becca," Mark gasped out. He hadn't expected to see her this morning.

"Mark, Mr. Taylor," Becca greeted. "I just stopped by to see if there was anything you needed me to do today?"

"As a matter of fact there is," Breck said. "But first I got to run an errand, I shouldn't be gone no longer then twenty minutes," Breck said grabbing his hat. "I hope I can trust you two to use the time wisely," Breck said as he started out of the office.

"Breck, you got a few minutes," Cole said stepping into the office.

"I was just getting ready to step out," Breck said as a thought occurred to him he could send Becca and Mark together on the errand so he could talk to Cole alone about Alison.

"Oh," Cole said. "I promise it won't take long, I just need you do me a favor," Cole said.

"Well…"Breck said. "Mark you and Becca run and find Mr. Hewitt tell him I want the list of witnesses he intends to call in the order he intends to call them," Breck said.

"Sure, Breck," Mark said grabbing his hat. "It falls under the full discloser part doesn't it," Mark asked placing a hand on Becca's back.

"Yes," Breck said with a nod watching the two leave. "Now how can I help you Cole?"

****M&K****

Matt headed through the alley towards the gate just as Adam came out of the gate. "Hi, son! Feel better after you got cleaned up some?" Matt said doing a rolling assessment of his son.

"Yeah, I do, now that I don't feel like I have half of Kansas on me." Adam said.

"I know that feeling," Matt chuckled. How many times had he felt and said the same thing. Yet there was one thing missing. "You might feel even better if you'd put some boots on!" Matt said noticing the two bare feet.

"Yeah, Mama pointed that out!" Adam said.

"You mean to tell me that you walked over to the house from Doc's without once realizing you weren't wearing any boots?" Matt said shocked.

"Yeah, but in my own defense I had a lot on my mind!" Adam said defensively.

"Yeah, I guess you did at that!" Matt said knowingly.

"How's Susannah?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"She was ok when I left! Brad was still with her and Sue had just brought her some breakfast! Mildred was just getting there when I left!"

"Oh, no! I better get up there! I'll talk to you later Dad!" Adam said hurrying past Matt in a very quickened pace.

"Yeah, sure! I'll see you later!" Matt called out watching his son trying hard not to run even though he wanted to. There was bound to be trouble with Adam there with Susannah. But this might just be the thing to teach Adam a lesson about being a sheriff.

****M&K****

"That's quite enough Brad," Sue said firmly walking in the room with the tray of food. "You don't need to go getting her all upset," Sue said her eyes flashing daggers at him.

"I think I know how to handle my daughter," Brad snapped back.

"You could have fooled me," Sue said setting the tray across Susannah's lap. "You eat your breakfast, I'll be back later to get the dirty dishes." Sue said as the door opened again.

"You," Mildred said furiously.

"Mildred," Sue said her voice dripping with sweetness.

"What you couldn't wait to run over here and try to steal my daughter from me? Wasn't it enough that you had to steal my husband?" Mildred bit out.

"Your daughter, your husband!" Sue said looking at Mildred with pure hate in her eyes. "They were mine first!" Sue snapped out roughly.

"Ladies," Brad said. "This isn't the time or the place for this," Brad said firmly looking over at the wide eyed Susannah. If Susannah hadn't figured out who Sue was yet she sure would sooner rather than later.

"I think it's the perfect time for this Bradley," Mildred said with a haughtier than air smile on her face as she looked at Sue.

"Yeah Brad, Mildred's right for once this is the perfect time and place for the truth," Sue said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Mildred.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Susannah demanded roughly. She had a pretty good idea as to what was going on but she wanted to hear the words.

"Well Susannah…." Brad stammered out trying to find a way to put it delicately.

"This is the whore that your father has been carrying on with! Didn't he introduce you?" Mildred blurted out.

"No, Mildred I hadn't gotten around to it yet when you came barging in here!" Brad bit out. "And Sue's not a whore unlike you," Brad added watching Sue's shoulders slump a little in defeat at being called a whore. "Susannah, Pumpkin this is Sue! She's your mother." Brad said grabbing Sue's hand in his.

"I'm her mother! I'm the one who raised her! I'm the one who was up all hours of the day and night when she was sick and was screaming the house down! Not this whore!" Mildred ranted.

"I'm warning you Mildred if you call me a whore one more time I'm gonna scratch your eyes out!" Sue said in a low warning voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam demanded from the doorway.

****M&K****

"Sure I can have the paper drawn up for you by this coming Saturday." Breck said looking at Cole.

"Good," Cole said. "I figured that would give you plenty of time what with the trial and everything," Cole said smiling.

"Yes," Breck said looking at Cole. It was now or never but he really wanted to get it out of the way. "Could we talk for a minute, Cole about something personal?" Breck asked.

"Yeah sure Breck," Cole said, wondering what Breck could possibly want to talk about with him that was personal, unless it was about the trial.

"Well I know that it isn't actually any of my business but I felt I should give you a heads up!" Breck started.

"Breck if this is about Lydia…" Cole started wondering how Breck knew about Lydia wanting a baby.

"Lydia?" Breck said confused for a second. "No this has nothing to do with Lydia, it's about Alison Wharton," Breck said.

"About Alison," Cole said surprised that Breck would want to talk to him about Alison. "What about her?"

"She wants you Cole." Breck said in a low murmur. He hated to admit Alison wanted someone else besides him. "What's more she intends to have you one way or another." Breck added.

"What are you talking about, Alison and I are friends that's all?" Cole declared.

"I know that's all it is for you and I told Alison so but she sees your marriage to Lydia as only a small obstacle that she can eventually overcome!"

"She plans to destroy my marriage?" Cole asked astounded by the fact that Alison was willing to go that far. For what reason he wasn't sure, he never did anything…_Oh God, _he thought. The kiss and that one drunken night, she was reading more into both times than what was there.

"If that's what it takes, yes! She feels though that once you see that Lydia is coming to terms with the attack and the loss of the baby that will not be necessary because you will come to her on your own!" Breck stated watching his rival's face very closely.

"How do you know all this?" Cole demanded.

"Let's just say I met Alison in Garden City a few years ago and we've just recently become acquainted again!" Breck said not wanting to divulge too much of his personal business even with Cole.

"Oh, I see!" Cole said somewhat surprised that Breck would know about Alison's past. But if he knew her in Garden City maybe Breck knew her, maybe not as well as Cole did on an emotional but maybe on physical level where Cole didn't. "Well thanks for the warning but like I said she's a friend and that's all she'll ever be to me! I love Lydia!" Cole declared looking straight at Breck.

"I know you love Lydia. The few times I saw you with Alison in Garden City said just as much. I just believe in being forewarned of possible trouble ahead." Breck said looking at Cole. "She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. And you are what she wants!" Breck said in a defeated tone. "Now for the favor I need you to do," Breck said looking at Cole. "I want you talk to Alison and tell her…I don't care what you tell her or how you tell her but tell her something to get her to stop focusing on you so much," Breck said.

"Why," Cole asked looking at Breck seeing the pain filled look of longing in the man's eyes. "You're in love with her," Cole sighed out.

"Yes, very much so," Breck admitted.

Now he understood why Breck had confronted him about Alison. "Well thanks for the warning," Cole said quietly. "I'll just have to talk to Alison myself and see what I'm up against. But for the most part discourage her." Cole said just picturing Alison trying for his attention only to have Lydia give her more than a piece of her mind in the matter. Yeah that was a cat fight that didn't need to happen. "Well I better get going! Thanks again for the warning!"

"No, problem! I'll see you later!" Breck said feeling better at the moment than he had been when he first started out. Cole would discourage Alison in his own way, which that worked out better he wasn't involved in it. He'd just have to convince Alison to give them a chance at a real life together.

****M&K****

"Becca, I'm sorry I didn't make it back to meet you yesterday," Mark said as they walked along the boardwalk towards the Dodge House.

"I waited as long as I could I thought for sure you'd be back. You knew how worried I was about Susannah. I had to find out what happened from my father who talked to Trent." Becca said looking over at him.

"I know but it couldn't be helped. When I knew for sure my parents wouldn't get suspicious I went to the house to see if I could very subtly find out anything but when I got there my mother was really upset," Mark lied knowing that Becca wouldn't question it. Sure he felt guilty for lying to Becca but she didn't need to know about Caitlyn. Becca might get the wrong impression. And he didn't want Becca thinking that he wanted Caitlyn more than he wanted her. No he wanted Becca, Caitlyn was just a whore to satisfy his needs when the urge arose.

"About Susannah?" Becca questioned surprised.

"That plus Julia overextended herself trying to take care of the Long Branch and everything else and she was suffering from exhaustion so Doc sent her to bed with Jacob," Mark said causually.

"Did you hear what you just said?" Becca exclaimed in a hushed whisper, as she started to giggle.

"No, but why are you laughing?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"You said that Doc sent Julia to bed with Jacob! Do you know how that sounded?" Becca said still giggling.

"Well it wasn't meant the way you thought it sounded!" Mark chuckled softly. "Anyway back to my mother, she had also had a long afternoon with Joe because he had a panic attack because he thought something had happened to her again! My dad couldn't stay with her because he had something else to take care of so I was the only one who could stay with her!" Mark said fibbing a little more from what Adam had told him, and what he had gathered from the Long Branch.

"Is she ok now?" Becca asked with concern.

"Yeah, she just needs to take it easy for another day or two! She'll be fine!" Mark said figuring that was what Doc had told her. "Well we're here," Mark said holding the door to the Dodge House open for her to go in.

****M&K****

It just wasn't right. First up at old Dodge now they were getting a room at the Dodge House! How could Becca do this to him? Well this would be the first and last time she so openly disregarded him. He'd settle with Becca later after he taught Dillon a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. She thought she could let Dillon have his way with her and deny him well he'd show her who was better and who she belonged too. By the time he got done with her she'd forget all about Mark Dillon.

****M&K****

Lillian sat there on the floor with her husband's head in her lap as she dabbed his bandana against the bloody bump she had put there. She made a mental note that a new well was going to have to be dug, since the one in front of the house was drier than dirt. Luckily Ben had been smart enough to bring a canteen with him. She felt terrible for clubbing Ben over the head. She should have looked out the window before she started to club anyone over the head. "Oh Ben," she groaned out just as he started to come around again.

"Lillian," Ben questioned as he started to sit up.

"Easy does it," Lillian said helping him.

"What happened," Ben asked rubbing the back of his head where it hurt like the devil and feeling the knot starting to form there.

"You scared the hell out of me," Lillian said getting to her feet a little awkwardly.

"Well you scared the hell out of me too," Ben said noticing Lillian's confusion. "What's the big idea coming out here alone?" he groaned out on a grumble as he stood up.

Lillian bristled at him scolding her like a child. She was a grown woman, perfectly capable of taking care of herself or hadn't he noticed. "I told you that if you weren't ready to leave when it got light enough I was leaving without you!" Lillian declared hotly tossing the bandana down on the dust covered table.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant it," Ben argued.

"Maybe next time you'll believe me when I tell you something!" Lillian said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"And what's the big idea hitting me on the head? Everybody seems to want to aim at my head lately!" Ben said rubbing the back of his head again.

"Well maybe we're just trying to knock some sense into you! Or maybe we're trying to teach you a lesson about scaring helpless women. Besides if you didn't have such a big head it wouldn't be such an easy target!" Lillian snapped storming out of the house.

Lillian stormed off towards the only barn with half the roof blown away. She had no sooner gone inside before Ben caught her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"Lil," Ben said roughly grabbing her and pulling her closer as his mouth crashed down on hers.

It wasn't the first time the anger flashing in their eyes quickly turned to passion. It was like a spark already starting a fire but soon it started to burn as hot as a prairie fire. Neither of them thought, as they fought to get closer to the other, the whole time Ben was walking her back towards a stall.

"Hold that thought," he said looking around quickly for a blanket or something to put down in the stall for padding against the straw. Finding an old horse blanket that didn't have any holes or anything wrong with it he spread it out on the ground before sweeping Lillian up and laying her down.

Lillian could barely think or concentrate on anything but Ben's hands and mouth roving all over her body making passionate love to her. But her last conscious thought before she let the passion take her over was their first memory on what was hopefully going to be the first piece of property that would be theirs to raise their family and make many more beautiful memories on over the years to come.

****M&K****

"Oh," Kitty heaved out staring at the door. Damn Adam for being so infuriating. _"What's so wrong with me following in dad's footsteps?" _ There was nothing wrong with Adam wanting to be like Matt but why on earth did he have to pick being a lawman? Out of all the things Matt did over the years, Adam had to pick the most dangerous one. _If you're so dead set against me becoming a sheriff, then why are you married to a marshal? Dad could quit you know." _Yes Matt could quit. And he did quit two or three times before Adam was born only to pin the badge back on, unable to give it up. Not that she would have expected anything else. No that's not fair, she should have let him quit when he wanted to before Lydia was born or any of the children were born. Maybe if she had Adam wouldn't be dead set on being a lawman now. But she couldn't do that to Matt, he would have hated it and eventually hated them for forcing him to quit the job he loved. But Adam was different. He hasn't been doing it for more than half his life, like Matt. Damn why did all her children have to be as stubborn as their father. Well she was just going to find some way to convince Adam to change his mind or have a seriously long talk with Mr. Green.

Matt walked in the back door, and stopped staring at an angry Kitty. "Well I'd hate to be the man that done it," he said looking at her.

"Well your partly to blame!" Kitty said angrily.

"Well just so I know what I'm getting accused of what is it that I'm partly to blame for this time," Matt asked cautiously.

"You ought to know you told Adam to keep it from me until after the trial," Kitty raged.

"Oh that," Matt said shaking his head. _Damn you Adam, you could have a least warned me that you had already told your mother about the possibility of a sheriff's position. You get to run while I have to face your mother and I'd rather face a stampeding herd of cattle right now instead of her,_ Matt thought. "Well how mad are you?" Matt said wondering if he needed to stand in front of the knife drawer or not.

"How mad do you think I am," Kitty snapped out.

"I'm not answering that," Matt said.

"Wise choice," Kitty retorted. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't do anything," Matt said defensively.

"That's the problem, you don't do anything to discourage him."

"Well what do you want me to do? I've already told him that it's too dangerous and that I won't allow it!" Matt said flabbergasted about the whole thing. He couldn't do any more than he'd already done.

"I don't know but you'd better do something! I'm not going to lose my son to some bullet just because he wants to be like you!" Kitty snapped out furiously.

"Kitty, calm down!" Matt said evenly. "You're starting to blow this all out of proportion." Matt said seeing the narrow eyed glare. "We don't even know if there's even going to be a sheriff's job or not. You know as well as I do that Green has done this three or four times before and failed. Besides the town council turned the idea down last time because it isn't needed enough to waste the money on." Matt said reasonably.

"I know your right, but this time it's different and you know it. Just the thought of Adam even possibly getting that job scares me to death." Kitty pointed out.

"The thought of something happening to any of our children scares the hell out of me too!" Matt said moving over closer to take her in his arms now that it was safe to do so without physical damage being done. "I know how you feel Kitten, and truthfully I'm a little scared about it too." Matt admitted. "But I promise you that if this sheriff's job does happen I'll find a way to stop Adam!" Matt swore as he rubbed her back. "I don't know what or how but I'm sure we can think of something when and if the time comes." Matt said pulling away to look at her. "In the meantime I want to talk to you about something else." Matt said looking straight at her.

****M&K****

Adam stood there in the doorway staring at Susannah, Sue, Brad and Mildred all staring at him. He had no idea what he just walked in on and from the look on Susannah's face it was a good thing he came when he did.

"You have no right to be here! Get out and stay the hell away from my daughter!" Mildred snapped out as she whirled around to see Adam standing just inside the doorway.

"I will not leave and I will not stay away from Susannah! I love her and I will not let you or anyone keep us apart!" Adam said evenly.

"Good for you, Adam! Don't let this witch destroy your life like she did mine!" Sue said with good cheer.

"Well I have something to say about it." Brad thundered out angrily. "You better be glad I don't have a gun in my hand. I'd kill you after what you tried to do to my daughter."

"After what I did!" Adam said pointing a finger at himself. "You should be looking in a mirror if you think I did anything to hurt her or upset her, you three," Adam said waving a finger ar Sue, Mildred and Brad, "Have done nothing but upset her since she got here." Adam said moving over towards Susannah.

"Adam please make them leave, I want them all out!" Susannah said reaching for his hand.

"Stay away from my daughter," Brad thundered.

I'm not scared of you Mr. Carpenter," Adam said evenly as he took Susannah's hand.

"Make them leave," Susannah said pleadingly.

"Princess, I know how you feel but I think that you should at least hear all sides before you make any rash decisions." Adam said softly.

"I don't want any of them here right now! If you can't respect my feelings you can get out too!" Susannah bit out hoping he wouldn't listen to her.

"Susannah, please calm down," Mildred said tenderly moving over towards Susannah. "I don't think you should be getting this upset!"

"Well too late for that! If you were that worried about upsetting her then you wouldn't have told her your lies to begin with!" Sue spat out.

"Sue," Brad said calmly trying to rein in Sue by her shoulders.

"GET OUT!" Susannah screamed as loudly as she could shocking Adam.

"You heard her get out all of you," Adam said looking at them.

"You aren't going to keep me away from my daughter! You're nothing but the son of a whore! What right do you have to order me to leave?"

"If you call Susannah your daughter one more time I'm gonna rip your tongue out! She's my daughter!" Sue spat out. "And you better watch calling Kitty a whore in my presence or you might become mute and bald at once." Sue warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mildred gasped out.

"Ladies," Adam shouted out above them. "If either of you care about Susannah at all, you'll take this someplace else." Adam said.

"I hate to agree with him on anything but he's right. It's not getting us anywhere but upsetting Susannah." Brad said looking at Adam.

"You just don't want to do this here because you're afraid that your precious little girl might learn just what kind of man her father really is! Why don't you tell her about all the times you left your family home alone for hours at a time while you were in this whore's bed?"

"ENOUGH!" Susannah screamed again.

"That's it! Everyone out! I will not have Susannah upset like this! You are all leaving right now and you are not to come back in here without my say so!" Doc said from the doorway.

"Just who do you think you are?" Mildred demanded looking at Doc.

"I'm Susannah's doctor and in her best interest I am ordering you all out!"

"Susannah, why don't you hear them out one at a time, I think that is the only way you are going to fully understand all this," Adam whispered in her ear.

"They aren't going to stop are they," Susannah said pitifully.

"I'm afraid not Princess," Adam whispered.

"Give me your gun," Susannah said softly.

"Why," Adam questioned.

"Don't ask questions, just do it," Susannah said as Adam handed her his colt. Susannah took it firmly in her hand. "Doc," Susannah said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Susannah," Doc said.

"Let them stay on one condition," Susannah said showing them all the colt. "You are going to talk one at a time and no more secrets or lies or arguing, you'll each get your turn to say your peace." Susannah said.

"Sounds fair to me," Adam said looking at them.

Mildred stood there gaping at her daughter wide eyed. She had never seen Susannah hold a colt before. It only proved that Adam Dillon was a bad influence on her.

Sue stood there close to Brad. She wasn't sure if Susannah knew how to use that gun she was holding but she wasn't going to put it past her either. Yet as she stared at her daughter she couldn't be more proud than she was at that moment. At least she was willing to hear the whole story.

Brad stared at Susannah with the colt, wondering where she had gotten it when he noticed Adam's holster was empty. So that was where she had gotten the gun. He hated to admit it but maybe Susannah holding a gun on Mildred might just work in letting him and Sue explain their side of the story.

"If that's what you want Susannah, but you don't need to be getting this upset," Doc said.

"I'll handle it Doc, if they get out of line I'll toss them all out." Adam said looking at each and every one of them.

"All right, but you better not make me regret this decision."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Dad and Mama will have both our hides," Adam said.

Doc didn't respond to that statement only tugged on his ear and walked out of the room.

****M&K****

Lydia slipped her robe on before she sat down at the vanity. She looked at her face free of makeup. She looked so plain…homley even. She didn't understand how people said she was a younger version of her mother. She'd bet every last dollar she had that her mother never had a problem of turning on a man. No men were putty in her mother's hands, especially her father. Yet as she sat there staring at her reflection all she could see was how plain she looked. No wonder her husband didn't want her anymore. Well she was going to fix that, Cole wasn't going to avoid her any longer.

Lydia walked to the door in time to see Gert getting ready to go down the stairs. "Gert, will you tell Sam or whoevers working to haul up some water for a bath," Lydia asked.

"Sure," Gert said curtly heading on down the stairs.

****M&K****

Cole walked along the boardwalk towards the schoolhouse. He had to talk to Alison and now. Cole knocked on the door and waited patiently for Alison to come to the door.

"Cole, what a nice surprise," Alison said opening the door.

"Hello Alison!" Cole said with a curt nod. "Can we talk," Cole asked looking at her.

"Yes, of course," Alison said opening the door wider. "Come on in," she said turning to walk into her private quarters. "Don't mind the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Alison said with a wave of her hand.

Cole swept his hat off his head not seeing a mess, unless you counted the kitchen table that was covered with papers. The place didn't have the homey feeling he thought it would. In fact it barely looked like Alison lived here. It was more of a hotel room than a personal house. _What do you care what her house looks like…feels like?_ He questioned himself.

"How you've been Cole?" Alison said moving over towards the cupboard.

"I'm ok I guess." Cole said watching her every move.

"What's your poison?" Alison asked holding up a whiskey glass and a coffee mug.

"Neither, I don't have time…" Cole said looking at her.

"Oh," Alison said putting the glasses back in the cupboard. "How is your wife doing?" Alison asked curiously.

"Lydia's doing much better. Thanks for asking." Cole answered simply wondering where to begin this conversation with Alison. It wasn't an easy task and he didn't look forward to it.

"So what brings you by?" Alison asked looking at him. Cole was stalling but he seemed to be in a hurry as well. She didn't know what could have prompted this behavior but she was determined to find out.

"I thought maybe we should have a little talk," Cole said nervously. Women were tempermental creatures, and dangerous ones as well. He was just going to have to treat this whole situation like he does when breaking a colt…with a lot of patience.

"About?" Alison said sitting down and offering him a chair.

"About what happened between us that night and you know the kiss," Cole said.

"What about it?" Alison said.

"I just wanted to make sure that you understand that nothing will come of it. It was a moment of weakness on my part but I love Lydia and I will not do anything to hurt her any more than I already have or risk losing her. You and I are friends and that's all we will ever be." Cole said coming straight out with it.

"Breck put you up to this didn't he?" Alison said suspiciously.

Cole was pretty sure Breck didn't want his name drug into this mess so he'd play it a different way. "What does Breck have to do with anything?"

"I knew Breck when I worked in Garden City." Alison explained. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other. He wants me to marry him and I told him I couldn't. I told him I had feelings for you." Alison said looking at her hands.

"So you think he put me up to nipping your feelings for me in the bud so he could have a better chance with you?" Cole said staring at her, knowing that was precisely what Breck was doing. But he didn't think she knew it.

"Yes."

How close to the truth could he come without giving Breck's intentions and interruptions a way. "Well, I can honestly say that I am here of my own free will because I want to do what is best for all of us and I didn't want to give you false hope. I want to make my marriage work. But as long as we're on the subject why don't you give Breck a chance? He's a really nice guy." Cole asked.

"That's just it." Alison said getting up from her seat. "Don't you understand? Breck is a nice guy and a successful lawyer who doesn't need the likes of me ruining his life." Alison said pulling a whiskey bottle out of the cupboard and pouring her a glass.

"Alison you're being too hard on yourself." Cole said watching her down the glass of whiskey. "You did what you had to. I don't hold it against you and apparently Breck doesn't either. "

"I know but it only takes one bad apple to ruin the pie Cole," Alison said.

"Yeah and it's the bad apples that make the sweetest pies too," Cole countered shocking her. "Look the way I see it Alison, is nobody around here knows you as anything else but a schoolteacher. So why don't you let the schoolteacher in you give Breck a chance?"

"I just can't Cole!" Alison said brokenly. "Please go Cole. I have a lot to think about and I need to be alone." Alison said moving towards the door.

"Sure Alison. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Cole." Alison said with misty eyes.

"Just think about what I said," Cole said putting his hat back on his head.

"Sure Cole, bye." Alison said shutting the door in his face. She leaned up against the door with a heavy sigh. What was she going to do now?

****M&K****

Kitty stared at Matt, from the way he was looking at her whatever he had to say was serious. "So what else have you been keeping from me?" Kitty said trying to lighten the mood.

"What," Matt gasped out before he caught her meaning. "Nothing," he said with a shake of his head. "This is something Adam told me."

"About what?" Kitty wondered what else her son could possibly be hiding this time.

"It's about Susannah," Matt said wondering if Adam told Kitty about it too.

"Oh, you mean about Mildred's little bombshell?" Kitty asked wondering if Matt knew.

"He told you?"

"Yeah he wanted to know basically if I could shed some light on the situation. I'm guessing you want the same thing." Kitty said simply.

"Yeah, that was what I was going to ask you," Matt said wondering if there was ever going to be a time where he could actually say the words without her reading his mind.

"Well I'll tell you more than I told Adam," Kitty said.

"I know Brad comes in the Long Branch quite a bit, do you think it could be one of the girls there?" Matt said following behind Kitty like a lost puppy as she walked into the living room.

"Well you know as well as I do that there are only two possibilities, Sue and Gert," Kitty said sitting down in her chair. "I swear, I've never been so tired in my life. You wore me out last night Cowboy," Kitty said leaning her head back against the chair.

"I didn't hear any complaints," Matt said with a smug smile on his face only to somber up when he saw that she was really tired. "You know I saw Brad in the Long Branch yesterday and he and Sue looked awful cozy." Matt said moving to sit down in his chair. "Do you think Sue could be Susannah's mother?" Matt asked looking over at Kitty.

"Well I think it is a higher possibility than Susannah's mother being Gert."

"How so," Matt questioned reaching over to take Kitty's hand in his.

"Well for starters, Susannah's name, it's very similar to Sue's which is Sueann." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah but that could just be a coincidence," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I'd agree with you if there wasn't anything else to go on," Kitty sighed out.

"What do you mean," Matt asked entwining their fingers together.

"Well Sue was involved with Brad a long time ago before he married Mildred. In fact it was because of Brad's marriage to Mildred that Sue took the job working for me at the Long Branch." Kitty said.

"Oh, I always thought it was because she didn't want to starve to death like her folks," Matt said.

"That's what she wanted everyone else to believe too," Kitty said looking at him as she stifled a yawn. "I'm only telling you because I know you won't tell anyone else. From what Sue told me and I could be wrong about it. God Matt it's been years ago, but between what Adam told me and Sue told me it all seems to fit." Kitty said wearily. "Anyways, I think she said her and Brad, were going to get married but he married Mildred instead. I don't know why all I know is that Brad must have compromised Sue because she thought…thinks she isn't cut out for anything decent." Kitty said.

"Oh," Matt said putting the pieces together and Kitty was right it all seemed to make sense up to the point of where Susannah was Sue's daughter. "Well it somewhat adds up," Matt said thoughtfully. "But if that was the truth Susannah would be older than Lydia."

"You would think so. And I do think Sue did end things with Brad for a while, at least a couple of years that I know of. Brad never used to frequent the Long Branch until about two years after Sue was working for me. He'd come into the Long Branch and him and Sue would always end up spending time together while he was there. In fact if I'm not mistaken about the time Brad started showing up at the Long Branch is when Sue started tapering off and eventually quit taking men upstairs. In fact other than having a friendly drink or two with the customers and doing her job she really doesn't pay much attention to any one man in particular but Brad." Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Well I think we just solved that mystery because it all adds up."

"Yeah, now what do we do with the information?" Kitty asked looking at him.

"Keep it to ourselves." Matt said firmly.

"Well yes, I agree with you about it not being our secret to share with anyone but Susannah deserves to know the truth. And Adam is already starting to look into it," Kitty said. "And Adam pointed out that he thought it was Sue too," Kitty said.

"I say let Brad and Mildred tell her! It's not our place to meddle in their personal business. And I'm sure she'll tell Adam."

"You just hate messing in other people's family matters." Kitty said. "That must have been the reason I told Adam that I think Brad should be the one to tell Susannah what she needs to know but I have a feeling that Adam isn't going to stop snooping around until he finds out who Susannah's mother is." Kitty said with a shake of her head as she looked at Matt accusingly.

"What, I didn't do anything," he said looking at her.

"I know," Kitty said patting his leg. "I just wish Adam didn't have to take after you so much. Why couldn't he have been like Mark and Ben and been just a little like you?"

"I don't know, Kitty," Matt said squeezing her hand.

"I wish there was a way for me to pick your best qualities and have Adam take after them instead of all of them." Kitty said. "But you realize Adam's going to be like a bloodhound trying to find the answers, just like you are when your after something or someone."

"I didn't tell him to grow up and be like me you know. I didn't tell any of them too," Matt said defensively.

"I know, we should have put a stop to it when he was little and would listen," she sighed out.

"Do you think it would have worked, considering he always said he was going to be just like me when he grew up. I guess he got his wish." Matt said.

"I know and that's the scary part." Kitty said standing up. "How long can you stay," Kitty asked moving in front of him.

"Oh, I don't know. Why?" Matt questioned looking at her.

"Well I was hoping some Cowboy I know would tuck me in for a nap," Kitty said stifling another yawn.

"Oh I think I can stay that long," Matt said smiling as he stood up wrapping an arm around her waist before he swept her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

"You know if you could spare the time we could pick up where we left off this morning," Kitty said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You can barely keep your eyes open and you want to explore some more possibilities," Matt chuckled as he kicked the bedroom door open and laid her down on the bed.

"Hey, it was a thought," Kitty said rolling over on her side so he could sit down beside her.

"Tell you what," Matt said cradling her body in between his arms as he leaned down closer towards her face. "I'll come back after I know you've had a nap and we'll definitely explore those possibilities." Matt said with a smug smile on his face.

"You're on Cowboy," Kitty said smiling.

"Well I better go so you can take your nap and I can get back here as soon as I can to join you." Matt said leaning lower as his mouth brushed lightly across hers. "I'll see you later," he murmured letting his warm breath blow against her moist lips.

Kitty trembled at the feeling as she looked at him through barely opened eyes. "Hurry back," she moaned out as her hand threaded through the hair at his collar.

"You bet," Matt said starting to pull away.

"One more and make it last Cowboy," Kitty said putting pressure against his neck.

"Yes ma'am," Matt said as he gave her a deep long searing kiss that left her breathless and aching for more. "I love you," he whispered as he sat up.

"I love you too, night Cowboy," Kitty said snuggling into his pillow.

Matt just smiled as he stood up and grabbed the light quilt off the foot of the bed and covered her up with it. He bent over one last time to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams Kathleen." He said knowing she hadn't heard a word of it.

****M&K****

Mildred waited until Doc left before she started to speak. "Just look what being influenced by the Dillons has done to you! You never even thought of picking up a gun before you took up with the son of that murdering marshal and his whore of a wife!" Mildred said firmly looking at Susannah.

"Oh, leave her alone Mildred!" Sue said walking over towards the foot of the bed. "At least she is learning to stand up for herself and not let you control her." Sue said heavily.

"When I want the opinion of my husband's whore," Mildred said with a smug smile on her face. "I'll ask for it until then keep your mouth shut, you hussy!"

"Why you miserable old hag! How dare you act like I'm the one to blame for this mess?" Sue shouted glaring at Mildred.

"That was over twenty years ago, I did you a favor," Mildred retorted.

"You did me a favor!" Sue shouted. "You ruined my life!" Sue snapped out heatedly.

"I saved you from marrying that cheater," Mildred said.

"He never cheated on me, only you!" Sue spat out.

"Then how do you think I got pregnant with Henry?" Mildred raged.

"You tricked him," Sue retorted through her teeth. "You waited til he was drunk after we'd had an argument then you took advantage of him and got him to have sex with you when you knew he thought it was me!" Sue hissed out breathlessly.

"Is that what he told you?" Mildred said smiling at Sue. "Well I'll have you to know that he knew it was me the entire time! He thoroughly enjoyed himself too!" She added with a smug smile.

"I know it to be a fact, considering he came to me after that night but the damage was done by then wasn't it Mildred! For all we know Henry may not even be Brad's son! He was just a convenient way for you to ensure that Brad married you! You got pregnant there awfully quick after all." Sue said throwing her one true doubt about the whole thing out in the open. She didn't look at Brad's face but kept her eyes on Mildred's shocked face like one would do a warily rattler. "Why so shocked Mildred?" Sue said tartly. "Did you forget that I knew about your other lover?"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Brad demanded looking at Sue and Mildred both angrily.

"Nothing! She can't prove anything!" Mildred said. "There's no way she could know about Andrew and me!" Mildred said realizing to late what she had said.

Brad glared at Mildred to Sue's smug look as the truth hit him full force in the gut. "You whore!" Brad bit out moving around Sue towards Mildred. "You were carrying on with my brother and got pregnant with his bastard then when he got killed in that Indian attack you decided to make me your scapegoat!" Brad raged advancing closer.

"No, Brad! She's lying! You have to believe me!" Mildred said falteringly as she tried to escape his advancement by backing up until her back was pressed against the wall.

"You bitch!" Brad said grabbing her arm roughly in a vice grip. "You've been lying so long you don't even know the difference anymore! Besides you just admitted that it is true! All I want to know is if Henry is my son! Tell me the truth or so help me I'll wring your neck!" Brad said through clenched teeth as he shook Mildred's arm roughly.

"No," Mildred said fearfully as she looked at the fury glowing in Brad's eyes. "Henry is Andrew's son!" she said brokenly.

****M&K****

"You got enough hot water," Cole asked from his position in front of the washroom's door. For the past five minutes he had heard Lydia pouring water into the tub.

"Yes," Lydia said smiling to herself as she dumped the last bucket of steaming hot water into the tub.

"Do you need anything?" Cole asked. He had been surprised that she was taking a bath in the middle of the day. But then again it didn't surprise him one bit. Lydia loved the big tub that Kitty had. He swore once again that when he got enough money he would get her a tub where she could soak til her hearts content.

"Yes," Lydia said opening the door. Her hair was curled high on top of her head, leaving the slim porcelain column of her neck bare.

"What," Cole asked cautiously, noticing the twinkle in her eye. She was up to something and he had a feeling he knew what it was. _Lord give me strength_, he prayed.

"Come in here and see," Lydia said smiling.

Cole stepped into the room not quite sure what to expect . But he soon found out, when Lydia shut the door and locked it. She walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lydia," he murmured, catching her hands against his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I want you to take a bath with me." Lydia said smiling.

"Lydia, no…" he started.

"Why the hell not," she snapped. "Do you find me that repulsive now after…" she asked shakily.

"Of course not, but you're not ready for this," Cole said wishing to God that she was ready but knowing she was far from it.

"I'm not ready for what taking a bath with my husband," Lydia snapped out.

"Well I'll have you know that you don't know how I feel! But if you can't stand the thought of being with me or looking at me after what he did to me than just get out!" Lydia said giving him a hard shove backwards. "I don't want you here if you don't want to be with me. Why don't you go back to your schoolteacher whore!" Lydia cried out brokenly as she kept shoving him back towards the door.

****M&K****

"I can't believe we just did that," Ben gasped out as he laid there staring up at the wooden floorboards of the loft.

"I can," Lillian said breathlessly as she rolled over and pillowed her head against his damp chest. "Just think it's the first of many more memories we'll make here," she sighed out.

"Lil," Ben said timidly as he started to rub little small circles on her back. "It's not ours yet. John and Jane could have bought this place to live in after they got done visiting Michael and Emily."

"True, but you know it's weird," Lillian said sitting up and pushing her skirts down.

"What is," Ben asked moving to sit up as well.

"They are always visiting Emily and Michael but they hardly ever come to visit Cole." Lillian pointed out. "In fact Lydia and Cole seemed just as surprised as we did that they owned this place."

"You talked to Lydia and Cole," Ben questioned standing up and fastening his pants.

"Yes and that's another thing," Lillian said trying to stand up only to feel like her insides were being kicked black and blue. "Oh help me up," she said holding out her hands so he could pull her up with a grimacing look on her face.

"What's wrong," Ben asked alarmed.

"Oh, I swear if this little booger was kicking me from the outside I'd be black and blue." Lillian said putting a hand on her little mound of a stomach. "Anyways like I was saying," she started off again. "Why the hell did you tell Lydia the truth but you refuse to tell your mother?"

"I swore her to secrecy, besides Lydia's got other things on her mind right now," Ben said with a shrug.

"Oh," Lillian said questionably.

"Lydia wants another baby, only problem is she's got to convince Cole that she's ready along with Doc. Doc seems to think that she's only wanting another baby right now to replace the one she lost," Ben sighed out.

"Well your sister may have trouble convincing Doc, but I don't think she'll have any problems with Cole."

****M&K****

Becca finished rewriting Breck's opening statement once again, before she laid it on his desk. "Is that all you needed Mr. Taylor," Becca asked.

"Yes, if you want to Becca you can have the rest of the day off," Breck said. "Mark, you got Adam's statement?" Breck asked.

"Yes, there isn't any difference between mine and his until after I was stabbed," Mark said handing Breck the form.

"Good, your brother is likely to be our loose cannon," Breck said. "I wish I could bring him in here so I could guage how's he's going to react," Breck said.

"Good luck with that he's not going to leave Susannah's side. He's worse than Dad is with Mama," Mark chuckled.

"Humph," Becca said angrily before she stormed out of the office.

"What was it something I said," Mark asked looking at Breck who only shrugged.

****M&K****

"I'll be back in a few hours," Julia said getting up off the bed.

"Where you going," Jacob asked reaching for her hand.

"Over to the Long Branch," Julia said. "I was so tired yesterday that I forgot to check the order that came in."

"Can't Sam do it, or Lydia," Jacob asked.

"One of them probably did, but I just want to make sure," Julia said. "Besides it's payday too," Julia said.

"I don't want you to go," Jacob said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jacob it'll only be for a couple of hours," Julia said, wondering if their little make up was for naught.

"I don't care, Sam can run the Long Branch just as well as your mother can. And I know Lydia knows how to run it, so why does it fall to you to take care of everything," Jacob demanded.

"I'm just going to check and see that it's done, and arrange for their pay to be waiting, then I'll probably go over and visit Mama for a spell," Julia said wincing as the shouting could be heard through the door. "Besides, I can't listen to that anymore," she said waving her hand to the door.

"Oh," Jacob said understanding the problem now. "Well alright just promise you won't over do it," he said with a sigh.

"I can promise you that," Julia said opening the door before she left without another word.

****M&K****

Matt leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk at the same time he reached for the newspapers. He needed something else to take his mind off of Bonner and Gier constantly yelling taunts through the door. He read a couple of articles, about the Dog Soldiers and the upcoming trial from various reporters. It was Stoner's report that really stuck in his craw. The man was an absolute nightmare at twisting the facts to suit himself. By the time he was done the real victims were the bad guys while the real killers were made out to be the victims. He never had no use for Stoner or his kind, but there was nothing he could do to stop them either.

He started to fold the paper when a picture of Kitty caught his eye. God that was an old picture of her, a good picture but at least a five years old. God she was so beautiful, just like the first day he saw her. Like always when he thought about Kitty his mind took the southern route. He had to think of something else that him and Kitty could do together without actually making love. Anything to help show her that he still wanted her. He was running out of ideas though. _Alright Dillon get your brain to working,_ he ordered himself. _Maybe I should follow Kitty's lead this time. I mean the last couple of times I just did whatever came to mind from things we did when we were first starting out, _he thought. Kitty was the one to bring it up this time, maybe she brought it up because she had something in mind as to what she'd like to do. His mind made up, he was going to let Kitty have her way this time. And if that didn't work he'd just improvise.

Thinking of Kitty reminded him what she had said the other night about selling the Long Branch. He was going to have to think of some way to change her mind about it. He couldn't let her give up what she loved doing because of him. Matt couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like for them without the Long Branch. It held so many memories. It was their first home. A lot of firsts had happened there. Their first time making love, the first bath they had shared in that big outrageous bath tub, the birth of their first child, the first steps of most of the children. Our first fight and our first time making up, now there's something I'll never forget. He was sure if he gave it some serious thought he could think of some other firsts they had shared there as well. _I just have to make Kitty see that none of that is worth giving up the Long Branch just to save my image and reputation_. He wasn't going to let her do it. No, he wasn't worth giving up everything she had worked for and made the Long Branch into just because of the likes of Hewitt.

****M&K****

Kitty woke up feeling revitalized after her nap. She sat there at her writing desk catching up on some correspondences with her many friends out of town. She had just finished a letter to Rene and started to write out a letter to Jane. _Dear Jane,_ she wrote only to stop. She was surprised she hadn't heard from Jane here recently. She would have thought with the recent events Jane would have written or something. Come to think of it Lydia hadn't mentioned hearing from Jane either. Kitty reached for the stack of letter from yesterday's mail and thumbed through them, nothing from Jane. That was quite odd, "_Oh you're being ridiculous Kitty,"_ she scolded herself. Maybe Jane just hadn't heard the news yet. She remembered how it used to take months for Dodge to get the current events from back east.

Jane was probably still enjoying her empty nest. Kitty on the other hand was struggling with her empty nest feeling. The house was deadly silent and so still. Most of the times before she longed for the quiet stillness, but this time she could feel the loneliness start to creep in. By now something would always happen to break the quiet stillness of the moment, normally either the rowdy patrons of the Long Branch, or Joe. It was too quiet with Joe gone. She missed the sounds of his footsteps racing through the house, or listening to him play with those little toy soldiers of his. How was she ever going to get past knowing there was never going to be another child? That once Joe grew up and was on his own the house would be empty and so lonely. _So this is what the sounds of an empty nest sounded like,_ she thought. Well she didn't like it. And it was all _Bonner's _fault.

Just the thought of Bonner being so close sent a shiver down her back. Sure she knew Matt was taking every precaution to insure that he stayed behind bars and away from her…their family but she still didn't feel at ease with the whole thing. She was never going to get past what he did to her and what he put her through and what he cost her. She didn't think she had the courage to go back to the Long Branch again, thus the decision to sell out. And with Bonner being so close she knew there would be demons lurking in every corner just waiting for her to come back and relive it. No she was better off selling the place. It didn't mean nothing.

_Yes it does, _that little voice inside her head said. _It was your first home, your first of many things in your life. _Kitty sat there thinking about it and damned if that little voice wasn't telling her what she already knew. But she wasn't just doing it for herself, she was doing it for Matt and the kids as well. She'd held on to that dream long enough now it was time to let it go.

****M&K****

Brad dropped the hold he had on Mildred's arm as if she was a red hot fire poker. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Henry wasn't his son but his brother's. Mildred had ruined his life because his brother had the misfortune of dying in that Indian attack. What was worse was Sue knew and she didn't tell him. She didn't tell him anything about her doubting Henry being his son. She let him fall for Mildred's lies. But why? It didn't make any sense.

"I didn't know what else to do," Mildred sobbed out brokenly. "I was going to tell Andrew when he got back but…When I found Andrew had died I was desperate. I knew I had to think of something. So when Sue told me you two had gotten into a fight, and I knew you would be drinking because Andrew had told me that you always drank after you and Sue had been fighting, I decided to pretend to be Sue so you'd make love to me then when you found out I was pregnant you'd have to marry me. There was enough resemblance between you and Andrew that you never once questioned Henry's paternity and the similarities you did notice between them you just assumed had been passed on to Henry through you. You were even proud of the fact Henry looked so much like Andrew."

Brad wasn't hearing any of Mildred excuses or lies he was too busy staring at Sue. "How did you know about all this? And why the hell didn't you tell me Sueann," Brad questioned.

"You forget Mildred and I were best friends once. We confided in each other. Her and Andrew were talking marriage just like we were, only Andrew had to go off and fight Indians and get killed."

"That doesn't explain how you knew Henry wasn't my son," Brad bit out furiously.

"I didn't know for sure. I was bluffing to see if I struck a nerve hoping she would slip up and tell the truth. Do you honestly think I would have kept it to myself all these years if I had known it was true. My word Brad, Henry was the whole reason that was keeping us apart. The only things I knew for sure was that Andrew was Mildred's first right before he left and that she was crazy in love with him." Sue said starring Brad straight in the eye.

"I believe you but you should have told me that little doubt sooner, like before Susannah was born." Brad said shaking his head before he turned his attention to Susannah. "Pumpkin, are you ok, you've been awfully quiet." Brad asked looking at her.

"My whole entire life and my family have been based on lies and deceit." Susannah said still trying to process it all.

"Hey it could always be worse," Adam said lightly as he squeezed her shoulders.

"I don't know how," Susannah said looking at them all.

"Mildred could really be your mother instead of Sue," Adam said jokingly.

"Oh that's a whole lot better, I went from a controlling bitter woman to a whore as a mother," Susannah heaved out.

"I hate to tell you this Princess but Sue isn't a whore," Adam said. "She serves drinks and chitchats with the customers but that's it, I should know I've known her my whole life," Adam said looking at Sue.

"Well apparently you didn't know her too well," Susannah snapped. "And any woman who would sleep with a married man is a whore!"

"That's right," Mildred said triumphantly.

"Nobody cares what you think," Brad said sharply. "But I will say this, I want you out of my house and off my ranch." Brad said.

"No. Absolutely not. That is my house. My home. That's where my children are. I'm not leaving so you can move your whore in."

"You'll leave of your own free will or I'll throw you out but you are leaving." Brad warned. "As for your children, the boys are old enough to decide for themselves."

"What about Susannah?" Mildred questioned.

"She's not your daughter, remember? She's mine and she'll stay with me if she wants." Sue said.

"You stay out of this, Sue it doesn't concern you. Where am I supposed to go Bradley?" Mildred questioned with a smirk.

"I really don't give a damn where you go as long as you get out of my house and stay away from me and my daughter." Brad said.

"What about your precious reputation, you kick me out and move your whore in you can kiss your standing around here goodbye," Mildred said.

"That's where you're wrong," Brad said. "Because once word gets around about Henry not being my son but Andrew's son I don't think anybody would blame me for throwing you to the wolves." Brad said.

" You just want me gone so you can move your whore in. Well it's not going to happen. I'm not going anywhere." Mildred repeated.

"Well that's where you're wrong. You are leaving Mildred. You all are because Susannah is in shock and needs time to absorb all that she has learned." Doc said from the doorway.

"Doc were you eavesdropping," Sue teased.

"How could I help it, you all weren't exactly whispering in here? Now I want you all out now. I'll send for Matt if I have to."

"That won't be necessary Doc," Adam said getting up off the bed. "I'll see that they leave." Adam said.

"All right Adam, we'll try your way first but if they don't leave in the next ten minutes I'm getting Matt." Doc said turning around to leave.

"Princess, may I have my gun back?" Adam said holding out his hand for the colt.

"Hmmm?" Susannah said distractedly. "Oh, here, you have my permission to shoot them all." She grumbled under her breath.

"I don't think it will come to that but thanks anyway." Adam said giving her a wink.

"All right move it." Adam said pointing towards the door.

"I'll be damned," Mildred, cursed out.

"Do you care about Susannah," Adam countered evenly.

"Yes, she's my daughter," Mildred said.

"Then you'll leave her alone to sort this out on her own," Adam said.

"Fine I'll go but this isn't over," Mildred said firmly as she turned to leave. "Try and get some rest dear," Mildred said walking over to Susannah and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Susannah didn't think about jerking away from Mildred's show of affection. She didn't even think why she was doing it until she saw the smug look on Mildred's face as she looked at Sue. It all made her sick to her stomach.

"Mr. Carpenter that means you too," Adam said as Mildred left.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone with her again," Brad said.

"For the last time nothing happened and you don't really have a whole lot of room to talk," Adam said.

"You better watch who you're ordering around or I might just have to take you outside and teach you some manners." Brad said.

"If you think it would help any let's go," Adam said hands on his hips.

"Brad go on," Sue said softly. "I'll meet you out there in a few minutes," she added.

"Sue you too," Adam said.

"I will in a minute but I have something else I want to say to Susannah alone if you don't mind." Sue said looking at Brad and Adam both.

"Sue," Brad questioned.

"It won't take long I promise. Go on I'll meet you out there in a few minutes," Sue said ushering Brad out the door. "Adam please," Sue said.

"All right," Adam said with a shake of his head as he followed Brad out the door.

"There's nothing you can possibly say that is going to change anything," Susannah said when the door clicked shut.

"Oh I think there is," Sue said looking at her daughter. "I know you don't know me, and I don't know you either. But I would like a chance," Sue said.

"Sorry I don't associate with whores," Susannah said.

"Honey you can judge me all you want, but it don't change facts." Sue sighed out as she stood by the closed door. "You think it was wrong for me to sleep with your father after he was married to Mildred. And you're right," Sue said seeing that she shocked her daughter by admitting that fact. "But before you judge me on that fact alone I want you to think about something. You say you love Adam and you want to get married. Good for you, Adam's a nice young man."

"Thanks but I'm not looking for your approval Mother," Susannah said making the word mother sound foul.

"I wasn't giving it," Sue countered. "Have you ever been in love?" Sue asked trying another tact. "So deeply in love that nothing and no one else mattered? Now I'm not pretending to know how you feel towards Adam but I hope you'll understand my motives. I love your father beyond anything else on earth. There's never been anyone else for me. It's a once in a lifetime kind of love. I'm not condoning what I did, but maybe you might understand it better. When you love something that deeply you hold onto it for dear life. You fight like a tiger, to hang onto it. I know I'm not making much sense right now. But I want you to ask yourself one question," Sue said holding up one finger. "Could you stay away from Adam now after everything you two have done thus far if he was married to another woman?" Sue asked simply.

"It never would have happened if he was married." Susannah said.

"Put yourself in my situation Susannah," Sue said seeing her daughter's confusion. "You and Adam are talking marriage, then one day Becca tricks Adam into sleeping with her, she gets pregnant, they get married. Could you stay away from him then? Even though you love him to death, and he was supposed to be your husband?" Sue asked seeing the realization cross Susannah's face. "I didn't think so," Sue said.

"I didn't say I wouldn't or I would," Susannah pointed out tartly.

"You don't have to your face did," Sue said. "Now maybe you understand why I did it. A few short hours and a few nights were better than nothing at all." Sue said starting to open the door.

"Wait," Susannah said stopping Sue from leaving. "I could understand it, if you hadn't stayed away from him the first two years of his marriage. But you did, so it still doesn't make it right," Susannah said.

****M&K****

"Watch it there Barney," Ben said moving Lillian out of the way of the swinging door as Barney Danchess started out of the Long Branch.

"Sorry Mrs. Dillon," Barney said politely as he turned to look at Ben.

"No harm done," Lillian said with a warm smile.

"What's your rush Barney?" Ben asked.

"I was looking for you, telegram came this morning for you marked urgent," Barney said looking at Lillian.

"Oh," Ben said reaching for the paper only to have Barney hand it to Lillian. "Who'd be sending us a telegram," Ben asked looking at Lillian.

"It's from your father in Arizona." Barney said.

"I thought you took an oath Barney," Ben scolded jokingly.

"Now you listen here young man," Barney said shaking a finger at him.

"Relax Barney," Ben said smiling.

"Dad was just telling us Mike was on his way," Lillian said looking at Ben. Hoping he caught her clever disguise of Mike's true identity.

"Mike," Ben said looking at Lillian questionably.

"I'll explain it later," Lillian said.

"Oh, all right," Ben said with a shrug of his shoulder as Lillian crumpled up the paper.

"Barney when you're off duty come on over for a drink on the house," Ben said starting to escort Lillian inside.

"Thanks, Ben," Barney said before he started off towards the telegraph office.

"Could you have been any more cryptic?" Ben asked moving towards the stairs. "By tonight Mike's going to be a gunfighter coming after me," Ben chuckled in Lillian's ear.

"It's not funny," Lillian hissed out in a whisper as they started up the stairs. "Or have you forgotten Mike's little secret," Lillian asked in a hushed whisper.

"I haven't forgotten what it is if that's what you mean, but yeah here the last couple of days they have totally slipped my mind," Ben admitted as they started across the balcony. "But it doesn't explain why Diego was sending you a telegram telling you Mike was on _her_ way," Ben said emphasizing the word her as they started into their room.

****M&K****

"Lydia it's not what you are thinking," Cole said softly reaching for her. "You're just not ready for this yet," Cole murmured as he looked at her.

"How the hell would you know what I'm ready for," Lydia said.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that until recently you couldn't even stay in your own house," Cole said tilting his head to one side.

"What does that have to do with you taking a bath with me?"

"I don't know," Cole said, staring straight into her eyes where it was safer to look.

"It's a bath Cole, is there some wrong with taking a bath now," Lydia said firmly.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Cole said shaking his head.

"Then why are you being so stubborn," Lydia shouted.

"Because," Cole said.

"Because why," Lydia persisted.

"Lydia, have some mercy, I'm not a saint you know," Cole groaned closing his eyes as she started to undo her robe.

"Good now we're getting somewhere," Lydia said dropping the robe in a pile at her feet.

"What," Cole asked dazed, opening his eyes only to take a deep shuttering breath.

Lydia didn't waste anymore time arguing with him as she moved closer and started to push his shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She quickly and deftly unbuckled his gun belt letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Next was his belt, she let her fingers graze over his arousal seductively as she let out a low purring sound. Cole still wanted her, or at least part of him did anyways.

"Lydia," Cole hissed as he tried to draw in breath like a drowning man. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her but he was already on shaky ground and now it was starting to go out from under him. Why had he thought resisting her was such a good idea to begin with?

"Shush," Lydia said pressing a finger to his lips, before she flicked open the buttons on his trousers.

****M&K****

Becca stood there in her kitchen rolling out some pie dough taking her frustration out on the pie crust she was rolling out. She couldn't believe Mark had the nerve of comparing Adam's concern for Susannah to his father's concern for his mother. It was perfectly obvious that they were nothing alike. Adam would never leave Susannah's side when she needed him. Yet his father couldn't even be bothered to stay with his own wife yesterday when she needed him. Granted she didn't know Mrs. Dillon all that well, but she deserved better out of her husband. _Well if no one else can be bothered to let her know they care and are concerned about her I'll do it myself!_ _I really hope she likes this pie it's the only thing I could think of to give her. _She sure hoped Mrs. Dillon liked peach pie. They may not know each other very well, and Becca had no idea what might cheer Mrs. Dillon up but a nicely baked pie would cheer anyone up Becca thought as she laid the pie crust into the pie pan. Becca decided on her walk back home that she was going to make more of an effort to get to know Mrs. Dillon and be friends with her. She wanted her to know that somebody cares and is thinking about her. And it never hurt anybody to make a new friend once in a while. Besides there was the added benefit of knowing Mrs. Dillon because of Mark. Becca thought it would be a good policy to have some sort of relationship with her future in-laws. Well as soon as this pie is done and cools off a bit, I'm going over to Mark's house and check on Mrs. Dillon myself just to make sure she is o.k, Becca thought with a slight nod of her head as she put the pie in the oven.

****M&K*****

Mark sat there going over Doc's medical reports of his diagnosis as to what happened to his mother. It made him sick at his stomach reading half of it, he couldn't read anymore.

"I'm going to step out to for a few minutes," Breck said looking over at Mark.

"All right, I'll just finish reading this report as soon as my stomach settles," Mark said pushing the paper away from him as he tried to swallow the bile that was starting to clog his throat.

"You don't have to you know," Breck said.

"Yes I do, if I'm going to be any kind of lawyer at all I got to learn to read these," Mark said firmly.

"All right," Breck said not questioning him any further on the matter. "I'll be back shortly," he added walking out of the office.

Mark leaned back in his chair, he was glad to be taking a break from the reports. It gave him time to think of other things, like why Becca was so angry when she stormed out of here earlier. She seemed fine until he mentioned his Dad and Adam and how they would both refuse to leave Kitty's and Susannah's side as long as they needed them.

_Oh, no,_ he thought_._ What if Becca somehow found out that he stood her up yesterday so he could be with Caitlyn? _Oh, God. Please, no don't let Becca know about Caitlyn_, Mark thought. She would never understand that his being with Caitlyn is only so he can get the relief he needs without pressuring her into doing something she isn't ready for. Becca would never in a million years want anything to do with him if she thought he had been with someone like Caitlyn. _Please God, don't let that be the reason Becca was acting that way._ Wait a minute. That couldn't be it. _Thank goodness,_ no Becca doesn't know about Caitlyn because she was fine when she got here earlier and she was with him the whole time there's no way she found out about Caitlyn. So why was she acting like she was mad when she left? It has to have something to do with what he said about Matt and Adam because that's what seemed to set her off. Maybe she doesn't think he has those same kinds of feelings for her. She didn't think that he would drop everything for her if she needed him. _I'll bet that's it._ _She doesn't think that I love her enough to put her above and beyond everything else. I wish I knew how to prove otherwise._

****M&K****

Julia stood there going over the latest stock order that came in yesterday. Lydia hadn't gone over the order and neither had Sam thus far. Sam had made sure the crates had matched the order but he hadn't looked in the crates to make sure there wasn't in causalities due to shipping and delivering.

She arched her back hoping that would relieve some of the pressure but it didn't help. She started rubbing the small of her back, but all that caused was for the baby to start protesting by kicking up one hell of a storm. "Oh all right," Julia groaned out as she rubbed her belly with the other hand. "I'll sit down for a few minutes," she said hoping it would help.

She sat down in the swivel chair and used the stock chair to put her feet up on it. "You know sweetheart," Julia said talking to her stomach. She didn't know if the baby could hear her or not but it seemed to calm the baby down some when she talked to it. "I don't know what we're going to do now. Not with me supposed to be taking it easy because of you and your Daddy being laid up and now Susannah's not feeling so well herself. Not that she'd be much help if she was up to it. Susannah is completely helpless when it comes to taking care of a household. If I were able to devote the time and energy needed to teach her I think she would learn pretty quickly but I'm just not up for that right now and I'm afraid to turn her loose on her own to destroy our house. The only thing I can think of at the moment is to see if Aunt Lydia would be willing to come by and help out some and if Susannah still wants to continue with our arrangement that will help out too. I hope Daddy and Aunt Lydia don't get into an argument and cause more problems because without Aunt Lydia to help out I don't know what I'm going to do. But enough of all that worrying, huh." Julia said rubbing her belly some more. "Aunt Lydia will help she doesn't want anything to happen to you. What do you say we walk over and check on Grandma for a bit then we'll come back here and finish doing inventory." Julia said getting up from the chair with difficulty as she started towards the office door that led out to the alley. God she felt as awkward as a cow when she walked and she just knew she looked like a duck waddling around.

****M&K****

Jacob laid there looking towards the window. He wished he could walk over there and sit and look out, but if he could walk he wouldn't be walking towards no windows. No he'd be walking across the street to check and make sure Julia was ok. He hoped she wasn't overdoing it. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her or the baby. No he wasn't going to think like that. He'd never forgive himself if something did happen to them because of his negative thoughts. He was just going to have to be positive and make sure Julia didn't have any more stress. There was one thing he knew he could do to help ensure that it happened. He could stop being so demanding and see that she took it easy.

That wasn't such an easy task considering he didn't know what they were going to do for the next few weeks. There was no way either one of them was in any condition to take care of things on their own. And it wouldn't be happening until he was able to get around on his leg. He knew Matt was planning on Adam helping out but something told him that it wasn't going to work out. Even if Adam did agree to go ahead and stick it out he didn't know half there was to know about farming. And with the trial coming up that would be even more days of Adam not working on getting the crops out. Crops that they were depending on…that they desperately needed. Then there was the problem of getting someone to help Julia out. He had another feeling that Susannah wasn't going to be much help if she was as green as Julia said she was. There was just no way around it he was going to ask for more help. Maybe his Dad and Mom or his brothers and sisters might help out. Hell he knew they would if he just asked them for help. He'd see if he could get Adam to ride out there and ask his father for him.

****M&K****

"Who told you I stayed away from your father for two years?" Sue demanded to know.

"Mildred and Dad both did," Susannah retorted calmly.

"Did Mildred also happen to tell you that the only reason that happened was because she told your father I ran away to marry some drummer," Sue asked.

"No," Susannah said. "But it still don't change facts that you stayed away from him for two years after he was married."

"No I guess it doesn't," Sue agreed on a sigh. "I didn't know your father had married Mildred at the time I was too busy trying to stay alive." Sue said.

"What," Susannah asked.

"That's a story for another time," Sue said. "Anyways, Mildred had told us both that we had left town. I believed her because she was my best friend and she would never lie to me, little did I know the whole time she was lying to my face she was planning on marrying your father."

"Well if you knew she was planning on marrying Dad…"

"Oh Susannah, maybe I should start at the beginning." Sue said seeing that her daughter wasn't understanding what she was saying. It was reasonable after everything they had thrown at her today, but Susannah only knew one-half of the story. "Mildred pretty well set the whole thing up," Sue sighed out taking a seat in the chair close to the bed. "She told me first that your father left after he had gotten word about Andrew's death. I believed it because your father and Andrew were as close as any brothers I knew. I always figured he'd come back someday after he worked through it all. She was telling me one thing and telling your father another. We didn't see each other again until two years after I started working at the Long Branch." Sue said.

"I'm sure there could have been something else for you to do, besides going to work in a saloon." Susannah said with distain dripping in her voice.

"And do what?" Sue questioned.

"Well your folks must have had a farm or something…" Susannah pointed out.

"They had a little dirt farm between here and Hayes," Sue said. "I couldn't work the farm by myself after they died."

"You didn't have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes," Sue said with a shudder. "But they are all dead, and I don't want to talk about it. I went to work at the Long Branch and that's all there is too it. It wasn't the wisest choice but I wasn't marrying anyone else but your father. It wasn't until after we crossed paths again in the Long Branch we found out that Mildred had lied to us both. By then it was done too late I had done taken your father back into my bed and my heart." Sue said.

"You should have stayed away once you found out he was married." Susannah retorted snappily.

"You know it's easy for you to judge me because you haven't had to deal with half the things I've had to deal with, and I hope to God you never will." Sue said looking at Susannah.

"That still don't…" Susannah started.

"You sit and watch your family die around you, wondering why you are being spared to take care of them all." Sue snapped out. "You sit and wonder where your next meal is going to come from when your cabinets are empty and you have no money to buy even a piece of stick candy. You walk the ten miles into town with no shoes and no winter coat when there is snow up to ass because you're starving and freezing to death. You aren't going to question a lot of things when you're offered a job." Sue said. "Kitty was the nicest and most decent person I met. She gave me a job, gave me a place to live and she made sure we had food to eat. You can't ask for more than that when you're lacking all the things you need to survive. I done lost everything else I wasn't losing your father on top of it." Sue said seeing the surprise and shock on Susannah's face. "You're devastated by everything that has happened these last two days. But you stay away from Adam for two days, not knowing when or if you'll see him again, then you tell me if you'd be able to walk away for good." Sue said. Her soft green eyes met her daughters and they were bright with pain. "I love him, Susannah," she whispered tearfully. "He's everything to me and more. He's the air I breathe. I can't apologize for that."

Susannah felt all the fight go out of her in a long weary sigh. Her body wasn't up to it. It was all just too much to take right now. She didn't know where to even start to begin to deal with everything that had just happened within the last twenty four hours.

She sat there thinking about what Sue …her mother had just said. She had to face the truth. Sue was revealing a love as powerful as the union of Adam and Eve. She studied her mother's delicate features and saw for the first time the deep sadness lurking in her eyes. How would it be if it was her. Would she be able to stay away from Adam? And if he wanted her still while he was married to another? Would she be able to deny him, loving him? It was so easy to pass moral judgment until you find yourself in the shoes of the judged.

She also made a mental note to ask Doc a few questions about her grandparents, being the only doctor within a hundred miles he should know something about them. Maybe Doc could shed some light on a few things without blaming anyone else.

****M&K****

Doc left to go grab some breakfast leaving Adam there to ignore Brad's glares. Adam just sat down on the examining table close to Susannah's door. He didn't think that Sue would do anything to hurt Susannah but just in case he wanted to be close by. Yet the glares and the silent treatment from Brad, was starting to get on his nerves.

"You had better get used to the idea of Susannah and me being together because nothing, including you is going to keep us apart." Adam said breaking the silence.

"Is that so?" Brad said glaring at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, that's so." Adam said as matter of fact.

"Well I hope you know that if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter I'm going to make you sorry you ever laid eyes on her." Brad warned.

"And I hope you know that I'm not afraid of you. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Susannah. I love her more than I would have ever imagined possible."

"Well you just remember that if you do hurt her I'm gonna give you the beating of your life." Brad said simply glaring at Adam through narrow slitted eyes.

"Sure." Adam said pursing his lips together as he shook his head doubtfully.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Brad asked surprised that Adam wasn't backing off.

"No, because I know you love Susannah." Adam answered simply. He didn't doubt that Brad would beat him into next week if he hurt Susannah. And he wouldn't blame Brad one bit for doing it, but it was never going to happen. "I just can't believe you would try to stand in our way after what you have gone through to be with Sue." Adam said thoughtfully.

"You're still here aren't you? Believe me if I didn't want you to be with Susannah you wouldn't be here." Brad quipped out. "I'm just giving you fair warning that you had better treat her like she deserves to be treated or you'll answer to me." Brad warned once again.

"I plan to give her the best life I possibly can." Adam said confidently.

"Then I guess we understand each other." Brad said with a curt nod.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Adam agreed.

"Oh, one more thing. If I ever catch you in my daughter's bed before you are married I'm going to forego the explanations and beat you within an inch of your life." Brad said sourly.

"Yeah?" Adam said cockily.

"Yeah, I won't have my daughter compromised just because you can't control your urges." Brad said.

"Whatever you say but I think that's for Susannah to decide. Just know that I would never do anything she doesn't want." Adam replied evenly.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She's too young and naive to know what she's getting herself into."

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to trust us to do the right thing."

"I do trust my daughter." Brad said pointedly. "It's you I don't trust not to hurt her." Brad added firmly.

"I don't know what I can say to change your mind. So I guess I'll just have to do my best to prove to you that Susannah is the most precious thing in the world to me." Adam said with a shrug.

"I guess so. After all you know what they say, actions speak louder than words." Brad said pointedly.

"Yeah, I think I've heard that before." Adam said cheekily.

"One day when you have a child, especially if you have a daughter you'll understand how I feel." Brad said.

"I'm sure I will but I would never try to stand in the way of her happiness."

" Just wait until some boy comes along and tries to take your little girl away from you. You'll feel differently." Brad smirked out.

"I guess I'll just have to take you're word for it." Adam said, wondering how Brad knew that he had been thinking along the same lines earlier.

****M&K****

Breck knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it.

"B…Breck," Alison stammered out as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I had something I wanted to ask you," Breck said looking at her.

"Oh," Alison said wondering what it could possibly be.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would join me for supper tonight." Breck asked softly but firmly.

"Breck, I don't think that's such a good idea." Alison said looking at him.

"Well I happen to think it's a wonderful idea." Breck said evenly. He had done made up his mind he wasn't taking no for answer.

"I thought you were busy getting ready for the trial?" Alison pointed out.

"Well I am," Breck agreed knowing it was just another excuse for her to use. "But I still have to eat and I can't think of anyone I would rather share my meal with." He added thoughtfully.

"I wish I could," Alison said seeing the doubt on his face. "Really I do but I have a whole stack of tests that need corrected by Monday morning." Alison said waving her hand towards the kitchen table littered with papers.

"You have all day tomorrow for that." Breck said shooting down that excuse. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 sharp." He added as he turned to leave.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Alison said in a bare whisper.

"Not a chance." Breck said turning back to look at her. He couldn't make out what the look on her face was but it wasn't disapproval.

Alison stood there for a second remembering what Cole had said about giving Breck a real chance. She wasn't a whore anymore now, she was a respected schoolteacher. And honestly she didn't want to say no to Breck, she wanted to go and acts like a perfectly normal dating couple. She was going to leave her past behind her where it belonged. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the schoolteacher going out with the town's lawyer. "Well then in that case I accept your invitation." Alison said smiling brightly at him.

"Excellent." Breck said smiling back at her just as brightly. That was easier than he thought it was going to be. "I'm already looking forward to it," he said smiling all the while.

"Really?" Alison said arching her brow at him knowingly.

"Yes, I really am. I think it is going to be a very memorable evening." Breck said with a mischievous wink.

"I have a feeling you might be right." Alison agreed.

"Well I better get going, I still got a lot of work to do. I'll see you tonight." Breck said wishing he could kiss her but knowing it was a little too soon for that.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight. Bye Breck." Alison said licking her lips, wishing she had asked him inside so she could have kissed him.

"Goodbye Alison, I'll see you tonight." Breck said seeing the tell-tale sign of her desire in her eyes. Damn but he wanted to shove her inside and slam the door and kiss her senseless. And from the look of things she wouldn't have minded in the slightest either.

****M&K****

Doc shuffled into his office and with methodical precise movements removed his hat and coat before starting towards Julia and Jacob's room to check on them. He knocked on the door before he dared to open the door. He hadn't been lying earlier when he told Matt that he was starting to do that move when there was a Dillon in the house. He noticed Brad and Adam were still out in the office staying as far away from each other as they possibly could. Which in Doc's opinion that might not be such a bad thing. But at least they were quiet.

"Doc," Jacob greeted.

"Well how are my patients feeling?" Doc asked briskly as he walked over towards the bed.

"This patient want's out of here," Jacob said.

"Where's Julia?" Doc asked curiously looking around the room for Julia but not finding her anywhere.

"She made her escape earlier when everybody was yelling the place down . She said she couldn't take it anymore," Jacob explained.

"Well that was quite a yelling match they had going on but Julia still shouldn't have left before I had a chance to examine her again." Doc stated swiping a hand over his mustache before he dug his watch out of his pocket and started taking Jacob's pulse.

Jacob waited until Doc snapped his watch closed before speaking again. "Everything is ok isn't it Doc?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Yes, Jacob," Doc said with a slight nod. "As far as I could tell the last time I examined Julia she and the baby were both fine. She's just overextending herself by trying to do everything herself and it finally caught up with her." Doc said simply.

"I guess most of that was my fault Doc," Jacob said in a hushed voice. "I was so determined to keep Julia's moods under control that I tried to tell her exactly what, how and when to do everything. I guess I pushed her too hard. And when she did have a mood swing instead of trying to be understanding and help her through it I got angry and upset her even more." Jacob rattled off in a whisper.

"I see," Doc said tugging at his ear. "Well you're new to fatherhood, so it's understandable that you thought you could control it. Your father tried it with your mother, and Matt tried it with Kitty, and I'm sure you won't be the last man to try it either. A man will try anything to keep a girl from crying, but now that you know it doesn't work. It has to stop Jacob. Julia is going through an awful lot right now. She's always been the fragile one out of all the Dillons. Now she's even more fragile what with her condition and recent events, she doesn't need you trying to control everything and her. What she really needs is your love and understanding. I know it can be a very trying experience. She could be tickled to death to be coming into town, only to start crying because they ran out of her favorite blue yarn at Lathrop's store, then angrier than a hornet when she has to buy the same blue yarn over at Jonas's store. You just got to try and go with whatever mood she is in. And she has got to stop trying to do so much. She has got to take it easier and take care of herself for her own sake as well as the baby's." Doc said thoughtfully.

"Ok Doc," Jacob said looking at Doc. "I know you're right, and I promise I'll start trying to be more understanding of what Julia is going through but it's not easy especially when she starts crying over not being able to knit." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"I know it isn't," Doc said tugging at his ear again.

"You know I don't remember my mother ever acting this emotional and unpredictable when she was pregnant." Jacob said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can assure you she did at one time, but I think she became immune to it after the first four of you, popped out. That's probably why it wasn't so noticeable." Doc said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Jacob said in agreement with Doc's theory. "So do I get out of here or not, Doc?" Jacob questioned changing the subject to something more to his liking.

"Yes I think you can go this afternoon but I want you to take it easy and don't be up on that leg anymore than necessarily possible," Doc said pointedly as he looked at Jacob. "You could do a great deal of damage if you go trying to use it too soon. The only reason I'm even letting you or Julia either one go now is because Adam is going back out there with you and he will be there to look after things. I want you to let him too, no plowing fields or any of that other stuff for you for a while."

"Sure Doc but it won't be easy. I'm not used to just sitting or laying around doing nothing."

"I know that but you are going to do it anyway. Doctor's orders. Now I'm going to go track down that wife of yours and give her a good once over and a very serious talk about taking care of herself."

"Well you might try the Long Branch first. She said she was going over there for a few minutes then over to see Kitty. That was a little while ago though she may not be there now."

"She'll be there. She's too much like both her parents not to be."

"That's for sure. Doc will you send Adam in here," Jacob asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a little while." Doc said walking back out into the office seeing Adam and Brad not glaring at each other like they had been before he went to breakfast. "Adam, Jacob wanted to see you for a minute." Doc said.

"Sure, Doc," Adam said hopping down off the examining table and moving towards Jacob's room.

****M&K****

"Hi, Mama," Julia said walking into the living room.

"Julia," Kitty said looking up from her writing desk.

Julia walked over and gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek before she sat down in Matt's chair. "Not that I mind the visit, but should you be up and around," Kitty said.

"Well I don't have Doc's o.k. on the matter if that's what your asking, but I couldn't stand being stuck in that room any longer," Julia sighed out getting up from Matt's chair and grabbing a pillow off the lounge and puffing it up real big before putting it in Matt's chair and sitting back down in it.

"You're back hurting," Kitty asked.

"A little, but not real bad," Julia said.

"Well even if you aren't supposed to be up and around I'm glad you stopped by," Kitty said getting up from her desk and moving over to the lounge. "I've been wanting to talk to you," Kitty added softly as she sat down looking straight at Julia.

"Daddy told you about our talk the other day didn't he?" Julia sighed out wearily.

"Yes he did. You don't have to let him walk all over you either. You're better than that, but I know I'm wasting my breath because you love him."

"Yes you are," Julia agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us how bad things had gotten?" Kitty demanded softly.

"Jacob wouldn't let me," Julia said holding up a hand. "And before you start lecturing me on his behavior here recently, let me remind you that you know perfectly well what it's like living with males and their pride." Julia said simply.

"Well I get the pride factor, but your father has never let his pride get in the way of doing what is best for his family. How did things get so bad? And I'm not talking about Jacob controlling things either."

"There were some things we needed that couldn't wait. You know how Jacob only likes to pay cash for everything but we just couldn't afford it so we started charging a few things. Not much just what we had to have and Jacob thought we could pay it off with no problem." Julia sighed out. "Then I got pregnant," Julia heaved out.

"And so you needed things for the baby so you kept charging and pretty soon you owed more than you realized?" Kitty summarized.

"Yes, how did you know?" Julia asked.

"Just a lucky guess." Kitty said with a slight shrug.

"Well some of the bills were getting so high that the creditors wanted collateral to ensure that they weren't going to lose their money."

"And?"

"Jacob put the farm up against the money we owed a couple of them."

"Oh, Julia." Kitty heaved out getting to her feet as she waved her hands into the air. "How much do you owe and who to?" Kitty said walking over to her writing desk. "Your father and I will take care of it so you can start with a clean slate." Kitty said keeping her back to Julia.

"No. You can't!" Julia exclaimed alarmed.

"Why not?" Kitty demanded whirling around to face her daughter.

"Jacob, that's why not. He would have a fit." Julia protested.

"So let him have a fit." Kitty snapped out.

"Mama," Julia said horrified.

"I will not let you lose that farm and I know your father feels the same way. We aren't going to let our daughter and grandchild end up without a roof over your heads." Kitty said roughly.

" You don't know what Jacob is like. He gets so angry and upset when he starts worrying about how we're going to pay off our debts and keep from losing everything. Now with him laid up and unable to keep the farm going and worrying about getting the crops planted on time it's just making things worse. We have finally started to work things out, I don't want to start fighting with him again." Julia said pleadingly.

"Julia, if you are that afraid of Jacob's temper then you have got to get out of there." Kitty said exasperated.

"I can't Mama. I love him. It's like I told Daddy, Jacob would never hurt me physically he just loses his temper and starts yelling and breaking things. But you do the same thing when your mad." Julia pointed out.

"Julia, making excuses for him isn't helping matters any. It only shows him that you aren't going to stand up to him and that he can continue to get away with it. And don't you dare sit there and compare me to your husband!"

"Please Mama, just give it a little more time." Julia said pleadingly. "Now that Adam's helping out with the farm at least until Jacob's back on his feet things are going to be ok." Julia said.

"Ok. How long?" Kitty asked.

"Until the crop comes in, that was what Jacob's been so worried about here lately even with Adam pitching in is getting all the crops out." Julia said.

"All right," Kitty sighed out moving back over to the lounge. "But I want to make it clear that your father and I will not let Jacob continue to treat you the way he has lately. Especially to the point of putting your health or your baby's at risk. Is that clear?" Kitty said firmly pointing a finger at Julia.

"Yes, Mama, but I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that. I think Jacob got the message between Daddy, Adam and Lydia." Julia said. "And it's like I said I think having Adam around will help things a lot."

"Well if Adam helping you out is going to make things easier on you and make things better then I guess something good is going to come of your father letting him quit school. I just wish he had made Adam stick it out." Kitty said crossly.

"I know, but you know how Adam is when he gets something in his head. He's just like Daddy. Wild horses couldn't change it."

"Yes, I know. Speaking of Adam, how are he and Susannah working out?" Kitty asked curiously wondering if she had made a mistake in agreeing to let the two of them somewhat stay together.

"Well they were only there one night and morning so far before Susannah ended up over at Doc's but I think Adam will work out pretty good once he gets the hang of things. Susannah is a completely different story." Julia said with a shake of her head.

"Is she really that bad?" Kitty asked.

"Well she tries but she doesn't have a clue what she is doing. I know I can use the help and she would be better than nothing but I think I'm going to see if Lydia would be willing to help out some too. Between the two of them I think we could manage pretty well." Julia said.

"Lydia mentioned the other day that you two had worked out some of your differences." Kitty said.

"Yeah, for the most part but I can tell that my being pregnant is still hard for Lydia to accept." Julia answered softly.

"She just needs more time to deal with the loss of her own baby. I think though that she may be starting to come to terms with everything that has happened. A little more dramatically maybe but that's just Lydia."

"I hope she has come to terms with it. And when isn't Lydia overly dramatic?"

"She's hardly ever over dramatic…Well at least on certain things." Kitty agreed to a point. "She is still going to need time before she is ready to move past it."

"Ok, Mama I understand what you're saying and I will try to be more understanding and tolerant of her behavior."

"That's my girl." Kitty said watching Julia.

"Well I better get back to Jacob." Julia said getting up out of the chair with some difficulty. "I understand why God made women be the carrier of babies, but did he have to make us as big as a cow to have them," Julia complained.

Kitty giggled at Julia's description of being pregnant. "Just wait honey, then you'll wish Jacob had to go through it, and you'll swear he'll never touch you again as long as you live. But once you hold that little baby in your arms for the first time you'll forget all about it." Kitty said smiling.

"I doubt it." Julia huffed out walking "I'll see you later Mama." Julia said leaning over the back of the couch to give Kitty a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Take care of yourself and make sure you take it easy." Kitty said giving Julia's hand a pat that rested on her shoulder.

"I will. Like I said, I think if we can work out something so Lydia and Susannah can both help out everything will work out just fine. Provided Lydia and Jacob don't kill each other." Julia murmured.

"Oh, I never thought of that. If Lydia and Jacob get to be more than you can handle just tell Adam and I'm sure he can take care things. If not let your father know. He'll definitely put them in their places." Kitty said turning sideways to look at her daughter.

"Sure Mama. Oh, I heard something this morning you might find interesting."

"Oh? "

"Yeah, there was a lot of yelling going on in Susannah's room. It's not like Jacob and I were eavesdropping on purpose but we heard Brad and Mildred and Sue arguing."

"Oh, you mean about Sue being Susannah's mother and not Mildred?"

" You knew about it?"

"Adam and your father were both here earlier and filled me in. They were wondering if I knew who Susannah's mother might be. Through a process of elimination I guess you could call it, your father and I were pretty sure it was Sue."

"Yeah, you should have heard them. I also heard something else as I was getting ready to leave." Julia added knowing her mother felt out of the loop of things since she wasn't over at the Long Branch.

"Oh, what else did you hear?"

"Brad Carpenter isn't Henry's father. His brother is."

"Andrew?" Kitty said surprised.

"Yeah, I think that was the name I heard."

"Oh, I think Mildred just bought herself a lot of trouble. There's no way Brad is going to let her get away with this." Kitty said softly.

"Who's Andrew? I mean I know he's Brad's brother I heard that much but I don't ever remember seeing him or hearing anyone talk about him before today."

"Well I didn't know him that well myself. I only saw him a few times when he came in the Long Branch. He was killed not long before Brad and Mildred were married. An indian attack if I remember correctly." Kitty said trying to rack her mind.

"Oh, so do you think that's why Brad and Mildred got married? She made Brad think she was carrying his child when it was actually his brother's?" Julia questioned.

"Sure sounds like it. Now some other things are starting to make sense too."

"Like what?"

"Brad and Sue. They were involved until just before Brad married Mildred. That must have been the reason they split up because Brad had slept with Mildred and thought she was pregnant with his child."

" That does make sense, doesn't it?"

"Perfect sense." Kitty said.

"But Brad and Sue must have gotten involved again sometime if she is Susannah's mother." Julia pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm still figuring that all out. I just don't recall seeing the signs of Sue being pregnant." Kitty said still wondering how Sue might have hid that fact from her.

"Well you were pregnant with Mark and Adam at the time maybe you were just preoccupied and didn't notice it." Julia said simply.

"Maybe. I think I'll talk to Sue and see what I can find out about Susannah's birth." Kitty said.

"Good idea. If you find out anything else interesting let me know." Julia said.

"I will." Kitty promised.

"Well Mama I hate to go but I need to get back to the Long Branch so I can finish checking the new order before I get back to Jacob.." Julia said.

"I thought you were going to go check on Jacob, not go to the Long Branch?"

"I am, just as soon as I finish the inventory. I took a break coming over here when this little thing," Julia said rubbing her stomach, "started to protest me standing and sitting in your chair. It was easier to walk over here than to try and climb Doc's stairs." Julia said moving both her hands to the small of her back as she arched it.

"Julia are you sure you're not in labor," Kitty asked.

"It's not that sharp of a pain Mama, besides it's too early yet according to my calculations," Julia said.

"Well I still think you better let Doc check you out." Kitty said.

"If it don't let up pretty soon I'll go to Doc's. Now I really need to get going," Julia said again.

"Ok, you take care of yourself and make sure you get plenty of rest." Kitty said concerned.

"I will Mama. Bye." Julia said moving towards the door just as it opened. "Hi Daddy," Julia said.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting," Matt said.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine, see feel," Julia said grabbing Matt's hand putting it on her belly just as the baby kicked.

"It's kicking but that don't mean it's fine," Matt said looking at Kitty with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Oh I swear you two worry too much," Julia said shaking her head. "I'll see you both later," Julia said stepping out past her father muttering to herself.

"What was that about a cow?" Matt asked looking at Kitty confused.

"The joys of being pregnant," Kitty said.

"Oh," Matt said shaking his head. He wasn't touching that one again five times was enough.

****M&K****

The water sloshed in the tub as Lydia climbed in after Cole. "See this isn't so bad," Lydia said leaning back against Cole's chest.

"Yeah," Cole said feeling her heat through the heat of the water.

His muscular forearms with their crinkled, curling, wiry black hairs held her attention. They were so tan and heavy with muscle. She knew the strength that they held, but she also knew they were equally capable of offering comfort and support.

He was the surprise of a lifetime, her lover and her heart. He had been in her life in some form or fashion since she was an eight-year-old girl and she had always known that they fit one another. He had always been there for her in whatever capacity she would allow him to occupy. Because he loved her, and she loved him. Lydia twisted around to face him. "Lean your head down," she said.

Cole did as he was told and Lydia leaned over the side of the bathtub to grab a porcelain pitcher, which she filled with water and poured over his head. "Now close your eyes like a good boy so you don't get soap in them," she instructed with quiet authority in her voice. Lydia took the soap and lathered it in Cole's black hair, running her fingers through it gently, massaging his scalp. She was amused at this game, and got excited when she noticed the muscles in his shoulders quiver from her touch. After a few minutes, Lydia again picked up the pitcher and rinsed the soap away, revealing shining black locks which she ran her fingernails through to smooth back.

"What will everyone think," Cole whispered, "when I walk around tomorrow smelling of flowers and ladies' perfume?"

Lydia set her hands on his shoulders as she climbed into his lap and straddled him. "Hmmm. Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to refuse to join me." Her hands began to wander down his chest and stomach, lower still, until she paused for a moment, her hands on his evident desire, when Cole's breath caught in his throat. Then she grinned slyly and moved her hands to his back.

"You are a wicked girl, I didn't refuse to join you," he said as he cupped her breasts in his hands, causing Lydia to close her eyes as rivulets of desire coursed through her body. His lips hungrily sought hers and their hands became frantic, exploring each other's bodies that they already knew so well, stopping to give special attention to those places which they knew caused pleasure. The warmth of the water surrounding them added to their desire, and soon Cole took her by the hips and lifted her up and back down onto him. Their fulfillment was familiar but never lacked excitement, and Lydia's lips eagerly sought his again.

Their movements were slow, but perfectly synchronized, and as they neared the point of ecstasy, Cole stopped for a moment and wrapped his arm around Lydia's back. Both were breathing quite heavily, and Cole expertly moved within the confined space of the bathtub so that he was on top. Lydia held onto his back as Cole gripped the edge of the tub on either side of her shoulders and again began to move inside of her. "Lydia" he groaned in her ear, and she whispered his name in return, signaling to each other that they had both reached their peak. Their mouths collided in one more ardent kiss as they both trembled in the wake of their lovemaking, and Cole remained inside of her as he lay his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his back in return.

They remained intertwined until the water around them became cold, and they finally allowed themselves to get dried off. Cole securely wrapped one of the thick, fluffy towels around Lydia's shoulders before he wrapped one around his waist, and together they moved lethargically toward the inviting bed.

****M&K****

Ben shut the door behind him with a firm click. "All right Lillian," he said as she moved over towards the windows. "What the hell is going on? Why is your father sending you a telegram telling you that Mike is coming to Dodge?" Ben demanded.

"I guess he didn't want us to be blindsided by her arrival," Lillian said turning to stare at him.

"Well why would he care if Mike is coming to Dodge? He doesn't even know about what's going on. Does he?" Ben questioned watching Lillian wringing her hands in front of her nervously.

"Well…" Lillian stammered out.

"You didn't," Ben shouted at her.

"I had to Ben," Lillian said looking at him pleadingly. "I had to explain why you were acting so strange and all the tension that was between us. He was just concerned, so I told my father," Lillian said.

"You had no right to tell your father anything about what was happening. Damn it Lillian, Diego shouldn't know what's going on especially when my father…the one it concerns doesn't even know yet." Ben snapped out.

"Well excuse me," Lillian snapped out heatedly. "I didn't know that I had to clear every little thing I want to discuss with my father. Yet my telling him gives you some notice ahead of time before Mike gets here."

"From now on Lillian what goes on in my family is private. Is that understood," Ben demanded.

"Crystal," Lillian snapped back crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I don't think I hit you hard enough earlier," Lillian said roughly.

"That's your opinion, but I'll have you know it still smarts," Ben said rubbing the back of his head absently.

"Well it sure didn't help your attitude or knock some sense into you. You're still an egotistical jerk," Lillian snapped out. "If this baby is a boy and acts half as bad as you do I'll slap him silly."

"Get used to it darlin'," Ben said cheekily.

"Oh you're a real jerk you know that," Lillian said storming off to the washroom.

"We'll talk about this later when we've both had time to calm down. I'm going for a walk so I can think."

"I don't give a damn where you go." Lillian said. "In the mean time I'll look for something harder to hit you with."

"Whatever, goodbye." Ben said walking back towards the door.

"Goodbye." Lillian said slamming the washroom door shut behind her.

"Women!" Ben grumbled walking out the door.

****M&K****

"What are you doing back so fast for," Kitty asked getting up and walking over towards Matt.

"Does a man need a reason," Matt asked smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not at all," Kitty said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just didn't figure you'd be back this quick," she said letting her fingers thread though the hair at his nape. "You need a hair cut," she said.

"I know," Matt said. "I'll worry about that later," he said bending his head down a couple of inches.

Kitty went up on tiptoe, she nibbled at his hard mouth softly and then with deliberate sensuality, opening her lips and fitting them to his. His breath caught, crushing her against the lean length of him. He wrapped her up tight, and kissed her passionately, hungrily, until they both gasped for air.

His powerful body shivered once faintly, and she knew immediately he wanted her. His blue eyes splintered with desire as they searched hers. She moaned huskily under the furious, hard crush of his lips, and his arms enfolded her completely lifting her half off the floor. Her arms contracted feverishly around his neck.

"Let's go to bed and finish this Cowboy," she whispered huskily.

He actually groaned. Visions of unspeakable delight danced in his head at just the prospect. But before he could weaken enough to do anything about it he remembered why he had come over here to begin with. "Later Kitten," Matt said putting her back down on her feet.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Kitty sighed out as she started walking away from him.

"I'll make it up to you later," Matt said coming up behind her, his hands holding her upper arms gently. She could feel his heat, smell the tangy scent that was Matt drifting down into her nostrils. She felt his breath in her hair. He shifted, bringing her body into even closer contact with his. His powerful legs touching hers, his broad chest at her shoulders blades.

"Promises, promises," Kitty murmured leaning back against him.

"I want it, too," he said quietly. "Tonight, I'll give you that promise, Kitten. I'll give it to you with interest…!" he said as she turned in his arms. "But I was wondering if you've heard from John and Jane lately?" he asked.

"I was thinking about them today too. But I haven't heard from Jane here lately. Why do you ask?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if they have any idea about what's been going on around here. Seems strange that if they did we haven't heard anything from them or that they haven't gotten in touch with Cole and Lydia." Matt said with a shrug. He couldn't admit the real reason but he wasn't lying either.

"How do you know Cole and Lydia haven't heard from them?" Kitty questioned.

"I don't really, I just haven't heard either of them mentioning them in a long while." Matt said. "Well not since the last time they passed through here."

"Well Lydia did say a while back that Cole very rarely hears from them. Which is sad," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Why is it sad," Matt asked looking at her curiously.

"Well it just seems like Jane spends more time visiting between Emily and Michael than she does coming to see Cole."

"Oh," Matt said. "Things did seem a little strained between Cole and John last time they were here, come to think about it." Matt said. "Oh well, they'll work it out or they won't," Matt said. "I just think we should give them a heads up. Let them know what happened."

"Well I was just getting ready to write Jane a letter, I'll send it out on the next stage," Kitty said walking over towards her writing desk with a pat on Matt's chest.

"Maybe I should tell John," Matt said. "It might be better if he was the one to tell Jane." Matt said pointedly.

"You're probably right. I'll get Emily's address for you and you can write John." Kitty said moving over to her desk and starting to hunt the address.

"You think they're at Emily's then?"

"Yes, probably. That seems to be where they are most of the time. Besides Jane's last letter came from Emily's and she would have mentioned moving on to Michael's."

"Oh," Matt said as if that rambling made any sense. "I'll write John and send it out on the next stage."

"I swear I thought Emily's address was in the drawer." Kitty said coming up empty handed. "I must have moved it…yes," Kitty said talking to herself as she walked over to the hallway table that lined the wall between the hallway and the kitchen. "Yes, here it is," Kitty said pulling out an old letter from Jane.

"Oh good," Matt said shaking his head. "I'll write John a letter after I stop off at Tolliver's for a haircut," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tell him not to scalp you this time or I'm going to scalp him," Kitty said.

"Yes dear," Matt said chuckling as he quickly darted out the door but not before Kitty's hand made contact with his butt.

****M&K****

"Jacob," Adam said walking into the back room. "Doc said you wanted to see me," Adam said.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Jacob said shifting to sit up higher in the bed.

"Sure what is it," Adam said looking at his brother-in-law.

"I was wondering if you could ride out to my folks place and see if maybe they could send one of my brothers out to help with the planting and look after things for a few days maybe one of my sisters to help Julia out to?" Jacob said looking at Adam.

"I'll ride over there later today and see if one of the girls can help Jules out for a while if you want at least until we see if Susannah wants to go ahead and help out after she gets to feeling better. But why do you need one of your brothers to help out?" Adam asked confused. "I know I don't know all there is to know about farming but I think I can manage well enough to get by for a while?" Adam said.

"I know you mean well Adam but with the trial starting up on Monday you're going to have to be here in town to testify and everything I just think it would be best if we got one of my brothers to take care of the farm." Jacob said looking at Adam.

"Well I'll see if your parents can send one of the boys out if you want but I think you're worrying too much." Adam said simply. "It's not like you're gonna lose the farm if we don't get all the crops out on time." Adam said jokingly only to see the horrified look on Jacob's face.

"Well that's where you are wrong." Jacob said regretfully. "We need those crops to pay off our debts or we just might lose the farm." Jacob stressed.

"What are you talking about? How could you owe enough to be in danger of losing everything?" Adam demanded to know.

"Simple we needed some things that we didn't have the cash to pay for so I charged a few things." Jacob said.

"It couldn't add up to enough to be in danger of losing the farm." Adam pointed out.

"Well then Julia ended up pregnant way sooner than we planned," Jacob said.

"Well it isn't her fault, it's not like she got pregnant on purpose," Adam said roughly crossing his arms over his chest. "It takes two to make a baby you know. If you are blaming Julia for getting pregnant you better lay some of that blame at your own feet," Adam said defensively. He wasn't going to let Jacob put all the blame on Julia's shoulders.

"No, that's not what I meant," Jacob exclaimed. "I'm tickled to death that we're going to have a baby." Jacob said looking at Adam realizing how it must be sounding to his brother-in-law. "All I meant, was we hadn't planned on a baby this soon," Jacob said.

"All right, so what does Julia being pregnant have to do with you being in debt?" Adam demanded glaring at his brother-in-law.

"There were some things we needed to start getting ready for the baby and some other things that just couldn't wait so I kept charging more until it was a pretty sizable amount! I had to put the farm up against some of our debts to get the creditors off my back," Jacob explained.

"Oh, I see," Adam said understanding a little better than what he did.

"So you see getting those crops planted on time does play a part in whether or not we lose the farm." Jacob said.

"Ok, I'll see to it that one of your brothers is out there to take care of things when I can't be but I intend to keep up my end of the bargain I made with Dad." Adam said firmly.

"Well that's up to you if you want to help out. I know it is a big load of Julia's mind. As for one of my sisters helping Julia out I just think it would work out better. Susannah has a lot to learn about housekeeping and cooking and everything and Julia has been awfully moody lately and with her not feeling well I just don't think she has the patience or the energy to devote to teaching Susannah all she needs to learn. My sisters already know about helping out around the house." Jacob explained slowly.

"I see your point," Adam said in agreement with Jacob about Susannah still having a lot to learn. "But Susannah is a fast learner." Adam said defending Susannah.

"I'm not saying she isn't," Jacob said. "But you know Julia as well as I do," Jacob said not needing to explain Julia's over characteristic trait of feeling the need to take care of everyone around her.

"Yes, I know Julia, and I can see where one of your sisters might be more helpful, but I think Susannah could help some too if she still wants to after everything…" Adam said not sure what Susannah was thinking at the moment or even knowing what she was going to do with everything that just got thrown at her.

"Well we'll let her and Julia work that out when she gets to feeling better. There's one more favor I need." Jacob said looking straight at Adam.

"What?"

"Don't say anything about my financial problems to my folks or yours. Especially your folks, I don't want them to know how miserably I've failed at taking care of my family." Jacob said.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me too but it's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of people have the same problem." Adam said. "I'm sure if Dad and Mama knew they'd help…" Adam started.

"NO!" Jacob practically shouted seeing the look of surprise in Adam's face. "I know they would all help if they knew but after the way I acted when we first started out not wanting to accept help or even advice from anyone thinking I had to do everything my own way… I just don't want anyone to know especially your father." Jacob said with a grimacing look on his face as he thought about Matt finding out.

"Ok if that's the way you want it." Adam said looking at Jacob. "But you being scared of Dad finding out is just crazy. You shouldn't be worried about Dad finding out you should be worrying about Mama finding out. She's scarier." Adam said shaking his head in a shiver.

Jacob chuckled at that. "I can't believe you're scared more of your mother than you are of your father," Jacob said laughingly. "Matt could pound you into next week and still be rearing to go while you're still trying to catch your breath." Jacob said.

"Have you ever seen Mama lose her temper? That saying about redheads having a fiery temper is an understatement when talking about Mama."

"I'm not saying your mom isn't scary but your father is scarier." Jacob said. "Besides we're talking about his baby girl, I'm sure when and if you have a daughter someday you'll understand it better." Jacob said.

"I probably will," Adam said. "I won't tell anybody, it'll just stay between us," Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam."

"No problem. I'll see that everything is taken care of. Well I need to go check on Susannah."

"Sure, say hello to her for Julia and me."

"Ok, I will. I'll check in with you later."

"Fine." Jacob said just as Adam closed the door behind him.

****M&K****

Susannah sat there staring at the door Sue had just walked out of. She wasn't sure what to think or to feel at the moment. Finding out that Sue was her mother was so confusing. On one hand Sue seemed nice and very devoted to her father. She could see how compassionate she was. Yet it was Sue saying she wanted to be a part of her life and get to know her better that was messing with her head. She knew she should give Sue that chance but the facts still remained the same. Sue worked in a saloon, had an affair with a married man, and had a child with the same man. How was she supposed to be proud of her mother with everything that was against her? How was she supposed to face her friends with Sue as her mother? What about Adam? Of course he didn't hold any of this whole mess against her, but she couldn't see how he couldn't. What was that saying like mother like daughter? There must be some truth to it, she thought. She didn't want to give Adam up and end up like Sue. Sue was exactly the kind of woman, she was raised to believe was totally wrong. But it had been Mildred teaching that lesson. So she wasn't so sure anymore what to believe. Oh it was just all too much to even try to think about at once.

****M&K****

"What are you thinking about?" Lydia asked pillowing her head on Cole's chest, as she traced little heart shapes on his chest with her nail.

"Oh nothing, but how I'm a sucker," Cole said heavily. For the past twenty minutes he had been laying there degrading himself for not being strong enough to resist Lydia.

"What," Lydia asked popping her head up off his chest as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Don't take this the wrong way but that should never have happened," Cole said.

"What!" Lydia blurted out staring at him wide eyed.

"It shouldn't have happened," he repeated.

"I can't believe this," Lydia said rolling away from him to sit up on the side of the bed. "I can't believe it," she said in a bare whisper.

"Lydia," Cole said rolling over on his side to stare at her back.

"You're…" Lydia said brokenly as she tried to gasp for breath. "You're regretting making love to me," she said struggling to breath.

"You're taking it the wrong way, Lydie," Cole said kicking himself for being that careless.

"I'm taking it the wrong way," Lydia said turning to stare at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't think there's any other way to take it Cole." She sobbed out.

"Lydia," Cole said reaching for her hand.

"Don't," she snapped out jumping out of the bed. "I don't want your pity, or your damn guilt!" she cried out. "If you want her that bad go be with her," she said brokenly as she started towards the washroom.

Cole jumped out of bed and headed her off grabbing her shoulders.

"Let me go," Lydia said raising her arms up to break his hold.

"No, you are really taking this the wrong way," Cole said holding her firmly by the shoulders.

"How am I supposed to take it Cole?" Lydia said her heart breaking into a million pieces. "You just said it shouldn't have happened? I didn't know you found me that repulsive," Lydia cried shaking her head as she tried to break his hold.

"Stop it," Cole said warning her softly.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss. It was a deep and searing and tender kiss.

****M&K****

Julia stood there getting started in checking the crates once again, when there was a knock on the office door.

"Julia," Doc called out sticking his head in the door.

"Come on in Doc," Julia said. "Is everything ok?" Julia asked.

"That's what I came to find out." Doc said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked looking at him confused.

"I went to check on you and Jacob and you young lady were gone. Jacob said I would find you here." Doc said.

"I had some things that needed to be taken care of. It couldn't wait any longer." Julia said turning her attention back to the crate.

"I'm sure Sam could have taken care of whatever needed to be done. You are entirely too much like your parents and think you are the only one who can do anything." Doc grumbled.

"Well at least I come by it honestly." Julia quipped out not bothering to turn around and look at Doc or stop what she was doing.

"Yes, you do." Doc said moving over closer to where Julia was standing. "Ok," Doc said taking the clipboard from her hands and laying it down on the crate.

"Doc, I need that," Julia protested.

"No you don't," Doc said taking her by the hand and leading her towards the door. "Let's get you upstairs for a bit." Doc said.

"Upstairs? Why?" Julia said confused as he started leading her down the hall towards the back stairs.

"First so I can examine you properly and make sure you and this little one are both ok. Secondly so you can rest afterwards." Doc answered simply.

"Doc, I feel fine," Julia protested.

"That might be but you are going to have to start taking better care of yourself Julia or you will have a lot more serious things to worry about than just suffering from exhaustion." Doc said not giving in.

"You mean I could lose the baby?" Julia questioned.

"It could be a possibility if you don't start taking better care of yourself."

"But Doc I was going crazy laying in that bed." Julia said as Doc opened the door to her room upstairs.

"I didn't say you would have to stay in bed indefinitely." Doc said. "But I won't know until I examine you." Doc said.

****M&K****

Matt sat down at his desk staring at the address Kitty had given him. He wasn't sure if he should write John a letter telling him everything that had happened, along with asking for the property for Ben. Or if he should leave it up to Ben to ask John for it, when Ben walked into the office slamming the door shut behind him.

"You got to be so noisy," Matt grumbled looking at his son.

"Hey Dillon, did you ask them," Bonner yelled out.

"Yeah Dillon I want a try with the mother," Gier shouted out.

Matt shook his head and got up and walked to the door. "Shut it up or I'll gag you," Matt said forcefully pulling the door shut.

"Sorry Dad," Ben said looking at his father.

"Forget it," Matt said. "I've heard worse." Matt said sitting down on the edge of his desk. "So what's wrong with you," Matt asked.

"Oh I just had another fight with Lillian," Ben said.

"That tends to happen when they are pregnant. Just remember you're wrong and they're right for nine months," Matt said.

"It has nothing to do with her mood swings," Ben said.

"Oh, anything I can help you with," Matt asked.

"Well maybe," Ben said thoughtfully. "Suppose you had this friend and you found out that someone had been keeping a secret from him for years. And you felt it was something he had a right to know, what would you do?" Ben asked.

"Well that depends," Matt said looking at Ben as he paced beside his desk.

"On what," Ben asked stopping in his pacing to look at Matt.

"What the secret is," Matt said.

"I know it is something he has a right to know. It's big, but by telling him other people are going to get hurt by it too. I just don't know if I have the right to tell him and cause everyone else involved to be hurt."

"You wouldn't want to tell me what this secret is would you," Matt questioned.

"Well I'm not sure I should," Ben said looking at Matt conflicted in his feelings.

"You don't have to tell me whose involved just tell me the problem, I can't give you my opinion on what I would do if I don't have any idea about what you're talking about." Matt pointed out.

Ben seemed to weigh it in his mind. "All right well I found out this friend had an affair a few years ago…" Ben said looking at Matt seeing if there might be any recognition in his eyes.

"Oh," Matt said pressing his lips together thoughtfully.

"There's more," Ben said seeing his father trying to think of a response.

"Oh, go on," Matt said.

"Well the woman had a baby and refuses to tell my friend that she had his child! I have tried to convince her to tell him the truth but she refuses! I don't know if it is my place to tell my friend or not or if I should just leave it alone!"

Matt pursed his lips together as he tried to think. It was like déjà vu almost. Hadn't him and Kitty had this same exact conversation once before after he got back from Arizona. Well maybe not in the way Ben just described but something along the same lines of there being a child as a result. Kitty had been scared to death that he was going to leave her if Mike did happen to get pregnant with his child. Not that it was ever going to happen but there was never a letter saying he was a father either. He thought about what he would want if he was Ben's friend. "Well Ben," Matt started out thoughtfully. "I think you have to tell your friend. If you have given this woman a chance to make things right herself and she still refuses then as his friend you need to tell him. How would you feel if it were you? Wouldn't you want someone to tell you if you were in a similar situation? I know I would." Matt said looking at Ben seeing a surprised look on his face.

"You would?" Ben said surprised.

"Of course. A child is the greatest thing that can happen to a person. Just wait until your child gets here you'll see what I'm talking about." Matt said.

"Yeah, but my friend is married and has a family. A lot of people will be hurt."

"That doesn't matter son. He still has a right to know that he has a child and to be a part of that child's life if he wants too." Matt said.

"Ok," Ben said shaking his head. "Thanks Dad."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. I have to think this through. If it were just my friend involved I wouldn't hesitate to tell him the truth but I don't want to hurt his wife and family if I don't have too."

"That doesn't matter Ben. Of course you don't want to intentionally hurt his family but in the long run the sooner the truth comes out the better."

"What about his marriage?"

"I don't know what to tell ya son. Hopefully with time and a lot of work he and his wife would be able to pick up the pieces and get past it."

"Well I need to think about this some more. Thanks anyway." Ben said turning towards the door.

"Anytime," Matt said not thinking he was much help but just maybe Ben would listen to him. "Let me know how it turns out."

"Oh, don't worry you'll be one of the first ones to know. Well I better go. Maybe Lillian has calmed down enough to listen to reason."

"Don't count on it. A pregnant woman is very unpredictable, just remember what I told you."

"Yeah, I'm finding that out. Well bye Dad," Ben said opening the door.

"Bye, Ben." Matt said watching Ben walk out the door. Matt sat there on the edge of the desk a few more minutes pursing his lips together as he thought about what Ben just told him. It didn't make any sense to him, but he knew in the end Ben would do the right thing. He was just too stubborn like him in feeling everybody deserved to have all the facts to make up their own mind. But he was just as soft hearted as Kitty in worrying about what everyone else felt and thought as well.

****M&K****

Kitty had just finished writing her last letter when there was a knock at the front door. She wondered briefly who it could be, she wasn't expecting anyone. She lifted the curtain to see Becca standing there. "Becca, what a nice surprise," Kitty said opening the door. "Come on in," Kitty said opening the door wider so Becca could walk inside. "I'm afraid Mark isn't here at the moment," Kitty said turning to lead the way into the living room.

"Yes I know," Becca said. "I saw him earlier, he was over at Mr. Taylor's office helping him to get ready for the trial." Becca said.

"Oh," Kitty said."I guess that gives us a chance to get to know each other better. I've been asking Mark to bring you by but he's been so busy here lately," Kitty said.

"I know," Becca agreed as she stood there. "He keeps telling me that he'll bring me by to formally introduce us, but we never seem to make it," Becca said apologetically.

"Well when it comes to Mark's work habits, I'm afraid he takes after his father in that regard." Kitty said offering Becca a seat with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you," Becca said. "Oh, I baked this peach pie for you," Becca said as if she just remembered the pie in her hands. "I hope you like it." she added as she held the pie out for Kitty.

"Thank you," Kitty said taking the pie from her and sitting it on the coffee table. "We will have it for dessert tonight. Peach pie happens to be a favorite around here." Kitty said smiling at Becca.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Dillon?" Becca asked softly. "I hope you're feeling better." She added.

"I'm feeling much better than I was the other day when you were here with Mark. I think that Adam's little stunt was just a little too much for me at the time." Kitty said.

"I was talking about yesterday." Becca said looking at her seeing the confusion on Kitty's face. "Mark said you weren't feeling well because you had a stressful day. He said something about Julia overextending herself and Doc sending her to bed to get some rest and Joe having a panic attack on top of what was going on with Susannah." Becca explained.

Kitty was a little thrown off by her explanation but covered it pretty well, "I'll admit it was a pretty stressful day but I assure you I handled it with flying colors. I was just a little tired after the day's events is all," Kitty said.

"Oh I guess I misunderstood Mark," Becca said as she went over in her head what Mark said his reasoning was for standing her up. She was absolutely certain he said he had to stay with Kitty because she was upset with worry over Julia.

"Well that's easy to do," Kitty said. "Especially if Mark is helping Breck on a case," Kitty said simply.

"I guess," Becca said starting to get mad at Mark for lying to her and making her look like a fool in front of his mother.

"Have you been to see Susannah today," Kitty asked.

"No," Becca said. "I was going there next." Becca said knowing Susannah would know what to do. "I was going to visit you both yesterday but I didn't want to intrude when neither of you were feeling well." Becca said making up an excuse that even sounded lame to her own ears.

"That was thoughtful of you," Kitty said still not sure why Becca thought she had been feeling poorly yesterday. "Mark is lucky to have a girl as sweet and thoughtful as you. From what little I've gotten to be around you and Susannah I think both my sons are pretty lucky." Kitty said looking at Becca.

"Thank you Mrs. Dillon," Becca said shyly slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

"It's the truth," Kitty said seeing Becca's cheeks start to flush. "You and Susannah are both welcome here whether my sons are here or not," Kitty said. "No excuses needed," Kitty added thinking Becca had just used her feeling poorly as an excuse to come over.

"Thank you Mrs. Dillon," Becca repeated.

"Oh please call me Kitty," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I couldn't do that," Becca said with a shake of her head.

"All right if you have to have something more formal, everybody calls me Miss Kitty," Kitty said.

"I think I can handle that Mrs…I mean Miss Kitty," Becca said with a smile. "I will come back again but I think I'd better go now." Becca said getting up from her seat.

"All right, come back soon and next time bring Susannah with you, and I'll tell you both some very embarrassing stories about the boys," Kitty said smiling.

"I'd like that, and I just know Susannah would too," Becca said. "Bye Miss Kitty," Becca said.

"Goodbye Becca, thank you for the peach pie," Kitty said.

"It was no bother," Becca said showing herself out with a smile.

****M&K****

Breck walked back to his office on cloud nine. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince Alison to go to supper with him. She hadn't taken as much convincing as he thought he was going to have to use. Maybe Cole talked to her already, and now that she knew Cole wasn't an option she was willing to give them a real chance. He started past Julia Andrews dress shop and saw the perfect dress hanging in the window. It would look absolutely beautiful on Alison, it would bring out the color of her eyes. Without a conscious thought he walked in the store.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" a young girl asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Mrs. Andrews I think there is." Breck said.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with my mother. I'm Naomi, Mrs. Andrews daughter," Naomi corrected softly.

"My apologies," Breck said. "I was passing by and noticed the dress in the window," he said by way of explaining his presence in the store. "I know a young woman I think would look simply wonderful in it. That is if it's the right size of course," Breck said sheepishly.

"Well if it's not I'm sure we can make the necessary alterations," Naomi said pleasantly.

"Well I was hoping to surprise her with it so she could wear it tonight. We're having dinner together," Breck said hoping he wasn't rushing things too soon.

"Oh well perhaps you can give me some idea as to her size," Naomi said looking at him. "Maybe give me a slight description of her or a comparison to someone," Naomi suggested seeing his dilemma.

"Do you know Miss Wharton, the schoolteacher here in Dodge," Breck asked wondering why he hadn't thought to tell her who the dress was for before hand.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Naomi said.

"Well she's the young lady in question," Breck said smiling sheepishly.

"There's no problem then," Naomi said walking over towards the little table towards the back. "I have her measurements right over here," she said going through some papers. "She was interested in having a few dresses made for the summer," Naomi explained as she dug through the papers for Alison's measurements.

"That's perfect," Breck said noticing the small pad of paper and a pencil laying on the desk. "Can I borrow these for a moment," he asked picking them up with Naomi's nod. "You can make the necessary alterations and have the dress delivered to Miss Wharton with this note, I'm writing I would appreciate it," Breck said giving his words some thought before he started writing.

"Of course," Naomi agreed.

Breck finished scribbling out the note and tore it from the pad and folded it in half, before he handed it to Naomi. "Just send me the bill for the dress and add the other dresses that Miss Wharton commissioned and I'll take care of it," Breck said.

"Yes of course Mr. Taylor," Naomi said surprised. "Miss Wharton is a very lucky woman to have a gentleman who is as thoughtful and handsome as you." Naomi said.

"Oh, one thing. Don't tell Miss Wharton just yet that I've agreed to pay for the dresses she spoke with you about, and if there is anything else Miss Wharton desires just let me know and I'll take care of the bill." Breck said surprising Naomi and even himself.

"Of course I assume this little arrangement is also to be kept between us?"

" Yes, Naomi it is, at least for right now it is." Breck said.

"I'll see that everything is taken care of, Mr. Taylor." Naomi promised.

"Thank you, Naomi. Well I have to be going. Please make sure that Miss Wharton gets the dress as soon as possible." Breck said smiling to himself as he turned to leave.

"I will, and you are right. She is going to look stunning in it. You have good taste Mr. Taylor." Naomi said to his back

"Not really. I just know what I like when I see it and I have a feeling I am going to love Miss Wharton in that dress."

"No, doubt Mr. Taylor." Naomi giggled.

"Well good day, Naomi."

"Good day, Mr. Taylor." Naomi said smiling pleasantly.

Breck couldn't help but start to whistle as he walked out the door. Everything was starting to fall into place, now if only Alison would fall into place just as quickly.

****M&K****

"Something seems different since you had your talk with Susannah," Brad commented as soon as they walked into the house.

"Oh," Sue commented turning to look at him standing in the doorway. "How so?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but you barely talked on the walk over here," Brad said looking at her. "You seem unhappy but at least hopeful and maybe a little more at ease," Brad said looking at her.

"Oh," Sue sighed out moving so sit down in a chair. "I think I got Susannah to really look at my side of things," Sue sighed out heavily. "I think she understands better now how things turned out and why they did fall out the way they did." Sue said messing with the lace tablecloth.

"That's good, isn't it," Brad asked confused. "I mean you and Susannah have at least started to get to know each other." Brad said looking at her as he hung his hat up on the coat tree.

"Maybe in time Susannah and I can have some kind of mother daughter relationship." Sue said thoughtfully.

"I hope so honey," Brad said walking over to her. "There's nothing I want more than for the three of us to be together and be the family we should have been all along."

"Yeah well there's still one problem with that." Sue heaved out getting up. "Or are you forgetting about Mildred. You know she isn't going to give up that easily." Sue said starting to make a pot of coffee.

"What about her, I don't give a damn about Mildred. She can do anything she wants too. It's not going to stop us from finding a way to be together."

"Save it for Susannah Brad but I've heard it enough," Sue snapped out turning on him. "You won't do anything because she could destroy your reputation with her lies. I've heard the promises and the lies enough," Sue said.

"What are you saying," Brad asked surprised by Sue's tartness.

"I'm saying that unless you are willing to do something to make it happen I don't want to hear any more of your empty promises. You've been making them for years but you never do anything to make them happen." Sue snapped.

"Is that so," Brad said defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is," Sue said wearily.

"Well then," Brad said looking at her. "How about I promise something that I can guarantee is going to happen," he countered.

"Like what," Sue said.

"That you are going to be my wife and we are going to be together with our daughter and be a real family." Brad said firmly.

"Sure, Brad," Sue said wearily, not believing a word of it.

"You don't believe me," Brad huffed out shocked.

"It's not that I don't believe you Brad. I know that it's what you want. I just don't believe you're going to do anything about it." Sue sighed out.

"Just wait, you'll see! I can picture it now! You are going to be the most beautiful bride Dodge has ever seen! And Susannah will be your maid of honor and she's going to be just as beautiful as her mother!"

"Those are nice dreams Brad," Sue said walking over by him patting his arm as she reached in the cabinet for a couple of cups. "If only they would come true," she mumbled under her breath.

"They will Sueann," Brad said firmly.

"Sure they will Brad," Sue said with a shake of her head.

"What's got into you," Brad demanded. "You never talked like this before," he pointed out.

"Maybe because I just realized that is all it is, talk. You dream big Brad you always have, but you aren't going to ever do anything." Sue heaved out.

"What makes you think I won't," Brad demanded.

"Oh I don't know maybe Mildred and the fact that she's your wife! She'd ruin your reputation and you know it," Sue bit out.

"I'm tired of worrying about what Mildred can do to my reputation. Let her do whatever she wants. All that matters to me is you and Susannah," Brad said moving to cup Sue's shoulders. "As long as I have the two people I love most that's all I care about." Brad said staring into Sue's green eyes.

"But Brad..." Sue said starting to protest.

"No buts. It's really going to happen this time, I swear. Now how about we concentrate on something besides Mildred?"

"Like what?" Sue said arching a brow questionably at him.

"Oh, I don't know. I was sort of thinking about taking you back to bed and giving you a preview of our wedding night?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Sue said knowing it was pointless to believe that one day they would be married and really be a family. But even knowing it would never happen, she was helpless to resist him. "Brad…" she moaned as he started nibbling at her neck.

"I want you so much Sueann," Brad groaned out pulling her closer as he worked his way up the column of her neck to her jaw.

****M&K****

"Susannah," Adam said questionably stepping into the room finding Susannah staring blankly in front of her.

"Hmmm," Susannah said being jarred from her thoughts as she turned to look at Adam.

"Are you ok?" he asked moving over to sit down on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"Oh Adam," Susannah said leaning forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "

"I don't know how I am right now." She murmured close to his ear as she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so confused about everything. My whole life has been based on lies," she said brokenly as she started to cry.

Adam didn't know what to do, so he just went on his instincts, and pulled her closer and let her cry. When her sobs turned to sniffles he found his voice again. "You want to talk about it," he asked as Susannah slowly let go of him.

"No," Susannah said shaking her head as she looked around for her hankie.

"It might help you sort things out," Adam said holding up her hankie for her to see.

"I don't even know where to start," Susannah said dabbing at her eyes before she blew her nose softly.

"Well," Adam said with an indifferent wave of his hand. "How did your talk with Sue go," he questioned.

"Ok, I guess." Susannah answered. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to feel about all this." She added still trying to sort it all out in her mind.

"Well if you want my opinion I think you should give Sue a chance. Maybe get to know her a little better," Adam said.

"I don't know if I want to get to know her or not," Susannah admitted softly.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should get to know Sue a little better. Learn more about her then you might understand a little better why and how things turned out the way they did," Adam said.

"I know why," Susannah said looking at him. "Mildred lied to both my father and Sue and made them both think the other had left town. It wasn't until a couple of years later that they ran into each other and found out that Mildred had manipulated them. That's when she and my father got involved with each other again." Susannah said.

"So do you believe what Sue told you," Adam asked trying to figure out who she actually believed in this whole mess.

"It makes sense, considering Mildred already confessed to tricking my father into marrying her," Susannah said with a little shrug.

"Did Sue say anything else?"

"She said the reason she ended up working for your mother was because her family was poor and starving and your mother was nice enough to give her a job and even make sure they had food to eat." Susannah said.

"Well that's my mother for ya," Adam said shaking his head. "Always looking out for everybody else," he added.

"I just can't get over my mother working in a saloon." Susannah said still in disbelief.

"Well Princess if it makes you feel any better I've known Sue my whole life and I've never seen her go upstairs with any of the customers." He pointed out the simple fact.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she works in saloon." Susannah protested. "I can't believe my father would get involved with that kind of woman." Susannah said shaking her head.

"Whoa hold on there a minute." Adam said crossing his arms over his chest. "First off it's not like he just took up with any woman. He and Sue knew each other before she started working in the Long Branch and they had been involved." Adam said. "Secondly, I know Sue, she's a good person who doesn't deserve the way her life has turned out." Adam said.

"Maybe," Susannah agreed with him up to a point in his logic but it didn't make sense. "But she still works in a saloon."

"So," Adam said looking at her.

"It's a saloon Adam," Susannah said looking at him with disgust in her green eyes.

"You are judging her because of where she works!" Adam snapped out.

"Yes, although I don't know why you're getting so angry about it." Susannah said surprised Adam was jumping to Sue's defense.

"You should already know. But I'm going to pass it off as you getting quite a devastating shock here lately." Adam said getting up from the bed. "So let me explain it to you."

"Please do," Susannah, snapped out tartly.

"One there's nothing wrong with working in a saloon, and before you say anything let me finish," Adam said seeing her getting ready to protest it. "Now where was I," Adam said looking at her.

"Nothing wrong with working in a saloon, although I can think of several good reasons as to why it's not a good thing," Susannah said.

"You can or Mildred can," Adam bit out.

"That's not fair," Susannah said.

"Life isn't fair Princess," Adam said.

"I can't believe you're taking the side of a whore over me," Susannah gasped out.

"No, I'm not taking anybody's side, I'm just taking the side of decency and fairness in which case you're lacking," Adam said crossly.

"I'm lacking," Susannah said pointing a finger at herself. "You're the one lacking in proper etiquette," she said pointing a finger at him. "You're taking the side of some whore…"

"Stop right there," Adam said through gritted teeth. "Sue is no more of a whore for working in a saloon than my mother. A saloon that my mother owns and runs and works in. So if you think working in a saloon automatically makes them a whore you better think again Princess." Adam said roughly.

"I'm not talking about your mother, we're talking about mine!" Susannah snapped out. "You know the woman who still slept with my father even after she found out he was married," Susannah said.

"Well I hate to tell you this Princess but lots of married men sleep with working girls," Adam said refusing to call them whores. "It's not right, I agree, but it's not their faults the husbands coming looking."

"Why you…." Susannah spat out furiously climbing out of bed to stand right in front of him with her hands on her hips. "How dare you insinuate that my mother couldn't keep my father happy?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that she lied and she isn't your mother!"

"Damn you," Susannah said giving his chest a hard shove backwards.

"Damn me all you want Princess but it doesn't change the facts. Mildred lied to your parents to get her own way. Sue is really your mother and someone you ought to really give a chance to." Adam said taking his index finger and pushing her backwards.

"Don't push me you big oaf," Susannah said shoving him back again.

"Then don't push me," Adam said giving her another slight shove backwards.

She fought down the longing to move closer to him, to feel his hard body against hers, to tempt his mouth into violence…having experienced the skill of that beautiful mouth again, she was unbearably hungry for it. She struggled for control of her quick, unsteady breathing but it was all in vain. She remembered how hungrily they kissed a couple of hours ago, and her eyes fell to his hard mouth with frank delight. He saw it and his lips parted. She looked up again, catching the same need in his narrowing eyes.

"Damn you," Susannah said moving to shove him again only to grab his shirt and pull him forward. She went up on tiptoe, she nibbled at his hard mouth softly and then with deliberate sensuality, opening her lips and fitting them to his. His breath caught, crushing her against the lean length of him. He wrapped her up tight, and kissed her passionately, hungrily, until they both gasped for air.

"Damn you," she gasped out as he pulled back a few inches. She couldn't breathe. Her heart beat painfully and fire seemed to rage through her. She caught his gaze upon her and suddenly she knew that he felt it too. It was desire it was passion it was anger she thought.

It didn't matter what it was, it was explosive and it was love. Before she knew it he had swept her into his arms and carried her the few steps towards the bed before he laid her down gently.

"Adam," she moaned out refusing to relinquish her hold around his neck.

****M&K****

Cole's mouth brushed hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip to make it part for him before his warm mouth moved on hers, with slow, lazy pressure that knocked any thoughts of protests out of her mind.

She stopped protesting, thinking, breathing. She clung to him, moaning into his devouring mouth. He was easy, gentle, coaxing her mouth open for him to admit the deep expert penetration of his tongue.

The silence was only broken by the rough whispers of their breaths as they kissed more and more hungrily. She felt the need to touch, to explore the contours of his body all over again. She could feel the hardened length of him, warm against her and she trembled with the force of sensations he was arousing with the slow, devouring motions of his mouth.

"Lydia. I've got all I need right here in front of me." His mouth was inches from her ear, his lips and teeth seeking her lips after he had finished speaking. He licked her lips, biting them gently and then he pulled away from her again her lips trailed after him. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life, but he willed himself to do it.

Her frustrated gasp mingled with the odd growling sound that burst from Cole's lip's simultaneously. He stood erect, his breathing only a little rough as he glanced down at her with sorrowful eyes. "We can't, not again Lydie."

"What do you mean not again," Lydia asked still somewhat dazed.

"I know you talked to Doc." Cole said moving away from her to rack both hands through his hair.

****M&K****

"Hey," Matt said walking into the living room and sitting down in his chair.

"Hey yourself," Kitty said turning around from her writing desk to look at him. "What's wrong," she asked knowing from the way he was pressing his lips together in a tight line that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"What makes you think something is wrong," Matt asked innocently looking at her.

"I know you too well," Kitty said getting up and moving over beside him. "What is it, and don't try to sugar coat it," Kitty said wondering if it had something to do with Bonner and Gier.

"Well it's not what you're thinking it is," Matt said looking at her wide eyes coated with fear.

"Well that's reassuring," Kitty sighed out sitting down in her chair. "So what is it," she repeated.

"I think Ben cheated on Lillian," Matt said simply.

"What," Kitty exclaimed.

"I know, but I think he cheated on her and I think he has a child by this other woman," Matt said.

"Oh what makes you so sure about that," Kitty demanded.

"Ben for one," Matt said looking at Kitty. "He came by the jail a few minutes ago, something was bothering him. So I asked him about it and he said he'd had a fight with Lillian," Matt said.

"That doesn't mean he cheated on her. It could have been over anything she is pregnant you know," Kitty said with a shake of her head. "You know how easily pregnant women get upset or angry."

"Yeah I remember," Matt said looking at her pointedly. "So I offered him some kindly advice. He said it had nothing to do with her being pregnant then he started telling me some story about a friend who had cheated on his wife and had a child with this other woman." Matt said.

"Ok, I'm following you so far so tell me the story he told you," Kitty said with a nod.

"Well supposedly this other woman is refusing to tell the friend about his child and Ben was wondering if I thought he should keep it to himself or tell his friend."

"I hope you told him, he should tell his friend the truth," Kitty said looking at Matt who just slanted his head to the side and looked at her.

"I told him that if this woman was refusing to tell his friend about his child then I thought he should tell him! I told him that if it were me in that situation I'd want to know about my child."

Kitty sat there quiet for a minute. Ben had just spent almost two years down in Arizona. What if, Ben's friend, was Matt? She hadn't thought about in years. But it could be possible. "What if it is you?" Kitty asked suddenly.

"Huh," Matt asked looking at her totally confused.

"What if, Ben's friend is you?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty," Matt started.

"No hear me out." Kitty said stopping his protest. "Ben lives in Arizona. He even lives close to her." Kitty pointed out. "It just could be that you are the friend who doesn't know he has an illegitimate child."

"No, Kit," Matt said shaking his head, still seeing the doubt in her eyes. "Come on, we've talked about this before. If Mike had gotten pregnant and had my child she would have told me." Matt said looking at her.

"What makes you so sure," Kitty bit out.

"Mike isn't that kind of person. She's a good woman," Matt said looking at her.

"Is that so," Kitty said slowly starting to fume.

"Yes," Matt said watching her eyes.

"Well if she's such a good woman why aren't you with her then?" Kitty snapped out jumping from her seat as quickly as she could.

Matt grabbed her hand as she started to walk away from him. "I don't love Mike. I love you." Matt said firmly looking at her.

"Well you must have felt something for her or you wouldn't have ended up in bed with her." Kitty bit out jerking her hand free from his.

"We've been over this before Kitty," Matt said rubbing a hand over his face. He should have known better than to bring it up to Kitty, now that he had already opened that can of worms there was no use trying to avoid it. "It wasn't love. It was loneliness and it was need. I needed...I think we both needed to feel that connection with another human being. God, Kit I don't know how else to explain it. I love you. You are the one and only woman I have ever really loved." Matt said trying to explain it once again.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way after all this time but I just can't get over the fact that you slept with her!" Kitty hissed out through her teeth at him. "I know it wasn't intentional, that you didn't remember me but it still hurts. I believe you when you say you don't love her at least in the same way you love me..."She started off only to have Matt interrupt her.

"I consider Mike a friend, that's all. She did save my life you know." Matt pointed out.

"Yes, I know and for that I am grateful but…Admit it Matt you wouldn't have slept with her if you didn't feel something for her."

"What do you want me to say Kitty? I'm sorry…" he said looking at her. "Well I am sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that I can't go back and change what happened."

"I know that!" Kitty retorted sharply. "But I still think you should find out if Ben knows that you slept with her." Kitty said.

"Her name is Mike," Matt sighed out.

"Damn it Matt, I know what her name is. How could I ever forget the name of the woman my husband had an affair with!"

"Damn it Kitty, it wasn't an affair!" Matt shouted. "It was one damn night." He grounded out.

"Well I don't care what the hell it was. I refuse to say her name ever, ever, ever! It leaves a bad taste in my mouth to even think of saying it."

"Well it's no worse than me having to say their names," Matt thundered out staring at her.

"Oh you would bring them into this wouldn't you," Kitty snapped.

"Oh this is getting us nowhere," Matt said rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Not when you're not even considering that it could be you," Kitty retorted.

"As angry as he's been here lately I think he would have been shouting it from the roof tops if it was me," Matt said looking at her.

"Not after he punched you," Kitty said pointedly. "Maybe he doesn't want to say anything to you about it because he knows it will upset this whole family." Kitty said.

"It's not me," Matt said firmly. "Mike would have said something by now, she wouldn't wait six damn years," Matt said.

"Awful convenient that you remember the last time you slept with her." Kitty spat out glaring at him.

"You were just starting to think you were pregnant with Joe when I came home," Matt said looking at her. "He's seven so it doesn't take a whole lot of math there to figure it up." Matt said, as Kitty just rolled her eyes. "But it's not me," he repeated. He tried to think of all the friends Ben still had around Dodge, and nobody immediately came to mind but one person. "Wait a minute," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"What," Kitty said turning to look at him a little more fully in the face.

"I think I just figured out who Ben's friend is," Matt said snapping his fingers together. If it was, who he thought it was, he'd kill him with his bare hands.

"Who," Kitty questioned watching Matt's face harden even more than when she brought up Bonner if that was at all possible. She had barely and very rarely seen his eyes change so fast, unless it was from anger to passion.

"Cole?" Matt answered looking at her with a face of stone.

"Cole? You mean as in Lydia's husband Cole?" Kitty said looking at Matt as if he lost his mind.

"That's the one," Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kitty asked looking at him as if he was crazy. "What made you suddenly come to that conclusion?" Kitty asked curiously.

"The way Cole's been acting lately. Like he might have something to hide."

"Oh good Lord," Kitty burst out. "You know as well as I do there could be a million reasons for Cole acting that way."

"Alright name one," Matt said daring her to try and prove him wrong.

"Oh I don't know maybe our daughter." Kitty retorted evenly. "No, I don't think Cole would do that to Lydia. He loves her way to much too been unfaithful to her."

"Well you know Cole and Lydia were having problems before the attack, what if he was cheating on her then and wanted out of the marriage?" Matt said looking at her.

"Then why wouldn't he have just told Lydia it was over if that were the case?" Kitty said.

"Maybe he was going to but didn't get a chance before he found out Lydia was pregnant. Maybe that explains his resentment toward the baby." Matt pointed out.

"Or he could have resented the baby because it was all Lydia talked about. Hell I was wishing she'd hurry up and have the baby just so she'd stop talking about it." Kitty said.

"All right I can see that point. Yeah her constantly wanting to talk about the baby and not much of anything else was starting to drive me crazy too."

"See you're just trying to grasp at straws. Next you'll be saying it could be Jacob because of the way he's been controlling everything." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Hey I hadn't thought about him but…"

"Oh he's just been controlling because of Julia's mood swings and the added fear that he might lose the farm on top of it all."

"What?" Matt questioned as Kitty filled him in on what Julia told her. "Why they hell didn't he ask for help?" Matt grounded out.

"Good God all that male pride you got and you got ask that question," Kitty said staring at him wide eyed.

"Point taken, well I hope you told our daughter that it would never happen," Matt said.

"Julia assured me that if they could just get this crop out on time that they would be fine," Kitty said.

"There's no way in hell she could possibly guarantee that. You know as well as I do that a lot of things factor into that. There's no way anyone can know what will happen between now and harvest time. Mother Nature is as unpredictable as Julia and her mood swings."

"I know that, but who knows, maybe they'll have a good year." Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "But you are just grasping for straws by pointing the finger at everybody else. I still think it's more than likely Ben found out about your mistress," Kitty snapped out.

"Damn it Kathleen," Matt thundered slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair. "I'm not going to keep beating a dead horse. You know what happened and you know I love you, and I'm getting sick and tired of apologizing for it."

"Well then you better talk to Ben and find out if he knows the truth," Kitty said.

"We'll find out soon enough. He said that once he decided how he wants to handle it I'd be one of the first to know." Matt said.

"That's all the more reason to believe it's you," Kitty raged.

"And I'm telling you Mike wouldn't do something like that," Matt said.

"Oh get out of here," Kitty said roughly pointing towards the door. "Go defend her honor somewhere else where someone gives a damn."

****M&K****

"Princess?" Adam said breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm?" Susannah asked still dazed from the heated kisses they had just shared.

"We need to talk," Adam said bracing his weight on his forearms as he looked down at her.

"About what?" Susannah said worriedly, looking at him.

"Well considering we're almost in the same position we were when our fathers came barging in here, how about we start with that," Adam said looking at her.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought," Susannah pointed out.

"I don't," Adam said staring down at her. "But…"

"I still want you." She murmured arching against him.

"Damn," Adam cursed under his breath as he rolled his hips down to meet hers. "I want you too, Princess." He groaned out feeling the pressure of her hand pushing his face down towards hers. "God I want you," he groaned again giving into the pressure and bending his head back down to kiss her breathless again. "No," he bit out feeling her hands move to the front of his chest. "We can't," he said rolling off of her in one smooth motion and getting to his feet. "We can't right now," he said looking down at her frustrated face. "Just be patient, Princess, it'll happen soon enough," he said looking at her with longing.

"When," Susannah asked turning over and propping herself up on her elbow.

"I don't know when," Adam said, groaning. "But soon, I promise but definitely not while you're here at Doc's." he swore.

"Adam," Susannah protested.

"Look Doc said you should be able to go home later today," Adam said. "You know where you want to go yet," Adam asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that as well," Susannah said hating how he could just quickly withdraw himself and compose himself as if nothing had just happened, while she was still trying to fight her way out of the fog.

"Oh yeah," Adam said looking at her.

"Yes," Susannah said trying to slow her breathing back down to normal once again. "It's not like I can just say I'm going to go stay out at your sister's now, can I. Since Daddy knows I ran away, I think my only option is to go home," Susannah said.

"Home?" Adam questioned. "And which home would that be," he said lightly.

"I only have one home," Susannah said crossly. "Besides I'm afraid if I don't go home with Daddy and Mildred they might kill each other if I'm not there to stop them." Susannah admitted.

"What about your brothers, they'll be there," Adam pointed out.

"And they've all been brainwashed by Mildred. They'll believe anything she tells them. And knowing her she'll make it sound like it's all Daddy's fault." Susannah said.

"Hey it's your choice you don't have to convince me," Adam said.

"I know, but I feel like I'm letting you and Julia down."

"Hey you aren't letting me down," Adam said firmly. "Besides Jacob asked me to swing out to his parents and ask one of his sisters to come over and help Jules out at least until after the trial. Maybe by that time you'll be feeling better and you can help Julia out if you still want to," Adam said.

"I'll think about it," Susannah said.

"Well it's up to you, whatever you want is fine with me," Adam said.

"Well in that case I want you to go back to school," Susannah said looking at him.

"Now don't start that Princess because that's one fight you're going to lose." Adam said warningly.

"But you just said whatever I want is fine with you," Susannah said throwing his words back in his face.

"Whatever you want to do with you is fine with me," Adam amended.

"Yeah, well," Susannah shrugged. "Thank you for being here for me, and trying to help me get through all of this." Susannah said looking down at her hands.

"Hey," Adam said walking over to her. He cupped her chin and titled her head up to look at him. "I love you, and I'll always be here for you no matter what," Adam swore softly.

Susannah looked into his deep blue eyes and knew the truth depth of his love for her. He'd never leave her or do anything to hurt her intentionally but he wasn't going to give up being who he was to please her either. "I love you too," Susannah murmured softly.

"All right," Adam said leaning down to kiss her once more. "I'm going out to the Ronigers for a while." Adam said.

"Be careful," Susannah said softly as she kissed him again.

"Always," Adam said cockily before he walked out the door.

****M&K*****

Mildred drove the buggy in front of the barn. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see nobody around but Dan, but he was just the person she wanted to see the most right at the moment.

"Dan," she said watching him start to lead the buggy and horse into the barn to unhitch.

"What do you want," Dan asked curtly.

"I want you," Mildred said moving behind him to run a hand down his back. "I need you," she cooed out seductively.

Dan moved away from her putting the horse between them. "Too late for that," he said finishing his task of unhitching the mare. He could tell by Mildred's surprised face she hadn't been expecting him to turn her down, truthfully he couldn't believe it either but he did have his pride too.

"What do you mean it's too late," Mildred asked confused.

"I mean you should have thought of that before you acted so high and mighty this morning," Dan said meeting her eyes.

"I was worried about Susannah and how she was taking the news about that whore being her mother," Mildred said softly as she slowly started around the front of the horse. "I'm sorry, but I was out of my mind with concern," Mildred said pouting a little.

"That's not my problem," Dan said roughly.

"Dan," Mildred said moving closer and grabbing his hand. "I need you," she repeated.

"No," Dan said jerking his hand free from hers roughly. "You can't just insult me and act like I'm something that came off the bottom of your shoe one minute then be all sweet the next. I won't fall for it anymore."

"But I need you Dan," Mildred pleaded. "You're all I have left," she said brokenly. "I've lost my daughter, and my husband…" she said faking some tears.

"And his money," Dan bit out watching her face harden.

"Oh go to hell," Mildred snapped out.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who sees that your needs are taken care of," Dan said smiling.

"Oh, Dan," Mildred sobbed out moving closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head down on his chest. "Please just hold me," she whispered.

"I don't think so Mildred," Dan said pushing her away from him. "Not until you learn to appreciate me, for me." He said moving away from her again.

"Fine have it your way! You're not the only man on earth, I can find someone else in a heartbeat!" She raged warningly.

"Good luck!" Dan said smiling at her. "And just remember when you decide to treat me a little nicer maybe I'll be a little more cooperative."

"Oh, you...!" Mildred said furiously before she stormed out of the barn.

****M&K****

"Brad," Sue said softly as she sat at her vanity trying to restore some semblance of order to her hair.

"Yeah," he answered from where he was standing somewhat behind her buttoning his shirt.

"What was all that talk at Doc's about Adam and Susannah," Sue asked carefully.

"Well to put it simply, I caught Adam in bed with our daughter this morning."

"What?" Sue gasped out. "Maybe you better start me out from the beginning," she said.

"Ok," Brad said with a nod of his head. "Well after I left here this morning I went to see Susannah. Basically going to see what kind of damage Mildred had done and to try and explain our side of things." Brad said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I knew that much," Sue said looking at him.

"Yeah well, right after I got to Doc's Matt got there looking for Adam." Brad said. "Anyways while we were talking to Doc, we heard some strange noises and voices coming from Susannah's room."

"What do you mean by voices," Sue questioned.

"Let's just say our daughter isn't going to be the typical quiet wife." Brad said seeing his meaning strike Sue in the face. "Anyways she was yelling out "oh Romeo," or something like it," Brad said clenching his fists into tight balls.

"And he calls her Princess." Sue said smiling. "Isn't that so cute," Sue said getting up from her chair and moving over to the bed. "I think they are the perfect version of Romeo and Juliet." Sue said putting her hands on Brad's tense shoulders.

"Are you insane," Brad said. "No it's not cute."

"Gee Brad, relax," Sue said lightly.

"I will not, it's our daughter. How can I relax after what almost happened?"

"I'm sorry I interrupted you, go on with what you were saying…you heard voices," Sue said.

"At first we didn't think anything about it, until we heard a man's voice telling Susannah to be quiet. Matt and I went to see what was going on. Well we saw all right and got the shock of our lives."

"Why what were they doing," Sue asked thinking she already knew the answer to that.

"Adam was on top of her in nothing but his long johns and Susannah's nightgown was pulled up to her waist and they were kissing. Trust me I don't think it would have stopped there if Matt and I hadn't got there when we did." Brad said angrily.

"I see," Sue said sitting down beside him. "Did you two ask them for an explanation or did you jump the gun," Sue asked curiously.

"He's still alive isn't he," Brad said looking at her. "Of course we let them explain, and they swear they weren't doing anything wrong."

"Well that explains all the glaring and part of the arguing." Sue said. "But I still think you're over reacting," Sue said.

"I'm over reacting, by making sure that pup Dillon doesn't take advantage of our daughter and by making sure that he knows that if he ever does and I find out about it or if he hurts her I'm gonna beat the hell out of him!"

"Oh, Brad!" Sue scoffed as she hit his arm playfully. "Adam would never hurt Susannah. He's a very nice young man and Kitty and Matt have raised him to know how to treat a girl with dignity and respect."

"I can't help it Sue! If you had seen them when we walked in that room you wouldn't be so quick to take his side!"

"Brad, please calm down!" Sue said softly.

"Susannah is too young and naive she doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"I'm not going to argue with you over the fact that you did the same thing as Adam was apparently trying to do. But hasn't Mildred talked to her about boys?" Sue asked.

"Now how in the hell am I supposed to know that," Brad asked looking at her.

"I don't know but do you think Mildred has," Sue asked.

"I don't think she has in the way you are meaning," Brad said trying to think. "I think the only thing I ever heard Mildred telling her was how she was never to get involved with the Dillon boys. I think that's what made Adam so irresistible to Susannah," Brad said thoughtfully.

"It might have added to his charm," Sue said. "Maybe I should talk to Susannah about boys," Sue said thoughtfully.

"Do you think she'd listen," Brad asked.

"I don't know, but she might so I got to try," Sue said softly.

"I don't know," Brad said looking at her. "It might make her all that more determined to be with him," Brad said.

"I can't believe you are insinuating that I would influence Susannah into sleeping with Adam," Sue snapped out.

"I didn't say that," Brad said scrambling trying to think of how she jumped to that conclusion. "I just meant that if we try to discourage her from being with him it might make her more determined to be with him," Brad said.

"Well as far as I can tell I don't see anything wrong with her being in a relationship with Adam. I'm not saying she needs to sleep with him, cause Lord knows it doesn't bring you nothing but misery." Sue said.

"Huh," Brad said looking at her confused.

"All I'm saying is, that it's not going to matter what we say to her about having sex. If she wants to nothing is going to change her mind."

"And you know this because…."

"It didn't stop us now did it," Sue pointed out.

"No but that doesn't mean she's got to make the same mistakes…"Brad said looking at her seeing her green eyes flash. "I didn't mean it was a mistake that we did, I mean that we should have waited until we were married." Brad said.

"If we did that we wouldn't have a sixteen year old daughter either."

"True," Brad agreed looking at her. "So what are you saying we should let them have sex."

"God no," Sue burst out. "I'm saying you need to remember what it was like when we were younger. All the kissing, touching, sneaking out," Sue said. "If you show her that you trust her then maybe she'll hold off on her own until she's married but you can't go around acting like Matt did with his girls."

"Really what did he want to do to them," Brad said.

"He wanted to build a tower and lock them in there until he was seventy years old." Sue said giggling.

"Hey I could do that," Brad said smiling as he grabbed Sue and tumbled them both backwards on the bed.

****M&K****

Lillian stood there still fuming by the window when Ben walked back in the room. "Where were you? You were gone quite a while," Lillian asked tartly as Ben shut the door.

"I went to see my father," Ben said.

"You didn't tell Matt did you," Lillian asked.

"No, I thought about it, I even made up some friend having the similar problem and wanted Dad's opinion on it. But I couldn't tell him that he was the friend. I just couldn't."

"Why not," Lillian asked.

"I wanted to see his reaction about the so called friend cheating on his wife. Either Dad has got awful good at bluffing people or Mike's telling the truth and Dad really didn't know what he was doing." Ben summarized.

"What are you going to do, Ben?" Lillian questioned.

"I don't know," Ben said. "If she left two days ago she's got one more day traveling by stage before she reaches Denver. Then another two days from there by train." He said more to himself than to Lillian. "I guess I'll just have to meet her and tell her I changed my mind about her telling Matt." He shrugged.

"Ben, you can't do that, because if Matt ever found out that you kept Beth a secret from him he'd never forgive you. And if he don't forgive you, your mother won't either."

"Well I can't exactly have her causing even more havoc during the trial now can I," Ben said. "Maybe I can get her to hold off for a little while get her to leave Dodge and come back later even if I have to pay her way back here," Ben said. "Maybe if she waits long enough she will change her mind on her own about telling Matt the truth. Then it will give me more time to figure out the right time and way to tell him without causing any more hurt to Mama than I have to." He said sitting down on the lounge.

"I hope your right honey," Lillian said sighed out looking at him knowing it wasn't going to be that simple.

Ben sat there thinking about the conversation he just had with his father. Matt said he would like to know if he was the unexpected father, but Ben was pretty sure he wouldn't want to know about it now.

****M&K****

"What do you care if I talk to Doc?" Lydia asked looking straight at Cole.

"I wouldn't care if you weren't doing it behind my back. But you were going behind my back talking to him about trying to get pregnant again and having another baby." Cole said tersely.

"How the hell do you know what I was talking to Doc about?" Lydia demanded stunned.

"You aren't even going to deny it?" Cole said looking at her.

"No," Lydia said looking at him stunned to her very core that he knew what she had been trying to do. "What use would there be now when you already know?" she countered.

"Not a damn thing, I suppose." Cole said looking at her shaking his head wearily. "So why were you trying to trick me into getting you pregnant?" Cole asked suddenly.

"I want another baby!" Lydia shouted, watching him shake his head no. "I knew you would do this. That you wouldn't think it was such a good idea." Lydia said tossing her hands up in the air as she walked over to where she laid out her dress for later. "I decided I was going to get what I wanted any way I had to." She bit out slipping the dress over her head.

"Damn it, Lydia," Cole snapped out as he pulled his pants on. "You should have talked to me about it," Cole said.

"I am talking to you about it," Lydia snapped out. ""How the hell did you know about my seeing Doc and what we talked about?"

"Well you would be surprised the people who have given me their opinion on the matter." Cole said. "People who knew what you were planning before I did!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means when I was supposed to be watching Susannah yesterday I was talking to Doc and when I asked him about if he thought you were ready to have another baby he said he thought that you should wait to get pregnant until you were over losing this one." Cole said.

"Over it! Over it!" Lydia cried out in a shriek. "I'll never get over it Cole. I'll never get over losing my baby." Lydia said furiously. "I'll never forget what it felt like feeling my baby dying inside me and knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it." She said raggedly as she tried to control her emotions.

Cole saw the pain in her eyes as she stared at him. He knew he had caused the pain with his callous words about her getting over it. Lydia would never get over it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you would get over it exactly, just that you would get over it by coming to accept it and deal with it better." He stated looking at her.

Lydia stared at him. When a thought hit her. Doc would never break his patient's confidentiality without some reason. Wait a minute Cole said he talked to Doc, but how did he know to do that? "How did you know to ask Doc about my wanting to get pregnant again?" Lydia questioned looking straight at him.

"Matt told me." Cole said.

"He what?" Lydia shrieked out in a high pitched voice that hurt Cole's ears.

"Matt didn't want me to be a completely clueless sucker in your little scheme." Cole said defending Matt's actions.

"Oh, really?" Lydia said fumingly. "Well he had absolutely no right to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. It was none of his business if I wanted to get pregnant or not or by what means I went about doing it." Lydia shouted at Cole.

"He's your father Lydia, he's just looking out for you." Cole said trying to defend Matt's side in things.

"I know he's my father damn it. As for his looking out for me if he was really concerned about me and what is best for me he would want what I want and not try to sabotage my plans." Lydia said starting to pace between the living room and bedroom area of her room.

"Plans you told me nothing about. Plans you had told your father, and Doc, but you forgot to tell me your husband. If Matt and Doc hadn't filled me in I would never have known until it was too late." Cole said furiously.

"Too late," Lydia huffed out stopping her pacing to stare at him for a second. "For all you know it may already be too late. You did just make love to me after all. For all you know your child might be growing inside me right now." Lydia said looking straight at him.

"Damn I wish I had listened to Matt when he said you knew how to get what you wanted."

"You better hold that thought because when I get finished with my father he is going to wish he had minded his own damn business instead of doling out unsolicited advice." Lydia said furiously.

"Now Lydia just calm down."

"I'll calm down once I give my father a good piece of my mind. He's gonna wish he had never butted into my business." Lydia said storming towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cole asked already guessing where she was going.

"To show my father that he can't run my life." Lydia said pulling the door open roughly.

"Lydia," Cole said pleadingly, before she walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. "Oh hell where's my shirt, and boots" Cole said looking around for his clothes.

****M&K****

Alison stood there staring at her closet, cursing Breck Taylor for not giving her more notice. She couldn't find anything to wear to supper tonight. At least not anything that would be fitting of a woman on Breck Taylor's arm, that was still conservative enough for the town's schoolteacher to be seen in. She was still debating over what to wear when there was a knock at her door.

"Now who could be at the door? I'm not expecting anyone." She murmured to herself as she closed her wardrobe's door and walked over towards the door. She opened the door a good size crack upon seeing a younger than she was looking woman standing there.

"Miss Wharton?" the woman questioned.

"Yes?" Alison answered curiously.

"I'm Naomi from Mrs. Andrews, dress shop. I have a package for you." Naomi said holding out a perfectly brown wrapped package.

"I didn't order anything from the dress shop, except a couple of dress for the summer and they can't possibly be ready yet." Alison said looking at Naomi with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"A gentleman asked that this be delivered right away." Naomi said hoping Alison got the hint.

"A gentleman?" Alison said still surprised and confused all at once.

"Yes, very handsome and distinguished looking." Naomi prompted.

"Breck." Alison whispered just as the thought hit her.

"Yes, ma'am but he asked that it be a surprise. He left a note in the package." Naomi said softly.

"I won't tell," Alison said giving Naomi a little conspiring wink. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Mr. Taylor took care of everything and even said to tell you that from now on whatever you need or want from the shop just get it and he'll take care of the bill…"Naomi said slapping a hand over her mouth as she stared at Alison horrified.

"Oh, let me guess he told you not to say anything about that either," Alison said.

"Yes ma'am," Naomi said.

"Oh he did huh?" Alison said ready to have a little talk with Breckenridge Taylor about making her look like a kept woman.

"Yes, ma'am I think he's quite smitten with you." Naomi said smiling from ear to ear.

_Yes he was smitten all right to say the least, _Alison thought ready to go to Breck's office and demand he take it all back. "Well thank you for bringing this by Naomi." Alison said digging in her reticule for a tip for Naomi. It wasn't right to shoot the messenger or in this case the delivery girl for Breck's callous act. "Here you go," Alison said handing the girl a dollar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get busy if I'm going to be ready when Breck gets here." Alison said giving Naomi a knowing smile.

"Thank you," Naomi said looking at the money in her hands. "Of course. I hope I'll be seeing you soon." Naomi said

"I'll make it a point of stopping by to take a closer look around your shop first chance I get." Alison promised knowing that she would look to her hearts content but she wouldn't buy anything unless she could pay for it herself. She wasn't going to be Breck's kept woman for anything.

"Ok, I'll be expecting to see you soon."

"Yes, very soon. Goodbye Naomi."

"Goodbye Miss Wharton." Naomi called out over her shoulder as she started to leave.

Alison walked into her bedroom and started to open the package. Inside was the most beautiful chocolate colored brown dress with a pearl set neckline. It was gorgeous. She found the folded piece of paper lying on top and opened it up.

_My Dearest Alison,_

_Please wear this tonight. I knew the minute I saw it through the window of the dress shop that you would look stunning in it. I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to tonight. I hope it will be the first of many nights we will spend together as more than just _our usual_ arrangement. I'll see you at 6:30 this evening. _

_With all my love,_

_Breck_

When she finished reading it she had tears in her eyes.

****M&K****

Adam rode towards the Roniger's house, with nothing to do except think. He couldn't believe how much trouble Jacob and Julia had gotten into. Everything they owned required him to get those crops out on time, and even then it was a sure thing. Surely Jacob had realized that when he used the farm as collateral. Perhaps he was planning on mortgaging the farm as collateral with the bank if something happened with the crops. Oh well it wasn't his problem to be worrying with, all he could do was make sure all the crops got planted on time, even if that meant seeing less of Susannah right now.

"Oh Susannah, Oh don't you cry for me, for I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee," Adam sang to Marshal as he rode. Adam started laughing as he watched Marshal's ears twitch. "Don't like my singing huh," Adam said patting Marshal's neck. "Don't worry I don't remember the rest of the song anyways," Adam chuckled watching Marshal shake his head. Adam rode the rest of the way in silence.

****M&K****

Julia was just starting out of the office when she heard the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs. Oh how wonderful it would feel to be able to run again. She wondered who it was that was in such a hurry, thinking that it might be Ben in a hurry because something happened to Lillian she stood there waiting, when she saw Lydia fly down the last two steps in a single bound as she started for the back door. "Lydia," Julia said alarmed.

"Julia, are you supposed to be up and about," Lydia asked turning to look at her sister.

"Yes, Lydia, Doc says that the baby and I are both fine. He says I can be up and moving around as long as I don't overdo it." Julia said looking at Lydia's flushed face.

"Oh," Lydia said looking at her sister. "I didn't mean to sound like I was telling you what to do," she said in a softer note.

"Are you feeling all right," Julia asked shocked that Lydia would say such a thing.

"Yes, fine why," Lydia asked looking at Julia.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you just apologized for telling me what to do when you've always said it was your right as my big sister to boss me around," Julia said.

"I'm not going to argue with you right now Julia because I know that you aren't feeling well and you probably didn't mean that the way it sounded. Besides Doc says it isn't good for you or the baby to get upset." Lydia said tartly.

"Speaking of Doc, I need to ask you something," Julia said.

"Well then hurry up," Lydia snapped out.

"If you're in a hurry it can wait until later," Julia said. "Why are you in a hurry for," Julia asked.

"Because I just had a fight with my husband and our father doesn't know how to keep his nose out of things that doesn't concern him." Lydia bit out.

"Oh," Julia said looking at Lydia.

"Now what was it you wanted." Lydia demanded.

"Well you know Doc says I'm going to have to start taking it easy for a while and take better care of myself." Julia started hearing Lydia start tapping her foot impatiently. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to help me out with things for a while," Julia asked.

"What kind of things," Lydia questioned as she stopped tapping her foot.

"Well mainly the housework and cooking." Julia said. "Helping to look after Jacob until he's back up on his feet." Julia said.

"Julia, you know I would do anything for you because you're my sister," Lydia started.

"But you can't," Julia finished for her disappointed.

"No, but we also got this trial coming up Monday and I have to be here to testify and I want to stay for the whole proceedings to see how things go," Lydia said.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can think of something until the trial ends," Julia said forgetting all about the trial. Of course Lydia would want to be there for the whole thing and she had every right to be there.

"Then yes, I'll help you, we'll discuss the rest of this later, right now I want to find Dad." Lydia said impatiently.

"Sure," Julia said wondering just what it was that their father stuck his nose in that made her so mad.

"Good, now come on, I'll see you to Doc's stairs and you'll go up there and rest if I have to tie you to the bed," Lydia said firmly taking Julia by the shoulders and pushing her out the door slowly.

"There's the big sister I know," Julia giggled as Lydia pushed her gently around the corner of the Long Branch.

"Yeah well you better do as you're told," Lydia said dropping her hands away from Julia's shoulders in front of Doc's stairs. "I'll see you in a little bit," Lydia said storming across the street to the jail.

****M&K****

"I'm not defending her," Matt thundered. "I'm just saying that Mike wouldn't do something like that,"

"How the hell do you know that she wouldn't," Kitty demanded.

"I don't know but last time I checked I was a fairly good judge of character," Matt said looking at her.

"Yeah most of the time when it comes to gunfighters or outlaws or trouble, but you sure as hell lack common sense when it comes to women," Kitty said sharply.

"I'm not that bad," Matt said defensively.

"Oh really," Kitty said looking at him with her hand on her hip. "Well let's just see," Kitty said. "What about Cara?" Kitty questioned.

"I didn't trust her to much, not after I talked to sheriff, oh what's his name and found out there was a woman working with Tolliver." Matt said defensively.

"All right," Kitty said giving him that one. "What about Dolly Winters," Kitty said smiling.

"Ok that one I wasn't a very good judge on," Matt agreed.

"What about Bell Ansily?" Kitty said.

"Hey you're the one who said that the whole town might have been unjustified in their treatment of her," Matt pointed out.

"What about Susan," Kitty said.

"That was a long time ago," Matt said.

"How about Leona," Kitty bit out.

"She don't count," Matt said.

"Why the hell not," Kitty demanded.

"Because she didn't come here voluntarily and try to get something out of me," Matt said.

"Oh really she tried to get you to back off of Trevors." Kitty said.

"Oh sure that's why she shot him and saved my ass from getting ambushed," Matt said looking at Kitty wide eyed as he shook his head.

"Ok, maybe she doesn't count."

"She doesn't and none of this has anything to do with this," Matt said. "And stop bringing up all my old flames as a bad judge in character, because honey yours aren't any better," Matt said angrily.

"Don't you dare bring him up," Kitty snapped out.

"Why the hell not," Matt demanded.

"Because…" Kitty said trying to form a good enough reason to drop it. "He don't count," Kitty said.

"The hell he doesn't!"

"He don't because it was before we were married. Besides we aren't talking about my judge of character we're talking about yours." Kitty whipped out. "And your record in judging women isn't the best to go on," she added.

"And I'm telling you Mike would have told me," Matt said firmly.

"Oh, what makes you so sure," Kitty argued.

"Because I just do that's all,"

"No you mean because you slept with her!"

"I'm tired of fighting with you over this," Matt said blearily.

"So am I," Kitty quipped out wearily.

"Then why don't you believe me when I tell you Mike would have told me," Matt said looking at Kitty trying to understand.

"Because Matt you aren't that good of a judge," Kitty said.

"I still say it's not me," Matt swore once again.

"Then I suggest you ask our son point blank instead of accusing our daughters husbands of being the guilty party."

"What good would that do?" Matt demanded.

****M&K****

Becca walked past the houses not really seeing anything or anyone. She just couldn't believe Mark lied to her. She was glad Miss Kitty was ok but why did Mark feel he had to lie to her, she wondered. She thought they were soul mates. She couldn't help but wonder how many other times Mark had lied to her and she was just gullible enough to believe him. Come to think of it he had been acting differently since Thursday night. She wondered if he was trying to get rid of her because she wouldn't have sex with him. That had to be it, Mark didn't want to be with her and instead of telling her to her face he was avoiding her. Probably hoping she would take the hint. She didn't know what she would do if that were the case. She needed to talk to Susannah. Susannah would know what to do. She'd help her figure out how to handle this and what she needed to do to find out why Mark was lying to her.

****M&K****

"Did you finish going over those reports," Breck asked walking in the office.

"I just finished up with Doc's," Mark said from where he stood by the water bucket. "Needless to say I'm never going to be a doctor." Mark said looking at up at Breck as he drank a dipper full of water.

"Well that's good or this would be a waste of your time." Breck chuckled hanging his coat up on the coat tree before he moved around to his desk. "Hey Mark, any idea why Becca seemed so upset with you when she left here earlier?" Breck questioned.

"No, I've been going over it in my head and I can't figure it out. It seemed to be what I said about Dad and Adam being so devoted to my mother and Susannah that set her off.

"You're sure you two didn't' have some kind of disagreement that could have set her off?" Breck questioned.

"No everything was perfect until she stormed out of here." Mark said moving back to his desk. "You don't think it could be Becca doubting how I feel about her, do you?" Mark questioned wanting Breck's opinion on the matter because as for himself he really didn't have a clue.

"I don't know Mark," Breck said thinking it over. It didn't make any sense. "What makes you think that's the reason?"

"Well she seemed fine up until I mentioned Dad and Adam. That seems to be what set her off. Maybe she thinks I'm not as devoted to her as they are to Mama and Susannah. Maybe she thinks I wouldn't drop everything just to be with her if she needed me," Mark rattled off.

"I'll admit it sounds logical." Breck agreed with his theory up to a point. "But why would she suddenly feel that way?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we haven't had much time together lately. With school and what with our parents keeping such a close eye on us, and then there's work no offense, but we haven't had much time together lately." Mark stated sticking to most of the truth.

"No offense taken. You may be right about that though. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and find Becca. Go do something fun together. Maybe talk and clear the air." Breck suggested.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you with all this work. We still got a lot to do before Monday."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you and Becca work things out. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks Breck."

"No thanks needed. Just stop back by here before dinnertime and check in. I might have a few last minute things that need taken care of."

"Sure Breck, it's a deal."

"Ok, get out of here and find Becca."

"Ok, bye Breck. Thanks again."

"Bye Mark and your welcome." Breck said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

****M&K****

She stormed into the jail, but he wasn't there. She still didn't know what had possessed her to take a look in the holding cell area. But she wished she hadn't of after hearing Gier's taunts along with Bonner's. She had slammed the door closed quickly before she stood there listening to their cat calls through the door. It made her sick at her stomach but she was too furious to care at the moment. So she stormed back across the street intending to find her father if she had to tear the town apart looking for him, but the most logical thing would be to check at the house first.

****M&K****

"Susannah?" Sue said softly as she walked into the front recovery room.

"What do you want? Susannah said sourly as she sat up in the bed a little more.

"I thought maybe we could talk some more." Sue said moving over to the chair beside the bed.

"I don't want to talk anymore right now. I just want to be left alone." Susannah said firmly.

"I know but this is important." Sue said looking at the young lady her daughter was becoming.

"Fine." Susannah said resigning herself to the fact that Sue wasn't going to leave until she spoke her peace. "What is it that we need to talk about?" Susannah grumbled out, knowing there was nothing Sue could say to make her change her mind about anything, but she had promised Adam to at least consider giving her a chance.

"Boys. More specifically you and boys. You and Adam to be exact." Sue said seeing she had hit a nerve by bringing Adam into the conversation.

"My father told you didn't he?" Susannah burst out looking at Sue. "He told you about what he thinks was happening between Adam and me." Susannah repeated.

"Yes, he did." Sue admitted with a nod of her head.

"I can't believe he told you! He had no right to tell you!" Susannah exclaimed angrily.

"I'm your mother Susannah I had every bit as much right to know as your father." Sue pointed out calmly.

"Well like normal he's jumping to conclusions." Susannah said. "He never would have known if he hadn't come barging in with Adam's father demanding to know what we were doing." Susannah said.

"Yes, your father is good at jumping to conclusions and believing things he shouldn't." Sue agreed. "But, Susannah I didn't come here to argue with you I just want to make sure you don't do something you could end up regretting later." Sue added softly.

"First off you can spare the talk about boys, Mildred already told me. Besides I could never regret loving Adam. With my heart or my body." Susannah said firmly looking at Sue

"I'm not saying that you should Susannah," Sue said looking at her. "I'm glad Mildred told you all about sex," Sue said. "But you and Adam haven't already..."

"That's none of your damn business." Susannah said looking at Sue knowing if she confided in her about anything it would just go right back to her father. And her father was the last person she wanted to know.

"Yes, it is. I'm your mother whether you like it or not and I won't let you ruin your life by making the same mistakes I did." Sue snapped out tartly looking at her daughter.

"Oh so now I'm a mistake?" Susannah quipped out baiting Sue.

"That's not what I said, Susannah." Sue said angrily. "You could never be a mistake. Your father and I both love you very much." Sue said.

"But you just said..." Susannah started with an icy smile on her face.

"I know what I said, but I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about making some of the same mistakes that I did, like having sex before I was married." Sue said.

"It's the same thing, isn't that how you ended up with me?" Susannah said.

"Susannah, there are other consequences to consider about having sex besides getting pregnant. Like ruining your reputation and having people get the wrong ideas about what kind of person you are." Sue said pointedly.

"Well you don't have to worry about my reputation or other people's opinion of me because unlike you I intend to marry the man I love and have a real life with him instead of just letting him use me as his whore." Susannah bit out.

"For your sake Susannah, I hope that's true." Sue sighed out unenthusiastically. "But it still doesn't change the fact that having a sexual relationship is a huge responsibility and it changes everything."

"Well I think it is for Adam and me to decide when we are ready to be together like that. Besides whether it's five minutes from now or five years it won't change the fact that we love each other and we will be together for the rest of our lives. And it doesn't matter when I get pregnant with Adam's baby I am going to be thrilled. We both will and I certainly wouldn't even consider giving it away."

"Susannah, listen to me."

"I'm finished listening."

"Well I'm not done," Sue snapped out.

"Well that's too bad," Susannah spat out.

"I never would have given you to Mildred ever, unless your life depended on it. And your life did depend on it. I couldn't feed you, I had no milk, we tried cow's milk and goat's milk but you were still starving. I had to give you to her or you would have starved to death. And even though it broke my heart into pieces just considering the idea, your screams broke it even more. I did what I had to do in order to make sure you lived." Sue gritted out.

"You could have tried a wet nurse," Susannah spat out.

"Who?" Sue said. "We don't live in some fancy city where there are nursemaids to take care of babies. Every woman who has a child only has so much milk for their child."

"Surely Mildred would have fed me after losing her own child," Susannah said.

"Oh no, she wouldn't. She would have rather let you starve to death than to help me or your father, that's why we did what we did. I did what I had to do in order to secure a future for my child. I'm not proud of it but it had to be done." Sue said curtly.

"Well I'm tired of listening to your excuses, I want you to leave."

"Fine," Sue sighed out miserably. "I'll go but if you need anything or if you want to talk about Adam or anything else I'll be here. All you have to do is ask."

"Please just go." Susannah said pleadingly.

"I'm going, but despite what you think I do love you."

"Yeah, right." Susannah burst out.

"When you have a child you'll understand." Sue said before disappearing through the door.

****M&K****

"If you ask Ben and he says it's not you then that's one less thing to worry about."

"Ok, but I still think Mike would have told me if she had my baby." Matt said shaking his head seeing Kitty still doubting that fact. "I'll ask Ben," he added. "Suppose you are right, what then?" Matt asked looking at her.

"I'll never forgive you," Kitty said. "I can't live with knowing that there is a constant reminder that my husband, the man that I love shared another woman's bed.

"I still think you're over reacting but even if it is me, it wasn't my doing," Matt said looking at her horrified.

"Really then who was it making love to her," Kitty countered arching her brow at him.

"I didn't make love to her. It was sex that's all it was. Damn it Kitty, don't you think if it were me, Mike would have told me by now?"

"No. Besides didn't you say that said this affair happened years ago and that the woman was refusing to tell the father?" Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah something like that," Matt said looking at her.

"All the more reason to get to the bottom of this and since Ben is the only one who can supply the answers I think you had better talk to him right now," Kitty said.

"All right I'll talk to Ben right now but it isn't because I think it's me who is the friend. It's only because I want to put an end to this argument once and for all and prove to you that you have nothing to be worried about." Matt said.

"Fine," Kitty said sighing out with relief. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No," Matt said looking at her. Seeing just how deep her emotion went. She may hate the fact and be scared to death that it was him but she would stand behind him no matter what. "I'll do it myself," Matt said walking over to her. "Just remember that I love you," he said cupping her shoulders.

"I know you do Cowboy, and I love you too. That's why it scares me so much to think that another woman has your child." Kitty said.

"Kit, even if it is me, you'll always have my heart and six of my children," Matt said trying to make light of the matter.

"I know but it still scares me to death," Kitty said.

"Why," Matt asked just as the back door flew open.

****M&K****

"I'm back," Julia sighed out, moving into the back room.

"Everything go ok?" Jacob asked, watching Julia move around the bed. She looked tired, drained almost.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?" Julia questioned sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know, I was just worried you might be overdoing it." Jacob said looking at her.

"I might have been there for a little while but then this little one let me know it was time to take a break and that's exactly what I did. I went and visited Mama and Doc even checked us out and said we are both just fine." Julia sighed out lying down beside him.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." Jacob said feeling some of the worries being lifted off his shoulders. "While we're on the subject I need to talk to you about something."

"Well I want to talk to you about something too. You first."

" Ok, now don't get mad but I asked Adam to ride out to my folk's place and see if one of my brothers could help look after the farm and help with getting the planting done."

"Adam was ok with that?" Julia said surprised. "I mean I know he isn't too happy about working on the farm but I thought he would stick it out because of the agreement he made with our father."

"Adam says he has every intention of sticking to the agreement but with the trial coming up I just didn't see any other way for Adam to be here in town and for us to keep the farm going. Adam's going to take over again when the trial is over." Jacob explained simply.

"Oh. But why did you think I was going to get mad?"

"Because I asked Adam to also see if one of my sisters could come and help you out for a while too." Jacob said softly.

"Well guess what?" Julia said patting his good leg.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I just asked Lydia to help me out too. She said she will but while the trial is going on it might be a little difficult because she wants to be here as much as possible. Which I totally understand. She said she was going to stop by later so we can go over the details."

"Well then my asking one of my sisters to help out wasn't such a bad thing after all. She can help out at least until the trial is over. But why are you waiting until later to go over the details with Lydia?"

"Oh she was upset with Dad about something, I'm sure we'll be hearing them locking horns here pretty soon. I suppose one of your sisters can help out until after the trial. Then there's always Susannah if need be."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Adam and I decided we would let you and Susannah decide about her continuing to help out after you both get to feeling a little better."

"Gee thanks." Julia grumbled.

"Well I didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying we didn't want her but at the same time I didn't know how she would work out." Jacob pointed out.

"Ok, we'll deal with that later." Julia sighed turning over on her side trying to get comfortable.

"Did you really ask Lydia to help out?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Yes, I did and I expect you to make an effort to get along with her."

"I said I will and I will. It's not going to be easy though."

"I still expect you to try."

"I will. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and our baby both stay healthy and safe."

"Good because without Lydia to help me I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"We can always stick to one of my sisters," he said hopefully.

"No, Jacob. It's not that I don't like any of your sisters, I love them all to death but I want Lydia." Julia sighed out.

"Why Lydia?" Jacob questioned.

"She's my big sister and she's always looking out for me even when she does hate me at times," Julia pointed out. "And maybe while she's helping me out I can help her too," Julia said.

"I'm not sure I understand all of that but ok. Lydia it is."

"Good now that it's settled I'm going to try and take me a nap." Julia said twisting an arm behind her back and rubbing the small of her back once again.

"You're back really hurting you today," Jacob asked.

"It feel like it's splitting in two," Julia said softly. "I don't know what hurts more my stomach from the baby kicking so much or my back."

"I could rub it for you," Jacob offered looking at her.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, but I'm scared if I move, this little booger will start kicking me to death again." Julia groaned out.

"We'll then you just lie still and rest, I'll rub your back later."

****M&K****

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Lydia demanded looking straight at Matt.

"What," Matt said looking at Kitty for some inclination as to what was going on. But from the stunned look he saw on Kitty's face, he knew she didn't have a clue either.

"Lydia, what happened?" Kitty asked looking from her daughter's flushed tear stained face to Matt's blank unknowing one.

"Him!" Lydia shouted pointing a finger at Matt.

"What," Matt asked totally baffled by the whole ordeal.

"Lydia, calm down," Kitty said trying to soothe over Lydia's anger enough to where they might just be able to understand what she was so mad about.

"No I won't calm down. Not after what he did!"

"What did he do," Kitty asked looking at Matt pointedly.

"He…he…he…" Lydia stammered out furiously trying to get the words out. "Who the hell do you think you are to go sticking your damn nose in where it doesn't belong," Lydia demanded.

"Oh," Matt said heavily as he pursed his lips together. He knew why she was so furious now.

"Oh!" Lydia raged. "That's all you have to say is oh. Damn it, Daddy you had no right." Lydia hissed out.

"I had every right," Matt said firmly.

"No you didn't." Lydia snapped out. "It's my life, my choice and you had no right interfering where you didn't belong." Lydia raged. "I can't believe you did it," Lydia continued. "Of all the times you refused to get involved in family matters, you jump head first into this one. And it didn't and still doesn't concern you," Lydia raged.

"Now listen here little girl," Matt thundered. "I'm still your father, so your life does concern me." Matt said roughly.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Lydia shouted. "I'm a married woman now, and I don't have to answer to my father anymore," Lydia bit out.

Kitty watched as Lydia stood there right in front of Matt staring him down just like she used to do when she was younger. It was like watching two bulls lock horns. Matt wasn't going to back down and Lydia wouldn't either. But neither of them were making very much sense at the moment to her.

"I had every right," Matt snapped at her.

"No you didn't that was for me to decide not you," Lydia said.

"And if we had left it up to you, it wouldn't be done until after it was too late." Matt ground out roughly.

"It was my choice," Lydia said.

"And what about Cole's choice," Matt said running a hand through his hair.

"He would have found out eventually," Lydia said simply looking at Matt.

"Yeah eventually when it would have been too late to save you from your own recklessness," Matt said.

"I'm reckless?" Lydia said pointing a finger at herself. "Why don't you take a look in the mirror Daddy," Lydia retorted heatedly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded.

"It means you have no right to call me reckless when you walk headlong into every dangerous situation there is without so much as a second thought." Lydia quipped out tartly.

"That's different." Matt sighed out.

"Oh really," Lydia said hands on her hips. "How is that different?" Lydia asked.

"It's my job," Matt said watching both Lydia and Kitty's face harden at that phrase. It wasn't the best choice of words in any case but it was the truth. "And another way it's different is that I'm not going behind your mother's back to do it." Matt stated stubbornly.

"You still had no right to tell Cole that I wanted another baby." Lydia bit out.

"He had every right to know Lydia. And you aren't ready to have another baby yet." Matt said raking a hand through his hair. Why did Lydia have to be, as hard headed as he was with Kitty's temperament, he wondered once again. Trying to knock some sense in his daughter's head was worse than facing a stampeding herd of buffalo.

"I'll have you to know Doc said I can get pregnant and have a normal, healthy pregnancy any time I want." Lydia retorted angrily.

"That wasn't what I meant." Matt said heavily looking at Kitty pleadingly but she was going to let him deal with this one he was sure of.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Lydia demanded to know.

"I…Kit a little help here," Matt said in a desperate tone, looking at her.

"You're doing a fine job," Kitty said and Lydia both stared at her wide eyed, one with shock and well Matt was somewhat hard to read at the moment. Was it guilt, anger and disappointment rolled into one, she wasn't sure at the moment. "You're such a good judge, you should have seen this one coming," Kitty said snippily as she turned and walked over to her writing desk.

"Can we finish that later," Matt said testily.

"No, cause we're finished," Kitty said sitting down at her desk.

"Kitty," Matt groaned out.

"Daddy I'm waiting," Lydia said impatiently as she started to tap her foot.

Matt shot her a look that could have boiled water, before he turned around and walked back over to his chair. Damn it, he was going to have deal with this by himself. Damn it to hell, he cursed under his breath. He wasn't in any kind of mood to deal with one of Lydia's outbursts right now. He was still pissed over Kitty thinking he was the friend of Ben's and her getting mad at him for defending Mike. But he would swear until his deathbed that Mike would have told him. He didn't know how to explain it to Kitty to where she might understand any better than he knew how to explain to Lydia that she shouldn't have another baby right now. _Damn why did the women in his family have to be so infuriating? _He wondered, he loved them both to death but damn if both of them wouldn't let him hang himself when they were angry at him. Now he had to try and keep his temper while he tried to talk some common sense into his very stubborn daughter.

Kitty sat down at her writing desk openly ignoring Matt. She knew he was struggling to find the words to explain his actions, but she wasn't in the mood to help him out either. If he could stand there in front of her and defend his damn mistress well he could sure as hell stand there and take Lydia's wrath. Oh she was still furious with him. She always knew he was stubborn and had the guts to follow through with most things but she couldn't believe he had the gumption to stand there in front of her and defend _her. Her _of all people to defend, she'd have rather had him defend Bonner than _her. _No he deserved everything Lydia threw at him if not more at the moment. She may agree with him about Lydia not being ready for another baby, she even understood where he was trying to go with it, but she wasn't going to swoop in and spare him from dealing with it this time. No this time he was on his own.

Lydia stood there looking from her father to her mother's ridged back. She knew something was up between them and they were arguing over whatever it was, but she really didn't care. She was still furiously upset with her father for sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. "What is going on?" Lydia questioned only to see both of her parents become tightlipped. "Never mind," she said turning to look at her father. "What the hell did you mean I'm not ready to have another baby," Lydia demanded.

"Emotionally, Lydia," Matt said staring at Kitty's back, not even bothering to look at Lydia.

"What's that supposed to mean," Lydia said watching her father stare at her mother only her mother wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

"It means you're not ready," Matt said, firmly.

"What the hell would you know about me not being ready," Lydia snapped out heaving for breath.

"I just know," Matt said.

"Your father just knows a lot of things here lately." Kitty grumbled out not bothering turning around.

"It doesn't make any sense Kathleen," Matt thundered out. "If I were the so called friend why the hell would he tell me," Matt snapped out.

"I don't know why don't you go ask him," Kitty retorted turning around in her seat as she glared at Matt.

"You two can hash this out later," Lydia shouted out getting both of their attention. "I want to know why in the hell you think I'm not ready for a baby?" Lydia cried out brokenly as she stared at her father.

"Because you're not," Matt argued, watching Kitty turn back around ignoring him.

"How do you know," Lydia said tilting her head to the side as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"I have to agree with your father on this one Lydia. You're not ready emotionally to try for another baby. You're still dealing with the loss of your baby and you need to come to terms with that before you'll be ready to try for another baby," Kitty said keeping her back turned away from father and daughter, as she pulled out another sheet of paper and started to write another letter.

"Mama," Lydia gasped out. "I think that's for me to decide when I'm ready to have another baby. And I think this is the perfect time," Lydia shouted glaring at her mother's back to her father's stunned face.

"What if it were you?" Lydia said looking at her mother, forcing Kitty to turn around and stare at her daughter.

"That's not an option anymore." Kitty said, her voice filled with remorse.

"What if you had lost a baby, wouldn't you want another one as soon as possible." Lydia cried out.

"I refuse to discuss hypothetical situations that are no longer an option." Kitty said firmly.

"But if it was an option," Lydia said pressing the matter.

"That's enough Lydia," Matt said coming up behind his daughter to cup her shoulders as if by touching her he could pull her back emotionally.

"Not until she answers the question," Lydia said stubbornly.

"Lydia that's enough," Matt said roughly. "Your mother has a lost a child before." Matt said softly meeting Kitty's blue eyes full of pain. "We didn't start trying to have another baby either until the pain and loss we felt had been dealt with either." Matt said keeping his gaze locked with Kitty's as his eyes said the words he couldn't at the moment.

"Well you have no idea how I feel so how could you know if I've dealt with it or not." Lydia snapped twisting free of Matt's grip.

"Lydia," Matt said breaking his gaze from Kitty to look at Lydia's suddenly teary eyed face.

"Who wanted to wait you or mama," Lydia stated more than asked. "Knowing you, you let Mama decide that…so don't stand there and patronize me and say I don't know what I'm ready for." Lydia said firmly.

"You aren't ready," Kitty said looking at Lydia.

"It's too soon, Lydia, there's no way you've had time to deal with it. Besides you still should have discussed it with your husband." Matt said wearily.

"What I do is my business, just stay out of my life and my business." Lydia gritted out as she stabbed a finger in Matt's chest hard.

"No, I will not stay out of your business or your life." Matt said grabbing her finger in a tight grip. "Like it or not little girl, you are my daughter and I will not let you do anything that isn't in your best interest." Matt said firmly.

"Lydia, you need to come to terms with everything that has happened before you get pregnant again." Kitty interjected.

"That's right and I was just giving Cole a heads up before you did something and it was too late." Matt said.

"Well guess what Daddy it may already be too late." Lydia said seeing Matt's horror-stricken face. "That's right Cole didn't completely resist me. I could be pregnant right now for all you know." She goaded a little more.

"Oh, no." Kitty groaned out looking at Matt.

"That's right Daddy." Lydia smirked out. "I got Cole to make love to me just a little while ago and I could be pregnant right now." Lydia said rubbing it in his face.

"I sure as hell hope not, because I'm going to kill him." Matt threatened.

"What?" Lydia burst out stunned that her father would kill Cole for getting her pregnant.

"Matt," Kitty said moving over beside him and putting an hand on his arm. "He's not a saint you know and Lydia has her own way of pressing things to her liking." Kitty reminded him.

"I don't give a damn," Matt grounded out.

"I can't believe you!" Lydia shrieked.

"Lydia, your father isn't saying we don't want you to ever get pregnant again. He's just saying not right now." Kitty explained softly.

"Well that's just too damn bad." Lydia grounded out. "You can both just stay out of my life." Lydia said starting to twirl away from them.

"It's not going to happen, Lydia," Matt said roughly as he caught her arm, jerking her around to face them. "Not happening. Not now, not ever. You are our daughter and we will not let you do something that could end up hurting you even more than you already are." Matt said.

"Oh, you're impossible Daddy. I can't listen to any more of this. Just stay out of my life." Lydia said jerking her arm free.

"Matt!" Kitty said roughly looking him with ice in her eyes.

He didn't need Kitty to say the words he already knew what was going through her head. She was scared Lydia was being just like Jacob only difference being Lydia didn't really mean it. At least he hoped not. "Lydia Marie," Matt said in the one tone that he knew would make her freeze dead still.

"I'm done talking Daddy," Lydia said evenly as she turned to stare at him. "I'll see you all later," Lydia said opening the door and leaving them both staring after her.

****M&K****

Ben sat there at the table in the room shuffling a deck of cards trying to think of what he should do, when Lillian walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ben," she said questionably.

"Yeah," Ben said setting up his game of solitaire.

"I've been thinking," Lillian said pulling out the other chair. "Maybe you should tell Matt that he's the friend," Lillian said.

"I've been thinking about it too Lil," Ben admitted. "I've thought about it a million times, but I can't. I don't want to be the one to hurt my mother like that," Ben said.

"Oh Ace, it wouldn't be you hurting her. It would be the situation. Besides wouldn't it be better to give your father a little time in advance to tell your mother. He could at least then prepare her for what's coming instead of having Mike just show up and make her little announcement." Lillian said softly.

"Maybe," Ben said. "I can just add that to the list of things to think about. I guess giving Dad a little warning, might give him a little more control over how Mama finds out." Ben said considerately.

"I think you should, Ace. That way Matt can decide how best to handle the situation." Lillian said.

"I'll think about it. I just can't stand the thought of my mother being hurt like that. She loves my dad so much I just know she's going to be devastated." Ben groaned out as he tilted his head back to look up towards the heavens.

"Of course she will in the beginning but I think your parents can work through this. We did." Lillian pointed out softly.

"What are you talking about, Lil?" Ben said snapping his head down to look at her.

"I'm talking about when I found out you had cheated on me. We got past it and moved on with our lives."

"That was different Lil. I hadn't been keeping it a secret for years and Hope or Rain never had my baby." Ben pointed out.

"You don't know that for sure Ace. For all you know one or both of them could be carrying your child right this minute."

"You know earlier when I was asking Dad's opinion on what I should do about telling my so called friend the truth Dad used that as an example but I never thought about it actually being possible." Ben said looking at Lillian.

"You mean you told Matt about what happened between you and those two girls?"

"No," Ben said. "Hell no Dad would have beaten me to a bloody pulp." Ben gasped out. "Dad just asked me how I would feel if I were in a similar situation." Ben said simply admitting that he hadn't given it much thought.

"Well, how would you feel about it?"

"I'd want to know the truth. Even though I know it would be hard I'd have to believe that you and I could eventually work through it. No matter how much pain it caused I'd still want to know about my child and be a part of its life." Ben answered easily.

"Then doesn't that tell you that you need to tell your father the truth?" Lillian countered.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can." Ben said.

"I think you have to try." Lillian said.

"Lil?" Ben said thinking crazy thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Lillian said making a couple of open plays with his game.

"What if it were me in that situation? I mean what if Hope or Rain or maybe both of them did have my baby?"

"Then you had better start protecting your head better because I will find something harder to hit you with." Lillian said leaning up on one elbow as she looked at him crossly.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ben said rubbing the back of his head once again. "It still hurts. Feels like I got a knot the size of a boulder back there."

"Maybe that will teach you not to sneak up on me the next time and scare me half to death." Lillian said tongue in cheek.

"I didn't sneak up on you." Ben said defensively.

"You still scared the hell out of me." Lillian pointed out sharply.

"I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it? It's giving me a headache." Ben said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but it was still your own damn fault you got hit anyway."

"Well I didn't tell you to take off without me and go out there all by yourself either."

"Oh, you did too. Besides I warned you that if you weren't ready to leave when it got light enough I was going by myself." Lillian bit out.

"I didn't think you meant it."

"Maybe next time you'll believe me when I tell you something." Lillian yelled.

"Lil, could you please stop yelling." Ben pleaded.

"No. I'll yell as much and as loud as I want to."

"I hope our baby takes more after the men in this family than the women."

"Why is that?" Lillian asked perplexed by the change of subject.

"Because if it doesn't there's going to be an awful lot of yelling from now on."

"Ha. Right back at ya Ace." Lillian said. "but no seriously," Lillian said looking at him. "If you did happen to be in the same situation as Matt is," she explained in a serious note. "I would rather hear the news coming from you than Hope or Rain," Lillian said getting up.

"Now where are you going?" Ben asked.

"You needed to take a walk earlier to think well now it's my turn." She flipped out over her shoulder.

"Whatever. Dad was right." Ben said shaking his head.

"About what?" Lillian said turning to look at him.

"Pregnant women are unpredictable."

"Expectant fathers aren't much better." Lillian said. "Why don't you lay down for a while, if you don't want to take one of those headache powders," she said watching him wince.

"I just might," Ben said.

****M&K****

Adam rode up into the Roniger's yard looking around. How many times had he come out here to play with the triplets. Way too many to count in his book.

"Adam what a nice surprise," Will Roniger said coming up to the house.

"Mr. Roniger," Adam said dismounting as he stuck out his hand to shake Will's big calloused hand.

"What brings you out here," Will asked curiously.

"Are Julia and Jacob ok," Bess asked coming out to join them on the porch.

"Yes, ma'am," Adam said removing his hat from his head as he looked at Bess. "Doc says they're doing as well as they can be right now," Adam said shyly. "What I came out here for was to ask a favor," Adam said.

"Of course," Bess said looking at Adam.

"What can we do for you," Will asked friendly.

"Well with the trial coming up, I'm going to be in town and won't be able to help Jacob out for a few days, and Susannah isn't going to be able to help Julia out for at least a few days," Adam said simply getting straight to the point. "So Jacob asked me to come out here to see if one of the girls could come out and help Julia out and maybe one of the boys could help out with the farm." He said looking at both of them. "Jacob's really concerned with getting the crops planted as soon as possible," Adam added.

"Of course we will, Sarah can go help Julia out," Bess said firmly turning quickly to head into the house.

"Mr. Roniger, it's really not my place to say anything and I promised Jacob I wouldn't so don't ask me why," Adam said thinking he should at least protect his sister. "But send a couple of the boys and make sure they don't like to take swimming breaks," Adam said knowing him and the triplets used to do that all the time when they could.

"All right," Will said not questioning Adam on the matter knowing Adam wouldn't break his word to Jacob no matter how much he asked. "I'll send the triplets over to help out with getting the crops out, as soon as they come in." Will said looking off towards his fields.

"Thank you Mr. Roniger," Adam said relieved that Will didn't ask any more questions. "It'll be a big load of Jacob's mind," Adam said with a nod as he turned to mount up once again.

"Adam Dillon, where do you think you are going?" Sara Roniger asked coming out the screen door wiping her hand off on her apron.

"Sarah," Adam said nodding his head. "I better be heading back." He said softly.

"Adam Dillon, you know you aren't going to leave without eating something," Sarah said firmly.

"Sarah, I'm sorry but I don't have time," Adam said looking at her.

"Nonsense," Bess said coming out behind Sarah. "You get in here and eat you a bite before you head back."

"No offense Mrs. Roniger, but I better be heading back, I still got to stop off at Jacob's and Cole's place and take care of the stock," Adam said.

"Adam!" Joe screamed running into the yard plowing into Adam's legs with deadly force.

"Hey," Adam said barely catching his balance.

"Did Mama send you out here after me," Joe asked.

"'Fraid not buddy," Adam said seeing Joe's disappointment.

"Oh," Joe said sucking in his bottom lip that was starting to quiver. "Tell Mama I miss her," Joe said sticking out his chest as he tried to be brave in front of his big brother.

"I will bud," Adam said, wondering what could be going through his brother's mind that he felt like he had to be grown up about. "I know she misses you too," Adam said softly.

"No she don't," Joe bit out before he took off running to the barn.

"Oh poor thing," Bess said softly.

"What's wrong with him," Adam asked looking at Bess and Will with concern.

"Sarah you take Pete on in the house," Bess said firmly but softly as Sarah did as she was told.

"Mrs. Roniger." Adam questioned.

****M&K****

Joe ran out to the barn and climbed up in the loft crying his heart out. He had been so sure when he saw Adam coming, that he was coming for him. That's why he ran all the way back from the creek. He liked being out here playing with Pete but he wanted to go home. But Mama apparently forgot all about him. Either that or she didn't want him anymore.

_****M&K****_

Becca walked up the stairs to Doc's office. "Hello Doc," Becca greeted timidly.

"Well hello Becca," Doc said looking up from his medical journals to look at her. "Can I do something for you?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could see Susannah," Becca asked softly.

"I think so. You might be just what she needs to boost her spirits." Doc said getting up and walking over to the front room's door. He knocked softly waiting patiently for Susannah to grant him entry. "Susannah, you have a visitor." Doc said stepping into the room.

"If it's any of my so called parents, I don't want to see them right now." Susannah said looking at Doc pointedly. "I need time to think about all this before I see any of them again." She added.

"It's not any of them. It's Becca." Doc said understanding why Susannah didn't want to see her parents.

"Oh, yes please Doc. Send her in." Susannah said happily and hopefully.

"Ok." Doc said stepping back out of the room. "Becca, you can go in now, just try not to upset her though she's had enough of that as it is." Doc said softly.

"I promise Doc." Becca said stepping into the room.

"Oh Becca, I'm so happy to see you." Susannah said happily.

"Me too. I was really worried about you. I wanted to come see you yesterday but it looked like you had plenty of company as it was." Becca said sitting down in the chair.

"Yeah, and I could have done without all them but Adam." Susannah said looking at her best friend.

"That bad huh?" Becca said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok, so did Doc say why you collapsed?" Becca questioned softly.

"He said it was most likely stress combined with the fact that I didn't have much breakfast." Susannah said.

"Oh." Becca said letting her mouth make the perfect o shape.

"So what happened to you and Mark yesterday?" Susannah countered.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked worriedly.

"You weren't at school. Miss Wharton asked if I knew why you and Mark and Adam weren't there. I told her about Adam quitting school and that Mark was probably helping Mr. Taylor get ready for the trial but I didn't know what to tell her about you. Were you sick?" Susannah explained.

"No, I wasn't sick." Becca said shaking her head slowly.

"Then where were you?" Susannah asked looking at her.

"You got to promise not to tell?" Becca said pointing a finger at her.

"I promise." Susannah said wiggling in the bed excitedly.

Becca stood up and walked over to the door and made sure it was shut, before she walked back over and sat down beside Susannah on the bed. "Mark and I skipped school and went up to Old Dodge so we could be alone." Becca whispered as she looked down at her hands.

"Really, I never thought either one of you would do something like that." Susannah gasped out in a whisper.

"I know, me either." Becca said meeting her best friend's eyes. "We just got so tired of everyone watching us like hawks and Mark didn't think it was fair that his father seems to have a double standard where he and Adam are concerned so we decided to do it and worry about the consequences later. So far I think we got away with it because nobody has said anything." Becca whispered softly.

"Well?" Susannah said squirming a little more as she patted Becca's arm.

"Well what?" Becca questioned confused.

"What did you do together all day in a deserted town?"

"We explored."

"Explored what?"

"Some of the old buildings and other things."

"Come on Becca, don't be so mysterious. I've told you about what Adam and I've done." Susannah said giving a tilted look.

"Well we didn't do as much as you and Adam but it's a start." Becca said. "At least I think so," she added uncertain.

"Why what did you do?"

"We kissed and touched each other."

"Is that all?"

"Without our shirts." Becca said flushing as she thought about it.

"That's better. What else?" Susannah prompted.

"Nothing really. I'm hoping next time we can do more if we ever get to be alone again. Mark says there are things we can do without really having sex," Becca said watching Susannah nod her head energetically. "I'm assuming by you nodding that it's most likely the stuff you and Adam have been doing," Becca said.

"Oh yeah," Susannah sighed out. "And some of those things might seem disgusting but boy…oh boy they feel so exquisite." Susannah sighed out remembering a few of those things.

"Mark says he'll show me next time if I want." Becca said.

"Do you want him to?"

"I think so but I'm nervous. Besides I don't even know if there will be a next time now."

"Why what's wrong?" Susannah asked concerned.

"Mark lied to me." Becca said in a low voice marked with pain. "Right after we got back from Old Dodge. We found out you were up at Doc's and we were trying to find out what had happened without anyone getting suspicious about what we had been doing and Mark went to try and find something out and he was supposed to meet me afterwards at Mr. Taylor's office. He never showed up. Then he didn't show up at my house this morning either. I think he didn't like what we did together yesterday and he is trying to get rid of me because I won't have sex with him. At the very least I think he is mad at me." Becca rambled out.

"Well then that's his problem. If he can't respect your wishes and understand why you feel the way you do then maybe you shouldn't be together." Susannah said softly.

"But I love him." Becca said looking at her.

"Did you ask him why he never showed up? Maybe it couldn't be helped." Susannah said trying to give Mark the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, and basically what he told to me sounds like a good reason."

"Well what did he tell you," Susannah asked.

"He said his mother wasn't feeling well after what happened with you and Julia and Joe and that he had to stay with her while his father was busy with something else."

"See he did have a good excuse."

"That's what I thought too. But I went to check on Mark's mother right before I came here, I even took her a pie I baked to help cheer her up and she didn't have a clue what I was talking about when I asked her if she was feeling better. She tried to cover for Mark but I could tell she knew he had lied to me."

"Hmmm." Susannah said ready to wring her future brother-in-law's neck. "Have you confronted Mark about it?"

"No, not yet." Becca replied.

"Well I think you should. Let him know you aren't going to stand for him lying to you, that he isn't going to get away with it. If you let him get away with it once he'll just keep doing it." Susannah said wondering at that moment why Sue hadn't really questioned Mildred's lie about her father leaving town. Why neither of them actually questioned it. Surely one of them could have checked to find out if it was true.

"I never thought of it that way." Becca said watching Susannah turn somewhat pensive. "I wouldn't be able to trust him ever again." Becca said.

"No, you wouldn't." Susannah agreed absently. She was going to have to ask her father and her so called mother why neither of them had doubted Mildred.

"Thanks, Susannah. I know what I have to do. I have to make Mark tell me the truth and clear the air. It's the only way."

"Yes, it is."

"So what were you talking about earlier about your parents?" Becca asked.

"Can we talk about it later? I just don't feel like explaining it right now. I don't even really understand it all myself right now." Susannah said with a grimace on her face.

"Sure, just let me know if you need to talk. I'm here for you just like you are for me." Becca said.

"Thanks Becca. That means a lot." Susannah said thoughtfully. She didn't think any of her other so called friends would still be her friends once they found out the truth but she knew Becca would always be her friend no matter what. And that was a comforting feeling to know she had at least one good friend.

"Well I better go so you can rest. I'll see you later and let you know what happens with Mark." Becca said.

"Ok, bye Becca."

"Bye Susannah."

****M&K****

_I wonder where I should start looking for Becca. I think I'll look around town first before I go to her house. I can't just go to her house and ask if her parents know where she is. If she's not there they would be worried especially if they thought she was with me and then they might figure out that something is wrong between us. That's the last thing I need is for her father to start asking questions especially when I don't even know why she's mad at me to start with. Maybe I should just forget about looking for Becca for a while and try to figure this out. Maybe I should go visit Caitlyn and by the time I'm finished there I might have some idea what to do about Becca. No, I can't do that. Finding Becca and working out whatever is wrong between us is the most important thing right now. I'll just have to go see Caitlyn later. I wish I could stop thinking about her. I wish I understood the way I feel about her. I know it isn't love because I love Becca but I just can't stay away from Caitlyn. I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do with her, do to her the next time we're together. All right Mark just stop it. Stop thinking about that whore and concentrate on finding Becca and making things right with her again. I wish Adam weren't so preoccupied with Susannah he'd know what to do. Oh, well I'll just have to do whatever it takes to work things out with Becca and hope she'll forgive me for whatever I did to make her mad at me._

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt said watching her walk back over to her writing desk.

"Just leave it alone, Matt," Kitty said with resignation.

"Kit," Matt said moving across the room in three giant strides to reach her. He gently cupped her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"For what," Kitty asked wanting…no needing to know if he really knew what he should be sorry for this time.

"The way Lydia talked to you. She had no right to say those things to you." Matt said knowing it pained Kitty far more than anyone would know that there could never be another baby.

"Is that all your sorry for?" Kitty asked, turning around to stare at him. Knowing he was referring to Lydia's comment about another baby. An option that was no long a choice for them.

"What else is there?" Matt questioned, confused.

"Well if you have to ask me that after what we were talking about earlier then I don't think there's anything left for us to say." Kitty said crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't know if it was to guard her heart or to keep from pounding on his chest until he opened his eyes. Oh yeah he was a real good judge of women all right, she thought sarcastically. He was so good he didn't even realize how much he had just hurt her and they had been together for twenty years.

"I'm not going to apologize for something that may not even have happened." Matt said stubbornly. "I still don't think I'm the so called friend Ben was talking about." He added confidently.

"That wasn't what I was talking about!" Kitty shouted at him.

"Well what else is there that you think I should be apologizing for?" Matt demanded.

"How about, for defending that woman and being so damned sure that she wouldn't keep your child a secret when I know in my gut that it's true." Kitty shouted at him.

"Oh," Matt said ducking his chin. "Maybe because I'm not convinced that Ben's friend is me. I will say this, if it does turn out that I'm the friend I intend to be a part of my child's life. I won't...I can't just turn my back on my child no matter what." Matt said firmly looking at her.

"I know you wouldn't turn your back on your child and I wouldn't expect you too. And I'd never ask you too," Kitty said looking at him, didn't he get it.

"Then what's this all about?" Matt asked totally baffled.

God he could be as dense as they come at times. Didn't he get it? Well just in case and this once she would spell it out for him. "I'm afraid of losing you!" Kitty said addressing her worst fear of all. "I'm afraid that if she has your child you'll leave me for them."

"That will never happen." Matt swore heatedly. "If I wanted to be with Mike I would have stayed in Arizona to start with." He said pointing out an obvious point in his book. "You know why I didn't?"

"Why?" Kitty asked looking at him.

"Because I wanted you. I wanted you then and I want you now." Matt said giving her that big boyish grin of his as he pulled her against him, letting her feel just what she did to him. "I want you in more than one way," he said gruffly holding her hips in place.

"Oh, Matt." Kitty cried out wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer as she laid her head down on his chest. "What if..." she said brokenly not bothering to look at him.

"What if, what?"

"What if I am right," she said brokenly.

"I don't know what will happen if I am that so called friend. And you know me well enough to know that I won't walk away from my child."

"I know that much," Kitty said. "It's me I'm scared of you walking away from," she admitted.

"Never going to happen," Matt said firmly.

"You say that now," Kitty said pulling away from him. "But you might especially if she can give you more children." Kitty said addressing her worst fear of all.

"Look at me, Kathleen" Matt said tilting her head up to look at him as he held her. "You give me everything I want and more."

"But I can't give you any more children." Kitty said.

"I don't need any more children to make me happy. All I need to make me happy is you. I got everything I ever wanted right here. Everything I never thought was going to be possible as long as I wore a star. You are all I'm ever going to need. I love you Kathleen, no one else."

"I love you too, Cowboy. That's why I'm so scared." Kitty said hugging him tighter.

"There's nothing to be scared of even if I do turn out to be that friend. I promise you that whatever happens we will face it together and I will never leave you." Matt swore firmly.

"Oh Matt," Kitty sobbed out laying her head back down on his chest. "Just hold me," she said squeezing him tighter.

"Always."

"Never let me go." She murmured.

"I'll never let you go. You're my life, my reason for living." Matt said pulling her as tight as he could get her.

"When are you going to talk to Ben?" Kitty asked tilting her head back to look at him.

"The first chance I get. I think the sooner we get this cleared up the better. Then we can get on with our lives." Matt said.

"Yeah, sure." Kitty said pulling away from him a little.

"Are we ok?" he questioned seriously.

"I still think you are the friend, and I'm still mad at you for defending _her._ But yeah we're ok." Kitty said patting his chest lovingly.

"Good," Matt said catching her hand over his heart. "As long as we're ok the rest will take care of itself." He added patting her hand softly over his heart.

"I hope you're right, Cowboy."

" I know I am." Matt said confidently. "You know I love you," he said using his other hand to frame her face. "And you have nothing to be scared about."

"I love you too Cowboy," Kitty cried out moving in closer to hold him once again.

Matt didn't say anything else knowing she just needed the reassurance that his arms could give her, and if it took all day for her to believe it he would stand there holding her.

****M&K****

Cole had finished dressing in rush to try and stop Lydia from doing something stupid. He had checked the jail but Matt wasn't there nor was Lydia. He even checked in the back which was a mistake because once that door opened Bonner and Gier started with their taunts. Gier mostly. It had taken all of his strength not to unlock the door and beat Gier to a bloody mess. He had shut the door behind him wondering if Lydia had done the same thing. He checked Moss's loft in case Lydia was even more upset because of Gier's taunts. She hadn't been there either. He was just turning the corner of the alley behind the Long Branch when Lydia walked out of the gate. "Lydia," he said stunned to see her there.

He closed the distance between them following her inside the Long Branch. "Lydia," he said catching her arm as she started up the stairs.

"Don't." Lydia said pulling her arm free, before she started up the stairs.

Cole followed her up the stairs. "Lydia?" he questioned shutting the door behind him.

Lydia didn't say a word as she walked over to the window and stared down at Front Street.

Cole stared at Lydia's quivering posture and knew that she was more than upset she was royally ticked off to the point of tears. "Lydia, talk to me," Cole said watching her shake her head silently. "Lydia, would you please say something." Cole asked scared by her sudden silent treatment.

"Why," Lydia said turning around to face him with tears in her eyes. "You don't care what I have to say anyway."

"That's not true and you know it." Cole said looking her completely stunned.

"Then why didn't you tell me that my father had talked to you sooner, instead of trying to avoid me and making me think you didn't want me?" Lydia sobbed out letting the tears fall endlessly down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you talk to me about wanting to have another baby instead of trying to trick me into getting you pregnant?" Cole countered.

"Because I knew you wouldn't think it was such a good idea and I want a baby. I need a baby Cole." Lydia said brokenly.

"That's exactly what Doc was afraid of." Cole grounded out, seeing her confusion. "This is the reason he told you that it wasn't a good idea to get pregnant again right now. He was afraid that you would be even more emotionally devastated if you got pregnant again so soon and something were to happen to that baby too. You need time to grieve the loss of this child and come to some kind of closure before you will be ready to have another baby." Cole said moving across the room to stand somewhat in front of her.

"But I want one now." Lydia said stamping her foot down hard on the floor.

"I know you do but..." Cole said desperately trying to find the words without breaking her heart any more than it already was.

"But you don't want to have a baby with me." Lydia spat out angrily.

"I never said that." Cole said reaching out to grab her shoulders. "Of course I want a baby with you. "But just when the time is right and we're both ready." Cole said softly. "I don't want to bring a child into the world just because one of us said yes just to make the other one happy. I want us both to want it and to make that decision together." Cole said looking into her misty blue eyes for understanding.

"Do you still regret making love to me?" Lydia asked looking at him.

"I could never regret making love to you Lydia. What I regret is the way it happened. I shouldn't have let you tempt me just so you could get pregnant."

"What if I'm carrying your baby Cole?"

"Well then I will do my best to be the kind of husband and father you can both be proud of." Cole swore.

"I am proud of you. I love you." Lydia cried out.

"I love you too and I do want a baby with you. When the time is right for the both of us." Cole said looking at her to see if she understood what he was saying, seeing that she did. "And another thing." He added keeping his gaze locked with hers.

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"No more secrets and tricks." Cole said firmly. "From now on when I make love to you it's not going to be about getting you pregnant. It's going to be about the way we feel about each other." He said tilting her head back to look at him. "Whether or not you get pregnant isn't going to factor into it. It'll happen when it happens." Cole said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Does that mean you will still make love to me?" Lydia asked unsure of herself and him.

"Now what do you think?" Cole said smiling at her with a smug grin on his face. "I think I just proved not that long ago that I can't resist you no matter how hard I try." He added giving her a wink.

"Does that mean that you'll take another bath with me?" Lydia said smiling up at him.

"How about we save the bath for later and I'll show you just how irresistible you are." Cole said cupping her hips and pulling her closer.

"Anything you say, Stud." Lydia sighed out feeling his arousal.

"And later tonight," Cole said dipping his head down by her ear. "You can do that trick you pulled last night but this time I'm not going to pretend I'm tired," Cole said laughing devilishly in her ear.

"Cole Dalton," Lydia gasped out in surprise.

"God you don't know how hard that was," Cole said as his fingers went to the buttons on her dress and started slipping them from their holes slowly one by one. "Having to lay there, knowing you wanted me," he said letting his tongue trace the shell of her ear. "Hearing you cry," he said nipping at her lobe, as he reached the last button of her bodice. "I would have sworn I was in hell," he said cupping her unbound breasts in his hands letting his thumbs graze over her nipples.

"Oh Cole," Lydia said moving her arms to wrap around his neck as he started to trail kisses down her neck and lower. "God I love you," she moaned just as his mouth incased her nipple.

"Unhuh," Cole rumbled against the sensitive flesh.

"Stud you better take me to bed before I fall down," Lydia sighed out as he moved over to the other breast.

Cole didn't stop in his ministrations as he put an arm under her butt and one around her back, pulling her closer to him as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

****M&K****

"Mrs. Roniger, what's going on with Joe," Adam questioned.

"I don't know, he was acting fine this morning," Bess answered.

"Well I better go see what's going on," Adam said walking down towards the barn.

"God, I know you're busy, but I don't know what I did wrong? Why don't my Mama want me anymore?" Joe sobbed out. "I promise I'll be good and stay out of trouble, I'll even give up Croakers. I won't ever go fishing again. I won't get dirty. I'll pick up my toys. I'll stay out of Mama's and Daddy's way but please God make them want me again." Joe sniffled out wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Adam stood there at the top of the loft's ladder staring at his baby brother sitting there kneeling there in the hay praying to God, asking God to make Mama and Daddy want him again. It broke Adam's heart to hear Joe say those words. It made him feel guilty and selfish too. Why hadn't he realized how much this whole mess was affecting Joe? He was his older brother he should have been looking out for him. Reassuring Joe that everything was all right, taking him fishing, doing something like they used to before Bonner and Susannah entered their lives. Well he was going to correct that right now.

"Hey Buddy," Adam said finishing climbing up in the loft and walking over to Joe. "What's wrong," he asked as he sat down beside Joe.

"Mama doesn't want me anymore," Joe said wiping his nose again with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh no, that's not it." Adam said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, it is. That's why she keeps sending me to stay with everybody else." Joe said jutting out his chin stubbornly.

"No it isn't, listen to me." Adam said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Mama wants you to come home just as soon as possible. It's just that she's still not feeling well and can't take care of you yet. Besides you're the one that wanted to come out here to stay for a few days so you could play with Pete." Adam said reminding him softly.

"Well now I want to come home." Joe said looking at Adam.

"You've only been here one day." Adam pointed out.

"Please let me come home Adam." Joe pleaded with him staring up at Adam with big puppy dog eyes still wet from his tears.

"I can't that do that." Adam said watching Joe's face fall a little with those words. "I wish I could take you back with me but Mama and Daddy said you need to stay here for a few days until Mama gets to feeling better." Adam said pressing his lips together.

"Please Adam, I promise I'll be good. I'll help take care of Mama and I'll keep my room clean and help Daddy clean the house and I'll even cook breakfast." Joe said promising.

"Oh no you won't. You know you aren't allowed to bother the stove." Adam said knowing that those promises would be broken in a matter of days.

"Well I can do the other things. I can help take care of Mama and keep my room clean and help with the chores." Joe said hopefully.

"Joe, nobody expects you to do all those things. You're just a little boy who is supposed to be enjoying himself and part of that is making a mess of the house and getting into things. As for taking care of Mama she's getting better and stronger every day and Daddy is looking after her just fine."

"You see Mama doesn't want me. If she did she'd want me to come home."

"I told you Mama does want you to come home it's just that there's no one to take care of you right now."

"I can take care of myself," Joe said determinedly.

"I sure you would try, and you'd do a pretty good job of it for a while, but Joe you can't make promises you can't keep." Adam said.

"Well then, when can I come home?" Joe asked looking at Adam.

"I don't know. I'll ask Daddy and see what he says. In the meantime you have to stay here where Mrs. Roniger can look after you and you can play with Pete and the other children is that a deal?"

"You promise you'll ask Daddy when I can come home?"

"Yep, just as soon as I see him." Adam promised. He was going to make a point of cornering both his parents together and telling them exactly what Joe has been thinking.

"Ok, I'll stay til we see what Daddy says." Joe promised.

"Good. Now I gotta get back to town so I want you to behave and don't give Mr. and Mrs. Roniger any trouble. Ok?" Adam said standing up.

"I promise. Anyways if I make it so Mrs. Roniger don't want me I don't have anywhere else to go." Joe said simply.

"You listen to me little brother." Adam said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder as they started to walk back to the ladder. "There are plenty of people that love you and want you it's just that there's a lot going on right now and there's no one to take care of you." Adam repeated moving to go down the ladder first.

"If Mama and Daddy want me and miss me why haven't they been to see me?" Joe asked jumping to the ground.

"Mama can't come and see you because she can't be jostled around to ride out here right now and Daddy has been busy. You know how that goes. He's always got something that needs to get taken care of." Adam said.

"It never stopped him from spending time with me before. He always makes time to spend at least a little time with me when he's in town." Joe said knowingly.

"Well Daddy has always done that. But Daddy has just been really busy. He will see you just as soon as he can I promise." Adam said as they walked towards the barn doors. "Now I really got to go but I'll come back and see you soon." Adam said untying Marshal from the hitching rail.

"And you'll tell me what Daddy says about me coming home?" Joe asked still doubtful.

"Yeah." Adam said

"Ok, I'll stay til you come back and tell me what Daddy says."

"And what Daddy says goes. Right? If Daddy says you have to stay, you'll stay. Right? No running away." Adam said firmly.

"I guess so." Joe said petting Marshal's neck.

"Good. Now I'll see you later." Adam said mounting up.

"Ok," Joe said reclucantly. "You'll be sure to tell Daddy what I promised," Joe said.

"I'll tell him," Adam said gathering his reins in his hand.

"Bye Adam." Joe said sticking out his chest as he tried to act brave again.

"Bye Squirt. I promise it won't be much longer. I'll see you later." Adam said turning Marshal around to leave.

Adam rode a little way away and looked back over his shoulder, watching his brother wiping at his eyes before he started into the house. Damn Jude Bonner to hell for doing this to his little brother, he thought as he kicked Marshal into a lope and headed back to town. The chores could wait until later. He had to talk to his parents.

****M&K****

"So how did it go?" Brad asked as Sue walked back into the house

"Well you'll be happy to know that Mildred already had that talk with Susannah." Sue said laying her reticule down on the table.

"Ok," Brad said not seeing how that would make him happy. "So what did you two talk about?" he asked curiously.

"I just let Susannah know that having sex before she's married isn't a good idea. I told her that ruining her reputation and having people form the wrong opinions about her can lead to trouble just the same as getting pregnant can." Sue said moving into the kitchen, and opening the cabinet door and pulling out a bottle of cheap whiskey and pouring her a glass. "You want one," she asked not looking at him.

"No, it's still to early," Brad said watching her gulp down half the contents in one sip. "What did Susannah say about it?"

"Well she didn't come right out and say it but from the reaction I got from her when I asked if she and Adam had already been together I don't think they've gone that far yet but I don't think they're far from taking that next step either." Sue said finishing off her glass and pouring herself another one.

"Damn it." Brad cursed out slapping his thigh.

"Now Brad just calm down. Hopefully Susannah will consider what I had to say added to what Mildred already told her and it might make a difference." Sue said, she doubted that it would make any difference but she wasn't going to tell Brad that.

"Or it might not. I'm gonna lock her in her room til she's twenty one." Brad threatened as he started to pace in front of the fireplace once again. "I think Matt had the right idea of building a tower." He grumbled.

"No he didn't, and you are not going to lock her in her room until she's twenty one either. You're going to trust her to do the right thing and you aren't going to do anything to come between her and Adam." Sue said firmly.

"But what if she does go too far with him and ends up ruining her life?" Brad asked stopping his pacing long enough to look at her.

"Well then we are just going to have to be there for her and get her through it because we love her and as her parents that's all we can do." Sue said sipping at her second glass of whiskey.

"So do you think she's really serious about Adam Dillon?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. She flat out told me that she intends to marry him and have his baby." Sue said taking another hearty swig.

"A good ways down the road I hope." Brad said eyeing Sue as she started to pour herself another drink.

"Well I don't think it really matters to Susannah when it happens or in what order as long as it does happen. She loves Adam and that's all there is too it." Sue said turning back around to face him.

"Well there's one thing to be said about our daughter, she isn't going to let anyone keep her from being with the man she loves." Brad said wondering what else was said that would force Sue to start drinking this early in the day.

"No she isn't. She's not going to make the same mistakes we did. She's going to go after what she wants and hold on to it no matter what." Sue said downing the glass again.

"For her sake I hope she does. Her happiness is all that matters." Brad said watching her pour herself yet another glass.

"I couldn't agree more." Sue said.

"Sue what else happened,"

"Nothing, why," Sue asked turning to look at him again.

"You're hitting the bottle a little early aren't you," Brad asked.

"Well you would too if you just had the talk I did with Susannah," Sue said.

"What all did she say," Brad sighed out.

"She…" Sue started shaking her head furiously before she threw her arm back and threw her glass into the fireplace in front of Brad. "She don't even realize what it can do to her!" Sue spat out. "She thinks it's as simple as them loving each other," she said raggedly as she started to cry. "She…"

"She's blaming you and me more than she is Mildred," Brad said knowing it was killing Sue.

"She's not even blaming you it's all me," Sue sobbed out. "I'm the one who gave her up, I'm the one who don't care what happens to her," Sue ranted as she cried. "It's all my fault," Sue said falling into a crumpled heap on the floor in a pile of tears. "I never should have let Mildred raise her." Sue said.

"Oh honey," Brad said moving over to her. "We did what we had to in order to make sure she lived," Brad said reminding her as he hugged her to him. "She's just had a lot thrown at her." Brad said trying to help Sue understand it as well as he did himself. "We'll just wait and let her adjust to it all and see what happens," Brad said as Sue continued to sob in his arms as they sat there on the floor.

****M&K****

Breck tossed his pencil down on his desk, he couldn't think anymore about the case. He rubbed his tired eyes, he had went over every angle and inch of this as both a prosecutor and defense lawyer trying to figure out what Hewitt would do. He was exhausted beyond belief and the trial hadn't even started yet. He was dreading the trial more than anything else at the moment. Not because he wasn't prepared but because he wasn't going to get to see Alison nearly as much as he would like too. That was sure going to put a damper on him trying to win her over before he headed back to Denver. Yet he was thinking about moving his office back here permanently just so he could spend more time and effort in making her see. But his office in Denver was just too prominent and a lot more lucrative than his office here in Dodge to give it up.. Maybe he could sway her into coming with him with the promise of San Francisco. He was sure his business would be booming there, before he had been hesitant to go because of not seeing Alison, then there was Mark. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was positive that whatever he decided to do Alison was going to be his wife by the end of the month.

****M&K****

Alison stifled back a yawn as she sat there going over the test papers that she had to return come Monday morning. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes opened. Usually around this time she would lay down and take a nap, but she couldn't afford to do it today. She was going out with Breck tonight for supper. She still couldn't believe it they were actually going out on a real date. And she was nervous as long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs. It wasn't the first time she had been around Breck but this was going to be out in public and she wanted to make him proud. A smile crept to her lips as she thought about it. Cole was right it wasn't so hard to give Breck a real chance, and she was glad she did. "Oh you silly goose you aren't going to get these papers graded if you keep daydreaming," she scolded herself as she reached for yet another paper to grade.

****M&K****

Mark stood there at the corner of the jail scratching his head trying to think of where else Becca might be hiding. He couldn't go to her parents' house that wasn't an option. He thought about going down to Trent's shop to see if Maggie was there and might know where Becca might be, but thought better of it. Besides Trent didn't really like him too much anyways. Well he'd try the stores one more time first, he might have overlooked her or missed her or something the first time.

He was just starting to go into Lathrop's store, when Becca bustled out of the door with her basket full of supplies. "Hi Becca," Mark said watching her ignore him as she continued on her way. Mark hurried to catch up to her as she continued walking towards the Long Branch. "Becca I said hi." Mark said catching up to her easily enough.

"I heard you the first time." Becca said tartly as she started to cross the alley between Doc's and the Long Branch.

"What's the matter?" Mark asked grabbing her free arm just as she started up on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch.

"Nothing. Not a thing." Becca said turning to look at him.

"I know better than that. First you were in a huff when you left Breck's and now you're even madder. I know something is bothering you." Mark said softly, wondering why he started this conversation here out in the open.

"You lied to me." Becca said looking straight at him. "How could you?" Becca demanded not caring at the moment where they were having this discussion as long as they were having it.

"What did I lie about?"

"Where you were yesterday when you were supposed to be trying to find out what had happened to Susannah. Then when you were supposed to be meeting me afterwards." Becca said pointedly. She was tired of being taken for a fool.

"Becca please let me explain."

"Explain? You think you can explain how you can just disregard my feelings and lie to me while you do whatever the hell you want? You're no better than Travis if you think I'm going to let you treat me like that." Becca said firmly.

"Becca sometimes I just feel this overwhelming need to..." Mark started wondering what he should say the truth…no that wasn't a choice. What excuse could he use to where she would buy it and not question it any further but that wouldn't cause him to lose her in the process either.

"What? Lie to me? If I hadn't gone to make sure your mother was ok, I never would have known. How could you use your mother as an excuse for not spending time with me after everything she's been through? You could have just said you didn't want to be with me." Becca quipped out.

"But I did." Mark said realizing how that sounded to even his own ears. "I mean I do want to be with you." He amended.

"So what was so important that you had to use your mother instead of telling me the truth?" Becca demanded looking him straight in the eye.

"I uh...well I...ya see I..." Mark stammered. "Can we go around back and finish this," Mark asked seeing a couple cowboys staring at them.

Becca looked to where Mark was staring. "Yes," Becca agreed it was nobody else business what they were saying or doing but theirs. Mark led her around back of the Long Branch and offered her a seat on the steps. "Thank you," Becca said sitting her basket down beside her as she sat down on the third step. "So are you going to tell me what was so important yesterday that you had to use your mother as an excuse?"

"I uh...well I...ya see I..." Mark stammered trying to think of another excuse that was as far away from the truth as he could get it.

"What, having trouble thinking up another lie to tell me?" Becca said.

"No," Mark said shaking his head as he looked at her. "I am trying to think of how to tell you the truth so you won't take it the wrong way."

"Just say it."

"I went fishing. I needed to be alone to think and gather my thoughts before this trial starts so I went fishing." Mark said looking straight at her.

"Fishing? You lied to me about something being wrong with your mother so you could go fishing?" Becca shouted at him in a low whisper.

"Yes," Mark said shaking his head deciding to go along with the second lie. "You see Becca I was afraid that if I told you I wanted to be alone you would take it the wrong way and think it meant I didn't want to be with you anymore or that you would think it had something to do with what we did up at Old Dodge yesterday but it didn't. Yesterday was wonderful and I don't regret anything about it." Mark babbled out hastily.

"You don't?" Becca said looking at him surprised.

"No. I swear to you I loved every minute of it." Mark said truthfully. Granted it wasn't like what he did with Caitlyn but it was special because it was with Becca.

"I was so worried that was the reason you were avoiding me." Becca admitted.

"Not a chance." Mark said moving over in front of her. 'So am I forgiven?" he asked bracing himself above her by the step and the railing.

"For standing me up yesterday, yes. For lying to me about your mother, no. I still can't believe you would do that." Becca said poking him in the chest.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Mark said looking at her.

" You better believe it won't. If you ever lie to me again or use your family as some excuse not to be with me when you could just as easily tell me the truth I will never speak to you again. I thought you were someone I could trust who would always tell me the truth no matter what. Honesty and trust are the most important things in any relationship and if we don't have those then we don't have a relationship worth holding onto." Becca said looking up at him.

"I know you're right. I'm just new at this relationship thing. I promise I'll never lie to you again." Mark swore knowing this wasn't going to be the last time, but Becca didn't need to know anything about Caitlyn.

"You had better not." Becca warned lightly.

"I won't. I swear."

"Fine. Let's just forget about it. I hate arguing with you."

"I know what I'd rather do." Mark said leaning in closer.

"What's that?" Becca asked watching him move his other hand down beside her on the step.

"Some more of what we did yesterday," he whispered close to her mouth. "But I know that isn't possible at the moment so I'll settle for kissing you."

"Mmmm." Becca moaned out briefly before Mark captured her lips in a tenderly sweet loving kiss.

****M&K****

Ben laid there with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. He knew Lillian was right and he had to tell Matt about Beth and that Mike was on her way to Dodge with Beth. He was going to have to let Matt decide how this was all going to play out. He just had to find the right time to tell him, as if there was ever a good time to tell his father that he has another child. _What am I supposed to say? Hey Dad, how are ya? Oh by the way I know about your little affair in Arizona. And guess what, your mistress had your child and they are both on their way here. No I can't do that,_ Ben thought. No he was just going to have to find a way to do it without Kitty and the rest of the family getting hurt any more than was absolutely necessary. Matt was right though if it were him in this situation he'd want to know the truth. He'd want to play some part in his child's life. _Damn why did Lillian have to bring up Hope and Rain and the possibility that they could both be carrying my child. I hadn't thought about them in weeks let alone the fact that I could have gotten them pregnant. Why do I have to be so much like my father? If I weren't so much like him I wouldn't have been so determined to get at the truth about Beth and I sure as hell wouldn't be so conflicted about what I should do,_ he thought. If it wasn't for his father's influence he could probably just go on with the rest of his life and pretend that he didn't know a damn thing about any of it. And if he wasn't so much like him he probably wouldn't have made the same mistakes either. Granted according to Mike, Matt cheating on Kitty happened under different circumstances but it still happened just like him cheating on Lillian. Ben moved a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose tight and hard. He couldn't think about it anymore, the more he thought the worse his head hurt. In fact the dull throb was becoming increasingly harder, he thought as he rolled to sit up on the edge of the bed. Where in the hell had Lillian put those headache powders? He wondered as glanced around the room.

****M&K****

Lillian walked along the boardwalk staring at the shops' windows as she walked by them not really seeing anything she liked or wanted. She just had to get out of that room and think. She hoped Ben decided to do the right thing and tell Matt the truth, before Mike showed up with Beth. She couldn't help but think it would be for the best for everyone involved if Ben gave Matt a heads up rather than them just showing up out of the blue. She couldn't blame Ben for not wanting to hurt Kitty if he didn't have too. But she really thought it would hurt Kitty more if she was caught unprepared when Mike got there. Matt and Kitty weren't the only things on her mind though. She was still cursing herself for bringing Hope and Rain up. _Why did I have to bring up Rain and Hope, and the fact that they could both be having Ben's child. I hadn't even given it any consideration until the words came out of my mouth. Now it's practically all I can think about. I know it's too soon to tell because it's only been a few weeks but I wonder if there's some way I could find out for sure if Ben did get them pregnant. Maybe sometime in the future I could mention when I write my father that a couple of the girls I knew from the Utopia Rose had thought they might be pregnant around the time we left and ask him if he knows if they are or not. The question though is if he says yes what do I do with the information? Do I just keep it to myself and hope Ben never finds out? Or do I do what I've been telling Ben he should do and tell the truth? I guess I'll cross that bridge when and if I get to it. I'm happy though that we decided to move here to Dodge. That way I don't have to worry about Ben continuing to carry on with those two. I'm sure he would have kept going back for more. That would only make the likelihood of them getting pregnant even greater. I love Ben so much, I don't know what I'm going to do if I find out he got those girls pregnant. At least here in Dodge the fear of his parents finding out and being disappointed in him will help keep him from doing it again. I hope. Well I better get back to the Long Branch. I know what I have to do now. I have to support Ben in whatever he decides to do about Mike and I have to figure out how to find out if Ben got Hope and Rain pregnant because I can't and I won't live every day just waiting for my life to be turned upside down._

****M&K****

Matt rubbed Kitty's back in long soothing up and down strokes as he held her as tight as he could. "Feeling better now?" he asked resting his chin comfortably on the top of her head.

"A little." Kitty sighed out. "Could you just hold me like this for the rest of our lives?" she asked knowing that it was impossible.

"I would if I could." Matt said with a half chuckle.

"Could you maybe stay and hold me for a while longer?" Kitty said knowing he was starting to get restless.

"Yeah, I'll stay as long as you want." Matt said looking towards the couch longingly.

"Forever."

"You got it." Matt said understanding what she meant. "Come on let's go lie down for a while." He suggested hoping she would agree.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kitty said pulling back away from him but leaving one arm wrapped around his waist. "Arguing with you and our equally stubborn daughter wore me out again." She sighed as they started to walk towards the hallway.

"Mama!" Adam shouted out coming in the front door hard and fast. "Oh good you're both here," Adam said. "Mama, Dad I need to talk to you both about something. It's really important." Adam said seeing his father's disgusted look towards him.

"It can wait til later." Matt said starting towards the hall once more.

"No it can't. This is really important." Adam persisted.

"If this is about our agreement, you gave me your word and you're sticking to it," Matt said warningly.

"I already said I would, but this has nothing to do with that," Adam said shaking his head.

"Well if it's about what happened this morning between you and Susannah I…" Matt started looking at Adam.

"What happened between Adam and Susannah this morning?" Kitty questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Matt said casting a glance down at her.

"Dad it has nothing to do with that either." Adam said.

"How about you tell me now what happened between them," Kitty said ignoring Adam.

"This is more important so both of you just shut up and listen," Adam shouted loudly.

"Adam Matthew Dillon," Matt thundered glaring at his son. "You aren't ever going to speak to your mother like that," Matt said. "You try that again and I'll take you outside and teach you some manners. You know better than to disrespect your mother like that," Matt said.

"Oh Matt, calm down," Kitty said patting his chest lovingly as she looked at Adam. "I think we better listen to what he has to say, it must be pretty important for him to be acting this way." Kitty pointed out.

"Ok," Matt said squeezing Kitty into his side a little more. "All right Adam what is so all fired up and important?"

"Joe," Adam said.

"What happened," Kitty demanded looking at Adam as she pulled away from Matt all fired up and ready to go to Doc's if she had too.

"He's not hurt or anything." Adam said seeing his mother start to panic.

"He's not," Kitty said watching Adam shake his head. She walked over to her son and cracked him one upside the head. "Don't scare me like that again." Kitty warned hotly.

Matt hid his amused smile but his eyes were twinkling as Adam rubbed the back of his head. "So what's going on with your brother? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Matt asked wondering what kind of trouble Joe could have gotten into this time.

"No, he isn't in trouble." Adam said still rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt Mama," Adam whined.

"Good it was supposed too," Kitty said firmly. "Now unless you want another one you better start talking and I mean now," Kitty said sternly.

"Joe wants to come home." Adam said simply.

"That's out of the question." Matt said firmly. "He's just going to have to stay put til this trial is over and that's all there is to it." Matt said.

"You don't need to explain it to me." Adam said looking at Matt. "I understand that he has to stay and why. He's the one who doesn't understand why he can't come home." Adam added. "He thinks you and Mama don't want him anymore." Adam said getting straight to the heart of both of them.

"What?" Matt bellowed. "Why would he think such a thing?" Matt demanded seeing the horrified look in Kitty's eyes.

"Well according to him it's because he keeps getting sent to stay with everyone else instead of here. I tried to explain to him that as soon as Mama's feeling better he can come home but he said he knew neither one of you wanted him or missed him because you haven't even visited him. I told him that Mama couldn't come to visit him just yet because she wasn't up to being jostled around on the ride out there but I don't think he believed me." Adam said shaking his head.

"Oh, Matt, my poor baby." Kitty cried out. "I want him home right now." Kitty demanded.

"I know ya do but Kitty, I miss him too, but we agreed that until this trial is over Joe is better off with Will and Bess." Matt reminded her.

"Well how is he better off out there if he thinks he has to stay there because we don't want him." Kitty argued.

"I think Mama is right, Dad. Joe ran out to the barn and I went after him to try and find out why he was so upset and I heard him making a deal with God." Adam said softly.

"What do you mean making a deal with God?" Matt asked confused.

"I think he was praying but I'm not sure he had his back to me at first. He was promising that if God made you two want him again he would I don't know, give up something called Croakers and keep his room clean and pick up his toys and stay out of yours and Mama's way even give up fishing." Adam said trying to recall everything Joe promised to give up.

"Matt." Kitty cried out angrily.

"Oh, there's more Mama," Adam said softly. "When I went up in the hayloft to talk to him he started making the same kinds of promises if I would just bring him home. He said he would help take care of you and help out with the chores and even take care of himself. I tried to tell him that nobody expects him to do all that and be a perfect angel all the time but I don't think I got through to him." Adam said looking at his father.

"But you did leave him with Bess and Will, right?" Matt asked hoping Joe wasn't in town or even listening to this conversation.

"Yes, Dad, he's still with the Ronigers. I told him I couldn't bring him with me but that I would talk to you and see what you said about letting him come home."

"Thanks a lot." Matt groaned out.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of at the time." Adam said defensively.

"Yeah, and I'm the bad guy once again," Matt said tossing an arm up in the air. "I would have thought you would have thought of something a little better than that Adam," Matt said roughly.

"Oh stop it Matt." Kitty said roughly. "He did the best he could. What else did you tell him?" Kitty asked.

"I just told him that it was Dad's decision when he would be able to come home and that whatever Dad says goes. That if Dad said he had to stay then he had to stay and no running away either." Adam said.

"Well at least you covered that base with him," Matt said casting a look at Adam.

"Well how did he take that?" Kitty said shooting Matt a look that would have boiled water.

"Well he wasn't happy about it but I think he accepted that answer." Adam said shrugging.

"Matt?" Kitty said looking at Matt with an icy stare.

"No, Kitty, I want to bring him home just as much as you do but he's too much for either one of us to handle right now." Matt said looking at her. "Julia isn't up to watching him and Lydia is all over the place here lately, Adam and Mark have both got their plates full right now too. I'm sorry, but Joe is just gonna have to stay with Bess and Will until the trial is over." Matt said.

"What about Ben and Lillian? I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping out with Joe for a few days." Adam suggested.

"No, Adam. It's a good idea but Joe isn't real fond of Ben these days. I'm sure that would only lead to more trouble. And Lillian isn't feeling very well these days lately either. She's had a lot of morning sickness because of being pregnant and according to Ben she's getting awfully moody. Another hazard of living with a pregnant woman." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Well I don't give a damn what you think about living with pregnant women and I don't' care what you think about Joe coming home. You better get your butt out there and bring my baby home to me now." Kitty snapped out.

"Kitty, who's going to watch him?" Matt said exasperated.

"He'll be at school during most of the trial, I'm sure Ben could keep him for a few hours if court runs over." Kitty said.

"It wouldn't work, Joe would just run off from Ben the first chance he got." Matt said wearily.

"It sounds like you don't want him coming home at all." Kitty bit out.

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth. I never said that. I want him home too. I actually miss all the trouble he can cause, but with the trial coming up and Bonner and Gier here in town…I can't be worrying about what trouble Joe's causing and focus on everything else at the moment. Joe's just going to have to stay put until the trial is over." Matt said firmly and stubbornly.

"Well how long until Joe can come home?" Kitty demanded.

"As soon as the trial is over. Maybe a week or two. You know how unpredictable these things can be." Matt said with a shrug.

"Yeah, ok. You've made your point. But I want him home as soon as it's over." Kitty said shaking a finger at him.

"I know. The minute it's over I'll ride out and get him, I promise." Matt said watching her tilt her head at him looking doubtful. "All right, even if I can't I'll send Adam, Mark, Festus, or whoever's handy out to get him." Matt said looking at her.

"That's better," Kitty said.

"Ok, I'll ride back out there and tell him Dad says he has to stay a few more days." Adam said.

"No, you won't." Kitty said sharply stopping Adam from going back out the door. "Daddy's going to ride out there himself and talk to Joe. Isn't he?" Kitty said looking at Matt.

"Yes, dear." Matt said shaking his head.

"And you're going to make sure he knows how very much we love him and miss him and that we want him home with us just as soon as we can arrange it. Right?" Kitty said firmly.

"No, I'm going to let him go on believing we don't want him," Matt whipped out sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to tell him that we love him and want him." Matt said shaking his head.

"You better!" Kitty warned furiously. "And you'll also tell him that I miss him." Kitty said a little softer.

"Yes honey, I'll tell him. I'll tell him how much we all miss him and how this place just isn't the same without him." Matt said moving towards the table and getting his hat.

"Ok, well now that I kept my promise to Joe I'm gonna go check on Susannah." Adam said with an amused smile on his face watching his Dad just follow all the orders his mother just barked out.

"Ok, you do that." Kitty said. "Oh and Adam, thank you for trying to look after your brother." Kitty said giving him a winning approval look.

"Sure Mama. I just feel so sorry for the little guy. It must be hard at his age with all this stuff going on and not understanding what it's all about." Adam said shrugging his shoulders as he walked towards the back door where Matt stood there waiting.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to understand it all at any age." Matt said knowingly.

"Well I'll see ya later." Adam said opening the door as he looked at his father smiling.

"Bye Adam." Kitty said.

"Bye Mama," Adam said starting to chuckle as he looked at his father.

"Something amusing you," Matt said.

"Nope, nothing at all," Adam said smothering a laugh as he walked out the door. He started to whistle. "Here boy, here…roll over…sit…Good boy…" Adam said laughingly.

"Adam," Kitty scolded loudly from the back door only to watch Adam take off in a dead run towards the gate.

"I'm going to get him for that maybe a bucket of cold water in his bed while he's sleeping will do the trick." Matt said glaring at his son's retreating back.

"Matt," Kitty said grabbing his forearm trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm going, you just try not to worry." Matt said looking down at her.

"Too late for that." Kitty murmured.

"You want me to tuck you in so you can take a nap while I'm gone?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." Kitty said.

"Ok. I love you." Matt said tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I love you too." Kitty sighed out.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," Matt said giving her a quick chaste kiss before he followed his son's footsteps.

****M&K****

"Mmmm. I love kissing you." Mark said in a low voice as he pulled back a few inches.

"Same here." Becca said a little breathlessly. "Sounds like somebody is coming." Becca said hearing a door opening again.

"Sounds like Lydia again." Mark said.

"I can't believe she just walked right past us earlier like she didn't see us." Becca said ducking her head a little. "Well she did seemed upset about something." Becca said.

"Upset, no, she seemed like she was furious that's what she was." Mark said knowing the difference between his sister being upset and furious.

"Well you're probably right. After all you know her better than I do." Becca pointed out.

"Yeah, I think we had better just stay out of her way." Mark said sitting down beside Becca. "The last thing we need is for her to take it out on us." Mark said.

"Ok, whatever you think is best." Becca said. "Look there's Adam," Becca said watching Adam run out of the gate.

"Who you running from," Mark called out curiously.

"Mama, I was just joking around with Dad by referring to him as a dog," Adam said in a rush to get away.

****M&K****

"Where do you think you're going?" Cole asked rolling over on his side as Lydia started shifting to get up.

"I need to get up and get moving." Lydia said starting to sit up.

"Why?" Cole asked, reaching out an arm, snagging her around the waist and pulling her backwards on the bed.

"Cole," she shrieked out playfully as she fell backwards on the mattress.

"Besides you're the one who keeps trying to get me into bed?" he said devilishly.

"I know," Lydia said giving him a quick kiss before she jumped out of bed. "I still want you in bed as much as possible Stud," Lydia concluded as she grabbed her dress and slipped it back on. "But at the moment I need to go over to Doc's and talk to Julia."

"Why do you need to do that now?" Cole asked staring at her as she stood in front of the mirror trying to straighten out the tangled mess of her hair.

"Because Doc is letting Julia and Jacob go home later today." Lydia said simply as she threw her brush down on the vanity table.

"I don't see what that has to do with you." Cole said confused.

"Well when I was leaving here earlier to go give my father a good piece of my mind I ran into Julia and she asked me if I would be able to help her out for a while." Lydia answered finding a ribbon to tie her hair back.

"What do you mean help her out?" Cole asked moving to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Housework, cooking, looking after Jacob that kind of thing." Lydia rattled out turning around to face him. "What do you think?" she looking at him.

"I don't know, do you think that's such a good idea?" Cole said looking at her.

"I meant about my hair," Lydia said putting her hands on her hips. "And as for me helping out Julia, she's my sister. No matter what has been going on between us lately I still love her and care what happens to her. I can't just turn my back on her when she needs my help." Lydia said firmly.

"Ok, I get it, Julia's your sister and you're going to help her out." Cole said holding up a hand when Lydia started to protest. "What about you and Jacob? You two aren't exactly each other's favorite person." Cole reminded her lightly.

"For Julia I'll make it work. Besides I'm the reason Jacob is going to be laid up for a while. It's the least I can do to make amends for what I did." Lydia said.

"Ok, if that's what you want to do it's fine by me but what about the trial? You're going to have to be here to testify and..."

" I already told Julia it might be a little difficult while the trial is going on because of needing to be there to testify and because I want to be there to see how everything goes. Julia said we could work something out until the trial is over. Then I'll have plenty of time that I can look after things for her. I told her I would come over to Doc's and we'd work out the details later. I was in a hurry to give Daddy what for and I told her to go up to Doc's and rest and I'd see her there later. I completely forgot about it between arguing with my parents and you distracting me." Lydia said smiling at him as she walked over towards him.

"Is that a complaint," Cole said cupping her hips and pulling her closer.

"God no, but I don't want Julia thinking that I changed my mind about helping her out or something." Lydia said resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You better go see Julia and work out whatever arrangements you need to, before I find some other ways of distracting you." Cole said tipping his head back to look at her.

"You're really ok about all of this." Lydia questioned seriously.

"Yes, like you said she's your sister and I've learned a long time ago that you Dillons stick together. I'll go along with whatever you two decide."

"How did I get so lucky to have such a thoughtful husband?" Lydia said bending over to kiss him.

"You're not the lucky one, I am," Cole whispered before he cupped her face and kissed her heatedly. But it wasn't enough, and soon he was wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her back onto the bed.

"Cole," Lydia moaned as he dipped his head and started nibbling along her neck.

"Just a little longer," Cole groaned out. "I swear I'll make it quick," he said reaching down to pull her skirt up.

"Cole you, can't make up for a whole month in one night," Lydia said.

"Wanna bet," he said looking at her.

"God I love you but you are being impossible," Lydia said grabbing his roving hand and pulling it away from her.

"I told you I'd find some other way to distract you," Cole said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes you did, but you can distract me after I talk to Julia," Lydia said giving his chest a shove, pushing him over on his back, as she sat up. "Thanks for understanding Cole," Lydia said straightening out her skirt once again. "Not that I would have listened to you if you had said no. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok, I'll just get cleaned up a bit and when you get back we'll go grab something to eat. I'm starved."

"Yeah, well you've been busy working up an appetite."

"Yeah, that's the truth." Cole chuckled.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly." Lydia said leaning back to give him another quick kiss.

"I'll see you in a little while, but hurry." Cole said squeezing her hand as she started for the door.

****M&K****

"I promise I'll take care of everything," Brad whispered as he laid a sleeping Sue down on the bed. "I don't know how, but I'll think of something. Don't you worry, I'll get her to understand somehow," Brad said walking out of the room.

He stood there just outside the bedroom door and stared at the house. It was small. It was simple but it was by far better than the shack of a house she had grown up in. The house Sue had grown up in was nothing more than a sod hut with a couple boards nailed together for a door. It only had four rooms, if you could call them rooms. The living room and kitchen were one room. Then there were three bedrooms. The one Sue's parents slept in, one Sue shared with her sisters and one the boys shared, and they were only separated by a curtain hanging. At least in this house the two bedrooms were separated by more than a curtain.

This house was a lot smaller than the rather large house he shared with Mildred at the ranch, it was beautifully yet modestly decorated. Brad loved Sue's taste in decorating. He couldn't help but wonder what the house at the ranch would look like if Sue were the mistress of the house. This house felt more like a home. It wasn't filled with all the comforts money could buy but it was filled with more love and to him that meant more than anything. He had spent nearly twenty years in the house at his ranch but it had never really felt like a home. In fact if it hadn't been for Susannah it would have felt more like a prison. Susannah was the only thing that made that house a home because she was the only thing there that he loved. He suddenly realized that it wasn't the size of the house or the design, it wasn't even the material things inside that made a house a home. It was the people who lived there and the way they felt about each other that truly made a house a home. Yet how did he explain it to Susannah.

****M&K****

"Hey Princess," Adam said walking into the room. "How are you feeling now," he asked.

"Confused…tired of laying around…lonely…take your pick," Susannah said tiredly.

"Well we can knock out the lonely part because I'm here now," Adam said smiling at her as he sat down on the side of the bed. "And you won't be laying around much longer, Doc said you could go home today," Adam pointed out.

"I know and I said I was going home with my father, just so Mildred doesn't turn my brothers against him, but I honestly don't know if I can." Susannah admitted.

"Why not," Adam questioned.

"I hate her…She'll try to keep us apart…I'm just a pawn for her to use against Sue and my father, I don't know Adam. Part of me says to let my brothers and father fend for their selves. Then the other part of me says I can't do that because Henry is going to be at a total loss when and if he finds out the truth. And Nate and Charles well they aren't going to do any better than I am at knowing who to believe."

"Well who do you believe," Adam said.

"I don't know, they are all pretty much spilling the same lies," Susannah said roughly.

"Yeah they are but if you listen Sue and your father's side of it sort of make sense." Adam said.

"No you just want to believe that woman is telling the truth because you don't think she would ever lie," Susannah snapped out.

"No that's not it, well at least not all of the reason anyways," Adam said looking at her. "I'll tell you again, and I don't want to upset you or make you mad at me but I think you really should give Sue a chance." Adam said looking at her.

"If you don't want to upset me or make me mad at you then you should stop defending that woman. I don't want nothing to do with her."

"Susannah you are being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable, you don't have a whore for a mother!"

"Whatever," Adam said standing up. "I can't believe you." He said turning around to face her. "You know if you want to be that shallow and that vain and always go along with polite society go ahead, I can't stop you. But I damn sure as hell won't be a part of it," Adam said putting a hand on the knob.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Susannah demanded.

"It means Princess, there's more to a person's character than where they work, and who they associate with," Adam said firmly. "And just because you got the money and don't have to work for a living don't give you the right to stick your stuck up nose in the air at decent hard working folks," Adam said.

"I'm not!" Susannah cried out.

"Oh really, then why the hell are you judging Sue so harshly then, and don't give me that crap about Sue carrying on with a married man. Because I think Brad is telling the truth and he was already in love with Sue before you were ever conceived. Otherwise I don't think he would have cheated on Mildred if he was a happily married man."

"That still doesn't make what she did right, or him either for that matter."

"I didn't say it did but at least I can understand it." Adam snapped out.

"Oh really then explain it to me because I don't understand it all." Susannah said looking at him.

"Try looking at it like this." Adam started. "What if we were in a similar situation..."

"Hold it right there. The only way we could ever be in a similar situation is if you were to cheat on me with some whore and get her pregnant. In which case I would kick your sorry ass out the minute I found out, if I didn't kill you first. I sure as hell wouldn't raise your lovechild as my own that's for damn sure." Susannah snapped out angrily.

"Ok, bad example, and we have to give Mildred credit because she didn't know Sue was your mother." Adam said looking at her.

"Well let me ask you this, if I was the one married and you weren't would you be able to stay away from me," Susannah asked.

"Does shooting your so called husband work," Adam said.

"No you can't shoot him," Susannah said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Do you love him," Adam asked simply.

"No, and I'm not happy, could you stay away from me then," Susannah countered.

Adam stood there thinking about it for a moment. The thought of Susannah with anyone else nearly killed him. But if opportunity presented itself for them to be able to have an affair could he do it? Would he do it even knowing she was married to another man and very unhappily so? "I'd like to think that I would be able to stay away from you knowing you were married, but I don't think I could." Adam said honestly. "That is unless you loved him, if you loved him it would be totally different."

"Really," Susannah asked.

"Yes, but if I knew you were unhappy and still loved me I don't think I could stay away from you." Adam said. "And I think you better ask yourself that same question." Adam said.

"I've been laying here thinking about it almost all morning," Susannah admitted. "Sue brought it up before you did," Susannah admitted. "I don't think I could stay away from you either," she admitted. "I'd try but I think I would eventually give in."

"Then you ought to give Sue a chance," Adam said pointedly.

"I'm still angry with all three of them. They all played a part in this." Susannah sighed out watching Adam walk back over to the bed.

"Yeah they did, but at least you have a chance to get to know your real mother if you want to," Adam pointed out once again.

"Adam?" Susannah asked questionably.

"Huh," he said sitting back down on the bed.

"Now that the truth is out do you think my father will leave Mildred for Sue?"

"I don't know, those new-fangled divorces are pretty hard to get according to Mark, and he had to hear that from Breck." Adam said.

"But if my father could do you think he would?"

"Possibly, why?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that if he did that maybe he wouldn't be so hard on us. If he is with the woman he truly loves and is happy then maybe he would want the same for us."

"We'll just have to wait and see how it's all going to turn out."

"Yeah but the thought of him marrying my mother the whore…She wouldn't know how to act to go from living above the Long Branch to a big house."

"Well I hate to tell you Princess but Sue doesn't live above the Long Branch. She has a house just a little past Ma Smalley's boardinghouse. She only stays at the Long Branch when my mother asked her too, which that hasn't been in years." Adam said.

"So you don't believe she's a whore because she doesn't live at the Long Branch?"

"I've never, ever seen her go upstairs with anyone."

"Well maybe she really does love my father." Susannah said.

"I think she loves you both Princess." Adam answered.

"Then why the hell didn't they bother to check to see if Mildred was telling the truth?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask them."

****M&K****

Lydia started out the back door when she saw Lillian starting to come in the back door. "Hey Lillian," Lydia said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Lydia," Lillian said looking up to see Lydia standing there in front of her.

"You, ok?" Lydia asked putting a hand on Lillian's arm. "You've been…Well you seem awfully preoccupied every time I see you." Lydia said.

"Oh I don't know how I am," Lillian said with flip of her hand.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby?" Lydia asked worriedly.

"Oh, no." Lillian said dismissively. "Doc says we're both fine. I just had a disagreement with your hard headed brother is all," Lillian said with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, well hard headedness runs in the family." Lydia said trying to make light of the situation. "Want to talk about it?" Lydia asked.

"It might help I suppose." Lillian said. "Can we use your mom's office," Lillian asked casting a glance over at Mark and Becca sitting on the stairs.

"Sure," Lydia said letting Lillian lead the way.

****M&K****

"Lillian looks upset too." Becca said softly.

"Well she's pregnant. My dad says pregnant women are unpredictable, emotional messes." Mark said moving closer to the open window of Kitty's office. "Come on let's eavesdrop," he said.

"Shhh. Before they hear you." Becca scolded.

"Listen. Maybe we'll hear something to give us a clue what's going on." Mark said.

****M&K****

"Ok, I'm listening whenever you're ready." Lydia said shutting the door behind her.

"I don't even know where to start." Lillian sighed out sitting down at the table.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what you and Ben were disagreeing about?" Lydia said sitting down beside her sister-in-law.

"What haven't we been fighting about here lately?" Lillian stated more than asked. "What would you do if Cole cheated on you and got the other woman pregnant?" Lillian asked suddenly.

"I'd kill him." Lydia said without giving it much thought.

"Yeah, but what if you didn't have a gun handy?" Lillian questioned knowingly

"I'd leave his ass and never forgive him." Lydia said looking at Lillian suspiciously. "Lillian what is this all about? Did Ben cheat on you?" Lydia asked doubtfully but curiously. She couldn't see her brother cheating on Lillian but then she never thought Cole would even think of another woman either.

"Yes he did but we worked through that," Lillian admitted. "But maybe I had better start at the beginning."

"Ok, that might help." Lydia said surprise written clearly on her face.

"Ben has this friend who he found out cheated on his wife years ago. A sort of one night stand I guess you could say. Anyway this friend never saw the woman again after he left her the next morning."

"Ok, I don't see the problem yet but..." Lydia started.

"The problem is that the woman got pregnant that night and never told the father. Ben is conflicted now that he knows about it about whether or not he should tell the friend or just let it go." Lillian said simply.

"Oh, well I see his dilemma." Lydia said thoughtfully as she thought over what Lillian had just told her. "I think Ben should give the woman a chance to tell his friend herself about the child and if she doesn't then Ben should tell him. I think it should be the friend's choice about if he wants to be a part of his child's life or not." Lydia answered looking at Lillian.

"That's what I think but Ben is afraid of hurting his friend's wife and family if he tells him the truth." Lillian said.

"Well I can understand that but if he doesn't tell his friend then he's just as guilty of keeping the truth from him as the other woman." Lydia pointed out.

"I couldn't agree more. I just hope I can convince Ben to do the right thing. I think he's beginning to see what he needs to do but he's still on the fence about it." Lillian sighed out.

"Just give him time." Lydia said patting Lillian's hand. "If I know my brother at all, our parents influence in his upbringing will win out and he'll do the right thing. That's one lesson our parents always made sure we took to heart. Always do the right thing and tell the truth," Lydia recited.

"I hope you're right." Lillian sighed out doubtfully yet hopefully.

"I am. Lillian?" Lydia said confidently.

"Yeah?"

"You still seem like you have something on your mind. What is it? maybe I can help."

"Well you know how I mentioned, that Ben cheated on me." Lillian asked. "We worked through it but…" Lillian started.

"Lillian, is Ben the friend with the child?" Lydia asked simply.

"No, it's two completely different situations. To tell you the truth I don't know if Ben is going to be a father again or not because it just happened before we left Arizona. I'm scared to death though that one day Ben might discover that one of them had his child." Lillian sniffled out.

"One of them?"

"Ben slept with two different girls that work in his favorite saloon."

"Oh, no. Lillian I'm so sorry." Lydia said cursing her brother with the same breath.

"It's not your fault. You can't control what your brother does."

"Well at least he was honest enough to tell you about it."

"Only after he found out I saw him with them hanging all over him then I saw him go upstairs. In fact when I first confronted him he tried to deny it but he knew he'd been caught so he finally confessed." Lillian said with a shrug.

"Is that the reason you're considering moving back here? To make a fresh start?" Lydia asked knowing it was probably one of the biggest reasons.

"Well I don't know what's going through Ben's mind, but no I just fell in love with that house the minute I saw it and I can't imagine a more perfect place to raise our family. In fact the idea of distancing ourselves from Arizona because of Ben's infidelity never crossed my mind until today." Lillian admitted softly as she looked down at her hands.

"Well you have to admit it takes away the temptation." Lydia pointed out.

" Yeah, and I don't think Ben would be stupid enough to do anything like that here because he would be too afraid of someone especially your parents finding out." Lillian said looking up at her and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Lydia said smiling back at the thought of their parents catching Ben in the act of cheating. She sure wouldn't envy him. "What are you going to do about Ben maybe having another child or two?"

"I don't know. I was considering trying to find out later on if one or both of them are pregnant but I'm not sure what I would do with the information if they were." Lillian admitted timidly.

"I know as hard as it would be for you to accept, you would have to tell Ben the truth because he would have just as much right to know as his friend does. You can't have a double standard just to suit yourself." Lydia said looking at Lillian sympathetically.

"I know. I'm just so confused and scared." Lillian said heavily.

"Well I'm here if you want or need to talk to someone." Lydia said giving Lillian's clasped hands a reassuring pat.

"I know Lydia, thanks." Lillian said looking over at her sister-in-law knowing she had at least one true friend.

"Are you going to be ok? I need to go check on Julia and discuss a few things with her." Lydia said not wanting to leave Lillian alone if she was still upset but knowing she promised Julia she'd be over later.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I had better get back to Ben anyway. He goes into a tizzy lately if he doesn't know where I am every minute." Lillian said with a knowing smile.

"He's just worried about you."

"I know but sometimes I just want to knock him across the room for being so protective."

"If you do decide to smack him a good one let me know. That might be worth seeing." Lydia chuckled.

"Sure." Lillian said with a giggle. "Of course you'd be willing help me out too," Lillian said knowingly.

"But of course I would, just let me get a gun first," Lydia said standing up. "Well I gotta go but remember what I said. I'm here if you want to talk some more." Lydia said as they started walking towards the door.

"Ok," Lillian said as they started down the hall together.

****M&K****

"What is Lillian, talking about? She's not making any sense." Becca said.

"I told you my dad said pregnant women are emotional messes."

"She sounds like maybe Ben cheated on her."

"No, I don't think Ben would do something like that. He's too much like my dad." Mark said looking at her.

"Well maybe she'll say something that explains what she's talking about if we just listen." Becca said.

" Yeah, if anyone can get her to spill the beans it's Lydia. She's always sticking her nose in somebody's business." Mark said confidently as they listened to Lillian and Lydia's conversation without saying another word. "Come on here they come," Mark said grabbing Becca's hand and leading her back to the steps. He had just pulled her in for another heated kiss when the back door opened.

****M&K****

"Hey Cole is Lydia around?" Ben groaned out as he stood staring at his brother-in-law.

"No, sorry Ben she went over to Doc's to check on Julia." Cole said seeing Ben wince. "Can I help you with something or do you need Lydia?" Cole asked a little softer.

"You wouldn't happen to know if she's got any headache powders or anything like that would you?" Ben asked looking at Cole hopefully.

"Well I don't remember seeing any, just lying about but I'm pretty sure she has some somewhere in here. Come on in, I'll take a look around and see if I can find you something." Cole said

"Thanks Cole. Lillian had some but I took the last of them a while ago." Ben said.

"If your head hurts that bad why don't you go see Doc? I'm sure he could give you something."

"No, that's ok. I'll be alright if I can just get this throbbing to go away."

"Ok, suit yourself." Cole said with a shrug. "Sorry I don't see anything for a headache or any kind of pain as far as that goes." Cole said looking in the two drawers he knew Lydia kept things like that at if she had them. "I'll ask Lydia when she comes back and if she has something I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks Cole."

"Are you ok Ben?" Cole asked concerned seeing Ben grabbing his head as if that would help with the headache.

"Yeah, sure. It's just this damn headache. It just won't go away." Ben groaned out.

"Well maybe you should lie down for a while, maybe that would help." Cole suggested.

"I tried that. It helped a little but then when I started thinking about everything it just made it worse." Ben said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Might help." Cole insisted.

"Well ok. I have this friend who cheated on his wife and now the mistress is refusing to tell my friend that she had his child. Lillian thinks I should tell my friend but I don't know if I have the right to put his family through that or if I should just keep my mouth shut and pretend I don't know anything." Ben said looking at Cole.

"That is a tough decision." Cole said. "Why don't sit down before you fall down."

"Thanks," Ben said plopping down in one of Lydia's sitting chairs.

"Well, Ben I don't know what to tell you. I can see how both ways of handling it has pros and cons. I think what you need to do is try and put yourself in your friends shoes and ask yourself if it were you would you want your friend to tell you." Cole said thoughtfully as he found some whiskey in one of the drawers. "Here this might help with the headache for the time being." Cole said putting the bottle down in front of Ben.

"It'll either kill me or cure me," Ben said with a half chuckle as he uncorked the bottle and took a healthy swig out of the bottle. "I've been thinking about what would I want if I was in my friends shoes and that made my head hurt worse." Ben said.

"I've known you most of your life Ben there's something else that's bothering you. What is it?"

"I cheated on Lillian with a couple of girls from the Utopia Rose."

"A couple?" Cole said looking at Ben surprised.

"It's a complicated story. Don't ask me to explain right now ok?" Ben said holding up one hand as he took another swig of whiskey.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Lillian might be a different story." Cole said.

"Oh, she already knows."

"Well at least you weren't dumb enough to try and hide it from her."

"Let's just say I had to tell her after she already knew about it."

"Wow!"

"I made a mistake and I'll regret it the rest of my life but I can't change it now." Ben said watching Cole shake his head in agreement.

"Well speaking from personal experience I understand how things can happen but I never would have thought you would ever do that to Lillian." Cole said knowing Ben wouldn't judge him.

"What do you mean personal experience?" Ben demanded angrily. "Did you cheat on my sister?" Ben said furiously.

"You know better than that," Cole said looking at him. "But no, I didn't but I came close. It's complicated, and I really didn't know what I was doing." Cole stated.

"What do you mean complicated?" Ben asked curiously.

"You're sister kicked me out of her room, I went and got drunker than a sunk. A friend of mine found me and hauled me back to her place where I passed out. When I woke up from this wonderful dream I saw her instead of Lydia." Cole said looking at Ben to see if he caught his meaning. "That's as close as I'll ever get to cheating on your sister and that was way too close."

"Does Lydia know," Ben asked.

"Yeah, I told her everything, but I think she's still doubting me a little…maybe not as much as she was," Cole said.

"You caved didn't you," Ben said smiling.

"Let's just say your sister has her ways about her that still make me fall hook line and sinker for her. And boy did I sink big time." Cole said smiling.

"Too much detail there Cole that is my sister," Ben said with a grimace on his face.

"Sorry," Cole said looking at Ben not really sorry at all. "Anyways, when I realized what I was about to do, I put a stop to it because even though I was somewhat attracted to this girl that I realized it didn't compare to what I feel for Lydia because she is the one I love and always will."

"Well that's sort of what I realized about how I feel about Lillian only I figured it out too late."

"Yeah, but Lillian forgave you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I had my doubts there for a while. She was the maddest I've ever seen her."

"Hey at least she didn't do what your sister did." Cole said. "And you can't you blame her?" Cole countered.

"No, I guess I had it coming. What did Lydia do, never mind don't answer that knowing my sister and her temper it probably had something to do with a gun pointed at you."

"Actually no it didn't," Cole said thoughtfully surprised that it didn't result in that way. "No your sister just went into having another baby mode," Cole said.

"Wow," Ben said.

Cole could see Ben was still having trouble putting the pieces together as to when, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing in Cole's book. "So have you decided what you're going to do about your friend?"

"I think so. I just need to think about it a little more to be sure." Ben said corking the whiskey bottle back as he stood up.

"Well let me know if you want to talk some more."

"I will Cole thanks. I'm gonna go lie down for a while again and see if that helps my head."

"Ok, I'll ask Lydia if she has anything for it when she gets back."

"Ok, thanks."

"Anytime." Cole said watching Ben walk out the door.

****M&K****

"Oh and Lydia," Lillian said putting a hand on her arm to stop her before she went through the door. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem, I'll see ya." Lydia said heading out the door. "Hey Mark you might want to go make out with your girlfriend somewhere else," Lydia called out as she saw Mark kissing his girl while Matt watched with disapproving eyes.

"Lydia!" Matt said only to watch her hurry on her way with her nose up in the air. "Marcus," Matt said looking at his son in another heated kiss with Becca on the back steps of the Long Branch.

"What," Mark snapped out testily. "I'm not allowed to kiss her now either," he said in anguished dismay.

"You know the rules," Matt said firmly.

"Yeah, why what rule did we break now?" Mark questioned.

"You know you aren't supposed to be alone together for more than a few minutes." Matt reminded Mark once again.

"First of all we're out in the open Dad. Granted we may not be right out on Front Street but I don't think we're going to have sex where just anybody can see us either." Mark said watching Matt's eyes narrow. "Secondly we haven't been alone for more than a few minutes. Between Adam, you and Lydia and Lillian traipsing through here we've hardly been alone at all."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"Why the hell does Adam get away with being with Susannah whenever and wherever he damn well pleases but Becca and I have to follow all these stupid rules. It's not fair."

"Who said anything about fair? I'm just trying to keep you both from making a mistake that could ruin your whole future. We'll talk about this later tonight. Now go get Buck for me and I'll meet you at my office." Matt said firmly.

"But..."

"Now Marcus."

"Yes, sir." Mark grumbled watching his father leave them alone. "You wanna come with me up to Moss's," Mark asked looking at Becca.

"I'd love too," Becca said smiling at him.

****M&K****

"So what have you found out about that sheriff's job," Susannah said changing the subject to something other than her family and their lies.

"Nothing," Adam said looking at her. "I was thinking of talking to Mr. Green about it but I haven't done it yet," Adam said wondering why she was trying to avoid talking about the real problem.

"That would be good," Susannah said with a nod.

"Ok. What's wrong," Adam asked.

"Nothing," Susannah answered.

"Yeah there is because one minute we're talking about why your parents didn't confront Mildred on her lies and next you're asking me about the sheriff's job."

"I'm tired of talking about my parents," Susannah said simply.

"Susannah," Adam said questionably.

"Look I picked the best of the two evils in the room to talk about, now unless you have something else better to talk about…"

"What do you mean the best of two evils," Adam said looking at her.

"My parents or you taking that stupid sheriff's job," Susannah said.

"Now wait a minute there Princess," Adam said sharply. "Me wanting that sheriff's job isn't stupid."

"Yes it is too, it's stupid and foolish and dangerous," Susannah bit out.

"Have you been talking to my mother?" Adam said jumping up off the bed.

"No," Susannah asked confused.

"Well I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my parents. I'm going to take that job, whether you or anyone else likes it or not. And if you don't like it tough," Adam said harshly.

"I don't like it and I made no qualms about it when you told me the first time."

"Speak English," Adam said looking at her.

"It means I didn't hide the fact that I don't like the idea of you being sheriff."

"No you sure as hell didn't but you said you'd support me in whatever I decided." Adam quipped out.

"And I will but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with to it without a fight either." Susannah said firmly.

"So what is it you want me to do, work your Daddy's ranch, be a farmer because neither one of those are going to happen."

"No I want you to go back to school," Susannah burst out.

"Not happening," Adam said.

"Why won't you give it a chance and just finish it," Susannah said.

"Why are you so head set against giving Sue a chance?" Adam countered.

"She has nothing to do with this," Susannah snapped out. "Adam don't you see you'd be better off finishing school before you become a sheriff? You didn't even know what the word qualms meant until I explained it too you." Susannah said.

"Well sorry," Adam said looking at her angrily. "But I don't think anybody is going to come up to me and say "hey sheriff I got a qualms about someone in the Long Branch." Most people around here don't use those big fancy words, would be like: hey sheriff someone stole my horses, or rustled my cows, or he hustled me in a game of cards or he's a cheat or help they're robbing the bank," Adam said. "Plain and simple English, not fifty dollar words that people back east use," Adam argued.

"Are you finished." Susannah said looking at him questionably.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Good because that's not a fifty dollar word and the judge might use it or some other fifty dollar word that you don't know then what are you going to do," Susannah said pointedly.

"I'll figure it out in context what he means," Adam said. "Or I'll ask Doc, or you what it means or I'll look it up," he said pointedly.

"Oh you're giving me a headache," Susannah said starting to rub her temples.

"Well then stop fighting me on this Susannah because I'm not going back to school." Adam said.

"I give up," Susannah said shaking her head as she looked at him. "You aren't ever going to go back to school but you're starting to rub off on your brother and it's hurting Becca," Susannah said.

"What," Adam said confused. "What the hell does Mark have to do with anything," Adam said.

"Oh, sit down and shut up and I might tell you," Susannah said patting the spot beside her.

Adam sat back down on the edge of the bed looking at her. "All right now what does Mark and Becca have to do with me going back to school," Adam questioned.

****M&K****

"I wonder who the friend could be?" Becca questioned as Mark started to brush Buck off. "Wonder if it's anyone we know?" Becca questioned.

"Probably not." Mark said putting the blanket on Buck's back. "I mean Ben and Lillian have been living in Arizona for a while now it's more than likely someone there." Mark said looking at her.

"I never thought of that. I feel sorry for the wife whoever she is. I can't imagine how it would feel to find out something like that." Becca said.

"That's one of the things I love about you." Mark said stepping out of the stall and over beside her. "Your big heart. You're always worrying about somebody else." He said softly leaning in to give her a quick kiss as he reached for his Dad's saddle.

"Mmm." Becca moaned when Mark pulled away from her. "Well I just want everybody to be as happy as I am." Becca said smiling brightly at him. "But did you hear what Lillian said about Ben cheating on her and with who," Becca said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well that part doesn't really surprise me." Mark said tossing the saddle onto Buck's back.

"Why's that?" Becca asked curiously.

"Well Lillian used to be a whore herself." Mark stated simply. "In fact that's how Ben met her."

"No." Becca gasped out surprised.

"Yeah. She worked at the saloon where Ben went to become a man if you catch my drift." Mark said reaching for the bridle.

"Ben did that?"

"Yeah."

"Did your parents know? I mean do they know?"

"Yeah. Mama was furious with Dad when she found out Ben went and did that…you know…becoming a man thing…."Mark said looking at her.

"Well I can't blame her. I would be too. Your dad approved of him just going off doing that…?"

"Well I don't know if he approved or not. I think he just understood the reason Ben had to do it." Mark shrugged out.

"Do you?" Becca asked curiously.

"Do I what?" Mark asked

"Do you understand why Ben did it?" Becca asked demurely

"Oh," Mark said looking at her. "Well yeah I can see his side of things."

"You mean you approve of him doing that? Next you'll be saying you understand why men go looking for it elsewhere."

"Well maybe it's the only way to get what they need sometimes." Mark said pointedly.

"I can't believe you would say that." Becca snapped out.

"Look Becca I didn't mean to upset you I just think that sometimes there is a use for that kind of woman."

"I can't believe you would think that. I thought your parents raised you to respect women not use them for your own personal pleasure."

"It's kind of hard to miss when your mom runs a saloon." Mark said watching Becca get angrier. "Look all I'm saying is that if a man has needs and those needs aren't being taken care of any other way there's nothing wrong with getting it from wherever you can. It's not like there's any actual cheating going on."

"What? How can you say that? If a man claims to love a woman especially if he is married to her then it is cheating." Becca spat out.

"I'm not talking about married folks, or even courting couples I'm talking about the single men. They are the ones those kind of women are good for, because it keeps the rowdy raunchy single men from harassing the decent ladies if you get my meaning." Mark said. "Now as far as the married man is concerned it's not considered cheating if he doesn't love the other woman. It's just sex."

"Now this I gotta hear. Explain that please."

"What I mean is there's a difference between just having sex and making love. When a man is in love with a woman and they are together like that it's making love. It's about how they both feel as a couple emotionally and giving each other pleasure. When a man is just getting what he needs from those kind of women there's no emotional involvement. He's just doing what needs to be done to give him some relief and for his own enjoyment. That's just sex and from some of the stories I heard no decent woman would allow her husband to do half of what those girls do, if you get my meaning. "

"Yes I get your meaning. But how dare you say that it's just sex. I suppose next you're going to say that if we were married and you didn't think I was giving you what you needed it would be ok for you to get it from a whore." Becca spat out.

"I didn't say that."

"No but you implied it." Becca spat out as he lead Buck out of the stall.

"I didn't say that either," Mark stammered out, knowing one hundred percent Becca could never find out about Caitlyn. "Just because I understand the practice doesn't mean I approve of it." Mark said.

"No it doesn't," Becca agreed. "So do you think what Ben did was right even though Lillian used to be one of those kind of women," Becca asked.

"I don't know what his reasoning was so I can't judge him. He could have went to them because of Lillian being in the family way or who knows why." Mark said as they started out of Moss's.

"So you approve of his actions because of Lillian's condition," Becca gasped out.

"Look Becca why don't we just drop it. I don't want to argue with you." Mark said.

"Who says we're arguing, I thought we were debating the righteousness of it all." Becca stated smoothly.

"Well let's table it for now because I don't want Dad finding out," Mark said as he tied Buck to the hitching rail.

"Fine," Becca said.

****M&K****

Lydia walked into Doc's office. "Hello Doc," Lydia said putting a hand on the door knob to Julia's room.

"I'd knock first," Doc said looking at her.

"Why," Lydia asked looking at him nervously.

"I'll be glad when I get the whole loving Dillon family out of my office and out in public," Doc grumbled.

"Oh," Lydia said understanding why she needed to knock. "Well be patient they'll be leaving soon enough," Lydia said smiling at him knowing he didn't mean anything like his gruff manner would make you assume to believe. Lydia knocked on the door.

"Come in," Julia called out.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get over hear sooner I kept getting delayed," Lydia said smiling seeing her sister's flushed face and Jacob's beaming one.

"That's perfectly alright," Julia said blushing even more as she cast a glance at Jacob. "We were just resting anyways," Julia said.

"Yeah sure," Lydia said.

"What you don't believe me," Julia said looking up at Lydia wide eyed.

"Not when Doc warned me to knock no," Lydia said.

"Doc's out there," Julia said blushing even more.

"Relax, if he has anything against it he would have said something sooner." Lydia said with a wave of her hand. "Besides I would have figured it out with the way you two are blushing beat red, and your lips are swollen," Lydia said sitting down in the chair beside the bed and her sister.

"Lydia," Julia said.

"Hey I have no problem what so ever with it, so did you fill Jacob in on our discussion earlier," Lydia said changing the subject.

"Yeah," Julia said looking at her sister. "O.k. what's up," Julia said questionably. "When I first talked to you about it you were madder than a hornet, now your Miss Smiles, what gives," Julia demanded to know.

"I'll explain it later," Lydia said. "So do we have some sort of solution?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I think we have a solution to our problem of someone helping out while the trial is going on," Julia said staring at her sister as if Lydia had just grown another head or something.

"Ok, what's that," Lydia asked.

"I asked Adam to ride out and see if my parents could send one of my sisters and brothers over to help for a while," Jacob answered staring at Lydia as well.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you," Lydia said with a tilt of her head as she smiled at Jacob.

"I was only trying to make things easier on Julia. I didn't know she had talked to you about helping her out." Jacob said roughly.

"All right you two that's enough. Now you've both promised to try and get along for my sake so just give it a rest." Julia said shaking her head doubting herself once again about Lydia helping out being such a good idea.

"Sorry Julia. I'll try harder. He just riles me up." Lydia said softly.

"Well she started it." Jacob said accusingly.

"Alright children. Do I need to send you both to the corner?" Julia stated sternly.

"I get your point and no I don't need to go stand in the corner. I'm sorry." Jacob said.

"Same here. So one of yours sisters will help you out while I'm at the trial but after it's over I going to be helping you just as much as I possibly can. I already spoke to Cole and he said he would go along with whatever arrangements we work out." Lydia said.

"Good. Well I don't think it will be that difficult since you're so close by anyway. It shouldn't be too hard to go between our place and yours." Julia said.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about how we can work out some kind of a schedule so I can look after you two and take care of my chores too."

"What were you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

"Well I will get up first thing and fix breakfast for Cole and while he's eating his breakfast and doing his morning chores I'll come over to your place and cook breakfast for the two of you and Adam. After breakfast I'll wash the dishes and clean the kitchen then I'll go back to our place and do the same and do what needs doing."

"Sounds reasonable." Julia said nodding her head as she looked at Jacob to Lydia.

"What about the rest of the day? You expect us to get by on one meal and what about the chores that Julia usually does?" Jacob asked.

"Well if you'd be kind enough to let me finish I'll tell you." Lydia said.

"Go ahead." Julia said tapping Jacob on the leg. "We're listening."

"Now as I was saying I should be able to get most of my chores finished by mid-morning then I'll come back over to your place and check on you and start lunch. While lunch is cooking I'll get started on your chores. What I don't get finished I'll take care of after lunch."

"What about Cole's lunch?"

"Well I was thinking that instead of cooking two smaller meals maybe I could just cook one big meal and we could all have lunch together. That way if Jacob needs some personal needs done Cole and Adam could help him," Lydia said pointedly.

"Fine with me. What about you Jacob?"

"Yeah, sure it all sounds just great except Cole and Adam helping me, I can do that myself," Jacob said stubbornly.

"I know you can dear, she was just trying…"

"Julia, he's not going to be able to do that, and you're not going to be able to help him. And I sure as hell ain't going there."

"What makes you so sure," Julia asked.

"Daddy," Lydia said. "Remember that bullet he took in the back of his thigh, it was four weeks before he could even hobble around on crutches," Lydia said pointedly.

"Ok my brain is all over the place which bullet was that," Julia asked looking frazzled as she tried to recall that particular bullet.

"I think it was the crazy judge that tried to hang Mama," Lydia said trying to recall the exact details.

"Oh yeah now I remember, but Dad still got on a horse to go after Mama," Julia pointed out.

"Yeah but you know as well as I do, nothing was going to stop him from going after Mama, besides he tore open that wound which delayed his recovery and Doc had warned him against going after Mama." Lydia said.

"True," Julia said looking at Jacob. "Yeah well I guess, instead of the back you had to aim for the front," Julia said.

"Now Julia we've been over that, he surprised me and I thought I was under attack," Lydia said.

"I know," Julia said. "And I know you would never have shot him if you'd known," Julia said softly looking at Lydia.

"Girls, as much as I love you two getting along so nicely together, we still have a little bit of details to hash out," Jacob said looking at them both.

"After lunch I'll finish your chores then go back to my place for a while. Then late afternoon I'll come over and start supper." Lydia said.

"What about supper for you and Cole? Why don't we just have supper together too?"

"Uhum, no, that's ok." Lydia said ducking her head. "Cole won't mind eating a little late. As far as that goes if he gets hungry enough he knows how to take care of himself."

"Well sounds like you've got it all worked out pretty reasonable too I might add." Jacob said giving Lydia a compliment.

"Wow a compliment from you I'm shocked Jacob." Lydia said pressing a hand against her chest with mock surprise.

"Well don't get used to it," Jacob grumbled.

"Well it's the only way I could think of working out best. If Julia wants something done differently she can say so and we'll change it." Lydia said.

"No Lydia your plan sounds fine to me for now. Besides we can always make some changes after we see how everything is going to work out." Julia said.

"That's what I was thinking too. Jacob?" Lydia said looking at him.

"Your plan is good Lydia," Jacob choked out.

"But," Lydia questioned.

"Nothing I'm sure we can work it out later," Jacob said looking at Julia's very rounded belly as she arched her back.

"Oh," Lydia said catching Jacob's meaning as she looked at her sister.

"I'm not going to be having this baby this early so would you two just relax," Julia said.

"Julia Rene, that's the third time I've seen you arching your back that way," Lydia said.

"Only three, she hasn't stopped since she came back from the Long Branch," Jacob said.

"It just hurts, it's nothing to be worried about," Julia said.

"Maybe one of your sisters could stay until you're able to get around," Lydia suggested.

"Not a bad idea, at least if something happens during the night someone would be there while Adam goes to get help," Jacob said pointedly.

"So it's settled then," Lydia said.

****M&K****

"Buck's all saddled and ready to go, Dad." Mark said stepping into the jail behind Becca.

"Does it take two of you to saddle a horse?" Matt asked arching his brow at Mark.

"Damn Dad, you act like we're not supposed to spend any time together at all." Mark complained tautly.

"You aren't supposed to be alone together, remember?" Matt said disapprovingly.

"How could I forget? You won't let me." Mark snapped out.

"That's enough Mark." Becca said putting a hand on Mark's arm, scared that if Mark made Matt mad that he wouldn't even consider bending their rules a little bit but tightening them up a little bit more.

"We were only saddling Buck. We weren't even gone that long and besides Moss was there along with Hank."

"Well I suppose you couldn't have been doing too much no longer than you were gone." Matt agreed.

"That's what I keep trying to tell you." Mark said huffily.

"Just remember the rules Mark."

" First you say we aren't supposed to be together behind closed doors and now you don't even want us together in public what's the use of having a girlfriend if we can't even spend time together?" Mark questioned.

"Tell ya what we'll discuss that tonight. I gotta go out to the Ronigers and see Joe before your mother boils me oil."

"Fine, we'll discuss it tonight but you better be prepared because I intend to present my case and make you see my side of things." Mark said firmly.

"Yeah, I know. Just remember I'm the judge too and I have the final decision."

"No you don't Mama does," Mark said looking at Matt straight in the eye.

"We're both the judge and what we say goes no more debating or discussing this understood." Matt said firmly.

"Understood," Mark said with a nod.

" I really got to go and so do you," Matt said pointing to the door for Mark and Becca to go through.

"Why, do we have to go," Mark asked. "Newly is in there," Mark said.

"Because I said. I don't want any of you coming to the jail until after this trial is over understood." Matt said putting his rifle in the boot.

"Yes sir," Mark said.

"Good now go spread the word to your sisters and brothers," Matt said mounting up. "Bye Mark. Becca."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Mr. Dillon." Becca said as she stood there on the porch with Mark watching Matt ride away. "What do you suppose is up with that."

"Probably something to do with Bonner and Gier being in the jail," Mark said. "Basically Dad trying to be over protective of his prisoners and family at the same time." Mark stated simply.

"I see," Becca said looking at him. "All right back to what we were talking about."

****M&K****

Kitty stood there pacing in front of the hearth, she was too worried to sit still. Her baby needed her and she couldn't go to him. It just wasn't right and it wasn't fair. It was tearing her heart out just trying to imagine what was going through Joe's mind. She hoped Matt could handle it and more importantly reassure Joe that they very much still wanted him and loved him. She hoped Matt could get through to their son. Their son. _My God, here I was worried about a petty little thing like Matt having another child when my baby thought we didn't want him. _Ok maybe it wasn't such a petty thing of Matt having another child, it was more like a major thing but they would make it through that if Matt was the so called friend, she hoped. _Why shouldn't you, you forgave him for his little one night indiscretion. You can forgive him for a child,_ she thought. Damn what was taking him so long, she wondered as she looked at the clock. Had it only really been ten minutes since he left, it seemed longer. _Think Kitty, try to think of something else to take your mind off of Joe and Matt having another child. Try to think of what Adam and Susannah was doing this morning that would make Matt so mad. Yes that's it think about that,_ she thought.

"Let's see," Kitty said getting tired of pacing as she walked down the hall to the washroom. "I'm going to kill them all," she said looking at the pile of dirty clothes scattered across the floor, and hanging over her good tub. She walked farther in the room and almost tripped over a boot left lying on the floor. "Enough of this," she said firmly as she bent over and picked up the boot and tossed it in the corner with the other boots. "I swear I'm going to hurt each and every one of those boys til they learn to clean up their messes." She grumbled to herself as she started gathering up the dirty clothes and throwing them in the basket. "Now what could Adam and Susannah have been doing this morning to make Adam duck his head sheepishly and get all defensive and Matt boiling mad again?" She asked herself as she tidied up the washroom.

She was still thinking on it when she walked in Mark's room and gathered his clothes. "Well at least one of them has some decency," she said noticing Mark's dirty clothes were thrown into a pile on the chair while his room remained mostly clean.

She walked into Adam's room to gather clothes but his room was spotless, so unlike Adam altogether. "Oh my God, they slept together!" Kitty gasped out sitting down on the fully made bed.

****M&K****

Joe sat there on the creek bank where he could watch the road. _I wish Adam would hurry up so I can go home. I miss Mama so much. I can't wait to get one of those super gigantic special hugs that only Mama gives me. I just know that once Adam tells Mama and Daddy all my promises and how much I miss them and that I want to come home they'll say it's ok. It's ok here with the Ronigers but it's just not the same as being at home. There are so many other kids here already that I'm just in the way. I know Mrs. Roniger is trying but she doesn't have time to spend with me. Mr. Roniger doesn't either. By the time he works on the farm and spends time with his own kids I'm just another kid to him. I wish if I couldn't go home to Mama that I could at least go back to Lydie's to stay. That was almost like being at home. Lydie and Cole didn't mind spending time with me. They tried to do things with me and not make me feel like I was in the way. I liked it when Cole let me help him take care of the horses and spend time with him. Lydie was fun to spend time with too. She didn't act like most girls especially Julie. She didn't care if I got dirty or made a mess. She even liked Croakers. She let me keep him even though I was supposed to turn him loose. I hope Mama doesn't make me turn Croakers loose because I would miss him something awful but if I have to so I can go home then I'll do it because that's what I want more than anything. I'll do anything else that Mama and Daddy want me too so I can go home. I just don't understand why they decided that they don't want me anymore. I'm sure though once Adam tells them that I want to come home it'll be ok. It'll be just like it was before only I'm not going to do anything to make Mama and Daddy not want me again. I sure wish Adam would hurry up. I already got my stuff packed so I'll be ready to go as soon as he gets here. _Joe thought as he sat on the bank with his knapsack by his side.

****M&K****

He loved being out on the trail, even if it was as simple as a ride out to the Ronigers. It gave him a chance to think and he had a lot on his mind here lately. How was he supposed to do this? He had no idea what he was going to say to Joe to make him understand that he couldn't come yet because his Mama wasn't well enough yet to take care of him. And taking care of both Joe and Kitty was more than he could handle right now. Matt's thoughts were all over the place. He let his mind wander to the problems with each one of the children. They were all causing him some sort of extra worry he didn't need right now. Why couldn't things be simpler and easier like they used to be when the children were all little?

Lydia really had him worried. He didn't know how to make her see that he was only concerned about her was the reason he had talked to Cole about her wanting another baby. She wasn't ready to have another baby right now. She should know by now that he avoided that aspect of her…all his children's lives as if it was a raging bull. Husbands were a lot safer along with sons, he reasoned. But he was digressing even in his thoughts. Lydia still hadn't dealt with her feelings about the miscarriage yet and that was the whole problem. According to Doc it could be completely devastating to her if she got pregnant and ended up losing the baby again so soon. He was just trying to make sure Lydia didn't have to go through any more pain and heartache than she'd already had. Then there was that conversation he had with Ben earlier. What if Kitty was right and he was the friend Ben was talking about? How would he be able to work it all out? He would want to play some part in his child's life that much he was sure of. What he wasn't sure of was how he would be able to work it all out. With his child living in Arizona with Mike that wouldn't leave much opportunity for him to be much of a father but he was sure something could be worked out. The thing about that whole situation that really had him worried was Kitty. He didn't know how he would be able to convince her that even if he did have a child with Mike that didn't change the way he felt about her and their family. She would always have his heart and her and their family would always take priority. Then here lately, even the twins were really giving him fits. He thought his heart really did almost stop this morning when he saw Adam in bed with Susannah. He understood that Adam cared about Susannah and he even believed Adam really did love her. He seemed completely devoted to her just like Matt was to Kitty. He just wished there was some way to make Adam realize that having sex before the time was right would only complicate things more. He didn't want to see Adam or Mark either for that matter with a screaming baby in their arms wondering how they had gotten themselves into such a mess. Speaking of Mark what had gotten into that boy lately? He was always the quiet one. You hardly even knew he was around. What had happened to change that quiet, well behaved boy into the disrespectful person he had been lately. Mark was never one for confrontations and on the rare occasion something had set him off it was because he felt passionate about it. It just didn't make any sense to Matt that Mark would show such blatant disrespect the way he had been here lately. He and Kitty had always taught their children not to judge anyone. So maybe Caitlyn technically was a whore but she still deserved the same sort of respect and dignity that everyone else does. Matt wondered if Mark could have that kind of attitude when talking about Caitlyn how did he treat her when they were alone. Matt didn't think Mark would physically abuse Caitlyn or any woman but if he was capable of using that kind of language when talking about her he probably wouldn't think twice about abusing her verbally. Matt hoped he was wrong but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't. He was just going to have to find some way to put a stop to Mark's behavior as of late. Julia was the last one to cross Matt's mind. He hoped everything was going to work out for the best but there was just no way of knowing. Mother Nature was a fickle thing. He hoped that the crops would thrive and bring in enough profit so Julia and Jacob could get out of debt and keep from losing the farm. One thing he knew for sure he wasn't going to let Jacob's pride hurt Julia or her baby. He was going to do everything he could to make sure their futures were secure. Right now that meant Adam helping out as much as he could but with the trial coming up that just created another problem. Adam needed to be in town to testify and attend some of the court proceedings but he also needed to be tending the farm and getting the crops planted. Another week of not getting those crops planted only added to the probability of the them not making it. Well he had already made up his mind and he didn't care what Jacob had to say about it. He was going to talk to Kitty about paying off Julia and Jacob's debts then when the crops came in or whenever they could afford it Julia and Jacob could pay them back if they insisted. They could do it in payments and take as long as they needed to pay the money back because he wasn't going to let Julia and her baby wind up without a place to call home. Jacob would just have to deal with it!

****M&K****

Lillian walked into her room, "Ben," she called out only to get no other response but a snort. She walked over to the quarter wall that hid the bedroom from view of the door. She leaned up against it with a smile curling on her lips as she saw Ben asleep on the bed. Sound asleep on the bed if his snorts and snores were anything to go by. "Oh Ace, why does everything have to be so complicated?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer unless she woke him up. "This is supposed to be one of the happiest times of our lives," she said softly as she rubbed a hand over her slight bulge of a belly. "We should be getting ready for this little one, and looking forward to our future together instead of being in all this turmoil." She sighed out.

Ben watched her standing there leaning against the wall rubbing her belly through his lashes as he pretended to be asleep. He laid there quietly making little snort sounding noises as he listened to Lillian to talk.

"I'm beginning to understand how conflicted you are over this situation with Matt and Mike because I feel the same way about you." Lillian sighed out as she moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "I've been thinking about what I would do if I somehow found out that you had a child back in Arizona with Hope or Rain. I just don't know if I would be able to tell you or not." She admitted on a low cry, as she brushed a stray curl of his hair off his brow. "It would absolutely kill me to know that you shared a child with another woman. I would like to think that I would be able to tell you but I honestly don't know if I could or not. I just love you so much Ace I just don't know if I would be able to do the right thing or not." Lillian said brokenly as she looked down at her hands.

"It's going to be all right Lil," Ben murmured leaning up and grabbing her hands as he gave them a gentle squeeze. "I don't know how, but it's all going to work out." Ben said looking at her.

"Does that mean you decided on what you're going to do?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," Ben answered simply.

****M&K****

"Good now that it's settled," Lydia said looking at them both nodding their heads. "I need your opinions on something."

"Ok shoot." Julia said.

"Don't tell her that." Jacob exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetheart." Julia giggled as she leaned in and kissed her husband.

"Jacob I really am sorry." Lydia said watching Julia and Jacob.

"Yeah I know and if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing," Jacob said.

"Ok Lydia, what did you want our opinions on?" Julia said patting Jacob's hand before entwining their fingers together.

"Well I was talking to Lillian on my way over here and she was upset about something so I asked her what it was. She said she had a disagreement with Ben."

"A disagreement about what?" Julia asked knowing her nosey sister would know the answer.

"Well a friend of Ben's had a one night stand with a woman and she got pregnant. She hasn't seen Ben's friend since the night they spent together and she's refusing to tell him he's a father. Now that Ben knows about it he doesn't know whether to tell his friend or just leave things the way they are. Oh, by the way the friend is married." Lydia said pressing the tips of her fingers together in front of her.

"Well Ben has to tell his friend. He doesn't have any right to keep his friend from knowing his child. It doesn't matter if the friend is married or not he still has a right to know." Jacob said without much thought.

"I agree with Jacob. Ben has to tell his friend. His friend should have the chance to get to know his child if he wants too and be a part of its life if he wants too." Julia agreed looking at Jacob before she looked at Lydia.

"That's what I told Lillian and what she's been trying to tell Ben but he's still torn about what he should do."

"What else haven't you told us Lydia?" Julia said looking at her sister curiously.

"Ben cheated on Lillian."

"You mean Ben is the friend?"

"No, there really is a friend according to Lillian. This thing with Ben just happened before they left Arizona."

"Oh?" Julia said looking at her.

"Yeah, according to Lillian Ben slept with a couple saloon girls."

"A couple?"

"Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself. Now Lillian is afraid Ben may end up in a similar situation as his friend." Lydia explained.

"Well I can understand why. I think I would drive myself crazy with worry over it." Julia said looking at Jacob.

"Well I assure you that you will never have to worry about that." Jacob said squeezing Julia's hand.

"I better not if you know what's good for your health. Don't forget I know how to use a gun too." Julia reminded him.

"Yeah I know."

"So what is Lillian going to do?" Julia asked turning her attention back to Lydia.

"She's thinking of trying to find out a little later if one or both of them might be pregnant. She's afraid of what she may find out though and what to do with the information if she finds out one or both of them are pregnant." Lydia said looking at Julia.

"Well she would have to tell Ben. He has as much right to know as anybody else." Julia said firmly.

"That's what I told Lillian. She hasn't decided yet what she's going to do." Lydia repeated.

"Well Ben has a right to know. Any man has a right to know and play some role in his child's life." Jacob piped in only to close his mouth when Lydia and Julia both glared at him. "Fine I'll stay out of it." Jacob said.

"Wonder if Ben has thought about the possibility yet?" Julia stated more than asked.

"I really don't know." Lydia said shaking her head.

"What are we going to do about what we know?" Julia asked wondering if Lydia had a plan of action.

"I don't know. I was wondering that myself." Lydia said.

"Well I think Ben needs to know that we know."

"Why?"

"Because I think someone should tip him off to the possibility that Lillian might not be the only one who is pregnant." Julia said patting her belly.

"This is Ben we're talking about, it's libel to go over his head and think we're talking about you." Lydia pointed out.

"Well maybe we should wait and see what happens. Maybe Lillian will give him a clue."

"Maybe." Lydia agreed. "Or maybe if the women do end up pregnant Lillian will do the right thing and tell Ben. If not I guess we could tackle the problem then." Lydia said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Julia agreed. "All right now you got some explaining to do." Julia said wiggling in her seat excitedly.

"About," Lydia asked.

****M&K****

Matt rode into the Roniger's yard only to find Bess sitting outside in her rocker with all the children under the age of five it seemed.

"Hello Matt," Bess said as she shifted the toddler on her lap while her foot busily rocked the cradle beside her.

"Bess," Matt said walking up on the porch and peering in the cradle.

"You want to hold her Matt," Bess said seeing the longing in Matt's eyes as he looked at the infant.

"No," Matt said with a shake of his head. "How's Joe," Matt asked.

"I assume Adam told you about earlier," Bess said looking at Matt who kept looking at the newborn in the cradle.

"Yeah," Matt said looking up long enough to meet Bess's eyes. "I thought I had better come out and make sure he's o.k."

"You mean Kitty sent you," Bess said looking at him knowingly.

"That too," Matt said smiling.

"I don't know what happened Matt. He was fine one minute and then he was throwing a fit the next wanting Adam to take him home," Bess said wearily.

"Adam told me, I think he's just having trouble dealing with everything. Only he just doesn't know how to deal with it and this is the only way he knows to express himself." Matt said remembering Doc had said something about that before Joe went to stay with Julia then Lydia and now Bess.

"You've been talking to Doctor Adams," Bess said quirking an eyebrow at Matt.

"Maybe," Matt said shaking his head. "So where is he," Matt asked.

"Well I think he's down at the creek waiting on Adam to come back and take him home. I'll have one of the boys go get him for you," Bess said.

"No, don't bother, I'll just go down there," Matt said looking towards the creek. "It's as good as place as any to have a little man to man talk," Matt said looking at Bess.

"Suit yourself Matt, but I'm warning you this isn't going to be easy he has his knapsack with him," Bess said.

"I know," Matt said. "Thanks Bess for everything," Matt said as an afterthought as he started towards the creek.

"No thanks needed," Bess said. "I think he's at that big swimming hole the twins and triplets used to swim in all the time," Bess called out.

Matt knew precisely what hole she was talking about and it made sense that Joe would be there after all it had the best vantage point of the road.

****M&K****

Joe scampered along the bank towards the farmhouse as quick as he could manage trying to get to his Daddy. He hadn't believed it at first when he saw his father riding up the road. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was so sure he was going home that he grabbed his knapsack and started to run along the bank towards the house before his Daddy took off again.

"Whoa there," Matt said as Joe plowed into him and almost fell backwards if it wasn't for his quick thinking of grabbing his son.

"Daddy," Joe said looking up to see Matt looking at him before he lunged for Matt again.

"Hey there buddy," Matt said catching Joe in his arms and pulling him tight for a minute.

"Did you come to take me home," Joe asked leaning back to look at Matt's face.

"Well…" Matt said sitting Joe back down on his feet. "Not exactly," Matt said.

"I knew it," Joe cried out. "I told Adam and he said I was wrong but I was right, you don't want me," Joe cried out as he turned and started to run back towards the swimming hole again.

Matt stood there for a moment stunned and feeling as if his heart was being cut out of his chest with a dull spoon. He had hoped that Adam had been exaggerating when he said Joe thought they didn't want him anymore, but it was clear to see that Joe did think that.

Matt followed Joe, just in time to see him scamper up into the old tree fort the boys had built. "Joseph, will you come down here," Matt said softly.

"No," Joe cried.

"Joseph Nicholas get down here now!" Matt said a little more sternly as he watched Joe start to climb down the ladder. "Come here son, we better have a little talk," Matt said seeing a couple boulders protruding out of the ground. He lifted Joe up onto the highest one before he leaned against the other one. "Joe," Matt said.

"I know, you don't want me anymore," Joe said looking at his father.

"Joseph, that's not true," Matt said looking at Joe straight in the eye.

"Then why can't I come home," Joe said pleadingly. "Didn't Adam tell you I wanted to come home.

"It's complicated, and yes Adam told me." Matt said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "That's what we got to have a little talk about," Matt said evenly.

"Ok," Joe said sucking in a deep breath as he puffed out his chest determined to take this like a man.

Matt just shook his head watching Joe put on a brave face. "Well first thing, your Mama told me to tell you that she loves you very much and she misses you something terrible," Matt said hoping that would ease Joe's mind somewhat knowing Kitty still loved him and wanted him.

"She did?" Joe said perking up at the thought that his Mama missed him and still wanted him.

"Yes, she did." Matt said reassuringly. "You know your Mama isn't the only one who misses you? I miss you just as much as your Mama does. I love you too."

"I love you too Daddy. So if you and Mama still want me and love me why can't I come home?"

"Well it's like Adam told you earlier. Your mama still isn't feeling her best and isn't up to looking after you herself and I can't look after the both of you and still do my job."

"You could take some time off like Mama's always asking you too. I bet that would make Mama happy and make her feel better too."

"I'm sure that would make your mama real happy." Matt said smiling wondering why he hadn't thought of that to begin with himself, but knowing it wasn't an option right now either. "I wish I could take some time off to spend with her, you too. If there was some way I could work it all out that's exactly what I would do but I just can't right now." Matt explained.

"So I can't come home?"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"Just as soon as I can work it all out."

"When will that be?"

"A few more days."

"How long is that?"

"Well I'd say about a week. Two at the most."

"You promise?" Joe said looking at Matt doubtfully.

"I promise." Matt promised whole-heartedly. "So will you, do me a favor and stay here where Mrs. Roniger can look after you until your mama is feeling better?"

"Well as long as you promise it won't be much longer. I really want to come home."

"I promise it will only be a few more days."

"Ok, but if you don't keep your promise I'm going back to Lydie's to stay."

"Oh yeah?" Matt said looking at Joe curiously.

"Yeah because being with Lydie and Cole is almost like being at home."

"Well we'll see how everything works out. In the meantime I want you to stay here and be good." Matt said standing up to his full height.

"I will. I promised Adam I would do whatever you said."

"That's my good boy." Matt said reaching for Joe to lift him down off the boulder.

"Daddy?" Joe said putting his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"I promise that when I do come home I'll never do anything to make you and Mama not want me again. I'll keep my room clean and take care of myself and whatever else you and Mama want me too. I just want to come home." Joe said looking at Matt.

"You listen to me young man." Matt said keeping his hands on Joe's waist as he looked his son in the eye. "Your mama and I love you very much and we want you. We have always wanted you and we always will. That will never change. It's just that we can't take care of you right now. And another thing, your Mama, and I love you just the way you are. We don't want you to change just because you think it's what we want. We want you to be the same little boy you have always been no matter what." Matt said firmly but evenly.

"You mean it?" Joe asked surprised.

"Every word." Matt said looking at Joe's stunned face as he lifted him down off the boulder.

"Don't forget you promised I can come home soon." Joe said grabbing Matt's hand and sticking his small hand into Matt's large one.

"I won't forget. Now I want you to promise me that you are going to be good and stay out of trouble." Matt said looking down at Joe.

"I'll try."

"Well I guess that's all I can ask." Matt said. "Now I gotta go. I need to get back and check on your mama and tell her that you are ok with staying here a little while longer." Matt said.

"Ok, daddy. Give Mama a big hug and kiss for me and tell her how much I miss her."

" I will." Matt said seeing Joe's reluctance in leaving the swimming hole. "What's wrong," Matt asked.

"Nothing," Joe said looking down at the ground.

"Come on," Matt said picking him up and hugging him tight in a one arm hug..

"Daddy, I know I'm supposed to be big boy and everything but…" Joe said yawning as he laid his head down on Matt's shoulder.

"I know son, I know," Matt said patting Joe's back tenderly as he hunkered down and grabbed Joe's knapsack and started to carry them both back to the house.

"What happened," Bess asked alarmed as Matt walked up on the porch carrying Joe.

"He fell asleep," Matt said handing Bess Joe's sack of clothes.

"Oh the poor thing, you know where the boys room is,"

"Yeah third door on the left," Matt said starting inside and up the stairs. Matt carried Joe into the room and laid him down on the bed. When he started to get up to leave…

"Daddy," Joe whimpered.

"Yeah son," Matt said sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Will you come back out and see me later," Joe asked.

"Yeah, and I'll see you when you come into town for school." Matt said softly.

"Can I see Mama then too?"

"Of course you can see Mama too. She'll be looking forward to it. We both will."

"Oh boy. I get to see Mama." Joe said excitedly only to yawn.

"Yeah, now I gotta get going." Matt said looking at Joe. "Now you take a nap and I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Daddy." Joe said snuggling down into his pillow.

"Bye, son. I love you." Matt whispered as he slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

****M&K****

"What does Mark and Becca have to do with me staying in school?" Adam repeated as he sat there looking at Susannah.

"Nothing really so to speak, it's just that you are starting to influence your brother," Susannah said. "I'd like to wring his neck too," she added.

"What are you talking about? Which brother?"

"What do you mean which brother," she burst out angrily. "Mark," she snapped.

"What did he do?" Adam asked curiously.

"He's taking lessons from you."

"Princess, would you calm down and start making some sense. I'm trying to understand what you're saying but you aren't making it very easy." Adam said shaking his head as he tried to follow Susannah's train of thought but finding it difficult to keep up.

"He convinced Becca to skip school with him on Friday so they could go up to Old Dodge to spend some time alone."

"Well good for him," Adam said approvingly thinking it was about time Mark did something daring for a change.

"No it's not and it's your fault," Susannah snapped out angrily.

"How is it my fault?" Adam asked confused.

"Would you please try to keep up?" Susannah said exasperated.

"I am trying but you aren't making any sense." Adam said looking at her.

"Oh, fine." Susannah said annoyed. "I'll spell it out for you." She added with a little more agitation than was necessary.

"That might help." Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mark got the idea to skip school from you." Susannah said.

"Well just because I do something doesn't mean that Mark has to do it." Adam said huffily.

" Yes, it does. Don't you understand?" Susannah asked looking at him wondering why he didn't see it when she saw it clearly.

"Princess, I've barely understood anything since I walked in here." Adam said gruffly.

"Well maybe if you would go back to school and actually pay attention and attend class you might be able to have a conversation with me or someone else and actually understand what is going on."

"You know what Princess, I get that you are upset with Mark but you don't have to take it out on me. As for me going back to school it isn't happening so you can just forget about it. Now start at the beginning and tell me what this is all about. I understand that Mark and Becca skipped school so start there and tell me how that is my fault." Adam said crossly as he stood up once again and walked towards the foot of the bed.

"You skipped school whenever you wanted and never got in trouble for it. Mark doesn't think it is fair because you get away with doing whatever you want and he has to follow the rules. Not just at school but with your parents too." Susannah stated simply looking at Adam to see if he understood.

"Well I didn't tell Mark to be Mr. Perfect all the time. He's always been a boring bookworm who never wanted to do anything fun especially if he thought it could get him into trouble. It's about time he took a chance and did something fun and worthwhile." Adam said understanding perfectly well what she was getting at but she was wrong.

"You don't see it do you?"

"What?" Adam asked already guessing the answer.

"How everybody, especially your parents have a double standard where you and Mark are concerned."

"Well that's not my fault!" Adam shouted. "I can't help it he's the runt of the family. I can't help the fact that he spent more time in his damn books than outside doing manly things. I'm sorry my nerdy brainy brother is just now finding guts to stand up for himself. But I think it's about damn time he did do something to show our parents he's not going to let them get away with it." Adam said.

"Oh, you're impossible." Susannah said tossing her hands up in the air with defeat.

"Whatever." Adam said moving around to the side of the bed once again and sitting down. "But you know you wouldn't want me any other way," he said cockily as he leaned a little closer and pinned her in between his arms with one on each side of her body.

"No." Susannah said looking into his dark blue eyes. "I love you just the way you are. You're my Romeo." She said running her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"And you're my Princess." Adam said tenderly looking at her with that big boyish grin of his. "So wonder what Mark and Becca did together all day in a deserted town?" Adam said looking at her wondering if Becca had told her.

"Becca said they did some exploring." Susannah said looking at him as she fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

"What kind of exploring?" Adam asked moving closer still.

"Well you'll be happy to know that Mark and Becca got to know each other a little better."

"You mean they..." Adam said moving back to stare at her shocked.

"No, they didn't go that far." Susannah said pulling him back closer to her with a little pressure on the back of his neck. "They didn't even go as far as we have but they are one step closer." Susannah said letting one hand wonder down his chest to play with the button on his shirt.

"Why, what did they do?" Adam asked grabbing her hand and stilling it.

"They did some kissing." Susannah said coltishly as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"I assume they were already doing that so what is the big newsflash." Adam said letting go of her hand.

"They did it without their shirts." Susannah said slipping one button through it's hole.

"Huh?" Adam said looking at her wide eyed.

"Becca let Mark convince her to do it without their shirts so he could touch and look at her." Susannah said.

"Well," Adam said letting his gaze drop down to her covered breasts as he took the tip of his tongue and licked his lips.

"You show me yours I'll show you mine," Susannah said softly.

Adam gulped as he looked at her feeling her slipping buttons lose faster than he had anticipated. "Susannah," Adam said grabbing her hand and putting it down on the mattress. "I want to you know that, but not here, not now," Adam said standing up as he started to redo the buttons she had undone. "But as far as Mark is concerned I guess that's a step in the right direction." Adam said turning around to see Susannah's pouting face. "Don't get mad at me again," Adam started.

"I'll try," Susannah said pouting at him.

"It still doesn't make any sense, there's still something I do not understand.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so mad at Mark for skipping school?"

"I don't think he should have skipped school or convinced Becca to go along with him," Susannah quipped out sassily.

"Why, we've done it," Adam said.

"I know but I'm mad at Mark for something else too. What I'm really mad at Mark for is because he lied to Becca."

"What did he lie to her about?" Adam asked never knowing his brother to lie.

"After they got back to town they found out I was here at Doc's. Mark was supposed to go snooping around and see if he could find out what was going on, then meet Becca at Mr. Taylor's. He stood her up and then lied to her about why when she asked him about it." Susannah said.

"How do you know what he was doing?" Adam asked cautiously but curiously.

"Well I don't exactly, I know he lied to Becca about it and he used your mother to do it." Susannah said tilting her head to study Adam.

"What does Mama have to do with this?" Adam demanded.

" When Becca asked Mark why he didn't show up to meet her he said that your mother wasn't feeling well because she was upset and worried over what was going on with me, and Joe and Julia and that he couldn't leave her alone."

"I'm going to beat the hell out of him." Adam growled out in a low voice. "It's bad enough he ditched Becca after he had just convinced her to take their relationship farther but he had no right to use our mother as his excuse. Not after everything she has been through. If he wanted to see Caitlyn that bad he should have found another way to do it." Adam ranted off as he started to pace beside the bed.

"Adam calm down," Susannah said watching him. "You're ranting and pacing," she added reaching out to snag his hand as he started to turn and go the other way. "Who's Caitlyn?"

"Huh?" Adam said dazed as he looked down at their joined hands.

"You said Mark ditched Becca to see someone named Caitlyn and used your mother as an excuse. I want to know who Caitlyn is." Susannah demanded softly.

"Oh, uh well..." Adam said taking his free hand to rake through his hair. Why had he brought up Caitlyn? And worse yet how was he going to explain it to Susannah.

"Start talking and don't think about lying to me." Susannah said.

"I'd never lie to you," Adam swore as he looked at her. "Caitlyn is one of the girls who works over at the Long Branch. He's been seeing her to relieve his frustrations so he doesn't have to pressure Becca into having sex until she's ready?" Adam explained.

"I can't believe Mark would do something like that. That he would spend time with that kind of woman." Susannah said angrily with surprised disgust.

"Just calm down Princess." Adam said trying to pacify her.

"How could you say that to me?" Susannah burst out. "It's disgusting to think that Mark would be with a woman like that who has slept with all those men."

"I'm not defending Mark. I'm just explaining to you where he was and who he was with. I told him that he should have broken things off with Caitlyn after he got involved with Becca like I did with Molly but he wouldn't listen."

"Wait a damn minute." Susannah shouted out angrily as her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Now what did I say?" Adam asked looking at her, cursing his mother for giving him her temperas tongue when he was angry.

"Something about you and someone named Molly."

"Well how else do you think I learned some of the things we've been doing?" Adam asked matter of factly.

"You have been with one of those women too?" Susannah burst out mortified.

"Yes, but in my defense it was before we admitted our feelings for each other and as soon as we did I stopped seeing Molly. I swear."

"Well I guess that explains why you've been defending Sue." Susannah shouted out angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You think that kind of women serves a purpose."

"First off I'd defend Sue whether she was that kind of woman or not, because I've known her my whole life. "But Princess, I swear I haven't been with Molly since we got involved. You have to believe me. I love you Princess. I would never do that to you. And you can't hold something against me that happened before we were together."

"Well I guess you're right about that but it still doesn't give Mark the right to do it to Becca." Susannah said looking at him still disgusted.

"I know and I'm going to give him a good piece of my mind about it just as soon as I beat him senseless for using Mama in his deceit."

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Adam asked confused.

"About what I know about Mark. I don't want to hurt Becca by telling her what Mark has been up to but I don't want to lie to her either."

"I don't know what to tell you Princess." Adam said shrugging his shoulders. "That's something you'll have to decide for yourself. Maybe for the time being you could just avoid the subject and hopefully I can get Mark to see how wrong this whole thing is."

"Ok, I'll give Mark a chance to either break it off with this Caitlyn whoever she is or I'm afraid I'll have to tell Becca. I won't lie to enable Mark to keep doing it."

"I understand. Just please give it a little time before you do anything."

"Alright but only because Mark is your brother."

"Thank you Princess. Now I got to get going. I have a few things to take care of but I'll see you later." Adam said leaning over her once again.

"Ok. Make sure you let me know how things go with Mark."

"I will. I love you Princess." Adam said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too Romeo." Susannah said wrapping her arms around his neck and refusing to let go.

"Susannah," Adam said amused.

"No you can't go, you have to stay here or take me with you," Susannah said clinging to him tighter.

"You're hilarious," Adam said ducking under her arms and escaping her hold. "I'll see you in a little bit I want to talk to Mr. Green," he said. "Then if I happen to see my brother I'm going to pound him senseless."

"Be careful," Susannah said.

"Not going to wish me luck with Mr. Green," he quipped out.

"You know the answer to that," Susannah said.

"Yeah I know, love you," Adam said softly as he walked out the door.

"Love you too," she whispered to herself.

****M&K****

"What about it?" Mark asked looking at Becca as they started across the street.

"What do you mean what about it? Don't you have an opinion on what you think Ben should do? If you don't I think it's the first time you haven't given your opinion on something." Becca quipped out surprised Mark wouldn't have an opinion on the matter.

"You want my opinion?" Mark said looking at her nod her head. "Ok, I think Ben should just stay out of it. It's not any of his business and it isn't his place to tell his friend. The woman must have had some reason for not contacting this man to let him know he had a child. That's between them and nobody else." Mark stated firmly.

"How can you say that?" Becca gasped out. "You plan to be a lawyer one day where you know how important having all the facts is and you think Ben should keep this very important fact from his friend? I think it is Ben's duty to his friend to tell him the truth and let him decide for himself what he wants to do. Only Ben's friend can decide what is best for him and his family." Becca spouted off looking at Mark with big brown wide eyes.

"What about this friend's wife? Why should Ben put her through that if he doesn't have too?" Mark countered.

"Look all I'm saying is that Ben should tell his friend. It's his friend's decision to decide if he wants to take responsibility for his child or not and it also falls on his shoulders to tell his wife. Ben can't help the fact that his friend was unfaithful or that he got the other woman pregnant." Becca said seeing the point Mark was trying to make.

"But it would be Ben's fault if he tells his friend and ends up destroying his marriage and tearing his family apart." Mark pointed out simply.

"Look at it this way. Suppose you and I were married and you ended up having a one nightstand with some woman and she got pregnant. Then suppose that Adam somehow found out that this woman had your child. Wouldn't you want, even expect him to tell you." Becca questioned hypothetically.

"No not if he didn't feel that it was his place to do it. Besides I wouldn't want to know about it anyway." Mark said.

"What?" Becca gasped out appalled that Mark would say such a thing. She couldn't even fathom the idea of him not wanting to know about his child.

"You heard me. I wouldn't want to know if some woman I felt absolutely nothing for and had only spent one night with had my child. I wouldn't feel anymore for the child than I did her." Mark explained simply.

"I have to say I'm seeing a side of you that I never expected. You mean to tell me you wouldn't have some type of feelings for your own child." Becca gasped.

"Not if it were conceived under those circumstances. Don't get me wrong Becca I want children and I want them with you. That's the reason I want them. You are the only woman I want to be the mother of my children." Mark said hastily thinking she was taking it completely the wrong way.

"I understand that Mark but sometimes things happen." Becca stated clearly.

"I do not want another woman's child. I would only resent it for being born. If I don't feel anything for the mother then I sure as hell won't feel anything for the child either."

"Well maybe you wouldn't but I think some men would and it would be up to the father to decide how he felt about it. Fathers have rights where there children are concerned don't they mister lawyer?" Becca said poking him in the chest.

"Yes, they have rights if they choose to pursue them. A lot of men don't though." Mark pointed out.

"But some do?"

"Yes, some do."

"See, that's my point. Ben's friend should have the chance to pursue his rights to his child if he wants too. What if this is the only son or daughter the man has."

"I see your point. But I still don't think Ben should be the one to tell the father. The mother is the only one who should do that."

"But she's refusing." Becca said reminding him.

"Which brings me back to my original statement of maybe she has some reason for not telling him. Only she knows what she is thinking and how she feels." Mark stated evenly.

"Oh, your impossible." Becca said angrily. "I think you could keep any argument going all day if you had the chance."

"Why don't we try it sometime and see." Mark said looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, just..." Becca started only to have Mark capture her lips in a kiss.

"Just what?" Mark asked pulling back a little.

"Just forget it." Becca said wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned his head down to kiss her again.

****M&K****

Sue walked out of her bedroom surprised to see Brad sitting at the kitchen table. "You're still here," Sue said surprised shutting the door behind her. "I figured you'd be gone by now," she added.

"Where else would I be," Brad asked turning to look at her over his shoulder as she walked over towards him.

"I don't know back out to the ranch," Sue said moving behind him towards the stove.

"I'm waiting for Susannah," Brad reminded her.

"What you and Mildred aren't going to act like your typical loving family and take our daughter home," Sue quipped out.

"Sue, stop it," Brad said firmly watching her back quiver at the mention of Mildred and their daughter.

"I can't," Sue said, turning around to look at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Everything I've ever wanted is finally out in the open and there's not a damn thing I can do to get what I want," Sue burst out. "Mildred still gets to play mommy to my daughter, while I'm left begging for crumbs," Sue spat out.

"Just give it some time, it'll all work out. I promise."

"Damn it Brad I'm tired of your promises!" Sue exclaimed angrily. "You've been making promises to me for years about how we were going to be a family and be together for the rest of our lives but you haven't done anything to make it happen." Sue grounded out.

"I will make it happen. I just need more time to get everything worked out." Brad said softly.

"Well until you do I don't want to hear any more of your empty promises. All you do is get, my hopes up only to be disappointed and I'm left with nothing when you don't make it happen."

"Please just calm down." Brad said looking at her shocked. "I will make it happen this time. It's just going to take me a little while to get everything worked out."

"I mean it Brad. I don't want to hear it. I can't take another disappointment. My daughter hates me and I just can't deal with it anymore."

"Sueann," Brad said getting up from his seat.

"Leave it alone Brad, I got to go to work," Sue said grabbing her wrap off the back of the chair and walking out the door.

****M&K****

"About what," Lydia asked looking at Julia.

Julia cast a questioning glance at Jacob who shook his head before she turned her attention back to Lydia. "You can explain what is going on with you," Julia said.

"There's nothing going on with me," Lydia said looking at Julia.

"Oh yes there is too," Julia burst out. "I ran into you earlier you were madder than a hornet stuck in somebody's bonnet, and now you are just Miss smiles, now what's going on," Julia demanded.

"You just caught me at a bad time this morning that's all," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Julia said.

"Oh all right," Lydia sighed out. "If you really must know I had to yell at Daddy for sticking his nose where it didn't belong," Lydia said.

"That's a change isn't it," Jacob said drawing both girls attention towards him. "I mean it's normally you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Jacob said.

"Oh you're real funny," Lydia said. "I never stick my nose into something like this," Lydia pointed out.

"What exactly did Daddy stick his nose into," Julia asked.

"Oh, nothing much only about me and Cole trying for another baby," Lydia said.

"What!" Julia and Jacob both gasped out at the same time.

"Let's just say that I wanted my husband in more than a strictly platonic sort of way. So I talked to Doc, I had to tell Daddy why I wanted to talk to Doc because he wouldn't drop it. So when he found out, he just naturally had to warn my husband that I wanted another baby," Lydia said.

"Do you," Julia asked.

"Of course I want another baby," Lydia said looking at her sister. "But Doc said I should wait, so unlike what everyone is believing I'm going to try and wait but if it happens it happens," Lydia said.

"That's great Lydia," Julia said looking at her sister. "That's really great news," Julia said.

"Well I'm glad you're on my side now why don't you go convince our father to back the hell off, I think I finally got Cole's head with the program despite Daddy." Lydia said.

"Well that explains the smiles," Julia said giggling.

"Oh don't look so coy there little sister, you've been doing a few things yourself to put that big of grin on your face," Lydia chided.

"Yeah we almost got busted by Daddy this morning," Julia said. "And you know how he wants to believe so badly that all his grandkids are going to come from immaculate conception," Julia said laughingly.

"I wish he had remembered that thought yesterday. Or I had remembered it," Lydia said. "Look I hate to table this discussion but I think I had better get going. I told Cole I wouldn't be gone too long." Lydia said giving Julia a wink.

"Oh," Julia said giggling. "I better not keep you to long then," Julia said smiling. "Let me know if you find out anything more about Ben and his dilemma," Julia said as Lydia stood up.

"I will, I'm curious about it all myself," Lydia said. "Now you do exactly what Doc tells you and I'll see you later," Lydia said moving to kiss Julia's cheek.

"Yes ma'am," Julia teased.

"Hey I'm still your big sister, and that gives me the right to boss you around until the day I die," Lydia said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, I love you too sis," Julia said.

"I'll see you later," Lydia said, putting a hand on Julia's belly. "Hey kid give her a good kick if she doesn't listen to ya o.k."

"Don't tell it that," Julia said smacking Lydia's hand away. "It kicks enough as it is," Julia said gruffly.

"Yeah well I still say that baby is going to pop out either during the trial or a least no more than two weeks after the trial." Lydia said.

"You two are worrying too much about it." Julia chided.

"Maybe, well I really better get out of here, do you two need anything before I leave, like maybe locking the door," Lydia teased.

"Oh get you," Julia said smiling as Lydia walked out the door.

****M&K****

"Well how is he?" Kitty demanded as soon as Matt walked in the house, not even giving him a chance to hang his hat up first.

"Homesick but I think he'll be ok now." Matt said hanging his hat up before he walked over to his chair.

"What did you tell him about coming home?" Kitty asked as he sat down.

"I told him it wouldn't be much longer. I promised him it would only be another week maybe two tops." Matt said watching Kitty as she poured him a stiff drink.

"And he accepted that?" Kitty said walking over to him and handing him the glass.

"Yeah, pretty much. He did however tell me that if it was any longer than that he was going back out to Lydia's to stay." Matt said shaking his head.

"Oh?" Kitty said sitting down beside him in her chair.

"Yeah, he says that being at Lydia's is the most like being at home."

"Yeah, I remember he said something like that the other day too."

"Yeah." Matt said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"So what did you tell him about staying out at Lydia's?" Kitty prompted.

"I told him we'd have to see how everything goes." Matt said sitting his empty glass on the end table.

"So anything else you two talked about?" Kitty prompted letting Matt breathe for a few minutes.

"Oh, yeah." Matt said holding out his hand. "Come here." He said smiling devilishly.

"What?" Kitty asked skeptically looking at him as she walked over towards him.

"This is from Joe." Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down on his lap as he hugged her.

"I wish I could hug my baby." Kitty said brokenly.

"I know," Matt said hugging her tighter.

"Oh Matt, I hate it," Kitty cried out. "I want so much just to be able to hold him and tell him how much I love him and that everything is going to be ok." Kitty said laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I know and you will soon." Matt said.

"Did he say anything about what Adam said about him wanting to make a deal with God?" Kitty asked pulling away from him.

"Well not exactly. He did tell me that if we would let him come home he would do whatever he had to for us to always want him. He said he would keep his room clean and take care of himself and that he wouldn't be any trouble." Matt answered softly.

"Oh Matt." Kitty said doing a nose dive into his shoulder as she started to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok," Matt soothed. "I told Joe that we want him just the way he is and that he doesn't have to do anything to make us want him because we already do and always will."

"Anything else?" Kitty sniffled out.

"No not really. I did tell him that I'd come back out there and see him first chance I get and that we'll see each other when he comes into town for school. Oh, yeah I promised him he could see you then too." Matt said knowing that wasn't going to be a problem.

"I can't wait. I just want to put my arms around him and tell him how much I love him."

"You'll be able to do that in a day's time. I promise." Matt swore.

"Matt?" Kitty questioned softly.

"Yeah?"

"What was that about Adam and Susannah earlier?" she whispered right by his ear.

Her warm breath right at his ear sent all kinds of wondrous shivers down his skin making it tingle with anticipation. "How about we go lie down like we were about too before Adam interrupted us earlier." Matt suggested trying to sway her from asking farther.

"You're stalling." Kitty said kissing his jaw.

"Maybe." Matt said moving a hand around front to cup her breast in his palm.

"Mmmm….That bad huh?" Kitty said arching into his hand.

"Yeah. Let's talk about it later, over supper right now let's go lay down," Matt said removing his hand from her breast as he moved it under her knees and stood up.

****M&K****

Adam stood by the swinging doors of the Long Branch scanning the afternoon crowd for one man in particular. Just as he suspected Mr. Green was sitting at the table with a couple of other committee members including the mayor. That was great, just the six men he really wanted to talk to. He pushed his way through the swinging doors with as much charisma as his father sauntered into a room. Adam started towards Green's table when Molly turned around and nearly bumped into him.

"Molly, bring a round of drinks to Mr. Green's table on the house," Adam said softly.

"Sure," Molly said moving in closer to him. "Maybe later we can take it upstairs," Molly cooed out.

"No," Adam said moving past her with as much cursory as he could without being downright rude. "Gentlemen, if I could have a word with all of you," Adam said firmly.

"What do you want," Mr. Green demanded.

"It's been rumored that you're lobbying for a town sheriff," Adam said.

"Maybe," Donald Stephens said looking at Adam.

"It's not in the budget," Mayor Thomas said simply.

"If it was in the budget," Adam questioned.

"Nobody would be interested in the job not with Marshal Dillon around," Ronald Taylor said.

"Why should they when the Marshal does a good job of keeping the peace," James Allen said.

"Say somebody was interested would you all take it into consideration," Adam asked just as Molly brought a pitcher full of beer.

"Yes, but who," Mayor Thomas asked.

"Me." Adam answered simply.

****M&K****

"Well what have you decided to do?" Lillian prompted when it didn't look like Ben was going to say anymore.

"I'm going to tell Dad the truth," Ben said. "He has the right to decide what to do about Beth."

"I'm glad you think that," Lillian said. "Now do me a favor," Lillian said sagging with relief that at least that problem was covered. "Scoot over so I can lay down," she said nudging him in the leg.

"Tired," Ben teased as he shifted over enough for Lillian to lay down.

"Exhausted," she murmured half asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Well let's take a nap," Ben said throwing an arm over her waist as he spooned against her. "My head is still killing me," he groaned out by her ear knowing she didn't hear a word of it.

****M&K****

"Good you're back," Cole said just as Lydia walked in the door. "Come on I'm starving," he said grabbing her arm and turning her around just as quick as she had come in.

"Hey, slow down there Stud," Lydia giggled.

"Lydia I'm starving, I'm not slowing down we're going to go find something to eat," Cole said.

"Well can you hang on a few minutes," Lydia said pulling her hand free of his.

"Why," Cole questioned turning around to look at her.

"Ben cheated on Lillian," Lydia burst out softly. "And he has a friend that has a child from a one night stand thing…."

"I know Ben told me when he came over here looking for headache powders," Cole said.

"So what would you do," Lydia questioned.

"Can we talk and walk at the same time," Cole said grabbing her hand once more in his as he started for the door.

"Cole," Lydia said exasperated.

"Lydia I'm starving!"

"You aren't going to waste away so answer me," Lydia said.

"I don't know, what to say Lydia," Cole said.

"Would you want to know," Lydia asked.

"If it was me," he stated more than questioned.

"Yes," Lydia asked.

"Yes I'd want to know, it wouldn't matter if it was a one night stand or just some whore, I'd still want to know." Cole said looking at her. "Now can we go find something to eat please," Cole said.

"Oh you're impossible, yes we'll go get something to eat then we'll talk about this," Lydia said.

"Good," Cole said pushing her out the door practically

****M&K****

Brad sat there in the house for a while longer until he couldn't take the emptiness of it all anymore. His thoughts were just jumping all over the place trying to figure out what to do. Sue was right, he always made the promises but he never did anything about it. This time he had to do something about it. He couldn't see spending another twenty years with Mildred without killing her. There was no way. For once in his life he was going to let his reputation be damned and he was going to go talk to that judge in town and see about the filing of a divorce. He should be able to get one on the grounds of Henry not being his son. Then him and Sue could get married. Well first thing first he needed to check on Susannah then he would figure out what to do about the rest.

****M&K****

He stood there in the shadows of the barn watching her flirt with the new cowhand shamelessly. He was still furious with her for treating him like a hired hand she could just disregard whenever it pleased her. He understood it when she did it when Brad was around or the children. It was only a cover so nobody would suspect that they had been sharing a bed for close to eighteen years. They were as close as any married couple was or so he had thought. But now he was starting to realize she was just using him. Well he wasn't going to take it laying down, not this time.

Mildred stood there flirting with the new hand. She couldn't even remember his name, but she knew Dan was standing down there at the barn watching her. She'd teach him for throwing her over just like she taught Brad the same lesson. A smile formed on her face as she saw Dan starting towards them. "Just make sure the wood is stacked," Mildred said turning to go into the house.

"Yes, ma'am," the hand said.

Mildred walked on into the house knowing that if Dan was jealous enough the door wouldn't stop him. And she was right as soon as the door opened again and Dan walked inside.

"Just what are you trying to pull," Dan demanded.

"Ever hear of knocking," Mildred said tartly as she turned around to face him.

"You leave him alone or so help me Mildred," Dan said.

"I told you I could find someone else," Mildred said in a low voice as she taunted him.

"I'll be damned," Dan said crossing the room in two strides grabbing her roughly by the arms.

****M&K****

"I better head back home," Becca said.

"Do you have to," Mark grumbled in a low voice as he started kissing her neck.

"Well, no I guess I don't, but we can't keep doing this here," Becca said angling her neck to give him better access.

"Then let's sneak back over to Moss's and use the loft or run back out to old Dodge," Mark said looking at her just as his stomach grumbled.

"How about we go get something to eat and worry about the rest later," Becca suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good, but I'd rather kiss you," Mark said smiling.

"After we eat I'm going to hold you to that mister," Becca said getting up off the back step. "Meet you back here in an hour."

"Sounds fair," Mark said. "I'll walk you home first," Mark said just as Cole and Lydia came out the back door arguing.

"Enough Lydia," Cole groaned out.

"You're the one who mentioned talking and walking," Lydia said smiling.

"And for the last time I could care less what your brothers do or your sister…" Cole said seeing Mark standing there. "There's Mark pick on him for a while," Cole said pointing to his brother-in-law.

"I done had a go at him," Lydia said with a wave.

"Yeah well I haven't and I'm going to," Adam said bursting out the back door behind them.

"Becca that's our cue to run," Mark said.

"We need to talk and now," Adam said grabbing Mark's shoulder and whirling him around so fast he nearly fell down. "Inside," Adam said manhandling him in the door.

****M&K****

"Julia, what's wrong?" Jacob asked watching her holding her back. She looked like a chicken flapping her wings back as she got ready to strike.

"Nothing, I just can't stop thinking about what Lydia told us about Ben."

"You mean the problem about whether to tell his friend about his child or about Ben cheating on Lillian?"

"Both actually, but mostly Ben cheating on Lillian. I just never would have thought Ben would do something like that."

"I know, me either. You know what though?"

"What?" Julia asked turning to look at him.

"Maybe we should give Ben the benefit of the doubt."

"What are you talking about?" Julia demanded wondering just where Jacob thought he could see giving Ben the benefit of the doubt.

"Well maybe there were extenuating circumstances." Jacob explained.

"And what kind of extenuating circumstances could possibly justify cheating on his wife, the woman he claims to love, the woman he vowed to love forever faithfully?" Julia demanded hands on her hips.

"Maybe he was drunk or something." Jacob said carefully.

"That's still no excuse. He shouldn't have gotten that drunk if he couldn't control himself." Julia exclaimed heatedly.

"Don't yell at me for his stupidity." Jacob grounded out angrily. "I was just giving you an example of why it might have happened."

"Then stop defending him," Julia burst out.

"I'm not defending him," Jacob said looking at her wearily as he rubbed and hand over his face. "I don't want to fight with you over this," Jacob said.

"I don't want to fight with you either," Julia sighed out.

Julia stood there by the window letting the silence settle in around them for a few minutes, before she finally spoke. "Poor Lillian. I just can't imagine what she must be going through knowing the man she loves, the father of her unborn child would do something like that. She must be devastated." Julia said wearily,

"Well she and Ben are still together and they seem to be in a good place. Maybe they worked through it." Jacob stated softly knowing she wasn't looking for an answer to her comment.

"Yeah, but it must still be hard." Julia sighed out turning to look at him once again. She needed to touch him, be near him. Julia sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. "I mean she must worry whenever Ben is out of her sight that maybe it could be happening again. I know I would." Julia admitted as she looked down at her hands.

"That is something you never have to worry about." Jacob said putting a hand over both of hers.

"I'm sure Lillian thought the same thing about Ben. It must be hard knowing she's carrying Ben's child and that there could possibly be two other women carrying his child at the same time." Julia stated. She didn't know what she would do if Jacob ever cheated on her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jacob said with a shrug. "Hey maybe that's the reason Ben and Lillian are still together." Jacob said as a thought hit him. "Maybe Lillian didn't leave Ben because of the baby. Maybe if she hadn't been pregnant she would have left him when she found out." Jacob said trying to reason out why Lillian would stay with Ben and forgive him.

"Oh, my God." Julia said giving a little shudder only to see the alarm on Jacob's face. "I just had a terrible thought." She said.

"What was it?" Jacob asked relaxing a little.

"God forbid that it happens but what if something should happen to Lillian's baby and one or both of those other women end up having Ben's baby? " Julia said voicing a big concern she doubted anyone had thought about yet. "Lillian would be completely shattered."

"Hey now, don't go thinking like that. You'll drive yourself crazy." Jacob said seeing the tell-tale sign of her worrying as she gnawed her bottom lip.

"Oh, Jacob." Julia cried out breathlessly. "How did everything get so complicated?" she said tearfully.

"We all grew up." Jacob said as if that explained it all. "That's what happens when you grow up and take responsibility for your own life." He said watching the tears start rolling down her cheeks in steady streams. "Jules, please, don't cry." He begged feeling frustrated as hell at not being able to do anything to stop her. "Oh, please don't cry."

"I can't help it." Julia sobbed out brokenly.

"I know. " Jacob said, pulling her closer so she could cry on his shoulder. God how much longer was this going to last? He wished she would hurry up and have the baby.

****M&K***

Susannah was tired of laying around in bed. She had just thrown the covers back to get out of bed and walk over to the window when Brad poked his head in the door. "Hey Pumpkin," he said noticing that everything was alright he walked on into the room. "How are you feeling," he asked softly.

"Ok, I guess," Susannah said moving to sit up on the side of the bed.

"You sure," Brad said watching her. "You don't sound too convincing," he remarked causally.

"Physically I'm fine, mentally and emotionally I don't know," Susannah said standing up slowly, before she started to walk towards the window. "I've just been thinking." She said.

"Oh," Brad said watching her walk over to the window and fiddle with the curtain.

"Just thinking and trying to figure out a few things," she said looking down at Front Street. "What things are you trying to figure out? Maybe I can help." Brad offered figuring it probably had something to do with Sue and him or something along those lines.

"Well maybe…" Susannah said turning to look at him as she remembered the one question she had asked Adam. He told her to ask them because he couldn't fathom an idea as to why. "As a matter of fact there is something you could help me to understand." Susannah said moving back over to the bed and sitting down.

"Ok, what is it?" Brad said sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"When Mildred told you and Sue that the other had each left town why didn't either one of you make an effort to see if it was true?" Susannah asked bluntly.

"Well I can only speak for myself about that, I can only assume the reason for your mother. But I believed Mildred because she and Sue were supposed to be best friends. I never thought it was even a possibility that she could be lying." Brad answered simply.

"But if Sue was mad at you for sleeping with Mildred why would you think that Mildred and Sue were still best friends?" Susannah asked still confused about the whole mess of her parents.

"Mildred convinced me that she and Sue had made peace with each other before Sue was supposed to have left town." Brad answered.

"Sounds to me like Mildred must have been a pretty convincing liar."

"Yeah, she was." Brad huffed out half amused. "She still is, after all she made me believe for nearly twenty years that Henry was my son. I never once suspected she was lying." Brad said reminding Susannah of that little fact.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Susannah said truly sorry for him. It couldn't be easy knowing that the one lie that ruined your life wasn't true either. "I know this has got to be just as hard for you as it is for me. I mean you just found out you were lied too and that the life you've been living is based on lies too." Susannah said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'll admit it was quite a blow." Brad said looking at her. He wasn't going to admit it to Susannah but that little bit of news had nearly destroyed him. Now he was questioning Nathan's and Charles's paternity as well.

"Well I guess we'll just have to be there for each other and help each other through this." Susannah stated.

"Yeah, Pumpkin. I think that sounds like a good idea." Brad said reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"I love you Daddy." Susannah said softly.

"I love you too Pumpkin." Brad said feeling his heart nearly explode in his chest. Susannah still loved him, she didn't hate him after everything…well at least not yet. "I'll be back here in a few minutes, I want to go talk to your mother real fast before we leave," Brad said.

"If you must," Susannah said knowing it would be pointless for her to tell him to stay away from Sue now.

****M&K****

Adam could barely control his temper long enough to get the door closed. "What the hell were you thinking," Adam demanded.

"Well if I knew what you were talking about I might be able to tell you." Mark said jerking out of Adam's man hold on him.

"I'm talking about ditching Becca to be with Caitlyn yesterday then using Mama as an excuse to cover your tracks. You had no right to use Mama not after what Mama has been through just so you could have a little fun with Caitlyn." Adam snapped out angrily.

"I needed to see Caitlyn. I had to get some relief. I had spent the day with Becca alone it was too damn much. It was either that or convince Becca to do something she wasn't ready for and I swore I would never do that. As for the part about Mama it was the first thing I could think of that I thought Becca would believe. How do you know about any of that anyway?" Mark said glaring at his brother.

"Becca went to see Susannah. She was upset because you had lied to her right after she let you talk her into doing certain things while you were up at Old Dodge." Adam answered.

"She told Susannah what we did?" Mark questioned wide eyed.

"Yes."

"And Susannah told you?"

"Yep."

"Well why don't I just yell it from the rooftops?" Mark grumbled throwing an arm up in the air aggravated.

"You know Susannah and I aren't going to tell anyone." Adam said looking at his brother like he wanted to slap him silly for even considering that he would blab. "What I can't promise that Susannah won't say anything to Becca about is you and Caitlyn." Adam said looking at Mark.

"How does Susannah know about Caitlyn?" Mark demanded hotly.

"I told her. I also told her about the time I spent with Molly." Adam said still cursing his hot headed temper and speaking without thinking in anger.

"You had no right to tell Susannah about Caitlyn and me. It was none of her business." Mark said accusingly.

"Look, Susannah was ready to wring your neck for lying to Becca. I was mad because I found out you drug Mama into your mess," Adam said. "And you know how I get when I'm mad and it slipped out before I really knew what I had said. Anyway I'm glad Susannah knows." Adam said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like lying to her. I never want to lie to Susannah again if I can help it." Adam said pointedly.

"Well is Susannah going to tell Becca?" Mark questioned remembering the debate Becca and him had just gotten into about whores and decent women.

"Not yet. I convinced her to hold off and give you a chance to break things off with Caitlyn and do the right thing." Adam said looking at his brother.

"I can't stop seeing Caitlyn." Mark protested.

"You better or Susannah is going to tell Becca then you'll lose her for good. Is that what you want?" Adam said roughly.

"Of course that's not what I want. I love Becca."

"Then you better quit seeing Caitlyn."

"I can't, not now. I need to be able to go to Caitlyn when I need to get some relief and get what I need. Especially now with this trial coming up." Mark said.

"It's your choice little brother." Adam shrugged as if it made no difference to him. "Oh, by the way Mama knows about you lying to Becca yesterday. You know it won't be long until she finds out what you've been up to." Adam advised warningly.

"Damn it. Yeah, I knew Becca had gone to see Mama but I never thought about Mama trying to find out what was going on. I was too busy trying to get Becca to stop being mad at me." Mark admitted he hadn't given his mother much thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Adam questioned.

"See if you can get Susannah to wait til after this trial is over before she tells Becca."

"What good will that do?"

"It'll give me more time with Caitlyn. I really need to know I can get what I need from her while this trial is going on. Then after the trial I'll think about not seeing her anymore. Maybe I can think of some way of seeing Caitlyn so Susannah won't find out and tell Becca."

"You're asking for trouble." Adam said only to remember something else. "Oh, one more thing." Adam said.

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"I won't cover for you anymore, as of this moment we're square. If you don't stop seeing Caitlyn and I know about it I'll have to tell Susannah the truth if she asks. Then she'll tell Becca." Adam warned hoping the thought of Susannah telling Becca was enough to scare Mark to stay away from Caitlyn.

"Fair enough. At least it buys me some time to figure things out."

"Oh, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"POP!" The sound echoed in the hall as Adam's fist connected with Mark's bottom lip and chin.

"What the hell was that for?" Mark asked in a muffled voice as he grabbed his mouth that was stinging in pain.

"That was for using the hell Mama has been through for your own selfish reasons. If you do it again I'll beat the hell out of you." Adam warned angrily.

"You've made your point. So why don't you just leave me alone so I can think." Mark bit out.

"Fine by me, and since you're so good at lying you better tell our parents you ran into a door." Adam warned. "If I get in trouble for popping you one I swear they're going to hear the whole story why," Adam added with a warningly narrowed smile before he turned and walked out the door.

****M&K****

"I'm starving," Lillian said as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You go get something to eat," Ben groaned out. "I don't think I'm going to make it," he said burying his face in the pillow.

"You're head still hurting," Lillian asked running a hand over the back of his head and feeling the knot there. "Oh Ace, I really am sorry," she murmured.

"I know, just do me a favor, bring me back something and stop at Doc's for some headache powders." Ben said.

"I had two here," Lillian said getting up.

"I took them already," Ben said wincing.

"You took them both," Lillian said.

"I waited about a half hour in between them but yeah." Ben said

"Well, I'll go get me and baby something to eat and bring you back something after I stop at Doc's." Lillian said.

"Fine," Ben groaned rolling over hoping that would help the pressure as Lillian left him alone.

****M&K****

"So what would you do," Lydia asked as Kelly sat their lunch down in front of them.

"I told you I don't know," Cole said.

"Oh you have to have an opinion on the matter," Lydia said.

"I told you my opinion. I would tell my friend and if the friend turned out to be me I would want to know," Cole said wearily. "Let's talk about something else," he said tired of discussing Ben.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about," Lydia asked.

"How about what you and Julia decided to do," Cole prompted.

"Well Jacob had Adam ride out to his parents house to see if they could spare one of his sisters for a while," Lydia said. "I'll just be going over there once a day to check on things and make sure Julia is following orders along with you so you can help see to Jacob's personal needs," she said.

"Oh gee thanks for volunteering me," Cole grumbled.

"Well I refuse to do it even if I could lift Jacob up, and I'm sure not going to ask Julia to do it," Lydia said.

"Well I wouldn't expect you too," Cole said. "You know it would be easier if we had just stayed at the house though," he pointed out.

"Oh he's getting a brother too to help out during the trial." Lydia said sipping the broth of her soup. "Which that isn't going to be a bad thing considering Julia is going to have that baby sooner than she's thinking," Lydia said.

"What makes you so sure," Cole asked.

"Oh I've only watched my mother do it four times, Julia is carrying that baby awful low right now and that normally doesn't happen until you're about to pop."

"Ok," Cole said with a shake of his head. "You going to eat that pie," he asked.

"No go ahead," Lydia said looking at him. "After all you have to keep your strength up," she teased.

"Oh trust me honey you aren't going to have to worry about my strength in that area," Cole teased back watching Lydia blush.

****M&K****

Brad didn't even think to hard about what he was doing when he walked into Breck Taylor's law office. "Mr. Taylor," Brad said looking at him. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you,"

"Sure, Mr….?" Breck said unable to place the face.

"Carpenter, Brad Carpenter," Brad said holding out his hand to shake Breck's.

"Mr. Carpenter, what can I do for you," Breck asked.

"Well Mr. Taylor I was wondering if I have any chance of getting a divorce while that judge is in town for the trial?"

"Hmmm, that's hard to say. They're pretty hard to come by." Breck advised somberly.

"Yeah, that's what I hear. I gotta try though. What do I have to do?" Brad asked.

"Well it's usually the wife who files for divorce from the husband siting physical and emotional abuse, some use the grounds that their husbands are guilty of adultery. Those are the two most common reasons. I can research it some more and see if there are any more possible grounds that could be used."

"No that's ok. I think I found what I need." Brad said simply thinking it over.

"Mr. Carpenter?" Breck questioned

"Long story short Mildred, my wife, tricked me into marrying her by making me think she was pregnant with my child. I just recently found out that Henry isn't my son. He's my brother's son. I also know for a fact that Mildred has been carrying on extramarital affairs all along and that Nathan and Charles may not be mine either. Susannah is the only one I can say without a doubt is mine."

"May I ask if the paternity of the older children are all in question why you are so positively sure that Susannah is yours?" Breck questioned curiously.

"Because Mildred isn't Susannah's birth mother but I am her father." Brad stated matter of factly.

"Oh. Mr. Carpenter in light of what you've just told me I feel that I should warn you that since both you and Mildred had extramarital affairs the judge may decide not to grant a divorce in favor of either one of you. He could decide to let you continue as husband and wife and continue as you have been."

"I have to get a divorce. I can't marry Sue and be a real family with our daughter until I get a divorce."

"Sue?"

"Yeah, Sue, Sueann Peterson. She works at the Long Branch." Brad said almost daring Breck to say something about it.

"Oh, yeah I know who she is. Now that I think about it there is quite a resemblance between Sue and Susannah."

"Yeah, the two loves of my life."

"Look Brad, may I call you Brad," Breck questioned seeing Brad nod his head. Well Brad, I'm not saying it isn't possible for you to get a divorce from Mildred. I'm just saying it may not be easy especially if she decides to use your infidelity against you. She could decide to make this very difficult."

"Oh, she will. She wants to make my life miserable."

"I was afraid of that."

"So will you give me your legal expertise with this?"

"Well I'm not really very familiar with this particular type of thing. I haven't actually handled any of these types of cases but yeah I'll help you with it." Breck answered him honestly.

"Thanks. I suppose you'll need more of the details and so forth to prepare my case?" Brad said.

"Yeah, but how about we do that later. I'm swamped here getting ready for this trial." Breck said with a sweeping gesture over his desk.

"Ok, just let me know when you want to meet." Brad said.

"Well I assume you'll be in town for the trial?"

"I got a ranch to run but I'll be in town every night til this problem is resolved one way or another."

"How about we get together one day after court recesses for the day say Tuseday. We can have supper or maybe have a few drinks at the Long Branch."

"Sounds fine with me just as long as we get the ball rolling while that judge is in town, and we don't do it at the Long Branch. I don't want Sue knowing quite just yet."

"That's fine. We will get this taken care of don't worry."

"Good, well I'll let you get back to work." Brad said firmly shaking Breck's hand one last time.

"Yeah, I got plenty of it."

"I'll see you in court." Brad said smiling.

"Sure, I'll see ya." Breck said scratching his head after Brad Carpenter left his office. "Well that's a first," he mumbled to himself.

****M&K****

Before Mildred could protest the harsh hold on her arms Dan's mouth was crashing down on hers. In seconds her anger melted into a deep more primitive feeling. She started clawing at his shirt trying to slip buttons from their holes as he started walking her backwards towards the stairs. They finally broke the hold they had on each other's mouths as they raced up the stairs to her bedroom. The door had barely fastened when he reached for her again after tossing his shirt down on the floor.

"God, you were killing me," Dan groaned as he started the long row of buttons of her dress.

"It wasn't any fun for me either," Mildred groaned out as his teeth scraped along her neck.

"I'll kill you before I see you with anyone else," Dan threatened as he pushed her backwards on the bed and mounted her in one quick smooth motion.

Mildred didn't know if he was serious or not but she was too far gone to care about his threat at the moment.

****M&K****

_I wonder what that was about? I've never seen Adam so mad. I wonder if maybe Susannah told Adam about Mark lying to me? I hope he doesn't hurt Mark. I know he wouldn't deliberately do anything to harm him but as angry as he was he might hurt him before he realizes what he is doing. I wonder if I should tell their father? No, I'll wait. They have had their differences before Mark said so. They'll work out whatever differences they have between them. I'll just have to wait and see what happens, _Becca thought as she walked home by herself.

****M&K****

Matt tried to carefully stomp his boot on without making too much noise but his right boot was being difficult. Kitty hid an amused smile when Matt sighed his relief at getting the boot on. "Where do ya think you're going Cowboy?" Kitty asked reaching out and running a hand up his back.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," Matt said twisting around to look at her laying propped up one elbow. "I gotta go check on things at the jail. I should have been over there a few hours ago." Matt said, not blaming her.

"Oh, will you be back?" Kitty asked knowing he probably wouldn't be until supper.

"Well not right away. I have a few things I need to take care of but I will definitely be back later."

"Well, ok. Just don't be gone too long."

"No longer than I absolutely have to. Do you need anything before I go?" Matt questioned.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Matt said slapping his thighs before he got ready to stand up.

"On second thought there is something I need." Kitty said reaching for his shoulder.

"Oh, what might that be?" Matt asked turning back around to look at her.

"A kiss." Kitty said smiling.

"I think I can handle that." Matt said with a smile as he turned on the bed and leaned over her. He closed the distance between them in one breath as he slowly and thoroughly kissed her.

"Mmmm." Kitty moaned out. "Matt, are you sure you have to go?" she groaned when he pulled back completely.

"Yeah." Matt groaned as well. "I wish I didn't have to but I just got too much to do. I don't know how I'm going to get it all done as it is."

"Ok, then you better get going." Kitty said giving his chest a playful shove. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back just as soon as I can." Matt stated as he stood up watching Kitty get up as well. "You going to go back to sleep?" he questioned.

"No, I might as well get up." Kitty said straightening out her skirts. "I don't think I could go back to sleep right now and since you're leaving there's really no reason to stay in bed." Kitty admitted. She never could sleep very good without Matt there beside her.

"I'll make it up to you later." Matt said looking at her.

"Is that a promise, Cowboy?" Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Yep." Matt said smiling smugly.

"Oh I'm so gonna hold you to it." Kitty said moving over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good." Matt said bending his head a little to kiss her again. "Now I really need to get going so I'll see you later." Matt said as they walked out of the bedroom together.

"Ok, I'll just finish cleaning up after you boys," Kitty said as Matt turned to look at her again with his hat in hand.

"Huh," Matt said.

"You boys left my washroom in a disaster worse than one of my temper tantrums," Kitty said.

"Oh," Matt said ducking his head. "Sorry it was Mark's turn to clean it up," Matt said playing with the brim of his hat.

"Matt he's been busier than you've been but that's still no excuse," Kitty said.

"I'll talk to him about it over supper tonight," Matt said.

"Well it's done now."

"Well don't overdo it," Matt said.

"Stop worrying so much," Kitty said firmly.

"Can't help it," Matt said putting his hat on. "I'll see you later," Matt said.

"Bye Cowboy." Kitty said with a wave.

"Bye." Matt said walking out the back door.

****M&K****

"How ya feeling?" Jacob asked as Julia's tears finally dried up.

"Better." Julia said wiping her nose. "Jacob, I'm sorry for crying like that."

"It's ok, I know you're worried about Ben and Lillian." Jacob said wondering why his wife had to worry about everybody else's little problems.

"How about we change the subject?" Julia said.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Jacob said agreeing.

"How long do you think the trial will last?" Julia asked.

"At least a week. Why?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just thinking I don't know what we are going to do without Adam to look after things." Julia said broaching the subject carefully.

"What are you talking about? I told you I asked Adam to have my parents send over one of my brothers to help out with the farm and one of my sisters to help you." He reminded her gently. "Besides my brothers know a lot more about farming than Adam does and my sisters will be a lot more help than Susannah would be." He pointed out.

"I know. I would just feel better knowing that Adam is around to take care of things." Julia said. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Jacob's brothers and sisters she did but Adam would also make sure Jacob didn't rotate back into his controlling ways,

"Well he said that as soon as the trial is over he plans to go back to the agreement he made with your father about helping us out. If he decides otherwise we'll manage somehow." Jacob said knowing the reason Julia wanted Adam out there. He didn't like it but he understood it. He was just going to have to try harder to make her believe he changed and turned over a new leaf.

"No, we won't. I want Adam there. You had better not do anything to discourage him from helping us out." Julia snapped out surprising Jacob.

"I promise I won't. Please just calm down. It's not good for you or the baby to get this upset. Doc said so." Jacob said hoping that if he used Doc she might listen.

"Well it's all your fault. You're the one that said we didn't need Adam. Next you'll be saying we don't need Lydia either." Julia burst out angrily.

"Well I wasn't going to say it but as long as we're on the subject I don't think we do." Jacob stated matter of factly. He'd rather deal with Adam than Lydia. He'd rather deal with his worst enemy than Lydia, but that wouldn't work because Lydia was his worst enemy.

"You had better get this through your thick skull Jacob Roniger, my brother and my sister are going to be helping us out and that is final. What's more is Lydia is going to be in charge of seeing that the household is taken care of and everything gets done so if she tells your sister that something needs done I expect there to be no questioning it. The only time your sister has full charge of the house and deciding what needs to be done is when Lydia isn't there." Julia said heatedly daring him to argue with her.

"What makes Lydia so privileged?" Jacob fumed trying to control his temper but he was failing and he knew it.

"She's my sister and she's only looking out for me."

"Well what about my sister?" Jacob burst out looking at her wide eyed. It was almost like she was saying his sister would do something to hurt her on purpose.

"Your sister can look after you if she wants. I don't care as long as she understands that Lydia is in charge."

"Is that all?" Jacob demanded.

"No, the same goes for Adam and whichever of your brothers your parents send to help out. Adam is in charge when he's there and they'll do as he says. That's the way it is." Julia said with a curt nod as if the decision was final.

"Julia I'm trying to keep from losing my patience and temper here but you aren't making it easy." Jacob said trying to get control of his temper. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before he spoke calmly, "You can't just decide on your own that's the way things are going to be and make it so. We have to decide together how things are going to be handled."

Julia realized that she was doing exactly what Jacob was doing with her. "I'm sorry Jacob. I don't know what made me act that way. Please forgive me." Julia said brokenly.

"You're forgiven. It's just those crazy mood swings kicking in. I know you didn't mean everything you said." Jacob said rubbing her back gently.

"I meant every word of it. I just didn't mean to yell at you that way. Adam and Lydia will be in charge." Julia said.

"Let's compromise." He suggested. "The way you want the household ran and your day to day chores handled is up to you but when it comes to the farm I'll make the decisions."

"The hell you will. You're the one that got us in this mess to start with." Julia burst out.

"It's not my fault your crazy sister shot me."

"That's not what I was talking about and my sister isn't crazy. She's overly emotional." Julia said.

"What were you talking about then? And Lydia is too crazy in my book."

"I was talking about you being the one that put us in danger of losing everything."

"What was I supposed to do? We needed to be able to get the things we needed and using the farm as collateral was the only way we could swing it." Jacob burst out losing his patience and temper at once.

"We could have asked my parents to help us out, your parents too, but no you wouldn't allow it. You just had to have everything your way even when it was wrong." Julia snapped back angrily.

"You're never going to let me forget it either are you?" Jacob grounded out roughly.

"Not a chance in hell." Julia said as she started to cry once again.

"I didn't think so." Jacob said looking at her. "Now what are you crying for?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like crying." Julia babbled out.

"Come here." Jacob said holding his arms open for her to crawl into them. "Ok, we'll compromise this way. Lydia outranks whoever my parents send to help us out. But I still think my brother ought to outrank Adam because they do know what they are doing where Adam doesn't."

"Thank you." Julia sobbed out. "I'm sorry for being all over the place with my moods. It isn't easy on me either ya know? One minute I feel deliriously happy and the next I'm sad then mad. I don't whether I'm coming or going." Julia said wiping her nose once again.

"It's ok. Doc says it's just part of being pregnant."

"Please forgive me." Julia pleaded.

"I already told you I understand and you are forgiven." Jacob said not wanting her to start crying again but he didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on with her.

"Ok, I feel better now." Julia said yawning. "I think baby Roniger and I are going to take us a nap and rest for a while."

"Yeah, why don't you do that? Build your strength up so you'll be ready for the next time."

"Are you patronizing me?"

"No," Jacob answered quickly. "I'm just saying that it takes a lot out of you when you're like this and you need to get your rest." He answered hoping they wouldn't end up in another fight.

"Unless you want to have another argument I suggest you just shut up." Julia bit out angrily as she stretched out on the bed.

"Fine by me. I can't win with you anyway. No matter what I say I'm wrong." Jacob said understanding what Matt meant now.

"Just remember that next time you get the urge to shoot your mouth off." Julia grumbled turning over on her side presenting him with her back.

"Now listen here Julia." He started as his temper started to take control

"Yes?" she yawned.

"Oh, never mind. Just forget it."

"Fine, I will." Julia said as she started to drift off to dreamland.

As much as he loved his wife and hated his sister-in-law, he sure hoped Lydia was right. And Julia was wrong. He hoped that baby popped out within the next couple of weeks.

****M&K****

Brad stopped into the Long Branch after his talk with Breck. Sue was busy so he just ordered himself a beer while he waited for her to mosey on over to him.

"When are you going back over to check on Susannah?" Sue asked moving behind Brad to sit down for a minute.

"As soon as I finish my beer." Brad said indicating his half full mug.

"Oh, ok." Sue said knowing he didn't like to waste money on drinks. "Brad don't say anything to Susannah about my visit earlier. I don't want her upset." Sue said looking at him.

"Ok, I won't bring up your talk about boys," Brad said. "But I'm not just going to stand by while she lays all the blame on you for this mess. Mildred is the one who deserves Susannah's wrath not you." He added firmly.

"I know but she's just been through so much lately she doesn't know how to deal with it all. She just needs some time to sort it all out."

"I'll try not to upset her." Brad said knowing that was all he could promise.

"That means about Adam too, right?" Sue sneaked in.

"Yeah, I guess so. Even though I still can't get the picture out of my head of them in bed together." Brad said in a low voice.

"Just keep reminding yourself that nothing happened." Sue said.

"I'm trying but it isn't easy. They were so close…."

"You just want her to stay your little girl forever." Sue chided.

"She will always be my little girl."

"I know. Just try not to be too hard on her. I think you'll get better results."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises, especially if I catch her in another compromising position with Adam like I did this morning." Brad said in a dangerously low voice.

"Ok, just as long as you try to be patient with her. She's going through a lot right now."

"I said I'd try." Brad said wondering why he was just now catching her doubting him all the time. He never noticed before. Or maybe she just never brought it up in front of you, he thought. "Well I guess I better head back over to Doc's. I'll see you later." Brad said.

"Ok, I better get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Sue?" Brad said as she started to get up from her seat.

"Yeah?" Sue said half out of her seat.

"I love you." Brad said if only to remind her of how deeply he felt for her.

"Same here." Sue said believing he really did love her but knowing nothing was ever going to change between them. "Now go check on our daughter."

"Yes ma'am." Brad said as he got up from his seat as well and started towards the door after tossing a nickel down on the table.

****M&K****

"Hey Princess you hungry," Adam said poking his head in the door only to find the bed empty. "Susannah," Adam said walking into the room. "What are you doing over there," he asked.

"I was tired of laying in bed," Susannah said turning around from the window to look at him.

"Oh," Adam said.

"Did you talk to him," Susannah asked.

"Who?"

"Mark," Susannah said. "Who else," Susannah questioned.

"Well let's see I talked to Mr. Green and Mr. Thomas about the sheriff's job telling them along with Ron Taylor and James Allen. Then I talked to Mark, and popped him one in the mouth." Adam said.

"You didn't," Susannah said looking at him doubtfully.

"What pop him one, I sure as hell did," Adam said. "I said I was going to," he reminded her.

"I meant you didn't talk to the town council and the mayor about wanting that sheriff's job," Susannah said.

"I'm not going to fight with you on this Susannah," Adam said shaking his head.

"Then give it up," Susannah said.

"I'll walk out the door first," Adam threatened.

"Then please do," Brad said walking in the door.

"Daddy!" Susannah burst out. "Get out," Susannah snapped out.

"Who," Adam and Brad both asked at once.

"My father, we're no where near done discussing this," Susannah said shaking a finger at Adam.

"Yeah we are. You either accept it, or give it up altogether because I'm not changing my mind to suite you."

"Can't we compromise," Susannah said noticing her father had left the room.

"No." Adam said looking at her. "I'm not working for your father, I'm not cut out to be a farmer, and I'm not going back to school to be some judge or lawyer so give it up," Adam said.

"Well I don't see why you won't try to aim a little higher than a marshal's job," Susannah said.

"Because I don't want to. Just drop it o.k." Adam said looking at her.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now," Susannah said.

****M&K****

Mark stood there in the hallway for a few minutes until he heard footsteps on the stairs. He ducked into the stock room until Lillian had passed by him and walked on out the door. As soon as the back door clicked shut Mark popped back out into the hall. He started up the stairs. He needed to see Caitlyn and relieve some of this frustration. He should have enough time before he had to meet Becca again.

"Caitlyn," Mark said catching her just starting out of her room down the hall.

"Oh, what now," Caitlyn asked shortly as she turned around and looked at him.

"You know what," Mark said grabbing her arm roughly as he opened her bedroom door with the other hand and shoved her inside the room. "You're mine," he said pushing her towards the bed.

****M&K****

Matt walked out the back gate. He really needed to get over to the jail but he saw Lillian slipping around the corner without Ben. Which meant Ben was alone and they could talk. Matt walked in the back door of the Long Branch and up the stairs.

Ben rolled out of bed and found a whiskey bottle and took a healthy swig out of it hoping it would cure the pounding in his head. When there was a knock at the door.

"Dad." Ben said surprised staring at Matt on the other side of the door. "Is something wrong?" Ben asked alarmed by the blank look on Matt's face.

"No, not really. I just wanted to tell you I got the address from your mother to get in touch with John and Jane." Matt said pulling out the piece of paper out of his breast pocket.

"Good." Ben said taking the paper from Matt. "Now maybe we can get the ball rolling. I want to have everything taken care of and get the house fixed up if we can before the baby gets here." Ben said.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said distractedly.

"Dad, what's bothering you?" Ben asked looking at Matt as he stood there fiddling with the brim of his hat.

"Who said anything was bothering me?" Matt said looking up at Ben's face.

"I know I've been away for a while but I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

"I was just thinking about what we were talking about earlier in my office." Matt said uncomfortably.

"Oh."

"Ben tell me the truth. Who is this so called friend of yours? There are only a few possibilities as to who it could be." Matt said looking straight at Ben. He had to know the answer even if the answer was him. He had to know.

"Really?" Ben said surprised. "Just who do you think it could be?" Ben asked looking at Matt wondering who in the world his father could have come up with.

"Cole, Jacob, you and me." Matt rattled off.

"Well how did you come up with that list?" Ben asked playing his cards close to his vest as he took another swig of whiskey.

"Process of elimination. So are you gonna tell me?" Matt asked.

"Let's just put it this way Dad. I know about your little secret in Arizona." Ben said casting Matt a sideways look as he poured them both a glass of bourbon.

"Oh, no." Matt said, not knowing what he hated more, Kitty being right about Ben knowing. Or the fact that Ben did know. "Ben let me explain." Matt said hastily.

"Relax Dad," Ben said handing Matt the glass of bourbon. "You're not the only one to cheat on their wife. I cheated on Lillian with a couple of the girls from the Utopia Rose, and Cole almost did on Lydia."

"Well that narrows it down to three of us doesn't it? So which one of us were you talking about exactly?" Matt said sitting the glass down on the table.

"Well to tell you the truth I really don't know for sure if I got Hope or Rain either one pregnant or not because it just happened right before we left Arizona. And I don't think you could call what Cole did technically cheating because he didn't do anything that primitive. But I do know for a fact that you have a six year old daughter named Beth."

"That's the reason you've been treating me like the bad guy in all of this." Matt said pursing his lips together.

"Because you are. You cheated on Mama. You did the one thing I never in a million years expected you to do." Ben said pointing a finger at him with the hand that held his glass of bourbon.

"Aren't you even going to let me explain?" Matt asked wanting to explain…needing to explain it to Ben.

"Go ahead. Explain all you want. It doesn't change anything."

"I was after a man and trailed him into Arizona territory." Matt said.

"That's not even in your jurisdiction." Ben pointed out.

"That never stopped me before. I wasn't going to stop until I caught him, you should know me well enough to know that." Matt said tilting his head at Ben knowingly.

"Yeah." Ben said knowing it was the truth.

"Well anyway, I finally caught up with him and he shot me. I fell off my horse and hit my head. When I woke up I didn't have any idea who I was or where I came from. I had completely lost my memory." Matt said.

"Well that much of your story matches Mike's. But it still doesn't explain how you ended up in bed with her." Ben said.

"I was lost, confused, I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. I needed to feel some kind of connection to something or someone. We were both lonely and it just happened. I swear Ben if I had remembered your mother and our family it never would have happened. Your mother is the love of my life." Matt said letting it sink in when he remembered Ben had said he cheated on Lillian. "So what's yours and Cole's excuse?" Matt said disapprovingly.

"Huh?" Ben asked coughing on his drink of bourbon.

"Well you said you cheated on Lillian and Cole almost cheated on Lydia. I take it neither of you lost your memory, so how could either of you have done that to them?" Matt said looking at Ben with the disapproval in his eyes.

"It's a long story for both of us." Ben said.

"Let's hear them anyway." Matt said picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"Well for me it all started when I found out Lillian was pregnant. I started to feel trapped. I hadn't gotten to do any of the things I'd dreamed about doing and I had only been with Lillian up to that point I just got to wondering if maybe I had missed out on something." Ben said simply.

"Sowing your wild oats."

"Something like that."

"So, had you missed out on something?"

"No, it only made me realize how much I really do love Lillian and that she's the only woman for me." Ben stated firmly.

"Does Lillian know?"

"Yeah, you could say she caught me so to speak, with my pants down." Ben said with a nod.

"Sorry son."

"It was my own doing." Ben shrugged.

"So what was Cole's excuse. After Lydia supposedly kicked him out of her room he went and got drunk. The girl was a friend found him and took him back to her place so he could sleep it off I think. Anyways he was having a dream about Lydia and acted it out on the girl but woke up just before he consummated it."

"That bastard, I'll kill him," Matt growled out.

"Why," Ben said knowing his father never judged anybody this harshly if he was guilty of the same act.

"He did it right after she lost the baby." Matt said looking at Ben's surprised face. "He didn't tell you that part did he," Matt said.

"No, but he said Lydia knew and she had forgiven him for it, and from the sound of things she's done more than forgiven him for it." Ben said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll let him live," Matt said looking at Ben seeing the question in his eyes. "What," Matt asked.

"Does Mama know about you and Mike?" Ben questioned.

"What do you think," Matt said looking at Ben.

"I think you're too honest for your own good. Bet you told her right after you got home," Ben said looking at his father knowingly.

"Maybe not right after I got home, but shortly thereafter," Matt said. "And your mother was already mad at me to begin with because you had taken off to Maudie's and I wasn't going after you." Matt said.

"So what are you going to do about Mike and Beth?"

"Well as soon as this trial is over I'm going to go meet my daughter." Matt said simply.

"You aren't going to have to wait that long," Ben said.

"Why," Matt asked curiously.

"They're on their way." Ben answered.

"What?"

"Lillian got a telegram from Diego earlier today Mike and Beth are on their way. That's what Lillian and I were arguing about earlier. I figure by Wednesday they should be in Dodge."

"Just great." Matt said shaking his head.

"What about Mama? This is going to devastate her." Ben said.

"Well she already knows about Mike. In fact she's the one who pointed out to me that I could have been the friend you were talking about earlier and that maybe I had another child that I didn't know about." Matt sighed out taking another sip of his bourbon.

"Well I guess that makes it easier. At least she's prepared."

"No she isn't Ben. This is going to rip her heart out." Matt said sitting his empty glass down on the table.

"So what are you going to do," Ben asked.

"Well I'm going to go over to the jail to make sure Festus and Newly can handle things for the rest of the night, then I'm going to go talk to your mother," Matt said.

"Good luck," Ben said.

"I'm going to need it." Matt said when another thought floored him. "Ben, why are you just telling me this now," Matt asked.

"Truthfully I just bought into the story that Mike was a widow woman with a child, like everyone else. It wasn't until I started seeing Beth and Mike a little more that I realized she looked like Joe," Ben said.

"Oh," Matt said. "So what does she look like," Matt asked curiously.

"Well she's got blue eyes like the rest of us, and blonde hair, no curls though she's just a somewhat female version of Joe."

"Well that's something anyways. Although I probably won't live to see her after your mother kills me," Matt said. "Damn I hate it when she's right," Matt grumbled.

"Right about what?" Ben asked.

"How I'm not a very good judge of character when it comes to women." Matt said putting his hand on the knob. "Thanks for the drink and the heads up," Matt said opening the door.

"No problem," Ben said watching his father leave as if he carried the world on his shoulders.

****M&K****

"Is it safe to come in?" Doc asked knocking on the door as he opened it a crack.

"Yes, Doc." Jacob said loudly.

"Well I wasn't sure. I thought Julia may have been resting or something." Doc said seeing Julia's back.

"Well I was until Lydia interrupted us earlier." Jacob said looking over at Julia as she moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. "And she was trying to," Jacob said.

"How the hell can you sleep with someone kicking you to death," Julia grumbled. "Hello Doc," Julia said getting up to pace.

"Sorry Julia, I didn't mean to wake you." Doc apologized.

"It's all right this brat won't let me sleep anyways," Julia said arching her back.

"Oh. Well tell ya what I'm going to let you both go home today." Doc stated as he checked Jacob's bandage again.

"Thank goodness." Julia said

"Yeah, it'll be good to get home even if I can't be up and around yet." Jacob agreed looking at Julia.

"That's right Jacob you won't be up and around yet. Aside from being up a minimal amount to tend your personal needs I expect you to stay in bed for at least another couple of weeks. After that we'll see how things look and maybe you can start moving around on some crutches."

"I thought when Daddy had a similar wound it was close to a month before he was even able to get around with crutches."

"Well that's true Julia but that stubborn headstrong father of yours didn't follow my orders to start with and he did a considerable amount of additional damage that had to heal before he could be up and around." Doc reminded her.

"Yeah but you didn't expect him to stay put with Mama missing now did you." Julia pointed out.

"Not unless he was dead. Now if Jacob follows my instructions and doesn't try to hurry his recovery I think he will have a quicker recovery time but we'll just have to see how things go." Doc said giving her a wink.

"He'll follow your instructions to the letter or he'll answer to me."

"Hey don't I get a say in any of this?" Jacob argued.

"No. You'll do as you're told or else."

"What about Julia? I'm sure you have some orders for her that have to be followed to the letter too huh Doc?" Jacob said looking at his wife's stubbornly tilted chin.

"As a matter of fact I do." Doc said tugging on his ear.

"I already know. I'm supposed to get plenty of rest and not overdo."

"Yes, I also want you to get someone to help you out with your housework and such." Doc said.

"Already taken care of Doc." Julia said matter of factly. "Adam went out to Bess's to see if one of the girls can come stay with us and help out and Lydia is going to take care of the majority of things for me after the trial is over." Julia informed him.

"That's fine, just fine. I also want you to promise that you will let Sam look after things at the Long Branch. He knows how to handle things on that front just fine." Doc said firmly.

"Now Doc," Julia protested.

"No now Doc's young lady," Doc said firmly. "If I have to I'll tell your mother you won't let Sam look after the place and she'll deal with it," Doc said.

"Ok, I'll let Sam take care of things for a while." Julia conceded.

"Julia." Doc said warningly.

"Ok, from now on Sam can take over for Mama until she can take over again or until baby is born." Julia said looking at Doc.

"That's better." Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"So when can we go?"

"As soon as Adam can arrange everything. I want that wagon bed loaded down with as much straw and other bedding as possible. I don't want Jacob jostled around anymore than is necessary. I want it made perfectly clear that the only reason I'm even considering letting either one of you go right now is because I know Matt has Adam staying out there and he will see that everything is taken care of." Doc said firmly as he looked at Jacob.

"Yes, he will Doc. But Adam won't be able to take care of things himself much while the trial is going on so he made arrangements for one of my brothers to help out too." Jacob said pointing out the obvious fact to Doc.

"I think that is an excellent idea. The more help you have the less there is for you to worry about."

"Sure Doc. Oh, by the way if I have to follow orders so does Julia. Right?" Jacob said smiling.

"Yes, that is exactly right."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Julia snapped out angrily looking at Jacob.

"I'll tell your parents if that's what it takes. Or maybe that won't be necessary I have a feeling Lydia will see that you do as you're told." Doc said.

"Yes, my big sister likes to boss everybody around. This should be right up her alley."

"Well I for one will feel a lot better about you two going home knowing that Adam and Lydia will be looking after things." Doc said comfortably.

"I'm sure Cole will help out too if we need him." Julia said.

"We'll manage."

"Now you listen here young man. If for some reason there is something that needs taken care of I want you to let Cole, your brother or Adam to take care of it for you if it's at all possible. If I have too I'll tell Bess and she'll give you another good talking too." Doc said shaking a finger at Jacob's face.

"Alright Doc you win. I'll do what I'm supposed too and I'll even let Cole help if I have too. But only because I don't want Julia upset or worrying." Jacob said knowing Doc didn't make idle threats.

"Good. I'll give you something to help with the pain before you leave Jacob."

"Sure Doc."

"Well I'm going to go so you two can rest a while longer before you go. I'll check on you later."

"Ok Doc." Jacob said looking at Julia.

"I mean rest too." Doc said looking at Julia.

"Ok. I will I promise." Julia said rubbing her belly.

"Alright then I'll be back later." Doc said shuffling to the door.

"Thanks Doc." Julia and Jacob both said at once.

****M&K****

"Now what was that you promised," Lydia said as soon as they walked in their room and shut the door.

"Uhum, I don't know," Cole said playing ignorance.

"Oh, you know," Lydia said wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned against him.

"Oh that," Cole said smiling as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Stop kissing my nose and kiss me damnit," Lydia demanded.

"Ok." Cole said kissing her brow.

"Cole," Lydia exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh you mean here," Cole said kissing her mouth.

"God yes," Lydia said running her fingers through his hair as she knocked his hat to the floor. "Take me to bed, Stud and show me just how much strength you worked up." Lydia said jumping up against him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"With pleasure Miss Lydie," Cole said carrying her back towards the bed.

****M&K****

"Well Susannah how are you feeling?" Doc said walking into the front bedroom

"Aggravated, but perfectly fine," Susannah said looking at Adam.

"Well that's to be expected when dealing with Dillons." Doc said amused as he swiped a hand over his mustache. "You should start to feel better in a day or two after you get some more rest."

"Ok." Susannah said in agreement.

"Well I think Susannah, you'll be able to go home provided you get some more rest and aren't under too much stress." Doc said looking at Adam to Brad.

"Sure thing Doc I'll see to it." Brad said looking at Susannah.

"Good." Doc said looking at Adam.

"Oh, Adam I'm letting Julia and Jacob go home too. I want you to make sure the wagon bed is comfortably bedded down with straw and anything else you can come up with." Doc said firmly.

"Ok, Doc. I'll take care of it." Adam said looking at Susannah.

"You do that." Doc said turning to walk out of the room.

"Susannah, Pumpkin..." Brad said questionably.

"What is it Daddy?" Susannah asked.

"Well I was just wondering where you would rather go when we leave here?" Brad asked.

"I want to go home Daddy." Susannah said looking at Adam.

"You mean the ranch?" Brad asked.

"Yes, of course that's where I mean. That's home isn't?"

"Susannah are you sure that's such a good idea." Adam said looking at her.

"I already told you Adam that was where I was going." Susannah stated stubbornly.

"I know you did, and I'm not trying to change your mind," Adam said softly.

"Then what are you trying to do boy," Brad asked roughly.

"Doc said you shouldn't be under too much stress and if you go to the ranch I'm sure there will be." Adam said looking at Susannah ignoring Brad.

"I know that but what other choice do I have? I'm going to be stressed no matter where I am. And I want to go home."

"Well you could always stay with Sue, she offered you know," Adam said lightly.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not staying with her!" Susannah shouted.

"Ok, Princess whatever you want. I won't be able to go with you though. I have to see about getting things ready for Julia and Jacob to go home." Adam said.

"That's ok. She can go with me. Is that ok Pumpkin?" Brad said looking at her.

"Yes Daddy. You are going to stay there with me aren't you?"

"Well I'm not rightly sure about that but I'll be there the majority of the time. I wouldn't leave you there to endure Mildred's ranting tirades by yourself for anything." Brad said.

"Good."

"You know if you want to we could stay with Sue. She has plenty of room. It's nothing fancy and not nearly as big as the house as the ranch but it's nice and comfortable and best of all no Mildred." Brad said.

"NO. I wish you both would just stop pushing me to get to know her. I keep telling you I need time to think but nobody will let me."

"Ok, we'll go back to the ranch. Whatever is best for you is what we're going to do." Brad said.

"Thank you." Susannah said sagging a little against the door frame.

"Now that, that is settled Princess I got to go get ready to take Julia and Jacob home. I'll try to come see you first chance I get but I don't know when that will be. I'll have to wait until Sarah and the boys are there to stay with Julia and Jacob before I can leave." Adam said.

"That's fine, I understand. It'll give me a chance to think," Susannah said.

"Susannah will probably want to rest for a while before she has visitors anyway." Brad said hopefully.

"Daddy is probably right. I am still pretty tired."

"Sure, you know where I'll be if you need me," Adam said looking at her. "I'll see you later Princess." Adam said starting for the door.

"Hey," Susannah said crossing the room quickly. "Just cause he's here doesn't mean I don't get a kiss bye," she said.

"Sure Princess," Adam said giving her a quick but chaste kiss. "Bye," he said turning towards the door once more.

"Bye Romeo. I love you."

"I love you too." Adam said leaving the room.

"Romeo." Brad huffed out disgustedly.

"What's wrong with that Daddy?" Susannah countered turning to look at her father.

"I just don't like it." Brad said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't that's why."

"You just don't like it because you think Adam is going to steal me away from you." Susannah said looking at her father.

"Well isn't he?" Brad countered.

"Well yes, but I'm afraid he's done, done it," Susannah said. "I'm always going to be your little girl though Daddy," Susannah said moving over to hug her father.

"I sure hope so Pumpkin," Brad said hugging Susannah. "Well I need to go take care of a few things so why don't you get ready and I'll pick you up in a few minutes."

"You're going to go tell her aren't you," Susannah said.

"Yes and get a buggy," Brad said.

"All right, I'll be ready when you get back," Susannah said.

"O.k I'll be back in a few minutes." Brad said leaving Susannah alone once again.

****M&K****

_Becca sat there on the back steps of the Long Branch an hour later waiting for Mark to walk through the gate or out of the Long Branch to meet her. Thirty minutes later and still no signs of Mark. _

_I'm so confused. I just don't know what is going on with Mark lately. One minute he acts like he cares about me and wants to be with me then the next he seems like he would rather I weren't around. It's like he's two completely different people sometimes. Well I'm not going to let this happen again. Two times in a row is too much. Mark is either going to decide whether or not he wants to be with me or tell me what is going on with him. I can't live with not knowing where I stand with him anymore. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him and it would just about kill me to learn that he doesn't feel the same way but in the end it would be better to find out now than after I have sex with him. Oh, please don't let Mark decide he doesn't want me anymore. Maybe if he still wants me I should consider giving myself to him in every way. Maybe that would help with the distance he seems to be putting between us. I just don't know what to do anymore._

****M&K****

Sue couldn't stand it anymore Brad had just left her once again to take Susannah home to Mildred. God that stung worse than a hundred bees. She just couldn't stand there and watch him drive their daughter back out to that house even if Susannah called it home. Unfortunately since Mildred betrayed her she didn't have a lot of friends to talk to about this sort of stuff. But there was one person she could talk to about this, who wouldn't judge her to harshly and that was Miss Kitty. Yes, she'd go talk to Miss Kitty right now that way she wouldn't have to watch Brad leave with her daughter once again.

Sue walked up to the back door and knocked.

"Sue," Kitty said opening the door.

"Miss Kitty, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Sue asked.

"Of course. Come on in and have a seat." Kitty said letting Sue into the house.

"Thank you." Sue said. "I don't quite know where to start but there's something I think you should know." Sue started as she followed Kitty into the living room sitting down on the lounge.

"Maybe I can save you the trouble. Julia told me about you being Susannah's mother." Kitty said taking her seat as well on the lounge.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Julia overheard us." Sue said looking down at her hands.

"Well from what I understand it was kind of hard not to overhear what was being said." Kitty said softly.

"I see. Well Miss Kitty I just wanted to say how sorry I am for hiding it from you that I was pregnant but I was afraid of losing my job and I was also ashamed of getting myself into that situation to start with." Sue said briefly explaining why she hadn't told Kitty.

Kitty had thought it had something to do along those lines. "Oh, Sue you had nothing to be ashamed of. You certainly weren't the first girl to find yourself in that position. You wouldn't have lost your job either. I would never judge you like that." Kitty said firmly but softly.

"I know that now but back then I was so confused and I just didn't know what to do." Sue said simply.

"I know. What I don't understand is how you hid your pregnancy. I don't recall any signs of you being pregnant."

"Well when I started to show I took some time off and went to Garden City. Brad made arrangements for me to stay with some friends he knew would look after me." Sue said looking at Kitty.

"Oh, come to think of it I do remember you taking some time off for personal reasons. I just didn't make the connection." Kitty said recalling the four to five months Sue had taken off work.

"When Susannah was born I didn't have any milk for her and nothing we tried seemed to work. She was starving." Sue said looking at Kitty. "I'm sure you've never experienced the screaming wails that a child makes when they are starving."

"No but I do know what's it's like not to know where your next meal is going to come from."

"Well I had a baby sister, her name was Fay. After my mother died she lived for a total of four more days and she screamed and screamed starving for something to eat but I had nothing to give her but water," Sue said as her eyes started to mist up with tears.

Kitty didn't say anything, she couldn't imagine what that had been like for a girl of Sue's age to listen to and to deal with. It was made even worse when it was her own child's screams of hunger that echoed in her mind. "That's why Mildred raised her." Kitty summarized.

"I was desperate, I couldn't…" Sue said starting to cry.

"It's all right," Kitty said wrapping her arms around Sue and comforting her as she cried.

"Miss Kitty," Sue said after a few minutes as she dug out a handkerchief. ""How do you and the marshal feel about Adam seeing Susannah?"

"We think Susannah is a delightful young lady and Adam is very lucky to have her in his life. I think she is going to be a very good influence on him." Kitty said looking at Sue confused.

"I think that's the whole problem," Sue said dabbing at her eyes.

"What is," Kitty asked confused.

"Oh not about Adam and Susannah," Sue explained hastily. "I think Susannah is scared people are going to judge her…" Sue said looking at Kitty for understanding.

"Well maybe a few," Kitty agreed knowing the Colemans, Murphys, and Jennings, would most likely be the one to judge.

"I think Adam and Susannah are so cute together. I love the pet names they have given each other," Sue said changing the subject.

"I do too. I have to say it sort of went over Matt's head. He couldn't figure out why Susannah was calling Adam Romeo."

"Brad didn't find it as cute as I did either."

"Well she's his little girl. He's just like Matt was with Lydia and Julia."

"Yeah, and finding Adam and Susannah in bed together about to make love this morning didn't help matters any."

"What?" Kitty gasped out.

"The marshal didn't tell you." Sue said looking at her wide-eyed.

"No. I knew something happened this morning but Matt didn't go into details." Kitty said. "I was afraid that was what happened though when I went in Adam's room this morning for his dirty clothes and his bed hadn't been slept in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"It's ok. So what happened?" Kitty asked knowing Sue would finish telling her.

"Brad and the marshal were talking to Doc when they heard Susannah and Adam's voices. Susannah was saying something to the effect of Oh Romeo or something like that. They decided to find out what was going on and when Brad and the marshal walked in they found Adam on top of Susannah in his long johns."

"Oh. I bet that went over well." Kitty said looking at Sue knowingly.

"It was pretty touch and go for a while there between the marshal and Brad both I guess," Sue said.

"I can imagine."

"I'm really sorry Miss Kitty."

"Please stop apologizing. You didn't know that Matt hadn't told me. It's not your fault. It's Matt's for not telling me to start with." Kitty scolded lightly.

"I think I'd better go Miss Kitty."

"You don't have too, really." Kitty said.

"No, I really think I should go. I didn't even tell Sam where I was going," Sue explained.

"Well ok but please come back. After all with our children so involved with each other I would like us to continue to be friends."

"Oh I will Miss Kitty. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

"Bye Miss Kitty." Sue said standing up and starting to walk towards the back door.

"Bye Sue." Kitty said with a smile.

****M&K****

"I hope you're hungry, Ace." Lillian said walking into the room with a tray of food.

"Not really." Ben groaned out sitting at the table with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a bottle of rotgut in the other.

"Well maybe if you eat something it will help your head, better than the whiskey." Lillian said setting the tray down on the end of the table before she uncovered the plates of steaming hot food.

"I don't see the connection but I'll try anything to make it stop." Ben said as she sat a plate of food in front of him.

"Didn't it help lying down while I was gone?" Lillian asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't get much chance." Ben admitted. The food smelled good but he wasn't in much of a mood for a pot roast dinner.

"How come," Lillian prompted when Ben didn't say anything else as to why.

"Dad dropped by to give me the address where we could get ahold of John and Jane Dalton about that property." Ben stated picking up his fork only to start playing with his food.

"I forgot to ask if you wanted something else, but it was the special and it smelled really good," Lillian said almost drooling over her food.

"This is fine," Ben said popping a potato into his mouth.

"So did you tell Matt about Beth?" Lillian asked curiously. She knew he said he was going to but she also thought he would delay it too.

"Yeah, I told him." Ben said taking a bite out of the tender roast.

"Well, how did he take it?" Lillian asked as she speared a potato and carrot with her fork and took a bite.

"How do you think he took it? He was surprised but not totally unprepared. Seems he told Mama about our talk earlier and she had already brought up the idea that he might be the friend I was talking about." Ben said watching Lillian gobble up another rather large mouthful of food.

Lillian chewed and swallowed before she spoke again, "So Miss Kitty already knew about your dad and Mike?"

"Yeah, I should have known that my dad would have come clean about it almost as soon as he got back. Come to think of it Mama and Dad were having some problems around that time and Mama was furious at him for a long while. I guess that must have been what it was about, I thought it was over me and I guess it was partly." Ben said.

"Well maybe since your mother already knew about Matt and Mike and since she was the one who brought the possibility up to your dad maybe she is more prepared to handle this than we thought." Lillian said taking another rather large mouthful of food.

"I thought the same thing but my dad said no. He says she's going to be devastated." Ben said watching Lillian eat like she was starved to death.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ace. I know how worried you've been about your mother's reaction." Lillian said putting her fork down before placing a hand on his.

"Yeah, and now that Dad knows it won't be long til Mama knows." Ben said.

"Did Matt say how he was going to handle telling her?"

"No, I don't think he knows yet. I do know one thing, he'll try to make sure Mama isn't hurt any more than she has to be." Ben said matter of factly.

"Well that's a good thing. Matt loves Miss Kitty, he'll get her through this. You'll see." Lillian said giving his hand another reassuring pat before she picked up her fork and started to eat again.

"Lil, did you get those headache powders from Doc?" Ben asked.

"No, I forgot but I can go get them now if you want." Lillian said.

"No finish eating," Ben said looking at her.

"Are you sure, it'll only take me a few minutes," Lillian said.

"Honey, I've been married to you for almost a year now and I've never seen you eat this way before," Ben said.

"What way," Lillian asked raking in another forkful.

"Well my mother would say like a field hand starved to death," Ben said.

"Oh," Lillian said looking at him. "I know I normally don't but I think junior here is starved to death," Lillian said.

"Or Selena," Ben said with a chuckle only to groan afterwards.

"That's it, I'm going to get those powders."

"Please, I think it's getting worse. It hurts like hell." Ben groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Well maybe I should have Doc come up with me." Lillian said.

"No, Lil. Please just get me something for this pain." Ben protested.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Hurts so bad." Ben said pushing his food away from him as he held his head hoping the throbbing would stop soon.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," Lillian said grabbing another bite before she scooted back and hurried out the door.

****M&K****

The last thing Matt wanted to deal with when he walked into his office was Hewitt sitting at his table with Bonner out of his cell with one of the guards standing by the stove with a rifle and Newly sitting at his desk.

"Sorry Marshal, he insisted," Newly said.

"It's all right, Newly," Matt said. "Corporal put him back in his cell," Matt demanded.

"Marshal you are being rather overbearing I cannot talk to my clients back there," Hewitt said motioning towards the cellblock.

"You will," Matt said firmly. "They are not to be out of that cell for any reason other than to attend the court proceedings." Matt said firmly.

"What's the matter Dillon, you scared," Bonner sneered out.

"Mr. Bonner I advise you not to say another word," Hewitt said firmly.

"Not of you I'm not. You know what Bonner I hope you do try to make a run for it because I'm going to be the one to put a bullet in your brain." Matt warned callously.

Bonner didn't say another word as he walked back to his cell. The iciness of Matt Dillon's blue eyes was enough for him to know that he'd carry out the threat with ease.

"Marshal, you had no right to threaten my client," Hewitt said.

"I think I had every right to do so, your client's lucky he's alive to stand trial, and Mr. Hewitt if you try to take advantage of the situation again when I'm not here I'll have you disbarred."

"Is that a threat," Hewitt said.

"No it's a fact because if he had escaped and hurt my wife or daughter like they've been goading me with since yesterday…." Matt said letting the statement drop.

"He had a guard with him, on your so called orders," Hewitt interrupted angrily.

"No the the twenty four hour guard is by order of the governor," Matt said pointing out what Hewitt already knew.

"Matthew," Festus said walking into the jail. "There's gonna be a heap of trouble tonight," Festus commented wiping his face.

"Why do you say that Festus," Newly asked softly.

"There's people here in town I aint seen in months," Festus stated.

"All here for the trial," Matt said. "Sounds like it's going to be a long day and an even longer night. Festus, you and Newly go get you some rest. I'll look after things here, you'll be on night guard."

"Yes sir," Newly said.

"Sure thang Matthew," Festus said.

"I object." Hewitt practically screeched out.

"Well that's too bad Mr. Hewitt. You aren't in court so your objections don't mean anything here." Matt said firmly.

"I don't want you alone with my clients Marshal. You have already threatened Mr. Bonner in front of witnesses and I believe you would intentionally bring harm to my clients given the chance." Hewitt demanded determinedly.

" I assure you Mr. Hewitt that if I wanted to harm your clients I have already had sufficient opportunity to do so. This won't be the first time I've taken over the guard duty to relieve my deputies. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Matt said moving around behind his desk.

"This isn't over Marshal. I'm going to the judge and get a court order to see my clients."

"I'm not stopping you from seeing your clients Mr. Hewitt all I said was that they were not to be out of their cell. As for the court order it won't do you any good. By the time you get it the governor will be here and I'll just go straight to him and have it declared null and void." Matt threatened steadily. He wouldn't go to the Governor again for help unless he absolutely had to but Hewitt didn't know that. "Now good day Mr. Hewitt." Matt said sitting down in his seat.

"You'll see, this isn't over. I'll be back later to see my clients." Hewitt threatened as he stormed to the door. "Good day Marshal." He added as he slammed the door closed behind him.

Matt stared at the door. "You boys better get going," he said looking at Festus and Newly.

"Sure," Newly and Festus said as they started out the door as well.

****M&K****

Wayne Russell got off the stage and looked around the bustling city of Denver. It wasn't nothing like the big city of San Francisco, it was rugged and primitive but better than some of the other towns he had just been through. He was just about to go down to the depot to purchase a ticket bound to Dodge when he felt another seizure around his heart. He pulled out the tiny bottle of pills he had been taking only to notice he was down to his last three. He sure hoped the doctor in this here town had some of them on hand because he had to get to Dodge. He had to see her one last time and beg her forgiveness before he died.

****M&K****

"Well three more stops and we'll be in Denver," John said as they bounced along in the empty coach.

"Humph," Jane snorted not bothering to look at him.

"Oh come on Jane, you've barely spoken to me the entire trip," John burst out angrily.

"Why don't you go find your little whore to keep you company." She snapped out.

"Sorry, but I'm looking at her," John bit out only to regret it the minute after he said it. Jane's wide-eyed shocked look said more than her words ever could. He had just wounded her to the quick with that remark. "Jane, I'm sorry I didn't mean that," he stammered out apologizing.

"Don't," Jane said holding up a hand that was trembling. "I've taken a lot off of you over the years John Dalton, but those are two things I'll never forgive you for," Jane said.

"And I haven't," John retorted looking at her. "We've been through to much together Jane, we were bound to start slinging mud at some point," John said.

"That was mud with stones in it John," Jane burst out.

"Why don't you just admit it," John said. "You're scared and you're worried and you're taking it all out on me because I'm handy." He said looking at her accusingly.

"All right I'll admit it. I am worried about what we're going to find once we get to Dodge. I am scared that you replaced me with that younger whore," Jane said as he laughed. "I'm so glad you find this funny."

"No, it's not funny, but the fact that you think she's a younger whore is," John said. "Jane she's about the same age as you," John said. "Why do you think I found her somewhat attractive," he countered looking at her seeing her trying to think of a reason why. "Because she looks like you almost. Same color strawberry blonde hair, the same color blue eyes, it was easier to pretend it was you instead of her." John admitted.

"Oh John I don't want to fight about this anymore," Jane said wearily.

"I don't either," he said reaching out to hold her hand. "So what's first on your list once we get to Dodge," he questioned.

"I haven't made up my mind if I want to see Kitty first or Cole or find a tub?" Jane giggled.

"A tub sounds far more interesting than finding our son or our friends," John said running a hand up her thigh.

"John Dalton, we're in a stage coach," Jane protested lightly.

"So, put the dust flaps down and nobody will know and they sure as hell can't hear ya," he said looking at her.

"John," Jane gasped out.

"You wouldn't have minded a few years ago," he said reaching over her to untie the dust flap before he jumped across the seat and untied the other ones and hopped back over and untied his dust flap.

"Well we aren't as young and flexible as we were back then either," Jane pointed out.

"Sure we are, and I'll prove it to you," John said moving to kneel down in front of her.

****M&K****

"I'm tired Mama!" Beth whined. "How much longer til I get my surprise?"

"A few more days." Mike said wearily having answered that question a dozen times within the last two hours. "I know you're tired baby. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I promise you though that if you'll just be my good girl for a few more days you'll get the best surprise ever." Mike repeated yet once again. It would hold Beth off for a little while anyways.

"Ok, Mama. I'll be good. I just wish we could hurry up and get there. I'm bored." Beth complained once again for the hundredth time.

"I know. Here why don't you look at your picture book and tell your dolly a story?" Mike said hoping that would distract her daughter for a little while longer.

"Ok. Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"When are we going home?"

"Well I don't really know. How would you feel about having a new home?" Mike asked looking down at Beth from the corner of her eye.

"On a ranch like our other one?"

"I don't really know yet. We'll have to see how everything works out. I have a feeling though that we are both about to get everything we ever wanted." Mike said softly.

"Is that part of my surprise?"

"Yes, it's the best part."

"Why can't I have my surprise now?"

"Because it's a very special surprise that is waiting for us elsewhere. Now please try to be patient." Mike said patting Beth's leg as she kicked her feet against the seat.

"Ok, Mama. I'll try." Beth said opening her picture book one more time to read it to her dolly.

"That's my good girl." Mike sighed out leaning her head back as she listened to Beth tell a story about a far away land with mystical creatures.

****M&K****

"Damn it Adam do you have to hit every damn pothole between home and Dodge." Julia snapped out heatedly.

"Well if I'm doing such a horrible job of driving at a snail's pace then you do it Miss Crabby," Adam snapped out at her.

"I swear you all are just wanting me to pop this baby out before it's done," Julia grumbled.

"Why are you baking a cake in there," Adam huffed out.

"I meant time idiot," Julia said popping him one upside the head.

"Hey," Adam said barely catching his hat before it went overboard. "You're not Mama and you don't look like Dad so stop bopping me upside the head," Adam said firmly.

"Would you two stop you're driving me nuts back here," Jacob said getting aggravated at the slow pace that Julia insisted. "Julia climb back here for a minute," Jacob said.

"And just how do you expect me to do that now," she burst out indicating her big belly.

"Adam hold up and help her back here," Jacob said.

"Sure," Adam said thinking to himself that they'd be lucky if it wasn't dark by the time they made it home. Adam helped Julia climb down from the wagon.

Jacob waited until Adam climbed back up into the drivers box before he spoke. "Adam to the house and don't spare the horses," he said.

"What, Jacob he can't," Julia protested.

"Yes he can and I'd like to get there before dark," Jacob said.

"Whatever," Adam said flicking the reins making the horses move a little faster than what they had been going.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there at the table wondering what she was going to do for supper. They were pretty much out of everything or getting close to it. She guessed it never crossed the boys' mind to go get supplies. She grabbed a piece of paper and started making out a list of things that they were going to have to have here pretty soon. If nothing else she'd pop into the Long Branch long enough to grab either Lillian, or Lydia or snag one of the girls or boys or Sam to go after her supplies. Maybe she could have one of them pick up dinner from Delmonico's and bring it home, after all she really didn't feel like cooking anyways, but they had to eat something. She should have mentioned it to Matt earlier or even Sue when she was here. Why hadn't she thought about it then? Oh now she remembered why she hadn't thought about it when Sue was here. She was too busy trying not to cry at Sue's pitiful story as to why she had to give Susannah up. Never in a million years would she ever complain again about the time that she was almost starving to death. But for a child…a young babe to go through it before it even had a chance to really live was unthinkable in her mind. She didn't know how Sue could even sleep at night without remembering. And she felt sorry for Sue because just when she had a chance to put it behind her, Sue had to listen to her own babe cry out in hunger. Kitty gave herself a mental shake in the head, she wasn't going to think about it. No she was going to focus on something else. She'd focus on her list and forget about it altogether.

****M&K*****

"Doc you got a minute," Lillian asked stepping into the office.

"I sure do," Doc said turning to see Lillian standing there. "Is there something wrong with you," he asked looking her over with an appraising eye.

"No, I'm fine and the baby's fine too," Lillian said confidently. "I was wondering if I could get some headache powders off of you," Lillian said. "Ben's got a terrible headache," Lillian said.

"Oh really," Doc said getting up from his desk to go over and dig through his cabinet.

"Yeah I guess I clubbed him a little too hard this morning," Lillian said.

"You clubbed him," Doc said turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, I went for a ride this morning and Ben didn't go with me," Lillian said. "Anyways I started feeling a little nauseous so I found this house, it was abandoned. Anyways, Ben found me and about scared me half to death and I clubbed him when he walked through the door and ever since then he's been complaining about a headache." Lillian said looking at Doc.

"You couldn't have possibly hurt that hard head of his," Doc said shuffling over towards her.

"I didn't think I could either Doc, but he's got a lump back there, I felt it," Lillian said.

"Maybe I better come over there and take a look at him myself," Doc said shuffling over to grab his coat and medical bag.

"That might be a good idea Doc," Lillian said worriedly.

****M&K****

"I still don't understand how you can degrade yourself by letting every dirty cowboy who's willing to pay for it have his way with you." Mark said disgustedly as he pulled his pants back up over his hips.

"I haven't been with anyone but you in days." Caitlyn snapped out angrily.

"Only because I know you can't be trusted to stay off your back for too long. That means I have to keep a close eye on you to make sure you don't betray me whore." Mark said testily as he grabbed his shirt and started to tuck the tails into his pants.

"Well if you don't trust me why don't you just stay away from me?" Caitlyn countered wishing that he would.

"Because I can't. You make me feel things that I never felt before." Mark admitted only to see the glimmer of something he didn't like in Caitlyn's eyes. "But I guess that's what I pay you for isn't whore." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Caitlyn said feeling that one shred of hope start to flicker out.

"Oh and guess what," Mark said knowing he didn't have enough money on him to pay her for her services. "I've decided that since you are my own personal whore and since my mother owns the place from now on I'm only going to pay for it when I think you've earned it." he said

"You can't do that." Caitlyn raged.

"Sure I can. Starting right now." He said tossing two dollars down on her stand. "Next time do what I say, when I say it and no complaints and maybe I'll give you more than what you're worth." Mark said seeing her glare at him.

"Get out, and just leave me alone." Caitlyn said almost half tempted to go tell Miss Kitty herself about Mark.

"Oh, I'm leaving don't worry. I'm going to go see someone who is a true lady and knows how to act like one." He sneered out as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Caitlyn curled up into a ball of satin and started to cry. Mark had hit her where it hurt the most. She couldn't tell Miss Kitty even though she thought about it. She'd lose her job for sure if she did, then where would she be working at one of the other saloons in town where the girls were treated rougher and meaner than here at the Long Branch. And she couldn't get a decent job in town, that was for ladies because she wasn't a lady. Mark was right she was just a whore, and it hurt.

****M&K****

"So Pumpkin are you sure you're feeling better?" Brad asked as they started towards the ranch.

"Yes, I feel fine." Susannah answered shortly as she looked at the scenery.

"Susannah..." Brad started having just figured out a way to explain things to Susannah about Sue that might help matters.

"Not now Daddy. I don't want to talk about it." Susannah said not bothering to look at him but knowing what he was doing.

"Well that's too bad, I'm gonna have my say. So you just sit there and listen." Brad said testily. He was tired of Mildred coming out looking like an angle while Sue was looking more and more like a monster.

"Well I don't have much choice now do I?" Susannah snapped out angrily. She should have known her father would try to do something like this on the trip home. She should have insisted that Adam take her home.

"No, you don't." Brad said knowing the only way she could get out of listening to him was to jump from the buggy, not that it was going to happen. Susannah wasn't that stupid. "Listen, I know you are upset and confused by everything that has happened but you can't blame Sue for everything. Sure Sue made mistakes we all did but Mildred is the one who caused this whole mess. I don't know how to make you understand any other way but to tell you about your mother and hope you'll see just how things ended up turning out the way they did." Brad started off slowly.

"Fine. Let's hear it. Tell me about my mother." Susannah bit out sarcastically.

"I've known Sue since we were kids in school. A lot like you and Adam." Brad said.

"There's one big difference. Adam would never leave me for another woman. Especially one he doesn't even love." Susannah stated with the uttermost confidence.

"Just listen and let me finish." Brad said firmly. "Sue came from a family of poor dirt farmers. And I do mean poor. They could barely keep food on the table. They lived in a sod hut that barely kept the weather out. The front door wasn't even a door at all. It was a couple old boards nailed together and hung by a few rawhide strips because that's all they had at the time." Brad said remembering that little hut so well but knowing Sue remembered it better than he did.

"Sue told me her family all died but she didn't say how. Do you know?" Susannah asked curiously.

"Yellow Fever." Brad answered as he flicked the reins on the mare's back. "Sue was the only one who managed to somehow be spared. She always felt guilty that she was spared and couldn't do anything to save them. She was only 15 and she was left alone to try and care for her entire family while they were dying."

"I'm sorry," Susannah said softly. "That must have been rough for her to have to do alone," she added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but your mother managed the best she could." Brad said stopping the rig at the creek as he turned to look at Susannah.

"What," Susannah questioned looking at him.

"You want to know the reason why Sue agreed to let me take you to Mildred to raise," Brad said looking straight at her.

"I know I was starving, Sue told me, you've told me twice," Susannah said shaking her head.

"Yes you were starving and we were both desperate to save you. Your mother probably more than I was."

"Daddy," Susannah gasped out.

"Fay died that way and it's haunted your mother ever since," Brad said his eyes taking on a haunted look.

"Who's Fay," Susannah asked quietly.

"Sue's baby sister," Brad said being jarred out of his memories. "Fay was only a little over a month old when she died," Brad said. "Marjory, your grandmother," Brad explained. "She had just had Fay a few weeks before she got the fever and a few days later Marjory died. Sue's family was so poor they didn't even have a cow to milk. So your mother fed Fay water to try and soothe her cries but she was starving." Brad gulped. "Your mother sat with Fay for weeks trying everything she knew to do or had to give Fay like broth and so forth, but it wasn't enough. Fay died from starvation." Brad said turning back around and starting them moving again. "That's why Sue agreed to let me take you to Mildred when you were starving. Sue couldn't stand hearing you cry yourself sick from hunger when there was a chance that we could save you. Sue said listening to you crying like that reminded her too much of Fay. Your mother couldn't stand the thought of watching you die a slow death too." Brad said softly not bothering to look over at Susannah.

"That poor little baby." Susannah said sniffling. "Why didn't anyone send for Doc?"

"Sue's father didn't believe in doctors. He thought that they were all good for nothing quacks. Besides they couldn't afford a doctor anyway." Brad said simply remembering Amos Peterson's words to the letter.

"That wouldn't have mattered to Doc. He doesn't do it for the money. He does it because he wants to help people. A lot of his patients can't afford to pay him." Susannah burst out.

"Sue's family was very proud Susannah. They wouldn't accept what they saw as charity from anyone. Sue waited until Amos her father, died before she walked the ten miles in the dead of winter to get Doc for her brothers Nelson and Richard, and her sister Pauline. But by the time Sue got back there with Doc, Pauline was already gone and there was nothing Doc could do to help the boys but make them more comfortable. Now do you understand why your mother gave you to Mildred to raise?" Brad questioned.

"Yes," Susannah said turning to look at him. She could understand it better now why Sue let Mildred raise her but it still didn't explain the facts. "It still doesn't change the fact that my mother is a whore who got pregnant with a married man's child." Susannah said not bothering to hide her disgust.

"Your mother didn't set out to be a whore, Susannah," Brad said angrily. "I don't know how to get you to see that your mother only did what she had to do in order to survive," Brad said testily. "Maybe if you had to go without a few things like your mother did you might understand it better."

"What are you talking about doing without." Susannah asked looking at him.

"I'm just saying if you had to go without food on the table five times out of seven. Or a house that could protect you from the elements, a decent bed, clothes on your back that aren't threadbare, shoes on your feet that actually fit you not somebody's discarded shoes that had holes in them. Maybe then you'd appreciate everything your mother done for you."

"What she's done for me!" Susannah burst out. "She's done nothing for me except keep me from starving by pawning me off on a grieving mother!"

"I don't know how to get you to see that your mother only did what she had to do. But I think I can show you," Brad said turning the buggy in another direction.

"I thought we were going home." Susannah asked.

"We are in a little while I want to show you something first," Brad said as they drove a few miles out of their way until they came upon a little run down shack.

"What's that," Susannah asked looking at a wooden frame that was no bigger than her bedroom.

"That's where your mother grew up." Brad said quietly.

"That's where Sue grew up," Susannah said stunned.

"Yep," Brad said slapping the mare's back once more as he turned around.

"You bring me here now you're leaving," Susannah said.

"This place always gives me the creeps," Brad said with a shake of his head, as if he was mentally trying to clear it. "Your mother would kill me if she knew I brought you out here."

"Well I guess I can understand why, but nothing you say is going to convince me otherwise about my mother being a whore," Susannah said.

"Look, she did what she had to do, there's no reason for you to judge her considering your dating the son of a whore," Brad said furiously.

"You leave him out of this," Susannah said defensively. "And even if Mrs. Dillon was a whore before she had Adam she didn't sleep with a married man? There's no way for you to make me understand that."

"Damn it Susannah Lynn, that would have never have happened if Mildred hadn't lied to us to start with. It wasn't until we both learned the truth that we even got involved again." Brad said furiously.

"If you loved Sue so damn much why didn't you leave Mildred to be with her? Don't give me that bull about protecting your reputation either, because if you loved Sue as much as you claim that wouldn't have mattered," Susannah said hotly.

"It wasn't my reputation I was protecting Susannah. It was Sue's and yours. I wasn't going to have Sue called a home wrecking whore or worse because of Mildred's deceit. It was just easier to make it look like I was some egomaniac who was so worried about his own image that I was willing to stay in a loveless marriage just to make myself look good. That's another reason I took you home with me for Mildred to raise. I wanted you to have a real family. I couldn't stand the idea of people shunning you and putting it on your shoulders to defend yourself and the way you were conceived." Brad ranted.

"You love her that much?" Susannah questioned seeing the same love for Sue in her father's eyes as Sue had explained to her and showed her. It was a love as deep and as pure as Adam's and Eve's.

"I love you both that much. You are both the most important things in the world to me. I love you both very much." Brad said wondering if he should tell Susannah that he was doing something about it.

"I love you too Daddy." Susannah said wondering if she really should give her mother a chance. After all the two men in her life that she loved dearly both were willing to stick up for Sue.

"Does that mean you'll give Sue a chance?"

"It means I'll think about it. Besides I already promised Adam I would consider getting to know Sue better." Susannah said.

"Really?" Brad said surprised Adam would defend Sue to Susannah.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Ok, as long as you're willing to give Sue a chance it doesn't matter who convinced you." Brad said.

"I didn't say I was definitely giving Sue a chance. I only said I would consider it."

"All right. I guess after everything you've been through lately that's all I can ask." Brad said as they finished the rest of the ride home in silence.

****M&K****

"You got to get out of here," Mildred said shoving Dan in the chest.

"Why," Dan said starting to thrust into her again with long slow strokes.

"Don't start that again," Mildred said clenching her inner muscles uncontrollably.

"Why you know you want me to start it all over again," Dan said resting his forehead down on hers.

"That's beside the point at the moment, Susannah ought to be on her way home by now," Mildred said. "And I sure don't want her finding you in here," Mildred said shoving at his chest once more.

"Oh all right," Dan said pulling out of her with a plopping sound as he rolled to his side. "You can make it up to me tonight," he said smiling as Mildred slowly rolled to her side and started to get out of bed.

"Yes later, whatever just get out of here," Mildred snapped out.

****M&K****

Cole laid there in bed silently. He felt her get out of bed. Still drowsy himself in the afterglow of making love to her, he watched her with half closed eyes. She was so graceful and supple sliding from the covers in the golden sunlight, tall, naked and elegant. He enjoyed watching her when she thought he was asleep, dressing as silently as she could. He didn't say anything, just laid there pretending to be asleep, when she walked over to the decanter.

"Try taking him now Miss schoolteacher," Lydia said toasting her glass to mid air before she took a sip.

****M&K****

Matt sat there at his desk, feeling thankful for the quietness of the jail, he had a lot to think about. What with the trial and all the problems each one of the kids were causing as well. Now he had another problem to add into that mix, he had a five or six year old daughter depending on her birthday. It would have to be close to Joe's and his was last month because they had a small party before he went after Bonner.

When was he ever going to learn that Kitty was always right when it came to females. Although in his defense he didn't think Mike was the kind of woman to hide the fact that he had given her a child. But apparently she was that kind of woman. He suspected she had her reasons for not telling him though even though he couldn't see the reasoning behind it. The only logical reasoning he could find that might explain why she did it he couldn't accept. That being the fact that it was Dan who made love to her not Matt Dillon, but it shouldn't have mattered if it was Dan or him.

He still couldn't understand Mike not telling him about his child. How could she deliberately keep his child away from him? Well he was going to do something about that just as soon as he could. He was going to be a father to his child.

Damn how was he going to tell Kitty when he couldn't even wrap his head around it himself. He didn't have no answers for her, except what Ben had told him. This was going to kill her but he had to tell her. He couldn't just have Mike show up in town with Beth and let Kitty be caught completely by surprise. He only hoped this didn't go the way things went when he told her about sleeping with Mike. The rift that it caused between him and Kitty was something he never wanted to experience again. He was sure that was the second closest way he had ever come to losing her and he never wanted to go through either of them again. He just had to figure out a way to tell her about Beth and at the same time reassure her that he loved her more than anything or anyone in the world that she was the one thing he could never live without. But still the question of how still plagued his thoughts.

****M&K****

"Hi, Adam." Sarah called out as she walked up the lane waving towards him.

"Hi Sarah." Adam said as she got closer to the porch. "Where are the boys?" he asked wondering where they had disappeared too.

"They'll be here in a minute. They were lollygagging on the way over." Sarah said rolling her eyes

"Oh." Adam said knowing they probably jumped in the creek when they had started over here and they were more than likely still there swimming.

"That's ok, we can talk while we wait on them." Sarah said as she walked up on the porch.

"Sure."

"So what do you think of my new dress?" Sarah said whirling around in front of him with a bright smile on her face.

"It's ok. A bit fancy for doing housework isn't it?" Adam said noticing the lace around the collar.

"It's not for doing housework silly it's for courting." Sarah said looking pointedly at him.

"If you say so." Adam said shifting uncomfortably before he walked to the screen door. "Jules, Sarah is here." He called out, grateful that Julia would rescue him. He didn't feel comfortable around Sarah like he used to not since Susannah told him about Sarah having a crush on him. He didn't want to hurt her either. Sarah was a very attractive young lady and she was nice, but he didn't even think of her in terms of courting.

"Sarah you made it," Julia said walking out on the porch. "Let's take your things to the bedroom and I'll explain a little about what you'll be doing." Julia said noticing her brother shifting uncomfortably away from Sarah.

"Well can't we do that later?" Sarah questioned not wanting to leave Adam.

"No we'll do it now." Julia said. "Jacob." She called out over her shoulder.

"What is it Jules? I can't exactly get up and come to you." Jacob shouted from where he was stretched out on the couch.

"Sarah hasn't been here five minutes and she's already back talking me." Julia grumbled testily.

"Oh, just calm down," Jacob shouted back. "I'm sure it wasn't intended in the way you're taking it," Jacob shouted. "Just give it a chance. It's going to take us all some time to adjust." He added.

"Fine," Julia grumbled turning to look at Sarah's shocked face. "Let's go," Julia demanded sharply.

"Why don't you go sit down and rest, and I'll show Sarah to her room after the boys get here," Adam said feeling sorry for Sarah.

"I don't want to sit down and I don't want to lay down and I don't want to rest!" Julia raged.

"Hey back off Jules," Adam thundered. "Just cause you're moody and aggravated doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," he added heatedly. "Go take it out on your husband you know the man that got you pregnant." Adam said defensively.

"You're right," Julia said sniffling. "I'm sorry Sarah, I've just been all over the place here lately," Julia said. "I just want this baby to be born so things can go back to normal," Julia whined.

"It's all right," Sarah said looking at Adam with hero worship in her eyes.

"Excuse me," Julia babbled out through her tears as she turned and went back into the house.

"Mama said she was moody but I didn't know she was that bad." Sarah commented looking at Adam.

"Piece of advice when she get's like that point it out to her and she'll stop," Adam said.

"Well I'll go put my things away and see if there's anything I can do to help," Sarah said looking at him wishfully.

"O.k." Adam said following her inside. He didn't know why he was waiting on the boys outside they knew how to find a door.

Ten minutes later Sarah was hard at work in the kitchen when she answered the knock on the back door. "Come on in boys," she said as they slowly marched into the house single file. "Go say hello to Jacob and Julia, they're in the living room." Sarah said.

The three tall gangly looking boys walked into the living room.

"Hello boys," Jacob said spotting them first. "Are all of you staying," Jacob asked.

"Yes," they all three said at once.

"I only expected Papa to send one of you not all of you," Jacob said.

"How are you all today?" Julia asked having calmed down from her outburst a few moments ago as she cast Jacob a warning look.

"Fine thanks." Joel said

"Oh, I'm ok I guess." Joshua said

"Worried." Josiah admitted.

"What are you worried about Josiah?" Julia asked

"What if you start to have the baby?" Josiah admitted sheepishly.

"Then Sarah will be here. She'll know what to do while one of you goes to get Doc or your mother." Julia explained.

"Oh." Josiah said looking down at the floor.

"How are you feeling Jacob," Joshua asked.

"Well it still hurts like hell but I must be doing better or Doc wouldn't have let me come home." Jacob said pointedly.

"So Adam how are you enjoying not having to go to school?" Joel asked.

"Well I really haven't had much time to think about it." Adam said.

"Yeah well you missed the excitement in school yesterday. Susannah collapsed." Joel added.

"He knows that you dumbbell." Joshua said.

"They're sweethearts, why wouldn't he know about it?" Josiah questioned.

"I don't know. I was just making conversation. I'm sorry Adam." Joel said looking at him.

"That's ok. I wish I had been there so I could have held her hand and told her everything was going to be ok or done something to comfort her." Adam said looking at his three best friends.

"Why don't you ask Josiah about kissing Samantha Morrison yesterday?" Joel said jabbing Joshua in the ribs with his elbow as they looked at Josiah.

"You just shut your mouth." Josiah said looking them. "It's none of your business who I kiss and while we're on the subject how about Celestine Robertson."

"What do you know about Celestine Robertson?"

"I know you were in the loft at the stables kissing yesterday."

"Why you little..." Joshua started only to remember where he was at.

"Alright you two that's enough. Stop teasing each other. So you each have a girlfriend why do you have to tease each other?" Julia said shaking her head.

"Julia's right. Now behave or I'll take you out to the woodshed." Jacob threatened.

"Yeah right. With that leg, I don't think so." Joel teased.

" Well then we can do it right here. Now I mean it." Jacob warned.

"Wait a minute Jacob. I want to know something." Adam interrupted loving every minute of this friendly banter that they boys did.

"What's that Adam?" Jacob asked as Sara walked back into the living room.

"Well we heard about Josiah's and Joshua's girlfriends I want to hear about Joel's."

"He don't have one." Joshua said riding his brother.

"Why don't you have a girl Joel?" Adam questioned teasingly.

"I don't know." Joel shrugged.

"Because the girl he likes is with someone else that's why." Joshia quipped out.

"Shut up," Joel hissed out glaring at his brothers.

"Oh? Who is she?" Adam questioned.

"If either one of you say one word I'm going to slug you." Joel threatened.

"Adam?"

"Yeah Sarah?" Adam said turning his attention to her.

"I've never even been kissed." Sarah admitted joining in on the conversation.

"Is that so?" Adam said shifting uncomfortably again.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe you should go find you a frog and kiss it. Maybe it'll turn into Prince Charming." He suggested playfully.

"Adam Dillon that was uncalled for." Julia snapped out shocked.

"Well no offense Sarah," Adam said looking at Sarah. "But I'm sure not going to kiss her," Adam said looking at Julia. "It would be like me kissing you or Lydia and that's not going to happen."

"Well I didn't want to kiss you anyways!" Sarah snapped out heatedly as she stormed off towards the kitchen again.

"Adam," Julia said noticing the huge crush Sarah had on him.

"No dice, sis," Adam said looking at her. "Come on boys I'll show you where to bunk down." Adam said walking out of the house with the boys following behind him.

****M&K****

"Ben, how do you feel now." Lillian asked walking into the room only to find her husband stretched out on the bed with an arm thrown across his eyes.

"Like my heads going to explode. Did ya bring back something from Doc for the pain?" he asked never once bothering to remove his arm.

"She did ya one better. She brought you your own personal doctor who makes house calls." Doc said moving over towards the bed.

"Doc?" Ben said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, now I want you to look straight ahead." Doc ordered as Ben did just that.

"Hmmm. Ok, now I want to look at that knot Lillian put on your hard head." Doc said feeling around Ben's head for the lump Lillian had said was there.

"You told Doc about clobbering me?" Ben groaned out.

"Yes." Lillian answered simply.

"Great, I'll never live this down. Clubbed over the head by my own wife." Ben groaned out again as Doc kept feeling his head.

"Oh, shush up and let me look at that knot." Doc said sharply as he felt the knot and started to push at it a little.

"Ouch Doc that hurts," Ben complained.

"Well Doc how is he?"

"Well he's got a whopper of a knot back there and he definitely has a concussion but he should be feeling better in a few days." Doc said looking at Ben.

"A few days?" Ben grumbled out in a groan.

"That's what I said." Doc said nodding his head.

"But the trial and that other matter we need to take care of Lil."

"I guess that other matter will just have to wait until you're feeling better and we'll just have to see if you feel like going to the trial."

" Oh, I think you'll make it to at least some of the trial, maybe all of it. Just have to wait and see how you feel come Monday. In the meantime I want you to drink this." Doc said pouring a dose of medicine into a cup for Ben to drink.

"Yuck." Ben complained after he drank the medicine. "What was that?"

"Something to help with that headache and help you rest a little better." Doc said looking at him as he started to close his medical bag up.

"I think I'd try just about anything to get rid of this awful headache." Ben admitted.

"Ok, now Lillian I want you to keep a very close eye in him. If he starts acting strangely or the pain get worse I want you to send for me right away. Especially if he starts grabbing at his head or feels nauseous or his vision becomes blurry," Doc instructed.

"Of course Doc."

"Or even if there are just other symptoms you are concerned about."

"Ok, Doc. I will."

"Now I'm going to leave some of these powders. If he needs them you can give it to him again in about six hours. No less than four if the pain is really bad." Doc instructed clinically.

"Sure, Doc."

"Four hours? What am I supposed to do til then, suffer?" Ben whined.

"No, you are supposed to lie down there and give the medicine I gave you time to work young man." Doc scolded lightly. "Then you should start to feel better. If you don't feel any better or if you feel worse by morning I want you to tell Lillian so she can send someone to get me." Doc said firmly. "And don't try acting like your father by saying you don't need a doctor, Benjamin," Doc said firmly.

"Yeah Pappy I get it," Ben said calling Doc by his pet name that all of the Dillon children had given to him and called him by it at some point in their lives.

"Well I'll check on him again this evening. Rest is about all there is for him only to try and ease the pain as much as possible." Doc said looking at Lillian as she followed him towards the door.

"Thanks Doc. I'll keep an eye on him."

" I know you will. I'll see you later this evening." Doc said leaving her alone.

****M&K****

Mark came out of the back door of the Long Branch just as Becca stood up to leave. "Becca, sorry I'm late." Mark said apologizingly as he walked over to her.

"Well what's your excuse this time?" Becca demanded.

"Huh?" Mark asked confused.

"It means this is the second time in a row you weren't where you were supposed to be to meet me when you were supposed to. I want to know why." Becca demanded sharply.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be helped." Mark said begging for forgiveness.

"I'm still waiting to hear why." Becca said wondering what excuse or lie he'd use this time.

"Well I decided to stop by Breck's to see if he needed anything even though he told me I could have the rest of the day off. I felt guilty about leaving him with all that work to do while I was getting to enjoy myself. He was swamped so I stayed to help him some and time slipped away from me." Mark lied making a mental note to make sure he did just that so it wouldn't be a lie.

"You know Mark if you don't want to be with me I wish you'd just say so instead of standing me up and making all these excuses." Becca said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I do want to be with you. I love you Becca. More than I can ever possibly put into words." Mark said pleadingly as he uncrossed her arms and grabbed her hands tightly in his.

"Well then why have you been avoiding me since we got back from Old Dodge? Is it because I wouldn't let you do more than take my shirt off and touch and..." Becca said in a harsh whisper as she glared at him.

"Oh, God no. I loved what we did together. Sure I wish we could do more but I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you don't feel comfortable with or aren't ready for. I love you Sweetness." Mark said cupping her face in his hands as he leaned in and kissed her softly…tenderly.

"Oh Mark, I love you too. That's why it hurts so much that you lied to me about yesterday and why I was afraid you were trying to get rid of me." Becca whispered moving her arms around his waist.

"That'll never happen Sweetness and I promise I'll never lie to you again."

"You better not and you had better quit standing me up. This is your last chance. If I find out that you lied to me again or if you stand me up and leave me waiting on you while you do whatever the hell you want it's over between us. I won't live like that."

"It won't happen again I promise. You do understand however that with the trial starting on Monday and with my helping Breck we may not have much time if any together for a while, right?" Mark stated wanting to be sure that it was fully understood.

"Yes, I know that. As much as I hate it I understand that your job is very important to you and that it comes first." Becca said simply.

"Good." Mark sighed out. "Now are we ok?"

"Yes we're fine providing I don't catch you lying to me again."

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson on that one. I never want to risk losing you."

"Good, because I never want to lose you either. Now let's go do some more of what we were doing earlier when your family kept parading in and out."

"Sounds good to me. Come on." Mark said just as the gate opened.

****M&K****

"I can't believe this!" Brad thundered out seeing Dan coming down the stairs with Mildred beside him in a mess. "No, I take that back I do believe it. I already knew you were carrying on with him I just never thought you would do it in our home where the children would be exposed to it." Brad said looking at her.

"What do you care what I do? It's not like you've touched me in sixteen years." Mildred said as Dan hurried to slip out the front door in front of an astonished Susannah and an even angrier Brad.

"I don't give a damn what you do but where you do it is a completely different story." Brad fumed furiously.

"Why don't you go back to your precious whore and leave me the hell alone?" Mildred spat out.

"How many others have there been?"

"What are you talking about?" Mildred said confused.

"I'm talking about how many other men you've brought into our home to satisfy your urges." Brad demanded.

"None of your damn business." Mildred spat out in a hiss.

"You have a lot of nerve to call Sue a whore when here you are acting like the biggest whore in town. I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've put me and my family through." Brad warned heatedly.

"Oh how sweet another promise you'll never follow through on. I wonder how many of those you've made to Sue." Mildred sneered out with a smile.

"This is one promise that will be kept. You have one hour to pack up you're things and get the hell out of my house."

"You can take your whore and go to hell because I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure as hell not going to make it easy for you to move that woman into my home and my bed."

"Oh but Millie, Sue wouldn't be in your bed, she'd be in mine," Brad said smiling.

"You can go to hell." Mildred ranted.

"Hell? I've been living in hell for years. How do you think I felt knowing that I could never be with the woman I love? How do you think I felt watching you raise Sue's daughter?"

"Well join the club. How do you think I felt knowing that the child I had grown to love as my own was the product of my husband's affair with some whore and that he would rather go to her to fulfill his needs instead of being with his own wife?"

"You started this whole thing by tricking me and making me think Henry was my son so don't you dare blame me or Sue. Hell I don't even know if Nathan and Charles are my sons or if you've been lying about them too."

"Well I guess you'll never know because I'm the only one who knows the answer to that question. And your little whore don't know the answers this time either." Mildred mocked.

"You have the nerve to call Sue a whore and you're the one sleeping with Dan or any other man who will touch you." Brad said seeing Mildred's smug face at knowing she actually hurt him. "Why I oughta teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Brad said in a menacing low growl as he started towards her.

"Don't you even think about it." Mildred snapped out as she took a step backwards. "You touch me and I'll make sure everyone within a hundred miles knows that Brad Carpenter is a lying, cheating wife beater." She threatened.

Brad stopped advancing towards her remembering his talk with Breck. He wasn't going to give her another bullet to shoot him with in the divorce. "It would almost be worth it to give you what you deserve and more." He stated stepping back away from her. "But then I risk losing the two people I love most in this world and I'm not going to let that happen. Not now, not ever." Brad said turning to look at Susannah who was still standing there stunned to death.

"Well then it looks like we are at a standoff. I'm not leaving of my own free will and you can't throw me out unless you're willing to have the whole world know about your whore and your bastard daughter. And you sure as hell don't want everyone knowing that you couldn't even keep your own wife satisfied enough to keep her from getting it elsewhere." Mildred sneered out smugly.

"If it weren't for the fact that I won't have Sue and Susannah put through any more than they already have I'd call your bluff and let the chips fall where they may but they are more important to me than anything. Have it your way Mildred. I'll leave, but this is far from over." Brad said never taking his gaze off Susannah.

"Going to be with your whore I suppose?" Mildred said indifferently as she looked at Susannah's face.

"None of your damn business." Brad said tossing her words back in her face.

"What if someone needs to get in touch with you?" Mildred questioned trying to get him to admit in front of Susannah that he was going to his whore.

"I don't give a damn. Susannah is the only one who needs to know how to get in touch with me. She's the only one I want to hear from." Brad said.

"You lying whore! How could you do that?" Susannah burst out suddenly.

"No, Susannah I'm not the whore. That would be your other mother." Mildred said knowing just how to hit her where it hurt her the most in her vanity.

"You leave her out of this." Susannah spat out defensively. "How could you bring your lover into the bed you shared with my father?"

"A bed where your father hasn't touched me in years." Mildred corrected.

"That's no excuse. If you spent as much time keeping him interested as you do cheating on him maybe he wouldn't have to get it somewhere else." Susannah hissed out angrily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Susannah." Mildred started in a patronizing tone. "I loved your father until he destroyed that love by tricking me into raising his lovechild. Do you know how badly it hurt to find out that the child I had grown to love as my own was the product of my husband's almost nightly trysts with his private whore." Mildred said tersely as she glared at Brad who stood there quietly letting Susannah have her say. "Why so stunned Susannah? Didn't your father tell you that little tidbit? That he pays that whore for her services. Sue may not sleep with other men for money but she does your father." Mildred said.

"You're lying." Susannah said looking at her father. "If he does give her money it's because he loves her and wants to take care of her. You're just trying to make me choose you over them but it isn't going to work." Susannah said hotly. "It won't wash not after what I just found out about you. Tell me Mildred do you have sex with him every time you think my father is with Sue so you can pretend it's you my father is making love too?" Susannah said with a smirk of a smile.

"No Susannah I don't. I'll also have you to know that Dan and I aren't only together when your father goes into town either. We've done it plenty of times right under your father's nose all over this ranch." Mildred said.

"You disgust me. You know I actually felt kinda sorry for you having to live with knowing your husband doesn't love you but now I think you got everything you deserve." Susannah spat out.

"We'll see how you feel one day when Dillon betrays you and breaks your heart."

"That is never going to happen. Adam loves me and he would never do that to me." Susannah shouted.

"Just wait, you'll see. I'm right. All men are heartless bastards who only claim to love you so they can get what they want from you. As soon as they've had their fun they're ready to move on to the next poor unsuspecting, naive girl." Mildred said looking at Brad.

"Not Adam." Susannah stated harshly. "You're just trying to make me doubt him but it isn't going to work. I know he loves me." Susannah said.

"Just wait until Adam breaks your heart the way your father broke mine then you'll wish you had listened to me, Susannah."

"Oh stop saying you love my father, you wouldn't even be with my father if Andrew hadn't gone off and got himself killed, but then we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation either. And I would never do to Adam what you did to my father. We'd all be better off without you in our lives."

"Bravo, Susannah," Brad said happily clapping his hands together. "I'll be back later to get my things," Brad said to Mildred. "But don't you even think of moving Dan into the house just yet." Brad warned.

"Daddy?" Susannah questioned.

"It's ok, Pumpkin. I'm just going to go into town for a few days."

"You promised," Susannah said looking at him.

"I know but I have to, go right now Pumpkin. If I stay here I'm liable to kill her." Brad said looking at her trying to get her to understand.

"What about me?"

"Well you can come stay at your mother's with me if you want," Brad said seeing Susannah scrunch up her face at that idea. "Well you don't like that idea that isn't an option I guess, for now you'll just have to stay here unfortunately." Brad said looking at her. "As soon as I can get a few things worked out I'll come get you."

"The hell you will. You're not taking my daughter anywhere." Mildred snapped out.

"She's not your daughter remember? She's mine and Sue's daughter and I will have her with me just as soon as I can arrange it."

"Daddy, please. Don't leave me here with her. You know what she's like. She will try to keep Adam and me apart."

"No, daughter of mine is going to be involved with a Dillon. I'll make sure of that."

"See, what did I tell you?"

"It's ok Susannah she may try but she won't succeed."

Susannah just tilted her head knowing her father was right.

"We'll see about that."

"I hate you."

"Susannah, you don't really mean that."

" Yes, I do. Just stay away from me."

"I feel the same way as Susannah. I despise you and I don't want anything to do with you." Brad said looking at Mildred with an icy stare. "Oh, by the way if you ever raise a hand to my daughter again like you did the other day I'll give it right back to you and damn the consequences. Or maybe I'll let Sue mop the floor with you instead."

"You can't threaten me."

"I just did."

"You just wait. I'll make you regret the day you ever met me."

"Too late. I've regretted it for twenty years."

"Pumpkin, I promise you, first thing tomorrow I'm going to start making arrangements so you can come stay with me."

"Daddy, don't leave me with her. If I can't stay with you how about Mr. and Mrs. Dillon? I'm sure they won't mind if I stay with them for a few days til you can work something out."

"Over my dead body!" Brad shouted. "No, way Susannah that would be way too convenient for you and Adam to sneak around behind our backs."

"Oh nothing happened!" Susannah said furiously. "And Mrs. Dillon will be there to keep an eye on us."

"Well I can't just show up on Matt and Kitty's doorstep with you and expect them to take you at the last minute. Let me see what I can get worked out and as a last resort I'll talk to Matt about possibly letting you stay. I promise that by Monday I'll work something out." Brad said.

"Thank you Daddy. I could stay with Becca."

"Ok, I'll talk to Becca's father and see if that might be a possibility as well." Brad said.

"I can't believe this. You are actually going to enable her to run around with that Dillon boy, that's what she's doing you know. She's planning to use this as a way of sneaking around with him." Mildred raged. "She needs a firm hand and discipline." Mildred said sternly looking at Susannah.

"See Daddy. She's going to do something to keep Adam and me apart."

"I'm warning you Mildred, if you harm my daughter you'll pay." Brad threatened icily.

"Susannah listen to me. I am giving you permission at the first sign that Mildred is losing control and might hurt you again to take Dust Devil and head for town. Go to Adam or find Matt and Kitty they'll know where I am if I'm not at the Long Branch. Matt will come get me, that's the best I can do for now."

"Fine, whatever you say Daddy" Susannah said.

"Bye Pumpkin I'll see you later." Brad said walking towards the front door again.

"Bye Daddy." Susannah said watching him climb back into the buggy and head back to town.

****M&K***

"Mark." Kitty said coming out of the gate a little ways just as Mark started to walk with Becca somewhere.

"Mama. We weren't doing anything wrong." Mark protested.

"I know that, and I'm not your father either. I just want you to do something for me." Kitty said looking at him.

"Sorry Mama," Mark said apologizing again. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Take this list and go get some supplies." Kitty said handing him the slip of paper.

"Oh, Mama, do I have too?" Mark whined.

"You do if you don't want to starve to death. At the moment the only thing in our house that passes for food is a peach pie that Becca was nice enough to bake for me." Kitty said firmly.

"But I hate shopping." Mark grumbled taking the list.

"It won't hurt you just this once. If your father can do it so can you," Kitty said firmly.

"Come on Mark I'll go with you. It won't take long." Becca said grabbing his arm.

"Oh, ok. Let's get it over with." Mark grumbled still not liking the idea one bit.

"Thank you Mark, but consider this as a punishment for not cleaning up the washroom." Kitty said looking at Mark as he ducked his head towards the ground. "Oh, by the way do you happen to know what the special is at Delmonico's?"

"Pot Roast. It smelled pretty good." Mark said.

"Ok, on your way back please pick up four of the pot roast specials for me."

"Yes Mama,"

"I'll make sure he takes care of it Miss Kitty." Becca said.

"Thank you both very much for doing this for me."

"It's really no problem Mrs. Dillon."

"Mark I hope you know how lucky you are to have such a sweet girl like Becca." Kitty said softly giving them both a smile.

"Yes, Mama I know. I thank God she's in my life every day." Mark said beaming with pride that his mother approved of Becca.

"Alright you two get going before Becca dies of embarrassment." Kitty said making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we can." Mark said as they hurried around the corner of the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Matt was tired of sitting there brooding over his problems, he couldn't even think about them anymore. So there he was walking along the boardwalk making his late afternoon rounds. His mind wasn't on the chore at hand as he walked up and down Front Street, peering in over the saloon doors. His mind was still reeling from the fact that Kitty was right and he was the friend Ben mentioned. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had a daughter. A daughter. Another little girl. God was surely playing a cruel joke on him. Kitty was never going to forgive him. He wasn't even sure if he could forgive himself let alone Mike. But a daughter. A child that didn't ask for this.

****M&K****

Kitty walked around the house just doing little odds and ends in straightening the place up. She was driving herself crazy with worry. No matter how much she tried she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that Matt was Ben's friend. The whole thing sounded too much like Matt's situation for it not be Matt. And that worried her far worse than anything else in her whole life ever had. Lydia trying to rush having a baby, Julia's constant backache and possibility of losing the farm, didn't worry her nearly as much as what if she was right. Not even knowing Mark lied to her, or how close Adam had come to sleeping with Susannah or him wanting to go out for the sheriff's job scared her nearly as much. Ok, she had to admit the fact that Adam was going after the job of sheriff scared her and nearly worried her just as much as the possibility of losing Matt to another woman. How could she compete with another woman who could give him more children when she was only half a woman now? She was just going to have to think of something.

****M&K****

"I don't see why I have to do this," Mark grumbled as they stepped up on the boardwalk.

"Oh stop fussing," Becca said shortly she was tired of hearing Mark whine about going shopping for his mother and they haven't even started yet.

"Well no offense but this is women's work not a man's," Mark argued.

"Mark?" Matt said side stepping his son.

"Now what are we doing wrong," Mark grumbled out.

"Nothing that I know of," Matt said looking at Mark knowing before if Mark had a guilty conscious just him looking at Mark would get Mark to confess. "I was just wondering where you were going?"

"Mama asked me to get some supplies for her. Seems we haven't been doing a very good job of keeping things stocked up lately." Mark grumbled.

"Oh. I guess I should have kept a list of what we needed then maybe one of us could have gotten a few things. Like we did with the chores." Matt said looking pointedly at Mark.

"Yeah. Anyway Mama said I had to do the shopping as my punishment for not cleaning up the washroom when it was my turn." Mark complained.

"Sounds fair, considering your mother almost fell this morning going in there. So how did Becca get roped into helping you?" Matt asked.

"I volunteered Mr. Dillon. Seems Mark doesn't like to go shopping so I told him I would go along and we could get it done pretty quickly." Becca said pitching it in. "That reminds me Mark," Becca said putting a hand on his arm. "You better not forget about stopping by Delmonico's for your mother either." Becca said reminding him softly.

"Why does your mother want you to stop at Delmonico's?" Matt asked looking at Mark for answers.

"I don't know." Mark answered.

I guess because by the time we get back with the things on her list it won't leave her much time to get supper ready." Becca supplied looking at the list.

"Yeah she said that Becca's peach pie was the only thing we had in the house that passed for food." Mark said.

"Well I think she may have been exaggerating on that a little but if that's what your mother wants it's ok with me. Did she say what's on the menu?" Matt asked hoping it wasn't stew again.

"She told me to get four of the pot roast specials." Mark said. "Why do you want something different?" he questioned.

"No pot roast is fine by me as long as it's not stew. Tell them one is for me so extra gravy and get some extra biscuits."

"Sure Dad." Mark said smiling knowingly.

"Oh, Mark do me a favor and hold off on those pot roast specials for a while." Matt said.

"But Mama said to stop by Delmonico's on the way back after we finished the shopping."

"Well that's fine, stop by and put in our order and tell them you'll be back to pick it up around 6:00. And if your mother says anything tell her I really need to take care of a few things and I don't want to eat that stuff cold." Matt said.

"Ok, that'll give me a chance to stop back by Breck's and see if he needs anything like I promised I would. He said he might have a few last minute things that need taken care of." Mark said with a slight nod of his head.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Mark I hate to interrupt but your mother is waiting on us to bring her those supplies. So I'll tell you what, you go on to Delmonico's and put your order in and I'll get the supplies," Becca said.

"Are you sure," Mark said not wanting to protest too much but he really hated shopping.

"It's nice of you to offer Becca," Matt said. "But it's your punishment remember Marcus," Matt said.

"Oh come on Dad, I'd rather clean Moss's stalls out than shop you know that," Mark complained.

"Mr. Dillon I would get done quicker without him and his grumbling," Becca said watching them both flash her a curious stare. "I like you Mark but we haven't even started yet and you've already tried to turn it into a debate," Becca said pacifyingly.

"Well when you put it that way Becca," Matt said smiling. "You got lucky just don't tell your mother and don't give it away either," Matt said. "Bye Becca and thanks. I'll see you later Mark."

"Bye Mr. Dillon."

"Yeah, later Dad."

****M&K****

Breck went over the witness list once again. Everything was in order and he was as prepared as he could be. Yet there was one nagging thought that kept entering his head: Letting Mark prosecute the trial after his testimony. He wondered briefly if the judge would go for it if for nothing else to give Mark some experience. He knew Hewitt would go for it just because Mark was a green kid. But that would be Hewitt's mistake. He had a couple of hours before he had to get ready for his date with Alison. Maybe during that time he could stop over and ask the Judge.

****M&K****

Alison looked at the clock on the wall as she poured the last kettle of water into the hip tub. That was about the only thing she missed from Garden City was their luxury communal bathtub that they all chipped into buy. It would be so nice to soak her whole body into the steaming hot water, but that wasn't an option. Well she'd just finish grading the rest of her papers while she waited for the water to cool down a bit before she started getting ready for her date.

****M&K****

He couldn't believe what he just heard he had to have heard her wrong but he knew he didn't. She actually thought he still wanted Alison after this… Well he'd just have to prove to her again, and as many times as it took to convince her otherwise. Slipping out of bed and walking over towards her as silent as any Indian. "Lydia," he said cupping her shoulders.

"Cole," Lydia gasped out jumping. "You startled me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. You just looked like you were a million miles away." He said bending his head down so he could kiss her skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"No, not that far." Lydia said angling her head over to one side so he had better access. "I was just thinking how much I hope that I'm carrying your child at this very minute." She sighed out.

"Why are you so hell bent on having another baby right now Lydia?" Cole demanded stepping away from her to rake his hand through his hair.

"I thought we'd already settled this." Lydia said missing his warmth at her back.

"Yeah, so did I." Cole said exasperated. He wanted children, yes. And he wanted them with her, but now he wasn't so sure as to the reasoning behind Lydia wanting a baby again so fast. It was more than just her grieving, and her wanting to replace the one they just lost. And for some unknown reason he had a feeling it had something to do with Alison, and Lydia's messed up sense of security.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked confused by his behavior.

"Lydia does the reason you are so determined to get pregnant again right now have anything to do with Alison?" Cole demanded tersely.

"What makes you think that?" Lydia asked shocked.

"I don't know." Cole said not too sure if Lydia was playing with her poker mask or not at the moment. "I just thought maybe it did. So does it?" he repeated. "And I want the truth not another one of your outrageous schemes or stories. Just the simple straightforward truth." He added seeing the wheels turning in her head.

"Well," Lydia said looking at him. He couldn't really mean he wanted the whole truth but something told her he did mean it this time. "Cole you have to admit that if I were carrying your child it would be like saying to the world and each other how much we love each other. It would also show that little schoolteacher whore that you belong to me and no one else." Lydia said looking straight at him.

"I do belong to you and no one else Lydia!" he shouted looking at her before he started to pace. "Whether you are pregnant or not I belong to you. I just don't know how to make you believe it." he ranted as he paced in front of the hearth.

"You can prove it by not fighting me on wanting another baby right now." Lydia said determinedly.

"Don't you get it Lydia," Cole shouted at her seeing her confusion. "I want another baby I just don't want to risk your life to get one."

"No what you mean is you don't want to have another baby with me but your whore is good enough." Lydia snapped.

"Christ Lydia," Cole said moving over in front of her grabbing her shoulders. "Get it through you hard headed thick skull, I don't want Alison!" Cole grounded out angrily. "I want you!" he said staring her straight in the eye.

"Then give me a baby!" Lydia snapped out furiously.

"At what risk your life?" He demanded. "No Lydia, I'd risk everything else but not your life."

"It's my life Cole," Lydia grounded out.

"And I wouldn't have one if I lost you." Cole stated honestly.

"Then what do we do Cole?" Lydia asked through misty eyes.

"We'll do what Doc's says for a couple more months then we'll talk to him again together," Cole added looking at her. "then we'll go from there," he said.

"And if he says no then what," Lydia asked.

"Then we'll wait some more, but just cause we got to wait doesn't mean that we can't practice," he said arching a brow at her.

"Oh," Lydia giggled out realizing what he was getting at. "You really mean you'd go back to that again? I mean willingly," Lydia said.

"Absolutely, I agree with you that I don't like them but right at the moment I would willingly wear them to keep you safe. But we'll start that up after the trial." Cole said wrapping his arms around her back and lifting her up. "We done forgot about it this long we can forget about it a little longer," Cole said.

"Mmm, I like the way you think," Lydia said threading her fingers through his hair as he carried her back over to the bed.

"I thought you would," Cole said laying her down on the bed, following her down again.

****M&K****

"So Josiah, you and Samantha Morrison huh," Adam said looking at Josiah.

"Yep kind of hard to believe isn't it," Josh goaded.

"It's hard to believe about you and Celestine, let alone Josiah and Samantha?" Adam said goading them both.

"Oh knock it off all of you, just cause you three have girls don't mean I want to hear about it." Joel grumbled.

"Well why don't you tell whoever you like her and let her choose," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Because, I know who'd she choose," Joel said spreading out a blanket a little farther away from the rest of them. "She's made it painfully obvious.

"Well Becca made it painfully obvious too that she liked Travis now she's with Mark." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah but you wouldn't be saying it if you knew who she was," Joshua said.

"Oh really who is she," Adam said trying to weasel it out of Joshua or Josiah either one.

"It's not her and I don't know why you both keep thinking that it is," Joel said firmly.

"Because you've been acting like a lovesick cow that doesn't' know what to do since they hooked up," Josiah said.

"Who are we talking about," Adam said looking at the brothers.

"Susannah," Joshua said as Joel barreled into his middle knocking him to the ground.

"My Susannah," Adam said stunned.

"The one and only," Josiah said only to be knocked on his bum by Josh and Joel's fighting.

"Boys, supper's ready," Sarah called out standing in the door.

"We'll finish this later," Joel said standing up as Joshua and Josiah started towards the ladder.

Adam stood there conflicted only to reach out and stop Joel. "If you had said something…" Adam said knowing he would never have trespassed on a girl that Joel liked if he had willingly known.

"It's all right, but it's not Susannah and you can't say a word but it's Laura Matthews," Joel said in a whisper.

"Oh, you aren't just saying that are you,"

"No," Joel said.

"O.k. then," Adam said breathing a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he was going to do if Susannah was the girl. But the thought of giving her up well that wasn't an option for him, he thought as he climbed down out of the loft.

****M&K****

"Susannah what was that earlier with your father?" Mildred asked curiously.

"None of your business." Susannah said moving towards her room. "You're not my mother so you have no right to know what goes on in my life." Susannah spat out still disgusted with Mildred openly parading her lover in front of her father.

Susannah walked into her room and shut the door, only to have Mildred open it a second later with no courtesy to even to bother to knock on her door.

"You slept with Adam Dillon didn't you?" Mildred burst out, as she walked into Susannah's room. Susannah had to have slept with Adam in order to get Brad to go against it altogether because normally Brad would side with Susannah out of spite.

"Don't you know how to knock," Susannah burst out angrily.

"You are my daughter and this is my house," Mildred said heatedly.

"Correction it's not your house, nor is it mine until Daddy dies or I turn twenty one." Susannah corrected.

"Did you sleep with that Dillon boy?" Mildred said firmly her eyes looking as if they could shoot fire.

"You have all the answers you tell me." Susannah quipped out testily.

"I didn't raise you to act like this." Mildred said disapprovingly as she picked up a book off of Susannah's desk to look at it.

"Well I'm certainly not going to act like you that's for sure." Susannah said tartly as she grabbed her book and put it back. "Do you mind," she questioned.

"No you'd rather act like your whore mother." Mildred snapped out.

"If anyone of the three of us is a whore it's you." Susannah gritted out. "Now leave my room and stay out of my life." Susannah said shoving Mildred out the door and shutting it in her face and locking it for safe measure.

****M&K****

"Sarah, tell Julia I couldn't stay," Adam said moving over towards where he had put Marshal when he had first ridden out here to grab a wagon and some hay for bedding it down.

"But supper's ready," Sarah protested.

"I know and I'm sure you cooked something really delicious but I promised my parents I'd be home for supper tonight," Adam said knowing he had mentioned it to both of his parents in passing.

"Oh," Sarah said disappointed that he wouldn't be staying with them.

"So if you'll tell Jules for me," Adam said. "And tell her I'll be back as soon as the trial's over," he added.

"Wouldn't it be better if you came in and told her yourself," Sarah said trying to think of some way to get him to have to stay the night.

"No this way is just as good," Adam said as he started saddling Marshal up.

"I didn't mean what I said Adam," Sarah admitted in a soft voice as she moved into the stall with Adam.

"What," Adam said not taking his eyes off the task at hand.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to kiss you anyways," Sarah said.

"Uhum Sarah," Adam said noticing she was moving closer towards him. He shifted and stepped a few steps away from her where it was a little awkward to try and saddle his horse. "I'm sorry, but …"

"Please Adam," Sarah pleaded putting a hand on his chest. "You know you want too," she cooed out moving closer to him.

"Sarah I don't want to hurt you but," Adam said softly pushing Sarah back a little ways as he bridled Marshal. "I'm with Susannah," Adam said.

"Susannah will never have to know," Sarah said moving closer.

"I'd know, Sarah," he said seeing the disappointed look on her face. "I'd know and I don't think I could live with the guilt," Adam said.

"Adam, please," Sarah pleaded begging him to kiss her just once..

"I'm sorry Sarah," Adam said backing Marshal out of the stall. "I know you don't want to hear it again but I'm going to say it anyways. I don't think of you like that, I think of you more as a sister," Adam said mounting up.

"Oh go to hell," Sarah spat out angrily as she ran back towards the house.

"Sarah," Adam called out stopping her on the porch. "I really am sorry," he said nudging Marshal forward and towards town

****M&K****

Matt was stalling and he knew it. He didn't want to go home and face her just yet. And he knew that if he went home now she'd ask him if he had talked to Ben or she'd take one look and know the truth. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Hell he wasn't even ready to accept the fact yet. He couldn't wait until Mike got to Dodge that way he might have some answers to the thousand questions rattling around in his head. By Wednesday it should all be over but the fighting. Well he couldn't sit there in the office hiding like a coward any longer he had to walk…had to think and walk…rounds were the best possible way to do that.

****M&K****

"We're back Mama." Mark called out walking in the back door with Becca behind him with some of the supplies.

"Oh, there you are." Kitty said coming into the kitchen. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you." She said as Mark sat the supplies down on the table.

"Oh, well Mark wasn't in a real big hurry to go shopping so he took his good sweet time getting there." Becca said apologizing for Mark.

"Oh, really?" Kitty said with a hand on her hip as she looked at her son.

"Hey, it got done didn't it?" Mark grumbled.

"Well it looks like all my supplies are here," Kitty said looking over the supplies as she started to put them away. "But what about those pot roast specials from Delmonico's? Or are you going to whip up something for supper?" Kitty demanded as she put the last bit of supplies away.

"Of course not." Mark sassed.

"Marcus," Kitty said warningly.

"Miss Kitty, we saw Mr. Dillon on our way to get the supplies." Becca said shooting Mark a look that would have soured grapes. "Mr. Dillon said to hold off on supper til around six because he had some things he needed to tend to and he didn't want to eat it cold." Becca said explaining the reason to Kitty. "So we stopped by Delmonico's and put in your order and told them Mark would pick it up a little before six."

"Oh," Kitty said looking at Becca softly only to turn a heated glare towards Mark. "Why couldn't you just have told me that Marcus without the sass?" Kitty demanded firmly.

"You didn't give me a chance." Mark said accusingly.

"You could have said your father told you to wait, instead of saying not likely." Kitty bit out tartly. "I raised you better than to back talk me young man." Kitty scolded. "I think you've been working too hard. You're awfully moody lately." She commented looking at him. "Maybe you better slack off on helping Breck for a while," Kitty said.

"Mama that's not fair, you know how important it is to me to work with Breck," Mark complained.

"Yes I do that's why I think it's a good idea if you slack down a little," Kitty said firmly.

"Mama," Mark protested. "What about the trial?" Mark asked looking at her, hoping she wouldn't deny him that learning experience.

Kitty saw the longing in Mark's eyes at wanting to continue to help out with the trial and she couldn't deny him the experience. "Well maybe after the trial you can slow down a little." Kitty said.

"Thank you Mama." Mark said softly glad she hadn't taken that away from him.

"Mark if you're going back to Mr. Taylor's after you walk me home and before supper we'd better get going." Becca said.

"Yeah, you're right." Mark said looking at Becca to look back at Kitty. "Mama I'm sorry," Mark said seeing Kitty's disappointed look. "I promised Breck I'd stop back by the office to see if there were any last minute things that needed doing." He said softly.

"Ok, just don't forget to pick up supper." Kitty said.

"I won't. You ready, Becca?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Becca said taking Mark's arm.

"Goodnight Becca and thank you." Kitty said.

"Goodnight, Miss Kitty and you're welcome." Becca said smiling as Mark opened the door for her.

"I'll see you later Mama," Mark said.

"Yes and you better be in a better mood when you come home tonight," Kitty warned.

"Yes ma'am." Mark said walking out the door.

****M&K****

"Cole can I ask you something," Lydia said getting dressed again.

"Yeah," Cole said tucking in his shirt tails.

"If you don't want Alison, then why did you kiss her," Lydia asked.

"Well truthfully I don't know, and I didn't kiss her she kissed me," Cole said simply finishing buttoning up his shirt.

"She kissed you," Lydia said surprised.

"Yeah I think she did it so Breck would get the wrong idea or maybe the right one," Cole said confusing himself for a minute.

"Huh," Lydia asked totally confused.

"If I tell you, you got to swear on your mother's life, that you won't tell anyone else," Cole said.

"I'm not swearing on Mama's life, but I give you my word of honor I won't tell a soul," Lydia said.

"Good enough, Alison used to work at The Golden Tears Saloon in Garden City," Cole started. "I knew her before in Wichita where she was the schoolteacher there and she moved to Garden City because of the promise of being the schoolteacher there only it didn't pan out. So she went to work in the saloon. I found her again purely by accident, when I stopped in there for a beer before I headed home. Anyways it somewhat became a regular thing when I was in Garden City, I'd stop in for a beer we'd talk and catch up then I'd leave. Well the whole time we was catching up she failed to mention that she knew Breck Taylor and that he was extreamely interested in her…" Cole said seeing if Lydia caught his meaning.

"Really, Breck," Lydia questioned.

"Yeah and he's serious, so serious he told me when I saw him earlier. Anyways Alison thinks because she was a whore she doesn't deserve a good life."

"So you're just friends and she was using you to what hold Breck off," Lydia asked.

"I guess so," Cole shrugged. "You ready I'm starved," he asked.

"Yeah let me grab my bag," Lydia said. Grabbing it as he grabbed her other hand, "just because I believe you doesn't mean I don't want a baby," she said.

"You got until the trial ends to convince me otherwise," he said knowing it would never happen because he wasn't risking her life to have a child.

****M&K****

"Where's Adam," Julia asked noticing her brother was absent from the table as they sat down.

"He went home, said he promised your folks to be home by supper," Sarah said trying hard to hide her heartbreak.

"Oh," Julia said wondering why he hadn't mentioned anything to her. "Did he say when he'd be back," Julia questioned.

"He told us when he'd be back Julia, at the end of the trial," Jacob said reminding her.

"Oh yes," Julia said looking down at her plate of food not feeling very hungry. "I'm going to go lay down," Julia said feeling a little weak.

"You all right," Jacob asked concerned seeing her hold onto the table as she stood up a little shakily.

"Just a little light headed," Julia said.

"Here, I'll help you to your room," Sarah said moving around beside Julia and helping her to her room.

****M&K****

Matt was just stepping outside the jail when…"Marshal?" Mr. Green called out seeing the Marshal out in front of the jail.

"Mr. Green, is there something I can help you with?" Matt asked looking at the pompous businessman that couldn't keep a decent cook for no longer than a week.

"I was looking for your son Adam." Green said looking at the Marshal.

"Oh, well he's at his sister Julia's at the moment. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Matt said wondering why Green wanted to see Adam for.

"Well could you give him a message for me?" Green asked.

"I suppose so." Matt said wishing Green would just hurry up and get to the point.

"Tell him that the town council had a special meeting earlier today and if he is still interested in the sheriff's job he can run in the election come September." Green said seeing the surprise in Matt's eyes.

"How did you manage to get enough support to get the town council to go along with it this time when they've voted you down the last four or five times you tried?"

"Well it was your son he approached us in the Long Branch. After hearing that Adam was interested in the position it didn't take much more to convince the town council to go along with it."

"Adam doesn't know what the hell he's getting into. He's never had a job like this before. He's never had that kind of responsibility." Matt said evenly trying to keep his temper it wasn't Green's fault Adam approached him. It was best not to shoot the messenger but to shoot the sender.

"The town council feels that because Adam is your son and because he so very closely emulates you he will be the perfect one for the job." Green explained.

"Mr. Green my being Adam's father has nothing to do with his ability to do the job. He has to do it himself, I can't do it for him." Matt thundered knowing he was going to do as much of it himself as he could just to insure Adam's safety.

"We believe that Adam has inherited and had instilled in him the same qualities that make you the man the people of Dodge respect and look up to. That's what we want in a sheriff." Green stated firmly.

"Mr. Green I think it only fair to warn you that even though Adam wants this job very badly Kitty and I are going to do everything in our power to talk him out of because we don't feel he's ready."

"Well in the end Marshal, it is Adam's decision and I believe he will make the right one." Green said cockily.

"Well like I said I'm going to do my best to change his mind." Matt grounded out.

"You will give Adam the message?" Green said doubting that Matt would give Adam the message unless he said he would. If Matt said he would he would do it.

"Yeah I'll give him the message." Matt said knowing what Green was doing but unable to stop himself from saying he'd do it. Yeah he'd give him the message alright along with a few other choice words too.

"Thank you Marshal, I'll see you later." Green said hurrying on across the street towards his restaurant.

"Yeah." Matt grumbled.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in the empty house waiting on her boys to come home for supper. She didn't know how much longer she could wait to find out if Matt was Ben's friend or not. She thought about going over to the Long Branch and asking Ben herself but thought better of it. she doubted he would tell her anyways for fear of upsetting her. She sure hoped Matt had talked to him already. If not Matt Dillon would be waking their son up to find out if that was what it took to find out the answer tonight. She wasn't going to wait any longer than she absolutely had too. And she had done waited too long as it was.

****M&K****

"Will I see you tomorrow," Mark asked.

"You had better," Becca said warningly.

"Well Breck won't work on Sundays. Maybe tomorrow we could go on a picnic up to old Dodge?" Mark said looking at her hopefully.

"I'd like that," Becca said smiling at him.

"So it's settled tomorrow we'll go on a picnic," Mark said.

"Yes, now you better get a move on if you're going to go help Breck out." Becca said kissing his cheek before she hurried through the gate.

****M&K****

"Your Honor, I need to speak with you," Hewitt said bounding into the private office of the judge only to stop when he saw the Governor of Kansas sitting there beside Judge Graham.

"What is it Mr. Hewitt, that is so important that you had to interrupt a very important meeting." Judge Jeffery Graham asked.

"I apologize Your Honor, Governor," Hewitt said with a curt nod to each. "But I wanted to point out a very questionable tactic Marshal Dillon is using to try and sabotage my clients' case." Hewitt said firmly.

"Oh, what might that be?" Graham asked looking at Hewitt.

"He won't allow me to confer with my clients outside of their cell. He said he was only following the orders given to him by you Governor." Hewitt said looking at Governor Humphrey.

"That's correct Mr. Hewitt. You were notified of those orders yourself. I know for a fact you received them too because I had them specially delivered to you and you signed an acknowledgement slip." Governor Humphrey stated as he looked at Judge Graham.

"Yes, but I didn't think you meant they wouldn't even be allowed out to discuss their case with their own lawyer." Hewitt bristled.

"You can talk to your clients from their cell just the same as you could anywhere else at the jail. Probably more so." Humphrey stated firmly.

"How's that Governor?" Hewitt demanded.

"Well I would think that the cell would be more private than the main room of the jail, Mr. Hewitt." Judge Graham said looking over at Humphrey before he addressed Hewitt.

"Well yes it is but the conditions in that cell are unacceptable." Hewitt said with disgust.

"The condition of the cell itself poses no threat to the health and wellbeing of you or your clients does it Mr. Hewitt?" Graham asked.

"Well no, Your Honor." Hewitt said.

"Well in that case I am going to issue another order reiterating that the defendants stay in their cell and are only to be out for the duration of the court proceedings each day." Humphrey said tartly.

"That's your final word on the matter?" Hewitt said.

"Yes, it is Mr. Hewitt." Humphrey said with a nod.

"Your Honor?" Hewitt asked knowing it was more than likely up to the judge to overrule the Governor in the case of law.

"I agree with Governor Humphrey whole heartedly. Those men are too much of a risk to the citizens of this town. If they were to see an opportunity to make a run for it too many people would be in danger. Not to mention Marshal Dillon and his family and what they undoubtedly would be faced with if Bonner and Gier did escape." Graham stated thoughtfully.

"Well then I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I should have known that Marshal Dillon had already bullied you into siding with him." Hewitt said forcibly.

"Mr. Hewitt, I don't like what you are implying and I feel I must warn you that if it continues I will hold you in contempt of court and I will also impose a hefty fine to go with it." Graham said, when there was a knock on the door.

****MK****

"Susannah, can we come in?" Henry asked after he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sure." Susannah said throwing open her bedroom door.

"Sorry we didn't come see you while you were at Doc's but you know how Dad is about making sure we stay caught up on the work around here." Henry said apologetically as he looked down at his boots.

"Well I was only there one day." Susannah said, but knowing it was true at the same time.

"Yeah." Nathan said

"Well I wouldn't have been very good company anyway." Susannah said trying to reassure them all.

"Why what happened?" Henry asked looking at her.

"I don't think you want to know." Susannah said looking at her brother…no her cousin…man this was all too weird and messed up to keep straight she thought.

"Come on Sis. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong. Is it Mother?" Charles finally spoke.

"Yes, but not the way you're thinking." Susannah said. "Where is mother anyways," Susannah asked.

"She went to talk to Dan about something, probably to go find Dad again." Nathan said.

Susannah looked at Nathan and Charles studying their features. She couldn't help but wonder if her father might be right about them not being his sons either. And after catching Mildred coming out of her bedroom with Dan…well she wondered.

She studied Henry's face as well. He looked like her father, so it was obvious they were related. All she could think was that Andrew and her father must have looked an awful lot alike in order for Mildred to be able to pass Henry off as Brad's son. Then there was Charles the second born, and he looked too much like Henry not to be her father's son. At least she had one brother that she knew for a fact was her brother. Then there was Nathan the baby boy who didn't look like Mildred thank goodness and he didn't look like Brad at all but his face was familiar looking when it hit her. Nathan was Dan's son.

"Ok, Susannah what gives you're acting really strange and Dad was too when we saw him earlier today." Nathan said looking at her studying his face intensely.

"Yeah he just barked some orders at us and left." Henry said noticing the same thing.

"You can tell us sis," Charles said looking at her curiously.

"I don't know how to explain it because I don't understand it myself." Susannah shaking her head as she moved over to her window seat.

"Well try we're smart enough I think to figure things out for ourselves." Henry said.

"Ok, but I'm warning you it isn't easy to hear." Susannah said, figuring she could put it a little more delicately than Mildred had to her without tearing Henry's world apart.

"We'll take our chances." Nathan said.

"Ok, you asked for it. Well yesterday Mother had a little announcement to make to me." Susannah said still not believing it herself.

"Why what did she say?" Henry asked.

"That she's not my real mother." Susannah said.

"Oh, you know how Mother gets sometimes. Of course she's your mother. Just ignore her and she'll come around eventually. Besides I remember when you were born because Dad had to take care of us for a few days while Mother was getting her strength back." Henry said lightly with a wave of his hand.

"Do you remember seeing me right after I was born?"

"Not exactly but I was only four and a half what do you expect." Henry asked.

"Go on Susannah, tell us the rest of what Mother told you." Nathan said.

" She said that she did give birth but not to me. Her baby girl was stillborn. A couple days later Daddy brought me to her with some story about how he had run across this poor family with a baby who was starving and they begged him to help save her." Susannah said sugar coating it a little.

"You?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. So he brought me home and gave me to Mildred to raise and to replace her baby."

"I think Mother has completely lost her mind. Sounds pretty far fetched if you ask me." Nathan said shocked.

"That's what I thought at first. But then she went on telling me how much she had come to love me and want me and by the time she found out the truth it was too late." Susannah said knowing they'd believe her then.

"What do you mean by the time she found out the truth it was too late?" Henry asked.

"She heard Daddy in the nursery talking to me one night saying how much he loved me and my mother and how he wanted us to be together and be a real family someday or something like that. I don't remember exactly what it was she heard Daddy saying."

"So did she ask Dad about it?" Charles asked stunned.

"Yes, she confronted him and he admitted that he had been having an affair for years and that Sue was my real mother and he is my father."

"Sue who?" Nathan asked.

Susannah took a deep breath, this was it if she could face her brothers with the truth that her mother was a whore then she could face anybody with the truth. After all they had more years than she had with Mildred's preaching. "I think Daddy said earlier Peterson. She works at the Long Branch."

"Yeah, I know Sue. She's nice." Henry said.

"What do you mean you know her? You two haven't...?" Susannah said shuddering at the thought.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that Sis. In fact Sue doesn't do that sort of thing. At least that's what she said the few times I asked her to give me some extra special attention." Henry said looking down at his feet sheepishly.

" How could Dad do that to Mother? He was supposed to be faithful to her. Didn't his wedding vows mean anything?" Nathan ranted

"Just that he was trapped in a marriage with a woman he didn't love."

"Well if he didn't love her why the hell did he marry her?" Charles demanded to know.

"Because she was pregnant. She tricked Daddy into sleeping with her so she could convince him that he was her baby's father."

" What are you getting at Sis?" Nathan demanded to know.

"That Henry isn't Daddy's son. Mama tricked him into thinking that he was after Henry's real father died in an Indian attack."

"You're lying. You just want to turn me...all of us against Mama because she doesn't approve of you and Adam Dillon. Mama would never do that." Henry burst out heatedly.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Susannah said noticing that none one of them had called her mother a whore but defended her by saying she wouldn't do that with them…well Henry at least.

"Fine, I will. Are you guys coming with me?" Henry demanded.

"Sure we're right behind you." Nathan said.

"Nate, you and Charles might want to ask if your Brad's sons as well," Susannah said.

"Come on let's talk to Mother," Charles said.

"Talk to me about what," Mildred asked walking into Susannah's room again.

"Are we Brad's sons," Henry demanded.

****M&K****

Breck walked over to the courthouse where he knew the judge would be in his private quarters. He knocked on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Judge Graham asked aggravated by the interuptions. "Come in." he called out.

"Thank you your honor," Breck said stepping into the room only to see everyone connected to the case there in the room. "Oh, good you're all here." Breck said with some relief that he wouldn't have to go all over Dodge looking for them individually.

"Mr. Taylor, what can we do for you?" Graham asked wanting to hurry him along.

"Well there was something I wanted time to discuss with all of you. No time like the present." Breck said a little nervously.

"Alright Mr. Taylor what's on your mind?" Graham asked.

"Well I don't know if you are aware or not your honor but I have young assistant working for me?" Breck started off.

"No, I wasn't aware of that fact but I don't see what that has to do with anything either at the moment." Graham said getting aggravated.

"Well Mark is a very, bright young man who would very much like to go on to law school and become a lawyer one day. I thought maybe he could get some hands on experience during this trial." Breck said confident in Mark's abilities, but still unsure if how things would go with his request.

"Oh, how so?" Graham asked intrigued by the vague request yet hoping Taylor would get to the point.

"I was wondering, your honor if it would be possible for Mark to prosecute the case himself with my guidance? After his testimony of course." Breck asked.

"His testimony?" Graham asked confused.

"What I think Mr. Taylor overlooked in telling you of his young protégé is that it is Mark Dillon, son of Marshal and Mrs. Matt Dillon. He's also one of Marshal Dillon's children that were rather severely injured when Mrs. Dillon was abducted." Governor Humphrey interjected.

"I object to this whole farfetched idea." Hewitt said outraged. He wouldn't mind going up against a green kid but he didn't want a delay in the trial either. "How can a young schoolboy who has never even attended law school possibly grasp the intricacies of the law let alone prosecute an entire case that he knows only hearsay of." Hewitt questioned.

"I'm afraid Mr. Taylor that I must agree with your collogue on this matter." Graham said. "I see no way possible for this young man no matter how bright and dedicated he might be to be able to prosecute this case and do it justice. He would need sufficient time to review the case as well and since everything is already in place for this trial to begin on Monday I see no possible way for that to happen." Graham explained the importance of no more delays.

"I assure you, Your Honor that Mark knows this case as thoroughly as I do. He has been with me at every possible opportunity helping me to prepare my case and review witness statements, he even read every word of Doctor Adams's report on his mother's injuries as horrible as it was. I know Mark is up to the task. I have a lot of faith in his abilities." Breck said defending his stance on his discussion of letting Mark prosecute this trial.

"Judge Graham, may I weigh in on this matter?" Humphrey asked. He might not have been able to help Matt Dillon with his request but he could help Matt by helping Mark get the experience he needed.

"Please do Governor. I would be quite interested in your opinion." Graham said looking at Governor Humphrey expectantly.

"Thank you. You know, I've known Matt Dillon and his family for many years. I've watched his children grow up and although it's true that I haven't seen them on a day-to-day basis I can tell you one thing, Mark Dillon has always wanted to be a lawyer. From the time he was able to grasp the concept of right and wrong and have some basic understanding of what being a lawyer is all about that's all he's wanted to be. I can remember when he couldn't have been more than eight or nine being in his father's office and there was Mark with one of those big heavy law books reading away like he understood every word of it when I have to admit there are times those big complicated words even confuse me. And if he came to something in those books that he couldn't quite understand he would ask Matt who would do his best to explain it in terms that Mark could understand and make sense of. I suppose what I'm saying is that Mark Dillon is a bright young man who is doing his best to make his dream of becoming a lawyer a reality and I think that as long as Mr. Taylor is there to guide him and take over should it prove to much for Mark to handle it would be a terrible mistake not to let him have a chance to start to make his dream come true. That's all I wish to say." Governor Humphrey said thoughtfully and supportively.

"Thank you Governor. Mr. Hewitt you are the opposing attorney in this case I know you voiced some concerns early on in this discussion but how do you feel about it now having heard what Mr. Taylor and Governor Humphrey had to say?" Graham asked weighing it all in.

"I still have some minor reservations but I'm willing to put those aside after hearing about this bright up and coming future lawyer I'm anxious to see him in action for myself." Hewitt said, thinking it was going to be like stealing candy from a baby.

"I see," Graham stated as he took everything into consideration. "In light of the statements made in favor of Mark Dillon being allowed to prosecute this case and since Mr. Hewitt is tabling any further protests I am ruling that Mark Dillon be the prosecuting attorney of record in the case of the State of Kansas vs. Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers. One stipulation. If it appears that this young man is getting in over his head I will immediately stop the proceedings and Mr. Taylor will take over." Graham stated.

"Your honor, rest assured, I'll be there with Mark every step of the way." Breck said.

"Ok, gentleman now that it's settled may the Governor and I get back to our previous meeting which Mr. Hewitt interrupted?"

"Of course, Your Honor. Very sorry to have troubled you." Hewitt said with a curt nod.

"I'll see you both on Monday. Thank you both for giving Mark a chance. Goodbye." Breck said as he swiftly moved on out the door.

"Goodbye gentlemen." Graham said turning his attention back to Humphrey.

****M&K****

Matt was fuming as he slowly made his way along the streets of Dodge doing his early nightly rounds. Oh he couldn't think anymore, his head was going to explode if he tried to sort out this big jumble of a mess. Of all the times he needed to get out of town and get his head on straight this was it. . Normally he could count on being called out of town or if need be he could find some excuse to saddle up and go out on the trial for a few days and get his head on straight but not this time. With the trial about to start and with Bonner and Gier locked up over in the jail there was no way he could leave town and do his thinking. He needed time to think and this was it doing rounds. And he had a lot to think about too.

The children were all already presenting him with a whole mess of problems. Now he had just found out that Adam was still hell bent on getting that sheriff's job even though he and Kitty had already voiced their opinions against it. There was no way in hell he was going to let Adam get away with going behind his back to get this job! Not after he had already told him he wasn't ready. He and Adam were going to have to have another discussion about this and this time Adam was damn sure going to listen. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let his son put his life in danger. He wasn't about to let Kitty lose another child.

Oh, boy was Kitty going to be mad. He could just hear her now ranting and raving. Telling him how it was all his fault for not doing more to discourage Adam and letting him quit school. Ok, maybe letting Adam quit school wasn't the smartest thing he could have done but at the time it seemed like a good idea. He didn't know how he could have shown Adam any other way than by experiencing it first-hand that he was better off staying in school. That plan had sure backfired in his face. Well he would tackle the problem with Adam when he went home for supper.

Right now he needed to think about how he was going to tell Kitty about Mike and what was it Ben had said the girl's name was….Bess, no that wasn't it…Beth that was it. He couldn't stand the thought of ripping her heart out by telling her that Mike had his child but it had to be done. He just had to come up with some way of telling her about Beth while at the same time letting her know that it didn't change his feelings for her. He had to make her see that she was the most important thing in his life and always would be. Oh, yeah he also had to remember not to say anything that even remotely sounded like he was defending Mike. Although at the moment that wouldn't be too hard. He was fuming mad at her for not telling him about his daughter sooner. Even though he thought he at least somewhat understood why she had done it she still had no right to keep his child a secret from him.

****M&K****

"What's wrong with you, you look like you lost your best friend," Kitty asked as Adam sulked in the back door.

"I think I did," Adam said pulling out a chair to sit down. "I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"Hurt who?" Kitty asked in alarm.

"Sarah Roniger." Adam said. "I didn't want to hurt her but I just told her the truth," he said looking at Kitty with a lost puppy look on his face.

"Maybe you better start me out all over again," Kitty said looking at him as she sat down beside him.

"Now you're starting to sound like Dad," Adam said cracking a small smile.

"Now isn't the time, how did you hurt Sarah," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"I never thought about it but Susannah pointed it out that Sarah has a crush on me." Adam said. "Anyways I noticed it too," Adam said.

"Oh I think I know where this is going," Kitty said. "You told her you didn't feel the same way," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I told her I don't think of her like that but like more of a sister than a girlfriend," Adam said.

"You never tell a woman you think of her like a sister," Kitty chided lightly.

"Well how do I fix it," Adam said looking her.

"Well…." Kitty started as she went into very specific details of how Adam should handle the situation

****M&K****

"Wh...Wha...What are you talking about?" Mildred stammered out stunned. "Susannah what kind of lies have you been telling your brothers?" Mildred demanded as she looked at Susannah.

"They're not lies and you know it!" Susannah shouted. "I only told them the truth, unlike you. Don't try to take the heat off yourself by blaming me for this mess." Susannah added angrily.

"All we want to know Mother is if Brad Carpenter is our father. Yes or no?" Henry demanded.

"It's not that simple. You have to understand." Mildred said pleadingly as she looked at Henry. Her sweet Henry, he looked so much like her beloved Andrew that it nearly tore her heart to shreds to look at Henry.

"Understand what Mother, how you've lied to us all our entire lives?" Susannah goaded.

"I don't know about the rest of them but I want to hear it from your mouth from the beginning. Start talking Mother." Henry demanded.

"Fine, I guess there's no use trying to keep my secrets now since Susannah has already opened that can of worms." Mildred said glaring at Susannah.

"Start with am I Brad's son or not." Henry said.

"No, Henry you aren't. Your father's name was Andrew and he was killed in an Indian attack before you were born."

"So then you just decided to pass me off as belonging to the first poor unsuspecting fool who came along?" Henry ranted loudly.

"No. It's more complicated than that. Your father was Andrew Carpenter, Brad's brother." Mildred said.

"Go on Mother, there has to be more to it than that."

"Yes, Mildred go on," Susannah prompted sneeringly. "Why don't you tell them how you tricked my father into sleeping with you so he would think he had gotten you pregnant and have to marry you?" Susannah said scornfully.

"Henry I was desperate when Andrew died. I loved Andrew very much. I was very proud to be carrying a part of him inside me." Mildred said sorrowfully as she thought about Andrew.

"Apparently not proud enough to admit that he was my father." Henry declared walking out the door.

"Henry, wait," Mildred cried out following him, grabbing his arm. "I had to think of our futures. I didn't want you to grow up like I did dirt poor and wondering where your next meal was going to come from. So I decided that since Andrew was Brad's brother and they looked so much alike that they could almost pass for twins I would make Brad think that he was your father that way he would have to take responsibility for us or risk a scandal." Mildred explained.

"How did you get him to sleep with you?" Henry asked looking over his shoulder at Susannah for some indication as to what Mildred would say next.

"Andrew had told me how Brad would always get drunker than a skunk when he and his girlfriend, my best friend Sue had an argument. As luck would have it just a few days after I decided I wanted Brad he and Sue had a fight and sure enough Brad got sozzled. I knew that Sue would come looking for Brad like she always did after one of their arguments so I made sure that Sue would catch Brad making love to me. What she didn't know was that it was her name he kept calling out not mine." Mildred said keeping her eyes locked on Henry's face.

"So then all you had to do was wait long enough to tell Brad you were pregnant so he would think he was my father?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. Brad never suspected a thing. He proposed just a couple of days later and we were married."

"What about when Henry was born before he was supposed to be?" Nathan asked knowing too much about breeding to suit his mother.

"Actually your brother was born two weeks later than I expected. Again Brad never questioned it." Mildred said.

"Tell them how you kept Daddy and my mother, your best friend apart while you were setting your plan into action." Susannah prompted.

"Susannah, no offense but I could care less how she ruined your life, I want answers." Henry said shooting her a sympathetic look.

"You're disgusting. How could you have done that to your best friend?" Charles said looking at Mildred with horror filled eyes.

"She had what I wanted and I always get what I want." Mildred answered simply.

"Finish the story Mildred." Susannah demanded.

"What do you mean finish it?" Nathan asked. "I think it's fairly obvious that eventually our father and Sue ran into each other probably at the Long Branch and ended up getting involved again. Thus, you are here the product of their affair." Nathan stated easily.

"You are leaving out a couple of very important details." Susannah said simply looking at her brothers.

"Such as?" Mildred asked looking at Susannah.

"Oh I don't know," Susannah said tapping her chin with a finger. Oh I know, how about the fact that you have been having an affair with Dan, for years and how he is Nathan's father not Daddy."

"Is that true Mother. Is Dan Lambert my father?" Nathan demanded

"There's no way you could have known." Mildred said looking at Susannah. "I have always been so careful about not saying anything that could sound suspicious." Mildred mumbled under her breath as she tried to figure out how Susannah could have known that.

"Then it is true." Nathan shouted. "How the hell could you have done that to us. To our family? You are nothing but a lying whore." Nathan raged hotly.

"No," Mildred said slapping Nathan across the face hard. "Sue Peterson is the whore. She's the one who slept with my husband and had his bastard child." Mildred snapped firmly. "If I had known when Brad brought Susannah to me I never would have agreed to take care of her." She admitted.

"You wouldn't have let an innocent baby starve to death." Charles said doubtfully.

"Oh, that's where you are so wrong. If I had known who her real parents were I would have without a second thought. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I can't listen to any more of this. I've got to get out of here before I wring her neck." Nathan said furiously.

"Hold on Nathan I'll go with you. I can't stand being in the same room with her for another minute." Henry said.

"Don't go," Mildred pleaded with them. "Please don't go." She said grabbing both Henry and Nathan's arm. "You are my sons and my children are all I have left." Mildred said.

"No mother," Henry said looking at Nathan who only nodded in agreement with the silent question Henry asked him. "You don't even have us anymore Mother, thanks to your lies."

"I still have Charles. He hasn't said that he despises me."

"Wrong mother, I hate you just as much as they do. I just want to know one thing and then I'm leaving too. Who is my father?" Charles asked.

"I can honestly say that you are the only one of my children that is without a doubt Brad Carpenter's." Mildred answered.

"Honestly? You wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it slapped you on the ass." Charles burst out.

"She's telling the truth Charles. I noticed the resemblance to Daddy earlier when I was studying you all trying to make sense of all this. You are Daddy's son." Susannah said. "Why don't' you tell them all the rest of it, Mildred," Susannah said.

"What do you mean the rest of it," Mildred said. "There is no more, you done cost me everything," Mildred said.

"What do you mean the rest of it?" Henry asked softly looking at Susannah.

"When Daddy and I came home today Mildred and Dan were coming down the stairs from one of their afternoon delights. That's the reason Daddy left. He was afraid he might kill her if he had to stay under the same roof with her."

"Don't listen to her boys. She's just trying to turn you against me. Please just give me a chance to make things right." Mildred pleaded.

"Susannah doesn't have to try to turn us against you." Henry stated roughly.

"You did that all by yourself." Nathan said roughly.

"I'm through with you Mother. We all are. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be." Charles said.

"No boys, please don't go." Mildred pleaded.

"Susannah we'll be in town if you need us." Henry said.

"I'll get the horses," Nathan said poking a finger at Charles and Henry, "While you two grab our gear," Nathan said moving towards the door.

"Suites me just fine," Henry and Charles said following Nathan out the front door.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Mildred demanded.

"I'm leaving too." Susannah said, as she started towards her bedroom.

"Oh no you aren't, you troublemaking little bastard." Mildred hissed out sharply.

"Try and stop me," Susannah said in a low threatening voice.

"Why you little…" Mildred said raising her hand up to slap Susannah.

"If you lay so much as a finger on me, you'll live to regret it," Susannah warned walking into her room grabbing her bags and moving towards the front door. "Tell me Mildred, how does it feel to lose everything?" Susannah sneered out.

****M&K****

Mark sat there at his desk in Breck's office going over the witness reports once again when Breck walked into the office. "Oh good I'm glad you're here," Breck said excitedly. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about," he exclaimed.

"All right, what is it, it sounds serious," Mark said looking at Breck.

"It is?" Breck said excitedly. "I want you to be the prosecutor for the trial?" Breck said.

"What?" Mark burst out speechless.

"You heard me. I want you to prosecute the case."

"I can't do that. I don't know what to do I'm no lawyer. What if I do something wrong and they get off scot-free because of me?" Mark said.

"Whoa. Calm down and take a deep breath." Breck said looking at him starting to gasp for breath from the shock of the news and worrying. "Now first of all you can do this. I know you're not a lawyer yet but you are a very bright young man who knows enough about the law that you could probably pass the bar exam today if it were possible for someone your age to take it." Breck said firmly. "I believe you can do it just as well as any full fledge lawyer or I wouldn't ask you."

"Breck I can't do this. I don't have a law degree or anything that qualifies me to do this." Mark burst out, not seeing how he could do it even though it would be a great experience for him.

"I believe you can do it just as well as any full fledge lawyer or I wouldn't have arranged everything for you to do it.. I talked to Mr. Hewitt, Judge Graham, and Governor Humphrey. You've been granted special permission to do this."

"What if I get up there and make a mess of things?" Mark asked nervously.

"I'll be right there with you Mark, you'll be fine. Besides Judge Graham already stipulated that if it looks like you're getting in over your head I'm to take over."

"I don't know Breck. I still don't know if I can do it."

"You can Mark, trust me, just try, Mark that's all I ask. If you still think you can't do it then I'll take over. You'll never know if you can do it unless you try." Breck said knowing the butterflies that were in Mark's stomach.

"Well ok. I'll give it a try but I'm scared." Mark admitted pressing a hand against his belly.

"I'd be worried if you weren't a little scared. You'll be fine."

"If you say so." Mark said feeling as if he was going to hurl from his nerves.

"Ok, take these home with you so you can finish going over those files and familiarize yourself with them. I'm going to go now because I have a dinner engagement. But if you need me I should be at Delmonico's for at least an hour. Then anything after that will have to wait until tomorrow." Breck warned not wanting any interruptions.

"Ok, Breck. Have a nice time." Mark said still reeling from the whole conversation.

"I intend too. Bye Mark. Oh and lock up for me when you go home," Breck said.

"Yeah sure, bye." Mark said only to have it fall on deaf ears.

****M&K****

"First thing Monday morning I want you boys to get started getting the rest of those crops planted." Jacob said after Josh and Josiah helped him onto the couch.

"Sure Jacob. Adam already told us what is left to get done." Joshua said.

"Good. I know you already know what you are doing so I don't have to worry too much about that." Jacob stated.

"Jacob?" Joel asked shyly.

"Yes, Joel?"

"Don't we need to finish the plowing before we start planting?" Joel asked innocently.

"Well yes, that would help." Jacob burst out shaking his head at his brother's childlike innocence in understanding the simplest task. He didn't mean to treat Joel differently than his brothers it was just very frustrating for him dealing with the fact that Joel lacked the ability to judge for himself what needed to be done and could be trusted to do it without constant supervision.

"Jacob..." Julia burst out shortly. Julia couldn't stand listening to Jacob and the others putting Joel down. It wasn't his fault that he had a disability that prevented him from understanding things in the same way they did. Joel was a sweet young man who just needed someone who could be patient with him and explain things to him in a simple step-by-step process that he could understand.

"Sorry Joel, I didn't mean to snap at you. Look most of the plowing is already finished. With what I already had done and what Adam and Cole got finished the other day there isn't that much left to do. Why don't you start on the planting while Joshua and Josiah finish the plowing." Jacob said spelling out his instructions to the letter for Joel.

"Ok."

"Does he have to go with you?"

"Yeah we're a team, why?" Josiah asked.

"I was just remembering when you were younger, he's the reason it always took us so much longer to get things done. We had to watch him and make sure he was doing it right then we had to go behind him a redo it when he messed it up. By the time we'd get finished it doesn't leave much extra time to do anything else." Jacob said recalling that particular fact easily.

"Well I can't help it. It's not like I do it on purpose." Joel burst out wounded.

"Well it is pretty important that we get those crops planted as soon as possible. We're already behind schedule. Tell ya what how about for a couple of days while Joshua and Josiah are getting the crops out you could stay close to the house. In case we need anything." Jacob said.

"You mean I can't help?" Joel said looking at Jacob hurt.

"Sure you can help just not with getting the crops out." Jacob said, not meaning to hurt his brother but he didn't have the time to deal with Joel messing up.

"I might as well go back home. At least there Ma and Papa let me help." Joel said defensively.

"Jacob Roniger!" Julia burst out as she sat up in her chair. "You let Joel help or I'll never forgive you." Julia warned not liking her husband's treatment towards his younger brother. It wasn't Joel's fault he was like the way he was.

"Jules I didn't say that he couldn't help," Jacob said looking at her. "He just can't help with the planting."

"I don't care, you better come up with something for him to do or I will." Julia said sharply.

"Well I can't think of anything right now." Jacob said trying to calm her down. "Just give me some time." He added carefully.

"Joel, you may help me if you like." Julia said softly looking at her brother-in-law.

"What can I do to help you?" Joel asked curiously.

"Well for starters you can chop some wood and make sure the wood box stays filled. That way I won't have to carry all that heavy wood myself." Julia said coming up the idea right off the top of her head.

"Jules, Sarah can do that and you know it." Jacob said looking at her.

"Oh, just shut up. You're the one who wouldn't come up with something for him to do. Joel you can also carry the laundry out to the line for me after Sarah washes it. I'm sure they'll be plenty you can do to help out." Julia said remembering how Adam and Mark used to do that for her at the house when they were younger.

"Thanks Julia." Joel said smiling.

"It's ok Joel. If your brother here give you a hard time just let me know and I'll handle it." Julia said pointing her thumb in Jacob's direction.

"We'll help with that too," Josiah said.

"Yeah," Joshua added glaring at his brother

"Ok." Joel said smiling.

"Joel, why don't you go get us a fresh bucket of water from the well," Sarah said softly patting his arm as she turned a set of icy eyes on Jacob.

****M&K****

"How can you eat that slop," Lydia asked looking at Cole's plate of food that looked more like stew than a meatloaf dinner with mash potatoes and carrots all smothered in gravy.

"It's real good," Cole said spooning up another bite.

"Yes it is good," she said looking down at her plate with her neat and precise meatloaf dinner without all the gravy. "But it looks like slop with all that gravy on it," Lydia said.

"You eat it your way I'll eat it mine," Cole said pointing his spoon at her. "Although I have to admit your idea of coming to Ma's for supper is better than the slop they serve at Delmonico's." Cole said.

"No you just like Ma's pies better than Mrs. Kelly's and Mrs. Green's."

"Have you ever tasted one of Mrs. Green's pies before?"

"Come to think of it no, Daddy wouldn't even let us when he knew she made the pies," Lydia said thoughtfully.

"That's cause your dad has good taste, and Mrs. Green's pies are nothing but crust." Cole said. "But what do you say we skip dessert and go home," Cole said arching his brow at her suggestively.

"I'd say, I'm ready to leave now," Lydia said smiling.

****M&K****

"Breck," Alison said. "You're right on time." Alison said looking at the clock. "Come on in, I just have to grab my bag," she said stepping back into her house.

"I couldn't wait, another second to see you," Breck said moving up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lightly kissed her neck. "I missed you."

"Breck…." Alison said angling her neck to the side. "Do you just want to skip dinner altogether and finish this," she said hoping he said no but understanding if he said yes.

"No, you just look so beautiful I couldn't resist," Breck said softly kissing her neck again.

"Thank you for the compliment and the dress," Alison said letting her hands smooth over the stiff taffeta. "I love it," she said turning to face him.

"I love you," Breck said softly.

"Don't Breck, please," Alison pleaded. "Can't we just enjoy the evening without any expectations, or I love you's and marriage proposals," Alison said covering all her bases. "Let's just let things happen naturally?" she said giving him a small smile.

"If that's the way you want it," Breck sighed out with resignation. He'd let Alison play it her way for a little while then he'd do it his way.

"It is. I just want us to enjoy each other's company and see where things lead." Alison admitted softly.

Breck looked at her and brushed some of her hair back away from her face as he cupped her cheek thinking of just how he could work this whole thing to his advantage.

"It's a deal." Breck said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thank you." Alison said.

"Well shall we Miss Wharton?" Breck said with a sweeping bow as he pointed towards the door with his hat in hand.

"Oh Breck," Alison giggled. "Let's just go have supper and see what happens," Alison said giggling.

****M&K****

Mark juggled the files in his arm as he shut the office door and made sure that it was locked. He'd just run these files home before he ran to Delmonico's for supper. He was nervous as hell about prosecuting this case, but also excited. It would be a great learning experience for him, and he couldn't deny it. Yet he wondered…._ How am I going to do this? I can't just walk into that courtroom and prosecute this case. It's too important. Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers hurt my family in unspeakable ways. The hell they put my mother through is worse than anything I could have ever imagined. They deserve the maximum punishment allowed. What if I get up there in that courtroom and say or do something that hurts the case Breck has been building against them? I can't be responsible for them not getting the punishment they deserve. I would never be able to face my family especially my mother again. I'm really grateful to Breck for having so much faith in me and for giving me the opportunity to do this but I'm scared to death. At least Breck will be there with me to give me his support and guidance. I just hope I can continue to earn the faith that Breck has in me because that is what is giving me the courage and strength to even attempt this, _he thought as he headed towards home.

****M&K****

"Where do you think you are going little sister," Charles asked as they dismounted their horses at Moss's stables.

"Don't worry about me," Susannah said walking on her way down the boardwalk leaving her brothers to fend for themselves as she walked down the street. She had to find her father and tell him what happened. He'd be staying with Sue but she didn't have a clue as to where her mother's house was. But she did know her mother was working at the Long Branch. She'd start there.

A few minutes later Susannah pushed her way into the Long Branch only to have a hand roughly grab her arm. "Susannah Lynn," Sue shouted spinning Susannah around and out the door again.

Sue didn't say another word to her as she pulled Susannah behind her towards her house. As soon as the front door latched it was a different story. "What the hell were you thinking coming in there at this time of night!" Sue shouted.

"I was looking for my father, and I figured you'd know where he was." Susannah shouted back.

"Why what happened?" Sue asked worriedly. "Did Mildred hurt you," Sue demanded looking Susannah up and down not seeing any new bruises forming or any other damage.

"No," Susannah said stepping back away from her as she glanced around the house.

"What happened, Susannah?" Sue asked impatiently.

"I told Henry, Nathan and Charles the truth about Henry not being Daddy's son. Then we all confronted her and after she admitted the whole truth to us we all left." Susannah stated simply seeing a book on the one end table and picked it up and leafing through Shakespeare's sonnets.

"There's something you're not telling me Susannah. What is it?" Sue demanded.

"Where's Daddy?" Susannah asked glancing towards the two closed doors.

"He's busy trying to make arrangements for you. He said you weren't comfortable with staying here so he is trying to find someplace for you to stay at least temporarily. With everybody in town for the trial all the hotel rooms and boardinghouses are pretty well filled up." Sue explained.

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Mildred?"

"I'd rather wait for my father."

"Fine." Sue said noticing Susannah looking.

"You got a nice place here," Susannah said nosing around seeing it was practical but homey.

"It's not much but it's home," Sue replied.

" It's a lot better than the house you grew up in." Susannah commented.

"How do you know about that?" Sue asked curiously as she watched Susannah pull out a kitchen chair and sit down.

"Daddy took me there earlier today on the way home from Doc's." Susannah answered.

"What! He had no right to do that. Why would he even think of taking you there?" Sue demanded.

"He thought it might help me understand better about how things turned out the way they did if I knew the whole story." Susannah said.

"The whole story?" Sue questioned fearing the worst.

"He told me how your family died and about your baby sister." Susannah said quietly watching Sue somewhat sag against the wall she had been leaning against.

"I don't want to talk about them. I can't think about that it's too painful to remember watching them all suffer like that especially Fay." Sue said gravely.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family." Susannah said quietly.

"Thank you Susannah, now drop it please." Sue pleaded in a whisper.

"Just let me say one more thing," Susannah said looking at Sue and seeing a haunted look in her eyes. "I think I understand better now how you felt not having anything to feed me. I understand that you were only trying to save my life by giving me to Mildred. I guess you really did love me."

"I love you more than anything." Sue declared passionately. "Your father and I both do. You are our whole world." Sue declared moving over towards her daughter.

"I'm not saying I'm ready to be best friends or anything but would you mind if I got to know you a little better?" Susannah asked.

"I would love that." Sue said nodding her head with tears in her eyes. "I promise I won't pressure you. We'll do this at your pace. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Sue promised.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I really don't know where to start." Susannah admitted.

"Well how about we start by you staying here. Then we can get to know each other." Sue said.

"I'll stay for now. Until I decide what I want to do or until Daddy can make other arrangements for me. That's all I'm ready to promise right now." Susannah said.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm just happy you're willing to give me a chance." Sue said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh Pumpkin, I'm so happy that you're willing to try Susannah. Maybe now we can be the family we should have been all along." Brad said from the doorway.

"Don't rush me Daddy. I'm still figuring this all out." Susannah said tartly.

"Brad something happened at the ranch. Susannah wouldn't tell me what it is, until you got here." Sue said motioning for him to sit down

"Pumpkin, what happened?" Brad asked.

"Well let's just say Mildred got what she deserved, she took everything away from you and Sue, so I took it all away from her," Susannah said.

****M&K****

"Thanks for the advice Mama," Adam said scooting back his in his chair.

"Anytime," Kitty said looking at him.

"I think I'll go to my room and think for a while," Adam said getting up from his seat. "Yell when supper's ready," Adam said over his shoulder as he started to go to his room to think.

"I will," Kitty said to his backside as Adam walked down the hall to his room and shut the door, when the back door opened.

"Marcus you were supposed to pick up supper on your way home," Kitty said when Mark walked in the back door carrying a bunch of files.

"I'm going Mama, I just wanted to drop these off before I went." Mark said hurrying to his room to sit the files down on his desk.

"Why'd you bring them home for?" Kitty asked as Mark came out of his room.

"I got some good news to tell you I hope but it'll have to wait until Dad's here," Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Oh," Kitty said getting ready to press the issue when Mark bolted out the back door quickly. "Well so much for that." Kitty grumbled to herself.

****M&K****

"Is something wrong Breck?" Alison asked looking at him.

"No nothing's wrong everything is perfect. Why?" Breck questioned.

"You just seem preoccupied and you've barely touched your food." Alison pointed out.

"Sorry, I just can't get over how amazing you look tonight." Breck said sweetly.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I meant every word. Why don't we pay the check and get out of here so we can move on to the next part of our evening?" Breck asked unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Which is?" Alison questioned.

"A walk in the moonlight."

"Followed by?"

"I don't know yet. Any suggestions?" Breck asked wanting to make this night special for her too.

"Well I've always dreamed of making love under the stars." Alison said watching Breck gulp nervously.

"Tell…" Breck squeaked out only to cough to clear his throat. "Tell me about it. I'll do my best to make your dream come true." He said in a low firmer voice.

"I see a man kissing me in the moonlight. He's looking at me with this incredible look of longing and the next thing I know he is making sweet, tender love to me. Our bodies are bathed in the moonlight and when he looks at me I can see how very much he loves me." Alison whispered softly.

****M&K****

Matt sat there at his desk. He was starting to come to accept the fact that he had a six year old daughter he had no idea about. Well he knew about her now, and his mind was racing with questions that he couldn't answer yet anyways. He couldn't help but wonder about Beth.

Was Beth short for Elizabeth? What did she look like? Ben said she was a female version of Joe. Matt reckoned that meant she had blonde hair and was skinny. And of course she had blue eyes, but what shade of blue he wondered. What was she like? Did Beth act more like Lydia or Julia? Matt smiled remembering the big difference between his girls. Lydia was always the girl that felt like she had to act like a boy, Julia on the other hand was more interested in playing house and having tea parties than playing in the mud. Maybe she did a little of both, now that was something he could live with. He didn't mind playing house but it was the tea parties that he refused to do in the jail. Matt let out a loud chuckle as he remembered the last time he played tea party, Julia had tried her best to talk him into wearing one of Kitty's dresses.

"_Come on Daddy, boys don't go to tea parties," Julia pleaded._

"_No way," Matt said firmly. _

"_Then we can't play tea party and I don't want to play with Marianne and Margaret anymore," Julia persisted. "You just gotta wear Mama's dress," she said._

"_No Julia," Matt said sternly. _

"_It's my day Daddy, you got to do what I say," Julia said sniffling._

"_I know it's your day sweetheart," he said picking her up and putting her on his knee. "But I'm not wearing a dress." He said poking her nose. "How about I be a prince, they go to tea parties," Matt suggested._

"_Ok," Julia said loving the idea. _

Thank god Lydia never tried doing that, he doubted he would have managed to get out of it that easily if it had been her. Yet if Beth wanted to play tea party he would play it but he still wasn't going to wear a dress.

****M&K****

Adam laid there stretched out on his bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was going to do about Sarah Roniger. After talking to his mother, he understood how he had hurt Sarah worse by saying she was like a sister. "_Every girl wants to know they are somewhat attractive," _Kitty had said. He just had to think of some way to fix what he said into a way where Sarah wouldn't take it the wrong way. He didn't want to encourage her, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend either.

****M&K****

It was a glorious spring evening. The sky was just in the throes of changing from bright blue of day to the gray smoky color blue of the evening. Cole slowly walked out the door of Ma Smalley's boardinghouse only to stop just in the doorway as he looked at Lydia standing there. She looked so beautiful standing there in the early evening sky with the golden lamp light shining behind her. It reminded him of a time when they were just courting. _Mmm I wonder if my wife would go for a little walk in the moonlight down by the river,_ he thought. Well he wasn't going to give her the option to say no.

"Come on," Cole said grabbing Lydia's hand as he started pulling her down the alley behind Ma's house.

"Where are we going," Lydia asked.

"We're going to do a little courtin'," Cole said smiling as he turned back to look at her and gave her a deep breathless kiss. "Remember," he said.

"Of course I remember," Lydia said looking at him curiously. She couldn't remember the last time they had ran down to the river after a dinner date just so they could make out in the moonlight.

"You wanna," Cole questioned never dropping his smile.

"You're serious," Lydia said looking at him stunned.

"Oh yeah," he said smiling as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Lydia giggled loving Cole even more when he was in a playful mood which was hardly never since they got married. But if he wanted to take a trip down memory lane she'd go with him willingly. "But yes I wanna," she moaned out breathlessly as the excitement filled her lungs and caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Good, race ya down to the river," Cole said lovingly.

"You just try to keep up with me buster," Lydia said grabbing her skirts up in her hand as she started running in front of him as he chased her. Their laughter mingled and hung on the air as they raced down towards the river.

****M&K****

"Thank you boys," Julia said as Joshua and Josiah help settle Jacob in bed.

"No problem Jules," Joshua said.

"You need anything else just yell," Josiah said as he looked at her.

"I will thank you," Julia said.

"But unless you hear help don't come knocking on my door," Jacob said watching Julia turn three shades of red.

"Sure Jacob we don't want to see any of that," Joshua said jabbing Josiah in the ribs.

"See what," Joel asked innocently.

"Julia's having the baby," Jacob said quickly.

"I'll get help," Joel said turning to leave.

"She's not having it now," Jacob said aggravated. "If you hear one of us shouting but don't hear the word help just ignore it," Jacob said firmly.

"Ok Jacob," Joel said leaving the room with his head downcast.

"You don't have to treat him as if he's stupid Jacob," Joshua said.

"He may not be as quick of a thinker as the rest of us but he's not stupid." Josiah said.

"He is too, I love him to death but he's not all there," Jacob said aggravated.

"If you weren't already hurt I'd club you for that," Josiah snapped out angrily.

"Josiah he's not worth it, Joel will end up telling Mama and she'll set his clock right again," Joshua said.

"Or maybe Jules will," Josiah said looking at his steaming sister-in-law.

"That's our cue to leave and go cheer up our brother." Joshua said shoving Josiah out the door in a hurry.

****M&K****

I wonder if I should go ahead and write John and Jane about that property? I know Ben wanted to do it himself but I really want to get moving on this. Ben will most likely be mad if I contact them without asking him first. But then again what he doesn't know won't hurt him. The sooner we can get everything taken care of the sooner we can start fixing it up and we are running out of time if we want to be ready to move in by the time the baby gets here. It's going to be cutting it close as it is. If I write them now and send it out on the next stage providing they are still at Emily's and don't miss my letter's arrival we could have an answer from them within the next few weeks. If we wait until Ben is feeling better and then probably the trial to be over that is just time we are wasting. I'll just write Jane and mention the property and ask if maybe they might consider selling it to us. All she can do is say no but then we could still have time to look for another place close by even though it wouldn't be as perfect for us as this place. By the time Ben finds out I wrote to Jane maybe I can have an answer to my letter and if they say yes then Ben really has no reason to be mad in the first place. I hope," Lillian thought as she pulled out a sheet of paper and readied her pen to write the letter to the Daltons.

****M&K****

Mark walked into Delmonico's and saw Breck sitting at a table with Miss Wharton. He walked over to Breck's table. "Hello Breck, Miss Wharton," Mark said tipping his head towards Alison.

"Hello Mark," Alison said surprised that Mark wasn't saying anything about the oddity of her sitting with Breck.

"Hi Mark," Breck said turning his attention to his scholar. "You finished with those files I told you to review for the trial," Breck questioned.

"Yeah, I think everything is as close to perfect as we can get it, but I took them home with me just to go over them again." Mark said.

"That's fine I know this doesn't fall under your job description but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Breck asked.

"Sure what can I do for you?" Mark asked.

"Go down to Moss's and ask him to hitch up my buggy. Miss Wharton and I are going for a ride in the moonlight." Breck said knowing Mark wouldn't question anything.

"Ok, I'll tell Hank and bring it to you."

"Thanks Mark."

"Yes, Mark thank you very much."

"No problem." Mark said.

****M&K****

"Susannah, what are you talking about? What do you mean you took everything away from Mildred?" Brad asked looking at Sue for some kind of explanation only to see her look just as confused as he felt.

"I told Henry the truth about you not being his father, then we all confronted Mildred and made her tell us the whole truth."

"Whole truth?" Sue questioned confused as she looked at Brad. They already knew the whole truth.

"Susannah did you find out something besides what we already knew?" Brad questioned.

"Yes, Daddy." Susannah said looking at her parents.

"Ok, Pumpkin. I want you to just calm down and tell me what happened." Brad said.

"I am calm Daddy," Susannah pointed out. "It's like I said we all confronted Mildred. The boys were arguing with her and I was watching them. I knew that Henry resembled you because of you being Andrew's brother. Then I noticed that Charles looks almost like you too. So I was pretty sure that Charles is your son but I couldn't exactly think at first who it was that Nathan reminded me of." Susannah said concerned as she studied her father's face. "Maybe you should sit down Daddy you don't look so good," Susannah said worriedly.

"Yeah I think I better," Brad said pulling out a chair and sitting beside Sue as they looked at their daughter waiting for her to continue.

"Did it come to you who it might be?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I was remembering seeing Mildred coming down the stairs with Dan then it hit me. I'm so sorry Daddy, but Nathan is Dan's son."

"Shhh, it's not your fault Pumpkin." Brad said patting her hand resting on the table. "Can you finish telling me the rest of what happened?"

"I pulled the same trick on Mildred that Sue did in Doc's office. I said something about her affair with Dan and that he was Nathan's father. Mildred confirmed it." Susannah said looking proud of herself even though it hurt her father.

"I see. Well I already had my doubts about Nathan and Charles being mine after what we already had found out about Henry, so I'm not really surprised. So you think Charles really is my son?" Brad asked wondering why he didn't have has much foresight at Susannah had just shown him.

"Yes, because before we walked out on Mildred Charles demanded that she tell him who his father was and Mildred said he was the only one of her children that was yours." Susannah said.

"I see." Brad said as a thought came to him he told Susannah not to leave unless she was in danger. "So how did you end up here," Brad asked wondering how she had found Sue's place to begin with.

"Oh our daughter had the nerve to walk right into the Long Branch on a Saturday night," Sue said looking at Brad.

"She did what," Brad shouted looking at Susannah.

"I got her out before anybody tried anything and brought her here," Sue said reassuring him.

"I told you to stay put unless you felt you were in danger…"

"I was in danger. Mildred was furious with me. She blames me for everything. She even said that if she had known that I was yours and Sue's daughter she would have let me die when I was a baby. Then none of this would be happening. If you don't believe me you can ask the boys. I was afraid if I stayed she would kill me after the boys left." Susannah said dramatizing it just enough so Brad would buy it.

"That bitch! I'll kill her with my bare hands." Brad snapped jumping up from his seat only to have Sue catch his arm.

"Brad, no stop. You have to think of the consequences." Sue stated firmly refusing to let go of his hand as he tried to shake her off.

"Daddy, please don't go. Sue's right. Please just stop and think about what you're doing." Susannah said panicking.

"What I'm doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm going to kill that bitch for even daring to wish you were dead. She's the one who deserves to be dead and I'm the one who is going to do it." Brad shouted furiously.

"Bradley no." Sue shouted getting up from her seat to hold him tighter. "Think of our daughter. Think of me. If you kill Mildred what happens to us? Susannah needs you. I still need you." Sue grounded out in a firm stern voice of logic.

"Sue's right Daddy. Please just forget about Mildred. We can start over. We can have a real family now. You and me and Charles and..."

"And what Susannah?" Brad asked angrily.

"Well I know they're not really your sons but I still think of them as my brothers maybe Nathan and Henry could still be a part of our family too."

"What about Sue? You didn't mention her." Brad asked pushing Susannah into a corner.

"Yes, Susannah I was wondering the same thing. Is there a place for me in that family you were talking about?" Sue asked quietly.

"I told you earlier that I'm still not ready to just accept you as my mother but that I am willing to try and get to know you and I meant that." Susannah stated. "I just need time to figure out how I feel about you and everything that has happened. It's all too much for me to handle at one time." She admitted softly.

"But you are willing to consider the possibility that Sue could be a part of our family one day?" Brad said looking at Sue and seeing the hope flicker in her eyes as she held her breath waiting for Susannah to answer him.

"Yes, Daddy. Just don't expect me to come to that conclusion overnight. I still have to get to know her and feel comfortable with her before I'm ready to accept her as my mother."

"Well I don't want to rush you Susannah but Sue will be a part of our family like it or not. Now I'm not pressuring you into calling Mother, or Mama, or anything of the sort. I'm willing to wait until you are comfortable enough to do that," Brad said looking at Sue. "What about you honey?"

"I already told Susannah that we would do this at her pace. Whatever she feels comfortable with."

"Ok. Well then since the two ladies in my life won't let me kill the bitch in my life what next?" Brad said twisting his hand around until he held Sue's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Maybe you could explain something to me Brad?" Sue said looking at him as sweetly as a cat waiting to pounce.

"Sure, what is it?" Brad asked cautiously.

"Why the hell did you take Susannah to my house?" Sue shouted at him.

****M&K****

"You know Mark is by far my best student." Alison commented once Mark had left them alone.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. I hold him in very high regard." Breck stated.

"Yes, I understand he is your protégée and plans to be a lawyer one day." Alison said.

"Yes, that is the plan." Breck said starting to pick at his supper.

"Well in that case do you think it is wise for him to miss class time to help out in your office. Surely whatever needs his attention could be taken care of when it wouldn't interfere with his schoolwork." Alison said broaching the subject that had been bothering her since Friday.

"I agree that it is very important that Mark be in class as much as possible. I assure you that I have always made sure that any time Mark misses in school is only when it is absolutely unavoidable and I have always gotten clearance from Matt and Kitty as well as his teacher at the time to make sure there would be no problems." Breck said wondering what had gotten them on this subject.

"Well obviously you didn't get permission from me for Mark to be absent yesterday?" Alison said.

"Yesterday? What are you talking about? Mark wasn't helping me yesterday." Breck asked confused as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well he wasn't in class." Alison stated. "Susannah assumed he was helping you prepare for the trial that's coming up. She's the one who filled me in on Mark working for you and wanting to be a lawyer himself one day." Alison said looking at Breck seeing the pure confusion and knew that he really didn't know what was going on.

"I assure you Alison Mark didn't work for me at all yesterday. Which come to think of it that is strange as well. Usually he and Becca come by my office on their lunch hour to see if I need anything and then again after school. They didn't stop by yesterday at lunchtime but I was preoccupied with getting ready for the trial and didn't think anything about it. I was out of the office yesterday afternoon when school let out so I don't know for sure if they came by or not but I don't recall seeing anything to indicate that they had been there. Oh, by the way Becca Jones has also started working for me part time as well. But she won't be missing school for anything." Breck said reassuring Alison.

"Is she going to be a lawyer too?" Alison teased.

"Well she's smart enough too. No, she's doing some filing, and taking notes, looking after the office while Mark and I work that kind of thing." Breck said.

"Well something very strange is going on." Alison said.

"Why do you say that?" Breck asked curiously.

"Becca was also absent from class yesterday." Alison said.

"Oh."

"You know I think I had better get to the bottom of this. I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Mark's and Becca's parents." Alison said.

"Yeah, that may not be such a bad idea. But I think you only have to have a talk with Mark's parents, Matt would tell Becca's. I hope Becca and Mark have a reasonable explanation. I'd hate to see either one of them get into trouble." Breck added softly.

"I know what you mean. I think very highly of both of them as well. That's why I think I had better find out what is going on." Alison replied looking at him.

"I agree. Let me know what you find out and I assure you I will always clear it with you when I am the reason for Mark missing precious class time. Come on let's pay the check and wait out front." Breck said smiling brightly at her.

"Ok, as soon as I talk to Mark's parents I'll let you know what I find out." Alison said as they walked over to the small counter and paid their bill.

They walked outside and Breck grabbed her arm and pointed up towards the sky. "Look at them stars," he said.

"You're really going to make my dream come true aren't you?" Alison said looking at Breck.

"I'm sure gonna try." Breck declared.

"Here's your buggy Breck," Mark said pulling it up in front of Delmonico's. "I better go get supper before Mama sends out a search party," Mark said teasingly as he started to walk inside only to have Laurie Jane come out carrying a basket.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were out here," Laurie said. "Everything is in there," she said handing Mark a basket of food. "I put it on your father's tab," Laurie said.

"Thanks Laurie," Mark said. "Well I better get this home," Mark said watching Laurie move back inside. "Breck, Miss Wharton," Mark said tipping his hat towards her before he started down the street.

"Breck..." Alison said as Breck started to help her up into the buggy. She looked across the street and saw Marshal Dillon step out of the jail.

"Shh. Don't worry about anything but us being together because that's all that matters." Breck said not ready to call it a night yet.

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Alison said putting both feet on the ground.

"Oh? What then?" Breck asked as she turned to look at him

"I was going to say there's Mark's father now." Alison said pointing Matt out standing there talking to his deputy. "Perhaps now would be a good time to speak with him. I really think the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better. I would hate to have such a bright young man with a promising future end up going astray like his brother has." Alison stated.

"Adam?" Breck said questionably almost certainly sure she couldn't possibly mean Joe.

"Yes, I was informed yesterday that he is quitting school." Alison said.

"Oh, well ok come on I'll go with you. I'd like to know what's been going on myself." Breck said grabbing Alison's arm in his just as Matt started across the street. "Matt!" Breck called out as Matt hit the boardwalk and started to turn down towards the Long Branch.

*****M&K****

Matt sat there on the back steps of the Long Branch, he had seen Mark heading to Delmonico's to get supper. He knew he should go home, he needed to go home. He needed to gather his thoughts first. _How am I supposed to go in there and tell her that I have a daughter with the woman I made love to one lonely night six years ago?_ _Correction the woman I had sex with six years ago. Kitty is the only woman in the past twenty years I've made love too. I know it was just sex with Mike I sure as hell don't love her but that doesn't mean that I won't love my daughter. None of this is her fault and I won't let her suffer for it. I'm going to be the best father I can be just like I have with all the rest. My daughter is going to know that I love her and I will always do my best to be there for her no matter what. I've got a lot of time to make up for but I think once Beth and I get to know each other everything will be fine. I just hope that Kitty can accept her as part of our family because that's what she is now. She's a Dillon and I won't be ashamed of it. Maybe she wasn't conceived in love but she will be loved I guarantee it Maybe by the time I do another quick round I'll be ready to go home and face her, _Matt thought as he stood up and started to make another sweep around town._ This sure wasn't going to be easy, what with Joe thinking we don't want him anymore and Adam almost sleeping with Susannah and Adam going behind our backs to take the sheriff's job, and Lydia still angry with him wanting them out of her life, not including Julia about ready to lose the farm and whatever was going on with Mark right now. Ben was the only one not having a problem at the moment. _Thank goodness for that because the rest of them all had him jumping through hoops trying to keep it all from upsetting Kitty too much. But he was going to be ripping her heart out tonight.

****M&K****

"It's about time you showed back up here with supper," Kitty scolded starting to lift the dinners out of the basket.

"Sorry Mama, I ran into Breck and he asked me to get his buggy and Dad's still doing rounds." Mark said.

"He's what," Kitty said looking at Mark wided eyed.

"Still doing rounds. He was just heading back up to the jail when I started coming home." Mark said.

"Oh I'm going to strangle him." Kitty said furiously as she grabbed up Matt's plate and put it in the oven along with the rest of theirs. Well one thing was for sure at least she knew her husband well enough to know to keep the oven warm so the food would stay hot until he got here.

"Well, while we are waiting on Dad I'm going to be in my room working," Mark said looking at her.

"I swear that is one thing you take after your father," Kitty said cursedly.

"I know Mama," Mark said just shaking his head as he headed to his room.

****M&K****

Cole laughed happily as he chased Lydia down to their secret spot on the river before he put an actual effort into catching her. He caught her around the waist and they fell to the soft ground. He leaned up on his arms on either side of her, letting her feel the warmth of his tall, muscular body, catch the scent of leather cedar and baked on sunshine. He could feel the sensual curves and shape of her body. Full breasts crushed against his chest. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart.

He bent his head down and touched his cool lips to hers drawing back a breath to look at her. She caught her breath catching in her chest as both arms went up around his neck.

She nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart, hear the roughness of his breath as she kissed him with pent up passion she longed for.

The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more. The electricity that shimmered burst of desire within him. It made him long to drink and drink from her lips, to savor the sweet taste of her mouth to delve further and further within it. He caught her hands against the bank palm to palm. He laced his fingers with hers curling against his. He kissed her, drinking her in, tasting and seeking.

It had been so long since he had kissed her so. The memories reborn of taste and feel and scent of her were so enticing that he shook with it. Her eyes were wild with desire and her hair was a halo about her, spilling over her shoulder. Her lips were damp and parted and bewitching. Her face was beautiful.

"Make love to me Cole," she whispered in a low pleading purr.

"Always," Cole said leaning his head back down to kiss her again.

****M&K****

"Jacob Roniger I can't believe you treated Joel like that." Julia snapped out once the footsteps could no longer be heard beyond the bedroom door.

"What did I do now?" Jacob said questionably.

"You hurt Joel's feelings by telling him he couldn't help." Julia bit out.

"I'm sorry if Joel's feelings were hurt but Julia there are times when his inability to follow instructions are inconvenient and this is one of them." Jacob stated.

"He is not an inconvenience and he can follow instructions you just have to give them to him in a way that he can understand." Julia bit out.

"Julia don't you understand?" Jacob said exasperated.

"Understand what? Your treatment towards Joel, well your right I don't understand. And considering the most impatient man I know could handle Joel better than you…"Julia bit out.

"Most impatient man, who the hell is that," Jacob demanded.

"My father, he did just fine handling Chester, and he's like Joel only Chester was handicapped but that didn't infuriate my father, he just learned to be specific with Chester. Hell he deals with Festus and his weird way of saying things better than you handle Joel's impairment."

"I'm not your father!" Jacob bit out hating getting compared to the all mighty Matt Dillon once again. "You just don't understand."

"Understand what exactly?"

"How important it is that we get those crops out as soon as possible. We are losing precious time with every day." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh I understand it just fine. I also understand that there are things that are more important. Like making your brother feel like he is just as important as anyone else around here." Julia snapped angrily.

"Damn it Julia don't you remember before we left Doc's we agreed that you could handle getting the housework done any way you saw fit but when it comes to the farm I'm in charge?"

"That was before you started acting like a jackass."

"Look I didn't say that Joel couldn't help at all just not with getting the crops out. It's too important to risk something going wrong." Jacob said pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to count to ten.

"Well that's not Joel's fault that's yours. You're the one who signed those damn promissory notes."

"I should have known you would bring that up again. How long are you going to keep blaming me? You're the one who got pregnant before we planned."

****M&K****

_Dear Jane,_

_Hope you are well! Ben speaks of you often! I know it must seem strange my writing you but Ben and I are visiting his family here in Dodge and we have actually been discussing moving back here permanently! We have found a piece of property that would be just perfect for us! It's rather close to both Lydia and Julia yet not to far from town so Ben's parents would be close by as well. In trying to find out if it is for sale we discovered that it is deeded to John and Jane Dalton. I can't tell you how surprised we were to learn that the property we were interested in was owned by you and John! At the same time it gave us some hope of seeing our dream come true! Ben and I were wondering if maybe you and John would be interested in selling the property to us? If you are open to the idea please get back to us with the price you would be willing to offer us! Depending on the price we may need the option to make a down payment now and then we could hopefully come to some sort of agreement on paying off the balance. If you decide that it isn't for sale at the moment we would ask that if at a later date you change your mind you offer us first chance at it! Please know that if you decide your property is not for sale _there_ will be no hard feelings! We are expecting our first child soon and would like to be able to get settled here in Dodge by the time he or she makes their entrance into the world so a prompt answer is all we ask! _

_Your Friends,_

_Ben and Lillian Dillon_

_Lillian looked over the letter before she folded it and put it in the envelope and addressed it for Colorado Springs. She sure hoped Ben wouldn't be mad at her._

****M&K****

"Huh?" Brad said confused.

"I said why the hell did you take Susannah to that poor excuse of a house I grew up in?" Sue snapped out furiously.

"I thought that if Susannah could see that place she might understand better why everything turned out the way they did." Brad explained.

"You knew I wanted to forget that part of my past. You knew I never wanted Susannah to know about the way I grew up and what I went through when I couldn't stop my family from dying right in front of me. You knew yet you still took her out there."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was only trying to get Susannah to see the real Sueann Peterson not the one she had her own missed preconceived ideas about."

"You know how much it hurts me to think about Fay. Fay should have never had to suffer like that." Sue bit out trying to keep her emotions intact.

"I know. That's what I was trying to get Susannah to understand. I thought if she knew about Fay and everything you went through to save her that maybe she would understand why we were so desperate to save her."

"Daddy is right Sue. If he hadn't taken me there I wouldn't have been anywhere near ready to even consider giving you a chance yet." Susannah admitted softly.

"Well in that case I guess it was worth reliving those painful memories in order to have the chance to make some happy memories with the two people that mean the world to me." Sue sighed out looking at her daughter. "Susannah, are you going to stay here like I offered?"

"She's going to have too. I couldn't find a decent room available. This whole town is filled to the brim because of the trial."

"What about staying at the Dillon's?" Susannah asked hopefully.

"And have a repeat of this morning I don't think so," Sue said looking at her daughter. "I know for a fact that Adam's not staying out at Julia's tonight because of the trial." Sue added.

"Well I guess I'll try it here for a few days and see how things go." Susannah said.

"Oh Susannah," Sue said teary eyed once again. "You don't know how happy that makes me feel," Sue said turning her attention to Brad. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Sue said looking at Brad tenderly. "I know you were only trying to help," Sue said softly moving a little closer to Brad.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven," Brad asked arching his brow at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"Come here and I'll show you," Sue said wrapping her arms around his neck as she rose up on her toes and kissed him. Like always when they touched the spark turned into a shooting flame starting to roar out of control.

"Hey what about me?" Susannah said trying to get their attention. "Yuck," Susannah said watching her parents kiss like teenagers. "Hey daughter in the room!" Susannah called out waving her hand in the air trying to get their attention. "Come up for air you two!" she shouted only to be ignored once again. "Oh, I give up. You just better remember this the next time you catch Adam and me kissing." She said to neither one in particular. "Well since nobody is paying attention to me I'm going to see Adam. Bye Daddy. Bye Sue." Susannah said seeing Sue waving a hand at her. Well at least Sue knew where she was at.

****M&K****

Matt heard Breck yell out his name so he turned slightly and saw Breck and Miss Wharton coming towards him. "Breck, Miss Wharton," Matt said tipping the brim of his hat towards Alison.

"Marshal," Alison greeted.

"Uhum, Matt I'm not really sure how to start this conversation but we need to speak with you about something important."

"Did something happen?" Matt questioned.

"That's what we're trying to find out Marshal," Alison said.

"You see Matt, Alison...that is Miss Wharton here is concerned about Mark." Breck said knowing he had Matt Dillon's full attention at the mention of his son's name.

"Mark? I thought Adam was the one who had been causing you worry." Matt said looking at Alison.

"Adam was until yesterday, when Susannah informed me that you let him quit school." Alison said.

"I guess I forgot to tell you Adam is quitting school. I'm hoping it's only temporary though." Matt said.

"That's what Susannah told me as well but Mark is my immediate concern at the moment." Alison stated

"What has Mark done to cause you to be alarmed." Matt asked wondering what was going on. Mark was always the good one out of the bunch when it came to school.

"Well maybe nothing. It could just be a misunderstanding or a strange coincidence that has a logical explanation." Alison stated.

"I'm afraid I'm not following Miss Wharton." Matt said confused.

"Well Marshal, Mark was absent from school yesterday as you may very well know."

"No, I can't say as I did." Matt said looking at Breck.

"He wasn't helping me either Matt," Breck said knowing Matt Dillon enough to know that was what he was coming up with.

"That's what I was afraid of. I also feel that I should tell you that Becca Jones was absent as well. I haven't talked to her parents yet to confirm whether or not she may have been ill but seeing as she and Mark are sweethearts it just seems a bit odd that they both were absent on the same day." Alison said pointedly.

"Yeah, I see your point." Matt said pressing his lips together in a grim line.

"Matt, we're not saying that Mark and Becca did anything wrong we just thought that maybe we should look into it." Breck said knowing that look.

"I know you both care for the kids a great deal and I appreciate your concern. I know Mark left for school yesterday morning because he stopped by my office on his way. But apparently he never showed up there so did he stop by your office at all Breck?" Matt questioned.

"No, I saw him briefly at Delmonico's while I was having breakfast but I never saw him after that. That's why when Alison assumed he had spent yesterday working for me and then mentioned that Becca had also missed school that we thought something wasn't adding up." Breck said knowing the rules that applied to Mark and Becca dating.

"I see. Well I'll talk to Kitty about this and you can bet that Mark is in for a very long talk about his deception." Matt said firmly.

"Thank you, Marshal Dillon. I didn't want to bother you with this but in light of what happened with Adam I thought the sooner this issue was addressed the better." Alison said.

"Yes, I do to. Thank you for letting me know, I'll see that it's taken care of." Matt said.

"Thank you." Alison said.

"Yeah, Matt we both just want to make sure Mark doesn't do anything to jeopardize his future." Breck stated.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I will get to the bottom of this as soon as I can. Miss Wharton please let me know if there are any more problems with all of my boys not only Mark."

"Of course Marshal," Alison answered.

"Breck, Miss Wharton," Matt said turning and heading home.

****M&K****

"Whack!" echoed through the room as Julia's hand went flying across Jacob's cheek hard and stinging.

"How dare you blame the baby for this," Julia burst out.

"That came out wrong," Jacob said twisting his jaw as he held a hand up against his cheek. "I meant we were doing fine paying for everything before you got pregnant," Jacob said watching her eyes shoot fire at him. "I'm not regretting it Julia, I'm just regretting the timing," Jacob explained hastily before she could slap him again. "Why do pregnant women have to be so damn moody?"

"Well you try carrying this thing around and see you feel." Julia bit out tersely. "But I'm warning you Jacob, until those notes are paid off and we are not in danger of losing practically everything we own, I'm not going to let you forget it or blame this baby." Julia warned.

"Are you finished?" Jacob asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm just getting started. After they are all paid off you will never do anything like this ever again. And since you won't let Joel help with your planting he can help me with mine," Julia said.

"It's not that I don't want him to help Julia and any other time I wouldn't care but this time it's a matter of keeping the farm. And what do you mean help you with yours?"

"He can help plant the garden for me. He can even tend to it and keep the weeds out if he likes."

"Fine. Now is the fight over?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Julia said thinking. "Yes, I guess the fight is over because Joel is going to help plant the crops and you aren't ever going to blame this baby for anything. I swear Jacob Roniger if you say one word to hurt Joel's feelings again or one word against this baby I'll never speak to you again." Julia threatened.

"Well why should I say anything? You just overrule me anyway. So what kind of royalty are you? Oh, never mind you must be a princess." Jacob smarted out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well your mother is the queen, that means you and Lydia must be the princesses."

I have no idea what you are rambling about…" Julia said only to have Jacob interrupt her.

"It was something your dad said when…"

"And I really don't care. Joel is helping and this baby isn't to blame for anything that is final." Julia said storming out of the bedroom.

****M&K****

"I can't believe it. There aren't any more trains out until noon on Monday. We could have walked to Dodge by now with all the delays we've had to endure." Jane Dalton grumbled out.

"Ok, just calm down and take a deep breath." John said trying to calm her down.

"How can you be so calm?" Jane ranted impatiently.

"What good would it do for both of us to get worked up? Right now you're worked up enough for both of us anyway." John said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Aren't you frustrated with all these delays?" Jane asked as John started to walk her away from the depot.

"Well yes, but having a fit every time it happens won't help anything either. We just have to take things as they come and hope there are no more delays." John said squeezing her closer.

"Well there had better not be or I might just walk the rest of the way." Jane said.

"Yes, dear." John said mockingly.

"You doubt me?"

"No, I know you'd do just that if you had to in order to get to our family and friends." John said knowingly.

"Damn right I would that's my baby."

"So what do you want to do, set out on foot or get us a hotel room?" John asked.

"Well I guess getting a hotel room would be more practical." Jane said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I guess it would. Come on let's find us a hotel then we'll get something to eat." John said

"Ok, I guess we did work up an appetite." Jane whispered.

"We sure did." John chuckled at her embarrassment. They walked towards the hotel they were frequent visitors at. "You know we ought to buy a house here in Denver that way we'll be in between all the kids."

"You're right but right now Emily needs us more…." Jane said leaving the statement unfinished knowing she didn't have to explain it to John.

"I still say he's dead," John said. He couldn't explain it or make Emily or Jane see reason with it. But he would swear till his death bed that Caleb would never run off and leave his family. But he must have died when he went after those cattle.

"I guess we'll never know," Jane said laying her head against his chest as they walked down the street.

****M&K****

Susannah knocked on the front door of the Dillon's house, as she waited for someone to open the door.

"Who in the world could that be at this time of night." Kitty asked as she went to open the door. "Susannah, what a nice surprise." Kitty said surprised.

"Hello, Mrs. Dillon I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, come on in," Kitty said motioning for her to come inside.

"Thank you." Susannah said stepping into the living room.

"How are you feeling today?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Well I'm still kinda tired but I think I'm feeling better. On the other hand I'm mad, confused, and disgusted. I assume Adam told you about my parents?" Susannah said knowing if Adam hadn't Sue might have.

"Yes, he mentioned it. Susannah if you need someone to listen I'm here anytime you need to talk." Kitty offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Dillon that means a lot." Susannah said meaning it to the core that it really meant a lot.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Becca earlier. I would like us to be friends and get to know each other better." Kitty said.

"I'd like that too Mrs. Dillon."

" Please call me Kitty or if you prefer you may call me Miss Kitty that's what Becca seemed more comfortable with." Kitty said.

"Yes, I do too Miss Kitty." Susannah said respectfully.

"I also want to tell you as I did Becca that you are always welcome here whether you are accompanied by Adam or not."

"Thank you but I doubt my father or the marshal would approve right now. Is Adam here?" Susannah said.

"Yes, he's in his room waiting for supper. His father is running late like usual. I'll get him for you." Kitty said.

"I would appreciate it." Susannah said looking down at her hands.

"No problem, watch," Kitty said smiling at Susannah with a wink. "Adam, Susannah's here," Kitty shouted. They both listened and heard the booted feet hit the floor. "He had better not have had those boots on his bed," Kitty said shaking her head causing Susannah to giggle as they listened to the hurried footsteps and the door closing. It sounded like Adam was sprinting down the hall.

"Susannah what are you doing here," Adam said a little breathlessly.

"Hi to you too," Susannah said.

"You didn't have those boots on that clean quilt did you," Kitty asked.

"No Mama," Adam lied.

"You're lying and you suck at it," Kitty said. "Don't let it happen again," Kitty said. "If you two will excuse me I'm going to go out back and see if your father is coming," Kitty said.

"You want me to go round him up for you," Adam asked.

"No, you have company," Kitty said. "I'll just wait out on the back porch, if he's not," Kitty said.

"Ok." Adam said.

****M&K****

Matt walked fumingly, towards the house. First Adam and Susannah this morning and then going behind his back to talk to Green about the sheriff's job, and on top of that Mark skipping school to spend time with Becca behind his back was the last straw. The boys were really pushing things to a head with their deception.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there on the porch swing waiting in the shadows waiting for Matt to stride across the yard. He was mad about something if his walk was anything to go by. "It's about time Cowboy," Kitty said from her seat on the swing when Matt stepped up on the porch in the light.

"Sorry, I got delayed," Matt said looking at her sorrowfully. "Are both the boys here," Matt asked.

"Yeah Mark's in his room looking over files, and Adam's talking to Susannah in the living room."

"Good," Matt said opening the back door.

****M&K****

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as soon as the back door closed.

"Henry, Charles, Nathan, and I confronted Mildred and after she told us the truth we all walked out and left her alone."

"What happened?" Adam asked walking over closer to her.

"She said that Charles is the only one of her children that is my father's and that Dan is Nathan's father. They've been having an affair for years. Daddy and I caught them together earlier when we went home." Susannah said.

"I'm sorry Princess." Adam said cupping her shoulders.

"It's not your fault Romeo." Susannah sighed out laying her hands on his chest.

"You said you walked out on Mildred, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Adam questioned wondering how much convincing he'd have to do to talk his parents into letting her stay there with him.

"Yes, I'm staying with Sue and Daddy at her house, at least temporarily." Susannah nodded.

"Well at least it will give you and Sue a chance to get to know each other."

****M&K****

"BOYS GET IN HERE NOW!" Matt shouted loud enough to wake the dead on Boot Hill.

"Matt, what's going on?" Kitty said coming in the back door. "Why are you mad at the boys?"

"You bellowed?" Adam said aggravated as him and Susannah walked into the kitchen.

"MARCUS RUSSELL NOW!" Matt shouted again.

Mark walked into the kitchen two seconds later. "You wanted me Dad?"

"Yeah, we need to talk about a few things. But I can't decide who I'm more angry with at the moment!" Matt snapped out.

"Well I guess that depends on what we supposedly did," Adam said, having a pretty good idea as to why his father was angry with him.

"I didn't do anything," Mark declared looking at Adam.

"Well neither did I," Adam snapped out angrily at Mark.

"You both did and stop your bickering because the way I'm feeling right you both ought to take a trip outside!" Matt grounded out watching Kitty out of the corner of his eye as she sat down at the table.

"Matt, calm down," Kitty said. "What did they do," she questioned.

"They've both been sneaking around behind our backs, and hiding their deception" Matt said.

"Like what," Mark questioned nervously.

"Yeah like what," Adam said firmly not the least bit scared.

"Well let's start with Mark skipping school the other day. Miss Wharton mentioned that you weren't in class on Friday. And Adam talking to Mr. Green about that sheriff's job." Matt thundered out.

"It's not funny Adam," Kitty said looking at him horrified as he stood there smiling like a loon, while Mark stood there confidently.

"Yeah it is, cause I told you both I was going after it. So I didn't go behind your backs and do it. And from the way Dad's acting I must have talked them into having an election this time." Adam said.

"Yeah you did, they're going to do it in September but you still did it behind our backs," Matt said firmly. "Your mother told you no, I told you no…." Matt said.

"I told you no," Susannah snapped out angrily interrupting Matt.

"Real supportive there Susannah," Adam said angrily.

"Well I'm trying but I told you…"

"Yeah that I was being foolish and I need to finish school first and why should I aim for a low class job like marshal when if I stayed in school I could be a judge or something else. Well get this through your head Princess, I'm not doing what you want me too just because." Adam said roughly.

"Oh yeah sure go and get your stupid, foolish, cocky self killed, that'll be real nice for your mother to have to do. Bury a child."

"Are you finished," Adam said noticing his father was letting Susannah take over yelling at him.

"Not hardly, do you really want to leave behind a widow or a bunch of fatherless kids because your stupid," Susannah said.

"It's a risk you take, there's not one job that's fool proof. A farmer can get shot just for being a sodbuster in cattle country. A rancher can get gored, trampled, kicked in the head, thrown off a horse. You can get shot in a robbery, riding a stage, or working in a store or I can walk out that door right now and get snake bit. Hell you can get shot just walking down the street during a robbery,"

"Well that's when you're supposed to have enough sense to get out of the street!" Susannah said.

"I'm done discussing it with all of you." Adam said waving a finger indicating all of them. "You either accept it or you don't makes no difference to me because I'm going to run in that election. And short of a bullet…"

"That can be arranged!" Susannah interrupted.

"Well then darlin' here you go," Adam said pulling his colt and twirling it towards her. "You better aim to kill because that's what it's going to take."

"Ohhhhhh!" Susannah said stamping her foot. "You are an impossible fool," she said storming towards the front door.

"Right back at you Princess!" Adam shouted twirling his gun back around and dropping it in his holster as the front door shut. "Now do you two have anything else to add," Adam asked testily, only to get Matt's hand back handing him across the face knocking him to the ground.

"Matt!" Kitty shouted alarmed. Damn for a big man he was as fast as lighting.

"I warned you earlier Adam you better never disrespect your mother," Matt said watching Adam sit up twisting his jaw in his hand.

"I wasn't meaning to be disrespectful, but you both knew," Adam said gradually picking himself up off the floor. "It wasn't like I was hiding the fact that I wanted that job," Adam said.

"Matt, he's right, we both knew and we both gave him our opinions on him taking it…" Kitty said firmly looking at Matt.

"Yeah you both hate the idea. But it's either here or somewhere else, now wouldn't you rather it be here where you can watch my backside or somewhere you can't," Adam said.

"Here!" Kitty said grabbing Matt's arm shaking her head.

"Fine," Matt heaved out.

"Good now if you're finished with me, I got to go talk to Miss Hardhead." Adam grumbled.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at Adam.

"Thank you, I'll be back here directly," Adam said.

****M&K****

"Mmmm." Sue moaned out. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I know you were only trying to get Susannah to understand why I gave her to Mildred and why everything turned out the way it did." Sue sighed out.

"Speaking of our beautiful daughter where did she disappear too?" Brad asked looking at the empty chair where Susannah was sitting.

"She said she was going to see Adam." Sue said watching Brad's face harden.

"Can't she stay away from him for more than five minutes?" he grumbled out.

"Oh, Brad." Sue said patting his cheek. "They have been apart more than five minutes. It's been at least a few hours." Sue said.

"Well why don't they try a few days? Then they'd know what real torture is." Brad said sitting down in a chair and pulling Sue down on his lap.

"Now Brad, you promised you weren't going to do anything to come between them." Sue reminded him lightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know. I just don't see why they have to spend every minute together." Brad grumbled out.

"You come to see me whenever you have some free time." Sue pointed out, when the front door opened and slammed shut hard.

****M&K****

"Alright Marcus, what's your excuse for skipping school?" Matt asked looking at his son.

"You both know that when there's a big trial coming up I usually do miss a few days of school while I'm helping Breck." Mark said forgetting that Breck was having dinner with Alison tonight.

"Well in this case I'd say that was damn near impossible since Breck said he didn't see you at all except before school started. Care to try again with something more believable?" Matt said firmly.

"Ok, so I missed one day of school big deal." Mark said with a shrug.

"Yes, it is a big deal. It's one thing for you to miss school if you're sick or when you're helping Breck with something that helps prepare you for the job you want in the future but it is another thing all together when you purposely play hooky just for the hell of it. And it is totally different when you play hooky just so you can be alone with Becca."

"Becca?" Kitty asked looking at Matt for some sort of explanation.

"It seems like both of the boys decided to play hooky with their girlfriends. Only difference being Adam didn't care if Susannah went along or not." Matt said.

"Mark you didn't," Kitty said looking at her son.

"You wouldn't let us see each other alone any other way," Mark complained.

"That still doesn't mean you get to skip school!" Matt thundered.

"There's that double standard again. Adam did it a lot more than once and nobody said one damn word to him but I do it one time and it's the end of the world." Mark grumbled.

"I am getting tired of the attitude Marcus." Matt said roughly.

"Well I'm tired of your double standards." Mark bit back.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Matt asked.

"What's gotten into me, how about me being sick and tired of being treated like some scrawny runt who still has to have Mama and Daddy's permission to do anything. I'm a man and I want to be treated like one." Mark said firmly.

"You think this is acting like a man, skipping school, lying, and this superior attitude? Well, let me tell you something," Matt said pointing a finger at him. "From where I stand it makes you look like some snot nosed spoiled little brat." Matt raged.

"There it is again." Mark said throwing an arm up in the air disgusted.

"What?" Matt asked.

"The double standard. Why is there a difference in the way you treat Adam and me? Adam lies, Adam skips school, Adam gives you an attitude, Adam almost sleeps with Susannah and yet he still gets exactly what he wants." Mark raged. "You let him quit school, for skipping school. You agreed to let Susannah stay out at Julia's with him, after he lied about Susannah being pregnant. And you won't even let Becca and me spend a five minutes alone together." Mark raged heatedly.

"Speaking of Becca. Why did you lie to her?" Kitty demanded staring at the peach pie on the table.

"When did I lie to Becca?" Mark asked confused.

"Friday apparently. She came by here today to see how I was feeling because you told her that I wasn't feeling very well. She also brought me this peach pie," Kitty said pointing to the pie on the table.

"I can explain about Becca."

"Well let's hope you do a better job than you have been so far." Kitty said.

"Well ya see I needed to be alone. I just needed to be able to relax and get my thoughts together before the trial starts and Becca is still really insecure about our relationship I just didn't want to tell her that I didn't want to spend time with her when I saw her Friday afternoon so I told her you had a very bad day and were upset and that I needed to stay with you then I went fishing."

"You're lying again, you didn't go fishing yesterday afternoon," Matt said not wanting to upset Kitty but knowing she needed to know the whole truth including where Mark had been when he was supposedly fishing. He refused to lie for Mark just so he could continue to see Caitlyn.

****M&K****

"Susannah, you ok?" Sue asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Susannah snapped out. "Why wouldn't I be?" Susannah questioned testily.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you slammed the door. Or maybe because you weren't gone long. The fact that you are snapping at everyone and you look upset too." Sue answered looking at her daughter from her perch on Brad's lap.

"She don't look upset, she looks mad." Brad said looking at his daughter.

"You're right Daddy I am mad." Susannah said pulling out a chair and sitting down in it in a huff.

"Well you seemed ok when you left here so what happened?" Sue questioned.

"I hate Adam Dillon." Susannah burst out.

"Really!" Brad said hopefully as he looked at Susannah wide eyed.

"That's not true as much as your father is wishing that it were, we both know you don't really hate Adam. You're just trying to convince yourself of that because you're mad at him but it won't work. So I take you two had some sort of fight, I am I right?" Sue said looking at Susannah.

"Oh why'd, you'd have to go and ruin it," Brad grumbled.

"Oh hush, you want the same thing we all want Susannah to be happy and if Adam makes her happy you're going to leave them alone," Sue said firmly smacking his shoulder lightly as she stood up and walked over towards the stove.

Susannah looked at Sue and saw she was trying to reach out to her. Sue wasn't pushing or pressuring her, but actually trying to take an active roll in her life. Susannah tried to put herself in Sue's shoes. How would she feel if she had to give up Adam's child so that it could have a chance to live? It would be like cutting out her heart. She wondered how she would ever be able to live with her decision then it hit her that as long as she knew that her child, the child she shared with the man she loved was alive and had a chance to have a better life than what she could give it that was all that mattered. She began to realize that Sue had given her up because she loved her and wanted her to have a chance to live a life that was better than what she herself could give her. A life better than what she had grown up living.

****M&K****

Julia walked out into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She couldn't believe Jacob could possibly blame their child for their money problems. How could he blame an innocent baby that wasn't even born yet? She just didn't know what had gotten into Jacob lately. It was like he was blaming anyone and anything that he could but the one person who was responsible, himself. Well he had another thing coming if he thought she was going to let him get away with blaming the baby! If she had to she would go stay with Lydia or her parents or even Jacob's parents and let him fend for himself until he figured out that he was the problem. If he so much as hinted again that the baby was responsible for their money problems she was walking out that door and to hell with Jacob Roniger! She'd be damned if she let him or anyone else blame her child for something it had absolutely no control over, she thought as she took a healthy size drink of water.

"Julia," Sarah said coming up behind her. "Is everything all right," Sarah asked softly.

"Yeah everything is just fine," Julia said turning to look at Sarah's tear stained red face. "Sarah?" Julia asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"Julia, can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

****M&K****

"What is wrong with you?" Kitty demanded, looking at Matt. She knew Matt somewhat carried a different standard for the boys but she never seen Matt come down this hard on Mark before either.

"Mark and his ability to come up with all these excuses that to most people some plausible and wouldn't be questioned. On the other hand anyone who knows him as well as we do knows he's lying through his teeth. It also helps that I happen to know exactly where he was Friday afternoon." Matt said.

"Dad. You aren't going to tell Mama, are you?" Mark asked nervously.

"I done told you that I wouldn't lie for you Mark and I meant it." Matt said firmly walking over to the stove and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Lie to me about what?" Kitty asked seeing that neither one of them was very forthcoming with the answer. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is?" Kitty said looking straight at Matt for some sort of explanation.

"Probably because you're not going to like it one bit." Matt mused taking a sip of his coffee. "And I'd tell you but you'd only get upset and jeopardize your recovery." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I'm recovering quite nicely now tell me what the hell is going on." Kitty demanded sharply.

"Mark was at the Long Branch from Friday afternoon til the wee hours this morning." Matt said watching her face closely.

"Why would he have been at the Long Branch so long and why is it such a secret?" Kitty asked confused and missing the point.

"He was with Caitlyn." Matt said grabbing Mark's collar as he tried to escape out the door.

"Caitlyn? Who's Caitlyn?" Kitty asked, since the name didn't ring any bells.

"One of the new girls Julia hired." Matt said holding Mark effortlessly by the collar.

"Oh." Kitty said as the meaning of why Mark was there hit her. "WHAT! You mean to tell me Mark was..." Kitty demanded looking at Matt only to shoot a glare at her son.

"Yep." Matt said looking at Kitty. "And it wasn't his first time there either but I didn't find out until I accidentally ran into him there yesterday." Matt said grimly.

"Yeah, Dad you didn't know about Caitlyn and me but you sure knew about Adam and Molly didn't ya?" Mark said trying anything to get the heated icy glare of his mother off of him.

"Oh, Matt, tell me it isn't true." Kitty demanded tilting her head in a disbelieving sort of way just waiting for Matt to say it wasn't true.

"Sorry honey, but it's true. Adam told me about him and Molly when we had our little talk about girls and sex. He was sure he didn't need to hear what I had to say on the subject because he already had experience." Matt said ducking his head.

"Oh, how could you, let this happen Matt?" Kitty exclaimed jumping up from her seat to start pacing.

"It's not Dad's fault Mama. Adam and I did what we did on our own and I didn't get involved with Caitlyn til after Dad gave us the talk. It was my decision." Mark said firmly.

"Well at least you have the good sense to take responsibility for your actions in this case without making excuses." Matt said looking at Mark sternly.

"I don't know what the big deal is Caitlyn is just a whore." Mark said only to regret saying the words almost immediately.

Kitty twirled around, and walked over to Mark and looked him straight in the eye. "Just because she works in a saloon in order to survive doesn't mean that she's a whore for you to use and throw away like she's a piece of trash." Kitty said firmly poking him in the chest.

"Like I said Mama Caitlyn is just a whore and she deserves to be treated like one." Mark said looking at Kitty.

"What did you say," Kitty said narrowing her eyes as she glared at Mark.

"She's a whore Mama. She's nothing but a dirty whore," Mark said.

"Whack," was the only sound in the room.

****M&K****

Susannah saw that Sue only wanted what was best for her. That she wasn't trying to use the situation to her advantage. It was the first time in a long time that Susannah felt like she had a mother who actually cared about what was best for her and wasn't trying to use her for her own purposes. She began to feel sorry that she had treated Sue the way she had. That she had judged her so harshly without really getting to know her. Well maybe there was something she could do to remedy the situation. Maybe she could give Sue the one thing she had always wanted but never had. The chance to hear her child call her Mama for the first time.

It was all to much, the fight with Mildred, finding out the truth, finding out that her mother despite everything really did love her, the fight with Adam…it was too much. A sob broke from her throat and she started to cry as Sue turned around at her first sob. "Oh Mama," Susannah cried, getting up to run over and hug her mother tightly as she cried.

Sue stood there for a second speechlessly stunned. She couldn't have heard Susannah right. She had dreamed of hearing that word for so long that when she finally heard it she could hardly believe her ears. Her heart was filled with so much love and joy that she thought it would burst. Susannah...her baby had called her Mama. Her dream had finally come true. If that seemingly impossible dream had finally come to fruition then maybe all her other hopes and dreams had a chance of coming true. For the first time in she didn't know how long Sue felt hopeful that she would finally have everything she ever wanted but could only dream of.

Brad sat there motionless. He had waited sixteen years to hear Susannah call Sue Mama. It broke his heart every time he heard her call Mildred her mother knowing that it should have been Sue. Well it was all starting to fall behind them now and they could finally move on and be a real family. He was going to do everything he possibly can to make them both happy and make sure they know how much he loved them and how much they meant to him. Starting with getting that divorce. _I'm going to make sure Mildred is out of our lives and then I'm going to make Sue Mrs. Bradley Carpenter then Susannah can have the family she deserves, _he thought watching Sue comfort Susannah with tears in her eyes.

****M&K****

"I can't believe we just did that," Lydia said in a hushed whisper as they crept along the back alleys towards the Long Branch.

"Just wait until I get you in a bed Mrs. Dalton," Cole whispered by her ear.

"Cole," Lydia gasped out.

"Oh to hell with it," Cole said grabbing her and spinning her around and pressing her up against one of the tall boarded privacy fences, behind some of the clutter of empty crates and things. "I can't wait," he said bending his head down to cut off Lydia's protests.

"Cole…" Lydia protested as he kissed her again hungrily. He smiled against her mouth as he reached down slowly pulling up her skirt to ball up at her waist between them. "Cole, no, we can't," she whispered alarmed.

He nibbled her upper lip while he unfastened his breeches freeing himself. "It's ok, Lydie," he whispered. "It's a dark alley and we can do it out of bed this time," he teased huskily. "I'll show you how easy it is," he said as he lifted her up angling her hips around his waist to grant him entry. His mouth covered hers as his lean hands brought her down over him. He groaned against her lips as he went into her.

She stopped protesting, thinking breathing. She clung to him, moaning into his devouring mouth as he drove into her like a man on a mission.

****M&K****

"Of course you can Sarah," Julia said looking at her sister-in-law. "What is it," Julia asked curiously.

"How can I get a boy to pay attention to me?" Sarah asked wanting so desperately to have Adam pay attention to her and not in a sisterly fashion either.

"Well I'm not exactly an expert…" Julia said moving over to sit down beside Sarah. "I really didn't have any problem trying to get your brother interested in me." Julia stated thoughtfully. "I'd say just be yourself, and don't try to be someone you're not just to get their attention." Julia said starting to think.

"I've tried that it doesn't work. Neither did throwing myself at him either." Sarah said looking at Julia.

"Well try finding something you have in common and start with that. Or find out something that he is interested in and get him to talk about that and even if it is boring you to death act like you're listening and that it is the most fascinating thing in the world."

"Something we have in common or something he is interested in, well it's worth a try I guess. Can't turn out any worse than what I've already tried." Sarah said wistfully.

" I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you but Jacob was my first real beau and we were already friends and I didn't really have to try to get him interested, it just happened."

"Thanks Julia, you were a big help."

"Now can I ask you a question and give you some advice." Julia said looking at Sarah who stared at her confused. "Are you talking about Adam," Julia asked. "You don't have to tell me but I will tell you one thing I've noticed about my brother," Julia said.

"Yes, it's Adam. And if you are warning me that he's with Susannah and he's serious I got that message loud and clear. But I just wanted to know what I did that was so wrong in order for him to think of me like a sister," Sarah said. "You never looked at Jacob like a brother, or him at you like a sister even though we all practically grew up together."

"Well," Julia said looking at her. "Did Adam really say that you were more like a sister, I know he teased you earlier about kissing you would be like kissing me or Lydia…" Julia said.

"Oh he came right out and told me," Sarah said still hurt by the fact that Adam didn't even find her slightly attractive.

"Well that's something you're going to have to ask him about. And spell it out for him."

"Thanks Julia, you're a big help."

"Yeah, sure. Now if I only knew how to fix my own problems."

****M&K****

Kitty stood there breathing heavily as she stared at Mark's cheek her hand print was visibly red on the pale skin. But at the moment she didn't care if she had hurt him or not. She was too furious to care. Standing before her wasn't the son she had raised. He was a stranger to her eyes. She raised him better than to think he was better than everybody else but apparently that was a lesson Mark never got. He really needed a lesson in it. He wasn't her son, no son of hers was going to speak about her working girls like that and get away with it. And if he had the nerve to say that in front of her, then she could only imagine what he said to Caitlyn in private. She knew how that treatment went and they were generally the worst customers a whore could have they were meaner than the most rowdiest cowboy or the raunchiest buffalo hunter. And they all could get pretty rough with the girls, none of them treated them with kid gloves like they did the ladies but there was a big difference between them. And she was horrified to know her son was one of those men that were sick and twisted and thought meanest was the way you treated a girl. She wanted to claw his eyes out just for even thinking he could get away with it.

Mark stood there grabbing his cheek as he stared at a mother he didn't even know. He didn't understand why she was defending a whore over him. Caitlyn was nothing more than a dirty whore who took anybody into her bed for money. Kitty had not right to slap him for stating the facts. It didn't make any sense he was just using Caitlyn the way she should be…correction the way she deserved. The way he was paying her to be used. Yet he had never quite seen his mother this furious before either.

Matt stood there motionless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought he would hear such words from any of his sons especially Mark. He had been taught better than this. Matt wondered where Mark got the idea that this was the way to treat a woman. Any woman not just Caitlyn. It certainly wasn't him who had taught Mark it was ok to use a woman that way and act so cocky about it. No, he had always taught his sons by example and Mark sure as hell had never seen him treat Kitty or any other woman with anything other than respect and consideration. Speaking of Kitty, Matt knew how those two words coming from Mark had wounded her far more than she would ever admit. He knew how her past still haunted her and in a lot of ways still influenced who she was today. That to Kitty it wasn't just Caitlyn Mark was so unapologetically calling a dirty whore, it was her as well. Matt wanted to beat the hell out of Mark for causing Kitty this much hurt, but this was something she needed to handle herself. This was something that she had to do as a way of in a sense standing up for herself not just Caitlyn. Mark had just better watch what he was saying though because much more out of him and Matt was going to teach him a lesson he would never forget! Speaking of teaching Mark a lesson, if he could just throw those words around like they were the most natural thing in the world how did he treat Caitlyn when he was with her. It couldn't be very good in Matt's opinion if that was the way Mark thought of her. Maybe taking Mark outside and beating some sense into him wasn't such a bad idea after all. He damn sure wasn't going to just let him continue to act the way he had been lately, that much he was sure of!

****M&K****

Adam sat down on the front steps of the house listening to his parents fight with Mark which wasn't helping him think of ways to apologize to Susannah. Yet he somewhat felt sorry for his brother who was doing nothing but sticking his boot in his mouth. But when he heard what he said about Caitlyn, he no longer felt sorry for Mark. He just had to block them out. He had to think about what was more important to him Susannah or becoming a sheriff. He loved Susannah but he didn't want to give up his dream either. _What am I going to do? _He didn't want to lose Susannah, he loved her. But he also wanted to be a marshal some day too, and this sheriff's job was just a step in the right direction. _Maybe after she has time to calm down she'll realize how unreasonable she's being. Oh, what am I thinking she's the most stubborn person I know. There's no way she's going to just apologize. Maybe I can convince her that I'm reconsidering my decision to run for sheriff because she is more important to me. Then by the time she finds out I'm still planning to become sheriff it won't matter because we will already have made up and gotten past it. Hell I can't even do that. I refuse to lie to Susannah. Well I'm just going to have to give this a lot more thought. It would be a hell of a lot easier if they would stop with all the yelling, _he thought only to hear it go deathly silent in the house.

****M&K****

Sue hugged Susannah tight to her as Susannah cried until the tears turned to sniffles. "Susannah what happened," Sue asked softly combing her fingers in Susannah's hair to brush it back behind her ears.

"We had a fight and I walked out on him. Now I'm not so sure that was such a good idea. Oh, Mama," Susannah said planting her face against Sue's shoulders. "I don't want to lose him," Susannah sobbed out again.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't, you two just had a little fight that's all," Sue said soothingly. "Me and your father have one practically once a week," Sue said trying to reassure her daughter.

"I bet's it not over anything like this," Susannah said looking at Sue.

"Why don't you tell us what it was about, then maybe we can help you figure out what to do next," Brad suggested.

"Do you want to tell us," Sue asked softy not pressuring Susannah.

"Adam wants to be a sheriff," Susannah said looking at Sue as they walked back over to the table. Sue sat down but the more Susannah thought about how selfish and stubborn Adam was acting towards this sheriff's job only fueled her anger.

"Well he's always wanted to be a lawman," Sue stated simply.

"Well you heard Adam and me in Doc's office discussing him wanting the sheriff's job didn't you Daddy?" Susannah questioned as she started to pace angrily, but not before she noticed Sue's nod. So apparently her father had told her mother sometime.

"Yeah, part of it but you don't have anything to worry about." Brad said looking at Sue.

"He's right Susannah, Mr. Green will never get the support he needs to get the town council to go along with it. He's tried and failed many times before." Sue sighed out.

"Well both of you are wrong. Adam Dillon being a stubborn, mule headed jerk who only thinks of himself made sure of that." Susannah said, her anger starting to heat up once more. "There's going to be an election in September and Adam plans to run for sheriff. He just told his parents and me so."

"I wouldn't exactly call Adam selfish," Sue said softly.

"Your mother's right Susannah. I saw Adam in Doc's office and I saw how much he cares about you and how devoted he is to you. But I wonder how Mr. Green was finally able to change their minds?"

"Adam did it. He saw the town council along with Mayor Thomas and Mr. Green at the Long Branch today, and he convinced them to hold an election." Susannah said firmly as she started pacing once again.

"Did you tell him how you felt about it," Sue asked.

"It won't do any good he won't listen." Susannah said

"Damn him." Brad snapped out angrily seeing how much this was hurting his daughter and wanting to stop it.

"Brad, calm down, Susannah, finished telling us about what happened." Sue said smacking Brad for his misplaced outrage.

"Well you know I went to see Adam to tell him what happened out at the ranch and that I would be staying here. We were in the living room when the marshal came storming in yelling for both Adam and Mark something about how they both had gone behind his and Miss Kitty's back. Then he started telling Adam how he knew that he had talked to Mr. Green and the town council about the sheriff's job even though both the Marshal and Miss Kitty had told him no," Susannah rattled off.

"I see. So how did you and Adam end up having a fight?" Sue asked somewhat confused trying to follow Susannah's train of thinking.

"I reminded Adam that I was against him taking the sheriff's job too. He said it didn't matter if I was against it or not. He said he intended to get the job no matter what his parents or I had to say about it." Susannah said huffily.

"So then you two got into a fight over it?" Sue said catching up with her daughter's rantings.

"Yes. I got mad and left after I gave Adam a good piece of my mind." Susannah said staring at her mother.

"Well good for you, we don't need Adam Dillon anyways," Brad said with a wave of his hand.

"Daddy!" Susannah said as Sue smacked him hard on the arm.

"Would you stop, she's had a fight with her boyfriend she don't need you jumping for joy that they are fighting. Because despite what you are thinking Bradley, a fight don't equal breaking up," Sue said shaking her head.

"Mama you don't think…."Susannah said nervously as the thought entered her head.

"No I don't, I think everything will work out after you and Adam both have time to cool off." Sue stated.

"But he wouldn't even listen to my side of things. He said he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted whether I liked it or not."

"Well didn't you try to get him to do exactly what you wanted him to without really looking at his side of things?" Sue said.

"Maybe."

"Susannah, in any relationship there has to be a certain amount of give and take. You can't just expect to have your way and not consider how the other person feels. If you do that I'm afraid you'll end up being very miserable." Sue stated softly as she looked at her daughter only to look at Brad.

"Sue is right, Pumpkin. You have to be willing to compromise and sometimes that means doing something or going along with something that you don't like because it makes the other person happy." Brad said pressing his lips together unhappily.

"But I don't want to end up a widow. What if Adam and I get married and he gets killed the next day, where does that leave me?"

"You're better off without him," Brad said still trying to talk his hard headed daughter into giving up on Adam Dillon.

"Daddy," Susannah burst out.

"Bradley," Sue said in a warning tone that had Brad backing off. "Susannah I hate to say this but you becoming a widow could happen anyways. There are no guarantees that something won't happen to Adam even if he weren't a lawman.

"That's what he said. I'm just so scared of losing him." Susannah said.

"I know you and it's ok to be scared but remember what I told you about holding on for dear life," Sue said looking at her daughter.

"Yes, but he wouldn't even consider my feelings on this. He's not even thinking about what might happen later on. I don't want to be in a marriage where my feelings and opinions don't count."

"You aren't married yet," Brad shouted.

"Bradley not another word about their relationship if you can't be supportive towards them." Sue said firmly looking at Susannah with a nod. "Now," she started. "Susannah you are still new to this whole relationship thing, and so is Adam. Give him some more time, and if he's anything like his father I mean a lot of time…" Sue said knowingly. "The longer you two are in a relationship the more comfortable and confident you'll both be and you'll learn to consider the other one's feelings." Sue said looking at Brad knowingly.

"I hope you're right," Susannah sighed out as she sat down at the table again.

"You're mother is right, and since Adam's still going to be a thorn in my side apparently for years to come, I'll just have to get used to the fact, but you'll see," Brad said looking at Sue.

"You're over exaggerating aren't you just a little," Sue asked looking at Brad.

"No, you'll see, Adam and I are going to be butting heads over Susannah for a very long time to come," Brad said.

"Well that ought to prove interesting, but she's got to grow up sometime you can't lock her away," Sue said pointedly.

"I can try…" Brad said only to see that you're pressing things look on Sue's face. "Ok maybe I can't try," Brad said watching both his girls tilt their heads at him when there was a knock on the door.

****M&K****

Matt just stood there stunned as Kitty's hand went flying across Mark's cheek, in a hard stinging whack.

"You aren't my son," Kitty said furiously turning away from Mark.

"You're defending a whore…" Mark stammered out looking at his mother.

"Kitty," Matt said grabbing her arm as she started to advance on Mark once more. "Kitty, honey calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when our son is standing there saying that a woman doesn't have the right to be treated with respect and dignity just because she has no alternative but to work in a saloon in order to survive?" Kitty said furiously as she waved an arm in Mark's direction.

"Hey I'm the good guy remember." Matt said as she started to swing on him. I didn't say it doesn't mean that you shouldn't be upset with the way Mark is behaving. I just meant that you shouldn't be getting this upset because of your recovery." Matt said calmly trying to defuse her temper.

"I thought we raised our sons to know how to treat women with respect and decency." Kitty said turning to face Mark a little calmer than she was a few seconds ago but still steaming.

"I did too." Matt agreed looking at Mark but refusing to let go of his grip on Kitty's arm as well.

"Well guess what, it has nothing to do with the way you raised me. It's my own personal opinion. Any woman that would sell herself for money is not worth wasting your time on." Mark grumbled. "I sure as hell don't want to be like Ben." Mark stated roughly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded feeling as if he already knew the answer.

"Well I sure as hell would never marry some cheap whore who I could never be proud to be seen with in public." Mark said disgustedly.

"If you weren't my son…." Matt said furiously taking a step foreward.

****M&K****

"I'll get the door," Brad said getting up to answer the door.

"Mr. Carpenter, is Susannah here," Adam said.

"Don't you think…."Brad started only to have Susannah come up behind him.

" What are you doing here," Susannah questioned.

"We need to talk," Adam said. "Can we go for a walk," Adam asked looking at her.

"I don't think so whatever you're going to say to her you can say in front of us," Brad said firmly hoping it was Adam saying goodbye, even if it would break Susannah's heart.

Susannah turned and looked at her mother pleadingly. "Come on Brad you can walk me back over to work," Sue said grabbing his arm. "Adam Dillon, you better not do anything like you about did this morning or I'll hurt you," Sue warned as she dragged Brad out the front door.

"Sure Sue," Adam said smiling at her as she started past him. Adam waited until Sue and Brad were halfway down the boardwalk headed towards the Long Branch. "Can I come in," Adam asked unsure of himself but that wasn't usual when dealing with Susannah.

"You might as well," Susannah said stepping back behind the door.

"Well you're not yelling at me, so are you still mad at me?" Adam asked.

"Well I was mad at you, I still am to certain extent, but Mama helped me see a few things more clearly." Susannah replied as he fiddled with his hat.

"Mama?" Adam asked looking at her surprised.

"Yes, Sue, you know my mother…hence the word Mama," Susannah smarted off.

"I know what the word means and I know who you're talking about, I'm just surprised." Adam said tightly.

"Sorry," Susannah said. "I can't explain it but while I was talking to her and my father about our argument I began to see how much she really does care about me and that she only gave me away because she wanted what was best for me and she still does." Susannah said.

"Well good for you. I'm happy you decided to give Sue a chance and that you realize how much she loves you." Adam said proudly.

"I realized something else too." Susannah said turning to look at him.

"What was that?" Adam said scared to death of what she might say next.

"That even though you infuriate me sometimes and you are impossibly stubborn," Susannah said moving over closer to him. "I love you and I don't want to live without you." Susannah said softly, wanting him to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright and he didn't want to be the sheriff.

"Well I feel the same way about you," Adam admitted staring down at his hat. "But I'm not going to give up my dream just to make you happy Princess." Adam said looking up to meet her eyes.

"Mama helped me to see how selfish I was being by only thinking of what I wanted but so are you. We need to learn to compromise and think of what would make the other person happy." Susannah said looking at him.

"I'm listening Princess. What ya got in mind?"

"I won't stand in your way if you are determined to run for sheriff but you have to do something for me." Susannah said.

"What is it you want Princess?"

"For you to go back to school."

"Now wait a minute Princess." Adam grumbled. "It would be kinda hard to do my job as sheriff if I'm sitting in school all day wouldn't it?" Adam pointed out.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"If you win the election you do your job and you don't have to go back to school but if you lose the election you go back to school and you make an effort to actually learn something. And no skipping school either." Susannah said firmly shaking a finger at him.

"That's your compromise?" Adam said doubtfully.

"What's wrong with it?" Susannah asked staring at him. She thought it was a pretty damn good compromise even if she did just come up with it at the spur of the moment.

"Well nothing as far as I'm concerned," Adam said taking a step closer towards her. "But it doesn't seem very fair to you." He said.

"Why doesn't it seem fair to me?" Susannah asked.

"Because," Adam said feeling rather daring as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough to mold her body against his. "You wouldn't be getting anything out of it. I'm going to win that election. Remember?" he said cockily as he looked at her.

"Yes, I remember." She said heavily. "So is it a deal?" Susannah countered.

"You're on Princess." Adam said bending his head a couple of inches. "Seal the deal with a kiss?" he questioned before he kissed her

"Adam," Susannah gasped out as the kiss went from mild to heated in seconds. "As much as I love kissing you, we better stop." She said.

"What," Adam said drawing back to stare at her. "You want me to stop?" He questioned looking at her with a blank expression on his face. "Don't you want to be my girl anymore?"

"Yes…No…I mean yes I still I want to be your girl. I want to kiss you Adam. You don't know how badly I want to…" Susannah said stammering.

"Then what's the problem," Adam said confused.

****M&K****

"Go ahead Dad, tell me what you'd do if I weren't your son!" Mark said daringly.

"I'd beat the hell out of you, that's what I would do!" Matt said.

"Well who's stopping you? You hit Adam and he's your son or are you applying your double standard to us again? The way you treat one of us doesn't apply to the other?"

"Marcus, you're really pushing it," Matt thundered. "And if your mother wasn't so upset right now I'd give you a lot worse than I did Adam!"

"Over a filthy whore!" Mark burst out unbelieving.

Kitty let out a whimper of sorts turning in Matt's arms as she started to cry. She had been so careful to keep her past buried from the twins. If ever there was a time to keep it hidden it was now. She could just see the digusted look on Mark's face if he ever found out. She'd lose her little boy.

"Shh," Matt said softly rubbing Kitty's back tenderly as she let open the flood gates.

"Guess Adam was right, you won't do anything but you're good at that aren't you Dad," Mark snapped out angrily.

"You get the hell out of my sight right now…" Matt said furious.

"Fine with me," Mark said. "I got work to do anyways. Because Breck got special permission from the judge and Governor Humphrey I'm prosecuting the case against Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers." Mark said huffily. "Not that I'd expect you to be proud of me or anything!"

"Of course we're proud of you! We're just disappointed in your lack of compassion and understanding where other people are concerned." Matt said looking at Mark.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Caitlyn's still just a whore!" Mark grumbled out as he turned to go to his room.

****M&K****

"What's the problem Susannah," Adam repeated pulling completely away from her.

"Nothing is the problem," Susannah said looking at him as she moved away from him.

"There sure as hell is too something wrong," Adam said looking at her.

"No there isn't Adam," Susannah insisted.

"Yes there is," Adam shouted back at her.

"No there isn't," Susannah repeated once again.

"Oh come on Susannah, I'll admit I don't know a whole lot about relationships, but I know enough. I know when the girl pulls away it means no, and when a girl says to stop kissing there is definitely a problem. Especially when the so called girl was begging me to make love to her this morning," Adam snapped out.

"That's the problem!" Susannah spat out.

"What is?" Adam questioned confused even more so than he was when she asked him to stop kissing her.

****M&K****

"You ok?" Matt questioned as Kitty slowly pulled back away from him.

"I'm scared to death," Kitty exclaimed as she wiped her nose.

"Of what, Honey?" Matt asked confused.

"Of losing my son!" Kitty snapped out. "Matt the way he's acting about Caitlyn if he ever finds out about my past he'll hate me," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"He's going to find out Kitty. You know as well as I do that Hewitt is going to use everything he can to win this case. He even told me as much the first time I met him." Matt said pointing out the obvious.

"We have to stop him. Mark can't find out the truth." Kitty said.

"Just how are we supposed to stop him Kit?" Matt asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You want me to gag him?"

"If that's what it takes, yes." Kitty said starting to pace.

"You are being ridiculous and you know it," Matt said loving how she could come up with some good ones in a temper. "Besides I can't do that and you know it. There's only one thing that we can do and that's tell Mark ourselves in our own way before it blindsides him in court." Matt said simply.

"No! Absolutely not! I won't do it!" Kitty said furiously shaking her head. "I won't risk losing my son. I won't do it." Kitty stated firmly.

"Kitty be reasonable, Mark has to be told." Matt said looking straight at her.

"No Matt, I won't do it. You saw the look in his eyes when he was talking about Caitlyn. I can't stand the thought of him looking at me that way. I can't stand the thought of him hating me."

"Kitty, he has to be told, I wish I could make this easier for you but I can't. Hopefully after we explain it to him he'll understand and see that you had to in order to survive. Then with a little luck maybe he'll come to realize that the opinion he has of Caitlyn and others like her are wrong too. That no woman sets out to be a ..." Matt said stammering over the word as he looked at her.

"You can say the word Matt, it don't bother me…" Kitty said seeing Matt press his lips together with a I don't believe you look on his face. "Ok the word does bother me when people use it like the way our son was earlier. I can't believe he said half of what he said. " Kitty said shaking her head.

"I know, I can't either," Matt agreed. "But if we tell him then maybe Mark will see that no woman sets out to be a "working girl" they are forced to by their circumstances." Matt explained.

"Do you really think he'll listen at this point? That he won't judge me the same way he does Caitlyn?" Kitty said doubtfully.

"At this point Kitty I don't even know who Mark is anymore." Matt admitted. "But other than beating some sense into him I don't know what to do. And I can't let him walk into the courtroom and get blindsided by this either." Matt said.

"I understand what you're saying Matt and you're right about letting Mark be blindsided in court but…"

"But what Kit," Matt asked watching her.

"I don't' know if I can do this," Kitty admitted. "I won't lose another child Matt," Kitty said looking at him.

****M&K****

"What is the problem?" Adam demanded looking straight at Susannah.

"Us…." Susannah said.

"What are you saying Susannah?"

"I'm saying from now on our kissing has to be kept to a minimal amount." Susannah stated seeing his wide eyed looked of disbelief.

"A minimal, why don't you just say it Princess," Adam said huffily.

"Say what," Susannah asked confused.

"That you're breaking up with me."

"Adam Dillon, I swear if you don't learn to have an intelligent conversation I'm going to drag you back to school myself. I did not nor was I going to say I was breaking up with you." Susannah said crossly as she crossed her arms over her chest and faced off with him.

"Then what are you talking about? And why shouldn't we be kissing?"

"Because of what happened this morning. When I asked you to make love to me you said we had to wait."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us kissing?" Adam said scratching his head as he looked at her totally confused but trying to keep up with her scattered thoughts.

"Don't you know how hard it is to be that close to you and feel the things you do to me and not want to tear your clothes off and make love to you?" Susannah said looking at him as she started to move closer to him.

"I feel the same way but I'm not going to stop kissing you either." Adam said just connecting the two pieces together.

"Then what are we going to do about it?"

"Damned if I know. I guess we'll just have to make love and end this torture." He said looking at her smiling that boyish grin of his that had her standing in front of him in a second. "Cause I damn sure ain't going to give up kissing you," Adam said before shutting her up the quickest way he knew how.

"Adam," Susannah said pulling back and trying to look at him but he wasn't having it as he started to nibble along her neck to her ear. If…if Doc's wasn't the right place for us to be together then my mother's house sure as hell isn't either. Especially when my father is going to walk in any minute." Susannah said grabbing his shirt, not knowing if it was to pull him closer or push him away and at the moment she didn't really care, she was too caught up in the feelings that only Adam created.

"If you're sure you want to do this now, and if I can find us someplace suitable would you agree to stay the night with me Princess?" Adam whispered in her ear before he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Oh, God yes." Susannah said clenching the front of his shirt tighter in her fist. "Oh, yes."

"That's all I need to know." Adam said letting a hand trail up along her ribs to her breast. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze as he kissed her breathless once more. "I think I have the perfect solution." He groaned as he stepped back from her cupping her hips as she caught her bearings.

"What is it?" Susannah asked looking at him.

"It's a surprise. Just leave a light in your bedroom window. I'll be back just as soon as I can work something out." Adam said leaning his forehead against hers.

"If you say so, you better kiss me again before you leave," Susannah sighed out tilting her head over to one side as she moved to nibble on his bottom lip. "God, I love you Romeo."

"I love you too Princess." Adam said giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be back later. Just make sure you have enough to get by with." He said.

"Hurry Adam I can't wait much longer," Susannah said in a whisper as he started out the door.

*****M&K****

"You want your supper?" Kitty asked just remembering the pot roast diners in the oven staying warm.

"Kit," Matt said looking at her. She was stalling, and he knew it, she knew it. "What's wrong, now," he questioned as she started wiping off the table.

"Nothing," Kitty said using the dishrag to clean over the table once again trying to make it cleaner than it had been in a long while. But she needed to keep her hands busy and think. She knew Matt was right they had to tell Mark the truth so he wouldn't be blindsided in court by the truth. It would be better coming from them first instead of Hewitt. But even knowing that she still didn't want to tell him.

Matt knew her well enough not to pressure her when she was scared. And right now Kitty was scared more than he had ever seen her. He understood why she was scared, hell he was scared too after the way Mark acted. He wished he could reassure Kitty that she wasn't going to lose another child but he didn't know. There was just no way of knowing how Mark would react once he learned the truth. But it had to be done. He opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have any problems telling the girls, only to close it again. The girls were different, Ben was different, compared to the twins and Joe. Joe was just too little to understand it right now. And there was a big difference between the twins. He didn't think Adam would judge Kitty as harshly as Mark but then he wasn't entirely certain that Adam didn't know the truth either. It was obvious though that Mark didn't have the slightest clue. Yet how did he get it across to Kitty that she had nothing to fear.

****M&K****

He couldn't believe his mother smacked him, and hard across the face. His cheek was still stinging from the blow. He had never seen his mother this angry and over a whore. It just didn't make no sense, as to why his parents would defend Caitlyn and her filthy profession. It wasn't as if his mother was a whore or something. Despite what some of the old peahens around town called her, she was just guilty by association. Well he'd worry about it later right now he had to concentrate on his case. _His case, _boy that sounded good.

****M&K****

"Oh good I caught you two before you turned in," Adam said stopping his sister and Cole just outside their room in the hallway of the Long Branch.

"Adam," Lydia gasped out at the bruise forming on Adam's face. "What happened to your face."

"I guess I finally pushed Dad too far and he backhanded me when he thought I was disrespecting Mama after he had already warned me that he wasn't going to stand for it." Adam said hastily. "I swear Lydie I didn't meant what I said the way he thought I did." Adam added quickly just as well he didn't need his sister mad at him right at the moment either.

"It's ok. I understand how sometimes something can sound completely different from the way it was meant. I also understand how Daddy likes to jump to his own conclusions anyway." Lydia said with a shrug.

"Adam, maybe you should have Doc take a look at your jaw." Cole suggested knowing how hard Matt's backhand could feel.

"No, it's ok. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did earlier."

"Well it's going to hurt like hell in the morning." Cole said rubbing his own jaw absently.

"I'll live." Adam said.

"Adam is there anything Cole and I can do to help?" Lydia asked wanting to hurry up her brother if she could.

"Yeah, you can let me stay out at your place for a few days."

"I don't know about that Adam." Lydia said musingly as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, come on Sis. If Dad and I have to stay under the same roof right now I'm sure we'll end up beating the hell out of each other. It'll just be for a few days. As soon as the trial is over I have to go back to Julia's anyway. I just need some time to cool off and think about things without everybody telling me what they think I should do."

" What do you think Cole?" Lydia asked.

"Well I don't know. I see Adam's point but it would also give him and Susannah ample opportunity to let things end up going too far. Your parents would kill us if that happened." Cole pointed out as he looked at Adam.

"Well that's one thing you don't have to worry about." Adam said, Lydia didn't need to know him and Susannah just made up but she could know about the fight.

"Why's that?" Lydia asked looking at her brother.

"Susannah is mad at me. I doubt she'll be speaking to me anytime soon." Adam said playing on the fight.

"Adam what is this all about?" Cole asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Mr. Green wanting there to be a sheriff here in Dodge?"

"Yeah, but it'll never happen." Lydia said with a snort.

"Wrong. I convinced Mayor Thomas and the town council to go along with it. I plan to run in the election in September." Adam said firmly wondering if Lydia would join in on the argument side of he was too young.

"Oh Adam," Lydia sighed out she could just imagine how their mother was feeling right at the moment. No wonder Matt had backhanded Adam. "Why do you have to be so much like our father?"

"I don't know but that's what Mama wants to know. When I find out I'll let you know. If you find out you can tell Mama. Anyway Mama, Dad and Susannah are all against me getting that job and I told them that I was going to do it no matter what any of them had to say about it." Adam said. "If it weren't for Mama I think Dad would be a little more supportive but you know he isn't going to budge as long as Mama is against it." Adam stated looking at Lydia knowingly.

"True. What did Mama have to say about it?"

"Well she had plenty to say when I first talked to her about it. She threw a fit but when Dad and I were having our argument she didn't really have much too say. I think she was more stunned than anything that I still planned to get the job. She did say though that if I were going to do it she'd rather it be here where Dad could watch my backside." Adam said truthfully.

"Well I agree with that. I wouldn't want to see you do something foolish like running off just so you can get yourself killed." Lydia said punching him in the shoulder.

"So now that you know the whole story can I stay out at your place? I can take care of it for you while you're here in town and you wouldn't even have to make the trip out there to take care of the stock or check on things."

"Well what about food? I mean who would cook for you?"

"I can cook well enough to get by. I know how to scramble up some eggs and fry bacon for breakfast and I could probably handle some flapjacks. I'll be in town for lunch because of the trial and as for supper I can either eat here in town before I head back out there or I could rustle myself up something. If worse comes to worse Julia's is just down the road. She wouldn't let me starve." Adam said chuckling.

"You're right about Julia but I don't want you making any extra work for her."

"Trust me between her and Sarah I won't starve. So does that mean I can stay at your place?" Adam said.

"Yeah, it's ok with me but Cole has to agree to it." Lydia said looking at her husband. "Cole?" Lydia asked questionably.

"Ok. As long as it's just for a few days and if it helps keep you and Matt from killing each other I guess it's ok with me too. Just remember no using our helping you out to sneak around with Susannah and if you do you're on your own in defending yourself against Matt and Brad."

"Sure Cole. You won't regret this, I promise." Adam said smiling as he hurried away before either one of them would see how big the smile was. It had went better than he planned he just needed to convince his folks.

****M&K****

"Matt, I'm not so sure about this," Kitty said as she looked at him.

"Neither am I, Kitty but would you rather have him learn the truth from Hewitt?" Matt questioned softly only to regret his words when Kitty shot him a, you know better than that look.

"Good you're both here," Adam said. "I need to tell you both something else," Adam said.

"Later, go get your brother," Kitty said moving over to the oven to pull supper out and set the plates on the table.

"Mark supper!" Adam yelled out loudly only to have Kitty smack him upside the head again. "Mama!" Adam groaned out rubbing his head.

"If I wanted to shout I would have done it myself or asked your father," Kitty said sternly.

"Mama can I please eat in my room tonight," Mark asked politely.

Kitty and Matt both turn and look at him. Neither one of them could believe the three sixty Mark had just done.

"What did you do," Adam asked seeing Mark's still red cheek.

"It's not my fault," Mark grumbled.

"Sure, Mama smacked you that hard just for the hell of it," Adam said smartly as he sat down.

"Enough!" Kitty said firmly. "I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until after supper." She said sitting down in her seat as she looked across the table at Matt.

They ate their supper in a tense silence, as Adam and Mark both ate as quickly as they possibly could. Mark so he could go back to his room and get back to preparing for the trial and Adam so he could finish putting his plan into action to be alone with Susannah.

Matt just sat there picking at his food wondering what both his sons were up to. Adam had that look on his face that told Matt he was up to something but Matt just wasn't up to figuring it out right now and he still couldn't believe the change in Mark's attitude in just a few short minutes. If he hadn't been too busy worrying about how he was going to tell Kitty about Mike and Beth he might have been up to the challenge of getting to the bottom of it all but at the moment all he could really think about was how he was about to break Kitty's heart.

Kitty sat there picking at her food watching Mark through her lashes. How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to tell Mark about her past without him judging her and calling her a dirty whore like he had Caitlyn. How was she supposed to make him understand that she had to do what she had in order to survive? She just couldn't stand the thought of Mark, her son hating her because of what she had done in the past long before he was ever born. There was only one thing that was going to get her through this and that was knowing that she didn't have to do this alone. Matt would be right there with her and that was the only thing she had to hold onto and take comfort in at the moment.

****M&K****

Susannah walked over to the two bedroom doors, wondering which one was supposed to be her room. She should have asked her parents before she left, but she didn't think about it either. Well it had to be one of them, she thought as she turn the knob on the door closest to her.

She walked inside and stop dead in her tracks. Well it was her room that much was obvious, not with a day dress hanging over a back of a chair by the window and a couple silk dress hanging up on the wardrobe. Susannah couldn't help it she walked into her mother's room and started to look around. This room was more personalized than any other room in the house.

"See anything you like," Sue asked coming up behind her.

Susannah jumped as she turned to look at her mother. "You startled me," Susannah said grabbing her chest above her heart. "I thought you went back to work." Susannah said

"Gert's covering for me," Sue said. "So did you and Adam make up," Sue asked.

"We started to only to get into another fight," Susannah said. "I think I'm going to go see if I can spend the night at Becca's," Susannah said.

"Well girlfriends are much better covers," Sue said.

"What," Susannah gasped out shocked.

"I heard what you two are planning," Sue said.

"Oh and just what are we planning," Susannah asked crossing her arms over his chest.

"You two are planning on sneaking away to have sex," Sue said simply surprising Susannah.

"Mama," Susannah started trying to find some other explanation to what Sue must have heard.

"Don't," Sue said holding up a hand as she looked at her daughter. "I know I don't know you as well as a mother should Susannah, but I do know what's it's like to be young and in love." Sue said.

"Mama," Susannah started once again.

"Give me some credit Susannah and save your breath trying to think up some other way of trying to explain it. I heard everything from the point where Adam thought you were breaking up with him." Sue said softly. "I'm just glad I left your father talking to Dan at the Long Branch along with the boys."

"Mama," Susannah started again.

"Susannah I'm not going to try and stop you or talk you out of it, because it would be a waste of my breath."

"You mean you aren't going to try and stop us?" Susannah said apprehensively.

"Sit down here for a minute," Sue said sitting on the edge of her bed, patting the space beside her. Sue waited until Susannah sat down beside her.

"I'm not going to try and stop you and I'm not going to tell your father either but I want you to promise me something." Sue said

"What?" Susannah questioned.

" That you'll think about this some more before you actually go through with it." Sue sighed out looking at her daughter. "That you'll consider the consequences and make your decision based on the facts not just on the way Adam makes you feel." She added seeing Susannah's doubting look. "Oh, Susannah I know those feelings are wonderful and it feels like you're going to burst into flames but the consequences of taking that next step in your relationship can and will change your life forever." Sue said. "I love you and I love your father to death but I wish I would have waited."

"I promise that I will not do anything that I don't feel like I'm ready for. I know you only want what's best for me and I know you care about what happens to me. I also know that when it comes right down to it that only Adam and I can decide what's right for us." Susannah stated softly.

"That's true, I just don't want you to rush into something without thinking it through. I also want you to know that I am here for you and I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you, that means a lot. So will you cover for me with Daddy?"

"Provided he doesn't come right out and ask me if you are with Adam I won't say anything. But if he asks me point blank I won't lie to him."

"Fair enough. I have to go pack a few things and get ready."

"I know Mildred explained her version of sex to you but can I give you some advice?"

"Of course." Susannah said looking at her mother.

"Tell Adam to take it slow and easy. It's going to be painful for you the first time but if he'll take it slow and not try to rush things it won't be as bad. Also don't just start having sex the first thing. Some of those other things you and Adam have been doing can help ease you into the actual act of having sex."

"Ok. Thanks for understanding and for the advice but I'm still really nervous." Susannah admitted.

"Good, that means that if you have any doubts about doing this you're more likely to think it through before you do something you could regret." Sue stated simply.

"Well I better go pack. I want to be ready to go when Adam gets here."

"Susannah, you keep saying you have to pack and get ready to go." Sue said looking at her questionably.

"That's right."

"Pack what, sweetheart? You didn't bring anything with you that I recall." Sue said.

"Oh, no. You're right." Susannah said feeling her heart plummet to the floor. She couldn't make this night special providing she did go through it.

Sue knew what she was thinking without her saying a word. "Here I'll let you borrow a few things." Sue said getting up and opening the wardrobe the rest of the way. "See anything you like?"

"Whatever you can spare is fine with me." Susannah said not real particular at the moment.

"Ok, well then here take these," Sue said pulling out a dress and opening a drawer and pulling out a sexy negligee nightgown. "Even though I shouldn't be going along with this I want your first time to be as special as possible so take this nightgown and if you decide to go through with this, wear it. I've been saving it for my wedding night but I want you to have it instead." Sue said softly.

"Mama I can't do that. I can't take this and wear it, if you've been saving it all this time for your wedding night."

"I want you to have it Susannah, besides my wedding day is probably never going to happen anyway and if it does then we'll find something else just as beautiful for me to render your father speechless." Sue said with a smile.

"Too much information, Mama." Susannah said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I just get carried away sometimes when I think about your father." Sue said.

"I better go put a light on so Adam will know which room is mine." Susannah said looking at her mother.

"I love you Susannah." Sue said reaching out to tuck a stray tendril behind Susannah's ear.

"I know you do Mama." Susannah said looking at her mother.

"Just be careful," Sue said looking at her.

"I will Mama," Susannah said confidently as she hurried into her room.

Sue sat down on the edge of her bed once more. "God please make her think this through," Sue prayed wishing that she could stop it but if she tried then it would only cause Susannah to want to do it all the more. And she wasn't in the habit of throwing kerosene on a fire.

****M&K****

Matt couldn't stand the silence anymore and neither could Kitty if her look was anything to go by.

"Boys, slow down, there is no need to rush," Kitty scolded as she watched them shoveling in food like a field hand.

"Yes there is Mama," Mark said wiping off his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah Mama," Adam said with a mouthful.

"Adam Matthew, close your mouth." Kitty reprimanded tartly.

"What's the hurry for?" Matt asked looking at both the boys.

"I got a lot of work to do in order to prepare my case," Mark said excitedly.

"Your case," Adam questioned.

"Yeah, Breck pulled some strings and I get to prosecute," Mark said. "You do know what prosecute means right," Mark asked snottily.

"Back off little brother or I'll wipe the floor with you," Adam threatened.

"Yeah by using brute strength maybe but not wits," Mark said.

"Oh really," Adam said looking at Mark.

"Boys," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Well how the hell are you prepared to defend Mama when you treat Caitlyn so bad?"

"Caitlyn is nothing but a whore, Mama is just guilty by association," Mark declared.

"Boy for someone who claims he so smart, you sure are the hell dumb as a rock sometimes." Adam said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think Hewitt would use Mama being guilty by association against her when he can use her own past of being an ex-whore, no offense Mama against her. Hell no, he's going to make it look like Mama went willingly and let Bonner and his men have their way with her to save the rest of us!" Adam said tensely.

"You're worse than Lydia for over reacting. Mama ain't no ex-whore," Mark said in disbelief as he looked at Kitty's stunned face. "It ain't true," Mark said looking between his father and mother before looking to his brother expectantly.

"Did we drop him on his head or something when he was a baby?" Adam asked looking at Matt and Kitty. "Why do you think Mama don't make the girls sign contracts? How do you think Mama knows what's she's doing? Why so many girls around here want to work for Mama and not at the Bulls Head or Texas Trail or Lady Gay? Other than the fact that they can leave at any time Mama don't force them to do business upstairs whereas the rest of them do? Now why would Mama do that?" Adam said not giving Mark a chance to answer. "Because she's had to work like that before," Adam said. "I think you better work on getting your head on straight if you don't want to help Bonner or Gier escape the hangman's noose," Adam said standing up and carrying his plate over to the wash tub.

"Mama, he's not serious," Mark said. "There's no way you would ever do what Adam says you did, right? You would never degrade yourself like that by doing what Caitlyn does, right Mama? Adam's the one who doesn't know what he's talking about isn't he?"

Kitty looked at both boys, each one waiting for her to say something as to who was right. She wasn't ready, she couldn't do this, she looked down the table at Matt and saw everything she needed to see. In the face of fear, she had always straightened to her highest and fought with all she had. Well she wasn't going to lose her son because of her past either. Matt was right it was better coming from them. And in his blue eyes she saw the strength that she could draw on all the time to come.

Matt stared at her and he couldn't love her anymore than he did at that moment. It was her will, it was her determination it was the very strength of her love and determination. He was going to be right there the whole time offering her what support and strength she needed in order to get through this.

"Mama," Mark persisted interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, Mark, I'm afraid Adam is right," Kitty said looking at her son. "I'm a whore," Kitty said letting her poker face fall firmly into place.

"Damn it Kitty, you're not a…" Matt said looking at her.

"Say it Matt. Say the word," Kitty said daring him to say the word.

"You know I don't like that word, to describe you or any other woman. It worries me that our sons can use it so freely without a second thought. And you're not one anyways," Matt said looking at both Mark and Adam before he turned his eyes towards Kitty.

Kitty saw the spark of anger in his blues and she knew this was one button you didn't push too far with Matt Dillon.

"Well I used to be." Kitty stated evenly as she looked at Matt.

"You're not anymore and that's all that matters." Matt said firmly.

"How did you find out Adam?" Kitty asked turning to look at Adam with questioning eyes. It just seemed odd that Adam knew but Mark didn't.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not." Kitty sighed out getting up from her seat and moving her plate to the washtub before she walked over to stand behind Matt. She didn't know what might come out of Mark's mouth but she was going to make sure Matt didn't pound him into oblivion either. "Mark we were going to tell you later tonight. We didn't want you to have to find out in court." Kitty said turning her attention back to Mark as she laid a hand down on Matt's shoulder.

"How could you even think of doing something so disgusting?" Mark questioned with a look of disgust on his face.

Kitty squeezed Matt's shoulder feeling it tense under her hand. "I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice Mama, that's what you and Dad are always telling us. The only thing that matters is which choice you make. I'd say you made the wrong one." Mark said.

"That's enough Mark." Matt said in a low voice. "Your mother did what she had to in order to survive. I won't let you or anyone else, condemn her for that." Matt said warningly patting Kitty's hand as he stood up and walked over towards the stove with his coffee cup.

"Mark, if you would just let me explain." Kitty said looking at Mark hoping he would at least give her a chance to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." Mark said standing up leaning on the table. "There's nothing you could possibly say," Mark gritted out looking straight at Kitty. "That could make me change my opinion of whores, even if one of them is my mother." Mark spat out.

Mark had barely got the words out when Matt saw red. His temper split and flew, and of the fury that threatened to blind him. He moved forward placing his hands on Mark's shoulders so fast nobody knew what happened. Mark was no coward and no weakling. Matt's anger was a powerful force and he had proven it many times before. He slammed Mark into the wall and held him there.

"Matt," Kitty cried out rushing over to where Matt had Mark pinned to the wall. "Matt, please don't do it. Don't hurt him." Kitty said putting her hand on his arm that was an inch away from choking their son.

"Then I suggest he gets the hell out of my sight until he learns to treat you with some respect and gets rid of this superior attitude he has lately." Matt said slowly releasing the hold he had on Mark.

"Fine with me Dad, but while we're at it there's a couple things I want to know from you."

"Like what?" Matt said looking at Mark with anger in his eyes.

"Like did you ever pay Mama for sex?" Mark sneered out.

****M&K****

Susannah turned the lamp up and opened her window before she laid down on the bed. She couldn't believe she was really doing this….that they were really going to do this. She put her hands on her stomach trying to calm the butterflies that were fluttering away. She was excited and nervous. She just wished Adam would hurry up before she changed her mind.

****M&K****

Matt didn't even think as he grabbed Mark by his shirt and pushed him back against the wall. "That's none of your damn business." Matt breathed his temper barely leashed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark gulped out.

"Mark please just listen, let me explain." Kitty said putting her hand on Matt's arm and pulling it away from Mark's throat.

"Hell no. I'm not listening to this anymore." Mark said furiously.

"The hell you're not," Matt said raising Mark up to where he could barely touch the ground with his toes. "You're going to let your mother explain." Matt said dropping Mark like he was scalded, as he stepped back a few steps from Mark.

"Mark just let Mama explain." Adam said moving over to where his father stood.

"I don't listen to dirty whores." Mark said spitefully.

"Whack." Kitty's hand went flying across Mark's check once again. "I may have been a whore, but I am still your mother!"

"You're nothing!" Mark spat out.

Adam reached Mark before his father could, hauling back and throwing a deadly accurate right fist into Mark's jaw and knocked him sprawling backwards into the wall.

"Adam. What are you doing?" Kitty demanded.

"Trying to knock some sense into this self-righteous know-it-all who thinks he so much better than the rest of us." Adam said as he grabbed Mark slamming his fist over and over again into Mark's proud face.

"Matt, do something," Kitty cried out.

Matt moved forward placing his hands on Adam's arms and dragged him away from Mark who had the good sense to try and protect his face the best he could with Adam on top of him trying to beat him into next week.

"I'm leaving." Mark said wiping the blood running from his nose and lip. "I refuse to listen to any more of this." He said.

"Fine, go before I finish what Adam started." Matt said pointing to the back door furiously.

"Matt," Kitty said alarmed.

"No, Kitty no dice," Matt said firmly. "If he can't treat you with some respect he can just go find some place else to stay." Matt said.

"Fine," Mark said. "I'll get my things and leave," he said starting towards his room already thinking he was going to stay with Caitlyn.

"What things," Matt said motioning Adam towards Mark's bedroom. "Get his damn files but that's all," Matt said.

"Matt, please," Kitty begged.

"What about my clothes, they're mine I own them." Mark said looking at Matt.

"You don't own a damn thing!" Matt said. "Now get out of my house!" Matt said as Adam handed Mark his files.

****M&K****

_I wonder what is taking Adam so long? He should have been back here a long time ago. He could have packed up every single thing he owns and been here by now. Oh, no. What if he decided he doesn't want to go through with our plans? What if Adam decided he doesn't want an inexperienced little girl but instead he wants someone who knows how to give him what he needs? What if he would rather have that Molly whoever she is? I don't know what I'd do if that were true. I love Adam with all my heart please don't let him break it before we have a chance to even get started._

_****M&K****_

"And that includes the Long Branch too," Matt said. "You go there thinking you're going to stay I'm going to throw you in jail," Matt warned heatedly.

"Matt," Kitty cried out alarmed as she stared at her husband as if he was a stranger.

"Whatever," Mark said walking out the back door.

"Adam, I want you to run to Breck's office, then over to the jail. Tell Festus and Newly that Mark isn't allowed to stay there tonight my orders. You tell Breck the same thing then run to Delmonico's and Ma's tell them Mark has no right to charge anything as of this moment, and then stop in and tell Sam and Cole and Ben that Mark isn't allowed at the Long Branch and tell them all until I say differently."

"Sure, Dad," Adam said looking at his father.

"What are you trying to do make him desolate," Kitty raged. "You're not doing that to my son," she shouted at Matt.

"Our son and I am doing it," Matt said looking at her with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kitty, all I'm asking for is one night to teach him a lesson," Matt said. "One night," he repeated.

"Oh Matt," Kitty cried out brokenly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"It's gonna be o.k. Kitty," Matt promised. "Maybe after he has time to cool off and get over the shock and finds out what it's like he'll come around."

"And if he don't, Matt what are we going to do," Kitty sniffled into his chest. "I can't lose another child."

"Shhh, I don't know," Matt said rubbing her back.

****M&K****

Adam ran to do just exactly like his father told him to do with a few other things added on. Like he told Newly and Festus that Mark wasn't allowed at the jail at all and if Mark refused to leave to throw him in jail. Then he told Lydia and Cole to make sure Mark didn't try and break in as he locked the back door. He also told Lillian just to be safe. And he told Sam to make sure all the doors were locked up tight. Then he told Ma, and Delmonico's and every rooming house in Dodge with Festus's help. Adam knew what his father was trying to do and he thought the plan wouldn't work but maybe it would for his mother's sake he hoped it did.

****M&K****

He couldn't believe it, it simply wasn't true his mother was no whore correction an ex whore. Sure there were a few peahens that called her that but he always assumed it was because she ran a saloon. Guilt by association. He never would have thought that his mother was an ex whore. How could she?

Mark walked over to Breck's office/quarters and rapped on the door. Breck came to the door in just his pants as he looked at Mark. "Mark what are you doing here," Breck asked.

"I need a place to stay the night," Mark said.

"Why," Breck asked.

"Dad kicked me out," Mark said.

"Come inside." Breck said holding the door open. "What happened and talk fast," Breck said looking over his shoulder towards his bedroom.

Mark told Breck the whole story starting with how he had been seeing Caitlyn and leading up to where his parents had taken the side of that dirty whore over their own son then came the worst part of all he had to admit to Breck that his own mother was an ex-whore. Breck listened to Mark's explanation not liking the disgust he heard when Mark uttered the word whore.

"So Breck can I stay here," Mark asked, just knowing Breck would see his side in things.

****M&K****

Adam walked back into the house only to find his parents sitting on the lounge his father was still holding his mother who was still crying saying something about losing another child.

"Mama, are you ok?" Adam asked making his presence known.

" Oh, Adam," Kitty said getting up to run and hug her son to her. "You don't hate me do you?" Kitty sobbed against his shoulder.

"Of course not Mama. I could never hate you. You did what you had to do." Adam said hugging Kitty back as he looked at his father.

"Did you do what I told you to do," Matt asked.

"Yes sir, I even went to all the rooming houses and the Dodge house and said unless he had money he wasn't to get a room. I told Delmonico's and Ma's the same thing no money no food." Adam said as Kitty let go of him and moved back over to the lounge "Mama, what did you mean you couldn't lose another child?" Adam questioned curiously

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"You just told Dad when I came in that you couldn't lose another child. I want to know what you meant." Adam said looking at her.

"Not now Adam." Matt said seeing Kitty start to panic. "Your mother is upset enough right now. We'll talk about it later." Matt said.

"Well I'm not planning on being here later." Adam said.

"Why, where are you going to be?" Kitty asked at the same time Matt did.

"Out at Lydia's unless Mama needs me here." Adam said.

"Adam, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. Now what is this about going to Lydia's?"

" Well after Dad and I had our disagreement earlier and Susannah got mad at me I asked Cole and Lydia if I could stay out there and look after things for them for a day or two so I can have some time away to think." Adam said.

"Oh, no you're not, not after what almost happened between you and Susannah this morning. No way." Matt said.

"Dad, you saw how mad Susannah was when she left here. I went to apologize for that fight only to get into another one with her and there's no way she's going to be forgiving me anytime soon for that one. That's one of the things I need time to think about. How to get her to forgive me. Then I got to figure out what I'm going to do about this sheriff's job."

"I thought you had already made up your mind about that." Matt quipped out looking at his son.

"Well I pretty much have, but you see there is one way we're different. I got to find some way that I can have the job I want and not lose the woman I love. Because if it come down to Susannah or the job I'll take her over the job."

"Matt since he'll only be out at Lydia's I don't see any harm in it and Julia is just a stone's throw away if he needs anything. And I doubt Susannah is going to want to talk to him anytime soon," Kitty added.

"Not when she slams the door in my face," Adam grumbled out crossing his arms. "And you can't argue through a closed door."

"Well…" Matt said looking at Kitty to Adam. "Since your mother says it's ok then I guess it's ok with me too."

"Thanks. I'm going to go grab my pack and I'll head out."

"Don't make us regret this Adam." Matt warned.

"I won't Dad. You'll see."

"Yeah right." Matt grumbled.

****M&K****

"I'm sorry Mark but the answer is no." Breck said with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Mark asked baffled.

"Because I don't agree with the way you are behaving or thinking." Breck said.

"What's wrong with the way I'm behaving and thinking?" Mark questioned surprised.

"Mark the look in your eyes and the disgust I hear in your voice when you talk about Caitlyn or just working girls in general is very disturbing to me. And the fact that you apparently didn't even give your own mother a chance to explain how she found herself in that situation tells me that you have some very serious issues."

"What are you talking about I don't' have issues, they do they are the ones who sleep with men for money." Mark burst out stunned that Breck didn't agree with him.

You know Mark if you can judge people that harshly just because of circumstances they can't control then maybe I made a big mistake. Maybe you shouldn't prosecute this case and maybe we need to rethink our working arrangements." Breck said firmly.

"No, you can't do that Breck. Please." Mark said totally aghast that Breck would stoop to that level.

"I'm very sorry Mark. But until you can prove to me that you've changed your behavior you are no longer prosecuting this case. I will not allow you to let Bonner and Gier walk away because you agree with Hewitt's way of thinking your mother was asking for it. And until you learn not to judge people by circumstancea we no longer have a working relationship." Breck said firmly. "Now goodbye Mark," Breck said opening the door once again.

Mark walked out of Breck's office stunned and in utter dismay. "Breck…" Mark started as he turned back around to look at him only to have Breck shut the door in his face and turn and go back to his private quarters.

****M&K****

"After everything that's happened I'm almost scared to ask, but did you talk to Ben?" Kitty asked looking at Matt who was ignoring her. "Matt," Kitty said poking his chest with a nail. "Did you hear what I just asked."

"Huh," Matt said being jarred out of his thoughts. "What did you say," he asked.

"What were you thinking about so hard," Kitty countered.

"Julia and Jacob," Matt said. "You remember how John Charon bought up Luke Cumberledge's notes," Matt said as an idea started forming in his head.

"That was a long time ago but yeah I remember that." Kitty said looking at him confused.

"What if we did the same thing with Julia and Jacob as John did with Luke." Matt asked.

"You mean buy up Jacob's notes on the farm," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. I'd rather them owe us money then risk losing that farm." Kitty said.

"Well there's one problem solved," Matt said shaking his head.

"What other problems are on your mind," Kitty asked.

"Oh let's see we got Lydia, Adam, Joe, Mark, and Ben…" Matt said.

"What's wrong with Lydia besides the fact that she wants a baby?" Kitty questioned.

"That's just it," Matt grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well short of locking Lydia away from him for a while, I think you're going to have to let that one go," Kitty said patting his thigh.

"You mean that's an option, I should have done it sooner" Matt said keeping a straight face Kitty turned and looked at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh you're joking," Kitty said slapping his leg again as she leaned back against his chest once more. " Besides I think it's too late for that anyways because short of shooting Cole, that isn't going to happen." Kitty said.

"Now there's an idea." Matt said close by her ear.

"Oh, you are impossible," Kitty said craning her neck over to one side.

"Maybe a little," Matt said kissing her neck.

"And there's nothing you can do about Adam wanting to be a sheriff," Kitty said in a low moan as Matt made love to her neck.

"The hell there isn't," Matt grumbled, stopping his ministrations against her neck.

"Oh really what are you going to do Matt, talk to the town council and get them to change their minds?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." Matt admitted.

"Yeah you do that then Adam will pack up and leave and go looking for a sheriff's job," Kitty said having given this all a little thought. "I'd rather know he's somewhat safe here than sit here wondering, if he's safe in some other god forsaken place." Kitty said.

"And what about him and Susannah, and I know you know what they did this morning," Matt said.

"Sue told me," Kitty said. "I guess we're just going to have to let that one go as well." Kitty said.

"Yeah I guess so," Matt said not liking the idea of letting go of anything where his children were concerned, but he was surprised Kitty was letting it go so easily.

"Now what are we going to do about Mark?"

"I'm doing it," Matt sighed out.

"Well do you mind letting me in on your little plan, because at this point you have me scared to death." Kitty said twisting around to stare at him.

"Well…" Matt started looking at her.

****M&K****

Adam walked up to the window staying in the shadows. "Susannah," he whispered.

"Yeah I'm ready," Susannah said looking at him when the knob on her door started to wiggle. Susannah could hear her mother's voice outside the door.

"Well she's asleep," Sue said.

"I think I'll check for myself," Brad said.

"What don't you trust me," Sue said.

"Of course I trust you but I don't trust our daughter," Brad said.

"Give me five minutes.

"Well I'm telling you she's asleep, the poor thing was too tired to even get undressed or under the covers, I just threw a throw on her," Sue said.

"Do you mind," Brad said reaching for the knob.

"Give me five minutes," Susannah whispered dousing the lamp and jumping on the bed and grabbing the throw and covering herself up with it. She laid there pretending to be asleep when Brad walked in the room.

"Why's the window opened?" Brad asked Sue.

"She had it opened, I guess I forgot to shut it," Sue said from the doorway as Brad walked over to shut the window.

Susannah opened her eyes to see her mother standing at the door with the lamp. She pleaded with her eyes for her to get her father out of her bedroom.

"See she's sound asleep, now what do you say we go to bed," Sue said in a convincing tone.

"That's the best offer I've had all day," Brad said moving over to her as he pressed her back against the door and kissed her.

Susannah shut her eyes blocking out the sight of her father pawing at her mother as he kissed her. She wanted to groan or make some kind of noise to get them to leave but she knew if she did her rouse would be up.

"Come on let's take it to our room," Sue whispered. "I don't think if our daughter wakes up this is what she wants to see.

"All right," Brad said motioning for her to go out ahead of him as he shut the door behind him.

Susannah waited for her parent's door to shut before she crept over to the window and pushed it up. "That was close," she whispered.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "You sure you want to do this," he asked.

"Yes," Susannah said looking at him in the moonlight. "I'll meet you around the side of the house."

"Ok, just hurry up," Adam said as Susannah closed the window.

She grabbed the pillow case of things for her to take with her. And quietly opened the door to her room and waited a few seconds.

"Oh Brad stop that tickles," Sue giggled in a whisper.

Susannah shook her head as she hurried to the front door and slipped outside and around the house to where Adam was waiting. "I'm ready."

"Good," Adam said. "The horses are over behind Ma's," Adam said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

****M&K****

Mark walked along the boardwalk waiting for the Long Branch to close for the night. He had tried every rooming house, and the Dodge House only to be told they were full up even Ma was full up. Hank said he could stay at Moss's if he had fifty cents but he had to pay to sleep in the loft Marshal's orders. And he didn't even have fifty cents. He gave his last two dollars to Caitlyn earlier. He had gone to the jail only to get Marshal's orders he wasn't allowed there either. He tried Breck but Breck turned him out. He had no place left to go and he couldn't go home but the upstairs back door to the Long Branch was always unlocked. All he had to do was wait, then he remembered something Adam had said about contracts and whores. Well he might as well ask a few questions.

*****M&K****

"Are you sure you want to do this," Adam asked again once they reached the horses.

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that," Susannah bit out in a whisper.

"You aren't acting like you want to," Adam said.

"Well I do," Susannah said tersely.

"Susannah, what's wrong," Adam asked grabbing her arm.

"Nothing," she started only to see him tilt his head in disbelief at her. "Oh all right I got my mother in my head right now," Susannah said. "So do me a favor kiss me so she'll get out," Susannah said, cupping his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"No," Adam said grabbing her hands and leading her over to the bench out behind Ma's. "Sit down here and talk to me," Adam said.

"Great the one time I don't want to have any discussion you want to have one," Susannah grumbled.

"Princess," Adam said softly.

"Mama knows I was sneaking out, and why," Susannah sighed out. "She even offered us some advice but that's not what's stuck in my head," Susannah said.

"Then what is," Adam asked.

"The before marriage bit she told me before I left Doc's," Susannah said looking at him.

"So you want to wait," Adam said looking at her.

"No," Susannah said. "I want to but it…"

"I don't get it," Adam said looking at her as confused as he could ever be. "You want to but, you want to wait until we're married, but you don't want to wait?" Adam said looking at her nod her head. "Princess you can't have it both ways, it's either before or we wait." Adam said with a scoff.

"I know that, but don't you see, if we do…do this…we're doing the same thing as my parents and look what happened to them."

"Well I don't think I'm going to get drunk enough to sleep with Becca," Adam said jokingly. "Besides she's not my type," Adam said.

"Adam I'm serious and it doesn't have to be Becca it could be Sarah Roniger," Susannah said.

"Hey I turned her down," Adam said angrily.

"What…oh never mind. She knew this was what was going to happen," Susannah heaved out putting her face in her hands

****M&K****

"How did you know she would do that," Brad asked as they walked back in the house.

"I didn't I just hoped I had planted enough seeds of doubt to make her think," Sue said.

"I still think we ought to make her come back inside." Brad said.

"No, let her and Adam talk and kiss a little, she'll be back before too long," Sue said.

"And if you're wrong and Adam talks her into it going through with it."

"Don't worry I know Adam there is no way he'll pressure her and Susannah is the one who brought it up tonight too. So if they do go through with it, it'll be on Susannah's say so." Sue said. "But in the meantime why don't we create some entertainment ourselves," Sue said grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands as she kissed him.

****M&K****

"Matt I'm worried, what if Mark doesn't get the point you are trying to prove." Kitty asked worriedly.

"Mark's a smart boy, and I'm sure he'll get it." Matt said.

"I hope your right, and I don't end up losing another child. I couldn't stand it again, Matt," Kitty whispered.

"Kitty, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Mark's the one who should be ashamed of himself. It's like Adam said, you did what you had to do, there was no other choice."

"Yes there was," Kitty said. "I could have gone home to Panacea, but my pride wouldn't let me and by then it was too late," Kitty said.

"I promise you Kitty, somehow I'm going to get Mark to sit down and listen to your side of things, but right now he needs to learn a lesson."

"I agree he needs to learn a lesson but isn't there a less harsher way for you to teach it," Kitty asked.

"It was all I could think of at the time. It was either this or beat the tar out of him and in both cases I doubt he would have listened," Matt stated softly.

"Now what are we going to do about Joe," Kitty asked.

"I don't know I told him he could come home in a week, two tops but he can stop by the house and jail to see us both after school ," Matt said.

"Yeah but we got to do something for when he comes home," Kitty said. "Something special for when he comes home so he never doubts us again about wanting him," Kitty said.

"I've been thinking about that as well, but I don't know what yet and I don't want no parties because knowing our son he'll expect them everytime he goes away." Matt said.

"True," Kitty agreed. "Maybe we could go on a picnic and do a little fishing just the three of us," Kitty said.

"Well about that," Matt said softly knowing he wasn't going to get a better opening than that.

"You talked to Ben," Kitty said turning to look at him.

"Yeah I talked to him," Matt said softly.

"Well, what did he say?" Kitty asked holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

****M&K****

This is all Caitlyn's fault, Mark thought as he waited in front of the Dodge House for Sam to finish up for the night. If it weren't for that filthy whore none of this would be happening. He wouldn't have got thrown out of his own home and he wouldn't be broke either. If she hadn't enticed him into wanting her so damn much he wouldn't have spent every last dollar he had and he would be able to pay for a place to stay and some food but no she just had to keep him coming back for more. _Just wait I'll make sure that dirty whore regrets ruining my life and making me lose my job with Breck. Breck was the one person I thought I could always count on and now he's even turning his back on me. I can't believe he would just fire_ _me like that all because of some piece of trash like Caitlyn. I can't believe they all are willing to side with that dirty whore over me. Don't worry this isn't over. By the time I'm finished with Caitlyn she's going to wish she had never met me. Damn it was starting to get chilly,_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around himself. He was going to freeze to death thanks to Caitlyn and his father. Then he thought about it, some more. He bet his father had forgotten about Doc's, Pappy wouldn't let him freeze to death or starve to death.

****M&K****

"What do you want Susannah," Adam asked wearily as he looked at her, propping a boot up beside her on the bench.

"I don't know. Why couldn't you have just kissed me and made me drown her out?"

"Because you have to be completely sure this is what you want to do. Once we do, there's no going back, your first time only happens once! There's no chance to do it over!" Adam said.

"Do you love me," Susannah asked suddenly.

"You know I do, what does that have to do with anything," Adam asked looking at her. "Don't tell me you think I'll change my mind about us if you say no," Adam said shaking his head as Susannah looked down at her clasped hands. "Damn it Susannah," Adam said furiously. "In order for this whole relationship to work you have to trust me."

"I do trust you Adam, but Mama trusted Daddy too," Susannah pointed out.

"We aren't your parents! We're nowhere close to being your parents," Adam said. "Becca's not running around behind your back trying to get me to bed her," Adam said.

"What about Sarah?" Susannah asked.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Sarah, I don't think of her like that I think of her more as a sister than I ever could a girlfriend." Adam said fumingly.

"Is that all I am, is your girlfriend," Susannah asked disappointed that might be the only way he saw her.

"You're more than just my girlfriend Susannah," Adam said looking at her. "Look, I'm not going to pressure you either way it's your decision to make but it's starting to get late and either way I have to ride out to Lydia's, and I hate to rush you but you need to make up your mind."

"Alright what would you say if I said I didn't want to wait but I wanted to get married," Susannah.

"Well the reverend isn't in town but I'm sure we can wake the judge up and pull the same stunt with him that we tried to pull on my father," Adam said.

"And if that doesn't work," Susannah said.

"Then we come back here and pull the same stunt on your father that we pulled on my dad to get permission to get married." Adam said smiling at her.

"I just don't know what to do," Susannah sighed out looking up at him.

"Well, the way I see it we got three or four choices," Adam said.

"What are those," Susannah asked expectantly.

"Well the shotgun wedding option is out of the question because it didn't work. So we can either go ahead and do what we set out to do." Adam said. "I know poor choice of words but listen," he said seeing her start to bristle at his words. "Or we can go wake up the judge and try it that way first. Or wake up your dad and do it that way. Either way is fine with me. Or we could wait for the reverend to come to town."

"Some choices there Romeo," Susannah grumbled.

"I know, but if you want to get married first then we'll get married. But I have to point out one thing," Adam started. "If we do get married now, the compromise you came up with earlier goes out the window."

"Why would it go out the window?"

"We'd be married which means I have to support both of us, thus meaning no school. I'm pretty sure I can get the town council to hold a special election under the circumstances, and if not I could do odd jobs around here," Adam said counting on his fingers as he tried to figure up a few things.

"What are you figuring," Susannah asked.

"Well how much I got in savings, and how much we need to survive on till September if I can't get the council to hold a special election."

"What about a room," Susannah asked.

"Well I'm sure Mama would let us live above the Long Branch temporarily. And before you object to that my parents did it when they first started out. Even for a while after Lydia was born."

"I just got to think too you know," Susannah said weighing the pros and cons of each side very heavily.

****M&K****

"I'm the friend, who has a child he didn't know about." Matt said looking at her.

"No." Kitty said letting out the breath she had been holding as she shook her head. "No," she cried out looking at him seeing the truth in his remorse filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Matt said once again regretting putting her through this much pain. "I should have listened to you all those years ago when you first brought up the possibility that Mike could have had my child. I guess I just thought..." Matt started only to clam up.

"Matthew Dillon I swear if you defend that woman," Kitty said furiously. "I swear I am going to seriously hurt you." Kitty raged bolting to her feet to get away from him.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I guess I thought that as long as I didn't consider the possibility that it wouldn't be true." Matt said looking at her.

Kitty took a deep breath and counted to ten before she turned around to face him. It wasn't right to blame it all on Matt's shoulders. Yes he slept with her, had a child with her. A child that was purely innocent in the whole matter, even Matt was somewhat innocent because he had no idea about his child. No _she _was to blame for all of this. It would have been easier if they had known sooner but now…Well now she had to worry about losing her husband to another woman instead of a bullet. "So where does that leave us, Matt?" Kitty questioned turning around to face him.

"This doesn't change anything between us, Kit." Matt said firmly staring at her.

"How can you say that? It changes everything!" Kitty snapped out. "How am I supposed to get through the fact that another woman has your child?" Kitty raged.

"I don't know Kitty, but we've had rougher times than this and made it through." Matt said looking at her.

"Yes we made it through them, but I'm not so sure about this one. How am I supposed to live with knowing that another woman has your child?" Kitty raged.

"I don't know." Matt sighed out.

"How am I supposed to live with knowing that another woman has your child and can give you more, when I can't?" Kitty raged.

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Kitty," Matt said. "It's not all that easy for me to accept either you know. All I know is that I have another daughter and that I love you." Matt raged.

"I love you too Matt, that's why this hurts so damn much." Kitty said on a sob. "If I didn't need you to help me through this I think I would knock you senseless for not considering the possibility that you could have gotten her pregnant sooner." Kitty said watching him get up from his seat and move over in front of her.

"Well go ahead if it'll make you feel better. I'm a big boy I can take it. It's not like I don't deserve it anyway." Matt said.

Kitty didn't even think about it as she started hitting his chest as the tears poured down her face. She let him have everything, all her frustration, her anger, all the worry that was really starting to aggravate her. She gave in to it all and let it control her as she pounded on his chest mercilessly. She hit him until she couldn't lift her hands anymore, she collapsed against him as her sobs became harder leaving her a shuddering mess.

****M&K****

"Adam are you serious about us getting married right now." Susannah asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't," Adam said. "Are you sure you want to marry me knowing I want to be a sheriff? I won't give it up just because we get married Susannah."

"Yes, I know you made that point quite clear." Susannah said. "I'm not saying I'm not going to worry every day, but if your mother can do it, so can I," Susannah said determinedly.

"That's all I ask Princess, but just so you know, if I happen to not get the sheriff's job here, we're going to go where they need one," Adam explained.

"I understand," Susannah, said looking at him weighing it all over again.

"So are what are, we doing," Adam asked.

"Let's go wake up the judge," Susannah cried as she stood up.

****M&K****

Mark walked up the steps to Doc's office and knocked on the door before he walked on in.

"Mark, is something the matter?" Doc asked looking up from his desk as he turned to face Mark standing there.

"I was wondering if maybe I could stay here tonight, Pappy?" Mark said hoping by calling Doc Pappy it would compel Doc to let him stay.

"Why? Is there some reason you can't go home?" Doc asked knowing something had to be up.

"Dad kicked me out." Mark stated looking down at his feet.

"Well now I know Matt can be pretty quick to lose his temper but I think something pretty serious would have had to set him off to actually throw one of his children out of the house." Doc said thoughtfully. He knew Matt Dillon had a short temper when it came to certain things, generally involving Kitty and his children. Yet certain things that would wear on most people's patience when it came to children, never wore on Matt's. He had an abundance when he was dealing with his children. Yet him kicking one out didn't sound like Matt at all unless there was a very good reason behind it. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Dad and Mama found out I've been spending time over at the Long Branch with one of the girls Julia hired. Her name is Caitlyn."

"Well I understand your parents not being too thrilled about that but something else had to have happened. Matt wouldn't kick you out just because of that."

"We just have different opinions on whores and what they're good for."

"Such as?" Doc questioned already knowing Matt's opinion on the matter along with Kitty's too.

"I say they're good for nothing women who aren't worth worrying about. Any woman who would sleep with a man for money deserves whatever treatment she gets from the guy who is paying for it. Dad thinks all women even dirty whores should be treated with respect." Mark stated as he sat down in the chair beside Doc's desk.

"Did Matt give you those bruises?" Doc asked knowingly.

"No, Mama gave me the one on my cheek."

"I see." Doc said, knowing things had to have gotten really bad for Kitty to slap one of her children across the face.

"Pappy, did you know that my mother used to be a whore?" Mark asked suddenly wondering if everyone had known but him.

"Yes, I knew." Doc answered simply.

"Well that's what really set Dad off. Because I told Mama she was nothing to me and because I told her I didn't know how she could do something so disgusting." Mark stated evenly.

"You didn't let her explain?"

"No, there's nothing to explain. She's no better than Caitlyn or any of the others. She sold herself to men for money." Mark said scrunching up his face as if it disgusted him to even talk about it.

"Well if that's the kind of garbage you were spouting off I'm surprised Matt didn't do more than kick you out." Doc bristled. "He should have turned you over his knee and really given you something to think about. That's exactly what I would do right this minute if I were oh, about twenty years younger. There's no reason whatsoever for you to be so judgmental towards your mother or any other woman who finds themselves in that situation." Doc grumbled looking at Mark with beady eyes.

"Does that mean I can't stay here?" Mark asked looking at Doc.

"That's exactly what it means. Maybe having to spend the night with nowhere to go will give you a chance to think. It might also make you appreciate what you do have and have a better understanding of what it's like for Caitlyn, your mother and the others when you can't afford a place to stay or food to eat. Maybe then you'll realize that survival is an instinct and you do what you have to in order to survive." Doc stated firmly.

"Fine. Sorry to have wasted your time." Mark said with his head downcast as he walked towards the door.

"Mark..." Doc said ready to tell Mark a few more things.

"No, Pappy. Just save it. I'll see you later." Mark said walking out of the door.

****M&K****

Matt scooped up the emotionally drained Kitty and carried her over to the lounge and sat down with her. Not knowing anything else to do he walked over to the decanter and poured her a glass of brandy. "Drink this," he said handing her the glass as he sat down beside her and sipped his. "Feel better now?" Matt asked after she had finished her brandy.

"No…Yes…Oh Matt, I don't know what to feel," Kitty exclaimed as she got up and walked over to pour her another drink. "I suppose now after the trial you'll be going to Arizona to see them." She stated more than asked.

"No, not exactly." Matt said knowing this was going to be harder for her to take than knowing he had a daughter.

"What does that mean?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"It means that I would go as soon as the trial was over but Ben says that won't be necessary." Matt said taking a deep breath.

"I'm afraid to ask but why won't it be necessary?" Kitty asked looking at him.

"Diego sent Lillian a wire earlier and apparently Mike is on her way here with my daughter. She and Beth should be here probably Wednesday."

"That's just great." Kitty burst out slamming her empty glass down on the table. "Here my baby is thinking we don't want him anymore and your lover is on her way here with your lovechild to make things worse." Kitty snapped out.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Matt repeated once again. "It's not like I wanted any of this to happen, but now that I know about Beth I'm not going to turn my back on her. I will be a part of my daughter's life." Matt said determinedly.

"I know that damn it. I'm not saying I don't want you too," Kitty said shooting him a glare that would have thawed ice. "I'm just saying that this changes everything. Not just for us but the children too."

"We'll just have to try and help them all get through this as best we can. I'm sorry I don't know what else to tell you. Well I guess this will give Mark another reason to be angry with me."

" I think he'll have to get in line. The line starts behind me." Kitty said sassily.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Matt said ducking his chin. "I didn't ask her to come here Kitty, and there's nothing I can do about it now," Matt said. "But we got a bigger problem," Matt said.

"If you ever dare to utter what you are thinking right now I'm going to slap you just as hard as I can," Kitty said.

"What, I didn't even say anything except we have a bigger problem." Matt said looking at her.

"I know that Dodge is completely booked solid with people all here to see what the hell happens at the trial. But I'm warning you Matt I don't care how full this damn town is I'm not letting her stay in my house." Kitty said.

"I wasn't asking you to," Matt said defensively. "Besides I'd be too scared to leave you two alone together, I might come back and find out you scalped her."

"She'll have to find someplace else," Kitty said sharply. "And the Long Branch isn't an option either."

"Why not the Long Branch," Matt asked looking at her.

****M&K****

"Wait, we're going to need witnesses," Adam said looking at Susannah, as they were halfway to the judge's quarters.

"What about Mark and Becca?" Susannah suggested.

"Well Becca would be ok. Not Mark." Adam said still angry with his brother.

"Why?" Susannah asked.

"I'll explain later." Adam said.

"Then who?" Susannah said.

"Becca and Trent. You go get Becca and I'll get Trent." Adam said.

"Becca's parents aren't going to let her leave this time of night. Especially without asking a lot of questions." Susannah pointed out.

"Susannah?"

"Yes?"

"It's called sneaking out?"

"You mean like we did?"

"Yeah." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well ok. I don't know if she'll go along with it but I'll see."

"Just tell her Mark's waiting for her, I bet she'll come then."

"I can't tell her that. It's a lie. I'll just have to convince her." Susannah said. "Even if I have to tell her the truth," Susannah said.

"Ok, I'll meet you back here in half an hour." Adam said looking at her with a big smile on his face.

"Ok. Romeo?"

"Yeah?" Adam said turning to look at her.

"I love you." Susannah said smiling brightly at him.

" Love you too, Princess." Adam said with a smile from ear to ear.

****M&K****

"How can you even ask me that," Kitty screeched out angrily.

"You let Leona and Cara, why not Mike?"

"Leona and Cara were before me, they were a part of your past and weren't a threat to me. I refuse to share you with the woman you cheated on me with. And you must have a lot of nerve to ask me to let your mistress stay in my saloon," Kitty gritted out.

"Damn it, now Kit, you aren't sharing me with Mike. I belong to you and nobody else." Matt shouted.

"And I intend to keep it that way. I will not let that woman use the situation to get her hooks into you." Kitty raged.

"You're over reacting." Matt said flabbergasted.

"No I am not. The Long Branch is mine and I refuse to let her have anything else that is mine. That's final." Kitty said testily.

"If it was just Mike I wouldn't be asking you at all, but I am asking you for my daughter," Matt said looking straight at her.

"That was low Matt," Kitty said turning away from him. Damn him for knowing her too well. He knew she wouldn't turn a child out no matter what. "Fine she can stay at the Long Branch," Kitty said turning to face him. "But only because of your daughter," Kitty spat out.

"So does that mean you're going to accept Beth into our family," Matt asked softly. He knew Kitty would never deny him seeing his daughter or anything to do with his daughter but accepting Beth was another matter altogether.

"No Matt, I'm going to take my anger out on an innocent child," Kitty spat out sarcastically. "Naturally she's going to be a part of our family, but I want it made perfectly clear, _that woman_ will never be part of my family," Kitty fumed hotly.

"I wasn't asking you to adopt Mike," Matt scoffed out as he looked at her. "I just don't want Beth paying for something she is totally innocent in," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"You know me better than that," Kitty said. "I'll put up with _her _only when it concerns your daughter, but for the most part you better keep her away from me or she still might end up scalped." Kitty warned.

"Not a problem." Matt said moving over towards her. "So does that mean that you aren't scared that I'm going to up and leave you just because Mike could give me more kids anymore?" Matt asked.

"I'm working on it," Kitty said.

"Kitty for the last time, you have nothing to be afraid of. I love you not Mike. Yeah I'll agree with the fact that I had to find her somewhat attractive in order to go to bed with her no matter if I had my memory or not," Matt said.

"You aren't helping with that line of talk," Kitty said.

"The point is you're the one that has my heart," Matt said looking straight into her eyes. "You've had it ever since that first day you stepped off the stage in the pouring rain." Matt said.

"Matt?"

"Huh?"

"Hold me. Tell me that we'll be ok. That somehow we'll get past this and our family will be ok." Kitty said looking at him.

"It might be hard on all of us at first but I promise you that we will eventually get through this." Matt said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"You know we have to tell the kids," Kitty said laying her head against his chest listening to the pounding of his heart.

"I know," Matt said.

"This is all too much for me to deal with right now Matt. Can we just talk about the rest later." Kitty asked.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said.

I just want you to hold me and never let go." Kitty said squeezing him tighter.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom," Matt said.

"I need you." Kitty said repeating the three words to him that had brought her back from the depth of despair.

****M&K****

Mark watched Sam walk around the corner of the alley heading home. He walked down Doc's stairs and tried the back door. Locked. The back door was hardly ever locked. Mark moved around to the office door, locked but he figured that one was locked. He slowly made his way around to the stairs that led up to the balcony's door. He tried that and the door was locked he banged on it and Lydia came out of her room. "Go away Mark!" Lydia said through the door.

"Lydie it's freezing out here," Mark said shivering a little as he rubbed his arms.

"Well you should have thought about that, now leave," Lydia said firmly.

"Lydie please," Mark said pleadingly. "I'm your brother," he added.

"You're no brother of mine," Lydia said firmly as she turned and started back to her room.

Mark turned and slowly climbed down the back stairs.

_I can't believe this. My whole family has turned against me. After all the talk about how the Dillons always stick together and take care of their own. That's a bunch of bull. They'd rather take up for a bunch of whores than one of their own. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't have anywhere else to go. Well I won't come crawling home on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness. That'll never happen. Dad's got his pride well I've got mine too. But what am I going to do now, _he thought as he wrapped his arms around himself tighter and tried not to shiver.

****M&K****

"Trent, wake up," Adam said shaking his best friend's shoulder.

"Adam go away," Trent grumbled.

"I need your help," Adam said shaking his shoulder once again.

"What do you want now," Trent asked.

"I need you to be a witness," Adam said.

"A witness to what," Trent said popping up in his bed.

"For my wedding," Adam said.

"Your what?" Trent burst out wide awake now.

"My wedding, me and Susannah are going to get married tonight. Now she's getting Becca right this minute now get up and get dressed and be quick about it."

"Sure," Trent said. "You're pulling my leg aren't you," Trent said looking at Adam doubtfully.

"Nope, now come on," Adam said grabbing Trent's pants up and tossing them at him along with his shirt.

****M&K****

Susannah crept quietly around to Becca's bedroom window and pecked on the glass. She didn't have long to wait as the lamp was lit and the shade was drawn.

"Susannah, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Becca asked as she threw open her bedroom window.

"Everything is fine now. Look a lot has happened the past couple of days and I'll explain all that later. What I wanted to ask you is if you'll stand up for me when I marry Adam?"

"Of course I will, you should know I wouldn't miss that for anything but why are you worrying about that now?"

"Because Adam and I are eloping tonight."

"Susannah." Becca screeched.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Susannah said waving a hand at her best friend.

"Why are you and Adam eloping tonight?"

"We realized we couldn't wait any longer to give ourselves to each other. We had made plans to go out to Adam's sister Lydia's where we could be alone but at the last minute I realized that I wanted to wait until we were married but I didn't want to wait either. Does that make sense?" Susannah rambled out quickly.

"Yeah, I think so." Becca said looking at her best friend curiously.

"Well anyway we decided that we wanted to get married now so we could be together and not have to wait." Susannah explained. "We're going to wake up the judge that's in town for the trial and get him to marry us but then Adam remembered that we were going to need witness on the way there. So Adam went to get Trent and I came to get you. That is if you're willing to go along with it." Susannah said.

"I wouldn't miss it. Why did Adam go to get Trent and not Mark?"

"I don't know. I suggested Mark but Adam said that was out of the question."

"That's strange." Becca said.

"Well maybe they had some kind of brotherly skirmish."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Becca said.

"Or maybe Adam was afraid Mark would tip off their parents." Susannah said as Becca slipped her day dress back on.

"Come on we better get going. I told Adam we'd meet him at the judge's place in half an hour."

"Ok, let's go get you married." Becca said looking around her room before she slipped out her window.

****M&K****

It was still to cool to go out at night without a jacket even though it was mid-May and he was stupid enough to be left out here in the elements. Mark sat there hugging himself on the back steps of the Long Branch, as the wind started to howl in small gusts. It couldn't get any worse than this, he thought as he sat there trying to figure out what to do next.

****M&K****

Susannah stood beside Adam holding his hand as he pounded on the judge's door. "Becca, pinch me, I can't believe we're really doing this," Susannah whispered as she looked at her best friend.

"I'd rather kiss you," Adam whispered in her ear.

"Are you two sure you want to do this now," Trent asked.

"Yes," Adam said squeezing Susannah's hand.

"I mean what's to say the judge won't say come back tomorrow." Trent said trying to rationalize it all. "Especially at this hour."

"I'm going to make sure it happens. Just please go along with whatever I say." Adam said looking at Trent to Becca and seeing them both nod their heads as the door opened.

"I swear the building had better be on fire! Waking people up at such ghastly hours! Just who may I ask are you and why are you banging on my door at this hour?" Judge Graham asked tying his robe.

"I'm Adam Dillon and this is Susannah Carpenter." Adam said pointing to Susannah.

"Dillon? Any relation to Marshal Dillon?" Graham asked.

"He's my father." Adam said proudly.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Graham asked fully awake now and alarmed that Bonner and Gier might have escaped.

"No, well yeah there are some family problems but nothing that needs a judge..." Adam said starting to ramble.

"Adam, you're rambling." Susannah said looking at him.

"Well if you think you can do better Princess be my guest."

"Fine, I will. We'd like you to marry us your honor." Susannah said looking at the judge to Adam then back to the judge again.

"Right now?" Judge Graham asked

"Of course, right now. Why would we be here if we didn't want to be married right now?" Susannah sassed out.

"Do you realize what time it is young lady?" Graham asked in a huff.

"Yes, sir but what difference does that make?" Susannah answered.

"Is there some reason that this can't wait until a more reasonable hour?" Graham asked.

"Susannah's pregnant." Adam interjected quickly.

"Excuse me young man. What did you say?" Graham asked.

"I said Susannah's pregnant, your honor, that's why we have to get married right this minute. Before our parents find out." Adam said looking at the judge for some sympathy.

"About the baby or the marriage?" Graham asked.

"Both." Adam answered quickly.

"I think I get the picture. Feuding families?" Graham asked knowingly.

"Something like that." Adam said not really lying, he reasoned Mildred was part of Susannah's family and she hated the Dillons.

"Well you'll need witnesses. We can't do this without witnesses." Graham said.

"We have them your honor," Adam said indicating Becca and Trent.

"Well come on inside," Graham said moving so they could follow him into the house. A house that was used especially for the circuit judges when they were in town.

****M&K****

"Matt, I'm worried about Mark," Kitty said softly as she laid there curled up against Matt's chest.

"I know but he has to learn," Matt said.

"I agree but…" Kitty said

"Kitty there are no buts," Matt said firmly.

"I was going to say," she said as she leaned up on her elbow to look at him better, "But I wonder where he's at?" Kitty finished sassily.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Where do you think Mark is right now?"

"I don't know Kit, wherever he could find a place to stay, I guess," Matt answered as he started tracing the line of her spine.

"What if he couldn't find a place to stay?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"Well then maybe he'll have a better understanding of what it's like to not have a roof over your head or a bed to sleep in." Matt said half-jokingly only to get slugged in his gut by Kitty. "Hey, I'm sure he's fine." Matt said trying to reassure her as the wind started to howl like the dammed.

"You really think he can learn his lesson in one night?" Kitty said shivering a little at the creepy sound as she moved closer to Matt's side.

"I'm hoping so." Matt said hugging her tighter. "Maybe it will at least make him a little more receptive to listening to your side of things."

"Oh Matt, I hope so too." Kitty cried out softly on a heavy sigh.

"You know what I can't figure out," Matt said softly. "I just can't understand how Mark got this messed up way of looking at things. Maybe he's had it too easy. He's never had to go through hard times. He's never had to know what it's like to go hungry or sleep out in the cold." Matt said questioning himself.

"No, he hasn't because we never wanted our children to have to go through any of the things we did. That can't be the whole reason for the way he's behaving though. None of the other children ever acted like this. They all showed a sense of compassion for other people." Kitty answered.

"Well maybe he thinks since he's Mr. Big Shot future lawyer he has the right to look down on the rest of us. Maybe this will adjust his attitude some." Matt said huffily.

"I know Mark has always had a somewhat arrogant way about him, but you were like that when you were younger." Kitty pointed out.

"Oh yeah sure, I was." Matt grumbled. "I always acted like Mark throwing around those big words that he's so fond of throwing around and bragging about how smart he is. And I treated people like dirt. " Matt said with a huff.

"Well…No, but you always thought you were right, and that every outlaw, and gunman was out to get you personally." Kitty said pointedly.

"Half of them were," Matt argued.

"I just never thought that his arrogance could lead to anything like this. Maybe we should have put a stop to it when he was younger." Kitty commented as she rolled over onto her back.

"No Kitty," Matt said rolling over to prop himself up one elbow so he could look at her. He wasn't going to allow her to blame herself for Mark's messed up way of thinking. "I'm not going to let you blame yourself. We taught the others the same values and ideals and none of them have ever acted anything like this. No this is Mark's problem and his messed up way of thinking."

"Well we must have done something wrong for him to look at things this way." Kitty cried out softly, blaming herself.

"No honey we didn't. We have always done the best we could with all of them. This is Mark's doing not ours." Matt said shaking his head.

"I didn't even get the chance to really tell him how proud I am of him for being granted special permission to prosecute the trial." Kitty sobbed out.

"I know. I'm proud of him for that too. I knew that Breck thought very highly of him but I never expected him to do anything like this for Mark. This is a very important milestone in Mark's life. His first time prosecuting a case." Matt said beaming with pride.

"You should see your face Matt. You're beaming with pride." Kitty said wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm proud of Mark for his accomplishment I'm just not proud of his current attitude."

"I just hope this attitude of his doesn't end up hurting his future. If he could act this way about Caitlyn and others like her then he probably has the same types of feelings for others who are less fortunate."

"I know. That's one reason I'm trying to get through to him."

"Promise me he's going to be ok." Kitty said with a yawn, as she rolled over on her side.

"I promise you I'm going to do my best to make sure of it." Matt said spooning up against her.

"I know you will Cowboy. I'm just scared." Kitty admitted sleepily.

"Me too Kit. Me too." Matt said quietly as he laid there.

*****M&K****

They rode out to Lydia's house. "Just make yourself at home," Adam said as he grabbed the reins to both the horses and led them to the barn.

Susannah carried the pillowcase with her clothes into the house. It was a quaint house. It was nothing liked she expected yet everything she expected at the same time. She started to head towards the stairs in search of a bedroom, when she noticed the big golden trimmed mirror. She stopped to check her reflection. She was positively glowing with happiness. Or maybe it was excitement or nervousness, she didn't know but she looked radiant.

Adam walked into the house after tending the horses to find Susannah standing in front of the mirror. He walked over towards her and wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her neck. "Mrs. Dillon," he murmured.

"I like the sound of that," Susannah sighed out as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you," Adam said softly as he started nibbling up her neck to her jaw.

Susannah turned in his arms slowly as he kissed and nibbled his way to her mouth. "Hold that thought," Susannah said pressing a finger against his lips as he went to kiss her. "Point me in the direction of a bedroom and give me ten minutes before you come in." Susannah said.

"Bedroom is at the top of the stairs on the left," Adam said kissing her again. "You better hurry you only have nine minutes left," he teased.

"Oh you," Susannah said giving him a quick kiss as she grabbed her pillowcase and ran up the stairs.

****M&K****

Mark sat there thinking over everything and his stomach growled. He had been shoving in his food so fast so he could get back to work but he hadn't even finished off his plate and now he was hungry. He couldn't walk in the kitchen and fix himself something to eat because he had no kitchen to fix anything in. Hell he didn't have any food either and no money to get anything either. Hell he didn't even have enough to buy a box of matches something that he really needed at the moment. At least with matches he could build a fire and keep warm. It really couldn't get any worse he thought. He was totally alone and he was desolate, no money, no food, no place to lay his weary head. He felt almost like crying. Then he felt it, a drop of moisture on his hand. At first he thought he had shed a tear, until he felt another drop. Great just great he thought as he looked up and it started to rain.

Without thinking too much about it he burst through the back gate to the back porch.

*****M&K*****

Matt rolled over onto his back listening to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window. It was going to be a long night, he thought as he slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the window and stared out into darkness. He glanced over his should at a sleeping Kitty. She was drained both physically, and emotionally. That was probably the only reason she wasn't lying awake with him worrying.

He couldn't help but worry what with Joe thinking him and Kitty didn't want him anymore, Mike on her way here with a daughter he didn't know, Julia being stuck out on that farm pregnant with a laid up husband, and Lydia over at the Long Branch doing only God knows what to get a baby…._I'm not going to think about it, _ Matt said giving himself a mental shake. The last thing he wanted to think about was his daughters having sex.

Then there was the twins, although at the moment he wasn't sure which deemed more important; Adam and Susannah having sex, or Adam taking the sheriff's job or Mark and his holier than thou self-absorbed attitude's way of thinking. Matt gave a little smile as he saw Mark dart across the backyard.

*****M&K****

Susannah quickly changed into the negligee before she started to flutter around the room nervously, turning down the bed, turning the lights down to a curious glow. She stood in front of the full-length mirror wondering just how she could look the part of a seductress when she noticed her reflection.

Susannah couldn't help but admire the beauty of the stranger looking at her through the mirror. The reflection was a young radiant looking woman with vivacious creamy skin and silky hair. Susannah smoothed the satin nightdress that her mother had given her. It was perfect; a soft blue color that contrasted with her eyes to make them stand out. It was nothing she would have ever chosen for herself, there was a deep cut V in the chest and a slit on both sides of the gown that she would have labeled as indecent. But it was her mother's, wedding day negligee so it was ironic for Susannah to be wearing it on her wedding night.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Susannah turned to the door to see Adam standing there, watching her with unhidden interest.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

He was undressing, tossing his shirt on a nearby dressing table without much care. "Too long," he said in a low voice as he walked over towards her.

She nodded, turning her head down to look at her hands that were shaking slightly. She was nervous too and that gave him hope. Adam had spent a half-hour standing outside the door. He hadn't been so scared or nervous in his entire life. Tonight had to be special.

"You look beautiful," he said honestly.

Susannah kept her eyes downward until she saw Adam's worn boots step into her field of vision. She swallowed dryly as his presence overwhelmed her and she waited, her heart pounding in her head. Finally she felt his hand tangled in her thick hair, and with a soft pull he forced her face upwards to look at him.

****M&K****

Mark barely made the back porch before it started to pour down. He plowed into the corner beside the chimney and the wood pile. The stones of the chimney were still warm, really warm. With a sigh of relief, he sank into the corner and pressed himself up against the wall and the stones taking in the warmth of the corner. He'd be gone before anybody found out.

****M&K****

Matt walked out the back door quietly only to see Mark huddling up in the corner. Matt's heart dropped to his feet as he saw Mark shivering in the cold trying to sink himself into the chimney. Without saying a word, Matt walked back into the house shutting the door quietly as he threw a couple pieces of wood into the hot coals of the stove, and started a pot of coffee. Matt went and grabbed a blanket while he waited for the coffee to finish. He stood there thinking for a few minutes about how he was going to handle this.

****M&K****

Susannah stood there nervously in front of him staring up into his face. Adam took her hands in his and placed them on his chest. His heart was beating so wildly that she pulled back for a moment. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Before she could say anything Adam pulled her against his unyielding chest and kissed her in a way he hadn't since the day he asked to go into the tack room of Trent's with him. His tongue was thrusting deeply into her mouth, stroking against hers until she began to follow his actions just as hungrily. His hands were lost in her hair trying to pull her closer as if he wanted to devour her whole. Susannah's own hands were raking through his hair trying to pull him closer. Without any thought she still let one hand wander down his chest to his waistband where she could feel his manhood become harder, pushing her hand against the bulge caused him to moan and grind against her.

*****M&K****

Mark sat there staying as warm as he could huddled up against the chimney. He'd rather be inside the house or anywhere with four walls and a roof, he thought as the wind picked up blowing some of the rain directly at him dampening his clothes. He felt sorry for those who didn't have nothing at all like Louie Pheeters, but even Louie had an old shack to sleep in at night and blankets to keep him warm. He wondered briefly if that was what his life was going to be like now, walking around town scraping for a little bit of money just to buy him something to eat. It was a scary thought but he'd do so he could survive. That's when it hit him hard. That was the reason his father had kicked him out to give him a taste of what it really took to survive. The more he thought about it the more he was starting to realize there wasn't a whole lot of jobs for women to do out here that was respectable. There was teaching school, but until just recently most girls didn't have an education beyond reading and writing and doing a few sums. They were mainly taught at home how to take care of a household and how to cook and sew. Then there were whores. He had asked around at a few of the saloons, saying that he wanted a man's prespective on running a saloon. He only stopped in at two, the Texas Trail and the Bulls Head before he heard enough. The comparisons between the Texas Trail, Bulls Head, and the Long Branch were a completely contrast to each other. All three provided the basic needs of survival, shelter, and food.

Hank the owner of the Bulls Head made his girls sign contracts and they couldn't refuse anybody unless they were going to entertain Hank for the night. And in which case he wouldn't pay them for it. Plus he got five percent of what they did make in the back rooms, which was a dollar fifty from each girl for every man she took to her bed. Hank even charged them half price for every drink they took with whoever they were entertaining at the time. Ezra was the same way as Hank only Ezra didn't take as much percentage as Hank did. Ezra only took two percent of what the girls made servicing the men, but he made up for it by charging them full price for their drinks.

Whereas his mother didn't have the girls sign contracts, or take the profits that they made by servicing the men upstairs, she didn't even force them to do that. She paid them a salary, gave them a place to sleep if they needed it, made sure they had food to eat…he wasn't sure about the drinks though. But he was beginning to understand just what his mother had accomplished considering Hank and Ezra were both going to charge him at first just to talk to the girls only because he hadn't bought a drink. Hank's words had been pretty similar to Ezra's _"If you're not drinking you aren't talking with my girls." _That was why he came up with the rouse of wanting a man's perspective. It wasn't easy for the girls who whored. But he was starting to see they were doing what they had to do in order to survive.

****M&K****

Matt lit the lamp on the table, and grabbed the blanket and walked out the back door. He wasn't going to give in, until Mark learned his lesson. And he wasn't going to mention what lesson Mark needed to be learning either. He was just giving him a blanket to stay warm with because Kitty would never forgive him if Mark froze to death. Hell he wouldn't forgive himself if that happened.

Matt walked over to where Mark was still huddled in the corner, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them trying to keep them warm. "Here," Matt said gruffly tossing Mark the blanket.

"What's this for?" Mark asked looking at the blanket questionably before he looked up at Matt.

"Because despite what you say or think, you are still my son, and I don't want you freezing to death." Matt said firmly.

"Thanks," Mark said shaking out the blanket and wrapping it around his shivering body.

"Well night," Matt said turning to walk back in the house.

"Dad," Mark said softly.

"What Mark," Matt said turning to look at his son.

****M&K****

Susannah's hands were around his neck, holding on to him for dear life. She was trembling, and she couldn't stop. She moaned making him stiffen. One lean hand went to her hips gathering them into the fierce thrust of his body. She could feel the hard bulge against her stomach and she felt it growing larger with every kiss. Waves of coveted desire raced through her body that this was actually going to happen this time.

Adam slowly walked them backwards towards the bed, his mouth never leaving hers as he slowly lowered her to the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow with Susannah under him, her legs were draped over his as he laid somewhat stretched out beside her. He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, bringing her head up to meet his as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding until she was breathless.

"Nice gown," Adam said looking at her with his desire pooling in his eyes.

"Mama gave it to me, it was supposed to be hers for her wedding night," Susannah said.

"I said it was nice but it has to go," Adam said as his hand wound around her thigh, his nails scraped absentmindedly at her gown raising it higher. She shifted her position slightly, his hand slipped to her inner thigh, further up between her legs. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Susannah gently pushed on his shoulder rolling him completely to his side as she sat up and reached for the hem of her gown and pulled it over her head and throwing it somewhere on the floor, as she laid back down beside him.

"Mmmm," Adam growled out in a loan moan as he sat up on his knees. He lifted her legs so that they were bent at the knee and her toes dug into the mattress. He slowly pressed her legs apart before crawling on his knees in between them. .

"Adam," Susannah gulped, as he ran his hands up the sides of her body slowly, hooking them under her arms and holding himself over her as he explored her body.

Susannah smiled and looked up at him as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you Mrs. Dillon," he said as he moved to press kisses along her jaw line.

"I love you too Romeo," Susannah sighed out sweetly, running her fingers through his rumpled hair. as Adam pressed soft warm kisses to the side of her neck at a maddeningly slow pace. Keeping one hand glued into his hair she ran the other one along his broad shoulders. She sighed as Adam moved from her neck and kissed along her collarbone, unhooking his arms from hers and placing his hands on her ribs. Susannah's arms fell limp against the sides of her body.

Adam moved again to sit on his knees in between Susannah's legs, looking down at her disheveled state as she focused intently on his face.

"Don't move," Adam said in a soft raspy voice, before he moved off the bed. She smiled softly at him as he removed the last remaining articles of clothing baring himself to her view.

****M&K****

Matt turned and looked back at his son, standing up with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"I think I learned my lesson," Mark said softly.

"What lesson was that?" Matt asked playing ignorance.

"What it was like for Mama and others to not have a roof over their heads or money to buy something to eat. That we do what we have to in order to survive." Mark said softly.

"So you have learned your lesson," Matt said looking at Mark while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So can I come back home," Mark asked.

"And if I say no?" Matt asked still not moving until he was sure Mark had really learned his lesson.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay out here in the cold and get soaked." Mark said looking at Matt hopefully.

"Well when you put it that way I guess…." Matt said looking at Mark. "Look if you really have learned your lesson and if you're willing to listen to your mother's side of things you can come inside and have a cup of coffee and get warm while we talk about a few things." Matt said seeing the sincerity in Mark's eyes.

"I have Daddy," Mark said looking down at his boots

"Good," Matt said walking over to Mark and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go inside where it's warm." Matt said.

****M&K****

It wasn't the first time she saw him naked, but he was still enough to render her speechless. What with his toned and well muscular body, and the soft wiry curls of hair dappling his chest and roaming lower to the patch of hair between his legs. He was big, she thought although she didn't have any experience to measure him against but she wasn't quite sure he would fit and suddenly she was nervous again.

"Relax Princess," he said stretching out beside her before leaning over her again and kissing her sweetly on the mouth. Susannah tried to maneuver her tongue into his mouth with no avail. He pulled away abruptly and resumed his previous exploration of her body with his mouth. Susannah moaned as he dipped into the valley between her breasts.

Adam smiled greedily as he ran his fingers slowly up over her stomach and gently teased the underside of her breasts. He leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking ruthlessly at her, driving her crazy. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto the back of his head with her hands, biting her lip hard as she ground herself against his thigh. While she was distracted, he took the opportunity to claim the other nipple and sucking on it hard while massaging her neglected breast with his hand.

Susannah let out a long and forceful moan, her hips bucking wildly against him. She whispered his name over and over again as he turned his attentions onto her other nipple, ravishing it the same way. Susannah ran her hand down his back, scraping her nails along the hard plains of his back. Adam released her nipple and blew on it gently, chuckling as her back arched and she ached for more. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled before lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her passionately.

Susannah moaned as Adam kissed her again, pressing his body up against hers in all the right places. She could feel the heat building between her legs as Adam pressed and rocked against her. Adam broke their kiss and moved down her body, pressing random, wet hot kisses to her stomach.

"Oh god Adam," she whispered.

"Relax," Adam said quickly as he pressed kisses up the insides of her legs.

"This is so wrong, but it feels so right," she moaned as Adam got closer and closer to her sex.

Susannah instinctively closed her eyes as Adam pressed more kisses to her inner thighs, grazing slightly over her sex. Susannah looked down at him suspiciously as he eyed her warily, before pressing his tongue to her center and dragging it up over her closed folds. Susannah's legs fell open in blatant invitation as Adam continued to toy with her.

"Adam, I swear…" Susannah warned as his hot breath washed over her folds again.

"Swear to what?" Adam teased.

Susannah simply pulled his head closer to her, his nose millimeters from her sex as he breathed in his favorite scent. Susannah moaned and hooked her legs over his shoulders as he nuzzled her dark curls playfully. After what seemed like eternity, Adam finally ran the pad of his index finger firmly over her folds, parting them quickly as he watched her juices soak his finger. He groaned involuntarily and reached down to stroke himself lightly.

"You're so wet," Adam whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

As he stroked himself mindlessly, he ran his tongue over her folds again, "Oh princess," he moaned as he tasted her.

"Adam," Susannah moaned, dragging the name out into several syllables.

Adam slowed the movements as she managed to reposition herself to lay completely bare and open in front of him as she stretched her legs back out. Adam wasted no time in burying himself in her folds; his tongue stroked rough and slow strokes from her opening to her clit. He released his cock gently with a groan, pulling his hand up to her sex and rubbing her engorged clit with the pad of his index finger. Susannah moaned loudly, grabbing one of the pillows and placing it over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her cries.

Adam chuckled gently, placing one last kiss to her clit before climbing up over her. He balanced himself on his left arm, keeping his weight off of her as he waited for her to take the pillow away. She did so slowly and kept her eyes locked on his face. Adam trailed his fingers along her heated skin, down to her sex. Susannah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she laid there, legs spread open for her lover…her husband… as he played teasingly with her. When she refocused on his face, he wasted no time in plunging a finger inside of her.

Susannah's reaction was immediate, her upper body jolted up and she held onto Adam with all that she had. She opened her mouth and bit into his shoulder slightly as he added another finger, and then another. He moved inside of her swiftly and easily as she became wetter and wetter.

"Oh my god, Adam," she said, the words muffled by his shoulder.

"Just enjoy it and go with it Princess." Adam said softly.

Susannah closed her eyes and Adam continued to plunge in and out of her recklessly. Susannah ran her fingers down his chest, trailing the line of hair that disappeared below his waist and took a hold of him.

"Stop playing around and make love to me," Susannah whispered, the words getting caught in her throat, as Adam pressed deeper. She hooked her fingers into his hips pulling at him to get closer.

Adam lifted his head and slowed his movements. Susannah's muscles relaxed slightly as he pulled his fingers out of her and trailed her juices over his jutting erection. Susannah still held onto his hips, using it to steady herself as she lay back down on the pillow beneath her head. Adam pushed her leg down a little further, spreading her folds further for him as he got into position.

He held himself over her lovingly, looking into her eyes seriously before placing the head of his aching cock to her entrance. Susannah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back, inviting him in. Adam looked down at her hungrily, pushing into her hard and quick, making her scream.

****M&K****

"Have a seat son," Matt said walking over to the stove and pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"You don't have to explain it to me Dad. I got the message and learned my lesson along with a few others."

"Like what?" Matt questioned sipping his cup of coffee.

"Well I talked to Hank and Ezra and I learned the difference between a woman saloon owner and man's way of doing it. Mama had to overcome a lot to get in the position she's in."

"Yeah she did," Matt agreed. "But your mom's a lot better person because of it." Matt said.

"Yeah," Mark said chokingly.

Matt looked at Mark and noticed the desolate lost look on his face and his eyes filled with tears that Mark was trying hard not to shed. "What's the matter son," Matt asked.

"I never knew…" Mark said chokingly as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Adam was right, I've spent so much time trying to be a lawyer, that it cost me everything," Mark said starting to cry knowing his father wouldn't hold it against him. "I didn't have time for friends because I wanted to work with Breck and learn how to be the best lawyer I could," Mark said looking up at his father with tears in his eyes. "Daddy, I didn't even have one friend that I could go to tonight, not one," Mark said brokenly.

"What about Breck?" Matt asked softly.

"Breck fired me. He said he didn't like my attitude and that I had no use being a lawyer if I was going to judge people so harshly."

"I'm sorry Mark," Matt said knowing how much that must have hurt Mark.

"I worked so hard, and now I have nothing that I worked so hard for. I sacrificed everything that was important to be a good lawyer. Now I have nobody…. I thought our family stuck together through thick and thin but Festus and Newly are mad at me, Pappy's mad at me, my own sister hates me, Adam would rather shoot at me than look at me, you hate me…" Mark said brokenly.

"Marcus, that ain't true," Matt said firmly.

"Mama hates me…" Mark said brokenly.

"Oh my poor baby," Kitty burst out rushing into the kitchen to hug her son.

****M&K****

Adam burst into her with a single hard smooth thrust so knifing it instantly broke all barriers. She couldn't help the involuntary tears of pain from pooling in her eyes. She clenched them tightly together, turning her head side to side as she felt the fierce burning at the juncture of her legs. She waited for him to say something… anything.

He did not. He held still, watching her. He began to withdraw. Only to plunge into her again. She bit fiercely into her lower lip, then felt his hands on her face, turning it forward. She opened her eyes and met his. She felt herself somehow stilled by the cobalt fire in his gaze and ridged tension in his face. She tried to part her lips to speak, but his mouth formed over hers. Demanding. Coaxing. Bringing liquid warmth.

Slowly, the warmth of his mouth seemed to ignite the burning between her thighs. The heat remained; the agony began to still. She found herself enfolded in his arms, his hands sliding down the length of her back, forming over her buttocks, drawing her more flushed against the increasing furious pulse of his thrust within her. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, nails digging. Pain faded to a dull throb. The burning was part agony, part pleasure. She prayed for it to end, yet something else had begun within her. Something she needed, something that was different a kind of ache. She hated his stroke, and yet…She yearned for it. She twisted and arched to feel it, to feel the growing sweetness pervading her.

A rigor seemed to seize him; then a violent thrust brought him so deeply within her that she shuddered with the force of it. Then once again…the mercury of his climax filled her anew with a sense of liquid, burning fire. And almost instantly, he eased his weight from her, rolling to his side and lay staring up at the ceiling.

****M&K****

Matt wasn't the least bit surprised that Kitty had heard their conversation, and he wasn't surprised at her coddling their son either at the moment. It was something both of them needed. Matt just sat there and watched his wife treating their sixteen year old son as if he was a six year old boy. But that wasn't what was bothering him now, it was something Mark had said. "_I worked so hard, and now I have nothing that I worked so hard for. I sacrificed everything that was important to be a good lawyer. Now I have nobody…." _Matt couldn't help but wonder where him and Kitty had went wrong to have two of their children doubting their worth.

****M&K****

Adam eased himself to her side, drawing her against him, she stiffened, he persisted. He inhaled the rich scent of her hair wondering just what to do…to say…? He stroked her hair. She tried to pull away, and he realized she was sobbing softly.

At a complete loss, he firmly pressed her to her back so that he could meet her eyes. "What?"

"Adam, please," she whispered, her cat green eyes shimmering. The sound of her voice was earnest. "Please, just…." Naturally as a maturing young woman, she'd had her fantasies regarding men and women and love. Admittedly, they'd had a lot to do with Adam. She just never realized it would be quite like this, the other times they were together were nothing like this.

He touched her cheek. "Susannah, I'm not a fool, and I'm not stupid. And I'll admit to a certain amount of experience."

"Oh, you will never understand!" she cried.

Puzzled, he allowed her to turn away from him. He leaned up one elbow, stroking the length of her spine with the back of his hand. She trembled at his touch.

"You just take…everything!" she whispered.

He smiled feeling the budding of new tenderness for her rising, within him. "Susannah, you're my wife."

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Ah, and there it is! Well Princess you didn't put up much of a protest."

She rolled over and socked him hard in the stomach. She had to get away from him. He didn't have time to tense his muscles. He cursed, reaching for her but a second too late. She was already out of bed gathering her nightgown.

Adam stared at Susannah getting dressed as he flopped back down on the bed. "I don't know why you're wasting your time getting dressed for," he said smugly.

"I'm not staying here with you!" Susannah spat out over her shoulder.

"Oh, where you going to go, back home?" he taunted knowing she couldn't go back there, not now…

Susannah stopped pulling on her nightgown and turned and looked at him. He was right; she couldn't go home not now... not after…. She stopped getting dressed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from falling.

"Susannah," Adam said pulling her backwards on the bed with the intention of kissing her beyond thinking again, but the sob that escaped her when her back hit the mattress stopped him. "What's wrong now," he groaned out, he hated dealing with sobbing women. He always felt as awkward as a cowhand in the city when dealing with crying women.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out brokenly.

Adam didn't know what to do, but remembering what his Dad always did to his mom on the few occasions his mother actually cried. Heaving out a heavy sigh he moved off the bed around beside Susannah, scooping her up to lay her right ways in the bed before he crawled in beside her, holding her while she cried.

****M&K****

Matt laid there in bed an hour later still wondering what he did wrong to make Mark think he would never be there for him. He turned over on his back once again.

"All right that's enough, what's wrong," Kitty demanded turning over to sit up against the headboard.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Matt asked rolling onto his side to face her.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're tossing and turning. Something in which case you never do unless, one you're burning up with a fever, and since you haven't been shot and you're not sick that's out of the question. Two you're having a nightmare, in which case you'd be talking in your sleep. And since it's neither of the first two you're brooding over something. Now what is it," Kitty demanded.

Matt pressed his lips together in a tight line. He should have known better than to try and hide something from Kitty. She knew him way to well to a point that he would hate having her as his enemy.

"Are you still worried about your daughter coming to town…" Kitty asked looking at him.

Matt looked at her he hadn't even been thinking about the daughter he didn't know. "I wasn't until you brought it up," Matt grumbled.

"Then what is it," Kitty asked.

"How much of Mark's and my conversation did you hear?" Matt asked knowing Kitty wasn't going to let the matter drop until he talked.

"Not much, just the part where Mark said he thought I hated him." Kitty said looking at Matt. "I didn't even know he was in here. I was looking for you."

"Oh." Matt answered simply.

"Why what else did Mark have to say?" Kitty asked. She didn't need to know what all was said in order to know something Mark had said bothered Matt.

"That he learned his lesson. He said that he understood now what he had sacrificed by spending so much of his time working on becoming a good lawyer. That he regretted not having anyone he could call a friend to turn to when he needed help." Matt said grimly.

"Matt, you don't think Mark will give up his dream of becoming a lawyer?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so," Matt said shaking his head but he wasn't sure about it. "At least I hope not. I think this has just shown him that there are more important things than just having a successful career, like actually helping people and taking their feelings into consideration."

"Did Mark say where he went tonight?"

"Pretty much everywhere I guess. Sounds like Doc and Lydia and even Breck really surprised him by refusing to help him. I have a feeling Doc had a few words of wisdom to offer. If Mark was willing to listen that is."

"So how did he end up in here wrapped in a blanket, drinking coffee?" Kitty questioned.

"I couldn't sleep. I was standing there looking out our bedroom window when it started to rain and I saw Mark running across the yard toward the porch. He was huddled up against the wall trying to stay warm from the heat that wall was holding in and what was coming from the chimney. I knew you'd never forgive me if he froze to death or died of pneumonia or something so I took the blanket out to him. That's when I saw the look in his eyes and on his face that told me he had learned his lesson." Matt answered.

"So my feelings were all you were concerned about Cowboy?" Kitty said as she quirked up that all knowing brow of hers.

"You know better than that." Matt said tilting his head as he pressed his lips into a thin line. "I may not show it as openly as you do especially with the boys but I love them just as much as you do."

"I know you do, Matt." Kitty said reaching out to squeeze his arm. "I was only kidding. Sometimes though you and this tough love way you have of doing things are a bit hard to take."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know any other way to get Mark to see how destructive his behavior was." Matt responded regretfully.

"I know. Well at least maybe we can have our sweet, lovable Mark back instead of this moody, unpredictable stranger we've been living with lately." Kitty said hopefully.

"Yeah, I hope so." Matt said still unsure if they would ever have that son back now.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Matt asked confused.

"Whatever had you tossing and turning and not being able to sleep."

" Where did we go wrong, Kitty? What did we do to make Mark and Joe think we could just stop loving them?" Matt said questioning himself more than Kitty

****M&K****

Adam had laid there listening to Susannah's even gentle breathing he couldn't help but go over the last few hours. He never thought that things would happen this way. Yet they had felt so right, so in sync with one another. It had been and still was a whirl wind of a relationship, but he was more confused now than ever.

He had soared to the heavens in her arms and he wanted it again. He was glad they had gotten married because one time was never going to be enough. But what was he going to do about her? She had cried herself to sleep thinking that she was just another roll in the hay to him.

****M&K****

"What do you mean, what did we do to make Mark and Joe think we could just stop loving them? I don't think we did anything, they know we love them." Kitty said looking at Matt with a uncertain look on her face.

"If they know, then why do we have a seven year old boy thinking we don't want him, and a sixteen year old son thinking he has nobody?" Matt questioned.

"I don't think it's anything we did." Kitty said wondering where this was coming from. "Joe thinks we don't want him because he's been shuffled around between here and Julia's, then Lydia's and now Bess's. But it's not something that could be helped. If it hadn't been for what that bastard did…"Kitty cursed out. "Well Joe would be here with us where he belongs and he would know how much we love him and want him." Kitty said softly.

"Ok, I'll go along with that but what about Mark?"

"I don't know Matt." Kitty said a little perplexed by the whole idea. "Mark has always been the quiet more reserved one out of all the children. He's always been more interested in books and learning than anything else, I thought by encouraging him to pursue his interests we were showing him that we cared." Kitty said looking at Matt wondering what had gotten Matt to start thinking Mark didn't think they loved him.

Matt had to agree with her for the most part but remembering Mark saying he didn't even have one friend he could have gone to tonight made Matt wonder. "Maybe we should have made him get his nose out of those books every once in a while and go out and play with the other children."

"Maybe but I think this has more to do with Mark trying to prove himself and be his own man. I think that's why he keeps getting so frustrated when Adam gets away with something and he doesn't. He wants us...no he needs us to let him grow up and be his own man just like Adam." Kitty said softly. Thinking this had something to do with what Mark said about Matt having double standards for the boys.

"Well I don't know Kit. I'm just at a loss here."

"Maybe getting to prosecute this trial and have the chance to prove himself will help to make Mark feel more sure of himself and make him feel more grown up." Kitty said.

"Damn."

"What?" Kitty asked knowing that the low growl curse was something to be somewhat alarmed about.

"Breck fired Mark tonight when he showed up there spewing his story about what happened tonight." Matt said looking at Kitty. "Breck told Mark he wouldn't make a good lawyer if he judged people that harshly."

"Breck did that," Kitty said looking at Matt curiously.

"Yes, I have to admit that I agree with Breck that judging people to harshly would affect Mark being a lawyer, but I don't know…Maybe I can talk to Breck tomorrow and explain things and get Mark his job back."

"Just what was it you two talked about?" Kitty demanded.

Matt looked at her and a smile curled to his lips, he knew if she was standing her hands would be on her hips and she'd be tapping her foot impatiently and glaring. Well she still had the glare down.

****M&K****

Adam laid there feeling like a total jerk when the reality of why Susannah had been crying hit him. He remembered what Cole said about making it special, and he hadn't made Susannah's first time very special, their first three times before they consummated their love had been more special than this time. What was it she had said about him always taking? Maybe he did. Maybe he should think about what Susannah needed…wanted for a change. He made up his mind the next time things got going between them he was going to make it all about her. For once his needs…his wants…weren't going to matter. All that mattered was showing Susannah what she meant to him and there was no time like the present to show her.

She lay, beautiful and sleek, against his side. She was at a half curve, her back to him, her arms cast out, her knees curled high. Her breast peeked out from the tangle of hair and the crook of her elbow, and it was such a temptingly ripe fruit, he could barely restrain himself. But restrained himself he did as he cupped her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back gently. She sighed softly again in her sleep. He ran his finger gently over her tearstained cheek.

Susannah felt a feather-like caress against her cheek and turned into the touch. The hand was large and strong, cupping her cheek easily. A soft moan escaped when the hand's thumb stroked her lips. She parted them invitingly. Her body was reacting to the feather light caresses. Her heart was beating fast and her pulse was racing both from a simple touch. Like most of her dreams, here recently she could never see who it was but she didn't need to she knew it was Adam.

The hand at her cheek was gone now, leaving her wanting more. She felt a pair of lips press against hers, she sighed softly into the kiss at the same time it was intensified. Fingertips found her neck, throat and jaw and caressed expertly. There was no question Adam knew exactly what to do, though Susannah was not sure how she knew that given her minimal experience.

He smelled familiar, like leather, and earthy maleness. They were comforting scents, soothing her into submission of his seduction. She stretched her arms above her, wrapping them around his neck wanting him closer, as her body screamed for completion.

"Susannah," Adam whispered against her ear.

"Yes," she replied in a breathy whisper, starting to wake from her beautiful dream.

Adam moved his kisses lower to her throat and the side of her neck. A gentle nibble just below her ear made her arch into his body.

She felt his hand at her thigh, his capable fingers worked up along the length of her legs, sending waves of arousal through her body.

Their first time together at the pond had been exciting and terrifying at the same time. The time at Trent's had been erotic and intoxicating, even their time at Doc's had been pleasurable but not this time. No this time Susannah had succumbed to his demands with the thought that he would also bring her pleasure like before. There had been no foreplay, no seductive games. It was something she swore she had no interest in doing again yet here she was encouraging it almost wantonly.

His touch and his kisses were creating a firestorm, making her blood pulse through her body like liquid fire. He traced feather-light patterns on her thigh with his fingertips as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

She whimpered in protest when she felt him draw away from her neck, his kisses were drawing to an end. She did not want them to end. His hand stilled, cupping her thigh just above her knee. He stroked her thigh with his thumb making her shiver in delight.

Her body barely had time to recover when she felt a warm puff of breath against her breast, making her already hardened peak stand even further at attention. His hand trailed a path along her body from thigh to breast, supporting it in his hand as his mouth closed over her. Her body felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck her there in her bed.

His tongue traced circles around her aroused peak and she writhed beneath him. Her hands found his hair, imbedded there and drew him closer to her. She arched into him wanting more.

He gave into her unspoken request of more so she dropped her hands from his hair to his shoulders finding purchase there for a moment as his mouth closed over the swell of her heaving breast. She was on the brink of exploding and was not sure how much more she could take.

Her hands sought the warm bare flesh of his chest. His low groan vibrated against her breasts as his hand slid lower along her body to her thigh. Adam took advantage of the easy access he had to her creamy white skin.

She shivered as his touch tickled her until his thumb stroked the sensitive button at the entrance to her core. Which sensation to focus on, the mouth at her breast or the fingers caressing her and on the verge of penetrating her nether region?

Her mouth was parched from her breath coming in short, raspy gasps and she knew what she wanted. One hand grabbed ahold of his hair while the other grabbed his nape and drew him toward her. Her mouth found his, her lips parted at the same time his did, welcoming him into her mouth.

A finger slid inside of her and she clenched around it. Adam groaned, the sound stifled only by their joined mouths. His thumb stroked her nub, bringing her body to a place she still did not understand. It welcomed yet frightened her to be so out of control.

He drew away, attempting to break the kiss but Susannah tugged at his nape again. She welcomed the feel of his lips, needed it something fierce and she was not about to let him escape too easily. All of the love, the passion and the desire in her poured out in her kiss. She could almost see it, hovering above her bed like a shadow, encouraging her. Giving her the strength to move forward to what she knew was to come.

Her hand released his hair and lowered to his hard abdomen as he continued bringing her body to levels she had never experienced before. She cupped his manhood and heard him groan. Her husband was a fine specimen, chiseled from the renderings in her active imagination. She was surprised at how easy it was to be so brazen. It was oddly liberating and, judging by his response, received well.

He broke the kiss much to her disappointment. She felt the weight on the bed shift. When he joined her again he knelt above her making her feel nothing but his warm body against hers.

She took in Adam's appearance as he knelt above her, naked as if inviting her to get her fill from looking. She looked into his eyes, confusion setting in at the familiarity there yet not able to place it.

She was wet and ready for him, but she had a moment's panic about feeling pain knowing it had hurt terribly before. Should she tell him? Would it ruin the moment?

He lowered his body slightly, placing his hardened arousal against her moist entrance. Her breath caught, expecting pain and discomfort. He rubbed against her, coating his member with her juices and entered her. She let out the breath she had been holding when he did not thrust inside of her too quickly. Instead he worked his member in slowly, inch by inch, seemingly allowing her body the opportunity to adjust to his size.

Arms encircled bodies, lips found each other until there would be a question as to where one body ended and the other began though Susannah paid it no attention, as she was so caught in the throes of ecstasy with her husband. It embraced them, drove them closer together once he was completely inside of her.

She now understood the meaning behind man and woman becoming one. She welcomed him, welcomed the feeling, cherished it. She had never felt closer to anyone than at that very moment with Adam thrusting himself inside of her pliant body.

His hand adjusted her hip and leg slightly, allowing him deeper entry into her womanhood. Her eyes flew open as he thrust further into her, expecting pain to follow but of course there was none. He took great care with her, worshipping her as if he had just found the path to heaven within her.

"Adam," she cried out as he took them over the edge simultaneously.

****M&K****

"Nothing," Matt answered. "It was nothing important. I'll talk to Breck in the morning about giving Mark back his job." Matt said, leaning up on his arm and giving her a kiss before he laid back down and turned over to go to sleep.

"Oh no, you don't," Kitty said knowing perfectly well what he was trying to do. "You don't toss and turn over nothing important and Mark said something to get you worried. Now I want to know what it was." Kitty said.

"Kitty," Matt protested trying to get her to let it go for the night.

"Now Matt," Kitty said firmly.

"All right, you want to know. Mark pointed out how he sacrificed everything to be a lawyer. He also pointed out when he needed someone he had nobody to go too. Nobody Kitty, so let me ask you this Kitty, am I that unapproachable?"

"When you're in a temper like you were tonight, yes," Kitty answered simply.

"Well I'm sorry but what did you expect after the way he talked to you and wouldn't even give you a chance to explain? You know how I get where you're concerned. Not to mention the way he admitted to treating Caitlyn."

"I know Matt but you asked me, so I'm telling you." Kitty said softly. "It's your own fault if you feel like Mark couldn't even come to you tonight," Kitty said. "You threw him out of the house, you wouldn't even let him grab a coat or anything just those damn files, and you wonder why he didn't come to you," Kitty said looking at him. "Mark wouldn't have come to you if you were the last man on earth, after the way you treated him tonight." Kitty said softly, pressing a finger against his lips. "I'm not saying that after you cooled down Mark couldn't have asked you for help. But I hate to tell you Matt but all our kids have way too much damn pride for their own good, and they are all stubborn like you. And they all know they can come to us for help at any time, even if we are angry with them, they know we will always love them. But Mark was upset, you were furious, it was probably one of those things where he said it but doesn't fully mean it. And Mark did think we hated him."

"You're right," Matt murmured around her finger before he kissed the tip of it. "We better get some sleep, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Matt said rolling back over on his side.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed as she turned over to where she was spooning up against his back.

****M&K****

Susannah cradled him, heavy in her arms, shivering in the sweet, throbbing aftermath of the most explosive pleasure she'd ever known. They stayed intertwined for minutes exchanging soft kisses and caresses. Finally, sadly, Adam drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. He rolled away with a rough expulsion of breath and lay there boneless, suddenly keenly aware of her. He was stated to his very bones and he knew she'd experienced the same fulfillment that he had.

She rolled and pillowed her head on his damp shoulder, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in the thick curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest. He arched at the pleasure of the caress.

He smoothed her hair absently, trying to gather his breath after that earth shaking explosion. He was so relaxed, so fulfilled, that he could barely keep his eyes open. She smiled against his shoulder, as she slid into sleep once again, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

_**A/N: The battle of Beaver Creek actually happened on August 22, 1867, but for story purposes I'm altering the date and some facts. Here is a link to the actual battle . #Beaver Creek.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Sunday**_

Matt slowly dragged his sorry butt out of bed, it had been almost dawn before he had actually gone to sleep. What with worrying over what Mark had said, his late night talk with Kitty then worrying about his daughter. He still found that hard to believe but he was starting to come to terms with it. Yet for the first time since he had found out about Beth he was starting to believe him and Kitty were going to get through this. Now if he could just figure out what to do with the boys, he thought. He just had to think. Well he always thought better when he was completely alone. A little morning ride wasn't going to hurt nobody.

*****M&K*****

She loved Sundays, there wasn't nearly as much work to do on Sundays. Sure there were still the daily chores that needed to be done, but Adam was out at the house taking care of those for her, she thought as she stretched out in the bed, feeling her muscles tense and protest at the movement. Her body felt well and truly sore. She tried to remember what she had done the day before to cause such discomfort but thought of nothing. She felt good, an exhilarating feeling she had not experienced since her wedding night.

"Morning," Cole groaned as he lifted his head still drowsy with sleep as he used the arm across her bare midriff to puller her even closer.

"Morning," she squeaked out. She didn't think she could get any closer to her husband than she was.

His mouth went to her ear. She thought he was going to say something to her, instead his lips closed over her earlobe. Her eyes closed and her lips parted in response. "Cole," she murmured.

"Shush, don't think," her seducer, whispered in her ear before placing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Yes," she said, her voice not sounding like hers at all.

"Just feel," he said nipping her neck softly.

She was on the verge of telling him they couldn't when his hand cupped her breast. His thumb stroked her peak back to attention and her breath caught. She turned her head so her eyes met his.

"You were beautiful last night."

She closed her eyes, her mind reeling from the idea that she had not only made love to her husband down by the river and twice in their bed but also in the alley. An alley where anybody could have seen them. She never would have considered doing such a brazen act before. In fact last night she had been pure brazen wantonly in wanting her husband. "I was?" she asked cautiously.

"You were, though that doesn't surprise me."

This confused her and she turned onto her side to face him. She drew the bedding around her to hide her form, but he knocked it away so he could touch her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always knew you were a stick of dynamite waiting to blow, Lydia."

"I didn't mean to."

"That is what was so beautiful about it, Lydia." Cole said.

"But I…" Lydia said not knowing how to explain her actions, but she didn't need to his mouth found hers and before she knew it he had shifted them so he was on top of her, hard and ready to slide into her body which accepted him without hesitation.

****M&K****

"How are you this morning Sarah?" Julia asked as she walked into the kitchen only to find her sister-in-law working on breakfast.

"Ok, I guess. How are you?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Tired. I just couldn't seem to sleep last night. First I couldn't find a comfortable position then I couldn't stop thinking about all the problems everybody is having." Julia said moving over towards the stove and pouring a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to thank you." Sarah said with her hands covered in dough.

"For what?" Julia asked turning to look at Sarah starting to cut out biscuits.

"The advice about boys."

"Well I didn't really think I was much help but your welcome anyway." Julia said taking a sip of the hot brew.

"At least you gave me some idea of how to break the ice and get a boy to notice me. I guess after that things just happen on their own." Sarah said putting the biscuits in the Dutch oven as she cut them out.

"I think you're right. Now if I could fix my own problems as easily." Julia sighed out sitting down in a chair.

"Julia, I know it's none of my business but is something wrong?" Sarah asked softly as she walked over to wash the dough off her hands.

"It's that stubborn pigheaded brother of yours. This is all, his fault and he refuses to take responsibility for it. He wants to blame everybody else even a baby that hasn't been born yet." Julia huffed out.

"Well clobber him a good one maybe that will help." Sarah offered lightly.

"I would if I thought it would do any good." Julia smirked out.

"Well give him the silent treatment. It drives Daddy crazy when my mother refuses to even say one word to him." Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, same with my parents. But I don't know if that would work on Jacob."

"Oh, come on. I'll bet ya it would make him change his tune about Joel helping with the planting." Sarah said looking at Julia mischievously.

"I'll think about it." Julia said getting up having a hard time just sitting around watching Sarah do all of her work. "What else needs to be done," Julia asked.

"You can sit back down and slice the bacon," Sarah said.

"Oh, I can't sit for too long it hurts to much," Julia said.

"That's what Mama always says a few weeks and days before the baby's born." Sarah commented dryly.

"This baby isn't due for another couple of months," Julia insisted.

"If you say so," Sarah said not wanting to argue the point.

****M&K****

Lillian woke up and a smile crept to her face. She wasn't feeling nauseated this morning, like she had been for a row of mornings. She actually felt fairly decent considering somebody was kicking her. "O.k. just hold on, and I'll get us some breakfast," Lillian said patting her stomach only to feel the kick with her hand this time. At first she thought she was feeling things then it happened again. "Ben, Ben wake up," Lillian said shaking his shoulder frantically.

"What," Ben groaned out as he rolled over to face her.

"Give me your hand," Lillian said excitedly.

"O.k. sure whatever," Ben said sticking his hand out only to have Lillian grab it and put it on her belly. "Lil…." Ben started only to snap his mouth shut and jump up in the bed as he felt something pressing against his hand. "What the hell was that," he asked.

"Our baby silly," Lillian giggled.

"Our baby," Ben said in disbelief as he looked at her.

"Yes," Lillian said keeping his hand firmly on her stomach as the baby moved again.

"Does it hurt," Ben asked curiously.

"A little but mostly it feels like butterflies," Lillian explained. "So how does your head feel this morning?" Lillian asked looking over at him as he splayed his hand even wider over her stomach.

"Well it still hurts but it's more of a dull throb. I think it'll be ok." Ben said staring at her stomach waiting to feel the baby once more.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yeah, stop worrying; it's a good thing I got a hard head though." Ben said in total awe as the baby moved under his hand once again.

"Yeah." Lillian said picking his hand up off her stomach and placing it on his leg.

"Hey, I want to feel it some more," Ben whined.

"Later right now, I have to take care of something else," Lillian said rolling her eyes towards the washroom.

"Oh," Ben said catching her meaning as she got out of bed and headed towards the washroom.

****M&K****

The instant Adam woke he longed to touch her. He didn't, no more so than he did already. She sighed softly in her sleep. She moved against him, awakening. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and ran his hands down her flanks. She arched, then awoke, purring.

"Adam," she drawled out huskily. "It's morning-"

"I know," he replied never stopping his teasing caress, running his hands over her buttocks again, lifting her thigh slightly and urging it over his hip. He stroked her inner thigh again and again, roaming ever higher. He kissed the tender flesh where shoulder joined neck and bit lightly into her shoulder, and moved his tongue over the wound as her hand slipped under his stroking him. He slipped a finger into her and felt her shudder. He was surprised to find her sweetly wet and ready. He entered her with one swift thrust of his hips, and felt the driving passion seize him. He swept into her stronger and deeper and then with raging abandon.

Susannah felt Adam slowly dance inside her. She welcomed him completely, trying not to focus on the burning friction his shaft created at her opening. Her opening was once again stretched to its limits from Adam's swell, it had not had time to recover from her first two encounters with him. She bit the inside of her lips to endure the gratified feeling Adam was giving her. She felt his breath against her neck as he pushed effortlessly into her center again and again.

She had loved the feel of his hard body above hers. This encounter was foreign to her with him mounting her from the side like this. A position she could have never imagined, a position she was starting to enjoy just as well. Still she believed she preferred his body atop hers pressing his flesh firmly against her own. Then again she was willing to do just about anything this man wanted her to do. She just wanted to please him. She began to feel a strong surge of pain with each of his thrusts, she hated to stop him, but she just couldn't endure any longer.

"Adam…please…can we stop, I can't take much more…it's beginning to really hurt now. I think I've had a little too much of you, too soon." She whispered.

"Of course we can Princess… I didn't even think about it hurting you… I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of pain." He said pulling out of her.

Susannah turned over to face him, "I'm sorry," she murmured kissing his jaw.

"It's all right Princess," Adam said moving his head to kiss her properly.

****M&K****

Mark pulled the covers up over his head when the sunlight started to shine through his window. He didn't feel like getting up and there was no point to getting up. He didn't have to get ready for court tomorrow and he didn't have a job anymore to rush off too. There wasn't no point in getting out of bed this morning.

"Mark," Kitty said knocking on his door. "Breakfast is ready," she said through the door.

"I'm not hungry Mama," Mark groaned out, realizing it was true. Last night he had been starving but this morning he wasn't hungry at all.

"Marcus you have to eat something you barely touched your supper last night despite you trying to shove it in like it was your last meal." Kitty said softly.

"Mama, no offense but please just leave me alone," Mark said.

"Alright," Kitty sighed out as she turned and went back into the kitchen.

****M&K****

She generally slept through mornings because she hated them. Mornings were just a constant reminder of the life she should have been living but wasn't. Mornings were the time when he'd slip out of her bed, put a few dollars on her dresser and go back to his _wife. _None of her protests or pleas for him to stay would keep him there with her. She had come to accept that fact, even though she hated it, she just went along with it. "I suppose you'll be leaving to go back to the ranch soon," Sue said sleepily, wrapping her arm around Brad's bare middle as if that simple act could keep him there with her.

"No reason too," Brad grumbled out.

"I wish you could stay," Sue continued as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Sue, I'm staying," Brad said looking at her.

"You're staying," Sue questioned popping her head up to look at him. "You're staying?" she repeated as if it was to foreign of a concept to understand.

"There's no reason to go out to the ranch this early," Brad said. "The boys aren't there and neither is Susannah and I don't feel like dealing with Mildred this early."

"So last night wasn't a dream," Sue said in disbelief. "I thought I dreamt it all up," she murmured.

"No honey, it wasn't a dream," Brad said pulling her back down on his chest. "But speaking of the ranch," he said slowly. "How would you feel about moving out there?"

"I'm not going to live with Mildred," Sue burst out popping back up away from his chest once again.

"I'm not asking you to, but I'm hoping that after the divorce I can get her out of there."

"Divorce?" Sue gasped out.

"Yeah, I hadn't planned on telling you yet because I wanted to surprise you but I talked to Breck Taylor yesterday and he's going to help me see if I can get a divorce from that miserable woman I'm married too."

"Oh, Brad." Sue said looking at him with tears in her eyes, as the flicker of hope she had been holding onto for so long finally started to burn brighter.

"Wait a minute Sue." Brad said seeing the sparkle of hope in her eyes. "I need to explain that just because I file for a divorce doesn't mean I'll get it. That's up to the judge after he hears both sides of the case. Mr. Taylor said that if Mildred wants to fight dirty she could bring up the fact that I have also been having an affair and have a child by my mistress. He said in that case the judge would most likely deny the divorce petition and leave us to carry on as we have been." Brad hurried out to explain.

"At least there's a chance, Brad. I have waited so long for this I can't tell you how happy I am just for a chance so that we can finally be together and be a real family." Sue said as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I know honey, just remember it's not a done deal. We have to see what the judge says."

"Ok, I'll try not to get too excited yet but this is the most hopeful I've been about everything for a long time."

"I know me too."

"What if the judge won't give you a divorce?" Sue asked wondering if he had thought that far ahead.

****M&K****

Mildred sat down at her rather large dining room table drinking a cup of coffee. She missed the noise the boys could make in the morning. She even missed the glares she got from Brad every morning. Now there was nothing, not a sound. There wouldn't be the sounds of hurried footsteps as every well placed booted foot pounded down the stairs as they hurried to get to breakfast. No slamming doors, no protests, no arguing, nobody barking out orders. It was just a cool calm quiet morning and it was killing her, if this was what the rest of her days were going to be like she didn't want them.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the boardwalk getting ready to pull out for his morning ride when he saw Breck walking back into his office. "Breck, you got a minute," Matt said just as Breck opened the door.

"Sure," Breck said directing Matt into his office. "What can I do for you Matt?"

"I was hoping maybe I could talk to you, about Mark?"

"About me firing him," Breck said.

"Yeah."

"Well he came by here, not long after Adam was here and told me that you wanted me to back you up and tell him he couldn't stay here. To tell the truth it wasn't a very hard decision after hearing the things coming out of his mouth."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy for Kitty and me to hear either. Anyway I wanted to thank you for helping me teach Mark a lesson and show him the error of his ways." Matt said with a curt nod.

"Well Matt like I said it wasn't hard to say no to Mark after hearing what he had to say. I never thought I would hear such things coming from Mark. That's why I told him that he no longer has a job working for me. That as long as he could so easily disregard other people's feelings and judge them so harshly that I didn't think he would make the kind of lawyer that I had such high hopes of him becoming." Breck explained.

"Yeah, that's what I came to talk to you about. Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do and it is completely up to you but my little experiment in teaching Mark the error of his ways has worked better than I expected. After he experienced firsthand what it was like not having anyplace to turn for help or having a roof over his head and not having any money to even get him something to eat he started to understand what it is like for girls like Caitlyn and what Kitty had to go through all those years ago. What I'm trying to say is that I would appreciate it if you could see your way clear to give Mark a second chance."

"You really think he changed that much that fast?" Breck questioned.

"All I can tell you is that Mark is very sorry for the way he behaved and he seems to have a completely different attitude. I let him back in the house after it started to rain and he was huddled in the corner of the porch trying to stay warm." Matt said.

"Well I'm willing to give Mark another chance if you think he has truly learned his lesson. I'd hate to see such a bright young man with a promising future throw it away just because he had the wrong idea about how a person can find themselves in such circumstances without any way to rectify it. But are you sure you're not a little bias on the issue," Breck asked.

"I'll admit to being a little bias. But he's my son and no matter what he does or don't do he's always going to be my son." Matt stated. "But I'd hate to see Mark lose the one thing that matters most to him. All I'm asking Breck is for you to be fair and give Mark a chance to make amends for his mistakes and not lose the opportunity to see his dreams come true." Matt said.

"I don't know Matt," Breck said undecidedly.

"You didn't see how crushed he was by you firing him either," Matt said firmly and roughly. "I did and it gave me nightmares," Matt said disclosing a little bit of information. "Now I'm asking you as a friend to give him another chance," Matt said looking at the one man his son really looked up to.

"All right, I'll give him another chance," Breck said looking at Matt seeing a haunted look in Matt's eyes.

"That's all I'm asking," Matt said.

"But Matt I feel that I need to make it clear that this is Mark's last chance with me. If he starts treating anyone with such despicable behavior as I saw in him earlier in my presence or if he uses his working for me as an excuse to get out of school, he is out of here."

"Understood. I don't think you'll see that behavior again though. I really think he has learned his lesson."

"I hope so Matt."

"Well I better get going. I'll see you later and thanks again." Matt said turning towards the door. "Oh and one more thing Breck," Matt said turning to face Breck once more.

"What's that," Breck asked.

"Do you think Mark can really prosecute this case," Matt asked wanting Breck's professional opinion.

"I wouldn't have asked the judge to let him if I didn't think he could do it."

"I didn't think so." Matt said proud of his son.

"Matt," Breck said stopping Matt from leaving. "Since I'm giving Mark another chance and he's going to be prosecuting tomorrow," Breck said going over to his desk. "You might want to take these files to him so he can get ready for his case tomorrow." Breck said handing Matt the files.

"All right, I will," Matt said taking the files. "Thanks again," Matt said.

"You're welcome and I'm happy that Mark is at least trying to learn from his mistakes. If I don't see you again before then I'll see you in court."

"Yeah. Bye Breck and thanks again."

"Bye Matt."

****M&K****

Alison woke with a start at hearing a couple male voices one being Breck's voice. What was Breck doing here so early? Then she realized she was in bed without a stitch of clothes on. She wasn't even in her bed but Breck's. What was she doing at Breck's still? She sat up in bed pulling the sheet up around her breasts then it all came flooding back to her. A coquettish smile curled around her lips.

Last night had been wonderful. It was the most amazing night of her life. It felt absolutely fantastic being on Breck's arm out in public instead of just in his room where if feels like they're hiding something shameful. The way he looked at her was incredible like he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and that he was proud to be seen with her. And the moonlight buggy ride topped off with making love under the stars was indescribable. She only wished it could have lasted all night instead of having to worry about someone catching them out there in that open field. _Oh well at least Breck made it up to me by making love to me over and over again after we came back to his place._ _I hope Breck wants to have more of these nights out because I think I'm going to take him up on it. In fact if he asked me to marry him again, it would be hard to find an excuse to say no after last night._

"Morning," Breck said stepping back into the bedroom, loosening his tie before tossing it on the dressing table along with his jacket.

"Morning yourself," Alison said, sticking her tongue out to lick her very parched lips.

"I got us breakfast," Breck said looking at her as he slowly started to strip as he walked to the foot of the bed.

"Oh really," Alison said looking at him.

"Yeah, but it'll have to wait," Breck said grabbing the sheet and pulling it off of her as he climbed up on the bed grabbing her ankles as he pulled her back down against the mattress, and quickly covered her with his body.

"Oh and why's that," Alison asked as if she didn't already know the obvious.

"I got better things on my mind right now," Breck said lovingly as he kissed her tenderly.

"Breck," Alison moaned out as she cradled him in between her thighs. "Stop talking and make love to me again," she murmured as she took a nip at his neck, just as he entered her in a swift downward thrust of his hips.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the house only to see Kitty sitting at the table by herself. "Where's Mark," Matt questioned.

"He's in his room, he said he wasn't hungry," Kitty said standing up. "Matt I'm worried," Kitty said. "It's not like Mark or any of the boys for that matter to turn down food."

"I know but I think I know why," Matt said. "I'll go talk to him, this will probably cheer him up," Matt said indicating the files tucked under his arm. "

"Do those mean Breck's going to hire him again," Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Matt said. "I'll go talk to him right now," Matt said walking towards the hallway and down it to Mark's room and knocking on the door. "Mark," Matt called out as he knocked.

"I'm not hungry Dad," Mark said keeping his head under the covers.

"Well good, because I didn't come here to tell you breakfast was ready," Matt said stepping into the room and laying the files down on Mark's desk. "Come on time to get up," Matt said.

"What's the point," Mark grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you still have a case to prepare," Matt said grabbing the covers off his son and pulling them down to the foot of the bed.

"Did you forget I got fired last night, there is no case to prepare," Mark said roughly grabbing the covers again and pulling them back up over his head. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"All right just remember you asked for it," Matt said stepping out into the hall and walking back into the kitchen.

"Matt," Kitty asked only to watch her husband walk in the house with a bucket full of water. "Matt!" Kitty exclaimed hurrying to follow behind him just as she heard a mumble of sputtering cussing.

"Damn that was cold," Mark sputtered out.

"Good it was supposed to be. Now get your butt up out of that bed!"

"What's the point other than the fact that my bed is soaked," Mark grumbled as he got out of bed. "I don't have to get up! I don't have a reason to get up," Mark said roughly.

"Wrong," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "I talked to Breck, he's giving you another chance, that's why I brought those over here," Matt said pointing to the files on the desk.

"He's still going to let me prosecute," Mark asked in disbelief.

"Let you prosecute and work for him again, providing nothing like last night happens again and you don't use him as an excuse again for skipping school."

"Why would you do that, after everything I did last night," Mark asked looking at his father.

"Because you're my son and I'm not letting you lose the one thing that matters the most to you," Matt said. "Look Mark, I've never been one on big speeches, but you were partly right about me having double standards for you and Adam. I guess that's because I thought I needed to protect you more, but I got to let you grow up sometime," Matt said.

"Really," Mark said looking at his father.

"Yeah," Matt said. "Now just do me one favor," Matt said.

"What's that," Mark asked looking over at the files.

"Don't spend all your time devoting yourself to becoming a lawyer. You got yourself a pretty girl who seems crazy about you and the last thing you want to do is disappoint her by constantly having to apologize because you got to work. And a piece of advice, don't ever, ever tell Becca it's your job."

"Why," Mark questioned.

"Well I have a feeling that Becca would turn into your mother awful fast if she keeps hearing that excuse." Matt said motioning towards the door with a jerk of his head.

"Why don't you tell him the rest of them," Kitty said fumingly from the doorway.

"Naw, the rest of them he can figure out on his own," Matt said smiling at her.

"So does this mean you're going to slack off on the rules about Becca and me," Mark said hopefully.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but yeah," Matt said shaking his head.

"Good," Mark said walking over to his desk and fingering the files.

"Hold it right there young man," Kitty said firmly. "First you're going to change your clothes, while your father is going to clean up his mess," Kitty said.

"Aw Kit," Matt said not liking the idea one bit.

"You're the one who decided to soak it you're the one who's going to clean up this mess," Kitty said motioning to the puddle on the floor and soaked sheets. "Then after you are both finished, you young man are going to eat breakfast before you get your nose stuck in those files."

"Well that might be a while," Mark said smiling. "I think I'm going to take Dad's advice," Mark said.

"On…" Matt and Kitty both questioned at once.

"I think I'm going to take my girl on a picnic," Mark said moving over to his dresser and grabbing some clothes.

"Don't make me regret it Marcus," Matt warned.

"I won't Dad," Mark said watching his mother turn to leave the doorway. "Dad," Mark said moving over to the door and looking down the hall.

"Hmmm," Matt said starting to strip the bed.

"Can I borrow three dollars?"

****M&K****

She lay beside him now, his arm beneath her clutching her to his chest. She let her fingertips trace along his chest. She just couldn't believe the way Cole was acting all of a sudden. It was almost as if they had stepped back in time to when they were newlyweds. But something wasn't adding up in her muddled brain. If Cole didn't want a baby right now he was sure trying awful hard to give her one. It just didn't make sense. "Cole," Lydia said questionably.

"Hmmm," Cole moaned out catching her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you," Lydia said.

"What do you mean what's gotten into me," Cole said looking at her.

"Well for starters you can explain to me why if you don't want a baby right now, you are proving just the opposite with your amorous appetite." Lydia asked softly.

"Well…" Cole said wondering just how to put what he was feeling into words.

****M&K****

"What's this?" Ben asked, picking the envelope up off the table as Lillian walked out of the washroom.

"What's what?" Lillian questioned as she walked over to the bed and started making it.

"This letter addressed to Mr. & Mrs. John Dalton?" Ben asked waving it in his hand.

"Oh, well last night while you were resting I didn't have anything to do and I was trying not to disturb you so I wrote Jane and John a letter about the property." Lillian said cautiously.

"Oh," Ben said laying it back on the table. "That was a good idea."

"You mean you're not mad?" Lillian said turning to look at him surprise etched into her features.

"No, why would I be mad?" Ben asked looking at her.

"I don't know. I just got to thinking after I wrote the letter that maybe you wanted to handle it yourself." Lillian explained.

"It really doesn't make much difference Lil. It's just a letter. So what did you tell them?" Ben asked watching her move around the bed.

"Not much," Lillian said stopping her task to look at him. "I just told them that we were thinking of moving back to Dodge to be closer to your family and that we had found a place we absolutely love that is rather close to both your sisters but not too far from town so your parents would be close by too. I told them we were surprised to learn that it was deeded to John and Jane Dalton and wondered if they would be interested in selling it to us. I also told them if they were interested in selling we might need to make some sort of financial arrangements maybe make a down payment then pay off the balance later."

"Sounds like you thought of everything." Ben said looking at her.

"I hope so. I really want that property." Lillian said looking at him.

"I know, me too." Ben said smiling at her.

"Oh, I also told them that if they decided not to sell right now then at a later time they were interested in selling we would like first chance at it and there would be no hard feelings if they said no to our offer." Lillian added.

"I'm impressed. You really did think of everything." Ben said shocked.

"You're sure you're not mad?" Lillian said still not believing it.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not mad." Ben said smiling at her.

"Good because I just thought the sooner we got in touch with them the sooner we could get things taken care of. We won't have much time by the time the baby gets here as it is and if John and Jane say no then we would still have time to look for another place close to your family." Lillian said hastily.

"Relax Lil, I agree, you did the right thing. I am not mad." Ben said moving over towards her.

"Ok, good. Now do you feel like having some breakfast?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, I think I can eat a little something, possibly a horse." Ben chuckled.

"Do you want to go out or do you want me to bring it back here?" Lillian asked.

"I think I can handle going out. Come on lets go get you and," Ben said splaying his hand over her belly, "this little Dillon something to eat." He said hoping to feel it moving again.

"Good because we're both starving."

"I had a feeling you were." Ben chuckled. Removing his hand. "Miss Lillian would you care to join me for breakfast," Ben asked with a sweeping bow.

"Oh come on you silly goose," Lillian said grabbing his arm as they both turned towards the door.

****M&K****

Susannah threw the covers back, and she winced, a little as she slowly turned to get out of the bed. A smile playing at her face,_ as s_he remembered why she was a little stiff and sore this morning. She quickly took care of the necessities and put the room back into order. She walked down to the kitchen to see Adam standing there drinking a cup of coffee. Moving up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare shoulder. "Morning," she purred out.

Adam shifted an arm around behind him to wrap around her bringing her to stand in front of him, he kissed her until she whimpered softly, then drawing back a breath to look at her. "Morning, Mrs. Dillon," he said softly.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," she moaned out as she raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"I do too," Adam said kissing her back only to pull back and start rubbing her back as he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Where you wanting to run off too," Susannah said easing back a few steps.

"Well…I was going to go check on things over at Julia's, before I started chores here, then we can have breakfast," Adam said simply.

"Umhum, I hate to ask but who are you expecting to cook this breakfast?" Susannah said looking at his crystal clear blue eyes. Already formulating a plan in her mind.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook anything," Adam teased, knowing perfectly well Susannah didn't.

"No and you know it," Susannah said smiling at him. "We had Tilly to do that for us," Susannah said.

"Well then I hope you like flapjacks because that's the only thing I know how to cook besides bacon, and eggs" Adam said looking at her with strange eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Susannah said, looking at him.

"Like what," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Like your disappointed," she pointed out.

"I'm not disappointed." Adam said.

"Well I can't help it if Mildred wouldn't let me go in the kitchen to learn how to cook." Susannah bristled.

"I didn't say anything about you not knowing how to cook," Adam said.

"You might as well have done it," Susannah added crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you stop turning everything I say into a fight," he snapped out.

"I'm not turning this into a fight you are," Susannah snapped back. "And you're the one who brought it up," she pointed out.

"I did not you did," he said pointing a finger at her.

"Look at us, now we're fighting over who started the fight," Susannah said. "I don't want to fight," she added wearily.

"Neither do I," he said grabbing her hips and pulling her against his chest. "I'll see if I can get Sarah and Julia to fix me a couple plates, if not I'll cook breakfast and teach you how to make flapjacks." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I like the second idea better," Susannah cooed out.

"I know something, I'd like better," he teased as he cupped her bottom and brought her fully against his arousal.

"Watch it there Romeo, I'm still sore," Susannah said.

"I can kiss it and make it better," he said arching his brow at her suggestively.

"I'm sure you could but then it would be noon before we ate anything," she chided.

"All right, I'm going, you going to be alright alone for a while," Adam asked.

"I think I can manage." Susannah said reaching for the kettle to pour herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and grimaced.

"Sugar's in the bowl there on the table," Adam said smiling as he pointed to the bowl. "Hey," he said grabbing her arm as she reached for it. "How about another sugar before I leave," he said.

"Fine," Susannah said giving him a quick peck. "Now get going so it's all the quicker you can get back," she said shoving at his chest.

****M&K****

****M&K****

"What do you need three dollars for," Matt questioned.

"Will you leave it trying to right a wrong," Mark asked hopefully but saw the grim look on his father's face, saying that he was going to have to explain it a little better than that.

"No," Matt said simply. "What's the wrong you're trying to right?" he asked.

"Well yesterday, before…I kinda went to see Caitlyn," Mark said. "Well let's just say I said some things I shouldn't have said," Mark said.

"What kind of things," Matt asked.

"I might have said, something along the lines of because Mama owned the saloon I didn't have to pay her anything and I wasn't going to pay her unless she did a good job and then I would only pay her what I thought the job was worth…" Mark said wincing a little as if he waited for Matt to backhand him into next week.

"Marcus how could you," Matt groaned out.

"Well in my defense, I didn't really know how bad they had it, and I hadn't learned my lesson yet," Mark said timidly.

"So you want to borrow the three dollars to pay Caitlyn back," Matt asked looking at his son.

"Yes sir," Mark said looking down at his bare feet.

Matt looked at Mark and dug out his wallet. He pulled out three dollars. "All right," Matt said holding the money out for Mark to take. Mark reached for the money only to have Matt pull it back away from him. "Here's the deal, I'll give you the money, but if I find out and you know I will that you used it for sex instead I swear Marcus…" Matt warned.

"Yes sir I understand, I have to use my own money for that," Mark said with a curt nod.

"No, Marcus," Matt said shaking his head. "You don't do it period," Matt said looking at Mark horrified.

"But Dad," Mark protested.

"No buts Mark, you got a sweet young girl who dotes on you, you don't need Caitlyn," Matt said.

"But Dad, I need Caitlyn to help ease some of that frustration, I don't want to pressure Becca,"

"Then I suggest you use your gun hand," Matt said grabbing up the sheets and heading out the door.

"My gun hand?" Mark questioned scratching his head not having the slightest idea as to what Matt meant.

****M&K****

Kitty sat back down at the kitchen table waiting for Matt and Mark to join her. As she sat there waiting she remembered what Matt had said about the problems with the children being the reason for his brooding mood the night before. Kitty realized how right Matt was about the children causing him worry because she was feeling the same way too. If only their problems were as easy to solve now as when they were little she might have some idea how to fix them. Well at least Matt had come up with a way to make sure Julia wouldn't end up losing everything. That was at least one problem solved even if it would be Monday before they could actually put Matt's plan into action. Now the question was what to do about the others. There wasn't a whole lot that could be done about Lydia at the moment. That was just something that would have to work itself out one way or another. She was a grown woman with a husband who had to live her own life and make her own decisions. After all Lydia was the one who would have to live with those decisions and take responsibility for them. Kitty thought Mark had learned a very important lesson last night. He had learned that his actions had consequences and that he had to take responsibility for his mistakes. He had also learned that everyone no matter what the circumstances that had put them in their current situations had the same right to be treated with respect and dignity as anyone else. She could hardly believe the complete turn around in his behavior in just one night. Maybe Matt's tough love approach to handling the children wasn't always such a bad thing. She just hoped that Mark understood that Matt only had his best interest at heart. Maybe now that they had cleared the air Matt could do something to show Mark how much trust and faith he really does have in him. Maybe just maybe he would loosen up where Mark and Becca were concerned and give Mark more freedom. At the same time she wished Matt would crack down on Adam and tighten the reins up on him. She hoped Matt could find some way of showing Adam that becoming a sheriff wasn't the way to prove that he was grown up. Neither was having sex. He had to show that he was a man by doing things that showed he had a sense of responsibility and could be counted on when the chips were down. So far the only thing he had done toward showing that side of himself was agreeing to help out Julia and seeing that she didn't have to worry about keeping the farm running while Jacob was laid up. Well maybe that was a step in the right direction. In the meantime if he insisted on taking this job as sheriff at least he would be here in Dodge where she wouldn't have to live in fear of getting a letter or a telegram saying that her worst nightmare had come true and that she had lost another child. No as long as he was here in town where she could see for herself that he was ok and where Matt could look out for him she could handle it as long as he didn't get to cocky and put himself in any unnecessary danger. Joe was the one causing her the most concern. Her baby, her precious baby thought that she didn't love him and want him anymore! She couldn't even go to him and let him know how much she loved him and missed him. She thought to herself that if Joe missed her as much as she missed him it was no wonder he was miserable! Oh, how she wished she could hurry up and get her strength back so she could have Joe home with her where he belonged and life could start to get back to normal.

****M&K****

"Why, Cole," Lydia asked rolling out of bed and grabbing her dress.

"I'm not sure I can explain it," Cole said sitting up swiping a hand over his face.

"Well try," Lydia said.

"Well…" Cole said trying to find the words to put his feeling out there. "I didn't want you doubting anymore," Cole said.

"Doubting what exactly?" Lydia said.

"Damn it Lydia, why can't you just let my actions speak for once," he groaned out.

"Because right now you are confusing the hell out of me. You want a baby… you don't want a baby…you want to let the chips fall where they may…you want to prevent it from happening….What do you want Cole," Lydia rattled off turning to look at him.

"Well let's see for starters, I want you to take off that damn dress and get back in this bed with me," Cole said suggestively.

"I'm serious Cole. I don't know what you want anymore." Lydia said shaking her head fiercely causing her ringlet curls to bounce around her face.

"I just told you what I wanted." Cole said looking at her.

"Yeah right now your burning hot for me, but what happens when you start running cold again." Lydia asked looking at him. "I can't live like that constantly waiting for you to wake up and one day realize you made a mistake and you want her instead," Lydia spouted off.

"What are you talking about? Making a mistake…wanting Alison…Are you completely loco," Cole asked looking at her. "What the hell do you think I've been trying to prove so damn hard the last few hours."

****M&K****

Susannah stood on the porch watching Adam ride off towards his sister's. She waited until she couldn't see him anymore before she darted into the house just as quickly as her body would allow. Damn she was really sore down there; she hoped it wasn't going to be like this every time they did it. Surely it got better with each time. Oh well she couldn't let it slow her down this morning. She found Lydia's apron hanging on a hook in the kitchen. Putting it on she headed out towards the chicken coop.

"Alright," Susannah said finding the semi-flat basket full of cracked corn. She stepped into the coop and sprinkled the corn down on the ground. "Yay," she nearly squealed with delight as all the hens jumped down from their nests to eat their breakfast. Susannah quickly started gathering the eggs putting them in the borrowed apron. "See I can do this!" she said triumphantly as she stepped out of the coop shutting it back again as she carried the eggs back into the house putting them in the basket she found. Now time to learn how to milk, she thought as she walked down to the barn.

Susannah looked at Nuisance, Lydia's milk cow with distaste. She didn't know the first thing about milking a cow but she had seen Adam do it once, she just hoped it was enough. "Nice cow," Susannah said reaching out and patting Nuisance on the side cautiously.

Nuisance turned her head to look at Susannah before she started chewing on a cud. _Buck up Susannah, you can do this, it's no different than the chickens. _She grabbed a bucket and the milking stool and tried to sit down on it only to fall on her butt. "Damn it," she grumbled as Nuisance looked at her with curious eyes. "Well I'll fix that," Susannah said walking out of the pen again and finding another bucket. Turning it upside down she sat down on it and moved the other bucket under Nuisance, "Ok," she said patting Nuisance's utter, "let's see, squeeze and pull," she murmured as she took a good grip on the tit and squeezed as she pulled downward. The first wet jet of milk hit the bucket and she nearly lost it and started clapping, before she started trying it with both hands.

****M&K****

"Adam what are you doing back out here, I thought you were staying in town til after the trial?" Julia asked as her brother walked into the kitchen

"I was...I am. I just needed to get away last night so Lydia let me stay out at the ranch." Adam stammered out. He couldn't rightly tell Julia that him and Susannah had gotten married last night so they could have sex.

"What happened to your face?" Julia asked noticing the slight bruise on his cheek.

"Short version, Dad and I had a difference of opinion. That's why I needed to get away and be by myself so I could think." Adam explained.

"Oh."

"I thought I'd run over and check to make sure everything is ok and see if you needed anything."

"No, we're good. The triplets have everything pretty much under control and Sarah is handling the household chores pretty well too." Julia said rolling her eyes towards Sarah standing in front of the stove.

"Good. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you possibly spare a couple plates of food? I could eat one when I get back to the ranch and keep the other one warming in the oven for later."

"Oh, nonsense." Sarah said with a wave of her hand. "Just sit down and eat your fill. We have plenty. If need be I can fix some more."

"Sarah is right Adam." Julia quipped out looking at her brother. "Why should you eat alone at the ranch when you're already here? Then you can come back later and eat with us or you could just spend the day here." Julia said.

"No, thanks Jules." Adam said trying to sound remorseful. "I really need time alone to think. If it's too much of an inconvenience I'll just go back to Lydia's and fry me up some eggs or something."

"No you won't. Just sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Cranky already this morning?"

"Yes, and remember I'm not supposed to get upset so you can't argue with me. You are staying."

"Really, I can't. I overslept this morning and I still have to do the chores that I promised Lydie and Cole that I would do." Adam insisted.

"After breakfast the triplets can go over and help you. You'll get finished in no time." Julia suggested.

"Julia I know you mean well," Adam said interrupting his sisters tiraid. "But I don't want to stay here and eat right now!" he shouted, he wasn't exactly lying to her he reasoned. He didn't want to stay because Susannah was at Lydia's alone and he wanted to spend time with his wife. But Julia didn't need to know that. "Maybe tomorrow morning before I head back into town for court I could come by here and grab some breakfast with you. Right now I just need to be alone." Adam said firmly.

"Well…" Julia heaved out. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Adam said with a curt nod.

"Ok, suite yourself," Julia said looking at her brother. "Sarah would you please fix Adam up a couple of plates?"

"Sure, no problem." Sarah said looking at Adam before turning around to fix two plates.

"Thanks, both of you." Adam sighed out.

"I expect to see you first thing in the morning. I want to see for myself that you're ok and that you have a decent meal before you go to court." Julia said.

"Yeah, sure Jules."

"If you change your mind about today you can head back over anytime you feel like it."

"I know."

"Here you go Adam." Sarah said handing Adam a basket with two plates of steaming hot food.

"Thanks Sarah. Thanks again Jules. I'll see you later." Adam said taking the basket and walking out the door. He stood there for a moment trying to think of how he was going to mount up with the basket.

"Here," Sarah said taking the basket from him.

"Thanks," Adam said mounting up and reaching for the basket that Sarah was holding out of reach. "Sarah, come on," Adam grumbled.

"In a minute," Sarah said still keeping the food out of reach. "You don't have to leave because of me," Sarah said.

"I'm not, I just want to be alone," Adam said reaching for the basket.

"You still won't stay even if I promise that nothing like last night will ever happen again," Sarah asked shyly.

"Look Sarah, I'm sorry I said it the way I did but you are always going to be like a sister. I love Susannah, I'm sorry," Adam said looking down at her.

"I understand," Sarah said handing up the basket to him. "I just didn't want you purposely staying away from here because of me," Sarah said.

"So we're still friends," Adam questioned.

"Yeah," Sarah said with a slight nod.

"All right, then I'll see you later," Adam said.

"Bye Adam." Sarah said watching him ride away.

****M&K****

Mark was still contemplating what his Dad meant by his gun hand as he got dressed. It didn't make any sense to him. Maybe he should ask Adam what he meant or maybe Ben. Well he wasn't going to worry to much about it now. He had to prepare for his case, and plan his picnic with Becca. He still couldn't believe his Dad was finally going to trust him. He couldn't tell his father how proud, that made him feel without sounding all mushy. That he had gone all out for him to get his job back. He guessed it was just his father's way of saying he understood and he cared. But then his father was never one on big speeches. Mark was beaming with pride as he walked out into the kitchen.

****M&K****

Becca sat there brushing her hair, she still couldn't believe it, she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been there. Susannah and Adam were married. Her heart started to flutter at how romantic the thought of eloping was. She wished Mark had been there though, it would have made it more special if they had been there together. She was still curious as to why Adam didn't want Mark there. Maybe Adam was still mad at Mark for using their mother to lie to her, she thought as she shrugged it off. Yet the thought of Susannah and Adam getting married made her wonder what it would be like when her and Mark got married. Would they be one of those couples who do everything together? She hoped so, she couldn't wait to spend every minute as Mrs. Marcus Dillon. A giggle escaped her as she thought about how it would all go.

****M&K****

"Well, I'll see you later Kitty," Matt said moving back to the back door.

"When will you be back," Kitty asked knowingly.

"Here after while, I won't be gone more than a couple of hours," he answered.

"It's not your fault Matt," Kitty said not knowing if she was talking about Bonner or the boys.

"Yeah, well…" Matt said not believing a word of it. It was his fault. "I'll see you later," he said striding towards the door and leaving Kitty alone.

_God why does he have to be so stubborn, _Kitty thought. She wasn't sure what he was going to be brooding about, but she wanted to help him. Even if he was brooding over his long lost daughter coming to town.

****M&K****

"What," Lydia gasped out as she stared at her husband. "You aren't making any sense." Lydia said.

"I'm not making any sense," He said tossing the covers back and getting out of bed. He crossed the room in two giant strides and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Well then maybe this will make sense," he growled out right before his mouth crashed down on hers. In the same moment his mouth caught hers he was sweeping her up off her feet and carrying her back to their bed.

He was determined to wipe any shred of doubt from Lydia's mind about him wanting her. She was his everything, his whole world and he was going to prove it over and over again for as long it took to sink in.

****M&K****

"So did you boys have any problems sleeping in the barn last night?" Jacob asked, ten minutes after they started eating breakfast.

"No, everything was fine." Joshua answered.

"Yeah, we were already where we needed to be first thing when we woke up. It didn't take us anytime at all to get the chores finished." Josiah said looking at his brother.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Jacob said as Sarah sat a plate of food down in front of him. "Mmm this smells wonderful, thanks Sarah," he said wondering why Julia hadn't done it for him.

"So Julia, are you feeling ok, this morning?" Jacob asked wondering what mood she was in this morning.

"Joel, you're being awfully quiet, anything wrong?" Julia asked ignoring her husband.

"No, I just don't have anything to say." Joel said keeping his eyes averted to his plate.

"Oh, well I tell you what today is Sunday after breakfast why don't you boys go fishing and see if you can catch us some fish for supper. There's really nothing that needs doing today until time to do the evening chores." Julia suggested softly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Joshua said jabbing Joel with his elbow. "Don't it Joel?" he questioned only have it go unanswered.

"Yeah, maybe we'll go swimming too." Josiah said trying to encourage his brother into talking as well.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay here and do something for you?" Joel asked looking up to look at Julia.

"No, not today Joel. Today is your free day to do whatever you want." Julia said smiling.

"Julia, could I get a cup of coffee?" Jacob said noticing that he didn't have any at his plate.

"This breakfast is really good? I didn't realize you were such a good cook Sarah." Julia said ignoring Jacob once more, as she took a bite out of her eggs.

"Thank you, Julia, Mama started teaching me to cook when I was about ten I think. She taught all us girls to cook as soon as she felt we were old enough." Sarah commented softly knowing precisely what her sister-in-law was doing.

"Yeah, Sis this is really good. Almost as good as Mama's and Julia's." Jacob admitted looking at his sister.

"Oh, Jacob you know I'm nowhere as good a cook as Mama." Sarah said modestly.

"Julia, honey could you please get me a cup of coffee?" Jacob asked a little nicer as he looked down the table at his wife.

"Maybe this afternoon we could go for a little walk what do you think Sarah?" Julia asked taking another bite of egg.

"Yeah, I'd like that. If you're sure you feel up to it." Sarah said wishing her sister-in-law wouldn't bring her into the tension between her and Jacob.

"Well we'll have to wait and see but right now I think it'll be ok." Julia admitted feeling better this morning than she had in the past two mornings.

"What about me?" Jacob asked looking at them both.

"What about you Jacob?" Sarah asked.

"Well if the boys go fishing and you and Julia go for a walk who is going to take care of me?" Jacob questioned.

"Well we won't be gone that long. I'm sure you'll be ok for a few minutes by yourself." Sarah insisted.

"Sure, why should anyone care about me. I'll just lay there on the couch and amuse myself." He huffed out as he looked at his wife once again. "Now, for the third and final time Julia please get me a cup of coffee."

"I'll get it for you Jacob." Sarah said pushing out of her seat and going over to the stove to pour him a cup. "You know Julia is supposed to be taking it easy." Sarah reminded him.

"She can plan on going for a walk this afternoon but she can't walk across the room to get me a cup of coffee? That makes absolutely no sense at all." Jacob argued.

"Here's your coffee." Sarah said sitting the coffee down in front of him noticing his plate was bare. "Are you finished with your breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jacob said.

"Do you want anymore," Sarah asked reaching for his plate.

"No," Jacob said looking at Julia.

"What about you boys, are you finished?" Julia asked noticing their plates were cleaned too.

"Yes." Joshua said noticing the tension between his brother and his wife.

"Ok, well you're excused." Julia said knowing they wouldn't leave the table until told.

"Thanks Julia." Josiah said scooting back in his chair hurriedly.

"Yeah, thanks." Joshua added as he repeated his brother's actions.

"Julia?" Joel questioned as he stood up.

"Yes, Joel?" Julia asked.

"I'm sorry you're mad at Jacob because of me." Joel said simply.

"I'm not mad at Jacob because of you Joel." Julia answered. "I'm mad at Jacob because he refuses to admit that he's wrong." Julia said casting a glare at her husband. "Oh by the way that reminds me." Julia said turning her attention back Joel. "Joel you can help with the planting starting tomorrow if you want to. Or you can help Sarah and me it's your decision what you would rather do." Julia said.

"Oh, boy. Thanks Julia. I'll try to do a good job." Joel insisted with his child like innocence.

"I know you will. Now go have some fun and bring me back a big catfish." Julia said smiling at Joel encouragingly.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Joel said showing off his biggest smile.

"Bye." Sarah said.

"You boys be careful." Jacob said.

"We will." Joshua said as they bolted out the screen door in a rapid recession.

"Julia, we never came to an agreement last night about Joel helping with the planting." Jacob said once he was sure the boys were out of earshot.

"Oh, yes we did. Don't you remember I told you he was helping and that's just the way it was?" Julia said giving up trying to ignore him.

"Yeah, but I didn't agree to it." Jacob said looking at her.

"Yeah, well I outvoted you." Julia snapped out.

"How can you do that?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Because I'm pregnant. That gives me two votes to your one and I win." Julia sassed out.

Jacob pressed his lips together and counted to ten trying to keep his temper. But Julia was pushing him this morning for some reason. "Sarah would you see if you can catch the boys before they leave? I think I'd like to go back to bed." Jacob said looking at his wife.

"Sure but why don't you want to lay on the couch?"

"Because if Julia and I stay in the same room together I'm not going to be able to control my temper and I am really trying not to do that." Jacob said shooting Julia a glare to match her own.

"Ok, I'll get them to help you." Sarah said seeing the look in both of their eyes. There was going to be a big fight in about two minutes.

"Thanks, Sis." Jacob said never taking his eyes off Julia.

****M&K****

"What are you going to get this morning," Ben asked as they sat down at the table.

"I was thinking waffles with sausage, and lots of maple syrup." Lillian said licking her lips timidly.

"Maple syrup really?" He questioned. Lillian was never the sweet tooth kind of person. "Somebody's got a sweet tooth," Ben teased

"Well he or she probably takes that after you." Lillian said disgustedly not liking the idea of maple syrup at all but she really wanted it.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ben agreed knowing he was the sweet tooth of the family. "Wonder what else the little one takes after me?" he asked still in awe over feeling the baby move for the first time.

"I don't know. Hopefully your sense of compassion and concern for other people and your wonderful capacity to love." Lillian said softly.

"Well if you think those are my best qualities then it's a sure thing that this is going to be one exceptional kid because those are your best qualities too. Along with your temper. I hope our child has your temper."

"You have a temper to there Ace so don't say I'm the one who has a temper." Lillian pointed out.

"Ok, so maybe the baby will have one hell of a temper." He joked.

"I hope our baby has your mother's eyes. I love your mother's eyes."

"Yeah, you mentioned that the other day. Hey, maybe it'll have red hair. If it does it's a sure thing that it will have a temper." He said teasingly.

"Well is there anything of your father's you want our child to have?" Lillian questioned honestly wanting to hear that answer.

"His sense of right and wrong. His integrity and his honesty and loyalty."

"Well we are going to have the most perfect child ever if he or she has all those things going in their favor." Lillian teased.

"Our child is going to be perfect." Ben said firmly. "He or she will be absolutely perfect just the way they are." He added

"Sounds like somebody already has Daddy wrapped around their little finger." Lillian said looking at him.

"I can't help it Lil. I'm really starting to look forward to being a father. Ever since I felt the baby move earlier it's like it made it real to me." Ben said trying to explain his feelings with words, something he was never good at doing.

"It is real Ace. Just wait until you have to get up for those two o'clock in the morning feedings." Lillian said.

"Uh, I think that's your department not mine." Ben said pointedly.

"Hey you have to do your share too. I'm not raising this baby on my own. We made this baby together and we are going to raise it together." Lillian said firmly.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help out but the feedings are your department because I can't do that," Ben pointed out softly.

****M&K****

So far so good she thought, as she flipped yet another flapjack onto the plate and poured a little more batter into the skillet. It was perfect, all fluffy and golden brown. The bacon was sizzling in the skillet as she used a fork to turn it over. She was just going on what it normally looked like on her plate in order to know when it was done. Brown and crispy and ready to break in half at the slightest touch. After adding the finishing touches to both their plates she sat them in the oven to stay warm and walked outside.

She looked towards Julia's house expecting to see Adam riding up any moment but instead she saw chickens fluttering around in the yard and the milk cow standing there at the corner of the house eating Lydia's flowers, at least she hoped it was flowers. What happened? She thought as she stepped down off the porch and started chasing the chickens around the yard to put them back in the coop.

"Here, chicky, chicky," she said as she slowly started to creep up on one.

****M&K****

Mark knocked nervously on Caitlyn's door. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to her. He was still going over it in his head when Caitlyn opened the door.

"Mark," Caitlyn said not even bothering to tie her robe.

"Caitlyn, can I come in?" Mark asked softly.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Caitlyn asked.

"Please Caitlyn?" Mark asked looking at her tenderly.

"Fine, Come in." Caitlyn said gruffly, as she shoved the door open the rest of the way.

"Thanks." Mark said walking in and shutting the door. "Here this is yours." Mark said reaching into his pocket for the three dollars he owed her.

"What's this for?" Caitlyn asked surprised.

"It's the money I owe you." Mark said evenly.

"I thought you said I didn't deserve it." Caitlyn stated more than questioned.

"I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I'm sorry I acted the way I did and for the things I said to you and made you do." Mark said looking at her.

"You're apologizing?" Caitlyn said staring at him wide eyed. She never thought she'd hear an apology from Mark. That spark of hope started to flicker deep inside her chest.

"Yeah."

"Why?" She asked holding her breath.

"Because I realized I was wrong to pass judgment on you just because you had to do this to make a living. Please accept my apology." Mark said.

Caitlyn could tell he was honestly remorseful, and she already knew what she was going to say, "Apology accepted." She said moving over towards him. "You know I like this sweet, considerate, minded Mark better than the mean nasty one." Caitlyn said softly.

"Yeah, me too. Well I better go." Mark said starting to turn towards the door.

"You don't have to," Caitlyn said grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her. "That is if you don't want to." She said walking her fingers up the buttons of his shirt.

"I really have to Caitlyn." Mark said feeling the swift urge to stay.

"Let me show you there are no hard feelings." Caitlyn purred out pressing herself against him. "Please Mark." She begged reaching down to stroke him through his pants.

Mark knew it would be pointless to say he didn't want to because she could feel his reaction in fact the way she was stroking him he didn't want to say no. "I don't have any money Caitlyn." He admitted.

"I'm yours remember?" she said increasing the pressure of her stroking. "You can have it for free." She murmured as she nipped at his jaw.

"No, Caitlyn you don't belong to me or anyone else. I was wrong to treat you like my own personal property." Mark declared trying to not give in to her ministrations. "I really have got to go Caitlyn." He said starting to breathe heavily.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Caitlyn asked starting to remove her hand.

"Sure I do," he gasped out. "But I just can't take advantage of you like that anymore. It's not right." Mark said sighing in relief when she replaced her hand back on his shaft.

"I'm still yours Mark. I'll always be yours. You can have me anytime you want." Caitlyn cooed out letting her other hand run along his waistband.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Bye Caitlyn." He said on a groan.

"You know you want to stay," Caitlyn murmured as she dropped to her knees and quickly freed him from the confines of his jeans. "Let me take care of you…."she whispered.

"Caitlyn," Mark said starting to protest but all thoughts of protest completely eluded him as she took him in her mouth. With a low growl he threaded his fingers through her hair and held her in place as he thrust lightly into her mouth.

Caitlyn pulled away letting him plop out of her mouth as she slowly stood up. "Stay…" she murmured stepping back towards the bed as she let her gown drop to the floor along with her robe. "Take me…" she begged as she crawled up on the bed watching Mark walked over to the bed. "Use me Mark…" she purred out as he stood staring at her naked body letting his pants pool around his boot tops.

"Oh yeah," Mark said in a low voice, as he reached out grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs wide as he moved over her. "This is what you want," he said squeezing one of her breasts roughly in his hand as his other hand brought her other breast up towards his mouth.

"Yes," Caitlyn moaned as he thrust into her in one smooth rough thrust.

****M&K****

"What I mean is where will we be living?" Sue asked looking up at him as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"I was planning on living at the ranch. It may just be more difficult to get Mildred out of the house. But we'll have to see what happens." Brad said softly looking at her as he ran a hand through her silky black hair.

"Why couldn't we buy another ranch? One that would be ours to build together into something wonderful." Sue asked.

"Hey, now just slow down." Brad said looking at her as if she had lost her head or something. "I've got too much of my life's blood invested in that ranch to just turn it over to Mildred. Besides it's technically Susannah's."

"What," Sue said looking at him wide-eyed.

"I had legal papers drawn up stating that when I die or Susannah turns twenty one whichever comes first the house and most of the property is legally hers. I'm not going to let Mildred rob our daughter of what is rightfully hers just to spite me. I'll burn it to the ground before I let Mildred lay claim to it. One way or another I will get her out of that house and off my ranch."

"What if the judge orders you to let Mildred live there," Sue said pointing out one possible scenario.

"I'll torch the damn place to the ground!" Brad grounded out.

"What about Susannah's inheritance, and the boys, I assume you split the property between them all." Sue said knowingly.

" Well yes, even though Susannah gets the majority of it as her dowry I can't just leave the boys out in the cold. Henry may not be my son, but he is Andrew's and so I think he should be entitled to have what would have been Andrew's share the way my parents would have wanted. And well although Nathan isn't my son either he does do his fair share of the work and I think that alone entitles him to a piece of it. And since we've established that Charles is my son I'll see to it that he gets what he is entitled to as well. I'll just have to talk to Breck Taylor about drawing up some new papers redistributing the boys' share of things."

"Ok, so when will you know more about the divorce?"

"I don't know for sure." Brad sighed out. "I'm hoping that while that judge is in town for the trial maybe we can make some headway. I'm meeting Mr. Taylor after court on Tuesday to discuss it some more." Brad answered hopefully.

"Oh, just think no more hiding. We can be together in public and not worry about what other people think." Sue sighed out happily as she laid her head back down on his chest and tightened the arm around his middle.

"Yes, and we can finally get married and spend the rest of our lives together. We can make all our dreams come true." Brad agreed happily.

"Now who's getting their hopes up?" Sue said smirking as she looked at him.

"I can't help it. I finally have a chance to give you and Susannah the life I've always dreamed of for the both of you." He said framing her face with both of his hands as he brought her closer to kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for," Sue murmured when they broke apart.

"Can't a man kiss the woman he loves," Brad mocked pulling her closer.

"I'm not going to complain," Sue murmured as she moved to straddle him.

"Oh, before I forget don't say anything about this to Susannah just yet til we see what we're up against." Brad said twisting a strand of hair around his finger.

"If that's the way you want it." Sue said shifting a little on his waist.

"For now it is."

"Ok. Now let's talk about something else," Sue said reaching down in between their bodies and stroking his member until it pressed against her entrance.

"I like the sound of that," Brad growled out as she slowly and achingly slid down him until he was buried to the hilt.

****M&K****

She walked into _his_ sanctuary finding a bottle of whiskey she picked it up and headed up the stairs to her room locking herself inside. It wasn't decent or proper for a lady of breeding to drink, but she needed something to burn out the pain…to drown out the loneliness. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out an old tintype and looked at it.

"Oh Andrew," she sighed out running her nail over the worn features. "Our little boy is all grown up. You'd be so proud of him and the way he turned out. I wish you could have been here, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way." She said brokenly as she took a sip of the whiskey only to start sputtering and coughing from the taste and pain it caused as it burned a trail of fire down her throat. "I lost him Andrew, I lost our little boy forever now. I was only doing what I had to do it insure his future," Mildred sobbed out as she moved over to the bed and laid down only to cry into her pillow as she clutched the tintype to her chest.

****M&K****

"I guess you ought to be going here pretty soon," Breck murmured tiredly.

"Why," Alison asked looking at him as she pushed back against his arm lightly.

"So nobody sees you slipping away," he sighed out.

"Damn you! I thought you were different." Alison snapped out, using the moment of surprise to get out of his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Breck asked confused.

"You're the lawyer you figure it out," Alison bit out as she gathered her clothes and started to get dressed.

"Alison," Breck said looking at her his confusion clear on his face.

"I got to go," Alison said hastily as she slipped her clothes on.

"Wait a minute," Breck said hastily scrambling out of bed to pull his pants on.

"What for, Breck?"

"Alison, please," Breck said.

"No, you made yourself perfectly clear." Alison said starting towards the bedroom door.

"What are you talking about?" Breck said stepping in front of the door.

"Let me pass," Alison said reaching for the knob.

"No, not until you tell me what has set you off."

"I' m good enough to warm your bed and to be seen with at supper, but I'm not good enough to be seen with in the light of day." Alison said staring him down.

"I never said that," Breck said looking at her stunned.

"You might as well have," Alison stated.

"Honey there's nothing better I'd like to do but curl back up in that bed and love you again," Breck said looking at her.

"Then why did you say I ought to leave," Alison asked looking at him.

"So nobody would see you slipping out of here, not because I'm ashamed of you but so your reputation won't suffer from it," Breck said. "Now if you want to stay, you can stay as long as you want I won't stop you." He said cupping her face. "I encourage it," Breck said moving closer towards her. "But unless you want to spend the whole day lounging in bed with me and my not so reputable intentions then by all means stay." Breck said stripping her naked again in a few deft seconds.

Alison let out a little snicker. "Reputable intentions huh, they are no more reputable than my reputation is," Alison said giggling.

"They could be," Breck said looking at her.

"Don't please," Alison said.

"Why not Alison," Breck said scooping her up in his arms.

"Because I don't have the strength to tell you no," Alison admitted wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her back towards the bed.

"Good then don't say no," Breck said laying her down on the bed kissing her.

"I have too," Alison murmured as he started kissing her senseless again.

****M&K****

Matt walked out of the gate thinking he could finally take his ride, when he turned and started down the alley that cut between his house and the Wilson's place. He should talk to Mr. Jones about relaxing the rules that they had instilled on Mark and Becca before Mark walked over there and asked to take Becca on a picnic. Matt stepped up on the porch and knocked on the door.

"Marshal, what a nice surprise. Come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones."

"Call me James. So what can I do for you Marshal? Becca hasn't done anything to get herself into trouble has she?" James asked concerned.

"No, not at all." Matt said seeing some of the relief wash over James's facial features. "In fact that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Matt said.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." James said looking at Matt confused.

Coffee, Marshal," Mrs. Jones interrupted looking at Matt standing there.

"No thank you Mrs. Jones," Matt said tipping his head towards her. "Well I've been giving it a lot of thought and since Mark and Becca have done relatively well with only a couple of questionable instances following the rules I thought maybe we could discuss relaxing some of the rules for them spending time together."

"I'm listening what did you have in mind?" Mr. Jones said looking at Matt.

"Well Mark has pointed out to me that other than seeing each other at school and when they are both working for Breck they don't really get to spend much time together because they can't."

"I see your point, Marshal, but wasn't that sort of the idea?" James asked.

"Yes, it was, but I didn't mean they couldn't see each other either. I trust Mark and that I have faith in him enough to give him a little more freedom."

"I see. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too unreasonable at least I don't think so. I was thinking that maybe Mark and Becca could spend time together during daylight hours without constant supervision as long as they give us our word not to be alone together in each other's bedrooms or any other place that might serve the same purpose." Matt said looking at James as the meaning of what he was suggesting took root.

"Well I don't see why not. I like Mark and it's obvious that Becca is crazy about him. Ok, we'll give it a try and see how it all works out. Maybe this will also show Becca that I trust her to do the right thing and she'll stop and think before she does something she could end up regretting."

"Mark is just as crazy about Becca. He's going to be beside himself. I happen to know that he is planning on asking Becca to go on a picnic."

"That sounds nice. Been a long time since I've had a chance to go on one of those myself." James said looking at Mary.

"Yeah, same here. Well I won't take up anymore of your time and I want to thank you again for agreeing to let the kids see more of each other." Matt said smiling. "Oh, by the way, you might be interested in knowing that Breck got special permission from the judge and that Mark is going to be prosecuting the trial that is starting tomorrow." Matt bragged proudly.

"Well now that is quite an accomplishment. You must be very proud of him?" James said.

"Yes, Kitty and I are very proud of Mark's accomplishment." Matt said still beaming with pride for his son.

"It shows Marshal, your face is beaming." Mary said softly.

Matt ducked his head in embarrassment before he looked at the Joneses. "Well listen I need to get going but thanks again for giving the kids a chance to prove that they can be trusted."

"I just hope I don't end up regretting it." James said.

"I understand," Matt said knowing it wasn't anything to do with trusting the kids but the fact that Mr. Jones didn't want to lose a daughter. "I'll see you later."

"Of course. I'm planning to be in court tomorrow so I'll see you then." Mr. Jones said looking at Matt.

Matt just nodded his head before he left. At the rate he was going this morning it would be noon before he got back to town.

****M&K****

Kitty sat out back on the porch swing, playing with her earring as she listened to the gentle creaking of the swing with every sway. She was concerned about Matt. She wished he would talk to her instead of shutting her out. She knew he had a lot to deal with and he thought he had to work it out for himself but if he would just talk to her, she knew they'd be able to help each other with it all. She wondered what was bothering Matt the most right now? The trial starting tomorrow or the problems with the children? Or maybe it's finding out that he has a child with that woman. I bet that's it. That's the reason he thinks he has to work this out for himself. _He doesn't want me to have to help him deal with his feelings about his daughter instead of dealing with my own. When is he going to realize that we're much better at dealing with our feelings when we do it together and not on our own? _Well I'll just have to show him that I'm not glass and I won't break and that I can handle whatever comes our way as long as we're together.

****M&K****

"No, no, no!" she tossed her head in furious distress while he straddled her. "You carry me back to bed and think that you can make love to me …." Lydia protested wildly.

"Lydia, shush, you want your brother to hear you and bring your dad in here. I'll admit Ben's not much but I'm not going to go up against your dad for anything." he murmured close to her ear.

"I will not be quiet. You think you can just love me and I'll forget," she raged loudly as she pounded her fists on his chest.

"Stop it Lydia," he groaned as he shifted over her.

"Answer me!" she hissed out as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I'm trying to," he warned softly.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss. It was a deep and searing and tender kiss.

****M&K****

_I can't believe the way Jacob is acting lately. I know a lot of it is because he's worried about being able to pay off those notes but that doesn't give him the right to take it out on everybody else. There is absolutely no reason for him to blame this innocent little baby who didn't ask for any of this. Well I'm not going to be the same mousey good little wife anymore who just goes along with what her husband says and keeps her mouth shut. No, I'm going to show Jacob Roniger that he can't just treat people any way he damn well pleases. He had no right to hurt Joel's feelings and he isn't going to get away with it. Heaven forbid our baby have a similar problem or maybe worse. Would he love it any less or treat it like it didn't have the same right to feel wanted and needed as anybody else? I am going to make him see that he can't just disregard other people's feelings and opinions just because it suits him. I'm going to make him see how wrong he is one way or another. _Julia thought silently as she started crocheting the baby's blanket.

****M&K****

_I wish Julia would get over these damn mood swings. I can't wait to have my wife back. The one who doesn't get mad and fly off the handle everytime I open my mouth. It's like I can't say anything anymore without it turning into an argument. I know Joel can't help the problems that he has, but I can't afford to have anything go wrong that could jeopardize getting those crops planted. Julia doesn't seem to understand that one little mistake no matter how unintentional could possibly cause us to lose the farm. Where would we be then? I didn't mean to blame the baby for our money problems. All I meant was that the timing was off. I would have liked to have had a chance to put a little money in the bank and plan for our future before we started having kids. I love Julia and our baby more than anything in the world I just don't know how to make her see it. Please just let her have this baby as soon as she possibly can and have the both of them be safe and healthy so we can get back to normal around here._

****M&K****

"Ben?" Lillian asked as they started out of Delmonico's.

"Yeah." Ben said putting a hand to the small of her back.

"I know we can't officially do any work on the house until its actually ours but couldn't we at least start planning what needs to be done? That way we have some idea what needs to be done right away and what can wait a while?" Lillian said questionably.

"You know John and Jane could say no?" Ben, said reminding her not to get her hopes up to high.

"I know but couldn't we just talk about it?" Lillian pouted as she looked at him. "Give us some idea what we want?" she added keeping up the pout.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it," Ben said giving into the pout. "So do you got anything in mind?"

"Yeah, I know the front porch is sturdy and all like that but it is pretty old and some of the boards are loose." Lillian mentioned as she thought about the house.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Well since we need to replace some of the boards anyway I was thinking why not just replace the whole thing? I'd like to have one of those porches that wraps around pretty much the whole place." Lillian said. "Something like Lydia's porch," she said so she could give him a visual.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Ben said. He had always admired his sister's porch. "Then we could sit out there and watch the kids play while we enjoy just being together. Anything else?" he asked.

"Well it definitely needs a new paint job." Lillian said rolling her eyes.

"That's for sure. What color?"

"White with black trim and a red roof."

"What," Ben asked surprised. "Why a red roof?"

"I don't know. It's just that every time I imagine it I see it having a red roof." Lillian said giggling.

"Ok, if you want a red roof you'll have a red roof."

"So Ace, anything you would like to do to make it feel more like ours?"

"No, I'll be happy with whatever you come up with. I'll do my best to make it look as close to your vision as possible." He said squeezing her closer as they continued walking towards the Long Branch. "I'll just work on fixing the ranch up and getting it the way I want it. I need to do some minor repairs on the barn and some of the other buildings. The corral fencing needs fixed, and I'm going to have to build a lot of fence around that property if I plan on keeping the cattle and horses where they belong but we've got plenty of time for that. The house is the first priority after we get that livable then I'll start on the rest while you turn our house into a real home and give it a more personalized feeling."

"Well after we get the essentials like the kitchen, and our bedroom we have to work on the nursery, that's most important."

"Sure Lil. What color have you decided on?"

"Pale yellow. I think that would be suitable for a boy or a girl and give the room a cheerful feel." Lillian said.

"Sounds good to me. Have you decided how we should fix up the other rooms?"

"No, not yet but I think we're off to a good start with the plans we've already discussed and we can figure out the rest as we go along." Lillian answered.

"Well if I know you it won't be long until you have the rest mapped out and in the works. Just remember I want you to ask my mother to give her opinion on some of it. I really want her involved in it. Ok?" Ben said simply.

"Of course. I know how important it is to you to involve your mother in this." Lillian said. "And I'll even ask Lydia and Julia their input as well. "When are you going to tell her?" Lillian asked as an afterthought.

"As soon as I'm sure that John and Jane are willing to sell it to us and that we can work out some kind of financial arrangements. I think my Dad would cosign a loan at the bank if we need him to but I only want that to be as a last resort." Ben said firmly. He didn't want to use his father any more than he had to in getting a house in Dodge.

"I agree. I want us to do this on our own if there's any way possible." Lillian said understanding how important it was for Ben to prove himself, not just to himself and his family but to his parents as well.

"Good then I think we have a pretty good game plan to start with and we'll work out the rest later after we see how everything works out."

"Oh, I'm so excited." Lillian exclaimed all but jumping for joy as they started up the back stairs of the Long Branch.

"Now Lil..." Ben warned.

"I know it's not ours yet. I'm just very hopeful." Lillian said.

"Ok, so long as you understand that it isn't a done deal yet." Ben said following her up the stairs.

"I do, don't worry." Lillian said exasperated, she was getting tired of him constantly reminding her that it wasn't theirs yet.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm getting a little excited about it myself." Ben admitted.

"See, I'm not the only one." Lillian said turning to look at him as she cleared the landing.

"Ok, we'll talk more about it later." Ben said reaching around her to open the door. "Like where halls don't have ears," he said noticing his brother in the hallway.

"Oh, ok." Lillian said.

****M&K****

Adam was whistling as he rode through the gate only to stop when he saw Susannah out in the yard chasing chickens while Nuisance stood at the corner of the house eating Lydia's flowers. He would have laughed at Susannah's version of trying to catch the chickens, if he wasn't trying to figure out what had happened. He finally gave up trying to figure it out when he rode up to the house. Watching Susannah stalk one of the hens calling out 'here, chicky, chicky," as she started to creep up on it from behind Susannah dove after the chicken. The hen squawked, and Susannah yelped as if she had gotten pecked it was just too much he lost it about the same time Susannah stood up.

Susannah turned around empty handed at the sound of laughing only to see Adam doubled over laughing his butt off at her. "I'm so glad my misfortune amuses you," Susannah snapped out angrily.

"You have to admit Princess it's pretty funny from my side of things," Adam said still laughing.

"Well it's not from mine!" she burst out trying to keep her emotions under control. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or to scream. Eventually the tears won out as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey," Adam said taking her in his arms. "It's not that bad," Adam said rubbing her back wishing she wouldn't cry so much.

"I wanted to surprise you," Susannah murmured brokenly as she held him.

"Well you did," Adam said as she started to pull away from him. "What do you say we get the chickens and Nuisance back in there pens, then you can tell me what you wanted to surprise me with."

"All right," Susannah said.

"Okay first thing first, chickens are flighty creatures so all you have to do is…." Adam said walking up to one of the hens and grabbing her whole body then hanging her upside down by her legs as he carried her back to the coop. He came back to catch another chicken, only to see Susannah wasn't even trying to catch one. "What are you doing? I told you it was simple," he said looking at her.

"I got a better idea, you catch the chickens, and I'll put Nuisance back in her pen," Susannah said going over towards the brown milk cow and grabbing the rope tied around her head into a halter.

"Whatever," Adam said catching two more chickens as Susannah started to lead Nuisance towards the barn.

****M&K****

Mark was just stepping out of Caitlyn's room when Ben and Lillian walked through the door.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing?" Ben asked knowing perfectly well what his brother was doing.

"I was looking for you," Mark said, thinking that was perfect timing. He could get his brother alone to ask what his father meant by using his gun hand.

"For me why," Ben questioned.

"I gotta ask you something," Mark said.

"Well come on let's go," Ben said walking towards his door.

"Can we go to Mama's room to talk instead?" Mark asked not wanting to say anything in front of Lillian.

"Why," Ben asked.

"It's more of a brother to brother talk," Mark said.

"Lil ain't going to care are you Lil," Ben said with a wave of his hand.

"It's personal," Mark said rolling his eyes towards Caitlyn's door before looking at his brother.

"Oh," Ben said. "All right," Ben said moving towards their mother's door. "What do you want to know, that you don't already know" Ben asked shutting the door behind him.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it," Mark said honestly.

"Start at the beginning that helps," Ben whipped out sarcastically.

"Well you know what happened last night," Mark said.

"No what happened last night," Ben asked.

"Long story short, Dad kicked me out because of my horrible treatment and judgment of whores in general." Mark said holding up a hand. "Anyways you know how Dad gets," Mark said.

"Yeah," Ben said looking at his brother. "I suppose since your still breathing you aren't a fugitive," Ben said.

"I learned my lesson and everything is all good now, but that's not the point," Mark rattled. "Dad and me were arguing this morning over me keeping Caitlyn around. I said I needed to keep her around to help ease the frustration, then Dad said something about using my gun hand." Mark said.

"Sounds like Dad," Ben said.

"What did he mean?" Mark asked timidly.

"You mean you don't know," Ben said looking at his brother skeptically.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," Mark bristled.

"Well," Ben said scratching his jaw as he looked at his brother still with disbelief. "Why you asking me?" Ben questioned.

"Does that mean you don't know what he meant either," Mark asked.

"No I know what he meant but why are you asking me instead of Adam or Dad…well I understand you not asking Dad, but why'd you pick me," Ben asked flabbergasted.

"You're my brother, you're supposed to have my back," Mark said. "And offer all sorts of brotherly advice where Dad lacks," he added.

"You mean, you never not even once tried…"Ben trailed off.

"No," Mark said. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"All right," Ben sighed out. "He meant taking care of the problem yourself by using your gun hand," Ben said making the lewd gesture with his hand.

"Oh," Mark said.

****M&K****

Becca stood there in her bedroom tidying up as she tried to think of someway for her and Mark to be alone. _Hmmm, I wonder how I can get my parents to give me permission to leave for the day without them getting suspicious? I know. I'll tell them that even though it is Sunday Mark has to work for Mr. Taylor getting ready for the trial to start tomorrow and that since I can't see Mark I'm going to go visit Susannah and make sure she is ok. After all Susannah is with Adam out at his sister's and her parents think she's with me. So if neither one of us are seen in town then the other one's parents won't catch on. Yeah, that's the most logical thing and it covers all of our tracks. This sneaking around and going behind my parent's backs is getting easier. I guess the more you do it the easier it must get._

_****M&K****_

"Susannah, breakfast is ready," Sue said walking into her daughter's room. Sue looked around and saw the room empty. "Oh Susannah," she sighed out wearily as she turned and walked back out of the room.

"Where's Susannah," Brad asked as Sue sat back down at the table.

"She's not coming," Sue said trying to hold off on telling Brad the truth. She didn't want her good mood ruined.

"What do you mean she's not coming," Brad demanded.

"She's not coming," Sue repeated wearily. "She's not here," Sue murmured hoping he didn't hear.

"Not here," Brad said getting up and going to her bedroom only to find it empty. "Where the hell is she," he snapped out.

"How would I know I've been with you all morning," Sue bit out testily. "It pretty late, so maybe she took off to talk to Becca." Sue said.

"Are you sure she came home last night?" Brad demanded looking at her accusingly.

"No, I'm not sure," Sue said looking at him.

"If he…so much as…I'm gonna to…" Brad said angrily as he walked and grabbed his hat off the hook.

"Gonna do what," Sue spat out. "You can't do anything or you'll ruin Susannah's reputation. Not to mention that our daughter will never talk to you again if you hurt him."

"What am I supposed to do let him use her like you some cheap whore!" Brad burst out.

"Get the hell out of my house now!" Sue said in a dangerously low cold voice. "Go back to your damn wife." She hissed out as she turned her back on him.

His anger depleted once he realized what he had just said. "Sue," he said.

"Get out Brad!" Sue shouted out as she stood there with her back ramrod straight, gripping the back of her kitchen chair tightly in her hands to keep from falling apart.

****M&K****

He was starting to enjoy this a little too much, he thought as he rolled over and threw a bare arm over her naked stomach and snuggled in closer. This was the moment he had been waiting on since the third time he saw her. The moment he had been dreaming about for nearly as long. Waking up with Alison beside him and not seeing her trying to slip away was something he had been waiting on for so long now he couldn't ever remember a time he hadn't been thinking about it. What would it be like to wake up every morning like this, he thought as he looked at the clock on the stand. Her objections earlier about leaving had him believing that it wasn't going to take as long to wear her down enough to accept his proposal.

****M&K****

Matt rode along the trail to Silver Creek. He had to think things through. He knew Kitty wanted to help him, but this was something he had to do himself. He couldn't let Mark think that even when he was in a temper that he couldn't come to him. Sure he had been mad last night because it hurt Kitty so much more than Mark could possibly realize. Kitty's past was a fragile thing to deal with. And it hurt him to hear his son being so harsh and judgmental. But Mark saying he had nobody cut him to the quick. And it was all his fault Mark felt that way. It was all his fault that Joe felt like he didn't want him either. And he could only imagine how Joe would feel when Beth got to stay in town while he had to stay out at the Roniger's. Well he wasn't going to let that happen.

****M&K****

Kitty walked down the hall to what used to be the girl's room. She hadn't stepped foot in the room since Julia got married, there hadn't been a reason to. She wasn't sure what shape it was, in but it was going to need a good cleaning and airing out that was for sure.

This was starting to prove harder than she thought as she stood there holding onto the knob. With a deep breath she opened the door. Well at least the room was halfway neat and tidy. It needed a good dusting, and aired out, she thought as she walked over to the window and lifted it up to let in some fresh air. She looked around the room slowly, it wouldn't take long to clean it up and make it a bedroom again.

This should have been their daughter's room not _hers_. Yet Kitty could not turn the child out despite who the mother was. She could not deny Matt seeing and knowing his daughter. She was determined to make Beth feel welcome and loved. She was even determined to be at least halfway civil towards Mike. After all Mike did save Matt's life and she at least owed her for that, but only because of Matt and Beth was she ever going to have anything to do with that woman.

This wasn't going to be easy, she thought. She just had to remember he didn't ask for this to happen. But now that it had he wasn't going to turn his back on his child. Not that she would ever ask him too. It was just one of those things she was going to have to accept. It couldn't be helped now Beth was coming here and she was going to be a part of Matt's life. And there was no need for him to feel like he was walking on eggshells around her just because of Beth's paternity.

Well she had a lot of work to keep her occupied, turning a young lady's room into a little girls' room again. That wasn't going to be too hard to do considering she practically saved everything from when the girls were younger.

****M&K****

"I don't care," Lydia said ripping her mouth away from her husband's as she shoved at his chest. "Let them come and maybe they'll shoot first then ask questions," Lydia snapped out as she wiggled out from under Cole's chest.

"Lydia," Cole said reaching for her arm.

"No answer me, what the hell do you want Cole because I can't keep guessing and trying to figure it all out anymore." Lydia said turning to face him.

"I've told you what I wanted," Cole said flabbergasted as he rubbed a hand down over his face. "Haven't I just spent the last few hours proving to you that I want you and nobody else," Cole said.

"I'm not talking about that," Lydia said stamping her foot roughly on the ground. "I'm talking about us having a baby," she spat out.

"Well it's a little too late to be worrying about the consequences now don't you think," Cole whipped out.

"I'm not worrying about them because I want a baby, you're the one who's so indifferent to the idea of having one." Lydia fumed out hotly. "One minute you're practically begging me to try and have one, when I wasn't ready. Then when I am ready and we start trying and get one you don't want it." Lydia said.

"It's not that I didn't want the baby Lydia," Cole said looking at her. "I wanted to be able to have at least one conversation where it wasn't all about you and the baby." Cole said looking at her.

"What," Lydia said.

"From the time you found out until….Well all you did was talk about the baby. There was no us as a family talks, there was no us anymore, it was just you and the baby. I ceased to exist." Cole burst out.

"You did not," Lydia protested.

"Yes I did too," Cole said looking at her. "You were so busy talking about what you wanted to do with the baby, what you wanted to do for the baby, what you wanted the baby's nursery to look like, you didn't even consult me on which room to use as the nursery." Cole said looking at her.

"That's because you already told me which room was going to be the nursery when we first got married." Lydia said looking at him completely stunned.

"Yeah well it still would have been nice if you had talked to me…I mean included me…." Cole amended as he looked at her.

Lydia sank down on the bench at her vanity and stared at him. That was what had caused his indifference her not including him. She sat there running over the conversations they had, about the baby and she didn't like what she remembered.

****M&K****

"Ok, Princess the chickens are all back where they belong." Adam said closing the coop and fastening the gate.

"So is the cow." Susannah said huffily.

"Her name is Nuisance."

"You got that right. She sure is a Nuisance."

"Ok, let's forget about this for a bit and you can tell me what your surprise is." Adam said curious at to what on earth Susannah could have done in that short amount of time but then he didn't think the animals would be out either when he got back.

"Come with me I'll show you." Susannah said taking his hand and pulling him towards the back door of the house.

"Ok, Princess. Anything you say." Adam said chuckling at her excitement.

"Have a seat and close your eyes," Susannah said as she walked over to the oven and grabbed the two plates of food and sat them down on the table. "Ok, open them," she said.

"Did you cook it?" he asked looking at the plate of food in front of him.

"Yes. Who else silly?" she said proudly.

"Well I don't know. You said you didn't know how to cook."

"I don't really," Susannah said. "I just remember what Julia did and tried it to see how hard it would be and it's really not that hard at all. I just cooked it until I thought it looked like it was supposed to. I have to say though that I think I prefer cooking flapjacks to anything else."

"Why is that?"

"They're easier and you don't get popped by the grease. I got popped on my hand trying to keep the bacon from burning."

"Well, let me kiss it and make it all better." Adam said grabbing her hand and kissing it only to start to travel up her arm.

"Adam, your breakfast is getting cold." She reminded him.

"Ok, sure. After all I'll try anything once."

"What exactly does that mean?" Susannah demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing Princess. Nothing at all. Besides if it isn't as good as it looks I've got a backup plan." Adam said looking back at his plate wearily.

"How dare you." Susannah burst out wounded.

"What did I say?" Adam asked confused.

"That you don't think my cooking is edible." Susannah spat out.

"No I didn't," he said hastily. "It looks edible. I just meant that it's your first time trying so it might not be as good as it will be after you get some practice." He said looking at her.

"Are you sure that's all you mean?" Susannah asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, honestly Princess," Adam said looking at her.

"Ok. So what was that about a backup plan?" Susannah asked.

"Well I convinced Jules to send a couple plates of food over with me. They're in the basket I left sitting on the chair there by the door." Adam said as Susannah walked out to grab the basket.

"So Julia knows I'm here," Susannah questioned.

"No," Adam said looking at her.

"Then why did she send two plates?" Susannah asked.

"I convinced her to give me an extra one that I could keep warming in the oven for later." Adam said honestly.

"You thought of everything," Susannah commented as she came back over to stand beside him.

"Well I think I got everything pretty well figured out." He said.

"So how is it?" Susannah asked looking at him.

"How is what?" Adam asked confused.

"Your breakfast."

"Oh, it's fine. Best breakfast I ever had." Adam said looking at his plate.

"How would you know? You haven't even tasted it yet."

"Taste it?" Adam gulped out not sure if he wanted to taste it.

"Yes, taste it." Susannah said prompting him.

"Well here goes nothing." Adam said cautiously as he picked up his fork and cut a bite out of the flapjack. He stuck it in his mouth not sure what to expect but tasting the fluffy melt in your mouth flapjack wasn't what he had expected from her first time cooking. "Hey." He said swallowing the bite in his mouth.

"What?" Susannah asked alarmed thinking she had somehow messed up their breakfast and they'd have to eat Sarah's cooking.

"This is actually good," Adam said cutting another forkful and popping it in his mouth.

"You were, doubting me," Susannah said accusingly.

"Yeah," Adam said seeing her start to bristle. "Please don't take it the wrong way Princess but I didn't think you could do it."

"You're the one who told Julia I was a quick study." Susannah pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't think you could learn that fast," Adam admitted.

"Oh, Adam. I'm going to get you for doubting me."

"I'm afraid to ask but how are you going to get me?"

"From this moment on you are going to eat every bite no matter how terrible it is." Susannah said with a nod as she took a bite out of her own breakfast.

"Can't we have one of those compromises?" Adam asked with a mouthful.

"Swallow first, and like what kind of compromise?" Susannah said taking a dainty bite of her food.

Adam visibly gulped his bite down. "How about I only have to eat half of whatever isn't edible?" he said looking at her.

"You would do that?" Susannah asked skeptically.

"I'll do anything for you Princess. Besides you do learn pretty quickly you've proven that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Adam said reaching across the table for her hand.

"Now I'm afraid to ask but what have you gotten all figured out?" Susannah asked.

"Let's talk about it later, right now I got other things on my mind," Adam said standing up.

"Like what," Susannah asked only to let out a small yelp as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, he stood there looking down at her. "If you're still sore Princess you better tell me now," Adam said unfastening his breeches.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I was sore," she whispered huskily as she stood up in front of him and ripped her dress off over her head.

"Thank God," Adam said smiling as he quickly stripped out of his clothes.

****M&K****

"Mama, I'm home," Mark shouted.

"I'm in the girls' room." Kitty called out hearing the footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey Mama, when would be a proper time to call on Becca and see about that picnic?"

"I'd at least wait until your father gets back and talks to Mr. Jones about the rules first." Kitty said stripping the bed.

"When will that be," Mark asked.

"As soon as your father gets out of his head whatever it is he needs to work out. You know how he gets when he's brooding about something." Kitty said starting to sweep the floor.

"Ok, well then I guess I'll go in my room and work for a while until Dad tells me it's ok to talk to Becca." Mark said looking at his mother.

"Ok, just remember to take a break every once in a while. It might be nice to see my son every now and then." Kitty said turning to look at him as she leaned against the broom handle.

"Oh, Mama I'm not that bad." Mark said with a wave of his hand.

"Well not quite but not far from it. I swear you and your father would work around the clock if you could." Kitty swore picking up the tasks of sweeping once again.

"Ok, Mama I get your point. But I won't be working when Becca and I go on our picnic. I'll be too busy concentrating on her." Mark said smiling brightly.

"Just remember when you become some hotshot lawyer that you have to make time for her too. Don't ever let her question how you feel about her." Kitty huffed out attacking the floor with a vengeance.

"I'll remember. Now I'm going to go work for just a little while. I'll see you later Mama." Mark said knowing the mood Kitty was in just by her sweeping. And he wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

"I'll see you whenever you decide to grace me with your presence."

"Oh, Mama." Mark sighed out.

"Go get some work done before you go see Becca."

"Ok, Mama. I really am sorry about last night." Mark said apologizing once more thinking that was what was causing Kitty to act the way she was.

"I know." Kitty said attacking a corner.

"I love you Mama." Mark said hoping she wouldn't stay mad at him.

"I love you too Mark." Kitty said stopping once more to look at Mark. "Now go on." Kitty said rolling her eyes towards the door.

"Sure Mama." Mark said turning to leave only to look back at his mother really attacking the floor with the broom.

****M&K****

"All right, I'll leave for now, but I'll be back," Brad said walking out the door.

Sue stood there rigidly stiff until she heard the clicking of the door. Then she broke down. How could Brad say something so cruel? He knew that was how she saw herself. Especially when he left money on the bedside table each time he left. Well now she was beginning to understand the reason Brad had never followed through on all those promises he had made over the years. He simply didn't want to. He didn't want her as his wife only as his whore who could be hidden away. He didn't want her on his arm in public where everyone could see! No he only wanted her in his bed to satisfy his needs! _Well Bradley Carpenter has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with this anymore! No, when he comes back we are going to have this out and he is going to have to do a lot more than just sweet talking me too! He is going to have to really convince me that he thinks of me as more than just his whore before I ever let him touch me again!_

****M&K****

Brad stood just outside the front door to Sue's house kicking himself. _How could I have been so careless in saying something like that? I never meant to hurt Sue. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She's everything to me. How am I going to make this right? I have to do something to show her that she is so much more to me than just a way to satisfy my urges. She's the air I breathe. She's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's it. That's how I'll prove that I think of her as more than just my whore. I'll propose. I will officially ask her to marry me. Then she'll see that I don't think of her in that way. She'll see how serious I am about getting this divorce from Mildred and making her my wife so we can be together and be a family like we should have been all along. _With a plan in mind he started down off the porch.

****M&K****

Matt rode into the Roniger's yard and tied Buck up to the hitching rail.

"Hello Matt," Will said stepping out on the porch with Bess following in his wake.

"Will," Matt greeted.

"What can we do for ya Matt," Bess asked holding the baby in her arms.

"Bess," Matt greeted tipping his hat towards her.

"If you're looking for Joe he headed down to the tree house with Pete and Paul." Bess said.

"I'll go down there in a few minutes. First I wanted to thank you both for looking after Joe for us," Matt said.

"Matthew Dillon, you know it's not a problem at all. We're happy to help you and Kitty anyway we can," Bess proclaimed.

"I know Bess, and we appreciate it." Matt said with a smile knowing Bess was going to act this way.

"What are you trying to say Matt," Will asked looking at his friend.

"I came to take Joe home. I can't have him thinking that Kitty and I don't want him anymore and this is tearing Kitty apart being separated from her baby," Matt said looking at Bess.

"What about someone to watch him during the trial?" Will asked.

"Well Kitty pointed out that Joe will be in school during the day and I'm sure we can work something out for a couple of hours in the afternoon when school lets out until court is recessed for the day. Then he'll be with Kitty and me after that." Matt said simply.

"You sure you don't want Joe to stay here a while longer? It's really no problem." Bess said looking at Matt.

"Thanks for the offer Bess, but no I think he and Kitty both need for him to come home." Matt said looking at Bess and feeling his heart rip at the sight of the baby.

"Well alright, but if you need anything you know where we are," Bess said.

"I sure do. We wouldn't have made it through this if it weren't for friends like you." Matt admitted honestly.

"Well I'll go get Joe's things packed up. Just be a few minutes." Bess said.

"Thanks Bess." Matt said turning to go down towards the tree house only to stop when someone plowed into his legs.

"Daddy!" Joe squealed.

****M&K****

It still didn't look much like a little girl's room but it was cleaner. Lighting the lamp she walked out into the hall and opened the small door that led to the attic. There had to be a few things up there from when the girls were little to make the room feel more like a little girl's room.

She climbed up into the attic and started rifling through crates. She found the girls' dollhouse with all the trimmings for the dollhouse in the crate beside it. She found the old Noah's ark that Chester had personally crafted and carved for Lydia or was it Julia? She couldn't remember, she couldn't even say for sure if it was Chester or Festus that had done the carving. But she seemed to recall it being Chester or maybe it had been a combined effort between Chester, Festus and Quint, who knew it was too long ago to remember. She very seriously doubted that Beth would want to play with Noah's ark to begin with.

She saw the old rocking mule Festus had made for the twins beside the rocking horse, those Beth was definitely too old for. But she would bet money that Beth wasn't too old to play tea party, now where was that tea service set of the girls'," Kitty thought as she dug through a few more crates. She found the doll clothes, and the play dresses of the girls' and set the crate beside the dollhouse crate close by the steps. Matt was just going to have to haul them downstairs for her. She couldn't ask Mark to do it without making him curious. Which only reminded her that they were going to have to tell the children sooner rather than later.

****M&K****

Lydia sat there on her vanity bench staring at her husband as the reality of his words sank in. "You mean to tell me you acted like an ass because you were jealous and feeling left out." Lydia demanded questioningly.

"I wasn't jealous, but yes I was feeling left out." Cole admitted as he pulled on his pants.

"You were jealous," Lydia said.

"I was not," Cole said sharply. "You were planning everything you were going to do with our child, and you didn't once ask me what I thought or wanted to do with our child."

"You have a ranch to run you wasn't going to be able to…."

"Don't you dare lump me in your father, Lydia," Cole warned coldly. "I planned on doing everything I could with our child, minus the feedings only because I couldn't."

"But you…" Lydia stammered trying to think from the bombshell he just tossed at her. "You acted like you didn't even care," she accused.

"I cared," Cole said. "I cared, but I was worried too," he admitted as he moved over in front of her. He sank down to his knees and grabbed both her hands in his. "I was scared Lydia, I was scared of losing it, of losing you, and I damn near did both in one night," he said in a bare whisper.

"So you acted like an ass who didn't give a damn about anything but himself because you were scared of losing us," Lydia said with disbelief.

"I guess, but I didn't want to get my hopes up again either," Cole said.

"Because of that one time that it turned out that I wasn't pregnant," Lydia said.

"Yes…No…I don't know….Maybe," He stated unsure of how to explain it. "You remember when you told you were pregnant," Cole asked never letting go of her hands as he moved to sit beside her on the bench.

"Which time," Lydia questioned.

"The first time," Cole said.

"Yes," Lydia answered recalling both times clearly in her mind.

"I was tickled to death, and I was already starting to plan for our futures together, then we lost the baby…"Cole said. "I know it sounds mean but I figured it was God's way of punishing me for basically putting all my eggs into one basket. Then when you told me again, I didn't want to dare to even hope or think about the future because I was scared if I was too cocky again God would take it away again." Cole said.

"And he did," Lydia said pressing her lips together in a tight line.

"Yeah, because I was scared and acting like I didn't care or want you or the baby. But I swear Lydia I wanted the baby."

"I believe you," Lydia said pulling a hand out and putting it on top of his and giving it a squeeze. "Why else would you have made the cradle," she sniffled not really expecting an answer. "So where do we go from here Cole," she asked.

****M&K****

Damn her back was really starting to hurt now even when she was just sitting still. She wished she could go lay down but with Jacob acting the way he was she wasn't in any mood to go lay down even if it did ease her back pain a little. Maybe getting up and walking around would help ease it. She was willing to try anything. She sure hoped Lydia wasn't right because the last thing they needed right now was a baby coming during the trial.

****M&K****

"Mama?" Ben called as he walked into the living room

"Attic!" Kitty shouted down the stairs.

"What are you doing up here?" Ben asked climbing up into the dark musty attic.

"Getting things for Beth, to play with when she's here." Kitty said absently.

"Mama I'm sorry." Ben said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault." Kitty said digging through some more crates, looking for that tea service.

"I know but I still feel responsible for them coming here." Ben said simply.

"It was bound to happen eventually. Don't worry about it." Kitty said looking through another crate. "There it is finally," she sighed out. "Move that over there by the dollhouse," Kitty said pointing to the crate in question.

"Sure," Ben said moving in the small confines of the attic to move the crate for his mother.

"That does it, your father can haul them down later," Kitty said motioning Ben down the stairs as she grabbed the lamp and headed down them herself. "So what brings you by?" Kitty asked blowing the lamp out as she shut the attic door.

" Well I felt the baby move for the first time this morning. I just wanted to tell you about it. Is that silly?" Ben said smiling like a loon.

"Of course not." Kitty said smiling at her son as she put a hand on his arm. "You're excited about being a father. To tell you the truth I'm looking forward to being a grandmother more than I thought I would." Kitty said smiling as they started down the hall back to the living room.

"Really?" Ben said surprised he figured his mother wouldn't be looking forward to being a grandma.

"Yes, even though one of my grandchildren will be hundreds of miles away and I'll hardly ever see it." Kitty said grabbing Ben's arm and pulling him to her as she looped her arm through his.

"Oh, we'll work something out so you can see little Selena or Thomas a lot. I promise." Ben swore as he waited for his mother to sit down before he did.

"Yeah, Lillian mentioned those were the names you were thinking about. Do you have a middle name picked out if it's a girl?" Kitty asked.

"Well we were thinking Sue or Marie."

"Oh."

"Why did you have something else in mind?" Ben asked really wanting her imput.

"Yeah. I was thinking Selena Rose."

"Hey, I like that. Where did you come up with Rose?" Ben asked curious.

"It's in honor of your father's little sister Rosita. She died when she was a little girl. I thought it might be a nice way to honor her memory and do something nice for your father." Kitty said looking at Ben hopefully.

"I'll talk to Lillian about it."

"Thank you."

"Sure Mama. I don't think she'll have a problem with it." Ben said confidently.

"Don't say anything to your father. I think it would be a nice surprise for him." Kitty warned.

"Whatever you think is best, Mama. I'll make sure Lil knows too," Ben said smiling.

"Speaking of Lillian where is she," Kitty questioned.

"She's taking a nap, she's just really tired here lately." Ben admitted.

"So how is Lillian besides being tired?"

"Getting excited about the baby. She's finally getting over the morning sickness so she's starting to look forward to it and make plans." Ben said.

"I'm sure she is looking forward to it."

"Yeah, we both are."

"I'm very happy for you both." Kitty said reaching out to pat her son's arm. "Even if it means you're growing up on me." She teased.

"Oh Mama." Ben said ducking his head. "Well I better go. I don't like to leave Lil alone for too long."

" Ok, I'll see you later. Let me know what Lillian says about the name."

" I will I'll see you later. Bye Mama."

"Bye Ben. Don't be such a stranger."

" Sure Mama."

****M&K****

Adam laid there on his back with Susannah's head on his chest, as he gently rubbed her back. "Princess?" Adam said questionably. This wasn't going to be easy to tell her but he had too.

"Hmmm?" Susannah murmured sleepily.

"You know I love you right?" Adam said placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Of course I know you love me." Susannah said lifting her head up to look at him. "Didn't you just show me?"

"I'm not just talking about sex Princess." Adam said reaching for her hand that was drawing circles on his chest. "I'm talking about the way I feel in here, in my heart." He added putting her hand over his heart.

"I know that Romeo." Susannah said scooting up in the bed to kiss him. "I feel the same way about you." She said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Good, then maybe you won't get mad when you hear what I have to say." Adam said wrapping his arm tight around her.

"Why, what do you have to say that could be so terrible?" Susannah asked looking at him.

"I think we should wait to tell our parents about us being married." Adam said cautiously.

"What!" Susannah burst out pulling away from him. "Why?" she demanded.

"Well first of all with this trial going on my parents have enough going on to deal with. I don't want to upset my mother any more than she already is?" Adam said regretting the way it sounded after it left his mouth.

"You think your mother would be upset that you married me?" Susannah huffed out rolling over to grab her dress and pull it over her head.

"Susannah wait," Adam said reaching for her only to hit the sheets empty handed. "Susannah no. I didn't mean it like that." Adam said hastily as she stalked towards the door.

"Then just what exactly did you mean?" Susannah whipped out turning around to face him.

"I'm sure my mother will be very pleased that I chose you as my wife, it's just the timing of it she won't be too happy about." Adam said looking at her for understanding.

Susannah stood there for a moment with one hand on the knob. "I guess you're right. Nobody is going to like the fact that we eloped. I'm sure my parents won't be too thrilled about that either. But I still don't know what good it's going to do to put off telling them." Susannah said moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Well it will give things a chance to settle down and get at least somewhat back to normal before we put my mother through the shock of finding out we're married plus it will give me a chance to figure out a few things and start making plans." Adam said.

"Such as?"

"Such as a way to provide for us. I need to find some kind of job so I can make some money to feed us and start to save a little for our future until I can get that sheriff's job. Then there's also a place for us to live."

"Well I thought you said your mother would let us stay at the Long Branch as long as we needed?" Susannah pointed out.

"She will I'm sure of it but I'd like to be able to give you a real home. The home that you deserve." Adam said shifting closer to her.

"Oh, Adam that is so sweet." Susannah said turning to kiss him. "I love you so much." She added. "And I think I have the answer to our money problem though." Susannah said.

"I'm listening." Adam said moving to sit up against the headboard and pulling Susannah across his lap.

"We could borrow the money from my father then you could go to work for him to help get it paid back. He could deduct a certain amount from your wages each time until it's paid back." Susannah suggested.

"No, on both counts." Adam said firmly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to start off our life together by being in debt. Not to your father or anyone else. I'm not going to have your father thinking that I can't provide for you and give you the kind of life you deserve. It ain't happening. And there's no way I'm ever going to be a farmer or a rancher if I can help it. As soon as I make sure Julia can get by without me I'm never going to do that kind of thing again unless I absolutely have too. Same goes for ranching." He said firmly.

"Damn it Adam," Susannah said starting to wiggle but he held her firm. "How can you say that? You only worked out at Julia's about half a day." Susannah demanded to know how he knew for certain he wasn't cut out to be a farmer or a rancher. Especially a rancher if he never tried it.

"That was enough to get the idea of what it's all about and it's not for me." He said looking at her.

"Well for someone who's so worried about providing for us and giving me the kind of life you think I deserve you're being awfully unreasonable." Susannah huffed out crossing her arms over her chest as she sat there on his lap.

"I have to do this my own way Princess. I have to work this out for myself." Adam said trying to make her understand.

"Fine, you never listen to what I have to say anyway. Why should you start now?" Susannah fumed.

"I don't want to argue with you about this Princess. I just have to do this my way." Adam said.

"We'll see."

"No we won't see. We are doing this my way." Adam said roughly.

"Whatever. Now maybe you can answer me another question?"

"I'll try. What is it?" Adam asked looking at her.

"Just how in the hell do you expect me to stay away from my own husband?" She asked crossly.

"I didn't say you have to stay away from me. We'll just pretend nothing has changed between us for now. We'll just go on like we have been." Adam answered her simply.

"Humph," Susannah snorted out. "You thought about everything haven't you," she stated rather than asked.

"Yes," Adam said.

"Well then Mr. Know it all, what about being able to do this?" Susannah said waving a hand indicating the bed.

"Do what?" Adam asked confused about what she was indicating.

"Oh, Adam! "You infuriate me sometimes so much…. Do I have to spell everything out for you?" she asked roughly.

"Well it would probably help save a lot of time and misunderstandings." Adam said looking at her.

"I was talking about us being able to be together as husband and wife. I refuse to not have you make love to me for God only knows how long." She bit out tartly.

"Good because I refuse to let that happen either Princess." Adam said, pulling her back against his chest. " I'll figure out some way we can be together every night. I promise." He swore.

"Ok, we'll try it your way but I still don't like it." Susannah admitted.

"I don't exactly like it either but it's the only way I can think of right now. It won't be for long, you'll see." Adam said. "Besides we got until tomorrow before we have to go back to town." Adam said.

"Then we better not waste any more time arguing."

****M&K****

Mark rubbed his eyes wearily as he looked at his opening statement. It had more scratches through it than a chicken house. He was never going to get this right. He was sure he was going to mess this whole thing up somehow. Maybe while him and Becca were on their picnic he could run his opening statement by her. She'd be honest and give him a good opinion. Or maybe he didn't have to wait that long, his mother had been to plenty of trials, maybe she could shed some insight into it for him. Maybe practicing in front of his mother while she wrote it down for him might help.

****M&K****

She was hoping to see Mark by now asking her properly to go on a picnic with him, since his father done stopped by. Maybe he was thinking it was still too early. Or maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he had decided that since she wouldn't have sex with him that she wasn't worth wasting his time on. Maybe he had decided to find someone more willing to give him what he wanted. Maybe that was it. _Well if that's what it takes to keep from losing the man I love then so be it. Oh, I don't mean having sex. I'm still not ready for that but if Mark does take me on that picnic I'm going to let him show me some of those other things we can do together. I'm going to make sure that Mark knows how I feel about him and that I'm not going to be such a stick in the mud from now on. I'll do anything he wants short of having sex if that's what it takes to keep from losing him._

****M&K****

She had cried her last tear over Brad Carpenter, she swore as she wiped her eyes dry. She wasn't going to cry anymore over him and his broken promises. For nearly twenty years she had waited…she had hoped…Well not anymore. She was done waiting…dreaming….she knew now exactly how he saw her. Well she maybe a whore but she had been his personal whore for years all because of a few words. Well no more. She'd show him.

****M&K****

There wasn't a whole lot he could do at the moment. He wanted to find his daughter, he wanted to fix what had just happened with him and Sue. He wasn't even sure pleading and begging forgiveness and proposing would work. They'd had their share of fights before and they were nasty but not this nasty. He never called her a cheap whore before. He still couldn't believe he said it. Oh well what was done was done, he'd just have to do a lot of groveling.

****M&K****

Breck laid there lost in his own thoughts…._ I hope this works. I hope that by not pressuring Alison to marry me and by making our relationship more public I can convince her that I see her as so much more than just a warm body to take care of my needs and that I want her for more than just sex. I want her to see that I'm not ashamed to be seen with her on my arm and that I would be proud to call her my wife. Last night was absolutely amazing. I wonder if there is a more public way that we could be seen as a couple, not just having supper together? Hmmm, I'll have to give that some more thought. If we were in Denver or someplace more cultured we could go to the theater or something like that but here in Dodge I'm not sure what I could possibly do that could have the same effect. I'll just have to think of something because I can't imagine my life without Alison. I will find a way to make her my wife. I have too because I can't live without her."_

****M&K****

Alison laid there quietly thinking as she stroked Breck's arm. She just didn't understand. Any other time she'd ask him not say anything he would still persist and ask her to marry him anyways. But the three times she asked him not to he actually stopped. Was he no longer interested in making her his wife? Had she waited too long? Nothing could be this painful, she thought trying to keep her breathing even as her heart started to crumble under the pressure as it started to break. She had to fix this somehow it couldn't be too late. She could tell Breck was still asleep by his even breathing, so she uttered the three words she longed to say but didn't have the courage to say it to his face. "I love you," she whispered.

****M&K****

Mildred dried her eyes as she sat up on the bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She found the black mourning dress she was looking for. She hated today and not just because it was Sunday. She hated the date May 20. It was the day her whole life changed for the worse. It didn't matter how she was feeling at the moment it was a twenty-year-old tradition and she was determined to keep it up. Dressing up like a mourning widow she walked down the stairs a little shaky, thanks to the alcohol in her system. She walked into the kitchen picking up the object she desired she stuck it in her bag before she walked out the front door.

****M&K****

"Hey, Buddy." Matt said looking down at his son.

"Daddy, you came to see me." Joe said happily.

"I did more than just come to see you. I came to take you home." Matt said.

"You mean it Daddy?" Joe said excitedly.

"I sure do." Matt said seeing the eagerness in Joe's excitement that he was getting to come home.

"Oh, boy. Do I get to stay for good?" Joe asked hopefully.

"I'm sure gonna try to get things worked out so you can. But for the most part yes you're coming home for good." Matt said.

"Yes." Joe screeched loudly as he took off towards the house at a dead run letting the screen door slam shut behind him.

Joe hastily grabbed his knapsack and everything he had out at the Roniger's and ran back down the stairs. He didn't want to keep his Daddy waiting too long in case he changed his mind.

"Ready Daddy," Joe said handing Matt his knapsack.

"All right," Matt said shaking his head as he tied the knapsack onto the horn of his saddle. "Come on," Matt said hefting Joe up onto Buck's back. "I'll see you later, Will, Bess," Matt said tipping his hat as he mounted up behind Joe. "Thanks," Matt said.

"Bye, Mr. Roniger, Mrs. Roniger, Pete, Paul…." Joe said waving frantically as he called out all seventeen names as Matt started towards town.

They were a little ways from the creek crossing when Matt spoke. "Joe, I want you to listen to me," Matt said firmly. "Your mama still isn't quite back to being herself yet so until she is you need to try and be good and stay out of as much trouble as you can because we don't want to upset her if we don't have too. Right?"

"Right Daddy," Joe said, when a thought hit him. "Do I still have to pretend that I like her cooking?" Joe asked seriously.

Matt chuckled a little. "No, her cooking is getting better, it's not all the way back to what it was but it's better now. And it's ok to tell her that you don't like something, just try to be nice about it."

"Sure Daddy." Joe said happily.

"Another thing, until Mama gets to feeling better you might have to stay with Ben and Lillian for a couple of hours after school," Matt said. "So can you get along with Ben and not make a fuss about it," Matt asked.

"If it means I get to stay at home and be with you and Mama I'll try, even if he is a big bully." Joe said pouting a little.

"Good boy." Matt said smiling. "Ok, what do you say we pick up the pace a little so we can surprise Mama," Matt asked.

"Yeah Daddy faster," Joe exclaimed as Matt nudged Buck into a canter.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there on the lounge with nothing else to do. She figured she might as well finish reading the dime story romance that the paper printed in every edition. She couldn't believe she was actually reading the story it had just started out as something to read to pass the time but now she was caught up in the story and she really wanted to see how it ended. She reached onto the coffee table and picked up the paper and started thumbing through the corner of the pages staring blankly at the cover story about the trial, yet something on the cover page caught her eye. Was that really the date? It couldn't be, she thought horrified as she closed the paper back up. "Mark…." Kitty cried out loudly.

****M&K****

"I don't know, Lydie," Cole said unsure of what to do now himself.

"What about having a baby," Lydia asked holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

"It's a little late to be worrying about that now, ain't it?" Cole countered.

"You know what I mean Cole," Lydia said sharply.

"Lydia, for all we know now you could be carrying our child," he said stressing the word _our _as he made his point.

"And if I'm not," Lydia questioned really wanting to know the answer.

"Then you're not," Cole said shrugging.

"So you want to just let the chips fall where they may," Lydia questioned holding her breath.

"While I don't like putting you at risk for anything and I want to listen to Doc about waiting, I know you," Cole stated softly as he finally figured what she was getting at. "You want a baby and you don't want to wait." Cole said. "So I'm willing to compromise," he added.

"Compromise, how are you intending to do that," Lydia asked skeptically.

"You have until the trial is over to try and get pregnant, and after the trial is over regardless if you're pregnant or not we start using preventive measures." Cole said.

"You mean I got until the end of the trial to get you to change your mind." Lydia smirked out.

"There is no changing it Lydia, I done made it up." Cole said firmly.

"That's what you say now," Lydia said patting his cheek.

"I mean it Lydia," Cole said catching her hand and kissing her palm. "You have until the trial is over, then we wait." Cole said.

"We'll see," Lydia shrugged smiling. She knew she could convince him otherwise very easily. "But since I only got until the trial is over…you better keep up your strength because you're going to need it." she laughed as she used her free hand to squeeze his thigh as she traveled higher, hearing his sharp intake of air. Oh yeah she'd convince him otherwise.

****M&K****

She couldn't take it anymore, walking wasn't helping and sitting only made it hurt worse. She was just going to have to go lay down and hope that helped. She just wouldn't talk to him unless she absolutely had too. "Sarah, I'm going to go lay down for a spell," Julia groaned out holding her back as she slowly headed towards her bedroom. She stared up the stairs with longing and gritted her teeth as she started up them. Why hadn't she thought about moving a bedroom downstairs for this reason alone. Well after her nap she'd send Sarah after the boys and they were moving it downstairs despite what Jacob said. If he said one word against it she'd slap him until his ears rang.

****M&K****

Jacob sat there fuming angrily. He hated being laid up there was too much work to get done and right now they needed every spare hand they could get. He couldn't lose the farm. He couldn't lose Julia either. It was just so damn frustrating having to live up to Julia's idea of what the perfect husband and father should be like. He knew that Julia loved her father and worshipped him. Hell all Matt's kids did but that that didn't mean that he had to be like him. He was never going to be the man Matt was especially in Julia's eyes and that was what was really eating at him. Matt was the perfect husband and father who could take on any problem and face it without fear! Well maybe Matt Dillon was fearless but Jacob Roniger wasn't and right now he was facing his two biggest fears, losing the farm and his family and it was that fear that was eating away at him and making him feel like such a lousy provider. He had failed at taking care of his own family and that hurt more than the bullet wound in his leg.

****M&K****

"There you are," Lillian said as Ben walked through the door. "I was wondering where you had disappeared too," Lillian added as she stared at her husband.

"I went to see Mama," Ben said moving over to sit down beside her.

"How is Miss Kitty getting along?"

"Well she must have been feeling pretty good she was up in the attic when I got there digging out Lydia and Julia's old dollhouse and tea party set and some of their other old toys." Ben said still surprised over the fact.

"Why was she doing that?"

"For Beth to play with when she's over at the house." Ben answered simply.

"You mean Miss Kitty is ok with that?" Lillian asked just as shocked as Ben was feeling.

"Well either she's decided to make the best out of a bad situation or she's running a pretty good bluff. I'm not sure which it is." Ben said jokingly.

"Well maybe if Miss Kitty has decided to make Beth a welcome part of the family it won't be as hard for your brothers and sisters to accept her." Lillian said hopefully.

"That's what you think!" Ben huffed out. "You don't know my siblings like I do. I see a lot of yelling and screaming taking place." Ben said knowingly. He was willing to lay money on the fact that Lydia and Adam would be doing most of the yelling while Mark and Julia tried to play the peacemakers. But that was just them…his one big crazy family.

"Well maybe," Lillian commented unsure of how they all would react but she could just see Lydia losing her temper.

"Well after they all get over the shock I think they'll accept Beth and understand how it all happened especially if Mama backs Dad. Which we know she'll do regardless of how she feels. Then I think it'll all work out."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Lillian sighed out wondering how it all would go.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben said tired of talking about Beth. "Lil can I ask you something?" he asked unsure of how she would take his decision.

"Of course you can. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"How set you are on the names Sue or Marie for a middle name if the baby turns out to be a girl." Ben asked carefully.

"Oh, well I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought after all we had pretty much decided on it being one of those two names. Why, what's up?" Lillian asked.

"Nothing is up, I just was wondering what you would think of the name Selena Rose instead." Ben said wanting that name because his mother asked.

"Selena Rose. I like it, has a nice ring to it. I must say I'm a little surprised though that you've been contemplating baby names." Lillian said looking at him questionably.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't until I went to see Mama while you were taking a nap. She suggested it and like you said it has a nice ring to it."

"You already promised her didn't you?" Lillian said knowingly.

"Well yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I told her that I would have to talk to you about it but I didn't think it would be a problem with using Rose as the middle name." Ben answered looking at her for understanding.

"Oh, I see."

"So, what do you think? I'd like to do it if it's all right with you since my mother suggested it. It would be nice to do something for my dad too." Ben added as he looked at her trying to judge how this was all going to go over.

"Your dad?" Lillian questioned.

"Yeah, the Rose would be in honor of my dad's little sister Rosita. She died when she was a little girl. Mama thought it would be a nice surprise for my dad." Ben said.

"Well when you put it that way, how could I refuse?" Lillian said looking at him. "I wonder how your father's little sister died?" Lillian asked after a few moments.

"Well my dad doesn't talk about it much. I had even forgotten that I had heard him mention having a little sister a few times when I was a kid until my mother mentioned it earlier but I think she died of some kind of fever or something. Like I said my dad doesn't talk about it much." Ben said trying to recall, but he couldn't remember he'd just have to ask his mother.

"Oh, ok. Well then we'll name our first daughter Selena Rose." Lillian said knowing it meant more to Ben than he was letting on.

"Thanks Lil. And we'll still name our first son Benjamin Thomas. Thomas for short." Ben said looking at her as he moved his hand to splay it across her belly hoping to feel the baby moving.

"You've got yourself a deal Ace. I never knew you were so sentimental." Lillian said moving his hand over to the side of her stomach so he could feel the baby better.

"I didn't either…. It just seemed really important to Mama and so I thought maybe we could..." Ben said. "Wow she's really moving in there," he commented.

"He's really moving and yes, we'll do it." Lillian said correcting Ben. "So you don't want me to say anything in front of your father about it?" Lillian asked already knowing the answer to that one.

"No, Mama thought it would be nice to surprise him."

"I didn't think your father liked surprises."

"Well normally he doesn't but I think he'll like this one." Ben said smiling happily.

****M&K****

"Adam?" Susannah said questionably as she sat there on her husband's lap while her head rested against his chest once more.

"Yeah?" Adam asked readjusting his hands around her waist.

"What's to keep the judge from saying something to your father about us?" Susannah questioned.

"I don't know I just don't think he will. He seemed to want to try and help us. Otherwise why would he have married us without making too big a deal out of it?" Adam questioned pointedly.

"You're probably right. I'm probably worrying about nothing." Susannah said dejectedly. She hoped the judge would say something so they wouldn't have to hide the fact that they were married.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. If it happens we'll deal with it then." Adam said lightly.

"Would you do something for me?" Susannah asked moving off of his lap

"If I can." Adam said looking at her as she pulled her dress back off over her head and crawled up in the bed beside him.

"Shut up and make love to me again." Susannah said grabbing him behind the neck and pulling him towards her.

"Anything you say Mrs. Dillon." Adam said moving to cover her again.

"I wish." Susannah said under her breath.

"Huh?" Adam questioned thinking he heard something.

"Nothing. Just make love to me and make it last." Susannah pleaded.

****M&K****

"What Mama, what is it," Mark asked running out of his room at his mother's distraught voice.

"What day is today?" Kitty asked.

"Sunday," Mark said looking at her.

"Not the day the date," Kitty said looking at him.

"The twentieth," Mark said.

"No…no….no…" Kitty ranted getting up to pace.

"Mama," Mark said looking at her worriedly.

"Let's see, we're going to need a cake…and we'll have to do it at Julia's…"Kitty said making plans hastily. "Go fetch Ben and Lillian and Lydia and Cole for me and don't dilly-dally," Kitty said firmly as she started to make out a list of things that needed to be done.

"Sure Mama," Mark said looking at her.

****M&K****

Maybe she was going to have to heed her own advice about conserving her strength, she thought as she laid there pinned under her husband. She could barely move and it had nothing to with the fact that Cole was squishing her. She loved it when he squished her. And the fact that he had his head nestled into the valley of her breasts and every so often was sticking out his tongue to lave or nip the sensitive flesh sent only more jolts of pleasure coursing through her sated body… Well it was just an added bonus.

It was this from position that she heard the door to her room open and shut and a familiar voice calling her name.

****M&K****

"Jules, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Jacob asked noticing the paleness of Julia's features.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Julia grumbled out.

"No, what I mean is you don't look like you feel well." Jacob explained not wanting to get into another fight with her.

"That's probably because I don't." Julia sniffled trying not to cry out from the pain. It couldn't get any worse than this, she thought as she moved to lay down on the bed beside him. "My back is killing me. I think I just need to lie down for a while."

" Ok." Jacob said watching her stretching out on her side sighing in relief. "Feel better?"

"Well it doesn't seem to hurt as bad lying on my side like this." Julia admitted.

"Good. You just rest." Jacob said softly

"Thank you, I think I will." Julia sighed out closing her eyes.

"I love you." Jacob said softly.

"I love you too that's not the problem."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know what?"

"I know what the problem is. The problem is that I don't measure up to what you think I should be." Jacob sighed out.

"And what exactly is it that you think I think you should be?" Julia questioned.

"A younger version of Matt Dillon." Jacob admitted.

"Oh really?" Julia said twisting her head around to look over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not Matt Dillon and I never will be. I'm Jacob Roniger and that's all I'll ever be. I'm sorry if I don't measure up to your father but you knew who I was before you married me and you accepted it." Jacob reminded her lightly.

"You're right I did because I love you. It's just that sometimes you can be the most stubborn, pigheaded, infuriating man I've ever known." Julia said turning to look towards the window again.

"Look I'm sorry that I hurt Joel's feelings and if he wants to he can help with the planting." Jacob said softly.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it and I'll tell you something else I mean with all my heart."

"What's that?"

"I love you and I love our baby. I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming the baby for our problems. It's just the timing that leaves something to be desired. You and our baby mean everything to me and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Jacob said firmly.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I know my mood swings are hard to deal with but it's hard on me too. I'll try to be less confrontational after I make one more nonnegotiable declaration."

"What's that?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"As soon as I feel up to getting out of this bed again this bedroom is getting moved downstairs. I can't handle walking up and down those stairs anymore." Julia said.

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Ok, how about I rub your back? Maybe it will help." Jacob said shifting the best he could in the bed til he could rub her back.

"Sure, I'll try anything to make it stop." Julia pleaded.

"Ok, just try and relax." Jacob said giving her the best massage he could at his awkward angle.

"There that's it." Julia moaned out as he hit the muscles of her lower back. "Oh, that feels so good. Thank you." Julia all but purred out.

"Your welcome." Jacob said.

"I just thought of another nonnegotiable thing. You have to rub my back until this baby comes out."

"I think I can handle that, after all I helped get you in this position," Jacob chuckled.

"Yes you did," Julia yawned.

"You just try and get some rest, and I'll rub it again before you get up."

"Sounds good," Julia yawned.

****M&K****

Adam slowly woke back up after another mind blowing decent into Heaven. He laid there staring at the ceiling as his eyes tried to come into focus. A big open mouth yawn escaped him only to have his chin stop because of Susannah's head on his chest. "Princess," he yawned using his arm that was trapped under her to cup her butt and pull her closer against him.

"Mmmm," Susannah moaned out as she snuggled closer

"Honey, we really need to get up out of this bed," Adam said.

"I don't wanna," Susannah said rubbing her nose against his chest.

"I don't want to either but I know my sisters," Adam groaned feeling her hand move down lower on his chest. "Don't start that," he said catching her hand and pulling it back up on his chest. "Like I was saying I know my sisters and they never leave anybody alone when they ask for it." Adam said.

"You think Lydia would really come snooping around?" Susannah asked as she slid a leg over his.

"I can almost guarantee it. She is always sticking her nose in everybody else's business. She would have almost as big a fit as my Dad did when he found us in bed together. If not worse." Adam said letting go of her hand to push her leg downwards.

"Ok, Romeo." Susannah sighed out rolling over. "We'll get up but you just remember that you owe me." She said rubbing her hand against his semi ridged member before getting out of bed.

"I have feeling you aren't going to let me forget." Adam groaned feeling the loss of her touch.

"You must know me pretty well." Susannah said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm starting too." Adam said pulling on his pants.

"I love you Romeo." Susannah said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist letting her hand start to stroke him through his jeans.

"I love you too Princess." Adam said grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss. "Now come on get dressed and I'll show you around the ranch."

"Oh, I'm getting it up right now. See?" She murmured in his ear as she stroked him with her other hand.

"You're not making this easy are you, although it might help if you were to get dressed." Adam said moving out of her arms to turn around and face her only to draw in a quick breath of air at the sight of her standing there naked.

"Don't you like me like this?" Susannah pouted.

"Yeah, too damn much." He groaned out as he tried to look away from her mesmerizing body. "That's why you need to get dressed." He added giving himself a mental shake.

"Oh, ok. I'll meet you out front." Susannah said giving up trying to lure him back into bed.

"Ok, don't take too long." Adam said.

"I won't. Now get out of here so I can get dressed without you distracting me." Susannah said shooing him towards the door.

"Anything you say Mrs. Dillon." Adam said moving over to kiss her before he walked out the door.

****M&K****

Mark knocked on Lydia's door and when she didn't answer he stepped into the room. "Lydie!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare take another step Marcus Dillon," Lydia shouted out shoving at Cole's shoulders.

"All right," Mark said pressing his lips together. "Look I came over here to…." Mark said forgetting she said to stay put inside the door as he took a few more steps.

"Marcus, unless you want to see me naked I suggest you stop walking," Lydia shouted.

"What…Hell no," Mark said as it him and he shuddered at the thought. "Well would you hurry up and get dressed," Mark asked.

"Cole get off me," Lydia said shoving him as she bucked her hips to try and dislodge him.

"Hello brother in the room!" Mark shouted.

"Oh grow up," Lydia said walking out into the sitting area with her robe tied around her. "Now what's so all fired important that you forget to knock," Lydia demanded.

"I did knock," Mark protested. "And Mama's going crazy," Mark said.

"What did you do," Lydia said furiously as her eyes started to flash fire.

"Nothing," Mark said. "She called me out of my room to ask me what the date was and I told her then she started ranting and pacing," Mark said.

"Well what is the date," Lydia asked furiously.

"The twentieth," Mark said.

"Oh shit," Lydia said frantically. "Well we need a cake… and we got to have it out at Julia's since neither her or Jacob can leave…."

"Would you tell me what the hell is going on, what's so important about today?"

"It's Dad's birthday! Does your girlfriend know how to bake?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah I think so I haven't asked her," Mark said.

"That's all right, I'm just trying to think, don't move," Lydia said darting back into her room. "Get dressed," Lydia snapped out shaking Cole's shoulder as she grabbed her dress. "Mark go tell Ben and Lillian to meet me over at the house."

"I have to do that anyways," Mark grumbled. "But at least now I can tell Ben why Mama's going crazy," Mark shouted out as he turned to leave.

****M&K****

Becca was tired of waiting on Mark to come over and ask her on a picnic so she decided to head over to his house. Knowing Mark, he probably forgot all about her and got wrapped up in working on his case. She knocked on the front door.

Kitty threw open the door seeing Becca standing there. "Becca, I'm afraid I just sent Mark out to do me a favor," Kitty said. "Come on in," Kitty said as she turned and headed back into the living room.

"Miss Kitty is there something I can do to help?" Becca asked noticing Kitty's panicked state.

"Thank you Becca, I just don't know how I'm going to get everything done. I can't believe I completely forgot Matt's birthday." Kitty grumbled out as she continued making out her list.

"Well you've had a lot on your mind it's understandable. Here why don't you give me your list and I'll take care of everything. It's really no problem." Becca said looking at the list.

"You're sure?" Kitty asked looking at Becca.

"Yes, Miss Kitty I would really like to do something to help." Becca said looking back at the list.

"Thank you." Kitty sighed out with relief. "Any help you can give me would really be appreciated." She added with relief.

"Well I can I bake the cake that won't be a problem." Becca said looking at the list.

"Oh, good." Kitty exclaimed marking it off the list.

"What the Marshal's favorite flavor?" Becca asked.

"Chocolate. You might also like to know that chocolate is Mark's favorite as well." Kitty said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Becca said making a mental note of chocolate being Mark's favorite kind of cake.

"Ok, so I'll go home and get started on the cake that way if Mr. Dillon comes home he won't see it before we're ready. Then I'll come back and we'll get started on the rest of your list." Becca said.

"That is a very good idea." Kitty said knowing if Matt didn't see or smell a cake then he wouldn't know anything was up.

"Ok, so I'll be back as soon as I can." Becca said getting ready to leave.

"That will be fine." Kitty said looking at Becca really appreciating her help.

"Ok, I better get going. Bye Miss Kitty." Becca said moving towards the front door.

"Bye Becca. Thanks again…." Kitty said only to get interrupted by Lydia.

****M&K****

"I'm back." Brad said walking into the house.

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Sue sassed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Brad said apologizing.

"Sure you did. Why else would you have said it?" Sue said tartly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just upset and worried about Susannah. I don't want her doing something that could end up hurting her or that she could end up regretting later. She can't take it back once she takes that next step." Brad said looking at Sue.

"I know that. Do you think you need to tell me that. I've lived it. I know what Susannah is facing but I also understand that it has to be her decision no one else's." Sue spat out glaring at him.

"Speaking of decisions..." Brad said softly moving to stand in front of her. Uncrossing her arms he grabbed her hands in his as he knelt down on his knees.

"Brad what are you doing? Get up off your knees. It's going to take a lot more than begging my forgiveness to get you out of the doghouse." Sue said trying to grab her hands out of his.

"Well that's exactly what I'm doing. Begging your forgiveness." Brad said holding both her hands firmly in his. "And as long as I'm down here I might as well go ahead and propose while I'm at it." he said as he reached in his pocket.

"Yeah right. Now get up." Sue said jerking her right hand free.

"Don't you even want to see this first?" Brad murmured as he opened the little black sack with his free hand and mouth and hiding the ring the best he could from her.

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"It's an engagement ring. What does it look like?" Brad said holding it up between his fingers as he showed it to her.

"Where did you get that?" Sue gulped.

"I've been carrying it around since Susannah was born. I bought it the first out of town trip I took to buy some cattle. I've just been waiting til the time was right so that I could give it to you." Brad said looking up at her.

"Oh Brad. It's beautiful. I thought you were only blowing smoke about wanting to marry me. That it was just your way of getting me to stay in your life." Sue said sniffling as she looked down at the ring.

"Sueann Peterson, I love you. Will you give me another chance and say you'll be my wife." Brad asked hopefully.

"Yes. Oh yes." Sue cried out as he slid the ring into place on her finger.

"Good my knees were starting to give out. I'm not as young as I used to be." Brad said getting up off the floor with a little difficultly.

"Oh, you're not that old." Sue said smacking his chest playfully.

"Well maybe not but being married to Mildred has aged me a lot faster than Mother Nature could." Brad said wearily.

"Oh really?" Sue quipped out looking at him. "Well maybe we better not get married then. I wouldn't want to risk aging you even more prematurely." She smarted.

"I think I'll take my chances." Brad said smiling as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. "Besides you make me feel like a teenager again." He admitted.

"Oh, Brad." She said mockingly.

"I'm serious Sueann. You make me feel things that I can't even describe."

"Well then instead of trying to describe them maybe you could show me." Sue said feeling his arousal grinding into her.

"I think I can handle that. Come here," Brad said scooping her up in his arms. "We'll practice for our wedding night and honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. We are having a honeymoon. You just decide where you want to go and I'll take care of the rest." Brad said.

"Ok, I'll let you know when I decide. Now take me to bed."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything you say." Brad said as she kicked out her feet laughing as he carried her to their bedroom.

****M&K****

Breck couldn't believe he heard her right. Those three words he had longed to hear her say she finally said them when he was supposed to be asleep. How many times had she said it before while he was asleep? Or was this the first time she said it? What would she do if he reciprocated those feelings? Would she pull away from him like she always did trying to put distance between them or would she say it again? Only one way to find out? "I love you too," he murmured feeling her jump in his arms.

"You startled me I thought you were asleep," Alison stammered out.

"No just laying here thinking. Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? You can't, take it back now Alison," he said pleading with his eyes, knowing that if she said she was just caught up in the moment he'd die.

"I wasn't trying to," she said running a hand through his hair. "I do love you Breck, I always have," Alison sighed out, wondering now if he would ask her again.

"I know I said I wouldn't bring it up Alison but I have to know," Breck said hastily looking at her.

"Know what," she said holding her breath.

"Why have you always said no every time I've asked you marry me," Breck asked confused, looking at her.

"Would you believe I was trying to protect you," Alison said.

"What do you mean protect me?" Breck asked looking at her.

"I was afraid that if I said yes, that I would be hurting your career. I was afraid that if someone found out about my past they would use it against you or that people would think less of you because you married a whore." Alison murmured softly.

"You are not a whore Alison!" Breck shouted. "It's not your fault that you were forced to do what you did in order to survive. I love you and I don't give a damn what anyone else says or thinks about it. Anyone who can judge you without getting to know the real Alison Wharton are just jealous because you're with me and not them." Breck stated loudly and firmly.

"Is that what you really think?"

"What I think is that some people get this sick, twisted idea of the way other people should be treated without having all the facts and they are the ones with the problem not the ones that are being judged and looked down on. If I had to choose between having you in my life and my career I would choose you. I would gladly walk away from it all right now if I had to in order to have a life with you." Breck stated clearly.

"Oh, Breck. I don't know what to say." Alison said with tears in her eyes.

"Say you'll marry me and spend the rest of your life as my wife."

"Is that another proposal?" Alison asked hopefully.

"No, but this is." Breck said raising up on one elbow to look at her. "Alison would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and let me spend every day showing you how much I love you and trying to make you as happy as you make me?" Breck asked.

"Yes. Oh, God yes." Alison said grabbing his head and bringing him down to kiss.

"Well now," Breck said pulling back a few inches to stare at her. "That it's settled let's set a date." Breck said.

"Whoa now." Alison chuckled. "Just hold your horses a minute, I said I'd marry you but I still need time for this to really sink in. I need time to plan and figure out a few things." Alison said looking at him.

"Ok, fair enough." Breck sighed out kissing her again. "As long as I know that you love me and want to be my wife that's all that matters. We'll talk about setting the date later." He murmured against her lips.

"Thank you." Alison said raising her head up to close the few centimeters between their lips. "There is one thing you can do right now though." She sighed sinking back on the pillows.

"What's that?" Breck asked willingly.

"Make sweet, tender love to me. Make love to me for the first time." Alison

"What? It's a little late for that isn't it?" Breck said looking down at her.

"No, because this is the first time I'll feel like more than just your whore." Alison sighed out.

"Alison..." Breck started.

"Breck, shut up and make love to me." Alison said pulling his head back down to kiss her.

****M&K****

Mildred walked out to the stables looking for Dan. She really wanted to see someone who appreciated her. But he wasn't hanging around the barns today. Just that young pup who was too busy getting her buggy ready to pay her any attention. Had Dan somehow found out about Nathan being his son? Everyone was turning against her and leaving her at least it sure felt like they were, she thought as she climbed in her buggy and took off down the lane.

Dan watched her leave dressed like the mourning widow. He guessed in a way she was. He had asked Brad once a long time ago where she went, but Brad hadn't known so he followed her. For years he wondered who Andrew was now he knew. The ghost of her past that would always have her heart.

****M&K****

"Daddy?" Joe said wiggling in front of Matt as he pulled on Matt's sleeve.

"Yeah?" Matt said slowing Buck down into a slow trot.

"I have to go to the washroom." Joe said in a whisper.

"Well I don't see one around just now. Do you?" Matt chuckled.

"No but I really have to go." Joe said.

"Why didn't you go before we left the Ronigers." Matt asked seeing a couple of trees and bushes up ahead of them.

"I was too excited, I never thought about it. Besides I was afraid you'd leave without me if I didn't hurry up." Joe said as Matt stopped Buck.

"Oh, ok." Matt said dismounting. He lifted Joe down to the ground. "Go over there behind those bushes." Matt said pointing. "Be quick about it though, I want to get back to town and surprise Mama." Matt added noticing Joe wasn't moving.

"Ok, Daddy. I'll hurry up." Joe said holding himself as he wiggled around.

"Good. I'll wait right here. Go on," Matt said trying hard not to chuckle.

"Don't leave without me." Joe said staying put as he wiggled some more.

"I won't you better hurry," Matt said, watching Joe dart over to the first bush he came too. "I will never leave without you again if there's any way I can possibly help it." Matt said to himself. He knew better than to say it to Joe because the little booger would think he could go with him all the time.

" Ok, Daddy." Joe said coming back over to where Matt stood waiting.

"Good, you ready to get going again?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Ok, let's get going so we can surprise Mama. I can't wait to see your Mama's face when she sees you."

"Me either Daddy." Joe said as Matt grabbed him around the waist to lift up onto Buck's back.

"Joe," Matt said holding him in his arms. "I want you to know that I love you very much. Mama and I both do." Matt said looking into Joe's crystal blue eyes.

"I love you and Mama too Daddy." Joe said wrapping his arms around Matt's neck and giving him a hug.

"Ok, let's get going," Matt said patting Joe's back before he sat him down in the saddle. He wouldn't admit to it anybody but he really needed that hug.

****M&K****

"All right we need a cake, all the fixings for Dad's favorite supper…" Lydia rattled off as she walked into the living room with Cole, Ben, Lillian and Mark all behind her.

"Becca where are you going," Mark asked surprised she was even there to begin with.

"I'm helping your mother out. I'm going to go back to my house and start on your Dad's cake." Becca said. "That way he won't be none the wiser," Becca said.

"Good thinking." Lillian said looking at Lydia.

"Yeah Mark your girlfriend is one smart cookie." Lydia said slapping Mark on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sis, I think." Mark said eyeing her carefully as he moved out of range of her arms, hands, and feet by putting Ben and Lillian in between them.

"Well now we have to get out to Julia's and fill her and Jacob in on what we're doing and start getting things ready." Lydia said looking at her mother for confirmation.

"Yes, with Julia's back hurting like it has been I don't want her traveling into town," Kitty said softly.

"I still think that baby's going to come either during the trial or right afterwards," Lydia said.

"I know what you mean," Kitty said looking at Lillian's protruding stomach. "Thank goodness I'm not going to have to try to be in three places at once," Kitty added looking from Lillian to Lydia pointedly.

"Now, Mama we aren't going to start that again are we? We have a party to plan," Lydia whined out.

"No, you're a big girl you can make up your own mind," Kitty said firmly. "You know Doc's professional opinion and you know my opinion and you know your father's but it's your choice," Kitty said.

"Mama I hate to interrupt your lecture especially when I'm not the one getting it, but shouldn't we be focusing on Dad's party," Ben said looking at his sister and Cole's flushed faces. "Lil and I will head on out to Julia's…." Ben said.

"Are you sure you can handle it," Lydia said teasingly as she looked at her brother.

"I'm not an idiot. I can handle getting one little party set up." Ben snapped back defensively.

"Don't worry Lydia, I won't let him mess it up." Lillian said teasingly.

"Ha. Ha. You're both hilarious." Ben grumbled.

"Both of you behave yourselves," Kitty scolded.

"Yes Mama," Lydia and Ben said at once.

"All right Ben, you and Lillian are heading out and tell Julia and Jacob what's going on, Lydia you and Cole are going to follow and swing by your house and tell Adam." Kitty said.

"We can handle that besides, I'd like to see for myself that our house is still standing anyway." Lydia said.

"Oh, I think you're exaggerating a bit." Kitty said.

"Well maybe." Lydia added smiling.

"Ok, so I think we have everything pretty well covered." Kitty said. "I was beginning to think that we wouldn't be able to pull it off." Kitty sighed out.

"And if Adam has any objections you tell him I said to have his butt there no excuses." Kitty said shaking her finger at Lydia.

"Yes ma'am," Lydia said.

"Now Mark," Kitty said.

"Mama, I think I should stay here at the house, I mean don't you think Dad would figure something is up if I'm gone considering I'm not supposed to know about him talking to Becca's father," Mark pointed out.

"Yes your right," Kitty said.

"Miss Kitty, how about Mark and I just continue on with our plans, but instead of actually going on a picnic we head out to Julia's to help get things ready." Becca suggested.

"That sounds great Becca, and then Dad would never know anything," Mark said.

"As long as you don't have that guilty look on your face," Lydia spat out.

"I'll blame it on last night," Mark countered.

"All right, now we need a way to get your father out there without him catching on." Kitty said pointedly.

"That's easy. Just tell him Jules is having the baby." Ben quipped out easily.

"That's perfect." Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah until he realizes it was a trick," Mark said pointedly.

"I'll handle that besides that's the only excuse that would get him out there quickly.

"Mama, since Becca's baking the cake can she come to the party too," Mark asked.

"Yes, she can and Lydia tell Adam if he wants to bring Susannah he can too," Kitty said. "If she's not already out there," Kitty said knowingly.

"He better have not, I'll kill him," Lydia fumed.

"Lydia, you can't say one word about it," Kitty said looking at her daughter. "You were the same way," she said with a knowing look.

"Mama," Lydia stammered. "How did you know," Lydia asked.

"You weren't very discreet," Kitty said shaking her head as Cole's face turned three different shades of red.

"How are you going to get out there Mama," Lydia asked.

"Well since we're using Julia as our ruse, I figure I'll ride out with Doc. Mark after you walk Becca home you can swing by Doc's and invite him to the party and tell him what's going on." Kitty said. "O.k. now it's about lunch time so you all better get moving before your father gets here and wonders what's going on," Kitty said making a shooing motion. "Oh Mark grab some headache powders from Doc just in case your father's here when you get back."

"Got it," Mark said as him and Becca started out of the door.

"We'll see you later Mama," Lydia said walking over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful," Kitty said hugging Lydia for a second.

"Always," Lydia said grabbing Cole's arm as they started out the back door.

"It'll be done right Mama, promise," Ben said kissing her cheek.

"You better Benjamin, and if your sisters say do something you don't argue," Kitty said patting his cheek.

"Yes ma'am," Ben said.

****M&K****

Susannah finished straightening up the bedroom. It didn't even look like anyone had stayed there, let alone two people. Her face flushed red as she remembered everything they had just done in that bed. Life couldn't be better, she thought as she walked out the front door to see Adam leading, Strawberry up towards the house all saddled up. "Are we going somewhere," Susannah asked.

"Yeah," Adam said tying her mare up to the hitching rail. "It's time to head back to town, Princess." Adam said looking at her.

"No, Adam. Can't we just stay here?" Susannah pleaded not wanting to go back just yet.

"Sorry, Princess, but I need to talk to the town council about moving up the election." Adam said looking at her.

"You don't have to do that right this minute." Susannah snapped out. "I don't want this to end yet." She said stepping down off the porch and walking over to him. "Please Adam, one more night," Susannah pleaded.

"I wish we could stay too but this is important." Adam said.

"More important than being with me, your wife?" Susannah said glaring at him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Adam said cupping her shoulders.

"Yes it is! You would rather go back to town where we have to pretend that we're not husband and wife and where we can barely be alone just so you can get that damn sheriff's job sooner." Susannah snapped out.

"It's not like that Princess," Adam said looking at her. "Don't you see, the sooner I can get that job the sooner I can support us and we can tell everybody that we're married?" Adam said looking at her.

"We can tell them all now. You don't have to have that damn job in order for us to do that. It's just a convenient excuse to get what you want. I already told you that you can go to work for my father." Susannah said.

"And I already told you no and I meant it." Adam said dropping his hands away from her shoulders.

"Why does everything has to be an argument with you? You are just too damn stubborn." Susannah said giving him a shove backwards.

"I'm stubborn? Well then what does that make you?" Adam said looking straight at her.

"I am determined and headstrong."

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing as being stubborn?"

"Oh, you..." Susannah said shoving him again.

"Yeah, what is it Princess? Go ahead say it." Adam said daring her.

"You make me so mad. How are we going to spend the next seventy years together when we haven't even been married one whole day and we're fighting?" Susannah huffed out. Hating him…loving him all at the same moment and she didn't understand how it was possible to hate someone so much yet love them to death.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Adam said tossing an arm up in the air.

"Oh, just shut up and leave me alone." Susannah snapped turning to walk back up on the porch. "I need time to think."

"Fine by me. I'll be getting Marshal ready to go." Adam said turning to head down to the barn again.

"I still haven't agreed to go." Susannah spat out.

"Stay if you want to Princess but I'm going back to town." Adam said starting towards the barn once more.

"You can go to hell." Susannah cried out.

"Been there, done that. Don't plan on going back." Adam said over his shoulder not daring to turn around.

"Just go leave me the hell alone." Susannah said brokenly.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Dillon." Adam mumbled under his breath as he continued on his way down towards the barn.

****M&K****

"Where do you think Susannah is?" Brad asked as he sat on the edge of the bed buttoning his shirt up again.

"I don't know," Sue said honestly. "I figured she would be home by now," Sue admitted. "Maybe she went to talk to Becca," she suggested hopefully.

"Or she could be with Adam. She's probably been with him this whole time letting him put his dirty hands all over her…" Brad grumbled.

"She loves him Brad, she looks at Adam the same way I still look at you." Sue said softly putting a hand on Brad's shoulders. "And even if she did stay with him all night, I don't think they did anything serious…maybe fooled around a little but that's it." Sue said.

"I hope your right, Sue but just the thought of him touching my little girl…." Brad ranted.

"She's not going to be your little girl forever you know. And she's not a little girl anymore she's a young woman." Sue pointed out.

"She's my little girl!" Brad snapped out. "I can' t just sit here all day, I'm going to go find my daughter." Brad said getting up off the bed.

"Brad, don't go and do something you're going to regret," Sue warned as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

****M&K****

"How about it, Alison," Breck asked watching her sit down at her vanity and brush her hair.

"How about what?" Alison asked looking at him through the mirror. After Breck had made love to her in the most sweetest and endearing way they had snuck out of his room and office and walked back to her place without an incident. Where he proceeded to make love to her again.

"How about us going and finding something to eat," Breck asked just as his stomach growled loud enough for Alison to hear.

"I think we better," Alison giggled. "Or someone might mistake you for a bear," she teased as she got up off her bench and walked over to him. "Say it again," Alison asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Will you go to dinner with me," Breck asked teasing her slightly.

"No you know what I mean," she said shaking her head.

"You want to go on a buggy ride with me tonight," Breck asked.

"Breck," Alison warned softly.

"Oh I know, you want to go back to my place so I can make sweet love to you again and again and again…" he said kissing her to punctuate every time he said again.

"Breckenridge," Alison said sternly as she pressed herself up against him rolling her hips .

"I think I got it," Breck said looking at her. "Will you marry me Miss Wharton," he asked holding her firm against him.

"I'd love to," Alison said feeling as carefree as a cloud on a summer's day. "But first I think I better feed you," she giggled as his stomach growled.

"What can I say, you wore me out," he teased.

"Who wore who out is what I would like to know. I'm surprised I can still walk straight," Alison said.

"That's only because I'm trying to make up for this upcoming week," Breck said offering her his arm as they started out of the door.

****M&K****

Mildred pulled up to the little cemetery that held Andrew's stone. His true grave was unknown to anyone she doubted that even the Army could find it after all these years. This was the only place she had left to remember him. It was her little slice, of heaven and hell all rolled into one. For twenty years now she had come to this spot to mourn her best friend….her lover… her intended…her one true love. Mourn him….curse him for how her life turned out. It was never supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be married; it should have been him not Brad.

She looked at the stone faded by Mother Nature, as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She missed the carefree girl she used to be with Andrew. She had been so in love with him that she would have gladly walked over hot coals for him. When he died she nearly curled up and died too.

How was she supposed to face the rest of her life without the one thing that gave her a reason to get up every morning? The one thing she had to make life bearable and keep a piece of Andrew alive. Of course she loved her other children but not the way she loved Henry. He was a part of Andrew, her one true love. Henry walking out of her life was like losing Andrew all over again and that was something she never wanted to experience again. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Well if her Henry was lost to her forever then she might as well be dead because life wouldn't be bearable without him.

Now she welcomed death, there was only way she could see to make the pain go away and that was to end it all. She was going to make the pain go away and put her tortured soul out of its misery. She moved to lay down beside his grave. She was going to be with Andrew again this time for eternity she thought as she took the knife and drove it into her chest. She heard Dan shouting at her but it was already too late. She reached an arm out over Andrew's grave. She was going home to him.

****M&K****

Dan had the strangest urge to follow her to her lover's grave. After he had found out about Andrew he normally let her mourn him alone. But today he saddled up to follow her. He couldn't explain it, he sure didn't understand it, but now as he stood there quietly watching her cry over _him _once again_._ Andrew the one ghost he could never shake her free from the one ghost who held her whole heart. Just being there watching her mourn _him _cut him to shreds. "Mildred, no," he shouted watching her hold up a knife and plunge it into her chest.

He ran over to her on legs that would barely hold him up. He started to grab her to roll her over but she stretched an arm out across his grave muttering "I'm coming home Andrew," on her dying breath. "Oh Mildred, why," Dan said brokenly as he held her in his arms.

****M&K****

"Hey, Kitty," Matt called out walking into the kitchen carrying Joe over his shoulder. "Look what I picked up on my way home." Matt said putting Joe down on the chair.

"Surprise." Joe yelled.

"Joe." Kitty exclaimed turning around to look at her baby standing almost as tall as his daddy using a the aide of a chair. "Oh, Joe." Kitty gushed out hugging her son tightly in her arms. "My baby." She cried out happily as she kissed him. "Are you ok?" she asked as the realization of him being home sank in.

"Sure Mama I'm fine. I missed you." Joe said trying to wiggle free from his mother's hugs.

"I missed you too baby." Kitty said letting him go when his wiggling became too much.

"We both did." Matt said ruffling Joe's hair once more.

"What's that?" Kitty asked looking at the sack in Matt's hand.

"Joe's knapsack." Matt said sitting it on the table.

"He's staying?" Kitty said holding her breath.

"That's the plan." Matt said looking at her.

"I thought you said he couldn't come home until after the trial." Kitty said not even daring to hope at this moment.

"I changed my mind. Besides I wanted to surprise you." Matt said sheepishly as he ducked his head a little.

"Were you surprised Mama?" Joe asked smiling.

"Oh, yes baby. Very surprised." Kitty said looking back at Joe.

"Mama are you really feeling better?" Joe said starting to climb down off the chair.

"Yes, I'm even better now that you're here." Kitty answered looking at Matt and asking the questions she wanted to voice with her eyes.

"Mama?" Joe asked sitting in his chair swinging his legs.

"Yes, baby?" Kitty said breaking eye contact with Matt to look at Joe.

"I promise I'll try to be good and not be any trouble. I even promise to try and get along with that big bully Ben." Joe stated.

Kitty couldn't help it she smiled at Joe. "Well thank you sweetheart." She giggled softly. "It would make me very happy if you and Ben could get along. You know your big brother isn't as bad as you think he is." She said giving Joe a wink.

"Sure Mama." Joe said.

"I told Joe he might have to spend some time with Ben and Lillian after school for a few days."

"Oh, I see." Kitty said, well that explained a lot.

"Mama?" Joe asked again.

"Hmmm?" Kitty murmured distractedly.

"Are you cooking supper tonight?"

"I don't know yet. Don't you want me too?" Kitty said knowing perfectly well she wasn't cooking but Joe couldn't keep a secret either.

"I was just wondering what we were having."

"Well how does fried chicken, mashed potatoes with lots of gravy and green beans sound," Kitty said looking up to see Matt licking his lips along with Joe.

"All my favorites," Joe said happily.

"Mine too," Matt said smiling. "Hey." Matt said picking Joe up and putting him on his hip. "How about I go over to Ma Smalley's and see if she can find you a berry pie if not maybe Delmonico's will have one." Matt suggested, knowing berry pie was Joe's favorite.

"Well now Matt I was thinking more along the lines of a chocolate cake," Kitty said.

"Well chocolate cake sounds good to me, what do you think Joe," Matt said bouncing Joe on his arm.

"Chocolate cake is great," Joe said smiling happily.

"Ok. It's settled chocolate cake it is," Kitty said.

"Joe, why don't you take your knapsack in your room and play for a few minutes." Matt said sitting him down on the floor.

"Ok Daddy." Joe said grabbing his sack and running to his room.

"Thanks Cowboy. Joe is exactly what I needed." Kitty said moving over towards Matt.

"I had a feeling that would make you feel better. Besides I didn't figure it would go over too good if he had to stay with Will and Bess and Beth got to stay here in town." Matt said truthfully.

"You got that right." Kitty said arching her brow.

"I just didn't know what else to do show Joe how much we love him and want him." Matt shrugged.

"You are a big softie you know that?" Kitty said softly smacking his chest playfully.

"Don't let it get around huh?" Matt teased as he bent his head to kiss her.

"It'll be our little secret." Kitty whispered arching her head back to meet his kiss.

"Good." Matt whispered right before his lips touched hers in a feather light kiss.

"Mmmm," Kitty purred out grabbing his biceps to keep from falling down.

"Well I better get going if I'm going to track down a chocolate cake." Matt said.

"I'll take care of that," Kitty said refusing to let go of her hold on him.

"What's wrong Kit?" Matt asked looking at her.

"Nothing," Kitty said smiling at him. "I just don't want you to go just yet." Kitty said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"You're sure nothing's wrong," Matt questioned looking at her after she fell back down to her feet.

"I have a few crates and things by the attic door that I need you to carry down," Kitty said.

"Why didn't you ask Mark," Matt said looking at her.

"Uhum I don't think you want him knowing just quiet yet, they're things for Beth to play with," Kitty whispered.

"Oh," Matt said gulping a little.

"But speaking of Mark, did you go and talk to Mr. Jones about relaxing a few of those rules," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said glad that she changed the subject.

"Well then you might want to go tell him so he can go and officially ask Becca out on that picnic," Kitty said.

"All right," Matt said looking at her questionably as he started down the hall.

"Mama!" Mark shouted out coming out of his room with Joe right on his heels to the point where Mark nearly knocked Joe down from stopping before he ran into Matt's chest.

"What," Kitty asked coming up behind Matt.

"Look I'm glad the monster is back but please make him stop," Mark said. "I can't concentrate with him going boom…boom…boom and bang…bang…bang… with his soldiers."

"Did you ask him to do it quietly," Kitty said arching her brow as she looked at Mark.

'Yeah but he didn't give me a good enough reason. Writing things down ain't no fun," Joe said shaking his head.

"Depends on what you're writing," Matt said picking Joe up again. "But I have a feeling your brother is going to be taking a break here pretty soon to go ask a girl out on a picnic," Matt said.

"Yuck!" Joe said as Matt patted his back.

"Oh you'll like them someday," Matt said chuckling.

"Dad, you talked to Mr. Jones," Mark said looking at Matt in what he hoped was a surprised face.

"Yeah, nothing after dark unless it's a social or something to that effect," Matt said warningly.

"I'll see you later, and stay out of my room squirt," Mark said firmly as he started for the front door in almost a dead run.

"You stay out of his room Joseph, I mean it," Matt warned sternly. "He has some important papers in there that don't need to be rolled up into balls for cannons. So take your soldiers out back and play with them." Matt said setting Joe down on his feet.

"Yes sir," Joe said saluting Matt as he turned and ran back into his room to grab his bag of soldiers.

****M&K****

Mark knocked on Becca's front door a little nervously.

"Mark," Becca said smiling at him.

"Are you about ready," Mark asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Becca said, moving out of the way so Mark could walk inside the house. "Come on in," Becca said.

"Mark," Mary Jones said looking up from her sewing.

"Mrs. Jones," Mark said hearing the paper rustling in the corner as Mr. Jones, looked at him. "Mr. Jones," Mark said timidly.

"Hello Mark," James Jones said.

"Um, Becca I wanted to ask you if..." Mark said looking at her

"If the cake was done?" Becca said looking at him. "And yes it is,"

"No, that's not it Becca. I would like to officially ask you to go to go to the party with me."

"Oh, Mark I would love too. Papa is it ok?"

"I spoke to Mark's father earlier and we've agreed to try relaxing some of the rules and see how it works out. But he said you were going to ask her out on a picnic."

"Yes sir, I was but Mama's throwing a surprise party for my Dad out at my sister's Julia's house. And Dad mentioned that we couldn't do anything after dark…" Mark said looking at Mr. Jones. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to make an exception for the party." Mark said looking at Mr. Jones.

"Please Papa," Becca asked pleadingly.

"Well," James said looking over at Mary nodding her head encouragingly. "Seeing as it is a special occasion just this once I'll make an exception, but don't make a habit of expecting me to bend the rules." James said looking at Mark and Becca.

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Mark said nodding his head curtly.

"Yes, Papa, thank you." Becca said running over to give her father a hug.

"You're welcome." James said patting her back as he hugged her. "Now what was this about a cake?" James asked.

"Well with everything that's been going on lately we all kind of forgot about my dad's birthday until just a little while ago so we were running short on time to throw together this surprise party and Becca was nice enough to help out by baking the cake." Mark explained.

"Oh, well you are in for a treat. Becca is an excellent cook." James stated proudly.

"I'm already looking forward to it. Chocolate cake is my favorite too." Mark said smiling at Becca. "Becca how long will it be until you're ready to head out?"

"About a half hour or so I guess. I still need change my clothes and finish getting ready." Becca answered.

"Oh, ok you go ahead and do what you need to I have to go by Doc's and let him in on what's going on and invite him. So how about I meet you back here in about a half hour, forty five minutes tops?"

"Sounds perfect." Becca said smiling at him.

"Ok, well then I'll see you in a few minutes. Goodbye Mrs. Jones. Mr. Jones. And thanks again for letting Becca go to the party with me." Mark said nodding towards them both.

"You're quite welcome. Just don't make me regret my decision."

"Of course not. We'll do our best to show you that you can trust us sir." Mark said.

"That's fine. Now you better get going if you're going to invite Doc before you come back to pick Becca up."

"Yeah, I'll see you all later. Bye." Mark said turning to leave.

"Wait Mark, I'll show you out," Becca said following him.

"All right," Mark said.

"I'll try to be ready by the time you get back." Becca said looking at him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Mark said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't you do any better than that," Becca said kissing him.

"I'll see you later," Mark said smiling happily as he turned and left Becca staring after him.

****M&K****

Ben knocked on Julia's front door and waited with Lillian for someone to answer the knock, after Ben had taken care of the buggy. "Ben what a nice surprise," Sarah Roniger said opening the front door.

"Sarah," Ben greeted. "I don't believe, you've met my wife yet," Ben said. "Lillian, this is Sarah, Jacob's sister," Ben said.

"Nice to meet you," Lillian said smiling at Sarah.

"Same here." Sarah said looking at Lillian. "Well come on in," Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah, is Jules around?" Ben asked wondering where she could possibly be.

"She and Jacob are upstairs lying down. Julia wasn't feeling very well. Her back was really hurting her something awful." Sarah said looking at Ben. "And I mean awful but she swears she's not having the baby." Sarah added.

"Oh, well if Jules isn't feeling well maybe we better rethink this Lil." Ben said looking at his wife.

"You might be right." Lillian said. "I'm sure your mother would understand."

"Understand what?" Sarah asked.

"Well ya see Sarah..." Ben started when the stairs started to creak.

"Ben, Lillian, I thought I heard voices down here." Julia said moving into the living room.

"Hey Sissy, Sarah says you aren't feeling well." Ben said looking at his sister concerned.

"Well to tell you the truth I haven't been but I feel a little better after I took my nap and Jacob rubbed my back." Julia admitted.

"Oh." Ben said still not buying it.

"Lillian how have you been getting along?" Julia asked grabbing her sister-in-law's arm and leading her over to the lounge.

"Well pretty good aside from the almost constant morning sickness. Today is the first time I haven't felt like throwing up all day." Lillian said sitting down beside Julia.

"Well just pray that you don't have to deal with your back hurting like mine does. I would gladly take the morning sickness over this pain." Julia said grabbing a pillow and fluffing it up before sticking it behind her back. "Aw…" she sighed out.

"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well." Lillian said.

"Yeah, Sissy me too."

"Thanks. So what was that I heard about Mama understanding?" Julia asked looking at Ben to Lillian.

"Well Mama forgot what today was and now she's trying to organize a surprise party." Ben said.

"Ben, you'll have to forgive me I'm having a little trouble concentrating. What is it that is so important about today?" Julia asked reaching for the pillow on her chair.

"It's May 20th. Ring any bells?" Ben asked grabbing the pillow and handing it to his sister.

"Daddy's birthday." Julia gasped out as she stuck the pillow behind her again.

"Yeah, well Mama just remembered a little while ago and so now she's in a tizzy trying to get a surprise party organized." Ben said looking at Julia knowingly.

"Oh, well I would help but I'm just not up to it right now." Julia admitted softly feeling guilty for not being able to help.

"Oh, no problem." Ben said.

"Julia, what you brother means…" Lillian said shooting Ben a warning look. "You're mother knows you aren't feeling well and that you can't travel into town for the party so we were all sort of hoping we could have the party here," Lillian said patting Julia's hands.

"Yeah that way you and Jacob could be at Dad's party but you wouldn't have to travel either." Ben said noticing his sister starting to cry. "Oh Jules, please don't start crying," Ben murmured.

"I can't help it!" Julia sobbed out.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there staring at Matt like he was a stranger. And to her right now he was acting like one. Matt never acted this way. Either the boys really shook him or something was going on. "Alright, what's going on?" Kitty demanded once Joe darted out the back door.

"What are you talking about?" Matt said looking at her questionably.

"I'm talking about you Cowboy. Something has put you in a very strange mood today." Kitty said staring at him.

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked.

"Well first talking to Breck and getting him to give Mark back his job, then agreeing to let Mark and Becca spend more time alone together, bringing Joe home now being so playful with him. What gives?" Kitty demanded. She knew Matt was a man of action, but this was different. Sure she'd seen him play with Joe, well all of the kids actually but something wasn't right. It had a different vibe all the way around. He was more…loving…affectionate…playful…She couldn't pinpoint it but something was different.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure they both know that I love them." Matt said looking at her.

Now it made sense. The boys had really shaken his control, by making him doubt himself. And he was going to make sure neither of the boys…or any of the children ever doubted his love for them ever again "Oh, Matt," Kitty sighed out. "I don't think they doubt that." Kitty said confidently.

"Yeah, Kit they do. At least they did. They both so much as told me so yesterday. Mark thought that he didn't have anywhere that he could turn to for help when he needed it. My own son didn't think he could come to me when he needed help Kit." Matt said firmly raking a hand through his hair.

"Matt that was sort of understandable. After all you were the one who had thrown him out of the house. What did you expect him to do? Swallow his pride and admit that he was wrong and just apologize, you should know better than anyone that he couldn't…wouldn't do that. You wouldn't have." Kitty said looking at him wide eyed with knowing disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about Mark but it kills me to think that my children...our children think that I'm so heartless that I don't care about them." Matt said wearily.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said walking over to him. "Why didn't you tell me this was how you were feeling?" Kitty asked as she pulled him over to the lounge to sit down.

"Because I was afraid to." Matt admitted sitting down beside her.

"Why," Kitty questioned.

"I was afraid that you would blame me and then I would lose you too." Matt heaved out.

"That's why you brought Joe home?" Kitty said understanding what was going on in Matt's head a little better now.

"I just couldn't stand seeing how miserable you both were without each other and I didn't know what else to do to show him that we love him and want him here with us. That we weren't trying to get rid of him." Matt said running his hand through his hair again.

"It was a wonderful surprise and I'm not going to complain about it." Kitty said patting his thigh. "The fact is if I had been up to it I would have gone out there and brought him home myself the minute Adam told us how miserable he was." Kitty admitted.

"I know." Matt said putting his hand over hers.

"So why so playful with him?" Kitty asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to be playful with my own son?" Matt countered sharply.

"I'm not complaining Matt…It's just not your normal everyday type of thing." Kitty said.

"Well maybe I realized that I don't have to be so serious all the time. That at least once in a while Marshal Dillon needs to take a break and let Matt Dillon make time for his family. I'm just trying to show Joe that I want to spend time with him and put him first for a change." Matt snapped out angrily.

"You don't have to bite my head off," Kitty snapped out testily, jerking her hand away in case she needed to slap some sense into him. "I'm certainly not going to argue with you about that. In fact I'll encourage it."

"Sorry," Matt said reaching for her hand and putting it back on his thigh.

"Matt, you have been doing a little better lately at prioritizing." Kitty pointed out a little softer.

"Yeah, and I'm going to try and do better." Matt said determinedly. "You know yesterday Joe suggested that I could take some time off and spend some time with you? He said he bet it would make you really happy." Matt said looking at her.

"Well he has a point , it would definitely make me happy." Kitty said looking at him knowingly.

"That's why I've decided that as soon as things settle down here," Matt said leaning closer to her ear, "and Doc gives us the go ahead to be together again," he said in a husky whisper. "I'm going to find some way for us to be completely and totally alone…for about oh two days," Matt whispered before nipping at her ear.

"Oh really," Kitty squeaked out. "Two days huh," Kitty said starting to breath heavily.

"Unhuh," Matt mumbled. "And for those two days, I am going to show you just what you mean to me and how much I love you." He said in a low voice dripping with desire as he started to kiss her neck, wrapping his arm around her back pulling her closer as his other lifted her legs up to drape over his.

"Matt…" Kitty gasped out a little breathlessly as she pressed back against his hand arching her neck.

Matt pushed her back onto the lounge, and undid the first four buttons of her blouse before casting a quick glance over the back of the couch at the back door, before he buried his mouth in the valley of her breasts.

"Matt," Kitty gasped out running her hand through his hair. She didn't know whether it was to hold him in place or pull him away, as he kissed and nuzzled the swells of her breasts that were showing above her corset. "Matt," she protested as his free hand started to pull the top of the corset downwards and he sucked a nipple deep into his mouth, by instinct she arched her back thrusting her breast into his mouth even more. "Matt," She protested pulling hard on his hair to get his attention.

"What," Matt said looking up at her lazily as his hand started cupping her bared breast, and his thumb ran over her nipple.

"Joe!" Kitty said looking at him pointedly.

"He's out back playing," Matt said ducking his head to flick his tongue over her nipple.

"Matt!" Kitty snapped out shoving on his shoulders, pushing back to a sitting position.

"Kitty," Matt groaned as she smacked his hand away.

She pulled the corset back into place with a rough jerk, and started buttoning her blouse back up before she sat up. "Behave yourself," she said, swatting his hand again.

"Why it's no fun," he teased.

"I mean it," Kitty said firmly.

"Unhuh," Matt said ignoring her protests for the moment as he started kissing along her neck again moving up to her ear. "That's just a taste of what I'm going to do to show you exactly how much I love you." He whispered nipping at her ear again.

"Oh no," Kitty said pushing on his shoulders again. "That's what started it," she murmured. "And you show me every day just how much you love me," she said swinging her legs off of his and starting to get up off the couch.

"Kitty," Matt said grabbing her hand as she started to stand up and pulling her back down beside him.

"I'm not going to complain if you want to do it that way but you don't have to prove it right this minute." She gasped out as he did a nose dive into her neck.

"Unhun," Matt said nuzzling her neck with little teasing nips. "I'm going to make it feel like it's our first time all over again." He swore kissing the throbbing skin of her pulse.

Kitty did a scoffed laugh at that. "Matt that was twenty years ago. Are you sure you remember what it felt like Cowboy?" she said teasingly.

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I remember." He whispered in her ear, as he moved his hand up to cup her breast again as he moved to push her back down on the couch again. "I can remember every detail from the time I pressed you up against the wall to when I carried you to bed," Matt said kissing her deeply…passionately. "God, I want you so much." He groaned against her lips.

"I know I want you too, but unfortunately we can't right now." Kitty said firmly.

"I know, Doc hasn't said it's ok for us to do that yet, and we have a little cowboy running around here who could walk in on us at any minute.

"Not to mention you have to go to work as much as I hate to see you go." Kitty said grabbing his biceps as he leaned over her.

"Yeah, I do." Matt groaned out regretfully. "I still have a few things to do to get ready for tomorrow." He said as he moved to sit back up on the couch instead of laying halfway on top of Kitty.

"You could carry those crates down from the attic for me then go do what you need to do." Kitty suggested.

"Not now Kitty, I will later after I tell them…." Matt said letting the statement trail off.

"You're going to have to tell them here pretty soon," Kitty said knowing what he was referring to.

"I know and I will, but I just got to get them altogether first. Now I got to get going even though I don't want too." He grumbled.

"I love you," Kitty said giving him a soft tender loving kiss.

"I love you too." Matt said kissing her again.

"Now get moving," she said giving him a slight shove.

"Alright I'm going," Matt said standing up.

****M&K****

Lydia and Cole stopped on a little knoll over their house. "Well it's still standing." Lydia said nudging Golden Boy forward into a lope as they started towards the house.

Adam heard the hoof beats as he started to lead Marshal out of the barn up to the house. He didn't bother shouting out to them for he knew they saw him when Lydia came riding up to him.

"Hey," Lydia said dismounting to look at her brother.

"Hey, Lydie," Adam said. "Cole," Adam said as Cole joined them.

"How did you enjoy being on your own for a change?" Lydia asked.

"It gave me plenty of time to think that's for sure," Adam said with a shrug.

"Everything go ok this morning? Any problems," Cole asked.

"Well... I sort of had one little mishap…Well technically two." Adam said.

"What did you do and how bad does my house look?" Lydia demanded.

"It has nothing to do with the house exactly. The house is fine, or at least it's still standing anyways." Adam said

"Ok, let's have it. What happened?" Cole said.

"Well Nuisance got out. I guess I forgot to latch the door after I finished the milking." Adam said looking at Lydia.

"Oh, well I don't think she'll go far. She'll probably come back on her own when she needs milked again." Cole said as if Nuisance getting out wasn't anything new.

"No, I caught her and put her back," Adam said hastily.

"Well then where's the problem? Accidents happen." Lydia said looking at Cole accusingly as she remembered the reason that last two times Nuisance got out.

"I hope you still feel that way when you find out what she did before I discovered she had gotten out." Adam said ducking his head.

"Why, what did she do?" Lydia asked

"She ate the flowers you had planted around the side of the house." Adam said.

"Oh, well that's nothing new, she does that every time she gets out. I guess I should have warned you to make sure the gates and barn doors were latched. She's always using any opportunity she can find to get out and roam around and eat my flowers." Lydia said.

"So you're not mad at me?" Adam asked cautiously as he eyed his sister.

"No, of course not. I know it was an accident. It could have happened no matter who had been here." Lydia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thanks for understanding Sis, I was afraid you were going to pitch a fit and be ready to clobber me." Adam said looking at her trying to gauge whether or not she was going to clobber him.

"Now would I do that?" Lydia whipped out sarcastically as she put a hand on her hip.

"Uhum yeah, if you were mad enough," Adam whipped back at her.

"Well I guess you're right about that," Lydia admitted following her brother. "But you didn't purposely let Nuisance out and I'm not that unreasonable. I think I'm just going to go look inside the house for a minute."

"You might not want to do that," Adam said quick stepping in front of her blocking her path.

"Why not!" Lydia snapped out looking at her brother horrified.

"Well the short version, Susannah might be in there and she's on the warpath." Adam said.

"What did you do?" Cole demanded.

"Not what you're thinking, she was here when I got back from Julia's," Adam said hurrying to catch up with his sister.

"So why is she on the warpath?" Lydia said turning around to look at him.

"Oh, she's got her feathers ruffled again about me wanting that sheriff's job. And the fact that I won't work for her father and because I said something about seeing if I could convince the town council to move up the date for the election. And because I'm sticking to my guns she got all bent out of shape again." Adam said as he tied his horse up beside Susannah's horse.

"Bent out of shape my ass," Susannah hissed out. "You're just too damn hardhead to listen to reason," she snapped out.

"Yeah and I told you I wasn't going to give it up to work for your father no matter what," Adam said looking at Susannah.

"It has nothing to do with you working for my father!" Susannah said standing up from where she was sitting on the porch steps. "I just don't see why your so bound and determined," Susannah hissed out walking over to him and started poking him in the chest with a finger, "to try and move the election up. It's almost as if you can't wait to get shot at."

"Susannah has a point Adam, and you know Mama won't be too happy about that either," Lydia said. "You know the longer Mama has to get used to the idea the better she is going to handle it."

"Yeah, I know but I can't wait and if there's any way I can get it moved up the better." Adam said looking pointedly at Susannah.

"Why can't you wait?" Lydia asked questionably.

"Well…I'll tell you but you got to swear you won't mention it to Dad or Mama just yet…" Adam said looking at Susannah.

"You didn't have sex with her did you…" Lydia said.

"No," Adam said bluffing her. "We both agreed to wait until we got married," Adam said which was the truth. "That's the reason I want the election moved up. The quicker I get the job the quicker I can save up enough money to support me and Susannah, and we can get married," Adam said looking at Susannah seeing her disappointment in her eyes that he didn't tell Lydia the truth.

"Well that makes sense," Cole said looking at Lydia.

"I swear men and their pride." Lydia said shaking her head.

"Yeah tell me about it," Susannah said looking at Adam as she walked back over to the steps and sat down. "There's no reasoning with them whatsoever," Susannah said disappointedly.

"Well I hate to break up the whole debate about men wanting to be able to support their families and the nonsense of it all but Lydia we came out here to tell Adam…." Cole said.

"Tell me what," Adam said.

"Mama wants you get your butt over to Julia's pronto," Lydia said.

"Why," Adam questioned.

"We're throwing a surprise birthday party for Dad, or did you forget what today was," Lydia said looking at him.

"Do I look like I keep track of the days," Adam sassed out looking at her. "So today is Dad's birthday and we're having a surprise party so what," Adam said. "Nothing new there," he added.

"We're doing it a Julia's," Lydia added.

"O.k. I'll be there when I get there," Adam said with his hands on his hips.

"She said you can bring Susannah along if she wants to go anywhere with you but only God would know why she would," Lydia said.

"Oh you're hillirious Sis," Adam said shaking his head.

"Well Mark's bringing Becca, and the invitation is there if you would just stop being like Dad and open your eyes," Lydia said shaking her head. "I swear the men in this family are enough to drive a girl crazy," she said starting to mount up. "But Mama said you had to be there and no excuses," Lydia said firmly giving him one of Kitty's famous you better do as I say glares.

"I'll be there," Adam said looking at Susannah.

****M&K****

"Doc?" Mark called out as he walked into the office.

"Mark, something I can do for you?" Doc asked looking at the young man in front of him with distain.

"Look, before you get the wrong idea about why I'm here I learned my lesson and Dad and I worked out our differences. He already let me come back home." Mark said hastily.

"Well I'm very happy that Matt let you go home and I hope you have learned your lesson." Doc said tugging at his ear.

"I have Pappy, I swear, but I need to ask you to do something, not for me but for Mama." Mark said looking at Doc and seeing his facial features soften at being called Pappy only to change to one of concern.

"Is she ok?" Doc asked starting towards his medical bag.

"No, no she's fine," Mark said hastily. "She got a little panicked because she forgot today is Dad's birthday. But she's got everything worked out."

"Oh, I didn't realize what day it even is." Doc said relaxing a little.

"Mama didn't either." Mark repeated. "Anyways, now we're putting together a little surprise party and Mama wanted me to invite you." Mark said.

"Ok, I should be able to make it if there aren't any emergencies or something comes up." Doc said looking at Mark knowingly.

"Well there's going to be a fake emergency." Mark said.

"How's that," Doc asked looking at Mark.

"Well since Julia and Jacob can't travel we're having the party out at Julia's. And the only way we could think of to get Dad out there was to say Julia's having the baby," Mark explained.

"Well that would get him out there all right," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Yeah without guns blazing," Mark said laughing.

"True enough," Doc said chuckling.

"Oh by the way Mama was wondering if she could ride out there with you, to sort of keep up the ruse," Mark said looking at Doc.

"You tell her I'll be glad to accompany her. And it will give me an excuse to keep an eye on her too and make sure she's not overdoing it," Doc said walking over to the stove and fixing him a cup of coffee. "Mark if this party is supposed to be a surprise, I suggest you think up a good excuse for being here real fast or you better go hide in the back room," Doc said. "Matt's coming now," Doc said.

"I'll hide," Mark said darting towards the door. "Dad would know I was fibbing to him anyways," he said ducking into the room just a few seconds before the door opened.

****M&K****

Ben heard the horses riding up and quickly stepped out on the porch glad to see his sister had finally arrived. "Lydia, I'm glad you're here." Ben said happily as she dismounted.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lydia asked alarmed as she climbed the porch steps.

"Come see for yourself." Ben said frazzled.

Lydia walked into the living room and saw Julia sobbing uncontrollably on the couch while Lillian and Sarah both tried to comfort her.

Jacob sat in a chair looking helplessly at Julia until he heard Lydia's footsteps. He looked up and met Lydia's gaze pleadingly.

"Benjamin Dillon, what did you do?" Lydia demanded quickly pulling off her riding gloves as she stared at her brother.

"Me?" Ben burst out pointing a finger to himself as Lydia went over towards Julia. "I didn't do anything. You can ask Lil and Sarah, she just broke into tears for no reason." Ben stated looking at Julia accusingly.

"You had to have done something to get her started." Jacob said tersely.

"Ben's right Lydia. We were just talking about your father's party and the next thing we knew Julia was in tears." Lillian said moving over on the couch so Lydia could sit down next to her sister.

"And now she won't stop." Jacob said completely flabbergasted.

"I'll take care of it," Lydia said shooing Sarah and Lillian away. "Come here," Lydia said, taking Julia in her arms as she continued to cry. "There, there," Lydia soothed. "I'm sure whatever it is we can fix it, even if I have to clobber him," Lydia said glaring at Ben.

Julia did a little hiccup giggle sob only to start crying again. "It's not his fault or Jacob's, it's mine," Julia sobbed out. "I can't do anything to help with the party…..I don't even have a present for him…."Julia sobbed.

"Julia," Lydia said rubbing her sister's back as she held her. "It's all right," Lydia soothed. "Dad will understand, besides he never liked the whole present thing to begin with," Lydia reminded her.

"True," Julia said hiccupping as she leaned back and started wiping her eyes.

"And you're helping with the party,"

"No I'm not," Julia said brokenly.

"Yes, you are just by letting us have the party here."

"None of you will let me help, and I have to sit here and watch everybody else do all the work."

"Well yeah…I know…" Lydia said snapping her fingers. "You can make a Happy Birthday sign to hang where Dad will see it when he comes barreling through the door." Lydia said.

""That doesn't seem like much to help."

"It's one less thing to worry about and we can check it off the list." Lydia said.

"Are you sure?" Julia said sniffling.

"Of course I'm sure. Now do you have some paper and pencils?"

"Yeah, in the piano bench." Julia said pointing to the bench.

"I'll get them and we'll work on that while the others do their thing." Ben said, walking over to the bench and finding the paper and pencils.

"Thanks Ben. I'm sorry for crying like that." Julia said apologizing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He should be used to living with a pregnant woman by now." Lillian said with a wave of her hand.

Ben started to turn his attention towards Lillian when he noticed the forced smile on Lydia's face. He felt sorry for his sister, now that he knew what really happened to her at Gier's hand. "Come on Sissy, let's make that sign." Ben said changing the subject.

"Sarah, would you mind helping Lydia and Lillian?" Julia said.

"Of course not." Sarah said happily.

"Thank you." Julia said.

"There now, I think we have everything pretty much under control. Cole can amuse Jacob with checkers or something," Lydia said looking at her husband.

"Sure why not," Cole said with a shrug as he sat down and pulled a table over close to where Jacob was sitting.

"The checkers are over there in that doohickey thingamabob." Jacob said pointing to miniature wardrobe looking thing that sat against one wall.

"O.k." Cole said with a chuckle as he moved to get the checkers.

"Lydia, did you stop by and invite Adam?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I told him Mama wanted him here no excuses. He might be a little while getting here though." Lydia said.

"Why's that?" Julia asked curiously.

"Susannah was there and they were having an argument. I think it might take a while for him to convince her to come with him."

"What were they fighting about?" Julia asked.

"About him wanting to get that sheriff's job." Lydia said, only to see Julia's confusion. "That's right you don't know…" Lydia said quickly filling her sister in.

"Wow, I bet that's going over real well. I don't know Susannah all that well but I think Adam has met his match. I don't think Susannah is going to just let it drop anytime soon." Julia commented.

"But if she loves him shouldn't she support his decision?" Sarah burst out.

"Well Sarah you have a point but just because you love someone doesn't mean that you have to go along with everything they say and do. Especially when it is something where the other person could end up getting seriously hurt." Lydia said.

"It shouldn't matter, if I were Susannah I would try to be more supportive of Adam following his dreams." Sarah said somewhat dreamily.

"Well you just wait until you fall in love and you'll see what I'm talking about." Lydia said looking at Sarah

"Lydia, could you come here a minute?" Julia said. "I need your help a minute," Julia said.

"Sure Julia," Lydia answered walking over to her sister. "What's wrong."

"I need your hand," Julia said grabbing Lydia's hand and putting it on the paper and tracing it. "You need to change the subject off of Adam and Susannah," Julia whispered softly as she rolled her eyes towards Sarah. "I'll explain later." Julia added in a hushed whisper.

"Ok," Lydia asked really intrigued now but she'd let it go.

"Well I wonder if Dad is getting suspicious yet?" Ben asked knowing his sister would have trouble dropping the subject after Julia's vague reasoning.

"Well if I know your mother she's probably bluffing him pretty well." Lillian said

"That's for sure." Lydia said chuckling.

"I can't wait to see his face when he realizes what's going on." Ben said.

"Yeah, me too." Julia said. "I just hope he don't come out here gun's blazing."

"I don't think he's going to do that, but this is going to be fun." Ben said laughing along with Lydia.

"You're using me as the excuse aren't you," Julia said looking at them.

"Hey you're the one about to pop," Lydia said patting Julia's shoulder as she walked over towards the stove.

****M&K****

"Doc, you got a minute?" Matt asked as he walked in the door seeing Doc fixing himself a cup of coffee. Matt grabbed a spare cup off the hook on the wall and held it up for Doc to fill.

"Yeah, sure what can I do for you Matt?" Doc said shuffling back over to his desk.

"A lot of things," Matt said taking a seat beside the desk.

"Oh like what," Doc said.

"Make time move faster or rewind it," Matt grumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I can't do either of those, so you want to talk about it," Doc said.

"Where would I start," Matt quipped out looking at Doc. "Joe, Mark, Adam, Lydia, Ben, Kitty, the trial…" Matt rattled off.

"Well Mark was here last night and he told me that you two had it out and you sent him packing. I don't blame you after he told me the whole story."

"Yeah well I do, but he learned his lesson and he's back home now for a while anyways," Matt heaved out.

"A while," Doc questioned.

"Yeah, at least until the trial is over," Matt said grimly.

"Why until the trial? You plan on booting him out again?"

"No, Breck got special permission from the judge, Mark is prosecuting the case." Matt bragged proudly.

"Well now that is something alright. You and Kitty must be very proud." Doc said proud of it himself.

"Proud doesn't even begin to describe it Doc. This is quite an accomplishment."

"You bet it is," Doc said seeing Matt's hesitation. "So what's the problem."

"You mean other than the fact that's he's going to be leaving for college sooner and Kitty's going to have a fit about it." Matt asked with a grumble.

"They grow up Matt, and it's not like Mark has made it some big secret about wanting to become a lawyer." Doc stated evenly.

"I know, but for Kitty's sake I wish the boys would stop trying to grow up so fast," Matt heaved out with a shake of his head.

"Well unfortunately Matt, you can't stop that," Doc said.

"Well you're the Doctor can't you find something to stop it for the time being," Matt whipped out sarcastically.

"All right Matt, what's really bothering you besides them growing up." Doc asked.

"What makes you think there's something wrong," Matt counters.

"I've known you for to many years not to be able to know when something else is bothering you." Doc said pointedly.

"Mark prosecuting the case," Matt admitted. "You know now with him prosecuting that it's more important than ever that the truth about the baby stays buried?" Matt stated more than asked, knowing he didn't have to go into details or beat around a bush with Doc.

"I've given you and Kitty my word that I would do my best to keep it a secret Matt, but I still strongly advise against it." Doc said making his stand known to Matt once again.

"I know Doc, but I don't want Mark getting blindsided by this in court and…"

"And you're only going along with it because of Kitty." Doc summarized knowingly.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"So what else is on your mind?"

****M&K****

Joe laid there on his belly in the grass lining up his soldiers in two rows of ten each facing each other, when Kitty walked out on the porch.

"Cannonball!" Joe shouted, causing Kitty to jump and look at Joe who was using his hand as the so-called cannonball.

Kitty shook her head and sat down on the porch swing and watched him play for a few minutes before she spoke. "Did you have fun out at Bess's?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"What all did you do," Kitty asked.

"Pete and Paul and me played in the tree fort," Joe said. "Mama, why can't I have a tree fort of my own?"

"Well we live in town and there aren't a lot of trees around here like there are out at Bess's." Kitty answered. "You could use Adam and Mark's tree fort out behind the jail," Kitty suggested.

"Yeah but it's not mine," Joe pointed out.

****M&K****

Pulling the knife from her lifeless body he rolled her into his arms and held her. "Why'd ya do it Millie?" he asked as he brushed her hair back out of her face. "Why, we could have made it work. I would have done anything for you, you didn't have to go and do this," he whispered. "Why," he questioned again brokenly as he laid his cheek against hers, breathing in her mixed scent one last time. "Oh Mildred, why," he repeated as he gently kissed her cool lips, before he stood up and carried her over to the buggy. He needed to take her to town.

****M&K****

"I'm going to go look for Susannah," Brad said pulling on his boots once again.

"Brad, I'm sure Susannah is fine. You have to let her grow up sometime." Sue said as she pulled her dress over her head.

"You mean you're not worried about our daughter?" Brad said looking at her surprised.

"Of course I'm worried about her," Sue admitted. "But I also realize that she has to make her own decisions and live her own life. We can't protect her forever Brad." Sue said. She was scared to death that Susannah actually went through with her plans. And if she did she could understand her not being hers just yet.

"I can sure as hell try." Brad said fitfully.

"Would you listen to yourself?" Sue exclaimed shaking her head. She didn't know how Brad was intending to protect their daughter from becoming a young woman but unfortunately there was nothing he could do to stop that. Because it wasn't going to matter how old, married or not married it was still going to hurt and Susannah would still be sore.

"Why what did I say that was so wrong?" Brad asked seeing the doubtful pensive look on her face.

"Nothing." Sue said getting jarred out of her thoughts

"You're not making any sense at all." Brad said shaking his head as he stood up.

" I know." Sue said. "But that's cause you're a man you don't understand I understand it a little better because I'm a woman." Sue said.

"So you think she did go through with it?" Brad said looking at her as if he was ready to crush something.

"I don't know for sure and neither do you. But please just give Susannah the benefit of the doubt and trust her to do the right thing. Let her have the freedom she needs to learn about life and its mistakes." Sue said grabbing his arm.

"It's those mistakes that worry me." Brad said looking at Sue.

"And I'm not. I'm scared to death, but she has to make her own mistakes in order to learn from them. She's not going to listen to either one of us. I mean she'll listen but that doesn't mean she's going to take our advice." Sue pointed out.

"So I'm supposed to just back off and let her grow up and do something foolish."

"Foolish! Would you start thinking like a young man instead of a father! How many times did you try to get under my skirts before…" Sue said, she couldn't say before they got married but Brad knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know, but that's what I'm trying to stop."

"You can't stop it, if Susannah wants to, she's going to. It's part of growing up." Sue said looking at him pointedly.

"Well couldn't she start with something smaller?" Brad grumbled.

"Apparently not on both counts."

"Huh," Brad said confused.

"I'm just saying…and I don't know for sure if she did or didn't…but if she did then…." Sue stammered out looking at him.

"If she did then what…" Brad questioned.

"Well if they did go through with it Susannah is going to be really sore…."

"How the hell do you know?" Brad demanded.

"I used to help Kitty change their nappies, and lets just say all her boys were well endowed and some girls talk." Sue said arching her eyebrow.

"Oh…" Brad said looking at her. "Well how about this? How about I just go look around town for her, I promise I won't look anywhere else for the time being?"

"That sounds reasonable," Sue agreed. "Besides, I think I'll go over and talk to Kitty." Sue said grabbing her shawl off the hook.

"Good idea, I'll be back in a little while." Brad said starting out the door behind her.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Sue said leaning up to kiss his cheek before she turned and started down towards Kitty's house.

****M&K****

"It's time to head back to town, Princess." Adam said looking at her.

"You go ahead if it's so much more important," Susannah huffed out.

"It is important." Adam said angrily.

"So important that it couldn't wait one more damn day!" Susannah snapped out.

"Susannah," Adam said reaching for her.

"Just go," Susannah spat out shoving him hard in the chest back against Marshal's side. "Just get out of here," she said starting to pound on his chest as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Susannah," he said catching her hands and pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"Get your damn hands off of me." Susannah snapped out still crying as she tried to break his hold .

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Adam said noticing she wasn't really putting up much of an effort to break free.

"What difference does it make? You don't give a damn about what I want anyway." Susannah burst out hitting him again as she laid her head down on his chest.

"That's not true," Adam said slowly starting to rub her back as he held her. "I'm not going to start off our marriage by giving in to you and letting you think you're going to get your way all the time either. Especially when it's my dream we're talking about." He said softly.

"Well I didn't know that this was going to be one of those marriages where the husband makes all of the decisions without even talking to the wife or I might have given it some more thought before I said I do." Susannah snapped out hitting him again.

"That's not how it is going to be." Adam said kissing the crown of her head as he pinned her fist under his hand.

"Well that's the way I see it. So far you are making all the decisions and you expect me to just go along with it. Well you have another thing coming if you think that is really going to happen." Susannah said lifting her head up off his chest to stare at him.

"Exactly what decisions is it that you think I've made since we got married without talking to you first, Princess." Adam asked

"Don't call me that." Susannah hissed putting up more of an effort to break free of him.

"Why not?" Adam demanded, letting her go. "I always call you Princess, Princess." Adam said looking at her.

"Because I said so damn it." Susannah said jerking her hand free.

"Fine Susannah!" Adam snapped out. "Are you going to answer my other question?"

"I don't know. What was it you wanted to know?"

"What decisions do you think I've made without you since we got married?"

"Oh let's see, going back to town to talk to the damn town council about that stupid sheriff's job."

"You knew I was going to try and get that job before we got married so that doesn't count." Adam said firmly.

"Well I didn't know I was going to have to cut short what little bit of a honeymoon I had either. Why the hell can't it wait one more day?" Susannah spat out as she turned away from him.

"Because it's too important." Adam said looking at her.

"Oh, you're impossible." Susannah said tossing her hands up in the air angrily.

"The quicker I talk to them, the quicker I get the election moved up the quicker we can tell people we're married," Adam rationalized.

If that's the case, why didn't you tell Lydia about us being married?"

"So that's what has your bloomers in such a knot? All because I didn't tell Lydia about us being married?" Adam said looking at her.

"You had the perfect opportunity and you just went right ahead and lied."

"Telling Lydia would be like announcing it to the whole town." Adam said roughly.

"I think you think your family won't approve of me as your wife and that you're ashamed of me." Susannah hissed out.

"That's what you think!" Adam burst out grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. "I will never be ashamed of you Princess." He swore. "And as for my family approving of you I already told you that my parents are going to be very happy that I chose you as my wife. They just aren't going to be happy about how it happened. And I just don't think the timing is right." Adam said looking at her.

"So why didn't you tell Lydia? You could have sworn her to secrecy."

"I told you, why. Lydia with a secret would have been like waving something red in front of the biggest, meanest bull imaginable. Lydia with a secret like that is a dangerous thing. She would have either ran straight to my parents or else held it over my head. Either way I wasn't going to let her loose with that information. Because either way I went I'd just be waiting for her to blow. And when Lydia blows it's not pretty. No, I'm going to be the one to decide when we tell them."

"See?" Susannah said pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"See, what?" Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just said you were going to decide when we tell them."

"Would you quit taking everything I say so damn literally?" Adam said moving in front of her.

"I hate you Adam Dillon." Susannah said. "I swear to God I hate you." She added.

"Really," Adam questioned seeing the desire start to pool in her eyes as she looked at him. Her breathing picked up and it wasn't all from the exertion of their argument either.

"Yes," Susannah said as he started pulling her towards him.

"Sure," Adam said moving quickly to pull her in front of him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her back. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned

"Like what?" Susannah gulped.

"Like you want me to take you back to bed and make love to you all over again." Adam said bending his head down a couple of inches.

"Because as much as I hate you right at this minute I love you even more." Susannah sighed out wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I guess…I could delay talking to the town council until tomorrow."

"I really wish you would," she moaned as her breath quickened.

"Lydia thinks I'm going to be a little late anyways," Adam said running his free hand up her side to the under swell of her breast. "I guess…"

"Adam," Susannah groan out frustrated with him teasing her.

"Hmmm," Adam murmured against her lips.

"Would you shut up and just kiss me," Susannah said pulling his head the rest of the way down to meet her lips. She felt the vibration of his groan against her lips, just before his arms swallowed her and lifted her into the hard curve of his body.

She was trembling, and she couldn't stop it. She moaned, making him stiffen. One lean hand went to her hips gathering them in fiercely to the thrust of his body. She could feel the large hard bulge pressing against her stomach. "Take me back to bed Romeo," Susannah moaned out.

He looked into her eyes, frankness and honesty clear in his face. "I don't think…." Adam started only to have her press a finger to his lips.

"Don't think…feel….please Adam," Susannah said bending her head forward nuzzling the side of his neck and causing him to shudder. Adam moaned softly before rolling his hands up her back then back down as he pulled her closer.

"Let me just get the horses out of sight," Adam said kissing her softly as he moved to untie the horses and lead them back down to the barn.

Susannah followed him into the barn and found an empty stall. She found a horse blanket, and spread it out over the straw and quickly stripped her dress off and stepped back out of the stall just as Adam finished with Strawberry. "Adam," Susannah said.

Adam turned to look at her. He had never seen a woman more beautiful naked. Her skin was silken her waist tiny, and her hips held a fascinating, sensual flare. Her legs were long and shapely and her nipples were large and exquisite deep rose color. A deep sultry passion filled her green eyes. It was impossible not to want her. She was a goddess created to be desired. And he did desire her he loved her.

Adam eyed her skeptically, wetting his dry lips with the tip of his tongue. He took a few steps closer towards her until he stood in front of her. "Susannah," he said questionably.

"I want you to make love to me," she said, fidgeting nervously.

"You want me to make love to you in the barn?" he questioned flatly.

"Yes."

"Yes," he repeated in croaked out voice. Adam swallowed hard as he dropped his eyes to the ground, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

Susannah reached up and pressed her fingertips to his stubbly cheek, urging him to look up again. "Adam," she said softly.

"Princess," he breathed.

"Make love to me," Susannah said as she slipped her hand down to his neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed his softly and then pulled away. Susannah reached up, touching her fingertips to the deep crevice between his brows, and literally smoothed his confusion away.

"This is happening," he said quietly.

"Yes," she answered. "It's happening."

Adam's breath tickled her lips as he placed his hand on her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw as he asked, "Are you sure? We can go up to the house…"

Susannah nodded and whispered, "Yes, I know, where we're at I'm here, and I want to here," as he brushed his lips over hers gently.

"Me too," Adam said, his voice cracking. Their lips met, and the fire that fueled their fight flared again, this time bursting into flame. Adam wrapped his arms around her hauling her against him as he angled his head, deepening the kiss, pouring all of his love and frustration into the kiss, claiming her as his own. He stepped into her pressing her back against the wall of the stall a little too forcefully.

Susannah gasped as her head hit the beam, their teeth knocking together. "Sorry," he said again as he reached to smooth his hand over her hair.

"Bad man," Susannah said as she arched into him, pressing her lips to his again. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently, causing Adam to moan. Her lips curved as she gripped the back of his head and kissed him hard. "So, that's how it's gonna be," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah," he murmured against her lips.

"Mmmm," Susannah said as she grabbed his arms and turned him, pushing him back into the stall.

Adam looked up and said, "Please, God, tell me this is clean one."

"It is," Susannah said as she hooked her leg around his and tripped him back onto the straw and blanket.

"Hey!" he scowled as he landed hard.

"No, it's straw," Susannah said with a delighted laugh as she pounced, pushing him down on the straw and covering him with her body. Adam's hands immediately went to her hips, but then slipped down over her ass as her tongue tangled with his as she straddled him. He pulled her against him, moving her with his hands as she ground against him. "Oh God, you're making me crazy," she gasped into his ear before drawing his ear lobe into her mouth.

Adam growled as he cupped her, his fingers parting her as he sucked in a jagged breath. "I can feel you," he said in an awed whisper.

"Off, off," Susannah, said as she sat up, straddling his hips and circling hers as she plucked impatiently at the buttons on his shirt, trying to free them.

"Susannah," Adam started to protest.

"Take it off," she said as she began to pull his shirt apart, straining the last two buttons until they popped.

"Susannah," Adam burst out as he sat up, allowing her to slide the shirt from his shoulders. Susannah kissed him frantically as she tossed his hat somewhere into the near distance and smoothed his hair back into place with her hands bracketed on either side of his head, kissing him deeply, not allowing him a moment to come to his senses.

Finally, Adam wound his arms around her tightly and flipped her over onto her back. Susannah yelped in surprise, and Adam flashed a rakish smile as he knelt between her bare legs. "You realize it's broad daylight," he said in a low growl.

"I don't care," Susannah retorted as she ran her hands over his chest, raking her nails through the fine soft hair that trailed down over his stomach.

"Lydia could come back or Cole," he said softly as he ran his hands over her thighs, kneading the tensed muscles until she turned to liquid in his hands.

"So, there's no one here but us and there's nothing wrong with what we're doing. We're married." She pointed out.

Adam lifted his hands and leaned back on his heels, looking down at her, drinking in the dark tumble of her hair against the golden straw. When she opened her mouth to argue with him, he simply turned and looked out the stall door and listened for a moment. Susannah's breath caught as he wet his lips and slowly lowered himself down onto her. "Did you really think I was gonna stop?" he whispered low and soft.

"I was afraid you would," she confessed.

Adam shook his head slowly and said, "Never," as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

****M&K****

Mark couldn't believe his ears. His mother was pregnant when Bonner came! Oh my god! He thought. He couldn't stay there and hide in Doc's office until his father got done talking. He had to get out of there. Mark found Doc's fire rope and tossed to out the window. He froze dead still when it made a thud against the wall. He sure hoped his father wouldn't get inquisitive right at the moment as he started to slide out the window. He sure didn't want to explain what he was doing at Doc's and hiding in the back room, yet on the other hand he wanted to know more about the baby his mother lost.

Mark hit the ground with a soft plop and started quickly up the alley between the Long Branch and Doc's when he noticed Hewitt standing on the stairs listening to Matt and Doc's conversation. He knew he should break Hewitt from eavesdropping but then he'd get caught too. He quickly turned around and raced back down the alley and behind the Long Branch heading towards Becca's house.

****M&K****

"Oh no," Julia burst out alarming everyone.

"What…what is it," Lydia said rushing over to her sister.

"Is it the baby?" Jacob asked looking panicked.

"No,"

"Julia Rene you don't shout out Oh no, when your pregnant and about to pop." Lydia scolded firmly. "Now what's the matter?" she said looking at her sister.

"We need a cake. We can't have a birthday party without a cake." Julia said. "And I don't have the things to make a chocolate cake."

"Don't worry about that," Lydia said cracking her spoon down on the table beside Julia scaring her.

"Hey don't do that," Julia burst out.

"Why did it scare you," Lydia said.

"Yeah when I know how dangerous you are with one of those," Julia said.

"Well good because you just about gave me a heartattack," Lydia said furiously.

"Sorry it just hit me," Julia said. "But why don't I have to worry about it," she asked.

"Becca is baking the cake." Lydia said moving back over to the stove.

"Good, at least that's one less thing to worry about." Julia sighed out.

"Well I don't know if it is or not. I don't know how good a cook she is." Ben teased.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't have agreed to do it if she didn't know what she was doing." Lillian pointed out.

"Just be thankful Susannah isn't the one doing it. Her in any kitchen is a disaster waiting to happen." Julia said.

"Yeah your brother must not care about eating if he's with her. The girl simply can't cook I doubt that she could even boil water," Sarah said making them all turn and stare at her before they all looked at Julia.

"I feel like I should be doing something to help instead of just sitting here watching you three do all the work."

"You are doing something. You're keeping Ben occupied and out of our way." Lillian said.

"Yeah, you know how hard it is too cook with him constantly dipping his fingers into everything," Lydia said hand on her hip.

"I resent that, besides I'm not going anywhere near you with that spoon in your hand you're just as dangerous with that spoon as you are with a gun," Ben said.

"You should know you got smacked enough with it growing up," Lydia snipped out with a smirk on her face.

"We all did I think…" Julia said with a finger to her chin.

"All of you except for Joe he knows how to keep his fingers out. And come to think about it Mark too, but he was always too busy reading to come messing around in the kitchen." Lydia said turning back to her pot of green beans.

"Who's going to go get Dad, once everybody is here and everything is ready?" Julia asked.

"It should probably be one of the triplets since they're supposed to be staying out here anyway." Jacob said relaxing a little now that he knew Julia wasn't about to have the baby.

"Good idea," Cole said. "Matt really won't suspect a birthday party if we send one of the triplets."

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he started drawing again.

"Ben, you're going to mess it up," Julia cried out.

"No I'm not, it's just like when we were kids drawing pictures for Mama."

"Yeah well let's hope you can do a little neater job," Julia and Lydia whipped out at once.

"Hey cut me some slack I was little kid. What did you expect a masterpiece," Ben whipped back at them.

"Just remember to try to stay in between the lines drawn," Lydia said.

"And don't be drawing any animals," Julia said chuckling as she looked at Lydia. "Remember that one picture he drew and Dad couldn't figure out if it was a dog or a cat and it turned out to be Buck." Julia said laughing.

"Yeah," Lydia said starting to laugh along with Julia.

"That's right pick on the little brother," Ben said shaking his head.

"Oh we love you, " Julia said reaching over to pat his cheek.

"Yeah, even when you're a brat," Lydia said laughing. "Hey you know we could do the same trick with the boys when they get here," Lydia said looking at Julia and Ben.

"Yeah they'll have their girls with them won't they…." Ben said smiling.

"Good idea, but we better not, I can just hear Mark now, "Mama they are embarrassing me," Julia said in high pitched voice as she tried to imitate Mark's furious voice.

"It'll be his word against ours," Lydia pointed out arching her brow.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with them…" Julia said looking at Lydia conspiringly.

"None what so ever," Ben said smiling.

"Besides it's our right as their older siblings to embarrass them to death." Lydia pointed out as she let out a low cackle.

****M&K****

"Did you hear that," Matt asked looking towards the backroom's closed door.

"Oh it's probably someone messing around down in the street I'm airing the room out." Doc said dismissively.

"Oh," Matt said relaxing a little.

"So what else is on that mind of yours Matt," Doc asked.

"What makes you think something else is on my mind?" Matt asked taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"We're not going to go through that again, I know you too well," Doc grumbled.

"It's Mike Doc." Matt said.

"Mike?" Doc questioned walking over to get himself another cup of coffee.

"Mike Yardner. You remember the time I spent in Arizona Territory a few years ago, right?" Matt said.

"Yeah, Matt I remember but I'm afraid we'll have to talk about it later." Doc said seeing Hewitt standing there listening to their conversation.

"But Doc she had..." Matt said looking at Doc.

"Later Matt, I promise. I just can't discuss it with you right now." Doc said motioning Matt over to the window.

"Hear anything you wanted to hear Hewitt!" Matt thundered out poking his head out the window.

"Oh I heard plenty," Hewitt said with a smirk.

"Marshal!" Dan Lambert shouted out pulling the wagon into the alley.

"What is it Dan?" Matt yelled out the window.

"I got Mildred Carpenter in the wagon, she's dead," Dan said loudly.

"I'll be right down," Matt said ducking his head back in the window. "Come on Doc," Matt said as they started out of Doc's office.

****M&K****

When she didn't get an answer by knocking on the front door Sue walked around back and slipped through the gate seeing Kitty sitting on the porch swing watching Joe play with his toy soldiers. "Hey Joe," Sue said walking up to him as she bent down and ruffled his hair.

"Hi Sue," Joe said smiling at her with a gaped tooth smile.

"I see you lost your two front teeth," Sue said giving him a wink.

"Yep, I sure did I lost them eating an apple," Joe said as he filled Sue on how his two front teeth just stood out in his apple.

"Well then you better be good if you want that toothfairy to come and get those teeth." Sue said giving him another wink.

"Oh I plan on it. Last time I got a whole dollar for my tooth. I'm hoping this time it's two." Joe said.

"Well good luck," Sue laughed as she walked over to where Kitty was sitting.

"Sue what a nice surprise," Kitty said looking at her. "Have a seat," Kitty said patting the spot beside her.

"Thanks Miss Kitty," Sue said taking a seat beside her.

"Would you like something to drink, tea…coffee… a shot of brandy," Kitty said looking at Sue knowingly.

"That bad huh," Sue said looking at her as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Only because I know you. And I've known you for a lot of years Sue I think I can tell the difference by now," Kitty said.

"Yeah I guess you would," Sue said.

"So what's on your mind," Kitty asked.

""I wanted to talk to you about Adam and Susannah."

"Ok, what about them?" Kitty asked.

"About what almost happened between them in Doc's office." Sue said looking over to where Joe was playing.

"What about it?" Kitty asked curiously. "Nothing happened." She added looking at Sue.

"No nothing happened but I think Susannah is considering taking her relationship with Adam to the next level and I don't know what to do about it." Sue said. "I was hoping you could offer some words of wisdom since you've been through it with Julia and Lydia," Sue said hopefully.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about at the moment." Kitty said simply.

"You don't?"

"No, because last night standing in my living room Adam and Susannah had a rather heated argument and Susannah walked out on Adam. Last I heard she still wouldn't have anything to do with him. That's why he went out to Lydia's to be alone and think."

"Adam is at Lydia's?" Sue said wondering if Susannah was out there with him.

"Yes."

"Alone?" Sue asked.

"Well yes, as far as I know." Kitty said. "Of course he probably isn't alone right now. I sent Lydia and Cole out there to tell him I expect him to be at Matt's surprise party later."

"So, Lydia and Cole went out there?"

"Yeah, just a little while ago." Kitty said.

"Oh, good, that's a relief." Sue sighed out. "If Susannah is there maybe Lydia and Cole interrupted them before things got too far out of hand." Sue said hopefully.

"Well I still don't think you have anything to worry about Sue. Adam is as headstrong and stubborn as Matt and I don't see him agreeing to give up the chance to get that sheriff's job just to make Susannah happy. I think it is going to be a while before they get back to even being close to thinking about having sex again."

"I hope you're right but what if they were just pretending so they could sneak away." Sue asked remembering the little conversation she overheard with Brad last night.

"There's no way that fight was staged. I was there Susannah is furious with Adam." Kitty said.

"Thank you, Miss Kitty."

"For what?" Kitty asked.

"For helping me to see that I am probably worrying over nothing and that if Susannah is out there with Adam that nothing probably happened between them." Sue said feeling relieved.

"Well I doubt it anyway. If Susannah did go to see Adam she probably went out there to try and work things out." Kitty said looking at Sue.

"I hope you're right but if Susannah did do what I was afraid she might have I'm glad it was Adam she was with. I know he will never do anything to cause her any unnecessary pain." Sue said simply looking at Kitty knowingly.

"Well unfortunately we can't stop them from growing up. All we can do is be there for them and let them know that we love them." Kitty said.

"I know, that's what I've been trying to tell Brad but he doesn't seem to want to hear it." Sue said shaking her head.

"Well she's his little girl. It's going to be hard for him to let go. Matt is still having trouble with that. Look at the girls now, both of them are married, Julia's starting her own family and Lydia's trying to, and Matt still sees them as his little girls."

"I know. I just wish he didn't have to be so overprotective of her. He doesn't want her to grow up. He wants her to stay his little girl and I don't know how to make him see that by shielding her from everything he is actually doing her more harm than good. And truthfully he's worse than Matt ever was with the girls." Sue admitted looking at Kitty.

"Well I doubt that at least Brad isn't threatening to build a tower to shove Susannah in." Kitty said looking at Sue. "He isn't," Kitty gasped out.

"A tower, locking her in her room until she's sixty," Sue said looking at Kitty smiling.

"Well if that's the case maybe you should try to get him to look at it this way. He won't always be around to protect Susannah so isn't it better that she experience these things now while he is around to help her through them than after he's gone and there's no one to be there for her. Does that make sense?" Kitty said looking at Sue.

"Perfect sense. Now if I can just get Brad to see it that way." Sue said.

"Just be patient with him and give him time to get used to the idea. Remember it takes them longer to comprehend anything we want them to do." Kitty said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah it's only taken me nearly twenty years to get him to propose properly." Sue said showing Kitty her ring.

"Congratulation but what about the wife he already has," Kitty asked.

"I think I can trust you," Sue said knowingly. "He's going to try and get a divorce from Mildred."

"I see," Kitty said.

"He's already talked to Breck Taylor about it." Sue said.

"Sue, I don't mean to ruin your good day, but he's said it all before," Kitty said.

"He's never given me a ring before either. I have to believe it Miss Kitty, I love him," Sue said.

"I know," Kitty sighed out hoping this wasn't just another one of Brad Carpenter's lies to keep Sue with him.

"Miss Kitty, can I ask you something else," Sue said.

"Sure." Kitty said looking at her.

"What do we do if Susannah and Adam did…you know…." Sue asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Kitty sighed out.

"Oh I really hope she didn't….I know Adam wouldn't force her or anything…." Sue said hastily. "But I really wish she'd wait until she was married," Sue said.

"That's understandable, especially after what we've been through but I really don't think we'll have to worry about that. And I'm not saying this because he's my son, but Adam is a lot like Matt he'll do the honorable thing by Susannah. In fact he's done tried to do that before we knew that Susannah was your daughter." Kitty said.

"Really, Brad never mentioned that," Sue said.

"I don't think he knows," Kitty said as she told Sue the story about how Adam demanded Matt to marry him and Susannah because Susannah ran away from Mildred.

"You know that is one person I can't wait to see dead," Sue murmured softly.

****M&K****

Mark didn't say a word to Becca after he picked her up and they started to drive out of town heading for his sister's. Finally Becca couldn't take the silence anymore. "Mark what's wrong," Becca asked. "If I've done something or said something please tell me," Becca said looking at him.

"It's not you," Mark said still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his mother had been pregnant before Bonner came to town and destroyed their lives. "I don't really know how to explain it," Mark said simply.

"Well try," Becca said. "Is it something about the trial," she asked.

"No, not exactly anyways," Mark said. "I guess it's somewhat relevant."

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone," Becca said.

"It's like I said I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well try please," Becca pleaded as she hooked her arm around Mark's.

"Well I guess I could try," Mark said, knowing generally when he talked things out loud even to himself he could usually end up solving whatever problem he was having at the time logically. "Ok, here it goes," Mark said taking a deep breath. "When I went to invite Doc to Dad's party I had to go in the back room and hide because Dad came in."

"He didn't catch you did he?" Becca said.

"No I said I hid in the back room, although I'm wishing now that he had caught me," Mark murmured.

"Why would you wish that, you'd just have to lie to him," Becca said looking at him.

"I think him busting me in a lie would be easier than what I heard." Mark said.

"So you overheard something that you shouldn't have…Really Mark I've never known you to have so much trouble expressing yourself."

"Dad came over to Doc's to remind him how important it was that he keeps a secret from coming out in court for Mama's sake and also because Dad doesn't want me to be blindsided in court. But I'm blindsided now from the secret." Mark said.

"So you know what the secret is?" Becca asked.

Mark pulled back on the reins. "Becca, my mom was pregnant when Bonner took her. She ended up losing the baby. Now I…" Mark said looking at her.

"Oh Mark," Becca said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"I don't know what to do about it now that I know, and I think Hewitt over heard it but I'm not sure," Mark said.

"I don't know what to tell you Mark," Becca said softly as they started on their way again. "Do you think your brothers and sisters know?"

"I don't know if they do or not, I'm used to them protecting me from things like this but from what I could make out I don't think they do. I think Doc, Dad and Mama are the only ones who know about it. And Mama's the one who convinced Dad and Doc to go along with keeping it a secret."

"I wonder why she wanted to keep it a secret," Becca questioned.

"I don't know but knowing my mother it probably had to do with her protecting the rest of us from the truth." Mark grumbled. "And here I thought she was heroic for surrendering herself over to Bonner and his men to protect us," Mark said.

"Mark, she was heroic, but then she probably also thought your father would make the deal," Becca pointed out.

"Ha, you don't know my father very well he don't bend," Mark said.

"Well I don't know your mother either but it's obvious that she cares about her family," Becca snapped out tartly.

"Yeah I know, that's part of the reason I don't know what to do about what I know." Mark said.

"Well maybe you should just leave it alone. Maybe it's too much for your mother to deal with. Maybe that's why she wants to keep it a secret."

"I thought about that but I think it has more to do with Mama trying to protect the rest of us. I don't think she would risk letting Bonner get away with what he did to her or her baby otherwise."

"Well maybe you should talk to your brothers and sisters about it and see what they think. Or maybe you should talk to your father."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll see if I can get them all alone long enough to fill them in and see what they think." Mark sighed out making up his mind but he was still feeling guilty. "I just wish I had known before hand," he admitted.

"Why, there was nothing you could have done to stop it anyways," Becca said.

"Maybe not but if we had known, maybe we could have thought of some way to protect Mama better," Mark admitted as he flicked the reins.

Becca didn't know what to say or do to help ease Mark's guilt as they rode the rest of the way in silence.

****M&K****

"So are you still mad at me," Adam asked as he stood up and started pulling up his pants.

"I don't know, why don't you show me again how much you love me and I'll try to make up my mind," Susannah asked staring at him.

"I would love to, Princess, but unfortunately I have to go over to Julia's, for a party." Adam said picking up his shirt looking at. "Did you have to pop every button I owned off my shirt," he asked.

"It was in my way," Susannah sighed out. "Besides I like you better this way," she said moving up to her knees as she crawled over to him.

"Oh really," Adam chuckled. "I hadn't noticed." He said.

"Oh yeah, and I really like you better when you are like this," Susannah murmured out grabbing the legs of his pants and tugging them downwards towards his boots.

"Susannah," Adam gasped out reaching for his waistband. Halting her efforts. "Would you behave," he said smiling at her. "We got a party to go to," he said looking at her. "You are going with me aren't you," he questioned.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to your father's surprise party with you and spend some time with your family. I think I should get to know them better don't you?"

"I think that is a really good idea." Adam said looking down at her. "You might want to get dressed first though," he said.

"Really," Susannah said sarcastically. "I thought if I went this way Sarah Roniger would clearly get the message that you're mine," Susannah said tartly.

"Is that why you're going, you think I can't handle Sarah?"

"No I trust you, I just don't trust her," Susannah said simply pulling on her dress.

"I told you we're just friends, she's more like another sister to me than anything," Adam explained as he walked out of the stall.

"Yeah and I know Sarah, a little better than you. She likes you Adam and I don't mean like a brother either. And no girl wants to be compared to your sisters," Susannah said.

"Yeah I know Mama told me the same thing, besides me and Sarah done worked things out between us this morning, when I was coming back here to you," Adam said looking at her before he started digging in his saddlebags for a clean shirt with buttons on it.

"I trust you, but I'm not going to trust Sarah until she knows that we're married," Susannah snapped out.

"Whatever," Adam said buttoning up his shirt hastily. "I sure hope you know how to sew Princess," he said shoving his buttonless shirt into his bag.

"Why," Susannah asked leading her mare out of the stall.

"Because you're going to have to sew some buttons back on the shirt you just destroyed," Adam said leading Marshal out of his stall.

"Well that I know how to do," Susannah said looking at him. "It's something ladies do to pass the time and I hate it," Susannah said.

"Well that's great, you can sew but you can't cook," Adam teased.

"Hey I did pretty good for breakfast this morning Susannah said following him out of the barn.

"Yeah you did," Adam said walking over towards her and grabbing her waist. "And it was delicious," he said kissing her softly.

"I guess it will work at least we won't starve to death," Susannah said laughing as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Nope we can just eat flapjacks breakfast, lunch and supper," Adam said lifting her up on Strawberry's back.

"Are you regretting marrying me already," Susannah teased.

"Who else would I marry," Adam quipped back as he mounted up.

"Oh I don't know Sarah Roniger knows how to cook," Susannah said tartly.

"Would you stop worrying about Sarah," Adam said sidling Marshal up beside Susannah and Strawberry. "I love you, whether you know how to cook or not," he said leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Mmm, are you sure we have to go now," Susannah complained whiningly.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Adam said sitting right side in his saddle again.

"So dear husband of mine, where are we going to stay tonight, and if you say we're sleeping in different beds I'm going to clobber you," Susannah said firmly.

"I was thinking of staying at the Long Branch, and if you think for one second you aren't going to be in my bed every night you better think again." Adam said.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," Susannah purred out lovingly.

"Really I couldn't tell earlier by the way you were digging those claws into my backside," Adam teased.

"Really well I'll be happy to show you again," Susannah said.

"Later," Adam said promisingly as he reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together.

****M&K****

"Dan, what happened?" Matt demanded climbing down the stairs.

"I found her at Andrew Carpenter's grave with a knife through her chest." Dan said as Doc started climbing up in the back of the wagon.

"Doc?" Matt questioned.

"What's going on here? Dan what happened?" Brad asked pushing his way through the crowd only to stop dead still at the sight of Mildred's dead body. "Mildred!" Brad gasped out stunned.

"Take her upstairs," Doc said.

"Why she's dead, even I can see that," Hewitt said.

"Hewitt," Matt bit out sharply, watching Brad reach for his wife.

"Don't you, touch her!" Dan snapped out, pushing Brad out of the way as he started to carry Mildred up the stairs to Doc's office.

Matt waited until they were up in Doc's office before he started to ask Brad and Dan questions. "Was she alive when you found her?" Matt asked.

"I got to her a couple minutes before she took her last breath." Dan said laying Mildred down on the examining table.

"Well did she say how it happened? Who did it?" Matt asked looking at Dan who turned and glared at Brad.

"You. You did this to her." Dan said lunging for Brad.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brad demanded to know as Matt caught Dan keeping him away from Brad.

"You would have a pretty good reason to kill her Brad, so when was the last time you saw Mildred," Matt questioned.

"Yesterday, when I took Susannah home. We had a fight and I left," Brad said.

"Where'd ya go," Matt asked.

"I was with Sue until just a few minutes ago when I came looking for Susannah. You can ask anyone on the street if you like. Plenty of people saw me."

"Why don't you ask him about why he was arguing with Mildred yesterday?" Dan shouted accusingly.

"Why don't you ask him about having an affair with her and being Nathan's father?" Brad shouted back.

"Alright, that's enough. Not another word out of either one of you unless I ask you a question." Matt said firmly stepping over to where Doc was examining the body. "Doc?" Matt questioned.

"I don't think she was murdered I think she committed suicide." Doc said simply starting to wash his hands.

"All right Doc," Matt said not questioning Doc's word.

"Dan, you said you saw Mildred take her last breath. Did she say anything before she died?" Matt questioned.

"She said I'm coming home Andrew." Dan repeated looking at her, his grief clear in his eyes.

"He may not have been the one who put the knife in her but he drove her to it. She killed herself. All because he walked out on her. He left her so he could shack up with his whore."

"Why, you son of a..." Brad said starting to lung for him only to stop when Matt stepped in front of him.

"Shut up both of you," Matt thundered.

"If you think I'm going to let him accuse me and call Sue names you better think again Marshal," Brad said hotly. "And he walked out on her too last night." Brad said.

"I did not, I left because I was mad but I came back…" Dan said looking at Mildred wishing now he had stayed with her instead of sleeping in the bunkhouse.

"Neither one of you did it." Matt said staring at both of them. "Dan did you see her do it," Matt asked.

Dan walked over to where Mildred was laying stretched out on the table. His hat in his hand as he looked down at her. "I followed her when she went to Andrew's grave like she always does today. I had a strange feeling something wasn't right. I tried calling out to her when I saw what she was doing, but it was too late." Dan said shaking his head still in disbelief.

"How dare you accuse me of killing her when you knew she did it herself?"

"I still say you did it. It's all your fault for leaving her just so you could be with that whore." Dan said never taking his eyes off Mildred. "She was a good woman she didn't deserve you treating her like you did…."

"All the lies and deception and competing with a ghost was so much better," Brad said looking at Dan.

"She really did love him," Dan murmured.

"What now," Brad asked.

"Well Brad, I'm going to have Mildred's body taken over to Percy Crump's. You can make arrangements with him about her funeral whenever you're up to it. The kids probably will want some input."

"The kids." Brad said dazed. "I have to tell the kids."

"How do you tell them something like this?" Dan asked looking at Brad.

"I don't know, I know they all are upset with her because they found out about all her lies but..." Brad said.

"But it has to be done." Dan said turning to face him.

"This is going to devastate them, especially Susannah." Brad said seeing the doubting questioning look in all their eyes. "Oh, I know she and Mildred have had their differences lately but she was still the only mother Susannah has known."

"I recommend that you tell Susannah when Adam's around. I think he should be there when you tell Susannah. He seems to have a way of calming her and getting through to her when no one else can." Doc stated simply.

"Ok, Doc. If you think that's best."

"I do."

"Ok, well I guess I better go find the boys and let them know, what's happened." Brad said.

"Brad I know I have no right to ask anything but…" Dan started.

"I'll make sure she's buried beside him," Brad answered before Dan had a chance. "I guess she really did love Andrew. Who knows maybe if he hadn't have died things would have turned out differently." Brad said walking out the door.

****M&K****

"Mark, do you suppose we could stop for a few minutes," Becca asked just as they made Silver Creek.

"I guess so but we're almost there," Mark said twisting a little to look at her.

"I know," Becca said softly. "Can you pull in over there," Becca asked pointing to a little glen just off the road.

"Well yeah, but why," Mark asked looking at her.

"You'll see," Becca said smiling.

"Ok whatever," Mark said pulling into the glen. "All right, now what am I supposed to see," Mark said turning to look at her.

"This," Becca said. She brushed her lips lightly against his at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into his blue eyes, not seeing any signs of protest she kissed him again a little longer this time, but ever so lightly. When she went to pull away from him again his lips trailed after her.

"Becca," he groaned, as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her mouth under his, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her part her lips on her own before he tasted every sweet inch of her mouth. Her mouth tasted like peppermint and tea, it was warm and wet and oh so inviting.

He let his body press hers back against the smooth roughness of the seat. He crushed her soft mouth under his, taking control, the hunger in him almost tangible in the hot tense silence that followed. A soft moan escaped her as the madness burned her mind, and her body and she felt the sudden heavy thundering of his heart, heard the roughness of his breath.

****M&K****

By the time they made it to Julia's she was miserable. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Her thighs hurt, her whole body seemed alive with agony. It hurt to even move a muscle to dismount, she wondered briefly if she could fall from the saddle gracefully and before she knew it Adam was lifting her down to the ground.

She didn't mean to but she sagged against him whether it was from the agonizing pain in her thighs or from relief she didn't know.

"You're sore," Adam stated more than asked softly.

"A little," Susannah admitted seeing him grimace. "Hey I wouldn't change the reason I'm sore," she said trying to force a smile to her lips.

"I should have hooked up the buggy," Adam said realizing the ride had to be a difficult one for her.

"Hey, it's all right, just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine," Susannah said.

"You sure," he said using a hand to frame her face tenderly.

"I'm sure," Susannah said kissing his jaw tenderly as she ran a hand around back of his head and resting on the nape of his neck, tugging his head downward so she could kiss him properly.

"God, why did we have to come to the party," Adam groaned against her lips.

"You're mother insisted that you be here," Susannah said.

"I know but I rather, be somewhere else loving you," Adam murmured.

"Humph!" the sound of someone coughing behind them broke them apart.

****M&K****

"Becca, sweetness, as much as I love, kissing you…" Mark said breathlessly in between kisses. "We really need to be going," Mark sighed out kissing her again.

"I know, just a little longer," Becca pleaded, nibbling at his bottom lip tantalizingly.

"Becca," Mark groaned going under the spell she was putting him under without protest.

"Hey Mark you might want to come up for air," Josiah shouted out from where he stood on the other bank.

"Yeah, it looks like it would be kind of hard to breath with Becca's tongue in your mouth!" Josh shouted joining in on his brother's tormenting.

"Huh, wha...what are you doing spying on us?" Mark said seeing the triplets on the other bank.

"Hey, we were here first! It's not our fault you were too busy kissing Becca to notice us!" Joel said laughingly.

"You three better not say anything about what you saw, especially to Adam or I'm going to beat you into next week!" Mark snapped out.

"Now why would we want to tell anyone that you were playing kissy face with Becca?" Josiah burst out.

"To get us in trouble that's why!" Mark shouted.

"Mark let's just go!" Becca said horrified that she had been caught. "Don't let them spoil our first day of actually getting to spend time together." Becca pleaded. "Please Mark be a real Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, please Prince Charming!" Josiah and Joshua taunted him.

"Hey, Prince Charming is Becca your Cinderella?" Josh shouted laughingly.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Mark said starting to climb out of the buggy.

"Mark no! Please just forget them! We have to get to your father's party!" Becca said grabbing his arm in both her hands.

"You better be glad that I don't have time to bother with you right now or I'd teach you not to spy on people!" Mark said sitting back down as he took up the reins.

"Oh, yeah like we're really afraid of you! There's three of us and only one of you! You can't take us all on!" Josiah taunted.

"Joel don't count, you and Josh just watch your step! And you better remember to keep your mouths shut at Julia's!" Mark said starting to back them out of the little glen.

"Maybe we will and maybe we won't!" Josh shouted out in warning.

"Please Mark let's go!" Becca said completely mortified.

"Ok, we're going!" Mark said softly. "Just remember what I said Joshua, Josiah!"

"Yeah, yeah!" They called out with a wave of their hands.

****M&K****

"Sarah, what's the big idea?" Adam groaned out stepping away from Susannah slightly as he looked at Sarah standing just inside the barn door.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Sarah said not moving an inch.

"Yeah, well now that you did is everybody here?" Adam asked looking at her.

"No, your parents, Doc, and Mark and Becca aren't here yet." Sarah stated staring at him before she turned her attention towards Susannah. "So Susannah how are you feeling?" Sarah asked plastering on a fake smile.

"Why, what makes you ask that?" Susannah asked nervously as she glanced at Adam.

"Well after what happened in school on Friday I just wondered if you were feeling ok." Sarah said looking at Susannah suspiciously. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Susannah said hastily. "I'm still just a little under the weather." Susannah said hoping Sarah would buy it for her lack of memory at the moment.

"Well is it anything contagious?" Sarah demanded.

"Of course not. Why would Doc let me go home if I was contagious?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure before you go around Julia." Sarah said protectively.

"As if I would bring her around my sister if she was contagious," Adam snapped out angrily.

"Adam can we go in now?" Susannah asked grabbing his arm.

"Sure, let me help you." Adam said glaring at Sarah.

"Adam, I didn't mean that I thought you would put Julia in danger knowingly but Susannah isn't acting like herself."

"She told you she's still a little under the weather," Adam said looking at Sarah.

"Are you sure you're ok, Susannah?" Sarah asked looking at Susannah leaning heavily into Adam's side.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine as soon as I soak in a warm tub for a while." Susannah said trying to reassure Sarah.

"Oh my God!" Sarah said looking at them both wide eyed. "You two had sex didn't you?" she said accusingly.

"Yes, we did if it's any of your business." Susannah burst out.

"Adam, your Mama is going to have a fit."

"It's not like that Sarah." Adam said looking at Susannah who was daring him to lie to Sarah. "We didn't do anything wrong. We're married." Adam said.

"What?" Sarah shouted only to have Adam's hand clamping over her mouth quickly.

"Shhh, not so loud." Adam said glancing around to see if anybody had heard Sarah's scream. Seeing that nobody had heard her he removed his hand from her mouth. "Nobody knows but us and Trent and Becca."

"Don't forget the judge who married us Romeo." Susannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, him too." Adam amended. "The point is our families don't know yet and they can't find out about it until after the trial." Adam said hoping he could trust Sarah to keep quiet about it.

"Why, not til then?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

"Because that will give me time to work out a few things and figure a few things out. By then I can at least have a plan figured out and hopefully put in the works to show our families that I can provide for Susannah and support us." Adam said hoping Sarah would understand.

"And you're ok, with not telling the whole world that you are Mrs. Adam Dillon, Susannah?" Sarah said looking at Susannah doubtfully. If she was Mrs. Adam Dillon there was no way she'd go along with that idea, no matter what Adam said.

"No, I'm not," Susannah answered. "I want to shout it from the rooftops but he won't let me." She said looking at Adam accusingly.

"Oh." Sarah said looking at Adam just as accusingly as Susannah.

"Oh come on, don't you two gang up on me," Adam said looking at them both. "Sarah, are you going to keep our secret?"

"Well I guess so." Sarah said with a sigh. "I admit it is pretty romantic to think of the two of you eloping." She added.

"Yeah, it was kind of romantic." Susannah said smiling. "I'll give you the details after we make the formal announcement." Susannah said giving Sarah a wink.

"Oh, you better unless us girls can find a way to slip away for a little while." Sarah said smiling.

"Oh God, you, Sarah and Becca together in the same house yikes!" Adam said wincing a little.

"Oh relax," Susannah said smacking him.

"So I guess that's the reason you rejected me yesterday." Sarah said looking at Adam.

"Look Sarah, I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings but I told you that I love Susannah." Adam said defensively but softly.

"I know but you didn't tell me you were married. If you had I wouldn't have made such a fool of myself to start with." Sarah said.

"Well to tell you the truth we weren't married yet then. We just got married last night." Adam said looking at Susannah.

"Oh, last night was you're wedding night, that's the reason you're so sore?" Sarah said looking at Susannah.

"Yeah. I just hope I can keep anyone from figuring out something isn't right." Susannah said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, nobody really knows you enough to know when you're lying except me and Becca and we know the truth. And everybody is so busy with the party and dealing with Julia I don't think they'll notice." Sarah said reassuringly.

"Why, what's wrong with Jules? She seemed fine this morning maybe a little crankier than usual." Adam said looking at Sarah.

"Crankier….She has been all over the place today with her mood swings. Right now she's on a kick where she bursts into tears over almost anything." Sarah said shaking her head. "I swear she's the worst pregnant female I've ever known."

"Great, sounds like a fun day." Adam grumbled. "Well Princess you said you wanted to get to know my family better, are you still sure you want to?" Adam asked just looking for an excuse to leave.

"Yes, I want to very much. It's not Julia's fault she's emotional. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides you're forgetting I stayed here the other night and Julia and I got along just fine." Susannah said grabbing his arm and leaning into him again.

"Yeah, I know." Adam said looking at her with a smile.

"Well then let's go in a say hello to your family." Susannah said smilingly.

"Sure Princess. Let's get it over with." Adam groaned.

"Oh, Adam you act like you're about to be tortured." Sarah chided.

"Who knows, maybe I am." Adam grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Susannah said giving him a wink.

"Yeah, I will too." Sarah said teasingly as she opened the screen door to the kitchen.

"Gee I really feel protected." Adam said. "A church mouse, and a spoiled brat going up against two of the craziest females that I know in Dodge…" Adam said stepping into the kitchen, seeing Julia, Lydia and Lillian all staring at him. "Make that three of the craziest females I know."

"Hey I resent that, I'm not crazy," Lydia burst out.

"Me either," Julia chided him.

"I ain't either," Lillian burst out.

"That's only because Lydia and Julia haven't corrupted you yet." Adam said smiling. "Although one would wonder since you're married to him," Adam said pointing at Ben.

"Cute little brother, real cute!" Ben grumbled.

"I thought so, you'd have to be part crazy with them as your sisters," Adam said teasingly as he walked over to the table and looked around to see what he could stick his finger in.

"Adam Dillon, I'm warning you I have my spoon and I'll use it too," Lydia said shaking the spoon at him.

"Gee whiz Lydie I was only looking," Adam said backing away from the table.

"Yeah well you and Ben have the stickiest fingers in Dodge when it comes to tasting food as we're cooking it," Lydia said pressing her lips together in a grim line.

"Hey, we got the cake," Mark said walking in the back door behind Becca.

"Oh good, now all we got to do is get the boys up here from the creek and send one of them into town after Daddy and Mama," Julia said.

"Not to mention one over to Bess's to get Joe." Lydia said.

"Joe's home, Dad brought him home a little after you and Ben left to come out here," Mark said taking his finger and making a swipe in the icing only to get it cracked with the spoon. "Ouch Lydie!" he grumbled.

"Then keep your finger out and off the cake!" Lydia scolded. "You know better than to put your fingers in something that somebody else has to eat."

"So just give me the piece I put my finger in and that solves the problem." Mark grumbled rubbing the back of his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Smarty Pants has all the answers doesn't he?" Lydia said with her hand on her hip.

"No, not all of them." Mark said looking down at his feet.

"Why, what is it that you, could possibly need any of us to tell you?" Adam burst out looking at his brother.

"Did any of you know Mama lost a baby when Bonner took her?" Mark asked quietly causing all of them to stare at him.

"Hey Julia, you'll never guess…" Joshua said bursting into the house only to freeze, "what we saw…" he said feeling the tension in the room.

****M&K****

"Daddy," Joe exclaimed running over to Matt as soon as he walked through the gate.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" Matt asked ruffling Joe's hair.

"I been playing." Joe answered looking up at Matt.

"Yeah, it looks like you've been playing in the mud." Matt said noticing Joe's two missing front teeth.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault it rained and made it muddy." Joe grumbled.

"I know. I'm just teasing." Matt said ruffling his hair again as he looked towards the house. "Where's your Mama," Matt asked.

"Inside fixing me something to eat, I hope" Joe said.

"Oh," Matt said chuckling.

"Look Daddy." Joe said.

"Ok, I'm looking at you." Matt said looking down at Joe.

"Do you see anything different about me Daddy?" Joe said.

"Well I think you've grown a few inches here lately." Matt said teasingly.

"Nope. That's not it." Joe said smiling.

"Well suppose you give me a hint."

"Ok. It happened when I was eating an apple." Joe said smiling brightly at Matt.

"Hmmm, well let's see could it have anything to do with you losing your two front teeth?" Matt said looking at Joe.

"You already knew didn't you Daddy?" Joe said.

"Yep." Matt said starting towards the house.

"Do you think the Tooth Fairy will bring me two dollars?" Joe said hopefully.

"I don't know." Matt said letting out a whistle. "That's a pretty steep price for a tooth." He said with a shake of his head.

"I got a gold dollar last time. I lost two this time so shouldn't I get two dollars?" Joe said simply as if that made sense to get two dollar for two teeth.

"Well…"Matt said chuckling. "Last time was sort of a special occasion, I don't think you can expect to get a dollar for each tooth every time." Matt said as they walked up on the porch.

"Oh." Joe said disappointedly.

"We'll have to wait and see." Matt said putting his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Ok." Joe said going back to being happy once again.

"Alright why don't you go get cleaned up some? I don't want Mama fussing at us because I sent you out to play and you ended up all muddy." Matt said.

"Ok, Daddy." Joe said.

"Make sure you stay out of Mark's room too." Matt said reminding Joe.

"Ok." Joe said walking into the kitchen. "Mama I thought you were fixing me something to eat," Joe said seeing Kitty sitting there at the table.

"Hey Cowboy," Kitty said walking over to Matt. "You hungry too," Kitty asked.

"Hey," Matt said kissing her.

"Yuck," Joe said scrambling out of the room.

"Go get cleaned up, if you want something to eat," Kitty said firmly.

"Aw Mama you won't let me starve," Joe complained as he started towards the living room.

"He's right you know," Matt said.

"Yeah well the tooth fairy also has to make a visit tonight, too," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"I know I saw," Matt said.

"Yeah he's expecting two dollars this time," Kitty added.

"I know, I didn't mean to give him the dollar last time. I thought I grabbed a quarter but it was dark…" Matt whispered.

"Well next time use the lamp and make sure you have a quarter before you put it under his pillow." Kitty whispered as she started to cut a couple of slices of bread to make Joe a sandwich.

"Aw Kit, he ought to get at least fifty cents this time it's two teeth," Matt said walking up behind her.

"Whatever, we better drop it before he hears us," Kitty said.

"Humhuh," Matt said leaning down to start to nuzzle her neck.

"Stop that," Kitty said chuckling, as she started to move away from him. "You never did answer my question," she said as Matt grabbed her hips holding her in place.

"What question was that," Matt murmured kissing her neck slowly.

"Are you hungry," Kitty said.

"Starving," Matt said taking a nip at her neck.

"I meant for food," Kitty said huskily.

"No," Matt said kissing the spot he just nipped playfully. "I really don't have the time," he said moving away from her. "I just came over to see how Joe was getting along,"

"He's been fine, playing with his soldiers and making mud balls for cannonballs," Kitty said fixing Joe's sandwich.

"I'm all clean now," Joe said coming in the kitchen.

"You sure about that," Kitty said looking at Joe's hand printed clean face.

"Unhuh," Joe said shaking his head. "See," he said showing Kitty his clean palms.

"What about the backs," Kitty said looking at him knowingly.

"Aw Mama," Joe grumbled.

"Go and wash them the right way along with your face, young man," Kitty said pointing towards the water bucket.

"But Mama," Joe complained.

"You heard me," Kitty said sternly.

"Fine," Joe grumbled as he walked back towards the washroom.

"Well I better get going," Matt said smiling as he bent down to kiss Kitty one more time.

Kitty broke the kiss first as she pulled away, she smiled when she heard Matt groan. "You better get a moving," Kitty said.

"Aw Kitty," Matt whined teasingly.

"You should know by now that doesn't work with me," Kitty said.

"Yeah no kidding," Joe grumbled causing Matt to chuckle.

"Much better," Kitty said looking at Joe approvingly.

"I'll see you two later, Joe…."

"I know Daddy, behave and mind Mama," Joe said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," Matt said ruffling Joe's hair. "Now you," Matt said wrapping his arms around Kitty's waist. "You take it easy and don't overdo. I'll be back later to check on things and see if you need anything. If you need me before then just send Joe over to the office. If I'm not there I should be somewhere close by." Matt said.

"Matt, really we'll be fine. Now go on." Kitty said pushing on his chest.

"Oh, ok I'm going even though I don't want to." He groaned out using the hand that was out of sight of Joe to squeeze Kitty's butt. He locked his eyes with her shocked ones as he smiled at her. "You remember what I said about behaving and minding your mother. And stay out of Mark's room." Matt said.

"Alright Daddy. How many times are you going to say that?" Joe asked with a mouthful only to see Kitty's disapproving glare.

Matt saw Joe gulping quickly as he closed his mouth. "As many times as I think you need to hear it so you'll remember."

"Yes, sir." Joe said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Ok, I guess I really have to go this time." Matt said not really wanting to leave, but knowing he had too. "I'll see you both later."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Son." Matt said reaching out to ruffle Joe's hair once again.

"Bye Cowboy. I'll see you later." Kitty said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, later." Matt said kissing her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now git." Kitty said pushing him towards the door.

"All right, I'm going, no need to shove," Matt chuckled.

"There is when you're delaying things," Kitty said teasingly.

"Quicker you do what you're told Daddy the quicker you can play," Joe said causing Kitty and Matt both to start laughing,

"See even your seven year old knows the deal," Kitty said shoving Matt out the door only to shut it in his face. "I swear," Kitty said shaking her head as she walked over to the stove and poured her a cup of coffee.

****M&K****

"Brad, did you find Susannah?" Sue asked as Brad walked into the house.

"No, I sort of got sidetracked." Brad said heavily as he hung his hat up, and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet.

"Why, what happened? You don't seem like yourself." Sue said watching him take a more than healthy swig straight out of the bottle.

"Dan brought Mildred into town. She's dead." Brad said taking another swig from the bottle.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry she's dead." Sue said simply. "She got exactly what she deserved for everything she put us through. Did he say how it happened? Who did it?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, he tried to say that I did it." Brad answered putting the cork back in the bottle and putting it back in the cabinet.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Sue exclaimed. "You may have been angry with Mildred but you wouldn't kill her." Sue stated knowing it was a preposterous idea.

"Well I'm not so sure about that." Brad sighed out sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I've thought about it more than once lately. Remember when I found out she said she should have let Susannah die, how angry I was? I would have killed her that time if you and Susannah hadn't talked me out of it."

"I know but there were extenuating circumstances and you didn't go through with it." Sue said looking at him.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway Dan finally admitted that Mildred killed herself out at Andrew's grave. He saw her do it but couldn't get to her in time to stop her or even do anything to help her. It was just too late." Brad murmured.

"Well personally I think we're all better off without her. I say hooray and good riddance." Sue said cheekily.

"Yeah, but the kids still have to be told. I think the boys will be able to handle it, even though it will be rough on them. Susannah is the one I'm worried about."

"Why are you so worried about Susannah?"

"Come on Sue, you have to admit that even though Mildred and Susannah have been butting heads over Adam lately that for the most part Mildred has been a good mother to Susannah. She's also the only mother Susannah has known up until a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought of it that way. So when are you going to tell the kids?"

"Well I guess I'll go tell the boys now. Doc thinks that Adam should be there when Susannah finds out. He seems to think that Adam is what's going to get her through this."

"Well that makes sense. You saw how he got her through Mildred's little bombshell." Sue pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Well as long as Susannah gets through this I don't guess it matters who helps her." Brad said still not thrilled that Susannah depended on Adam so much here lately.

"No, it doesn't. She is going to need all of us." Sue said softly.

"Yeah, well I better go track down the boys." Brad said standing up.

"Ok, I'll wait here for Susannah." Sue said doubting very much Susannah would be coming home any time soon, but they'd have that discussion later.

"Yeah, make sure if Adam is with her that he stays put." Brad said

"I will." Sue said with a nod.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." Brad said, with a heavy sigh he had to go find the boys and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

****M&K****

"Mark, what the hell are you talking about? Mama didn't lose a baby I did." Lydia demanded looking him.

"I know you lost your baby Lydia but Mama lost one too." Mark said trying to explain.

"Mark, you must have misunderstood what you heard." Julia said not believing a word of it.

"No, I didn't. I very distinctly heard Dad and Doc talking about how important it was that a secret stay buried and not come out in court. Dad didn't want me blindsided by it. He also wanted to protect Mama." Mark repeated once again.

"Well just because Dad and Doc were talking about some kind of a secret doesn't mean that Mama was pregnant when Bonner took her." Lydia said firmly.

"Yes, it does. Dad reminded Doc that no one could ever find out about the baby." Mark swore.

"Well I guess that explains what I heard last night too." Adam said looking at Susannah.

"Why what did you hear?" Mark asked.

"Well I had gone to take care of something for Dad and when I came back Mama was in his arms and she was crying. She was saying something about how she couldn't stand to lose another child. When I asked what she was talking about Dad said that Mama was already upset enough and that wasn't the time to discuss it." Adam said simply.

"Well it all adds up then doesn't it?" Ben said.

"Well I guess it could be possible that your mother was pregnant but why would she want to keep it a secret?" Lillian said.

"I don't know. Knowing Mama she probably thought she was protecting us." Ben said looking at Julia.

"You're probably right. It's obvious how much Miss Kitty loves and cares about her family." Becca said.

" Yeah, she'll do whatever it takes to protect us. Even when it ends up hurting her." Lydia said sagging into the chair beside Julia.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you become a parent. You put your children's happiness and safety above your own." Lillian said.

"Yeah, but now that we know about it what do we do with what we know?" Adam said looking at Julia.

"Well why don't we confront Mama and Dad about it? You know as well as I do that's the only way we'll ever find out the truth. Dad would never willingly break his word to Mama otherwise." Ben said.

"Well if we're going to do that we had better do it soon." Mark said.

"Why?" Lydia questioned keeping her eyes glued to Julia.

"Because I don't think I was the only one who overheard Dad and Doc's conversation." Mark said.

"Why who else do you think overheard it?" Ben questioned.

"Well I don't know how much of it he heard but I saw Hewitt standing outside Doc's office listening to what Dad and Doc were saying." Mark said.

"Well then we definitely need to give Mama and Dad a heads up because you know if Hewitt knows he's going to try to use it in court some way." Adam said roughly.

"Yeah, but how do we go about it?" Mark questioned.

"Well since Mama and Dad will both be here today, along with all of us, why don't we do it then?" Lydia suggested.

"I think that's a good idea but should we really spoil your father's party by confronting them?" Susannah pointed out.

"Well why don't we wait til the party winds down and do it afterwards." Mark said.

"I can go for that." Adam said with a nod.

"Ok, so is it agreed that we'll confront Mama and Dad about the baby after Dad's party?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, sure Lydie." Ben said.

"I think that will be the best way to go about it." Becca said.

"Yeah, we need to find out exactly what is going on."

"Yeah, and if Hewitt does know it would be best especially for Miss Kitty to know before he springs it on her in court." Susannah said holding Adam's arm.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Adam asked looking at his sister with concern.

"It can't be true. It can't be," Julia snapped out getting up from her seat. "It's not true!" she declared loudly.

"Julia, it makes sense," Mark said looking at his sister.

"It's not true, it can't be…I'll never forgive myself if it is," Julia burst out.

"Jules it's not your fault," Ben said reaching for his sister.

"Yes it is," Julia said starting to breath raggedly. "Mama can't have anymore children because of me. It's all my fault. I let Doc do the surgery. Now I'll have my baby but Mama's is gone and she'll never have another one." Julia said starting to cry.

Lydia was on her sister in an instant grabbing her shoulders. "It's not your fault Julia, you hear me," Lydia said harshly. "You did what needed to be done to save Mama's life. Any one of us would have done the same thing." Lydia said firmly.

"Mama must hate me." Julia sobbed out.

"Now Jules, you know that's not true. Mama could never hate you. Mama knows that if there were any other way Doc wouldn't have asked permission to do the...whatever the surgery was called." Adam said going over to Julia's side with Lydia.

"Hysterectomy." Mark said

"Yeah, that's it." Adam said.

"But I still feel responsible." Julia said starting to grow hysterical.

"I know but it isn't your fault. There is only one person to blame and that's Bonner. Please don't cry Jules." Ben said coming up behind her.

"You weren't there, I had to do it…" Julia cried out hysterically.

"Smack!"

"That's enough Julia!" Lydia said harshly staring at her sister's stunned face. "You aren't going to blame yourself for something that monster did, do you hear me. You did what needed to be done to save Mama's life. Anyone of us would have done the same thing including Dad, so you aren't going to blame yourself and you're going to pull yourself together. You need to try and keep from getting so upset for that baby's sake you hear me." Lydia said shaking her sister's shoulders firmly in her hands.

"I'm trying but I can't help it, damn it. It's not like I enjoy being so damn emotional all the time." Julia burst out.

"Emotional I can handle, blaming yourself I can't," Lydia said.

"Lydia stop your going to shake her death," Adam said prying Lydia's hands away from Julia's shoulders, as Ben caught Julia to him.

"How about we concentrate on something else for a while?" Mark suggested.

"Like what?" Julia said brokenly.

"How about the fact that we need to start thinking about getting the guest of honor here for his party." Mark said.

"I thought we were going to use me," Julia said.

"We are," all the Dillons said at once only to end up laughing.

****M&K****

Kitty looked at the clock well the kids should be just about done with everything for Matt's party and someone ought to be coming into town to get them. Now just to get Joe ready without telling him. "Joe," Kitty called out the back door.

"Yes, Mama," Joe said looking up from where he was laying on his stomach in the muddy grass.

"Come here," Kitty said, shaking her head and hoping those mud stains would come out of his clothes.

"Yes, Mama," Joe repeated standing in front of her.

"I want you to pick your toys up and put your soldiers in their bag and get changed out of those wet muddy clothes." Kitty said.

"Why are we going somewhere?" Joe asked.

"No, would you please just do as I asked," Kitty said shaking her head.

"Is someone coming to visit us?" Joe asked following Kitty in the house.

"What difference does that make," Kitty questioned.

"Cause, if we're not going somewhere and no one is coming, I don't see why I have to change my clothes. They'll just get dirty again," Joe pointed out

"Joseph Nicholas, just do as I ask." Kitty shouted at him causing him to jump. "I'm sorry I yelled at you baby. I didn't mean to! I just need you to get cleaned up and change your clothes, ok?"

"But why?"

"I was thinking I could talk Daddy into taking us out to eat at Delmonico's for supper tonight," Kitty said.

"Ok, I'll go change my clothes," Joe said.

"Thank you," Kitty said shaking her head as he ran back out the door to pick up his soldiers. Why didn't she think of using Delmonico's earlier as an excuse?

****M&K****

"Let's move this into the living room," Adam said eyeing the cake.

"You do and you're going to lose a finger," Lydia warned seeing what Adam was eyeing.

"I know better when you got your trusty spoon, but I was just looking at the huge bare swipe Mark did," Adam said pointing to the cake.

"He didn't," Lydia said moving to look where Adam was pointing. "I don't see it," Lydia said looking at Adam.

"How can you miss it it's right there," Adam said moving his finger closer.

"Nope," Lydia said.

"Right there," Adam said grabbing her wrist as he swiped his finger into the icing baring it a little. " Mmm, good," Adam said laughing.

"Oh you are so dead," Lydia said.

"Gotta catch me first," Adam said moving around the table ahead of Lydia as he swiped a biscuit that Sarah just sat on the table. "Hot…hot…hot…" Adam said tossing the biscuit from hand to hand as he darted behind Susannah.

"Serves you right," Susannah said as Adam used her as a shield between him and Lydia.

"Hey," Adam grumbled as Susannah did a quick twist just as Lydia wielded her spoon down hard on Adam's hand. "Damn it Lydie, that hurt," Adam said snapping his hand back and forth trying to take the sting out of his hand. "I'm telling Mama," he said sticking out his tongue at her.

"Mama will smack you too," Lydia said.

"Yeah but I'd rather be bopped upside the head than hit with that spoon, it don't hurt nearly as much." Adam said.

"Oh really," Susannah said whacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" Adam yelped rubbing the back of his head.

"Now which one hurts worse?" Susannah said smugly.

"Hey I like her," Lydia said pointing to Susannah.

"Yeah I knew you would she's got a temperament right up your alley." Adam grumbled ducking out of range of both Lydia and Susannah.

"Hey I hate to interrupt but now that Adam's been bopped and smacked can we figure out how we're going to go about getting Dad out here." Mark shouted.

"What is there left to figure out about getting Dad here? We already know we're using Julia." Adam questioned realizing Lydia and Susannah weren't going to attack him.

"We have to make it believable. You know Dad the least little detail could tip him off that we're up to something." Lydia said grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him towards the living room area with the rest of them. "Sit," Lydia said firmly pointing to the bench against the wall.

"Whatever you say Lydia," Adam said sitting down stretching his arm out over the back as Susannah sat down beside him.

"Well I think one of the triplets should be the one to go into town." Jacob said as Julia sat down beside him and laid her head down on his shoulder as she hugged his arm. He patted her hand reassuringly. Only he knew the turmoil she was going through. How she had struggled with the guilt right after the surgery. Jacob wished there was something he could do to help ease the guilt once again but he couldn't this time. At least not like he did the last time. "They are already supposed to be here so that wouldn't seem suspicious to Matt." Jacob added.

"Yeah, I agree with Jacob." Cole said as he moved back in his chair so Lydia could sit on his lap.

"Ok, but which one?" Ben asked as him and Lillian sat down in one corner of the lounge.

"I think it should be Joel. Matt would never suspect him of lying." Jacob said casting a glance at Julia who popped her head up off his shoulder suddenly.

"No, Jacob. I will not allow it." Julia said furiously.

"Dagnabbit Julia why not?" Jacob bit out.

"I think it's a great idea." Ben said.

"Oh, just shut the hell up Ben. This is between Jacob and me." Julia burst out.

"Fine, just pretend I did say a word." Ben said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I will and the answer is still no." Julia said fumingly.

"Jules, this is the easiest way to get your father out here without him getting suspicious about what we're up to." Jacob said softly trying a different tact.

"I know that and I'm not objecting to being the excuse for getting Daddy here but I will not allow you to use Joel like that. I just won't have it." Julia said standing up.

"Julia, I don't think you understand that Joel is the most likely one that Dad would believe without questioning it especially if he thinks we could be planning something for his birthday." Adam said trying to rationalize with his sister.

"How can you all even think of exploiting Joel's disability for your own purposes? He's supposed to be your friend. Especially you Jacob Roniger." Julia demanded.

"He is my friend, and I'm not making fun of him or anything but Joshua or Josiah will do something to end up giving it away. Joel's the only one innocent enough to get Dad to buy it," Adam said glaring at his sister.

"Jules, we need to get moving on this." Jacob said.

"I forbid it. After the way you treated Joel yesterday telling him that he can't help with the planting because of his disability and now you want to use it for your own purposes when its suits you, it isn't fair to Joel and I won't have it." Julia said glaring at Jacob.

"You're right Jules, we shouldn't have even considered using Joel. I for one apologize."

"Thank you, Mark."

"Susannah why don't you and Becca and Sarah take Jules out on the porch for some fresh air. Maybe that will help her feel better." Adam suggested.

"Sure if you think that's best." Susannah said looking at Adam.

"I do."

"Ok, come on Becca."

"Right behind you."

"Come on Julia, I'm sure Lydia won't let them do anything stupid," Sarah said looking at Lydia.

"Of course not," Lydia said eyeing her sister as Sarah, Susannah, and Becca all started to take Julia outside.

"Ok, now lets get this done before Julia comes back and catches us." Jacob said watching Adam get up from his seat.

"Where are you going," Julia asked walking back in the house.

"I got to go to the outhouse," Adam said. "You wanna watch," he burst out.

"No but go out the front door, I don't trust you going through the kitchen." Julia said.

"Fine whatever," Adam said walking towards the front door.

"Now who's going to go get Dad," Julia asked before the screen door slammed shut.

****M&K****

Adam looked over his shoulder as he hurried down to the barn. "Hey Joel," Adam shouted out as he saw Joel climbing down out of the loft.

"Hey Adam," Joel said moving over to him.

"Hey I need you to do something for me," Adam said.

"Sure, what," Joel asked.

"You're the only one who can go into town to get my parents and Doc, Julia's having the baby," Adam said.

"Really," Joel exclaimed mounting up on Marshal.

"Yeah now hurry," Adam said slapping Marshal on the ass and sending Joel flying down the road.

****M&K****

Matt was sitting at his desk wrapping everything up for the day, when his office door burst open. "Marshal," Joel said breathlessly as he burst into the office.

"Joel, what's wrong," Matt asked alarmed.

"Adam sent me for Doc, Julia's having the baby," Joel said. "I can't find Doc. He's not in his office."

"Ok, you just calm down." Matt said putting a hand on Joel's shoulder. "I'll look for Doc, if I don't find him pretty soon I'll head on out there myself and we'll have Festus wait for Doc and have him meet us out there." Matt said calmly knowing it could be hours before the baby was born.

"Ok." Joel said starting to breath normally.

"Now while I look around for Doc, you go over to my house and tell Miss Kitty that I'll meet her in the alley behind the Long Branch in ten minutes." Matt said as they walked out of the jail.

"Sure Marshal." Joel said looking across the street. "Look there's Doc."

"Ok, good. Doc. Hey Doc." Matt shouted starting across the street towards Delmonico's.

"Matt, Joel is something wrong?" Doc asked keeping up the ruse.

"Yes, sir. Adam thinks Julia is having the baby." Joel said.

"Doc, I'll go hitch up your buggy and saddle Buck while you get what you need. Oh, it is ok if Kitty rides with you?"

"Of course. Now get moving. If that baby is coming we need to get out there."

"Sure Doc. Joel go tell Miss Kitty that we need to go out to Julia's because she's having the baby and she is going to ride out there with Doc."

"Ok." Joel said running towards Matt's house.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to her writing desk once again what was taking them so long. "Mark had better not have gotten sidetracked going out to Julia's. Lydia either for that matter…" Kitty mumbled to herself as she paced.

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty!"

"Joel what's the matter?" Kitty exclaimed forgetting all about ruse to get Matt out to the party at seeing Joel's panicked face.

"Julia is having the baby. Marshal Dillon told me to come tell you and that you are riding out there with Doc."

"Ok, you just calm down. Everything is going to be ok. I'll get my things and Joe then we'll be ready. You wait for me in front of Doc's." Kitty said grabbing her reticule knowing it was the ruse to get Matt to his party.

"Ok." Joel said turning around to leave.

"I'm going to wring somebody's neck when I find out who's idea it was to use that poor child. They should all know better." Kitty fumed.

"Joe, come on." Kitty yelled.

"Why Mama, what's wrong?" Joe said running out of his bedroom.

"Nothing is wrong. Julia might be having her baby, so we are going to go out there so I can help Doc if she is." Kitty explained.

"Do I get to see it?"

"Of course you'll get to see it if she is having it. It could be a false alarm."

"What does that mean?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well it means that Julia could think she's having the baby right now but she actually isn't. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference."

"Oh. Ok." Joe said forgetting all about it now.

"Come on, Doc is waiting for us." Kitty said as they hurried out the door to Doc's office.

Matt stood there beside Doc's buggy with Buck beside him, when he nocticed Kitty and Joe coming towards him. "Kitty, are you sure it's a good idea to take Joe along?" Matt asked.

"Well I can't just leave him here alone can I?" Kitty said as Doc climbed down the stairs.

"Well no but what about Lydia or Lillian can't they watch him?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I don't have time to track them down. We have to get out to Julia's. Everything will be fine." Kitty said knowing it would be.

"Ok, whatever you say. You know more about these things than I do." Matt said.

"That's right I do." Kitty said. "Now can we get going please."

"Well we can't leave without Doc." Matt said shaking his head. "You're in an awful big hurry to be a grandma," he said as Doc climbed into the buggy.

"Oh hush up," Kitty said as Matt helped her into buggy.

"Everybody ready," Doc asked.

"Yes,." Kitty said smiling at Doc.

****M&K****

"Now raise your end up just a little higher Mark," Lydia said, looking at Ben and Mark who were helping to hang the sign.

"I can't believe you went behind my back and used Joel," Julia hissed out trying slapping Adam upside the head.

"Would you stop smacking me, it's over and done with," Adam said roughly as he dodged her hand again.

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready to stop," Julia hissed out.

"Jules relax, there's nothing we can do about it now," Jacob said.

"This is all your fault Jacob Roniger."

"What am I getting blamed for this time?" Jacob said throwing an arm up in the air.

"For using Joel to get my father here, that's what. You of all people should have known better. He's your brother."

"Well like I said there's nothing we can do about it now." Jacob said shaking his head as he looked at Adam.

"Jacob is right, you know." Ben said climbing down off the chair.

"No, Jacob isn't right. And I for one am not going to let him get away with it." Julia hissed.

"Ok, Jules just give it a rest. We all know you're mad and we deserve it." Adam said wearily.

"What do say we talk about something else?" Mark said.

"Yes, you know I can't wait to see the marshal's face when he walks in and sees Julia standing there." Becca said smiling.

"Yeah, me either." Susannah said.

"Well I can." Julia burst out.

"Why's that Jules?" Lydia asked.

"Because he's going to be mad at me." Julia said.

"Why would Dad be mad at you Jules?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm not having the baby." Julia heaved out.

"Oh, you're over reacting Julia, Dad will understand that we had to tell him that to make sure he came out here. He's not going to be mad." Lydia said dismissively.

"Yes, he will be." Julia said brokenly.

"So, Julia have you gotten everything you need for the baby yet?" Lillian asked.

"There are still a few things we need." Julia said softly.

"What about you Lillian?" Lydia said keeping an eye on her highly emotional sister.

"We haven't even started yet." Lillian said patting Ben's leg as he sat down beside her again.

"Well you better get busy. You're little one is next." Lydia said teasingly.

"Yeah, we've been discussing how to paint the nursery and decorate but we still have a lot to decide and get done." Lillian said.

"Well we will. It's just going to take a little time." Ben said squeezing Lillian's hand.

"Well I hope you know Ben that with every day that passes time is slipping away." Lydia said softly.

"Yeah, I know." Ben said remorsefully as he looked at Lydia.

"I was thinking about knitting something for the babies. Is that ok with you and Lillian, Julia?" Becca said softly.

"I for one would love to have something handmade. What about you Julia?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Julia said distractively.

"Maybe I could help." Susannah said looking at Becca.

"Well maybe we could each knit a baby blanket. Susannah, you could make one for Julia's baby and I could make one for Lillian's." Becca said.

"Ok. That sounds like an excellent idea." Susannah said smiling feeling Adam staring at her.

"We'll get started first thing tomorrow after school. That is if Mr. Taylor doesn't need me for anything." Becca said.

"We'll probably still be in court. Even if he wants you to watch the office I don't see why the two of you couldn't do your knitting there." Mark said.

"Well we'll have to buy the yarn first and get a pattern." Susannah said.

"Oh, well you can get the pattern from my mother." Sarah quipped out.

"You sure she won't mind Sarah?" Becca asked.

"Of course not." Sarah laughed.

"Ok, thanks we'll go over there later if we have time and see what kinds of patterns she has that we might want to borrow. Right Susannah?" Becca said.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Susannah said, not really sure how she was going to ride anywhere.

"Julia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lydia asked.

"I can't knit." Julia cried out.

"Oh, here we go again." Jacob groaned.

"Julia, that's ok. You don't have to know how to knit." Susannah said feeling sorry for Julia.

"I want to knit something for my baby." Julia sobbed out.

"Well Becca and I can teach you." Susannah said softly.

"Yeah, we can teach you." Becca said.

"No, you can't. My mother-in-law already tried. I'm hopeless." Julia sobbed loudly.

"Alright your father is right outside..." Kitty said walking in the house with Joe and Doc right behind her.

"Oh, Mama." Julia sobbed going over to Kitty and hugging her as she cried.

"Julia, what's wrong?" Kitty asked hugging her daughter as she cried.

"I can't knit." Julia sobbed out brokenly as she pulled away from her mother.

"Huh?" Kitty asked looking at the rest of her children for some explanation.

"She's been emotional like this all day Mama. The least little thing sets her off." Ben grumbled.

"Mama I thought you said Julia was having the baby," Joe asked innocently.

"Yes, baby I did," Kitty said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Come here bud," Adam said looking at his mother.

"What," Joe said bounding over to him.

"We all lied to you so we could throw a surprise party for Dad, if you knew you'd squeal before we could get him here," Adam explained lifting Joe up on his lap.

"I can keep a secret," Joe declared.

"Oh really," Adam said skeptically.

"Uhuh," Joe said motioning Adam closer. "I got me a pet toad and Mama don't know," Joe whispered in Adam's ear.

"Well that's a good one to keep under your hat for a little while," Adam said ruffling Joe's hair.

"Shush everyone here comes Dad," Lydia burst out in a hiss.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the house not really paying any attention as he shut the door behind him.

"Surprise!" They all shouted making Matt whirl around to face them all.

"What's going on? I thought Julia was having her baby?" Matt said surprised to see Julia standing there looking just fine.

"Well Cowboy, it was all a scheme to get you out here for your surprise party." Kitty explained walking over towards Matt. "Since Julia and Jacob couldn't travel we sort of had to bring the party to them." Kitty said.

"So there isn't going to be a baby today?" Matt said looking at Julia who sat there on the couch.

"Well not that we know of but stranger things have happened." Kitty said simply.

"I swear if I find out whose idea this was I'm going to..." Matt swore as Julia started to cry louder and walked over to him. "Why is Julia crying?" Matt said exasperated as he hugged his daughter against his chest.

"I… can't… knit… Daddy." Julia cried brokenly against his chest.

"Its ok, Sweetie," Matt said patting her back tenderly. "Why does she need to know how to knit?" Matt said looking at the others for answers to Julia's mood swings.

"I want to knit something for my baby." Julia cried louder.

"Ok," Matt said shaking his head. "Well we'll deal with that later." He said soothingly.

"She's been like this all day Dad. If she's not crying over some silly notion she's getting mad and biting our heads off." Ben said.

"I can't help it!" Julia cried out.

"Come on Julia," Kitty said somewhat prying her daughter off of Matt. "Let's go over and look at your father's cake and see how many times the boys stuck their fingers in it," Kitty said looking pointedly at Ben and Adam.

"Ok, Mama," Julia sniffled.

"Now as I was saying I appreciate the thought and I thank you for the party but the next time someone tells me that Julia is having that baby it had better be the truth or I'm going to knock some heads together." Matt said sternly.

"It was all his idea to use Julia," Lydia, Adam, and Mark said at once pointing to Ben.

"Hey you all went along with it," Ben said accusingly.

"Matt, it was the only way we could be sure you would show up and not be ready to bust in guns a blazing." Doc said looking at Matt.

"I don't care, Doc," Matt said sternly looking at his kids. "It still scared the hell out of me," Matt admitted. "And if I had more time to think about it they almost gave it all away," Matt said.

"What did we do wrong?" Mark questioned.

"Having Joel ride Marshal and tell me that Adam wanted Doc out here. Adam wasn't supposed to be here today." Matt pointed out.

"Can't I visit my own sister?"

"Yes, you can visit her anytime you want but you said you needed to be alone to think." Matt reminded Adam.

"So I could have been here getting food. A person can only eat flapjacks so many times," Adam argued.

"How bad does my kitchen look," Lydia demanded.

"It's all in one piece," Adam said.

"Yeah well I know you, and how you make flapjacks. You use every bowl in the house," Lydia burst out.

"Well don't worry," Adam said. "Sarah and Jules gave me two plates this morning because I didn't feel like being sociable," Adam grumbled.

"No kidding you practically bit my head off this morning," Susannah said looking at him.

"I hate to interrupt what will be another fascinating bickering match between you two but can we just focus on Dad's party," Mark said looking at Adam and Susannah.

"You mad at us Daddy," Joe asked looking up at Matt.

"No," Matt said picking Joe up and putting him on his hip. "I'm not mad, I was just looking forward to being a grandpa today. That would have been some present." Matt said smiling.

"Now why is she crying?" Joe asked looking at Julia crying again.

"Who knows?" Adam said.

"I don't have a present for you, Daddy." Julia said regretfully.

"That's ok, Sweetie, you know I hate presents." Matt said wrapping his free arm around Julia's shoulders.

"But I wanted to, I forgot all about your birthday." Julia said in a soft sob.

"Hey, Jules we all did. If Mama hadn't of remembered earlier Dad wouldn't have had anything for his birthday. Not even a party." Ben said.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot that today was my birthday too. It never even occurred to me until I walked in here." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Ok, let's just have a good time and forget about everything else for a while." Kitty said.

"How about we eat?" Joe said looking at the table of food.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Adam said rubbing his belly.

"I think I'll just go sit out on the porch until time to cut the cake." Julia said.

"Want me to go with you?" Lydia asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Julia said.

"Well nice try, but since it's my birthday you're staying put." Matt said squeezing Julia tight to his side. "Now let's eat," he said carrying Joe and leading Julia towards the table.

****M&K****

"Well this is a real treat. All my favorites." Matt said tossing his napkin on the table.

"Mine too Daddy." Joe said from where he was sitting beside Matt.

"Yes, I don't know who the cook was but it's delicious." Matt said reaching over to ruffle Joe's hair.

"Well Lydia, Julia and Sarah did most of it. Becca baked the cake." Mark said proudly.

"Well I hope it's chocolate. That's my favorite." Matt said smiling.

"Yes, Matt I told Becca that chocolate is your favorite." Kitty said smacking his arm.

"Good. If it's as good as the rest of this feast then I would have to say that this has been a pretty wonderful birthday. Even if I was tricked." Matt said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, Julia guess what we saw earlier?" Josiah said.

"I don't know. What did you see?" Julia asked.

"I swear Josiah if you say one word you'll regret it." Mark warned in a hiss.

"We saw Mark and Becca kissing." Joshua blurted out.

"Oh, really? When was this?" Lydia asked looking at her brother's beat red face.

"When they were supposed to be on their way here for the party." Josiah said smiling.

"You know what she called him?"

"No, what?" Adam said

"Keep your mouth shut. It's nobody's business what Becca calls me." Mark hissed out.

"Why not? Everybody knows that Susannah calls me Romeo." Adam said squeezing Susannah's hand under the table.

"Yeah, and Adam calls me Princess." Susannah said looking at Becca's flushed face.

"Yeah, and it's no secret that Mama calls Dad Cowboy." Ben pointed out.

"I just don't want you all teasing me." Mark said

"Now would we do that?" Lydia mocked.

"Yes you all would in a heartbeat." Mark said looking at Lydia.

"Come on Becca, you tell us. What do you call Mark?" Susannah prompted looking at Becca.

"If Mark doesn't want anyone to know I'm not saying." Becca said looking at Susannah.

"Oh, come on Becca." Sarah said joining in. "We'll find out one way or another," she added.

"She calls him Prince Charming." Joel said.

"Thanks a lot Joel, I think I'll make a stop by Delmonico's tonight and tell Laurie Jane you like her."

"No." Joel said.

"Joel, don't worry about it. If you hadn't told us Josiah or Joshua would have anyway." Adam said. "Right Prince Charming," Adam said glaring at his brother in warning.

"I won't tell Laurie Jane, although I should." Mark said.

"So Prince Charming what do you call her?" Sarah teased.

"I don't know." Mark said turning three shades of red.

"Yeah right." Adam said.

"That's ok, I know what Mark calls Becca." Susannah said smiling.

"Susannah." Becca exclaimed.

"What does he call her Princess?" Adam asked smiling.

"Sweetness." Susannah said.

"Well I think you have all embarrassed them enough so let's just drop it for the time being huh." Kitty said smiling as she looked at Mark and Becca's extremely flushed faces.

"Sure Mama. So Prince Charming did she turn you into a prince by kissing a frog?" Adam said teasingly.

"Oh, just shut up." Mark snapped.

"You were told you to stop it. Now not another word about it." Kitty said firmly looking at Adam.

"Yes, Mama." Adam said.

"Well girls this is an excellent meal." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc." They all said at once.

"Julia, are you ok?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Sure, why do you ask that?" Julia said playing with her fork.

"Because you're not eating." Jacob pointed out.

"I'm just not very hungry. I think I'll just wait on the cake." Julia said.

"Hey, Mama." Adam said looking at Lydia with her wooden spoon as she got Joe some more green beans.

"Hey, what Adam?" Kitty said looking at him.

"Lydie had her spoon earlier and she kept hitting us with it." Adam said smiling sweetly as Lydia glared at him.

"Kept hitting who?" Kitty said looking at Lydia.

"Ben and me."

"They were putting their fingers in the food and on Dad's cake." Lydia said defensively.

"Well I'll tell you one thing." Matt said firmly.

"What's that?" Lydia said looking at Matt.

"The first time I hear that you used that damn spoon on one of my grandchildren I'll break the damn thing." Matt warned.

"You don't mix in family affairs remember," Lydia said tartly.

"He might not but I do and I'll snap it in half if you even so much as dare to try." Kitty warned.

"You wouldn't. Would you?" Lydia said unsure at the moment if her mother meant business or not.

"Yes, I would and I will if I have too." Kitty said firmly.

"It's mine. You don't have any right." Lydia exclaimed.

"Just try me and see." Kitty said arching her brow.

"I hate to interrupt but would anyone like more before we cut the cake?" Sarah asked.

"I think baby Dillon and I would like some more please." Lillian said.

"Sure Lillian. Anyone else?" Sarah said

"No, I think the rest of us will just wait on the cake." Ben said looking at Lillian.

"What are you looking at Ace?" Lillian asked as Sarah sat a refilled plate in front of Lillian.

"You." Ben answered.

"What about me?" Lillian questioned taking a biteful.

"I don't know, I've just never seen you eat as much as you have been lately." Ben said looking at her.

Matt gave off a little cough causing Ben to look at him as he shook his head in warning.

"Well I guess it's because I'm pregnant. I don't know I just want to eat." Lillian shrugged.

"It's normal for most pregnant women to have an increased appetite and even have cravings for certain foods." Doc said softly.

"See, Doc says it's perfectly normal." Lillian said taking another bite.

"Ok, I just can't get over it." Ben said.

"Well maybe it's because I'm finally getting over the morning sickness and I can finally enjoy eating again." Lillian quipped out glaring at her husband.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Ben agreed. "You know though Lil, you keep eating like that you're going to get fatter than Julia," Ben said teasingly.

"Benjamin Russell," Kitty exclaimed sharply.

"I'm not fat," Julia said.

"No you're not Sweetie," Matt said looking at his son. "And neither is Lillian, besides you two are eating for two or maybe more," Matt said giving Ben a warning look.

"Hey I was just teasing, one thing is for sure it's not going to be a runt like Prince Charming over there," Ben said pointing at Mark.

"I'm not the runt anymore, Joe is," Mark said defensively.

Kitty let out a sharp whistle getting all of their attention. "Enough all of you."

"Sarah, could I get some more coffee please?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jacob. Here you go." Sarah said filling his cup up.

"Thanks Sis." Jacob said smiling.

"That's the last of that pot. I'll have to put some more on to have with the cake. It'll be just a few minutes." Sarah said.

"That's ok. We can wait a while before we cut the cake." Matt said.

"Matt we could go ahead and cut the cake now and Sarah can bring the coffee out in a few minutes when it gets done." Kitty said.

"No, that's ok. I'd rather wait and have my cake and coffee together." Matt said.

"Well it's your birthday, so if that's what you want." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Yep." Matt said.

"But Daddy, I want a piece of cake now," Joe said.

"I think you can wait a few minutes," Matt said. "You've eaten enough in the last couple of hours to feed an army."

"I'm a growin' boy ain't I Pappy," Joe said looking at Doc.

"That's right you're a growing boy," Doc said tugging on his ear.

"Hey, what do you say we go in the living room where it's more comfortable?" Matt said watching Julia arch her back for the umpteenth time in a row.

"Yeah, good idea." Kitty said with a nod.

"Come on Sweetie let me help you." Matt said walking over to Julia's chair.

"Thank you Daddy." Julia said taking Matt's hand as she wiggled her way out of the chair.

"Here, let me help you Princess." Adam said smiling.

"Adam, why do you need to help Susannah?" Kitty said looking at Susannah moving a little slower than normal, then she remembered what Sue had said.

"I don't know Mama. It just seemed like the polite thing to do."

"Unhuh." Kitty said knowingly as she watched Susannah for a sign that her and Adam had sex.

"I'll help you too Becca," Mark said standing up and offering Becca a hand.

"Thank you," Becca said following behind Adam and Susannah.

"Well I want to say thanks again for the party and I've enjoyed it." Matt said once everybody was in the living room.

"No problem Dad." Lydia said.

"Yeah, your welcome Dad." Ben said.

"Daddy?" Joe said tugging on Matt's sleeve.

"Yeah?" Matt said looking down at Joe.

"Can I go out and play?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt said.

"Here, you might want these to play with," Kitty said pulling out his bag of soldiers.

"Joel you wanna play with me," Joe asked.

"Sure," Joel said following Joe outside to play.

"Save us a piece of cake." Joe called out.

"Sure squirt." Ben said.

" You boys can go out too if you like. We'll let you know when we're ready to cut the cake." Julia said looking at Joshua and Josiah.

"Thanks Julia." Joshua said.

"Yeah, thanks." Josiah said. "You comin' Adam," Josiah asked.

"Naw, I think I'll stay here and protect Susannah from my crazy sisters." Adam said.

"Whatever," Joshua said.

****M&K****

"Well as long as I have you all here there's something I need to tell you. And now is as good a time as any I guess," Matt said looking at his family all sitting in Julia's living room.

"Dad..." Ben said looking at his Dad having a feeling in his gut what Matt was talking about.

"It has to be done Ben, might as well be now." Matt said grabbing Kitty's hand.

"Ok, Dad what is it you need to tell us?" Adam asked

"Well first let me say that this isn't something that I'm proud of and if I could turn back time and change what's happened I would but I can't so we'll all just have to find a way to deal with it and move on." Matt said looking at Kitty who gave him a sympathetic smile of understanding.

"Deal with what?" Lydia questioned really not liking how her father was sounding.

"Well maybe I had better start at the beginning." Matt said knowingly.

"That might help." Mark said looking at his father.

"Yeah, well anyway about seven years ago I was trailing an outlaw and tracked him into Arizona territory." Matt stated evenly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Arizona? That's out of your jurisdiction." Mark pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, believe me I've had that pointed out to me on several occasions." Matt said with a dry chuckle.

"Alright we all know when your father is tracking someone he don't give up until he gets his man. So stop interrupting your father and let him say what he has to say before you open your mouths again.."

"Sure Mama. Sorry, Dad go ahead." Adam prompted.

"Well as I was saying I ended up in Arizona territory and I caught up with the man I was looking for. I ended up falling off my horse and hitting my head."

"Well you've got a hard head I'm sure it didn't do too much damage." Lydia said as the others chimed in agreement.

"Lydia Marie would you let him finish," Kitty snapped out.

"Sorry Mama," Lydia said looking at her mother.

"I may have a hard head but it did do some damage this time. I guess I hit it just right." Matt said dryly. "Anyways when I woke up I had amnesia. I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. I was completely lost." Matt said.

"So what happened next?" Adam asked looking at his mother.

"Well when I woke up I was on a ranch where the rancher who found me was taking care of me and nursing me back to health."

"Well at least someone found you and was taking care of you." Julia said looking at Matt.

"Yeah, she saved my life and I was and always will be grateful to her for that."

"Her?" Lydia said looking from Ben to her parents.

"Yeah, her. Her name was Mike Yardner and we grew…uhum… close in the weeks that I was there getting my strength back and helping out on her ranch." Matt said taking a deep breath.

"How close Dad?" Adam questioned starting to put the pieces together himself. From what Becca had told Susannah and Susannah had told him…It was starting to connect in his mind.

"We slept together. One lonely night she invited me into her bed and I went willingly. I just found out that we have a daughter named Beth and she's on her way here. She'll be here by the end of next week." Matt said with a heavy expulse of air.

"Oh my God!" Lydia shouted jumping up from her seat as it all connected in her mind. "How could you? You were supposed to be faithful to Mama. I'll never forgive you for this."

"Lydia, honey calm down before you say something you'll regret later." Cole said grabbing Lydia's arm.

"No, damn it Cole. Don't you dare defend him." Lydia shouted out.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying that you're upset right now and you may feel differently later." Cole said trying to rationalize with her.

"I agree with Lydia. You have hurt Mama in the worst way. After everything else she has been through just because she's your wife then you have the nerve to cheat on her." Adam shouted.

"Adam please just listen to your father. He said he didn't know he had a wife and family waiting for him. Please just calm down and listen." Susannah pleaded with Adam.

"No, Princess. I'd do almost anything in the world for you but I will not forgive him for this." Adam said.

"Look, I know you're all upset with me and I don't blame you but just try and understand." Matt said.

"I feel the same way as Lydia and Adam and if I were up to it I'd get that rolling pin over there and knock you into next week." Julia said grabbing her back.

"Julia Rene don't you dare talk to your father like that." Kitty snapped out.

"How can you defend him Mama?" Julia demanded.

"The same damn reason you were defending Jacob when he was acting like a jackass. I love him. It's that simple." Kitty said.

"Well Dad might have another child but that doesn't mean she's part of our family." Lydia snapped out.

"Yeah, we'll just show her that she isn't a real Dillon." Adam said.

"Oh, no you won't. Beth is your father's daughter and she is a real Dillon as you put it. I may not be her mother but I will do my best to accept her and make her feel welcome. I expect the rest of you to do the same." Kitty said firmly.

"Hey Doc," Newly said coming into the house in a rush.

"What is it," Doc asked

"One of Jake Worth's boys just rode into town, they need you come out there right away," Newly said.

"Did they say what happened?"

"One of the girls was riding and got thrown into the barbwire fence and got cut up pretty bad," Newly said.

"Festus watching the jail." Matt asked.

"Yes sir," Newly said looking at Matt.

"I better get going," Doc said.

"We'll bring you a piece of cake Doc," Kitty said.

"Thanks," Doc said as he shuffled out the door behind Newly.

****M&K****

"You sure you want to make that move," Matt said eyeing Jacob as he moved a red checker piece.

Jacob studied the board for a moment. "Uhum, no I don't think so," Jacob said seeing where Matt could easily win the game.

"I tell ya Matt I don't know how you did it." Jacob stated as he studied the checkerboard before he finally moved a piece.

"Did what?" Matt said looking at the board.

"Lived through Kitty being pregnant five times." Jacob said.

"Yeah, if Mama was anything like Jules I think it would have driven me crazy." Mark said.

"She's been all over the place today Dad." Adam added.

"Yeah, she's been worse than Lydia. You know that has got to be bad if she's worse than Lydia. I feel sorry for Jacob if Julia's whole pregnancy has been anything like today." Ben grumbled.

"Lydia's not that bad…except with maybe her temper," Cole said.

"Are we talking about the same Lydia?" Ben said as they all looked at Cole.

"Well at least it's never boring living with Lydia," Cole chuckled.

"It's not boring with Julia either but it has been a wild ride, I can tell ya that." Jacob said.

"Well just remember that it won't last forever and that once it's over you'll have a sweet little baby who makes it all worth it." Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm trying but on days like today all I can think is how happy I'll be when I can have the real Julia back." Jacob said.

"If Lil turns into anything like Jules I don't know if I'll make it through." Ben grumbled.

"You will. And once you hold that baby in your arms you'll forget about what a crazy woman your wife has been. One word of advice." Matt said remembering how Kitty was right after Lydia was born.

"What's that?" Jacob said looking at Matt horrified.

"Don't expect everything to get back to normal all at once." Matt said.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked alarmed.

"It means that she still may be emotional for a while after the baby is born. It takes a while to adjust to having a new baby, especially when it's your first." Matt said.

"Oh, great." Jacob and Ben whined out together.

"Why do you think they'll still be an emotional mess, Mama wasn't," Ben said.

"Oh yeah she was, up until Julia came along, then by the time we got to Mark and Adam it was like falling off a log." Matt said teasingly. "Just keep reminding, yourself that it's only temporary and having that baby makes it all worth it." Matt said.

"I'll try." Jacob sighed out heavily.

"I hope you're paying attention Adam, Marcus." Matt said looking over at the twins.

"Why do we need to pay attention?" Mark questioned looking up from the cards he was holding in his hand.

"Yeah, our girls aren't the ones who are pregnant." Adam said not looking at his father as he tossed a couple match sticks into the pot.

"No, but one day hopefully a good ways down the road you'll experience the same thing. This is good practice." Matt pointed out.

"Sure Dad." Mark said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, sure but I probably won't have to worry too much about putting up with Susannah when she's like this." Adam said still not meeting Matt's eyes.

"Now, you listen here. I don't want you making the same mistake I did and putting your job ahead of the woman you love." Matt said firmly.

"Ok, Dad that wasn't what I meant." Adam said. "I call you," he said looking at Mark.

"You just make sure of it." Matt said worriedly.

"Dad you don't have to worry, Susannah and our family are going to come first." Adam swore as he looked at Mark's hand. "I win," he said scraping the pile of match sticks towards him.

"Good." Matt said wondering why Adam wouldn't meet his eyes when they were talking about the girls being pregnant. Oh well he'd worry about that later.

"Becca is going to come first with me too." Mark swore.

"Yeah, sure Mr. Hotshot Lawyer." Adam grumbled getting up from the table and walking over to the window.

"Hey, I'm not a lawyer yet." Mark said wondering what had put his brother in such a mood.

"No, but you're already off to a good start." Adam said tossing it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's just hope I don't make a mess of things." Mark said worriedly.

" Well I have a lot of confidence in your ability." Adam said looking at his brother shocking him.

"Yeah, Breck must too or he wouldn't have arranged with the judge to let you prosecute." Matt said.

"Well congratulations Mark," Jacob said proudly. "I hope you'll understand that Julia and I won't be able to be there, but I wish we could." Jacob said.

"Well thanks and I understand Jacob, I'm just still nervous about the whole thing."

"Well I wonder what the girls are up too. They've been in the kitchen a while." Cole said.

"Oh, they're probably talking about us." Jacob said laughingly.

"Well I wish they'd hurry up with the cake. I'm getting hungry again." Ben said.

"Ben, are you sure you're not pregnant?" Mark teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Ben said taking a swipe at his brother's head.

"That's enough out of both of you." Matt said looking over at Adam who just stared out the window.

"Sure, Dad." Ben said.

"Sorry Dad." Mark said.

"Well as much as I would like some cake I'm grateful for a break from Julia and her crazy mood swings." Jacob said.

"Yeah, me too." Ben admitted.

"I think she was starting to drive us all crazy including Lydia," Cole said.

"Adam you're awful quite," Matt said.

"Just thinking Dad, just thinking," Adam mumbled out. He couldn't tell his dad that Susannah might already be pregnant without telling him that they were married. And he wasn't going to do that until he got everything lined up and set in motion.

****M&K****

"Are you feeling better now Julia?" Kitty asked.

"A little, I think." Julia answered her mother.

"Good. You just take it easy and we'll take care of cleaning up this mess and putting your house back in order." Kitty said firmly.

"Thanks Mama. So Lillian what do you want a boy or a girl?" Julia asked.

"Well I sort of have my heart set on a boy, but I think Ben is hoping for a girl." Lillian admitted. "What about you Julia?"

"Well I would rather have a girl but I want to give Jacob a son. I think that would make him very happy." Julia said.

"Oh, yes we have to keep Jacob happy don't we?" Lydia sneered out.

"Lydia, that's enough." Kitty said sternly, knowing there was no love lost between Lydia and Jacob.

"Ok, Mama. Sorry Julia." Lydia said looking at her sister.

"That's ok. I'm not too thrilled with Jacob at the moment anyway." Julia said understanding her sister far better now.

"Is it just Jacob in general or did he do something specific?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, it's the way he's been treating Joel since he's been here. He told Joel that he couldn't help with the planting because he didn't want it messed up but then he turned right around and deliberately used Joel's disability in the scheme to get Daddy here and I just don't think it's fair." Julia said.

"Well I agree." Kitty said still upset with them for using Joel.

"You're the only one then. They all thought it was perfectly fine to go along with it." Julia said.

"Yeah, especially Ben and Adam." Sarah said.

"I tell ya I don't know what has gotten into those boys lately." Kitty said.

"Why Mama, they didn't do anything wrong. It was just a way of getting Dad here for his party." Lydia said looking at her mother.

"Yes, they did do something wrong Lydia and if you can't see that then it makes me wonder if any of you paid attention when you were growing up." Kitty said.

"Why, what do you mean?" Julia asked.

"It means that your father and I always did our best to teach all of you children right from wrong and how to treat people with dignity and respect. We taught you that you shouldn't take advantage of other people for your own personal reasons especially someone who is supposed to be your friend." Kitty said.

"I'm sorry Mama. I didn't realize that's what we were doing. It won't happen again." Lydia said.

"We're sorry too Miss Kitty. We shouldn't have gone along with it either." Susannah said.

"Yeah, we're very sorry." Becca said

"Apology accepted. But I had better not find out that any of you did it again." Kitty said.

"Yes, Mama." Lydia said.

"Yes, Miss Kitty." Lillian said.

"So, Julia, Lillian what colors should we make those baby blankets?" Susannah asked.

"Oh, well Ben and I are planning to paint our baby's nursery a pale yellow. So if you could find some color yarn that would complement that I think it would be nice." Lillian said.

"Ok, we'll see what we can find that might be suitable. What about you Julia?" Becca asked.

"Well I suppose yellow would be ok or maybe a blue." Julia said.

"Ok, we'll see what we can come up with." Susannah said.

"Speaking of blue Miss Kitty, I've been telling Ben how much I hope our baby has your eyes. I love the color of your eyes. Ben says maybe it will have red hair and one hell of a temper too." Lillian said softly.

"Yeah, that would be quite a combination all right." Kitty said looking directly at Lydia.

"Well I hope my baby has Daddy's eyes." Julia said.

"Oh yes, your father does have beautiful eyes." Kitty sighed out dreamily.

"Mama, what would Dad say if he heard you say his name and beautiful in the same sentence?" Lydia chuckled.

"Well, I don't know but I don't think it would ruin his image any." Kitty said laughing.

"Mama?" Julia asked questionably.

"Yes, Julia?" Kitty said.

"Since you and Lydia are both here could I ask you to help me with something?" Julia asked just remembering she wanted her bedroom moved down stairs.

"Of course." Kitty said.

"Sure Jules. What is it you need?" Lydia asked.

"Well I was thinking about moving the bedroom downstairs. It is just getting to be more than I can handle going up and down those stairs and it would make it easier on Jacob too. So I was wondering if you could help me out with that?" Julia said looking at her mother.

"Of course. You just decide where you want to put it and we'll take care of everything." Kitty said looking at Lydia.

"Well as much as I hate to do anything that will help Jacob out," Lydia started only to see Julia's pleading eyes. "But since it's mainly for you and the baby you can count me in." Lydia added seeing her mother's scowl.

"Yeah, we'll all pitch in. We can have it done in no time." Susannah said.

"And as long as we have all those big strong men to help we might as well get started." Kitty added thoughtfully.

"Are you sure Daddy won't mind us using his birthday party to put him to work?" Julia asked worriedly.

"No, he won't mind. Your father will be happy to do whatever he can to help make things easier on you." Kitty said confidently.

"Yeah, Cole will too." Lydia said reassuringly.

"And if Adam says one word against it, I'll take care of it," Susannah said warningly.

"Mark would be happy to help," Becca added.

"Have you two met my brothers," Lydia asked tilting her head as she looked at Becca and Susannah as if they were growing extra heads.

"Oh trust me, Adam will help," Susannah said smiling sweetly at Lydia.

"And Mark isn't going to let Adam out do him right now either," Becca said.

"Yep they know our brothers," Lydia giggled.

"Thank you. All of you. This will be so much better for me." Julia said arching her back as she twisted a hand around behind her to rub her lower back.

"No problem." Lydia said eyeing her sister. "So any idea where you want to set it up?"

"My sewing room would probably be best. It would offer a little more privacy and besides I hardly ever use it anyway. I would rather do my sewing sitting out on the front porch where I can get some fresh air and look at all the beautiful scenery or in the living room. I don't like being cooped up." Julia admitted looking at her mother.

"You never did," Kitty said knowingly.

"Jules, you sure you're feeling all right," Lydia asked concerned.

"I feel fine, these chairs aren't the most comfortable things in the world," Julia said.

"Well we're done here, let's go in the living room where you'll be more comfortable and you leave everything to us." Lydia said.

"I don't know about this... I have a feeling the boys are going to raise a fuss." Julia said worriedly.

"You just leave them all to me." Kitty said.

"Yeah, and I don't think you'll have to worry too much about Adam. He seems to want to do whatever he can to help out." Susannah said.

"Lydia, let's go talk to your father and Cole. I think if we get them to go along with it first then the others won't be too big a problem." Kitty said.

"Yeah, and if they give us any problems then Dad can take over." Lydia said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Come on let's go talk to them." Kitty said.

"Right behind you Mama." Lydia said.

*****M&K****

"All right boys you have work to do," Kitty said looking at all of them as she walked over to Matt's side.

"Work, what kind of work," Ben asked looking at Kitty.

"Yeah, I thought this was a birthday party," Mark grumbled.

"I've already done my share of work," Adam said.

"What are you talking about," Matt said.

"Better yet what are we doing," Cole asked.

"Well since there is seven of you big strong men around," Kitty said laying on the charm as she grabbed Matt's muscles.

"What are we moving," Matt asked knowing how that charm went.

"Yeah and how heavy is it," Cole asked knowing it was the same trick Lydia used as well.

"I didn't come here to move furniture," Ben grumbled as Lillian smacked him in the chest. "What I didn't!" he said looking at her.

"And I'm the runt of the litter which means I can't lift," Mark said smiling.

"What are you doing taking notes," Adam said looking at Susannah. "It only works when she does it because none of like how she gets even."

"I'm glad you remember that, so none of you will have any complaints about moving Julia's bedroom downstairs to help her out now will you," Kitty said giving them all the eagle eye.

"No ma'am," they all said

****M&K****

"O.k I got to know one thing," Lydia said as the boys came into the living room and sat down after they finished moving Julia's bedroom downstairs.

"What's that," Matt asked.

"Why didn't you seem surprised by the fact that Dad has another daughter, Ben?" Lydia questioned looking at her brother.

"I've known about it since just before I left Arizona." Ben admitted.

"Dad's the friend?" Lydia burst out.

"Hold on a minute. How do all of you know about the friend?" Matt demanded.

"Well Becca and I were eavesdropping on Lydia and Lillian." Mark explained.

"You two did what!" Lydia raged.

"Lydia that's not the point," Cole said.

"You're right, anyways Lillian told me but I never suspected that Dad was the friend." Lydia said shaking her head.

"Lydia told Jacob and me after Lillian told her." Julia answered.

"Lydia came back to our room and told me after she had talked to Lillian. But Ben had done told me." Cole answered.

"Well Becca told Susannah what she and Mark heard then Susannah told me." Adam said.

"So each one of you knew part of the story but not enough to know what it was all about." Ben said looking at them all.

"Yeah." Lydia said. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Lydia said smacking her brother upside the head.

"Ouch!" Ben said rubbing his head where his sister just hit. "I already got a lump back there thanks to Lillian I don't need another one." Ben burst out.

"Well then you better give us a damn good excuse as to why you didn't tell us," Lydia said. "Or I might add another lump," Lydia said.

"What would you do? Would you really want to be the one to tell Mama that Dad cheated on her and had another child?" Ben countered.

"Well no but apparently Mama knew about the affair." Julia said.

"Hello this is Dad, honesty is the best policy Dad," Ben pointed out.

"True," Lydia agreed.

"I bet Dad told Mama about it right after he got home," Adam said.

"Maybe a little after but it was definitely the same night," Mark agreed.

"But how come none of us caught on," Julia questioned.

"It was around the same time I took off and met Lil," Ben said reminding his sister.

"Oh yeah," Lydia said as the pieces started to add up.

"Do any of you even need us here," Matt asked looking at Kitty. "Here I thought we weren't that readable," he grumbled.

"Well on some things you aren't that easy to read, but we all know you and Mama," Julia said.

"Yeah we are your kids," Lydia pointed out. "Who do you think taught us half of the sneaky stuff we know," Lydia said.

"I resent that, I don't sneak," Matt said pointing a finger at Lydia.

"No but you and Mama can sure bluff your way out of hell if you need too," Lydia said.

"Well I want to make one thing clear," Kitty said looking at each one of her children. "None of you and I mean none of you are going to hold anything against Beth. She's part of this family now whether you like it or not." Kitty said pointing to Adam and Lydia as she gave them a warning glare.

"Hey what did I say," Adam said glaring at his brother. "Ben should have kept his mouth shut," Adam said argumentative.

"Whoa hold on there," Susannah said. "You were the one saying Ben should tell his friend about his child if the mother refused."

"Well yeah but apparently she's not refusing to tell she's coming here," Adam pointed out angrily.

"Adam, Beth's not a baby, she about six years old," Ben said.

"Six years old," Adam said. "You mean you've known for six years!"

"Adam sit down and shut up!" Lydia said harshly.

"I found out right before I came home. I never would have figured it out if I hadn't kept wondering who Beth reminded me of. So I did some checking and the math didn't add up. Mike was going around saying Beth was her dead husband's child. But unless he came back to life it wasn't possible and Mike mentioned knowing Dad and how he helped her out once."

"So, she kept it a secret from Dad for six years," Adam said.

"Yeah and I gave her a choice, because I knew Dad needed to know. I told her to tell Dad or I would. That's when she decided come to here."

"If she chose to tell dad, why did you go ahead and tell him." Julia questioned.

"Well after hearing everybody's opinion on telling Dad the truth and how it would be easier for Mama to hear it from Dad I told him when he confronted me about it." Ben said. "I wasn't going to tell him but Mama had been through enough and I wasn't going to hurt her anymore," Ben said.

"Ben, I told you that I don't blame you. Besides if it hadn't been for you we might never have known the truth." Kitty stated shocking them all. "Look Beth may not be what any of us wanted but she is an innocent little girl who didn't ask for any of this either. And I forgave your father for it a long time ago."

"He slept with another woman!" Lydia shouted.

"And at the time he didn't know about any of us," Kitty said defensively. "Now we are all just going to have to make the best of a bad situation. As hard as this is I'm glad we know. Your father has the right to know about his daughter and be a part of her life." Kitty said looking at each one of her children in turn. "Mark you've been the only one not to say much about it," Kitty said looking at Mark.

"I'm trying to practice that lesson I learned last night. Don't judge people just because of circumstances they can't control. And clearly Dad couldn't control this one," Mark said.

"Nope, because if I had been in the right state of mind it would have never have happened," Matt said.

"No you wouldn't have but while we're at it the fact of hiding secrets, Mama why didn't you tell us you had a miscarriage?" Mark said taking the opportunity to change the subject off of Beth.

"Wh...wha...what are you talking about?" Kitty stammered looking at Matt.

"Don't try to deny it Mama. I was hiding in the back room at Doc's so Dad wouldn't start asking questions when I went to invite Doc to the party. I heard Dad say you had a miscarriage." Mark said.

"Mark now isn't the time for this." Matt said shaking his head.

"Yes, it is Dad because I don't want to be blindsided in court tomorrow." Mark shouted out.

"You won't be." Kitty said firmly.

"You're wrong, Hewitt knows. I saw him standing down on the stairs eavesdropping on Doc and Dad. He heard everything the same as I did."

"That son of a bitch. He'll do whatever he has to win this case and get those murdering bastards acquitted. I'm going to show him that he can't get away with it. I'm going to make him regret the day he decided to go after my family." Matt thundered.

"Matt, calm down. If you do something to Hewitt then you'll be the one in jail and where will that leave us. I need you to help me through this." Kitty said pointedly.

"So that's what you were talking about last night when I heard you tell Dad that you couldn't lose another child?" Adam said.

"Yes. I was pregnant and I lost my baby. Now drop it. I don't want to discuss it. I refuse to have this discussion." Kitty snapped out firmly.

"Just tell us why you never told us and why you tried to hide it." Lydia said.

"Because I was trying to protect all of you. I didn't want Adam and Mark feeling like they should have done something more to protect me. They did all they could. I didn't want Julia or Ben feeling guilty because they were both expecting their first children and feeling like they had to walk on eggshells around me. I am very happy that they are going to have their babies. Lydia, you were dealing with the loss of your own child I couldn't burden you with my grief. And Joe is just too young to understand any of this mess. That's why I never wanted any of you to know." Kitty explained.

"It's ok Mama we understand. Don't we?" Ben said looking at them all.

"Yeah, sure Mama. Ben's right we understand why you didn't want us to know." Mark said.

"Thank you. Now please just drop it." Kitty said.

"You heard your mother. Now this discussion is over." Matt said.

"No it's not!" Julia said standing up. "Mama should have told us," Julia said. "I could have had Doc look for another way…" Julia cried out.

"Julia, there was nothing you could have done the baby was already gone," Matt said looking at his daughter.

"I could have….ah…." Julia said doubling over against the stand.

"Julia," Jacob said.

"She's in labor," Kitty said firmly watching Julia grip the edge of the table like she was going to tear it in half.

"Ok," Lydia said. "Adam send one of the boys to the Ronigers, Sarah get some water boiling," Lydia said barking out orders.

"Come Julia," Kitty said going over to her daughter. "Let's get you into bed," Kitty said.

"I can't move," Julia cried out doubling over once more.

"Ok, you don't have to," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"Come on sweetie," Matt said scooping Julia up in his arms and carrying her towards her bedroom, with Kitty following right behind him.

****M&K****

Matt sat Julia down on her feet at the edge of the bed when Julia gripped Matt's arm tight in her hand as she doubled over once again. Matt winced as her nail dug into his arm hard.

"All right, Matt get," Kitty said finding a nightgown for Julia.

"I can't at the moment," Matt grumbled as Julia kept a death grip on his arm.

"Oh," Kitty said watching Matt trying not to wince as Julia squeezed his arm and dug her nails in.

Julia slowly started to feel the pain ebbing away to where she could let go of her father's arm. Matt took the cue as a chance to bolt out of the room.

"Mama, I'm fine," Julia said.

"No you're in labor," Kitty said knowingly. "Come on let's get this off," Kitty said starting to help Julia to try and get her dress off. When Julia grabbed the head board hard as a cascade of water came from her soaking her skirts and petticoats, and with the cascade came another pain, this one more fierce than ever before.

"Arugh….." Julia groaned.

"Easy Julia," Kitty whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down Julia's back trying to comfort her. "Breathe deep, Julia. Easy, now, easy…."

The band of agony eased and she went limp against the bed frame. Kitty took advantage of the time to help strip Julia of her petticoats and shift and to slide the clean dry nightgown over her head.

Kitty helped ease Julia into the bed. Another pain seized upon Julia hard, and she gritted her teeth as tears stung her eyes and she gripped the spindles of the bed tightly in her hands tightly, harder and harder she held it until the pain eased. "You're doing good sweetheart," Kitty said as Sarah sat a basin of cool water on the stand by the bed. Kitty took the rag and started to bath Julia's face with the cool cloth.

"Mama, I don't want to do this anymore," Julia cried out piteously as another pain grabbed her.

"Well sorry but you still got a ways to go," Kitty said wiping Julia's brow.

****M&K****

"Matt, is Julia ok?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Well yeah, as far as I can tell." Matt said knowing it couldn't be easy for Jacob being laid up and worrying about his wife. "She's definitely in labor though I got the nail marks on my arm to prove it." Matt said

"How long do you think it will be?" Jacob asked.

"Hard to say." Matt said with a shrug. "Sometimes it takes just a few hours and sometimes it can be a few days." Matt said knowingly.

"I hope you're kidding." Jacob said looking concerned.

"No, I wish I were but I'm not. Kitty was in labor with Adam and Mark for more than a day, in fact I think it was more like thirty six hours. It was pretty touch and go there for a while. It was just taking way too long. We were afraid we might end up losing Kitty or the baby or both. Boy, were we surprised when it turned out to be twins and they were both healthy as could be." Matt said looking at the twins.

"Yeah, I bet you sure were relieved." Cole said remembering how frantic Lydia had been when they had got there.

"Did it really take us that long to be born?" Adam said.

"Yeah, it sure did." Matt said.

"I'm going to go see if we can help Sarah," Susannah whispered in Adam's ear as she grabbed Becca's arm and stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"You boys and Julia were the toughest on Kitty to deliver." Matt said.

"You mean there were complications with Julia too?" Jacob said worriedly.

****M&K****

"What can we do Sarah," Susannah asked as she walked into the kitchen a little stiffly with Becca right behind her.

"Susannah no offense but you aren't in any shape to help out right at the moment," Sarah said pointing out Susannah's stiffness.

"Sarah's right you are moving slower than normal," Becca said.

"Well you know the reason why you were there for the beginning of it," Susannah said tartly.

"You mean…" Becca said flushing.

"No I turned him away," Susannah bit out.

"There's no reason to bite my head off," Becca said.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated," Susannah sinking down in a chair.

"About what," Becca asked.

"Adam don't want anyone knowing just yet," Susannah said.

"Oh," Becca said.

"Ok. Come on Susannah, you got to give us some details about last night," Sarah said curiously.

"I can't," Susannah said looking over her shoulder.

"Nobody's going to be coming in here," Sarah said confidently.

"Come on Susannah, please," Becca said joining in.

"What was it like," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, did it hurt," Becca asked.

****M&K****

"Arugh!" Julia screamed out in misery as Kitty wiped her brow.

"Go on Julia just scream it out," Kitty said knowingly.

"I'm going to kill him," Julia screamed out as the band constricted around her stomach once more.

"You're doing just fine Julia," Kitty said squeezing her daughter's hand.

"How would you know, the last one you had just popped out," Julia grounded out through clenched teeth. She was drenched in sweat and tears, and twisted in agony with each and every burst of pain. Her face screwed up into a curious mask, as she felt the tremendous tightening of her womb. Her fingers shook, as she clung to the spindles once again. "They are coming so fast!" she cried piteously.

"Well in this case fast is good," Kitty said. "Lillian sit here and take over for a few minutes," Kitty said.

"Sure Miss Kitty," Lillian said wiping Julia's face.

"Mama," Lydia said in a soft whisper as she walked over to the door with Kitty.

"What is it," Kitty asked.

"She starting to bleed bad," Lydia whispered.

"Well a little is normal," Kitty said trying to reassure Lydia.

"I know but this isn't," Lydia said showing Kitty the blood stained towel.

"Don't tell her, I'll go see what's keeping Bess and Doc," Kitty said walking out in the hall. She shut the door and leaned up against it for a second making a small prayer.

****M&K****

"Yeah. It wasn't looking so good there for a while with her delivery either.." Matt said remembering how he sat there holding Lydia listening to Kitty's screams as Doc tried to save them both.

"Jacob." Josiah said running into the house.

"What's wrong? Where's Mama?" Jacob demanded.

"She's not at home. She had to go out to the Naylor's. Mrs. Naylor is having her baby and Doc is still out at Mr. Worth's." Josiah said panicky.

"What do we do now?" Jacob said looking scared out of his skin.

"It's alright Jacob, just calm down." Matt said putting a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "I know this isn't the most ideal situation but Kitty has helped Doc deliver plenty of babies over the years. She'll just have to do it herself." Matt said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob gulped.

"We don't have any other choice." Cole pointed out.

"Matt?" Kitty said standing at the entryway to the hall.

****M&K****

"Well…" Becca asked when Susannah didn't answer her question.

"Oh, all right," Susannah said looking over her shoulder cautiously. "Yes it hurt. It felt like I was being split in two."

"But you did it more than once right," Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah," Susannah said smiling.

"If it hurt as bad as you say why do it, more than once," Becca gasped out.

"Because after the pain eases and the pleasure takes over it feels absolutely wonderful." Susannah said.

"But you're still in pain. How can that be so wonderful?" Becca questioned.

"Well I admit that I am very uncomfortable at the moment but I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm hoping that this is just because it was my first time and that after this soreness goes away it will feel even more wonderful than it already is." Susannah admitted.

"Well that would make it worth going through what you're going through I guess. What if it doesn't get better though and it hurts like that every time?" Sarah questioned timidly.

"I'm trying not to think about that. I just can't imagine that it would or why would any woman want to ever do it again? Surely it gets better with time." Susannah said.

"Well I hope so or I don't think I want to do that." Becca said only to have another thought come to her. "Maybe that's why our mothers taught us that it was a wifely duty to do," Becca said.

"Well it can't be all that bad or why would my mother go through it so many times," Sarah pointed out.

"Oh trust me it's not a duty in any sense of the word," Susannah said. "But then I guess it depends on the man." She added. "And believe me you'll feel different once you take that step. It makes you both feel so much closer to one another. I don't know how to describe it but I think Adam and I are more in accord with each other now in a way that we never were before," Susannah said dreamily.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." Becca said still unsure if she ever wanted to take that next step married or not if it hurt as bad as Susannah said.

****M&K****

"How's Julia?" Jacob demanded seeing Kitty standing there.

"She's fine," Kitty said looking at her son-in-law seeing the worry and concern in his eyes plain as day as Matt walked over to her. "When are Bess and Doc going to get here," Kitty asked.

"Sorry honey, they're not coming." Matt said seeing the horrified look on Kitty's face. "At least not for a good long while," Matt added. "Doc's still out of Jake's and Bess is out at the Naylor's helping Mrs. Naylor have her baby. It looks like you'll have to do it."

"Matt, I can't," Kitty said in a hissed out whisper.

"Kit just calm down," Matt said cupping her shoulders. "You've helped Doc deliver babies before, you know what to do. Not to mention you brought six of our own into the world." Matt said looking at her.

"Matt there's something wrong, we need Bess or Doc," Kitty said firmly.

"What makes you say that there's something wrong," Matt asked alarmed.

"She's starting to bleed Matt, way more than there should be. I just know something isn't right," Kitty said.

"Ok," Matt said. "Take a deep breath." Matt said looking at Kitty. "Josiah, go back out to Jake's and get Doc tell him to hurry. Joshua go into town and fetch Ma Smalley and until then we'll take it one step at a time," Matt said.

"Ma's not in Dodge, she's visiting her daughter back east." Kitty said before Joshua could go anywhere.

"Fine Joshua ride out to the Naylor's place and tell your mother as soon as she can she needs to come here." Matt said as Joshua gave him a curt nod and left.

"Matt you have to do something," Kitty said.

"What am I going to do," Matt said looking at her.

"I don't know but do something," Kitty said.

"Yeah, Matt. Isn't there something you can do or Kitty?" Jacob said just as they all heard Julia shouting.

"Damn that son of a bitch for getting to miss all of this!" Julia shouted out loudly.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that," Matt said looking at Jacob.

"There has to be something we can do," Jacob said. "Something to help the pain," Jacob said.

Matt felt sorry for Jacob knowing exactly how Jacob felt because he felt that way before each and every time. "Well I can take you in there so she can claw you up. It won't help any but it'll make her feel better," Matt said as Kitty hit him in the stomach.

"I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done to help ease that pain but having the baby." Kitty said looking at Matt. "Now what are you going to do?"

"What can I do, I'm not a doctor. I'll admit I've delivered a couple of babies… two to be exact. But I'm not Doc," Matt said looking at Kitty. "You've helped deliver more than I have you do something." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I can't!" Kitty snapped looking at Matt horrified.

"Kit, even Doc said there was nothing you could have done…" Matt said knowing perfectly well why Kitty was refusing to deliver the baby. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." Matt sighed out.

"Matt, if it comes down to it..." Jacob said gulping not even wanting to think about losing Julia or the baby. But if it came down to it he'd rather it be the baby that died.

"Yeah, I know." Matt said turning to go down the hall with Kitty. "Boy do I know." He murmured under his breath.

"You know what," Kitty asked hearing his grumble.

"Save Julia if it comes down to it," Matt said.

"Matt…" Kitty exclaimed.

"What, it's the same thing I told Doc when you were having Julia." Matt said putting his hand on the knob. "Let's see if we can help bring our grandbaby into the world." Matt said turning the knob and walking in the room.

****M&K****

"Daddy what are you doing in here," Julia panted out.

"Well sweetie," Matt said looking from Kitty to Lydia to Julia.

"Oh no…." Julia panted. "You aren't….No….you can't….." Julia panted.

"Where's Doc," Lydia asked knowing her sister's concern. She wouldn't want her father looking down there either not even if her life depended on it.

"He's still out a Jake's and it may be a while before he get's here." Matt answered.

"Where…is….Bess," Julia questioned as Lillian wiped her brow.

"She's helping Mrs. Naylor," Kitty said moving over to take Lillian's place.

"I'll wait…" Julia said determinedly.

"Julia you're being ridiculous, you can't wait and there's nobody else," Kitty said firmly.

"You can…" Julia said.

"No I can't," Kitty said firmly.

"Well then I'll wait because there's no way in hell my father is looking at me down there," Julia gritted out just as another pain hit her.

"Now isn't the time for modesty," Kitty reprimanded as Lydia handed her a sheet. "Here, pretend it's Doc," Kitty said.

Julia covered her face up as Matt did what he had to do.

"Well," Kitty asked as Matt stood up to his full height.

"We aren't going to be waiting long," Matt said with a grim shake of his head.

****M&K****

Jacob sat there with his leg propped up on the empty chair listening to Julia curse him once again as the pain seized over. When the next pain seized she swore like a dockhand. The pains were coming very, very fast.

Lydia bustled out of the room with the blood and birthing fluid soaked towels. Mark took one look at his sister. "Is that…." Mark said falling flat on the ground in a dead faint.

"Well I'm glad he changed his mind about being a doctor," Lydia said.

"Lydia…how is she," Jacob asked.

"How do you think she is, can't you hear her screaming," Lydia said sarcastically. "She hates you at the moment so I think all is good," she added.

"Lydia," Cole said looking at her.

"She's doing fine, according to Mama and Daddy," Lydia said as she hurried towards the kitchen only to hurry back towards the bedroom with a bucket of water.

****M&K****

"All right Julia, I need you to push," Matt said softly.

"I can't," Julia said falling back against the pillows in exhaustion. Kitty helped catch her shoulders and pressed her forward.

"Come on Sweetie, push," Matt said firmly looking at her from the foot of the bed.

"Why don't you do this," Julia gritted out as Lydia and Kitty helped her sit up to push.

Matt rolled his eyes as she pushed, before she fell back exhausted. Matt knelt there as Julia pushed with all her might but the baby wasn't coming and she was starting to bleed heavily. He was really starting to get worried because no matter how many times he asked her to push the baby just wasn't coming.

"Come on Julia push just a little, harder" Matt said as the head started to poped free.

"I can't," Julia cried out.

"Yes, you can," Kitty said firmly. "Now come on, push," Kitty said helping Julia bare down.

"Get it out," Julia screamed as she bore down with all her might.

"That's my girl," Matt exclaimed. "I see the head," Matt said enthusiastically. "Come Sweetie do it again," Matt said.

"Just get it out," Julia screamed feeling as if her whole body was being split in two.

"Then push Julia," Kitty coaxed once again.

Julia bore down biting her bottom lip as she pushed with all her might, and the baby came from her. It was the greatest relief that Julia had ever known. Life spilled from her in a great heavy gush and the pain was numbed. And she heard the cry, the sharp plaintive wail that came from her newborn infant. Sharp plaintive and very lusty and a hint of huskiness cry.

"It's a girl," Matt said. "Another stubborn mule headed little girl," Matt laughed as Lydia took the baby from him.

"Good job Grandpa," Kitty said smiling at him as she wiped Julia's brow once again.

Julia fell back and closed her eyes, and breathed in exhaustion, but when she opened her eyes again, Lydia was hovering over her. "Here you go Sissy." Lydia said as she very carefully placed the baby into her arms. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

****M&K****

"Jacob relax plenty of women have had babies before," Cole said trying to ease Jacob's mind as they listened to Julia.

Jacob shot Cole a look only to stop when he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard. The sound of a baby crying, Cole sat up straighter in his chair. Ben stopped pacing, Adam looked towards the hallway and stared waiting. When Matt came into the room. Jacob stared at him anxiously.

"It's a girl." Matt said.

"A girl," Jacob repeated amazed just as Bess and Doc barged into the house.

"You two are a little late," Matt grumbled. "I could have used you a few minutes ago," Matt said as Kitty came up behind him holding the baby. "It wasn't their fault Cowboy, besides I think if you ever do decide to give up playing Marshal you can go into the business of delivering babies," Kitty teased as she carried the baby over towards Jacob. "Meet your daughter," Kitty said handing Jacob the baby.

****M&K****

Lillian helped Julia into a clean gown, while Lydia changed the sheets on the bed. "Lydia," Julia said questionably, as she got settled into the bed once more.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lydia said bending over to grab the soiled linens and hurrying out of the room.

"What's wrong with her now," Lillian asked looking after her sister-in-law.

"She's hurting and unfortunately she takes after Dad in that department. She's got to work this one out on her own," Julia sighed out.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you," Lillian said confused.

"She's the first born, she should have had the first grandchild, and she probably would have if…." Julia said seeing Lillian catch her meaning.

"Oh poor Lydia," Lillian sighed out understanding.

"I guess now we're going to go back to the way things where there for a while." Julia said regretfully, wishing she knew how to help her sister.

****M&K****

The love that swelled in his heart was instant and total. She seemed very tiny, but she was perfect. Her mouth was open and her screaming was probably quite horrible but it was a delightful sound to his ears. Her eyes were blue, a dark blue like Julia's, and though he knew they might change or take on a lighter hue. Her cap of hair was all Julia's though, very light and rich and in startling plenty for a newborn. He loved her little features, pink and knotted up in the effort that drew forth her lusty howls. He pushed the swaddling back, he counted ten fingers, and ten toes, two arms and legs, one mouth, one button size nose, and two blue eyes and two ears. She was perfect. She was long and was very certainly a little girl. "She's beautiful," Jacob whispered with a gulp trying hard not to cry.

"She is at that," Matt agreed.

"All right, I need my granddaughter back so she can eat," Kitty said reaching for the baby.

"Not yet," Jacob said looking down at his daughter.

"Matt," Kitty said.

"Come on Cole, help me out," Matt said moving over towards Jacob's side.

"What," Jacob said as Kitty took the baby and Matt and Cole picked him up and started to carry him back towards the bedroom.

****M&K****

"Where's Cole?" Lydia asked walking back into the living room after depositing the soiled linens into Sarah's capable hands.

"He's helping Dad take Jacob to bed," Adam answered looking at his sister.

"Well I can't wait," Lydia said moving towards the front door. "Tell him I'll meet him in town and tell everybody bye for me," Lydia said as she hurried towards the door.

"Lydia," Ben said grabbing her arm as she started for the door.

"You can wait a few minutes," Ben said holding her.

"No I can't now let go of me Benjamin," Lydia said firmly.

"Lydia," Matt said walking back out into the hallway with Cole right beside him.

"Happy birthday Dad, I love you but we got to go now," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Kitty said stopping her daughter.

"Trust me Mama it's not the same thing. Now I've done my part I'm leaving," Lydia said not even giving Cole a chance to say anything before she burst out the front door.

"Well I better get going," Cole said making his excuses as he hurried after Lydia.

****M&K****

"Oh I can't wait til our little one is here," Lillian sighed out dreamily as she sat down beside Ben on the lounge.

"Oh yes you can," Ben said firmly causing everybody to laugh.

"What's the matter Ben, didn't like the waiting end of the deal," Kitty said.

"I can handle waiting just fine, a lot better than some people." Ben said looking at Mark. "You should have seen how nervous Jacob was," Ben added.

"Well when it's your wife and baby it tends to make you jittery." Matt concluded.

"Well Dad I guess you should know about that. After all you've been through it enough. Did you really think you were going to lose Mama?" Adam asked.

"Yep. I was scared to death when Julia was born and then when you boys were. Lydia, Ben and Joe were a piece of cake." Matt said with a curt nod.

"Speak for yourself Cowboy, Lydia was impatient as ever, Ben took his dear sweet time, and Joe barely waited long enough for Doc to get there." Kitty grumbled.

"Yeah but you wouldn't trade one minute of it and you know it." Matt said hugging Kitty to his side. "I know when Julia was born all I could think about was how was I ever going to live without you and it was worse with the twins."

"Well it wasn't exactly a picnic on my end of things either. I just wanted it over with. All I wanted was my babies happy and healthy." Kitty said hugging him back. "But even though the boys were the longest," Kitty said looking at Adam and Mark accusingly. "Julia was most definitely the hardest."

"I know." Matt said still remembering Kitty's screams as Doc tried to turn Julia so he could save them both.

"Dad did you really tell Doc if he had to you wanted him to save Mama before Julia?" Mark asked questionably.

" Yep, because as much as my child…all my children," Matt amended. "Meant to me your mother meant even more. I couldn't and still can't imagine living my life without her." Matt said looking down at Kitty.

"Oh, Matt, that's sweet."

"I meant it Kit. You are my life." Matt said somberly.

"I know you did Cowboy. And you're mine Cowboy." Kitty said looking up into his eyes. "But I told Doc to save the baby before me. I'm glad he didn't have to choose who to listen too."

"Yeah me too," Doc grumbled behind them.

"Well Doc, how are they," Matt asked.

"You missed your true calling Matt," Doc teased lightly.

"Well I'm not planning to do it for a living or anybody else either so Lillian you better wait on Doc," Matt said firmly.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure baby Dillon here holds on until Doc gets there," Lillian bit out sarcastically.

"Or at least Bess," Matt chuckled. "Where are you going," Matt asked Adam as he started towards the kitchen.

"To get a cup of coffee and a biscuit if there's any left, although squeamish over there, should eat something." Adam said jerking his thumb towards Mark who was still pale but at least he was conscious.

"Squeamish," Kitty asked looking over at Mark.

"He saw blood," Adam teased.

"Oh," Kitty said walking over to where Mark was sitting and started coddling him.

"Mom," Mark said dodging Kitty's efforts as he stood up quickly.

****M&K****

"I don't see why everybody thinks sex is such a wonderful thing." Sarah grumbled.

"I told you it feels wonderful after the pain lessens." Susannah said.

"Well I just can't see why any woman would want to put herself through that kind of pain for something that leads to even more pain." Becca stated wincing.

"Yeah, did you hear Julia screaming? It sounded like she was being tortured." Sarah stated.

"I heard, but I just think it would be worth it to have the child of the man I love." Susannah said.

"Well I guess you'll find out soon enough if it's worth it," Becca pointed out.

"Yeah I guess I will," Susannah said stubbornly. "But I'm not the least bit sorry." Susannah said.

"And what aren't you the least bit sorry about," Adam asked walking over to the stove.

"Marrying you," Susannah quipped out sassily.

"Shush," Adam said looking towards the door. "You want someone to hear you," he asked before he thought. Adam thought about what he just said as Susannah shrugged her shoulder indifferently. "Never mind don't answer that I know you do but just hold your horses," he said.

"Well if you know the answer don't ask stupid questions," Susannah bit out tartly.

"I don't want to fight about this again," Adam said wearily.

"Then don't," Susannah said, just as Bess walked into the kitchen.

"Mama," Sarah said going over to her mother and hugging her.

"Mrs. Roniger," Susannah, Becca and Adam greated.

"Susannah, Becca, Adam," Bess greeted in turn as she hugged Sarah.

"Mrs. Roniger?" Susannah said questionably.

"Yes, Susannah?" Bess asked.

"Becca and I were wondering if you had some knitting patterns we could borrow?" Susannah asked.

"Yes, we promised Julia and Lillian we would knit them some baby blankets. Although I thought we'd have more time to work on Julia's." Becca said.

"I'll leave you women to talk about sewing," Adam said grabbing a biscuit out of the bread basket.

"Not sewing, knitting," Susannah said.

"Same thing in my book," Adam said walking back out towards the living room.

"Men they just don't understand," Susannah grumbled.

"They never do dear," Bess said. "Will is going into town tomorrow for the trial, I'll send a few patterns with him. He can drop them off at the marshal's office for you girls." Bess said thoughtfully.

"If you don't think Mr. Roniger would mind I'll meet him on my lunch hour from school. I need to go by Mr. Taylor's office and check on things. I could meet him there." Becca said hopefully.

"That sounds fine. I'll tell Will to meet you there as soon as court breaks for lunch." Bess said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Becca said.

"I know Julia said to make her blanket either a yellow or blue but now that we know for sure that it's a girl wouldn't pink be more appropriate?" Susannah asked having heard it was a girl from Lydia.

"Well Susannah I think either a yellow or pink either one would work." Bess said.

"Well we're going tomorrow hopefully to get the yarn so I guess I'll just have to see what they have and pick out whichever I think would look best." Susannah sighed out.

"Maybe if we have time at lunch tomorrow we could buy the yarn. Then we could leave it at Mr. Taylor's office and go there after school. If there's nothing that I need to do then we could at least look at the patterns and see how difficult it is going to be." Becca said.

"Well if you already know how to knit you won't have any problems. I'll make sure and send you some easy ones. That way you can get them finished quicker. The hard part is learning to knit to start with." Bess said knowingly.

"Yeah, tell me about it. My mother tried and tried to teach me. Then one day I was staying out at Susannah's and she was knitting. She offered to teach me and I picked right up on it." Becca said looking at Susannah proudly.

"Well some people are just better at teaching certain things than others." Bess said with a smile.

"Well we can call it even if you teach me how to cook," Susannah said looking at Becca.

"Well I better go check on Julia and Jacob." Bess said.

"Thanks again for letting us borrow the patterns." Susannah said.

"It's really no trouble." Bess said.

"Tell Mr. Roniger that if no one is there just leave the patterns on the desk and I'll get them as soon as I can. Just in case we miss catching up with each other." Becca said as an after thought.

"I'll tell him." Bess said.

"Thank you. Enjoy your new granddaughter." Susannah called out.

"Oh I will." Bess said leaving the girls.

"It's very nice of Mrs. Roniger to let us borrow the patterns." Becca said.

"Yes, it is. She's a very nice woman." Susannah commented

"Let's go back in there with the boys then we can go look at the baby." Becca said hopefully.

"Sounds good," Susannah said following Becca into the living room.

****M&K****

"You need a name little girl," Kitty sighed softly as she held her granddaughter tight to her chest.

"Have you even thought of name for yet," Matt said staring over Kitty's shoulder to look at his granddaughter.

"Well we've been thinking..." Julia said looking up at him.

"Well," Matt said turning his attention towards Julia.

"We decided on Ella Kathleen," Jacob said proudly.

"She'll be named after her grandmothers," Julia explained. "This way she has a combination of both our mothers."

"Well I think it's beautiful," Bess said.

"Yes, it is," Kitty said smiling.

"Best birthday present ever," Matt chuckled.

"Oh Daddy," Julia said smiling.

"Kitty we better get going," Matt said cupping Kitty's shoulders.

"Yeah, we better," Kitty admitted as she absentmindedly headed for the door with Ella still in her arms.

"Uhum Kitty," Matt said.

"Hmmm," Kitty said fussing with the blankets.

"You might want to hand Ella back over to Julia," Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said smiling. "She's just so tiny," Kitty said giving Ella back to Julia.

"Yeah well, you can take her home with you later, like when she's walking," Matt said directing Kitty out of the bedroom.

"She can come and stay anytime Grandpa," Kitty said.

"Yep anytime, but not overnight until she's walking," Matt said. "Bye Sweetie, Jacob, Bess," Matt said

"Bye Julia, Jacob, Bess," Kitty said walking back over to her granddaughter and kissing her brow. "Bye Miss Ella," Kitty said smiling from ear to ear.

****M&K****

" Wasn't she's so cute." Becca asked Susannah as they waited on the boys to get their rides together.

"Yeah. I can't wait to have one of my own." Susannah said.

"Susannah!"

"Well I can't. I want one with Adam's blue eyes and that smile that makes everything else just fade away." Susannah said wistfully.

"You've got it bad." Becca said with a shake of her head.

"Why else would I marry him?" Susannah burst out.

"I don't know. Temporary insanity?" Becca supplied hopefully.

"Rebecca Jo Jones, you can't tell me that if Mark asked you right this minute you wouldn't do the same thing." Susannah burst out.

"Well Susannah Lynn, yes I probably would." Becca stated.

"That's what I thought." Susannah said smugly just as Lillian walked out on the porch.

****M&K****

"Hey Prince Charming are you sure you don't need one of us to go with you?" Ben teased as he climbed out of the buggy.

"No, I think he'll be alright. I don't think they'll be any pregnant women in labor between here and town." Adam teased climbing out of Matt and Kitty's buggy.

"Oh, you two are just a barrel of laughs." Mark said shaking his head as he climbed out of his buggy.

"Alright Adam that's enough. Leave Mark alone." Susannah said

"Yeah, you too Ben. It's not his fault he has a weak stomach." Lillian said forcibly.

"Oh, is that what it is? I thought he just couldn't stand the sight of blood." Ben laughed.

"I said that's enough Ben." Lillian said.

"Oh, ok. I guess he'll be ok on the way home anyway. After all Sweetness will be there to look after him if he starts feeling faint again." Ben said.

"Yeah and if he does pass out she can just kiss Prince Charming and bring him out of it." Adam said stepping up on the porch.

"Hey, yeah. You know that might be worth seeing." Ben said pointing a finger at Adam.

"I was thinking the same thing." Adam said laughingly.

"I swear if you two don't leave me alone I'm going to tell Mama on you." Mark said climbing up the porch steps.

"Oh, poor Prince Charming needs Mama to make us leave him alone." Adam said.

"No he doesn't because you are both going to stop it right now." Matt said forcefully behind Lillian.

"Oh. Can't we even have a little fun." Adam grumbled.

"You've both had your fun. Now leave your brother alone." Matt warned.

"Alright, Dad we'll leave Prince Charming alone for now." Ben said. "We can always catch him when the girls aren't around." Ben said jabbing Adam in ribs with his elbow.

"Oh, goody for me." Mark grumbled helping Becca down the steps.

"Yeah, then we can really have some fun." Adam agreed helping Susannah down the steps.

"Whatever. I got other things to worry about." Mark said.

****M&K****

"You want to talk about it," Cole asked shutting the door to their room.

"What is there to talk about?" Lydia asked tossing her reticule into the chair.

"Oh I don't know," Cole said. "How about the way you're feeling about Julia having her baby?"

"I'm happy for Julia. Really I am." Lydia said turning to look at him leaning against the door.

"But?" Cole said knowing her well enough to know there was a 'but' coming.

"But I want my baby. I want to hold my...correction our baby in my arms and feel how soft and warm it is. I want to see the look on your face when you hold him for the first time." Lydia said in a choking voice.

In three panther like strides he crossed the room and stood in front of her cupping her shoulders. "You will Lydia." He swore.

"When Cole?" Lydia asked looking up at him through misty blue eyes.

"I don't know. When the time is right." He answered. It tore his heart out that he didn't have an answer.

"But I want one now." Lydia said hitting his chest with both her fists.

"I know." Cole said wrapping her in his arms as she cried out her frustration. "I know," he repeated soothingly.

****M&K****

"Wasn't she just beautiful," Kitty asked as she hooked her arm into Matt's.

"Yeah, she sure was something," Matt agreed flicking the reins once again.

"Joseph slow down," Matt shouted out of the buggy as Joe raced past them on Buck.

"He's too young to be riding by himself," Kitty said.

"No he's not," Matt said knowing it was the same fight he had with Kitty every time Joe asked about getting his own horse.

"Yes he is," Kitty argued. "And I know you're going to point out that the others were the same age when they started." Kitty said holding up a hand. "But need I remind you that's how Lydia broke her leg, Julia got thrown, Ben got lost, Adam broke his arm and Mark almost got into a gunfight."

"Well…yeah, but Lydia wouldn't have broken her leg if it hadn't been for the snake. And the same thing goes for Julia. Ben was only trying to find me when he got lost and Adam thought he could be a bronco buster, and Mark shouldn't have come after me like he did either." Matt said.

"I still think Joe's too young," Kitty said.

"Kit, look at him, he's doing a good job riding Buck." Matt said giving her a little push on her shoulder. "Besides you just don't want him growing up," Matt said.

"Maybe, but he's the only baby I have left," Kitty said.

****M&K****

"Wasn't Ella cute?" Becca asked breaking the silence between them as they rode back to Dodge.

"Yeah, did you see that head of hair? I didn't know new babies had that much hair." Mark said.

"I didn't either." Becca admitted.

"I guess it must hurt pretty bad to have a baby. Did you hear the way Julia was screaming?" Mark commented.

"Yes, I did. I don't know why anyone would put themselves through something like that." Becca said with a shake of her head.

"Well I guess it's like my Dad was saying about the mood swings and Julia being so emotional." Mark stated flicking the reins again.

"Why, what did he say?" Becca asked.

"That it's only temporary and that when it's all over you have this sweet little baby that makes it all worth it." Mark said.

"Well as much as I would love to have kids I don't know if I want to go through everything that you have to go through to get them." Becca admitted.

"Yeah, but my dad says that once it happens you'll be happy that you did." Mark said casting a glance at her.

"Well your father is a man. He has never experienced the pain a woman has to go through. If he did he might change his mind." Becca argued.

"Well I guess, but Mama went through it five times. It must be worth it or why would she go through it so many times?" Mark pointed out.

"I don't know. You may be right. I just don't know if I want to go through all that." Becca said simply.

"Well we have plenty of time to decide about that." Mark said not sure if he wanted to go through all of it either.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to get married before we even think about kids anyway." Becca said.

"Yeah and I would need to have some way of supporting a family." Mark pointed out matter of factly.

"Well what about your job with Mr. Taylor?" Becca asked.

"Well that's ok for now but I don't think I'd be able to support a family on what I get paid." Mark laughed.

"Well what about after you become a lawyer?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, but that is still a long ways off." Mark said casting her another glance.

"Oh." Becca said simply wondering what they were going to do once he left for college.

****M&K****

"I'm sorry Lil."

"What are you talking about Ben? What are you sorry for?" Lillian asked surprised.

"For doing this to you."

"You're sorry you got me pregnant. Ben I thought you were happy about our baby." Lillian asked confused.

"Oh, honey I am." Ben said hastily. "I just meant that I'm sorry that you're the one who has to go through all of this. I had my fun when we were making little Selena Rose and now you're the one who has to carry her for nine months and go through all the stuff that goes with being pregnant and then go through the hell of labor." Ben explained.

"Well I'll admit that it doesn't seem fair that the woman has to go through all of this but I just keep thinking about what your parents said about after it's all over it's worth whatever you have to go through to have that sweet little baby. I can't wait until little Benjamin Thomas gets here."

"Did you hear what you just said?" Ben asked.

"What?" Lillian said.

"Benjamin Thomas." Ben exclaimed.

"So you said Selena Rose." Lillian pointed out.

"Well I tell you one thing. Whether it's Benjamin Thomas or Selena Rose I am going to love our baby unconditionally and spoil him or her rotten." Ben swore.

"Now that I believe." Lillian said nudging his shoulder.

"Hey, I tell you something else you can believe." Ben said nudging her back.

"What's that Ace?" Lillian said looking at him

"That I love you." Ben said turning to give her a quick kiss. "I love you more than I ever dreamed was possible." He swore as he looked back towards the road.

"I love you too Ace. And as for me having to go through all of this to bring our child into the world I may have to do all of the work now but after our baby gets here that's when the real work starts. That is when I expect you to do your share of the work." Lillian said firmly laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I know. You already told me you aren't raising our child alone. I understand that. I'm actually looking forward to experiencing all our child's milestones and accomplishments." Ben said.

"Good, just so we're in agreement that you are going to play an active role in our child's life." Lillian sighed out on a yawn.

"I promise Lil. Our child is going to know how very much they mean to me." Ben swore.

"Good then that's all that really matters." Lillian murmured.

****M&K****

"I should have borrowed Julia's sidesaddle," Adam said regretfully.

"It's ok Romeo honestly," Susannah said.

"But you're still sore Princess," Adam said watching Susannah shift in the saddle once again.

"A little but it's not like what it was before," Susannah said softly as they rode in silence for a few minutes. "So what have you decided about tonight," she asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"I was going to talk to Mama about me moving into the Long Branch tonight." Adam said truthfully.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Susannah pointed out.

"Yeah it does, I'm moving into the Long Branch."

"What about me, you wife or did you forget," Susannah snapped out in a hiss.

"No I didn't forget, I'll figure something out," Adam said.

"Oh you're impossible," Susannah shouted as she nudged her mount into a lope.

"Susannah," Adam shouted nudging Marshal into a lope behind her.

****M&K****

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I'm already pregnant." Lydia sighed out as she laid her head down on Cole's shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful." Cole said shifting her a little on his lap.

"Yeah, then in just a few months we could have our own cute, cuddly little baby." Lydia sighed out happily.

"Lydia I want you to promise me that you aren't going to get your hopes up." Cole said firmly. He hated dashing her dreams but he wanted her to be realistic about it too.

"I'm trying Cole. I really am but it's just so hard. I really want a baby." Lydia as shifting off his lap onto the lounge beside him.

"I know you are honey. I just don't want you to be too disappointed if it doesn't happen right now." Cole said watching her stand up.

"I know. I guess that's the reason I'm so mad at Julia right now. It should have been us having our baby Cole. It should have been our baby that was the first grandchild." Lydia said walking over towards the decanter and pouring them both a drink.

"Well look at it this way. At least it was Julia cussing Jacob and blaming him for doing that to her instead of you blaming me." Cole said trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't do that Cole. I'm going to be so happy when I have our baby that I'm not going to complain one bit." Lydia said turning around to face him.

"Sure. How about I remind you of that when you're in labor and threatening to kill me if I so much as touch you again?" Cole said smiling at her.

"Well, ok, maybe I will complain while I'm in labor, but it will still be worth it to have a sweet little baby that is a combination of the best of both of us." Lydia said looking at him as he stood up to join her.

"Yes, that will be worth it. Even if I have to put up with you having those crazy mood swings." Cole said grabbing her hips and holding her firmly in place.

"Well I think it serves Jacob right. I think he got everything that he deserves." Lydia said smiling sweetly at him.

"I know there's no love lost between the two of you but don't you think you could try and get along?" Cole asked.

"No. Besides I don't have to try anymore."

"What does that mean?" Cole asked confused taking the glasses out of her hands and setting them on the table.

"It means now that Julia had the baby and they're both ok I don't have to pretend that Jacob and I are getting along. Things can go back to the way they've always been." Lydia answered simply.

"Oh. Of course, I should have known." Cole said arching his brow at her.

"Yes, you should have." Lydia said running her hands up his chest.

"Well I guess it will be kinda nice having things start to get back to normal." Cole said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it sure will. Getting along with Jacob just seems so unnatural to me." Lydia admitted.

"So you're saying that you feel more like yourself when you and Jacob are trading insults?" Cole said in disbelief.

"Yeah, something like that." Lydia said as her mind started working on a plan.

"Well then I'm all for it. Just try not to get me in the middle of anymore of your arguments." Cole said catching her hands as they ran up and down his chest.

"Are you saying you won't defend me if I need you to?" Lydia gasped out, whether it was from Cole implying that he wouldn't defend her or him kissing her knuckles she didn't know.

"Of course I'll defend you. Even though you probably wouldn't need me too." Cole admitted knowing Lydia could handle herself with or without him.

"Well that's true but it's nice to know you got me back anyway." Lydia sighed out putting her hands back on his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"And a beautiful back it is too." Cole said cupping both her butt cheeks in his hands as he brought her closer.

"Ok, let's not talk anymore about Jacob." Lydia said feeling the tightening pull low in her belly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cole asked mischievously.

"Well I didn't really have talking on my mind right now." Lydia said moving her hands to the buttons on his shirt.

"Lydia." Cole gasped out as he felt her fingertips graze over his chest lightly as they slowly started to expose his chest to her view.

"Please Cole?" Lydia said looking at him with a pouty face.

"God, when will I ever learn to resist you." Cole groaned bending his head down towards her.

"Never I hope." Lydia sighed out as she pressed her lips against his.

"I can promise you that much," Cole said sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed.

****M&K****

"Becca, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Becca said focusing on the horizon.

"It has to be something now what is it?" Mark demanded.

"I was just thinking about when you go away to college." Becca said softly.

"What about it?" Mark said clearly not seeing what she was driving at.

"You'll be so busy with your studies and making new friends that you'll forget all about me." Becca replied in a murmur

"That will never happen Sweetness. Like I told my dad today even after I become a lawyer you will always come first." Mark swore.

"Just wait until you meet some of those beautiful rich women from Boston or somewhere that know how to be the kind of wife a successful lawyer should have and can help you climb the ladder of success. The kind of woman who knows how to schmooze with all those rich successful men you'll be associated with. Then you'll change your mind about wanting me." Becca declared knowingly.

"Are you finished?" Mark said smiling.

"I guess so." Becca said.

"Good, now listen to me. I love you Becca. You are the only woman I can imagine ever wanting to spend my life with." Mark declared passionately.

"Yeah, you say that now but I don't know anything about how to be the wife of a successful lawyer. I don't know how to help you be successful." Becca pointed out.

"Yes you do too." Mark said seeing her doubting him. "You do it by being there for me. Standing by my side and giving me your love and encouragement. By giving me a reason to want to be successful. I want you to be proud of me Becca." Mark said firmly.

"I am proud of you Mark." Becca burst out.

"Most importantly I want you to promise me that you won't let me get so involved in work that I neglect you. I meant what I said about you coming first."

"I promise. Now I want you to promise me something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"That if the day ever comes that you have to make a choice between my life or our children's that you choose them." Becca said thoughtfully.

"You mean the children that we may or may not be having to start with?" Mark laughed.

"That's right." Becca said smacking his arm.

"Well I'm sorry Becca I can't promise you that." Mark answered thinking about what his dad had said. Children were a blessing but they wouldn't mean anything if Becca wasn't right there beside him sharing in the joy.

"Why not?" Becca demanded.

"I guess the same reason Jacob told Dad to save Julia if it came down to making a choice. I can live without children but I can't live without you." Mark answered.

"Oh, Mark," Becca said hugging his arm tight as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "That's so sweet of you to say that." Becca said.

"It's true." Mark said pulling his arm free of her hold only to wrap it around her and hold her in place. He smiled at her contented sigh. "Becca?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mark. I love you with all my heart." Becca said snuggling in as close as she could get. Maybe Susannah had a point, nothing mattered…not the pain of having sex or the pain of labor… the man she loved was worth all the pain. She was sure going to be having a little talk with her mother about a few things.

"Wonder what they're fighting about now," Mark asked as Susannah flew past them with Adam following shortly behind her.

****M&K****

"What are you thinking about now Cowboy," Kitty sighed out.

"You," Matt answered wrapping an arm around Kitty.

"Oh, what about me has you confused this time," Kitty teased.

"Nothing," Matt laughed. "I was just thinking about each and every one of our of children's birth." Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said. "I'm surprised you remembered, considering you barely made it there for the twins," Kitty teased.

"Well, yeah but your timing for them wasn't the best," Matt teased as Susannah raced past them.

"Blame your son on that, he was the one in a hurry to meet this world only to take his sweet time deciding whether or not he wanted to be a part of it," Kitty said as Adam raced past them.

"I have a feeling that one is going to him a run for his money," Matt said pointing towards Susannah.

"No, I think she's going to keep him in line," Kitty said.

"Oh, is that what she's doing? Keeping Adam in line?" Matt teased looking at his son.

"Well you have to admit that she isn't afraid to stand up to him or tell him exactly what she thinks." Kitty pointed out.

"Well you're right about that." Matt agreed. "You know I think that old wives tale about sons finding a woman that reminds them of their mothers must have some truth to it." Matt said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Kitty arching her brow.

"Yeah, well just look at the girls our sons have chosen. Lillian, Susannah, and Becca are all strong women who aren't going to take any crap off any of our sons. They aren't afraid to stand up to them and tell them when they're wrong and they all seem to be head over heels in love with each other." Matt pointed out.

"Oh, well I guess maybe you're right because I am definitely head over heels in love with you Cowboy." Kitty said.

"You're also strong and aren't afraid to stand up to me. You tell me exactly how it is but you also let me live my life my way." Matt added.

"Well I learned a long time ago that trying to change you into something other than what you were wasn't going to work. You would have been miserable and you wouldn't be the same man I fell in love with. Does that make sense?" Kitty said shifting in her seat.

"Yeah, because I figured out the same thing. I didn't want you to change into one of those mousy little women who just went along with everything and let me have everything my way. I like...no I love how stubborn and headstrong you are and how you aren't willing to back down from a fight." Matt said with a smile. "The making up is pretty good too." He said giving her a little nudge in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there Cowboy." Kitty said, blushing a little. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping bring our granddaughter into the world safe and healthy."

"Well Julia did most of the work I just sort of helped a little."

"Matt..."

"I know. I was scared to death too." Matt said pulling her closer.

"Oh, Matt." Kitty said burying her face against his shirt.

"Just remember that everything turned out ok and that our daughter and granddaughter are both fine." Matt said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm trying but when I think about what could have happened…."

"Well try thinking about something else."

"Like what?" Kitty said looking up at him.

"Like watching Mark prosecute his first case. I still can't get over Breck convincing the judge to let Mark prosecute." Matt said as he puffed out his chest all proud of his son.

"I know, me either. I'm so proud of him." Kitty said with a yawn.

"Me too Kit. Me too." Matt said as Kitty yawned again. "Tired?" he asked moving his arm to use both hands on the reins.

"Yeah, a little." Kitty said.

"Well it's been quite a day. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride?" Matt said shifting to where he could lounge a little in the buggy. "Here," he said moving his arm to wrap around her once again. "You just sit there and look pretty and rest," he said.

"I thought I always looked pretty to you," Kitty said snuggling into his side.

"Always, just like the first time I saw you." Matt said hugging her tight into his side.

"Maybe we could do this sometime just the two of us." Kitty sighed out wistfully.

"Do what?"

"Take a buggy ride. It's been a while since we did anything like that."

"Yeah. I guess it has been at that. Well maybe I'll surprise you one of these days and whisk you away to do a little courtin'." Matt teased, as he made a mental note to do just that.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Kitty said on a heavy sigh.

"I thought you might. I love you." Matt said kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you too, Cowboy. I love you too." Kitty said moving to kiss his jaw.

****M&K****

"Susannah would you slow down before you get us killed?" Adam shouted as he caught up to Susannah.

"I didn't tell you to come chasing after me," Susannah snapped out tartly.

"What did you think I was going to do? Just let you go off by yourself?" Adam bit out watching her rein Strawberry in as he reined Marshal into a walk.

"I didn't think it mattered to you what I do. Why the hell should I expect you to care? I'm just your wife!" Susannah bit out loudly.

"Would you keep it down before my parents or somebody hears you?" Adam snapped twisting in his saddle to see how far ahead they were.

"No, I won't keep it down! I'll say whatever I want to say as loud as I want to say it! That looks like the only way anybody will ever know that we're married anyway." Susannah shouted.

"Damn it Princess! I've explained to you why we can't tell anyone yet." Adam said wiping a hand over his face wearily.

"Yes, and I've tried to tell you that we can still tell everyone that we're married. Telling people that we're married shouldn't be a condition of you getting that damn election moved up or of anything else." Susannah pointed out angrily.

"I know you're right Princess but to quote my father I have to do this my way."

"Well the first thing you better find a way to do is for us to spend the night together. Which is another reason in favor of telling everyone especially our parents that we're married." Susannah said.

"Huh? I don't follow?"

"I swear Adam sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in your head. What I mean is if people knew about us we wouldn't have to go sneaking around to be together." Susannah said spelling it out slowly so his brain could catch up.

"Oh. But isn't sneaking around behind our parent's backs more fun and exciting. Keeps us from becoming one of those old, boring married couples." Adam teased smiling at her, only to lose the smile at her scowl.

"It's also harder and harder to keep coming up with excuses." Susannah said wearily.

"Please Princess just give me a little more time. Please?" Adam begged reaching over to grab her hand. "Please, just a little more time." He pleaded squeezing her hand.

"How much time?" Susannah burst out.

"As long as it takes for me to get things taken care of."

"That's not a compromise," Susannah said. "God only knows how long it's going to take you to get things squared away." Susannah said. "So I'm going to give you a deadline. I'll give you one week after the trial is over. And then whether you have everything squared away or not, I'm telling everyone that I'm Mrs. Adam Dillon whether you like it or not." Susannah warned.

"Two weeks? That's rushing it just a bit isn't it?" Adam said looking alarmed. How was he going to get everything in place in two weeks and be in court for at least one of those weeks?

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it. If you say no I'm telling them all tonight."

"That's blackmail." Adam bellowed.

"I don't care."

"Well then I guess I don't have any choice but to say yes then do I?" Adam quipped out heatedly.

"Not if you don't want me to start announcing that I'm your wife right this minute." Susannah said looking over her shoulder at the buggies starting to come closer. "I think I'll start with your parents."

"Wait. Ok you win. Two weeks then we tell them." Adam said.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"Yeah. Well now that we have that settled all I have to do is think of a way for us to spend our nights together."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Susannah asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"After your parents go to bed at night you sneak out and meet me out by that old oak tree. Then we'll sneak down the back alleys to the Long Branch. Then we'll get up early before anyone else is up and we'll sneak you back to Sue's the same way."

"And what if we get caught?" Susannah said.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Sure Romeo. Sure." Susannah said already thinking of just what she was going to do.

****M&K****

"Just let me say in advance that I am very sorry for any and all future discomforts that this pregnancy and future ones may cause you." Ben said.

"Well thank you Ace, but I think we better get through this one before we go planning any future baby Dillons." Lillian said.

"Sure Lil."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't little Ella Kathleen beautiful?" Lillian asked loving her little niece already.

"Yeah, I guess so. If you like little scrunched up red faced people screaming at the top of their lungs." Ben chuckled causing Lillian to laugh too.

"Well I for one thought she was beautiful." Lillian said wondering if he'd feel the same way about their little bundle.

"Well I think our baby is going to outshine any baby that ever came before her." Ben said confidently. "Just promise me one thing Lil."

"What's that?"

"That you'll go into labor when Doc is around." Ben said.

"I'll do my best Ace, but these things happen when they happen and there is no stopping it once it happens." Lillian said. "But even if Doc's not around or Mrs. Roniger we can always get your Dad." Lillian teased.

"Yeah but I don't think he's looking to do it professionally. One thing is for sure, we aren't going to have Mark deliver the baby even as a last resort." Ben said laughing.

****M&K****

Matt pulled the buggy up in front of the house and climbed out.

"Will you be alright for a few minutes while I take care of the horse and buggy?" Matt asked helping Kitty down out of the buggy.

"Of course. You do what you have to do." Kitty sighed out as she opened the picket fence gate.

"I'll try not to be too long." Matt said turning towards Joe and Buck.

"Ok. Come on Joe," Kitty said waiting for Matt to lift Joe down. "Let's go in the house and you can tell me what you thought of your new little niece." Kitty said.

"I don't want to. I want to go with Daddy?" Joe said holding on tight to the saddle horn.

"Joe it's starting to get dark." Kitty said pointing out the obvious fact that evening was starting to grow on them. "I don't want you out this late. Now come on." Kitty said firmly.

"But I don't wanna, I want to ride Buck and go with Daddy. I want him to see how good I ride." Joe said stubbornly.

"We saw how good you can ride on the way home. You did a very good job. You were going a little faster than you should have but you did a very good job." Kitty said.

"Yeah, your mama is right." Matt said putting both arms on his saddle with Joe in the middle. "You did a really good job. I'm proud of you." Matt said.

"Does that mean I can ride Buck for you Daddy? Huh?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Oh, alright. Come on." Matt said leaving Joe sitting tall in the saddle.

"Matt." Kitty said furiously.

"It's not that late yet honey. I'll bring him back to the house as soon as we get the horses taken care of." Matt said.

"Yeah, unless something comes up and you get called away to go take care of some drunken brawl or something." Kitty pointed out.

"Kitty, you're over reacting a bit?" Matt said looking up at Joe.

"No, I'm not." Kitty said knowing as well as Matt did that something always stopped him from coming home when he wanted.

"Well I do." Matt said knowing the real reason Kitty didn't want Joe going because he would be riding Buck. "Joe is going to ride Buck over to Moss's and that's final. If something comes up and I can't bring him back to the house myself I'll snag one of the boys and have them do it." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Fine whatever, but he had better be in one piece when he gets back." Kitty warned heatedly.

"Yes, dear."

"Come on son before she changes her mind." Matt said climbing into the buggy.

"Ok, Daddy." Joe said turning Buck and heading towards Moss's.

****M&K****

"Ben?" Lillian asked as they walked down to the Long Branch together.

"Hmmm?" Ben said lost in his thoughts about child birth and his child.

"Now that your brothers and sisters know about Beth and how it all happened do you think they'll accept her as part of the family?" Lillian asked curiously. She was pretty good at reading people but this time she wasn't so sure which way it would go. She couldn't see them being downright hateful towards Beth. Yet there were just some things that didn't seem hateful to an adult but they did to a child.

"Well I know they were all pretty upset when they first found out but after everything else that happened tonight and after the way Mama declared that Beth is a part of the family and that she is going to try to make her feel welcome I think they'll come around pretty easily. I can't see them blaming a little girl for something she had no control over." Ben said. It wasn't going to be easy but he couldn't see any of them blaming Beth. Knowing Beth he'd be willing to bet she'd win them all over.

"I hope you're right. I would hate to think that Beth would be punished for something that she is completely innocent of. If anyone is to blame for any of this it's Mike. She should have told your father from the beginning about Beth." Lillian declared softly.

"I know Lil. I feel the same way."

"So does that mean you're going to make Beth feel welcome and make her a part of the family?"

"Yeah. Like you said she's just an innocent little girl. None of this is her fault. I like Beth she's a good girl. I was thinking that while she's here maybe she could spend some time with us and we could get to know each other a little better than what we already do."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

"Good. We'll see if Mike will let her spend some time with us." Ben said opening the door to their room.

"Ok, like I said it's fine with me. I think it will fun. You know this has been a long day. I think I'm going to get off my feet for a while." Lillian said moving over to the lounge and draping herself across it.

"Ok." Ben said staring at her. "Do you need anything?"

"How about a back rub?" Lillian said casting a glance over at him to see his reaction.

"Please tell me your back isn't hurting." Ben asked almost horrified.

"Why?" Lillian said looking at him. She knew perfectly well what he was scared of and she couldn't help but teasing him a little. Although she would have to admit her back was hurting a little but nothing like what Julia was experiencing.

"Jules was complaining of the same thing earlier. Look what happened to her." Ben said keeping a wary eye on Lillian.

"Relax Ace." Lillian said deciding to put an end to his torture. "I'm nowhere near ready to have this baby. I've just been on my feet all day and it isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world carrying this load around." Lillian admitted.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, sure I'll give you a back rub." Ben said relaxing a little.

"Thank you." Lillian said getting up from the lounge and walking over to the bed and stretching out.

"It's the least I can do." Ben said sitting down beside her and started rubbing her back in a massaging motion. "At least it makes me feel like I'm doing something to help you through this." He admitted as he tenderly massaged her back.

"Mmmm. That's it. Right there." Lillian moaned out as he hit the tender spot of her lower back. "Oh, that feels so good." She moaned as he continued to put a little a pressure on her back as he dug the heel of his palm into the muscle.

"Good. From now on all you have to do is say the word and I'll rub your back anytime you want." Ben said smiling, glad he could help out even in this small of a fashion.

"I'm going to hold you to that Ace." Lillian said twisting her head to look at him.

****M&K****

"So are you going to be at the trial," Mark asked as they walked along the boardwalk to Becca's house.

"I don't think Papa will let me miss that much school," Becca answered.

"Have you asked him," Mark asked.

"No," Becca said.

"I really want you there with me Becca if for nothing else but moral support," Mark said.

"Well I can ask Papa, but I'm not making any promises," Becca said.

"Understood," Mark said, opening the gate for her.

"Mark, I know it's none of my business, but what are you planning to do about Beth…" Becca asked.

"I don't know she's my sister, regardless of how it happened." Mark shrugged. "I guess if Mama can accept her I can at least try to." He admitted.

"She's just an innocent little girl," Becca pointed out.

"I know," Mark agreed. "But she…well she's a little girl," Mark said as if that explained it all.

"So," Becca said questionably.

"Well it's not like I'm going to have a lot in common with a little girl whose only interests revolve around dolls and tea parties," Mark grumbled.

"She might surprise you, but you are going to make an effort right," Becca asked gripping his forearm.

"Yeah, I'll make an effort, but I'm not playing with dolls or having tea parties. I hate to leave but I still have a lot of work to do."

"Well I better get a goodbye kiss," Becca said grabbing his vest and pulling him closer.

"Have I ever left without kissing you bye," Mark said.

"No but there's a first time for anything," Becca said in a whisper as he kissed her.

****M&K****

"Do you ever think about what our child would have looked like?" Lydia asked as she curled up closer into Cole's side.

"I try not to think about that." Cole answered honestly.

"But you must have had a picture in your head of what you at least thought he might look like." Lydia said propping herself up on one elbow looking down at him.

"I guess so. Like I said I try not to think about it. What about you?" Cole asked rolling over on his side and leaning up on his elbow as he looked at her.

"I think about it all the time." Lydia answered.

"What do you see when you think about him Lydie?" Cole asked, hoping at least talking about their child would at least help her heal.

"I see a little dark haired angel with gray eyes and Dad's smile. What about you?"

"Well I see a little red haired, blue eyed mischief maker who is the spitting image of you. And he has us both wrapped around his little finger." Cole admitted looking at her. He really hadn't thought about it in a long time but when he did he always pictured their children looking like Lydia.

"I wanted him so much Cole." Lydia said pitifully.

"I know, Lydie." Cole said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "I know. We'll have our family someday. You'll see." He swore as he held her.

"But I want it now." Lydia said pulling away from him.

"I know you do Lydie but this is something that just has to happen when it happens. It's not like you can snap your fingers and make it happen." Cole said in a teasing tone.

"I know but you know I'm not a very patient person." Lydia said reminding him.

"Yeah, I wonder where you get that from?" Cole mocked.

"I can't help it if I take after my father." Lydia burst out pushing him over onto his back.

"Well I think that you'll be very patient and understanding with our children. You are going to be an amazing mother Lydia." He sighed out.

"You are going to be an amazing father too Cole. I just know it." Lydia said moving to straddle him. "Now, I hope you've built your strength up cause you're going to need it."

"Lydie," Cole sighed out not feeling anywhere near like making love to her again mentally but physically his body was reacting to her slow rocking motions against him.

"I told you I'm not very patient, and I only have until the trial ends to get pregnant so you better suck it up," Lydia said reminding him of their deal.

"I'll be lucky to sit a horse by the time the trial ends," Cole groaned.

"What's the matter Cole, don't you like to practice," Lydia teased as she flipped her hair over to one side as she looked at him.

"Yeah but I'll be all wore out I won't have no stamina left to do anything," Cole groaned as he rocked his hips upward.

"Oh well I think you got the stamina now," Lydia mocked.

"Honey, you could wake up Boot Hill doing that," Cole groaned.

"Oh all right," Lydia said flipping over on the bed beside him. "I'll let you have one a night reprieve," she pouted.

"Too late," Cole said rolling over on her. "You done woke me up," he said kissing her into silence.

*****M&K****

"Susannah what are you doing," Adam asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the alley besides Sue's house.

"Oh hush up," Susannah said pressing herself completely against him as she nibbled lightly on his jaw before going on her tiptoes to nibble at his bottom lip.

Her world tilted suddenly and she realized that Adam had spun them around pinning her against the wall of the house. He leaned his hands on either side of her against the wall trapping her. She could feel the warmth of his muscular body. He reached down and touched his cool firm lips lightly to hers, drawing back a breath to watch her. She clutched onto his vest to keep from falling. She curled her fingers into his vest, pulling him back to her. She wanted him. Wanted him badly.

"Adam…." she whispered apprehensively.

"Shh," he whispered, angling his dark head. "We don't need words…Princess," he murmured as his mouth brushed hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip to make it part for him before his warm mouth moved on hers, with slow, lazy pressure that knocked any thoughts of speech out of her mind. His arms swallowed her gently, folding her into his tall powerful body while they said everything they wanted to say without words.

It was almost like going back to the first time he kissed her. But the kiss he'd given her then was nothing like this. He was easy, gentle, coaxing her mouth open for him to admit the deep expert penetration of his tongue.

The silence was only broken by the rough whispers of their breaths as they kissed more and more hungrily. She felt the need to touch, to explore the contours of his body all over again. She could feel the hardened length of him, warm against her and she trembled with the force of sensations he was arousing with the slow, caressing motions of his hands. She wanted him…And she wanted him now.

"Adam," she groaned as he took a few steps back away from her.

"Come on Princess, the sooner you go in the sooner you can go to bed and the sooner you can sneek out…"

"I guess but I don't want to," Susannah said.

"I know, but it's only temporary." He reminded her.

****M&K****

Matt lifted Joe down off of Buck's back before leading Buck into his stall. Matt started loosening his cinch when Joe found a bucket and walked into the stall and stood beside him on the bucket.

"Can I help Daddy," Joe asked.

"Why not," Matt said lifting the saddle and blanket up over Joe's head to put on the wall. "Go grab a couple of brushes," Matt said only to see Joe pull them out of his back pockets. "All right you do this side, I'll do the other." Matt said moving around to the other side.

"Daddy, when am I going to get my own horse?"

"Well I don't know," Matt said. "Maybe when your eight," Matt said.

"Another whole year," Joe cried out as if it was the end of the world to wait that long.

"I said maybe," Matt said smiling.

"But you saw me I can ride by myself now," Joe said.

"Yeah and you did a good job of it too," Matt said walking out of the stall. "Go on and give Buck his treat then let's get you home." Matt said.

"All right," Joe grumbled.

"Don't forget your bucket," Matt said smiling.

"Daddy," Joe said questionably.

"Yeah son," Matt said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Can't we talk Mama into letting me have a horse before I'm eight," Joe asked innocently.

"Well I don't know," Matt said grabbing his saddle off the wall.

"I bet if you kissed her enough you could talk her into it," Joe said falling into step beside Matt.

"I doubt that son," Matt said laughing. "I don't think kissing your Mama would work in this case," Matt said putting his saddle on the table in the jail for a moment

"But you'll try won't ya," Joe asked.

"I can try but I don't think it will work," Matt said grabbing his rifle out of the boot and walking to put the rifle in the rack.

"How come," Joe asked.

"Well…" Matt said thinking about how he could explain to Joe in a way he'd understand, that it wasn't nothing against him personally but Kitty just didn't want her baby growing up on her. "Well it's like this," Matt started out. "You're the baby and if you get your own horse it means you're growing up and your Mama don't want you to grow up right now," Matt said.

"Well let's get Mama a baby then I won't be the baby anymore," Joe said simply.

Matt did a half snort of a chuckle at Joe's logic. "Well, it's not that simple," Matt said.

"Why not?"

"Well your Mama can't have any more babies," Matt sighed out.

"Why not, Jacob said you got to do a lot of kissing to get a baby. You like kissing Mama so you can give her a baby." Joe reasoned.

"Well yeah you got to do a lot of kissing, but after a while kissing stops working when you get older," Matt said.

"Mrs. Roniger is as older than Mama and her and Mr. Roniger kissed a lot and they just had a baby" Joe said.

"Well yeah," Matt agreed. "It's more complicated with your Mama though," Matt said.

"Why," Joe asked swinging his legs on the edge of Matt's desk.

"Well you know how Mama got hurt," Matt said.

"Yeah," Joe said. "I was scared Mama was going to die," Joe said softly.

"Yeah, I know you were," Matt said. "Well while your Mama was hurt Doc had to do a surgery on your Mama," Matt explained. "And that surgery made it impossible for your Mama to have any more babies," Matt explained.

"Well maybe we could trade something with Mrs. Roniger and she'll give Mama a baby," Joe said.

"Oh I don't think that will happen," Matt chuckled. "Mrs. Roniger wouldn't trade her babies just like your Mama won't trade you for anything," Matt explained.

"Well I'm all out of ideas," Joe said.

"Well then we better get you home, so the tooth fairy can come," Matt said hoping the change of subject would get Joe talking about something else.

"I hope I get two dollars this time," Joe said as they walked out the door.

****M&K****

Susannah opened the door to her mother's house and stepped inside holding Adam's hand.

"Susannah, where have you been all day?" Brad burst out seeing his daughter standing there.

"Oh, well I went to talk to Adam and try to work things out and then Cole and Lydia dropped by to tell Adam that Miss Kitty was having a surprise party for the Marshal and invited me too." Susannah explained.

"Oh. Well we were worried." Brad said.

"I'm sorry. The party was at Julia's so she and Jacob could be there and Julia went into labor." Susannah added looking at Adam.

"Is she ok?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. She had some trouble having the baby at first and Marshal Dillon had to take over for Miss Kitty and help deliver it but they're both fine now." Susannah said.

"What did Julia have?" Sue asked

"A little girl. Ella Kathleen." Adam said.

"That's a pretty name." Sue sighed out.

"Yeah, it is." Susannah agreed.

"Well Princess, I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said as he lovingly stroked her arm.

"Ok." She said looking at him.

Adam hated it. Her mouth was saying one thing but her eyes were saying another. He wanted to shout it out too, but not yet. He wanted a few things lined up first.

"Adam, would you mind hanging around for a little while please." Brad asked looking at the boy, who was staring at his daughter lovingly.

"Sure."

"Did we do something wrong Daddy?" Susannah asked.

"Well not that I know of." Brad said looking at Susannah. "No, I need to tell you something and I think Adam should be here."

"Oh, ok." Adam said looking to Susannah for some sort of clue as to what was going on.

Susannah looked at Adam and shrugged as she rolled her eyes towards Sue. "What do you need to talk to me about Daddy?" Susannah asked looking at Sue as she squeezed Adam's hand tight in hers.

"Well Pumpkin this isn't easy and I wish I didn't have to tell you." Brad started looking at her.

"Tell me what Daddy? You're starting to scare me." Susannah said looking at her mother for some explanation.

"Your father doesn't mean to scare you Susannah," Sue said putting a hand on Brad's chest as she gave him a little pat. "But this is something that is very hard to hear and he's just having a hard time dealing with it himself." Sue explained.

"Did you…" Susannah asked alarmed.

"No," Sue said.

"Are the boys ok? Did something happen?"

"Well yes Pumpkin something happened but not to your brothers." Brad said taking the opening.

"Then what is it that could be so terrible?"

"Well Dan came into town earlier today and Mildred was with him. She's dead Pumpkin." Brad said softly watching his daughter for some reaction.

"Dead?" Susannah repeated looking at Brad in disbelief.

"Yeah." Brad repeated.

"Are you sure she wasn't faking?" Susannah said looking at her father.

"How can you fake being dead Princess?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know but knowing Mildred I wouldn't put it past her." Susannah bit out.

"No Susannah she's not faking. I saw her body and Doc examined her she's dead." Brad said softly.

"Well Dan probably did it. After all she's been playing him for a fool all these years too. Leading him on and lying to him about being Nathan's father. He probably just snapped."

"No, that's not it Pumpkin." Brad said with a shake of his head. "Dan knew Nathan was his son for a long time, I was the only one who didn't know."

"What makes you so sure Dan didn't just snap?"

"Because Doc said she committed suicide and Dan saw her do it. He couldn't get to her in time to stop her. She stabbed herself in the chest." Brad answered solemnly.

"Oh." Susannah said not sure what to make of it.

"Are you ok Princess?" Adam asked not having a clue as to what was going through her head.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Susannah asked looking at Adam.

"I don't know. I just thought you might want to talk about it." Adam said looking at her.

"There's nothing to talk about. She's dead and there is nothing she can do to try and keep us apart anymore. There's nothing she can do to hurt any of the people I love anymore." Susannah said firmly.

"I know you're angry with Mildred Pumpkin but it's ok to mourn her death too. She was the only mother you knew your entire life until just a few days ago. Don't think that you have to hide your feelings on my account." Brad said somewhat shocked at his daughter's reaction.

"Mine either Susannah. I know there's no love lost between Mildred and I but you have to think of yourself first." Sue said concerned.

"I don't feel anything for Mildred. Not after what she did to my family. I hate her. I'm glad she's dead." Susannah said.

"Susannah I can't believe you mean that." Brad said completely shocked.

"Well I do. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to be alone." Susannah said looking at Adam. "Adam I'll see you later. Ok?" Susannah said going up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, Princess." Adam said surprising her by kissing her instead of letting her kiss his cheek. "If you need me you know where I'll be." Adam said rubbing her arms up and down once.

"Yes, I do." Susannah murmured.

"Alright bye Princess. I love you." Adam said starting towards the door.

"I love you too Romeo." Susannah said following him. "Just hurry," Susannah whispered in a low voice for his ears only.

"I'm trying honey," Adam whispered kissing her again.

"Well try harder," Susannah sighed out.

"Susannah?" Brad said not liking how his daughter was trailing after Adam's mouth so openly.

"Not now Daddy." Susannah grumbled shutting the door behind her husband. "I just want to be alone." Susannah heaved out as she walked to her room.

"Susannah," Brad said.

"Let her go Brad." Sue said noticing how stiff her daughter was moving. "Give her some time." She added as Susannah shut her door. "I'll talk to her later and see if I can give her some motherly comfort." Sue said not sure which sort of motherly comfort Susannah was in need of but she had a feeling it was something she wished she didn't know.

"Ok. I'll let her have some time to let her absorb the news. Maybe then she'll feel differently." Brad said.

"Maybe but I doubt it. She's pretty stubborn when she wants to be." Sue snipped out.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Brad said looking at Sue.

"Yeah, I wonder?" Sue said looking at Brad

"Well maybe she gets it from both of us. Maybe that's why she's so stubborn and headstrong." Brad said shrugging.

"You may be right." Sue said smiling. "What are you going to do about funeral arrangements?" Sue asked softly.

"I guess I'll go over there in the morning and see what I can work out. I promised Dan I would see that she was buried beside Andrew."

"That's probably for the best." Sue agreed.

"Yeah. I guess so." Brad said not so sure.

"I hated her for what she did, but she really did love Andrew and if he hadn't gotten killed…Well maybe things would have been different."

"Yeah it could have been Andrew who was miserable instead of me. I'm going over to the Long Branch. I could use a drink. You coming?" Brad asked putting his hat on his head.

"No, I think I'll stay here and talk to Susannah." Sue said eyeing her daughter's door.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Ok. I'll be here."

"Bye." Brad said leaving Sue alone with their daughter.

****M&K****

"Isn't she perfect Jacob?" Julia cooed out as she stroked her daughter's cheek as she nursed.

"Yeah, she sure is." Jacob agreed as he stuck his finger into Ella's small hand, as he watched his daughter fascinated.

"I love her so much already." Julia cried out brokenly.

"Me too Sweetheart." Jacob said kissing Julia's cheek. "I'm sorry you were in so much pain."

"I never imagined it could hurt that much. It was worth every minute though."

"Does that mean that you aren't ready to declare that there won't be any more baby Ronigers in the future." Jacob said curiously.

"Well I don't want to go through that again anytime soon but I think I might be persuaded to do it again." Julia said bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

"Well then that answers my next question too." Jacob said kissing her palm.

"Oh, what was that?" Julia asked.

"If you meant what you said about me never touching you again?" Jacob sighed out.

"Oh. I guess I did say some things I shouldn't have I'm sorry Jacob." Julia giggled lightly.

"It's ok. I understand. All I care about it that you and Ella are both safe and healthy." Jacob said stroking a finger over Ella's face tenderly. "I've never been so scared in my life," Jacob said burying his head in Julia's neck.

"Well I never thought my father would be the one to deliver her that's for sure." Julia muttered as she tried to comfort her husband and feed her daughter.

"It was the last thing I expected too." Jacob admitted as he looked at her, before turning his attention back to Ella who was starting to cry in protest to her supper being interrupted.

"Jacob?" Julia questioned once Ella was quiet once again.

"Hmmm?" Jacob said watching Ella start to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a son." Julia said, knowing it took boys to help run a farm.

"I don't care about that. I adore my daughter. I already can't imagine my life without her." Jacob said softly looking up to meet Julia's sparkling tear filled eyes.

"Me either." Julia said brokenly.

"Here," Jacob said taking Ella from Julia. "Why don't we put her here in her little bed." He said cuddling his daughter. "You need to get some rest."

"Ok. I am getting awfully tired again." Julia admitted trying to hide another yawn.

"Sarah?" Jacob called out loudly only to startle Ella who started crying again. "It's all right sweetheart, Daddy didn't mean it," Jacob said softly rocking Ella gently in his arms.

"Yes, Jacob?" Sarah said coming in the room.

"Could you move Ella's cradle over here closer and put her in her cradle for a little while?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Sarah said moving the cradle over closer to Julia's side of the bed. "Come here, Precious." Sarah said picking Ella up out of Jacob's arms. "There we go." Sarah sighed out putting Ella in her cradle. "Do you need anything else?" Sarah asked looking at her brother and sister-in-law.

"No, not right now. I think we're just going to get us some rest." Jacob said watching Julia snuggle down into her pillow half asleep.

"Ok. Just yell if you need anything." Sarah said.

"We will, thanks Sis." Jacob said watching his sister leave before he shifted down in the bed and turned over on his side the best he could manage. He put an arm around Julia's waist. "I love you Julia," he whispered as he buried his nose into her hair.

****M&K****

"We're back," Matt called out as he walked through the back door with all three boys.

"Where's Mama," Joe asked when there was no answer.

"I don't know," Matt said walking into the kitchen. A feeling as if something was wrong started to creep up his neck and twisted his gut. "Stay here," Matt said.

Mark grabbed Joe's shoulders and pulled him back against his legs. Adam un-holstered his gun.

"What do you think you're doing," Matt asked looking at his son as he moved over to the door, that lead into the living room.

"I'm just as good as shot as Lydia," Adam said.

"No shooting, until I figure out what's going on," Matt said walking on into the living room. Matt stood there in the doorway.

"Really Mrs. Dillon, you are being unreasonable," Hewitt said.

"I have nothing to say to you Mr. Hewitt, now I'm not going to tell you again Mr. Hewitt get out of my house!" Kitty said furiously.

"You heard her Hewitt get out." Matt said loudly.

"Marshal, I didn't know you were here." Hewitt said surprised.

"Apparently. Now, I believe my wife asked you to leave." Matt said tucking his thumbs into his gun belt as he squared off with Hewitt.

"Can't you arrest him or something?" Kitty snapped out.

"No," Matt said looking at Hewitt.

"Well I want him gone." Kitty said still steaming.

"Honey he's going all right, whether he wants to or not."

"Are you threatening me Marshal?"

"Take it however you like Mr. Hewitt." Matt said.

"Matt," Kitty stated firmly.

"The fact still remains that you are leaving." Matt said firmly.

"I just stopped by to give your wife a chance to correct any discrepancies or falsehoods in her statement or her medical records before we go into court tomorrow." Hewitt said leering at Matt.

"I don't give a damn what you came for Hewitt. Get the hell out of my house!" Matt thundered loudly as he took a step forward.

"You can't touch me Marshal Dillon because if you do I'll have you brought up on charges and have that precious badge of yours taken away. Permanently." Hewitt said taking a step backwards.

"Go ahead and try." Matt said getting right up in Hewitt's face. "Boys."

"Yeah, we got it Dad. We'll take care of Mr. Hewitt. We'll even see that he makes it back to his hotel safe and sound." Adam said stepping out of the kitchen with Joe and Mark.

"Daddy," Joe said running over to Matt and hiding behind his leg. "That's the mean man I was telling you about," Joe said pointing to Hewitt.

"Really," Matt said, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Why you…" Kitty said starting to advance towards Hewitt.

"Kit, why don't you go on and take Joe and get him ready for bed." Matt said stopping her.

"Fine just get him out of my house." Kitty said. "Come on baby," Kitty said escorting Joe to his room.

"Adam why don't you walk Mr. Hewitt back to the hotel? I think Mark has some work he needs to get finished." Matt said.

"Yeah, I do." Mark said eyeing Hewitt.

Hewitt looked over Mark appraisingly. "I can't believe that Breck Taylor and Judge Graham not to mention the governor think this kid could be any kind of match for me in court. I'm going to win this case for sure." Hewitt gloated.

"Well then Mr. Hewitt you haven't got any reason to harass my wife and family." Matt said. "Do you? Now get out." Matt thundered. "Adam you have my permission to remove Mr. Hewitt from my property by any means necessary." Matt said.

"You got it Dad. Let's go Hewitt." Adam said clamping a hand on Hewitt's shoulder and forcibly spinning him around towards the door.

"Get your hands off me." Hewitt said jerking out of Adam's grasp, or at least trying to.

"Not a chance Hewitt." Adam said pushing him towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going. The escort isn't necessary Marshal. I can find my own way back to the hotel." Hewitt said breaking free of Adam's grip when Adam went to open the door,

"No, I think Adam is going to walk with you Mr. Hewitt. Just to be on the safe side." Matt said.

Fine, have it your way Marshal Dillon. This isn't over, not by a long shot. Goodnight Marshal, Mrs. Dillon," Hewitt sneered out.

"Come on Hewitt," Adam said spinning him once again towards the door.

"I'll be back," Matt fumed as he started towards the back door.

"Where are you going," Kitty demanded.

"To talk to the damn judge," Matt shouted out angrily slamming the back door behind him.

"Where are you going, in a huff," Ben asked coming down the stairs of the Long Branch just as Matt stormed out of the gate.

"I need you to go sit with your mother until I get back or Adam does. And if Hewitt shows up there again get rid of him." Matt said.

"Sure Dad," Ben said as Matt stormed on down the alley not even bothering to wait for a reply. "I want to know but not that much," Ben grumbled as he walked through the gate.

****M&K****

"Mama, why can't I have a horse?" Joe asked as Kitty tucked him into bed.

"You're still too little," Kitty said pulling the covers up over her son.

"Daddy said you didn't want me to have one because it would mean I was growing up and you want me to stay your baby," Joe said innocently.

"Oh he did, did he," Kitty said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Was he right?" Joe questioned innocently.

"Well, yes and no." Kitty said fidgeting with the blankets.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are my baby. I just don't want you doing anything where you could get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you. Plus I don't want you growing up too fast on me either." Kitty explained.

"Oh, Mama."

"What?"

"I'm not going to get hurt. You saw how good I can ride." Joe boasted proudly.

"Just because you ride well doesn't mean that you can't get hurt. I would just feel better if you wait until you are older."

"How much older?"

"How about when you turn twenty?" Kitty teased tickling her son.

"That's silly Mama." Joe giggled as he wiggled this way and that as Kitty tickled him. "Mama!" Joe squealed.

"Ok," Kitty said stopping the tickle monster as she started to fix the covers once again. "How about we talk about it again when you turn ten?"

"That's three years!" Joe gasped out horrified.

"I know." Kitty said seeing the panic stricken look on Joe's face.

"Daddy said maybe when I turn eight." Joe protested

"Well I guess your Daddy and I are just going to have to talk about it and come to some kind of compromise." Kitty said firmly.

"I told Daddy that if he kissed you enough maybe you would change your mind." Joe said innocently with a yawn.

"Really? Hmmm, I guess we'll have to see won't we?" Kitty said.

"I hope it works." Joe said snuggling down into his pillow.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kitty said standing up.

"Yes, Mama." Joe said yawning.

"Did you put your teeth under your pillow?" Kitty asked as she reached for the lamp

"Unhuh, I sure hope I get two dollars." Joe murmured sleepily.

"I don't know. I think you might be lucky enough to get maybe fifty cents though."

"Is that all?" Joe complained.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. You never know about these things." Kitty said.

"I guess so."

"Ok, now you better get to sleep. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can wake up in the morning and see how much the tooth fairy left you." Kitty said leaning over to kiss Joe's brow.

"Ok, Mama. I love you." Joe said half asleep already.

"I love you too Baby. Goodnight." Kitty said.

"Goodnight Mama, tell Daddy I love him and I said goodnight."

"I will. I'll see you in the morning." Kitty said walking out of Joe's room and leaving the door cracked.

****M&K****

"Susannah can I come in," Sue asked cracking the door a little.

"Sure Mama," Susannah said sitting up on her bed.

"You want to talk about it," Sue asked.

"I don't know Mama talk about what exactly?"

"Anything. You can talk to me about anything at any time." Sue said looking at her daughter. "Even Mildred," Sue added just to be sure she was understood.

"I could care less what happened with Mildred." Susannah said.

"Honey, you must feel something, you've been here for at least twenty minutes and you look like you've been crying," Sue pointed out noticing the puffiness of Susannah's eyes.

"Well I have been crying but not over Mildred."

"Then what," Sue questioned softly.

"I'm married Mama." Susannah said brokenly.

"What?" Sue gasped out shocked. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Adam and I got married." Susannah repeated brokenly. "We eloped." She added for further clarification.

"What… When did this happen?" Sue stammered out staring at her daughter still in a state of shock. Her little girl was married.

"Last night. After our talk I got to thinking about what you said about waiting until I was married to have sex but I didn't want to wait either so we decided to get married so we didn't have to wait." Susannah explained hastily.

"You and Adam got married so you could have sex?" Sue said shaking her head as if to clear it to make sure she was hearing Susannah right.

"Well that's not the only reason Mama," Susannah said looking at her mother as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "We love each other. We were going to get married eventually we just made it happen a little sooner than we had planned." Susannah said, hating it again as she started to cry again. It wasn't anything like she planned.

"If you and Adam are married why are you here and he's at his house? Why aren't you together and why aren't you announcing your marriage?" Sue demanded.

"Because my stubborn, pigheaded husband has some crazy idea about us needing to wait to tell everybody until he can support us or at least until he has a plan of how he's going to support us." Susannah sniffled.

"Well that explains a lot. He is a man and he's Matt Dillon's son so that means he's even more stubborn than ever." Sue said understanding it a little. Men and their pride were terrible things to reason with drunk or sober.

"I gave him two weeks to work out whatever he needs to work out." Susannah said. "I wish I hadn't have." Susannah admitted.

"What happened after you gave him a deadline?" Sue asked almost seeing how well that went over.

"I told him that in two weeks whether or not he had everything set up I was going to tell everybody that we're married. I'm not waiting indefinitely for Adam to decide it's time to tell people." Susannah said.

"Oh, I see. Well how did Adam take that?"

"Well he wasn't happy about it but he finally agreed." Susannah admitted. "He really didn't have much choice but to agree," she added softly.

"Well I can see that you are going to show Adam he doesn't run things. That's for sure." Sue sighed out.

"No, he doesn't, I am going to have as much say in this marriage as Adam does." Susannah declared firmly.

"Well good for you." Sue said patting her daughter's hand. "So what's with all the tears?" Sue asked not completely sure what the problem was.

"Being separated from him, not being able to tell anyone, going behind our parents back," Susannah rattled off with a hiccupping sob. "I don't want to have to sneak around behind Daddy's back just to sleep with my husband." Susannah said.

"Well I can understand that," Sue said as Susannah hugged her and cried.

"What do I do Mama," Susannah asked through her sobs.

"I don't know sweetheart," Sue said rubbing her daughter's back lovingly as she cried. "I don't know," Sue repeated.

****M&K****

Matt stood outside the judge's private quarters banging on the door furiously barely keeping his temper leashed. Hewitt had crossed the line. First by interrogating Joe for no reason, then he had the nerve to come into his home…his home and question Kitty. Nope that was the last straw.

"I'm coming, hold your horses," Judge Graham shouted just as he opened the door. "Marshal Dillon, come in please," Graham said.

"Thank you," Matt said sweeping off his hat as he entered the house and followed the judge into the parlor area. Matt stopped short when he saw Governor Humphrey sitting in one of the chairs, smoking a cigar. "I didn't mean to interrupt," Matt apologized.

"Hello Matt," Governor Humphrey said greeting Matt.

"Governor," Matt said tersely.

"Has something happened with the prisoners, Marshal?" Judge Graham asked.

"No sir, they are still contained as far as I know," Matt said.

"Then was there something else you needed Marshal? Something to do with the trial?"

"Yes, your honor, I want a court order or whatever it's going to take to keep Hewitt from harassing my family." Matt said firmly.

"Harassing your family?" Judge Graham asked shocked.

"Yes, I came home a little while ago to find Mr. Hewitt there badgering my wife. When she told him to leave, more than once I might add he refused. Then he tried to goad me into physically harming him so he could use it against me."

"Matt, you didn't, did you?" Humphrey asked knowing Matt Dillon's temper from personal experience of witnessing it firsthand.

"No, Governor I didn't. It took a great deal of willpower but I never laid a hand on him. Adam was the one who forcibly removed him from my living room." Matt said.

"Oh, I see. Well just as long as you didn't give Mr. Hewitt anything he can use against you." Humphrey said relaxing in his seat a little.

"No, but if he comes near Kitty or my kids again I am going to make him regret the day he ever met me." Matt warned.

"Marshal, has Mr. Hewitt been harassing your children as well?"

"Yes. My youngest." Matt answered.

"Joe," Humphrey asked.

"Yes," Matt answered again.

"He's only five," Humphrey stated shocked.

"He just turned seven," Matt corrected. "But Joe has no knowledge of this trial and of Bonner and that's how I prefer it to stay."

"Understandable Matt," Humphrey said.

"Well for the record do you mind telling me what happened?" Graham asked moving over towards his desk.

"Well I wasn't there but from what Joe told me, while he was staying the night with some friends Mr. Hewitt approached him and started asking him all kinds of questions about what kind of parents Kitty and I are and if his mother and I spend more time working than we do with him. He even asked Joe if he had seen any strange men hanging around with his mother when I'm not there." Matt said.

"I'm sorry Matt. I had no idea Mr. Hewitt was being so blatantly unethical and underhanded." Humphrey apologized.

"I don't want your apologies Governor. I want Hewitt stopped." Matt said firmly.

"Of course." Graham said feeling the tension between the Governor of Kansas and the Marshal. "Marshal Dillon in light of what you've just told us, especially about how Mr. Hewitt tried to use an innocent child in his ploy I am going to issue a restraining order effective immediately stating that unless it is in court or unless he is accompanied by myself or Mr. Taylor that Mr. Hewitt is not to come anywhere near your wife or children." Graham stated firmly.

"Thank you Your Honor. Does that mean that if he breaks the restraining order, that I have the right to protect my family even if I have to use force?"

"Well only as a last resort. I was thinking more along the lines of arresting him. I will also impose some pretty hefty fines on him for each violation of the restraining order." Graham said looking at the marshal as if seeing him for the first time.

"I can live that. But I want both of you to know that I'm not putting up with Hewitt anymore. If he wants to make this personal then I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect my family. If he pushes me I will push back." Matt warned them both.

"We understand that Matt, your family comes first. Let's just see if this restraining order will show Mr. Hewitt that he has to scale back on some of his tactics." Humphrey stated evenly.

"Sure Governor. Well I've taken up enough of your time. Sorry for the interruption." Matt said.

"Not to worry, and rest assured I will have this restraining order delivered promptly to Mr. Hewitt." Graham said as he scribbled out something on a piece of paper.

"Thank you. In the meantime I'll try not to beat the hell out of him." Matt said firmly.

"Wise choice Marshal." Graham said.

"Matt word of warning, don't touch Hewitt," Humphrey said.

"That an order Governor," Matt bit out curtly.

"No just a piece of advice," Humphrey said.

"Well then goodnight." Matt said turning abruptly and starting to walk away.

"Goodnight Marshal." Graham said staring after Matt Dillon curiously.

"Goodnight Matt." Humphrey said just as the door closed shut with a firm click.

"What kind of a man is he Governor," Graham asked.

"He's one of the best. He likes to do things his own way but he get's the job done." Humphrey stated.

"A hard nose," Graham asked.

"You could say that," Humphrey admitted.

****M&K****

"Mama?" Susannah said wiping her eyes and nose once again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep our secret?" Susannah asked.

"I don't know Susannah." Sue said conflicted.

"It's just until the two weeks I gave Adam are up. I feel like I should at least give him that since we already agreed to it." Susannah said.

"Ok, I'll keep your secret for two weeks. After that if you don't tell your father I will." Sue said firmly.

"That might not be such a bad thing." Susannah said.

"Oh, no Susannah. You are going to be the one to tell him. I'll be there with you if you want but you are the one who has to tell him." Sue said pointing a finger at her daughter.

"He is going to be furious." Susannah said shaking her head. She could just see her father hitting the roof now.

"I agree that at first he won't be thrilled but eventually when he calms down and sees that you and Adam have thought this through and that it is what you want he'll come around." Sue said understandingly, hoping she was right too.

"Are you sure Mama?" Susannah asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sue said reassuringly.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." Susannah said still doubtful that her father wasn't going to take the news very good either way. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course. What is it?" Sue said.

"Does it always hurt so much to have sex?" Susannah asked.

"Oh, Susannah, no it doesn't always hurt. It was just because it was your first time. I promise it will get better." Sue said.

"Thank goodness for that. I liked it and everything but I'm really sore Mama." Susannah said.

"Well I know just the thing to help you with that." Sue said getting up off the corner of the bed.

"What's that?"

"Meet me at the Long Branch in an hour. Miss Kitty's private room. Do you know which one it is?" Sue said.

"Yes, Mama. What are we going to do?" Susannah asked.

"Well first thing you're going to soak in a nice warm bath. It will help with the pain a lot."

"Thank you Mama, I was beginning to think I would always feel this way from now on." Susannah said,

"No, just a few days." Sue answered reassuringly.

"Thank goodness." Susannah sighed out.

"Ok, I'm going to go see to that bath. I'll see you there in a little while." Sue said moving towards the door.

"I'll be there." Susannah said, realizing her mother said first thing. "Mama what's the second thing," Susannah asked.

"Covering for you so you can spend the night with your husband," Sue said smiling.

"Oh thank you Mama," Susannah said bounding off her bed to hug her mother tight. "Thank you," Susannah said.

"Well you're going to need someone to run interference for you," Sue said patting Susannah's back. "I'll meet you over there in an hour," Sue said leaving her daughter standing there.

****M&K****

"Mama?" Ben asked walking through the back door in a hurried pace.

"Ben, what's up?" Kitty asked alarmed by his rush to get in the house. "Lillian's alright ain't she," Kitty asked.

"Yeah Lil's fine, and I don't know what's going on. I came out to get some fresh air and let Lil get some rest and Dad came storming through the alley. He said, to come stay with you until him or Adam got back. Something about making sure Hewitt stayed away." Ben said looking at his mother.

"Oh I might have guessed," Kitty said looking at her son. "Yes, well Mr. Hewitt came shortly after we got back. He was fishing for information." Kitty said bitterly.

"About the baby?" Ben stated more than asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Mama."

"It's not your fault, Hewitt is a heartless snake," Kitty said patting Ben's hand.

"Did he get what he was after?" Ben asked knowing his mother could run a good bluff if she had too.

"No, I refused to confirm his accusations. Then your father and brothers came in and made him leave." Kitty said firmly.

"Well I wonder where Dad went?" Ben asked.

"To talk to the judge but I guess we'll find out soon enough what about." Kitty said. " Let's talk about something pleasant for a while." Kitty said not wanting to think about Hewitt or the trial or what Bonner did or about anything negative.

"Ok, like what?"

"How about Ella Kathleen?" Kitty suggested smiling happily at the thought of her granddaughter.

"You're pretty taken with her aren't you Mama?" Ben teased knowing his mother loved babies, no matter whose baby it was.

"Of course I am. She's my first grandchild that makes her very special to me." Kitty said. "Oh my, she's my first granddaughter. I'm a grandma," Kitty said as the realization sank in.

"Yeah, I guess that would make her special plus the fact she was named in honor of you." Ben teased.

"Yes, that too. So what did you think of her?" Kitty asked curiously. She didn't know how Ben was going to react to being a father, he seemed to be all over the place with his feelings: indifferent, curious, loving, so much so that she couldn't get a good reading on him. And she had been too busy watching Jacob's reaction to Ella to see Ben's reaction to Ella.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. I guess she's cute if you like red scrunched up faced people yelling at the top of their lungs. Maybe when she gets a little older she'll grow on me. I just don't know much about babies and stuff like that." Ben admitted with a shrug.

"Red scrunched up faced people yelling at the top of their lungs, that's what you think she looks like. Well you better learn to deal red scrunched up faced people yelling at the top of their lungs. You're next." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah I guess I better. But I'm scared to death now too Mama." Ben admitted in a hushed whisper.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Well…After what Julia went through I just can't help wondering what would have happened if Dad hadn't been there. What if something goes wrong when Lil has our baby?" Ben said worriedly.

"Ben, you're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking like that. It's natural for first time fathers to feel a little nervous, but you have to think positive thoughts." Kitty said.

"I'm trying Mama but I keep thinking that maybe I'm to blame for what almost happened to Julia and Ella."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Me jinxing them by using them as an excuse to get Dad out there for his party. Maybe it was my punishment for that." Ben said.

"Benjamin Dillon. You are not to blame. It was just something that happened. No one is to blame. Babies want what they want when they want and there's no changing a baby's mind, believe me I know," Kitty said. "When they're ready they're ready, and nothing you do is going to stop it. And it was a good thing your father was there. Besides they are both fine so just forget about it. Do you hear me?" Kitty said firmly.

"Yes, Mama." Ben said laughing.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the fear of what could happen keep you from enjoying the experience of watching your child grow inside Lillian and bringing it into the world." Kitty said a little softer.

"Ok, Mama. I'll try. I think I just let my imagination run away with me."

"Probably." Kitty said.

"So what was Dad like when all of us were born?" Ben asked.

"Well when Lydia was born, your father paced a rut in my floor according to Chester. Julia, I'd say he was scared to death. According to Jane your father didn't even realize she had taken Lydia home with her. The twins were the same way even though he delivered Adam. Joe and you just sort of popped out not giving either one of us time to think." Kitty said. "I think I hear your father coming." Kitty said hearing the footsteps on the porch.

"It could be Adam." Ben said.

"No, it's your father. I know what his footsteps sound like." Kitty said hearing the pounding on the porch

"You two are quite a pair." Ben said just as Matt opened the door.

*****M&K****

_Hewitt's right. I'm no match for him. I don't belong up there prosecuting this case. I don't have the first clue about how to do this. It's one thing to say I want to be a lawyer but it's something completely different to actually do it and do it well. I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I can get up in front of all those people and prosecute this case. Oh God. Why did Breck have to make my first case such an important one? Why couldn't he have let me start off with something that wouldn't have mattered too much if I messed it up? Well I can't back out now. My father would be disappointed in me if I quit now. Besides I have to do this for Mama. I have to see that those miserable lowlifes pay for what they did to her. I have to make sure that she gets the justice she deserves._

****M&K****

_This is going to be easier than I thought. There's no way that boy can prosecute this case and be any kind of match for me. He doesn't have the experience let alone the legal expertise to pull it off. I'm going to show them all the George Hewitt is the best. They all have underestimated me. Well now that I know about Mrs. Dillon's miscarriage that coupled with her past is going to give me the ammunition I need to prove that Mrs. Dillon went willingly with my clients that day and that she was the one who initially offered the deal of sex in exchange for the life of her husband. Yes, Mrs. Dillon knew exactly what she was doing and the possible consequences of her actions that day. Well it's obvious that Marshal Dillon is completely oblivious to his wife's involvement in this whole ordeal. I guess it's up to me to enlighten him. I wonder how many other times Mrs. Dillon has used her body and her undoubtedly numerous ways of pleasuring a man to spare her husband's life? I bet the Marshal would be surprised to learn that this probably isn't the first time. Something also tells me she wouldn't hesitate to do it again if the need arose. _Hewitt thought as he stared out the window of his hotel room.

****M&K****

Jacob woke up to some loud wailing and crying he looked over to see a crying Julia sitting propped up against the headboard with a wailing Ella in her arms. "What's wrong," Jacob asked softly.

"I'm a horrible mother. She won't stop crying," Julia sobbed out.

"Honey, you're not a bad mother just because she won't stop crying." Jacob said reassuringly as he shifted around on the bed until he was sitting up beside Julia. "You're still learning, just like I am, they don't come with a handbook you know," he said taking Ella from Julia's arms.

"I don't know what I'm doing Jacob," Julia sobbed out.

"Neither do I," Jacob said. "There, there sweetheart," Jacob said rocking Ella in his arms as he soothed her. "Mama, always said babies pick up other people emotions," Jacob said as Ella started to calm down.

"See I'm a horrible mother," Julia sobbed.

"No, you're not," Jacob said shifting Ella over to one arm as he wrapped his other arm around Julia and pulled her closer. Julia laid her head down on his shoulder crying softly. "It's going to be all right honey," Jacob said soothingly. "You're just exhausted right now, you'll get the hang of it," Jacob said. "I promise," he said softly as Julia let out a little snort of a snore. "Oh well," Jacob said, leaning his head down on Julia's as he moved Ella over closer to Julia. "I can't think of a better way to sleep than my two best girls beside me."

****M&K****

Adam started down the back alley heading toward the house just as Susannah was starting up the back stairs of the Long Branch. "What are you doing?" Adam asked curiously.

"Hello to you too," Susannah snapped out turning to go back down the stairs to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing here Susannah?" Adam demanded.

"Well I'm going to take a bath and get ready for my husband." Susannah said running her hands up his chest.

"Why are you doing it here Princess?" Adam questioned as she curled her fingers into his vest and pulled him closer.

"Oh, I don't know." Susannah said smiling at him seductively. "I just thought that since this was where my husband was that it might be a good idea if I were here too. Besides Mama told me to meet her in Miss Kitty's room." Susannah said batting her lashes at him as she went up on her tiptoes.

"Susannah," Adam burst out on a groan as she sucked on his neck.

"Hmmm," Susannah purred.

"Stop, it's not going to work," Adam said firmly.

"What's not," Susannah countered.

"Whatever you're trying to distract me from," Adam said when it dawned on him Sue told Susannah to meet her here. "You told Sue about us being married, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. What do you care? You told Sarah." Susannah said looking at him.

"That was only because I had too." Adam said defensively. "I wasn't going to let her think we had sex before we were married. I couldn't let her think that about you." Adam said roughly.

"I understand that, and I'm glad you were protecting my honor, but I couldn't lie to Mama either. I needed someone…experienced… to talk too. Besides I think she already suspected we had sex anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Adam said grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. "I thought her and your father were both acting a bit strange earlier."

"Yeah, me too." Susannah sighed out running her hands up and around his neck. "Besides we don't have anything to worry about. Mama isn't going to say anything, at least not yet. I convinced her to give us the two weeks we agreed on before she says anything. But she said that's all the time she'll give us. She's also going to help run interference with my father so we can be together."

"Ok, I guess maybe I over reacted. I guess having Sue on our side isn't so bad." Adam sighed out with a slightly shaky shake of his head.

"See, we don't always have to do things your way Romeo."  
Susannah pointed out softly. "Sometimes other people are capable of working things out too." Susannah said.

"But I still don't understand why Sue told you to meet her in Mama's room." Adam said.

"I don't know either. All I know is I asked Mama if it always hurt this much to have sex and she said it was just because it was my first time. She said what I needed was to soak in a nice warm bath and she told me to meet her in Miss Kitty's room."

"Oh, well then that explains it. Mama has got a huge bathtub in her room. Sue probably thought that would be more comfortable for you."

"Then you don't mind?"

"No, Princess I don't mind. It might be a little hard to explain if Ben or Lydia happen to catch you though."

"Well when all else fails tell the truth."

"Yeah, well just make sure you try to get them to buy some other story first." Adam said bending his head as he nuzzled her neck,

"Yes, I know Romeo." Susannah moaned out as he started to suckle her neck.

Adam pulled back to look at her. "I don't want them knowing we're married yet unless it can't be helped." Adam said softly, expecting a fight.

"How could I forget when you keep reminding me?" Susannah said huffily.

"Look, I have to go back to the house and check on Mama. Then I have to convince her and Dad to let me move into the Long Branch." Adam murmured out.

"You still haven't talked to them?" Susannah burst out surprised.

"No, Hewitt showed up and started making trouble before I got a chance." Adam explained.

"Everything all right now?" Susannah asked concerned.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"You don't even know for sure if we have a place to sleep tonight or not, do you?"

"Well technically, no but if for some reason they say no I'll just sneak you into my room at the house." Adam said smugly.

"Really?" Susannah said skeptically.

"Yeah. Don't you believe me?" Adam said cockily.

"Oh, I believe you would try but I think your parents would bust us." Susannah said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, we eloped and they didn't find out." Adam pointed out

"True. And the only reason they don't know now is because you won't tell them."

"I don't want to fight about this again Princess. Two weeks remember." Adam said.

"I know two weeks whether you're ready or not." Susannah added.

"Right, now you go have your warm bath and I'll go talk to them. I'll meet you in an hour." Adam said

"Where?"

"Mama's room I guess."

"Ok, I'll be there." Susannah said as he started to pull away only to have her tug him back towards her. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too Princess." Adam said starting to step away again only to get tugged back. "What," Adam said looking at her.

"What do you think," Susannah sassed looking at him longingly.

"Greedy little wench aren't you," Adam chuckled.

"Only when it comes to you," Susannah sassed back.

"Oh shut up and come here," Adam whispered bending his head. "Come on, open that soft little mouth and fit it to mine, Princess," he murmured as his face came closer.

She parted her lips, and nudged them up against his and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm.

She felt his tongue touching hers, fencing with it and her body began to tremble. His mouth was warm and hard and knowing. Instinctively she moved closer to him, wanting his strength to support her.

When she pressed even closer and felt the hard blatant evidence of his arousal. He gently bucked his hips closer to her. He drug her hips closer holding them in place with a firm hand on her bum, making her feel the strength of the arousal, she had caused.

It was a long time before Adam could manage to drag himself away. Adam's eyes were almost midnight with their hot glitter of desire and longing, as they searched Susannah's. "You and your damned soft body, are giving me fits." he breathed shakily.

Her eyebrows lifted. "Well you started it." she said arching that slender brow seductively, as he groaned. "We could always go upstairs." she laughed, her eyes sparkling, her face radiant.

"No you go take your bath, I'll meet you up there as quick as I can." Adam said.

"Well then I suggest you get going before I convince you otherwise," Susannah teased lightly.

"Wouldn't take much convincing," Adam said moving away from her.

"Oh, get and go talk to your parents, although I like the idea of you sneaking me into your bedroom."

"Only cause you want us to get caught," Adam said.

"Maybe," Susannah shrugged as she started climbing up the stairs. "We'll just have to see won't we," She said looking over her shoulder at him.

Adam stayed there shaking his head as she ducked inside the back door. "I guess we will Princess," he muttered to himself.

****M&K****

"All right start talking Cowboy." Kitty said firmly once she was sure Ben wasn't waiting around to hear them talking.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Matt said lightly as he moved over towards the stand with the decanters on it.

"Hewitt." Kitty said after he set the crystal stopper on the tray. "What did you do about him and what did he do to my baby?"

"Well I told you I was going to go see Judge Graham." Matt said pouring himself three fingers of bourbon.

"What good did that do?" Kitty bit out looking at him.

"Well for starters he issued a restraining order to keep Hewitt away from you and the kids." Matt said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Matt taking a sip of his bourbon. "From now on unless it is during the court proceedings or unless Breck or Judge Graham are present Hewitt cannot legally come near you or the kids."

"Well that's something I guess." Kitty said walking over to the decanter and pouring herself a glass of brandy. "What about Joe? What was he talking about Hewitt being the bad man he told you about?" Kitty said getting real tired of Matt trying to protect her.

"Well on the way over here a stranger asked me for directions to the blacksmith shop, then Joe was telling me about a man he had never seen before who had approached him and was asking him all sorts of questions while he was out at Will and Bess's. Apparently Will and Bess were both busy with other things and Hewitt took the opportunity to interrogate Joe and try to get information he could use against us in court." Matt said.

"What kind of information?" Kitty asked fearfully.

"What kind of parents we are, if we spend more time concentrating on our jobs than we do him. That kind of thing."

"I told him that you and Daddy were the best parents ever. I told him about how no matter how busy Daddy is he always tries to make time to spend with me. I told him about how you take care of me when I'm sick and how when you have to go out of town for a few days if I can't go with you, you always bring me back a present." Joe said from where he was standing in the hallway.

"Oh, well it sounds like you told Mr. Hewitt exactly what he didn't want to hear." Kitty said not even bothering to reprimand Joe for being out of bed.

"What does that mean?" Joe asked looking at Kitty.

"Nothing baby. You did just fine. Why didn't you tell Will or Bess about Mr. Hewitt?" Kitty questioned sure Matt had or would have already asked him but she wanted to hear it from Joe.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid they'd get mad and not want me anymore either." Joe shrugged.

"Oh, baby, come here." Kitty said as Joe walked over to where she was sitting in her chair. Kitty picked Joe up and put him on her lap. "I love you very, very much and I am very proud of you." Kitty said firmly but softly as she looked Joe in the eye. "I'm sorry that Mr. Hewitt upset you and worried you."

"Same here." Matt said leaning up in his chair. "From now on though when someone you don't know starts asking you questions or doing anything else that makes you uncomfortable I want you to tell an adult. If your Mama or I aren't around you tell whoever is closest that you trust." Matt said knowing most of the town would rally around Joe and protect him, especially their family of friends.

"Ok, Daddy, I promise." Joe said sitting up high on Kitty's lap.

"Good boy." Matt said reaching out to ruffle Joe's hair.

"Now, young man what are you doing out of bed?" Kitty asked.

"I was just wondering if the tooth fairy knows where to find me. I've been moving around so much lately that she might get confused." Joe said simply.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I think the tooth fairy will know exactly where to collect your teeth and leave your money." Matt chuckled.

"Oh boy. I was worried. I thought for sure I wasn't going to get my two dollars." Joe said with a whoosh of his hand across his brow.

"Just remember what I told you. You may not get two dollars this time." Matt warned smiling.

"I know but I thought if I wished hard enough it might happen. Remember Mama if you believe in something hard enough it will come true," Joe said looking at Kitty.

"Well that's true," Kitty said. "But sometimes it don't work either." Kitty said.

"Well you better go back to bed and go to sleep so you can wake up in the morning and find out." Matt said.

"Ok." Joe said getting off of Kitty's lap. "Goodnight Mama," Joe said giving Kitty a hug and kiss night again.

"Goodnight Baby." Kitty said hugging him and kissing him back on the cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy." Joe said giving Matt a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight son." Matt said giving Joe a hug and a swat on the butt playfully.

"Daddy," Joe said rubbing his backside.

"You better get in bed before the tooth fairy comes or you don't get nothing for your teeth." Matt said teasingly.

"I'm going," Joe said running towards his room.

Kitty started to get up but Matt put a hand on her arm, as they heard the sounds of the springs creaking as Joe moved in the bed only to hear them stop.

"Matt?" Kitty questioned.

"He's a big boy Kit, you don't need to baby him." Matt said seeing her eyes start to cloud over. "I know he's your baby, but he's not a baby" he added watching her eyes. "That came out wrong," Matt said watching her eyes grow even more furious.

"Oh shut up Matt," Kitty snapped out.

"Kitty, he's your baby but you got to let him grow up." Matt said looking at her.

"Never." Kitty said furiously.

"I know that Joe will always be your baby but you have to let him grow up."

"Why can't he just stay my baby forever?" Kitty bit out.

"Because that's not the way it works. If you keep coddling him you're not really doing him any good. He'll never learn to be independent and that will end up being a hindrance when he gets older. Especially when we're not around anymore to look after him." Matt pointed out.

"Whatever I just can't stand the thought of all my babies being grown up and not needing me anymore." Kitty burst out.

"I know honey, just remember that they will always need you in some way. Julia needed her Mama to get her through having her baby today and help her to become a Mama." Matt said calmly pointing out one fact he knew to be true.

"Yeah, she did. Didn't she?" Kitty said smiling as the thought of little Ella popped into her mind.

"Yeah." Matt said knowing why she was smiling.

"And Ben needed me to give him some words of encouragement while he was here too." Kitty said remembering.

"Why, what was his problem?" Matt asked curiously.

"Oh, he had worked himself into a frazzle worrying over what could go wrong with Lillian and the baby when the time comes for her to bring their baby into the world."

"Oh. Well were you able to help him?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just told him he couldn't spend all his time worrying over what might happen. He has to think positive thoughts and concentrate on the good things."

"Sounds like good advice. See the kids are always going to need their Mama no matter how old they are?" Matt pointed out.

"Their Daddy too cowboy." Kitty said patting his leg. "You were the one who helped Julia bring her little girl into the world today."

"Yeah. I'm just glad I was there when she needed me." Matt said relaxing back in his chair once again.

"Wait a minute!" Kitty snapped out furiously once again.

"What? What's wrong?" Matt questioned.

"Hewitt. You never finished telling me about Hewitt. That means you're hiding something, clever but it won't work. So what else did Hewitt ask Joe?" Kitty demanded knowing Matt was trying to hide something from her.

"Don't worry about it. He can't come near any of you again. Not unless he wants thrown in jail with his clients." Matt said sipping his whiskey.

"Damn it Matt tell me." Kitty snapped getting real tired of him trying to protect her and to keep her from getting upset.

"What does it matter now," Matt said trying to evade answering her.

"Will you stop trying to keep me from getting upset. You may think you're trying to protect me but you're being a hindrance." Kitty said stopping mid speech as the realization of the point he was trying to make about Joe hit her full force in the face.

Matt didn't say a word as the realization of the point he was trying to get through to Kitty about Joe washed across her face. He just sat back in his chair and sipped his whiskey through pursed lips.

"Matt what did Hewitt say?"

"Hewitt asked him if he had ever saw you with any strange men when I wasn't around." Matt said ducking his chin.

"How dare him." Kitty raged jumping up from her seat.

If he thought she wasn't that furious about having to let Joe grow up, he was absolutely positive she was now. "Hey, now just calm down. We knew Hewitt was going to try and use your past against you." Matt said calmly having dealt on more than one occasion with what he called 'Kitty's Mama Bear rage.' It was best to handle her with a calm soothing manner to get her to listen to reason.

"But we didn't know he was going to use an innocent child to do it." Kitty raged.

"I know. I just didn't want you getting upset and going into protective Mama Bear mode." Matt said holding up a hand as she started to protest. "Admit it Kit, someone comes threatening your babies and you somewhat go loco and everybody is the enemy, including me." Matt said looking at her.

"Well in this case you are, you didn't want him during the trial," Kitty snapped out.

"He's innocent of everything that happened. Did you really want him hearing something he shouldn't have?" Matt countered.

"Well no of course not," Kitty harped out.

"See you can't blame me but I didn't think Hewitt would be low enough to go after Joe. I guess if I had been thinking more clearly at the time it should have given me a clue that it was Hewitt Joe was talking about. I'm sorry. If I had figured it out sooner then maybe he wouldn't have come around bothering you tonight." Matt said regretfully.

"I don't give a damn about me Matt. Hewitt can interrogate me all he wants. I know how to handle him. What I don't like is him dragging Joe into this." Kitty raged.

"I know. I think that's why Judge Graham was so easy to convince about the restraining order. He thought Hewitt was really crossing the line on that."

"Well at least he showed Hewitt that he can't get away with his underhanded tactics." Kitty said sitting back in her chair once more.

"Yeah, let's just hope Hewitt pays attention." Matt said reaching across the arm of his chair to grab Kitty's hand and squeeze it gently.

"Matt?" Kitty said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Give Joe another gold dollar for his teeth." Kitty whispered.

"I thought you said that was too much." Matt said looking at her.

"Well it is for one tooth but this is two teeth and well after everything he's been through lately I think he deserves it." Kitty said.

"Ok if you say so." Matt said with a shake of his head.

"I say so." Kitty said twisting their joined hands until their fingers were laced together.

****M&K****

Adam started towards the gate when he bumped into somebody knocking him back a step.

"Hello little brother." Ben said watching Adam step back to catch his balance.

"Ben, how long have you been standing there?" Adam questioned nervously.

"Oh, not long." Ben said watching his brother start to relax. "Just long enough to know that you and Susannah eloped and that Dad and Mama don't know yet." Ben said smiling.

"Damn it. Nothing is going the way I planned." Adam grumbled.

"Why, what did you have planned?" Ben asked.

"Well I was going to talk to the town council and see if I can get them to move the election up. I wanted to at least have something in the works to support us before everyone found out. Now Becca, Trent, Sue, Sarah and now you know. Not to mention that Judge whose in town for the trial." Adam said.

"What does he have to do with it?" Ben questioned not seeing where the judge fell into the picture

"He's the one who married us last night. We woke him up and I told him that Susannah was pregnant and that we had to get married before our parents found out." Adam explained walking over to the steps and sitting down.

"What was that Susannah was talking about two weeks?" Ben asked following him.

"Oh, she gave me what I call a blackmail ultimatum. She gave me two weeks to work out whatever I need to before she blows the lid off and tells everyone that we're married." Adam said with a smirk.

"Oh boy, that's not much time." Ben pointed out.

"No, but it was either agree to that or she was going to tell them tonight." Adam said.

"Oh, so you figured two weeks was better than nothing at all?"

"Yeah. Look I know Susannah wants everyone to know about us, I do to it's just that..." Adam said nervously knowing he could land in some very deep water with what he was about to ask.

"That you need to work things out your own way and in your own time." Ben said.

"Exactly." Adam said trying to gather up his nerve to ask his brother the most important question of his life.

"I understand." Ben said.

"Does that mean you'll keep our secret?" Adam asked knowing it was going to probably cost him something

"Well I agree to the same thing Sue did. I'll give you whatever help I can and keep my mouth shut for two weeks. After that I can't promise anything." Ben said already knowing the question was coming.

"It's a deal. Thanks Ben." Adam said shaking his brother's hand to seal the deal.

"Well you're my little brother, it's my job to look out for you and help you when I can." Ben said.

"Yeah, and I appreciate it too." Adam said wondering if he could get Ben to keep it a secret from Lydia as well.

"Just remember two weeks."

"Oh, believe me two weeks is all it's going to be. Susannah isn't going to let me take a minute longer." Adam said with a shake of his head. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What?" Ben asked.

"You were just over at the house."

"Yeah?"

"How's Mama?" Adam asked concerned and wondering how much convincing he was going to have to do.

"Oh, she's ok. Dad's with her now." Ben said looking down at Adam.

"Good, maybe now I can finally ask them about staying at the Long Branch." Adam said looking towards the gate.

"Ok, well then I'll let you get to it. Wouldn't want to keep your bride waiting." Ben teased.

"Shush you want Lydie to hear you," Adam said. "That girl's got ears like a bat."

"Trust me I don't think she's going to be hearing anything for a while." Ben chuckled.

"Why," Adam asked.

"Let's just say our big sister is a very determined woman on a mission. And Cole's going to be lucky to stay awake in court tomorrow." Ben said.

"Oh, yuck," Adam grimaced doing a mental shake.

"Yeah tell me about it, I got to hear it, but so will you if you stay in Mama's room." Ben chuckled.

"Great," Adam grumbled.

"Well you better get going unless you want to keep your wife waiting." Ben teased.

"Yeah. Thanks Ben, I'll see you later."

"Bye Adam. Try not to keep us awake all night." Ben teased knowingly.

"Hmmm? Well I'll try but I'm not promising anything." Adam said cockily. "Might give Lydie a dose of her own medicine," Adam said.

"Oh, go on." Ben said giving his brother a little shove on the shoulder. "Go talk to Mama and Dad. I'll see you later." Ben laughed starting to climb the back steps.

"Ok, I'm going." Adam said smiling as he walked down the last two steps and headed for the house.

****M&K****

Adam walked into the living room finding his Dad about half asleep in his chair holding his mother's hand enjoying their night cap.

"Matt, you're tired, why don't you go on to bed," Kitty said softly.

"I'm not asleep I'm just thinking," Matt grumbled.

"With your eyes closed," Kitty sassed out only to meet his blue eyes.

"Yeah," Matt said smiling.

"Well since you're both awake, can I talk to you and Mama about something," Adam asked stepping into the room fully.

"You're a little late getting in aren't you," Matt said looking over at the clock on the mantel.

"Brad told Susannah about Mildred," Adam offered as an explanation. "Then Ben stopped me," Adam said not really lying. "So can I talk to you about something or not," Adam asked.

"You can always talk to us. About anything." Matt said sitting up erect in his chair wondering what problem Adam had this time.

"You and Susannah had sex, didn't you." Kitty said watching Adam's reaction as she remembered what Sue had told her earlier.

"What?" Adam gasped out startled hoping it sounded more like a surprised gasp. "Why, would you think that?" Adam said putting on his poker mask hoping his mother wouldn't read his bluff.

"I don't know. I guess I just let my imagination run away with me." Kitty said.

"I'll admit we've fooled around but we both agreed to wait until we're married." Adam said which was the truth, they were married when they crossed that line, he reasoned.

"Ok, son what did you want to talk to us about?" Matt said almost scared to know what it was this time.

"Ok, first let me say that I know Mama isn't going to be too happy about this idea…"

"The answer is no," Matt said before Adam could finish.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask." Adam protested.

"You said all I needed to hear, your mother's not going to like it." Matt said.

"Well technically neither of you are going to like it but I really think it will help me prepare for that sheriff's job I intend to get." Adam said.

"You mean the job you aren't going to get," Matt said looking at his son.

"Dad you can't protect me forever, now it's either here where you can save my ass when I need it or I'll go somewhere else," Adam argued.

"Enough both of you," Kitty said putting a hand on Matt's arm. "Now what is it already Adam? It's been a long day and your father is tired. Now stop beating around the bush and get to the point." Kitty said firmly.

"Well, how would you feel about me moving into the Long Branch?" Adam asked.

"No. You aren't going to move out of here so you and Susannah can go sneaking around behind our backs." Matt said firmly.

"Who said anything about Susannah?" Adam asked.

"Stop it Matt," Kitty said slapping his arm. "Adam you said that you thought this would help prepare you for that sheriff's job. How so?" Kitty asked looking over at Matt.

"Well it will help me get used to being on my own. Help me get used to my own company, I guess you could say." Adam said.

"Well that's true that if, and that's a big if you get that sheriff's job you will have to get used to being alone a good bit of the time." Matt agreed knowing it was just one of the things that came with the badge. "I think you're rushing things a bit." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked.

"Well you have plenty of time for that. The election isn't until September." Matt pointed out. "Besides I think you need to start facing the fact that just because you run in the election doesn't mean you'll win." Matt said in a firmer voice.

"Yes, I will Dad the only other candidate that is even thinking about running is Herman Coleman, hell Mama will even vote for me over him and she don't want me to take the job." Adam said. Besides you're the one who had better get used to that idea. I will win that election and I will be the first sheriff of Dodge." Adam argued.

"Ok, you two just stop it." Kitty said knowing it was a sore subject either way she looked at it. Matt didn't want Adam following in his footsteps by giving up everything else. And she didn't want to bury her son either but Adam was determined to get the sheriff's job. "Adam are you sure you want to move into the Long Branch?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Well as much as I will hate the fact that you are growing up on me and I'll miss having you here I don't see any reason to say no." Kitty said softly. "If you're determined to grow up on me then I suppose you do need your own space. But your father still has to agree to it." Kitty said looking over at Matt with a look that spoke volumes.

"Sure Mama. So Dad what about it?" Adam asked.

"I still don't like it." Matt grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "I still think this is some kind of a plan for you and Susannah to go behind our backs." Matt added.

"Matt, I know that is a possibility but I also think that if Adam is determined to get that sheriff's job he has a point. He needs to get used to being on his own and having nothing but his own thoughts for company. Who knows he may decide he doesn't like being on his own." Kitty said hopefully.

"Don't count on it Mama," Adam said.

"Are you sure about this Kit?" Matt said looking at her.

"Like I said Matt, I don't like the idea of him growing up on me but at least he's not asking to move hundreds of miles away. He'll just be across the alley. Ben will be there to keep an eye on things. For a while anyway. And Lydia will be there for the trial. Besides, he's already living half of your life," Kitty said.

"Huh," Adam and Matt asked at once.

"He's done everything you've done except run off to the mountains to do some trapping, thank goodness," Kitty pointed out.

"I knew I was missing something," Adam said scratching his jaw.

"Yeah well you aren't going to either," Matt said firmly. "You have to live your own life. Just because I have done something doesn't mean that you have to do it too. I want you to experience life, and live it to the fullest and not make the same mistakes I've made along the way. You have to do what is right for you not what I did or what you think I want or expect you to do." Matt said firmly.

"I am," Adam said.

"Well then since your mother isn't objecting I guess it's ok. I had better not find out though that this is some kind of a way for you and Susannah to sneak around and have sex. Is that understood?" Matt said firmly.

"I hear ya Dad." Adam grumbled.

"Ok. You can move into the Long Branch." Kitty said.

"Thanks Mama. Thanks Dad. I'm just going to grab what I need for tonight and I'll move the rest of my things over there tomorrow." Adam said walking to his room to grab a few clothes.

"Adam, that room needs cleaned and aired out. You can't just move over there tonight." Kitty said surprised he was going to be doing it so soon. She thought she would have at least a day to try and think of a reason for him not to do it.

"It will be fine Mama. I can clean and air it out tomorrow." Adam said.

"Well why can't you wait until tomorrow night to stay there?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I just want to that's all. Please Mama?" Adam said.

"No you and your father have a way of trying to get my mind off of things but it's not going to work. So answer me why the rush?" Kitty asked.

"Because I don't feel like staying under the same roof as Dad at the moment," Adam bit out tartly.

"Oh," Kitty said looking at her son and her husband. "Adam," Kitty said.

"Adam," Matt said figuring he knew what was going on in Adam's head right at the moment.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, but it's not about Beth." Adam said hoping they would just drop it.

"If it's not about Beth then what…" Kitty said watching her son purse his lips in that tightlipped fashion just like Matt when he didn't want to talk about something. "Ok, just make sure you let Ben and Lydia, know that you're staying there. I don't want them, hearing you and thinking someone has broken in or something. They may decide to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Especially Lydia, but I'll tell them, Mama. Thanks."

"Don't make us regret it." Matt said staring after his son.

"I won't. You'll see everything will be fine once we get some space," Adam said.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said not so sure because he didn't know what was going through his son's head at the moment and it could be a million things.

"I want to see you first thing tomorrow." Kitty said worriedly.

"You will Mama."

"Ok, you better go before I change my mind." Kitty said.

"Ok, Mama." Adam said running into his room to grab a change of clothes. "I love you." He said bending over to kiss Kitty's cheek.

"I love you too Adam. Now go." Kitty said giving her son a push towards the door.

"Bye Mama. Bye Dad."

"Bye Adam," Kitty said staring after her son.

"Son, you know where we are if you need anything." Matt said completely flabbergasted by Adam not wanting to stay here at home because of him.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Don't forget where we live and that you are always welcome." Kitty said firmly.

"Ok, Mama. I'll remember." Adam laughed. "But don't worry you'll see me lots, you'll see." Adam said smiling.

"Yeah, sure." Kitty said not believing a word of it.

"We'll see you tomorrow son." Matt said trying to think what he did that made Adam feel like he couldn't stay.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Adam said slipping into the kitchen and out the back door.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_**A/N: The trial starts and I'm no Festus expert so don't judge me if I make him sound politically correct. And we're breaking it down by days. Spelling of O'Brian/O'Brien, according to .com in season13 episode the Pillagers it's spelled and casted Newly O'Brian yet in season 19 episode 11 it's tilted Hanging of Newly O'Brien. So I went with the first way it was credited. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Monday Day 1**_

He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. He cupped her breast with the other hand, his fingers winding around the firm weight of it, and his thumb rubbing across the firm hardened peek. She shuddered at the streak of sensations that flooded through her.

When her hand encompassed him and stroked him, he cast back his head and let out a male groan of pleasure. She was fascinated by the sheer powerful silkiness of his shaft as she stroked him with ease and practiced movements. There was no place on her body that he didn't touch stroke or kiss, and by the time he half rose above her she was half sobbing.

She screamed with incredible pleasure when he plunged deep, deep within her, burying himself to the hilt, within her silky sheath. He stretched her, filled her to where she was completed by him. Neither one knowing or caring where the other one started and ended.

Suddenly he withdrew from her inch by merciless inch. Her fingers dug into his hair and into his back as he moved firmly and rhythmically against her, as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Cole," she cried, as the pleasure grew to be too much for her to handle. Her body was arching and writhering under his as he moved roughly against her. "Cole, I'm…" she choked out on a scream.

The pleasure had him in its grasp, now as he was suddenly driving for satisfaction. He could hear the headboard banging against the wall as he took her body over the edge with his. He heard the springs going like pistons as he drove for fulfillment.

****M&K****

Susannah woke with a groan just as the early morning sun started to peek through the window. She was exhausted and sore from head to toe, and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and for the damn creaking of springs and the headboard banging against the wall to stop. Simultaneously she noticed Lydia and Cole were going at each other again and a weight across her midriff. Adam laid with his hips to her derriere, his hand resting upon and below her breast. It was a very comfortable way to rest. She shifted and he rolled onto his back as she turned on her side to face him. She didn't mind in the slightest.

She moved to where she laid on top of him, her arms folded across his chest and her chin resting on them. She just laid there watching him sleep.

****M&K****

"I'm going to kill her," Ben groaned out using a pillow to cover his head as he tried to drown out the sounds of his sister's lovemaking. "She's been at it all night, what are they trying to do?" he groaned looking at Lillian's smiling face.

"You know what your sister is trying to do," Lillian pointed out.

"Well can't she do it quieter?" Ben groaned. "At this rate I doubt any of us will be able to stay awake today in court," Ben grumbled again. Rolling over on his back and pressing both ends of the pillow up around his ears.

"Well I know what you need," Lillian said smiling mischievously. She straddled him her hair trailing over his chest as she pressed her lips against his flesh, over and over again moving against him sinuously. He felt the hot sensual love of her tongue, as desire burst upon him in a flood.

"Lillian…" he murmured as he rose hard and swift.

She brought a finger to his lips. He tried to sweep her beneath him. Her head rose. She stared at him with her hair trailing upon him.

"Shush," she said softly, as she moved against him again.

All of her body moved and rubbed against him. She used her teeth upon his nipples and licked them. She swept the softness of hair over him as she shimmied lower and lower. She took him in her mouth until he nearly lost his mind. He sank his fingers into her hair, and he pulled her against him. He brought her up to face him, and he kissed her until she whimpered softly, then drew his lips in drunken desire over her throat and shoulders, he fondled her breasts and teased them with his lips and tongue and suckled them hard into his mouth. He worked upon her with fascination until her head fell back and she whimpered out whispers and cried of need and longing and desire for him. Then he did as she had done to him…kissing and caressing the length of her forcing her to lie still while he ravished her with the hunger of his lips and tongue.

****M&K****

Mark woke with his back hurting and a piece of paper sticking to his cheek. Prying the paper from his cheek he laid it back down on his desk and stretched. He tried to think what had woke him up when he heard the squeal again. Damn his brother, didn't he know that there were people still sleeping in the house.

****M&K****

"Joe's awake, and from the sound of it he found his dollar," Matt said sipping his coffee.

"You gave him a dollar," Kitty said looking at Matt horrified.

"Yeah you said to," Matt said.

"I know I said to but I didn't know you gave it to him so I…"

"Mama!" Joe burst out running into the kitchen. "It worked, I wished hard enough and I got my two dollars!" Joe cried out as Matt looked at Kitty.

"What are you going to spend it on?" Matt asked snagging Joe and putting him on his lap.

"Some apple rings, gumdrops the red kind, licorice whips, horehound, peppermint sticks, jelly beans, rock candy …." Joe rattled off.

"So basically candy," Matt said shaking his head at Kitty.

"How else am I going to lose my teeth?" Joe asked innocently.

"By eating apples," Kitty said sitting Joe's breakfast down in front of him.

****M&K****

"Isn't she just darling," Bess said picking Ella up from her cradle and cuddling her close.

"Yeah," Jacob said watching his mother and daughter move around the room. "I'm not so sure Jules will agree with you though," Jacob whispered.

"Oh," Bess whispered looking at her sleeping daughter-in-law. "Why what happened?"

"Ella started crying last night and wouldn't stop, now Jules thinks she's a horrible mother," Jacob said looking over at his wife who was still sleeping.

"Well I hope you reassured her," Bess said looking at her son warningly.

"I just told her, that it was only because she was exhausted but she'd get the hang of it," Jacob said. "Mama," Jacob questioned.

"Huh," Bess said.

"Jules is still a bit emotional, it will get better right," Jacob asked remembering how close to hysterical Julia was last night.

"Right now she's just…." Bess said.

"Overwhelmed, tired, and don't have a clue as to what I'm doing," Julia said waking up with a yawn.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," Jacob said.

"You didn't," Julia said. "Bess you might want to give me Ella," Julia said feeling her breasts swell with milk.

"Oh, of course," Bess said handing Ella over as Julia started to unbutton her nightgown. "Well I see you're doing better," Bess said.

"Yeah," Julia said with another yawn. "I'm just so tired," Julia said as Ella started to root around for her breakfast.

"Well after she's done nursing, and nappies are changed you sleep too." Bess said.

"I'll take care of the nappies so you can sleep," Jacob said surprising them.

****M&K****

_**Lydia went with him all the way, lifting moving surging as pleasure built into waves of urgency. She heard his deep harsh grunted groan, felt the rigor of his body, just before blinding lights exploded and she arched convulsively and sobbed out the ecstasy of complete satisfaction at his ear. She couldn't stop moving under him, even as he went rigid and shuddered over her.**_

His skin was damp with sweat. He was breathing harshly, groaning. She cradled him, heavy in her arms, shivering in the sweet, throbbing aftermath of the most explosive pleasure she'd ever known.

He drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. He rolled away with a rough expulsion of breath and lay there boneless, suddenly keenly aware of her. He was sated to his very bones and he knew she'd experienced the same fulfillment that he had.

She rolled and pillowed her head on his damp shoulder, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in this the thick curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest. He arched at the pleasure of the caress.

He smoothed her hair absently, trying to gather his breath after that earthshaking explosion. Never before had Lydia ever came so hard before, or so quick. Not that he was complaining it was fantastic but he was curious as to what had just happened.

She smiled against his shoulder, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure. "That was amazing," Lydia said breathlessly against him.

"What just happened," Cole asked still a little breathless after all the exertion.

"I think you hit what some of the girls call a lucky spot," Lydia said. "Apparently it's hard to find," Lydia said.

"I'll say," Cole agreed. "Damn woman you went off like dynamite." Cole said.

"Well I guess you got lucky," Lydia said teasingly as she leaned up and started to kiss him as she straddled him.

"God, Lydie I love you but no more, it's going to be hard enough to stay awake today," Cole groaned.

****M&K****

Adam woke slowly with a groan, as noticed a weight on his torso. Not an unpleasant weight, mind you, but definitely a foreign one. He slowly looked down at his chest.

Susannah Carpenter, the perfectly polished raven haired beauty that had taken his world by storm…wait a minute she wasn't a Carpenter anymore she was a Dillon. Susannah Dillon the beauty that had taken him by storm in more ways than one, he corrected laid there with her head on her hand over his chest staring up at him. "Morning Mrs. Dillon," he said stretching as much as he could with her on his chest.

"Morning Mr. Dillon," she said crawling up over him and giving him a tender kiss.

"Mmm," Adam said threading his fingers through her hair on either side and pulling her back down to kiss her thoroughly.

"What do you see when you think about our future?" Susannah asked as she laid her hands folded across Adam's chest and her chin resting on them.

"Oh, I don't know Princess. I see a lot of things." Adam sighed out.

"Like what?" She persisted.

"Well I see you and me together in a big bed, making love all night long. And we're off to a pretty good start about a big bed and making love all night," he said smiling.

"What else," Susannah asked.

"Well I see us horseback riding together out on the open prairie, I see us having our first real home together, and me getting that sheriff's job. Not necessarily in that order mind you because I intend to have that job just as soon as I possibly can." Adam said winding his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear." Susannah said rolling her eyes.

"Well what do you see when you picture our future?" Adam asked.

"I see us having a beautiful home. I can't quite describe it. It's a lot like Lydia and Cole's house but at the same time it's different. Sort of a cross between their house and the one at the ranch." Susannah said.

"That sounds nice. Anything else?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I see us taking long walks together and having picnics and just spending time together." She added thoughtfully.

"All that sounds nice Princess, but you do realize that we probably won't have much time for all that right?" Adam said trying to be realistic.

"Why the hell not?" Susannah burst out snapping up in bed so quickly she nearly fell over backwards.

"Well because I'm going to be too busy doing my job." Adam said.

"Now you listen here Adam Dillon I didn't marry you just so I could end up spending all my time alone while you go off and do whatever the hell you want. If that's the way it's going to be why the hell did you bother marrying me?" Susannah bit out.

"Because I love you that's why." Adam said sitting up in against the headboard.

"And what about our kids are they going to have to settle for whatever spare time you have for them too? You do want kids right?" Susannah said not sure at the moment if he even considered that a possibility.

"Yeah, I want kids, someday. And no they won't have to settle for my spare time. Our kids are going to have a father who spends time with them and lets them know that he loves them." Adam swore.

"What do you mean someday?" Susannah asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Huh?" Adam asked confused.

"You said you wanted kids someday. What does that mean exactly?"

"Well it means after we have been married for a while and we have a home and I have my sheriff's job and can support a family." Adam said looking at her confused.

"What if I'm pregnant right now?" Susannah bit out getting out of bed and walking over to grab her dress. "Did you even think of that?" she bit out.

"Will you keep it down, you promised me two weeks remember," Adam said. "I knew in the back of my mind that it was a possibility but no I hadn't actually considered it since Ella was born." He said.

"Oh trust me Lydia's, not going to hear me," Susannah bit out as she pointed to the wall and shut up.

Adam had to admit that she was more than likely right as they listened once again to the creaking pops of the springs in the bed being bounced hard. "I don't even want to think about that." Adam said shaking his head mentally again.

"Well fine with me. What if I am pregnant?" Susannah bit out.

"Well then we'll deal with it when the time comes." Adam said.

"What do you mean deal with it?"

"Would you stop answering everything I say with another question?" Adam groaned out.

"Well you're the one with all the answers." She snapped out. "So what do you mean deal with it?" Susannah asked.

****M&K****

Her breaths came from her in little gasps, her eyes glazed and wide met his, demanding he take her there and then, but he didn't. He met her gaze, and his smile was wicked. He held her eyes while touching and playing with her breasts, and moved his hands ever lower "Ben please," she cried out as she writhed in the torments of passion. He caught her foot, kissed the sole of it, and ran his tongue over her toes. He stroked her thighs spreading them with his shoulders, and then he gave deliberate and piercing attention to the triangle of her sex. He took his leisure touching exploring savoring the honey taste of her and leaving her drenched. He crawled over her. She grasped his shoulders as he drove into her fast and hard.

****M&K****

"Hey monster, don't you know how to be quiet!" Mark grumbled coming into the kitchen.

"Nope I got two dollars from the tooth fairy last night," Joe said looking up at his brother.

"Well then use it to buy you a cork," Mark snapped out grumpily.

"You fell asleep on your desk again," Joe stated.

"At my desk…at…not on my desk," Mark snapped out grumpily as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Well knock it off both of you," Kitty said sitting a cup of coffee in front of Mark. "Drink that and maybe you won't be the monster," Kitty said causing Joe to chuckle.

"No he needs to find his bed," Joe said taking a mouthful of pancakes. "No book is that good," Joe said.

"Oh yeah and who was staying up three weeks ago to see what adventure Hog-Leg Beenose got into this time." Mark burst out.

"That's different, and it's Hog-Leg Bettlenose" Joe protested.

"It's still reading idiot," Mark said.

"Hey," Matt said letting out a sharp whistle. "Joe's not an idiot," Matt said firmly.

****M&K****

"I can find ways to wake you up," Lydia said rubbing her hand up over his chest as she wiggled her hips lower, nestling him in between her damp curls as she rocked back and forth feeling him grow once again.

"And I told you," Cole said grabbing her hips and lifting her off of him. "You could wake up Boot Hill," he added sitting her on her knees beside him. "But until I get some food in me I'm not going to have the strength to do anything." Cole said sitting up.

"Are you serious?" Lydia demanded sitting higher on her knees.

"Yes. There's only so much a man can do without something to build up his endurance." Cole said chuckling as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"But if we go get breakfast we won't have time to do anything else before court. And we'll be in court all day." Lydia complained in a whining voice.

Cole looked over his shoulder to see her sitting there pouting. God that woman would tempt a saint with that look and he was no saint. "I promise you, Lydie that if you let me rest up today I'll make up to you tonight." He said leaning back on his arm to stare up in her face.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." Lydia said licking her lips as all kinds of vivid imagines floated around in her head of just how he could make it up to her. "Just what do you have in mind, Stud?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait til tonight and find out." Cole said leaning up to kiss her quickly before he popped back upright on the edge of the bed.

"Well then since you're not going to make love to me," Lydia said crawling on her knees behind him. Pressing her naked breasts into his back trying to tempt him back into bed. "I guess we better get up and get ready to go. I'd rather stay right where we are though." She said putting her arms on his shoulders and letting her hands dangle where they could play with his chest hair.

"I know, me too." Cole said taking a deep breath. "Just remember that he can't hurt you anymore and I'll be right there with you the whole time." He said knowing the reason she was trying to delay going.

"I know you will Cole. That's the only thing that's giving me the strength and courage to get through this." Lydia sighed out moving to sit down beside him.

"Ok, well we better get cracking. I feel like I could eat a couple of those big breakfasts like your dad eats."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Lydia teased finding her dress.

"No, it's just this torturous regimen you have me on." Cole teased back.

"Oh, yeah it's torture alright." Lydia quipped out. "Having sex all night and into the morning is real torture." She added.

"No, not really until you run out energy." Cole laughed.

"Oh," Lydia muffled out as she pulled her camisole on. She quickly finished getting dress. She tried to do something with her unruly curls only to throw it in a braid.

"Ok. Come on. I'm going to hold you to your promise tonight." Lydia said turning to see Cole dressed and ready to go.

"Yes, Ma'am. How about flapjacks and sausage and some scrambled eggs and biscuits for breakfast?" Cole asked grabbing her arm and tucking it under his.

"Well that's fine if that's what you want. I think I'll just have some toast and maybe a some bacon." Lydia said not really in the mood to eat.

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll have bacon too." Cole said thinking.

"Bacon and Sausage?" Lydia said looking at him.

"Hey, I told you I was hungry." Cole said opening the door to the back step's landing.

"Well maybe it's a good thing you only gave me until the trial is over to get pregnant." Lydia said looking at him.

"Why's that?" Cole asked innocently.

"Because if you ate like that after we go home I'd spend all my time cooking and washing dishes. There wouldn't be any time left for making babies." Lydia pointed out poking his nose as she walked out the door.

****M&K****

"I mean if it happens then we'll figure out how to make it work. We'll find a way to give our child the home and family that he or she deserves. Believe me Princess if you are pregnant that is going to be one very loved baby. My parents will spoil it rotten." Adam said.

"Yeah, I think my father will too." Susannah said relaxing somewhat as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have a feeling that when their first grandchild comes along my parents will be spending a lot of time visiting us." Susannah admitted just picturing it all in her mind.

"Yeah, well let's hope your father does most of his visiting while I'm at work." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Susannah asked looking at him.

"You know your father and I don't get along." Adam pointed out

"Well for my sake and our children's you will make an effort." Susannah asked looking at him.

"Yeah, sure Princess. I'll try and get along with your father. It would just be easier if we weren't around each other that much."

"Why are you being so unreasonable?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're being unreasonable."

"How dare you say I'm the one who's being unreasonable. You're the one who is making decisions about our future without asking me." Susannah said.

"I'm the husband, it's my job to make decisions." Adam said.

"I can't believe you would say that." Susannah said jumping up from the bed to start pacing. "This marriage is going to be share and share alike. We make decisions together not unilaterally." Susannah ranted.

"Ok, calm down Princess." Adam said watching her start to pace. "You're right Princess. I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this whole marriage thing. We will make decisions together." Adam said looking at her as he thought about his family.

"That's better." Susannah said stopping her pacing to look at him. "What made you change your mind?"

"My parents. Sure, sometimes if there is a decision that needs to be made if one of them isn't around or something the other one will decide how to handle it but for the most part they make the important decisions together." Adam said looking at her.

"That's what I want for us too." Susannah admitted.

"I'm sorry." Adam said leaning up to cup her face once again.

"Me too. I didn't mean to get so upset with you. It's just that you make me so mad sometimes." Susannah said.

"Yeah, but at least when the fight is over we get to make up." Adam pointed out arching his brow suggestively.

"I like the way you think." Susannah said leaning forward towards him. "But better question do you think we'll have enough time," Susannah said jerking her head towards Lydia's room.

"No," Adam said looking towards Lydia's room only to see the clock. "We got court in an hour." Adam said. "You are going aren't you," Adam asked.

"I got school," Susannah said.

"Wrong answer, you're a married woman now, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Adam said. "Come to court with me," he said staring at her mouth. He wanted to kiss her wanted to taste that sweetness. He curled his fingers into her hair, molding her to his will. His tongue rediscovered the fullness of her mouth. Still the taste was so sweet.

"Adam," she moaned when he broke the kiss only to demand another one just as ardently as before.

"Mmmm," he groaned catching her waist and pulling her onto his lap before he flipped them on the bed pinning her under him as he kissed her deeply.

"I thought you said we didn't have time," Susannah said softly as she arched against him as his thumb rubbed back and forth over her nipple.

"We don't," Adam said bending his head to suckle her breasts first one then the other.

"Then you better stop," Susannah groaned threading her fingers through his hair to hold him in place.

"You better get some clothes on then," Adam said.

****M&K****

"I love you Lil." Ben said laying there sprawled out on the bed beside Lil completely sated.

"I love you too Ace." Lillian said rolling over onto her side and running a hand over his torso and downwards. "How about a repeat performance?" she said taking him in hand and starting to stroke him up and down gently.

"Well I would say yes," Ben groaned, grabbing her hand. "But we need to get moving." He said throwing back the sheet and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure we don't have time?" Lillian asked reaching out to rub his back.

"Yeah if we are going to get you and little Baby Dillon fed before court we have really got to get started." Ben said turning to look at her.

"Well Baby Dillon and I are definitely getting hungry." Lillian admitted. "But I don't think it's on the menu." Lillian said arching her brow causing him to chuckle.

"I doubt that it is too." Ben said turning back around to grab his pants as Lillian headed towards the washroom.

****M&K****

"Mark, please sit down. You're going to wear a whole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Kitty said watching Mark pace back and forth from the back door to the wall that separated the living room and kitchen.

"I can't sit down. I'm too nervous." Mark said continuing to pace.

"Well sit down and eat something it will help calm your nerves." Kitty said.

"I can't eat anything right now. My stomach is in knots. Don't you understand that if I eat I'm gonna be sick. I think I'm gonna be sick anyway." Mark said.

"Daddy, I'm ready for school." Joe said coming back into the kitchen with his schoolbooks.

"Good. Do you want me to walk you to school?" Matt asked.

"Matt, you can't walk Joe to school. You have too much to get done and not enough time to do it." Kitty stated looking at her husband.

"I know Kit. I'm sorry son but Mama is right, I don't have time today to walk you to school." Matt said hating the fact that he couldn't walk Joe to school but once again it was work before pleasure.

"That's ok Daddy. I'm a big boy now. I can walk by myself." Joe said firmly.

"Yeah, you sure are." Matt said wanting to ruffle Joe's hair but he looked so nice and clean for school he couldn't mess his hair up. "Just remember that Mama and I may not be here when you get home from school so if Ben and Lillian are here you mind them and don't give them any trouble." Matt reminded Joe in a warning tone.

"Yes, Daddy." Joe said.

"No fighting with Ben either." Kitty said firmly.

"Even if he starts it?" Joe said looking at her horrified.

"Not even if he starts it. You tell me when I get home and I'll take care of it." Matt said, looking at Kitty over Joe's head.

"Ok." Joe grumbled.

"Good boy."

"Ok give me a hug and kiss then you better get going. Don't want you to be late." Kitty said bending down to give Joe a hug and kiss.

"I love you Mama. Bye." Joe said walking towards the back door.

"Bye baby. I love you too." Kitty said looking at him.

"Bye Daddy." Joe looking at his father standing there by the table.

"Bye son." Matt said watching Joe walk out the door.

"Would you people hold it down. I'm trying to review my notes for court today." Mark said looking over a few papers.

"Mark, you just have to calm down and relax." Kitty said.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax?" Mark snapped out.

"Well first, you got to stop snapping at your mother," Matt said. "Then you got to get your mind on something else for a while that's how." Matt said shaking his head.

"I can't Dad," Mark said shaking his head. "I can't go getting up there in front of all those people in that courtroom. It is all I can think about." Mark said.

"You'll do fine," Matt said. "But here is a tip, when you start feeling uneasy find one person in that courtroom you trust and know aren't going to judge you and look at them. Me, I stare at your mother and I forget what I was so uneasy about." Matt said.

"More or less he looks at me to control his temper when he's on the stand," Kitty said patting Matt's shoulder as she walked past him.

"And that works," Mark said.

"Yep." Matt said with pursed lips.

"Man now I really wish Becca was going to be there," Mark grumbled.

"Well I can't help that, but I know exactly what you need." Matt said.

"What's that?" Mark questioned.

"A walk to clear your head." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"You think that'll help, I know it works for you but I'm not exactly like you Dad." Mark said.

"Oh in some ways you are," Kitty said walking over to Mark and taking the papers from him. "Now go take a walk, and maybe if you hurry you can catch Becca and walk her to school. I bet seeing her, will make you feel better." Kitty said knowingly.

"You know I think it would at that. I'm going to go now I'll see you in court." Mark said walking towards the back door.

"Ok, good luck." Kitty said.

"Yeah, good luck son. And since you're walking Becca to school…" Matt said.

"I'll make sure Joe gets there," Mark said with a shake of his head as he walked out the door.

"Well I better get going too," Matt said walking over to the wash tub.

"Matt, when are you going to start looking into that solution to Julia and Jacob's problem?" Kitty asked as she moved over to the wash tub to put the breakfast plates in it, as Matt stood there finishing off his coffee.

"Damn I almost forgot about it." Matt said putting his now empty cup in the tub. "I'll try to get as many as the stores as I can now and get the rest later." Matt said.

"Good, I really want to do this for them. Especially now that Ella is here." Kitty said.

"I know, me too." Matt agreed. "I'll be back in about an hour and we'll head on over to court."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Kitty said.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in the front row of seats behind the prosecution's desk. She couldn't help but look around while they waited for the trial to commence. The room was filled to the brim, not that it surprised her. Dodge always seemed to fill up when there was a trial especially one of this velocity.

She had saved the end seat on her right for Matt, so he could have easy access to the prisoners if he needed it. Lydia was on her left whispering to Cole about something that was making him blush. Mark was sitting on the rail that separated the spectators from the lawyers talking to Becca. She was surprised Becca was there, but she was glad Mr. Jones had let his daughter miss school to support Mark. Ben and Lillian sat in the row behind her whispering and talking to Adam and Susannah. And from the look of things, Susannah wasn't too happy with her son.

****M&K****

Matt stood outside the courthouse watching the street as the Army guards escorted Bonner and Gier towards him. He agreed to let the Army handle the transport between court and jail, but he didn't trust the Army or Bonner and Hewitt. That's why Festus and Newly were spread out along the path as well where they could help watch. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to punch Gier and Bonner as they leered at Kitty and Lydia as they took their seats.

****M&K****

_Just look at her flirting shamelessly with that saddle bum of a husband of hers, _Gannon Gier thought as he looked at Lydia. He had been sure he had affected her in some way, but she didn't even look his way not once as he walked into the courtroom. He stared at her willing her to look at him. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes. He wanted to see her remembering every little detail of what happened. But when she looked at him he didn't see the scared woman he saw that night. He saw a confident woman who just smiled sneeringly at him before she turned her attention back to the saddle bum.

****M&K****

Jude Bonner sat there at the desk beside Gier and looked at Kitty. She was a fine looking woman, and he had loved breaking her. She didn't even look scared. He had been sure he had broken her, broke Dillon as well but from the looks of her whispering in Dillon's ear and the tender way they touched and petted each other he hadn't done a damn thing.

****M&K****

"All rise!" Bailiff Tom Finnegan shouted out loud and clear causing everyone to stand as Judge Graham walked out of his chambers towards the bench. "This is the case of the State of Kansas versus Jude Bonner and Gannon Gier and the Dog Soldiers! The Honorable Jeffery Graham presiding!" Tom cried out.

"Be seated," Graham said in a loud voice with a nod of his head as he took his own seat. "Are the prosecution and defense prepared to present their cases?"

"Yes, Your Honor prosecution is prepared to present their case." Breck said after a quick glance at Mark.

"Defense is prepared as well Your Honor!" Hewitt declared.

"In that case defense call your first witness," Graham stated.

"In light of the upcoming changes your honor, the defense calls Marcus Dillon to the stand." Hewitt said smugly.

****M&K****

Mark stood up and slowly walked to the witness stand.

"Mr. Dillon, raise your right hand," Breck said, watching Mark raise his right and put his left hand on the bible. "Marcus Dillon, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do," Mark stated clearly and firmly as he sat down.

"Mr. Dillon how are you related to Marshal Dillon?" Hewitt asked.

"I'm his son." Mark answered clasping his hands together in front of his chest.

"Could you tell the court where you were when the alleged attack took place?"

"I was at the jail."

"Could you explain to the court what you were doing at the jail when it was a known fact that your father, Marshal Dillon wasn't even in town at the time of this alleged attack?"

"My brother Adam and I were there looking through wanted posters."

"Why were you going through wanted posters?"

"Adam and I both thought we saw someone on one of the posters in town. We wanted to make sure before we told Festus or Newly." Mark stated feeling the butterflies start to flutter in his stomach. He looked out into the courtroom and found Becca sitting there where he left her and everything else disappeared.

"Is it true Mr. Dillon, that your father warned you to stay away from the jail?" Hewitt questioned.

"Yes, he told me to stay away when he came back with Virgil Bonner."

"Mr. Dillon, isn't it true your father had warned you and your entire family to stay away from the jail until he told you otherwise did he not?" Hewitt questioned.

"I done told you he did," Mark said with a shake of his head.

"So why didn't you heed his warning?" Hewitt asked.

"Because, we thought it was safe, he was already in route to take Virgil Bonner to hang." Mark said.

"So it would be a fair assumption to say that if you and your brother had stayed away from the jail like you were supposed to neither one of you would have been injured, is that correct?" Hewitt countered.

"I reckon," Mark said looking at Hewitt to see where he was trying to go with his line of questioning.

"Well then wouldn't you say that the injuries you as well as your brother received were your own fault and not that of the defendants?"

"I guess in a manner of speaking," Mark answered unsure of it now himself.

"Isn't it true Mr. Dillon that your mother owns and operates as well as works in the Long Branch Saloon?" Hewitt said changing his tactic.

"Everybody knows that," Mark said.

"Well then wouldn't it be a fair assumption to make that your mother has found herself in similar situations before?" Hewitt said.

"Yes," Mark answered looking at Becca once he figured out where Hewitt was going with his line of questioning. The thought made him sick to his stomach that Hewitt was trying to put the blame on everyone but the guilty party.

"Why do you think your mother would willingly give herself over to someone she obviously saw could be a threat to her safety as well as her life?"

"If you knew my mother at all you wouldn't be asking me that question." Mark countered. "She did it to protect lives of her family and friends." Mark said before Hewitt could speak again.

"So once again Mr. Dillon it would be a fair conclusion to make that if not for your mother's own actions of making her identity known she wouldn't have been placed in such a dangerous situation?"

"No, she wouldn't have this time," Mark said, smiling knowing that wasn't what Hewitt wanted to hear.

"What was your father's frame of mind the first time you saw him after the attack on his family?"

"Concerned, and a little guilty." Mark answered.

"Do you believe that if your mother had died or any of his children for that matter that Matt Dillon would have killed Jude Bonner in cold blood given the chance?"

"Not for a second." Mark answered.

"I have nothing further for this witness your honor," Hewitt said grim faced.

"Mr. Taylor, cross examine," Graham stated.

"Thank you, your honor," Breck said standing up. "Mr. Dillon could you tell the court in your own words what happened the night Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers first came to Dodge?"

"Well like I said Adam and I were going over the wanted posters because we thought we both saw a face we recognized. We were in the jail when Jude Bonner and his men burst into the jail. Jude started asking us questions that we refused to answer, that's when he got violent."

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary prior to Jude Bonner and his men storming into the jail? In other words had anything given you reason to be overly concerned for your safety?"

"No," Mark stated clearly. "It was just your typical night almost as if Dad had been in town."

"Have the events of that night changed your outlook on life?" Breck questioned.

"Yes, it has shown me how important it is to live life to the fullest and not waste a minute of it! It has also shown me how important it is to let the people in your life know exactly what they mean to you because you may not get a second chance to say what's in your heart." Mark answered as he looked at his father then back to Becca.

"Why do you feel that your father went to the Governor for a stay of execution for Virgil Bonner when he knew he would most likely be denied his request?"

"He had to try something," Mark said.

"To the best of your knowledge Mark what was your father's reaction upon seeing for himself what The Dog Soldiers had done to his family?"

"He felt guilty, and concerned." Mark answered.

"Nothing further your honor," Breck said.

"Court will take a ten minute recess, for the prosecution to prepare for changes in the lawyers." Graham said.

"That won't be necessary your honor," Mark said getting up off the witness stand before Judge Graham had a chance to slam his gavel down.

"Very well then, Mr. Hewitt, call your next witness," Graham stated.

"The defense calls Adam Dillon to the stand," Hewitt said smiling smugly.

****M&K****

Adam slowly got up and walked to the chair, after Mark swore him in he sat down. He sat there with tightly pressed lips, his legs crossed, and his arms folded lightly over his chest as he waited for Hewitt to get to the questions.

"Mr. Dillon I'm going to ask you the same question I asked your brother. Isn't it true that it was your own fault as well as your brother's that you were both injured because you didn't do as your father told you and stay away from the jail?"

"Nope we didn't ask them to come, if we had known we would have given them a better welcome," Adam said tersely.

"A better welcome," Hewitt questioned.

"Yep we would have arrested them after all they were wanted in Kansas, Colorado, and the territories," Adam pointed out causing a cough from his father and bright smile from his mother.

"Did your father come immediately to check on you and your siblings upon learning of your injuries?" Hewitt countered not expecting Adam to be so bold.

"I couldn't tell you," Adam said. "He probably did but I have no memory of it, I was knocked out cold," Adam said curtly.

"When you first saw Matt Dillon after the attack would you say he was acting in his official capacity of being a father or a United States Marshal?"

"There's a difference," Adam quipped out knowing he was throwing Hewitt by his answers and reactions. He loved it. He loved how people looked at Mark and him and because they were twins thought they were just alike. When they were probably the furthest away from being alike as any siblings.

"To the best of your ability what do you think he was acting as in his official capacity of, your father or the United States Marshal," Hewitt repeated looking at Adam.

Adam looked to Mark seeing his brother smile knowingly as he put Hewitt in his place. "Mr. Hewitt, there is no difference," Adam answered. "He's one in the same man," Adam said. "Sometimes the badge comes first sometimes we come first. In this case though I say it was a little of both." Adam said.

"If your father was so concerned about the possibility of an attack by the Dog Soldiers why didn't he take more precautionary measures to protect the citizens of Dodge especially his own family during his absence?" Hewitt said trying to throw Adam off his game.

"If he did that every time he left town to do his job, none of us would leave the house. And I don't know about you Mr. Hewitt but I'm not going to hide with my tail between my legs because of a possibility." Adam said with a shake of his head.

"Did your father ever discuss any of the details with you concerning his apprehension of the Dog Soldiers?" Hewitt said trying to change it once again into his favor.

"I don't think it matters how he caught them, he got the job done. How it happened makes no difference to me." Adam said leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing further at this time your honor," Hewitt said thinking of how to go about shaking Adam Dillon down to size.

"Mr. Dillon cross examine," Graham said.

"Thank you, your honor." Mark said standing up. "Adam could you tell us the events of the night Jude Bonner first came to town as you remember them? More specifically what happened beginning from the time I was stabbed since I don't recall much after that?" Mark asked.

"Well other than the fact that you fell flat on you bum from the sight of blood or loss of it I don't know," Adam said.

"Adam," Mark said looking crossly at his brother.

"A couple of Bonner's men grabbed me from behind and held me while Bonner started to punch me in my gut because I kept refusing to tell him where Mama was," Adam said. "Then I think Newly burst in the back door and I don't remember what happened after that, I was trying to breathe," Adam said.

"Is it true Adam that you plan to run in the election to be the first sheriff of Dodge?"

"Yes," Adam said firmly.

"You've always wanted to be a lawman so much so that you spend every free minute you have at the marshal's office learning firsthand from our father isn't that correct?"

"Yeah so you've always wanted to be a lawyer, and you've spent just as much time there as I did reading Dad's law books," Adam said.

"I beg to differ about you reading," Mark grumbled. "But us being over at the jail wasn't anything other than what most people considered our normal everyday routine right?" Mark asked.

"No, we're there at least once or twice sometimes three times a day, unless Dad says otherwise," Adam said with a shrug trying to figure out where Mark was going with his line of questioning when it dawned on him.

"What do you think was going through Dad's mind when he found out what had happened in Dodge while he wasn't here?" Mark asked.

"I can't answer that, I may act like him but I can't read his mind yet," Adam said.

"In your opinion," Mark said shaking his head wanting to throw something at his brother and hit him with it.

"Well in my opinion, I think he was concerned about how badly we all were hurt. If there was anyone else hurt? How far ahead the Dog Soldiers were ahead of him." Adam said thoughtfully.

Matt leaned over and whispered in Kitty's ear. "For someone who can't read my mind he did a pretty good job," Matt mumbled.

"That's cause he's just like you," Kitty whispered back patting his hand.

"Would you have done anything differently if you had been in the same situation Dad was in?" Mark asked.

Matt leaned over towards Kitty once more. "Here's where we find out if Adam is ready to be the sheriff or not," he whispered in her ear.

"Am I wearing a badge or not," Adam asked.

"You're Dad," Mark answered.

"Oh I don't know, I might have shot first then started asking questions, if I was wearing a badge I wouldn't have done it any differently," Adam answered.

"Do you think Dad would have gone through with killing Jude Bonner if anything had happened to any of us?" Mark questioned.

"No, the badge has too strong of a hold on him," Adam answered simply.

"Nothing further your honor," Mark said.

"Your Honor permission to re-cross," Hewitt asked standing up.

"Go ahead," Graham said.

"So you want to be like your father and wear a badge?"

"It's no secret Mr. Hewitt," Adam said looking at Hewitt.

"Why is that? Surely after seeing the personal sacrifices your father has had to make over the years you would think twice about pursuing such a career?" Hewitt asked.

"What personal sacrifices are you talking about Hewitt?" Adam countered. "As far as I know Dad hasn't made any to the badge or to his family. Maybe to himself but never not even once to us," Adam said firmly.

"What about spending time with you…his family?" Hewitt countered looking at Adam smugly.

"Well of course he had to sacrifice a few picnics, and socials, fishing trips and things but what parent doesn't have to do that once in a while because they have to provide for their family before pleasure," Adam countered smoothly.

"Do you plan to have a wife and family one day Mr. Dillon?"

"I don't think my mother would forgive me if I decided to stay a bachelor. She wants passels of grandkids running around. And I kind of need a wife for that to happen," Adam said looking straight at his mother seeing her warning look and Susannah's glare. "But yes I plan to get married," Adam said giving Susannah a tilted look.

"Well then I feel safe in asking you this next question. What would you do if you found yourself in the position your father found himself in? Wouldn't you have made sure that your family was protected before you worried about anything else including transporting the prisoner to Hayes?"

"Yep I'd tell my wife and kids to shoot first then ask questions," Adam said.

"So it's really not the fault of my clients is it Mr. Dillon? All the events that happened that night and subsequently afterwards were brought on by the carelessness and lack of forethought on the part of every member of the Dillon family isn't that right?"

"Mr. Hewitt you don't know my family, but let me enlighten you. We aren't some sniveling little cowards who's scared to cross the street because they might get run over from a possibility of a runaway wagon. We don't jump at every little shadow because someone might be lurking there ready to shoot us. We're stuck in our ways and we're the biggest most stubbornness family you ever dared to tangle with because we protect our own. And we do it legally obviously or your clients might be a little bit dead." Adam said.

"Nothing further your honor," Hewitt said looking at Adam Dillon as he stood up and walked back to his seat with a shake of his head.

"We'll take a brief recess and reconvene in fifteen minutes." Graham said banging his gavel down on the table.

****M&K****

"Everybody stayed in their seats as Judge Graham left them. Mark quickly went through the rail's gate over to his brother who was sitting behind his father. "How could you," Mark questioned in a whisper.

"What do you mean how could I? I told you it was a mental chess game, and right now we got Hewitt thinking."

"What do you mean," Kitty said shifting to look at Adam and Mark.

"They played the totally night and day twin approach," Matt explained simply.

"Well I think it worked," Susannah said softly.

"Of course it did," Adam said.

"You sure you don't want to do this job," Mark asked.

"Not on your life, but just remember when you get Festus on the stand to keep the questions simple, use the big words on Newly and Doc. And with Burk and Woody don't let them go into what they heard through the rumor mill to long. When you get to Lydia, use her anger for you not against you." Adam said. "Now get your butt back over there and get 'em," Adam said pointing towards the judge's chamber door starting to open.

****M&K****

"All rise," Tom shouted out again as the courtroom all stood and sat down again like an army.

"Mr. Hewitt your next witness," Graham stated.

"The defense calls Sam Noonan, to the stand Your Honor," Hewitt said.

Sam took his seat and sat there like a statue as he waited for Hewitt to start.

"How long have you known Marshal Dillon and his wife?"

"Twenty two maybe twenty three years." Sam answered.

"You are employed by Mrs. Dillon is that correct," Hewitt asked looking at the dog hanging face of the barkeep.

"Yes," Sam answered curtly.

"What can you tell us about the alleged attacked on Dodge on the night in question?"

"I was just finishing cleaning up the Long Branch, when Jude Bonner burst into the Long Branch with his men along with Mr. Burk, and Mr. Lathrop." Sam said recalling in great detail as to how it all had happened.

"How long have you been a barkeep Mr. Noonan," Hewitt asked.

"Twenty five years," Sam answered.

"Twenty five years, surely you've dealt with your fair share of rowdies busting into the saloon after it was closed?" Hewitt said

"Yes, I've dealt with my fair share," Sam answered.

"So when you saw this what was your first reaction?"

"My first reaction was grabbing the shotgun, under the bar," Sam answered.

"What about this time made it different?" Hewitt questioned.

"This time they had Mr. Burk and Mr. Lathrop with guns pointed at them." Sam said.

"Isn't it true Mr. Noonan that Mrs. Dillon was completely safe and that no one would have known that she was the woman in question if she herself hadn't revealed that piece of information?" Hewitt asked smiling smugly.

"No they wouldn't have known where Mrs. Dillon was if she hadn't called out." Sam answered regretfully.

"You were on the posse with Marshal Dillon when the defendants were arrested is that correct?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Could you tell us about those events?"

"We waited until Mrs. Dillon was stable then we rode out after the Marshal," Sam answered.

"Was this the first time you had ever ridden posse with Marshal Dillon?"

"No," Sam replied.

"What was the most significant difference in your opinion between this and other times you had ridden posse with Marshal Dillon?"

"The Marshal wasn't wearing his badge," Sam said truthfully.

"What would you say was Marshal Dillon's frame of mind at the time of the defendants arrest?"

"Concerned, angry," Sam answered.

"Did you witness Marshal Dillon attack any of the defendants first?"

"No," Sam answered.

"Could you tell us about what you saw?

"When we got into position Marshal Dillon was in a fight with Jude Bonner, and he was holding a rock over Bonner when we made our presence known." Sam said looking at Kitty, and Matt regretfully.

"Did you ever hear Marshal Dillon threaten bodily harm on any of the defendants," Hewitt demanded.

"No," Sam said knowing the marshal had done so out at the Collin's place but Sam figured he was warranted at least one outburst of temper.

"Nothing else your honor," Hewitt said sitting down.

"Sam out of those twenty five years of being a barkeep how many of them have been for Mrs. Dillon," Mark asked.

"At least twenty two of them," Sam said.

"This wasn't the first time someone came looking for Mrs. Dillon to use against the Marshal was it," Mark questioned.

"No," Sam said.

"After they took Mrs. Dillon, what happened," Mark questioned.

"I went to the jail to get Festus and Newly, so they could tell the marshal," Sam answered.

"What happened next," Mark asked.

"I found you and Adam and Festus unconscious on the floor and, Newly barely conscious behind the desk. We carried you over to Doc's office and Burk went to get Doc."

"Thanks Sam," Mark said. "Did Dad swear you in as part of his posse?" Mark asked wanting to make it clear that they weren't some vigilante mob set out for revenge. Not that it mattered if they were sworn in or not since Bonner was wanted by the state of Kansas.

"No, Newly swore us in knowing the Marshal would be rearing to go after them once you all were out of danger."

"Nothing, further your honor," Mark said with a curt nod towards Sam. The man was as loyal as any dog towards their family.

"Next witness," Graham stated.

"I'd like to call Nathan Burk to the stand."

****M&K****

"How long have you known Marshal Dillon and his wife?" Hewitt asked.

"Close to twenty years," Burk answered.

"What can you tell us about the alleged attack on Dodge on the night in question?" Hewitt asked.

"I was over at my house when a man broke in and drug me out into the street. They shoved us all into the Long Branch, demanding to know where the Marshal's woman was. They were threatening to kill us if we didn't tell." Burk said. "That's when Miss Kitty let herself be known."

"Isn't it true Mr. Burk that Mrs. Dillon was completely safe and that no one would have known that she was the woman in question if she herself hadn't revealed that piece of information?"

"At that moment yes, but nobody knows how many people they would have threatened to kill to find out who she was." Burk added.

"You were on the posse with Marshal Dillon when the defendants were arrested is that correct?" Hewitt asked.

"Yes," Burk said.

"Could you tell us about those events?"

"Marshal Dillon rode out ahead of us, he told us all to go home, but we refused," Burk said.

"Was this the first time you had ever ridden posse with Marshal Dillon?"

"No," Burk answered.

"Was it the first time you've ridden in a posse with Marshal Dillon that he told you to go back?"

"No, Marshal Dillon has done that before," Burk answered.

"Why," Hewitt asked.

"I don't know you'll have to ask him," Burk answered.

Hewitt didn't like how everyone was trying to rally around the marshal and his wife and protect them. He was starting to get aggravated. "What was the most significant difference in your opinion between this and other times you had ridden posse with Marshal Dillon?"

"He wasn't wearing his badge," Burk answered truthfully still remembering how Marshal Dillon looked without his badge pinned to his chest. It was almost a foreign concept for Burk to digest.

"What would you say was Marshal Dillon's frame of mind at the time of the defendant's arrest?"

"I'd say he was concerned about his family, upset because he had to go after the Dog Soldiers." Burk answered.

"Did you ever hear Marshal Dillon threaten bodily harm on any of the defendants?"

"Yes out at the Collin's farm when we were bringing them in," Burk answered.

"Could you tell us about what you saw?" Hewitt asked.

"It looked like Jude Bonner was giving the Marshal some difficulty in getting loaded in the wagon along with a few other deputies at the time. I couldn't hear what was being said, I just saw Marshal Dillon slap him hard enough to daze Bonner and Festus loaded Bonner into the wagon."

"Thank you Mr. Burk," Hewitt bit out sarcastically. Burk hadn't been no help at all in his case. "You're witness," Hewitt said looking at Mark.

"Thanks," Mark said with a smile. "Mr. Burk, have you ever seen Marshal Dillon use brute force on a prisoner before?" Mark asked going to prove that his father was a well-balanced Marshal.

"Yes a few times," Burk answered.

"Do you care to explain how so," Mark asked with a wave of his hand.

"He's slapped them around or jerked them and pulled them or shoved them into the jail before," Burk answered.

"There were a few wounded when you brought them in correct," Mark asked.

"Three of them, put up a little resistance," Burk answered.

"What happened after you got back to town before you transferred them out to Fort Dodge," Mark asked already knowing the answer.

"Well we put the wounded in a cell together, and the Marshal sent for Doc to treat them, while either Festus or Newly rode out to the fort to alert them."

"So. I assume that if this was a vigilante posse, as my opponent is trying to point out that my father wouldn't have sent for Doc to treat the wounded." Mark stated as he looked at Burk.

"No, Marshal Dillon always takes care of his prisoners more so than most people would like him to do with medical treatment and sometimes better meals than what they deserve." Burk answered.

"Thank you Mr. Burk, nothing else your honor," Mark said smiling knowing he had just painted his father as a considerate Marshal.

"Mr. Hewitt your next witness please," Graham said looking at Mark. He didn't think a young boy of Mark's age could prosecute and defend his position so well but it was obvious he was very good at doing just that. So much so that he was thinking of writing a letter of recommendation to the college of Mr. Dillon's choice in becoming a lawyer.

"Your honor, I'd like to call Woodrow Lathrop to the stand," Hewitt said.

****M&K****

Hewitt watched as Mr. Lathrop took the stand, before he started to prepare his line of questioning. "How long have you known Marshal Dillon and his wife?"

"I don't know close to nineteen years," Woody answered.

"Mrs. Dillon was completely safe and no one would have known that she was the woman in question if she herself hadn't revealed that piece of information, isn't that true Mr. Lathrop?"

"Yes, she was an angel of mercy revealing herself when she did," Woody answered remorsefully.

"An angel of mercy," Hewitt questioned doubtfully.

"Yes, Jude Bonner was going to slit my throat because I was the oldest, when Mrs. Dillon called out." Woody explained.

"Mr. Lathrop you were on the posse with Marshal Dillon when the defendants were arrested is that correct?"

"Yes, I owed it to Mrs. Dillon." Woody said looking at Kitty.

"Could you tell us about those events?"

"Marshal Dillon was going to go out after them by himself but we were already sworn in by Newly, so we followed along anyways," Woody said.

"Why, when the marshal didn't want you along," Hewitt said.

"Like I said I owed it to Mrs. Dillon, she wouldn't have even been hurt if she hadn't saved my life." Woody proclaimed.

"Was this the first time you had ever ridden posse with Marshal Dillon?"

"No this was the second time, first time was when the Stark gang hit Dodge and kidnapped Doctor Adams," Woody said.

"What was the most significant difference in your opinion between this time and the last time you had ridden posse with Marshal Dillon?" Hewitt asked.

"Nothing other than he wasn't wearing his badge," Woody answered.

"What would you say was Marshal Dillon's frame of mind at the time of the defendants' arrest?"

"Anxious, angry, concerned. He wanted to hurry up and get back to his family."

"Did you witness Marshal Dillon attack any of the defendants first?"

"Only when we were loading them into the wagon to bring back to town." Woody answered. "Jude Bonner and Gier gave him some trouble about being loaded into the wagon."

"Nothing further your honor," Hewitt bit out tartly. He was really starting to get aggravated at them trying to protect the marshal and his whore. He had never in all his years as a lawyer known anything like he was experiencing today.

"Mr. Dillon your witness," Graham said.

"Mr. Lathrop, you've known my parents a long time, have you ever seen them do anything like they did this time before?" Mark questioned.

"On a few occasions. There's nothing Miss Kitty wouldn't do to help somebody out, the Marshal either for that matter. I've seen the Marshal go out of his way for strangers that needed help getting started here in town. He helped them get jobs, vouched for them."

"Thank you Mr. Lathrop," Mark said interrupting Woody. He didn't need a bunch of hear say.

"In your opinion, did it matter that it was my family that was hurt for Dad to go out after Bonner and his Dog Soldiers."

"No, it took a little longer for him to go but it didn't matter."

"You say it took him a little longer to leave to go after them, why?" Mark questioned.

"He wanted to make sure his family was ok first and out of danger, I reckon," Woody answered.

"But you knew he would go after them even if one of us died," Mark said.

"Yes," Woody answered.

"Have you ever seen my father use brute force on a prisoner before?"

"Quite a few times, generally when they were resisting," Woody said.

"Thank you Mr. Lathrop," Mark said smiling as he walked behind his desk. "Nothing else your honor," Mark said.

"This court will be in recess for one hour and reconvene at one o'clock." Judge Graham stated slamming his gavel down on the table. "Mr. Dillon, I'd like a word with you," Graham said as he walked over to where the Dillons were gathered around.

"Which one," Mark asked as him, Ben, Adam, and Matt all looked at the judge.

"Mark Dillon," Judge Graham chuckled.

"Yes sir," Mark said nervously as he started to follow the judge back to his private quarters.

****M&K****

Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he put a hand on the small of Susannah's back and started to lead her out of the courtroom. "That was close," Adam said.

"Too bad he didn't say anything while you were on the stand," Susannah sneered out.

"Hey," Adam said looking at her as they exited the courtroom. "I'm trying Susannah," he added.

"Well try faster," Susannah said watching most of the town council head down towards the Long Branch. "There's your chance right now," she pointed out the council.

"Yeah," Adam said indecisive as to what to do go to the town council and talk to them or stay with Susannah.

"Well what are you standing here for go catch them!" Susannah said.

"Are you sure," Adam asked.

"Yes, I want to talk to Becca a few minutes anyways about the baby blankets," Susannah reminded him.

"All right, I'll meet you in front of Lathrop's store in about fifteen minutes," Adam said kissing her cheek quickly as he took off towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"Did you bring him with you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I got him in my lunch pail," Pete said. "I wonder what Emma Watson would do if she found him in her lunch pail?" Pete said.

"You know that Emma Watson is going to be afraid of him. She'd probably scream her head off." Lottie Miller said coming up behind them and looking in Pete's lunch pail.

"She might even faint. Then Miss Wharton would have to send for Doc like she did for Susannah!" Pete said.

"Maybe," Joe said thinking about it.

"He's pretty big for a toad," Lottie said.

"Yeah," Joe said looking at her weird. For a girl Lottie was an awful lot like his sister.

****M&K****

"How about we all just share a table," Lydia suggested seeing how full Delmonico's was.

"Sounds fine with me," Ben said as he guided Lillian towards an empty table.

"So how do you two think its going?" Lillian asked knowing Lydia and Ben had seen their fair share of trials.

"Well so far so good. I have to admit I had my doubts about Mark being able to pull it off." Ben said sitting down once Lydia and Lillian were seated.

"Yeah, me too but he is a Dillon after all. We don't know the meaning of the word failure." Lydia quipped out looking at her brother.

"Did you see how frustrated Hewitt was getting?" Cole commented.

"Oh yeah, he really underestimated Mark. I wonder what's going to happen when they get Festus on the stand?" Lydia said smiling.

"That's a piece of cake. Mark knows Festus and how his mind works. He'll be able to get Festus to say what he wants him too where as Hewitt will be so confused by the time he's finished with Festus he won't know whether he's coming or going." Ben chuckled.

"We hope. You know how unpredictable Festus can be. He may end up helping the defense instead of the prosecution." Lydia said smartly.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. If it keeps going the way it has so far Hewitt doesn't stand a chance." Ben said confidently.

"Yeah, but you know as well as I do that Hewitt isn't going to give up. He's going to have a few tricks up his sleeve to try and turn the tables in his favor." Lydia pointed out.

"So, let him try. Breck and Mark will just keep thwarting whatever he tries to throw at them." Ben said huffily.

"I wonder if Mark thought to tell Breck about what he and Hewitt found out yesterday?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Ben admitted.

"Well let's hope he tells him soon if he hasn't. Breck will need to come up with a contingency plan." Lillian said pointedly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Cole said.

"Well maybe Dad gave him a heads up." Ben said knowing how his father was about facts.

"Yeah, you're probably right. There's nothing to worry about." Lydia said.

"I'm glad I don't have to testify that's for sure." Lillian said.

"Why's that?" Ben and Lydia both asked.

"Because after Mark got over some of his nervousness he really knows what he's doing. I wouldn't want to have to get up there and face him." Lillian pointed out.

"Well I loved how Mark and Adam did their twin trick," Cole said.

"Their twin trick," Lydia questioned.

"Yeah you know the one Lydie…" Ben said seeing her confusion. "The one where Mark goes first and portrays this runt of the litter weakling then Adam gets this cockier than thou attitude, then wham," Ben said slapping his hands together. "They both show off this confidant persona," Ben said.

"Oh that's a trick," Lydia said arching her brow.

****M&K****

"Jacob?" Julia questioned as she nursed Ella once again.

"Hmmm?" Jacob said lost in his observation of his daughter.

"How do you think the trial is going?" Julia asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was just wondering that myself. Oh, I forgot to tell you." Jacob said looking up at her.

"Tell me what?" Julia asked.

"Mark is prosecuting the case." Jacob stated.

"Yeah, right." Julia said with disbelief. "He's not a lawyer, even though he has always acted like he is. He has always acted like some hotshot know-it-all." Julia said still not believing it.

"No, really Mark is prosecuting the case. Your Dad said last night that Breck got special permission from the judge." Jacob said.

"Really?" Julia said.

"Yeah. You should have seen how proud your dad was of him. He had is chest puffed out like some proud peacock." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"Well you know my dad. He's proud of all his kids. I guess this is really quite an accomplishment for Mark. His first case and all."

"Yeah."

"What are you smiling about?" Julia said noticing the big grin on Jacob's face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the way Adam and Ben were teasing Mark last night." Jacob chuckled.

"Well that's what brothers do. Didn't you ever tease your brothers about their girlfriends?" Julia said knowing that he did.

"Sure but that's not what I'm talking about." Jacob said.

"What then? What were they teasing him about?" Julia asked feeling left out.

"Mark passed out last night while you were in labor. That's what I was talking about."

"Well I know you were all worried but I didn't figure Mark was that concerned about me." Julia said laying Ella down on the bed between them.

"Well, he was worried about you , we all were. He seemed ok though until he saw the blood. Then it was lights out." Jacob said falling back against his pillows in a mocking manner of Mark passing out.

"Oh, well Mark has never really liked the sight of blood. The only time I ever actually knew him to pass out though was when he saw his own blood. I bet Adam and Ben really did have fun with that." Julia said knowing her brothers.

"Oh, they sure did. Trust me." Jacob said as Ella started to fuss.

"Hey, there." Jacob said picking Ella up. "What's wrong with Daddy's little angel? Huh?" he cooed out softly.

"I think she's still hungry." Julia said taking her from Jacob as Ella started to root once again.

"I guess she was, I wonder if Sarah forgot about us?" Jacob said watching Ella nurse once more.

"I don't know. Why?" Julia asked curiously.

"Well she hasn't come to check on us for a while."

"She's probably busy. It's hard work getting all the household chores done and cooking three meals a day." Julia snapped out.

"Ok, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry." Jacob said defensively.

"You should be." Julia bit out only to have Ella fuss and Jacob look like a wounded dog. "I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to snap at you." Julia said

"That's ok, your dad said you would still be emotional for a while. Look at those chubby little cheeks. Did Doc say how much she weighs?"

"A little over seven pounds. Seven pounds and two ounces to be exact." Julia said.

"I didn't know baby girls weighed that much." Jacob said still awed by his daughter.

"Me either."

"Well one thing is for sure she has a healthy appetite." Julia said feeling the pull in her breast.

"Oh, look she's almost asleep again." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I love to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful." Julia sighed out.

"I love to watch her asleep or not."

"Yeah, to tell the truth I do too."

" Here, let me hold her for a while." Jacob said as Julia started to switch sides with a very asleep Ella Kathleen.

"But she's so warm and cuddly." Julia teased as she handed Ella over to Jacob.

"I know. She's beautiful too, just like her Mama." Jacob said tucking Ella against his chest.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure I look beautiful alright." Julia complained

"You do, honest. You even looked beautiful last night after our daughter was born." Jacob said smoothly.

"You're lying but I'm too tired to argue with you about it." Julia said smiling as she laid back down on the pillows.

"You just rest. I'll look after Ella." Jacob said looking at his daughter.

"Thank you. I love you both, very much." Julia sighed out closing her eyes.

"We love you too. Isn't that right little one?" Jacob said watching Ella pucker her mouth up as she slept. "Yeah, you and Mama just sleep. Daddy will be right here when you wake up." Jacob said looking over at Julia. He leaned over and kissed Julia's cheek. "And you are beautiful no matter what you do." He said softly.

****M&K****

"Well that's a surprise," Becca said walking up behind Susannah as Adam ran across the street.

"What is," Susannah asked.

"You actually encouraging him to go talk to the council," Becca said.

"Oh I have my motives for encouraging it," Susannah said. "Let's go look for some yarn for baby Dillon and Ella's baby blankets," Susannah said.

"That's all I'm going to get out of you, you have your motives," Becca said.

"Well the quicker he gets that taken care of the quicker we can tell everybody," Susannah said.

"Oh, I see," Becca said.

"Mark still in with the judge?" Susannah asked.

"Yes Miss Kitty said she'd tell him where to find me," Becca said. "But I'm rather curious as to what the judge wanted to talk to him about."

"I bet everyone is," Susannah said.

"So is your dad letting you miss school for the whole trial too," Becca asked.

"He really don't have a whole lot to say about it, but he doesn't know either." Susannah said.

"Well he had to see you in there," Becca said as they started across the street.

"More than likely," Susannah said stepping inside the store. "Maybe we should make a quilt instead, that way Julia and Lillian can help out too," Susannah said looking at some material.

"I think we should stick with the plan, Lillian doesn't look like the type that knows how to sew," Becca said remembering what Mark had said about Lillian being a whore.

"She could have learned you know," Susannah pointed out.

"Maybe but those kind don't really change that much," Becca said.

"I'd be careful about judging Becca you might end up regretting it," Susannah warned lightly. "What do you think of this pink?" Susannah said showing Becca a soft dusty color pink color.

"I like it, how about this yellow with it," Becca said holding up a light yellow color.

"Perfect," Susannah said.

****M&K****

"Good job today, Mark," Governor Humphrey said upon seeing Mark Dillon walk into the room with Judge Graham.

"Thank you," Mark said quietly as he waited to hear what Judge Graham had to say. "Did I do something wrong," Mark asked nervously as Judge Graham poured him and Humphrey a drink.

"Quite the opposite," Graham said holding the bottle up in offering towards Mark, and pouring him a drink at Mark's curt nod. "I'd say you did exceptionally well for your first time," Graham said handing Mark a glass.

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand Judge," Mark said taking a sip of what was supposed to be bourbon but a very bad case of being watered down. He tried to hide his look of disgust as he sipped his whiskey, but never was a good bluffer.

"Don't like the bourbon," Humphrey asked.

"I've had better," Mark answered. "No offense but where'd ya get it?"

"The Bulls Head," Graham said.

"That explains it, excuse me," Mark said stepping back into the courtroom. "Mama, come here, please," Mark called out.

"What," Kitty asked.

"Have Sam send a bottle of good bourbon over here," Mark asked.

"O.k. what's going on," Kitty said concerned.

"Nothing other than drinking watered down bourbon," Mark said.

"Fine, Becca's waiting for you at Breck's, I'll go over and get you a bottle of your Dad's bourbon," Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Thanks Mama," Mark said kissing her cheek.

****M&K****

"Mayor Thomas, I know it's not on the agenda but I wondered if maybe I could talk to you all about something? It's rather important." Adam said.

"Alright Adam." Mayor Thomas said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I don't want it spread around yet but I recently got married." Adam said looking around making sure none of his family or Susannah's family was around to hear.

"Congratulations." Mayor Thomas said.

"Yes, on behalf of the town council we offer you and your bride our congratulations as well." Donald Stephens stated congratulatory.

"Your bride wouldn't happen to be Susannah Carpenter would it," Pat Green asked cheekily.

"Yes," Adam said proudly.

"Congratulations," James Allen said toasting Adam.

"We wish you many happy years together." Ronald Taylor said.

"Thank you. Now to get back to what I wanted to talk with you about. I was wondering if there was any way to get the election for sheriff to be held before September." Adam questioned.

"May I ask why you want to change the date for the election?" Thomas asked.

"I need a job. I have a wife to support and bills to pay. The sooner the election is held the sooner I will hopefully be able to get the job as sheriff. If I win the election that is, which I intend to. In the meantime though if it is going to be a while before that is even a possibility I need to find me another job at least temporarily so I can support myself and my wife." Adam explained.

"Well Adam I really don't see any problem with having the election sooner. However it will be the next town council meeting before we can make it official and determine the exact date for the election. Bylaws and such state that any business voted on has to be on the agenda for that particular meeting." Mayor Thomas said looking at the rest of the council seeing them nod their heads in agreement.

"I understand. The sooner you can give me an answer the better though." Adam said really wanting to have it settled before his two weeks were up.

"Well how about this? I move that we call a special meeting of the town council one week from today at 6:00 p.m. to discuss moving up the date for the proposed election for sheriff." Mayor Thomas said.

"How about we call a special meeting this week say Friday at 6:00 p.m." Adam suggested.

"You're in a big rush," Mayor Thomas said.

"Well I got two weeks to get things lined up before I have to tell my folks I'm married and I want to get this all settled before I tell them." Adam said.

"All right, I move that we call a special meeting of the town council this Friday at 6 p.m. to discuss moving up the election for the proposed sheriff position." Mayor Thomas said looking at Adam.

"I second the motion." Pat Green said.

"All in favor? Opposed? Motion passed." Mayor Thomas said looking at Adam.

"Ok, Adam this Friday we will discuss moving the date up for the election and get everything finalized. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, Mayor very acceptable. Thank you." Adam said almost sighing with relief.

"I trust you will be at the meeting?"

"Of course I'll be here."

"Ok, now if you will excuse us we have a few matters left to discuss before we go back to court."

"Oh, yeah of course. Sorry to have interrupted your meeting. I'll see you all in court."

"Fine, Adam. Goodbye."

"Bye." Adam said striding towards the door.

****M&K****

Kitty took a deep breath as she pushed through the swinging doors of the Long Branch. She was startled to death when it fell deadly silent then a bunch of rowdy yells and whoops filled the air all welcoming her back. She never realized how much she was missed and how much she missed the Long Branch. She weaved her way through the crowd of friends all welcoming her back. "Miss Kitty," Sam said smiling brightly at her as she made her way to the bar.

"Sam," Kitty said. "Give me a bottle of Matt's bourbon, please." Kitty said giving Sam a wink.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said reaching under the bar for a bottle and setting it on the counter.

"Thanks," Kitty said. "Drinks on the house," she added in a loud yell. "And Sam take one for yourself," Kitty said grabbing the bottle as she started towards the door once again only to bump into Matt standing there.

"Where ya going," Matt asked grabbing her arm.

"Your son wants some decent bourbon," Kitty said indicating the bottle.

"Well I'll take care of that," Matt said snagging Adam as he started out the swinging doors. "Deliver this to your brother," Matt said taking the bottle from Kitty.

"Which one," Adam asked.

"Mark, and hurry," Kitty said as Matt turned her around and headed towards the bar.

****M&K****

"Gentlemen, some good bourbon," Mark said pouring them all three a glass of the good stuff.

Graham took a sip of the dark amber liquid and his eyes lit up along with Humphrey's eyes as well. "Your mother always did know her whiskey," Humphrey stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well she taught us kids good taste too," Mark said as he looked at them.

"Well stop standing there like a statue and sit down," Graham said.

"I will when I find out why you wanted to see me," Mark countered.

"I wanted to talk to you about your future," Graham said. "I'm sure a smart boy like you must have been thinking about colleges," Graham said.

"Yes sir," Mark said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Have you decided which one you are more likely to attend?" Humphrey asked.

"I was thinking Denver," Mark answered.

"Denver?" Graham burst out. "That would be a waste of your talent," he added.

"Maybe, but I'd also be close to home," Mark pointed out. "I've also been looking at Saint Louis and New Orleans as well."

"May I ask why you haven't looked farther east like New Haven and Caimbridge the capital?" Graham asked.

"Because of my folks sir," Mark said. "They really can't afford those colleges, plus my room and board until I found a job, in Saint Louis, New Orleans, and Denver I have friends I can stay with." Mark answered.

"And if you were offered a place to stay while you attended Georgetown would you do so," Graham asked.

"I'd have to think about it sir, and talk to my folks about it," Mark answered.

"Well talk to your parents about it if you must," Graham said looking at Mark.

"Can I ask why all the interest in my future plans," Mark asked.

"I'm going to write you a letter of recommendation, and if you decide you want to go to Georgetown you can stay at my house," Graham said looking at Mark.

"I don't know what to say, thank you," Mark said staring at the judge wide eyed.

"You got the makings of a fine lawyer Mark, and no matter how this trial goes, I know you're going to give it all you got,"

"Thank you," Mark said still shocked to his very core. "I have a lot to think about, so if you'll excuse me," Mark said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Think about it," Graham said as Mark left them.

"That was generous of you Jeffery." Humphrey stated.

"He deserves a grand chance at proving himself, I think." Graham answered.

****M&K****

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Adam said walking into Breck's office to find Susannah and Becca knitting up a storm.

"I've been right here," Susannah said. "how did the town council take the news,"

"There's going to be a special meeting Friday at six." Adam said looking at her.

"Adam have you seen your brother?" Becca asked softly.

"He's still over there with the judge as far as I know." Adam said just as the door opened again and Mark walked in. "Hey, what's going on," Adam asked concerned seeing his brother's face.

'I just got offered the opportunity to attend Georgetown University," Mark said still trying to process it all.

"Where's that at," Adam said looking at his brother's shocked face. "Snap out of it goofy, and start talking and in English I understand," Adam said.

"I have to be dreaming," Mark said as Adam reached over and pinched him. "Hey what was that for," Mark said rubbing his arm.

"You're awake," Adam said. "And you ain't dreaming," he added.

"I have to be," Mark said.

"Me and Susannah got married don't tell our parents," Adam said suddenly catching his brother's attention.

"Huh," Mark said as what Adam just said hit him. "You did not!"

"Becca was a witness," Adam said.

"How…When…What the hell were you thinking?" Mark burst out in rapid recession.

"How, I lied to the judge and told him Susannah was pregnant, which that might be a possibility now," Adam said smugly. "When Saturday night. And as to what I was thinking…I don't know maybe the fact that I love her." Adam burst out.

"That's why you didn't want to stay at the house last night, it wasn't because of Dad," Mark burst out.

"Partly," Adam said. "It's just best if me and Dad stay away from each other for a while." Adam said with a shrug. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll help you with that problem and prosecuting your first case all at once," Adam threatened.

"And if I don't what are you going to do,"

"You can't talk with a broken jaw," Adam said.

"Ok you made your point," Mark said. "I wish my problem was just as easy to fix."

"Well let's take our girls to lunch, and we'll talk about it," Adam said.

"I can't," Mark said.

"My treat," Adam said knowingly.

"In that case, you're on," Mark said.

"Ladies," Adam said with a mock bow as Susannah slugged him in the gut. "Hey what was that for," Adam asked in a whoosh of air.

"Because I felt like it," Susannah said going out the door with Becca.

****M&K****

"Hey if I tell you something about Adam, you promise to keep your lovemaking down to a minimum," Ben asked.

"What are you talking about," Lydia asked.

"The Long Branch walls are paper thin in the back," Ben said looking pointedly at his sister.

"Oh," Lydia said ducking her head. "You heard huh," Lydia said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah practically all night," Ben groaned.

"Imagine how I feel," Cole said as his eyes started to droop.

"Yeah well I not very happy with you at the moment," Ben said. "She was supposed to come first, and I don't mean in the biblical sense of the word either. You're the husband and you heard what Doc said." Ben grumbled out.

"Excuse me but I don't go sticking my nose into yours and Lillian's love life so I expect you to keep your nose out of mine," Lydia burst out. "I swear you're worse than Dad," Lydia said crossing her arms.

"Well do your brother a favor and keep it down," Ben said. "Now do you want to hear some news about Adam or not," Ben countered.

"You know I do, but I'm not making any promises," Lydia said with a smug smile on her face.

"Fine but you can't tell Mama and Dad no matter what," Ben said.

"O.k." Lydia agreed.

"Adam got married Saturday night," Ben said shocking Lydia.

"He did what," Lydia gasped out.

"Him and Susannah got married and he moved into the Long Branch last night with her. But our folks don't know and neither does Susannah's dad," Ben said. "She gave him a ulitmatium of two weeks to get things in order before she blew the whistle," Ben said

"So that's what he was doing with the town council," Lydia said.

"I can almost guarantee it." Ben said.

"I want to be out at my house when that whistle blows." Lydia said. "Dad's going to hit the roof," Lydia said.

"Dad's going to hit the roof about what," Matt asked coming up behind them with Kitty.

"Hewitt," Lydia said covering quickly.

"What'd he do this time," Matt asked pulling out a chair for Kitty and sitting down beside her.

"We were just discussing the fact that he's probably going to use the baby," Ben said looking at Lydia.

"Yeah, and if he does use it the way we're both thinking you're going to hit the roof." Lydia said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah unhuh," Matt said not buying it all. "What were you really talking about." Matt asked.

"That's what we were talking about, because we're wondering if Mark has a plan of attack if Hewitt brings it up," Lydia said.

"Lydia, you're lying and so is Ben," Kitty said firmly looking at her children.

"No, they were talking about Adam moving into the Long Branch and the fact that Adam could be using it as an excuse to have sex," Cole said.

"Now that I believe," Matt said. "So either of you hear anything,"

"How could you," Ben said just as Lydia's heel made contact with his leg. "Ouch," he grumbled.

"Shut up, now," Lydia said firmly.

"All right what are you two up too," Matt demanded.

"We can't tell you just yet," Lydia said. "Honestly our jaw is broken Daddy," Lydia said.

"Daddy, and two different cover stories, you two are really up to something and I'm really not going to like it," Matt said.

"Well sibling code of secrecy from parents overrules Daddy's demanding," Lydia said.

"But not your mother's, now spill it."

"Oh look at the time," Ben said. "Time for court," scooting back in his chair and standing up.

"Sit down Benjamin," Kitty said firmly as Ben sank back down into the chair. "Now what's going on,"

"Adam was talking to the town council a few minutes ago and we think it was to move up the election." Ben said ducking his chin.

"Well I'm not too worried about that," Kitty said. "He'd never get the election moved up."

****M&K****

"That's great news," Adam said looking at his brother. "So where is this Georgetown college at," Adam asked.

"Washington D.C," Mark said with a heavy sigh.

"Yikes!" Adam said with a low whistle. "Mama's not going to like it, which means Dad's going to hate it," Adam said.

"It's a great opportunity that's for sure, but I don't know," Mark said. "I got to think about it but I really got to think about it, and I can't right at the moment," Mark said.

"The trial," Adam said. "Hey you're doing a good job," Adam said clapping a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Just use Festus to your advantage," Adam said. "Although I have a feeling Festus will have Hewitt going around in circles," Adam chuckled.

"Well them ya-hoos were no match for Matthew Dillon," Mark said in his best Festus impression.

"When they came to Dodge they barked up the wrong tree," Adam said in his impression of Festus.

"That old dog won't hunt," Susannah said looking at them both.

"Hey I forgot about that one," Adam said. "How much you want to bet that he'll use all three during the trial," Adam said.

"All right you're on," Susannah said.

"What ya betting," Becca asked.

"If I win Adam tells everyone tonight," Susannah said.

"You're on Princess," Adam said looking at Mark.

"And Mark don't you dare lead Festus to say it either, or I'll tell everyone in town what your nickname is," Susannah threatened.

"Sorry brother you're on your own," Mark said.

"Thanks a lot," Adam grumbled. "All right," Adam said leaning closer to Susannah's ear. "If I win, you get to learn how to ride," he whispered.

"Fine," Susannah said arching her brow looking at him. "But I bet Festus won't say all three of them and I doubt he'll even say two of them," Susannah said.

"We'll see won't we," Adam said smiling smugly.

****M&K****

By one o'clock they were all back in there seats waiting patiently as Hewitt took his sweet time calling the next witness. "Defense calls Festus Haggen to the stand," Hewitt stated loudly. "Mr. Haggen," Hewitt started as soon as Festus was sworn in and seated. "Could you tell us what happened from the time you became involved in the alleged attack?" Hewitt said developing a different tactic.

"Jude Bonner was there in the jail, demanding some answers." Festus said.

"Answers to what," Hewitt asked.

"Where Matthew's family was," Festus declared loudly.

"You didn't tell him?" Hewitt asked.

"I ain't in the habit of feeding snakes," Festus said.

Hewitt just smiled as he looked at the rough deputy. "Could you tell us what happened when Mrs. Dillon came back after the alleged attack?"

"That scoundrel Bonner shot her," Festus answered.

"Were you there when the Marshal first saw his wife after this alleged attack?" Hewitt questioned keeping his questions brief.

"Yes," Festus said.

"What was the marshal's reaction to seeing his wife's injuries?"

"He was concerned for her you ninny, we didn't know if she was going to live." Festus shouted.

"When the Marshal left without his badge to go after the defendants did you go with him?" Hewitt questioned.

"Of course I did," Festus huffed out.

"When you caught up to the defendants what happened next?"

"We arrested 'em," Festus said looking at Hewitt if he'd lost his mind.

"Did you see Marshal Dillon get violent with any of the defendants after their arrest?"

"Of course not Matthew wouldn't hurt an unarmed man," Festus said.

"When the posse came back did Marshal Dillon immediately go to be with his wife and children and check on them? "

"No sirey bob, he took care of those ya-hoos first," Festus said.

"Your witness and good luck," Hewitt said turning close to Mark.

"I don't need luck I speak Festus," Mark said smiling as he stood up. "Festus, how long have you been a deputy," Mark asked.

"A good many years, about a coon's age," Festus said.

"About fifteen years huh," Mark said.

"That sounds about right," Festus said.

"What were you doing before you headed to the jail?" Mark asked.

"I checked the south end of town like always and then I checked down by the depot." Festus said.

"Did you find anything to alert you to the fact that Bonner and his men were in town?"

"I saw two men cutting the telegraph wires," Festus said.

"What happened after you caught them," Mark asked.

"I was surrounded and forced into the jail." Festus asked.

"But other than the two men cutting the telegraph wires did you see anything that seemed suspicious?"

"Nary a thing." Festus drawled out.

"So there was no reason for anybody to be on guard," Mark said.

"No," Festus said.

"What did you see when you came into the jail?"

"I saw you and Adam banged up on the floor and Newly knocked out at Matthew's desk." Festus answered simply.

"What did they do after you refused to tell them where to find Mama and the rest of us?"

"Bonner waylaid me until he finished then one of his men shot me in the arm."

"Nothing else your honor," Mark said tired of trying to word his questions in a way to get a simple straight forward answer from Festus.

****M&K****

"Looks like I win the bet," Susannah whispered into Adam's ear.

"Oh come on, give me til Friday," Adam whispered back.

"Why should I," Susannah said.

"Cause if you do, I'll make it up to you," Adam said wiggling his brow suggestively, as he turned in his seat to lean closer to her.

"That's not a good enough reason," Susannah whispered back.

"Please Princess, I'm cutting myself a week short as it is," Adam said, pointedly as he took a finger and ran it up and down her side.

"Friday," Susannah said in a breathless whoosh. "but not a day later," she said.

"I'll make it up to you," Adam said giving her his boyish grin that just melted her heart and her anger.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Susannah said.

****M&K****

"Mr. Hewitt your next witness," Graham said.

"I'd like to call Newly O'Brian to the stand." Hewitt said as he waited patiently for Newly to be sworn in and seated. While he waited he formed his plan of attack. "Mr. O'Brian if as previously has been stated Marshal Dillon was worried about retaliation by Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers why were his two teenage sons allowed to be in the jail unsupervised? Surely if there were any possible threat they wouldn't have been permitted to be alone at the jail isn't that correct Mr. O'Brian?" Hewitt questioned.

"No if we thought there was a threat they wouldn't have been allowed over at the jail. But we figured the Dog Soldiers would attack while we had Virgil Bonner in custody, not after he was being transported to Hayes," Newly answered deftly.

"You were the one to tell Marshal Dillon about what had happened to his town and his family is that correct?" Hewitt asked.

"Yes," Newly stated.

"Could you describe for the court Mr. O'Brian how learning of those events changed Marshal Dillon's demeanor?" Hewitt asked.

"He was a little more worried than normal but nothing completely out of the ordinary." Newly answered.

"Isn't it true that on the return trip to Dodge that Marshal Dillon had an altercation with Jude Bonner and threatened to kill him instead of letting it happen by do process of law?"

"If so I didn't hear it," Newly answered.

Hewitt's eyes flashed as he looked at Newly. "You do realize Mr. O'Brian that it's against the law to commit prudery," Hewitt asked.

"They had an altercation yes, but from where I was standing I couldn't hear what was being said or what caused the altercation," Newly answered firmly.

"Very well," Hewitt said aggravated. "After the altercation on the return trip, were there anymore run-ins between Marshal Dillon and the defendants?"

"They tried to goad him several times but there were no more fights between them." Newly answered.

"Isn't it true Mr. O'Brian that while Marshal Dillon was in Hayes talking to Virgil Bonner that he attacked him in his jail cell?"

"Yes," Newly answered.

"Have you ever seen Marshal Dillon as out of control as you witnessed him being with the Bonner brothers?"

"No." Newly answered regretfully.

"In your opinion Mr. O'Brian should Marshal Dillon be allowed to continue on as Marshal or has he lost his ability to remain objective?"

"Yes," Newly answered.

"Nothing else your honor," Hewitt bit out tartly. It was only the first day of the trial and the young pup was killing him with his own witnesses.

"Mr. Dillon," Graham said looking at Mark.

"Newly could you tell us what happened the night Jude Bonner and the Dog Soldiers rode into Dodge to the extent of your knowledge of the situation?"

"I was just getting ready to go into the jail to wait for Festus, when I saw Jude Bonner through the window talking to Adam and you. When Jude pulled out a knife I snuck around to the side door and busted in hoping to surprise them." Newly answered. "But someone hit me with a rifle butt and I don't recall what happened afterwards."

"What was your first thought upon hearing that Jude Bonner had taken Mama away with him when he rode out of Dodge?"

"Someone had to tell the Marshal," Newly said.

"You tried to send a telegram at first didn't you," Mark asked.

"Yes, but the lines had been cut, so I rode to Hayes to tell Marshal Dillon," Newly said.

"I know my father but for the record, do you recall what you two said about the attack?" Mark questioned.

"Well he took one look at me and asked what happened; I told him the Dog soldiers attacked Dodge. He asked how badly. I told him you, Adam and Festus were banged up pretty good, and they got Miss Kitty."

"What was Dad's reaction when you gave him the news about what had happened to his family?" Mark asked already knowing his father's reaction.

"Concerned but calm I'd say. He told me to go talk to sheriff Tanner and tell him to hold off on executing Virgil Bonner while he went to the Governor to see about a stay of execution." Newly said.

"So basically like always badge came first," Mark said with pressed lips.

"At the time yes," Newly answered.

"Why'd you say that," Mark asked curiously.

"At the time I told him we didn't know how bad any of you were hurt and Lydia hadn't arrived at Doc's yet." Newly answered simply.

"So as far as Dad knew at the time you went to get him we were just roughed up," Mark said turning to look at Breck.

"Yes," Newly answered.

"Now for a dumb question," Mark muttered to Breck. "If Virgil Bonner had given Dad any indication where to find his brother Jude and the rest of the Dog Soldiers do you think Dad would have traded himself to Jude Bonner in exchange for Mama's life or was that just a cover for his plans to apprehend the Dog Soldiers once he learned their location?"

"He would have traded himself and waited until Miss Kitty was safely away before trying to apprehend them." Newly answered.

"Do you think if the posse hadn't made themselves known that Dad would have gone through with killing Jude Bonner?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Newly said.

"In your opinion do you think he would have done it?" Mark said rephrasing the question.

"In my opinion, no I don't think he would have."

"Newly, how long have you known Dad," Mark questioned.

"Six maybe seven years now," Newly answered.

"In those six or seven years, what would you say Newly had been Marshal Dillon's biggest challenge over the years besides my sister and brothers," Mark added.

"Well outside of trouble Miss Lydie and your brothers' cause I'd say keeping you all safe from his job." Newly answered with a smile.

"Thanks Newly, nothing further your honor," Mark said sitting down.

"Court will be in recess until tomorrow morning at eight o'clock." Judge Graham announced with the banging of his gavel.

****M&K****

"Do you think we can sneak over to the Long Branch before your sister," Susannah whispered.

"I don't know…" Adam said watching Lydia grab Cole's hand and all but run out of the courtroom. "Make that a no," Adam said.

"Damn," Susannah cursed under her breath.

"I don't think it would matter anyways here comes your Dad," Adam said.

"Susannah," Brad said looking at his daughter. "We need to talk, and now," Brad said roughly grabbing Susannah's hand and pulling her away from Adam's side.

Susannah looked over her shoulder long enough to mouth Long Branch later.

Adam gritted his teeth to keep from shouting at Brad that he had no right to force Susannah to go with him. But then he would have to give an explanation as to why and he wasn't ready to do that just yet. Damn he was going to choke on his pride before too long, he thought as he slowly walked out of the courtroom.

****M&K****

"So how do you think I'm doing?" Mark asked as he helped Breck gather up their case files and headed over towards Breck's office with Becca.

"Well I could tell you were still a little nervous at first being on the stand, then when you started to question Adam but by the time you were finishing up with Adam you calmed down and seemed more confident. There are still a few things you need to work on, but that will improve as you get more experience. For now I think you're doing fine." Breck answered.

"You're doing a wonderful job Mark," Becca said proudly holding the door open for Breck and Mark to go in first.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Sweetness," Mark said kissing her cheek as he ducked in the door to Breck's office. "So Breck, what kind of things do I need to work on?"

""Well first of all you need to make more eye contact with the judge and jury. You're spending most of your time looking out into the spectators." Breck said.

"Oh, well my Dad told me that if I felt nervous about being up there in front of all those people to pick out one person and focus on them and it would help calm my nerves." Mark said looking at Becca as she started a pot of coffee.

"Oh, I see. That was good advice. Did it work?" Breck asked.

"Yeah, all I had to do was look at Becca and everybody else just sort of faded away." Mark said causing Becca to almost drop the can of coffee as she flushed beet red.

"Good." Breck said looking at Becca as she started to continue making the coffee. "I'm glad her parents let her be there today to offer you her support." Breck said

"Yeah, me too." Mark said smiling. "Anything else I need to work on?"

"Well..."

"Well what? What is it?"

" Well Mark you kept referring to your parents as Mama and Dad. That doesn't really sound very professional. You really need to address your dad as either Marshal Dillon or Mr. Dillon, and your mom by Mrs. Dillon."

"I don't know if I can do that but I'll try.

"You also did the same thing with Adam, Sam, Festus and Newly using their first names instead of referring to them as Mr. Dillon and Mr. Noonan, Mr. Haggen, and Mr. O'Brian."

"I didn't even realize I was doing it, I've just always called them by name. I don't think I could have called Adam Mr. Dillon anyway. It would have seemed too unnatural to call my own brother Mr. Dillon." Mark admitted.

"I know. You'll get the hang of it. You just need to start by making adjustments to the little details and the rest will fall into place as you gain more confidence and experience. You did real good with Burk and Mr. Lathrop. And the way you got Festus to say what you wanted him to say without all his analogies," Breck pointed out.

"I'll try to do better tomorrow but I don't know if I can call my sister Mrs. Dalton or my folks Marshal Dillon and Mrs. Dillon."

"Well try and do what you've been doing. Hewitt is starting to get frustrated. He never expected you to be such a formidable opponent. I'm very proud of you Mark." Breck said.

"Thanks. And thanks for the advice. I'll try to work on the things you mentioned and do better." Mark promised.

"I know you will Mark. I know you will." Breck said clapping a hand on Mark's back. "I didn't get a chance to ask you yet but what was it the judge wanted to see you about?" Breck asked as Becca sat two cups of coffee down in front of them.

****M&K****

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen in court?"

"I wish I knew Lil. All I know is that Hewitt will do whatever he can to get Bonner and the others acquitted.

"Speaking of court and until it ends if it isn't over for the day by the time school lets out we need to make sure we leave in time to be at the house by the time Joe gets there, I promised Miss Kitty."

"I know, you told me three times today already."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Please try not to upset Joe or get into an argument with him." Lillian asked softly as they walked up the stairs.

"Me? What about him?" Ben gasped out.

"Ben, he's a little boy you're an adult. You're supposed to be able to work things out without picking a fight with him." Lillian pointed out slipping through the door.

"I'll try Lil, but I just hope the judge let's us go this early every day." Ben said.

"That's all I ask Ace that you'll at least try to get along with your little brother."

"Well he started this fight between us by slugging me." Ben pointed out.

"You slugged your father first, and I know you if you had been in Joe's shoes you would have done the same thing Joe did," Lillian pointed out.

"Well yeah I was young and Dad could do no wrong either." Ben pointed out seeing the point Lillian was trying to make. "I guess Joe looks at Dad the same way I used to," he added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but he's a little boy," Lillian said.

"I guess it will be good practice for when our little one gets here."

"Well yeah I guess it will help for when our child gets older but I don't think a little baby is going to be picking a fight with you." Lillian said teasingly as she sat her reticule down on the high five.

"Never know Lil. Maybe we'll have to fight for your attention." Ben said.

"Well Ace while it's true that I will have to give little Selena Rose or Benjamin Thomas most of my attention I think we can find a way to make some time for us too." Lillian said with a shake of her head.

"Good, because I have a few ideas of things we could do together just the two of us. Provided Grandma and Grandpa don't mind babysitting on occasion." Ben said smiling.

"Oh, I don't think they would mind. Especially your mother. I don't think your Dad meant all that last night about Ella not staying with them either. I think he was just trying to keep everyone from seeing how much she already has him wrapped around her little finger."

"You think so huh?" Ben said sitting down on the lounge beside Lillian and putting an arm along the back as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah. I don't think your dad is as hard and uncaring as he appears sometimes." Lillian said fiddling with his collar.

"Well you're right about that but what made you come to that conclusion?" Ben asked moving her hands away.

"You and your brothers. I don't think you all would be the men that you are without his guidance and influence."

"Yeah, Dad and Mama both influenced us a lot while we were growing up and they always tried to make sure we knew right from wrong. But at the same time they made sure we knew that they loved us." Ben admitted.

"That's the kind of parents I want us to be Ben. I want us to be just like your dad and Miss Kitty. I want our children to know that we mean business when it's needed but I also want them to know that we love them and that they can always come to us no matter what and we'll try to understand and get them through whatever trouble they find themselves in."

"Yeah, me too. And since Mama and Dad will be close by that means that our children will have the added benefit of being directly influenced by them too." Ben pointed out knowingly.

"Yeah, I want them to be very involved in our children's lives."

"Trust me Lil my parents are going to be very involved in our children's lives and have them spoiled rotten too." Ben said rolling his eyes as the shouting cries and banging of the headboard and springs creaking became louder.

"I can't believe they're already at it again," Lillian said shaking her head.

"Yeah well," Ben said getting up to go over to the wall that was against Lydia's room. "Hey," he shouted pounding on the wall. "Knock it off or I'll send Dad in there gun's blazing."

"You wouldn't dare," Lydia shouted.

"Either keep it down or see and find out." Ben shouted.

"Why don't you make love to your wife and shut up," Cole thundered.

"Why don't you go home and rock the rafters," Ben shouted only to hear the slamming of a door

"Thanks a lot you ass," Lydia shouted in her robe in their doorway.

"Well I don't want to hear it, it's sickening."

"Then why don't you go stay out at our place and shut the hell up!" Lydia said.

"Why don't you, then you could check on Julia and the baby and fill her in on everything and rock your own rafters," Ben grumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh…if I had a gun I'd shoot you." Lydia said in a huff as she whirled around and went back to her room.

"Shit," Ben said grabbing his hat as he hurried out the door.

Lydia grabbed her dress and threw it over her head and hurried out the door just as Ben was starting out of his. She ran towards the balcony door and down the stairs faster than Ben just as their parents started through the gate. "Mama!" Lydia shouted.

"Dad," Ben shouted out right behind her only to get a glare from his sister.

****M&K****

"How did the trial go," Sue asked as Brad and Susannah burst into the house.

"It's going just fine Mama," Susannah answered seeing her mother in her work clothes. "You got to go to work," Susannah asked.

"Yeah," Sue said.

"Susannah Lynn." Brad thundered.

"Yes, Daddy?" Susannah said turning around to face her father.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about Daddy?" Susannah asked playing innocent.

"Well let's start with you sneaking out of the house Saturday night." Brad said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daddy." Susannah said turning her head to look at her mother. Seeing Sue was just as confused as her meant Sue hadn't told on her.

"Don't bother trying to lie to me Susannah. I know that you snuck out to see Adam. I saw the two of you. You snuck off to have sex with him didn't you, Susannah." Brad raged angrily.

"Brad, just calm down," Sue said looking at him.

"No. I'll admit that we thought about it but we decided that we were going to wait until we're married. Adam is trying to get a few things worked out so we can get married as soon as possible." Susannah said smiling.

"He's just stringing you along. He has no intention of marrying you Susannah. It will never happen. You could wait from now til doomsday and it will never happen." Brad shouted out firmly.

"Oh, yes, it will!" Susannah burst out angrily and very defiant. "Adam isn't like you, he doesn't make promises that he doesn't intend to keep. He will marry me. You'll see." Susannah snapped.

"Yeah, well I don't see it happening. But why don't we discuss something else while we're at it?"

"Like what."

"You being gone all day yesterday. You were gone when your mother and I got up and you didn't come home til late in the evening."

" I already explained that. I went to talk to Adam and Lydia and Cole came out to their place where Adam was staying to tell him about the marshal's surprise party and invited me. I didn't see any harm in going because after all if I'm going to be Adam's wife I need to get to know his family better. I want to be accepted by them and fit in. I can't help it that Julia went into labor." Susannah bit out tartly.

"And you had to stay just because Adam's sister was in labor?" Brad said.

"Yes. Adam was worried about his sister and her baby. We all were." Susannah said looking at her father.

"Damn it Susannah why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because you're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable because I'm worried about my daughter?"

"Yes, when you treat me like a five year old who can't do anything without Daddy's permission." Susannah burst out.

"My permission?" Brad grated out as he pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes."

"You sure as hell didn't have my permission to miss school today just so you could hang all over Adam Dillon and make a fool of yourself. You were supposed to be going to talk to Becca and then go on to school. Or so you told your mother." Brad said looking at Sue.

"Yes, that's right. That was what I planned to do but when I went to see Becca her parents had given her permission to go to court instead of going to school to give Mark moral support. Since Becca's parents said it was ok I didn't think you would have a problem with it." Susannah said.

"Well you're wrong Susannah. I have a big problem with it. You lied to your mother and me."

"No, I didn't. I told you what happened."

"By not going to school after you told us that's where you were going to be that's lying in my book. If I hadn't decided to go see what was going on in court myself we wouldn't have even known the difference. I doubt you planned to tell us about your little detour."

"I hadn't decided yet." Susannah whipped out heatedly.

"It isn't going to happen again Susannah. I'm not going to let you run wild." Brad said.

"Oh, your impossible!" Susannah said shaking her head as she walked towards the door. "I'm going to Becca's. Goodbye." Susannah burst out and slammed the door shut behind her.

"You may have just cost us our daughter," Sue said angrily as she walked towards the door. "If you don't back off of her and Adam you may lose her for good," Sue said.

"It's not going to come to that, she'll see that he's lying to her," Brad said.

"No, she won't Brad. She's already married to him." Sue spat out angrily.

"She's what," Brad raged.

"She's married." Sue said standing her ground in front of the door.

****M&K****

"Well he wanted to talk to me about my future," Mark said as Becca sat down a few feet away from them and started knitting.

"What about it?" Breck asked.

"About college," Mark said looking at Becca. He wondered what was going through her mind. She hadn't said very much about it when he had told Adam. In fact she hadn't said very much about anything. The only comments he could recall her saying was those about how well he was doing. "He offered to put me up if I wanted to go to Georgetown," Mark said.

"Georgetown a very notable college," Breck remarked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I told him I had to think about it," Mark said looking at Becca.

"I imagine you do, but whatever you decide I'm sure it will be the right choice."

"I haven't even talked to Mama and Dad about it yet," Mark admitted.

****M&K****

"Mama, Ben is being a brat," Lydia said looking at her mother.

"Dad, make her stop," Ben said in a rush.

"Make her stop what exactly," Matt asked.

"Unless you want to hear about me having sex I suggest you leave," Lydia said smiling cheekily.

"Kit, I'll see ya later," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Chicken," Kitty teased as Matt turned to go.

"Yep," Matt said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Gee thanks Dad," Ben grumbled.

"Sorry it won't happen and if you have a daughter you'll understand," Matt said looking at his son.

"Yeah well if my sister don't stop sometime soon she's going to be lacking a husband," Adam grumbled coming down the stairs. "Sister or not," Adam said.

"Well I can't help it that the walls are paper thin," Lydia protested.

"You can go home," Ben and Adam snapped out at once.

"So can the both of you," Lydia snapped at both of them.

"No," They both said at once glaring at her.

"All right enough all of you," Kitty said. "Ben was there first," Kitty pointed out.

"Mama," Lydia protested knowing where her mother was going with this.

"Lydia, you have a perfectly good house where you can make as much noise as you want and you don't risk your father or brothers shooting Cole." Kitty pointed out. "Adam you don't have to move out."

"Oh yes I do," Adam declared looking at Matt.

"No you don't," Kitty declared hotly. "You're just being stubborn and pig headed," she added roughly. "Now none of you have any right to blame your father for something that happened six years ago when I know longer blame him." Kitty said.

"It has nothing to do with Beth!" Adam raged.

"Then what the hell does it have to do with," Matt demanded.

****M&K****

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brad demanded.

"Susannah told me last night. She and Adam eloped Saturday night after she snuck out." Sue stated.

"Why would Susannah do something so foolish? I swear since she got involved with Adam Dillon she has lost all her marbles." Brad raged in a low voice.

"The only way I know to explain it so maybe you'll understand is to say that after my talk with Susannah about waiting until after she was married to have sex she began to have second thoughts like I hoped she would only thing is they decided to go ahead and get married so they could do it with a clear conscience." Sue said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me Sue?" Brad said, looking at her accusingly. "She's my daughter too. I had as much right to know as you." Brad said.

"I promised Susannah that I would keep quiet about it for two weeks. Then if she didn't tell you herself I would." Sue said.

"Why would you even agree to such a thing?" Brad asked.

"Because Adam wanted to wait until he had a few things set in motion to tell both their parents. He's trying to get the town council to move up the date for the election. That way he at least has some prospect of a way to provide for him and Susannah. He also tricked Kitty and Matt to let him move into the Long Branch to make it easier for him and Susannah to be together as husband and wife." Sue explained.

"I don't even want to think about that." Brad said with a shake of his head.

"Well anyway Susannah wasn't too thrilled with the idea of waiting to announce their marriage so she gave Adam a deadline." Sue added.

"A deadline?"

"Yes. She gave him two weeks to get everything lined up and set in motion instead of giving him an open ended time period. Adam wanted to wait however long it took him to get things taken care of. Susannah told him that she didn't care if he had everything set in motion or not that in two weeks she was going to tell everyone that they are married." Sue explained once again.

"And Adam went along with it?"

"Trust me Brad he didn't really have much choice. Our daughter made it very clear that if he didn't agree to it that she was going to tell everyone last night. I agreed to give them the two weeks Susannah and Adam had already agreed on." Sue said with an arched brow.

"Oh." Brad said staring at her. "But why did Susannah tell you then?" Brad asked.

"It's one of those things you don't want to think about." Sue said with a half chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Brad said looking at her confused.

"Susannah needed some womanly advice." Sue said with a rolling of her eyes towards their bedroom.

"Oh, dear God. She had sex." Brad groaned out.

"Of course she did. It was her wedding night Brad." Sue said with a shake of her head.

"Why the hell did they have to elope? Why couldn't Susannah have come to me in the beginning?" Brad asked not really expecting an answer to either question.

"Because she was afraid too Brad." Sue said simply.

"Afraid to?" Brad huffed out looking at Sue as if she had lost her mind. Susannah had no reason to be afraid of him.

"Yes, Susannah was afraid of your reaction." Sue said trying to think of a way to explain it. "She adores you Brad. And she loves Adam. She was afraid of having to choose between you and Adam. Not to mention the fact that she didn't feel comfortable enough discussing certain things with you." Sue said softly going over to where Brad had flopped himself down into the chair.

"Susannah and I have always had a special relationship. She has always known she could come to me and discuss anything." Brad said hearing the truth from Sue hurt.

"Brad if Susannah had come to you and asked for permission to get married you and I both know that you would have said absolutely not." Sue said looking at him as she sat on her knees in front of him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now we'll never know will we." Brad said looking at her.

"Oh, trust me once you found out the reason behind them wanting to get married you would have declared that it would only happen over your dead body." Sue said with a knowing smile.

"I guess so." Brad sighed out. "I just can't believe that my little girl isn't my little girl anymore." Brad said.

"She's always going to be your little girl Brad no matter how old she gets. But she's not a little girl anymore." Sue said.

"I know." Brad said looking down at Sue. "Susannah didn't go to see Becca this morning did she?" Brad asked at the thought that just occurred to him.

"No. I was covering for Susannah because she had spent the night with Adam at the Long Branch." Sue said.

"Damn." Brad said jumping up from his seat.

"Brad, what are you going to do?" Sue asked worriedly.

"I don't know Sue." Brad said running a hand through his hair as he stood there staring down at her. "I don't want to lose Susannah for good but I can't let her think she got away with lying to me either." Brad said starting to pace. "Besides if I confront them now Susannah wouldn't have to wait to announce her marriage would she?" Brad grumbled.

"No, you can't!" Sue burst out getting to her feet to grab his arm. "You can't say anything Brad."

"Why not," Brad asked looking at her horrified look.

"Susannah would never trust me again. I promised not to say anything Brad." Sue explained hastily noticing he still didn't understand. "Susannah and I are just finally starting to get to know each other and have a mother daughter relationship I don't want to lose that Brad. I can't lose that," Sue said pleadingly.

Brad stared at her as her meaning finally took root in his head. Not it couldn't be easy for Sue to be caught in the middle between him and Susannah. But she was right her and Susannah was just starting to build their relationship, a relationship they should have had all along if it wasn't for him. "Fine." Brad said wrapping an arm around Sue's shoulder and pulling her into his side as he tucked her against him. "For the sake of your relationship with Susannah I'll give them the two weeks you agreed to give them. But if she doesn't tell me the minute that two weeks is up I'm going to bust them myself." Brad swore.

"Understood. Thank you for understanding." Sue said sighing her relief.

"I'm trying Sue. I'm trying." Brad said knowingly.

"I know you are Brad and I love you even more for it." Sue said tilting her head back to look at him.

"Well then I guess that's a good enough incentive to go along with it. What I still don't understand is how they got married. The reverend isn't in town and if they had gone to Hayes or some other town they wouldn't have been at Cole and Lydia's yesterday." Brad said trying to figure out how they did it.

"They convinced the judge that's in town for the trial to marry them." Sue explained.

"How did they get him to go along with it? Never mind I don't want to know. I still can't believe that Susannah is a married woman." Brad said pulling Sue tighter against him.

"I know. Why don't you come with me to the Long Branch and have a drink and let it all sink in." Sue suggested.

"That might not be such a bad idea."

"Good let's go, I'm late already," Sue said starting to lead the way.

"Right behind you." Brad said watching her sashay her hips in a delectable manner.

****M&K****

"Mark, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You have really shown a great deal of maturity in the way you have handled yourself in the courtroom. I think that is probably one reason Judge Graham is so impressed with you." Breck added looking at Mark from his relaxed posture. "I think the fact that he is willing to help you have the chance to pursue your dream speaks volumes of the kind of potential you have. I saw it from the very beginning and it looks like Judge Graham saw it too, that says a lot about you Mark." Breck pointed out.

"Thanks Breck. The fact that you have so much confidence in me has really been what has given me the determination and drive to do my best. Not to mention how supportive my parents have always been." Mark said still trying to read Becca's body language to see how she was taking this all.

"I'm sure there must be one or two other people who have just as much faith in you." Becca said looking over at Mark.

"I'm sorry Becca. I didn't mean that I don't appreciate all your support or that I had forgotten about you." Mark said looking at her.

"That's ok, Mark. I know you're just excited about the judge's offer. If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go home." Becca said forcing a smile on her face as she looked at them. "That is if you don't need me for anything Mr. Taylor?" she questioned hoping he didn't need her for anything.

"No, Becca you go on. You look like you have a lot on your mind as well. Maybe you should go for a walk or a ride or something." Breck said looking at the young woman.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Becca said looking at Mark.

"Bye Becca." Breck said.

"Bye Mr. Taylor." Becca said starting for the door.

"Hey," Mark said grabbing her arm as she started past. "You want me to walk you home?" Mark asked standing up.

"No, I think I'd like to be alone." Becca said hoping she sounded convincing. "Besides you two have a lot to talk about for tomorrow," she added.

"Oh ok," Mark said a little disappointed as he walked with Becca to the front door.

"Bye Mark." Becca said giving him a kiss on the cheek before she hurried out the door.

"Bye," Mark said just as the door shut. "Wonder what's wrong with her? She hasn't had much to say since I mentioned the judge's offer." Mark stated as he walked back into the office and sat down again.

"Well I think that's it Mark." Breck said thoughtfully.

"What do ya mean," Mark asked.

"I mean, she's wondering just how this is going to affect your relationship and where exactly she fits in with your plans for the future." Breck said.

"You really think that's it?" Mark said looking towards the door.

"I'm pretty sure." Breck said.

"Can I have the rest of the day off Breck?" Mark asked suddenly. "I have a lot to think about and I still need to talk to my patents about the judge's offer. And it looks like I need to figure out what to do about Becca." Mark said looking at Breck.

"Sure you go on ahead. I'll work on preparing tomorrow's notes and so forth. I'll drop them by the house or Matt's office later." Breck said.

"Thanks Breck, but I don't think I'm going to need them." Mark said walking towards the door.

"Don't go getting too cocky." Breck warned.

"I'm not it's just easier for me to plan my attack while Hewitt's questioning them." Mark admitted. "I'll see ya later,"

"Bye, Mark. Good luck." Breck said.

****M&K****

Becca walked along the boardwalk towards home in a daze. Her mind was racing. _What am I going to do? I'm going to lose Mark and there's nothing I can do about it. He's going to go off to college and forget all about me. He'll be living in some fancy house with the judge and his family and meeting all these big, important rich people who can help him further his career. One of them is bound to have a beautiful daughter who will turn his head. Then I'll lose him for good because she'll be the kind of woman he needs. Beautiful, smart, sophisticated. Someone who he can really be in his element with and who he won't be ashamed to be seen with at all those big fancy parties. I'm never going to be the kind of woman Mark needs to help him be successful. I don't know anything about being the wife of a powerful attorney. I just wish I knew what to do. I don't want to lose him but I have to think of what's best for his career. Maybe if I had let him take our relationship to the next level I wouldn't be losing him. Maybe then he would want to stay here or at least go to college closer where it would be easier for us to see each other. I can't stand the thought of him not being here. I love him so much I just can't stand the thought of not being able to see him or kiss him or even the thought of never doing the things we did up at Old Dodge again. I can still feel him touching me, kissing me. Oh, this is torture. I can't stand the thought of him never touching me again. I wonder if I could seduce him into staying? No, that would never work. Susannah could probably pull it off but it would never work for me. Oh, I just have to face it I've lost Mark and there's nothing I can do about it._

"Becca," Susannah called out grabbing Becca's arm. "Didn't you hear me I've been calling you for the last five minutes," Susannah said, looking at Becca. "What's wrong," Susannah asked.

"I've lost him for good," Becca said brokenly.

"Come on," Susannah said wrapping her arm around Becca's shoulders and leading her towards Sue's house.

****M&K****

"If it's not Beth then what is it," Kitty demanded looking at her son.

Lydia ducked her head and looked at Ben who ducked his head as well. Adam noticed they were bowing out like little chickens. He couldn't bow out. And he sure wasn't going to tell his parents he was married. He had to think of a reason and think of a good one. Why did he have to say it wasn't Beth? That would have been a good excuse. Now he had to think of one and quickly.

"Adam," Kitty said sharply when her son didn't answer.

"It's because of the sheriff job Mama," Ben said trying to help his brother out.

"I'm not following," Matt said looking at them confused.

"You're coddling him Matt," Cole said from the stairs.

"Adam," Kitty asked questionably.

"I need to get away from Dad so I can grow up and be my own man. He's still trying to keep me from running in the election for sheriff."

"Damn it Adam!" Matt growled out.

Kitty put a hand on Matt's arm. "Adam, we're your parents it's our job to keep you from doing something that could hurt you. Especially if it is going to get you killed." Kitty exclaimed.

"Dad has been a lawman for over twenty years he's still alive." Adam bit out.

"You're not me Adam. That's what I've been trying to make you realize. Just because I do something or because a certain situation turned out for the best in my case doesn't mean it will turn out that way for you. The first time you get shot could also be the one that kills you. There's absolutely no way of controlling it." Matt said trying to reason with his son.

"Well it should still be my decision it's my life. You made the decision to become a lawman for yourself. I should have the same right." Adam said glaring at his father.

"I didn't have anyone else in my life to worry about. Back then I didn't really give a damn if I lived or died. If I had to make that decision for the first time again today I wouldn't even consider it." Matt thundered.

"You really mean that Dad?" Ben gasped out as if it was a concept that he couldn't even process.

"Yes, Ben I mean every word of it. The day I met your mother is the day I started having a reason to live. Before that day I didn't really give a damn one way or the other." Matt said honestly looking at Kitty.

"Come out to old Dodge with me and I'll prove to you I can take care of myself," Adam said looking at his father.

"There's more to life than being able to handle a gun," Matt said with a grim face.

"I know that," Adam said. "Just come out there with me and I'll show you," Adam said.

"Why what are you going to do," Kitty asked.

"We go out to Old Dodge and square off," Adam said. "If I out draw you, you can't stand in my way of going for that sheriff's job. If you out draw me I'll give it up," Adam said.

"Sounds fair," Matt said.

"Oh no, you don't this is something I got to see," Lydia said.

"I do too," Ben said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it either." Lydia said eagerly.

"Backyard now," Matt said.

"Fine," Adam said as Kitty pushed opened the gate.

****M&K****

"What is going on with you Becca?" Susannah asked as she found a teakettle and put it on the stove.

"I'm losing Mark and there's nothing I can do about it." Becca said brokenly.

"What do you mean you're losing Mark?" Susannah asked confused.

"Don't you see Susannah?" Becca said looking at her friend.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked." Susannah said sitting down beside Becca at the table.

"It's the offer from Judge Graham for Mark to stay with him and go to college at Georgetown University." Becca explained, knowing once she pointed out the obvious Susannah would understand.

"I still don't see the connection. What does the judge's offer have to do with you losing Mark?" Susannah said missing the point completely.

"I think since you married Adam he must be rubbing off on you." Becca said with a mocking giggle. "Try and follow along please." Becca said.

"I'm trying but you aren't making any sense." Susannah said.

"This is too good an opportunity for Mark to pass up."

"I agree."

"If Mark goes he'll be in Washington, D.C. and I'll be here. We'll hardly ever get to see each other and eventually Mark is going to find someone who can be the kind of wife to him that I can't." Becca said looking at Susannah with tear filled hazel colored eyes.

"What do you mean the kind of wife you can't be?" Susannah said confused once again.

"You know someone who has the education and breeding to be the kind of wife that a successful, high powered attorney would be proud to introduce as his wife. Someone who could help him entertain and wheel and deal his clients and business contacts. Someone beautiful and sophisticated." Becca stated.

"You really think any of that matters to Mark?" Susannah gasped out shocked.

"Maybe not now but it will." Becca said fearfully.

"Well I don't think so." Susannah said firmly. "Mark loves you Becca and he's not going to stop loving you because he meets some well to do debutante. It's just not going to happen. Mark isn't that shallow." Susannah said defending her brother-in-law. She didn't have much faith in Mark but she couldn't see him being shallow either.

"Well at least if he falls in love with some rich socialite it would be better than if he threw me over for some whore." Becca said thoughtfully.

"There you go getting on your high horse about whores again." Susannah grumbled getting up to make the tea as the kettle started to whistle.

"Since when did you start defending them?"

"Since my mother is one of them." Susannah said firmly but proudly.

"What did you say Susannah?" Becca gasped out.

"I said my mother is a whore." Susannah said.

****M&K****

"Mama," Mark said walking through the back door with Joe beside him only to stop to see Adam and Matt both emptying their cylinders into Kitty's hands.

_**Adam holstered his gun and walked away towards the gate. A good twenty steps, the maximum distance his colt could be accurate; before turning.**_

"What's going, on" Mark whispered in Lydia's ear.

"Adam's trying to out draw Dad to prove he can handle being the sheriff," Lydia whispered back grabbing Joe's shoulders as he started to move forward. "You stay right here little brother," Lydia said firmly.

Adam and Matt faced each other. Steel blue eyes meeting steel blue eyes, gun hands poised and ready, the two stared at each other like equal predators.

It was an eternity for Kitty who held her breath watching father and son go up against each other. The blink of an eye, the beat of a heart no one moved, no one even dared to breath as they waited and watched.

"You sure you want to do this," Matt asked defending his ground.

"I'm sure," Adam said taking a deep breath. He looked at his father standing his ground. The champion of champs, known for his quick draw and accurate aim. He wondered briefly if his father ever thought about it in the terms of an old gun hand standing his ground and protecting his right as champion.

In a split second; it was over. Matt stood there, stunned, with his gun halfway out of his worn holster. The realization that if there had been real bullets, he'd be lying on the parched ground, adding moisture to the Kansas dust, by his own son wasn't a comforting thought to have.

Adam waited, his gun still hovering in the air, still aimed at his father's big chest.

"You made your point," Matt said slipping his colt into the worn holster.

"Sorry Mama, but I tried to tell you," Adam said staring at his mother's wide-eyed horrified look.

"Just because you can out draw your father doesn't help," Kitty said dumping Adam's bullets into his hand before she turned and walked in the house.

"Dad," Adam said looking at his father hoping for some acknowledgement of some kind at his triumph.

"Fast doesn't always cut it," Matt said turning to follow Kitty into the house.

"And that's why I moved out." Adam said turning shaking his head

****M&K****

"What are you talking about Susannah?" Becca said stunned. She couldn't have heard Susannah right.

"You want to know what I'm talking about. My mother is a whore, that's what I'm talking about." Susannah said angrily as she poured the hot water onto the tea leaves.

"What? Susannah you aren't making any sense at all. Now please calm down and tell me what is going on." Becca said watching Susannah start to get angrier.

Susannah took a deep breath. It wasn't fair of her to start jumping down Becca's throat when she didn't even know what she was talking about. "When I was at Doc's after I collapsed at school Mildred had some news for me. She said that she wasn't my real mother and that my real mother is my father's mistress." Susannah explained.

"How is that possible?" Becca asked looking at Susannah for some sort of explanation.

"Well apparently Mildred was pregnant and her baby was stillborn. My father's mistress had me around the same time and didn't have any milk for me and nothing they tried seemed to work for me. I was starving and they were desperate to save me. So my father took me to Mildred and lied to her about how and where he got me so Mildred would nurse me and raise me as her own." Susannah explained sitting the cups of tea down on the table.

"Do you know who your real mother is?" Becca asked.

"Yes, this is her house. But her name is Sue Peterson, and she works at the Long Branch."

"Oh, Susannah." Becca said grabbing her friends hand in hers.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds. She doesn't go upstairs with the men anymore. She only keeps them company and has drinks with them downstairs. But a lot of people including myself at first misjudge her because of where she works just so she can make a living." Susannah pointed out. "I'll admit that at first I was furious with her but after I heard the whole story and have gotten to know her a little better I understand why she did what she did and why she has to work in a saloon." Susannah said softly.

"I don't know what to say Susannah. I had no idea that you were going through all this." Becca said.

"I know. I didn't want you to know just yet. I'm still sorting it all out and trying to come to terms with it all. But at least I know who my mother is now and I'm getting to know her." Susannah stated as she took a sip of her tea.

****M&K****

"Dad, Mama, I need to talk to you," Mark said walking into the house.

"Now's not a good time Mark," Matt said with a shake of his head as Kitty sat down on the lounge completely oblivious to anything around her.

"But it's important," Mark said.

"I'm sure it is but not right now," Matt said moving over to where Kitty was staring blankly in front of her. "Kit," Matt said softly sitting down beside her.

"Tell me you didn't let him win," Kitty said turning to look at Matt accusingly.

"No," Matt said.

"Who cares, if Adam out drew Dad!" Mark burst out. "Now I got something important to tell you both and it can't wait!" Mark snapped out causing Kitty and Matt to both look at him.

Matt looked at Mark's worried concerned face and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Mark?" Matt asked worriedly.

"I….I…" Mark stammered.

"Does this have something to do with what the Judge talked to you about," Kitty asked.

"Yes," Mark said looking down at his feet. "He wants to help me go to college."

"What...What are you talking about?" Kitty asked looking at her son.

"Judge Graham said he was very impressed with the way I've handled myself so far and he thinks I have the potential to be a great lawyer so he is going to write me a letter of recommendation and if I will agree to attend Georgetown University he said I can stay with him."

"What did you tell Judge Graham?" Matt asked looking at Mark impressed, yet worried about Kitty's reaction.

"That I needed time to think about it and discuss it with you two first. I didn't know what else to say at the time." Mark said looking at them nervously.

"That's wonderful news, Mark. I'm so proud of you." Kitty said

"Yeah, son I'm very proud of you. Judge Graham must be very impressed with what he's seen today. He doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would do this for just anyone." Matt agreed.

"So you think I should take him up on his offer?" Mark asked looking at his father.

"Well I think you need to consider all the facts and weigh the pros and cons and make the decision that is best for you." Matt said thoughtfully.

"Your father is right Mark. Even though I hate the thought of you leaving and being so far away this is a wonderful opportunity for you and you have to do what is right for you. Your father and I will support your decision no matter what you decide. Please just promise me that you'll think this through carefully and not make any hasty decisions." Kitty said. She didn't want to let her babies grow up, but she had too. And this was too good of an opportunity for Mark to pass up. It was just one of those times she had to do what was best for her child.

"I will Mama. I promise. Now I need to ask you both a question." Mark said.

"Ok, what is it you need to know?" Kitty asked.

"Well if I do decide to take the judge up on his offer of going to Georgetown and staying with him would you be able to swing the tuition? I don't know how much it would be exactly and well I know it would probably be more than the other schools I've been considering even without room and board." Mark asked nervously.

"Now, hold on there, son." Matt said. "Don't you let that affect your decision. We'll find a way to make it work if that's what you decide you want to do." Matt said firmly.

"Your father is right. You just think about what is best for you and your future. We'll worry about the rest." Kitty said putting a hand on Matt's leg.

"Well in that case I think I'm going to go for a ride and clear my head and think about everything that has happened. I need to get my thoughts together for court tomorrow anyway." Mark said.

"All right son. You do that and just remember that your mother and I are behind you no matter what you decide as long as it is what you feel is right for you." Matt said.

"I will Dad. Thanks. Thanks, Mama." Mark said a little relieved that he had their support no matter what. He sort of felt sorry for Adam. Here he was getting all the support in the world to be the lawyer he wanted to be but Adam wasn't even getting an inkling of support to do the job he wanted to do. "Can I say one more thing," Mark said.

"You sure can," Kitty said.

"Why the double standards again with me and Adam," Mark asked.

****M&K****

_**"Susannah, I'm sorry I said what I did about whores. I didn't realize that you would be hurt by my comments." Becca said.**_

"I know Becca. Maybe now you'll try and put yourself in other people's shoes before you judge them so harshly." Susannah said softly.

"I will definitely try." Becca said truthfully.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure."

"Be really careful what you say around the marshal and Miss Kitty." Susannah warned softly.

"I know Miss Kitty owns the Long Branch but does the marshal really take such offense to what is said about the girls that work there?" Becca asked curiously. She couldn't see why he would take offense but then she didn't know the marshal all that well either.

"Well it's mostly because of Miss Kitty. He doesn't like anyone bringing up her past or passing judgment on her because of it." Susannah said softly.

"You mean Miss Kitty used to..." Becca said.

"A long time ago, but yes," Susannah answered just as there was a knock on the door. "Wonder who that can be." Susannah said getting up to answer the door.

"You alone," he asked.

"Yes, but…."Susannah started to say as Adam's mouth crushed down on hers and he started to walk her backwards into the house, using his boot to shut the door. Susannah tore her mouth from under his. "Hey not that I don't mind a kiss from my husband," she said pushing on his chest. "But what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing can't a man kiss his wife," Adam quipped out.

"Well he generally don't kiss her like that," Becca said flushing as she smiled at them.

****M&K****

"What are you talking about double standards?" Kitty asked looking at Mark.

"Well you both just said that you would do whatever you could to support my decision as long as I thought it through and made sure it was what is right for me. Adam has thought it through about this sheriff's job and he says it's what he wants but you're both trying to discourage him instead of supporting him. I just don't think it's fair." Mark said looking at his parents.

"Well Mark the difference is that the choice you've made isn't putting your life in danger every day. Adam's choice does." Matt said firmly. Not about to add the fact that it would be even more so if people found out about their little contest. Adam's life would be put into even more danger just because he out drew his father.

"That shouldn't matter Dad. It's his dream just like being a lawyer is mine. If you are willing to help me see my dream come true you should do the same for Adam." Mark said turning to leave his parents alone to discuss it among themselves.

****M&K****

"Becca," Adam said looking at his brother's girlfriend. "I thought you said you were alone," he whispered looking at Susannah accusingly.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish before you were kissing me senseless," Susannah said smacking him.

"Next time don't say yes, first," Adam said.

"Next time I won't," Susannah said with a shake of her head. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess."

"What makes you think something is wrong," Adam countered.

"I don't know maybe the way you asked me if I was alone then started kissing me," Susannah quipped out.

"Well like Becca pointed out I wouldn't have kissed you like that if someone was here," Adam said.

"I think I better be going," Becca said.

"You don't have to leave Becca," Susannah said elbowing Adam subtlety in the ribs.

"Yeah Becca you don't have to go unless you really have too," Adam said smiling at her.

"I better get home," Becca said standing up. "Thanks for the tea, Susannah and the talk," Becca said smiling.

"No problem," Susannah said stepping away from Adam. "I wouldn't worry too much about that problem though, I don't see it happening," Susannah whispered.

"I hope you're right," Becca said giving Susannah a small smile.

"Well ask him about it," Susannah said.

"Maybe later," Becca said over her shoulder as she started to leave.

"Good, now I got you all to myself," Adam said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he bent his head down to nuzzle her neck.

"Yep but not for long Romeo," Susannah said leaning back against his chest. "You need to go steal a buggy or saddle up our horses," Susannah said.

"What the devil for," Adam said popping his head up.

"Because I don't have any clothes," Susannah said.

"Mmmm," Adam said. "I kind of like you naked," he murmured.

"Well unless you want me showing everyone in court tomorrow what I look like naked I suggest you do what I ask."

"All right I'll go hitch up the buggy," Adam grumbled.

"Good," Susannah said turning around to face him. "Now for being such a good husband," Susannah said going up on her tiptoes to nuzzle her mouth against his.

"You keep that up and you won't be getting any clothes," Adam said.

****M&K****

"He has a point Matt." Kitty said not liking it but understanding it.

"I know. I just don't like the thought of giving Adam our blessing to be a target every day of his life. And it will only get worse Kitty once word gets around how fast he is." Matt stated somberly.

"I know but that's not the point. The point is that Adam deserves our love and support the same as Mark." Kitty said firmly. "I hate it that he wants to follow in your footsteps, not that I'm blaming you for anything that's happened. But no mother or wife wants to see their son or husband becoming a target to every fast gun around. You've beat the odds longer than you even thought possible, and trust me some of those bullets came awful damn close to making me a widow," Kitty said,

"I know," Matt said rubbing a hand over his chest absently as if he could rub away the memory of each and every one that came close. "I just don't want him making some of the same mistakes I did," Matt said.

"Matt, I don't think we can help that unless we start him out all over again and that's not possible."

"What do ya mean?"

"Do you think I'm just blowing smoke every time I tell you that boy is you made over? Sure he's cocky and lord knows he got his pride and he's worse than a Missouri mule at being stubborn but then so were you." Kitty pointed out. "Now answer me one question and forget I'm his mother and you're his father for a moment."

"Yeah I do Kit," Matt answered before she even asked the question. "And not because he just showed me up either," Matt said. "He's got the makings for a good lawman, maybe one of the best." Matt shrugged trying to keep all the emotions out of his voice.

"You're a terrible liar Matt," Kitty said.

"What," Matt said looking at her.

"Oh go ahead and puff out that chest, you got one that wants to be like you," Kitty said smacking his leg.

"It shows that much huh," Matt said.

"Only when you know someone as well as I know you," Kitty said. "You know you didn't have to go along with trying to discourage him for my sake. I think we've been married long enough that we don't have to agree with one another just to keep the peace."

"No I guess we don't," Matt said thoughtfully. "You ever been proud of someone yet scared to death for them at the same time."

"Every day for the past twenty years, face it Matt our babies are growing up whether we like it or not," Kitty said giving him a playful nudge on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess they are, I wish we could go back to when they were younger again," Matt said.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we'll have to put our personal feelings aside and help Adam follow his dream, just like the rest of them." Kitty said.

"Yep, that's about the size of it since we can't go back to when they were babies."

"Would you really want to go through Lydia and Julia growing up and getting married on you again." Kitty teased.

"Nope this time I'd build that tower and lock them in it," Matt said firmly.

"I can't imagine what's going through Adam's mind right now," Kitty sighed out.

"I can, and I don't like it," Matt grumbled.

****M&K****

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Ben declared as he walked into the Long Branch's kitchen behind Lydia.

"Why, I've been able to outdraw Dad for years?" Lydia said over her shoulder.

"I still say he let you win. This with Adam today was the real thing." Cole said

"What happened?" Lillian asked from where she was sitting at the table eating some fried eggs and stale bread.

"Hungry," Ben asked sitting down beside her.

"Starving," Lillian said, mopping up her yoke. "So what did I miss," Lillian asked.

"Adam just proved to Dad a few minutes ago that he was a faster draw than dad." Lydia supplied.

"Trying to prove he was more than capable of handling the sheriff's job." Ben added.

"Do you think the Marshal and Miss Kitty will ease up on Adam now and let him run in the election?" Lillian asked knowing how set against Adam running for sheriff they both were.

"Well no matter what they say they've decided you can rest assured that it's Mama's decision. Dad isn't going to go against what Mama wants on this that's for sure." Ben stated looking at Lydia.

"Yeah, I agree. Dad isn't going to give Adam permission to do anything that could end up getting him seriously hurt or killed. He knows Mama would never forgive him if that happened." Lydia pointed out

"Well maybe Matt and Kitty will find some way of letting Adam do what is best for him but at the same time make sure he is relatively safe." Cole said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lydia demanded.

"I don't know. I was just thinking it would be just like your Dad to make sure that he or Festus or Newly or someone is always close by when there's trouble." Cole said almost knowingly.

"Well he might get away with that for a while but eventually Adam would figure out what the real deal was and then there would just be more problems." Lydia pointed out.

"No, Dad wouldn't do that. He knows that Adam has to be able to do the job himself or else he's a sitting duck the first time he finds himself in a showdown or some other dangerous situation on his own." Ben stated calmly.

"Yeah, I agree with Ben. That doesn't sound like your father. I know he wants to protect all of you the best he can but at the same time he wants you all to be independent and live your own lives." Lillian said.

"I guess you're right. I just thought Matt might give him a little extra backup in the beginning." Cole said knowing that it was almost a certain possibility.

"I'm sure he will but in his own way." Lydia said knowingly.

"Hey, you'll be happy to know that you can get a good night's sleep tonight." Cole said changing the subject as he glared at his brother-in-law.

"Why's that did my sister finally wear you out?" Ben said tongue in cheek.

"No, we're going back out to the ranch." Cole said simply.

"Oh, no, we're not." Lydia snapped out looking at Cole horrified.

"Why, aren't we?" Cole said.

"Because I didn't agree to it. We agreed that we're staying here in town until after the trial." Lydia said scared to death that if they went back out to the ranch Cole wouldn't keep up his end of the bargain.

"I know but there's really no point to it. Besides do you really want your brothers knowing every time we rock the rafters?" Cole said looking at her.

"As long as they don't go announcing it to our parents or the whole town I could care less if they want to listen. That's their cross to bear."

"No, I think it would be best if we just go back home. Then we can do whatever we want in the privacy of our own home." Cole said just as stubbornly as Lydia.

"Are you trying to go back on our deal Cole?" Lydia demanded furiously.

"No, our deal is still in effect until the trial is over." Cole said looking at her.

"Well sorry if I don't believe you. You're just trying to get me to go home so you can go back on our deal because you've changed your mind again. And there are a hell of lot of excuses for you to use out there."

"Would you two mind letting us in on the big secret? What kind of deal are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"Well you know how we've been rocking the rafters lately pretty much every chance we get?" Cole said looking at Lydia who was sitting there beside him with her arms crossed and fuming.

"Yeah, that much I know." Ben said.

"Well Lydia and I made a deal. We try until the trial is over for Lydia to get pregnant and if it doesn't happen by then we wait until Doc says he thinks it would be ok for us try for another baby." Cole said simply.

"So that's what this whole thing has been about? Getting you pregnant?" Ben burst out looking at his sister.

"All right," Lydia spat out jumping from her seat. "Yes I'm trying to get pregnant again."

"Are you completely crazy? Didn't you just see the hell Julia has gone through being pregnant and bringing her child into the world?" Ben burst out.

"Yes, so what?" Lydia snapped.

"Do you really want to go through that?" Ben said.

"You're damn right I do. I want my baby." Lydia hissed out. "You get to have yours so leave me the hell alone!"

"Yeah, but that happened before I had a glimpse into the hells of pregnancy and childbirth. If I had known beforehand what it would be like and what Lil would have to go through I'm not so sure I would have wanted kids just yet." Ben stated firmly.

"Well it's a little too late to worry about it now. And I may already be pregnant myself." Lydia said.

"And at what cost Lydia, your own life?" Ben shouted.

"Well at least it would be worth something," Lydia shouted.

"Lydia," Cole said grabbing her shoulders. "Let's just go home. I promise our deal still stands. I think we should go check on things out at the ranch and check in on Julia and Jacob anyway." Cole said looking at Ben warningly.

"No, I'm not going to Julia's, Sarah and the triplets are there. I'm sure everything is fine. I'm not going anywhere." Lydia swore adamantly.

"Damn it Lydia we're going home." Cole shouted. "Even if I have to carry you out of here over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes." He warned heatedly.

"I'd like to see you try." Lydia dared.

"Ok, you asked for it." Cole said moving in a lightening quick move as he lifted her up, flinging her over his shoulder, he started towards the door.

"Damn you Cole Dalton put me down!" Lydia hissed out.

"When I'm good and ready." Cole said moving out the door and down the hall to the back door.

****M&K****

"Whew, I'm tired, and the nights not even half over," Sue said coming up behind Brad and sitting down with two beers.

"Yeah, you're pretty busy tonight for a Monday," Brad commented as he took one of the offered beers.

"_**That's cause of the trial," Sue shrugged. "Hey I almost forgot to ask, did you get something worked out for Mildred's funeral arrangements?" Sue asked looking at him as she sipped the cool beer.**_

"Yeah it's just going to be a small private service on Friday out at the family cemetery. Family and maybe a few close friends."

"Did Mildred have any friends?" Sue snorted out in a huff.

"Sue." Brad said tilting his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Sue apologized. "I just don't recall ever seeing Mildred being that sociable." Sue said. "And she exiled most of our childhood friends," Sue added.

"Well Ellen Coleman and Pearl Murphy and Georgiana Watson and maybe a couple other old battle-axes are really the only ones I ever knew her to have much to do with. That was mostly so they could badmouth the Dillons. Mary Jones was only because of Susannah and Becca being such good friends."

"Do the boys and Susannah know?"

"Well I told Dan and the boys earlier. I forgot to say anything to Susannah about it. I doubt it would do any good anyway." Brad shrugged still stunned over how Susannah was taking Mildred's death.

"Probably not but she still needs to be told. Just in case." Sue said, knowing it was confusing him as much as it was her about Susannah's reaction.

"Ok, I'll make sure she knows. I still think she'll be too mule headed to go though," Brad said raising his mug for another swig.

"I don't doubt it but she still deserves the chance to go if she wants too." Sue agreed with him for the most part.

"I know. You're right. I just don't like dealing with this kind of stuff." Brad sighed out.

"I don't think anyone does, it had to be done though, and I think it was better that you handled it rather than leaving it for the kids to deal with." Sue said remembering how she had to deal with her own family's death alone and by herself.

"Yeah, you're right." Brad said seeing the haunted look in Sue's eyes. "I should have known you'd understand about dealing with it," Brad said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sue said firmly.

"I know but thanks for understanding." Brad said wishing Sue would at least talk about it some but she always refused to even talk about the past and her family.

"I love you. That's just part of what goes along with it." Sue sighed out.

"Well I still appreciate it. I don't know how I would have gotten through any of what's happened lately without you." Brad admitted.

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't have to, wasn't it?" Sue said standing up. "I better get back to work," Sue said turning to leave with her beer mug in her hand as she made her way towards the bar.

****M&K****

Mark rode out to Old Dodge really needing to clear his head. He didn't know what to do. Georgetown was a very prestigious college and had a reputation to uphold and standards that he couldn't even possibility think of touching. That was the other reason he had thought about New Orleans and Denver, he still wasn't real sure about Saint Louis though truthfully. At least in New Orleans and Denver he knew who he'd be staying with. He was sure if he stayed with his mother's family in New Orleans or even his mother's best friend in New Orleans that they would help teach him the ropes about their city lifestyles. And Breck would most definitely help him in Denver. He wasn't to sure about his father's friend Chester Goode in Saint Louis. He had only met him once and he didn't remember anything about him. From what Doc had said though he didn't think Chester was the type of person who could help him adjust to city living. According to Doc and his parents Chester lived on a farm and he doubted he spent much time in the city. No if he didn't take the judge up on his offer Denver or New Orleans were his most likely choices that would give him the greatest opportunity to become a successful lawyer and make something of himself.

****M&K****

Becca walked along the path to Old Dodge. She really needed to be alone and think. She had pretty much made up her mind about what she was going to do and it saddened her to no end. That old adage about if you love something you should let it go because it will come back to you ran through her head. She loved Mark dearly and she couldn't be the reason he gave up this opportunity either. She even thought of giving herself to him just so she could hold on to him. But she wasn't going to resort to trickery either. No she was just going to have to let him go and the sooner they done it the better. A clean break was always the easiest to mend or so they said.

****M&K****

"Damn woman, how many dresses do you need," Adam grumbled as Susannah closed yet another suitcase.

"Honestly Adam, to hear you talk you act as if I'm packing up the whole house," Susannah said rifling through her closet again.

"You start that and I'm leaving you here," Adam threatened.

"Well I would have been done if you hadn't been a pain and kept interrupting me," Susannah said rolling her eyes.

"Well don't ask my opinion on dresses, if you don't like how I think." Adam grumbled.

"Well sorry but 'Oh that looks good and I got a good view of some of your better attributes, and oh hey I like that one it's easier to rid you of don't count as opinions." Susannah spouted out.

"Depends on what you're judging the dress for?" Adam chuckled moving into her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Oh, no you don't Romeo," Susannah said shaking her head as he moved over to her. "Adam…" she protested lightly as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed in the midst of her skirts. "No, no, no!" she tossed her head venomously from side to side while he straddled her.

Adam paid no attention to her protests as he smiled against her mouth.

"Adam, we can't…" she whispered.

"Why not," he asked as his lips twitched with a smile. He braced his hands on either side of her head.

"We just can't…" Susannah whispered.

He nibbled her upper lip while he peeled off his gun belt and put it aside and reached for his belt buckle. "It's okay, darlin'. We're married," he teased huskily, dipping his head and whispering against her lips.

"So," she said then moaned as his lips brushed back and forth across hers in delicious temptation.

"I'll show you the marriage certificate later," he said putting his right hand on her hip holding her in place and swept his left hand lower cupping her full breast.

She sighed and parted her lips under his, inviting his plundering tongue. She stopped protesting, thinking, breathing. She clung to him, moaning into his devouring mouth.

He pulled away, teasing. "The temptation is too sweet and…"

"…and?" she purred, arching her chest as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger through the fabric of her dress.

"…to delicious to resist." He loved how her body responded so readily to his touch.

She moaned arching against his chest. "I need…ahh…"

"I will fill your needs," he promised with an exultant groan as he pressed his hardened shaft against the cleft of her thighs.

"Adam," she moaned as he lifted the hem of her skirt and inserted a finger into her very core. 'Ahh." She whimpered at his first touch of the slicken heat of her center, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

He groaned with pure male satisfaction. "You like that." He repeated the strokes to prove his point, and her eyelids fluttered erotically.

She parted her legs further for his explorations. When he found the nub of her pleasure and played it to a swollen bud with his callused fingertip, her whole body trembled.

She couldn't wait anymore to feel him against her…inside of her…filling her… she undid his trouser buttons with one hand.

Adam put both hands under her buttocks, raising her up and positioning her hips outward for his entry. Susannah made a sound in her throat, that surprised and excited him all at the same time. "You purring for me, Princess," he cried out hoarsely as he poised himself just at her opening.

"Adam, please," she begged as he plunged deep into her silken depths, she cried into his shoulder as she adjusted to accommodate his burgeoning size.

He groaned as he went into her. He pulled out, almost completely, and repeated. Over and over again, in and out, he glided into her welcoming body.

She mewled helplessly against her body's raging fire, as he drove his hips harder striving for gratification. She was so hungry for him that she sobbed with every quick hard motion of his hips.

"Come with me Princess," he inserted a finger between their bodies and flicked the sleek pearl of desire back and forth, until she trembled and felt her climax around him with violent shivers. He caught her cry as he drove her right over the edge into ecstasy. She shuddered and shuddered, her cries muffled by his mouth. Seconds later, his body corded and arched. He withdrew one last time only to thrust into her clasping sheath to the hilt with a guttural, hoarse harsh cry "Susannah," in her ear as he shuddered with his climax.

His mouth traced her lips, her cheeks, her ear. He nibbled her earlobe. She kissed his cheek, his neck, his mouth. "I told you we could." he murmured triumphantly breathless. He moved again.

She gasped. She was still sensitive, and those tiny motions were so sweet. "So I see,' she whispered rakishly. "You think you're up for more," she whispered, pulling his hips closer to hers.

"We're about to see." Adam groaned.

****M&K****

"Matt?" Kitty said questionably breaking the moment silence.

"Hmmm?" Matt said about half asleep on the lounge.

"We have to do everything we can to make sure Mark takes the judge up on his offer if that's what he decides he wants to do." Kitty said.

"Unhuh," Matt grunted out.

Kitty turned to look at him seeing he was almost asleep. "Matt, I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"That's good," Matt said.

"Oh….you…." Kitty fumed smacking him hard on the shoulder.

"What…" Matt said jerking awake.

"You weren't paying attention to one word I said."

"Sure I was," Matt said watching her brow go up in challenge. "You said we had to do everything we could to convince Mark to take the judge up on his offer." Matt said.

"What else did I say," Kitty said.

"You said you were pregnant but you and I both know that's not true."

"Well yeah I know it but you were half asleep too." Kitty said defensively.

"Kitty, you always say that when it you think I'm not paying attention," Matt said lightly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh…you…." Kitty said giving him a shove on the shoulder again. "Well what do you think about Mark," Kitty asked settling back against Matt's chest at his instance.

"You're right. It is too good an opportunity for him to just pass up if it's what he really wants to do." Matt agreed.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Mark is right you know, it is probably quite expensive even without room and board."

"I know. We'll just have to see what we can work out. If we have to we'll take out a loan or mortgage the house. I'm not going to let Mark lose his dream." Matt said stubbornly.

"I could borrow against the Long Branch too. I think I could easily get about $ 10,000 on it." Kitty said knowingly.

"Well maybe as a last resort. I don't want you giving up your dream either if you don't have too." Matt said pulling her closer.

"I know but I would do it and never give it a second thought if I had too. You and the children mean far more to me." Kitty sighed

"Damn." Matt said as a sudden thought hit him.

"What? What's wrong?" Kitty asked shifting to sit up and look at him worriedly.

"Nothing, I just wish I had thought to have Mark take the buggy and Bluebell back out to Julia's. I don't like the idea of her and little Ella not having a way to go anywhere if the need arises." Matt said sitting up.

"They could use the wagon." Kitty said.

"Yeah, they could but the buggy would be a smoother ride and easier for Julia to handle if she had too." Matt said.

"Sarah and the boys are there." Kitty said thinking he was worrying over nothing.

"I know but you just never know when something could happen." Matt said pointedly.

"Ok, Grandpa you're letting your imagination run away with you." Kitty said in a mocking voice as she patted his chest.

"Maybe," Matt said standing up. "I think I'll have Festus take the horse and buggy out there." Matt said moving to grab his hat off the peg. "I'd just feel better knowing it's there just in case." Matt said playing with the brim of his hat.

"Ok, Cowboy, suit yourself." Kitty said leaning back against the lounge in a relaxed position.

Matt walked back over to the lounge spreading his arms wide as he gripped the back of the lounge for leverage. "Hey," he said causing her to look up.

"What," Kitty said looking up at him.

"This," Matt said leaning down to kiss her. "I'll be back shortly." He murmured pushing off the couch to stand up straight.

"I'll be here." Kitty mused.

****M&K****

"You can't get away with this." Lydia hissed out as she pounded her fists against Cole's back as he carried her out the back door.

"Sure I can. There's no law against a man carrying his wife down the street that I know of." Cole said.

"Help Daddy!" Lydia said seeing Matt walk out of the gate."

"You really want your father involved in this Lydia?" Cole asked turning to see Matt standing there with an amused look on his face.

"You're the one kidnapping me." Lydia hissed elbowing the back of his head.

"Oh, hell I'm not doing any such thing. I'm taking you home. That's all. There's no kidnapping to it." Cole said.

"Daddy!" Lydia cried out.

"I'm going to go with my original policy and stay out of family matters," Matt said knowing Cole would never really hurt his daughter.

"Oh sure now you would decide that!" Lydia burst out.

Matt smiled as he walked on past her.

"Daddy!"

"See you later Lydia," Matt said as he kept on walking.

"Oh yeah, Daddy really helped you out," Cole mocked.

"Shut up damn you," Lydia hissed. "Let me go," Lydia hissed again starting to kick her legs at the same time she pounded on Cole's back. She jabbed another elbow into the back of his head.

"Enough of this," Cole said swinging her down on her feet quickly. "Fine you want to stay in town stay. I'm going home!" Cole said.

"Then go you stubborn ass," Lydia bit out.

"I'm stubborn? You're the one not thinking. You do realize that we definitely won't be making any babies if we're not even under the same damn roof?" Cole shot out.

Lydia's face went white as a sheet as she stared at him. Cole shook his head and started towards the alley.

"Fine, you win." Lydia shouted stopping him from leaving. "We'll go home." Lydia said catching up to Cole. "But you better not even think of going back on our deal." She added jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I told you I wasn't," Cole said grabbing her finger.

"The first damn excuse you try to pull is going to be the worst mistake you've ever made." Lydia threatened.

"Fine, let's go." Cole said with a shake of his head as he wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders and tucked her into his side. He bent his head down towards her ear. "Besides nobody said we had to go straight home," Cole said arching his brow at her.

"Oh," Lydia said as the meaning hit her. "Oh," she repeated in a lower voice.

****M&K****

Mark dismounted in front of what used to be the dry goods store in Old Dodge and tied Raven to the old hitching rail that was off to the side a little. It was one of the few things that was still in halfway reasonable shape in the old ghost town. Most of the buildings except for the Long Branch and the old jail along with the dry goods store were in such a shambles that they were barely recognizable anymore. Mark had no idea what half of the buildings used to be in their heyday but it really didn't matter. At least not today. No today he had other things on his mind that were weighing him down. He had a lot of thinking to do and some pretty big decisions to make. He just had to get it all sorted out in his mind and figure out what the best thing was for his future. Correction his and Becca's future. That was the only thing he was still one hundred percent positive about. Becca was going to be beside him no matter what else he decided about his future or how things turned out. He walked around the corner of the store and froze dead still as a vision in soft pink walked past him.

Becca never thought about it before but in her mind Mark and her were a lot like this place. It must have been something wonderful in its heyday and meant something to the people who lived there at one time. Then one day someone decided it would be in the best interest of the town to move it somewhere else. Well she couldn't say for certain what Old Dodge was like but if it was even half of what Dodge is now then she thought they'd made the right decision. It wasn't fair to hold on to something just because it's what you wanted. You have to think about what is best for the other people involved. That's just like Mark and her. Even though they were something wonderful together she had to let him go because it was what was best for him. Although it wasn't what she wanted and it was going to kill her to say goodbye to him she had to let him go so he could follow his dreams and do what would make him happy. Even if it didn't include her. That was the only thing that was going to get her through this, knowing that Mark was happy and that she didn't stand in the way of him making his dream come true.

Mark blinked his eyes rapidly. At the moment he wasn't sure if he hallucinating or not. "Becca," Mark called out reaching for her arm. When his hand came in contact with her warm skin he knew he wasn't just imagining her.

"Mark," Becca jumped startled out of her thoughts as she faced him. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

""I decided to take a ride and try to clear my head." He said moving a little closer to her. "I just needed to think about everything and try to decide what I should do." Mark explained.

"Did you tell your parents?" Becca asked putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah, they said they will support my decision no matter what I decide so long as I think it through carefully and make the decision that is right for me." Mark said looking at her. There was something different about her but he couldn't quite place it.

"That's good. I'm very happy for you Mark." Becca said in what she hoped was a very encouraging voice as she averted her eyes over his shoulder.

"Could have fooled me." Mark said gruffly, looking at her taking in every little detail.

"What are you talking about?" Becca said with mocking disbelief.

"Gee Becca, I don't know. How about how you've barely even looked at me since I told you about the judge's offer." Mark said tersely cupping her shoulders in both his hands. "I'm talking about how you're acting so distant." Mark said using a hand to cup her chin and force her to look at him. "Not to mention your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" Becca questioned looking straight at him.

"They're not sparkling. They're also red from where you've been crying."

"Oh, is that all?" Becca said.

"I'm only going to ask once Becca, what's wrong," Mark said.

"I'm scared of losing you." Becca admitted staring up at him with her eyes glistening with tears.

"What…Why… You're never going to lose me Sweetness. I swear." Mark stammered out looking at her.

"Yes, I will. You're going to go away to college and meet all sorts of powerful, influential people through your association with the judge and you're going to become some hotshot well to do lawyer who will never give me a second thought." Becca said lifting her chin as she turned away from him.

"Becca..." Mark started to protest only to have her turn around and press a finger to his lips.

"No, Mark I'm right." Becca said looking straight into his startling blue eyes. "I know that after you go away I'm going to lose you." She added with a gulp as a tear trickled down her cheek. "You're going to meet someone who is the kind of woman who can help you further your career. A woman who knows how to use her feminine wiles to not only charm you but your clients and business associates too. She'll be beautiful and stylish and elegant." Becca said hating the thought of Mark with anyone but her. Yet she had to face the fact that she was never going to be beautiful, charming, stylish, or elegant. "She'll be all the things I'll never be. She'll be someone you can be proud to introduce to all those bigwigs." Becca said.

"I am proud of you Becca." Mark declared cupping her face. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear away. "You are who I want Becca. You are who I want to be the one by my side whether I'm schmoozing some rich client or just relaxing at home. You are the one I see when I think about sharing my future with someone." Mark said softly. "Don't you remember what I told you the other day?"

"What was that?" Becca said wanting so much to believe him but knowing once he went to Washington and saw everything it had to offer she'd be a thing of the past.

"That you're the one I want to spend my life with." Mark said moving his hands to cup her waist. "That you're the one I want," he said pulling her closer towards him. "The one I want to be the mother of those children we may or may not have. You and only you." He said looking down at her from mere inches away.

"You say that now. But you'll change your mind when you get to Washington D.C." Becca said knowingly.

"No, I won't." Mark said seeing that she still didn't believe him.

****M&K****

"That's the last of them," Susannah said fastening the buckles on her last suitcase.

"You're sure you got enough," Adam quipped out.

"Maybe you're right I should take a few more," Susannah said turning towards her closet once more.

"I was kidding, you got enough clothes now to outfit all of Dodge," Adam said.

"I don't think so," Susannah said looking at him.

"Well I do," Adam grumbled.

"That's a matter of opinion," Susannah said walking over to her vanity. "Hand me that bag, hanging there on that peg," Susannah said pointing towards the bag in question.

"What are you doing now," Adam gasped out flabbergasted.

"Oh hush up," Susannah said looking over her vanity and dropping a few vials into the bag.

"Susannah!" Adam grated out his patience slowly tamering down to nothing.

"It'll only take me a few minutes," she said sniffing one vial before putting it back on the stand.

"That's what you said about the dresses and that took forever," Adam grumbled crossing his arms over his chest as she smelled another vial only to put it back on the table. "Oh sweet pete," he snapped out walking over to her and jerking the bag out of her hand. He opened it wide and handed it back to her. "hold it right there." He said.

"Why," she questioned as he swept the entire contents on her vanity into the bag.

"There you got them all, sniff them later lets go," Adam growled.

"Damn you're in a big hurry to get back to town." Susannah spat out. "Why," she demanded.

"I'm hungry and I don't feel like riding back to town in the dark." He grounded out. "And at the rate you're going it'll be midnight before you are all packed up."

"Ok," Susannah said moving over to her bed and sitting down on the edge. "What the hell is the real reason," she demanded.

"Nothing," he snapped out.

"Oh no there's something else bothering you because you've done nothing but bite my head off then you're making love to me. Now what gives," she demanded.

"We're newly weds we're supposed to spend most of that time on our backs," Adam countered.

"We'll sit here all night and longer if that's what it's going to take for you tell me what's going on," Susannah said firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then Princess you stay here, I'm going back to town." Adam said turning on his heel as he started for the door.

"Adam," Susannah said softly getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "What is it," Susannah said.

"I'll tell you on the way to town if we leave now," Adam said.

"All right let's go but you can talk and walk at the same time," Susannah said.

"I reckon," Adam said grabbing the last suitcase and carrying it out the door with them.

****M&K****

Lillian sat up on the edge of the bed feeling more restless than usual. Since they came back to Dodge they had sort of fell into a pattern. Ben would go down to the Long Branch and drink a few beers and catch up with his old buddies while she took a nap. Well she had felt tired when she laid down to take her afternoon nap but she couldn't sleep. She wanted to do something. Grabbing her reticule she headed down the back stairs and out the door.

****M&K****

John Dalton sat there stretched out the best he could manage, with his hat pulled down over his eyes as he slept. Jane shook her head as she watched the scenery past by blankly. There wasn't much to focus on out on the barren prairie. If you were lucky you might see a tree or a farm house or sometimes a lone buffalo but only if you were lucky.

Jane looked around the car to trying figure out each and every passenger, even if she had to make up some story. Anything to help pass the time. There weren't many people traveling she noticed.

There was an older couple that sat up and over in the front. They probably were in Denver visiting grandchildren or their children she thought. They could be close to her and John's age for all she knew. Lord knew the land aged people almost twenty years out here, so she couldn't rightly tell by the gray of their hair. A young couple sat a few seats behind them obviously newlyweds, with the way they touched and constantly kept petting each other. Young love such a blessing, she thought. Then there was the silvery blonde older man who sat by himself a seat in front of her. She couldn't quiet place him. He looked like a gambler from the look of his clothes but he was slightly weathered now. He looked to be at least in his mid to late eighties. He just read a few letters only to put them back in his jacket pocket and stare at his watch. His blue eyes looked so familiar but she didn't know why.

Then there was the mother and her very young daughter sitting across from her. The mother looked to be trying to catnap while her daughter read another story to her doll.

The little girl looked over at her and smiled with the brightest blue eyes.

"You mustn't stare, it's impolite," the woman said softly. "Sorry," she said looking at Jane.

"You have a beautiful little girl," Jane commented as she smiled back at the girl.

"Thank you. Beth, what do we say when someone pays us a compliment?" the woman said looking at her daughter.

"Thank you," Beth said smiling brightly once again.

"You're very welcome," Jane said smiling back.

"Do you have any little girls I can play with?" Beth asked

"Afraid not," Jane said shaking her head. "Our little girl is all grown up," Jane said.

"Our boys too," John said sitting up in the seat as he pushed his hat back on his forehead.

"What's your name," Beth asked staring at John.

"John Dalton," John said smiling.

"Will you read me a story, I'm tired of reading to my dolly," Beth said.

"Elizabeth," the woman scolded. "I'm sorry," the woman apologized again.

"It's all right," John said. "Tell you what, why don't you trade seats with Jane and I'll read you a story," John said softly as Jane stood up and traded seats with Beth. "There we go," John said helping Beth back on the seat. "Which story to read," he mused thoughtfully as Beth turned the page to her favorite story.

"We haven't been properly introduced, yet," Jane said smiling. "I'm Jane Dalton and that's my husband John." Jane said looking at the woman.

"Mike Yardner and that's my daughter Beth."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said.

"Same here," Mike said smiling as she listened to John's deep voice read. "Where you headed?" Mike asked.

"Dodge City." Jane answered.

"Well looks like we'll be seeing each other even more. That's where Beth and I are headed too." Mike said happily. "Do you have family there?" Mike asked.

"Our son and daughter- in- law what about you?" Jane asked.

"Beth's father is there. We're going to be with him." Mike whispered.

"Well I bet he will be very happy to see you. He must be looking forward to seeing that beautiful little girl." Jane said smiling as she watched John with Beth. It brought memories back of when Emily was little.

"I hope so." Mike said.

"Oh, trouble?" Jane questioned knowing it was none of her business.

"Well it's just that we haven't seen each other in a long while. I'm not sure how he'll feel about us just showing up." Mike said. "Beth is the center of his world just as he is ours but it's been a long time." Mike added hastily.

"It's obvious from the way you speak of him and the way your face lights up that you love him very much." Jane pointed out.

"I never knew it was possible to love one man so much. He's everything to me. I can't wait to be in his arms again."

"Then whatever else is going on between you doesn't matter. As long as you love each other and your daughter don't let anything or anyone keep you from being together. That little girl deserves a family." Jane stated.

"You're right. I'm going to fight for the man I love. I haven't come all this way for nothing." Mike said in a very determined voice. "All I have to do is remind him how good we were together and how it felt when we were in each other's arms. There's not a day goes by that I don't remember what it felt like when he held me." Mike said.

"You are head over heels in love with him aren't you?"

"He's all I think about. He's in my every thought."

"Then don't give up on him. Don't ever give up. If he isn't thrilled to see you at first just keep reminding him of what it was you felt for each other that created that beautiful little girl." Jane said pointing to Beth that was about half asleep on John's lap.

"I will. Thank you for the words of encouragement. I'm not going to give up. Not without one hell of a fight and not until I make us a family again." Mike said firmly.

"Looks like they both fell asleep." Jane said.

"We've been traveling for a few days now and I'm afraid Beth is getting bored and rather tired." Mike explained. "I love my daughter but she was beginning to get on my nerves." Mike added in a soft murmur

"They do have a tendency to do that sometimes."

"I can't wait to see Beth with her Daddy like that." Mike said looking over at Beth sound asleep on John Dalton's lap.

"Well it shouldn't be much longer." Jane said knowingly.

"I hope not. I can't wait to see his face when he sees us." Mike admitted.

"Well I can just imagine the reunion your family is going to have."

"Yes, it is going to be perfect. I'm hoping that after Beth goes to bed Mama and Daddy can have a little private reunion of our own." Mike said smiling sweetly.

"How long have you been apart?"

"Quite a while."

"Oh, I see. Making up for lost time?"

"Something, like that." Mike said.

"I hope everything works out the way you want them too."

"Oh, they will. I'll make sure of that. We will be together and Beth will have her Daddy with her and the family she has always wanted. Just wait and see." Mike said firmly determined to do just that.

****M&K****

Lillian walked through the back gate heading towards Miss Kitty's when she saw Joe playing in the yard. "Hi Joe," Lillian said as she started to walk past him.

"Lillian, guess what?" Joe said

"I don't know, what?" Lillian exclaimed looking at him with a smiling face.

"I lost two teeth and I got two gold dollars from the tooth fairy. Last time I only got one gold dollar because I only lost one tooth." Joe rambled out excitedly.

"Boy, it sounds like you're rich." Lillian said. "Maybe I should take up with you and leave your brother because he's broke," Lillian teased. "You still got a mouthful of teeth to lose yet," Lillian said giving Joe a wink.

"Unhuh, I got this one, and this one," Joe said pointing to all the teeth he still had to lose. "And they're all a dollar." Joe said.

"I didn't know teeth were worth that much." Lillian said.

"Neither did I. I'll explain later but both times were an accident." Kitty said from the porch. "Lillian could you watch Joe for just a few minutes I got to run an errand," Kitty asked.

"Sure, no problem." Lillian said. "So what are you going to do with all your money?" Lillian asked Joe.

"Well I was going to buy a lot of candy but I think I've changed my mind." Joe said watching his mother slip through the back gate.

"Why, what did you decide to buy?" Lillian asked.

"First I have to know something."

"Ok, what do you need to know?" Lillian said looking at him.

"How much longer til your baby gets here?"

"Oh, a couple of months as far as I know." Lillian answered staring at him curiously.

"Oh, ok." Joe said letting his shoulders slump.

"Why, did you want to know that Joe and what does that have to do with your tooth fairy money? Are you going to buy your niece or nephew a present?" Lillian asked curiously.

"No, I was going to make you a trade but I'd rather not wait that long." Joe said.

"Well what kind of a trade did you have in mind?" Lillian said not knowing what she could possible have that he wanted to trade for. And she didn't know what it had to do with the baby.

"I was wondering if I could trade you my two gold dollars for your baby." Joe answered.

"I see," Lillian said. "I don't think it works that way Joe. Ben and I love our baby very much and we wouldn't trade him or her for anything in the world." Lillian explained.

"Not even if I had more money? I can probably lose a few more teeth by then." Joe said confidently.

"Sorry, Joe but the answer is still no. No amount of money could ever make us give our baby away." Lillian said. "What do you want with a baby anyway?" Lillian asked curiously.

"I wanted to give it to Mama so I won't be the baby anymore then I can get my own horse."

"Why can't you get your own horse now?"

"Because Mama won't let me, she says I'm not old enough. There are a lot of things she says I'm still too little to do. Daddy says it's because I'm her baby and she don't want me growing up on her." Joe said pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"Oh, I see, so you thought if you could get your Mama another baby you wouldn't be the baby anymore and your Mama would let you do more?" Lillian said understanding it all a little better.

"Yep. Especially have my own horse. I want one real bad." Joe said looking up at Lillian with puppy-dog eyes.

"I understand you want your own horse Joe, and I know you don't understand this now but you will someday. No matter how old you get you are always going to be your Mama's baby. Even if there were another real baby you would still be her baby too. Just like no matter how old Ben, gets or Lydia, or Julia, or Adam and Mark your mama is always going to think of them as her babies too. She is always going to try to protect them and keep them from getting hurt because she loves them just like she loves you." Lillian said trying to explain.

"So you mean that even if I got Mama a baby that she might still not want me to have a horse or do anything else that's fun?"

"Something like that." Lillian said.

"Ok, I'll forget about it. Now I don't know what to do with my money again." Joe grumbled.

"Why don't you buy that candy you were talking about?" Lillian suggested.

"No, I have to think of something else. I think I'll go in my room and think for a while." Joe said dejectedly.

"Ok, I'll come in with you." Lillian said watching Joe walk into the house disappointedly.

****M&K****

"Becca I swear, I'm never gonna stop loving you. I'll never stop wanting you. Tell me what I have to do to convince you," Mark said looking deeply into her wet hazel eyes.

"Oh Mark, just hold me and never let me go," Becca said tearfully.

"Come here," Mark said pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I love you so much Mark. I'm just so scared of losing you." Becca whispered brokenly against his chest.

"It's never going to happen. You'll see." Mark whispered against her hair before he kissed the crown of her head. "You'll see," Mark said really thinking about the offer. And just whether he should take it or not.

"You're going to take the judge up on his offer aren't you?" Becca asked.

"I don't know for sure but I'm seriously thinking about it." Mark answered. "There are a lot of things to consider," Mark said pulling away from her a little to start walking over towards the old Long Branch.

"Such as," Becca questioned.

"Us, my folks," Mark said.

"Mark, I'll admit I'm scared to death of losing you, but this is too good of an opportunity for you to pass up," Becca stated as she walked beside him.

"I'll agree but it's not just that either," Mark said.

****M&K****

_**"So start talking." Susannah said once Adam climbed into the buggy with her.**_

"It's the way my parents treat me." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Susannah questioned, not understanding. She thought Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty treated Adam fairly well.

"It's this whole double standards between me and Mark thing only this time in reverse."

"Ok, keep talking. I follow you so far." Susannah said knowing what he was talking about by double standards thing having heard Mark mention it along with Becca a time or two before.

"Well they give Mark every opportunity they can to follow his dreams and become some big hotshot lawyer. They tell him how proud they are of him and encourage him to do whatever he has to for his dream to become a reality. Do they ever encourage me to follow my dream or tell me how proud they are of my decisions and choices? No, they try to shoot me down every chance they get." Adam grumbled out.

"Adam, the difference is that your choice has the potential to get you killed. You can't expect your parents, especially your mother to be overjoyed about that. Hell I'm not thrilled about the idea myself," Susannah pointed out.

"That's not the point Princess. The point is that even though they aren't happy about my choice they should still want to give me the same chance as Mark to see my dream come true. Give me just a little support." he stated dully.

"I see your point." Susannah said knowingly.

"I thought you might. After all you aren't happy about my choice either but you are giving me your support. That's what I want from my parents."

"I only support it because it's what you really want. That and cause I love you. You love me, and support me even though I can't cook and my mother's an ex whore. And I'm sure you aren't exactly thrilled to have a wife that can't cook."

"Well I don't know you did a pretty good job on breakfast the other morning."

"That's cause I paid attention to your sister," Susannah said seeing he was still warring with his somewhat jealous nature when it came to his parents. "Maybe you should talk to them. Tell them how you feel." Susannah suggested softly.

"It wouldn't do any good. We would just end up in another argument." Adam sighed out.

"Another argument," Susannah questioned.

"Yeah another one." Adam said.

"You had one with them before you came to see me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, somewhat," Adam said. "They both thought Beth was the reason for me moving out."

"I know I wasn't the only reason you wanted to move out, but I thought after you found out about Beth that was just another reason."

"No, I made up my mind to move out before we were even married actually the day you collapsed." Adam said.

"You had already decided to move out?" Susannah said with disbelief.

"Yeah." Adam said flicking the reins.

"Why would you do that?" Susannah gasped out.

"So I could start living my life my way. My parents, especially my dad think that I should do what they want me to do or what they think is best for me not what I want or what I think is best for me." Adam complained.

"I see. So do you think that by moving out you'll be able to get them to see that you can make it on your own and make your own decisions?" Susannah questioned trying to point out the flaw in his logic.

"Yeah, I think I showed them just before I came to see you." Adam said with a shrug.

"Why, what did you do?" Susannah asked.

"I challenged Dad to a mock gunfight and I actually outdrew him. I think I at least gave them something to think about." Adam said not feeling all that proud about the fact that he outdrew his father but not totally sorry that he did.

"You outdrew your father!" Susannah screeched out horrified.

"Yeah, isn't that great." Adam said turning to cast a glance at her.

"No, it's terrible." Susannah wailed out looking at him.

"What do you mean terrible? Don't you understand that it proves that I'm capable of doing the job of sheriff?" Adam said looking at her.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Now, that you know for sure that it's a possibility there's no chance of convincing you to let it go. And if you don't get this job you'll just keep trying until you do get one." Susannah bit out.

"What's so wrong with that?" Adam burst out angrily.

"Because Adam I want to be your wife, not your widow." Susannah spat out heatedly.

"You are my wife!" Adam raged.

****M&K****

"_Again Papa, again," she exclaimed as she wiggled on his lap._

"_Again," he said with mocking disbelief. "You sure you want to hear it again?" he teased._

"_Yes," she said happily. _

"_All right,"he said as he opened the book once again and started reading the story. A long time ago there were a King and Queen who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child." but they never had one. But it happened that once when the Queen was bathing, a frog crept out of the water onto the land, and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled; before a year has gone by you shall have a daughter." What the frog had said came true, and the Queen had a little girl who was so pretty that the King could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast," he read._

"_You're spoiling her."_

"_Oh Juliette it's just a story," he said looking at his beautiful wife._

"_Yes just a story, and it's time for little girls to be in bed." Juliette said moving over to pluck her daughter out of his arms. "You mustn't spoil her so," she said as she tucked her daughter into bed. ""She has to learn that life isn't like a fairytale."_

"_There's plenty of time for that Juliette. Let her enjoy being a child while she can."_

_""If you keep spoiling her she's going to expect everything to be her way or no way. I won't have you continuing to grant her every wish. She has you wrapped around her little finger. She calls the shots and you jump at her every command. That child has to have discipline."_

_""She also has to have love and understanding Juliette. That is what is most important."_

_""Well if you aren't going to set some boundaries for the child I can see it's up to me."_

_""Kathleen, from now on there will be one story before bed and that's it. You will also go to bed when you're told without whining or you'll be punished. Is that clear?"_

_" Yes, Mama. Goodnight Papa."_

_" Goodnight my little angel. Papa will see you in the morning."_

Wayne Russell woke with a start, tears were misting his blue eyes. If he had only known then it would be four years before he saw her again, he would have read that story for hours. He would have tried harder.

****M&K****

Lillian sat in Kitty's living room, thumbing through a couple of catalogs she found looking at baby things. There were a lot of nice things in there, she thought.

"I'm back Lillian, thanks for watching Joe." Kitty said walking in the house.

"It was no problem." Lillian said closing the catalog on one finger that was marking the one thing she really wanted.

"Oh, I see you found the catalogs." Kitty said noticing Lillian was holding the one open.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind I was looking through them at all the beautiful baby things." Lillian said.

"Of, course I don't mind. That's one reason I had them there. I wanted to show you and Julia some of the amazing things they have. I thought it might give you some ideas for decorating and furnishing the nursery. Not to mention give you an idea of what exactly you're going to need before the baby gets here. Although I think Julia has pretty much everything she needs at the moment." Kitty said looking at Lillian.

"Ben and I need everything. We haven't even started." Lillian admitted quietly.

"Better get a move on. Your little one will be here before you know it." Kitty said.

"I know, I keep telling Ben the same thing." Lillian said opening the catalog to where she was marking her place with a finger stuck in between the pages. "Hey, did you see this brass crib Miss Kitty?" Lillian said opening the catalog to show her the crib.

"Yes, I did." Kitty said looking at the small picture.

"Couldn't you just imagine little Selena Rose or Benjamin Thomas sleeping so peacefully in that crib." Lillian said in a dreamful tone.

"Yes, like a little angel." Kitty said knowingly.

"Yes, exactly. Miss Kitty do you mind if I take this catalog with me?" Lillian asked.

"Not at all. You can take any of them you like." Kitty said.

"Well I'll just take this one for now. There are a few things I want to show Ben." Lillian said.

"Starting with a brass crib?"

"Yes. If I can get Ben to agree to that I think I know exactly how to go about decorating and furnishing the rest of the nursery." Lillian admitted.

"Ok, then I'll just hang on to the rest of these," Kitty said picking up the other catalogs and putting them back where they belonged, "in case you want to look at them later or maybe there might be something in them that would be a nice addition to what you have in mind." Kitty said turning to look at Lillian.

"Thank you Miss Kitty." Lillian said deeply appreciative .

"Your welcome," Kitty said noticing her daughter-in-law's restlessness. "So Lillian, what brought you over," Kitty asked looking at Lillian curiously.

****M&K****

Hewitt sat there pouring over his notes. He had severely underestimated his opponent. Never in a million years would he have thought that a boy who had never acted as anything other than an assistant could get up in front of the court and handle himself so well._ I thought he would be a piece of cake compared to his mentor. Even Judge Graham seemed impressed with the job he did today. To tell the truth though he wouldn't have been able to do such an excellent job if it hadn't been for the fact that every witness I called today seemed determined to protect Marshal Dillon and that whore he calls his wife. Well this isn't over yet and Marcus Dillon had better make sure he is on his game from now on because I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. Just wait until I get his mother on that stand. I'm going to make her look like the worst wife and mother Dodge has ever seen. No, young Mr. Dillon this isn't over by a long shot._ Hewitt thought determinedly. He'd just have to make sure he was more prepared from now on and not let Dillon get the upper hand. When he was finished with Marcus Dillon, he was going to have him questioning his ability as a lawyer and whether or not he should even pursue such a career, he was going to make Mark Dillon rue the day he ever decided to play lawyer.

****M&K****

_**"What are you talking about?" Becca asked confused. "What else could there possibly be stopping you from saying yes to the judge's offer aside from us?" Becca asked looking at him.**_

"I don't know if my parents can afford to send me there or not." Mark answered. "Tuition is bound to be a lot more than at any of the other places I've been considering. I just don't want to burden them financially." Mark explained.

_**"Well maybe you could get a part time job to help out some." Becca suggested following him up the stairs of the old Long Branch.**_

"I planned on doing that anyways to help out some, but some being the operative word.__I wouldn't be able to make enough to help out enough to make a difference unless I got a job that pays really well." Mark said opening the door to room eight and walking inside first.

"I never thought about that. Have you even talked to your parents about it?" Becca asked following him into the room.

"Yeah, they said for me not to worry about the money. If that was where I wanted to go they would find a way to make it work." Mark said turning around to face her.

"Maybe they can Mark. Maybe they already have some kind of plan for the possibility of you wanting to go to a more prestigious college." Becca said trying to sound hopeful.

"Maybe but I doubt it. Otherwise why all the talk about going someplace where I could stay with friends or family?" Mark said cupping her hips in his hands.

"I see your point." Becca said as Mark bent his head and kissed her tenderly. "Mark," Becca murmured in a whisper as he slowly started to unbutton the front of her dress.

"Please Sweetness," Mark said not ceasing in his efforts to bare her to his view.

Becca reached up and grabbed both his hands in hers, moving them down to her waist before she let go of one. She kept hold of his other hand as she turned and started towards the bed. When they stood just in front of the bed, Becca stopped and turned back to face him.

"Becca?" Mark breathed out as Becca slowly pulled her dress up over her head.

"Sss..shush," she whispered against his lips as she pressed a finger there. "Shush," Becca repeated nipping at his bottom lip, as her fingers slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

****M&K****

"Yes, that's right, I am your wife!" Susannah snapped out, pulling roughly on the reins and stopping the buggy. She hastily climbed out of the buggy and headed towards the Silver Creek pond.

"Susannah," Adam raged hurrying to follow after her. "Susannah," he called out again catching her arm turning her to face him. He met her cat like green eyes that were blazing, sizzling, sparkling with tears that she'd die before she shed. She jerked her arm free. Her chin was high. She threw back her full mane of black hair, her hands on her hips, the whole of her trembling. He'd never seen her so vital, so passionate, so wild. So beautiful, sensual and appealing.

"Go to hell!" she burst out.

"I've been there and I don't recommend it." he told her simply. "These little coy performances are beginning to wear on my temper."

A sob broke from her throat and let the damn of tears overflow down her cheeks. Until her slender body was shaking helplessly with them.

"For God's sake, don't!" he growled.

"Please…Adam you have to listen," she pleaded brokenly. "You have to!"

He drew in a sharp breath. "Susannah," Adam said.

"Don't you understand, I'm your wife now that means that you don't just have yourself to consider. You have to take my feelings and opinions into consideration to." Susannah said brokenly.

"I can't believe it," Adam said turning away from her as he jerked off his hat with one hand and ran the other hand through his hair.

"Believe what," Susannah said looking at him.

"You're acting just like my parents. You think just because you don't agree with it or because you're afraid of what could happen to me that I should just forget the whole thing," Adam said raking his hand through his hair again as he shook his head.

"I never said that," Susannah said looking at his backside. "You are the most stubborn pigheaded man I have ever met. You don't even listen to what I say. You only hear what you want to." She swore through the tears as Adam paced away from her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Adam said turning back around to look at her.

"It means that I already told you that I will support you in your decision and I will but I'm not going to pretend that everything is A-ok either. I want us to grow old together. I want us to have a future. I don't want to wake up and find out one day that my husband is never coming home again." Susannah burst out.

"That's a chance we take every day of our lives Princess. There are risks in every job." Adam pointed out staring at her.

"Maybe, but not every job requires that you get shot at on a daily basis either. And you know that's bound to happen once every gunman finds out you're faster than your father." Susannah burst out.

"No one's gonna find out." Adam argued.

"Oh really then how the hell do you intend to stop someone from robbing the bank, talk them to death?" Susannah quipped out.

"I'll handle whatever comes my way and everything will be just fine, just like my father does," Adam said.

"You can't guarantee that Adam." Susannah exclaimed loudly. "There's no way you can see into the future unless you're some mystical fortuneteller but I don't see the crystal ball." Susannah quipped out sarcastically.

"I don't need a crystal ball. My mother says that I'm just like my father. She says we could almost be twins. If he can get the job done so can I." Adam shouted back at her.

"You're not your father!" Susannah bit out harshly. "And he's been doing this for twenty years or longer and just think about all the close calls he's had." She spat out heatedly.

"Close calls yes, but he's still alive because he's the best. He gets the job done just like I will, you'll see." Adam said growing weary of fighting with her on this.

"Remind me to kill you when you wind up dead." Susannah said looking at him over her shoulder.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Adam said scratching his head.

"It means I'll never forgive you if you wind up getting yourself killed and leave me a widow you Jackass." Susannah said whirling around to face him angrily.

"Are you finished?" Adam asked giving her a look of he was done with the whole argument.

"I'm just getting started." Susannah warned.

****M&K****

"Why are you stopping here for," Lydia asked watching Cole dismount and move over to her side.

"You'll see," Cole said grabbing her around the waist and lifting her down off Golden Boy's back.

"There's nothing here but this little grove and it's too cold to go swimming yet," Lydia pointed out.

"Well I don't think we could do much swimming anyways the water is to shallow." Cole said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the creek bank.

"Then what on earth are we doing here," Lydia asked only to close her mouth shut tight as Cole turned and looked at her. She swallowed suddenly trembling from the intense look in his eyes. The look of pure desire.

He knew what lay beneath the sleek fabric of her dress. He knew every sensual curve and shape of her body. His hands were on her waist, finding the tiny hooks that ran the length of her spine. Her dress slipped down the length of her leaving her in only a soft chemise. It molded to her breasts, a garment that was soft elusive sensual, clinging to her waist, then flaring free and sheer. It did little to hide the rouge colored crest of her nipples nor did it do anything other than add mystery to the reddened triangle at the juncture of her thighs. It emphasized her slender beauty in the soft sunlight. For a moment he stood still looking at her.

It was impossible not to want her. She was a goddess created to be desired. And he did desire her he loved her.

He sank his fingers into her hair, and he pulled her against him. Cole was leaning against one of the trees and Lydia was leaning against him, her beautiful body almost part of his posture as they kissed with something akin to desperation.

Cole could feel the sensual curves and shape of her body. Full breasts crushed against his chest. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart. The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more. The electricity that shimmered burst of desire within him. It made him long to drink and drink from her lips, to savor the sweet taste of her mouth to delve further and further within it. As seconds passed her body yielded to his.

He brought them to their knees, and he kissed her until she whimpered softly, then drew his lips in drunken desire over her throat and shoulders. He felt her inhale sharply as he ran a palm over her nipple. He threaded his fingers in her hair, and with a growing passion he invaded her mouth, plunging deeply into her mouth. He fondled her breasts, teased them with his lips, tongue, and suckled them hard into his mouth. He worked upon her with fascination until her head fell back and she whimpered out whispers and cried of need, longing, and desire for him. Cole grabbed her tight against him as he shifted and fell backwards onto the bank. In a quick calculated move he was rolling them over until he lay on top of Lydia cradled between her thighs. Then he kissed and caressed the length of her forcing her to lie still while he ravished her with the hunger of his lips and tongue.

He caught her hands against the bank palm to palm. He laced his fingers with hers curling against his. He kissed her, drinking her in, tasting and seeking as he loved her in only a way a man could love a woman.

The trees rustled above them, a soft breeze moving over the land. He kissed her again, slowly and deeply, and the fires of spring came alight within them both, radiant and as beautiful as the burst of sun for their whispers were of love. She was passionate, sensual, and he could feel it all. Feel it in her hunger for him that started burning hotter than or inferno.

****M&K****

"I was just restless waiting for Ben and I thought I'd come by and visit." Lillian said looking at Kitty.

"Why, where is Ben?" Kitty asked.

"The Long Branch. Laughing and having a good ole time with his friends." Lillian said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and he left you alone to amuse yourself, am I right?" Kitty said disapprovingly. She needed to knock some sense into her son's thick head.

"It just seems Miss Kitty that Ben and I are getting into a rut. He leaves me in our room to take a nap or rest or whatever by myself while he goes downstairs and has a high ole time with his buddies. Then when he's had enough of that he graces me with his presence." Lillian said trying to make an excuse for her husband.

"Well Lillian I hate to admit it but my son is no different from any other man. He's going to take you for granted from time to time and see absolutely nothing wrong with what he's doing, but how you handle it is also a big key to solving the problem." Kitty sighed out as she sat down in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked taking the marshal's chair as she sat down.

"I mean don't let him get away with it. When he starts taking you for granted let him know that you aren't going to stand for it. Tell him that you want to spend some time with your husband. That you want his undivided attention or to at least be included in his plans. Now, I'm not saying that Ben shouldn't have at least some time for himself or to spend with his friends but it shouldn't be at your expense or the expense of your marriage either, he has to find a balance between the two." Kitty explained.

"Thank you Miss Kitty. I should have known that you would have some words of wisdom. I'm sure you've gone through this in the past twenty years or so." Lillian said knowingly.

"Yes, but not exactly the same situation. Nine times out of ten when Matt takes me for granted or neglects to make sure I know how he feels about me it is because of his job." Kitty said with a roll of her eyes.

"That must make it even worse because there's really nothing you can do about that." Lillian said hanging on Kitty's every word.

"No, there really isn't. Only remind Matt that he has a wife and family who need his love and attention and to feel like we matter too." Kitty said.

"I'll try, Miss Kitty. Maybe I can get him to focus on plans for the house but so far every time I bring it up he says we shouldn't plan too far ahead." Lillian said realizing to late her slip of the tongue.

"Plans for the house? What house? I thought you and Ben were living with Diego on his ranch." Kitty said.

"Oh, we do Miss Kitty. I was talking about plans for turning one of the rooms into a nursery and making some changes that would make it a little more like a home for a family. It could really use a woman's touch. I never said anything about it before because it never really mattered to me but now with the baby on the way I would like it to feel more like a real home." Lillian said quickly covering her tracks.

"Won't Diego mind if you go redecorating and making changes?" Kitty asked not really thinking Diego would mind but then again some men were particular. It was kind of like Matt and his chair, she had tried several times over the years to get him to part with it for a newer one but he refused. _"There's nothing wrong with it so why waste the money on a new one."_ He always argued. Then when she tried to point out that she wanted furniture of a certain color and that his chair would be out of place, he argued _"it's tan and you always said that tan was like white and black and it goes with everything."_ And she never could find an excuse to argue that point with him. Although tan did hide the dust better.

"I don't think Papa would mind. I'm not talking about changing everything at once. Just start with small touches here and there. The first thing that needs to be taken care of is the nursery. Then we can worry about the rest." Lillian sighed out.

"Sorry, I sort got lost for a minute, what did you say," Kitty said as Lillian repeated what she just said.

"If, you're tired Miss Kitty I can leave or watch Joe while you take a nap." Lillian offered.

"No I was just thinking about how certain men or man in this case don't like changes," Kitty said.

"Oh, I see." Lillian said understandingly.

"Anyways, Ben likes Diego's manly décor and really doesn't see the need for a woman's touch." Kitty said knowingly. Like father, like son rang so true in this family it was laughable.

"Something like that. Miss Kitty could I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Of course you can. What can I do for you?"

"Well maybe in a few days after things settle down with the trial we could discuss some ideas for decorating the nursery?"

"Well ok, if you're sure. But since I've never seen Diego's house I don't really know if I'll be much help."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a big help. You just don't know it yet." Lillian said smiling mischievously.

"I'll just have to take your word for it. Just remember that I'm here if you need to talk about anything. Even if it is my son and his neglectful ways. But I don't figure you'll have to put up with that much longer." Kitty said regretfully.

"Why is that?" Lillian asked.

"Well after the trial you and Ben will probably be wanting to get back to your lives in Arizona. You'll probably be leaving shortly." Kitty said.

"I don't know Miss Kitty. We really haven't discussed it. I know Ben wants to stay for a while until we see how things go with Beth and Mike." Lillian said using Beth as the escapegoat so she didn't blurt out about them moving here.

"Well I appreciate the concern but it really isn't necessary. You and Ben need to concentrate on what's best for you and getting ready for that baby. You're cutting it awfully close as it is." Kitty said pointedly.

"I know Miss Kitty but you know how Ben is when he's made up his mind about something."

"Yes, I certainly do. All my children have a stubborn streak. I guess it's because Matt and I are both so headstrong." Kitty laughed.

"Don't get me wrong Miss Kitty. Ben is a wonderful husband and he is very loving and attentive when he is around. It's just that lately he hasn't been around as much."

"Oh I understand that, I've been there many times before." Kitty said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please don't say anything to Ben. I don't want him to think I went running to tattle on him to his mommy." Lillian said.

"I won't say a word to Ben. I promise." Kitty said.

"Thank you Miss Kitty. I'm going to go see if Ben is back in our room yet. I want to show him this brass cradle. Wish me luck." Lillian said standing up.

"Good luck Lillian. And I don't just mean with the cradle."

"Bye Miss Kitty, and thanks again."

"Your welcome. Bye Lillian. I'll see you later." Kitty said. "Lillian, if Ben's not there and you still feel restless come back over here and we'll fix that problem together," Kitty said already forming an idea in her head of just what to do. It was bound to get her husband's attention along with her son's.

****M&K****

Becca stood there in front of him in nothing but a chemise. It molded to her breasts, a garment that was soft elusive sensual, clinging to her waist, then flaring free and sheer. It did little to hide the darken rouge colored crest of her nipples nor did it do anything other than add mystery to the darkened triangle at the juncture of her thighs. It emphasized her slender beauty in the soft glow of the sunlight streaming in from the window.

For a moment he stood still looking at her. It was impossible not to want her. She was a goddess created to be desired. And he did desire her he loved her. But he was unsure of what she was doing or wanted.

Becca's fingers moved across his chest to the buttons of his shirt. She fingered the buttons and thought to herself about the last time they were in this room. She had been with Mark and they had done things that still made her blush today.

Mark could feel Becca playing with the buttons on his shirt and turned his head so that his lips gently caressed her forehead. He could tell what she was thinking as she played with the buttons on his chest and he didn't blame her. If he was honest with himself, he was thinking of bending her back over his arm onto the bed and kissing her until she withered in passion.

"Becca," Mark spoke breaking the silence.

"I love you." Becca stated simply.

Mark's response was with a kiss. He'd been waiting for what seemed like days to do it and now he wished that he hadn't waited so long to do it. Becca responded just as eagerly for his kisses. And soon she and Mark were engaged in a hungry mating of lips and tongues. The kisses spiraled and soon Mark was pushing Becca back on the bed.

****M&K****

"Well you can save your breath, Susannah," Adam said firmly crossing his arms over his chest. "There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind about running in that election." Adam swore firmly.

"Damn it listen to yourself Adam, you don't give a damn about what I have to say at all," Susannah raged.

"I heard you loud and clear Susannah, the next county heard you." Adam argued. "But you were right about one thing, if I don't get this one we'll just keep looking until I do find one I can get."

"No, WE won't." Susannah said firmly standing her ground stubbornly.

"Now what are you talking about?" Adam heaved out.

"What am I talking about! I promised to support you in this election and I will but if you think I'm going to leave our families and move off to God knows where and end up a widow you have another thing coming." Susannah bit out determinedly.

"You said that you understood that if I didn't get this job we would be going where I could find one, and you were fine with it." Adam raged.

"Well I'm not fine with it now! I refuse to leave my family so you can run off and get yourself killed." Susannah said.

He was tired of fighting with her about him taking the sheriff's job. Not that he was going to give in to her but he refused to fight with her about moving when they didn't even know for sure what was going to happen. "This isn't getting us anywhere." He grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose tight together. "How about we cross that bridge when and if we get to it?" Adam said.

"Fine with me." Susannah said moving over in front of him. "You had better realize though," she said jabbing a finger into his chest, "that by that time there could be a little Adam Jr. on the way." Susannah added stabbing him hard with her finger. "And if that happens there's no way in hell I'm going to change my mind on this." Susannah bit out as she gave him another hard jab with her finger.

"Yeah, well that's another one of those bridges we'll cross when we get to it." Adam said slapping her finger away from his chest. "I don't want to leave our family either Princess," he admitted. "But if it's the only way I can get a job then that's just what we'll have to do."

" Speak for yourself."

" Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"If you end up leaving Dodge you're going to be leaving me too because Dodge is the only place I'm agreeing to going along with this foolishness. That's final." Susannah snapped out stubbornly.

"What if for some unknown reason I lose the election? Then how am I going to support us and a family?" Adam countered.

"Any way you have too. If it comes down too it you're just going to have to decide which is more important. Me or having some damn badge that means you're a target every day of your life." Susannah said crossing her arms over her chest as she stood there fuming at him.

"That's how you really feel about it?" Adam said looking at her completely awestruck.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Well then I better pray I get this job." Adam said turning away from her dejectedly.

"Oh, why is that?" Susannah asked looking at his backside as his shoulders slumped in defeat. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Because it's my one and only chance." Adam murmured out picking up a rock and tossing it out into the pond as far as he could.

"What are talking about?" Susannah.

"I'm talking about if it comes down to making a choice between you and my dream of being a lawman; I'm not going to have any choice in the matter. Either I can give up my dream or I lose you. Either way I'm losing," Adam said roughly picking up another rock and tossing it as far as he could.

****M&K****

Matt sat there at his desk staring blankly at the cup of coffee in front of him. He wasn't sure about what to do about Adam and this whole thing about Adam wanting be the sheriff. He only went along with Kitty not wanting Adam to be sheriff to try and keep things under control, thinking he had more time to either convince Adam to leave it alone or find a way to get Kitty to accept the fact. Mark had floored him by pointing out the obvious double standards he held towards the twins.

Damn this wasn't easy, but no one said fatherhood was easy. He didn't want to even think about what was going through Adam's mind but he didn't have to think about it too hard either. Adam was in his mind in more ways than anybody, including Kitty and she had known him a lot longer than Adam. "_You two could be twins." _Kitty always reminded him in some way or another.

He didn't see it but apparently everybody else saw it. He didn't remember being that reckless, cocky, or arrogant. He had to admit that he was stubborn and once his mind was made up there was no changing it. Well a good portion of the time anyways. That much him and his children had in common.

But Adam wanted to follow in his footsteps. That made him feel an overwhelming sense of pride and accomplishment. He had to admit that he had been disappointed when Ben didn't decide to follow the same path he had taken. It was obvious that Mark had other ideas about what his future held as well. He was proud of all his children and the men his sons had become but knowing that Adam wanted to be like him that was a feeling he couldn't describe. He only wished it didn't have the potential to get him killed.

That was the only regret he had about this whole situation. That one bad decision or one miscalculation could cost him his son. And it didn't matter if Adam had just proven he was a faster draw than him. No that fact made it all the more dangerous. He had seen it too many times over the years, now he only wished Adam could see what it meant.

****M&K****

"God it's good to be home," Cole said as he walked up on his porch.

"Speak for yourself," Lydia grumbled as she slowly walked up the steps and stopped.

"Why," Cole asked turning to looking her.

"Well if you were a woman you'd understand but you're not so you won't understand," Lydia grounded out through clenched teeth, trying not to wince as her thighs rubbed together when she started walking again. She was sore and it was her own fault that she was as sore as she was at the moment. No decent woman would have behaved the way she did just a few moments ago.

"Try me," Cole said staring at her. "Tell me why you're so upset."

"Cole, no decent woman wants to be used like that." Lydia said walking into the house.

"Like what?" he demanded following her.

"Like some cheap whore. That's what." Lydia bit out throwing her reticule down on the stand.

"Well excuse me all to hell. I thought I was making love to the woman I was with in the alley last night and down by the river. The woman who wasn't afraid to be adventurous and wasn't embarrassed by her womanly attributes. I happen to think that Lydia was a welcome change from the Lydia who thinks that she needs to hold back and not show a little extra enthusiasm in our bed." Cole spat out moving past her to throw their measly belongings onto the couch.

"Well if that's the way you felt about it why didn't you say anything before?" Lydia questioned shocked.

"Because I didn't know before that you could be so bold and daring. You sure as hell never showed that side of yourself to me before in bed."

"Is that the way you want me to be Cole? You really want me to act like a whore?" Lydia gasped out stunned he would even think such thoughts about her.

"Well it's a hell of a lot better than the perfect little Lydia who acts like some stuffy blueblood. Why can't you act more like your real heritage instead of like the way you were taught in New Orleans. That's not the real Lydia." Cole said whirling around to look at her.

"So you're saying that because my mother used to be a whore I should act like one too?" Lydia shouted at him.

"It would sure as hell be a refreshing change that's for sure." Cole said looking straight at her.

"How dare you Cole Dalton. I never thought I would hear you say such a thing to me." Lydia gasped out as her mind tried to reel around what he was saying.

"Well I never thought I would ever see the side of you I saw last night. I never dreamed it could be so exhilarating." Cole said.

"Well it has nothing to do with my birthright or acting like a whore. It has to do with the fact that I'm on a deadline and I was too caught up in the moment to worry about how I was acting." Lydia said honestly.

"Thank you. You just proved my point. You weren't worried about being the proper little wife in bed or out of it for that matter. You were pure sexuality and that is what was so amazing about it." Cole said.

"You really want me to be that wantonly," Lydia said still in shock that he would even say such a thing as she slowly sank down into the nearest chair.

"Yes," Cole said looking at her. "Damn, Lydie don't you understand," Cole said looking at her stunned face. "Don't you know what that does, to me, how it makes me feel as your husband as a man." Cole asked.

"No," Lydia said still trying to get her mind to wrap around the whole idea of him wanting her to act like the whore.

"Well then let me enlighten you," Cole said moving over towards her to kneel on the floor in front of her. "I've always known you had a fiery passion for living." He said as he clasped both her hands in his. "But when we were together you turned into this little decorum church mouse. Nothing I did, seemed to unlock that fiery woman of passion." He stated evenly. "Don't get me wrong Lydie," he said seeing her start to bite her lip to protest. "I love you and I love making love to you either way. But when you act like, you have for the past two nights, you make me feel that it isn't just a chore you have to endure. That you crave my touch just as much as I crave yours. It's exhilarating, and empowering to know you want me just as much as I want you." Cole explained.

****M&K****

Alison walked along the boardwalk with her basket of supplies in hand when she started to pass Breck's office. She hadn't seen him since this morning when she left his bed. Before she could talk herself out of it she opened the door and walked inside. She saw Breck sitting at his desk looking over the papers that were scattered all over his desk.

She knocked on the open door frame and spoke, "Don't you look busy."

"Alison," Breck said looking up at the knock. "What a nice surprise," Breck added. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you today."

"Well I didn't want to bother you but I couldn't wait to see you any longer." Alison said smiling at him.

"Well I'm happy you couldn't resist the temptation. Gives me a good excuse to take a break for a few minutes." Breck said moving around his desk to stand in front of her.

"Looks like you're extremely busy." Alison said looking at his littered desk.

"Well that's true," Breck agreed looking over at his desk. "But I think I can spare a few minutes for my fiancé." He said softly wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her softly and tenderly. "I missed you today." He groaned out as he looked at her.

"I missed you too." Alison said playing with the lapels of his jacket. "How did things go today?"

"It actually went better than I expected. Tell you what, why don't you have supper with me and I'll fill you in on everything that happened today?" Breck said suggestively.

"Are you sure you have the time? Looks like you're pretty swamped." Alison said wanting to have supper with him but she didn't want to impose either.

"For you, I'll make the time." He said bopping the tip of her nose with his finger. "How about I pick you up at six o'clock." Breck said

"Make it six thirty." Alison said smiling. "I still have a couple things to take care of and I need time to make myself presentable." She said.

"You always look presentable and you'd be beautiful in a gunny sack. You always take my breath away." Breck said softly.

"And I think you're a bit biased," Alison giggled. "But thank you anyway."

"I meant every word of it." Breck said looking at her seriously.

"I know you did." Alison said cupping his cheek. "I think I better let you get back to work if you're going to get something accomplished before supper." She said moving away from him.

"Alison don't go." Breck said following her out towards the reception area. "I would much rather concentrate on you." Breck said.

"No, I better let you get back to work," Alison said picking her basket up off the table. "This way you will have more time for us this evening. I just wanted to stop by and say hello and see you for a minute. I didn't mean to interrupt your work." She said.

"Unfortunately you're right, I do have a lot of work to do, but you're a very welcome interruption."

"There you go being bias again," Alison giggled. "I'll see you this evening." She said leaning close to kiss his cheek.

"Six thirty. I'll be there." Breck said.

"I'll be ready. Bye."

"This is a proper goodbye, Alison." Breck said catching her free arm and spinning her towards him as his lips crashed into hers in a demanding coaxing kiss of longing. "I love you." He whispered against her trembling lips.

"I love you too." Alison said looking at him. "I'll see you this evening." She whispered.

"Oh most definitely after that," he said pulling her flushed against him letting her feel his arousal. The arousal only she could cause.

"Breck," Alison burst out pushing against his chest.

"Yeah I know," Breck chuckled. "You better get going unless you want to go in the back with me for about an hour or two." He suggested.

"You keep procrastinating you won't have time for me this evening," Alison pouted as she pulled away from him.

"You're the best reason to be procrastinating," Breck said defensively.

"Back to work with you wicked man," Alison said arching her brow as she walked out of his office with a smile on her face.

****M&K****

Brad sat there in the shadows at one of the back tables. The shadows seemed to suit his mood as he watched Sue work the room to her favor. He didn't mind her sitting and having drinks with other men that was her job, yet the one she was sitting with now was a different story. He knew the cowboy Sue was with, he had seen him in town a few times before. His name was Dusty Blackstock and he was trouble. A real ladies man. And Blackstock was really laying on the charm and Sue seemed to be soaking it up. It was a little too friendly to suit him, which made him wonder. Mildred had been faithful to him, not that he really cared whether she was or not but Sue was left alone more times than she should have been. And for longer periods of time too, and he wasn't able to watch her every move like he was with Mildred. Maybe the reason her and Dusty were so friendly towards each other had nothing to do with her job.

*****M&K****

"Jacob?" Julia said waking up from Ella's wails.

"Yeah?" Jacob murmured out with a stick pin in his mouth.

"Did I really threaten to hit Daddy with my rolling pin?" Julia said sitting up against the headboard as she watched Jacob changing Ella's nappy once again. He was very good at changing nappies for a man.

"You sure did." Jacob said pulling Ella's gown back down around her before he picked her up.

"Oh, Daddy's going to hate me." Julia cried out fearfully.

"No, he won't." Jacob said looking at her. "I think Ella here is hungry again," he said handing over his daughter to her.

"What makes you think that," Julia asked as she started unbuttoning her gown with Ella in one arm.

"What her being hungry again or your father," Jacob said looking at the tilted look she gave him and smiled. "I'm kidding," Jacob said with a shake of his head. "Look your father understands that you were already really emotional and hearing the news that he had an affair no matter how unintentional and has another child by someone who isn't your mother was very upsetting to you. He probably doesn't even remember you threatened him after everything else that happened." Jacob pointed out in what he hoped would be a reassuring way.

"You think so?" Julia asked not convinced in the slightest.

"Yeah, I think you should just forget about it." Jacob said moving to the edge of the bed.

"I'll try but I don't know if I can."

"Well try." Jacob said standing up the best he could by keeping his weight off his injured leg.

"What are you doing?" Julia demanded.

"I got to go and I can't wait on the boys," Jacob said honestly as he kept the foot of his injured leg up off the floor as he held on to the stand and hopped to the door. He used to complain about how the door to the washroom opened but today it was just fine the way it was as he used the door to hop to the water pitcher's stand. Damn he hadn't thought this through very good. The damn chamber pot was in the fifth drawer and there was no way he could open it without falling on his head.

"Now what Mr. Know it all," Julia said knowing his predicament as she tossed the covers back and got out of bed herself

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked alarmed seeing Julia standing by Ella's cradle.

"Oh hush, I had a baby, that doesn't make me an invalid." Julia said laying Ella in her cradle before she walked over and opened the drawer for him. She turned and walked back out of the room shutting the door to give him a little privacy.

"Julia," Jacob called out after he finished his business.

Julia opened the door again and walked over towards him. "Here, let me help," Julia said taking the arm of his bad leg side and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"We make quite a pair right now don't we," Jacob said smiling as he let her help him back to the bed.

"I guess we do," Julia said with a chuckle as she reached for the covers to cover him up only to get pulled across his lap.

Jacob chuckled softly at her little screech of surprise before he kissed her to silence. He pulled away to look at her before the kiss could grow even more heated. "Damn," he grumbled out on a groan.

"What," Julia asked looking up at him questionably.

"I love my daughter, but I wish she was either older or you hadn't had her yet," Jacob said looking at her pointedly.

"Oh, you," Julia said smacking him playfully as he dipped his head to kiss her again and again and again.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there looking at the catalogs Lillian had left there with her. She had to buy her new little grandbaby something. She was flipping through the baby section of the catalog looking and reading those that didn't have ads or pictures with them, when Matt walked through the back door yelling.

"Kitty," Matt called out as he walked into the living room.

"Matt," Kitty said standing up. "Something wrong," Kitty asked noticing the papers in his hand and the brooding look on his face.

"No more than when I left," Matt said. "Why?"

"Well because you have that brooding look of yours that says you got something on your mind." Kitty said walking over to him and pressing a finger against the creasing wrinkles in his brow.

"Oh," Matt said pressing his lips in a tight line. "Well this is something to brood over." Matt grumbled. "I found out how much the notes are that Jacob owes." He said looking at her.

"Oh?" Kitty said. "How bad is it," Kitty asked knowingly.

"One thousand dollars." Matt ranted.

"No, wonder Julia was so concerned about how they were going to pay them off." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, well they're paid now." Matt said. "Here is the paperwork on them so you can do the household accounts." Matt said handing her the notes. "What I don't understand is how in the hell they could end up owing that much in such a short period of time?" Matt asked still baffled.

"Well Matt, you know how easy it is to fall into a false sense of security. They probably just planned at first on charging necessities but then Julia got pregnant and they needed things for Ella and after seeing how easy it was not actually having to pay cash they probably just started charging whatever they wanted."

"Yeah, I can understand the needing things for Ella and the necessities, but they had to have known that eventually they were going to have to pay the bills." Matt said. "Hell you didn't even run this high of a bill when you were pregnant with any of the kids and you love to shop," Matt said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kitty asked looking at him.

"It means thin out your closet again, I almost ended up wearing your shirt," Matt said.

"Matt Dillon, if you say you fit in one of my shirts I'll slap you," Kitty said firmly.

"Not hardly, but I was trying to pull out my shirt only to pull yours out instead," Matt said looking at her.

"Is that your way of saying I have to many clothes," Kitty said.

"Uhum, yes, especially when you have a cupboard dedicated to every new dress you have made for some occasion or something that you don't wear because only you know why." Matt said.

"Oh no, you aren't blaming all of those on me, it's your fault I never wore them. And just because you're mad that our daughter and Jacob don't know how to say no, doesn't mean you gotta take it out on me."

"Yeah, your right but a thousand dollars," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"I don't know what to yell you Matt. They probably just thought they would worry about it when the time came." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well I just came over to because I wanted to make sure Joe was minding. Speaking of Joe where is he?" Matt asked noticing that Joe hadn't greeted him.

"He's in his room pouting because he didn't get enough from the tooth fairy to get what he really wanted besides candy."

"Oh and what's that," Matt asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with four legs and a tail and something he can ride," Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"He's a boy Kitty of course he wants his own horse," Matt said looking at her.

"Well I would rather have another dog running around than let him have the horse." Kitty said.

"Well don't say that too loud or he might just take you up on that offer," Matt said looking down the hall towards Joe's bedroom door.

"Oh trust me if I thought it would work I would offer," Kitty said arching her brow.

"Yeah sure, remember Lucky," Matt said.

"Yes," Kitty said. "I remember that mutt very well thank you very much he ruined three of my good dresses and one good pair of my boots," Kitty said.

"Well that's better than having him bite you." Matt said looking at her. "Look I got to get back to work, I just wanted to make sure you had the paperwork on the notes before I ended up losing them and to check on you and Joe."

"We're fine, and I'll do the books then put the paperwork in the safe." Kitty said.

"Ok, well I gotta get going." Matt said bending to kiss her quickly. "I'll see you later. I love you." Matt said moving towards the kitchen.

"I love you too, Cowboy. I'll see you later." Kitty said following him to the kitchen only to lean up against the door frame.

"Yeah, bye." Matt said turning to look at her before he walked out the door.

"Yeah bye, Matt," Kitty sighed out knowing he didn't hear her as she turned back into the living room. "Well so much for him learning," Kitty said as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

****M&K****

Lillian sat there on the lounge staring at the crib's picture in the catalog. She could barely wait to show it to Ben, but while she waited for Ben to rejoin her she had the whole nursery decorated and done in her mind.

Ben walked into the room and noticed the dreamy look on Lillian's face. "I know that look," Ben said softly. "What are you thinking about that's getting you all starry eyed?"

"Well I went over to your mother's and watched Joe for her. While she was running her errand I started looking through catalogs…." Lillian said starting to explain.

"What did you find and better yet how much is it going to cost me?"

"It's not for me silly," Lillian said patting the seat next to her for Ben to sit down.

"Then who," Ben asked.

"It's for this little one here," Lillian said patting her stomach as Ben sat down beside her.

"Ok, I give what is it?" Ben asked.

"This," Lillian said pointing to the brass crib's picture. "Isn't it beautiful," Lillian sighed out.

"Sure Lil it is real pretty." Ben said looking at the crib then down to the price of the crib.

"What do you think about it for the baby?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know." Ben said looking at the price tag once again. It was a little on the high side and he just didn't see how he was going to buy that specific crib especially when there were two others on the page that weren't as costly. "It's a bit fancy ain't it?" Ben said looking at her.

"Oh, Ben." Lillian admonished. "It's pure brass." Lillian pointed out.

"Why does the baby need a brass crib?" Ben said looking at the other two cribs. He liked the darker wooden color one.

"It's supposed to give it an elegant look." Lillian said shaking her head.

"I think you mean arrogant don't you?" Ben said looking at the brass crib once more. It seemed to him as much out of place in this area as a brick mansion did.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lillian demanded hurt.

"Where the hell is that catalog from anyway?" Ben asked remembering she said she got it off his mother which that could be just about anywhere.

"It's from one of the boutiques in New Orleans. I asked her if I could borrow it because I wanted to show you. Now I wish I hadn't and what do you mean arrogant?" Lillian said still hurt by his reaction to the crib.

"Well maybe arrogant wasn't the right word Lil but did you see the price of that crib?" Ben said wondering if she had just slipped that part up by just looking at the crib.

"Yes, what about it?" Lillian asked looking at the price tag once again. Seventy five dollars for a brass crib wasn't that much when it was pure brass.

"Well it's about three times what other cribs cost that's what about it." Ben exclaimed.

"That's because it's pure brass."

"No, Lil."

"No, what?"

"No brass crib or no brass anything for our child unless someone else is going to pay for it. Have you forgotten that I don't have a job or any way to pay for something like that?" Ben pointed out.

"We have some money saved up." Lillian said.

"Yeah, but by the time we see about paying for that property or making a down payment if John and Jane are willing to sell we are going to need every extra penny in that savings we can get. Not to mention what the repairs and renovations are going to cost. There's no way we can afford anything extra that isn't absolutely necessary. It's going to be a while before the ranch is up and running and then it will take a while for it to start making any profit. We just can't afford to waste our money." Ben pointed out.

"A crib for our child is necessary Ben." Lillian exclaimed.

"I agree but not a brass one. Besides I don't want our child getting started off like that." Ben said.

"Like what?" Lillian demanded.

"Thinking that it has to have the most expensive thing in order for it to be happy. Having the most expensive thing isn't what is supposed to matter." Ben said simply.

"You're right I don't want our children growing up thinking that way either. But what harm can one brass crib do." Lillian asked.

"No dice Lil. Forget it." Ben said firmly getting up from the lounge. "Why don't you choose one of the other cribs, one that's not as high as that fancy thing they are calling a crib."

"I don't want any of those I want this one and I'm gonna keep bugging you about it until you say yes." Lillian said.

"Then you'll be waiting til hell freezes over or until pigs fly whichever comes first." Ben said hands on his hips as he looked down at her. "Because it's not going to happen."

"I'm not giving up Ace." Lillian said determinedly.

"Then I'll burn the damn book." Ben argued.

"You can't. It belongs to your mother." Lillian quipped out.

"She can get another one or I'll tell her to take her book and..." Ben said angrily.

"And what Ace?" Lillian snapped out knowing perfectly well Ben would never do what he said or threatened to say to his mother.

"Oh, never mind." Ben said with a wave of his hand. "I'm going out for a little while." He added frustrated.

"What you just got back! Where are you going?" Lillian burst out angrily.

"I don't know. Just out." Ben said shutting the door and leaving her alone once again.

"Don't worry little one. You'll have your brass crib. If we have to we'll just give Grandma Kitty the idea. Or tell her that Daddy said no and she'll make him get it for you. But right now, I think we're going to go see Grandma Kitty since your Daddy wants to be a butt."

****M&K****

"Mark, stop," Becca protested pushing at his chest. She was still a little scared and nervous. She couldn't even believe she was considering going all the way with Mark now, but it felt so right

Mark was half sitting, half lying on the bed with Becca under him, her legs draped across his. His shirt laid somewhere on the floor with his vest and jacket. Her chemise was wet around her nipples and rolled up to about mid-thigh. "What why," Mark asked pulling back enough to look at her.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I walked up here," Becca said.

"I know but this is a better idea," he whispered sensing her hesitation. "We'll go only as far as you want Sweetness," he whispered softly. His hand wound around her thigh, his nails scrapping absentmindedly at her chemise raising it higher. She shifted her position slightly, his hand slipped to her inner thigh, further up between her legs. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

He lifted her legs so that they were bent at the knee and her toes dug underneath his thigh and into the mattress. He turned slowly and pressed her half-clad covered legs apart before crawling up over her. Becca smiled nervously and looked up at him as he kissed her cheek softly.

"I didn't say it was a bad idea." Becca said sweetly, running her fingers through his rumpled hair. Loving the feel of him in between her legs. Loving how right it felt, how completely they complimented each other in every aspect. The feeling of him covering every inch of her. She didn't want to lose that feeling.

Mark moved to press kisses along her jaw line. Becca moved her head to the side to give him better access and smiled when Mark pressed into her gently, grinding against her covered mound. Becca moaned involuntarily and moved her head back to look at Mark questioningly. As she reached up to cup the side of his face.

Mark stopped kissing her and grabbed her hand putting it above her head then moved back to where he laid on top of her, his head buried in the hair resting up against the side of her neck, "Relax Becca, I just want to smell your perfume," he whispered.

****M&K****

Susannah stood there staring at Adam's back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Adam really considering which one of them to choose? Was it really that hard of a choice for him to make? "What are you saying Adam," Susannah asked staring at him.

"I'm saying that," Adam said grabbing up a handful of rocks and shucking one into the pond. "If that's the way it has to be for us to have a future together," he said through gritted teeth as he hauled back and really threw one rock way out towards the middle of the pond. "Then maybe I should start rethinking things a little more." Adam said with a huff as he threw another rock.

Susannah couldn't say a word, she was too stunned…completely shocked was more like it. Her mind was reeling with a hundred different things, stunned as she sank down onto the fallen log that laid half in and half out of the water. What kind of man had she married? _That was a dumb question Susannah, _she thought. She knew what kind of a man he was, or at least she thought she did. Was it her issuing him an ultimatum that had him rethinking things? Was he regretting being married to her already? They hadn't even been married a week and he was already rethinking things. Where did she mess up? What had she done that was so wrong? What would she do if he chose being a sheriff over them? _Dear lord that can't happen, I can't lose him, _Susannah thought as she started second-guessing her hasty decision to make him choose between her and his dream job.

Adam didn't say anything further just kept throwing the rocks into the pond as he tried to think everything through. Maybe she was right. Maybe his parents were right. What if he couldn't do the job as well as he thought, he could? Maybe he was overestimating his ability and was too confident. Just because he out drew his father doesn't mean that he'd be able to outdraw every lowlife outlaw that came along. He knew that was a likely possibility and almost a certain fact. He just thought that since everybody said he was so much like his father that he could just naturally get the job done like his father did…does….Matt Dillon was far from being dead yet. Adam didn't regret opening his big mouth and getting himself into this position. For years and as long as he could remember he's dreamed of being a lawman just like his father. Now he was going to have to choose between being a lawman like his dreams or Susannah.

_Damn it how did I get myself into this? If I had known when I married Susannah that I would have to choose between her and the job I have always dreamed of would I have gone through with it?_ He questioned himself. Maybe he had made a mistake by marrying her.

No, he swore. He hadn't made a mistake by marrying her. She was what he wanted. She was a one in a million kind of woman. She was strong and willful she was also brilliant, independent and more stubborn than a Missouri mule sometimes an extremely rare combination mixed with her pampered beautiful self.

The first time he saw her he wanted her. She was beautiful, obviously, a natural beauty like hers didn't come along every day. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the primary reason he had been attracted to her in the first place. It was not only her beauty that had drawn him to her. From the beginning Susannah had bewitched him. It was something that he could not touch, not even now, that he had married her…. taken her into his bed. It was elusive; he still could not touch it. It was her will, it was her determination, it was the very strength of her love and determination. It was the spark in her eyes, the fire…fire that had blazed into an inferno, for him. It was the way she sighed next to him in bed after making love. She was part of him, and he'd once more proven himself to be a fool where she was concerned. Susannah was the most precious thing in the world to him. He loved her, God help him he did, and he always would.

And, following that logic, letting go of her would be the biggest mistake of his life. He just thought she understood how things were going to be and she accepted them. He never thought he would have to give up his dream of being a lawman to be with her. One thing was for sure though if he didn't get this sheriff's job he was going to give it some serious thought before he went chasing after another job as a lawman. He was either going to have to let her go to be with someone else though the thought disgusted him and had him seeing red, or he was going to have to figure out some way to balance being a lawman with being a husband. Or she was.

****M&K****

Matt stepped up on the porch of the jail he wasn't surprised to see Doc standing there chewing on a toothpick. Well as long as Doc was there and he was always more than ready to give him his opinion on things he might as well take advantage of the opportunity and see what kind of sage advice he had to offer on the situation with Adam. "Hey Doc, you wanna cup of coffee," Matt asked looking at his crusty friend. He never knew Doc to pass up a cup of coffee before unless he was in a hurry or brooding.

"Sure Matt," Doc said following Matt into the jail noticing it was empty. Not that he wanted to see Festus entirely; it was just that he wasn't in the mood to listen to his rambling that didn't make a bit of sense anyway. It had been a long day and he just wasn't in the frame of mind needed to deal with Festus. Newly on the other hand was quiet and a person he could carry on an intelligent conversation with, without having to decipher some made up words that only certain people knew what they meant. Yet seeing the jail completely empty without Newly or Festus present especially with Bonner and Gier locked up in the back seemed completely out of Matt's character. Of course Matt didn't seem like himself either as Matt sat the cup of coffee down in front of him.

"You hoping for a jail break," Doc asked commenting on the lack of guards.

"I can only wish," Matt grumbled, sipping his coffee wondering how to broach the subject of Adam without getting a lot of unwanted advice.

Doc noticed Matt's creased brow, and his thinly pressed lips and asked. "Matt, what's on your mind?"

"How do you do that Doc?"

"Do what?"

"Know before I even say one word that I need to talk."

"I've known you a good many years Matt. I would like to think that I've gotten to know you well enough to know when you're in some kind of turmoil." Doc said looking at the man that he had seen through just about every crisis in the young man's life.

"Yeah, I guess you do know me at that."

"Is it about Beth?" Doc questioned, figuring that was the likely cause of the big man's conflict.

"Doc, I'm in turmoil about a lot of things. All of my children are causing me some type of worry but at the moment Adam is the one giving me the most to worry about."

"Ok, so what has Adam done now?" Doc questioned wondering just what kind of turmoil Matt could be going through with his identical younger version twin.

"He outdrew me Doc." Matt whispered, not wanting the word to get around that Adam was faster than him for Adam's safety.

"Outdrew you?" Doc questioned baffled by the concept. He had seen a lot of fast guns in his day and none of them was as fast as Matt. Well Mannon was but Matt still got the drop on him thanks to Kitty's help.

"Yeah, Adam challenged me to a mock gunfight to prove that he could handle himself as sheriff in the backyard. Thank God for that tall fence because he outdrew me. I don't know if I was ever as fast as he is. I'm sure as hell not that fast now." Matt declared.

"Well does that ease your mind any about Adam being the first sheriff of Dodge?" Doc questioned sipping his coffee.

"That's the problem Doc. I'm proud as hell of him. I'm honored that he wants to follow in my footsteps. I just can't tell him that." Matt said.

"Because of Kitty." Doc murmured knowingly as he tugged at his ear.

"You really do know me." Matt said leaning up on the table. "I can't give Adam my blessing to go out there and risk his life every day. Kitty would never forgive me if I supported Adam's decision to become sheriff and something happened to him. I can't be responsible for her losing another child Doc. I just can't." Matt said with a guilt stricken face staring at Doc.

"Matt, I don't think Kitty wants you to go along with her just to make her happy." Doc said looking at Matt sympathetically.

"I know Doc, she told me so." Matt said still unable to embrace Adam's decision.

"Kitty knows that you love her Matt and you don't want to hurt her but you're hurting Adam by not letting him know how proud you are of him." Doc said pointedly.

"Yeah, Mark pointed that out earlier. He said that I have double standards where him and Adam are concerned. Instead of Mark always being on the losing end of the stick this time Adam is. This time I'm supporting Mark chasing his dream and discouraging Adam. Mark says that I should support Adam no matter how I feel personally about him getting the job. I should still be willing to help him see his dream come true. I just can't Doc. Not as long as Kitty is against it." Matt said firmly.

"I thought Kitty had decided to support Adam though as long as he was going to be here in Dodge where he has you to back him up." Doc said confused.

"That is what she said Doc but she's still against it." Matt said sipping his coffee.

"But she's still willing to support the idea of Adam seeing his dream come true. I don't think Kitty is the only reason you're reluctant to support Adam's decision to follow his dream." Doc said pointedly.

"Oh, well then suppose you tell me what it is then?" Matt said leaning back to look at Doc.

"You're afraid of something happening to Adam and you feeling responsible. You're afraid of losing your son. You don't want to lose another child either Matt." Doc said pointedly looking at Matt. It wasn't hard for him to see that Matt was still grieving the loss of his unborn child. Partly because Matt blamed himself and partly because Matt hasn't had time to grieve the loss himself, too busy taking care of everyone else and thinking he has no right.

"Well that much is true." Matt admitted looking at Doc. He couldn't stand to lose another child because it was his fault. "I just don't know how I would live with myself Doc, if something happened to Adam because I let him do this." Matt admitted again in a bare whisper.

"Matt, you can't hold Adam back because you're afraid, or because Kitty is afraid. Mark was right. Adam deserves your support just the same as Mark does. He deserves to know how proud you are of him and that you want him to be happy." Doc said thoughtfully.

"It's not just about Adam doing the job of sheriff Doc," Matt said standing up and walking back over to the coffee pot.

"Then what is it," Doc asked

"I don't want Adam to end up living my life," Matt said wearily.

"Matt, I've known you for over twenty years, I've seen you through some pretty rough times, and I've been there for the best times. I know how much, your children, all of them mean to you. You've always given them all the love and support you possibly could up until now." Doc said thoughtfully as he looked at Matt. "What is it that has you so scared to give Adam the same kind of encouragement and show him how proud you are of him?" Doc said staring at Matt expectantly.

"You really want to know Doc?" Matt asked knowing it was more of a rhetorical question.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Doc pointed out knowing he didn't need to answer Matt, but doing so anyways.

"I'm afraid of word getting out about what a quick-draw Adam is. I'm afraid that everytime Adam walks out the door someone is going to be waiting to call him out. That's what I'm afraid of Doc." Matt said not needing to explain the dangers of being a quick draw to Doc. Doc had seen it as often as he had himself.

"Well you would know about that better than anyone." Doc said recalling the numerous times Matt had been called out for the same reason. "After all you face the same danger every time you walk out the door too. I'd say right now you're getting a good dose of what Kitty has gone through every day for the past twenty years or so." Doc said pointedly seeing Matt duck his chin as he glared at Doc in what Doc called his why'd ya bring that up, look. "Don't look at me like that, it's true, and you know it. Kitty has lived with the constant fear that you might not be coming home to her every day since she met you, she's survived every single one of your near misses, and she'll survive Adam's. Believe it or not Matt you will too." Doc said with truthful understanding. It was difficult for Matt to be on the other end of the situation. Matt always had to stand his ground and fight, he never focused or worried about staying alive or coming home that night, but Kitty worried every day he walked out the door in the morning,

"You see why I can't just give Adam my blessing and send him out there to get himself killed, right?" Matt countered still glaring at Doc for bringing up his largest fault.

"Well yes and no."

"What's that mean?"

"Well it means that I see your point but you also have to give Adam the freedom to do what he feels is right for him, Matt. He deserves your love and encouragement just like the other children." Doc said honestly.

"Don't you get it Doc?" Matt argued. "I can't give him my love and support when what he wants to do puts him in danger. Damn it he's my son, I can't just give him my blessing to go out there and get himself killed and that's exactly what would end up happening once word got out about how good he is?" Matt said. "Kitty can't lose another child, Doc," Matt added for good measure. "She can't stand to lose another child, because of me."

"I agree with you Matt, but Matt you're going to lose him anyway if you keep trying to keep him from following his dream and by not letting him know just how proud you are of him." Doc said looking at Matt.

"At least he'd still be alive Doc." Matt grumbled sipping his cup of coffee.

"Really? How do you figure?"

"If he doesn't go through with this idea to be a lawman there's a hell of a lot less chance of word getting out about how fast he is and the spoilers coming looking for him." Matt said pointedly.

"But if you take his dream away from him Matt is he really alive?" Doc countered watching the wheels in Matt's brain start to think that over. "Think about it. If it were you Matt how would you feel?" Doc said knowing perfectly well how Matt would feel about such a thing.

"Well that depends." Matt countered.

"On what?" Doc asked skeptically as if there was a difference.

"Well back when I was Adam's age and for a good many years afterwards until right about the time Lydia was born it would have been the end of the world. Now, I wouldn't give it so much power over my life." Matt admitted wishing he had known then what he knew now. He might never have put that badge on in the first place. "I've learned over the years that there are things that are a hell of a lot more important. Like my wife and our family. Too bad I didn't figure that out before I put Kitty through twenty years of worry and hurt and being used as a pawn against me. I don't want Adam to make the same mistakes I did Doc. I want him to marry the woman he loves and have a family he actually gets to spend quality time with and who don't have to take a backburner to his job and who don't have to face the constant danger." Matt admitted staring out the window as he sipped his coffee.

"Well tell him that. Make sure he knows all that goes along with the decision he has made but let the decision be his Matt and let him know that you support him in that decision." Doc said looking at Matt really understanding the turmoil Matt was going through. He was proud that Adam wanted to be like him but he was scared too. For the first time in his life Matt Dillon was scared of what might happen when one of his children became a target for some unknown gunman just by walking out the front door.

"I'll try I just don't know if I can." Matt said knowing he was going to try but not knowing if he really could let his son face that danger if there's any way possible for him to make sure that didn't happen, he was damn sure gonna take it. "I don't want to bury my son Doc. I'm supposed to be the one to go long before any of my children." Matt said with a haunted tone.

"I know. Just remember he'll be here in Dodge where you can watch his backside but if you keep trying to discourage him he might just go somewhere that you can't be there to keep an eye on things." Doc pointed out the obvious.

"I'll tell Adam that I will support him but I am also going to make it clear that I don't want him sacrificing his happiness for some piece of tin either."

"That's good advice." Doc agreed full heartedly with but he also knew Matt Dillon and his son too well. "I'm sure Adam will take any advice and words of wisdom you have to offer into advisement." Doc said sarcastically.

""I sure hope so Doc." Matt mused knowing exactly why Doc was being sarcastic about Adam listening. Adam wouldn't listen any more than he had when he was younger. "I don't want him making the same mistakes I have." Matt said

"I know. Well now that I have helped you with your problem with Adam I need to go back over to the office. I have a few patients left to see today. Unless you want to talk about the other ones," Doc offered.

"Thanks for the talk and the advice, Doc but the other ones you really can't help with any more than I can."

"Well you know where I'll be if you need to talk some more." Doc offered as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later Doc." Matt said with a grim smile.

"Yeah, Matt I'll see ya later." Doc said walking out the door leaving Matt alone to brood some more.

****M&K****

Lydia sat there stunned, so sure that she was hearing Cole wrong. He couldn't possibly want that kind of a wife. It didn't make any sense as to why Cole would want her acting so wantonly in bed but after hearing him explain it to her it made a little sense she guessed. Yet it made her wonder if that was the reason Cole had kept his distance there for what seemed to be the longest time of her life. "Cole, does that have anything to do with why you were being so cold and distant before the attack? Wasn't I satisfying you?" Lydia asked looking into his dark gray eyes.

"What!" Cole burst out stunned getting to his feet to stare at her horrified. Lydia repeated her questions and looked at him as he paced over to the mantel only to return back to kneel down in front of her again. Cole clasped her hands again tightly in his. "I can't believe you would think that." He said staring at her. "God Lydia you always satisfy me. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that it adds more excitement and makes it a lot more gratifying when you don't act like the demure southern belle all the time. And to answer your question no that had nothing to do with the way I was acting before the miscarriage. That was all me, and my resentment of the way you were so completely wrapped up in your own little world always thinking about the baby. Then after I realized that I was jealous of my own child I felt guilty and I just couldn't deal with it." Cole said looking at her.

"Oh, Cole," Lydia sighed out pulling a hand free to run her fingers through his hair. "I wish you had said something. Not just about the baby but about what was happening in our bed too." Lydia said tenderly tucking a few strands behind his ear.

"Oh, yeah what was I supposed to say?" Cole asked looking at her curiously.

"I don't know but you could have said something." Lydia said looking at him not sure what he could have said any more than he did.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Cole said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand that he still held.

"Well now that I know maybe we can do something about it." Lydia said arching a brow at him suggestively.

"You really mean that?" Cole asked doubtfully.

"Well I'm not saying that I'm going to act like that every day but I guess I could make an effort to be more uninhibited." Lydia said. "You're right it is exciting." She said with a smile.

"Yeah," Cole said leaning forward a few inches from her ear. "My favorite part of all was the things we did in that alley." He whispered.

"Cole." Lydia gasped out still shocked.

"You can't tell me you don't want to do that again." Cole said nipping at her earlobe.

"Maybe," Lydia said in a squeak as he caught her earlobe in between his teeth. "But in the meantime we do have this whole ranch at our disposal." Lydia said feeling him start to kiss down her neck. "How bout it Stud?" she said with a husky purr.

"It sounds like it has definite possibilities." Cole murmured against her wet flesh sending a shockwave of chills down her spine.

"Well then what do you say we start exploring those possibilities?" Lydia said craning her neck over to one side to grant him better access to the column of her neck.

"No time like the present," Cole said cupping her hips and pulling her towards the edge of her chair.

"Mmm the perfect answer."

"Lydia, shut up and kiss me," Cole said threading his fingers through her hair and molding them to her scalp as he twisted her head to fit her mouth against his in a demanding coaxing type kiss.

****M&K****

Brad sat there clenching his fist tightly into a ball as he watched Sue lean closer into Dusty's side laughing gaily as Dusty strummed a finger along Sue's bare arm. If Dusty didn't remove his hand away from Sue here pretty soon, he'd make him move it forcefully if he had too.

Lucky for him he didn't have to do anything as Sue got up with the beer mugs in her hand and walked over to the bar. Not thinking about what he was doing he walked over to the bar, elbowing his way into the place right beside Sue.

"Just what in the hell was going on over there?" Brad asked looking at Sue as Sam slowly went towards the beer taps.

"What are you talking about Brad?" Sue asked looking at him.

"I'm talking about you and Dusty." Brad hissed out glaring at her. "You seem pretty cozy to me. Pretty familiar with each other too." Brad said accusingly.

"What are you implying Brad?" Sue demanded looking at him not the least bit intimidated by his glare.

"I think you know damn good and well what I'm implying." Brad raged loudly.

"You're making a scene Brad." Sue said looking at Sam who just looked their way. Sue knew Sam wouldn't hesitate to defend her or any one of the girls if it was called for.

"I really don't give a damn." Brad said looking at her.

"Well I do." Sue hissed out in a low voice. "I refuse to have this discussion with you here." She added looking at him.

"Fine, upstairs now." Brad said in a commanding tone.

"Is that an order?" Sue asked ready to bulk at the whole commanding tone but she didn't want a scene.

"If you want to look at that way then yes, it's an order." Brad said.

"Whatever," Sue said grabbing the two beer mugs and heading back over to Dusty's table.

Brad stood there a few feet away, watched her lean low against Dusty's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear before she walked over to where he was standing. She glared at him before she started to lead the way upstairs.

****M&K****

"_**Mark," Becca gulped, closing her eyes every so often as Mark pressed soft warm kisses to the side of her neck at a maddeningly slow pace. He ran his hands up the sides of her body slowly, hooking them under her arms and holding himself over her as he explored her body.**_

Becca wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands along his broad shoulders, but continued to stare at the ceiling. She sighed as Mark moved from her neck and kissed along her collarbone, unhooking his arms from hers and placing his hands on her ribs. Becca's arms fell limp against the sides of her body.

Mark moved to sit on his knees in between Becca's legs, looking down at her disheveled state as she focused intently on his face.

"Come on Sweetness," Mark said in a soft raspy voice, before he moved off the bed and pulled her into a sitting position.

_**She smiled softly at him as he removed the last remaining article of clothing baring her fully to his view. Mark pushed Becca back down gently, laying her head back onto the pillow before moving on with his ministrations. **_

Mark leant over her again and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Becca tried to maneuver her tongue into his mouth with no avail. He pulled away abruptly and resumed his previous position, exploring her body with his mouth. Becca moaned as he dipped into the valley between her breasts.

Mark smiled greedily as he ran his fingers slowly up over her stomach and gently teased the underside of her breasts. He leant down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking ruthlessly at her, driving her crazy. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto the back of his head with her hands, biting her lip hard as she ground herself into the now hard bulge in Mark's jeans. While she was distracted, he took the opportunity to claim the other nipple and sucking on it hard while massaging her neglected breast with his hand.

Becca let out a long and forceful moan, her hips bucking wildly up at him. She whispered his name over and over again as he turned his attentions onto her other nipple, ravishing it the same way. Becca ran her hands down his back, scraping her nails along the hard plains of his back. Mark released her nipple and blew on it gently, chuckling as her back arched and she ached for more. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled before lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her passionately.

Becca moaned as Mark kissed her again, pressing his body up against hers in all the right places. She could feel the heat building between her legs as Mark pressed mindlessly into her. Mark broke their kiss and moved down her body, pressing random, wet hot kisses to her stomach while he moved lower.

"Oh god Mark," she whispered.

"Relax," Mark said quickly as he pressed kisses up the insides of her thighs.

"This is so wrong, but it feels so right," she moaned as Mark got closer and closer to her sex.

Mark chuckled, the hard ridge in his jeans becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He sat up on his knees once again before standing up and removing his jeans. He looked down at his totally naked girlfriend, sprawled out on the bed and smiled as he watched her face light up as she watched him lower his jeans past his thighs. He smirked when she frowned as he got back on the bed without removing his underwear.

Becca instinctively closed her eyes as Mark got back to pressing kisses to her inner thighs, grazing slightly over her sex. Becca looked down at him suspiciously as he eyed her warily, before pressing his tongue to her center and dragging it up over her closed folds. Becca's legs fell open in blatant invitation as Mark continued to toy with her.

"Mark, I swear…" Becca warned as his hot breath washed over her folds again.

"Swear to what?" Mark teased, his nose millimeters from her sex as he breathed in his new favorite scent.

Becca moaned and hooked her legs over his shoulders as he nuzzled her dark curls playfully. After what seemed like eternity, Mark finally ran the pad of his index finger firmly over her folds, parting them quickly as he watched her juices soak his finger. He groaned involuntarily and reached down to stroke himself lightly.

"You're so wet," Mark whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

As he stroked himself mindlessly, he ran his tongue over her folds again, "Oh sweetness," he moaned as he tasted her.

"Mark," Becca moaned, dragging the name out into several syllables.

Mark slowed the movements as she managed to reposition herself to lay completely bare and open in front of him as she stretched her legs back out. Mark wasted no time in burying himself in her folds; his tongue stroked rough and slow strokes from her opening to her clit. He released his swollen shaft gently with a groan, pulling his hand up to her sex and rubbing her engorged clit with the pad of his index finger. Becca moaned loudly, grabbing one of the pillows and placing it over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her cries.

Mark chuckled gently, placing one last kiss to her clit before climbing up over her. He balanced himself on his left arm, keeping his weight off of her as he waited for her to take the pillow away. She did so slowly and kept her eyes locked on his face. Mark trailed his fingers along her heated skin, down to her sex. Becca's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she laid there, legs spread open for her lover as he played teasingly with her. When she refocused on his face, he wasted no time in plunging a finger inside of her.

Becca's reaction was immediate, her upper body jolted up and she held onto Mark with all that she had. She opened her mouth and bit into his shoulder slightly as he added another finger, and then another. He moved inside of her swiftly and easily as she became wetter and wetter.

"Oh my god, Mark," she said, the words muffled by his shoulder.

"Just enjoy it and go with it Sweetness." Mark said softly.

Becca closed her eyes and Mark continued to plunge in and out of her recklessly. Becca leant forward slightly and ran her fingers down his chest, trailing the line of hair that disappeared into his underwear. She slid her hand under the waistband of his long johns and took a hold of him.

"Make love to me," Becca whispered, the words getting caught in her throat as Mark pressed deeper. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pushed them part way down his thighs.

Mark lifted his head and slowed his movements. "You're not just doing this because of the judge's offer are you? Because if you are, I swear Becca you're not going to lose me," Mark said looking into her eyes.

"Believe me when I say the judge is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I want you to make love to me." Becca cried out as she started to feel something coiling inside her tighter and tighter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Becca moaned out in frustration she couldn't get close enough to something she had no idea what it was but she knew she was coming up short.

"All right," Mark said feeling Becca's muscles relax slightly as he pulled his fingers out of her and trailed her juices over his jutting erection. Becca still held onto his shoulder, using it to steady herself as she lay back down on the pillow beneath her head. Mark pushed her leg down a little further, spreading her folds further for him as he got into position.

He held himself over her lovingly, looking into her eyes seriously before placing the head of his aching cock to her entrance. Becca's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back, inviting him in. Mark looked down at her hungrily, pushing into her hard and quick, making her scream out.

****M&K****

_Well chucking rocks ain't going to fix this problem, you're going to have to man up Dillon and talk to her, _Adam thought as he chucked the last rock in his hand out into the middle of the pond. "Susannah," he said seriously as he turned around to see her sitting there on an old tree root stump. "We need to talk," he added facing off with her, not quite sure what to do or say or even how to start the whole thing, but something had to be said.

"I agree and it has to be a serious conversation," Susannah agreed with him. She didn't want to she wasn't sure she could support him being a sheriff anywhere but Dodge, but she didn't want to lose him either. She didn't want to lose him to a dream of a tin star and she didn't want to lose him to a bullet either.

"What makes you say that," Adam asked curiously.

"Well you called me Susannah," Susannah answered simply.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know. It's just the way you said it," Susannah shrugged. "You hardly ever call me Susannah," she added. She would love to hear him call her Princess right at that moment at least then she'd know everything was going to be all right.

"Well you're right it is serious." Adam said.

Susannah sat there holding her breath, she noticed Adam didn't move closer towards her but stood where he was close to the bank. So Susannah sat there waiting for Adam to say something, anything to put an end to the deadly silence that had fallen between them. She didn't know what he was going to say but she was scared to death he was going to say that if he didn't get the sheriff's job here in Dodge that he was going to keep chasing his dream and give up on their marriage. She didn't want her marriage to be over before it even had a chance to begin. She wasn't going to let it be. She was going to fight for her marriage. She wasn't going to lose the man she loved. The only man she would ever love. She just had to think of a way to get Adam to listen to her side of things and really think about what he was doing before he made the worst mistake of his life and gave up on their marriage. She just didn't know yet what she could say to make him really listen and hear what she was trying to get through to him.

"I think we need to talk about our future," Adam said breaking the silence only to pause once again to gather the words. He didn't want to let her go, but if they couldn't find some kind of compromise he didn't know what he was going to do. "We need to see if we can figure out some way I can balance being a lawman with being a husband."

"And if you can't?" Susannah said holding her breath.

"I don't know Susannah," Adam said looking straight at her. "We'll figure out some way to make it work. Like you've been telling me about our other little differences of opinion we just have to compromise." Adam said looking at her. "We both do," he added for good measure.

"Oh," Susannah said with a heavy sigh. "What you got in mind Romeo," she questioned.

"I don't know Susannah," Adam said wearily. "You're asking a hell of a lot if you ask me." He said roughly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means why the hell am I the only one supposed to change, or give up something in this marriage?" he countered roughly.

"You're not," Susannah burst out shocked that he would think she was trying to change him.

"Oh really, well I don't see it that way." Adam argued.

"I'm not asking you to give up anything but this foolish notion to become some bullet's target!" Susannah spat out.

"You knew I wanted to be a lawman. You knew if I couldn't get the job here that I was going to go somewhere where I could get it. You knew all of this before you said I do!" Adam thundered.

"And I told you then that it was foolish and stupid, not to mention dangerous…." Susannah argued back.

"But you said you would support my decision. You said you wouldn't stand in the way of making my dream come true."

"Yes, I did and I will support your decision to run for sheriff of Dodge but I just don't know if I can support you running off to somewhere else to make your dream come true. I just don't know if I can live with you risking your life in some town where we don't even have a connection too. At least here Dodge is home and we have our family. I think you're asking an awful lot to expect me to go running off with you to chase a dream that may never come true." Susannah admitted

"Then maybe we made a mistake in getting married to begin with!" Adam snapped back angrily.

Susannah opened her mouth to say something only to snap it shut again as she looked at him horrified. "Y-you don't mean that," she stammered out once she found her voice. He couldn't mean that. No he loved her and she loved him, of course he didn't mean that.

"I don't know," Adam said shaking his head as he turned back towards the pond.

"Adam you can't mean that," Susannah said stunned.

"I don't know Susannah, maybe we did," Adam said gloomily.

"No, Adam," Susannah said shaking her head. "You don't mean that. We love each other," Susannah said brokenly.

"Maybe love isn't enough," he murmured keeping his back towards her.

"Of course it's enough," she argued.

"Really Susannah, because right now it sure don't feel like it is." Adam said turning around to face her. "Right now it feels as if you're asking me to change who I am." Adam said staring straight at her.

"I'm not asking you to change, Adam. I'm asking you to really think this through. That nickel plated tin star can't mean that much to you…" She started.

"How would you know? I've only been dreaming about it my whole life." Adam burst out looking at her.

"Well that's understandable when you were six, you looked up to your dad and you wanted to be just like him. But you're older now Adam dreams change as people change," Susannah said softly.

"Yeah for some I guess they do, but all I've ever wanted to be was a lawman Susannah. Now you're telling me I have to choose between you, the woman that I love, and the job I've worked most of my life trying to get." Adam stated wearily.

"Would you stop implying that I'm trying to change you. I'm not!" Susannah declared hotly. "I'm just saying that you need to really think about it before you decide to pick up stakes and leave your family to go risk your life chasing a dream. It's hard enough knowing that you'll be wearing that proverbial bull's eye on your chest here in Dodge let alone wanting to run all over creation for the chance to wear it somewhere else."

"I love you Susannah but if you can't support my decision to follow my dream then I don't see how we can have a future together." Adam stated gravely.

"What!" Susannah burst out. "You think you're the only one giving up your dreams in this marriage? What about my dreams? I don't exactly see you jumping through hoops to help me make them come true." Susannah spat out.

"What dreams are you talking about? You've never talked about having any dreams you wanted to come true." Adam said looking at her totally lost as he tried to recall any such talks.

"You are the most impossible man I have ever met. Damn it Adam my dream is to be your wife and the mother of your children and to have a future together."

"Well you check them off the list because they're done." He said looking at her.

"Oh really they're done are they and just how did you come to that conclusion." Susannah retorted tartly.

"You are my wife and you may very well be carrying my child right this minute for all we know." Adam said looking at her smugly.

"Don't you get it, you're not the only one with a choice to make. You're saying that we were a mistake and that we may not have a future together. Either way I go Adam I'm coming out the loser. I'll lose you either to some damn bullet or because of your stubborn pride. Either way I could end up with nothing except maybe a child that I'll have to raise alone. The child of the man I love but one we may not get to raise together." Susannah said.

"Damn it Susannah." He growled out really wanting something to punch at the moment. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you but I don't want to give up on my dream either. Not yet, not until I at least give it a chance to come true. There's got to be a way to compromise." Adam said sharply.

"Ok, Romeo, I'm willing to compromise. What ya got in mind?" Susannah said looking straight at him as she waited.

****M&K****

Kitty opened the back door, surprised to see Lillian standing there completely frazzled and clearly upset. "Lillian, is everything ok?" Kitty asked concerned.

"Oh Miss Kitty," Lillian sniffled. "Ben said no to the brass crib. He said it was too arrogant and that he didn't want our child getting started off thinking it had to have the most expensive of everything to be happy. He said a brass crib would be as out of place in our home as a brick house would be in Dodge. Then he just left." Lillian said sniffling.

"Oh, Lillian," Kitty said putting an arm around her daughter-in-law's shoulders and pulling her close. Kitty didn't need for Lillian to explain any more about why she was so upset over a crib, she understood. "I'm sorry. All my sons seem to take after their father. They don't understand that once in a while a woman likes to splurge, especially when it's for their children." Kitty said recalling the few times her and Matt had the same argument before, during and after she was pregnant.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Miss Kitty. I want that crib for little Selena Rose or Benjamin Thomas so bad. I already had the whole nursery decorated in my head. The brass crib is the whole focal point. If I can't have that brass crib then none of my other plans are going to work out either." Lillian said sobbing lightly.

"It's going to be ok." Kitty said sympathetically as she led Lillian into the living room. "My grandchild will have the brass crib. We just have to be a little sneaky about it that's all." Kitty said getting Lillian's attention as a plan started to form in Kitty's brain.

"What are you thinking Miss Kitty?" Lillian asked perking up immensely if Kitty said it would happen it would happen.

"Lillian, when all else fails resort to using your feminine wiles to get what you want." Kitty said arching her brow. "In other words seduce your husband into saying yes. You'll have that brass crib before Ben knows what happened." Kitty said knowingly.

"Are you sure it will work Miss Kitty?" Lillian asked doubtfully.

"I can almost guarantee it. In fact I think I might try a little of that on my husband." Kitty said pressing her lips together in a grim line. Just the thought of cleaning out her closet seemed ridiculous, a woman never had too many dresses. About the only clothes she thought were necessarily reasonable to get rid of was the dresses she wore when she was pregnant. She could divvy them up between Lillian, Julia, and Lydia with no hard feelings but her others…Well she was going to get Matt to change his mind about that.

"Why, what do you want that the marshal won't let you have?" Lillian questioned, curiously.

"He says I need to thin out my closet." Kitty said still fuming over the matter. Get rid of her clothes that was absolutely unthinkable. Matt just needed to get more clothes himself. "I think I'm going to give him a little private fashion show and show him that some of those things he wants me to get rid of would be to his advantage to let me keep." Kitty said thoughtfully as a plan to convince Matt otherwise started to form in her head.

"Oh," Lillian said seeing Kitty start to think of a strategy. "Let me know how it works out." Lillian said generally interested.

"I will. Any ideas on how you're going to work Ben to your advantage." Kitty asked.

"Well not exactly but I'll think of something."

"Make sure you give me an update. If we have to we'll think of something else. I'll make sure Ben ends up getting you and my grandbaby that brass crib. You'll see." Kitty swore as she patted Lillian's hand.

"Thank you, Miss Kitty." Lillian said taking the assurance in knowing Kitty would make it happen. "I knew you would have some idea what I should do. I'll let you know how it works out. Now I just have to figure out how to go about it." Lillian said not feeling very much like a seductress at the moment.

"Just remember not to be too obvious or he'll catch on and then it will all be for nothing." Kitty advised warningly.

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't think I'll have too much trouble with that. Ben has always got sex on his mind." Lillian said ducking her head embarrassingly. She couldn't believe she just admitted that to his mother.

"Well there's nothing to be embarrassed about even if I am his mother. Ben's no different from any other man. They all have a one track mind." Kitty admitted. "There's been a few times that his father was the same way," Kitty said softly.

"Ok, Miss Kitty," Lillian said getting up from her seat on the lounge. "I'm going to go now. I have to figure out how would be the best way to go about seducing my husband." Lillian said a little more confident now that she had a game plan formed.

"Good luck." Kitty said getting up as well.

"Good luck with your plans for the Marshal." Lillian said thinking Miss Kitty would need it more than her.

"I won't need luck. I know how to work Matt to my advantage." Kitty said giving Lillian a wink.

"If you say so." Lillian said still doubtful. "Well I'll see you later Miss Kitty, bye." Lillian said giving her a small smile.

"Bye Lillian." Kitty said smiling as she watched her daughter-in-law start across the backyard. She wondered if Lillian had noticed yet but she was starting to waddle like a duck. God those days she wasn't going to miss at all, Kitty thought.

****M&K****

_**Matt sat at his desk trying to wrap up a few last minute things so he could do his first nightly rounds of the evening before going to supper, when Ben walked in. "Hey, son have seat, just let me finish this here," Matt said signing his name to the sheet of paper before getting up to file it.**_

"No rush, I just needed to get away from Lil for a while." Ben said walking over to the coffee pot and picking it up. It was half empty, but he didn't care as he poured himself a cup.

"Why is something wrong?" Matt asked casting a glance over his shoulder towards Ben.

"Yeah, I just had a fight with Lil because she wants to buy a brass crib for the baby. She knows we can't afford that thing." Ben grumbled.

"Oh," Matt said knowing how that argument went from personal experience. "Ben, listen son. It's not about Lillian knowing you can afford it or not. It's not even really about her wanting it. It's those crazy mood swings." Matt said recalling the fights him and Kitty had over the same exact thing.

"You think that's why Lil all of a sudden got it in her head that our baby needs a brass crib? All because of a mood swing?" Ben said doubtfully.

"Well not exactly. I can almost guarantee it's the reason she's not listening to reason though. Give her a little time to cool off and I bet by the time you go back she'll have changed her mind about the whole thing and she'll want something else." Matt advised carefully.

"I hope you're right Dad, but what if she's decided she wants something we need even less than a brass crib that we can't afford?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Well it's simple just try to humor her. Don't agree to actually buy anything yet just tell her you'll think about it. Then when she changes her mind again you won't be on the hook to pay for anything yet." Matt said turning around to face his son.

"What if she doesn't change her mind?" Ben asked.

"Well then after she pesters you about it til you can't take it anymore I'd say my grandbaby is going to have a brass crib and whatever else Lillian has her heart set on." Matt said walking over to his desk to grab his coffee cup.

"Gee, thanks a lot Dad. You're a big help." Ben grumbled sipping his coffee only to almost choke on the grounds lodging in his throat.

Matt smiled at Ben's grimace of a face knowing perfectly why the grimace as soon as Ben sat down the coffee mug. "Ben dealing with a pregnant woman is dangerous business; dealing with any woman is dangerous business but even more so when they are pregnant. You never know from one minute to the next what they're going to throw at you. Figuratively and literally." Matt said remembering a hair brush, a coffee pot, a hanger, a chunk of wood all flying at his head when Kitty was pregnant.

"Yeah, well I'll just be glad when it's over and Lil and the baby are both ok and everything can get back to normal." Ben said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, just keep reminding yourself that when it's over you'll have a precious little baby that makes it all worth it." Matt said smiling.

"I'm trying Dad. I'm really trying." Ben said looking at Matt.

"Hey it could be worse," Matt said.

"How?" Ben questioned not seeing how it could get worse than what he was going through now.

"She could be like your sisters," Matt said.

"Lydia wasn't as bad as Julia was she?"

"No Julia was something even I've never experienced, if Lydia was going to be like that all I can say to Cole is duck and tread lightly." Matt said.

"What…" Ben questioned before the meaning took root. "Oh yeah well I'm glad Lil's not that good of a shot."

"Yeah well your sister was getting double the lessons and she paid attention more because she wanted to be the first girl marshal." Matt mused.

"Speaking of becoming marshal, how are you feeling about Adam taking on the sheriff job now after he…." Ben trailed off looking at his father.

****M&K****

"So what's this great compromise," Susannah demanded breaking the silence that was starting to smother her.

"First we don't go borrowing trouble." Adam said.

"Borrowing trouble on what?" Susannah asked.

"The whole me being sheriff idea right now." Adam said truthfully.

"It's not considered borrowing trouble when the facts are real," Susannah said angrily.

"Are you going to listen or sit there and argue about it some more," Adam said looking straight at her hands on his hips.

"All right I'll listen," Susannah said clamping her mouth shut.

"We both agree to stop worrying about the future," Adam said looking at her watching her bite her lip to keep from saying something. "Past this election," Adam said. "Then if for some strange reason I don't win this election we'll discuss the idea of moving away again."

"You're so sure you're going to win this election," Susannah said.

"I'm running against Herman Coleman, come on Susannah, he's not exactly what I'd call competition. Julia would be better competition than him at least she can hit the broad side of a barn if she had too," Adam said.

"True, I've never seen Herman shoot anything in my life, but that still doesn't make him any less an adversary."

"A what," Adam asked looking at her.

"Adversary an opponent." Susannah said.

"I thought an adversary was one of the good guys," Adam said.

"That's an allegiance," Susannah said shaking her head.

"Whatever either way I don't think I have anything to worry about." Adam said. "So are we in an agreement," Adam asked.

"For now we are," Susannah agreed standing up.

"Good let's head back to town," Adam said moving over closer towards her and placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked back towards the buggy.

"So just out of curiosity, what happens if you win the election?" Susannah asked turning to look at him after she climbed up in the buggy.

"If I win that election," Adam said climbing in beside her and gathering the reins in his hands. "Which I intend to I'm going to be the best sheriff I can. I'm going to give it everything I got one hundred percent because that's what my parents taught us. Always do everything to the best of your ability. Besides my dad would be disappointed in me if I didn't give it all I got just like he does." Adam said firmly, sending them on their way back into town.

"And what about me...us?" Susannah asked exasperated from the whole thing altogether.

"What about us?" Adam questioned not really wanting another fight.

"Well if you're spending all your time trying to be the best sheriff you can what am I supposed to do?" Susannah asked.

"I don't know, support me." Adam said rolling his eyes. "I need to know that when I have had a rough day or week or just when I need some affection and togetherness you're going to be there for me." Adam said.

"What!" Susannah burst out looking at him. "You honestly think that's all I'm supposed to do? You think I'm just supposed to wait around like the dutiful little wife for you to decide that you need my love and affection? Then I'm supposed to fulfill your needs and send you back out to get shot at again, and I'm supposed to be ok with it is that what you're saying?" Susannah gasped out looking at him stunned being the operative word.

"Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way," Adam said with a shrug. "But yes that's what I'm saying." He admitted knowing it sounded worse than what he was meaning even to his own ears.

"Well guess what Romeo, you've got another thing coming if you think that. I'm not going to just sit around waiting for you to decide that you have had more than you can take and you need me to make you feel good again." Susannah spat out crossing her arms.

"What are you saying Princess?" Adam said casting a glance her way.

"I'm saying that I think you should rethink your priorities. I expect to be more than just a warm body to fulfill your desires and give your ego a lift. If you want that find a whore. I expect to be treated, like I matter. Like you give a damn." Susannah said firmly.

"I do give a damn, Princess. And I don't want no whore I want you." Adam said just as firmly. "I'm just saying that if I win the election and become sheriff there's going to be times where it's going to take up most of my time. During those times it's not going to leave much time for us to do all the things that couples normally do." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Well you had better realize Adam Dillon that I'm not going to be taken for granted. I will be treated, like I matter. No ifs ands or buts about it. If that means taking time away from your precious job to make that happen then that's just the way it is. And when we have kids you're not going to act like being a father and spending time with them is some big inconvenience. Is that understood?" Susannah said firmly.

"I would never treat our children like an inconvenience." Adam burst out hotly. "They'll be a blessing. One I intend to embrace. I promise I will make an effort to show them how important they are to me and be a real father to them. But by being sheriff there's just going to be certain times where the job has to come first."

"Like what," Susannah said.

"Well I'm not going to stop chasing somebody who robbed the bank just because I promised to take you on a picnic or something to that effect."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Susannah burst out angrily at the accusation. "I understand that there are going to be certain things that you're going to have to do as sheriff that will take top priority over us, but I want us to come first," Susannah said.

"We'll worry about it later after I get the job, until then…we'll make the most of our time together," Adam said.

"Mmmm," Susannah sighed out laying her head down on Adam's shoulder. "I like the sound of that," she moaned out as she wrapped her arm through his.

"We'll make it work just like my parents," Adam said shifting the reins into one hand as he pulled the arm Susannah was hugging free, only to wrap it around her and pull her closer.

"I'm sure we will," Susannah murmured snuggling in closer.

****M&K****

Mark burst into her with a single hard smooth thrust so knifing it instantly broke all barriers. She couldn't help the involuntary tears of pain from pooling in her eyes. She clenched them tightly together, turning her head side to side as she felt the fierce burning at the juncture of her legs. She waited for him to say something anything.

He did not. He held still, watching her letting her body adjust to him before he began to withdraw. Only to plunge into her again. She bit fiercely into her lower lip, then felt his hands on her face, drawing it forward. She opened her eyes and met his. She felt herself somehow stilled by the cobalt fire in his gaze and ridged tension in his face. She tried to part her lips to speak, but his mouth formed over hers. Demanding. Coaxing. Bringing liquid warmth.

Slowly, the warmth of his mouth seemed to ignite the burning between her thighs. The heat remained; the agony began to still. She found herself enfolded in his arms, his hands sliding down the length of her back, forming over her buttocks, drawing her more flush against the increasing furious pulse of his thrusts within her. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, nails digging. Pain faded to a dull throb. The burning was part agony, part pleasure. She prayed for it to end, yet something else had begun within her. Something she needed, something that was different a kind of ache. She hated his stroke, and yet…she yearned for it. She twisted and arched to feel it, to feel the growing sweetness that was evading her.

A rigor seemed to seize him; then a violent thrust brought him so deeply within her that she shuddered with the force of it. Then once the mercury of his climax filled her, a new sensation swept through her. It felt like a dam was breaking inside her with a sense of liquid, burning fire flowing throughout her entire body. She didn't know what else to do but cling to Mark as tightly as she could until the feeling washed over her.

Mark waited until Becca's whole body went limp before he eased his weight from her, adjusted his long johns and laid beside her staring up at the ceiling.

****M&K****

Brad barely waited for the door to latch before he grabbed Sue's arm. "Just what the hell is going on between you and Dusty?" he demanded.

"Brad, I don't know what you're getting so bent out of shape about. So I sat with him a few times and had a few drinks with him. It's my job." Sue said tearing her arm free of Brad's grip.

"I saw a hell of a lot more than you just doing your job."

"I don't know what you saw Brad, but you're wrong. There's nothing going on between Dusty and me." Sue burst out.

"Well for someone who's just doing her job and who doesn't have feelings for the guy you sure let him paw at you enough." Brad hissed out angrily.

"What are you accusing me of?" Sue demanded angrily as she glared at Brad.

"I think you know exactly what I'm accusing you of." Brad said roughly as he moved closer towards her. "Just how many times have you gone behind my back Sue? Is Dusty the only one or have there been others?" Brad demanded.

"Go to hell." Sue said moving around him heading for the door.

"Damn it Sue I want an answer." Brad said catching her arm roughly in his hand halting her from leaving.

"Let go of me Brad!" Sue shouted out. "You got a lot of nerve accusing me of being unfaithful when you're the one who's been unfaithful. How many times did you sleep with Mildred after we got involved again? Huh, tell me that Brad?" Sue bit out.

"That was different and you know it. I was married to Mildred. I couldn't just suddenly stop making love to her or she would have gotten suspicious. Besides I never touched her again in that way starting the day Susannah was born up until the day Mildred died. I've been completely faithful to you for over sixteen years. Can you say the same?" Brad said defensively.

"Get out Brad! I refuse to have this conversation with you. Either you trust me or you don't." Sue raged.

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question. Have you been completely faithful to me?"

"Get out Brad! Right now or so help me..." Sue warned knowing it would only take one good scream to get Sam or Freddy to come to her rescue.

"I'll take that as a no. Otherwise you wouldn't have a reason not to answer me." Brad said looking at her.

" GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Sue shouted.

"Like hell," Brad said jerking Sue away from the door roughly only to step and block her escape as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Just get the hell out of here Brad," Sue snapped out glaring at him as he pulled his shirt free from his pants and let it drop to the floor before he started stalking her across the room.

Brad caught her just as the back of her legs hit the mattress. "You're mine Sueann, and I'm not going to give you up." Brad said firmly threading his fingers through her hair and molding them to her scalp as he turned her head to the angle he wanted. "I'll never give you up Sueann," he murmured against her lips before his mouth crashed down on hers and they both fell onto the mattress.

****M&K****

"Dad," Ben persisted when Matt didn't say anything.

"Well to tell you the truth I have mixed feelings about it all." Matt admitted.

"Mixed feelings?" Ben said skeptically. He didn't see why his father would have mix feelings about Adam being sheriff.

"Yeah, on the one hand I'm proud as hell that Adam wants to follow in my footsteps and I can't even begin to describe the way I felt seeing how fast he is with that gun but it's what scares me to death on the other hand."

"How so?" Ben asked confused as hell.

"The spoilers for one. Not to mention, every damn gunslinger out to make a name, for himself to coming gunning for Adam. That's exactly what's going to happen if word gets out about how fast he is."

"Dad don't you think you're being a little overprotective," Ben chided as he looked at his father.

"No, I'm not being overprotective. I just know what will happen…"

"Dad you can't protect him forever. He has to grow up sometime." Ben said pointedly looking at his father.

"I know he has to grow up sometime, but I'm sure as hell going to try to protect him from getting killed. It's one thing to let your child grow up and make decisions for themselves but its another thing entirely to know that those decisions could end up getting them killed." Matt said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better and no offense intended but I've never seen anybody that fast before, not even you." Ben said still in awe at how fast Adam was with a gun.

"Yeah, but you do remember what I told you about being a fast gun when you tried?" Matt asked looking at his oldest son just as Adam walked in the jail.

"Yeah, Ben don't you remember that important lesson?" Adam asked smiling cockily.

"Partly," Ben admitted looking from his dad to his younger brother then back again. "Why do you?" Ben asked.

****M&K****

Joe sat there cross-legged on his bedroom floor staring absently at his soldiers. He didn't feel much like playing with his soldiers. He wanted a baby. He didn't want to be the baby anymore. He wanted a horse.

"Ribbit. Ribbit." Croakers croaked out from where he sat behind the other army of soldiers.

"Shush, Croakers, you'll get us in trouble," Joe said reaching out to pick his toad up.

"Joseph, did I just hear a frog in your room," Kitty called from the doorway.

"It was me playing Mama," Joe lied as he put Croakers back in his box.

"Ok, if you say so." Kitty said shaking her head as she stood outside the door. "Are you ok?" Kitty asked leaning a hand against the door.

"Yes, Mama I'm fine." Joe said opening the door to stand there looking at her as he held the box with Croakers in it.

"You sure, you're not acting like yourself." Kitty said eyeing her son suspiciously.

"I'm sure Mama. Can I go outside and play?" Joe asked

"Of course. No one told you that you had to come inside to start with. Lillian said you wanted to come inside." Kitty said looking at him.

"Yeah, I know but now I want to go outside." Joe said.

"That's fine, I got to go over to the Long Branch anyways. You just make sure to stay close by." Kitty said.

"I will Mama, I can play on the balcony and stairs," Joe asked more than stated.

"That's fine just stay there or in the back yard." Kitty said knowing Joe liked to play on the stairs the best because of his cannon balls rolling downward. "Joe, what's in that box?" Kitty asked noticing the box tucked under his arm.

"Just some of my soldiers Mama." Joe lied partly.

"Ok, go play." Kitty said turning back down the hall with Joe right beside her. They walked through the gate together and Kitty started to go through the back door. "Oh and Joe, try to make sure you get all your soldiers and cannon balls up this time, last thing I need is someone falling and breaking their necks over a baseball," Kitty murmured to herself as she walked in the back door.

"Sure Mama." Joe answered as Kitty left him on the steps.

Joe sat there with his chin resting on his knuckles as he tried to figure out just how to get a baby. He didn't know why Lillian was so set on not giving him hers. It wasn't like she couldn't come visit it when ever she liked. Or worse yet what if the baby was a girl. He didn't want another sister, but he didn't figure he could be too picky a baby was a baby and it didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy as long as he wasn't the baby anymore.

****M&K****

"I've died and gone to heaven," Cole groaned out on a heavy expulsion of air as he rolled over onto his back.

"I can't believe you did that and twice so quickly," Lydia gasped out breathlessly as she laid there on the living room floor. Her skirts pushed up to her waist, her blouse unbuttoned and her breasts bared of her camisole and corset.

"Yeah well give me a few minutes to catch my breath and we'll try for a third," Cole murmured out gasping for air as he rolled over to face her. Propping his head up on one elbow while his other hand greedily massaged her left breast in its palm.

"I don't think I could handle another round of that," Lydia sighed out arching into his touch.

"Oh," Cole said looking at her.

"I'll admit that this way is a lot more exciting but next time let's make the landing in a little softer spot," Lydia said grabbing a hunk of his hair and pulling just as his tongue flicked out and grazed her nipple.

"What," Cole gasped out looking at her.

"Let's move this to our bed where it's a little softer," Lydia said arching her brow at him.

"Mmm," Cole said moving over her in a crawl position. "Suites me just fine, wrap your legs around me and hold on," Cole said feeling her do as he asked as he slowly got up off the floor with Lydia entwined around his front. "Damn there are a lot of possibilities with you in this position." Cole groaned out as he cupped her butt in his hands and bounced her up a little.

"Oh really," Lydia said dipping her head to lick the spot of his neck where his pulse pounded. She was learning her husband in a way she never considered before and that particular spot drove him crazy.

"You keep doing that and you're libel to find out one of them right here right now," Cole groaned.

"Mmm," Lydia purred out against his ear.

"Forget the bed," Cole grounded out banging her up against the wall before he swept inside her in one fierce plunge.

"Oh," Lydia cried out into several syllables, holding on to him for dear life as he took her to new heights against the wall.

****M&K****

Julia leaned back against the headboard watching Jacob once again change Ella's nappy. At first she had been curious as to how he was going to do it with a injured leg but he soon showed her just how capable he was of changing Ella in between his legs. The worst part was he was quite efficient at the whole process. "You know Jacob, you surprised me," Julia said.

"Surprised you about what," Jacob asked holding the pin in his mouth as he fastened one side of the clean nappy together.

"How good at that you are," Julia said, watching him.

"Yeah, well," Jacob started pulling the pin out of his mouth. "You don't get by with being the second oldest in a family as big as mine without having to look after a baby or two or more," Jacob said fastening the nappy together again.

"I think I'm going to make that your job from now on," Julia teased.

"Oh no, ya don't," Jacob said warningly. "I'm more than happy to do my part to help take care of Miss Ella here but I can't be coming in from the fields or stopping whatever I'm doing to change nappies," Jacob pointed out. "I'd never get anything done that way. Then we'd never be able to pay off those notes," he added softly.

"I know I was only kidding. You can be on nappy duty when you're here at the house," Julia said watching Jacob pick their daughter up and lay her against his chest.

"I can handle that although I'll be glad when she get's a little older," Jacob said.

"Oh why's that?" Julia questioned.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but…." Jacob started only to get interrupted by a knock on the door.

****M&K****

Mark walked beside Becca holding her hand as they headed to where he left Raven tied to the hitching rail. He just didn't understand why she changed her mind. It just didn't make any sense what so ever. Not that he was sorry that it happened, he wasn't…he just felt such a mix of emotions…excited, happy, proud, thrilled, confused, loved. None of it made any sense as to why Becca would go from being all prim and proper, well not exactly prim and proper he corrected himself. More like adamantly against sex before marriage, but all the fore playing leading to sex seemed all right. Yet why did she change her mind? Well there was only one logical conclusion.

"Becca?" Mark questioned squeezing her hand just as they made Raven's side.

"Hmmm?" Becca said leaning up against the wall of the old store.

"You know, you didn't have to do what we just did to hang onto me, don't you?" Mark asked moving to brace an arm right beside her head.

"Mark, I told you that the judge and his offer were the furthest things from my mind and I meant it." Becca said cupping his face. "I just felt like it was time for us to take our relationship further." Becca sighed out kissing him softly.

"Not that I'm complaining mind you but why did you choose now for it to happen?" Mark said looking down at her as he moved closer. "I mean up until you heard about the judge's offer you were really adamant about waiting." Mark explained.

"I told you I just decided it was time." Becca said looking up at him.

"Becca," Mark sighed out softly bending his head down to kiss her again. "You're not going to lose me Becca," he whispered against her lips. "I swear." He said kissing her once more. "Even before we made love, it wouldn't have happened." He added quietly.

"Oh Mark, I know, but at least this way if you do decide to take the judge up on his offer we both have a special memory to hold onto while we're apart." Becca said giving him a small smile as she cupped the side of his face again.

"It will always be a special memory no matter where I decide to go." Mark said leaning into her touch as he ducked his head again. "I hope we can make more memories by the time I go away to college though." He added in a voice barely audible.

"Oh, Mark. I want that too." Becca said wrapping both her arms around his neck, holding him tight against her.

"Good." Mark sighed out with relief as he pulled back a little from Becca's hug. "So how do you feel? I didn't hurt you did I?" Mark asked worriedly remembering her screaming.

"Well I'm sore but I hear that's normal though." Becca admitted timidly.

"Do you think you can ride?" Mark asked not even questioning on how she knew.

"Well it's either that or walk," Becca pointed out.

"Ok, well we better get going. I really don't want our fathers coming looking for us." Mark said looking at her

"Mark?" Becca said softly watching him untie Raven from the hitching rail.

"Yeah?" Mark said turning to look at her.

"I love you." Becca said petting Raven's muzzle.

"I love you too Sweetness." Mark said giving her a smile. "Here let me help you." Mark said pulling her around beside him gently and grabbing her waist.

"My Prince Charming." Becca cooed out putting her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up onto Raven's back sidesaddle.

"Always Sweetness," Mark said putting a boot in his stirrup and swinging a leg over Raven's back behind Becca as he held on firmly to the reins. "I'll always be your Prince Charming." He said angling his head to kiss her as he wrapped both his arms around her waist. "Come on Raven, let's go home," Mark said nudging Raven forward.

"I might have guessed you would name your horse after Poe," Becca mused.

"Actually Raven's my second horse I've owned. My first horse I named Galileo." Mark said.

"Galileo why," Becca questioned generally interested.

"Because he was one of the smartest men in history and I hoped and wished I could be as smart and knowledgeable as Galileo." Mark answered. "But give me some credit I was only ten," Mark murmured into her hair.

"Well I for one think you are very smart," Becca said kissing his cheek.

****M&K****

"Of course I do," Adam said still smiling cockily.

"Since you know it all what is it I always say about gunfighters?" Matt questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Adam.

"You mean other than they are nothing but hired killers paid to do someone else's dirty work." Adam burst out cockily.

"That would be nice," Matt said, looking at his son wondering just how much attention he paid to his warning.

"Well there are three things really. First thing," Adam said holding up one finger, "you always told us is not to get too confident and cocky because there's always going to be someone faster and you just might come face to face with them some day. That much I agree with because well you were fast now I'm faster," Adam gloated out looking at Matt smugly.

"Yeah well there's a difference between what we did and a real gunfight," Matt said.

"Yeah I know it don't matter how fast you are on the draw if you're not accurate. You have to be able to hit your target and you only get a split second to decide to shoot to kill or not kill. Besides we both know I know how to hit where I aim." Adam argued.

"You're still missing the whole point Adam," Matt argued.

"What's the point, that when you pull that gun you better be ready to use it and you sure as hell don't stand around to think about it, because the other guy sure as hell ain't going to think before he pulls that trigger," Adam snapped out walking over to Matt's desk and grabbing the wanted posters up and started to go through them.

"Well it's one thing to stand there and recite what I always told you. It's another thing to actually live it every day." Matt said roughly jerking the posters out of Adam's hands and putting them back in the wire basket.

"Oh come on Dad, I always look at them," Adam grumbled picking the posters back up again.

"Well not anymore," Matt said firmly jerking them out of Adam's hand again.

"Would you stop trying to live my life for me," Adam burst out angrily.

"Not as long as I'm your father," Matt said.

"Shouldn't it be my decision if I want to live that way or not? I don't see or hear anybody protesting about you choosing this life" Adam burst out.

"That's where you're wrong. Your mother has plenty of protests and concerns about the life I choose to lead. Only difference is that I had already chosen this way of life before I met your mother. At the time I became a lawman I didn't have anyone but myself to consider and I really didn't give a damn if I lived or died. Then I met your mother and that all changed."

"So why didn't you stop when you met Mama? Or at least after you got married?" Adam countered.

"He did only to pin it back on," Ben interrupted only to back step at his father's warning glare. "Shutting up now," Ben said taking a few more back steps.

"I was going to retire when Lydia was born and each time after that when your mother was pregnant but she wouldn't let me."

"I didn't know Mama wore the pants in this family. I guess from now on all I have to do is get her permission for whatever I want to do because it's obvious what she says goes." Adam said with a laugh that was cut short, when Matt reached out and grabbed two fists fulls of his shirt, jerking him off the edge of the desk and slammed him back against the wall.

"You don't know a damn thing," Matt snarled as he held Adam pinned to the wall. "Your mother doesn't get a lot of choices in this job so whenever possible I let her have her say. She didn't want me quitting because of her or any of you kids. She didn't want me to regret or resent her or our family because I gave up doing what I love."

"Yeah doing the job you love, a job you've worked most of your life doing but I don't get the same respect" Adam burst out.

"Damn it Adam. Don't you see that I'm trying to keep you from making the same mistakes that I made?" Matt said dropping his hands down to his side as if Adam was a hot brick. "I don't want you to have to live with knowing that you put the people you love most second to your job. I don't want you to have to see the woman you love used as a pawn against you and I sure as hell don't want you to live with the regret of knowing that your children were hurt because of you." Matt said furiously.

"Just because it happened with you doesn't mean it will happen with me. I know the risks and I'll be looking out for them. I haven't watched you all my life and not learned anything." Adam pointed out not even bothering to fix his rumpled shirt.

"I used to think the same thing Adam. I thought I had learned from watching my mentors and that I wasn't going to make the same mistakes they did but I did make some of the same mistakes." Matt said honestly. "If I had listened to what they were trying to tell me I would never have put your mother in danger by making her my wife. That's one mistake I wish I had never made."

"I wouldn't considering marry Mama a mistake," Adam snapped out.

"Damn it Adam it wasn't a mistake that I married her, it was a mistake that I married her while I wore this badge."

"Well I'm not you." Adam bit out standing toe to toe with Matt.

"That is still up for debate." Matt said glaring at Adam.

"You know I think you both..." Ben started only to get interrupted by Matt.

"Shut up Ben." Matt said firmly.

"Yeah, Ben stay out of this. This is between me and Dad." Adam said cocking his head to one side only to turn it to look straight back at Matt.

"Fine, Benjamin Dillon shutting up. Don't ask for my opinion because you won't get it." Ben snapped out angrily.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Matt thundered.

"Dad can we just forget about him and get this settled?" Adam said roughly.

"There's not going to be anything settled as long as you refuse to listen to reason." Matt shouted.

"Well that's just too damn bad because I'm going to do this whether you like it or not." Adam thundered back.

"Adam would you just stop and think about this before you do something foolish you're going to end up regretting?" Matt said walking away from Adam a little ways shaking his head. "You've got to listen to me on this," Matt said wearily as he stared at his very stubborn son.

"Dad either you support me or you don't. It's your decision but either way I'm running in that election and I'm going to be the first sheriff of Dodge so you better just deal with it." Adam said firmly.

"I can't do that," Matt said turning slightly to stare at his son. "I'm sorry Adam I just cannot support you in this. It would be different if it were something that didn't have the possibility of killing you or at the very least destroying your life." Matt said.

"You mean like Mark wanting to become a lawyer." Adam snapped out.

"Mark has nothing to do with this. This is about you wanting to get yourself killed." Matt said looking at Adam with disbelief.

"Well I guess I have my answer don't I? I guess I'm just going to have to show you how wrong you are about me being sheriff. I know how you hate to be proven wrong Dad but that's just the way it'll have to be." Adam said firmly, wanting so bad to punch something. Of all people he thought he could at least convince his father to support him in this election but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

" I don't think it's going to happen, at least not in my lifetime." Matt said.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Adam said looking at Matt.

"You're not ready to make those kinds of decisions." Matt said firmly.

"I have to learn sometime. Might as well be now." Adam snapped out.

"Why are you so all fired determined to grow up so fast? Can't you just slow down and take things slower? Then maybe your mother and I could get used to the idea of you being a lawman before you actually go out and start getting shot at." Matt demanded.

"And what would you have me do in the meantime Dad, be a farmer?"

"It wouldn't hurt you any."

"No thanks. I don't plan on playing farmer again unless I absolutely have too." Adam said. "And then I better be on my death bed starving to death."

"Then become a rancher," Matt burst out.

"No, I'm not going to be trailing behind a bunch of mangy cows all day. And I'm not breaking my back to break in horses either."

"Well there are other jobs besides being a lawman you know," Matt said.

"You just can't stand it because you can't control my life anymore. I'm not your little boy anymore who needs Daddy's permission to do whatever I want and you can't stand it." Adam bit out angrily.

"Adam, son, one day hopefully a few years down the road when you have a child of your own you're going to realize what I have been trying to tell you. When you have a child of your own you're going to understand for yourself what it's like to want to protect your child from whatever can hurt them. Even if it's from themselves." Matt sighed out.

"I'll just have to take your word for it. I would like to think though that I would want my child to follow their dreams and that I would support them and their decisions and encourage them to make their dreams come true and do whatever makes them happy. Not set up a bunch of different standards for each one of them." Adam fumed walking towards the door.

"Adam it's not like that," Matt said raking a hand through his hair as he stared at his son.

"Then what the hell is it then." Adam burst out.

"I hate to interrupt again," Ben said interrupting the fight for a second. "But I'll see you later Dad, Adam you better tread lightly." Ben warned walking out the door before his stubborn brother and equally stubborn father actually came to blows over the whole mess.

****M&K****

Ben hurried across the street towards the Long Branch. His dad hadn't been much help with the situation with Lillian, but he really wasn't going to stick around when him and Adam were arguing either. Ben was so preoccupied when he rounded the corner and started for the stairs that he didn't see Joe sitting there with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ben asked looking down at his baby brother.

"I wanted to get Mama a present but so far nobody will let me get her what I wanted too." Joe said looking up at Ben. "I got two whole gold dollars from the tooth fairy." Joe added.

"Well I tell ya what," Ben said sitting down beside Joe on the step. "Why don't you tell me what you wanted to get Mama and I'll help you get it for her." Ben said gently nudging Joe's shoulder playfully with his elbow.

"Really Ben?" Joe said doubtfully as he looked at his brother skeptically.

"Sure why not?" Ben shrugged thinking it couldn't be that bad.

"But, Lillian already told me no." Joe stated wondering why Ben was so willing to help him when Lillian said no.

"Well Lillian isn't the boss, even though she thinks she is." Ben said giving Joe a wink. "So what was it you wanted to get for Mama?" he asked.

"I want to get her…" Joe said carefully looking towards the back door to make sure his Mama didn't walk outside and hear him or anybody else. "A baby."

"A what?" Ben gasped out stunned. Joe wanted to get Kitty a baby, he couldn't have heard Joe right.

"I want to get Mama a baby so I won't be the baby anymore and Mama will let me start doing more things. Like having my own horse. I want one awful bad. I asked Lillian if I could give her my tooth fairy money for her baby when it gets here but she said no." Joe explained hastily.

"Joe, you can't just go around asking people to give you their babies. Lillian and I love our baby just as much as Mama loves you and we would never think of letting Mama or anyone else have it unless there were some reason we couldn't take care of it ourselves." Ben said looking at his brother.

"Oh." Joe said thinking over what Ben had just told him. "So you mean that unless I can get someone to say they'll have a baby and give it to Mama I can't get one for her?" Joe said disappointed.

"Something like that." Ben said looking at Joe.

"What about this?" Joe said pulling a catalog out of his back pocket and opening it to the page he had marked.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"An ad for a baby dummy." Joe said pointing to the picture.

"No, little brother." Ben said looking at the picture Joe was pointing too. "You don't order a baby from a catalog. That baby is just in the picture to get your attention so you'll look at the thing they are advertising." Ben said trying to explain it to Joe.

"You mean I can't order one either?" Joe said dejectedly.

"Fraid not. This ad is for a baby carriage." Ben said pointing to the carriage the baby was sitting in. It looked weird and it was absolutely something he would never buy for his baby.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Joe groaned out. "I gotta get Mama a baby." He whined.

Ben looked at Joe and felt sorry for him. It really couldn't be easy for Joe being the youngest out of all of them. It wasn't easy for him until the twins came along. But there wasn't going to be anymore babies coming along for Joe which only made things ten times worse in Joe's case, the way Ben was thinking. He knew his Mama and his Mama was going to baby Joe for as long as she could because he was the last baby she had. "Look Joe, I know this isn't what you want to hear but I think you're gonna have to forget about getting a baby for Mama." Ben said softly. "Like I said nobody is going to just give you their baby unless they can't take care of it or unless they think it would be better off with Mama. That she could take better care of it than they can." Ben said trying to explain why no one would just give Joe a baby.

"I gotta be alone." Joe grumbled sticking his chin back on his knuckles. "I gotta think about this some more. I don't know what I'm gonna do now." He said in a low voice as he sat there.

Ben knew it was better if he just left his little brother alone to think about what he just told him. "Ok, I'll leave you alone to think," Ben said standing up. "Just remember what I told you." Ben said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Joe grumbled.

"I'll see you later little brother." Ben said hoping Joe would forget the whole notion of getting Kitty a baby once he thought about what he said some more.

_"That big bully don't know what he's talking about. I can get Mama a baby and I know just where I can get it. Just wait. Mama and everybody will be surprised when I give her the baby I'm gonna get her._ Joe thought as he sat there pressing his lips together in a grim line as he thought about how to get out there to ask her if he could have the baby.

****M&K****

"Damn it," Susannah cursed out once again as she stuck her finger with the needle. "I hate sewing," she grumbled as she sucked on her poked finger. The damn pewter buttons would have to be a pain in the butt to sew back on. It would almost be worth buying Adam a new shirt at this point, she thought. She was getting stuck enough with the pointy end of her needle, and it hurt. She wished she had anything else to do besides sewing buttons back on his shirt. _It's your own fault you're having to sew them back on. If you hadn't been in such a hurry to have your wicked way with him in the barn you wouldn't be sewing them on again now,_ she thought to herself. Damn she wished he'd hurry up talking with his father or whatever he was doing over at the jail. She didn't like sitting upstairs in the Long Branch by herself especially when her mother and his mother were downstairs. She couldn't even put her clothes away because his mother still had gowns up here. Why she couldn't imagine, but it wasn't any of her business as to why. She was still trying to think of an excuse to use if Miss Kitty walked in the room.

****M&K****

"Ok, so I told you about my first horse what about you?" Mark asked curiously as they rode along the trail from Old Dodge to Dodge.

"I never really had my own horse before. My father says it isn't very practical since we live in town and would have to pay for boarding it and everything. He says it just makes more sense if I rent one whenever I need it." Becca sighed out, wishing she had her own horse like Susannah and Mark did. She already knew what she would name it if she did.

"Well I see his point." Mark said understanding. It was a pain in the butt to board Raven at Moss's and behind the jail when money was tight, then there was taking Raven out to Lydia's and Cole's for space to run and graze without being confined to the horse stall day in and day out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I never wanted my own horse. I always wanted one I could name Buttercup." Becca said still dreaming wistfully of owning her own horse.

"Buttercup?" Mark questioned it wasn't a very likely name for a horse.

"Yes, Buttercup after my favorite flower." Becca said.

"I learn something new about you all the time." Mark said softly making a mental note to himself about buttercups being her favorite flower. A man never knew when he was going to have to soften up his girl with flowers knowing her favorites made it easier to smooth things over.

"Well what about you? What's your favorite flower?"

"Well Mama has some Sweet Williams I've always thought were pretty." Mark said thinking about it. He never really thought about having a favorite kind of flower before. "I guess I'd have to say they're my favorite." He added.

"Well let's see your mother already told me that chocolate is your favorite flavor of cake. What about your favorite kind of pie?" Becca asked wondering if she had the ingredients to make his favorite pie.

"Well I like pretty much any kind of pie except Mincemeat. It makes me sick to even think about it, but as for my absolute favorite it would be peach, followed closely by pumpkin. What about you, what's your favorite?" Mark said almost licking his lips at the thought of Becca's peach pie, it was a close first to his Mama's peach pie making Becca's the second best peach pie he had ever tasted.

"Peach and then probably apple." Becca said thinking about it and making a mental note never to make Mark a mincemeat pie.

"Yeah, I like apple too." Mark said growing hungry just at the thought of pie. "Becca?" he questioned thinking it would be best to change the topic away from food for a while.

"Hmmm?" she sighed out as she laid her head against his shoulder

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Well it used to be pink but now I think I like blue. Not just any blue though, I like the blue that's the color of your eyes." Becca said running a fingertip up along his arm that was holding her so snug against him. "What's your favorite color?" Becca asked.

"Burgundy." Mark said without a thought.

"Really, I always thought of you as liking blue. You almost always where a blue shirt or a white one." Becca said looking at him.

"Mama says the white and blue shirts make me look more like a lawyer. What do you think?" Mark asked.

She never really thought about him dressing to look the part of a lawyer but she guessed it made sense. "She has a point, it makes you look more professional." Becca said thoughtfully.

"Who would have thought that having sex would lead to us having a conversation like this?" Mark said teasingly knowing it wasn't the reason. They have had many discussions generally resulting in a debate but a discussion never the less.

" Well now that we've made love we don't feel the need to hold anything back from each other anymore. We can be more relaxed and just be ourselves." Becca said softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mark said applying her logic to his reasoning.

"Mark, what's your favorite meal?" Becca asked feeling safer to ask the things she knew she could do to ensure that she won his heart.

"Well for breakfast I like scrambled eggs and bacon, hash brown potatoes or fried potatoes with onions, toast and coffee. For any other meal I would have to say homemade biscuits with apple butter, fried potatoes with onions, macaroni and cheese.

"Sounds like somebody likes fried potatoes with onions." Becca teased making a note of it.

"Yeah, there my absolute favorite. I like onions with just about anything. I think it adds real flavor to certain things. Why what about you? What's your favorite?

"Well for breakfast I'd rather have flapjacks but we usually only have those on weekends. The rest of the time we usually have scrambled eggs and bacon. For lunch or supper my absolute favorite is fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy made from the chicken drippings, cornbread stuffing, hot homemade biscuits and baked beans."

"Mmmm, that sounds good." Mark said licking his lips at the thought of eating a piece of fried chicken. "So is there anything else I need to know about you Sweetness?"

"No, not right now anyway." Becca said feeling his hand move higher up against her stomach. "Is there anything else I need to know about you?" she said with breathless anticipation.

"Unhun," Mark murmured cupping her breast through her dress. "Just that I love you and I can't wait til we can be together again." He murmured against her ear just as he slid his thumb over her nipple. "I want you so much right now Becca." Mark groaned knowing that they couldn't but wanting to stop right where they were and make love to her again.

"Mark if you don't stop touching me like that you're going to drive me out of my mind." Becca moaned out arching into his hand wanting and yearning for more.

"Well unfortunately I'm going to have to anyways." Mark groaned sliding his hand back down to lay against her stomach. "Dodge is just up ahead." He said seeing the buildings looming before them.

"I don't want this to end Mark." Becca moaned out taking his hand and putting it back on her breast.

"Neither, do I Sweetness. Neither do I," Mark groaned leaning his head down to kiss her as he squeezed her breast gently in his hand memorizing the feel of it the weight of it in his hand.

****M&K****

Lillian stood there pacing in front of the fireplace trying to figure out how to get Ben to change his mind about the crib. The seducing plan would work, but she wasn't feeling like the most desirable woman at the moment either. It would have been no problem convincing Ben that way if she didn't look like a pear. "Ok, little one let's figure out just how I'm going to change Daddy's mind about your crib, since I'm not exactly the most desirable woman at the moment." Lillian said patting her stomach. "I think we're just going to have to rely on that old saying 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' It should be a way to a pregnant woman's heart too," Lillian said staring at the bowl of apples on the table. "I can't believe you're hungry again I just ate two of them," she grumbled picking up another apple and rubbing it off on her skirt. "I'll just have Delmonico's make all your daddy's favorites," she said crunching on the apple. "He'll think it's my way of apologizing for the way I've been acting. Then if that doesn't work I'll go back to my original idea of seducing him. I think before I do that though I might need to visit Grandma Kitty again and see if she can help me make myself more attractive. After all she is always the picture of perfection and I'm sure she must have something really sexy from when she was pregnant that she wore to get Grandpa's attention." Lillian said shuddering at the thought of her in-laws in a non-platonic sort of way. "We won't think about that anymore. We need to go down to Delmonico's and order dinner." Lillian said tossing the apple core into a waste basket. "Maybe after we eat another apple," she said grabbing another one and wiping it off on her skirts as she sat down and started eating her fourth apple of the day. "I'm not going to give up until I get you that crib, that's a promise." Lillian said rubbing her stomach and feeling the baby kick against her hand in agreement to her promise.

****M&K****

Kitty stood at the corner of the bar watching her loyal customers go on about their business deep in thought. _I can't believe how easy this has been. I thought being here would be harder. Oh, I know I was here briefly before but this is the first time I've actually spent any amount of time here since it happened. I never realized before just how much I missed it. I feel so much more energized and happy just being here. I'm so happy I changed my mind about selling this place. I don't think I could have gone through with it anyway there are just too many wonderful memories here. Way more good than bad. There are a lot more good memories to be made here too. I can't believe I almost let that disgusting, evil no good excuse for a man cause me to give up one of the most important things in my life. That would have actually ended up destroying the rest of my life as well.I would have felt like part of me was missing and I would have been miserable, which in turn would have affected my relationship with Matt and also my relationships with the children. I never really thought about it before but they all go hand in hand. I think I understand now why Matt has such a problem with taking off that badge of his. It's not just a part of him it is a part of the whole of him. If he were to take it off before he feels it's time it would directly affect all the other aspects of his life. Well I'm just going to have to try and be a little more understanding when it comes to Matt doing his job because now I know just how he feels. Now maybe life can start to get back to some sense of normalcy. That won't happen though until a certain cowboy walks through those doors. Then I'll know for sure that everything is back to the way it was before. I wonder what's keeping him…._

****M&K****

Sue laid there on the center of the bed somewhat arranging her clothes from her little rendezvous with Brad a few moments ago. She had only experienced that kind of fierce determination controlled passion with Brad once and it had been so long ago she had almost forgot he had it in him. She wouldn't be questioning it again anytime soon that was for sure. She felt totally and completely loved, as she laid there totally spent. She slowly rolled over on her side, watching him get up and walk over to the dresser. She watched him pull a few dollars out of his pocket and put it on the dresser, just like before.

"You don't have to do that Brad." Sue said wearily as she leaned up on one elbow to stare at him. She understood why he had done it before but now she didn't know what to think.

"I know," Brad said not turning back around to look at her.

"Then why do it?" Sue questioned staring at his backside. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel to think that you believe you have to pay me to be with you," Sue added in a murmur never taking her eyes off him.

"If it adds a little extra incentive to ensure that I'm the only man who has the privilege of touching you then it's well worth every penny." Brad stated pouring him a glass of the branch's whiskey.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Sue burst out looking at his back horrified and feeling nothing more than like a cheap whore.

"Yeah well, after what I saw tonight, it makes me wonder just how faithful you were all those years when I couldn't be here a lot of the time." Brad said taking a drink of his whiskey.

"You bastard!" Sue bit out tartly. "How dare you say that to me?" she questioned angrily as she stared at his backside.

"Just telling you how I feel." Brad said pouring another two fingers into the glass.

"Why now Brad? Why now all of a sudden are you doubting me and questioning my faithfulness, you never acted like this before?" Sue asked wondering what had changed Brad's mind and made him start doubting her after all these years.

"Well before I never had any reason too." He said turning around to look at her. "I was never around that much before to watch you while you were working and I never saw how you let those filthy cowboys put their hands on you and how much you seemed to enjoy every minute of it." Brad said through clenched teeth. Just the thoughts of Sue letting Dusty touch her in the way that only he had really stuck in his craw. An ugly vision reared its head, of Sue riding upon another man, her breasts firm and beautiful and dancing above him her eyes shimmering, her lips red and her mouth curved with laughter. Rage came so sharply to his mind that he nearly blackened out with it.

"It's my job Brad. I can't just tell every cowboy who puts his hands on me to get lost. I would lose my job if I did that. You're right about one thing though." Sue said wanting to hurt him just as deeply as he hurt her once again.

"What's that?" Brad said waiting for her to tell him she actually slept with Dusty.

"I do enjoy it sometimes. Especially when it's someone like Dusty who knows how to make a woman feel special and especially when you haven't been here for weeks on end to tend to my needs." Sue said seeing from the narrowing of his eyes that she struck a raw nerve but at the moment she didn't care if she hurt him or not. "But I swear to you Brad I never went to bed with Dusty or anyone else." Sue swore out venomously.

"You better not either. I won't be made a fool of again Sue. Mildred humiliated me enough with her betrayal; I won't let it happen again." Brad swore.

"Go to hell, if you think I'm anything like that bitch." Sue burst out standing up.

"I'm already there I don't recommend it," Brad said looking at her.

"Just get the hell out of here," Sue raged pointing to the door.

"Oh I'm going, I've seen enough of you letting that womanizer paw at you. You better just remember you're mine and I'm not going to give you up. I'll never give you up." Brad said grabbing his hat off the floor.

"I ain't a piece of property that you own Bradley. I'm my own woman. Now you better get. I said get out of here Brad before I start screaming." Sue threatened.

"This isn't over Sue. As long as there's a breath in my body it will never be over. I won't let it be because I love you and your mine. "Brad said walking out the door before Sue could even say anything else.

****M&K****

_**"All right Dad, now that Ben is gone we can take the gloves off and get this hashed out." Adam said crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his father.**_

"Adam, why are you being so hard headed and refusing to even consider changing your mind on this?" Matt asked wearily walking over to the coffee pot finding it empty. Without thinking and barely looking Matt started to make a pot of coffee, by just going through the motions.

"It's my dream Dad. It's what I've always wanted to do ever since I can remember. I want to follow in your footsteps and be just like you." Adam stated evenly hoping that would at least get his father to come around to his side of things.

"Damn it Adam." Matt burst out slamming the coffee pot down on the stove. "Don't you see that's the part I'm trying to prevent. I don't want you to be like me. I don't want you to live the life I've lived. I don't want you sacrificing your happiness for some damn job. It's a very poor substitute for the things in life that really make a man happy." Matt shouted.

"Well Dad I still think that should be my decision. I'm the one who has to live with it."

"Wrong." Matt said firmly.

"What do you mean wrong?" Adam burst out.

"You aren't the only one who has to live with your decision Adam. It affects a lot of people, not just you." Matt sighed out wearily.

"How do you figure that?" Adam demanded.

"If you have to ask me that then apparently you haven't really been paying attention to what it's like. You know what kind of toll my job took on you kids when you were growing up. Always thinking I cared more about my job than my family when it couldn't have been farther from the truth. I had a job to do and I did it while my family suffered for it. And what about all those times I had to break your mother's heart, with all the missed birthdays, missed anniversaries, canceling whatever plans she had made because my job had to come first?" Matt bit out tersely.

"So you had to miss a few things, but you were there as much as you could be. I'll do the same for Susannah and our family too." Adam said.

"Adam," Matt said shaking his head. "I'm not just talking about a few missed birthdays and anniversaries son. I'm talking about being there for your children's arrival into the world, their first words, their first steps, their first day of school. All those little moments that you don't get a second chance at." Matt said looking at him.

"You didn't miss out on all those things every time?" Adam said knowingly.

"No, not all of them. I was somehow lucky enough to be around when every one of you were born. I was even lucky enough to be there for all your first steps but I missed out on being there for some of your first words and first days of school. Those are the chances I wish I had again." Matt said hoping he was at least getting through to Adam on a level he hadn't even considered. And if he couldn't get through to Adam he just didn't know what to do.

"Dad, you can stop with the trip down memory lane and you can stop it with the look into the future too. I'm going to do this and you can't stop me." Adam said firmly.

"Adam," Matt said looking at his son wondering what else he could say to get Adam to really rethink this choice.

"I'm sorry Dad, but look at it this way, you couldn't have been as bad a father as you seem to think you were or I wouldn't want to be just like you." Adam said.

"That's a matter of opinion." Matt grumbled.

"Yeah, my opinion. And in the case of whether or not I run in this election my opinion is all that matters."

"Do you know how selfish that sounds?" Matt burst out frustrated beyond belief as he glared at his son.

"I'm sorry Dad but that's just the way it is." Adam said with a shake of his head.

Matt pressed his lips together in a grim line at hearing his own words thrown back in his face. No wonder Kitty hated it when he said that it sounded so final. "I might as well be talking to a brick wall for all the good it's doing trying to get you to listen to reason." Matt said trying to think of something else to say.

"Well there's four brick walls right here, take your pick." Adam said cheekily.

"I getting awfully tired of this attitude of yours." Matt grounded out.

"Well I'm getting tired of having this same argument over and over. Doesn't stop you though, does it?" Adam burst out.

"No, and I'm not going to stop until I get you to see how wrong you are about this." Matt shouted.

"There you go again!" Adam shouted back. "You raise us to stand up for what we believe is right and it's all right as long as it suits you and goes along with what you want." Adam burst out.

"No, Adam I just know how much being a lawman interferes with my ability to be a husband and father sometimes. There have been a lot of canceled things…missed things when being a lawman had to take priority over the people I love." Matt repeated once again stressing the meaning once again.

"Yeah, but we understood Dad. You had a job to do and you had to do it." Adam said looking at Matt wondering what the haunted look in Matt's eyes was for.

"Yeah, well just once maybe I should have said to hell with it and shown my family that they came first." Matt said turning to gaze out the window. "That's something I want you to really think about Adam. Are you ready to have the woman you love doubt your feelings for her because you have to cancel your plans at the last minute or have your children think they don't matter because you don't have enough time to spend showing them that they are the most important things in your life?" Matt said with such remorse in his voice as he stared blankly out into the street.

"No need to worry about that, Susannah has already laid down the law about how she isn't going to be taken for granted." Adam grumbled.

"So has your mother, many times. It works for a while until I'm sure she doesn't doubt my feelings for her anymore then I slip back into that same old pattern. Then when something happens to give me a wakeup call I swear I'm not going to let it happen again but it always does." Matt said casting a glance at Adam.

"Dad you've warned me and warned me, and I'll be sure to make sure I don't let that happen. I'll find a way to make it work Dad, just like you and Mama do." Adam said looking at his father's guilt ridden face.

"Adam..."

"I get it Dad but honestly it isn't going to change my mind."

"Why are you being so damn bullheaded?" Matt shouted.

"Why are you?" Adam countered.

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes I've made. I want you to marry the woman you love and have a family and not have regrets about all the times you should have been there for them but couldn't be because of your job. I don't want you to have to live through the hell of seeing your wife used as a pawn against you. I'll never forget the hell I lived through every damn time your mother was used against me even though I thought I was keeping her safe, I wasn't. " Matt raged.

"Just because it happened to you, doesn't mean it's going to happen to me," Adam pointed out.

"And it doesn't mean it won't either!" Matt snapped.

"Dad, honestly, I've thought this through. I know all the risks involved and there's nothing you haven't said that I haven't already considered," Adam said looking at Matt straight in the eye.

"But?" Matt questioned meeting Adam's gaze.

"But I'm still running in this election, can't you give me just a little support," Adam questioned hopefully.

"No son, I can't," Matt said shaking his head. "I'm sorry but this is one decision that I won't back you up on. I won't." Matt said seeing the disappointed look flicker in Adam's eyes before he covered it quickly.

"I can't believe you," Adam raged looking at his father wounded. "I thought you of all people would understand." Adam said moving towards the door once more.

"Adam I do understand but you don't not really," Matt said wearily.

"Fine, I'm done arguing, if that's how you feel about it. But even knowing how you feel about it I never thought it'd be too much to ask for a little support from my father." Adam burst out angrily.

"It's not that I don't want to support you Adam." Matt burst out. "It's just that I refuse to go along with something that can not only destroy your life but can also get you killed." Matt said defending his reasons.

"Fine then I won't ever ask you for another damn thing. I'll take care of my own life and to hell with you." Adam said storming out of the jail.

"There you are Adam, I've been looking all over for you," Mark said stepping up on the porch of the jail. "I should have figured I'd find you at the jail," Mark said walking over closer to his brother and father.

"Adam, wait," Matt called out following Adam out onto the porch.

"No, I'm done listening!" Adam shouted at Matt as he started across the street.

****M&K****

_**"Lil?" Ben said questionably as he walked in the room only to find her sitting at the table eating an apple and looking at the catalog. "What are you looking at now?" he asked half-scared of what the answer would be.**_

"_**The brass crib," Lillian said taking another bite out of her apple.**_

"_**I said no Lil," Ben said firmly.**_

"You might as well say yes, Ben because I'm not giving up. I want that brass crib." Lillian said just as firmly.

"Lil, would you give it a rest? I said no brass crib and I meant it damn it." Ben said looking at her as he walked over to the whiskey bottle and glasses.

"What's wrong you? You're in an even worse mood than you were when you left." Lillian asked forgetting the brass crib for a moment as she watched Ben down two fingers of whiskey in one smooth gulp.

"Joe, that's what." Ben said grimly.

"Why, what happened. He was fine when I watched him for your mother earlier." Lillian stated looking at him expectantly.

"Was he Lil?" Ben questioned. He knew Joe's heart was somewhat in the right place but he still couldn't believe his brother thought he could buy a baby.

"Damn it Ben would you tell me what's wrong with Joe?" Lillian demanded.

"I just saw the little squirt sitting out on the back stairs pouting because he couldn't buy Mama the present he wanted to get for her." Ben said looking at her seeing if she was going to tell him anything about the present.

"Poor little guy." Lillian said softly.

"Poor little guy is right." Ben said. "Why didn't you tell me he had the crazy idea of buying Mama a baby and that he actually asked you for our baby?" Ben asked looking at her.

"I thought I had convinced him to give up that idea. I didn't think he was still trying to find a baby to give to Miss Kitty." Lillian said shocked.

"That still doesn't answer my question Lil. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ben demanded.

"To tell you the truth I guess I sorta forgot about it." Lillian bit out defensively. "I was so excited and anxious to show you the brass crib it just slipped my mind." She admitted.

"Damn it Lil. There are things more important than some damn brass crib. My little brother should have been your first concern." Ben shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Ace. Like I said I thought I had him convinced to forget about it." Lillian snapped out.

"Lil, when have you ever known a Dillon to give up that easily when they want something? You should know by now that someone telling us we can't have something only makes us that much more determined to have it." Ben said pointedly.

"You're right Ace," Lillian said knowing it wasn't easy to change a Dillon's mind either. "I'm sorry. So did you get Joe convinced to forget about getting Miss Kitty a baby?" Lillian questioned softly.

"I highly doubt it but I think I got him to at least think about reconsidering. He said he needed time alone to think about it. I think though once he lets what I said sink in he'll be ok. Do you know he actually thought that he could order Mama a baby?" Ben said still surprised at Joe's innocence.

"Order her a baby?" Lillian asked confused.

"Yeah, he had gotten ahold of one of those catalogs you and Mama were looking at earlier and you know how some of the ads have pictures to show what the product looks like?" Ben explained.

"Yeah." Lillian nodded.

"Well there was this one ad for a baby carriage and that little squirt actually thought he could order the baby that was in the carriage."

"A baby carriage, huh?" Lillian said arching her brow thoughtfully. She hadn't thought about needing one of those.

"Oh no, Lil. No baby carriage and no brass crib. Just forget it." Ben said.

"I can't forget it. The baby is going to need a crib and I've been dreaming about that crib ever since I first saw it. I can already see it in the nursery and our baby sleeping so peacefully in it." Lillian said looking at him pleadingly.

"Dream all you want Lil, because that's as close to getting that damn crib as you're going to get." Ben said firmly.

"We'll see about that. I'm not giving up until I get it."

"Good luck because I'm not changing my mind."

"Oh you..." Lillian burst out as she stormed towards the washroom and slammed the door.

Ben mused to himself of how childish she just acted when he heard the lock click into place. "Locking yourself in the washroom isn't going to help so you might as well just come out of there."

"I'll come out when I'm ready so you just shut the hell up." Lillian shouted through the door.

"Fine by me!" Ben shouted back sitting down on the lounge. "You don't listen to anything I say anyway." He grumbled.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not giving up yet." Lillian said starting to cry. "Daddy thinks he's won this little battle but just wait until I put Grandma Kitty's plan into action. Daddy will be buying you that brass crib before he knows what happened. Now I just have to make sure I wait for the perfect time so he won't figure out what's going on before I get him to say yes." Lillian sobbed out softly.

Ben sat there on the lounge listening to Lillian's sobs, gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe she was crying over a crib. As the sobs got louder and harder he thought about buying the crib just to make her stop crying. But he didn't know how they were going to afford it and the new house both.

****M&K****

Lydia stood there leaning up against the porch's pillar staring at her husband's naked back as he chopped wood. She wondered briefly what he would do if she went up behind him and started peppering his sweat slick muscles with kisses as she traced and learned every contour of his glorious back. Would he take her again right there on the ground or would he have enough control to wait until they got into the house?

Lydia smiled to herself at the thought of him taking her right there on the ground amidst the broken pieces of wood and grass and the hard dusty ground. Two days ago she would have been mortified to even think of doing such a thing. Of course two days ago, if anyone had told her that she would come home and let her husband love her on the living room floor and against the wall, she would have laughed at them. But then she would have laughed at them if they had told her that she would let him take her in a an alley and by the creek bank too. O.k. maybe she wouldn't have laughed about the creek bank, because they had done that a few times in the past when they were younger. But she would have definitely laughed about the alley, living room floor and the wall in the hallway, where anybody stopping by could have walked in and seen them. Now she was finding the whole possibility absolutely thrilling and she couldn't wait to see what other possibilities laid in store for them.

****M&K****

Cole swung the ax down once again, feeling her eyes on his backside. Not that he minded if she stared, if that's what she wanted he'd just give her something to stare at til her little heart's content.. He wanted to turn and look at her but he was afraid of the look he was sure to see in her eyes. Because if he knew his wife at all he knew she was more than likely thinking about the recent events since their deal and she was mortified. Frankly he was still surprised at the recent events himself. But knowing Lydia and how her mind worked, the more she thought about it the more mortified she'd become. God he really didn't want the prudish Lydia coming back. Ok maybe prudish wasn't quite the right word to describe Lydia, he thought. A prude was just someone who laid there thinking it was her duty to accept her husband's overtures, and that wasn't Lydia. It was but then it wasn't either. _Damn now even I'm_ _getting confused_, he thought as he swung the ax down again.

Lydia wasn't a prude, or was she? He questioned himself. She never complained about having a headache or anything along those lines to keep him at bay. The only time she ever really denied him his husbandly rights was during her cycle. That wasn't being prudish, it was just one of those things that couldn't be helped.

No Lydia was no prude she just had a problem with relinquishing control. If she would just stop trying to control every little thing and let them happen more naturally Cole was sure that there sex life would benefit from it. The problem was getting Lydia to see that. He just wanted Lydia to become a little more uninhibited. Not that she was what he would call boring, she wasn't. It's just that when it comes to what happens in their bedroom, she was what he would call timid and hesitant. Sex outside of their bedroom was a rarity. Oh, it had happened from time to time but only when Lydia was too caught up in the moment to care where they were. It was almost like she was unsure of herself and needed the controlled environment of their bedroom to give herself a more secure feeling. He had tried to explain it to Lydia earlier but he didn't think he had done a very good job at getting his point across. And sure they made love twice on the living room floor and up against the hallway wall and it had been exciting but it was nothing like the excitement he felt running through her down by the creek or in the alley or all of last night. Maybe after she had time to think about it, she would understand what he was trying to say, and take a little initiative for herself.

****M&K****

_**"Come in." Jacob called out, glad for the interruption so he didn't shove his foot in his mouth.**_

"Hello boys." Julia said as the triplets walked into their bedroom.

"Hi, Julia. Jacob" they all greeted in turn before ducking their heads guiltily.

Jacob noticed how they weren't quite willing to meet their eyes, which only told him they did something wrong. "So how are things going with the planting?" he questioned watching them duck their chins in before Josiah spoke.

"We got the corn field finished and about half of the wheat. We'll get started on the oats tomorrow." Josiah said hoping Jacob hadn't caught the switch of crops.

"After you finish with the wheat, right?" Jacob said looking at them and seeing the guilty look flash between all three of them.

"About that..." Joshua started timidly.

"What about it? Did something happen?" Jacob demanded roughly causing Ella to start stirring in his arms.

"So what do you boys think of your new little niece." Julia asked changing the subject. She loved her daughter but right now she didn't want to hear Ella's cries.

"She's ok I guess." Josiah said truthfully.

"Yeah, we've seen enough babies she's just like the rest of them. Eats, sleeps and cries." Joshua said.

"You forgot changing nappies along with that eats, sleeps and cries," Jacob said knowingly only to cast a weary glance over at Julia after he realized what he just said.

"I think she's pretty." Joel said watching Julia take Ella from Jacob's arms. "She looks like you Julia."

"You think so Joel?" Julia asked looking up at him

"Yeah, she definitely looks like her Mama, she's chubby too." Jacob said.

"Huh?" Julia asked looking at Jacob.

"See how fat her cheeks are?" Jacob said sticking a finger out to point at Ella's chubby cheeks.

"Jacob Roniger, are you saying that I'm fat?" Julia burst out.

"No," Jacob said. "I just meant that she's...cute because she's chubby." Jacob said stammering.

"Oh, ok." Julia said understanding now. "Would you boys like to hold her." Julia asked.

"No, I don't think so." Josiah said loudly.

"Me either." Joshua agreed.

"I want too." Joel said looking at Julia again.

"Somehow I thought you might." Julia said smiling at Joel.

"Josiah, could you and Josh help me up for a while?" Jacob asked wanting to get out of the bedroom for a few minutes. Not that he didn't love his wife and daughter to death, they were starting to get on his nerves.

"Sure." They both said. Moving to help Jacob stand up with both his arms across their shoulders as they started to help carry him out of the bedroom.

****M&K****

Brad walked down the stairs alone, leaving Sue behind to fume or whatever it was she was doing. He didn't pay any attention to the crowd as he walked over to the bar. He turned sideways at the bar watching the stairs and her decent. Sue wouldn't make a scene he knew but he also knew he had got her dander up enough to leave Dusty alone and join him at the bar. Or at least he thought he had. His eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he watched as Sue walked over to Dusty instead of him. "Sam, give me a bottle of the best bourbon you got." Brad ordered casting a glance at Sam before turning back to look at Sue sitting down at the table with Dusty.

"Coming right up." Sam said fetching the bottle.

Brad turned to see Sue leaning in closely to Dusty as he whispered something in her ear. He stood there when Sue turned her head towards him and smiled at him, he nearly cursed out loud. Damn little minx knew what she was doing to him but she didn't care. Either that or she was playing him for a fool. He understood that she had to be flirty and chatty with the other men but there was just something about the way they acted. The way Sue clung to Dusty's arm…the way she smiled…the way she looked at Dusty, it was more than just flirting, she was openly cheating on him.

****M&K****

Rachel Horton stood there at the corner of the bar staring at Brad Carpenter. He was the best looking man in the whole place, and by far the best looking man she had ever seen, and she had seen a good fair share of men. It was obvious to anyone who had witnessed the little scene from earlier and the way Brad and Sue were both acting when they came back downstairs what was happening. Sue wanted to make Brad jealous or at least inflict as much pain as she could on him and it looked to Rachel like it was working. Rachel thought, maybe this was the opportunity she had been praying for. She had dreamed about being with Brad Carpenter since she had first laid eyes on him but Sue had always made it perfectly clear that Brad was off limits. So she stood there watching Brad as he watched Sue cuddling up to Dusty. Just as she was wondering just how to go about striking up a conversation with him, Brad saw her looking at him with a certain look in her eye. It was a look that told Brad that she wanted him.

****M&K****

_**Mark stood there on the porch of the jail wondering what had just happened between his father and brother. But judging from Adam's reaction and the look on his father's face Mark had a pretty good idea as to what happened. They had gotten into it again about Adam wanting the sheriff's job. Mark would have loved to give his father a piece of his mind over the matter but he didn't feel like kicking a wounded dog either. **_

"Damn it," Matt cursed out as he reached back inside for his hat and slammed it down on his head before shutting the door behind him and walked past Mark as if he wasn't standing there.

"Gee thanks Dad you just made my choice easier," Mark grumbled to himself watching Matt stroll down the boardwalk making his early evening rounds, before he started across the street after his brother. "Adam hold up," Mark shouted out just as Adam started to go down the alley.

"What do you want," Adam grounded out turning to look at his brother.

"I need to talk to you," Mark said rolling his eyes down the alley.

"What about," Adam said not taking the hint.

"It's rather personal and I don't want to tell you here where Doc can hear or Festus or worse yet Mama," Mark said.

"Oh," Adam said. "Well come on," Adam said starting down towards the alley seeing that no one was around. "Now what is it," Adam asked.

"It's about your first time with Susannah," Mark said in a low voice.

"Hey, keep it down," Adam hissed out looking over his shoulder almost half expecting to see his mother standing there. "I'll answer anything you want to know about it, as long as you don't go getting too personal." Adam said still looking around.

"Good because I was wondering was Susannah sore afterwards?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Adam said eyeing his brother curiously. "She was miserable when we came back into town after Dad's birthday party. Now why do you care if Susannah was sore?" Adam demanded looking at his brother's guilty look. "You and Becca…" Adam said questionably.

"Yeah but keep your voice down too, I don't want Mama finding out."

"Don't want Mama finding out what," Joe said looking at his brothers from the trash bins.

"Where did you come from," Adam demanded.

"I've been right here playing, but I had to get my ball," Joe said.

"Well you better get in the backyard Dad started rounds," Mark said.

"I know, Mama just told me to. But what don't you want Mama knowing," Joe asked.

"That I rode out to Old Dodge for target practice," Mark burst out. "Now git," Mark said giving Joe a shove towards the gate.

"Hey I got to get my box," Joe protested.

"Here," Adam said reaching for the box and grabbing it. "What in the world do you got in here, rocks," Adam asked opening the box only to see something come flying out at him making him drop the box.

"Great you let him lose," Joe burst out.

"What the hell was that," Adam said.

"Here Croakers, here," Joe called out moving in the direction that Croakers had jumped in.

"Joseph, what was that and who the hell is Croakers," Mark demanded.

"My toad, but don't you dare tell Mama! Now help me catch him again."

"Oh you're on your own on telling Mama but we'll help you catch him," Mark said looking at Adam.

"Yeah sure, we'll help you catch him, he couldn't have hopped far," Adam said looking around at the ground. "There he is," Adam said seeing the big toad sitting in a whiskey made mud hole.

About the same time Adam pointed towards the toad Joe was diving after him. Joe stood up with mud on his face and shirt. "I got him," Joe said smiling with his gaped tooth smile.

"You sure did little brother," Adam said ruffling Joe's hair. "Now you better get in the house and wash your face and change your shirt before Mama sees and we all get into trouble." Adam said.

"All right," Joe said as Mark handed him his box.

Mark and Adam both watched Joe go through the gate. "Wonder how long he's had that toad?" Mark asked.

"Probably since Lydia's," Adam said.

"What makes you figure that," Mark asked.

"Only person I know of that would let him keep the blasted thing," Adam said.

"Good point, now back to what we were talking about." Mark said.

"You mean about you and Becca having sex? Or Susannah and me?"

"Both, I thought that if Susannah was sore after you two were together maybe you would know what to do because Becca is and I don't know how to help her." Mark said.

"Just out of curiosity where did this take place?" Adam asked.

"Earlier today up at Old Dodge. Now are you going to help me out or not," Mark asked.

"Yeah I'm going to against my better judgment. Where is Becca now?"

"I hid her downstairs in the kitchen, figured Mama wouldn't go in there," Mark said.

"Good thinking, go get Becca and bring her up to my room." Adam said heading up the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to get Susannah to help Becca, that's what I'm going to do." Adam said with a shake of his head.

"Ok, I'll go get her and meet you up there." Mark said hurrying towards the back door. He wasn't going to ask why Adam was going upstairs when he had to get Susannah. He figured his stupid brother was just dumb enough to try and hide his wife in his room. But Adam was constantly going behind their parents backs anyways. Mark didn't really care one way or the other what Adam did as long as he'd meet him upstairs.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the boardwalk making his early rounds, feeling a whirlwind of emotions, frustration, aggravation, and the worst yet feeling like a failure. He failed at being a father, and he failed with Adam and he failed Kitty. He failed at being a father by not being able to make Adam see what kind of affect being a lawman could have on his personal life and just how much danger he was putting himself and the people he cares about in. He failed Adam by not being able to find a way to support Adam in his decision to run for sheriff. Hell he couldn't even bring himself to tell Adam how proud he was of him. He knew he could never live with himself if he gave Adam his blessing to be sheriff or even a little bit of praise and encouragement and then something happened to him. He failed Kitty by letting it happen and not trying harder to stop Adam from becoming a sheriff. It was a hell of a price to pay in his book either way he went. He didn't have to be scared of losing his son to a bullet. He lost his son anyways by not giving him his support and telling him that he was proud of him for wanting to follow his dream.

The question now was could he live with letting Adam walk out of his life. Could he live with the fact that Adam could still become sheriff? If Adam still became sheriff and was putting his life on the line every damn day anyway what good did it do? Could he live with knowing what Adam was really accomplishing if he let him walk out of his life? He was still in danger of losing his son to a bullet either way. Damn if he wasn't doing the same thing his father had done to him. Well he wasn't going to let history repeat itself. He just had to find a way to come to terms with Adam wanting to be a lawman before he lost his son for good either way. Maybe Kitty was right it would be easier and a little comforting to know Adam was right here in Dodge where he could keep an eye after him.

****M&K****

Cole slammed the ax down one more time, splintering the block of wood in two. He bent over to pick up the chopped wood and toss them into the pile. Reaching for another block he risked a glance at Lydia the desire in her eyes was evident, and as much as he'd love to do something about it right at that moment he wanted to tease his wife a little more. He put the block of wood on the chopping block and he turned back to his task of splitting wood. He heard the screen door slam shut a few minutes later, he looked back towards the porch, but she was gone. So much for hoping she'd take the initiative, he thought slamming the ax down once more.

Lydia walked back into the house; she didn't understand it at all. She knew Cole saw what she wanted in her eyes, but still he didn't do anything about it he just turned back to chopping wood. She stood there in the middle of the kitchen not knowing what to do. She didn't want to go sit down, she didn't want to do any sewing, she wanted her husband and she wanted him now. There were no rules saying she couldn't start it…was there…maybe that was what he was talking about earlier. Well we'll just have to see, Lydia thought as she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and walked over to the icebox and poured him a glass of cold iced tea before turning and walking back out the door.

Cole looked up and back to the porch when he heard the door slam again. He didn't say a word as he watched her walk towards him with a glass of tea in her hands.

"You almost done," Lydia questioned looking at him.

"About," Cole said eyeing the glass of tea. "That sure looks good," he murmured looking at her as he took the offered glass of tea.

Lydia didn't say a word until he brought the glass of tea to his lips. "I know something that looks even better," she said with a come-hither look showing in her eyes, as she slowly reached out and touched him.

Cole gulped as he slowly lowered the glass from his lips, as he stared straight into Lydia's eyes.

"What's the matter Cole," Lydia asked taking a step closer towards him. "It's all right for you to call the shots but I'm not allowed," Lydia murmured against his neck as she let her hand trail downward to the waistband of his britches. Lydia smiled as her thumb stroked over his arousal.

"Careful Lydie, you're playing with fire," Cole warned.

"So what if I am Stud," Lydia said arching her brow at him as she gave him that coquettish smile of hers and deftly flicked opened the top two buttons of his jeans.

"Lydie," Cole groaned out, searching her eyes questionably. Cole clenched his teeth with a hiss as Lydia's fingertip grazed over his arousal. He was more than happy to let Lydia have her way with him but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to his self-control before he snapped and gave in to his desires.

Lydia locked her eyes with his seeing the desire to take her right then and there but he was trying to fight it. She put one hand on his neck running her fingers through his hair at his collar as she rose up on tiptoe as she applied a little pressure to the back of his neck, causing him to bend his head down to met hers.

Cole groaned when her soft tentative mouth met his. He was losing ground with every second that passed. He was barely holding on to his self-control, if he had any left which he doubted the moment her lips touched his. He wanted so much to take over the lead but he also wanted to see what Lydia was going to do. He wanted to know just how far she was willing to go. She kissed him with a purpose…and with encouragement, pressing her lips fully against his, and teasing his lips with the thrust of her tongue. Startled, he gave way, dropping the glass to the ground as she pressed her tongue fully into his mouth, slowly, provocatively, filling it, it took every ounce of control he had left not to fall to the ground and take her right then and there. But he held strong letting her call the shots.

Lydia pulled back slightly taking his bottom lip with her temporarily. "I guess I have my answer," she murmured.

"Answer to what," Cole asked slightly dazed and confused.

"As to whether or not you had enough control," Lydia murmured against his lips, "to resist me or not and let me have my wicked way with you." She whispered against his lips in a sultry voice.

"Oh," Cole gulped never breaking eye contact with her. "Believe me when I say it's taking every ounce of self-control I have not to take you right here but I wanted to see what you had in mind first. I wanted to see if you could be the one to take control." Cole said breathing heavily.

"Well how do you think I'm doing," Lydia asked wrapping both arms around his neck and pressing her body tight against him.

"I think…" Cole gulped trying to clear the lump out of his throat. "I think you're doing fine for a beginner, but I think you need a few more lessons on how to really take control." Cole said grabbing her hips and pulling her even tighter against him as he bent his head down towards her and took control over the little game Lydia was playing.

He crushed her soft mouth under his, taking control, the hunger in him almost tangible in the hot tense silence that followed. A soft moan escaped her as the madness burned her mind, her body and she felt his powerful muscles contract against her, the warmth of his body burning where it touched hers in a long aching caress.

Her arms were around his neck now, holding on to him for dear life. She was trembling, and she couldn't stop it. She moaned, making him stiffen. One lean hand went to her upper back holding her chest firm against his while the other hand swooped lower against her pert little butt and held her in place to the fierce thrust of his body.

Lydia felt the large hard bulge of his arousal pressing against her stomach. Waves of desires raced through Lydia's body, remembering just what it had been like between them here recently. She didn't mind turning control over to Cole while they kissed hungrily, but this was her game and she was going to have her way this time.

Lydia slid one hand down his chest and rested it against his pectoral muscle. She could feel the pounding of his heart against her palm as she pushed against his chest and pulled back slightly.

"Lydie," Cole asked questionably only to have her press a finger to his lips before she moved her hand down between their pressed bodies and under his waistband and started stroking him to ridged hardness . "Lydie," Cole breathed out breathlessly letting her touch and stroke all she wanted as he captured her lips.

He slowly walked them backwards towards the house, his mouth never leaving hers as he moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse and started undoing them as she stroked him never breaking rhythm as he walked her backwards towards the house. They made it to wall beside the door before they broke lip contact sucking in air like they were drowning.

She couldn't wait to get in the house she had to have him inside her now. Quickly and deftly she pushed his pants down off his hips and grabbed her skirt up, balling it around her waist. "I can't wait," she groaned out rubbing his erection against her moistened sex.

"Thank God," Cole said cupping her bottom and lifting her up against the wall. In one swift thrust he impaled her.

****M&K****

"You want to talk about it Joel?" Julia asked as she watched her brother-in-law holding Ella so delicately in his arms. Sensing the tension in the room before Josiah and Joshua helped Jacob out of the bedroom Julia had wondered what was going on. Now that she was alone with Joel she knew she could find out what had happened.

Joel nodded his head as he looked at Julia. "Please don't tell Jacob."

"Tell Jacob what, Joel?" Julia asked.

"That it's my fault we only planted half the wheat." Joel said ducking his head sheepishly. "I dropped the sack of wheat seed and it busted. Now we don't have any left to finish planting the field." Joel said quietly.

"Oh Joel," Julia said putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sure Jacob will understand that it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to do it." Julia said seeing the guilt eating Joel from the inside out.

"But we were horsing around instead of doing what we were supposed too. Jacob is going to be mad because he's going to think it was my idea." Joel said used to his brother blaming him for everything that went wrong.

"Was it?" Julia asked thinking it sounded more like Josiah and Joshua starting it all then Joel.

"Not exactly. It was sort of all our idea. We all just started playing around and..." Joel said trailing off as he looked up at Julia.

"It's ok. I understand. I know it was an accident." Julia said giving him a sweet smile.

"Are you going to tell Jacob?" Joel asked nervously.

"Well I don't see how we can hide it from him forever cause he knows that you only got half of the wheat planted. Eventually he's going to ask again what happened."

"Please Julia."

"Ok, I won't say anything if he doesn't ask me." Julia agreed.

****M&K****

_**"Ok, what happened?" Jacob asked once he was settled in a chair on the porch.**_

"We don't know what you're talking about Jacob." Josiah said looking at Joshua.

"Nice try, but I know the three of you too well. Now out with it." Jacob said firmly.

"Well the reason we only planted about half of the wheat field is because that's all the seed we had." Joshua said thinking if he blamed it on not having enough seed Jacob would let it go.

"What do you mean it's all the seed you had? There should have been enough there too see that field and a little left over." Jacob said. He was positive he hadn't missedcalculated.

"Well what there should have been and what there is well that's two different things." Josiah said.

"All right you two, enough with the stalling and beating around the bush. What happened?" Jacob demanded angrily.

"The seed got spilled. The half we got planted was from before it got spilled." Josiah said knowing his brother would blame it all on Joel no matter what anyways.

"I see." Jacob said. "Was it Joel's fault?" Jacob questioned looking at them both.

"Well it was sort of all our fault." Josiah admitted.

"Josiah and me were rough housing, shoving each other and just having fun. I shoved Josiah and he fell into Joel and he fell down. The bag of wheat seed he was carrying busted and went flying everywhere." Joshua explained.

"Let me take a guess and say that you two were tormenting each other about your so called girls and that's what started the fight between the two of you." Jacob said.

"You do know us to well," Josiah grumbled out as Joshua shook his head.

"Is Joel the only smart one out of you three? I swear he's slower than molasses sometimes but he knows better than you two at the moment."

"It was an accident Jacob," Josiah said.

"I understand that Joel didn't mean to bust the sack and it wouldn't have happened if you two weren't horsing around. But I guess half a wheat crop is better than none at all." Jacob groaned.

" How mad are you at us?" Joshua asked.

"Well I'm certainly not happy at the moment. You two are old enough to know better. You were supposed to be working not horsing around."

"We know and we're very sorry. But in our defense we didn't know the bag was going to bust at being dropped either." Joshua said.

"Yeah, we sure are sorry Jacob." Josiah said.

"One thing I don't understand though if it happened the way it did and you were all three involved why was Joel acting so guilty." Jacob asked.

"Well he was sure you were going to jump to conclusions and just assume it was his fault. He thought you were going to be mad at him." Joshua explained.

"Well I guess I have been waiting for him to mess something up," Jacob admitted knowing he wasn't giving Joel enough credit. "But this was an accident so he's not to blame if anybody is to blame it's you two. But nobody is in trouble because brothers are going to be brothers." Jacob said remembering how mad he used to get when the rest of his brothers teased him about him and Julia when they were courtin'.

"Thanks Jacob." Joshua said.

"Yeah , thanks. It will be a big load of Joel's mind too." Josiah said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Joel we better go see what he and Julia are doing." Jacob said not wanting to escape any more from his girls.

****M&K****

Brad saw Rachel looking at him with blatant interest in her eyes with the suggestion of more. It would be perfect. He could get back at Sue and give his ego a boost in the process. Rachel was a very beautiful young girl any man would be proud and lucky to spend time with and if things went the way he hoped before long he would be in her bed as well. He motioned for her to join him.

Rachel was thrilled when Brad motioned her over to him. She could barely keep the look of exhilaration off her face or the excitement from her voice as she said hello.

"Care to join me at a table Rachel?" Brad asked smiling sweetly at her.

"I don't know if I should." Rachel said looking at him. She wanted to say yes so badly.

"Why not?" Brad questioned.

"Because of Sue." Rachel answered simply. "She's made it pretty obvious that you're off limits." Rachel added.

"She did huh," Brad said casting a glance over at Sue and Dusty. "Well I think Sue could care less what I do and with whom at the moment." Brad said turning his attention back towards Rachel. "Besides looks like she's otherwise engaged herself. What harm could one little drink or two and a little talkin' do?" Brad asked.

"None I guess," Rachel said thinking there was no harm in a little drinking and talking. "Ok, you convinced me." Rachel said smiling at him.

"Good." Brad said pointing out an empty table in the back not too far from where Sue and Dusty were sitting.

****M&K****

Sue sat there completely speechless as Brad sat down at the table with Rachel. "I can't believe this." Sue said staring at Brad.

"What, can't you believe?" Dusty asked following Sue's line of vision only to see what caught Sue's interest. He didn't say anything as he saw Brad Carpenter sitting at the table with Rachel. He really didn't care what Brad Carpenter did and with whom he did it with as long as he didn't have to see Brad doing it with Sue. And Sue wasn't with Brad she was with him, but he was sure he could work Brad being with Rachel to his favor tonight.

"Brad actually had the nerve to accuse me of being unfaithful to him just because I was having a few drinks with you and now he's doing the same damn thing." Sue said ripping her eyes away from Brad sitting there with Rachel. If Brad was trying to make her jealous it was working. She was jealous but she was more than that she was furious with him. How could he accuse her of being unfaithful when he was doing the same damn thing she was doing.

"Sounds to me like Brad was trying to ease his own conscience by making you look like the one who cheated first." Dusty stated evenly leaning up on the table a little closer to Sue. "It would serve him right if you gave him a dose of his own medicine." Dusty suggested as he put a hand over Sue's hand and squeezed it gently.

Sue looked at Dusty seeing the wanting in his eyes. As much as she would love to give Brad a dose of his own medicine she couldn't do it. She never could. "Dusty, I like you a lot but I love Brad." Sue said looking at him hoping for the same old understanding.

"You always say that Sue," Dusty said starting to get aggravated once again at hearing Sue's excuses. She was lonely enough to have a few drinks with him but never lonely enough to sleep with him once Brad Carpenter popped back into her life.

****M&K****

Adam opened the door to his room and walked inside he didn't see Susannah anywhere. "Susannah, are you in here," Adam called out hanging his hat up on the peg before he started into the room more fully.

"Where else would I be Romeo?" Susannah asked leaning out of the chair to look at him only to turn back around the right way in the chair. "I've just been sitting here sewing my little heart out."

"Why are you sitting in my father's chair?" Adam questioned.

"Because it's roomy and comfortable." Susannah sighed out wiggling her back, back into the cushions.

"If you say so." Adam said moving around in front of the chair seeing Susannah all curled up, with her legs tucked up underneath her with something on her lap. "You sure look comfortable." He added smiling at her as he leaned down to kiss her

"Oh I am," Susannah said smiling at him as he pulled away from her.

"What are you sewing anyway?"

"I'm sewing the buttons back on your shirt like the dutiful little wife." Susannah said arching her brow at him.

"Good. When you're finished with that I have some pants that needs patching." Adam said teasingly.

"Well then I hope you like to sew because from this moment on you can do your own damn sewing. I've poked myself with that blasted needle so many times I'm surprised I haven't bled to death." Susannah said looking at him seriously.

"I'm joking Susannah," he said smiling at her. "Besides it's your fault you have to sew the buttons back on," he said pointedly.

"Oh….you…." Susannah stammered staring at him.

"We'll talk about that later though." He said leaning back down to kiss her startled mouth. "I need your help with something." He said.

"Oh really," Susannah said letting her fingers walk up his shirt and would this problem have anything to do with why I'm sewing buttons back on your shirt?" She questioned.

"Well…" Adam gulped feeling his body react to her obvious suggestion. "We'll take care of that problem later," he said.

"Why wait," Susannah questioned starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Because, we don't have time and it's not exactly my problem I need help with…" Adam said bracing himself on the chair as he looked down at her. "Although you are making me regret telling them I'd help."

"Them?" Susannah asked stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah them, it's not my problem but rather Mark and Becca that need your help. Becca really..." Adam said only to be shoved back away from her quickly.

"What happened?" Susannah demanded as she reached for her shoes to put on.

"Nothing that warrants you getting this excited." Adam said grabbing her shoes and tossing them on the floor. "Mark and Becca had sex earlier today and now Becca is having the same problem you were afterwards...you know with the soreness." Adam said ducking his head still embarrassed to even have this discussion with Susannah. "I told Mark you could help her." Adam added looking at her. "You can right?" he questioned.

"Well I can't make it completely go away only time will do that but I can help ease it a bit and make it more bearable." Susannah said looking at him.

"Thanks Princess." Adam said.

"You know I'm surprised Mark and Becca went that far. Becca always said she wanted her first time to be on her wedding night." Susannah stated sitting back in the chair.

"Well maybe they just got caught up in the moment." Adam said knowing they had come awful close themselves.

"No, I don't think so Becca isn't like that. I think it had more to do with the judge's offer. Becca is afraid of losing Mark, maybe she thought if she had sex with him he wouldn't leave her to go to Georgetown. Or maybe she thought if he did go he wouldn't cheat on her with another woman if they were in a sexual relationship." Susannah said tilting her head to one side thoughtfully.

"Maybe, I don't know and I don't want to know the details of how it happened either." He said firmly. "The fact is they did have sex and as soon as Mark can sneak Becca up here from the kitchen they'll be here." Adam said looking at her.

"The kitchen?" Susannah burst out curiously.

"Yeah, Mark needed somewhere to hide Becca while he was looking for me and he figured the kitchen was the least likely place Mama would show up." Adam explained.

"Well I wish you had told me that earlier." Susannah said getting up from her seat to walk over to where he was standing by the mantel.

"Why, what difference does it make?" Adam asked looking at her curiously.

"I've been scared to death that your mother was going to come barging in and catch me here. Then I was going to have to come up with some excuse that sounded believable." Susannah said

"You could have just told her you were waiting for me. That wouldn't have been a lie, you were waiting for me." Adam said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"No that wouldn't have been a lie but just how would I have explained sewing the buttons back on your shirt?" she asked playing with his opened collar.

"I don't know. It really doesn't matter now because Mama didn't catch you anyway." Adam said.

"What about next time?" Susannah questioned looking up at him.

"We'll worry about next time when the next time comes." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, you're so helpful aren't you?" Susannah said looking at him.

"I try Princess. I really try." He murmured looking at her.

"I'm sure you are Romeo but you could try a little harder." She said arching her brow as she pressed her body against his. "Well I think you got the hard part covered." She teased playfully.

"You little vixen," he growled out as he crushed her mouth under his. Susannah moaned against his lips as he tried to devour her mouth. "Damn why'd I say I'd help," Adam groaned.

"Because it's your brother and my best friend, but right now I don't care who they are," Susannah groaned as she pulled his head back down and started kissing him just as hungrily.

****M&K****

"Becca?" Mark called out quietly as he walked into the kitchen of the Long Branch.

"Over here." Becca said stepping out from behind a few crates.

"What are you doing there?" Mark asked looking at her.

"Well I heard someone coming and I couldn't tell if it was you or not so I decided to hide. Did you find Adam?" Becca said holding on to the crates.

"Yeah, he said to come up to his room as soon as we can and he'll have Susannah waiting there to help you." Mark said.

"Thank goodness. Let's get out of here." Becca said moving as quickly as she could manage to the door.

"Whoa, now just hold on a minute Sweetness." Mark said grabbing her around the waist.

"What's wrong now?" Becca asked looking at him.

"Well you can't just go barreling out of here and up the stairs." Mark laughed.

"Well then how do you propose that I get up to Adam's room Mr. Prosecuting Attorney?" Becca snapped out glaring at him.

Mark stopped laughing and let go of her waist. "Well we got two options. One we go out the back door and use the outside entrance to the upstairs. Two we go across the hall and use the service stairs." Mark said as he tried to explain the sudden change in Becca logically to himself.

"I don't care which one, let's just go." Becca said tartly heading for the door once more.

Mark couldn't think of any reason Becca would be acting like this. But he was sure going to find out before they went upstairs. "Becca," Mark started as he grabbed her arm just as she started to open the door. Mark put a hand on the door shutting it once again as he looked at her trying to read what was wrong in her eyes. "Becca, are you sorry about what we did?" Mark asked watching her every move.

"No," Becca said looking at him.

Whatever she saw in his eyes must have given her a clue as to what he was thinking because the next thing he knew she was kissing him. "Becca?" he questioned.

"No Mark, I don't regret it. I'm just starting to feel a lot more soreness and on top of that I'm scared of getting caught." Becca explained. "I'll never regret what we did today." Becca said cupping his cheek. "Mark making love to you was the best decision I ever made." She said softly yet reassuringly.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Mark said breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled her into a hug. "I feel the same way." He whispered against her neck as he held her for a few minutes.

"Mark, we better get going," Becca reminded him softly.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Ok, you wait here while I make sure the coast is clear." Mark said grabbing the doorknob and stepping out into the hall. He quickly and quietly walked to the door leading into the saloon. He saw his mother standing there at the corner looking towards the swinging doors before he closed the door softly and hurried down the hall. "The coast is clear. Let's go and if anybody asks we're just looking for Adam and Susannah." Mark said ushering Becca out of the kitchen and up the service stairs.

"Sam, I'm going to check in on Joe, then I'll be in the office let me know when and if Matt shows up." Kitty called out as she stepped into the back hallway.

"Sure thing Miss Kitty," Sam said.

"Hurry," Mark whispered pushing Becca in front of him up the stairs. He all but shoved Becca into his mother's room just as he heard the back door open.

****M&K****

Matt headed back to the jail after finishing his early rounds. All that was left was a quick check on things at the Long Branch then he would be finished with his early evening rounds. The Long Branch had always been his last stop during rounds as well as his first. He still made it his last but not for the same reason as before. Not that a cold beer or a nightcap before and after rounds didn't sound good to him but something was missing and until that something...namely one Kitty Russell Dillon was there again Matt knew that the Long Branch would never feel the same to him again. Matt knew logically speaking it didn't make sense for him to avoid the Long Branch just because Kitty wasn't there, she had been away from the Long Branch before and it never bothered him to this extent. She had gone away to visit friends or her family in New Orleans, and she had gone away to conventions and the like and it never affected him this way. Sure he missed her but he never avoided the Long Branch. In fact it was just the opposite. He had tried to spend as much time as he could there because he felt closer to her. Now instead of stopping in at the Long Branch he just looked over the doors to make sure everything was all right then headed on up to the jail before he went home.

But tonight was different, he could feel it in the air, something coiling up inside of him, yet he didn't know what was different as he looked over the crowd at the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Where on earth is Matt? Any other time he would have been here at least once by now, she thought as she looked at the clock once again. She knew he was alright because she saw him making his rounds. It just didn't make any sense why he didn't stop in here at the Long Branch first, unless he was called out. But she didn't hear any gunshots or shouting either. Well whatever the reason was for him not stopping by here first she wished he'd hurry up and get here now. As much as she was enjoying being back at work this evening it just didn't feel the same without Matt here. She was looking forward to getting him alone and having her way with him, so to speak. Well at least as much as she could until Doc gave them the ok to really be together again. She didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. She wanted so much to make love to Matt. She wanted him...needed him to make love to her again. She needed him to show her that he wanted her...desires her. She just didn't know if he really saw her as a desirable woman now or not. How could he knowing that she's not a whole woman anymore? That there's a part of her missing and what if it's the part that made her the woman Matt found desirable? She knew they've done some things lately and she knew he still loved her but she didn't know if he really desires her or if he just felt obligated to be with her. She'd know for sure when he made love to her again for the first time. Right now she just wished he would walk through that door and look at her the way only Matt could look at her. Once he did that then she'd know that somehow everything was going to be ok and they'd make it through this whole mess. Oh, where the hell was he?

****M&K****

They were standing again, Lydia had straightened her skirts and he'd refastened his pants. They both had a twinkle of laughter in their eyes, when they looked back at each other.

"Well darlin' now that you got your way I'm going to go finish feeding the stock." Cole said looking at Lydia leaning back against the side of the house.

"Oh, well I have a better idea," Lydia said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, and what might that be," Cole asked looking at her.

"Why don't you come with me and find out," Lydia said as she twirled before him, and kissed him. Then without another word and as smooth as silk, as pleased as a cat with a bird, she caught up her skirts, she suddenly turned and walked into the house.

There was no doubt in Cole's mind as to what Lydia wanted as she started walking away from him. Intrigued he started to follow her and if he hadn't known what she was intending, he knew for sure the moment her blouse hit the floor. Bending over to pick up the shirt, he stood back up and stared at Lydia. His breath caught in his chest at the slight of his scantily clad wife standing in front of him.

"You still want to go feed the horses," Lydia asked meeting his gaze as she held her skirt in between her fingers in front of her and dropped it to the floor.

"Hell no, they can wait til morning," Cole said reaching out to grab her as he jumped towards her.

He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless.

Lydia let out a somewhat nervous little giggle as she pushed against his chest. "Easy there Stud," Lydia said slipping out from under his arm that was bracing him against the wall. "This time it's going to be in a bed," she said moving towards the stairs and their room.

Before she knew it he had swept her into his arms. Her eyes remained locked with his as he carried her to their bedroom. Her arms curled trustingly around his neck. Her fingers were burning into his shoulder as he kicked the door shut with a boot. He lowered her slowly to the bed as he stretched out above and beside her. He cupped her breast with one hand, his fingers winding around the firm weight of it, and his thumb rubbing across the firm hardened peek while his other hand ran through her hair brushing it back from her face.

Lydia shuddered at the tenderness he was showing her. Not that Cole wasn't always tender with her but at that moment she wanted a slow and easy lovemaking not just a quick coupling like the last four or five times. She wanted to explore every contour of his body, memorize it, taste it….

Cole saw the curious need in her eyes and there wasn't enough will power in the world to force him into not giving her exactly what she wanted.

****M&K****

"Did my two girls miss me?" Jacob asked as Joshua and Josiah helped him back into his bedroom.

"You know we did." Julia said watching as Joel handed a squirming Ella over to Jacob very carefully.

"Thanks but at the moment she needs her Mama," Jacob said handing Ella over to Julia.

"Why don't you boys go get cleaned up and get some rest. You've had a long hard day." Jacob suggested knowing Julia would want some privacy in nursing their daughter.

"Sure Jacob," Joshua said shifting uncomfortably at the thought of why Ella would need her mama. "Goodnight Julia," Joshua said bowing his head."

"Yeah, goodnight Julia." Josiah said bowing his head as well.

"Goodnight." Julia said watching them say a hasty goodnight to Jacob before they left in a hurry.

"Goodnight Julia. Goodnight Jacob." Joel said walking a little slower towards the door. "Goodnight Ella." He added before he opened the door once again.

"She says goodnight too." Jacob said smiling at his brother

"We'll see you boys in the morning." Julia said trying to hasten Joel out of the room.

"Ok." Joel said as he gave Julia a curt nod before he walked out of the room to join his brothers.

"Well we know one way to get Joshua and Josiah out of the room in a hurry," Jacob chuckled as he watched Julia bare her breast for Ella's supper.

"I'm surprised Joel didn't go running," Julia commented.

"I think that's cause he's used to Mama just tossing a blanket over her shoulder to cover herself as whoever nurses," Jacob said seeing the horrified look on Julia's face.

"Maybe I should try to do that," Julia said, as she thought about how she would benefit from it as well. She couldn't always go somewhere with more privacy to nurse Ella every time and a blanket covering her would provide a little modesty.

****M&K****

Ben got tired of waiting on Lillian to come out of the washroom that she locked herself in. He headed downstairs to the bar for some thinkin' kind of drinkin'. He didn't know why Lillian had to be so damned determined to get some damn crib that they couldn't afford when a cheaper one would work just as good and look better too. She knew that they couldn't afford something like that even if she did like the looks of it. She knew they had to save every penny they could. They didn't even know yet how much John and Jane were going to want for that piece of property if they could convince them to sell. Then there are the repairs and renovations to the house. Plus all the things they were going to need to get the ranch up and running. They're savings was only going to stretch so far. He was sorry that Lillian thought that he was being an ass for not buying that crib but that's just the way it had to be. Besides he meant what he said earlier about not wanting his children growing up thinking they have to have the best of everything to be happy. He wasn't going to have his children growing up thinking they're better than everyone else. His children...maybe that's it. Maybe this whole crib thing is because Lillian feels insecure about their family and their future because of Hope and Rain. Maybe his getting her that damn brass crib was supposed to prove that their family is was the most important thing to him. Well he'd just have to do it some other way. _That's just great a whole new set of problems. Like if Hope and Rain do both turn out to be pregnant how am I going to support three children when I don't even know how I'm going to support one right now? One thing's for sure though all my kids and I mean all of them are going to know that they are loved. I'm going to be the best father I can be to all of them. I'm going to have to find out pretty soon if Hope or Rain is pregnant. If they are I need to start making plans to be there for the birth of my child or children. I need to find a place for them to live. Then I have to figure out how I'm going to juggle my life here with going back and forth to Utopia. I'm going to be a real father to all my kids. I'm not going to let them grow up thinking I don't care. I wonder if Lil will trust me to go by myself? Hell I'm not even sure I would trust me to go by myself. Especially to see Hope. The things she did to me were amazing. She made me feel things I that I couldn't even describe. I'm not sure I could resist her. I'm not even sure I'd want too. Oh, man I got to quit thinking like this. I don't even know if Hope or Rain is pregnant to start with. How in the hell did my life end up so complicated? Oh, that's right I have my father to thank for that._

****M&K****

Lillian sat there on the floor of the washroom, crying her heart out. _I just don't understand why Ben is acting this way. He's never really cared before what I bought or how much it cost. He always said that as long as it made me happy that was all that mattered. Now he's acting, as if what I want doesn't matter at all. He acts, as if he's the one making all the decisions, and my opinion doesn't count. Well he better think again. If I have to I'll save up my own money and buy that crib. Maybe I could watch Joe for Miss Kitty while she works in the evenings. Or maybe I could help out downstairs in the Long Branch. I'm sure Ben would just love the idea of me going to work in a saloon again. Well I'll give Ben another chance to say yes about the crib and if he still insists on being a jerk then I'll just talk to Miss Kitty and see if I can do something for her to earn some extra money. I'm going to get that crib and Ben is just going to have to deal with it. Ben Dillon had better just get it through his thick skull that I am going to have my say. I'm going to demand the same kind of respect and privileges the marshal gives Miss Kitty. We'll just see how Benjamin Dillon likes them apples. _

****M&K****

Brad made sure he sat where he could watch Dusty and Sue but to where he wouldn't rouse anybody's suspicions. He just wished he had sat closer so he could hear what was being said and at the same time have a better view of Sue so he could see her face without arousing Rachel's suspicions. What he really wanted to see right at the moment more than anything, was for the big block of wood Dusty Blackstock to tip over in the chair he was leaning back on the two rear legs, so he could watch him land on his ass.

_**"I've dreamed about this ever since I started working here." Rachel admitted as she sat down beside Brad.**_

"What have you dreamed about?" Brad questioned turning his attention back towards Rachel.

"You asking me to have a drink with you. You're the best looking guy I've seen come in this place since I been working here." Rachel said.

"Well I don't know about that, but thanks for the compliment." Brad said as he smiled at Rachel's flattering words. He didn't believe it because in Rachel's profession she had to charm the men into spending money. But it still worked in boosting his ego. "So can I ask you a question?" he asked. It was a rule of thumb out here in the west you minded your own business and never question anyone about theirs. Yet something Rachel had said earlier had sparked his interest.

"Sure. What did you want to know?" Rachel asked leaning back in her chair a little as she stared at him adoringly.

"Well, you said Sue made it pretty obvious that I'm off limits." Brad said watching Rachel roll her eyes as he brought Sue into the conversation. "I was just wondering if there's anyone else she pays special attention too?" Brad asked hoping to wheedle the information out of Rachel one way or another.

"No, just you and Dusty." Rachel said feeling her spirits sink. Brad Carpenter wasn't interested in her just what she knew about Sue.

"That's what I thought." Brad said under his breath as he looked over to Sue and Dusty getting cozier.

****M&K****

"Does he love you, Sue? I seriously doubt it or he wouldn't be getting so cozy with Rachel." Dusty pointed out as he cast another glance over to Brad and Rachel's table as he leaned back in his chair.

"I never thought Brad would do this to me. Not after everything we've gone through to be together. Everything was finally going our way. He even proposed." Sue said flushing.

Dusty just pressed his lips together in a grim line as he sat back right on all four legs of his chair and leaned up on the table staring at Sue. "He's promised you that for years, Sue," Dusty said through gritted teeth.

"I know but this time was different. He actually meant it. At least I thought he did." Sue said looking over at Brad who was whispering something in Rachel's ear.

****M&K*****

"God your mouth is so soft," Adam whispered tenderly, "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you."

She reached up and slid her arms around his neck. "Good but if you don't kiss me soon it's not going to do any either of us any good," Susannah moaned out.

"Oh really," Adam teased, tipping her mouth back up and bending to kiss her again. His lips were slow and tender, easing hers apart to deepen the kiss, his breath coming quicker as he grasped the nape of her neck and suddenly crushed her mouth under his in a hungry passion. The kiss seemed to go on forever in the soft silence of the evening. His arms brought her up closer, cradling her; the sound of silk rustling against cotton invaded her ears along with her own moan as she returned the kiss just as hungrily.

Mark barely got the door opened in time, before he pushed Becca in through the door. He quickly followed Becca through the door only to bump straight into her back. "W…" Mark said only to look where Becca was looking.

Adam stood there in front of the mantel holding onto Susannah as if his life depended on it, and Susannah was leaning against him, her beautiful body almost part of his posture as they kissed with something akin to desperation.

Mark gave off a little cough hoping that would break the couple apart but it didn't work. He thought about coughing louder but he couldn't see where the fun in that would be. He opened the door again quietly and gave Becca a wink right. "What the hell is going on here," Mark demanded, in a good imitation of their father, as he slammed the door closed.

Adam didn't think twice as he broke away from Susannah and pulled his colt in lightning speed at the same time aiming it in the direction of where Mark stood with Becca. "You know little brother that's a good way to get yourself shot," Adam warned seeing that it was Mark and Becca just as he was about to pull the trigger. Adam eased the hammer back down as gently as he could and holstered his colt as he stared at his brother and his girlfriend who were looking at him in horrified shock.

"Well excuse us! How was I supposed to know that my own brother would pull a gun on me? It's not our fault that you were too busy making out to notice us," Mark said recovering fairly quickly.

"Well you didn't have any right to come barging in here without knocking first." Adam snapped out.

"Well just be glad it wasn't Dad. The way you two were going at it you might have ended up giving him quite a show."

"I'm not scared of Dad and you better be glad that you didn't become the main entertainment by getting yourself shot." Adam exclaimed. "You know how you hate the sight of blood, especially your own." He added sneeringly.

"Of course you'd bring up that fact," Mark grumbled glaring at his brother.

"I can't help the fact that you're a runt," Adam snapped out.

"All right you two that's enough. Can we just do what we came here for? Why do you two always have to get into an argument?" Becca snapped out crankily, shocking both Mark and Adam.

"We don't always get into an argument." Mark said looking at Adam.

"Yeah, and it's our right as brothers to argue if we want to." Adam said looking at the girl he would have pegged as calm and quiet, but Becca sure wasn't that at the moment.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Becca," Susannah said stepping away from Adam's side. "You know what they say: Boys will be boys, well the same goes for brothers: brothers will be brothers." Susannah said wrapping an arm around Becca's shoulders. "They'll fuss and fight with each other but when it comes right down to it they'll be there for each other when the chips are down. That's why Adam agreed to help you." Susannah said casting a glance over her shoulder at Adam. "Right Romeo?" she said daring him to deny it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Adam shrugged looking at Mark. "Besides Becca's your best friend and you'd never forgive me if I didn't help her when she needed it."

"You got that right, I wouldn't." Susannah said leading Becca to the sofa. "So tell me how bad is it," Susannah asked bluntly.

"Well," Becca said ducking her head shyly. "At first it wasn't too bad, but it's been getting worse," Becca said softly.

"Well I guess we're not little girls anymore," Susannah chuckled.

"Hey," Becca said smacking her. "I agree we're not little girls, anymore but that doesn't mean we still have to act the part," Becca said looking at Susannah.

"Only cause I have to," Susannah said rolling her eyes. "So how was it," Susannah said arching her brow.

"You already know," Becca said smiling brightly.

"Mmmm,"

"Hey, Mark do you want to hear this," Adam grumbled crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure if we should be hearing this," Mark said looking at Adam's stern face.

"What's wrong Romeo, embarrassed?" Susannah asked looking at Adam to Mark. "Or are you scared that your brother might know something you don't," Susannah quirked out.

"Hey I told him, but I sure as hell don't want you discussing that part of our relationship with anyone else. Even if it's my brother and your best friend." Adam said firmly.

"Fine, then. You two can get some hot water and fill your mother's bathtub."

"Why?" Mark asked curiously.

"So Becca can soak in a nice warm bath for a while. It will help with the soreness." Susannah said rolling her eyes.

"If you say so." Mark said not believing it.

"I do. It may not completely take it away but it will at least help to make it more bearable for her." Susannah said.

"It worked wonders for Susannah," Adam said casually.

"Hey." Susannah burst out.

"What?" Adam said with a shrug.

"Don't you start thinking you're going to be implying and setting a bunch of double standards for us." Susannah said watching Adam press his lips together into a thin line. "Just go get the hot water and leave the rest to me." Susannah said.

"Well I have something to say." Mark grumbled. "If Adam doesn't want your private business discussed I just don't think he needs to know about Becca's private matters." Mark said.

"Men," Susannah said rolling her eyes as she looked at Becca trying to hide a giggle. "For once in your life do as your told and stop asking questions and being a hard headed Dillon."

"Sure Princess." Adam said doing a mocking bow. "Anything else Princess," he asked sarcastically.

"Well now that you mentioned it…" Susannah teased. "Oh wait, we better do that when we're alone." She said giving Adam a wink.

"Vixen," Adam said accusingly.

"Yeah but you love me," Susannah said smiling at him.

"Hey not to interrupt but this is getting us nowhere. What do we do if Mama catches us?" Mark asked determinedly.

"Just leave it to me little brother. I think better on my feet than you do. Besides one of those looks of Mama's and you'll be spilling your guts before you know what happened." Adam said pointedly.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry if I'm not as good at lying as you are. You aren't as good at pulling one over on Mama as you think you are either, you know?" Mark said.

"She hasn't found out about Susannah and me yet has she?" Adam said smugly.

"No, but it's only a matter of time. Especially if you keep hiding her here, right under Mama's nose." Mark said pointedly.

"No it's only because I've showed restraint," Susannah said cheekily.

"All right. That's enough. You all can debate it all later." Becca said roughly.

"Becca's right. That bathtub isn't getting filled by itself while we stand here arguing. Now get moving." Susannah said looking at Adam.

"Ok, we're going. We'll be back as soon as we can." Adam said grabbing Mark's arm and hauling him out the door.

"Good." Susannah said as the door closed shut.

"Thank goodness they're gone. They were starting to give me a headache on top of everything else that hurts." Becca sighed out falling back against the sofa.

"Yeah, thank goodness. Now I want details." Susannah said patting Becca's arm encouragingly.

****M&K****

Matt stood gazing over the swinging doors of the Long Branch. He wasn't planning on stopping because it didn't feel right to go in the Long Branch knowing that Kitty was here in town but that she wasn't at the Long Branch. Yet as he gazed over the patrons he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. He looked towards the bar where he caught Sam's eye who only nodded his head towards the door marked private. He was intrigued and the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up as he pushed his way through the swinging doors and over towards the bar.

He realized as he walked towards the bar he hadn't really stepped foot in the Long Branch since Bonner. Today was the first day he had since it had happened, but Kitty had been there too. The hairs on the back of his neck started to relax. Kitty was here he felt it, why else would Sam nod towards the office door. Matt didn't even stop at the bar as he walked through the door marked private and started down the hall towards the office.

****M&K****

Kitty smiled as she heard the slightly uneven gait of someone walking in the hall. She drew in a deep breath as she hurried over towards the office door. She knew it was slightly dangerous in what she was planning but she didn't care she wanted Matt in the worse way possible for a woman to want a man. She was tired of waiting and surprise was the only way she knew that would rattle Matt's control.

Kitty stood there and waited for Matt's knock, uttering a curt come in she waited until Matt walked in and shut the door.

"Kitty," he called out looking towards her desk. Kitty stepped behind him and snapped the lock into place. Matt whirled back around at the same time reaching for his gun only Kitty was quicker.

"Hold on there, Cowboy," Kitty said grabbing his right hand.

"Kitty," Matt said questionably as she put his hands on her waist. He studied her face but her poker mask was firmly in place.

"Just shut up and stand still." She said firmly.

"Kitty?" Matt questioned again.

"Shush," Kitty said pressing a finger against his lips. She slipped her arms around his neck. She went up on tiptoe, she nibbled at his hard mouth softly and then with deliberate sensuality, opening her lips and fitting them to his. His breath caught. He brushed his lips lightly against hers at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into her blue eyes, watching her lips trail after him. He was lost. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against the lean length of him. He crushed her mouth under his, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her lips part before he tasted every sweet inch of her mouth. He tasted the whiskey on her tongue as her tongue danced with his. He could feel her fingers raking through his hair as his hat somehow found a way off of his head as he kissed her passionately, hungrily, until they both gasped for air.

She moaned huskily under the furious, hard crush of his lips, and his arms enfolded her completely lifting her half off the floor. She clung to him, answering the fierce hunger of his mouth with her own insane passion, moaning piteously.

He lifted his head and looked down into her soft blue eyes at her soft mouth. His blue eyes splintered with desire as they searched hers. He tilted his head as it bent to hers, and he watched, fascinated, the way her mouth lifted for him, the way she caught her breath, the way her nails raked through his hair like tiny claws, and all reasoning disappeared as to why this wasn't a good idea. He wanted her. She wanted him. There was nothing in the world but Kitty and her mouth, parted softly tremulous, welcoming…

"Matt," she breathed dizzily. His powerful body shivered once faintly, and she knew immediately he wanted her.

His breath was coming hard and fast now. Matt's dark eyes softened as they searched her creamy complexion, lingering on her softly parted lips like a man in a trance, he bent his head his eyes staring straight into hers. She could feel the large hard bulge pressing against her stomach. Waves of desire rushed through her. She was trembling, and she couldn't stop it. Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and she slowly unbuttoned it making him stiffen.

"Kitty," he groaned out, putting a few inches of space between them as he tried to clear his head and remember why this wasn't such a good idea.

Kitty looked at him and saw he was trying to think, she could almost see the wheels turning. "No don't think," she said grabbing both sides of his head and pulling his face down to hers.

She was using every little trick she had learned in the last twenty years to turn him into mush. She wasn't giving him any chance to protest or to think as she kissed him. When she lightly bit on his bottom lip, and ran her hands down over his now bare chest he was almost completely gone, until she started to unbuckle his belt. Matt groaned as he grabbed her hands and moved them down to her side.

"Matt?" she questioned, as she tried to move her hands back to where they were.

"Whoa, Kit. Just hold on a minute." Matt groaned out looking at her keeping her hands down at her sides. He was right on the brink…but they couldn't…he couldn't go through with it. Not that he didn't want to, God knows his body was aching for relief but he wasn't going to risk hurting her.

"No, I want you to make love to me. I want our life back." She cried out the frustration in her voice was clearly on the edge.

"I know ya do," he said looking down at her pleading face. "I do too, but we can't." he said trying to think of anything else besides how soft and warm and willing Kitty was at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to take her up on her offer, but she was still recovering. He had to keep that in mind.

"Why the hell not?" Kitty snapped out jerking her hands out of his powerful ones.

"Because Doc hasn't given us the ok yet. I refuse to do anything that could end up hurting you." Matt said truthfully.

"Well too late for that." Kitty snapped. "You're hurting me by not making love to me." She said looking at him. "I'm perfectly fine Matt." She said grabbing both sides of his open shirt in her hands and pulling him closer to her. "Feel," she said letting go of one side of his shirt to grab his hand and put it on her breast. "See, I'm fine." She said arching into his palm.

"I know you think you're fine," Matt groaned as his hand started to mold itself around her breast. "But you're still recovering." He said looking at her.

"Doc has said all along how nicely I'm healing and how surprised he is at my quick recovery." She said staring up at him, her eyes full of desire.

"Yes, and I intend to make sure it stays that way." He said feeling his heart clench tight in his chest at the look Kitty was giving him. "And as much as it's going to kill me, it's just until Doc says it's ok for us to make love again. We'll just have to improvise like we've been doing." Matt said with a shrug. He didn't like it any better than Kitty did but he was going to have to be the strong one.

"No." Kitty said hitting him in the chest. "Damn it Matt. Don't you understand? I don't want to improvise anymore." She burst out. "I want you to forget about Doc, and being sensible and honorable and everything else but you and me and what's happening right here, right now." Kitty said cupping his face tightly in her hands.

"You don't know how badly I want to do just that," Matt groaned. "I wish I could change Kitty but I just can't."

"Really? Well we'll just see about that." Kitty said letting go of Matt's face as she started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Matt gulped watching as every button slowly slipped free and bared some more of her creamy skin.

"Well what does it look like?" Kitty quipped out sarcastically as she arched her brow up at him. I'm tempting my husband."

"You're not making this easy, Kit," Matt said, wanting to turn his head finding it was impossible to look away.

"That's the whole idea Cowboy." Kitty said slipping free of her shirt with ease and tossing it on the floor.

"Come on Kit, have some mercy," Matt groaned.

"Unhuh," Kitty said pressing against his chest. "Give in Cowboy, you know you want to," Kitty purred out as she pressed tiny fiery kisses against his neck.

Matt sucked in a deep breath, hating himself for what he was about to do. He bent his head and kissed her tenderly before creating a trail of kisses towards her ear. "Kit," he whispered feeling her lean against him in complete surrender. "Forgive me," he said quickly moving away from her towards the door.

"Damn you." Kitty cursed out, hating him and his iron control.

"Sorry Kit," Matt murmured as he started buttoning his shirt back up.

"Me too," she whispered as she put her shirt back on keeping her back to him.

****M&K****

Lydia let out a sigh as she turned over on her side facing her husband. Throwing an arm over his stomach she snuggled in closer resting her head on Cole's sweaty chest. She could hear the soft pounding of his heart. "Do you think I'm pregnant yet Cole?" Lydia asked quietly but hopefully.

"Well if you're not it's certainly not for lack of trying." Cole chuckled humorously as he started to stroke up and down her spine as far as he could reach. "I think by the time this trial is over I'm going to be more exhausted than if I had been working the ranch." He teased lightly.

"Are you sorry?" Lydia questioned unsure of her new position in their relationship.

"Of course not." Cole said pulling her closer into his side. "You know I'd spend all my time making love to you if it were possible." He added honestly. "Come to think of it I have spent most of my time doing that very thing lately." He added teasingly as he thought about it.

"You complaining," Lydia asked as she looked up at Cole with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Cole noticed the twinkle in her eyes. "Oh no, you don't," he said squeezing her tighter against his side.

"What," Lydia questioned lifting her eyebrow full of attitude.

"As much as I love making love with this new Lydia, I'm drained." Cole said yawning. "And we have to get up early if we're to get done with the chores in time so we can go to court," Cole reminded her softly.

"I know," Lydia said wiggling against him. "I just hope you can go to sleep like this."

"I think I can handle it," Cole said easing his grip a little as he settled into sleep.

"Me too." Lydia yawned. "I sure hope I'm pregnant." She added softly.

"I'm sure not going to complain if we get to have a little one of our own because of our efforts." Cole agreed tiredly as he laid there staring at the ceiling dreaming about having a little girl that looked just like Lydia with steel gray eyes.

****M&K****

Jacob waited until Julia finished with Ella, and for Julia to put Ella in her cradle before he spoke. "Joel told you what happened didn't he?" Jacob asked as Julia crawled into bed once more.

"Yeah." Julia said covering herself up as she settled back into bed. "He's so afraid of having you think he messed something up." Julia sighed out as she laid there stretched out.

"I guess that's my fault, I shouldn't have acted the way I did when the boys first got here. I'll talk to Joel in the morning and apologize. He can help do whatever he wants to from now on and I won't try to discourage him." Jacob said thoughtfully as he laid there staring up at the ceiling.

"You really mean that," Julia questioned turning over to face him seeing and sensing the pensive mood Jacob was in. "I have to admit I was a bit concerned myself about how you would react." Julia admitted.

"Well it definitely doesn't help our current money situation any that's for sure." Jacob said turning his head to stare at her.

"I know but can't you get some more wheat seed? Just enough to finish planting that field?" Julia asked.

"Well even if I could find some more wheat seed which I doubt there is any left our creditors won't let us charge anymore until the notes are paid off. Only the necessities and that's it." Jacob sighed out.

"Well what if I have one of my emotional outbursts at the appropriate time? Maybe then they would make an exception. You know how you men hate dealing with an emotional female." Julia suggested knowingly.

"No, I think we'll just go with what we got and see what happens. Maybe if we don't have enough to pay off the notes come harvest time the creditors will accept what we do have and extend us a little more credit and give us some more time." Jacob said.

"I have to say you are taking this all a lot better now than you were before." Julia said eyeing her husband curiously.

"Yeah, well, it's all because of our little angel. She has really helped me put everything in perspective." Jacob said casting Julia a glance.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Julia said with a smile.

Jacob noticed the smile. The smile that really reached her turbulent blue eyes for the first time in a long time. "I'm sorry I acted like a jackass." He said softly.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional." Julia apologized realizing that her pregnancy hadn't been all that easy on Jacob either.

"You couldn't help it any more than I could," Jacob said thoughtfully.

"No I guess I couldn't but there is one thing you can do to make sure it doesn't happen again right now," Julia said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Hold me," Julia said smiling.

"Always," Jacob said, with an amused humph as he moved his arm so Julia could settle into his side. "I'll hold you until kingdom come," Jacob said.

"Good," Julia sighed out. "I sure hope Ella sleeps for a while longer tonight." Julia yawned as she laid her head down on Jacob's chest.

"Me too," Jacob agreed as he kissed the crown of Julia's head. "I love her but sleep would be nice." He admitted.

"Unhuh," Julia said sleepily.

****M&K****

Ben sat there at the table against the wall that separated the saloon from the back hallway. What had started as nothing more thinking drinking had turned into getting down right drunk. He was tired of trying to find a way to compromise with Lillian. She acted like he was made of money. The more he thought the drunker he got. Ben wanted so much to just forget about his problems and the best way to do that was to drink them off his mind. He was just finishing off his second bottle of whiskey when he motioned for Sam to bring him another. He watched Sam go to grab another bottle just as his father come out of the back office. He really hoped his father didn't notice him because right now all he wanted was to be left alone to drink his troubles away.

Matt stepped up to the corner of the bar waiting for Kitty to join him when he noticed Sam nodding towards the back of the saloon. Matt turned to see what Sam was trying to say when he saw Ben sitting there all alone and about three sheets to the wind. Matt turned and nodded his thanks to Sam before he started towards Ben.

So much for getting off without a lecture, Ben thought as he watched his father head his way.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt demanded. The disapproval was clear in Matt Dillon's eyes and voice as he loomed over Ben's table.

Kitty walked out of the office door and looked at the bar but she didn't see Matt. She didn't think anything about it, figuring he got called away when Sam nodded towards the back. Kitty turned to see Matt looming over Ben. To the other patrons in the bar it was just a father and son having a conversation. Nobody could hear what was being said between the two but Kitty knew it was something that Matt wasn't approving of just by his stance.

Kitty walked over towards them just as Ben was telling Matt about the argument he had with Lillian over the crib.

"Well sitting here drinking yourself into oblivion isn't solving anything," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"Well maybe not but it sure beats being in our room listening to her cry because I won't get her that damn crib," Ben said in a slurring tone.

"Ben, I thought you understood that it's just those crazy mood swings. I explained to you about how they can make a woman act in ways they normally wouldn't. You saw Julia. You just have to be prepared to try and help her through them. Not make it worse like Jacob did with Julia. I'm not saying that you should buy her that crib but don't argue with her about it either. I told you to tell Lillian you would think about it and give her some time to see if she'll change her mind." Matt said staring down at Ben.

"If you don't mind Dad I think I like my way of dealing with it better." Ben said just as Kitty and Sam got to his table.

"Have it your way," Matt said looking at the bottle in Sam's hand. "Sam don't serve him anything stronger black coffee for the rest of the night." Matt ordered looking at Kitty.

"Sure Marshal." Sam said looking at Kitty for approval only to see her curt nod of agreement.

"You can't do that." Ben slurred out drunkenly.

"I just did." Matt said firmly.

"You can't stop me from getting something to drink. I can always go somewhere else." Ben pointed out.

"True you can, but then you'd have to pay for it," Matt pointed out.

"I got money." Ben protested trying to get up only to have Matt put a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down in the chair effortlessly.

"Well Ben that may be true but in my opinion if you think buying your child a crib is to much a strain on your finances then wasting money getting liquored up isn't such a good idea either so you just stay put." Matt said pointedly.

"You can't stop me from getting drunk if I want to." Ben argued.

"Well that may be so but I can sure as hell make sure you don't get it here." Matt said gruffly.

"That's not fair. I'm a grown man." Ben protested.

"Well then stop acting like a child and trying to avoid your problems by getting drunk every time there's a problem. It doesn't solve anything." Matt said in a rough whisper.

"No but it sure helps to forget for a while." Ben grumbled.

"I mean it Ben. You won't get any more to drink here tonight." Matt said firmly.

"Sure Dad whatever," Ben grumbled. "The all mighty powerful Marshal Dillon is laying down the law again. Some things never change do they Dad" Ben mouthed.

"You need to sober up." Matt said wearily as he looked over at Kitty.

Kitty saw how badly the words affected Matt. He didn't think of himself as mighty or powerful. And Matt hated it when the kids decided to throw his job in his face, like Ben was doing now. God how she wanted to reach across the table and slap the smug look off Ben's face. But as it was she wasn't going to. Not here and not now.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need Daddy running my life and I'm not some little boy who needs Daddy's permission to do what I want."

"Then how about you start acting like a grown man who can handle his own life? Then maybe I'll treat you like one." Matt said roughly.

"Well maybe I'll try that sometime." Ben retorted angrily.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Benjamin. Sober up." Matt said firmly.

"And once again I'll drink as much as I want when I want to. And there's nothing you can do about it as long as I'm not causing trouble." Ben said.

"Oh, yes he can Benjamin. Not only as the marshal but also as your father." Kitty said roughly.

"I should have known you would side with him. You always do, doesn't matter if he's wrong or not." Ben said swaying a little as he tried to stand up only to have Matt push him back down again.

"Yes, you should have and in this case I think he is absolutely right. Drinking isn't going to make your problems go away. In fact I'd say that it might just make them worse."

"Why do you care how much I drink it's good for your business." Ben grumbled.

"Yeah if you were a paying customer it would be, but you're not and you're my son and I say no more." Kitty said firmly.

"I'll drink as much and as long as I want and you two," Ben said shaking a wobbly finger at both of them, "aren't going to stop me."

"Then you better find you another place to do it then, because I'm cutting you off." Kitty said roughly.

"Fine have it your way. You two might be able to keep me from drinking any more right now but what's to stop me from getting all I want after the place closes up." Ben pointed out.

"Because if I have to I'll sit down here all night if that's what it takes to make sure you don't get your hands on any more." Matt swore.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Ben grumbled knowingly.

"I think it would be easier if you just buy Lillian that crib." Kitty said looking at her drunken son.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I do. Show her that you love her enough to give her whatever it takes to make her happy."

"Yeah, but if I do that what's she going to want next?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." Kitty retorted.

"Boy, you two are a lot of help. You're just confusing me more than ever. I got Dad telling me one thing and Mama telling me another, how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?" Ben heaved out laying his head down on the table.

"Well unfortunately your father doesn't know everything there is about being pregnant. So you're supposed to listen to your mother, after all I know more about being pregnant than your father, Benjamin. I do know what I'm talking about." Kitty said, only to shake her head when she noticed that Ben had passed out and didn't hear her last statement. "Naturally." She heaved out tossing her hands up in the air as she turned to go back to the bar.

****M&K****

Lillian slipped down the back hallway and back up the stairs. She couldn't believe he'd get drunk over her wanting a crib. Maybe the brass crib wasn't as important as she thought it was. She could find a cheaper, more modest one that they could afford, she supposed, if it would keep him from drinking himself into a stupor. _Wait a minute, why do I have to give up wanting that crib. If he has enough money to waste on whores and booze then they had enough money to buy the brass crib. _She was tired of giving up and letting Ben Dillon have his way. One way or another she was going to have the brass crib she wanted.

****M&K****

Breck sat there at Delmonico's watching Alison scoot her peas around on her plate. She had barely eaten anything since they got there fifteen minutes ago. "Is something wrong Alison?" Breck asked watching her absently stirring the cream into her coffee.

_**"I'm not sure." Alison admitted putting her spoon down on her saucer. **_

"Something must be bothering you. You haven't said but a very few words to me all evening." Breck pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee. "And you've barely touched your supper." He added observantly.

"I guess I'm not that hungry." Alison shrugged lightly. "Breck, can, I ask you something?" Alison questioned.

"Of course. You can ask me or talk to me about anything. What's on your mind? You aren't having seconds thought about us getting married are you?" Breck asked nervously.

"Good heaven's no. It's about the other day when Mark and Becca skipped school, you said I should tell you if anything else happened and well today Mark and Becca were both absent again. I was just wondering if I should speak to their parents or not?" Alison admitted.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure I told you that Judge Graham had granted special permission for Mark to prosecute the case and you knew he wouldn't be in school until after the trial." Breck said trying to recall if he had told Alison or not about Mark's absences.

"I know you told me about Mark being absent for the trial. But you said nothing about Becca missing. And considering Becca didn't show up at school and Susannah Carpenter who is seeing Mark's brother Adam didn't show up either. And since Becca and Susannah are best friends I just thought something might be amiss again." Alison said.

"No nothing's amiss as far as I know. Like I said Mark is prosecuting the case and well he was extremely nervous about his first case and all so Mr. Jones gave Becca permission to go to court in order to offer Mark moral support. I saw Becca there with her father he knew exactly where she was. And as for Susannah she was there with Adam." Breck stated.

"Thank you for helping to ease my concerns. I didn't want to believe that any of them had done anything deceitful but since all of them have skipped school at one time or another I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I think Adam although he is a very nice young man has become a bad influence on the rest of them." Alison said looking at Breck.

"Well maybe but I don't think you'll have to worry too much about Mark and Becca from now on. I think now that their parents have agreed to loosen up some the rules where they are concerned they won't feel the need to play hooky in order to spend time together anymore." Breck chuckled softly.

"I'm very happy for them that they are getting to spend more time together. It must still be rather hard for them to have much time to spend alone together though. I mean between school and working for you they must not have much free time." Alison pointed out with a tilt of her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, not much but I try to accommodate them so that they can spend time together." Breck said reaching across the table for Alison's hand. "It really hurt Mark that his parents didn't have enough faith in him to trust him to spend time alone with Becca. So I had already been giving them subtle little opportunities to spend time alone together. Just enough so that they weren't blatantly breaking the rules that their parents had set. I just wanted to show them, especially Mark that someone trusted him and was actually on his side." Breck said softly.

"I always knew you were a very kind, generous, caring man Breck Taylor. That's why I fell in love with you." Alison said giving Breck a wink.

"I love you to Alison." Breck said squeezing her hand tenderly. "While we're on the subject of Mark I have some wonderful news." Breck said full of pride.

"What news?" Alison asked curiously.

"Judge Graham was so impressed with Mark in court today that he offered to help him attend law school." Breck bragged.

"Oh, how so?" Alison questioned.

"Well Judge Graham told Mark that he was going to write him a letter of recommendation to the college of his choice. He also said that if Mark would agree to go to Georgetown that Mark could stay with him to help cut down on expenses." Breck said smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful news Breck. I hope Mark knows what a wonderful opportunity this is for him." Alison said.

"I think he does."

"So did he accept the judge's offer?" Alison asked.

"Not yet. I think Mark is just a little overwhelmed with everything happening at once. He needed time to think and try and figure out how he feels about it all." Breck admitted knowingly.

"Well I can understand that." Alison said thoughtfully as she watched Breck beam with pride. It wasn't hard to figure out that Mark Dillon had a special place in Breck Taylor's life. "It would be a big decision for anyone but for someone as young as Mark it must seem like a very daunting task." Alison added.

"Yeah. I'm sure it does." Breck agreed. He hadn't thought about how young Mark was. He sometimes forgot he was only sixteen because Mark acted older in a lot of aspects in his life. "But speaking of daunting tasks, I have one for you Miss Wharton." Breck said looking at Alison mischievously.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Alison asked looking at him curiously. When Breck got that look on his face she was always wondering what he was up too.

"Yes. Where we're going when we leave here and what we're going to do with the rest of our evening together." Breck said smiling.

"Oh, is that my decision?" Alison said with mock surprise.

"Yes your decision. Anything and anywhere you desire." Breck said rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand.

"Well then if it's my decision," Alison said leaning closer to Breck. "What I desire is quite simple." She said in a voice just low enough for Breck to hear and nobody else.

"Yes." Breck said in a breathless lull.

"What I desire most is for you to make love to me." Alison said letting her hand run up his thigh under the table.

"And the where?" Breck gulped.

"Any place where we can be alone with absolutely no interruptions. Somewhere we can be together and forget about everything and everyone but each other." Alison whispered.

"Well I've had enough, come with me." Breck said all but bursting from his seat.

"Where are we going?" Alison asked watching him throw a few dollars onto the table for their meal as he grabbed her hand.

"Somewhere we can give in to our desires." Breck whispered in her ear. "Shall we Miss Wharton?" Breck said offering her his arm.

"Yes, we shall Mr. Taylor." Alison said slipping her arm into his as they walked out the door and started down the street to Breck's office.

****M&K*****

Brad was getting frustrated and aggravated just by watching Sue with Dusty. It didn't seem that his sitting with Rachel was working on getting Sue jealous enough to leave Dusty's side. Well there was one way he was sure to get Sue's attention he just had to add a little more charm into the pot. "You're so beautiful Rachel," Brad said charmingly as he took Rachel's hand in his.

"I don't know why I never noticed it before." Brad said curling a strand of Rachel's blond hair around his finger.

"That's because you never paid any attention to anyone but Sue, since the first time I saw you." Rachel said softly.

"Well I'm paying attention now." Brad said smiling. "How about we go upstairs and get to know each other a little better?" Brad suggested.

"What about Sue?" Rachel asked nodding her head towards Sue's table.

"Well I think Sue has made it perfectly clear that she is going to do whatever the hell she wants to." Brad grumbled. "I'd say that means that I can do the same," Brad shrugged. "And right now what I want is to go upstairs with the prettiest girl here." Brad added charmingly.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Rachel sighed out as she stared at Brad.

"So is that a yes?" Brad asked.

"Yes. I've dreamed about this for so long. I just can't believe it's finally happening." Rachel said.

"It is Darlin. This time it isn't a dream." Brad said running a finger up and down her arm seductively.

Rachel shivered slightly at the feel of his rough work finger stroking her tender skin. She could just imagine what those callused hands would feel like touching other sensitive parts of her body. "Just let me tell Molly to cover for me." Rachel purred out as she looked at him.

"Sure. How about you ask Sam, for a bottle of the good bourbon while you're at it?" Brad said digging the money out of his pocket. "You can keep the change."

"Sure. Anything you want." Rachel said standing up.

"Mmmm, that sounds promising." Brad said smiling.

"I won't be too long. I don't want you to have time to change your mind." Rachel said walking behind him and letting her hand glide over his back from shoulder to shoulder.

"Not happening. I want this too Rachel. I think it's about time I find out what I been missing." Brad said as he watched Rachel sashay her hips as she walked over to the bar for the bourbon and to talk to Molly.

****M&K****

Dusty watched Brad and Rachel out of the corner of his eye. He sat there as tense as a piece of stretched barbwire as he watched Brad play with Rachel. He couldn't understand how Brad could do this to Sue. Didn't Carpenter know how lucky he was? Hell Dusty would give up everything he owned to be with Sue…to call her his woman…his wife. "Come on Sue, let's just go someplace private, and forget about Brad." He pleaded.

"I can't and you know that," Sue said, watching Brad run his hands over Rachel's arm and back seductively.

"Sue, what better way to get back at him?" Dusty questioned hopefully. "It would serve him right if he had to watch you go up those stairs with me. What do you say we give Brad Carpenter a dose of his own medicine?"

"Just because Brad is flaunting his little fling with Rachel in my face doesn't mean I can do it to him. I just can't cheat on him no matter how much he deserves it." Sue said her heart breaking in her chest as she watched Brad with Rachel.

"I want you Sue. Let me make you forget Brad Carpenter ever existed. I can make you forget Sue you know I can. Don't you remember how good we were together?" Dusty said trying to get her to remember how good they were together.

"That was a long time ago." Sue said remembering the last time so clearly. She had thought it could have been something good and permanent between them but then Brad showed up one night and she forgot all about Dusty.

"Not for me it wasn't. I still remember everything about you. How you looked, the way it felt to kiss you, the way it felt when I held you, the way you screamed my name when we made love. You had a body that was made to give a man a lot of pleasure. You still do."

"You think so? Brad must not or why would he be looking at Rachel like that. Oh, God he wants her. I can see it in his eyes." Sue said completely horrified.

"So what if he wants her, I want you. You know I can make you feel so good. I can do things to you that I bet Brad Carpenter never even dreamed of." Dusty boasted.

Sue recalled the differences between Dusty and Brad and she had to admit Dusty was right to a point. "You always did know how to make me feel things that no other man, not even Brad ever even came close to making me feel." Sue said. At least with Dusty she felt special…loved, not constantly wondering like she did with Brad.

"Then what's stopping you? You said it yourself that Brad already accused you of being unfaithful." Dusty pointed out trying his hardest to get Sue to give into him one more time.

"Well would you look at that?" Dusty said watching out of the corner of his eye as Rachel left only to come back a few minutes later with a bottle. He watched Brad stuff a few extra dollars into Rachel's dress before Brad stood up and started to follow Rachel towards the stairs.

"Looks like Brad is going upstairs with Rachel. Doesn't look like he's giving you a second thought." Dusty said looking at Sue.

"I don't believe it." Sue said watching Brad meander through the crowd towards the stairs. "She's not much older than our daughter. How could he even think of taking Rachel to bed?" Sue said her heart breaking in her chest as she watched Brad walk up the stairs behind Rachel.

Brad looked over the banister and met Sue's eyes. He thought for sure Sue would cause a scene anything to stop him from going up the stairs with Rachel. But she didn't do anything, then his heart fell to the floor when she turned her attention back to Dusty.

"I'll give you one hundred dollars for the night." Dusty busted out interrupting her staring war with Brad.

"Are you crazy?" Sue burst out stunned.

"Come on Sue, Brad doesn't give a damn how you feel, he's proving that by taking Rachel to bed." Dusty said.

Sue looked back towards the stairs and saw Rachel whisper something in Brad's ear that made him smile brightly.

"The night? You want to spend the whole night together?" Sue gasped out.

" Yeah, I want one whole night with you. I want to make you scream my name over and over again. Tell me what you want Sue and I'll make sure it comes true." Dusty said knowing she was starting to consider it.

"I want you to make love to me. One condition." Sue said firmly noticing Brad didn't even look back at her as he continued to climb the stairs.

"What's that?" Dusty said willing to go along with anything as long as he got one night with Sue.

"Tonight, is on me. You don't have to pay me to be with you. I want just to feel for one night like I'm not a whore. Make me feel like I'm not a whore. Please Dusty make love to me because you want me not because you're paying for it." Sue said pleadingly

" Anything you want Sue. Maybe tomorrow we could..."

" I don't want to think about tomorrow. I just want tonight. We'll worry about tomorrow when it gets here. Come with me. I have a feeling I can make you scream my name a few times too." Sue said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

"I don't doubt it one bit. You always did know how to push me over the edge." Dusty said following Sue up the stairs.

****M&K****

Adam stood there in the kitchen with Mark as they waited for the water to get hot. He couldn't believe his little brother had just had sex with Becca. It was almost unthinkable. Mark was never one to do things without thinking them through first that was what was throwing Adam now. "Hey Mark, I got to know are you sorry you had sex with Becca?" Adam blurted out knowing his brother would be consumed with guilt because he didn't think.

Mark was totally thrown off guard by Adam's sudden curiosity. He didn't know what Adam was driving at but he wasn't going to answer the question without at least putting Adam on the spot. "Are you sorry you had sex with Susannah?" Mark countered quickly without revealing anything about him and Becca.

"Hell no," Adam burst out looking at his brother shocked.

"Well neither am I." Mark said with a shrug.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Adam asked wondering. He knew his first time with Susannah was almost everything he had thought it would be. It wasn't that it wasn't good but he did regret a few things but he swore he'd never let those mistakes happen again.

"I wasn't exactly a virgin you know?" Mark said not quite understanding what Adam was getting at.

"I know you weren't, don't forget who helped you out in that department." Adam said rolling his eyes. "But in case you haven't noticed there's a difference between being with the girl you love and being with a girl like Caitlyn." Adam said roughly.

"I know that much. And yeah, it was wonderful. I'm just sorry it hurt her so much. I had no idea it would cause her so much pain, during and after. When she screamed..." Mark said with a haunted look as he remembered debating as to whether to continue or stop altogether since he hurt her so much.

"Yeah, I know," Adam said with the same haunted tone, seeing Mark's confusion. "Susannah went through the same thing. I hope you didn't act like some jerk like I did and only think about what you wanted." Adam said admitting his biggest regret.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked as he lifted the kettle and poured the water into the bucket.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't exactly make sure Susannah had been pleasured before I had mine. You might say I only cared about my needs." Adam said leaning back against the table as they waited for the other two kettles to whistle.

"Well I think I took care of Becca first. I tried to do what Caitlyn taught me." Mark said trying to recall if he had or not it was all still a bit fuzzy in his mind as to what was a reality and what was a dream.

"Good. That's one thing I'll always regret." Adam said pensively. "Not taking care of Susannah first. I've tried every time since then to make sure she reaches her peak first but I'll always regret not thinking of her first on our wedding night. I still remember her crying and saying that all I did was take what I wanted. I just wish I had taken Cole's advice and concentrated more on Susannah's pleasure." Adam said not paying any attention to his brother as he stared off into space recalling every little detail about that night.

"You talked to Cole about wanting to have sex with Susannah?" Mark said surprised.

"Yeah, but it's not like you're thinking. I mean Cole didn't know when we were going to do it or anything like that because I didn't know yet then either. I just asked him if he had any advice for me on having sex with a virgin." Adam said meeting Mark's eyes. "Besides I knew for sure that Cole had been with at least one virgin and could tell me what I should do. And it's not like I asked him for a play by play. I didn't want to hear what he did to my sister." Adam added watching Mark shudder along with him at the mental image.

"Too much information. Our sisters having sex is one thing I don't ever want to picture. It's almost as unthinkable as Mama and Dad being together like that." Mark said having another shudder.

"I agree with that," Adam said pushing off the table and walking over towards the door that led into the store room only to come back out with a bottle.

"So why didn't you ask Dad or Mama I'm sure they would have given you some advice?" Mark said.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure that would have gone over real well." Adam said crossing his arms over his chest. "You remember the sex talk with Dad. I'd do just about anything to avoid another one of those talks and I sure as hell ain't talking to Mama about sex." Adam said firmly. "And besides if I asked them they'd only jump to conclusions and at the time we weren't even considering it." Adam said roughly.

"Besides I'd rather talk to Cole and even Jacob about it than Dad or Mama. And Cole had some good advice I just got too caught up in what I was feeling and what I wanted to care about what Susannah wanted or needed." Adam said uncorking the bottle of bourbon.

"Oh," Mark said feeling sorry for his brother. It must be hard for Adam knowing he couldn't talk to their parents about everything without them jumping to conclusions or getting all defensive like Mark could.

"Just forget about it and tell me about you and Becca minus the details." Adam said taking a sip of the bourbon right out of the bottle.

"Well like I said, I tried to do for Becca what Caitlyn taught me. I never heard any complaints and the only tears I remember were from the pain." Mark said declining the offer of a drink with a shake of his head.

"Come on Mark one sip isn't going to kill you." Adam said offering Mark the bottle. Mark took the bottle reluctantly. "Good." Adam said watching Mark take a drink. "I'm glad you paid attention; just make sure you keep it that way little brother." Adam said as Mark handed him the bottle.

"I'm sure gonna try." Mark said. "You know Mama's going to get on you for stealing a bottle of her best bourbon…Dad's bourbon." Mark said.

"At the moment I don't care what Dad has to say." Adam grumbled. "Hey, how hot does this water have to be?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"I think this will do. After all we just want it hot enough for her to soak in not scald her like a hog." Mark said.

"Now that's nice comparing your girlfriend to a hog." Adam said looking at Mark.

"You know what I mean." Mark burst out.

"Oh I know what you mean, but if I were you I wouldn't use that example in front of Becca unless you want to get walloped a good one. Something tells me that would be a good way to start a fight." Adam said with a light chuckle.

"I'll try to remember that, or I'll tell her you said it first." Mark said.

"Yeah and get me walloped, and Susannah mad at me, no thank you, I've done fought with her enough today." Adam said sitting the bottle of bourbon on the table and grabbing two of the four buckets. "We better start toting this water upstairs before Susannah gets ticked off because we're taking too long or worse yet decides to come looking for us."

"Not afraid of your wife are you?" Mark teased.

"No, but we have enough things to fight about without adding this to the mix. Or her telling Mama that we're married just yet."

"I still think you're afraid of Susannah." Mark teased lightly.

"Well wait til you and Becca get married and have a big fight then we'll see if you're afraid of her." Adam said walking towards the door.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we." Mark said following Adam out the door.

****M&K****

"All right Rebecca Jo, start talking I want details," Susannah said curling up on the lounge as if she was settling in for the long haul. "Come on tell me," Susannah said slapping Becca's leg playfully.

"What kind of details?" Becca asked not to sure whether or not she wanted to divulge the most private of details.

"When, where, how?" Susannah asked all smiles.

"When was earlier today. The where was up at Old Dodge and I think you know how." Becca said tilting her head to stare at Susannah.

"Of course I know how it's done." Susannah said rolling her eyes. "But, what I mean is how did you end up having sex? I thought you wanted to wait til you were married." Susannah said.

"I did, but it just felt so right." Becca said looking at Susannah as if Susannah would understand what she meant without explaining it.

"You sure it didn't have anything to do with the judge's offer?" Susannah questioned looking straight at Becca reading her every move.

"I don't know, maybe a little at first but when Mark touched me it was about so much more. The judge and his offer were the furthest thing from my mind." Becca admitted truthfully.

"That's good. I'd hate to think you compromised your beliefs just because you were afraid of losing Mark." Susannah said relaxing a little after knowing Becca hadn't done it for the wrong reasons. She had been so worried that Becca would have compromised herself, just so she wouldn't lose Mark. Thus putting Susannah in a delicate position of having to choose between her best friend and brother-in-law. "So what was it like?" Susannah said forcing all the bad thoughts out of her head. There was no need to dwell upon them

"Well I really don't have anything to compare it too but I think for two virgins it was pretty amazing." Becca said.

"You think Mark was a virgin?" Susannah said staring at Becca wide eyed. Surely Becca had to know that Mark had some experience.

"Well considering I'm his first real girlfriend, yes." Becca said looking at Susannah doubtfully.

"Did he tell you he was a virgin?" Susannah asked.

"No, but I just told you I'm his first real girlfriend." Becca said.

"Well I was Adam's but he wasn't a virgin either." Susannah burst out not knowing whether or not she wanted to slap Mark for not telling Becca about Caitlyn or to slap Becca for her naivety.

"Huh?" Becca asked confused.

"Hey, Princess how many of these buckets do we have to haul up here?" Adam asked poking his head into the bedroom from the washroom.

"How should I know," Susannah said getting up and walking towards the washroom and too looked at the tub. "How about you fill it about two thirds of the way full."

"Two-thirds of a way full!" Adam protested. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope. Now keep, it coming." Susannah said smiling as she walked back out into the bedroom.

"Wouldn't it be easier if she just went and jumped in the creek." Adam said.

"Hey, out of the way. This is heavy." Mark said walking in the door behind Adam.

"And no a creek wouldn't be easier," Susannah said pulling Adam over to one side and going up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Just think of it like this after Becca's done I might just give you a reward." Susannah whispered before darting her tongue out to flick his earlobe.

"Hurry the hell up Marcus," Adam said grabbing his empty buckets and all but sprinting to the door.

"What's your hurry," Mark said seeing Adam roll his eyes. "Oh," Mark said looking at Susannah only to start blushing.

"Hey," Adam said whacking Mark upside the head. "Keep your eyes on your own girl," Adam said shoving Mark out the door.

"Come on Becca let's start getting you ready for your bath." Susannah said chuckling as they left.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there at the corner of the bar fuming, when Mat walked up behind her sitting the half-empty whiskey bottle down on the counter beside her. "Just right when I know what to say he passes out," Kitty grumbled out as she turned to look at Matt.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait til tomorrow to finish telling him what you were going too because I think he's going to be sleeping it off for the rest of the night." Matt said looking back over at his son passed out on the table.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "How about a beer?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," Matt said looking back at Ben. As much as he wanted to leave Ben where he was he couldn't do that either. "I'll be right back," Matt said looking down at Kitty.

"Why where are you going?" Kitty asked looking at him after she signaled Sam for two beers.

"To haul our son up to his room so he can sleep it off." Matt said looking at the crooked angle Ben was sleeping on the table.

"Oh just leave him," Kitty grumbled still aggravated at her oldest boy.

"What," Matt questioned looking at her shocked. "You want to leave him there…like that…" Matt said.

"At the moment it would serve him right to wake up with a crick in his neck and back." Kitty said.

"Vengeful woman," Matt teased, knowing she didn't really mean it she was just frustrated.

"Oh fine move him just, tell Lillian to just let us know if she needs anything," Kitty said exasperated.

"Sure, Kitty, I'll make sure she knows. Or she could just get Adam he's just down the hall." Matt said. Adam may be angry with him but he would help Lillian if she needed it he was sure of it.

"Well tell her to get either Adam or us. Then tell Adam," Kitty said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." Matt said deciding he'd deal with Adam in a few minutes first he had to get Ben up the stairs.

"Your beer will be waiting for you." Kitty said.

"What about you?" Matt arching his brow.

"I guess you'll have to come back down and see." Kitty said with a straight face.

Matt ducked his chin as he walked over to Ben again. "Alright Ben, on your feet." Matt said grabbing Ben's shoulder and sitting him upright. Ben mumbled something incoherent causing Matt to shake his head. "You would make me do it the hard way," Matt grumbled hauling Ben up to his feet watching Ben stagger and start to slump down before Matt lifted him over his shoulder.

"Matt, leave him if you have to do that," Kitty said firmly behind him. "Matt put him in the office," Kitty said as she followed him into the back hallway.

"He's not the first drunk I ever hauled over my shoulder." Matt pointed out as he kept walking towards the back stairs.

"No he's not but you were younger then," Kitty protested. "What about your back and your knee," Kitty continued to protest.

"I'll be fine Kitty," Matt said hefting Ben on his shoulder a little more.

"Matt, I want you both in one piece," Kitty said knowing it was pointless to argue with Matt any more on the subject.

"Don't worry. I'll be back directly," Matt said starting to climb up the back stairs.

"Yeah sure," Kitty said ready to strangle her son for doing this to his father. Damn it, Matt would be hurting too much for her plan for the night. Well maybe she could use it to her advantage later too, Matt wouldn't be able to escape her either.

****M&K****

"Cole, are you asleep," Lydia asked quietly.

"No," Cole groaned out quietly.

"You going to sleep," Lydia asked.

"I was," Cole said sleepily. "What's on your mind Lydia," he said with a yawn.

"What do you want Cole a boy or a girl?" Lydia asked suddenly as she pressed her hands against her stomach.

"Lydia," Cole grumbled.

"I know we don't know yet but if I am what do you want?" Lydia said.

"Lydia, I agree that there's a good chance you could be but I think we should wait til we know for sure." Cole said.

"Come on Cole," Lydia said rolling up onto her elbow. "Please Cole, humor me," Lydia pleaded.

"All right," Cole said looking at her.

"So what would you want a girl or a boy," Lydia repeated.

"Honestly?"

"Of course, honestly."

"Well if you are and if I could have my preference I'd have to say I'd rather have a little girl. But since I don't have any control over that I'll be happy either way. Maybe you could have twins like your mother. Only ours could be a boy and a girl."

"Hey, now wait a minute." Lydia said looking at him horrified.

"What?" Cole said sheepishly already knowing what was the matter.

"As much as I would love to have one of each I would prefer to have them one at a time thank you very much." Lydia said. "Don't forget I was there when the twins were born, and I was there when Julia had Ella."

"Ok, but you know that's another one of those things we can't control, right?" Cole said, he couldn't help teasing her a little.

"Yeah, I know." Lydia said as she thought about it. "But I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we did have twins anyway. I mean you would be around a lot more to help out than my father was. Mark and Adam kept Mama pretty busy mainly Adam but still." Lydia said pointedly.

"Of course I'm going to help out. Whether we have one or twins or even triplets." Cole said looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh, no. I'm not planning on having triplets. Get that idea out of your head right now Cole Dalton." Lydia said firmly.

"Why not Lydie? You know you'd be beautiful carrying triplets." Cole teased sliding a finger up and down her arm but making sure his thumb brushed the swell of her breast with every swipe.

"I'd be as big as this house." Lydia said not paying any attention to Cole's ministrations.

"Yeah, but you'd be a beautiful house." Cole said looking at her with a smug look.

"That's your opinion." Lydia said roughly.

"Wonder how Julia and Jacob are getting along with Ella?" Cole said changing the subject.

"If I know Julia she's probably at her wits end. You know Julia, she expects everything to be perfect all the time and for everything to be her way or no way. She probably even expects that innocent little baby to do things her way too." Lydia grumbled out not wanting to talk about her sister and her niece.

"But speaking of babies, what do you want our child to be when it grows up?" Lydia asked changing the subject off of her sister and niece.

"Well I don't know. Shouldn't we at least wait til we see if it's a boy or a girl before we go planning it's future?" Cole said looking at her.

"What does that have to do with anything? Haven't I proven to you enough over the years that girls can do anything boys can. Even better sometimes too I might add." Lydia said putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I guess you have at that. Well I guess I would have to say that all I want for any of our children is for them to be happy and healthy and to be whatever they want to be. I don't want to be one of those fathers who expects their son to follow in his footsteps and then disowns him when he doesn't. I don't want to be like Matt either and refuse to let my...our child know how proud I am of them and not be supportive of them following their dreams. I want them to follow their dreams and be the best at whatever they choose to be. As long as our child does what makes them happy and what they feel is right for them that's what's important." Cole said looking at Lydia.

"Yeah, that's what I want for our children too. I also want them to know that we support them no matter what they decide they want to do."

"You're talking about Adam and Matt aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I understand why Dad and Mama are worried about Adam being a lawman but I think they should still let him know how proud they are of him and that they support his decision. I think that Adam and Mark should be treated equally. It has to be really hard on Adam seeing how proud Dad and Mama are of Mark. Watching them and knowing how they are behind Mark on following his dream, one hundred percent. I never want our children to feel like we have double standards where they are concerned." Lydia said.

"Well since both our parents have done it with their kids and since we know how it makes the kid feel unworthy of their parents love and support we can do our best to make sure our children don't have to experience that kind of hurt." Cole said.

"You are going to be a wonderful father Cole. I saw that when Joe was here. You were so good with him." Lydia said tenderly.

"Well he makes it easy. He's a really great kid. You were pretty wonderful with him yourself." Cole said poking the tip of Lydia's nose.

"I still miss him Cole. This house just seems so empty without him since he left." Lydia said.

"I know but with a little luck maybe it won't be too long until we have a child of our own to help fill it again. Maybe Joe could even come spend some time with us too after the trial. I don't think your parents would object."

"Yeah, I would love that." Lydia said smiling brightly. "Maybe when Beth gets here she could spend some time with us too. According to Ben she lives on a ranch too. She would probably enjoy it a lot."

"Sure, whatever you want Lydie. You know I love having your brothers and sisters around." Cole said a little taken aback by Lydia's willingness to include Beth.

"I know Cole. You've always tried to make them feel welcome and wanted even when we weren't married. Jacob is the one who doesn't have the patience to deal with them. Even with his own, brothers and sisters. Especially Joel." Lydia stated.

"No Jacob used to be good with them, he didn't always act like this until Julia got pregnant. But maybe now that Ella is here he'll be more patient and understanding again now that he's not living on egg shells."

"Maybe. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Lydia said with a shrug.

"Yeah. How about we talk more about this later? You've been keeping me on such a rigorous schedule that I'm exhausted." Cole said with a yawn.

"Oh, it's all my fault huh?" Lydia said cocking her head at him.

"Well yeah." Cole said looking her straight in the eye.

"It wasn't my idea to stop out by the creek." Lydia pointed out angrily.

"Oh, that's right. That one was my idea wasn't it?" Cole said smugly.

"Yes. All yours." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you sorry?" Cole asked curiously. He liked the new adventurous Lydia but he didn't want Lydia feeling like she had to do something she wasn't comfortable with because he wanted her too.

"No, not now I'm not." Lydia said shaking her head. "Not now that I understand your point of view. I promise Cole that I'm going to start trying to be more spontaneous and less predictable in our sex life." Lydia swore.

"Sounds like it has definite possibilities." Cole said happily.

"Oh indeed it does," Lydia said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she straddled him. "I love you Cole." She whispered as she ran her hands up his bare chest.

"I love you too, Lydie." Cole said looking at her. "Now stop talking," he said cupping her face and pulling it down for a kiss.

"Are you sure you want me to stop talking," Lydia said arching her brow as she looked at him as she wiggled.

Cole didn't answer her right away, instead he flipped them over until Lydia laid under him. "Unless your screaming my name," Cole countered bending his head to kiss her pulse point.

"Cole," Lydia groaned, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him in place.

"I intend to make you say that a lot," Cole reverberated against her moist skin causing her to shiver and arch against him.

"Then shut up and prove it," Lydia groaned out before he crushed her mouth under his.

****M&K****

"What happened?" Lillian asked standing there in the doorway stunned to see her father-in-law standing there with her husband draped over his shoulder like a sack of taters.

"Lillian, he's not the lightest thing in the world," Matt said.

"Oh, of course," Lillian said moving out of the way so Matt could carry Ben on into the room.

Matt deposited Ben on the bed before he turned to look at Lillian. "To answer your question, he got drunk. He said he got into an argument with you about a crib you wanted to buy for the baby and that you were crying so he went downstairs so he didn't have to listen to it." Matt said looking down at the floor.

"And he thought that meant he had to drink the place dry?" Lillian burst out shaking her head. She knew that had been the cause because she had heard everything between Matt and Ben. And even though she knew how much Ben could drink she was glad she wasn't the only one who was disgusted by it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt said feeling sorry for his daughter-in-law.

"Was he doing anything else?" Lillian asked.

"Like what?" Matt asked curiously.

"Let's just say that Ben has been known to go looking elsewhere when he has too much to drink. But you already know about that though don't you?" Lillian said seeing the recognition in Matt's eyes.

"Yeah, Ben told me about the girls in Arizona." Matt said with a disapproving tone.

"Yeah well that's Ben for you." Lillian said. "So was he with anybody else?"

"No, he wasn't with any of the girls at least not while I was there." Matt said. "And if he had before Sam would have told Kitty and you would have heard it loud and clear." Matt said knowingly.

"Well that's something I suppose." Lillian said wearily as she moved to sit down on the arm of the chair.

"Are you going to be ok Lillian?" Matt asked concerned.

"Yeah, trust me it's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Lillian said. She wasn't proud of her past but she knew Matt didn't judge her for it.

"Yeah but this is different."

"Try telling your son that," Lillian snapped out. "Sorry Marshal, but sometimes…Well you don't need for me to explain Ben to you."

"No I know how he is. Lillian, if you need anything you just let us know." Matt said cupping her shoulder. "Or you could ask Adam after all he's right down the hall." Matt said.

"Thank you Marshal, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Lillian said giving him a small smile.

"Lillian..." Matt questioned sternly as he looked at her doubtful..

"Fine, if it will make you feel better I promise that if I need anything I will tell Adam." Lillian said.

"That's better. I'm going to go tell Adam to keep an eye on things and to expect you to let him know if you need anything." Matt said still on unsure of how to even address Adam now.

"Ok, thanks." Lillian sighed out.

"Not a problem." Matt said a little hesitant to leave Lillian alone when she looked that down.

"You don't know of any way to make him less of a jerk do you?" she questioned.

"None but a bucket of cold water will sober him up real quick." Matt said.

"I ought to drown him in it," Lillian said.

"It might do him a world of good if you did," Matt said smiling.

"I'll figure something out, in the meantime I guess I'll just let him suffer."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Matt said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Lillian said giving him a little better smile as she stood back up.

"Bye Lillian." Matt said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, bye." Lillian said distractedly as she started over towards the bed.

****M&K****

Matt stood outside the door for a few minutes before he knocked on the door to Kitty's room, where Adam was staying. He was sure Adam was still angry enough with him at the moment to try and slam the door in his face. But he couldn't worry about that. He still had to figure it out on his own before he talked to Adam, and tried to explain it to him, but now wasn't the time for that discussion. If he didn't want to make sure Adam checked in on Lillian especially with Ben being drunker than a sunk, he wouldn't even bother Adam.

Adam opened the door and squared himself off upon seeing Matt standing there. "What do you want," Adam demanded roughly. He wasn't about to let his father know how affected by his disapproval he actually was.

"I need to talk to you," Matt said firmly staring at Adam.

"Well I have nothing to say to you," Adam said roughly.

"Yeah well I have something to say to you," Matt said.

"Unless you're here to tell me that you support my decision to run for sheriff you can save your breath." Adam said.

"No, dice." Matt said.

"Nice seeing you then. Thanks for stopping by." Adam said starting to shut the door in Matt's face.

"Damn it Adam, listen to me." Matt said putting a hand against the door to keep Adam from shutting it. "This is important." Matt said hearing female laughter coming from the room. "Adam," Matt said roughly, shoving the door back against the wall and walking in the room before Adam could say anything.

"Make yourself, at home," Adam grumbled shutting the door.

"What is going on up here," Matt demanded, seeing Susannah, Becca and Mark all sitting in Kitty's little parlor.

Susannah, Becca and Mark all looked towards Matt and Adam, the laughter dying on their lips, as Adam came up behind Matt. "It's none of your business." Adam said walking over behind Susannah.

"Yes it is," Matt said furiously.

"What so now I'm not even allowed to have visitors?"

"I never said you couldn't have visitors. I just don't think it's such a good idea for the four of you to be here unsupervised."

"Isn't Becca and me being here better than Adam and Susannah being here alone?" Mark said looking at Matt.

"I guess you have a point." Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "I just don't want any…" Matt said trying to find the word he was looking for.

"Funny business," Mark supplied.

"Yeah none of that going on here. Got it?" Matt said firmly looking at both boys.

"You don't have to worry Marshal Dillon. We promise. Don't we Susannah?" Becca said jabbing Susannah in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh, yes. Of course, absolutely no funny business." Susannah said smiling.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is going on here?" Matt said looking at Adam squeezing Susannah's shoulders, while Mark held Becca's hand.

"I guess you're just going to have to trust us to do the right thing. Oh, that's right you don't trust us do you? Or is it just me you don't trust Marshal?" Adam said refusing to call Matt, Dad.

"Adam..." Matt said noticing Adam didn't say dad.

"I don't remember asking you to stay." Adam said roughly

"Adam can we just talk privately?" Matt said.

"I told you I don't have anything more to say to you." Adam said squeezing Susannah's shoulders a little tighter under his hands.

Susannah felt the pressure increasing and knew somehow that Adam was slowly losing his control or his temper or both. She reached up and patted his hand causing him to focus and ease up on the grip he had.

"You said whatever it was you had to say was important so what is it Marshal," Adam said looking at his father.

"It is," Matt said firmly.

"Is Mama ok?" Adam asked gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your mother is fine. It's Ben and Lillian." Matt said.

"What happened?" Adam demanded.

"I just hauled Ben upstairs, he got downright drunk tonight. He and Lillian had a fight so he decided to drink his troubles away." Matt said in a low voice.

"If he wants to drown his sorrows it's no sweat off my back. So why are you telling me? What does it even have to do with me?" Adam asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on things tonight. I also told Lillian that if she needs anything at all she should tell you." Matt stated looking at a son he didn't know anymore.

"I'll take care of it." Adam said.

"I knew I could count on you to look after things." Matt said starting to recognize his son for the first time since he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, you trust me to look after things but you don't trust me to make my own decisions about my life and what's best for me. That's just great Marshal." Adam grumbled.

"Adam..." Matt said seeing the hurt and disappointment in Adam's eyes before he walked to the door.

"You told me what you came for." Adam said opening the door. "There's nothing else for us to say." Adam said holding the door open.

"Adam…" Matt said walking to the door in defeat.

"Goodnight Marshal," Adam said forcibly.

"Goodnight, son," Matt said noticing that Adam had called him Marshal. He didn't want to let on that it hurt to hear his son call him marshal instead of Dad but he understood it was just Adam's way of lashing out at him for not supporting him. And Adam just wasn't willing to listen to reason right at the moment.

"I'm not your son anymore," Adam said knowing he struck a cord in his father, but Adam didn't care as he shut the door in Matt's face.

"I can't believe you did that," Mark gasped out shocked at his brother's behavior.

"Yeah well I did, now you two better leave," Adam said walking over to the mantel.

"Adam," Mark said.

"Leave it Mark, just leave it alone," Adam said wearily.

"All right," Mark said understanding what Adam was going through.

****M&K****

"Hey what took you so long," Kitty asked as soon as Matt joined her.

"I'll tell you later," Matt said cryptically. "Hey Sam give me a whiskey." Matt said.

"How about you tell me now," Kitty asked with an arched brow as Matt swallowed his whiskey in one gulp.

"Later," Matt said sitting his glass down on the bar face.

"How about you tell me now," Kitty said watching Matt reach for the bottle of whiskey sitting by the beer mugs. "You sure you don't want something stronger than that rotgut, or maybe a beer," Kitty asked.

"This will work for the time being." Matt said roughly pouring two fingers neatly into the glass. "But I'll drink the beer after this," he added.

"You're not trying to get drunk are you," Kitty asked never knowing her husband to consume this much alcohol when he was on duty or off duty for that matter.

"No," Matt said giving her a quizzical look.

"What's bothering you," Kitty said.

"Where you want to start, Adam or Ben and Lillian?" Matt questioned sitting the whiskey glass down again before he reached for the mug of beer Kitty had ready for him.

"Well how about you start at the beginning?" Kitty said looking at Matt worriedly as he drank his beer.

"Ok, well when I took Ben up to his and Lillian's room well let's just say that Lillian didn't seem to surprised that Ben had gotten drunk. Oh, she tried to act like she was surprised at first but she couldn't keep up the act. She even asked me if Ben was keeping company down here with any of the girls. I get the feeling that Ben does this sort of thing on a pretty regular basis. Maybe not the being unfaithful part like right before they left Arizona but the getting drunker than a skunk part." Matt said after drinking half the contents of his beer

"Oh, that boy. What are we going to do with him? He should know better. Lillian doesn't need this kind of stress and worry in her condition." Kitty said putting a hand on her hip. At the moment she wasn't so sure who she was more frustrated with Matt or Ben.

"I don't know Kit." Matt said playing with his beer mug. "I told Lillian to let us or Adam know if she needs anything. She promised that she would tell Adam if anything comes up." Matt said wearily.

"Did you tell Adam?" Kitty questioned knowing he probably had.

"Yeah, I told him." Matt heaved out. "He said he would look after things tonight and that he would check in on Lillian and Ben later. I think he was just trying to get rid of me though." Matt said knowing that was precisely what Adam was trying to do.

"Why, what makes you think that?" Kitty asked.

"He had company when I went to talk with him." Matt said with a sigh of resignation.

"Susannah?" Kitty questioned not liking the idea of Adam having his girlfriend up in his room by himself.

"Among others." Matt said standing up right against the bar with his left hand bracing him up.

"Why, who else was there?" Kitty asked curiously noticing the body language as Matt's sign that he wanted to skedaddle.

"Mark and Becca. They looked like they were having a pretty good time too." Matt said remembering their laughter only to have it all dry up when he walked in the room and then his and Adam's argument didn't help matters. Well he wouldn't exactly call it an argument but he didn't know what else to call it at the moment.

"What gives you that idea?" Kitty asked seeing a haunted look in Matt's eyes.

"Oh, just the way they were laughing and trying their damnedest to act innocent. Especially Susannah and Becca." Matt said looking at Kitty. "Well it was more Susannah than Becca."

"Well did you tell them we didn't approve of them being alone like that?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I told them but I didn't want to embarrass them boys in front of their girls either." Matt said arching his brow at her.

"Yeah, I guess having your father lecture you in front of your girl doesn't bode well does it?" Kitty said knowing it wouldn't work well with her either.

"No, it doesn't. Hey, I'm going to go finish up a few things. I'll be back to walk you home after you close up." Matt said firmly needing to get away to think straight.

"I'll be here." Kitty said noticing the look on Matt's face. Something was really bothering him but what she didn't know. Maybe in a little while she'd go upstairs to check on Adam and them.

"You always are," Matt said forcing a small smile as he put a hand on her hand that was resting on the bar.

"I'll see ya later." She said with a smile and a warm light in her eyes.

"Yeah, see ya later." Matt said squeezing her hand before he started walking to the doors.

****M&K****

Susannah shut the door to their room after saying goodbye to Becca and Mark one last time. She turned back around to see Adam was still standing in front of the mantel with one hand resting on it and his back to her. "That was nice, don't you think," she said as she stared at him.

"Yeah," Adam said looking up at the photographs that lined the mantel keeping his back turned to her.

Susannah walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind pressing herself against him. "You want to talk about it," she asked.

"No," Adam said heavily.

"Hey," Susannah said pulling on his arm and forcing him to turn around and face her. "Don't," she murmured.

"Don't what," he asked looking down into her green eyes.

"Don't shut me out, I'm on your side remember," she said softly.

"I'm not, it's just the same old thing, nothing new," Adam said wrapping an arm around Susannah's waist.

"Your father refusing to give you his support?" Susannah asked knowing it was really starting to bother Adam. And if the cold civil treatment earlier was anything to go by it was really starting to affect Adam.

"Yeah," Adam said. "He acts like just because he says no, that I'm supposed to just forget the whole thing," Adam grumbled.

"Well not that I'm agreeing with your father but maybe you should," Susannah said.

"Come on Princess, don't start that again," Adam said looking at her pleadingly.

"I'm not, I said I would support you and I will. But I don't want you doing something you're going to regret either. Your father has to have his reasons for telling you no. Did he give you a reason why he's so against it?" she questioned.

"Yeah he had a lot of reasons he was spouting off but I don't think any of them are the real reason." Adam sighed out as he thought about it.

"Maybe you should try talking to him again. Make him tell you the real reason." Susannah said pointedly.

"It wouldn't do any good," Adam said wearily. "He's as stubborn as they come. If he doesn't want me to know then he's not going to say anything." Adam said pulling her closer.

"Sounds familiar," Susannah said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well Mama always says I'm the younger version of him." Adam chuckled.

"So what are you going to do," Susannah asked.

"I'm going to run for sheriff like I planned." Adam said. "If he can't support me then I'll just pretend he doesn't exist. From now on or until he can stop this whole double standards nonsense my father doesn't exist to me," Adam said.

"Well I hate to point out the obvious but you know it's going to be hard to pretend he doesn't exist if you get the sheriff's job. You're going to have to deal with him regarding the law sometimes," Susannah said.

"I can be civil towards him when it come to the job, but that's all," Adam said.

"Adam, don't do something you're going to end up regretting," Susannah pleaded.

"I won't regret it," Adam said.

"Adam," Susannah sighed out seeing the hurt in his blue eyes.

"Come on," Adam said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the lounge. "I got a better idea than talking about my father," he said sitting down on the lounge and pulling Susannah down on his lap.

"Oh and what might that be," Susannah asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh I don't know, sitting here with my wife for starters, then we'll see what else comes up," Adam said smiling.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about what's going to come up because I think it's already there," Susannah said wiggling on his lap trying to get closer.

"Wicked girl," Adam said bringing a hand up to cup her face before he threaded his fingers into her hair and brought her face down to his in a kiss.

****M&K****

"Well that was an interesting day to say the least." Becca said as she walked along the boardwalk with Mark.

"You think so huh?" Mark said smiling proudly, thinking she was referring to earlier today when they made love.

"Yeah. It's never boring with your family is it?" Becca said.

"No, there's usually something going on to keep things stirred up." Mark admitted, knowing that it could have been worse. He hoped his family's constant drama wasn't something to make her go running the other way. Especially after this afternoon.

"Yeah, I can see that." Becca said casting him a glance. "What was that all about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, long story short is that Dad won't support Adam wanting to be sheriff even after Mama agreed to it as long as he does it here in town where Dad can watch his back. Adam feels like Dad is doing the double standards thing with us again only in reverse." Mark said not needing to explain the double standard thing to Becca, for she knew what he was talking about.

"Well do you think he is?" Becca asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's doing everything he can to support me seeing my dream come true and letting me know how proud he is of me but he won't do the same for Adam." Mark said with a shrug feeling sorry for Adam in that regard because he knew what it felt like somewhat.

"I see what you're saying but I also see how the two situations are different." Becca said thoughtfully having done had a similar conversation with Susannah.

"How so?" Mark asked.

"Well, Adam becoming sheriff would constantly put him in harm's way but you becoming a lawyer isn't that likely to endanger your life." Becca said stating the obvious reason.

"You're right but Dad won't even tell Adam how proud he is of him for wanting to follow his dream. Or for wanting to be just like him." Mark said looking at Becca.

"Maybe that's why he's doing it." Becca said.

"What do you mean?" Mark said stopping to really look at her.

"Maybe your father is trying to spare Adam from having to go through everything that he has. Maybe it's not only the danger Adam would be in but the affects him being sheriff would have on Susannah and their family." Becca said.

"You mean you think that what happened to Mama over the years is what's fueling Dad's aversion to Adam being sheriff?"

"Yes."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it may not have anything to do with it but I think your father doesn't want Adam to have to feel the same kind of pain and guilt that he did for what happened not only to your mother but also you and Adam and Lydia." Becca said simply.

"I never really thought of it that way but you may be right. Maybe I should try talking to Adam and see if I can get him to see it that way. Maybe then he would stop being so hard on Dad even though I still think Dad's wrong to treat Adam the way he is." Mark said seeing both sides a little clearer now.

"Whatever you think is best. I was just giving you my opinion. I could be completely wrong about your father's motives." Becca said.

"Yeah, you could be but if it gets Adam to stop being so mad at Dad that's the most important thing right now." Mark said taking over as the peacemaker between his brother and father.

"I agree because your father must have what he feels are very good reasons for objecting to Adam running for sheriff." Becca said. "I know Susannah has some very good reasons of her own and they amount to the same thing Adam's welfare."

"But she's his wife, she should support his decision." Mark said looking at Becca.

"I know she's his wife, but just because she's his wife doesn't mean she has to agree with everything he says," Becca argued.

"I agree, but she should at least try to be supportive of his decision." Mark argued back.

"She is being supportive but she's also thinking about the effects it's going to inflict on their lives together as a couple, and your brother's not he's just being selfish and won't even listen to Susannah," Becca said.

"He's not being selfish, he's been dreaming about being a lawman for as long as I can remember, and Susannah knew it before she married him," Mark snapped out.

"I agree that she knew that Adam wanted to be a lawman but I still think he's being selfish in not listening to his wife." Becca stated firmly.

"I'll admit that Adam can be a selfish jerk at times but just because he acts like he's not listening doesn't mean he isn't," Mark said firmly. "He's thought about this for a long time and he's weighed everything he's seen and knows against everything. But that still doesn't give Susannah or my father the right to tell him he has to change."

"No it doesn't but Adam should think of the other people he's affecting by running for this sheriff's job," Becca said pointedly. "He's not thinking ahead, and he's putting his life in danger and his family's welfare in danger by even considering it without any regards to what they have to say." Becca said. "And I believe that is truly the reason why your father and Susannah are so set against him running in this election." Becca said.

"Maybe," Mark said letting the argument drop for the time being. He wasn't going to play peacemaker between his brother and Susannah. He didn't mind doing it for his brother and father but he was only doing it because he knew what the fighting between then would do to his mother. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me see how maybe I can make things a little better between Adam and our father. I should have known if I talked to you that you could help me find some logical reason for Dad acting this way." Mark said.

"Well I'm always here for you if you want to talk about anything." Becca said smiling as Mark opened the gate for her.

"I know." Mark said watching her walk through the gate. "Becca?"

"Yeah?" Becca said turning around to look at him.

"Will you be in court tomorrow," Mark asked suddenly very scared that he wouldn't see her again.

"Yeah Dad said I could miss school for the full trial in order to support you," Becca said.

"Good," Mark said smiling at her nervously.

"Well I better go in," Becca said indicating the house.

"Yeah," Mark said watching her turn to head into the house. "Becca?" he said stopping her once more. "I love you." He said as she turned around to face him once again.

"I love you too, Prince Charming." Becca said smiling as she gave him a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said turning back around to head into the house.

"Hey what no kiss night," Mark called out.

"Don't you think you've had enough," Becca giggled.

"Never," Mark said smiling at her as she walked back over to the gate.

"Well in that case," Becca said leaning on the gate as she kissed his cheek.

"Can't you do any better than that," Mark said turning his head quickly as she moved in to press another kiss to his other cheek. His lips locked with hers for a brief second. "Night," he whispered against her cheek.

"Night," Becca said turning around and heading towards the house once more.

Mark stood there on the other side of the gate watching her walk up to the door and on in the house, before he turned and started to his house.

****M&K****

Matt had his boots on his desk and his chair leaned back against the cool brick wall of his office. The desk was void of papers, with only a wire basket occupying the right hand corner. A large map of Kansas and the surrounding territories covered most of the wall behind the desk just above his head. He was deep in thought as he sat there stretched out drinking a cup of coffee. _What am I going to do about Adam? I can't lose him! I have to try to make him listen to reason. Maybe if I tell him how things were between my father and me….._ Matt thought as his mind drifted backwards.

_It was an early summer morning. A rifle laid, propped up against the railing of the corral. A man couldn't be too careful what with bandoleros, and desperados, not to mention the Comanche and Apaches. Being overly cautious of here lately he made sure the rifle was within reach. And this morning was no different, as he stood over the rail of the corral tossing hay into the stock that was in the paddock. It looked like it was going to be another scorcher of a day and it wasn't even past eight yet and he was already sweating like a pig. He used the back of his sleeve to wipe his dusty sweaty brow before replacing his hat on his head when he heard the sound of hoof beats. He grabbed the rifle that was resting within arm's length and held it as he watched the horse and rider draw closer to the house. He eased the rifle down as soon as he recognized who the rider was. His father._

"_Is that anyway to greet your Pa?" James Dillon asked as he dismounted. "What would your Ma say about your manners," James teased._

"_I wouldn't know," Matt stated gruffly._

"_Where is your Ma, and my little Rose," James asked._

"_Dead."_

"_What do you mean,dead," James demanded harshly looking at his son._

"_Dead, how many ways is there to mean it," Matt snapped back defensively. He was never going to forgive his father for not being there when they needed him._

_James was quiet for a moment before he looked back up at his son with hurt filled eyes. "What happened?" James asked in a low voice. _

"_Yellow Fever. Doc Summers stopped by to see how Rosita was doing after her bout with the croup. He gave it to Rosita, Ma came down with it right after she did." _

"_When," James said trying to take it all in. _

"_A month ago." Matt said, realizing even then that it couldn't be easy for his father to come home and find out that his wife and daughter died. "I would have let you know but I didn't have any way to reach you. I didn't have any idea where you were." Matt said sorrowfully. If he had known he would have sent for his father sooner._

_James couldn't have imagined what it must have been like on his son sitting here watching them die. "Well at least you were here for them."_

"_I wasn't the one they wanted," Matt shouted out angrily. "Ma kept asking for you. Rosita kept crying for her Pa but you weren't here," Matt raged angrily as he remembered watching them cry and draw in one shaky breath after shaky breath after another as they writhered on their beds._

"_I'm sorry son," James said reaching out to grab his son's shoulder. _

"_So am I," Matt said shaking his father's hand off his shoulder. _

_James let his arm droped loosely down by his side. "Are they buried in the cemetery in town," James asked. _

"_No, I had them buried in that little spot by the creek where Rosita always liked to play down by Gramp's grave." Matt said knowing his father would know the little spot he spoke of._

"_I think I'll ride down and spend some time with them." James said throwing his reins back over his horse's neck._

"_A little late for that don't ya think," Matt questioned._

"_Maybe," James said mounting up. "But I need to do it anyways," James said._

"_Fine whatever," Matt said looking up at his father. _

"_I'll be back directly," James said looking down at Matt with sorrow filled eyes. _

"_Sure," Matt said turning back towards the wheelbarrow he was using to haul the hay out to paddocks. He started to push it back towards the barn as his father took off at a lope down towards the creek. _

Matt quickly sat up with a thud. He didn't want to remember those days. He didn't' want to remember what all was said between him and his father right before his death. It was one of the things he deeply regretted, he would never get the chance to make things right again with his father before his death. He just wasn't sure he could tell Adam or explain it to him. Hell he couldn't even tell Kitty about it and if he couldn't tell her then he just wasn't ready to handle telling Adam.

****M&K****

After Matt had left Kitty had slipped away an hour later to check on Joe only to find him sound asleep on the living room floor with his soldiers surrounding him. Luckily she didn't need to find a way to get him into his bed because Mark had come in a few minutes later and helped her by getting Joe up and into his bed. And since Mark was home she wasn't wearing a path out between the house and the Long Branch. Now she gathered up the books off the counter and headed over to her usual, table waiting for the last remaining stragglers to finish with their drinks so she could finish closing up. She didn't mind if they were a little late in closing tonight. She was waiting for Matt to come back in for another nightcap and to walk her home anyways. Yet as she sat there trying to add up tonight's profits she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened tonight. Her thoughts quickly went to what had happened between her and Matt in her office. She definitely wanted a repeat performance a little more in depth maybe but definitely again. But she knew it wasn't going to happen tonight if Matt's brooding earlier was anything to go by. But that was good because it gave her time to plan. She thought about going up to check on Adam, but she didn't want to feel like she was being intrusive either. But then she also wanted to make sure he wasn't using the opportunity for other reasons.

****M&K****

Adam sat there in the corner of the lounge with Susannah leaning back against his chest as she sat sideways on the lounge knitting the baby blanket for Ella.

"Adam, have you ever thought about how things turn out in ways we never expected sometimes?" Susannah asked breaking the silence between them.

"Well no, not really. Like what for instance?" Adam countered, moving his arm that was wrapped around her middle up a little higher so he could fondle her breast.

"Well do you realize we've known each other practically all our lives but until recently, a couple months ago really we never even really spoke to each other?" Susannah stated moving his arm back down to her middle.

"Well it's not my fault Mildred taught you that us Dillons were off limits. I tried lots of times to get your attention but you just turned your nose up at me, Princess." Adam said taking his other hand to run it through her hair.

"I noticed you I just didn't want you know how much I liked you. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me." Susannah said arching her head back into his touch.

"Well you know now that I do feel the same about you Princess." Adam said softly.

"Yes, I do." Susannah said moving to sit up as she laid her knitting down on the little table before she moved to sit on his lap. "Can I ask you something without you making fun of me?" Susannah asked looking at him as he wrapped both arms around her fully.

"Ask me anything you want to as long as it doesn't have to do with my father or the sheriff's job," he said.

"It doesn't," Susannah said moving a hand to his chest only to start playing with the button. "Why do you almost always wear these drab tan shirts? Is it your favorite color or something?" she asked curiously.

"No," Adam chuckled. "My favorite color is that shade of green your eyes are." He said tipping her nose. They sort of remind me of a cat." Adam said softly.

"Oh, really," Susannah said with an arched brow. "Well then why the tan shirts, why not green?"

"Well first off tan doesn't show dirt as easy and they're cooler in the hot weather than the darker color shirts." Adam said simply.

"Oh, that makes sense." Susannah said still fiddling with the button.

"What about you, what's your favorite color?" Adam asked realizing he didn't know what hers was either.

"Well my absolute favorite color is violet, but I also like the blue shade of your eyes." Susannah said. "They look almost like topaz."

"Well, it's official we like the color of each other's eyes. Wonder what else we have in common?" Adam said bending his head down a little, as he tipped her chin upwards.

"I don't know." Susannah said turning her head at the last second so he'd kiss her cheek. "Why don't we try talking for a change and find out?" she said as he groaned.

"Talking is over rated," Adam said grabbing her chin to hold her in place as he kissed her. Her lack of response was something he wasn't expecting but he was coming to know the signs of when she was serious. And right now she was serious she wanted to talk. "Ok, I get it you want to talk so where do we start?" Adam said looking at her.

"Well I don't know. How about did your family have any pets while you were growing up?" Susannah asked.

"Yeah, we had a dog. He died a while back. His name was Lucky, he was one of the Roniger's pups. What about you, any pets while you were growing up?" Adam asked.

"Sure we had dogs and a couple cats. My favorite dog was King. He was a wonderful little beagle mix. He was like part of the family but he died too. My cats were Sunshine and Sweet Pea."

"Ok, I'm not too fond of cats just so you know." Adam said.

"Oh, well I love them." Susannah said.

"Unhuh. Well as close as I'm getting to a cat is the wild cat sitting on my lap."

"Wild cat huh," Susannah said looking at him sassily.

"Yes you are, don't forget I've seen you mad, and I've seen you get defensive and jealous. You're worse than a cougar protecting what's hers."

"And I suppose you aren't the same way." Susannah burst out somewhat angrily.

"Never said that," Adam said. "Anyways moving on, how about your favorite food?" Adam said changing the subject to something lighter.

"That's a tough one. I would have to say fried chicken is my favorite though. What's yours?"

"Steak. A great big, thick juicy steak. What's your favorite flower Princess?"

"Roses. Yellow roses." Susannah clarified.

"Sounds pretty." Adam said making a mental note to go get some off of Ma to surprise her.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Well I don't exactly know what they're called but it's those really pretty flowers that practically every woman in Dodge has in their flower beds."

"Petunias?" Susannah questioned.

"I don't know, Mama sure has a lot of them and they grow just about everywhere even out on the prairie."

"Daisies?" she questioned.

"I…"

"You don't know you told me, you'll have to show me tomorrow so I can know."

"Whatever, a flower is a flower in my book," Adam said.

"Well a gun is just a gun in my book," Susannah quipped out.

"Depends on what kind of gun." Adam quipped out smiling sinisterly at her.

"Oh really and what kind are you talking about." Susannah said wiggling on his lap.

"Keep that up and you're about to find out." Adam said cheekily. "Ok, so what about your favorite thing to smell…your favorite scent?" Adam asked.

"Honeysuckle, but if you're talking perfume I love lavender scented perfume. What about you?"

"Apple blossoms."

"Oh, really?" Susannah questioned surprised.

"Yeah," Adam said nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I love it, almost as much as I love you." He added kissing her temple.

"Oh, Romeo," Susannah sighed out wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"I think we've had enough talking for one day. We've got the rest of our lives to learn about each other…" Adam said crushing her mouth under his in a savage kiss.

"And I think you have a one track mind," Susannah said tearing her lips away from his.

****M&K****

Matt looked up to the second floor of the Long Branch seeing the light in Kitty's room still glowing as he stared at it from the porch. How many times had that light guided him home over the years? It had always been the first thing he saw when he came into town late at night telling him that she was waiting for his return and that there would be a redheaded vixen waiting for him with a nightcap to help him unwind and be there to help him come to terms with whatever hardships he had faced while he did his job to the best of his ability. It was usually harder on his peace of mind than on his body. Not that his body didn't need the comfort she provided as well. Oh, he was beginning to hate his ironclad control. He wanted...needed the comfort she could provide him right now but he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her recovery. He just had to focus on the fact that with every day that passed they were one day closer to the day they could become lovers again and Kitty could make him glad she was his woman and even happier that he was the man who was on the receiving end of her many talents. Yet remembering and knowing he couldn't right at this very moment was driving him insane. He needed to lose himself in her arms and her body and forget. Forget the hardships, forget the pain, and forget the past. He needed that connection to focus on the present and the uncertain future. Yet the past was haunting him as he stared at the lamp.

_The soft glow of the lamp lit up the small quaint kitchen as Matt sat there wolfing down his stew as if it was his last meal. James Dillon had to smile at watching his son eat so heartily. Normally James could eat more than his fair share of sonofagun stew but tonight he wasn't in much of a mood for eating. He had a lot of decisions to make, what to do about the ranch, what to do about his son were just a few. So he sat there watching his son eat with the minimum chatter from Matt. Matt didn't say too much just little briefs of what had been going on around home the last couple of months._

_James hated knowing what his son had gone through from time to time during his absence. Matthew James Dillon was an exceptional son. For a twelve year old James couldn't believe how remarkably mature he was and was extremely proud of the way he had stepped in to not only try and take care of his mother and sister in their final days but the ranch as well. _

"_The hogs are going to need marked soon," Matt commented thinking it was safer to stick with ranch work for general conversation._

"_I wouldn't worry too much about the hogs," James said knowing what he had to do but not liking it. He was going to have to find someplace where Matthew could stay while he was gone on his circuit patrol. He couldn't leave his twelve-year-old son here alone for long periods of times._

"_But it needs done," Matt said looking at his father._

"_I said don't worry about them." James said firmly._

"_I figured since you were home we could get them marked and fix that fence, there are a lot of chores that need catching up on. I've been doing the best I can but there was just too much for me to do it all by myself." Matt said looking up from his plate to his father once again._

"_You've done a fine job, son. Your mother would be very proud of you." James stated firmly, knowing Matt had always done a good job of keeping things together while he was gone. Maria always bragged on her son's accomplishments when he came home. And there was the few times after his father's death that he had come home on liberty only to find his wife in a drunken stupor or a drugged stupor to find Matthew taking care of the place and Rosita along with his mother. He still remembered the time he had come home to find Matt with a bandaged hand from where he had burnt his hand on the stove from fixing flapjacks. Even at a young age Matt had shown far more maturity than his age._

_"You think so?" Matt said doubtfully._

_"I know so." James said confidently as he sipped his coffee. The boy could even make a decent pot of coffee._

_"So what should we get started on first?" Matt asked expectantly. _

_"It doesn't really make much difference Matthew." James said regretfully._

_"Well I'll tell you one thing I've learned lately is that the busier you keep yourself the less time there is to think about things you can't do anything to change." Matt said thinking his father's grief from the loss was what was causing the delay in work._

_"Speaking of keeping busy what have you been doing about school?"_

_"I quit, that's what."_

_"Oh, no. Your mother would have a fit."_

"_Ma knew, she has…was doing the teaching after the new schoolmarm left," Matt said informing his father._

"_I take it they still hadn't got a replacement," James said understanding that they were still having trouble keeping a teacher in their small community. "Well as soon as they get a replacement you'll be going back." James said._

_"Then who'll help you out with the ranch?" Matt asked._

_"We'll make do." James said not wanting to tell his son his plans until he was certain what they were going to be. But he had decide and fast he only had three days left of leave before he had to go out again._

_"You know Pa, you should probably consider hiring on some extra hands to help out." Matt said._

_"With what my good looks?" James said looking at Matt as he sipped his coffee again off of the saucer._

"_Ma wouldn't like you doing that," Matt commented watching his father._

"_No she wouldn't," James said. _

"_You're home now you can drink from a cup like everyone else," James and Matt both said in unison only to start chuckling together._

"_I can't hire any workers Matthew. Workers expect to get paid." James said_

_"Oh, well I just thought maybe we could use some help until we can get caught up on things." Matt said. "Maybe Abuelo could help," Matt suggested._

"_He's dead." James said firmly. _

"_I thought…Ma said…." Matt stammered. _

_"I know." James said knowing how Maria often spoke of her father and mother in the present tense. She never wanted her children…their children knowing how her parents were against their marriage after the war. "How about we talk about all this later? Why don't you go on and finish your chores?" James said wanting to be left alone to think._

_"What are you going to do?" Matt asked curiously. _

_"Why, what difference does that make?" James said standing up. _

_"I thought now that you were home I'd have some help around here. That's what difference it makes." Matt grumbled._

_"I'm still the father here. I tell you what needs done, not the other way around. Understood?" James snapped out sternly._

_"Yes sir, loud and clear." Matt said sorrowfully. "Welcome home Pa." Matt added as he started out towards the barn._

****M&K****

Matt gave himself a mental shake to clear his head then walked on over to the Long Branch. Relieving the past wasn't going to do anybody any good. It wasn't as if he could go back and change anything that had happened. Maybe, just maybe though he could learn from those past mistakes and figure out a way to keep from losing his son. He'd worry about that later though he thought as he walked through the front doors of the Long Branch. Right now there was a beautiful redhead who was occupying his thoughts. He loved watching her when she was concentrating so hard on something that she didn't notice anything going on around her. Not that there was much to notice. The place was deserted except for the two of them. That was exactly the way he liked it. He wanted her...he wanted her more than he ever had if that were possible. Kitty Russell Dillon was the most beautiful woman Matt Dillon ever laid eyes on. Even after twenty years of marriage she still took his breath away. He wished he could take her right there on that table or maybe they could go back in her office and finish what they'd started earlier. Remembering what it was that had stopped him from having his way with her earlier he decided that it was best to make his presence known and stop torturing himself before he let all reasoning fly out the window and did something he might end up regretting. "Hey, you ready to go?" Matt asked walking over to Kitty's table.

"Yeah, almost." Kitty said totaling up another column of numbers. "How about that nightcap?" she asked as she wrote the figure down in the books.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said knowing that she was too caught up in the books to really pay him any attention. "I'll get it, you want one?" he asked detouring to go behind the bar.

"Yeah sounds good. It's been a long day." Kitty said closing the book shut and turning to look at him.

"I don't want you over doing it Kit." Matt said softly as he fixed them both a beer.

"I'm not." Kitty said getting up from her seat and carrying the books back over to the bar.

"You're still recovering." He stated sitting the glasses down on the bar in front of her as he stood there at the corner. "You still don't have all your strength back yet." He added for good measure.

"Thank you for telling me what I already know." Kitty quipped out sarcastically.

"I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you." Matt said standing up to his full height as he studied her features taking in every little detail as if restoring them to memory.

"I'm not asking you too." Kitty said a little softer. "But I wasn't referring to my being back at work either. I was referring to spending most of the day in court and then everything that happened this evening as a whole." Kitty said pointedly.

"Oh." Matt said watching her straighten herself upright even more. But then that was Kitty she was just like him she wasn't going to let him see how much of a strain it was any more than he'd show her if the positions were reversed. "Kitty, about what happened...or maybe I should say what didn't happen..." Matt said leaning up on the bar.

"I wonder if Adam has gone to bed yet?" Kitty said changing the subject as she took a sip of her beer.

Matt looked at her curiously wondering why she changed the subject so fast for. "There was still a light on when I came over from the jail."

"Good, before we go home, I think I'll go check on him." Kitty said walking back over to the table and gathering up her coffee cup and coffee pot and carrying them to the corner of the bar.

"I told you I saw him a little while ago. He was fine, Kit." Matt said totally confused by her sudden change.

"Well I'd like to see for myself if you don't mind." Kitty said firmly.

"You saw him practically all day in court. You know he's fine." Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, he was fine earlier today but I haven't seen him this evening. I just want to see for myself that he's ok. I know you think I'm over reacting or being over protective but I just can't help it." Kitty said setting the dirty dishes in the washtub as she grabbed up a rag and walked over to the table and started to wipe it down.

"I understand, Kit. It's hard to let them go. Even if it is just across the alley." Matt said feeling the loss a little deeper than Kitty. But then Kitty wasn't on the verge of losing her son for good. Then again maybe it was because Adam was dredging up old memories he thought he buried long ago.

"He's still my baby, Matt." Kitty said walking back over to the bar and behind him to toss the rag in the tub.

"I know." Matt said grabbing her shoulders. "Ok, let's go upstairs and check on things so we can go home. Hopefully it will be a pretty quiet night." Matt said wondering what Adam's reaction was going to be when they showed up.

Kitty noticed the hesitation in Matt about going to check on Adam. Not saying a word she walked over to the doors and locked them. _So that's what the problem is, Adam, _Kitty thought as she walked back over towards Matt who was finishing his beer. "You want to talk about it?" Kitty asked after waiting what seemed like hours for him to say something.

"Talk about what?" Matt asked dubiously.

"Whatever it is that's got you this upset." Kitty said knowingly and not letting him keep it bottled up.

"Later." Matt said taking in her stance as if she was waiting on a long winded story to come even if it meant she had to wait all night to hear it.

"Oh, I give up," Kitty said watching him press his lips together into a tight line. "Just remember that when you're ready to talk I'm ready to listen." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"I know and I will." Matt said following her down the back hall and up the back stairs. "What is going on in there?" Matt said hearing voices coming from the room.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Kitty said hotly.

"You can't just go barging in there." Matt said grabbing her arm stopping her.

"Who said anything about barging? Besides weren't you the one who just a couple of days ago barged in on them in Doc's office?"

"No, that was Brad."

"You were with him."

"So," Matt said looking at her grim face.

"Well Marshal just how do we handle this if we don't go barging in on them?" Kitty demanded hotly.

"Very carefully, that's how." Matt said grabbing her hand and moving back down the hall to the door that led to the washroom. Quietly and softly they crept inside and over to the door that connected to Kitty's room. "Here's how," Matt whispered opening the washroom door a crack so they could see and hear a little better only to wince when the door creaked.

****M&K****

"You didn't seem to mind that one track mind last night," Adam whispered as he nipped lightly at her earlobe.

"Adam, be serious," Susannah gasped out shoving on his shoulder lightly.

"Fine, what else do I need to know about you Princess?" Adam asked as he heard the creaking of the door opening.

"I don't know. What else do you want to know?" Susannah asked settling back into his arms.

"Mmm, I don't know. How does everything sound?" Adam said pulling her tighter.

"Oh, that really narrows it down." Susannah said rolling her eyes.

"Ok," Adam said leaning his head back for a second while he tried to think of something.

"I got it," Susannah said smiling at him as she wiggled her butt against him.

"You're going to get in trouble that way," Adam warned on a groan. "And that wasn't fair," he added cupping her bottom through her skirts. "And hold that thought," Adam said picking her up and turning to where he was sitting sideways on the lounge with Susannah sitting in between his stretched out legs.

"Mmm, I like this much better," Susannah sighed out, leaning back against him.

"So do I," Adam said lacing his fingers through hers. "Now what was that idea of yours," he asked using his free hand to move her hair over to one side.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Susannah asked.

"Well I like horseback riding. I like to fish, and hunt."

"I like picnics too by the way." Susannah said as she thought about sitting on a creek bank somewhere with Adam.

"I'll make a note of that." Adam said pulling her back against his chest as he kissed her neck. "What about you Princess," Adam asked continuing to kiss her neck.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Susannah said squeezing his thigh under her free hand, as she angled her head to the side so he had better access.

"Besides this," Adam said using his free hand to cup her breast through her dress.

"Well I like to go horseback riding and swimming out at our spot..." Susannah said in a low voice arching into his palm that was causing little shivers of delight to run through her.

"You mean skinny dipping, Princess?" Adam said teasingly.

"Well, yes." Susannah said.

"That's what I thought." Adam chuckled.

"It's the same thing." Susannah said tilting her head more over to one side and smacking his hand that was trying to pull her skirt up.

"Hey," Adam said in protest as Susannah stood up and sat back down on his lap. "I do know something," Adam said cupping Susannah's face as he watched the wash room door open a little farther, not much but enough for him to catch a glimpse of something. He ignored it as he pulled Susannah's face down into a kiss before he moved trailing kisses up to her ear. "We got company," he whispered in her ear.

"Huh," Susannah questioned a little breathless moan as she gripped his shoulders tight in her hands.

"I said we have visitors." Adam whispered again by her ear.

"I didn't hear anyone knock." Susannah whispered.

"That's cause they didn't." Adam said moving his right hand down towards his colt, slowly pulling the hammer back. "You can come out now. I know you're hiding in the washroom." Adam said easing his colt up in between him and Susannah

"Mr. and Mrs. Dillon!" Susannah exclaimed shocked as Matt and Kitty walked out of the washroom.

"Hello Susannah. Adam." Kitty said staring at them

"Adam. Susannah." Matt said looking grim faced at Adam.

Susannah stood up hiding Adam's gun with her skirts as Kitty and Matt walked around in front of them.

"Adam, how did you know we were there?" Kitty asked curiously as she sat down on the arm of her chair staring at them.

"Well," Adam said standing up. "I didn't exactly know who was there Mama," Adam said holstering his colt in open sight. "I just knew that someone was." Adam said putting his hands on his hips as he stared at them.

"How did you know that?" Matt asked.

"Well first I heard the door creak when you opened it so you could eavesdrop. Then I saw the door moving when you opened it a little more. I would have thought you would know how to be more careful Marshal. After all that's a good way to get shot."

"Yeah, you'd think so wouldn't ya?" Matt said shaking his head. Adam didn't have a clue as to how hard it would have been pulling that trigger.

"Well, I'm going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer." Kitty said firmly. "Have you two had sex?" Kitty demanded.

Adam looked at Susannah as she looked at him. She noticed him press his lips into a tight line refusing to answer his mother. She wanted to blurt out that they had but they were married only she promised Adam. "No, Mrs. Dillon we haven't." Susannah answered glaring at Adam who just stood there with his hands on his hips.

"What made you ask that Mama?" Adam countered.

"Well it seems like a logical question after all the compromising positions you two have been caught in and the fact that you were talking about skinny dipping together." Kitty said hotly.

Susannah hit him in the chest hard as she glared at him and rolled her eyes. Adam looked at her as he started to speak, "Trust me Mama," Adam stated evenly as he turned his full attention towards Kitty. "When I say that we did not have sex when we went skinny dipping." Adam said with a smug but honest expression on his face.

"Ok, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Kitty said seeing the honesty flicker on Susannah's face as well.

"Thanks." Adam said turning his attention to his father. "What about you Marshal? Do you believe me?" Adam said tersely, causing Susannah to heave out a heavy sigh as she sat down on the lounge in a huff. Adam cast her a glance out of the corner of his eye as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Adam I believe you." Matt said knowing that if Adam was lying he would know it. At least he thought he would anyways.

"Susannah, it's getting late, I think you should think about heading home now your parents are probably worried about you." Kitty said looking between Matt and Adam before she looked at Susannah.

"Yes, Mrs. Dillon you're probably right." Susannah said looking at Adam expectantly as she started to walk towards the door.

"Hold it," Adam said grabbing her hand stopping her. "No, she isn't going anywhere. Neither one of you have any right to spy on me. You certainly have no right to tell my guest when to leave. You were the ones who weren't invited so I think you should be the ones to leave." Adam said gruffly.

"Now just a damn minute. Adam Matthew Dillon not only am I your mother but I happen to own this place and it happens to be my room you are staying in so I have every right to be here." Kitty said bursting up from her perch in anger.

"You still had no right to invade my privacy." Adam burst out hotly.

"Adam, your mother and I were just concerned about you." Matt said holding Kitty's shoulders as if he was holding her back.

"No, you were only concerned that Susannah and I were having sex." Adam snapped out angrily.

"You're damn right we were." Matt snapped angrily. "After all the lies and sneaking around we sure as hell thought you were." Matt said.

"Just another example of you not having any faith and trust in me to make my own decisions." Adam burst out heatedly.

"You have to earn trust Adam. So far you don't have a very good track record." Matt said wearily.

"Ya see." Adam said tossing an arm up in the air as he stalked over to the mantle.

"See what?" Matt demanded.

"Why I wanted to move in here. I thought I could have a little privacy and live my own life without you two interfering and trying to tell me what to do all the time." Adam snapped out angrily.

"It's our job as your parents to do what we think is in your best interest, whether you like it or not." Matt said inwardly wincing at his choice of words.

"Well I don't like it." Adam said glaring at Matt. "Now please leave." Adam said.

"I will not," Kitty said. "And I don't have to," Kitty said firmly.

"Susannah, Matt will walk you home to see that you get there safely. You really shouldn't be out this late alone." Kitty said glaring at her son.

"Yes, Mrs. Dillon." Susannah said demurely as she looked at Adam.

"I'll see that Susannah makes it home. The marshal doesn't need to trouble himself." Adam said hotly.

"It's no trouble Adam." Matt said not liking Kitty putting him on the spot but he was also scared as to what was going to happen now between Kitty and Adam. She couldn't lose another child.

"I said I'll do it myself. She's my girl, it's my responsibility to see that she makes it home safely." Adam said firmly grabbing Susannah's hand.

"Ok, have it your way." Matt said taking Kitty's shoulders and guiding her towards the door.

"Oh I intend to." Adam said. "Night Mama. Marshal." Adam gritted out.

"Goodnight Adam, sleep well." Kitty said looking at him as Matt forcibly guided her towards the door. She wanted Matt to walk Susannah home so she could find out what was going on between Adam and Matt

"I will, don't worry about that." Adam said in a softer tone as he looked at his mother.

"Goodnight son." Matt said.

"Marshal." Adam gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Goodnight Susannah. We'll see you both tomorrow." Kitty said watching Susannah soothe over Adam's temper just like she soothed over Matt's.

"Bye, Mrs. Dillon. Bye Marshal." Susannah said with a curt nod to both of them as she hugged Adam's arm to her chest as they watched them leave.

****M&K****

Kitty didn't say a word all the way over to the house until they made it inside. "I'm going to check on Joe and Mark," Kitty said escaping Matt's hold on her shoulders as soon as they hit the living room.

Matt stood there for a few minutes in the living room before walking over to the mantle and looking at the family pictures that Kitty proudly displayed. They weren't much of a family at the moment, Matt thought as he walked over to the hall tree and hung his hat up before he started towards the bedroom.

After taking a few minutes he put his colt where it belonged, then stripped out of his shirt and vest and hung them where they belonged before he pulled off his boots and walked over to the window. He stood, one arm bracing him on the window frame as he stared out into the backyard. He wasn't really staring at anything in particular; he was too lost in his own thoughts as his mind drifted back in time to a time almost like tonight.

_Matt stood there poised and ready for an attack as he stared out into the night of the full moon. Comanche loved to attack when the moon was bright. But he wasn't worried so much about an attack from the Comanche at the moment but he was wondering where on earth his father was. He had said he was going for a ride and would be back by dark fall. Well it was well after dark fall and his father still wasn't back. _

_James Dillon didn't say a word as he walked on into the darkened house and lit a lamp that was on the table. _

_Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly lowered the rifle down to his side. "What took you so damn long to get here?" Matt questioned as he stared at his father._

"_I rode over to the Rankin's place to talk." James answered simply._

"_What for," Matt questioned. _

"_I had some arrangements to make, now go on to bed," James said wearily. _

"_What kind of arrangements," Matt questioned._

"_Matthew, it's late, go on to bed," James said._

"_What kind of arrangements Pa," Matt demanded again. _

"_Arrangements about you and about this ranch," James snapped out. "I can't leave you out here by yourself while I go out on patrol," James said wearily._

"_Go out on patrol," Matt grated out. "You mean you aren't staying," he hissed._

"_I can't," James said. "I can't unless I quit and I can't quit," James pointed out._

"_Why the hell not," Matt said._

"_I have a job to do Matthew," James said firmly and sternly. _

"_Some job that takes you away from your family for months on end," Matt harped._

"_That's just the way things are, and there ain't no changing it." James said staring at his son._

"_You mean you won't change it," Matt snapped._

"_I gave my word Matthew," James stated sternly._

"_You're word. Well I'm so glad a pile of words means so much more to you than your family," Matt fumed angrily._

"_Matthew, even if a man doesn't have two plug nickels to rub together, as long as he keeps his word every time he gives it he's got all the gold in the world in his pocket," James said. "Break that word and you got nothing," James said. "I swore an oath and gave my word that I'd keep that oath, and I'm not going to break it now." James said firmly. "Now it's just the way things have to be done." James said. "I can't leave a twelve year old boy here by himself," James said._

"_Fourteen, Pa," Matt said._

"_Fourteen? What are you talking about fourteen," James said questionably._

"_I'm fourteen, Pa not twelve," Matt said firmly._

"_No," James said shaking his head. "You can't be, and I think I should know when you were born," James said._

"_How would you know you probably wasn't even there, you were probably out on patrol somewhere," Matt bit out as he walked into his room and slammed the door._

"_We're not done talking son," James said opening Matt's bedroom door._

"_Get out of here," Matt raged._

"_You can be mad at me all you want to son, but I'm not leaving until we finish this." James said._

"_That would be a first," Matt grumbled._

"_You can blame me all you want to son, but I have a job to do and I got to do it," James said._

"_Well it wouldn't be the first time that badge of yours kept you from doing your job for this family." Matt argued._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded._

"_Where were you when Ma needed you? If you had been here Ma wouldn't be dead right now. All she needed was you. She kept calling for you but you weren't here." Matt said_

_"I'm sorry son. I had a job to do and I couldn't come home until it was done." _

_"Yeah, your precious job took priority over your own family again."_

_"I was doing my job. A job I swore to do to the best of my ability."_

_"What about your job as a husband and father? Or did you forget that you swore to love and to cherish Ma til death do you part? Well she's dead now."_

_"I love my family. Your mother and sister were the light of my life."_

_"Yeah, right." Matt said doubtfully._

"_I do..." James said, in a soft voice it was still hard to believe that Maria was dead, "I did love your mother," James corrected. "She was and always will be the love of my life. She was my reason for breathing." James said looking at Matt with a haunted look._

_"I don't believe you." Matt said firmly. "If that was true then how come you were never around? Maybe if you had been she wouldn't have been so drunk or drugged up all the time. Maybe if you had cared as much about your family as you do that precious badge Ma and Rosita would still be alive." Matt swore out angrily._

_"One day Matthew when you become a husband and father and have to provide for them you might just understand why my doing my job was...is so damned important to me. Not only as a way to support them but to show them that you are a man of honor and that keeping your word means something. When you sign on to do a job Matthew you have to see it through til the end."_

_"My wife and children will never have to wonder how I feel about them. My job will never come before them." Matt swore._

"_I hope you're right son. I hope you never have to disappoint your family the way I have mine. Now for the time being you are going to stay at the Rankin's." James said before he walked out of Matt's room._

"_Like hell I am," Matt grumbled as he flopped down on his bed._

Funny how he had sworn he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father yet he had.

****M&K****

Kitty stared down at her sleeping son, with a small smile on her face. Joe laid there on his stomach, one leg sticking out from under the covers and hanging halfway off the bed. His arms splayed out across the bed. Moving over to the bed she grabbed his ankle and put his leg back on the bed before she covered him up. Brushing a hand over his blonde curls as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Joe's sweet innocence shined through while he slept creating the illusion that everything was perfect. Even their nightly routine created the same illusion that they were perfect. Unfortunately the reality was far from perfect.

How did Matt and Adam come to be at such odds with each other lately? She knew that they had been butting heads here lately what with Adam quitting school and Adam being responsible when it came to having sex with Susannah. But those were just your average run of the mill everyday father and son skirmishes, Matt and Ben went through the same thing maybe not to this degree but then Ben wasn't the exact replica of Matt either. Well whatever was going on between them now was different and it was affecting both of them more than either of them were willing to admit.

She wished she knew what happened between them to make them both act the way they had tonight. If only Matt would talk to her. She knew she could help him with whatever the problem was. But then she knew her cowboy well enough to know that he wasn't going to talk about whatever it was until he was ready. She was just going to have to wait and be ready to listen when he was ready to talk. If only she had gotten a chance to get Adam alone then maybe she might have more insight to the problem. The least she could have done was found out what had happened then she could do something to help bridge the gap between them.

Kitty slowly stood up and walked out the door leaving it cracked just a hair before she walked over to her room. The only good thing was knowing that Adam was indeed fine and she felt better knowing Adam and Susannah hadn't had sex. She had thought for sure her heart was going to stop when she heard they had gone skinny dipping. She knew Adam was upset with Matt and her eavesdropping but that was a good thing because she wasn't totally convinced that Adam and Susannah weren't about to have sex tonight.

She walked into the bedroom and stopped at seeing Matt staring out the window blankly. _Boy whatever Adam and him are fighting about it's worse than just bad, _Kitty thought.

****M&K****

Susannah watched Adam walk over to the mantle and stare down into the empty hearth. She could tell he was trying not to show her how truly bothered he was by his parent's lack of trust in him. Just the way he was standing there refusing to say anything or even look at her spoke volumes in Susannah's book. She sat back down on the lounge debating about whether or not to broach the subject. Adam had said earlier he didn't want to discuss it but she had always thought that it was better to face her problems head on rather than sweeping them under the rug. And while the problem wasn't hers per say, but she had willingly agreed that his problems would be her problems as well when she said, "I do." And she had a feeling if she didn't at least get him to talking to her he would never tell her what was bothering him so much. "That was a close call don't you think," she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Adam agreed, not bothering to turn around and look at her. He almost wished his parents had come in later and caught them in bed so they'd know the truth. But he wasn't ready for them to know yet. "Why don't you go on and get ready for bed, I'll be back directly," he said moving towards the door.

"What are you going to do," Susannah demanded as she got up from her seat to grab his arm stopping him from leaving while at the same time forcing him to look at her.

"I'm going to go check on Lillian and Ben then I'll be right back," Adam said looking at her with a blank expression.

"I'm sure if Lillian has any problems she can't handle she'll come get you." Susannah said.

"Yeah but I just want to make sure," Adam said.

"No, what you need is a distraction," Susannah said taking a step closer.

"Oh, you think so huh?" Adam said looking at her smugly.

"Yes," Susannah said moving closer till she stood toe to toe with him.

"Well then, Mrs. Dillon just what did you have in mind for this hum distraction?" Adam asked cheekily as he stared down at her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Susannah said arching her brow at him as she ran her hands up over his chest.

"I'm sure you can," Adam said grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

"Good," Susannah purred out as her fingers curled around his vest and shirt, pulling him back to her.

He let his body press against every sensual curve of her body. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart. The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more, he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her mouth under his, tasting every sweet inch of her mouth all over again.

She knew what he needed at the moment more than anything else. He needed oblivion and only she could provide it, by letting him have the use of her body. And even though she was new to this kind of game she knew Adam wouldn't hurt her. "Take me to bed Romeo," Susannah purred out.

"With pleasure Princess," Adam said kissing her again.

He slowly walked them backwards to their bed, his mouth never leaving hers as they slowly helped each other out of their clothes. He lowered her slowly to the bed as he stretched out above and beside her. He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless.

His hands slid from her hair to her neck, trailing down her shoulders and arms until they reached her hands. Threading her fingers through his, he caught them up around his neck before tracing down her arms again, to her shoulders. Something in the way he touched her made her breathing go erratic. Perhaps it was the way she could feel his breath, heavy and hot, on her face as he drew her closer. Perhaps it was the way in which she felt his fingers tracing over her burning flesh. As his hands reached her waist in their descent and headed for her hips, she looked down to examine his touch. As his hands moved down she watched as his fingers weaved over her. It was as if his whole hands endeavored to feel every bow, every curve, every arch of her body. It did the most unusual things to her stomach. It made it harder to breathe.

It was then that she noticed that the ragged breathing wasn't just coming from her. It was coming from Adam as well. That Adam wasn't alone in the battle to bring their bodies closer, but she was straining to feel him close to her as well.

Now that his mouth no longer was covering hers, her breathing was even more pronounced. She was breathing so hard it was embarrassing. And when he happened to breathe down onto her skin, well…she hadn't even known that she was capable of making those noises…

"Susannah," Adam's voice was laced with passion and tenderness. Rough and broken, Susannah had never heard anything like it. It made the fire in her body spread farther.

She attacked his mouth with her own. Moaning and grasping and fighting to get closer. She reached up and grasped his hair, pulling it roughly. She continued to assault his mouth, still moaning into him with every brush of her tongue to his. She pulled his hair again trying to get him closer and he groaned too, sending lightning bolts of heat to parts of herself she had never known existed.

Adam dropped his head caressing her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned as he gently teased and nipped at each in turn causing her skin to burn and the ache between her legs to intensify.

She let go of his hair and grabbed his hand and raked it over her body with her own. Savagely, she and he both assaulted her body harshly: her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, until she couldn't take it anymore. She grasped his hand and roughly slid it in between her legs.

"Oh Adam!" Susannah groaned. Adam growled and took over. He started ravishing her body roughly with his mouth, his hands.

Her breathing started up again. Heavy and frenzied. Adam's eyes raged again. Burning intensely like two molten pits of sapphire. His head dipped and his mouth roughly captured her lips, instantly molding them to his mouth. His tongue instantly darted out, pushing its way into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, pushing and pulling against him. Struggling to get closer, never able to get close enough. As soon as their lips had met, a fire instantly started inside of her. From her lips the flames licked towards her throat, her chest, her stomach. And the burning wouldn't stop! Adam was everything, hot and the fire in her was hot.

Unable to restrain her need to feel him Susannah reached down running a finger up his length over his tip, reveling in the gasp that escaped her husband. She was fascinated by the sheer powerful silkiness of his shaft as she stroked him.

When her hand encompassed him and stroked him, he cast back his head and let out a male groan of pleasure. Her touch almost undid Adam's resolve. Grabbing Susannah at the waist he moved closer to position himself between her thighs pressing his erection against her, wanting her to feel his need. Instinctively she arched against him causing his resolve to be undone. Grabbing Susannah's hips he slid into her, slowly at first enjoying the feel of his wife.

She screamed with incredible pleasure when he plunged deep, deep within her, burying himself to the hilt, within her silky sheath. He stretched her, filled her to where she was completed by him. Neither one knowing or caring were the other one started and ended. Suddenly he withdrew from her inch by merciless inch. Her breath hitched as he lazily caressed her gently but insistently until she began to feel the shutters of pleasure from her body.

Adam's lips moved skillfully over hers. Her fingers dug into his hair and into his back as he moved firmly and rhythmically against her. He deepened the kiss, slowing his strokes to a devastatingly slow pace. Susannah moved with him wrapping her legs around him as to allow him deeper as he quickened his pace pushing them both closer to edge.

"Adam," she pleaded, as the pleasure grew to be too much for her to handle. Her body was arching and writhering under his as he moved roughly against her.

Adam took hold of the bed's headboard bars and began to fiercely hump her. Susannah moaned louder and louder with each of his motions.

His own desires had overtaken him as his lips alternately caressed her and attacked her. His moans mixed with hers and his thrusts continued to increase with no semblance that her pleasure was even a factor to him at that moment. The pleasure had him in its grasp, now as he was suddenly driving for satisfaction.

"Adam…" she choked out allowing the first waves to rock through her body. Feeling her pleasure Adam lost himself inside her. Everything Adam had been feeling - his frustrations, his anger, and even his love for Susannah came out at that moment, eventually collapsing onto her chest. His skin was damp with sweat.

She cradled him, heavy in her arms, shivering in the sweet, throbbing aftermath of the most explosive pleasure she'd ever known.

He drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. He rolled away with a rough expulsion of breath and lay there on his side breathing harshly, groaning. Adam stared at her for a moment with a look of gentle longing that was completely contrary to the violent passion that he had just been exhibiting moments before. He knew Susannah would never understand what had just happened, but something came over him and he wanted - no needed - to make her understand ….

She rolled and pillowed her head on his damp shoulder, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in the thick curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest.

"Ahh…Susannah." He whispered as he dipped his head down to kiss her. Adam moaned softly before rolling his hand up her back then back down as he pulled her closer.

"Shush," Susannah whispered laying there beside him enjoying the feel of his body. His body was pressed rigidly against hers, and it felt delicious. How could it be possible for someone to feel so…good! Right now, she knew that if even the smallest muscle in his body simply shuddered she would feel it. And revel in it. She smiled against his shoulder, as she slid into sleep almost at once, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure.

****M&K****

Kitty noticed that Matt was so deep in thought that he hadn't even turned around when she walked into the room. She wondered if it had anything to do with whatever was going on between Adam and Matt. Yet there had to be more to it than that because he looked to be a million miles away. Normally when she saw Matt like this he was trying to come to terms with some inner turmoil. She wondered how long it would take to get him to talk to her about it, instead of keeping it under lock and key. She just had to wait til he dealt with it himself before he told her. In the meantime, she'd just see if she could speed him up a little.

Kitty walked across the room over to where Matt stood gazing out the window. Wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed his shoulder blade. "Hey," Kitty said slowly walking around to his side letting her hand trail lingeringly over his bare back.

"Hey," Matt said turning his head sideways to look at her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know you looked like you were miles away," Kitty said tenderly.

"I guess maybe I was," Matt said knowing that he was miles away.

"Want to talk about it," Kitty asked softly knowing better than to push him before he was ready.

"I don't know Kit," Matt said reaching out and pulling her into his side.

"It might help," Kitty offered looking up at him.

"I know you're right, but I just don't know where to start," Matt admitted reluctantly.

"Whatever you're comfortable with but generally the beginning is a good place to start." Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"I don't know if I want to start at the beginning," Matt said resting his chin on the crown of her head as he stared back out into the darkness. "And truthfully I'm not comfortable with any of it," Matt admitted again reluctantly.

"Will you try for me Cowboy," Kitty asked softly with her head pressed against his chest.

"I don't know if I can even for you Kit," Matt admitted letting go of her to walk over towards the bed.

"Matt, whatever it is it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be," Kitty said following him towards the bed.

"Trust me, it's bad," Matt said looking across the bed at her.

"How bad can it be," Kitty questioned as she reached for the covers and folded them back so she could climb into bed.

"Worse than right now," Matt answered thoughtfully as he laid down beside her.

"Come on Matt, what is it? What has you so upset?" Kitty asked as she sat up against the headboard.

"Kitty," Matt said giving her a tilted look.

"Well I'm assuming Lydia and Julia are fine, and Ben's fine except for the hellacious hangover he's going to have tomorrow. Mark and Joe act like they are hiding something, I don't know what but something is going on with them but other than that they seemed fine tonight. So that only leaves the trial and Adam, and considering you're not sleeping over at the jail…"

"Why would you say that? You know I haven't slept over at the jail for a long time now," Matt asked curiously.

"I know you haven't Matt, but generally when you get like this it has something to do with your job," Kitty said taking a finger and trying to smooth out the wrinkles that was creasing his brow. "It's just about the only thing that I've seen affect you like this," Kitty commented.

"Well it's not, not this time, this time it's personal," Matt grumbled, in a low voice before he kissed her cheek and turned over on his side.

Kitty didn't know what to think for a moment as she stared at his back. Whatever was troubling him was really starting to bother her. Matt never laid facing away from her unless they were fighting, and they weren't at the moment at least she didn't think they were fighting. Maybe what was bothering him had nothing to do with the trial or Adam but what happened earlier in her office. Maybe he was having second thoughts about them being together. Maybe he couldn't handle the fact that she was half a woman or because of what happened before….and he was just too nice to tell her so…too honorable. "Matt," Kitty said questionably.

"Hmm," Matt said staring at the wall.

"You're not having second thoughts about us, are you?" Kitty asked with a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"What," Matt burst out rolling over on his back to stare up at her only to see her looking down at her hands demurely. "Why would you even think that," Matt questioned.

"Well you said it was personal and you're lying there not even looking at me and after what happened earlier between us what am I supposed to think?" Kitty said not looking at him.

"Kitty," Matt said moving to sit up against the headboard. "Kitty," he repeated when she still wouldn't look at him. He scowled as he cupped her chin in between his thumb and index finger forcing her to look up and over at him. Did she really think that she mattered so little to him? And was it his fault that she did? "How could you even think that?

"Well, because I'm not the woman I was before," Kitty said timidly never looking at him. "There's a part of me missing, a part I can never get back. Maybe that's why you're so reluctant to make love to me again. Maybe that's why you don't want to talk about whatever it is because…" she added brokenly.

"I didn't mean that it was about us," Matt said softly, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears that were starting to trickle down her cheeks. "Well not directly anyway. It certainly doesn't have anything to do with what happened or rather didn't happen between us earlier."

"Then why," Kitty questioned.

"Honey, one us has to be in control," Matt said.

"That's the meanest thing you ever said to me Matt Dillon," Kitty burst out.

"Kitty, I want you to listen to me. The only thing that is keeping me from making passionate love to you right now is the fact that Doc hasn't given us the ok. I won't do anything to jeopardize your recovery but the second Doc says it's ok, I plan to do a lot of making up for lost time." Matt said looking into her blue orbs watching them darken.

"You mean it Cowboy?" Kitty said a little raspy knowing just what he was implying.

"Every word with interest." Matt said smiling that boyish smug smile of his.

"Then what is it that has you acting so strangely? What is so personal that you can't even talk to me about it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Matt heaved out moving to roll back over on his side and face the wall.

"Then what is it?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty," Matt said pleadingly hoping she would drop it. How did he explain to her that he was scared to death that he was going to lose his son, either by pushing him away or from a bullet?

"Matt, tell me," Kitty pleaded tugging on his shoulder. When tugging on his shoulder didn't work she tried a different tack. "Matthew Dillon, turn over here and talk to me damn it." Kitty burst out suddenly.

Matt rolled over onto his back, he looked over at Kitty sitting there against the headboard and knew by the way she held herself that she wasn't going to drop it.

"I don't want to lose Adam like my father lost me." Matt heaved out as he pushed himself up to lean against the headboard.

"What do you mean like your father lost you?" Kitty asked curiously. Matt seldom talked about his past, unless it had to do with his badge before Dodge, but never anything personal.

"Do you remember me telling you about how my mother and my little sister Rosita died?" Matt said.

"The truth or what you said as the reason to not wanting to get married?" Kitty said.

"The truth," Matt said with a low chuckle.

"Then yes they both died of yellow fever when you were thirteen." Kitty said.

"Yeah, well there are a few things I left out of that story."

"Like what?"

"Like how I blamed my father. I was angry with him, because I blamed him for my mother and Rosita dying."

"I'm not sure I understand, Matt. What does it have to do with you and Adam?" Kitty questioned.

"After they died, my father didn't come home until I was fourteen. He wasn't there when they got sick. He was out on patrol for the rangers. "He wasn't there when they needed him. When I needed him. I was doing the best I could to take care of the both of them and the ranch but I couldn't do it all by myself." Matt admitted as he gave himself a mental shake to keep from seeing the twisted agonizing faces of his mother and sister.

Kitty reached for his hand and held it tightly in between hers offering him any kind of comfort she could by the small gesture. Her heart was breaking knowing how hard it must have been for Matt to go through on his own.

"They both kept asking for him. Calling out for him but all I could do was tell them he'd be home as soon as he could. Well it wasn't soon enough. It was a month after they died before he even came home, Kit. I was the one doing what I could to take care of them but it wasn't enough."

"Oh, Matt. Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"I didn't want to remember or talk about it because every time I do I see their faces, all the agony and it hurts too much to think about it. I was completely helpless Kitty."

"You were only thirteen." Kitty said entwining her fingers through his.

"I know, but I blamed him for once again letting his job keep him away from his family. And you don't have to point out the irony of that statement either." Matt said looking at her.

"I wasn't going to," Kitty said softly.

"Anyways I blamed him for not being there when my mother and Rosita needed him. I still blame him Kitty."

"It's somewhat understandable Matt you were only fourteen." Kitty stated softly scared if she spoke to loudly he wouldn't continue.

"After he came home, I thought things would change I guess since they were dead. But he couldn't even be bothered to stay around. He couldn't wait to ship me off to stay at the Rankin's and head out again."

"Maybe it was too hard for your father being there. Maybe the memories were too painful." Kitty said knowing that she would have trouble staying in Dodge if anything happened to Matt but then she would want to stay in Dodge because of the memories as well.

"Memories? How could he have memories of a place he was never around? He'd come home for three or four days then leave again and be gone for weeks sometimes months at a time." Matt bit out angrily.

"Well don't bite my head off. I was only trying to explain why maybe your father was anxious to leave after he found out your mother and Rosita were dead." Kitty snapped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know," Kitty said looking at him.

"Anyways before he sent me to live with the Rankin's, we had words before he went back out on patrol over which one of us knew what was in my best interest. I thought I was old enough to live my own life and he thought I was still some little kid who needed looking after."

"Matt you were young," Kitty said. "You know as well as I do anyone tries to give any advice or tell them what's best given to anyone over the age of twenty isn't going to be heard." Kitty said.

"Yeah tell me about it," Matt said pressing his lips together. "But then it also goes both ways I guess." Matt said thoughtfully.

"What you mean it goes both ways?"

"Every time I tried to tell, my father that we needed to get caught up on the work around the ranch or suggested that we hire on some extra help until we got caught up on things he would remind me that he was the father and he was supposed to tell me what to do, not the other way around." Matt said recalling that night so vividly clear.

"Well it sounds to me like you were both hurting. And you were taking it out on each other. You know what they say about hurting the ones we love?"

"Yeah. You know he never even said he loved me? He was always saying how Ma and Rosita were the loves of his life but he never once told me that he loved me."

"Well that explains a lot," Kitty murmured.

"Huh?" Matt questioned looking at her.

"Matt some men just have problems being affectionate. Especially where their sons are concerned and you're one of them."

"I tell the boys," Matt grumbled defensively.

"You tell Joe and the girls, but when was the last time you told Ben, or Adam or Mark."

"I don't know when exactly what with everything going on but I know it was here recently like in the last forty eight hours," Matt said. "But Ben and the boys are older they don't want their father fawning all over them like their mother," Matt teased lightly. "And Joe's little," Matt said. "You know I can't even remember my father saying he loved me when I was younger either," Matt said.

"Maybe he thought with you being a boy that actions spoke louder than words."

"It would have been nice to hear it at least once."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Hey now," Matt protested looking at her wide eyed.

"Matt, admit it, until here recently you used to have a problem telling any of us that you loved us," Kitty said. "I'll be the first one to admit that you're getting better at it but before you showed us in a lot of different ways.

"Well maybe it's because until I met you I never had anyone to show me how to open up and show my feelings." Matt quipped out.

"What about your mother and sister?"

"Well, Rosita was a little bit of a pest about it," Matt chuckled. "I used to get so mad at her for coming up to me for no reason at all and giving me a hug." Matt said recalling one time he about died with embarrassment.

"What about your mother," Kitty asked curiously.

"She did when she was sober," Matt said in a mournful tone.

"Matt, I'm not condoning what she did, but I can at least understand why she did it." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I guess after twenty years that would make you an expert, huh?" Matt said.

"No, I wouldn't say I'm an expert," Kitty said squeezing his hand. "In my business you see all kinds. Look what I'm trying to say is I'm not pretending to know how your mother felt towards your father, but I think I can understand her motives."

"Yeah, well if anyone could understand the being left alone for days or even weeks on end to deal with raising kids and having to handle all the day to day hassles it would be you." Matt said full of remorse.

"Is that your way of saying you're sorry for leaving me alone to take care of things myself?" Kitty said nudging his shoulder playfully.

"It's my way of saying I love you and I'm very proud to have the most beautiful woman in Dodge as my wife and the mother of my children." Matt said reaching up to cup her face as he moved closer to give her a fleeting kiss.

"I love you too Cowboy." Kitty said softly wanting a deeper and longer kiss. "But, speaking of our children, what happened between you and Adam after court today?"

"The same old thing. Adam insisting that he is going to run for sheriff and win and me trying to convince him to reconsider." Matt heaved out.

"Matthew Dillon there's more to it than that." Kitty said giving him that knowing quizzical look. "What aren't you telling me?" she demanded.

Matt gave her a small smile, he should have known she wasn't going to let it go as the same ole same ole, especially after what he done said. "You're too smart for you own good," Matt said amusingly as he looked at her.

"That's only cause I know you," Kitty said.

"Yeah, too well. I'd hate to think of what you could do to me if you were my enemy."

"Oh I know something I want to do to you right now, but since I know you're not going to give in, I suggest you tell me what happened between you and Adam." Kitty said looking at him with her brows raised with suggestiveness.

Matt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning as visions of unspeakable pleasure flashed in front of his eyes at her suggestion. God he wanted to give in so badly. There had to be another way, oh well he'd think about that later right now he had to focus on what she asked him.

"Did you hear me," Kitty said knowing precisely where Matt Dillon's mind was at the moment and it had nothing to do with their son.

"Hum," Matt said blinking rapidly as he looked at her.

"What's going on with you and Adam?" Kitty repeated.

"Oh, well Adam and me had a fight about him becoming sheriff again."

"I gathered that much," Kitty said smiling smugly.

"Yeah, well he's being hard headed and he won't listen to anything I have to say on the matter."

"Like father like son," Kitty said tongue in cheek.

"Well I didn't threaten to cut my father out of my life because he didn't support me," Matt grumbled.

"Is that what Adam did? Threatened to cut you out of his life if you didn't support him becoming sheriff." Kitty questioned.

"Yeah," Matt grumbled.

"Well the solution is simple. You can't let that happen Matt," Kitty said firmly.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"Whatever you have to Matthew Dillon, even if that means you have to eat crow pie with your pride. I will not lose another child. I can't." Kitty swore firmly.

"Kitty, I'm trying to prevent it. I don't want Adam to cut me out of his life any more than you do, which by the way I think only applies to me I don't think he meant that he would cut you out of his life but I'd rather have that happen than lose him because he got himself killed because of his hard headed stubbornness." Matt said with an undertone of granite.

"Well he gets that hard headed stubbornness honestly." Kitty spat out heatedly. Kitty took a deep ragged breath, losing her temper wasn't going to help matters any. "Talk to him, Matt. Take him fishing or hunting or whatever and talk to him like you used to damn it."

"I've tried talking, he just isn't in any mood to listen to a damn word I say."

"Make him listen!" Kitty raged. "Swallow that damn pride of yours and for once in your life bend a little. Tell him how things were between you and your father when he died and how you never got the chance to make things right between you. Make him see that he can't cut you out of his life."

"I'll try but I don't think it will do any good." Matt said seeing the real fear in Kitty's eyes. He couldn't and wouldn't begrudge her the fear because if he was honest with himself he was scared too.

"I'd talk to him if I thought it would work, he doesn't want my approval he wants yours," Kitty burst out.

"I know how that feels." Matt grumbled tersely remembering with harsh reality what it felt like always waiting for his father to utter those few simple words: "I'm proud of you son." They never came not even after everything he had done on his own after….

"What are you talking about, Cowboy?" Kitty said looking at him curiously.

"Me and my father. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me but it seemed like no matter what I did it was never enough. Not ranching, not doing what he ordered, not even that last month…" Matt said wearily shaking his head.

"You think that might have had something to do with why you became a law man?" Kitty countered.

"Possibly, I think that one of the reasons I wanted to become a lawman was because I thought that would have made him proud of me. But I'll never know now. But I think maybe he would have felt the same way about me becoming a lawman as I feel about Adam doing it." Matt said thoughtfully.

"Matt, listen to me. I think that's all any kid wants is the love and approval of their parents. Sons especially want the approval of their fathers, just as much as daughters want the approval of their fathers," Kitty said seeing Matt's confusion. "Who do you think Lydia and Julia were more scared to tell that they wanted to start dating and get married me or you?" Kitty asked.

"Oh that's definietly me they thought I was going to shoot them." Matt said smugly.

"Don't be conceited Matt," Kitty said. "Who do you think they were more scared of if they didn't act the part of a decent young lady, you or me?" Kitty questioned.

"You." Matt said with a nod of his head.

"Ok, here's another one, who do you think the boys are more scared of when it comes to their girls, me or you?" Kitty asked.

"That's easy, it's you." Matt said.

"Why?"

"Because every boy dreads bringing home a girl to meet Mama," Matt said teasingly.

"You get the point I'm trying to make. That daughters want their mother's approval about their livelihoods, but they want their father's approval for their, shall we say intended. And it's just a reversal when it's sons instead of daughters. But because of that it should give you some insight to how Adam feels. He probably feels pretty much the same way you did. So what are you going to do about it?" Kitty stated pointedly and purposely.

"I don't know, Kit." Matt said regrettably.

"Try talking to him, that's all I ask." Kitty pleaded softly.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything you say." Matt said squeezing her thigh gently under the covers.

"Really, anything I say huh?" Kitty said arching her brow at him as she glanced down at his hand on her thigh. Little tiny jolts of anticipation raced through her body at feeling his gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, anything." Matt said scrunching up his brow as he looked at her.

"Kiss me, Matt."

His eyes grew huge. "No," he said apprehensively.

"Kiss me, Matt," she insisted.

"Kitty…I can't…I won't….jeopardize your recovery like that…" His misery was palatable as he looked away, fixing his gaze on the wall.

Stunned, Kitty looked at him, her eyes fixed on his profile. "Whatever are you talking about, Matt? Jeopardize my recovery …how would…I don't understand."

"We've already established that kissing is dangerous." Matt said trying to keep things to a respective minimal at the moment for her recovery and his sanity he wasn't quite sure which one fell under the title of immediate attention.

"Well, whatever you think I don't give a damn, I still want you to kiss me," she declared petulantly. Kitty held his gaze, not flinching. "Now, are you going to kiss me?"

"Kitty," he whispered, "we can't…" his voice fell away forlornly.

"I want you to simply kiss me. You remember how, don't you," she asked impudently. She saw surrender in his eyes and knew she had won this small battle. She waited as he came to the same conclusion. Then timidly, he leaned towards her until their lips touched. Kitty put her hand behind his neck, willing him closer. She wasn't used to uneasiness from him and this new side of him was really starting to frustrate her. But she was trying to force herself to remain calm and patient.

Her taunt had nearly been his undoing. _Of course, I remember how to kiss_ he scoffed inwardly. Hell he had just shown her a few hours ago that he remembered how. Fear ran through him as his lips touched hers. _What if she tries to get me to make love to her again? What do I do then?_ He cried silently. He felt her hand move to his neck, holding him to her, as he sought a deeper kiss, his lips pressing more firmly, and then his tongue softly making contact. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded, her tongue making contact with his and her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair.

The kiss deepened. Matt felt renewed energy flowing through his body as she refused to let him disengage, every indication telling him that she wanted more. His lips left hers in search of other places to kiss, trailing across her cheek and under her ear then down her neck. He felt her relaxing into his grip, exposing her neck to more attention; felt the tremors that ran through her as he continued to kiss and nibble; felt her submission. "Kitty," he cried into her neck, "why do you have to torture me so?"

"Shut up and give in Matt," Kitty pleaded, wishing she hadn't said anything as he started to pull away from her.

"Honey, I want to, you know I do, you can feel it, but I can't," he said looking at her.

"Damn you and that iron control of yours Matt Dillon," Kitty burst out suddenly quickly turning over on her side away from him in a huff.

"Kitty," Matt said reaching out for her shoulder.

"Go to sleep Matt," Kitty wearily feeling the mattress shift under her as he moved to lay down as well.


End file.
